Vultus est Index Animi
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Le monde est à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. Derek, esclave et propriété du Seigneur Gérard, ne peut qu'être spectateur du monde de la nuit, où les Vampires règnent en maître. Lui n'est pas humain. Il est... Différent. La Bête a soif de liberté. Mais user du Seigneur Stiles, tout juste revenu des croisades, n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée... / FUSION / Sterek UA
1. WE MUST BE KILLERS

**TITRE :** Vultus est index animi

 **GENRE :** Romance, Médiéval, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PLOT :** Le monde est à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. Derek, esclave et propriété du Seigneur Gérard, ne peut qu'être spectateur du monde de la nuit, où les Vampires règnent en maître. Lui n'est pas humain. Il est... Différent. La Bête a soif de liberté. Mais user du Seigneur Stiles, tout juste revenu des croisades, n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée...

 **RATING :** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **COUPLE** : Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **SPOILER :** Hm... Rien ;)

 **NOTE : •** Parce que j'aime ça, parce que je n'adore que ça, c'est une fusion avec.. Eh bien, vous verrez bien à la fin ;)

 **•** Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient !

 **BÊTA** : Merci à **Mini BN** pour son joli boulot ! :D

 _Bonne lecture ! ~_

* * *

 **Vultus est index animi – Chapitre 1**

 _ **MIKKY EKKO - We Must Be Killers**_

Derek n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que le fait d'être un esclave. Après tout, il était né dans les cachots de la Citadelle, sous l'œil avisé du seigneur Gérard. Quoique, esclave est un bien grand mot pour lui. Les humains enchaînés et abattus vendus au Seigneur étaient des esclaves. les Lycans enchaînés aux remparts du château étaient des esclaves.

Lui, il n'était rien de tout cela. Ni Humain, ni Lycan, il était un sans statut, un sans nom, un sans rien. Certes, il était enchaîné, certes il donnant sueur et sang, il donnait sa vie pour les Vampires. Certes il ressemblait physiquement aux humains, il avait tout de même cette part de lui qui frissonnait quand il entendait les cris dans la nuit, les hurlements à la lune, résonnant des profondeurs brousailleuses de la forêt, l'appel de l'Astre Nocturne.

Il était un mélange de ces deux races diamétralement opposées, l'Abomination qui faisait le pont entre prédateurs à deux pattes et prédateurs à quatre pattes.

Être ainsi tiraillé par les deux seules races auxquelles il pouvait s'identifier n'aidait pas à se trouver une identité. Il n'était pas un de ces monstres à quatre pattes, et pourtant... Et pourtant, il se surprit à les envier, un jour où il n'arrivait à dormir et qu'il regardait le ciel et le soleil illuminer la citadelle. C'étaient des bêtes sanguinaires, qui n'avaient aucun esprit, seul un instinct et un goût du sang qui annihilait tout le reste ... Mais ils avaient quelque chose que Derek n'aurait jamais : La liberté. Cette joie simple de courir dans la forêt, accompagné de ses congénères, ou seul. Sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, la terre meuble sous ses pieds, l'odeur de la nature l'entourant comme une étreinte.

Il avait grandi des chaînes aux chevilles, des chaînes aux poignets, des chaînes au cou. Il avait grandit sans savoir s'identifier et en voulant le plus possible se faire accepter, justifier sa vie, justifier qu'il soit toujours en vie. Il avait obéi, s'était effacé et avait muselé ses instincts qui n'étaient pas humains, avait étouffé ses grognements, ses frissons de dégoûts quand il était trop près des vampires, ses hurlements bloqués dans sa gorge les nuits où la lune était pleine et que les Lycans hurlaient tellement fort dans la forêt. Il avait tout fait pour être quelqu'un, mais il n'était personne. Personne.

Plus il prenait d'âge, plus ses instincts se développaient. Malgré tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il désirait, il n'était qu'une plaie géante sur laquelle les vampires jetaient du sel à chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient, qu'ils le regardaient ou même qu'ils lui adressaient la parole.

Mais il avait grandi, passant d'un enfant esclave effacé à un jeune adulte tiraillé par ses instinct. Désormais en âge de se reproduire, l'hybride qu'il était malgré son envie de n'être qu'un simple humain dû faire face à son lui le plus sombre, son héritage transmit pas les monstres qui étaient libres en dehors de la Citadelle. Ses désirs s'éveillèrent, tout comme son corps et sa perception du monde autour de lui changea. Il accepta ce qu'il était. Ni un humain, ni un Lycan, ni un vampire. Il était autre chose. Et sans même qu'il ne le réalise, il se forgea une place au dessus des humains esclaves. Il était comme eux, mais les vampires, au vu de sa loyauté sans faille, lui avait défait les fers de ses jambes, les fers de ses bras.

Seulement, il avait toujours ce collier, les pics acérés qui frôlaient la chair de son cou, depuis qu'il était enfant. Il ne devait avoir qu'une poignée d'années et vivait au rythme des vampires, trop jeune pour travailler avec les hommes esclaves, alors il était avec les femmes, préparant les draps de satins pour les sommeils des Seigneurs, préparer les plats les plus raffinés pour simuler un reste d'humanité, servir le sang frais dans les verres en cristal. Les femmes humaines étaient très gentilles avec lui, patientes et inconscientes de ce qu'il était vraiment. À vrai dire, personne ne le savait à l'époque, et même ceux qui avaient été présent avec Gérard quand il l'avait trouvé dans les cachots, collé au flanc du Lycan qui l'avait mise au monde, n'avaient pas imaginé ce qui en découlerait.

À peine plus grand que la table, l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque avait pris un soin tout particulier pour offrir un repas digne de ce nom et, minutieusement, servait le sang aux allures de vin coûteux dans les coupes en cristal presque lumineuses. Ce jour-là, ils fêtaient le départ en campagne du protégé de Gérard, le tout premier humain qu'il avait transformé en vampires quand le Seigneur avait acquis son statut d'Éternel. Derek ne l'avait vu que rarement, mais il avait été un des seuls vampires à être agréable avec lui. Petit enfant qu'il était, Derek avait vu en ce jeune homme qui ne vieillissait pas, une bonne raison d'être un petit garçon obéissant, parce que les vampires, s'ils étaient tous comme lui, n'étaient pas si mauvais.

Sauf que tous les vampires n'étaient bien entendus pas comme le Seigneur Gérard ou son pupille et surtout ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le Seigneur s'était abaissé à garder un cabot comme lui en vie. Cette nuit-là, l'un de ces amis, peu content de sa décision d'épargner Derek, avait alors voulut prouver à Gérard qu'il n'était utile à rien et l'avait bousculé. La carafe de sang frais s'était alors échappée des mains du petit Derek et s'était écrasée sur le sol, gâchant le précieux liquide carmin. Le vampire s'était moqué, avait ri à gorge déployée et s'était mis à le bousculer, sous les rires de quelques autres nobles.

Derek n'avait jamais appris à se contrôler et son héritage s'était manifesté. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment ce qui s'était passé, mais il savait qu'il s'était retrouvé à quatre pattes, ses sens aiguisés, le sang affolant son odorat et la mâchoire douloureusement fermée sur la main du noble qui l'avait malmené, les crocs profondément plantés dans son membre.

Ce soir-là, ils avaient compris, tous avaient compris. Il n'était pas un simple petit humain qui avait échappé à la malédiction de ses parents, il était le premier qui pouvait devenir un de ces monstres à quatre pattes et ne pas perdre sa lucidité pour autant. Il était le premier et le seul capable de devenir un Lycan mais redevenir humain par la suite. Il n'avait peut-être pas le contrôle à cette époque, mais il l'avait acquis avec le temps.

Le protégé du Seigneur Gérard était parti en campagne, on avait forgé un collier adapté au petit cou de Derek pour lui apprendre à se contrôler et ne pas se retransformer en Lycan, et le noble qui l'avait bousculé ne fut plus admit à la Citadelle du Seigneur Gérard.

À partir de cet instant, les seuls moments où Derek ne portait plus ses fers étaient les soirs de ses premières pleines lunes. La bête en lui reprenait ses droits et il devenait un loup décharné, un Lycan capable de se tenir sur deux pattes mais qui perdait tout contrôle. Pendant des années, toutes ces nuits de pleine lune, le Seigneur Gérard bridait ses instincts en lui offrant en pâtures quelques esclaves à dévorer ; jusqu'à une nuit, où on retrouva des cinq humains offerts la veille, au monstre qu'était devenu Derek pour quelques heures, deux esclaves amochés mais respirant toujours.

Derek commençait doucement à se contrôler.

Bien entendu, ce qui devait arriver arriva : lors de la pleine lune suivante, ces humains rescapés vécurent la douleur de sentir son corps changer tout entier : leur peau se déchirer pour laisser sortir des touffes de poils poisseux de sang, leurs os se briser pour mieux se ressouder, dans une position si différente que celle des humains, un museau apparaître, leurs dents tomber pour laisser de la place pour que des crocs acérés ne pousse.

Derek, en plus de se transformer, avait la possibilité de transmettre cette malédiction à d'autres humains, les condamnant pour l'éternité à perdre leurs consciences et devenir les monstres qui peuplaient précédemment leurs songes les plus cauchemardesques. Il eut enfin une utilité pour les vampires, autre qu'être un esclave pas humain. Les soirs de pleine lune, Derek se transformait toujours, enfermé dans les cellules de la Citadelle où la lune pouvait frapper ses épaules, ses rayons passant par les épaisses grilles en fer forgé qui se trouvaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Au-delà de la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois, Derek tentait de se contrôler, de ne pas tenter de s'échapper quand les Vampires envoyés par le Seigneur Gérard poussaient dans sa cellule la poignée d'humain qu'il devait transformer. Toutes ces années à se battre contre ses instincts le rendait à fleur de peau sous la caresse de l'astre nocturne et malgré toute sa bonne volonté humaine, il ne pouvait être doux face aux esclaves quand il se trouvait sous sa forme animale.

Derek aurait pu rester inconscient de cette injustice pourtant visible. Il aurait pu n'être qu'une simple forme vaguement humaine parmi tant d'autre, esclave banal parmi tous les autres humains offerts au bon vouloir des vampires. Il aurait vraiment pu rester insouciant, offrant corps et âme à celui qui avait décidé de le laisser vivre plutôt que de le tuer le soir où il l'avait trouvé pleurant dans le liquide amniotique de la bête sanguinaire qui l'avait mise au monde. Il aurait pu rester l'enfant qui voyait en Gérard un dieu de miséricorde, qui avait la compassion nécessaire et la bonté de lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'un regard, qu'un signe de reconnaissance qui justifiait sa vie.

Seulement voilà : Derek n'était plus un enfant et plus que tout, ce n'était pas facile de se considérer comme un esclave humain quand ces derniers ne le considéraient que comme quelqu'un d'intouchable, au même titre et niveau que les vampires ; tandis que ces derniers ne voyaient en lui qu'un moins que rien, plus impure et incapable que les humains.

Ne pas trouver sa place, c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à commencer à réfléchir. Il était différent, il était quelqu'un de perdu et surtout, il était quelqu'un de seul, de tellement seul.

Plus rapidement devenait-il un homme, plus son contrôle sur ses instincts se développait et il devenait maître de lui et de ses instincts. La Lune avait toujours cette ascendance sur son esprit, sur son corps les nuits où elle brillait fort dans le ciel, mais il sentait, il savait. Quand il eut atteins ses quinze hivers, il sut qu'il était capable de se transformer quand il le voulait. C'était si étrange, si puissant, si grisant.

Chaque Pleine Lune, le Seigneur Gerard continuait de lui envoyer des humains à transformer en monstres. Les vampires avaient tous remarqués que, durant les jours sombres qui séparaient les deux Pleines Lunes, les humains qui avaient été mordus, qui avaient été infectés étaient plus forts, plus endurants et pouvaient garder les murs de la Citadelle en faisant reculer les Lycans de la forêt par leur simple présence. Puis ils se transformaient et au bout de trois lunes, le Seigneur Gerard décidait qu'ils avaient fait leur temps et les supprimait.

Aussi simplement que ça.

Et le cœur de Derek saignait. Il était peut-être le seul Lycan capable de vivre sous deux formes intrinsèquement liées, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il se sentait liés à ceux qu'il mordait, ceux qu'il transformait. Ils étaient les seuls qu'il sentait proches de lui. Et ce sentiment de vide qu'il ressentait depuis toujours dans sa poitrine, ce trou béant se remplissait peu à peu par ta présence de ceux ayant survécus une nuit de pleine lune à ses côtés, se remplissait par ce sentiment d'appartenance ressenti alors qu'aucun ne lui en voulait pour cette malédiction. Ils ne le prenaient pas en pitié, ils ne lui en voulaient pourtant pas, ils en voulaient à ces monstres de vampires. Et Derek ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Chaque jour et chaque nuit, il s'attachait un peu plus à ces personnes et chaque nouvelle lune, il les perdait au profit de nouveaux pauvres hères. _You were there, You were_ _ **tearing up**_ _everything.*_

Le roulement était perpétuel, sans fin et l'humeur de Derek ne suivait plus depuis longtemps.

Derek vit passer plus d'esclaves dans son cachot qu'il y a d'étoiles dans le ciel.

Les hivers défilèrent jusqu'à ce que Derek ne devienne un jeune homme amer, qui observait le monde dans lequel il... vivait, survivait, d'un mauvais œil. Petit à petit, il s'était forgé une place respectée au-dessus des esclaves humains, et lui, et les presque Lycan qu'il transformait tous les mois, se faisaient un point d'honneur à protéger du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les humains. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, puisque le Seigneur Gerard les avait achetés en premier lieu pour qu'ils servent de garde-manger. Mais Derek faisait toujours en sorte de pouvoir défendre les hommes contre les coups de fouets arbitraires, soulager les peurs des femmes et changer les idées des enfants.

Le Seigneur Gerard, voyant en lui un fidèle serviteur, lui octroya petit à petit plus de liberté : Contrairement aux autres esclaves qui, comme lui, vivaient de nuit, la porte de sa cage, de son propre cachot, restait souvent ouverte. Il se nourrissait mieux et dormait sur une couche mince de vieux langes et non sur le sol. Quand il avait commencé à montrer les caractéristiques d'un homme, et que son appétit sexuel s'éveilla, Gerard le mit à l'apprentissage du fer et des constructions. Aux côtés d'un forgeron esclave vendu des années de cela et qui commençait à faner. Il apprit à tordre le métal, à le faire fondre, à le façonner pour lui donner la forme qu'il désirait et canaliser ainsi ses frissons grisants qui parcourraient sa peau, canalisant ses instincts dévastateurs.

Quand son vingtième hiver prit fin, Derek était le seul, mais néanmoins meilleur maître forgeron de la Citadelle et caché derrière un masque de fidélité et de soumission complète. Nourrissant un désir de liberté si grand, si énorme que cela en était devenu douloureux.

À chaque fois qu'il croisait le seigneur Gerard, il rêvait de le blesser assez gravement pour pouvoir prendre la fuite. Mais il n'était pas le seul à nourrir ses envies de liberté durant toutes ces années. Et même si Derek était plus fort, plus instinctif et plus rapide que les humains qui avaient tenté de s'enfuir, il savait qu'il ne pourrait même pas arriver jusqu'à la forêt avant d'être abattu. Et Derek voulait vivre. _But we all know how to_ _ **fake it**_ _._ _*_

Quand son vingt-et-unième hiver se termina, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que le seul moyen de pouvoir trouver une certaine liberté était d'amadouer d'une manière ou d'une autre le cœur de glace de Gerard, ce même cœur qui ne battait plus depuis bien trop longtemps. Et ce fut au milieu de ce printemps qu'IL revint, comme la réponse à toutes ses questions : Le pupille de Gerard rentra à la Citadelle, après plus de seize longues années passées à parcourir le monde.

Quand il l'avait vu arriver sur son cheval, merveilleusement apprêté, comme s'il n'avait pas passé la journée à chevaucher, Derek avait senti l'idée germer dans son esprit. Les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui, étaient remontés à la surface et quand Gerard l'avait présenté - représenté - au jeune homme éternel, Derek l'avait pendant un cours instant regardé dans les yeux, se gorgeant de la douceur de ses pupilles couleur hydromel. _We all know what we've done. *_

\- Stiles, mon cher, tu te souviens de Derek, notre Lycan personnel ? S'était vanté le Seigneur alors que Derek mettait un genou à terre, baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

\- Gerard, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse l'abaisser à l'appeler Lycan, ce n'est pas un de ces animaux, avait-il doucement répondu.

\- C'est en tout cas notre Maître Forgeron, avait continué le Seigneur en balayant sa remarque d'un geste exaspéré de la main.

Le regard clair qui avait caressé Derek lui avait arraché un frisson.

Pendant plusieurs jours après ça, Derek avait senti son regard sur ses membres, sur ses muscles et son torse dénudé alors qu'il forgeait les nouvelles lances pour les chasseurs. L'odeur de luxure et d'envie qui s'était échappée par vagues du pupille l'avait submergé et un plan tordu avait fleuri sous son crâne. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de tous les avantages qu'il avait. Après tout, séduire le jeune Seigneur Stiles pour s'en servir, qu'il plaide sa cause au Seigneur Gerard ne semblait pas insurmontable.

Il lui avait alors fait la cour, enfin, dans la limite de ses moyens et aussi discrètement que possible ; répondant positivement aux regards appuyés, aux gestes discrets, ne disant rien quant à sa présence, quand le jeune Seigneur venait dans la forge pour faire réparer son bouclier un jour, son épée le lendemain, sa lance celui d'après ; aux sourire discrets et aux touches légères. _Set my body_ _ **free**_ _.*_ Il le laissa venir, adoptant la posture suspicieuse mais séduite.

Enfin, au bout de plusieurs mois de jeu, Derek avait accompli son œuvre. Ça c'était fait presque par hasard, vraiment.

Il avait pris l'habitude d'être ultra conscient de la présence du protégé de Gerard. Pour mieux être préparé à paraître sous son meilleur jour, bien sûr. Il avait senti sa fragrance épicée d'hydromel chaude planer près de son établi alors que la nuit se terminait. Surprit que le jeune éternel ne s'arrête pas pour le voir, lui échanger un regard plein de désir, un mot où même une caresse légère sur l'avant-bras, Derek avait délaissé ses outils pour le suivre. Le plus silencieusement possible, il s'était glissé à sa suite, suivant son odeur douce et envoûtante qu'il portait ce jour-là une légère touche de ce que Derek saura identifier plus tard comme de la nostalgie. Il l'avait suivi par tous les couloirs sinueux et labyrinthiques qui s'étendaient sous la Citadelle jusqu'à déboucher à ce qui semblait être une voie sans issue, dans le flanc Est de la montagne, dans laquelle la Citadelle vampirique était creusée.

Mais Derek avait suivi son odorat et avait trouvé un petit passage abrupt qui serpentait et grimpait le long de la falaise. Il fut assez habile pour ne pas s'écorcher les mains, ou même tomber, mais un simple humain, sans sa force et ses réflexes et son agilité, se serait brisé le cou en aval de cette falaise. C'était dangereux mais Derek continua de grimper jusqu'à déboucher à l'entrée de la grotte. Voyant parfaitement bien même dans la pénombre la plus dense, il rejoignit rapidement un lieu magnifique dont il n'avait même jamais soupçonné l'existence.

La source qui alimentait la Citadelle avait ici créé un petit lac où s'affrontaient stalactites et stalagmites, parfaitement conservées à l'ombre et dans lesquelles se reflétaient les reflets du soleil levant, faisant danser des couleurs sur le mur, des couleurs qui semblaient n'exister qu'ici.

Et au milieu de toute cette beauté presque irréelles, l'immortel au visage d'ange, à la beauté sauvage et féline, levait son visage vers le ciel et les rayons du soleil. Royal dans ses habits d'apparats quotidiens, magnifique dans ses étoffes de bleue de Prusse et d'argent - magnifique dans son abandon total à l'astre du jour qui allait pourtant le réduire en poussière.

Derek avait sauté sur l'occasion, littéralement.

Il avait bondi et percuté le jeune Seigneur Stiles pour le soustraite aux rayons dévastateurs. Ils avaient roulé jusqu'à un coin d'ombre que le soleil n'atteindrait jamais.

\- Seriez-vous devenu fou, Monseigneur ?! Avait commencé à crier le forgeron, ne faisant pas attention à la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine, ni au frisson d'angoisse qui le secouait. La Pleine Lune n'était pas loin et ses instincts étaient décuplés au maximum.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, forgeron ? Avait rétorqué celui qui, en apparence seulement, était plus jeune.

Jamais Stiles ne l'avait appelé Forgeron jusqu'alors, implantant une certaine proximité en l'appelant toujours par le seul prénom qu'il se connaissait.

\- Le soleil vous est mortel, Monseigneur !

\- Non justement ! Pendant un instant, un cours délicieux instant, avant que je me consume, je peux sentir la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, une fraction de seconde et dès que la nuit est levée, que la lune est haute, je suis obligé de revenir ! Et bonté divine, Stiles, je m'appelle Stiles !

Le hurlement, ce cri du cœur avait résonné de longues et glaciales secondes dans la grotte. Puis ce murmure déchirant.

\- Je ne suis même pas en mesure de pleurer.

Derek n'avait pu que le regarder, interdit. Ce petit noble, à la vie et aux nuits parfaites, cet oisillon dans ses dorures étincelantes, voulait s'amuser avec le feu.

Derek avait entrouvert la bouche, surpris comme jamais il ne serait presque plus possible de l'être pour lui dans le futur et le jeune Seigneur l'avait fixé un instant avant de se jeter sur lui. L'étreinte qu'il lui avait donnée et la puissance de ses lèvres sur les siennes, autoritaires, l'avait fait frissonner de pied en cape et avant même qu'il ne puisse réellement comprendre ce qui se passait, il pressait déjà le vampire contre la parois de la grotte, dans la pénombre surnaturelle de la grotte, ravageant sa bouche de la sienne.

\- Fais-moi ressentir, Derek, fais-moi sentir vivant de nouveau.

C'était un ordre et une supplication à la fois. Et Derek n'était personne pour désobéir.

Personne.

Derek avait déjà connu le plaisir de la chaire aux côtés de certains qu'il avait transformé. Il avait goûté la toute première fois au corps d'une femme quand il se contrôlait à peine, et c'était une femme bien plus âgée que lui. Une humaine. Il n'avait à l'époque pas su contrôler ce désir physique et oui, il lui avait fait mal. Il ne s'y était pas réessayé avant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'un de ses humains transformés n'ai senti, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il avait besoin de s'épancher auprès de quelqu'un, DANS quelqu'un. Il s'était terré dans le bras de ce blond plus âgé, plus fort et qui pourtant s'abandonna totalement à ses bons soins, à ses touches hésitantes, puériles et inexpérimentées.

Mais ça... Ça, cette sensation, ce baiser qui ressemblait plus à un affrontement, ce corps ferme mais plus fin que le siens qui l'épinglait contre la paroi avec une force plus puissante que la sienne, ce duel de force complet jusqu'à ce que Derek ne prenne le dessus pour prendre du Seigneur Stiles tout ce que ce dernier ne voulait pas donner, c'était incroyable. C'était beau et énorme, gigantesque, délicieusement passionné.

Si le Seigneur Stiles n'avait pas été un vampire immortel, Derek l'aurait sans aucun doute tué sous la puissance de ses coups de reins, sous sa force un peu trop brute, sous la passion qui le consumait pleinement pour la première fois. La peau froide du vampire sous ses doigts, sous ses paumes, au-dessus de lui alors qu'il le chevauchait sauvagement, les yeux pâles et lumineux, les crocs sortis, Derek n'aurait jamais cru sentir tant de désir pour celui qui faisait parti de ceux qu'il considérait comme des ennemis désormais naturels.

Ils ne s'étaient calmés qu'au bout de longues minutes. Incapable de faire face à ce qu'ils avaient fait, le Seigneur Vampire avait pris le temps de se rhabiller sans lui accorder un seul regard puis était partit sans un mot, disparaissant par là où ils étaient arrivés. Derek lui, était resté un long moment à fixer le plafond coloré de cette grotte, soucieux. Il avait trouvé un certain plaisir à coucher avec le vampire... à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec les autres esclaves, qui se soumettaient tous à lui sans restriction. Le Seigneur Stiles ne s'était pas laissé faire et les instincts dominants de Derek avaient, sans aucun doute, trouvé cela intéressant de devoir pratiquement se battre pour asseoir son autorité. _Silver tigers in the_ _ **moonlight**_ _runing.*_

Mais Derek savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une façade, il serait toujours socialement au plus bas, sans aucun statut. Et il avait espéré que se soucier du pupille de Gerard, de prendre le temps d'installer entre eux un climat plus propice encore aux faveurs sexuelles qu'il ne l'était déjà, aurait pu amener Derek à pouvoir manipuler le vampire pour qu'il plaide sa cause. Malheureusement, ça s'était passé trop rapidement, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait espéré... _And the wind in the trees singing_ « **Do you believe** ? »* Trop rapidement. Maintenant que le jeune Seigneur vampire avait eu ce qu'il voulait, Derek n'avait plus aucune monnaie d'échange.

Il n'avait ensuite plus vu le jeune seigneur vampire pendant plusieurs jours et Derek en était arrivé à se faire à l'idée de trouver un autre moyen de s'enfuir. Il s'attela donc à la tâche compliquée de se créer, en toute discrétion, un jeu de petites clés capables de le libérer de cette chaîne piquante qu'il avait au cou. Durant ces dernières années, les Vampires avaient dû lui forger deux colliers piquants de tailles différentes pour s'adapter à son cou qui se développait plus il devenait un homme. Il n'avait pas fait attention la première fois qu'ils le lui avaient enfilé, mais la seconde fois, il nourrissait déjà un désir de liberté qui l'avait poussé à observer attentivement ces deux petites clés alors qu'un vampire quelconque refermait les fers autour de son cou, les verrouillant avec deux gros cadenas avant de les donner toutes deux à Gerard. Derek avait justifié sa curiosité manifeste en demandant tout haut pourquoi avait-il besoin de deux sécurités.

\- Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent avec les bêtes comme toi, Derek, lui avait dit Gerard d'un ton presque gentil.

Derek avait de nouveau feint une soumission parfaite en hochant la tête d'un air docile alors que son sang et la rage bouillaient dans ses veines.

Pendant cinq jours donc, il s'attela à la confection de la clé pour le cadenas juste sous le côté droit de sa mâchoire, pour tenter d'oublier la peau du Seigneur vampire, son odeur et celle de son désir. Ce fut un total échec cuisant. Il n'avait su recréer ce petit bout de métal juste de souvenir et s'était fustigé pour son incompétence et son arrogance. Il devrait faire de nombreux essais avant de réussir à se défaire de ses chaînes. Et comme s'il avait senti sa colère et sa douleur, le Seigneur Stiles revint à son atelier. _We must be killers*._ Des regards furent échangés, une touche légère sur le bras qui tenait le marteau et un coup d'œil vers la montagne.

\- Seigneur Stiles, avait presque murmuré Derek en arrivant dans la grotte ce matin-là.

\- Stiles. Appelle-moi juste Stiles.

Le vampire s'était glissé contre lui et la douceur de leur étreinte n'eut plus rien à voir avec celle où Derek s'était laissé aller à ses plus bas instincts. Le forgeron n'y avait presque pas pensé, pas réfléchit, mais il honora le corps du Seigneur Stiles comme le plus précieux des joyaux, avec beaucoup de ferveur dans sa tâche. Et ce dernier le lui rendit bien.

Derek n'avait jamais connu rien d'autre que le fait d'être un esclave sans statut, sans famille, sans rien. Mais ce jour-là, dans ses bras à lui, il connut pour la première fois la douceur et l'illusion doucereuse qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un, et pas seulement en tant qu'animal domestique.

Le plan de Derek commença à s'éroder peu à peu.

 _Children of the_ _ **wild**_ _ones.*_

.*.

* _Tu étais là, tu étais en train de_ _ **tout détruire**_ _. Mais nous savons tous comment_ _ **faire semblant**_ _. Libère-moi. Des tigres d'argent courant au_ _ **clair de lune**_ _. Et le vent dans les arbres qui chante "_ _ **Y crois-tu ?**_ _"_

 _Nous sommes sûrement des meurtriers, enfants des_ **Sauvages** _._

* * *

 **NOTE** : Eh oui, c'est une fusion avec le film Underworld, le Soulèvement des Lycans. L'idée m'est venu après être tombée sur le fanart utilisé en couverture.

* * *

 _Eh voici donc ma deuxième surprise. Ma surprise, mon projet secret, sur lequel je travail activement depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. J'ai presque terminé ( tout est dans le presque u_u ) et j'espère que cette histoire un peu angst vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plus à l'écrire et l'étoffer._

 _Pour l'instant, les publications de chapitres se feront toutes les deux semaines, en alternance avec mon crossover_ Mort, sa Déesse et son Roi, _soit le chapitre 2 arrivera le 28. Quand j'aurais terminé de poster tous les chapitre du crossover, je passerai à un chapitre par semaine. Est-ce que je fais comme le panda ? C'est à dire tous les lundi ? Ou en milieu de semaine, le jeudi ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire ˆˆ_

 _J'espère aussi que cette manière de fonctionner, avec des paroles de chansons qui font écho à ce qui se passe dans les chapitres, vous plait. Perso, j'aime bien :P_

 _Bref ! À la semaine prochaine pour le Xover !_  
 _Xoxo, ´Win._

 _P.S : Les habitués, vous connaissez la rengaine, mais pour les petits nouveaux, j'ai une boîte mail, pour tout et n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, là ou sur ma page FB :3 c'est plume (point) eowin (le petit arobase que j'ai jamais su comment ça s'écrivait) gmail (re-point) com :D_


	2. I FOUND

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Médiéval, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot ! :D

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **-** **Vultus est index animi – Chapitre 2 -**

 _ **AMBER RUN – I found**_

 _I'll_ **use you** _as a warning sign. I'll use you as a_ **focal point** , _so I don't lose sight of what I_ **want**.*

Derek soupira en laissant retomber sa lourde masse sur le sol, à côté de son enclume. La forge tournait à plein régime depuis plusieurs jours désormais et il était poisseux de sueur. Ses protections de cuirs de ses avants-bras étaient bien pratiques, mais elles le faisaient encore plus suer et commençaient même à l'irriter. Et ne parlons pas de son collier. Il n'était pas plus serré que d'habitude, mais il avait l'impression que l'humidité faisait gonfler sa peau et les pics l'irritaient.

Il banda ses muscles et plongea la lame qu'il venait de terminer de forger dans le bac d'eau à sa droite, près de son mollet. Il sentait la chaleur des vapeurs passer au travers du tissus et presque brûler sa peau. Il grimaça un instant.

Autour de lui ronronnaient les bruits du Fort et de la Citadelle, les esclaves humains comme les Lycans - transformés en bêtes enragées ou non - travaillaient la montagne pour rendre les anciennes grottes escarpées et les couloirs sinueux et dangereux parfaitement lisses. Derek ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'avait les vampires dans le besoin presque maladif de suivre les habitudes, les modes frivoles des humains, leurs mondanités futiles. Pourquoi les vampires, aussi immortels et puissants étaient-ils, avaient-ils besoin de se croire encore vivants et mortels, Derek n'en savait trop rien. Lui, bien qu'il ne connaissait que cela, savait qu'il n'aimait pas la pierre tout du moins, pas celle polie que les Seigneurs voulaient à tout prix.

Derek aimait la forêt, son odeur qu'il percevait au-delà de l'humidité de la montagne. Il avait eu, par deux fois, la chance de courir dans les bois pour aider les chasseurs à trouver du bétail pour un banquet grandiose, fait pour impressionner un pathétique noble humain dont il avait oublié le nom. Et ces deux fois, ces deux petites et simples fois avaient été les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Enfin, presque...

Il releva précipitamment la tête quand un hurlement se fit entendre dans les profondeurs de la forêt, lui arrachant un frisson. Il se redressa de ses outils pour tendre l'oreille, se concentrant sur les bruits lui parvenant. Des bruits de courses, des branchages brisés, des grognements et des halètements de courses effrénées. De courses canines. Autour de lui, les bruits de la Forge, les ronronnements de la Citadelle s'atténuèrent pour ne laisser que des bruits de luttes et des halètements, des halètements de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Le frisson d'adrénaline et d'anticipation le parcourut et il lâcha brutalement ses outils, attirant l'attention sur lui. Tout autour, les gardes commençaient à affluer, les ordres claquaient dans la nuit, résonnant contre les parois de la Citadelle et les bruits de sabots frénétiques se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Aidé de la force, de la rapidité et de la précision que lui conférait l'influence et les pouvoirs de la Lune, il attrapa une des arbalètes qui trônaient dans la forge et quitta son atelier. Tout aussi rapidement, il grimpa sur les remparts fait de pierre et de glace, sa vision se bloquant sur le cheval lancé à grand galops sur la plaine qui séparait la forêt de la Citadelle. Et aux sabots de ce dernier, des Lycans qui le rattrapaient beaucoup trop rapidement.

Derek leva le bras et arma l'arbalète avant de se concentrer. Il tira la première flèche, qui se planta dans le flanc du Lycan le plus proche du cheval, le faisant basculer en avant et tomber, emportant dans sa chute un autre Lycan un peu trop proche de lui. Les gardes archets de la Citadelle lançaient des flèches qui, malheureusement pour eux, rataient leurs cibles. Les arcs avaient beau être de bonnes manufactures, les arbalètes étaient bien plus puissantes et rapides dans leurs tirs. Quant aux énormes arbalètes, elles étaient puissantes, mais trop imposantes pour être aussi précises que les petites. Il encocha sa seconde flèche, abattant en l'air le Lycan qui venait de sauter sur le cavalier, qui l'évita seulement grâce à une très grande agilité.

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres alors que le dernier Lycan bougeait très rapidement, peut-être trop rapidement pour qu'il l'atteigne avec beaucoup de chance, comme il venait de le faire. Il prit une grande inspiration contrôlée et ferma les yeux un cours instant, pour se débarrasser des cris des vampires qui tentaient d'abattre le dernier Lycan qui voulait s'en prendre à l'un des leurs. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il les braqua sur le cavalier et son poursuivant et alors que le cheval franchissait les grilles en fer forgé, sa dernière flèche se planta dans le poitrail du Lycan, perforant son cœur et le tuant sur le coup.

La bête s'effondra sur le sol, glissant dans la poussière quelques mètres pour terminer au milieu de la cour, sans vie.

Derek soupira doucement et laissa retomber l'arbalète contre ses flancs, son cœur tambourinant fort dans sa poitrine.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la forêt, où il apercevait quelques Lycans fixer la Citadelle de leur yeux jaunes lumineux brillant dans le noir avant de faire quelques pas en arrière, disparaissant dans les fourrés.

Il se détourna enfin et sauta dans la cour, faisant fi de la hauteur du mur qui aurait brisé les jambes d'un simple humain, et atterrît sur le sol et sa poussière, aux côtés de la bête abattue. Celle-ci avait une dernière lueur dans ses yeux jaunes magnifiques, lueur qui s'éteignit alors que ses prunelles se plongeaient dans les siennes. Derek se sentit tressaillir, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait à se battre et décimer ceux qui lui faisaient face et dans lesquels il se voyait, indubitablement.

Les sabots du cheval soulevèrent la poussière à sa droite et il releva lentement la tête. Le cavalier menait son cheval à la baguette, malgré l'évidente frayeur de l'animal, et retira son heaume d'un geste souple. Les yeux bleus lumineux du Vampire accrochèrent les siens et Derek s'y noya de nouveau, comme toujours. Il se redressa ensuite. Sur son cheval, le Seigneur Stiles le toisait alors que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur hydromel humaine, tandis qu'il perdait en même temps ses attributs vampiriques.

\- Au lieu de jouer avec des armes de Guerre, Derek, rends-toi plutôt utile, cracha-t-il en lui lançant son épée ensanglantée du sang des Lycans qu'il avait abattu dans la forêt.

Derek leva le bras et la rattrapa sans le quitter un seul instant des yeux. Son odeur était de retour, lui qui était parti depuis des jours déjà.

\- Ne soit pas si virulent et peu reconnaissant, mon Cher Stiles. Derek vient de te sauver la vie, commenta Gerard en arrivant à grand pas dans la cours, faisant claquer ses vêtements amples et soyeux autour de lui.

Ce dernier sursauta intérieurement et baissa enfin la tête, montrant le signe de respect qu'il devait aux Seigneurs Vampires qu'ils étaient.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, Gerard, je m'en sortais très bien seul, grinça le plus jeune des dents, le fusillant du regard.

Le Seigneur Vampire eut un léger sourire carnassier d'où pointaient deux petites canines proéminentes - le plus vieux des Vampires aimait toujours arborer ses attributs, pour montrer à tous qui était le plus puissant ici-bas - puis s'approcha de Derek qui gardait toujours la tête baissée.

\- Dis-moi, Derek, qu'est-ce que cela te fait-il de tuer à tour de bras ceux de ton clan ? Susurra-t-il en s'approchant et faisant glisser ses ongles acérés entre ses omoplates, où le signe de ses esclaves était inscrit.

C'était une brûlure, comme ce que les humains faisaient aux bétails mais ne faisaient même plus aux esclaves, puisqu'ils les revendaient toujours à un moment ou à un autre. Gerard, lui, n'achetait jamais d'esclaves s'ils n'allaient pas terminer en morceaux dans la cellule de Derek, en bêtes assoiffées de sang tuées par les mains de ce dernier, ou encore vidés de leur sang pour leur dîner du soir. Ce blason, le blason des Vampires Originels, agrémenté du G de Gerard, le désignant comme sa propriété unique.

\- Non mon Seigneur, commença Derek en fermant les yeux. Ce ne sont que des bêtes idiotes et stupides.

Il rouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard au Seigneur Stiles, qui renifla dédaigneusement sur la selle de son cheval.

\- Ce n'est en rien mon clan, ou même mes amis.

À ses côtés, Gerard ricana, visiblement très fier de sa réponse.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Gerard, appela soudainement Stiles.

L'immortel retira son ongle du dos de Derek, où il était en train de redessiner le contour de la brûlure du sceau, de son Blason, de sa fierté.

\- Oui, mon Cher ?

\- Ce fut un long voyage et je suis exténué. Ainsi qu'affamé.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous joindriez vous à moi pour un court repas avant que le soleil ne se lève ?

Derek sentit la jubilation du Seigneur Gerard comme si c'était la sienne, le Vampire était trop proche de lui.

\- Ce serait avec grand plaisir, mon Cher Stiles. Ces quelques jours que tu as passé loin de la Citadelle ont été fort tristes et-

\- Fort bien, fort bien. Nous verrons cela plus tard, lâcha le Seigneur Stiles avec un mouvement de la main.

Son regard glissa une dernière fois sur le corps de Derek, qui malgré la présence des vampires, ne pouvait garder la tête baissée. Seuls ses yeux, qui se relevèrent un instant pour croiser le regard du cavalier, retournèrent rapidement vers le sol. Il observa les sabots du cheval frapper le sol quelques instants et il releva de nouveau rapidement les yeux pour voir le cheval partir au trot, le Seigneur Stiles sur son dos. Derek sentit Gerard bouger derrière lui et il frissonna de dégoût.

\- Derek, tu fais honneur à ton espèce. Si tu veux que cela reste inchangé, continue de bien garder tête baissée en notre présence.

L'ongle du Vampire le griffa de nouveau, juste sous son blason, comme pour le faire encore plus ressentir et il s'éloigna enfin.

\- Débarrasses-toi nous de ça, cracha-t-il en passant à côté de la dépouille du Lycan qui perdait son sang dans la poussière.

Derek pu enfin respirer de nouveau.

Immobile et le dos bien droit, il fixait droit devant lui alors que les Gardes Vampires retournaient à leurs occupations, tel que vitupérer sur les esclaves qui s'étaient arrêtés pour observer l'action qui se passait au centre de la cour. Derek lui ferma ensuite doucement les yeux alors que les humains qu'il avait transformé lors de la dernière pleine lune le rejoignaient. Deux pour être précis, Roland et Abbad, un homme noir et bien battit, ramené d'orient. Les deux hommes se penchèrent sur la Bête sans vie et Derek se réveilla après une pression sur son bras de la part de Roland. Il se pencha à son tour et ne dit rien quand il entendit les mots murmurés à mi-voix d'Abbad, reconnaissant une prière de son peuple. Il avait vu passer tant d'esclaves dans la Citadelle, tant d'hommes et de femmes venant de tant d'endroits différents du monde connu qu'il avait appris, à la longue, à reconnaître les différents dialectes. Il ne les parlait pas, mais les comprenait.

Tous les trois, ils soulevèrent la Bête pour la mettre dans une brouette que Derek s'occupa de soulever. En silence, ils traversèrent la cour, passant près des autre esclaves pré-Lycans qui les regardèrent sans rien dire. Mais Derek sentait, il savait.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la Citadelle, près des cachots, pour trouver les larges fours. C'était la base de leur chaufferie, bien que les vampires n'en aient pas besoin, ils avaient tout de même fait construire de très larges fours au charbon qui tournaient en permanence pour permettre aux esclaves de la Citadelle de ne pas mourir de froid. Après tout, le sang froid, même dans un corps vivant, n'était apparemment pas très agréable au palais.

Là, Derek déposa doucement la brouette alors que Roland ouvrait la lourde porte de fer, et les trois hommes firent face à la fournaise, silencieux. Abbad avait les yeux clos et priait, la main portée à la sangle de cuir qui ne quittait jamais son cou et qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de toujours posséder malgré toutes ses années passées en tant qu'esclave.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, Abbad, ce n'sont que des animaux, ils n'ont pas d'âmes, grogna Roland en s'aidant d'épais gants pour tirer un plateau hors du four.

Abbad rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en pestant dans sa langue. Roland loucha en le regardant, ne comprenant un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de baragouiner, l'étranger ?

Derek le fusilla du regard - Roland avait toujours été quelqu'un d'un peu brusque, qui n'aimait pas grand monde - et secoua la tête.

\- Il a dit que... que quel que soit ce qu'on peut penser, ce sont des créatures créées par le Tout Puissant et qu'ils ont droit au même respect accordé à toutes créatures vivantes, soupira-t-il en lui traduisant tout de même.

Roland renifla en grognant.

\- N'importe qu'wa, cracha-t-il sur le sol.

Abbad continua de parler en le fusillant du regard.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Il dit que vous allez finir pareil et que tu seras bien content si quelqu'un pensera à te faire un éloge, soupira Derek.

Roland ricana et lui et Derek glissèrent le corps sur le plateau de fer.

\- Vu comment qu'on vit, son tout puissant, quel qu'il soit et où qu'il soit, nous a abandonné c'crevard, lâcha l'esclave blanc en poussant le plateau dans le four.

Tous trois observèrent le corps de la bête prendre feu et redevenir peu à peu humain.

\- On a personne à prier, parce qu'on est personne, conclu Roland en faisant demi tour demi-tour. Fais-toi à l'idée, le basané.

Abbad ne répondit pas à son éclat, fermant les yeux en joignant les mains. Il murmura quelques mots en mettant ses mains à plat de chaque côté de son visage, les paumes vers lui et le visage vers le ciel, les yeux clos. Derek l'observa prier pendant encore un moment avant qu'Abbad hoche la tête, embrassa ensuite son pouce et son index puis partit à son tour. Derek resta face au four regarder le corps se consumer jusqu'à ce que la peau commence à se détacher. Puis il ferma les portes du four pour quitter les bas-fonds de la Citadelle, faisant taire le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il avait à brûler un des Lycans. Ils reprenaient toujours forme humaine quand ils étaient brûlés, et Derek n'aimait vraiment pas les voir ainsi, se sentant d'une certaine manière responsable de leur malédiction, de leur péchés, de leur mort.

Il remonta le long des couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne la cour. Là, les femmes esclaves étaient en train de laver le linge pour certaines et pour d'autres, elles attendaient que l'humain censé livrer la farine, et autres premières nécessités, passe les portes pour qu'elles emmènent tout dans la citadelle et la cuisine.

Derek observa pendant un instant la charrette s'arrêter dans la cour. Le lendemain, un nouvel arrivage d'esclaves était attendu ainsi que quelques comtes humains venus payer leurs protections contre les Lycans auprès du Seigneur Gerard, et ce dernier devait faire étalage de sa supériorité avec nombre de mets succulents qui termineront tous dans le caniveau. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant une gamine, à peine plus vieille qu'il ne l'avait été quand son héritage s'était éveillé, tenter de tirer vers elle un sac de farine aussi gros qu'elle, ne réussir qu'à le bouger de quelques centimètres. Il s'approcha et la fit sursauter en attrapant le sac de farine pour le mettre sur son épaule. Elle osa à peine le regarder, toute intimidée. Elle faisait parti des derniers arrivages, elle le connaissait à peine. Elle savait juste qu'il était le forgeron qui parlait à peine, qui travaillait son métal en silence, qui était large et épais, indubitablement fort et qui était respecté et craint par tous les esclaves comme elle.

Derek lui faisait peur. Le Forgeron se pencha et attrapa un panier remplit de pommes et il le lui glissa dans les bras.

\- Fais-y attention, n'en fait pas tomber, dit-il de sa voix grave.

La petite frissonna et le regarda enfin alors qu'il mettait un deuxième sac de farine sur son épaule. Il la poussa doucement en avant et la petite resserra sa prise sur le panier pour se diriger d'un pas un peu chancelant jusqu'à la cuisine. De là, on leur indiqua la direction du garde-manger et Derek prit les devants. Mais en repartant dans la cour, son ouïe ultra développée attrapa une conversation.

\- Ta présence a manqué au conseil, mon cher, clama la voix impériale aux forts accents aristocratiques.

\- D'autres affaires occupent mes pensées et mon temps, Gerard.

La voix du Seigneur Stiles était plus douce, plus posée, plus harmonieuse.

\- Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit que je désapprouvais totalement ce genre de comportement hors de nos murs. À chacune de tes escapades, tu attires un peu plus les lycans jusqu'à nos portes.

\- Gerard, je pense pouvoir encore faire ce que je veux de mon temps. De plus, les Lycans savent très bien où nous sommes, ils nous encerclent, tapis dans la forêt. Que croyez-vous ? Cessez de vivre dans une utopie.

\- Tu donnes à ces bêtes trop de crédit, elles ne pensent pas assez pour que l'on puisse dire qu'elles nous encerclent. Ce sont des animaux, pas des généraux de Guerre !

Derek renifla puis leva la tête, apercevant un peu en hauteur, au premier étage de la citadelle, tout près d'une ouverture sur la cours, le Seigneur Gerard et le "jeune" Stiles se faire face. Le plus âgé, un des Anciens et celui à la tête du Conseil des Vampires, tournait autour du plus jeune mais non pas moins éternel Vampire, comme une bête traquant et ayant acculée sa proie.

 _\- Stiles, le conseil pense le plus grand bien de toi, mais tu es sur la corde raide. Cela fait des années que tu_ _t'amuses_ _à parcourir le monde en délaissant totalement tes responsabilités, ça ne date pas seulement de ce siècle. Mais je ne serais pas toujours derrière toi pour rattraper tes enfantillages et le Conseil commence à en avoir assez de tes petits jeux, de tes absences. Les dangers de la Forêt et ceux de la chambre du conseil sont tout aussi redoutables. Il est temps que tu apprennes à mener la danse, à être impitoyable et rusé. Et surtout, tu feras enfin preuve de Loyauté envers nous. Envers moi._

Le Seigneur Gerard se rapprocha de son protégé, une main délicatement posée sur sa joue, son pouce retraçant tendrement sa lèvre inférieure.

 _\- Parce que sans loyauté, nous ne valons pas mieux que les monstres qui sont à nos portes._

 _\- Cesse de te bercer d'illusions, Gerard. Si tu_ _ne_ _me crois pas assez rusé et impitoyable, c'est que tu ne me connais encore moins que je ne le pensais._

Le visage du plus jeune vampire n'exprimait rien, une indifférence glaciale, mais même de là où il était, Derek voyait ce feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux, ce feu d'un prédateur près à attaquer à la gorge, impitoyable. Le Seigneur Gerard eu un sourire presque indulgent.

 _\- Tu es si jeune, mon enfant. Si jeune et encore si pur, ni innocent. Tu ne connais rien au monde qui nous entoure._

Derek vit Stiles grimacer, ses yeux se mettre à luire de cette lueur bleutée qui le fit frissonner, et de son sourire dégoutté pointaient ses crocs aiguisés de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

 _\- Vous avez sûrement raison, Seigneur. Qui suis-je donc pour remettre en cause vos si saintes paroles._

 _\- Stiles, ne soit pas isolent !_

La prise du Seigneur Gerard se fit brutale sur le menton de Stiles, lui arrachant une grimace, les ongles du plus vieux perçant sa peau.

 _\- N'oublie pas grâce à qui tu en es là aujourd'hui. N'oublie pas qui t'a offert la vie éternelle et à qui tu dois le respect et le dévouement le plus total !_ Siffla-t-il comme un serpent.

 _\- La mort éternelle vous voulez dire, non ?_

La gifle que lui asséna Gerard résonna désagréablement aux oreilles de Derek, qui se crispa. Le jeune Seigneur Stiles ferma les yeux, tournant la tête.

 _\- Regardes à quoi tu m'abaisses. Te gifler comme une faible femme,_ susurra doucement le Seigneur Vampire en lui caressant la joue qu'il venait tout juste de malmener _. Ne te crois pas plus intelligent et plus irremplaçable que tu ne l'es, mon tendre._

Derek serra les dents en le voyant se pencher vers Stiles, pour lui murmurer un « _N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses, mon mignon_ » à l'oreille avant qu'il ne le lâche, se détournant en lui rappelant l'arrivée prochaine des nouveaux esclaves.

Le forgeron resta la tête levée vers l'ouverture jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur Stiles rouvre les paupières. La tête tournée vers l'extérieur, il croisa le regard de l'hybride qu'était Derek. Ils se fixèrent un moment, l'esclave Derek en bas et le Seigneur Stiles en haut, leurs places naturelles, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Derek le fixa avant de fermer à demi les paupières en avançant presque imperceptiblement la tête vers lui. Il chercha à capter sa fragrance pour savoir ce que le jeune Seigneur ressentait, lui qui arborait ce visage si impassible. Derek voulait savoir. Mais malgré ses habilités, il était incapable de savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

Ce fut le seigneur Vampire qui détourna le regard le premier. À vrai dire, il baissa un peu les yeux vers le sol, brisant leur contact visuel. Derek rouvrit les yeux et le fixa, attendant son prochain mouvement. Puis les yeux miel du Vampire se plongèrent une dernière fois dans les siens et le temps que Derek cligne les yeux, il avait disparu.

Le forgeron resta encore quelques minuscules instants immobile, le regard levé vers les étages, faisant taire ces drôles d'impressions qui lui compressaient la poitrine. Puis se détourna à son tour, n'accordant aucun regard à l'un des gardes vampires qui lui criait de ne pas rester dans le passage, le menaçant ainsi d'une rouste bien méritée s'il ne se remettait pas rapidement au travail. Derek retourna ainsi à sa forge et à ses outils, laissant les bruits de la Citadelle le bercer alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées le reste de la nuit, son secret précieusement gardé dans la doublure fine de son pantalon.

Quand la noirceur de la nuit commença à se diluer, les vampires commencèrent peu à peu à rentrer se barricader dans la Citadelle, afin d'éviter les rayons néfastes du soleil. Certains esclaves étaient escortés dans leur cellules, d'autres en sortaient tout juste pour continuer de faire tourner l'endroit, dans une moindre mesure et ralentis par leur nombre moindre que ceux qui vivaient de nuit. Et au milieu de tout cela, les quelques humains qui avaient prouvés leur volonté et leur dévouement sans faille au Seigneur Gérard.

Derek observa les allers et venues dans la cours de la Citadelle, baissant le feu de ses fours jusqu'à pratiquement les éteindre. Il travaillait vite et bien, il n'avait besoin de personne pour honorer seul les ordres des Seigneurs de la Citadelle, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aide. Garder sa forge tourner à plein régime alors que personne ne l'occupait était une perte de temps et de ressources.

Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il se glissa dans les sous-sols de la Citadelle, navigua entre les couloirs bien connus et ne s'attarda pas sur la présence de personnes dans les cellules. Ce n'était pas qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui fâchaient les vampires, loin de là d'ailleurs. Les humains avaient trop peur et les vampires... Enfin, pourquoi renverser un monarque qui s'occupait si bien d'eux ? En fait, ce qui avait été au départ aménagé comme des prisons se retrouvait simplement être l'endroit où les esclaves se reposaient. Dans les cellules les plus proches de la citadelle en elle-même, des humains tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banals, si ce n'était qu'ils n'étaient pas encore transformés, ni encore vidés de leur sang. Les hommes et femmes, séparés pour éviter de proliférer comme les insectes qu'ils étaient, se collaient les uns aux autres, protégeant les plus jeunes de leur corps pour empêcher le froid glacial de les atteindre. Plus on descendait dans les bas-fonds de la montagne, plus on s'éloignait de la seule source de chaleur qu'était la citadelle. Ainsi se trouvaient les humains les plus forts physiquement, bien en chairs et robustes. Eux trouvaient toujours un moyen de se réchauffer, et pas besoin de femmes pour ça.

Enfin, dans les cellules les plus profondes, ceux qui avaient été transformés et qui n'habiteront ces cellules que le temps de quelques nuits, jusqu'à ce que la prochaine pleine lune les déchire et leur vole leur esprit et leur âme pour créer des monstres sanguinaires.

Derek s'enfonça encore plus dans la citadelle, s'avançant doucement dans la pénombre. Le silence était de plomb et son cœur battait doucement à ses oreilles. Il ferma à demi les yeux et laissa son odorat le guider pour quitter les couloirs sombres, s'enfonçant dans la montagne. La lumière du soleil levant filtrait doucement et il prit le chemin habituel. Ce chemin habituel qui s'offrait à lui, qu'il connaissait par cœur, qu'il pourrait faire les yeux clos.

Quand il arriva dans la grotte, Son odeur l'étreignit avant que Son corps ne se colle contre le sien. Derek soupira et ferma les yeux en frissonnant alors que les lèvres de Stiles retraçaient tendrement sa nuque, sa langue passant et repassant sur sa carotide battante.

Combien de fois exactement s'était-il permis de faire ce chemin ? Depuis combien de temps s'adonnaient-ils tous deux à ce petit jeu ? Plus d'un an. Lui qui ne s'était donné que quelques mois pour s'occuper du Seigneur Stiles, pour se jouer de lui et le manipuler, le rendre fou de son corps et lui glisser l'idée de lui offrir plus de liberté, le voilà encore ici, un an plus tard.

 _I'll_ **use you** _as a warning sign. I'll use you as a_ **focal point** , _so I don't lose sight of what I_ **want**.*

Plus de liberté, qu'il puisse en profiter et s'enfuir. C'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu. Il l'avait approché pour ça. Rien que pour ça, pour le manipuler, pour s'enfuir.

Les lèvres de Stiles glissèrent sur son menton alors que le vampire le contournait pour se glisser dans ses bras. Derek inspira profondément et frissonna alors qu'un grognement enflait dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla Stiles en se coulant contre lui.

Derek le serra contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans son cou, frissonnant au contact de sa peau glaciale. Son grondement enfla un peu plus.

\- Derek ? S'inquiéta le vampire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Tu portes son odeur... grogna-t-il, ses crocs frôlant la peau cireuse. Je déteste ça.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le vampire rire contre lui. Ses yeux le brûlèrent alors qu'il se redressait pour lui lancer un regard noir. Le Seigneur souriait doucement en le regardant et se redressa pour tenter d'attraper ses lèvres mais Derek se recula.

\- Ça t'amuses ? Pourquoi le laisses-tu faire ?

Le visage du vampire se ferma et son regard se fit sombre. Il le fixa pendant un instant et ils s'affrontèrent un long moment du regard. La tension augmenta rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus. Se fut Stiles qui se jeta sur lui et qui le propulsa à terre, ses yeux bleus flamboyant contre ses orbes verts, tous deux les crocs sortis, cherchant à faire plier l'autre en exhibant leurs attributs vampires et hybride. Le vampire appuya de tout son poids sur lui mais Derek l'y délogea d'un coup de hanche bien placé. Le cœur vibrant, le mi Lycan banda les muscles et plaqua Stiles contre le mur de la grotte et ce dernier feula, une pierre affûtée lui entaillant les flancs.

Le sang coula et la rage explosa.

Stiles envoya son front rencontrer son nez et Derek recula en gémissant. Le vampire feula de nouveau et lui bondit dessus, le faisant basculer en arrière. Puis il le plaqua contre le sol et se jeta sur sa bouche. De nouveau, ça n'avait rien de retrouvailles passionnées, c'était un baiser de domination, un combat pur et simple. Derek pressa ses mains contre ses épaules pour tenter de le repousser, mais il abandonna rapidement le combat. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas assez de force, bien au contraire, il était bien plus fort que lui. Mais ... Mais il ne voulait pas le repousser.

Derek glissa ses mains des épaules de Stiles, l'une s'accrochant au tissu au creux de ses reins, l'autre s'enroulant autour de sa nuque. Il le tenait étroitement serré contre lui, sa colère reflua et le grondement dans sa poitrine s'atténua jusqu'à ce que Stiles cesse de le malmener. Le vampire cessa de le plaquer contre le sol et s'allongea sur lui, et l'hybride frissonna de plaisir. Doucement, presque discrètement, Derek commença à prendre le dessus sur ce combat qui était très vite devenu un échange brûlant. Il inversa leur position, se coulant contre lui et quand Stiles feula, presque en ronronnant, et s'arqua pour se frotter à lui, Derek s'abandonna de nouveau à la luxure et à la passion qui les liait depuis le tout début.

Le manque de l'autre était palpable, dans leurs gestes, leurs soupires, leurs regards. Dans la pénombre toute relative que leur offrait la grotte, sous les quelques reflets colorés que les rayons du soleil créaient en se reflétant dans les piques de glaces au-dessus de leurs têtes, leurs corps s'unissaient avec toute la force du désespoir qui leur restait, frustrés de s'être perdus de vue pendant seulement quelques jours. Quelques simples jours mais qui avaient été une torture pour Derek. _But I_ **miss you more** _than I thought I would.*_

Parce que Stiles lui avait manqué, comme à chaque fois que le Seigneur Vampire quittait la Citadelle, comme à chaque fois qu'ils ne passaient pas quelques heures le matin ensemble.

La première fois que le vampire avait quitté la Citadelle quelques jours, Derek était juste retourné à ses occupations, à sa petite cellule sans s'attarder sur ce fait ; pensant juste en son for intérieur que ça n'allait pas être quelques jours loin de lui qui allait le faire l'oublier. Après tout, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils passaient la matinée ensemble avant qu'ils ne se quittent pour retourner à leur chambre - cellule. La nuit d'après, l'hybride n'avait pas réussi un seul instant à se concentrer sur les armes qu'il avait à forger. Et alors que s'entamait le cinquième matin sans avoir vu le Seigneur Stiles, l'angoisse, la frustration et le manque se faisaient sentir dans toutes les fibres de sa peau.

Quand il était revenu, tous deux s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre comme deux bêtes assoiffées en vue d'un point d'eau. Deux bêtes se vautrant dans une débauche cuisante et ... agréable, si agréable.

Le plan de Derek avait totalement pris l'eau : Il s'était attaché.

 _I found_ **love** _where it_ **wasn't supposed to be** , _right in front of_ **me**.*

.*.

* _Je_ **t'utiliserais** _comme un signe d'avertissement. Je t'utiliserais comme un_ **but à atteindre** _, que je ne perde pas de vue ce que je_ **veux**. _Mais_ **tu me manque plus** _que je ne l'aurais cru... J'ai trouvé_ **l'amour** _là où_ **il n'aurait dû être** _, juste en face de_ **moi** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **paty27** **:** Merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! :D J'espère que la suite va te plaire .w. A dans deux semaines !

 **Cassandra H** : Ah que coucou ! :3

Oh, ne t'en fait pas, cette histoire ne va pas bouger, prend ton temps pour lire ˆˆ Surtout que pour le moment, ce n'est qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, tu as le temps avant de te faire surprendre par 10 chapitres d'avance xD Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas, j'espère aussi que ce deuxième chapitre ne t'a pas déçu :D

A dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 3 ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

 _EH VOICI LE CHAPITRE DEUX !_

 _Je suis enchantée de tous vos retour, et je suis contente que cela semble vous plaire en grosse majorité ! - attend... Est-ce que cette phrase a du sens ? Je ne sais même plus u_u -_

 _Alors, que vous dire ?! Eh bah... J'ai de nouvelles lunettes ? Je me suis mise à la couture pour mon cosplay de la Comic Con 2017 ? Mais est-ce que cela intéresse quelqu'un, là est la question. Boooon... Eh bah je vais aller répondre aux quelques reviews de retard pour cette histoire, et aller prévenir de la publication sur FB. Voilà voilà..._

 _xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	3. THE KEYS

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Médiéval, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot ! :D

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **-** **Vultus est index animi – Chapitre** **3** **-**

 _ **TALISCO – The keys**_

\- Ne te permet pas de dire que j'apprécie comment il me traite, s'éleva enfin la voix de Stiles dans le silence de la grotte où ne perçait qu'un vague clapotis de l'eau, simple murmure se répercutant en écho contre les parois de pierres.

Derek frissonna un peu en rouvrant un œil. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés, ou plutôt Derek avait refusé de le lâcher. Étroitement enlacés l'un à l'autre, Stiles avait posé sa tête sur son pectoral et jouait doucement avec les poils de son torse. Le vampire avait glissé une jambe entre les siennes et même s'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, il simulait pour ne pas mettre son amant mal à l'aise.

Le plus jeune physiquement bougea contre le forgeron et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, soupirant contre sa peau brûlante.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de bon cœur que je reste ici. Et Gerard n'est pas la personne que j'apprécie le plus, murmura-t-il de nouveau.

Derek ne dit rien, attendant qu'il continue de s'expliquer. Il se doutait, d'une certaine manière, que Stiles n'aimait pas la manière dont le Seigneur Gerard le traitait. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que Derek l'ai, le tout premier jour, trouvé prêt à se brûler au soleil. Il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les mèches de cheveux, juste au-dessus de son front. Il sentit Stiles se presser contre son torse, ses lèvres sur son cœur battant dans sa poitrine.

\- Je n'aime pas Gerard, Derek, souffla-t-il en embrassant doucement sa peau.

Derek frissonna.

\- Il reste celui qui t'a transformé, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Stiles se redressa à moitié pour le fixer dans les yeux, son regard s'allumant de bleu pâle alors que ses canines poussaient.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je ne le désirais pas.

Derek observa ses traits se transformer peu à peu, offrant un profil de prédateur à l'hybride. Il leva sa main et frôla doucement sa canine de son pouce, frissonnant en connaissant tout ce que le Seigneur Vampire pouvait faire avec ses petites dents effilées. _You have the_ **magic** _core.*_

\- Tu es son protégé, il est un peu comme ton père, continua-t-il de dire à voix basse, comme un secret.

Le rire amer qui quitta la gorge du vampire le fit un peu reculer. Les yeux de Stiles clignotèrent un instant et retrouvèrent leur couleur plus humaine alors que le vampire se rallongeait contre lui.

\- Gerard n'est rien d'un père pour moi. Ne te fait pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, Derek. S'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas être si aveugle quant à ce qu'il attend de moi.

Le Forgeron cligna des yeux puis se crispa.

\- Il ne m'a pas transformé pour mes compétences de cavalier, ou quelque chose comme ça, continua Stiles en souriant contre sa peau.

Derek chercha à contrôler le grondement qui gonflait dans sa poitrine, mais c'était très dur, la jalousie l'étouffant. Pourquoi Stiles en souriait-il ? Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable à savoir, à entendre. Il savait, bien entendu qu'il savait, mais ils n'en parlaient jamais, c'était un tabou bien gardé. Le dire à voix haute, c'était comme le rendre réel et Derek ne voulait pas que ce soit réel, jamais.

Mais il ne dit rien, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, poitrine que Stiles caressait du bout de l'ongle.

\- Il a profité d'un moment de faiblesse de ma part, murmura doucement le vampire en embrassant de nouveau sa peau.

Derek se mordilla la lèvre en resserrant sa prise contre lui, tendant l'oreille. Stiles n'avait jamais abordé avec lui les conditions de sa transformation. Il savait juste qu'il errait sur cette terre depuis trop longtemps à son goût et qu'il considérait que Gerard était le fautif de ce qu'il jugeait être sa damnation personnelle.

\- J'ai grandis dans un petit village. Malgré tous les airs que je me donne aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucunement le sang noble. On vivait, mon père, ma mère, mes trois petites sœurs, en bord de mer. Mon père était le meilleur chalutier des environs et il m'a tout appris. Et puis il y avait Wianka, dit-il doucement.

L'odeur douceâtre d'une vieille nostalgie, mêlée à celle plus âpre d'une ancienne colère et d'une douleur passée qui avait laissé une cicatrice aujourd'hui atténuée, les enveloppa doucement.

\- C'était la fille du forgeron du village, une fille extraordinaire. A l'époque, on était toujours officiellement sous le joug de l'empire romain, mais les garnisons se faisaient rares. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de traîner au camp romain qui n'était pas bien loin de notre village quand on était petit. Elle a apprise toute seule à lire et écrire le latin, elle le parlait même couramment à douze ans.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Son père avait toujours voulu avoir un garçon, malheureusement il n'eut que des filles. Elle a été son dernier enfant, sa mère a succombé à un hier particulièrement froid quand elle n'avait même pas un an. Alors, si ses sœurs étaient de parfaites filles respectables, elle a été le garçon que son père n'avait jamais eu. On était tout le temps ensemble, dans l'atelier de son père, à le regarder travailler le métal ou sur le bateau de mon père, à apprendre à pêcher. Alors quand nos parents ont décidé que l'on était en âge de nous fiancer, ça coulait de source pour nous. Elle était gentille, mais n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et se battait comme un véritable homme. C'était ma meilleure amie et elle était belle, forte et pétillante. Je savais qu'avec elle, je n'aurais pas peur si je devais partir en mer. Elle ne risquait pas de succomber soudainement en hiver... elle n'était définitivement pas au gout des autres garçons du village, avec ses manières un peu barbares et rustres, elle les avait au moins une fois mis tous au tapis. Mais c'était ce qui me plaisait chez elle.

Derek sentit Stiles sourire contre sa peau et il sourit en retard. Il tentait de s'imaginer cette jeune femme forte que le vampire lui dépeignait et hocha mentalement la tête. Il aurait adoré la rencontrer, elle paraissait avoir été une fille - une femme pardon, extraordinaire.

\- Un soir, un homme noble s'est arrêté à la maison de mes parents, où je vivais encore malgré mes fiançailles avec Wianka. C'était Gerard, venu démanteler la garnison romaine à côté du village.

Stiles soupira.

\- Il a été très doux, très gentil. Rien ne montrait ce qu'il était véritablement. Il m'a fait quelques avances, que j'ai repoussé le plus gentiment et dignement possible, lui disant que j'étais déjà fiancé et que notre premier bébé était déjà en route. Il ne l'a pas mal pris, rien du tout, disant simplement que c'était un peu triste qu'un tel potentiel comme le mien soit étouffé dans ce petit village.

Stiles haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Il me dérangeait d'une certaine manière, et à l'époque j'ignorais exactement pourquoi. Pendant un temps, j'ai cru que c'était qu'en tant que pêcheur, il était le premier noble que je rencontrais, et qu'il m'impressionnait. Il est resté quelques jours chez mes parents ; mon père avait contracté une fièvre qui lui aurait été fatale si Gerard n'avait pas été là, lui et ses connaissances en plantes et autres décoctions qui l'ont sauvé de ce mal. Je lui devais beaucoup mais il ne m'a rien demandé, jamais. Puis il est parti, après avoir insisté pour nous payer grassement pour notre hospitalité. Il s'est établit au camp romain pour le démanteler et je pensais ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui.

Il soupira.

\- Malheureusement, mon père était encore très faible et malgré l'argent que nous Gerard nous avait donné, avec cinq personnes dont une malade, nous avions très rapidement besoin de nous remettre

sur les rails. Alors pour décharger mes parents, Wianka est venue s'installer à la maison pour s'occuper de mes trois petites sœurs, tandis que mon père récupérait de sa fièvre, que ma mère

retournait aux champs et que j'allais en mer. Je n'y suis allé que quelques jours...

L'odeur de la douleur et de la culpabilité s'abattit sur eux et Derek eu du mal à déglutir.

\- En rentrant chez moi, après seulement deux nuitées en mer, j'ai trouvé mon père égorgé sur sa couche, ma mère et mes trois sœurs souillées, baignant dans leur sang, leurs tripes et de la semence, et Wianka respirant à peine, rouée de coup et ayant visiblement elle aussi été abusée avec un couteau. Elle n'a pu me dire seulement que quatre brigands étaient venus durant la nuit, qu'elle avait tenté de défendre mes sœurs de cette pratique barbare mais que malgré ses habitudes de presque homme, elle n'avait pas pu faire le poids. Et elle s'est excusée !

Le rire que poussa Stiles ressemblait à un gémissement amer.

\- Elle est morte dans mes bras en s'excusant de n'avait su faire face seule contre quatre brigands.

Derek frissonna en sentant Stiles se terrer contre lui en soupirant.

\- Gerard est arrivé peu après, nous venions tout juste de prendre soins de leurs dépouilles. Il est venu à moi avec de belles paroles et des outils de vengeance, me promettant une telle puissance que je pourrais venger dignement ceux qui m'étaient chers. Aveuglé par la douleur, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

Il bougea, visiblement mal à l'aise de la situation.

\- Il n'avait pas menti, la puissance qu'il m'a offert en me transformant n'a sûrement aucun égal, et je n'ai mis qu'un année à traquer ces brigands.

Il ricana amèrement.

\- Ne pouvant que me déplacer de nuit, ils avaient pris beaucoup d'avance et s'étaient même séparés.

Il roula sur le dos, posant sa tête sur le bras de Derek.

\- Quand j'ai tué le dernier, ça n'a rien changé. J'avais toujours mal et j'étais toujours plein de colère. Gerard a été un bon échappatoire pendant les années qui ont suivi.

Derek se crispa et Stiles rit doucement.

\- J'avais à l'époque l'impression que lui seul pouvait me comprendre, comprendre ma douleur et ma solitude. Les cent premières années sont passées en un clin d'œil. La douleur était toujours là et ne semblait pas vouloir s'atténuer, ou évoluer, comme celle des mortels le faisait. Quand j'ai compris que ma vengeance m'avait privé du repos et du deuil de mes proches, la colère m'a aveuglé. Je ne saurais te dire ce que j'ai pu bien faire pendant le siècle qui a suivi, si ce n'était fuir Gerard et me noyer dans toutes sortes de liqueurs, de plaisirs mortels vains, qui ne me renvoyaient que le fait que je ne faisais plus partie de l'humanité. Je me suis calmé, au bout de trop d'années pour en avoir un compte précis, et je me suis installé dans un endroit, j'ai lié des liens avec des humains qui ignoraient ma condition mais qui me laissaient vivre de nuit comme je l'entendais. Mais si le temps passait rapidement pour moi, il courrait pour eux. Je les ai vu vieillir, mourir, j'ai vu leurs enfants grandir, changer, vieillir et mourir à leur tour. Et à la douleur de la perte de ma famille s'ajoutait inexorablement celles des pertes successives de ces amis humains que j'appréciais sans le réaliser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Alors j'ai recommencé à fuir encore, jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de me voiler la face : Les autres vampires comme moi sont les seuls à ne pas vieillir, à ne pas disparaître. Alors il y a trois cents ans, après un demi millénaire à fuir, je suis revenu auprès de Gerard. Et tu connais la suite, il n'a pas été un jour sans que je ne cherche à trouver le repos, ce repos que Gerard m'a volé.

Stiles se tut enfin, soupirant contre sa clavicule. Derek caressa du bout des doigts son flanc, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es parti faire les croisades ? Murmura-t-il dans l'espoir de ne pas briser cette ambiance douce et propice aux confessions.

Stiles souffla un rire.

\- Je les ai toutes faites, toutes. Je ne sais pas, je me disais que peut-être qu'une quête aussi sainte pouvait me donner une solution à mon état.

\- Et pour le soleil ? Comment tu... Comment faisais-tu ?

\- Les rayons du soleil nous brûlent... Mais pas le jour en lui-même. Le métal renvoi la plupart des rayons et les étoffes blanches protège bien. Un casque intégral, toujours sur le visage et le tour est joué.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Ça pouvait être aussi simple ? Il n'y croyait pas, mais qui était-il pour contredire Stiles ?

\- Les rayons du soleil nous réduisent en poussière. On n'est- plus qu'un tas de cendres froides jusqu'à ce que la lune se lèvre haut dans le ciel.

Derek se crispa et baissa son regard vers le vampire pour voir son visage, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, et peut-être évitait-il consciencieusement son regard.

\- Même si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté ce jour-là, ça n'aurait rien changé, je me serais réveillé comme si rien ne s'était passé dès que la nuit serrait tombée...

Derek bougea un peu pour brosser ses lèvres sur son front. Il ne voulait se souvenir de ce matin-là, il ne le voulait pas, parce que Derek ne voyait plus Stiles comme son billet de sortie. Il ne voyait plus Stiles comme l'outil près à être utilisé pour sa propre liberté, outil qu'il laisserait sans aucun regard en arrière, sans aucune pensée de remord. Maintenant, ce qu'il voulait, c'était Stiles, seulement Stiles avec lui, par-delà la Citadelle, loin d'ici, juste tous les deux. Libres et égaux. _Fell_ **free** _to see ones more.*_

\- Alors tu vois Derek, ne dit jamais que je prends à la légère la manière dont Gerard me regarde et ce qu'il attend de moi. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Et même si je l'ai repoussé depuis longtemps, il sait parfaitement que je reviendrais toujours vers lui, je n'ai pas d'autres options.

Sa voix baissa d'une octave.

\- Malgré le fait que je le déteste, il vivra autant que moi. Il est de mon clan.

Un nouveau silence s'installa alors que le vampire bougeait pour coller son dos contre son flanc, soupirant d'aise en tenant le bras de Derek contre son torse.

\- Est-ce vrai ce que tu lui as dit plus tôt ? Murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Derek se glissa contre lui en pressant son torse contre son dos et embrassa son épaule.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? S'enquit-il dans un chuchotis à même sa peau.

\- Que cela ne te faisait rien que de tuer ceux de ton clan, répondit enfin le vampire après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Le cœur de Derek rata un battement avant de se serrer et il grinça des dents.

\- Ce ne sont que des animaux, ils ne ressentent rien, ils ne pensent à rien. Je ne suis pas comme eux et ce ne sont que des bêtes dangereuses qu'il nous faut abattre. Je ressens et je pense, je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas fou comme eux, gronda-t-il douloureusement.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le croire, il espérait vraiment qu'il était autre chose, qu'il n'était pas aussi monstrueux qu'eux, il voulait être tellement plus, il voulait être doué de raison, de...

\- Désolé Derek, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas dire les choses comme ça, je suis désolé.

Stiles s'était retourné et s'était collé à lui pour murmurer contre ses lèvres des excuses qu'il semblait penser réellement.

Derek se détendit sans avoir même réalisé qu'il s'était crispé au premier abord. Le vampire caressa son menton de ses lèvres.

\- Je ne voulais pas te bouleverser, je suis désolé, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser, espérant sûrement apaiser sa colère.

Et c'était le cas, Derek s'abandonna tendrement à cette caresse légère, attirant le Seigneur un peu plus contre lui en soupirant de plaisir. L'odeur de sève de pin, de la fraîcheur d'une matinée enneigée, mêlée à cette pointe d'odeur plus acide d'hémoglobine que tout vampire possédait chatouilla ses narines, et Derek pressa son nez dans le cou du Seigneur Stiles pour s'en gorger, les yeux mi-clos. Il se retrouva très vite allongé de tout son poids contre le "plus jeune" qui rit doucement en l'enlaçant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux sombres. Le Forgeron lui avait demandé si les vampires avaient cette connaissance aussi exacerbée de toutes les odeurs qu'il pouvait y avoir aux alentours mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient beau avoir une force décuplée, une vitesse accrue, une vision nocturne et très précise ainsi qu'une certaine facilité à charmer les gens, ils n'avaient pas ce que Stiles trouvait fantastique chez Derek, cette possibilité de sentir le monde autour de lui. Odorat, vue, ouïe, instinct, tout semblait être exacerbé chez lui. L'odeur de Stiles était si douce pour son flair qu'il se retrouvait souvent à fermer les yeux pour tenter de la capter dans la citadelle, autre part que sur sa propre peau.

Rouvrant doucement les yeux, Derek frotta sa joue contre la peau du vampire sous lui, qui continuait de passer et repasser sa main dans ses boucles noires. Il aimait apposer sa propre odeur sur le vampire, pour les mêler et créer le plus délicieux des arômes. L'hybride soupira doucement.

\- Stiles... Murmura-t-il enfin en sentant les piques de son collier presser sa peau sans la percer.

Le vampire cessa ses caresses pour tendre l'oreille.

\- ... Si je partais, fuirais-tu de nouveau ? Mais avec moi ?

Sous lui, Stiles se crispa et le repoussa pour se redresser.

\- Si tu partais ?

Sa voix étranglée n'était qu'un souffle, un murmure presque désespéré. Ses yeux écarquillés le fixaient comme s'il venait de dire la pire des abominations, et la Bête en Derek roula le dos pour gronder, près à attaquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ne dis pas ça, Derek. Ne le dis jamais, n'y songe même pas ! Gerard et ses laquais te traqueront et ils t'abattraient, comme tous ceux qui ont essayé avant toi !

Derek ravala son grondement et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Pas si j'arrive à me débarrasser de ça ! Clama-t-il en posant la main sur son collier. Et pas si j'utilise ceci, regarde.

Il attrapa ses braies, celles dont Stiles l'avait débarrassé un peu plus tôt et qui traînaient non loin d'eux sur le sol glacial de cette grotte, de leur grotte. Dans la doublure de tissus qu'il avait rapiécée malhabilement trônaient deux petits morceaux de métal. Il les glissa dans sa paume et se retourna vers Stiles pour les lui présenter. Au creux de sa main, les deux clés, ces deux petits bouts de métal qui étaient littéralement les clés de sa liberté.

Parce qu'il y était arrivé. Depuis deux mois déjà, il était parvenu au moule parfait qui avait donné, l'une après l'autre, les clés qui lui permettaient de se défaire du collier qui menaçait à tout instant de lui arracher la gorge. Il les avait essayés, tout du moins il les avait glissés dans les toutes petites serrures de son collier et il avait tout doucement tenté de les tourner, il n'avait rencontré aucune résistance. Il ne s'était pas débarrassé de son collier mais il savait que c'était possible, il pouvait être libre.

Mais il y avait Stiles. Stiles... _we can dance in_ **the air** , _oh, we can drive in_ **Hell**.*

Ce dernier caressa du bout du doigt les clés, les sourcils froncés. Puis il attrapa la main de Derek et releva vers lui un regard hanté, la couleur hydromel bien plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était habituellement.

\- Derek, promets-moi de ne jamais les utiliser, je t'en supplie, plaida-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le poignet du Forgeron. Ne les utilise sous aucun prétexte, ne quitte pas la citadelle.

L'hybride se crispa sous sa poigne dont il pouvait facilement se défaire d'un seul mouvement, mais il n'en fit rien. Il fronça les sourcils en observant le vampire contre lui.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que ça se passe maintenant, c'est ça ? C'est ça, ta réponse ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et son regard se troubla. Il lâcha Derek en entrouvrant la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire enfin, Derek ?

\- Tu veux me garder ici, enfermé comme un animal bien obéissant, c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme un de ces petits chiens que les humains affectionnent tant ? Cracha-t-il amèrement, sentant son cœur se serrer et se fendiller.

La colère gonfla dans sa poitrine et il sentit ses yeux le piquer. Il savait que ses pupilles luisaient comme celles des Lycans qui se cachaient dans la forêt et qui étaient libres, eux. Mais c'était comme admettre qu'il n'était pas mieux qu'eux, qu'il était aussi bestial qu'eux. Il gronda un peu plus fort, sa Bête s'agitant dans son esprit et grattant pour sortir à la surface.

\- Derek, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu ne peux pas fuir comme ça, tu appartiens à Gerard, tu...

Le grondement qui quitta la gorge de Derek l'arrêta en pleine phrase et le vampire se mordilla la lèvre en se rapprochant, enroulant un bras autour de ses hanches, posant sa joue sur son épaule.

\- Derek... soupira-t-il en embrassant sa peau.

Mais le forgeron se défit de son étreinte, une douleur aux yeux et à la mâchoire alors que ses dents poussaient, s'enfonçant dans ses lèvres. Stiles fronça les sourcils et leva la main pour avancer ses doigts vers ses crocs mais Derek eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Ne m'approche pas... Gronda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Derek, s'il te plaît, ne fait pas ça... Plaida le vampire à mi-voix, ses yeux devenant d'un bleu lagon glacial.

Mais l'esclave était déjà sur ses pieds, ses mains serties de griffes et la peau de son cou gonflant assez pour que les pics de son collier percent sa peau. Il ferma brutalement les yeux, plissant fortement les paupières en prenant de grandes inspirations. Mais l'odeur du stupre, savant mélange de plaisir, de sperme et de sueurs, mêlé à leurs deux odeurs corporelles, serra son cœur et lui donna presque la nausée en ayant l'impression que tout était un mensonge.

Mais ils avaient commencé leur liaison sur un mensonge... Un mensonge de sa part...

Derek inspira alors brutalement par la bouche et recula de deux pas, s'éloignant de la tentation que représentait le vampire, son odeur, sa peau, sa personne. Il frissonna alors qu'il reprenait petit à petit le contrôle de sa personne. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il détourna la tête pour s'empêcher d'observer son amant, et de succomber une fois encore.

\- Derek, murmura ce dernier en essayant d'attirer son attention.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru, de toute façon ? Avait-il oublié le pouvoir hypnotique, ou presque, que les vampires possédaient ? L'influence qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur chaque créatures qui n'étaient pas d'autres vampires ; et lui avait pensé pouvoir s'avancer sans aucune protection si ce n'était que ses désirs enfouis et dévorants de liberté. Bien entendu qu'il avait succombé au charme de Stiles, celui-ci le désirait ardemment, et ce depuis qu'il était rentré de croisade l'année précédente. Et il avait sincèrement cru pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit ? S'en servir comme il le voulait ? Bien sûr qu'il s'était fait avoir et que Stiles avait réussi à totalement inverser la cadence...

\- J'utiliserais ces clés, Stiles - Pardon. Seigneur... Stiles. Je les utiliserai et partirai d'ici.

Il baissa son regard sur le creux de sa main et caressa de son pouce les deux clés qu'il avait forgé lui-même.

\- Peut-être ai-je été trop présomptueux de penser que tu accordais assez d'intérêt à ma personne pour penser au delà au-delà) de... de tout ça. J'ai été idiot de penser que peut-être tu allais avoir envie de venir. C'est très enfantin, bien entendu. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un enfant par rapport à toi, pesta-t-il d'une voix basse et sombre.

Il aurait aimé ne pas paraître si désolé, si désespéré, sa voix pas trop douloureuse... et pourtant. Il ferma les yeux et ravala le gémissement pathétiquement douloureux que la Bête, qu'il était de moitié, voulait pousser.

Il venait tout juste de dire ne pas vouloir être de ces petits animaux détestables que les humains adoraient et pourtant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se rouler en boule sur le sol, tout au pied du vampire en gémissant et quémandant un peu d'attention et d'intérêt. _It will be_ **over**.*

Sans un dernier regard, il remonta ses braies le long de ses jambes et jeta sur ses épaules, plus qu'il n'enfila, sa tunique à manches, puis se pencha pour lasser ses chaussures. Quand il se redressa, Stiles chercha à se coller à son dos pour l'enlacer mais Derek le repoussa. Il lui lança un regard noir et ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans la grotte, le cœur brisé et la rage au corps.

.*.

Derek ne réussit pas à dormir un seul instant ce jour-là. Il avait quitté la grotte - il ne pouvait plus se la qualifier en tant que leur grotte, ça ne l'était plus... - enragé et s'était réfugié dans sa forge. Stiles l'avait appelé, avait essayé de le retenir mais Derek ne lui avait accordé aucun intérêt, trop énervé. C'était trop douloureux. Beaucoup trop douloureux. Alors Stiles avait hurlé, mais Derek avait refusé de le regarder de nouveau, de l'écouter de nouveau. Il avait compris quelques insultes, mais il avait concentré toute son énergie dans l'écoute de la forêt et de ses chuchotements. Il avait entendu les bruits de lutte légère, les ronronnements des Lycans de la forêt et s'était focalisé dessus.

Et il avait fui. Oui, il s'était réfugié dans sa forge baignée de lumière, là où le soleil le faisait plisser des yeux et là où les vampires brûlaient. Là, il pouvait être tranquille et où il pouvait se rouler en boule dans un coin, sous une table de bois, et lécher ses blessures.

Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas pouvoir être tranquille quelques instants. Alors qu'il regardait les murs de la Citadelle qu'il rêvait de franchir, il entendit et sentit un humain s'approcher. Un humain à l'odeur naturelle aux accents de fleurs et de sauge, une odeur qu'il connaissait plutôt bien.

\- Forgeron ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Derek eu un sourire désuet et soupira. Il s'était installé sur sa table et s'était attelé à polir à l'aide d'une pierre ponce la dernière arme qu'il avait forgé durant la nuit précédente. Il tourna la tête pour observer Edern pénétrer dans sa forge. C'était un homme très grand, d'âge mur, que Stiles avait croisé des années auparavant et qu'il avait ramené de la dernière croisade. Comment était-il tombé dessus, Derek n'en avait aucune idée. Parce qu'après tout, c'était un druide, venant des îles celtes.

\- Druide Edern, répondit-il avec un hochement de tête.

L'homme gigantesque, bien plus grand que lui, sourit et repoussa ses cheveux bruns aux quelques cheveux blancs éparses qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ses joues étaient mangé par une barbe imposante mais il avait beau être grand, sa musculature n'était pas développée. Il n'en restait pas moins imposant à être si grand.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, peut-être ? S'enquit l'homme en le regardant.

Derek haussa les épaules.

Edern se rapprocha en caressant les armes exposées sur les étagères et Derek le suivit des yeux.

\- Juste un désaccord avec un ami, marmonna-t-il en le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Edern, mais... En fait, si. D'une certaine manière. Il fouinait partout, regardant tous et chacun comme s'il était bien au-dessus de tout le monde... Ou plutôt, quelqu'un à part qui regardait le monde différemment. D'un œil neuf et nouveau. Quand il faisait des courbettes face aux vampires, il le faisait mal et n'y croyait pas lui-même. Dans ces yeux marron clair, il y avait toujours ce voile, cette brume qui rendait ses yeux amorphes. Le seul moment où ses pupilles avaient un semblant d'éclat, c'était lorsqu'il observait Stiles.

\- Hm, un ami, vraiment ?

Le Druide se tourna vers lui en s'adossant aux établis pour le regarder en souriant d'un air amusé.

\- Tu te permets beaucoup de liberté, en l'appelant ainsi.

Un frisson désagréable traversa Derek, qui cessa de polir son arme pour relever précipitamment la tête afin de le fixer, attendant qu'il développe ses dires. Il ne pouvait pas sous-entendre... Si ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

\- Oh tu sais, Forgeron, il faudrait que tu fasses un peu plus attention où tu poses tes yeux, et où tu disparais à chaque aube.

Derek ferma les yeux en se mordant très fort la langue.

Il savait. Edern savait maintenant. Mais ce n'était plus grave, non ça ne l'était plus. Parce que tout ça, c'était du passé.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il faut vraiment que tu surveilles ton comportement. Parce que si les gardes et toute la cour fanfaronnante du Maître Gerard n'osent pas poser sur le Seigneur Stiles plus de quelques secondes d'attention, ayant sûrement peur des représailles que le Maître pourrait leur faire, ce n'est définitivement pas ton cas. Ce n'est définitivement pas ton cas et même si le Maître n'a que d'yeux pour lui et ne voit rien, aveuglé par son désir, cela pourrait ne pas durer.

L'esclave fixa le druide et ils s'observèrent de longs instants dans un silence de plomb. L'homme haussa les épaules puis se frotta les mains.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout. Tu es un grand garçon, commenta-t-il d'une voix presque chantante.

C'était ça qui le dérangeait aussi avec cet homme, avec ce druide. Il portait sur le monde un regard neutre et vide, comme vivant dans un autre plan que cette réalité. Et s'il s'adressait au Seigneur Stiles avec un respect démesuré mais totalement sincère, c'était aussi son cas. Edern le regardait et s'adressait à lui comme à un être vivant comme un autre, comme il s'adresse aux gardes vampires de la Citadelle, comme il s'adresse au peu de gardes humains qui surveille le fort le jour.

\- Mais en tant qu'ami, je ne peux que te conseiller de faire très attention, termina Edern. Le Seigneur Stiles me considère comme un ami avant tout et je n'ai pas envie de devoir l'aider dans un nouveau deuil.

Puis il serra doucement son épaule et quitta la forge.

Et pire que tout, le druide était respectueux. Derek n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Edern semblait tant l'apprécier, alors que le contraire n'était pas vrai.

Le Forgeron ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour ne perdre son calme. Il... Il...

Edern ne le trahirait jamais. Ou plus exactement, il ne prendrait jamais le risque de trahir le Seigneur Stiles. Qu'est-ce que Gerard pourrait bien leur faire, s'il apprenait qu'ils s'étaient adonnés à l'appel le plus vil de la chair l'un avec l'autre ? Comment réagirait-il si un simple esclave, un monstre comme lui, avait osé poser ses mains sur la douce peau du Seigneur et l'avait souillé de sa verge et de sa semence ?

Derek ferma de nouveau les yeux en soupirant douloureusement, l'esprit et le cœur en vrac. Il aimerait juste secouer la tête et ne plus y penser, ne plus penser à rien en fait. Oh par tous les dieux, qu'il aimerait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il réfléchissait toujours trop.

Dans l'ourlet de ses braies, les petites clés de sa liberté semblaient peser si lourd et brûlaient presque sa peau à travers le tissu rêche... _[I] have_ **the keys** *

Il rouvrit les yeux et quitta sa forge pour grimper en haut des remparts, se glissant dans un coin qui n'était gardé que de nuit et jeta un regard en bas du mur si haut. Enchaînés aux pierres, des humains qui n'en étaient plus et qui n'en seraient jamais plus . Ces mêmes humains qu'il avait mordu il y avait de cela deux à trois pleines lunes, qui tiraient sur leurs fers, grondant ou gémissant, voulant partir. Il croisa les bras sur la pierre et fixa dans la même direction qu'eux. La forêt était si proche, à quelques foulées. De bas en haut des remparts, cette même envie de liberté puissante, dévorante ; cette même envie de parcourir ces quelques terres vierges de verdure pour s'enfoncer dans la noirceur des bois qui semblait si accueillante vu d'ici. _[I am]_ **not alone** , _enjoy_ **my dear**.*

Ainsi l'esclave contempla ce qui sera bientôt sien, contemplant les yeux d'or pur, qui perçaient des branchages et écoutant d'une oreille attentive l'agitation inhabituelle de la forêt, s'autorisant pour une fois à rêver de courir avec ces monstres, libre.

.*.

 _*_ _Tu as une âme **magique** , sens-toi **libre** d'en voir plus. Nous pourrions danser dans **l'air** , nous pourrions rouler jusqu'en **enfer**. C'est **fini**. J'ai **les clés** , Je ne suis **pas seul** cependant. Apprécie, **mon cher**_ _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Cassandra H** : Ah que coucou ! :D je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus ! :DDD j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant .w. _bisouuuus_

 **Fl** **o (1)** **:** Flooooo ! Ma Flo -w- Te revoilà donc ! Je suis heureuse que cette fusion te plaise ;) Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre que la fin était pas ouf xD ( je me suis arrêté à la fin de la saison 3B et c'est très bien comme ça xD )

Boarf, niveau musical, c'est assez basique :) mais j'espère que ça te plaira ! Le lien avec Gérard, c'est dans ce chapitre... C'est glauque, hein ? XD je suis très fière :3 et ces années d'absence, c'etait les croisades :p

 **Flo (2)** **:** La magie du hasard !

Tu m'étonne, qu'il s'est noyé xD ooooh, tu vas voir, ma chère, tu vas voir ;)

Le chapelier fou survivant d'une apocalypse zombie ! :D je m'éclate !

J'espère que la suite te plait ;)

* * *

 _Oui, je l'avoue, je suis un peu en retard, habituellement je poste plus tôt dans la journée, mais j'ai eut plein de choses à faire ^^ '_

 _Hm. Que dire, que dire... J'ai un peu de retard dans les reviews, ainsi que dans l'écriture. Je ne commence pas vraiment bien le mois :/ mais vous vous en fichez ^^_

 _J'espère que cela vous plait toujours ! Certes, c'est une fiche bien sombre, mais eh... J'aime ce genre qui me sors de ma zone de confort :3_  
 _Bon allez, je vais manger !_

 _Bon, eh bien, à dans deux semaines pour la suite ! :D_

 _Pleiiiin de bisouuuus ! 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	4. CASTLE OF GLASS

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Médiéval, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot ! :D

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **-** **Vultus est index animi – Chapitre 4** **-**

 _ **LINKIN PARK – Castle of Glass**_

Derek avait réussi à dormir quelques heures et avait été, pour la première fois depuis des années, réveillé par un garde vampire qui lui avait lancé un sceau d'eau en lui hurlant de se lever.

Serrant des dents, Derek fronça les sourcils en accrochant une lame sur un des étals. Il espérait vraiment que sa couche serait sèche quand il irait se coucher le matin venu, mais il ne croyait pas aux histoires que les femmes racontaient aux enfants de la citadelle pour les aider à s'endormir le matin ou même le soir. Alors pouvoir dormir dans une cellule sans humidité ? Il n'était pas idiot.

Les esclaves s'agitaient dans la cour, dans la Forteresse, alors que la demi-lune brillait fort dans le ciel.

Aujourd'hui, puisque la pleine Lune approchait à grand pas, Gérard avait fait venir un nouveau convoi d'esclave et tout devait être parfait pour impressionner le noble humain qui venait avec sa famille. Tout devait être parfait pour qu'il se sente privilégié de faire affaire avec le grand Seigneur Gérard. Pourquoi tant en faire ? Derek n'en savait trop rien. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche, c'était les bruits inquiétants qui n'avaient cessés de percer la quiétude habituelle de la forêt. Derek se doutait que les Lycans de la forêt avaient dû sentir l'agitation de la Citadelle mais leur nombre à l'orée des bois n'était pas habituel, n'était pas normal. Pas du tout d'ailleurs. Et ça inquiétait le forgeron, qui s'était plongé dans la confection d'un nombre affriolant de lames, de flèches, de frondes. Les vampires avaient reniflé en déclarant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de tant d'armes mais Derek préférait prévoir. Il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que le manque de sommeil le rendait amorphe, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il était énervé, monté sur ressort et avec un surplus d'énergie négative qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser. Son ventre se tordait d'anxiété, un sixième sens qu'il ne se connaissait pas faisait battre son sang à ses oreilles, faisant douloureusement battre son cœur dans sa poitrine. Son sang brûlait ses veines, une chaleur prenante et étouffante qui ne lui murmurait qu'une seule chose : Cours.

Frissonnant et aux aguets, les muscles bandés au maximum sous les assauts de cet instinct étranger, Derek tentait d'éloigner son esprit des souvenirs de la veille. Il ne voulait pas penser au Seigneur Stiles, mais il y était obligé. Et si le vampire avait parler à Gérard ? Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, mais Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire "Et si ?"

Et ça le minait.

Derek soupira et déposa une lame rouge et brûlante sur l'enclume face à lui. Un des gardes vampire avait trouvé cela marrant que de jouer avec et n'ayant pas mesuré sa force, il l'avait brisé. La Bête en Derek avait grondé, énervée que son travail soit si peu reconnu mais Derek en lui-même n'avait rien dit, il n'avait rien laissé paraître, en bon petit esclave qu'il était. Levant sa masse, il l'abatis brutalement sur le fer à chaud, son regard se focalisant sur les nuances de ce métal en fusion. Il frappa, encore et encore, les bruits des coups se répercutant aussi bien dans la forge que dans tout son corps, dans tout son sang, dans toutes les fibres de ses muscles toujours bandés.

Le forgeron frissonna quand une odeur bien trop connue se rapprocha de sa forge. Ne pouvant se contrôler, il cessa de battre le fer pour tendre l'oreille alors que quatre chasseurs Vampires montaient en selle dans la cour. Derek se crispa et cessa de bouger alors que Gerard s'approchait d'eux pour prendre à part l'un d'entre eux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, mon cher, gronda-t-il à moitié.

\- Je fais encore ce que je veux, Gerard.

Derek frissonna au timbre profond de Sa voix puis fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. Il n'avait plus à faire attention à ce genre de chose, il n'avait pas à y penser, il avait autre chose à faire. Il reporta donc son attention sur le fer à frapper et concentra son ouïe sur le bruit que cela produisait.

Mais s'il pouvait faire totalement abstraction des bruits de l'extérieur, ce n'était pas le cas de ses autres sens. Et il ne cessa de frapper le fer que quand l'odeur du Seigneur Stiles l'enveloppa comme une étreinte qui le fit frissonner. Le Forgeron ferma les yeux en tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose mais rien semblait ne pouvoir le déconcentrer plus que la présence du Seigneur Vampire.

Derek lâcha son marteau et la lame qu'il forgeait pour se déplacer jusqu'à un étal, attrapant l'épée qu'il avait spécialement forgé pour le Seigneur Stiles plusieurs lunes de cela. Tout le monde jusqu'à aujourd'hui pensait que le Seigneur avait extrêmement bien surveillé le façonnement de cette lame après l'avoir commandé, pour qu'elle soit aussi magnifique et mortelle, mais ils avaient tous faux. Derek l'avait fait de lui-même, façonnant la poignée pour une prise optimale et y avait incrusté le blason du Seigneur Stiles, la croix templière avec en son centre, cette croix à trois branches que Edern avait un jour appelé Triskèle. Il s'était beaucoup investi dans la confection de cette lame et en était très fier, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait offrir à Stiles à cette époque. Quand il croyait encore que ce présent n'était qu'une ruse de plus de sa part pour lui feinter un dévouement. Malheureusement, il s'était déjà épris de sa personne, sans qu'il ne le réalise.

Le Forgeron se retourna vers le Seigneur guerrier, qui le fixait d'un air impassible. Ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur bleutée et Derek déglutit difficilement en baissant le regard.

\- Elle est parfaitement affûtée, déclara-t-il en lui présentant la lame, le pommeau vers le vampire. Aucun loup de pourra lui résister, mon Seigneur.

Stiles tenta de croiser son regard mais Derek garda le visage baissé vers la lame. Le Seigneur Vampire attrapa donc cette dernière pour l'observer un instant. Il tourna la tête et, le port bien droit, ordonna aux gardes vampires de bien atteler son cheval. Derek frissonna en comprenant ce que Gerard disait plus tôt : Stiles allait aller chercher le nouveau chargement d'esclave dans la forêt, dans la noirceur totale où même les éclats de Lune ne perçaient pas la végétation si dense. Un spasme le parcourut et alors que Stiles glissait sa lame dans son fourreau, Derek attrapa son bras et leva enfin son regard vers lui. Le Vampire ne dit rien mais jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls. Le Forgeron se rapprocha assez pour que le Seigneur frissonne sous sa chaleur.

\- Laisse ta place à un autre, n'y vas pas, murmura Derek en le regardant dans les yeux.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu t'y mets toi aussi ? Après la crise que tu m'as fais hier, je crois que tu n'as pas ton mot à me dire, siffla Stiles en rendant ses yeux encore plus lumineux si c'était possible.

Derek grimaça.

\- C'est dangereux, là-bas, c'est...

\- Comme je l'ai dit au Seigneur Gerard, _forgeron,_ et au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, je suis assez grand, assez vieux et assez fort pour me débrouiller tout seul, pesta le Vampire en se défaisant de sa poigne.

\- C'est différent de d'habitude. Les Loups sont différents. Je les ai entendus pendant la journée, quelque chose ne va pas. Quand je t'ai quitté, j'ai... N'y va pas.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour retenir le mouvement qu'il avait eu vers le vampire, voulant presser son nez dans son cou, déposer son odeur sur sa peau, l'envelopper de son corps pour ne pas le laisser partir. Stiles retrouva des yeux plus humains mais la glace qui s'y trouvait fit gémir la Bête en Derek.

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, j'irais, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Et Stiles se détourna de Derek, aussi simplement que cela, aussi simplement qu'un coutelas entre les côtes.

L'esclave ferma les yeux alors que le Seigneur Stiles s'éloignait de lui. Il serra les poings en pensant qu'après tout, Stiles faisait ce qu'il voulait, il était grand, et que Derek n'avait plus à s'occuper de lui. Mais...

\- Mais bon.

Derek rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la sortie de la forge. Le Seigneur Vampire était prêt à partir mais quelque chose l'avait retenu. Il ne regardait pas Derek, mais fixait un mur de la forge et ses établis.

\- Tu as toujours ceci et ce n'est pas inhabituel que de te voir en haut des remparts.

Stiles lui adressa un simple regard, presque furtif, puis quitta enfin la forge. Derek tourna la tête vers l'endroit que Stiles fixait plus tôt.

Là, dissimulée dans l'ombre mais qu'un rayon de Lune caressait doucement, son arbalète. Derek s'humidifia les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'attendait Stiles de lui exactement ? Pourquoi était-il... Pourquoi jouait-il ainsi comme ça ?

Il soupira et se pencha pour rattraper la lame qu'il avait délaissé quand Stiles était entré dans son antre. Il la mit dans la forge bouillante et observa attentivement le fer chauffer puis rougeoyer doucement. Après tout, Derek l'avait bien cherché. Il avait été le premier à jouer avec Stiles, il avait été le premier à l'approcher avec de mauvaises attentions. Qui était-il pour oser critiquer le fait que Stiles se jouait de lui depuis... eh bien, peut-être depuis le début ? Et si c'était Stiles qui s'était joué de lui pour que Derek soit son jouet personnel, tout en lui faisant croire qu'il avait les rennes sur ceci...

Le Forgeron secoua la tête et sortit la lame de la forge pour commencer à la façonner. Mais elle sera sans aucun doute de mauvaise facture, il n'était jamais bon de laisser une refroidir le métal pour ensuite décider de frapper de nouveau dessus. Mais Derek secoua la tête, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s'attarder dessus. Pour le peu que les gardes s'en servaient, de toute manière... Ce n'était que de l'apparence, pour les humains qui venaient jusqu'à eux, libres comme esclaves. Ils ne restaient jamais assez longtemps auprès des vampires pour réaliser qu'ils étaient à peine des guerriers. Mais Derek le savait, Derek le voyait depuis le temps. Les Lycans ne s'étaient jamais autant approchés de la Citadelle que la nuit précédente, mais c'était la toute première fois. Les lames faisaient juste jolies à leur ceinture, seule une petite poignée de vampire se servaient véritablement de leurs armes. Les Chasseurs et le Seigneur Stiles, même si ce n'était pas sa place officielle de la Citadelle.

Derek, même s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille vers la forêt, écoutant les chevaux s'éloigner de la Citadelle ; le bruit de leurs galops se mêlant aux battements douloureux de son cœur.

Quand exactement s'était-il totalement éprit du Seigneur Stiles ? Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir quand avait-il commencé à attendre impatiemment les matinées qu'il passait à ses côtés. Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir quand il avait commencé à suivre du regard le vampire quand il traversait la cour, simplement pour apprécier de le regarder, son cœur battant, et pas seulement dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention pour jouer avec lui. Tout du moins, si. Si, il voulait attirer son attention sur lui depuis des lunes, étant totalement dépendant des frissons qu'il ressentait sous son regard, qu'il soit humain comme vampire.

Il voulait Stiles. Il le voulait, plus que tout, dans son entièreté. Son humanité fanée, sa monstruosité passée, sa puissance présente. Il le désirait, le voulait, l'aimait.

Derek n'était qu'un idiot. À quel moment avait-il pensé que tenter d'utiliser le vampire était une bonne idée, déjà ?! C'était incompréhensible. Il était... Il était en train de devenir fou, et c'était pourquoi il devait partir le plus vite possible, s'éloigner de Stiles. Mais à cette idée, cette simple et pourtant si désagréable idée que de s'enfuir loin sans la présence de Stiles à ses côtés, la Bête sanguinaire dans sa poitrine grondait et gémissait de douleur. Pourquoi l'animal s'était épris du vampire au moins autant que Derek l'était de Stiles, le Protégé de Gerard ?

Si ce dernier l'apprenait, qu'allait-il se passer pour lui ?

Le Forgeron secoua la tête en lâchant la lame biscornue, l'arme totalement inutile. Bien sûr qu'il se doutait, il savait même ce qui lui pendait au nez. Il allait le tuer, aussi simplement et purement que ça.

Des hurlements et des glapissements lointains le firent s'arrêter et il tendit l'oreille, concentré. Un frisson glacial remonta le long de son dos et il claqua des dents de peur dans un réflexe instinctif où l'humain et la Bête s'accordaient pour la première fois, alors qu'un grondement menaçant lui parvenait.

\- Non... murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il quitta la forge en courant, hélant un Garde Vampire perché sur son cheval.

\- Il faut envoyer vos hommes là-bas, vite !

Le Garde renifla dédaigneusement avant de cracher à ses pieds.

\- Ola, couché Forgeron, ou aurais-tu besoin qu'on ressert ta laisse, hein ? S'esclaffa-t-il. Ne reste pas là, recule !

\- Ils sont trop nombreux ! Pesta Derek en fronçant les sourcils. Ils vont les massacrer !

Mais déjà le Garde se détournait de lui, ricanant sur son destrier sans lui accorder plus d'intérêt que cela. Et le cœur de Derek se mit à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine, son sang quittant ses extrémités pour chauffer ses jambes, le préparant à une course endiablée. Mais il n'était pas assez rapide, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il aurait pu donner.

Alors sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences, il bandit ses muscles et bondit, percutant le vampire pour le faire tomber de son cheval, chevauchant à sa place. Sans jeter un seul regard aux gardes qui hurlaient qu'on le rattrape, il talonna les flancs de la monture qui quitta la Citadelle au galop, effrayé par la Bête qui sentait gronder entre les côtes de l'Hybride.

Il évita avec agilité les flèches qui étaient tirées du haut du fort et il réussit à atteindre les abords de la forêt sans aucune blessure. Ses yeux le brûlèrent alors que sa vision changeait, s'accommodant beaucoup plus rapidement à la noirceur des bois. Il voyait tout et parfaitement. Il voyait au-delà des feuilles, des branchages. Et son cœur pulsant dans sa poitrine battait aussi à ses oreilles, tout son corps le brûlait. Cela faisait si mal que la Bête en lui commença à gronder, le bruit fort ronflant dans sa poitrine et remonta jusque dans sa gorge. Il grogna si fort qu'il en effraya l'animal sur lequel il était monté, animal qui rua pour se débarrasser de lui.

Derek sauta et se réceptionna sur le sol avec une roulade. Jetant un regard derrière lui, il observa rapidement le cheval s'ébrouer en frappant brutalement le sol de ses sabots avant de faire demi-tour et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt en hennissant.

Mais Derek ne s'y attarda pas et se remit rapidement debout pour commencer à courir. _Take me down to the_ **fighting end** *

Il entendait d'ici les grognements et les hurlements, Lycans comme Humains comme Vampires. Il sentait d'ici l'odeur de la terreur, de la colère, du sang. Et quand il arriva dans la clairière où devait attendre les humains et leur chargement d'esclaves, l'Enfer s'était ouvert pour laisser échapper ses Quatre Cavaliers.

Sur les cinq chasseurs vampires qui avaient été envoyés ici, trois étaient déjà à terre – ensanglantés , leurs têtes loin de leurs épaules, arrachées par un coup de patte bien sentie. Quatre Lycans avait déjà été mis à terre mais bien plus encore étaient en train de mordre ou dévorer les esclaves humains enchaînés entre eux. Le convoi avait été séparé, les chevaux s'enfuyant loin du lieu de carnage et la carriole éventrée trônait au milieu de cet hécatombe. Le corps d'une humaine y reposait, à moitié dans le vide, le regard vitreux et ses cheveux ensanglantés collant à sa peau à jamais froide.

Un hurlement de guerre féminin attira son attention sur la droite. Trois esclaves s'étaient libérés de leurs chaînes, une femme et deux hommes et tous trois se battaient avec une force que Derek n'avait jamais vu chez des humains. La femme, le visage déformé par une grimace de haine, tenait fermement une épée qu'elle avait dû récupérer sur le corps immobile d'un des chasseurs vampires et la faisait tournoyer autour d'elle avec une habitude flagrante, ses cheveux blonds sale flottant autour d'elle.

L'homme le plus fin des deux avait lui aussi une épée, mais l'utilisait d'une manière bien différente. Si la femme savait s'en servir pour se défendre, l'homme semblait avoir appris à se battre à l'épée avec de très grands : Il avait des manières d'homme noble, des appuis d'épéistes, des réflexes de combattants. Sa peau mate luisait de sueur sous la lumière de la lune et ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux, le rendant un peu mystérieux, à danser ainsi en faisant reculer les Lycans.

Quant au dernier homme, c'était une personne bien bâtie, grand et épais, une peau très pâle qui détonnait dans la noirceur de la forêt. Derek était bien bâti, grand et musclé sous la force du travail, mais cet homme là le dépassait largement et était bien plus large que lui. Il était impressionnant et n'avait pas besoin d'épée, lui. Il repoussait les Lycans à la seule force de ses poings, les faisant gémir comme de petites bêtes apeurées quand ils tombaient au sol après avoir essuyé un revers de cette montagne de muscles.

Il n'avait pas le temps, mais Derek s'arrêta tout de même un cours instant le temps d'apprécier ce trio étonnant de combattants esclaves qui se tenait fermement et majestueusement sur leurs jambes, sans trembler face à ses bêtes, royaux. Il frissonna.

Mais très vite, Derek se détourna pour chercher du regard celui pour qui il était parvenu jusque-là.

Stiles était perché sur son cheval, les yeux bleus glacials brillant dans la nuit et ses crocs étincelants, perçant de ses lèvres retroussées alors qu'il feulait en faisant tournoyer son épée autour de lui. Mais il ne voyait pas le Lycan perché dans un arbre derrière lui qui se ramassait sur lui-même, près à sauter alors qu'un grondement, noyé par tous les autres autour d'eux, faisait vibrer tout son corps.

Derek ne réfléchit pas plus que cela, bandit ses muscles et se mit à courir, sautant en même temps que le Lycan. Il le percuta à mi-chemin en hurlant, bien avant qu'il puisse atteindre Stiles avec un coup de griffe.

\- Derek !

Mais le Forgeron ne pouvait se laisser distraire en s'octroyant un regard en sa direction, se focalisant sur la Bête sanguinaire qui avait retournée la situation à son avantage. Ils avaient roulé sur le sol et le Lycan essayait de refermer sa mâchoire sur son cou alors que Derek le tenait difficilement hors d'atteinte. Ses bras bandés étaient douloureusement tendus contre le Lycan, ses griffes plantées dans les épaules de la Bête. Grognant de colère, ses crocs ayant poussés et frôlant ses lèvres, il resserra la prise de ses griffes dans la peau du loup et donna brutalement un coup de pied dans la croupe de la Bête pour le repousser. Le Lycan eu un mouvement en arrière et Derek ramena ses genoux contre lui avant de balancer ses pieds dans le poitrail de l'animal, qui bascula sur le sol.

Derek bondit sur ses pieds aussi rapidement que l'animal mais un autre garde vampire était tombé tout près d'eux et quand le Lycan se ramassa pour bondir sur lui, Derek se pencha au sol pour attraper l'épée que le Vampire avait laissé tomber et leva la lame. Elle pénétra facilement dans l'animal, coupant tout sur son passage alors que Derek resta bien campé sur ses pieds pour éviter de ployer et que, emporté par son élan, le Lycan s'empalait seul sur le métal.

Sa dépouille tombait seulement dans un bruit mou et spongieux sur la terre retournée à côté du Forgeron, que déjà un autre Lycan bondissait sur lui. Derek s'accroupit et fit tournoyer la lame pour la planter dans la cage thoracique de la Bête, perçant son cœur d'un simple coup.

Derek sursauta quand il sentit le sol tressauter sous ses pieds et il n'eut que le temps de sauter sur le côté que la terre s'ouvrait juste là où il s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt, laissant sortir un énième Lycan. Derek ne réfléchit pas plus que cela et trancha la tête de la Bête à peine sortie du sol. Il agrippa sa dépouille pour la tirer et la sortir du sol afin d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

Des terriers. Les Lycans se déplaçaient sur et sous la Terre.

\- Derek !

Le Forgeron tourna la tête jute à temps pour voir un des Lycans, la mâchoire refermée autour de l'avant-bras de Stiles dont il cherchait à percer le métal de sa cote de maille, l'emmenait dans un autre tunnel de terre un peu plus loin. A quelques mètres de là, un autre trou et Derek pouvait sentir et entendre un autre Bête se déplacer rapidement vers là où Stiles venait tout juste d'abattre le Lycan qui l'avait emmené en sous-sol. Derek courut puis sauta et, poussant un cri de rage, enfonça son épée dans la terre, juste là où il avait senti le Lycan prêt à atteindre le Seigneur Vampire.

\- Stiles ! Appela-t-il d'une voix angoissée, plongeant sa main dans le trou.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand il sentit la main de Stiles se refermer autour de son bras et Derek tira pour le sortir de là. L'Hybride se pencha un peu plus pour enlacer le Vampire afin de le sortir de terre, le serrant contre lui pour se gorger de son odeur. Il avait eu tellement peur, il avait toujours tellement peur ! Il inspira profondément alors que Stiles se laissait pendant quelques secondes se fondre contre lui et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux-là, enlacés amoureusement en plein milieu d'un charnier sanguinolent.

\- Derek, je... commença Stiles d'une voix basse et précipitée.

Mais déjà le Forgeron relevait la tête, le cœur battant de plus en plus rapidement alors que de partout autour d'eux, il entendait et humain l'odeur de dizaines de Lycans qui arrivaient de partout.

Sur la terre, sous la terre, des arbres, partout.

Il déglutit difficilement en haletant, le regard écarquillé alors qu'ils les encerclaient sans leur laisser une seule porte de sortie.

Le forgeron repoussa Stiles alors que des frissons le parcouraient douloureusement, l'angoisse enserrant son torse. Il était tout près de suffoquer.

Certains esclaves humains arrivaient à se défendre, comme les trois que Derek avait repéré plus tôt. Mais pour la plupart, au moins une quarantaine sur les cinquante que Gerard attendait ce soir-là, étaient partagés dans un buffet sanguinolent de tripes et de chairs déchiquetées par les monstres à quatre pattes. Et d'autres en arrivaient encore.

Les mains et les yeux de Derek le brûlèrent alors qu'il entendait Stiles haleter derrière lui, prenant peu à peu conscience qu'ils étaient condamnés à terminer en repas de premier choix pour des Bêtes sans goût ni conscience. Et son collier pressait contre son cou, près à percer sa peau.

Derek n'avait plus le choix, il ne pouvait le laisser mourir ici, dans la pénombre d'une foret puant les excréments et les viscères.

Alors il lâcha son épée qui tomba dans un bruit clair et métallique sur le sol, teintant comme une clochette en percutant une pierre à moitié sortie de la terre. Il agrippa les bords de ses braies et en sortit les deux petits bouts de métal dont il attendait le parfait moment pour les utiliser. C'était le parfait moment.

\- Derek, non ! Cria Stiles à ses côtés.

Mais avant même que le Vampire ne l'atteigne, il avait déjà glissé les deux clés dans les deux verrous sécurisant son collier et les tourna.

Le collier tomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

Derek leva le nez au ciel et hurla, sa voix humaine perçant le vacarme de la forêt et attirant l'attention de tous sur sa personne.

Il lâcha la Bête et le pouvoir déferla dans ses veines.

Derek se transformait toutes les pleines lunes, devenant à son tour une de ces Bêtes rachitiques mais imposante malgré son dos courbé en avant, après un long processus de transformation pour le moins douloureux. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Il sentit son corps se déformer, ses os craquer et ses muscles se rompre pour se reformer l'instant d'après. Sa peau se détacha et tomba en poussière sur le sol alors que ses membres doublaient de volume, déchirant les bouts de tissus qu'il portait jusqu'alors. Il sentit tout son visage onduler et un museau pousser, couvert de crocs bien plus gros et bien plus acérés qu'avant sortir de ses babines retroussées. De longs poils s'agitèrent au vent et ses yeux le brûlèrent de nouveau, changeant sa vue qui fut plus que parfaite, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Ses pattes avant n'en étaient pas, c'étaient de larges mains couvertes de ce même pelage sombre qui semblait le recouvrir dans sa totalité désormais. Il se tenait bien droit, imposant sur ses deux pattes arrière, sur ses deux jambes. Il n'était plus qu'un simple homme devenant lycan rachitique quand il le voulait, non. Maintenant il était la parfaite balance entre ces deux races, se tenant fièrement sur ses deux jambes mais étant un loup complet, le Loup-Homme.

Il inspira profondément au point d'en gronder alors que l'odeur du sang l'assaillait et le faisait vibrer de plaisir. Il sentait chaque présence qu'il y avait dans cette forêt et avait une connaissance précise de tous les Lycans qu'il y avait autour d'eux et qui continuaient d'affluer autour d'eux. _Show me how to_ **be whole again**. *

Ce fut quand un Lycan en train de dévorer un humain releva la tête et se mit sur ses pattes arrière comme ils ne le faisaient que rarement que Derek comprit qu'il était désormais bien plus gros et grand qu'il l'avait été jusqu'alors.

Et ce ne fut que quand il se sentit gronder vers lui pour le faire plier qu'il comprit que la Bête et l'Humain qu'il était à la fois n'étaient plus qu'un - ils étaient un, ils étaient enfin un pour la première fois.

Un frisson grisant le parcourut et le pouvoir éclata dans sa poitrine comme une bulle de savon. Il était le Seul, il était le Premier, il était l'Alpha ; et ces misérables Lycans n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour le battre.

Le hurlement puissant qu'il poussa fit gémir de peur les Lycans les plus proches de lui et s'arrêter ceux qui s'approchaient encore. Tous l'observaient avec leur yeux dorés brûlant dans la pénombre, grondant après la surprise passée. Puis l'un deux, un téméraire peu averti, tenta de le prendre par surprise en sautant sur son dos en faisant tomber Stiles dans le mouvement. Le Lycan planta les griffes de ses pattes avant dans ses épaules et ses pattes arrières percèrent le bas de son dos alors que la Bête cherchait à refermer sa mâchoire sur son cou.

Derek gronda en attrapant son museau pour l'écraser dans sa poigne puissante, brisant ses crocs et le faisant glapir de douleur, et l'arracha à son dos en le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Il le plaqua au sol et de son autre main couverte de griffes aussi longues et acérées que ses crocs, il arracha son cœur encore chaud sans lui laisser le temps de regretter son geste - si toutefois les animaux pouvaient regretter quoi que ce soit. _Wash the_ **poison** _from off my skin *_ Il pressa le cœur qui gicla son sang sur son pelage, le faisant ronronner de plaisir.

Le hurlement qu'il poussa ensuite était un message clair : _Qui veut sa part ? Qui va m'affronter ? Qui veut essayer de défaire mon autorité ?_

Il déversa un pouvoir qui lui était inconnu jusqu'alors sur chaque présence lupine qu'il sentait aux alentours et toutes les Bêtes gémirent de concert, leurs yeux brillant mais tous baissèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Doucement, comme pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de l'Alpha sur leur misérable personne, les Lycans délaissèrent les dépouilles humaines comme vampires pour se reculer, disparaissant dans les fourrées et bientôt, il n'eut plus que Derek comme Lycan au centre de ce charnier.

Haletant et se délectant de l'odeur du sang de celui qui l'avait défié à ses pieds, Derek s'ébroua en sentant avec plaisir sa fourrure suivre le geste.

\- Derek...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais ce simple bruissement fit se dresser ses oreilles sur son crâne et il tourna la tête. Stiles, sur le sol, haletait lui aussi en le regardant avec surprise et une sorte de dévotion.

\- Tes yeux...

Derek sentit un grondement agréable gonfler dans sa poitrine alors que l'odeur du Seigneur vampire faisait exploser la joie dans sa poitrine - la joie de le savoir en vie, la joie de voir qu'il n'avait rien, la joie de constater qu'il avait pu le protéger et qu'il le méritait.

Derek se rapprocha pour le renifler, gémissant tendrement en constatant qu'en effet, il n'était pas blessé, qu'il allait bien, que pas une seule goutte de sang n'avait quitté son corps. Et une joie toute enfantine le secoua quand les yeux de Stiles pétillèrent et qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ne reculait pas de peur.

Malheureusement, trop concentré sur la présence du vampire, Derek n'entendit pas les renforts arriver et quand la première flèche se planta dans son dos, il hurla plus de surprise que de douleur. Trois autres flèches furent décochées et se plantèrent elles aussi dans son dos, le faisant trébucher et s'éloigner instinctivement de la source de la douleur.

\- Non ! Cria Stiles en sautant sur ses pieds alors que Derek s'éloignait, tombant dans la poussière près d'un arbre éventré.

Trop concentré sur son corps qui voulait se soigner alors même que des bouts de boit supplantés de métal était toujours en lui, il ne réalisa pas qu'il reprenait forme humaine pour finir totalement nu, devant un Seigneur Gerard au regard bleu glacial qui le regardait comme de la vermine, juché sur son cheval sombre.

Derek se retint de hurler - de douleur cette fois-ci - quand Stiles se précipita vers lui pour arracher d'une main experte toutes les flèches qui étaient plantées de son dos. Mais le forgeron n'eut le temps de se délecter de la présence du Vampire tout près de lui qui - d'une certaine manière - le soignait que déjà Stiles se redressait, se mettant entre Gerard et l'hybride - enfin, plus tant que ça.

\- Il l'a fait pour me sauver ! Déclara Stiles d'une voix où perçait toute sa dévotion.

Gerard sauta à terre en grondant, ses canines proéminentes attrapant un rayon de lune alors qu'il s'approchait. Il se tint au-dessus d'un Derek nu et haletant, couvert de poussière et de sang, et le regarda comme jamais il ne l'avait regardé jusqu'alors : Avec une haine qui faisait flamboyer son regard pourtant de glace.

\- N'est-ce pas moi le maître des lieux ? Siffla le Seigneur sans attendre quelconque réponse.

Il se pencha et le frappa au visage, et Derek capta du coin de l'œil l'infime mouvement que Stiles eu vers lui. Gerard ne vit rien.

\- Tu sais pourtant que tu n'as aucun droit de te défaire de tes chaînes, esclave, cracha le vampire.

Jamais Gerard ne l'avait appelé ainsi, c'était toujours " Derek ", ou " Forgeron ", comme pour créer une intimité que ce dernier avait toujours eu en horreur. Pourtant maintenant, il aurait donné le peu de choses qu'il possédait pour entendre de nouveau ce ton paternaliste qu'il usait avec lui depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. _'Cause I'm only a_ **crack** _in this_ **castle of glass**. *

\- Et pourtant, tu oses défier ma loi alors que j'ai la bonté de te laisser la vie sauve.

Derek ne réussit pas à baisser le regard, il en était tout bonnement incapable et pour la première fois, observa plus qu'il ne le devrait Gerard dans les yeux. Il le savait, c'était un signe de défi, mais la Bête en lui n'avait plus aucune chaîne, et ça n'allait pas être son petit collier ou sa petite cellule qui allait la renvoyer au fin fond de lui. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus deux entités qui se battaient en lui à chaque instant, plus maintenant. Désormais, il était aussi bien Homme que Loup, et son instinct refusait de se soumettre à cet être envers qui il n'avait plus de respect depuis longtemps. Gerard retroussa un peu plus ses lèvres, sûrement pour espérer le faire baisser les yeux de peur, comme tous avant lui, mais Derek n'en fit rien. _Hardly anything there for_ **you to see**. *

\- Désormais, la douceur de vivre, c'est fini pour toi, chien !

Il le frappa de nouveau, ouvrant sa lèvre mais Derek n'en avait que faire. Il venait de le traiter de chien et il sentit ses yeux le brûler alors qu'il avait la tête tournée sous la puissance du coup, et un grondement se prépara à gonfler dans sa poitrine quand Stiles l'arrêta sans le vouloir.

\- Gerard, ne le frappe pas ! Je t'ai dit que...

\- Tu n'as rien à dire ! Lui hurla Gerard en détachant enfin son regard de Derek.

Ce dernier en profita pour se calmer, inspirant profondément mais discrètement pas le nez, et l'odeur de Stiles calma les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina qu'ils étaient tous deux loin d'ici.

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu te dresses contre moi, cracha le Seigneur Gerard à son protégé. Garde ! Reconduisez-le, ordonna-t-il en montrant Stiles du doigt.

Derek eu juste le temps de rouvrir les yeux pour voir deux gardes s'approcher du Seigneur Vampire qui feula dans leur direction, les informant de ce fait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le toucher. Leur regard se croisèrent le temps d'un cours instant et Derek cru y lire de la douleur mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder que Stiles disparaissait déjà.

Gerard se détourna aussi de lui, le laissant nu entre les feuilles mortes, et observa autour de lui.

\- Brûlez les corps humains. Tuez ceux qui ont été mordus puis brûlez-les. Et ramenez nos frères à la Citadelle, que le feu les purifie.

Il s'arrêta dans sa marche impériale quand son pied percuta quelque chose sur le sol. Il y jeta un regard comme si c'était la cause de tous ses problèmes et releva la tête pour héler un autre cavalier.

\- Edern !

Le protégé de Stiles, qui arborait d'ailleurs son blason sur son poitrail, avança son cheval jusqu'au Seigneur Vampire, attendant un ordre.

\- Remets-le lui, cracha ce dernier en désignant le sol.

Derek observa donc avec un détachement serein Edern descendre de cheval alors que Gerard s'éloignait. L'homme des îles du Nord se pencha et ramassa les deux parties de son collier pour se rapprocher de Derek en le jaugeant du regard, se demandant sûrement si Derek allait se rebeller.

Oh bien sûr qu'il aimerait bien le repousser et s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans la forêt, goûtant enfin pour la première fois la liberté. Mais il se sentait éreinté, cette transformation, si elle n'était pas douloureuse, lui avait pourtant prit toute son énergie et il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Et puis, il avait sauvé Stiles, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

Il l'avait sauvé, et n'avait pas imaginé le regard que le vampire avait posé sur lui. On ne pouvait feindre un tel regard, Derek le savait. Il posait le même sur le Seigneur à chaque fois qu'il passait. Alors il prendrait sa punition comme il le devait, le regard fier et le nez levé vers le ciel. Puis il se ferrait oublier, reprendrait ses forces en léchant ses blessures tout en pensant au moment parfait pour quitter enfin cet endroit. _Hardly anything else_ **I need to be**.

Et il ne quittera pas les remparts seul. Stiles viendra avec lui, Derek le savait.

.*.

 _Emmène-moi_ _jusqu'à_ _la_ _ **lutte finale**_ _, enlève le_ _ **poison**_ _qui couvre ma peau. Montre-moi comment être_ _ **entier à nouveau**_ _. Car je ne suis qu'une simple_ _ **fêlure**_ _dans ce_ _ **château de verre**_ _. Pour_ _ **toi**_ _, presque_ _ **invisible à l'œil nu,**_ _à peine celui que_ _ **je devrais être**_ _.*_

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Guest (2)** : Bien sûr que le plan tombe à l'eau, damned ! :D Héhéhé, ça a du bon les disney de temps en temps ! ( tiens. Prochain gros projet : Mulan!Sterek ! MOUAHAHHAHA ! ) Ah non mais Gerard... ! GERARD ! Ai peur. Tu vas trop le haïr ! MUAHAHAH *sort* A la prochaine ;)

 **Flo** : Huhuhuhu .w. Piou ! J'aime les histoire glauque, tu devrais le savoir, héhé. Oui, il dit vrai, malheureusement pour lui. Il est un Vampire de "sang-pur", transformé via le sang du tout premier, de l'Originel. Ils sont plus puissants que les vampires dit lambda. Huhuhu, tu vas bien voir ce que je vais faire ;) Déjà, je dois avouer que c'est mal baré, non ?

Ah oui, en effet... U_u Cette phase n'a aucun sens xD

 **R** : Je suis super contente que ça te plaise ! :D J'espère aussi que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 _Bon. Voilà, je suis en retard, ça m'arrive. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas d'ordinateur sous la main :/ Du coup, je vous ai fait languir pour le passage le plus affreux de cette histoire ! Enfin... L'un d'eux._

 _En fait, après réfléxion, ce n'est même pas dans le top 5. Je recommence. Ce passage est puissant, Derek est ULTRA PUISSANT. DEREK EST BADASS ! *kofkof* Bref. Cela vous plait ? L'arrivée de Gerard, enfoiré de première, mouahahaha... *kofkof* Tout ça, tout ça..._

 _Alors... Eh bien... Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire en fait. Il faut que j'envoie les chapitres à Mini BN... La pauvre n'a plus de boulot x) J'en profite d'avoir un ordi à porté de main X_x_

 _Allez ! A dans deux semaines mes loulous ! Et à partir de ce moment-là, ça sera un chapitre toutes les semaines ! Tadaaaa !_

 _Pleiiiin de bisouuuus ! 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	5. I'D LOVE TO CHANGE THE WORLD

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Médiéval, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot ! :D

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **-** **Vultus est index animi – Chapitre 5** **-**

 _ **JETTA – I'd love to change the world [ MATSUBS REMIX ]**_

Derek n'avait pas tourné de l'œil, mais il était pourtant à deux doigts. Son dos n'était plus qu'une étendue de chaire à vif, sanguinolente. Edern lui avait remis son collier dans la forêt et lui avait confisqué ses clés - il l'avait aussi enveloppé dans sa cape sans un mot, maintenant que ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des bouts de tissus déchirés inutilisables.

Seulement, Gérard ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de se rhabiller avant de le faire fouetter. Alors Derek s'était retrouvé attaché au pilori, totalement nu sous le regard douloureux des esclaves qui voyaient en lui un chef et un ami pour certains. Personne n'était intervenu, heureusement. _Everywhere is_ **freaks** _and_ **fairies** *

Gérard avait pris un malin plaisir à rappeler à tous qui était le maître des lieux et que Derek n'était qu'un esclave comme un autre, en témoignait cette situation. Il avait désobéi aux règles, il était puni comme la bête qu'il était.

Il avait perdu le compte au trentième coup de fouet.

Gérard avait été clair avec celui qui le fouettait : Ne pas s'arrêter tant qu'il ne saignait pas comme l'animal qu'il était. Malheureusement, Derek sentait les coups de fouet déchirer sa peau, mais il sentait l'instant d'après ses chairs se reformer tout de suite, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de saigner.

Il s'était retenu de hurler les cinq premiers coups, puis avait hurlé de douleur quand le fouet avait si pénétré les chairs que la peau avait commencé à guérir rapidement, enfermant le cuir dans sa peau. Le vampire avait tiré pour libérer le fouet et avait déchiré sa peau. Puis il ne lui avait plus laissé le temps de se régénérer, frappant, encore et encore sans aucune seconde de répit.

Plus il guérissait, plus le vampire frappait fort, jusqu'à ce que Derek n'ait plus aucune force pour tenir debout, pendant lamentablement au bout de ses chaînes. Il avait vaguement entendu une petite fille se mettre à pleurer avant que quelqu'un n'essaye de l'éloigner de la scène.

\- Ne t'avise pas de faire ça, esclave ! Elle doit savoir ce qui en coûte à chacun de désobéir ! Avait hurlé un des gardes.

Alors Derek s'était enfermé en lui-même. Il se revoyait géant dans la forêt, faisant de ployer des Lycans qui avaient dévoré nombres de Vampires avant de se courber face à lui, un moins que rien.

Mais il n'était plus que le simple esclave forgeron de la Citadelle du Seigneur Gérard. Il était plus que cela, il était l'Alpha, il commandait chaque Lycan et pouvait les écraser de sa puissance.

Pendant un instant, il s'imagina faire face au Vampire Originel. Pendant un instant, il se vit détruire Gérard et son Créateur, libérant les esclaves de la Citadelle, humains comme ceux condamnés à la prochaine pleine Lune. Il se voyait debout, grand et puissant, respecté, et Stiles à ses côtés.

Stiles...

" - _Personne ne sait grand-_ _chose_ _sur le Vampire Originel, pas même Gérard, qui pourtant se vante de tout savoir. C'est_ _une_ _créature très ancienne, bien plus ancienne qu'on puisse l'imaginer, je crois. Il nous ressemblerait, d'une certaine manière, mais il est bien plus puissant. "_ lui avait un jour expliqué le jeune vampire. _" Il a transformé beaucoup de personnes avant Gérard, mais apparemment, l'homme n'était pas encore assez parfait pour_ _mériter_ _son... Cadeau. Alors il a tué ses premiers vampires les uns après les autres et_ _aurait attendu_ _. Avant Gérard, il y a quatre autres Vampires Originels, c'est comme ça qu'ils se font_ _appeler_ _. Il y a d'abord le Premier, puis les autres Originels, qui ont été transformés par le premier qui les a_ _vidé_ _de leur sang avant de leur faire boire le_ _sien_ _. Puis après il y a les Sang-Purs, comme moi. Le Premier aurait apparemment souffert de la solitude tous ces siècles et aurait offert à ses quatre Originels une jarre de son sang à faire boire à celui ou celle qu'ils auraient jugés_ _méritants_ _. C'est tombé sur moi avec Gérard._ "

\- " _Et les autres vampires de la Citadelle alors ?_ " s'était enquit Derek, sincèrement intrigué.

\- " _De simples vampires. Rien d'extraordinaire, nous les avons transformés en les mordant et en leur faisant boire notre sang. Cependant, si le soleil les_ _touche_ _, ils meurent définitivement, pas comme moi_. "

\- " _Et c'est tout ? Rien de plus ?_ "

\- " _Seulement le soleil._ "

Derek frissonna quand les coups cessèrent de pleuvoir.

Il était vidé de toute énergie et sentait son cœur battre lentement dans ses côtes. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de dormir.

Le vent s'engouffra dans les plaies béantes de son dos et ses muscles frémirent mais ne guérirent pas tout de suite. C'était comme si son corps attendait de voir s'il y allait avoir une nouvelle attaque, mais rien ne vint.

Enfin si, vint deux gardes vampires qui le détachèrent et rirent en le regardant s'écrouler au sol comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. T _ell me where is_ **sanity** *Sans aucune délicatesse, ils attrapèrent l'hybride - l'Alpha - par les aisselles et le soulevèrent à moitié, n'ayant aucun scrupule à le tirer à leur suite en le traînant sur le sol.

Plongé dans un océan de douleur, Derek ne réagit pas et se laissa traîner jusqu'aux cellules les plus crasseuses où étaient entassés les survivants du convoi de nouveaux esclaves, ainsi que les humains qui travaillaient de nuit, ceux de jour ayant déjà pris leur tour de servitude.

Derek avait peut-être fauté seul, mais tous étaient punis.

\- Allez les nouveaux, faites connaissance avec votre nouveau copain ! Se moquèrent les gardes en le jetant dans la minuscule cellule qui était vide.

Les nouveaux arrivant eurent des mouvements de recul, même si une grille en fer les séparait du corps sanguinolent de Derek, affalé dans la poussière.

Le forgeron resta là sans bouger, s'étant réfugié en lui-même pour laisser à son corps le temps de guérir sans qu'il ne sente rien.

Il ignora combien de temps il resta ainsi, le nez dans la poussière, mais quand il roula enfin sur le dos, encore endolori mais enfin soigné, il entendit une voix étouffée déclarant qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher, qu'il était dangereux. Mais malgré ça, quelqu'un fit glisser quelques gouttes d'eau entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et Derek haleta pour avaler goulûment les quelques gouttes d'eau.

Il reprit enfin pied et le contrôle de son corps et il rouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Il se trouvait dans la cellule de son enfance, celle dans laquelle il avait été enfermé tout petit lors des pleines lunes. Il y avait encore du sang humain qui avait été projeté au plafond.

Doucement, avec des gestes très calculés, Derek se redressa en grondant de douleur et rampant en arrière jusqu'à se coller à la paroi de pierre, frissonnant alors que les roches griffaient sa peau et que la moiteur des graviers rafraîchissait sa peau brûlante.

Il était tout engourdi mais allait bien mieux, respirant profondément et doucement avant de fermer les yeux en posant ses bras sur ses genoux ramenés contre son torse.

Derek laissa son esprit dériver et son ouïe s'étendre tout autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais entendu d'aussi loin, il n'avait jamais senti chaque présence de la citadelle et de la forêt alentour aussi précisément qu'en cet instant. Il frissonna de plaisir, ayant envie de gronder doucement pour calmer les cœurs battant douloureusement tout autour de lui. Les humains étaient terrifiés d'être ici, mais aussi et sûrement dû à sa présence. Mais ce qu'il cherchait, c'était de sentir la présence de Stiles - sauf que celui-ci n'avait pas de cœur battant que Derek pouvait entendre.

\- Derek !

Le forgeron rouvrit les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Abbad, souffla-t-il.

L'esclave à la peau noire sourit et Derek réussit à se lever pour se traîner jusqu'à lui. Il se tenait derrière la porte en fer forgée, s'agrippant aux barreaux. Il commença à lui parler d'une voix rapide en jetant des coups d'œil dans le couloir, si rapide que Derek l'arrêta en levant la main, le visage grimaçant.

\- Attends, attends. Ralentis, je n'ai... pas compris.

Abbad rit et secoua la tête pour se calmer et reprendre plus lentement, lui expliquant que lui et les autres - en tout cas tous les humains qui n'étaient pas enfermés ici - s'étaient inquiétés pour lui et qu'il avait vraiment cru le trouver aux portes de la mort en descendant ici.

\- Il m'en faudrait plus, tu sais... déclara Derek avec un petit sourire.

Abbad grimaça puis se crispa, tournant la tête vers les escaliers. Derek aussi l'avait entendu et s'était collé aux grilles pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose mais il ne voyait rien. Rapidement, l'esclave noir se pencha pour attraper une pile de vêtement que Derek n'avait pas vu jusque-là et les fourra entre les barreaux de la porte, murmurant précipitamment qu'il devrait les cacher si c'était des gardes. Mais Derek avait reconnu l'odeur des personnes qui approchaient - comment avait-il fait, il n'en avait aucune idée mais c'était le cas - et attrapa les vêtements pour passer une paire de braies qu'Abbad était allé chercher dans sa cellule.

Arrivèrent dans cette partie des cachots deux esclaves habituées des chambres de la Citadelle, la toute petite gamine qu'il avait aidé la veille avec les sacs de farine ainsi qu'une jeune femme, sûrement sa mère. Toutes deux n'étaient arrivées qu'il y a quelques jours et Derek n'avait pas encore eu le temps de les connaître - et peut-être n'aurait-il désormais jamais le temps. La jeune femme s'approcha d'Abbad en souriant, les deux mains sur les épaules de la petite. Elle jeta un regard vers Derek puis derrière elle, pour vérifier qu'aucun garde ne les suivait.

\- J'sais qu'nous 'vons pas l'droit d'êt'es là, mais ma ptiotte v'lait voir si vous allais bien.

Derek retint une grimace sous sa langue un peu abrupte - mais au moins elle faisait des efforts pour qu'il la comprenne. Il baissa son regard vers la petite et lui sourit doucement.

\- Hey gamine...

La petit aux cheveux clairs lui offrit un sourire édenté, de la farine sur la joue - elle devait travailler en ce moment dans les cuisines - et s'approcha en tendant les mains devant elle. Elle tenait une pomme bien rouge de celles qui étaient dans le panier qui lui avait fait porter.

Le forgeron sourit tendrement et s'accroupit pour être à son hauteur. La petite passa la pomme entre les barreaux pour la lui tendre, le cœur battant. Doucement, il la lui prit et la porta à son nez.

\- Merci... Mais la prochaine fois, évite de voler, d'accord ? C'est très gentil de ta part, mais si les vampires t'avaient vu, tu aurais pu être punie.

Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il lui aurait sans aucun doute coupé la main, elle était à son sens trop jeune pour savoir ça. Et puis, si ça se trouvait, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui racontait. Alors il hôcha doucement la tête et se redressa, regardant la mère.

\- Merci d'être venues mais vous devriez y retourner, déclara-t-il doucement. Il ne faut pas qu'on vous trouve ici, ou vous serez enfermées comme les autres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui, montrant du regard tous les esclaves qui étaient enfermés dans les deux cellules de chaque côté de la sienne. Que des hommes, que les nouveaux esclaves qui avaient survécu à leur tête à tête avec les Lycans quelques heures plus tôt, ou presque. À vrai dire, il y avait tous les hommes humains que Derek n'avait pas mordu et transformé. C'était assez étrange de la part de Gerard de ne punir que ceux qui ne soutenaient pas ouvertement le forgeron. Et il y avait aussi la femme, la guerrière blonde que Derek avait vu tuer deux Lycans avec la seule force de ses mains, qui le fixait d'un regard vert profond, les yeux plissés et suspicieux.

Derek reporta son attention sur les trois esclaves qui n'étaient pas enfermés.

\- Allez, partez tous les trois, insista-t-il d'une voix calme.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant timidement avant de presser les épaules de sa gamine, qui agita sa petite main vers lui en lui souhaitant d'être sortit dès le lendemain dans une langue germanique.

Abbad resta, observant son aîné avec un petit sourire compatissant. Il lui dit que quelques coups de fouet avaient été perdus après qu'il eut été enfermé dans ces cachots. Que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient voulu se soulever pour Derek mais qu'ils n'avaient réussi qu'à se faire battre avant de devoir retourner au travail. Derek secoua la tête.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour moi.

Abbad se mordit la lèvre et lui dit aussi que Gerard comptait le garder enfermé ici au moins jusqu'à la pleine lune et qu'il sera au régime sec, pain et minime ration d'eau, pour donner l'exemple. L'esclave noir montra les humains qui n'étaient pas arrivés en début de nuit et expliqua qu'eux étaient là pour qu'ils disent aux nouveaux arrivants à quel point Derek était aussi monstrueux. Le forgeron ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Gerard était-il aussi naïf ? Peut-être que ces hommes-là n'avaient pas été transformés mais il n'en était pas moins que Derek en prenait soin comme tous les autres et malgré quelques différents, puisqu'il ne pouvait plaire à tout le monde, il savait qu'aucun esclave de cette citadelle ne le considérait comme quelqu'un de mauvais. Il savait pour sa... pour ses instincts, pour ce qu'il était - mais ils considéraient cela comme une maladie pour certains, comme une arme quelconque pour d'autre. Quelques hivers plus tôt, un esclave avait déclaré qu'on ne pouvait en vouloir au métal des lames des chevaliers pour les morts que ces derniers faisaient, de la même manière qu'on ne pouvait en vouloir à Derek pour la mort des hommes que Gerard avait jeté sous ses crocs quand il ne se contrôlait pas.

Derek avait le soutien de tous dans la Citadelle, si ce n'était les Vampires à la botte de Gerard.

Abbad l'observa et lui dit alors que le Seigneur Stiles avait fait cesser les coups de fouet sur les autres humains lycans et qu'il avait presque supplié Gerard de laisser Derek sortir maintenant, que les coups de fouet avaient été suffisants et qu'ils avaient de toute manière besoin de Derek pour façonner les armures qui avaient été endommagées durant la nuit, mais Gerard avait été inflexible. Derek secoua la tête - ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais le regard que lui lança Abbad le fit frissonner, l'esclave à la peau noire se doutait de quelque chose. Mais il ne dit rien de plus, lâchant la porte en fer. Il porta les mains à son cou et retira la sangle de cuir à son cou pour la lui tendre.

\- Non, Abbad, refusa Derek en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne peux pas prendre ton pendentif, grimaça-t-il.

Mais l'esclave ne lâcha par l'affaire, déclarant que ça le protégerait des mauvais esprits et des mauvais sorts, ainsi que des "djinns", qu'importe ce que cela pouvait être. Alors Derek accepta et le glissa autour de son cou en le remerciant avec un sourire.

Abbad vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne puis quitta les cachots, laissant ces derniers dans un silence pesant.

Derek se pencha et attrapa le reste des vêtements qu'Abbad lui avait apporté pour enfiler une cote de tissus puis son gilet en cuir de forgeron par-dessus.

\- C'était la langue des ismaélites, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek se tourna vers la cellule à sa gauche, observant un des trois humains - qui avaient combattu les Lycans plus tôt - le détailler assit contre un mur. C'était l'homme à la peau mate, celui au cheveux sombres qui avait combattu à l'aide d'une épée. Il parlait avec un lourd accent, que Derek reconnu comme un des pays latin mais il ne savait pas vraiment lequel. Derek hocha la tête en refermant son gilet sur son torse.

\- Les esclaves d'ici viennent de partout dans le monde. Abbad vient du désert il me semble.

Il se tourna vers les esclaves dans l'autre cellule.

\- Mischa vient du sud. Roland de l'ouest et Kapila vient des pays de la soie.

Il haussa les épaules et se glissa contre un mur pour s'asseoir au sol, observant les esclaves nouvellement arrivés.

\- Et toi ? Il t'a appelé sire, étais-tu quelqu'un d'important ? S'enquit l'homme en plissant des yeux.

Derek fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la porte grillagée où s'était tenu l'esclave noir. C'était donc ça, ce mot qu'il n'avait jamais compris. Il reporta son attention sur le nouvel esclave en secouant la tête.

\- Oh non, pas du tout. Je suis né ici-même, dans cette cellule.

\- Il est le plus vieux d'entre nous.

L'esclave et Derek tournèrent la tête vers un des humains qui était là depuis trois lunes déjà et que Gerard voulait faire transformer au plus vite, Marchal. Il s'était rapproché jusqu'à la grille et s'y était adossé, écoutant la conversation.

\- Il fait toujours en sorte que les gardes n'aient pas la main lourde sur nous, et que les femmes et les enfants mangent toujours.

Il regarda le forgeron après avoir craché par terre.

\- C'est un bon gars, le défendit-il, comme pour couper l'herbe sous le pied des nouveaux esclaves qui pourraient dire quelque chose contre lui.

Derek hocha la tête dans sa direction pour le remercier puis se retourna vers les autres esclaves, celui à la peau mate, toujours assit sur le sol et tourné vers lui, la femme qui était debout, les bras croisés sur son torse et qui renifla dédaigneusement en repoussant ses cheveux blonds derrière elle, et le grand à la peau pâle, accroupi non loin du premier, l'observant lui aussi.

\- J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait là-bas. Très courageux. Pour des humains.

Il les sentit frémir et la femme décroisa ses bras pour serrer les poings, l'œil mauvais. Mais Derek continua.

\- Vous n'étiez pas des esclaves avant, constata-t-il.

L'homme à la peau mate eu un rapide sourire et hocha la tête en regardant les deux autres avec qui il avait combattu.

\- Je m'appelle Hasan. Je suis né dans le royaume d'Aragon et malgré mon statut de bâtard, j'ai réussi à devenir le capitaine de mon navire, dans la flotte royale. Mais nous avons rencontré des pirates qui ont saccagé mon vaisseau et tué mon équipage. Ils m'ont vendu, moi et quelques autres, dans les pays du sud et comme je ne me suis jamais laissé faire, j'ai été vendu au Seigneur Gerard.

Derek hocha la tête puis regarda ensuite l'homme. Celui-ci s'humidifia les lèvres et le forgeron remarqua qu'il avait une large cicatrice qui traversait sa joue gauche, barrant son nez et déchirant sa lèvre. Ses cheveux étaient brun clair, d'une couleur chaude, et sa voix était rauque comme un coup de tonnerre.

\- Mon petit village a été mis sac, commença-t-il avec une très forte hésitation avec un accents des pays du Nord, un pays slave sans aucun doute. J'étais le... le _kovacevic_... Celui qui travaille le métal, hésita-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant ses mots.

Derek eu un sourire.

\- Forgeron.

\- Oui, ça. Ma femme et ma fille, mortes. J'ai fuis mais brigands m'ont attrapé.

Il montra sa joue.

\- Ils m'ont fait ça, parce que je ne voulais pas être esclave. J'ai travaillé dans mines, pis j'ai été envoyé ici.

Le forgeron montra les autres hommes qui s'étaient approchés d'un geste ample de la main.

\- Comme beaucoup d'ici, malheureusement. Et ton nom est... ?

\- Novák, répondit-il en se levant.

\- Pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas tué depuis tout ce temps ?

Derek porta enfin son attention sur la seule femme des cachots.

\- Et toi ? Tu es ?

Elle renifla et croisa de nouveau ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je suis la Godi Brynja, cracha-t-elle.

Le forgeron fronça les sourcils.

\- Godi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Un chef barbare, cracha un des esclaves dans l'autre cellule.

La dénommée Brynja lui lança un regard mauvais et se rapprocha de la grille alors que Hassan ramenait ses jambes contre lui pour la laisser se coller à la grille.

\- Je suis une Viking, gronda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard des plus noirs.

\- La petite putain d'un barbare sanguinaire, rien de plus ! Ricana l'inconscient de plus belle.

Si Brynja aurait aimé détruire les grilles pour aller écraser le petit cou de cet esclave, Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il grondait déjà en braquant son regard qu'il savait lumineux vers l'esclave, ses crocs poussant doucement hors de sa bouche. Il sentit une petite pointe de fierté en voyant tous les nouveaux arrivés avoir un mouvement de recul et les plus anciens esclaves de la Citadelle l'observer sans rien dire, ni bouger, peut-être trop habitués à le voir ainsi. Les crocs de Derek se rétractèrent mais ses yeux luisaient toujours d'une lueur qu'il savait menaçante.

\- À ce que je sache, et crois-moi j'ai une très bonne vue, une très bonne ouïe et un odorat parfait, tandis que cette soi-disant putain tuait deux Lycans sans sourciller, toi tu t'étais caché derrière un arbre et pleurait comme une pauvre fillette, gronda-t-il d'une voix pourtant compréhensible.

L'esclave, pâle et tremblant en ayant pour la première fois affaire à l'hybride dangereux que pouvait être Derek, ne dit rien mais recula jusqu'à être le plus loin possible du forgeron. Derek reporta son attention vers les trois guerriers en fermant les yeux le temps que ces derniers cessèrent de le brûler et quand il rouvrit les paupières, Hasan, Brynja et Novák le fixaient et il sentait leur peur s'échapper d'eux par vague. Mais aucun des trois ne bougèrent pourtant, ne laissant rien paraître. Derek ravala un sourire : Ils étaient puissants.

\- Est-ce que je vous fais peur ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque douce.

\- Non ! Clama Brynja en relevant le nez en l'air.

Derek sourit.

\- Tu sais que j'entends ton cœur battre. Et qu'un humain qui ment à le palpitant qui déraille ?

Brynja cligna des yeux en cherchant vraiment à ne rien laisser paraître, amusant l'hybride.

\- D'accord, concéda-t-elle enfin. Tu me fais peur.

Derek sourit sous la sincérité dont elle faisait preuve, rangeant sa fierté au placard. Peu de gens savaient le faire.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Je ne mordrais pas.

Il renifla et sourit, comme riant à une bonne blague.

\- Enfin, pas trop fort.

Hasan rit de bon cœur, Brynja grimaça et Novák cligna des yeux, l'air perdu, ne parlant pas assez bien pour comprendre.

\- Tu es comme eux ?

\- Non !

Derek fronça les sourcils vers Brynja qui haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne suis pas un Lycan... Mais je ne suis pas un humain non plus.

Le forgeron se passa une main sur sa nuque en soupirant.

\- Ceux à qui vous avez eu affaire... Ce ne sont que des animaux, des sang-pur si tu préfères, qui n'ont plus une seule once d'humanité en eux. On peut dire que je suis un lycan, mais différent d'eux. Ils n'ont pas d'esprit, ils ne sont dirigés que par leurs instincts.

\- Crois-moi, Derek. Les humains le sont tout autant, déclara la femme Vikings en allant s'asseoir face à Hasan, juste à côté de Derek.

Le forgeron tourna la tête et sourit à travers les barreaux.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oh oui, crois-moi. De vraies bêtes, sourit-elle enfin, et elle avait l'air plus jeune. Mais je dois reconnaître que les hommes sont plus faciles à tuer.

Novák rit cette fois-ci en comprenant les dires de la femme.

\- Elle dit vrai, dit l'homme de sa voix rocailleuse.

Derek les observa tous les trois. L'ancien capitaine de bateau à la peau caramel, la fière chef viking et celui qui avait été un fort forgeron. Tous les trois transpiraient la confiance, la tranquillité mais la force latente.

\- Mais je t'ai vu là-bas, commença Hasan en le fixant. Ils t'ont obéit, on l'a vu.

Derek détourna le regard pour fixer le mur face à lui, perdu dans les souvenirs de puissance, cette sensation grisante que d'avoir l'autorité sur ces monstres gigantesques. _I'd love_ **to change the World** , _but I don't_ **know** _what to do._

\- Oui... murmura-t-il enfin. C'est vrai...

.*.

L'entièreté de la Citadelle s'était ébranlée en plein milieu de la nuit et tous les humains transformés s'étaient retrouvés enfermés les uns après les autres dans les cellules. Quelques-uns s'étaient retrouvés dans la cellule à droite de Derek, tel que Roland et Abbad. L'esclave noir avait expliqué au forgeron que la rencontre entre le Seigneur Gerard et les nobles humains ne s'étaient pas bien passée. Pas bien du tout. Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Seigneur Vampire pensait que les humains allaient se laisser faire comme ça, lui payant tribut sans rien dire, sans réaliser ce qu'il était réellement. L'un des nobles l'avait traité de démon, de monstre, et Gerard avait explosé. Il l'aurait attrapé et vidé de son sang face à tous ces humains venus payer leur protection contre les Lycans.

Quelle idée aussi que de faire venir des humains au beau milieu de la nuit. Pourquoi pas au début de la nuit, ou au petit matin... Mais non, Gerard vivait en plein milieu des ombres et pour lui, les humains avaient à se plier à ses lois.

Gerard avait perdu son contrôle et au lieu de dévorer tous les humains qui étaient venus dans sa grande salle, il avait déversé toute sa haine sur les humains transformés et avant de les tuer, il les avait enfermé avec Derek, punis comme lui l'était. Cela aurait fait sourire Derek que de constater que Gerard était désormais obligé d'utiliser ses si précieux vampires pour faire les basses besognes habituellement faites par les humains lycans.

Les gardes trouvèrent d'ailleurs un moyen de leur faire payer.

Quand enfin Derek n'entendit plus les cris de rage de Gerard, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir arriver les gardes vampires avec de larges bols en fonte ou se trouvait un peu de nourriture. Beaucoup trop peu pour toutes les personnes qu'il y avait dans les cachots. Derek se leva quand les vampires ouvrirent les portes les unes après les autres, dans les cellules au-dessus de Derek, qu'il apercevait par la grille qui permettait à la lumière de la lune de venir dans sa cellule, dans leurs couloirs, où il jetèrent sans faire attention les bols sur le sol, renversant la moitié de la nourriture sur les dalles suintantes.

À peine les vampires avaient-ils fermé la porte que les lycans transformés se mirent à se battre pour le peu de nourriture, prenant facilement le dessus sur les simples humains s'il y en avait dans leur cellule. Derek serra les poings et grinça des dents en les regardant faire, jetant un regard noir aux gardes qui se moquaient ouvertement de leur comportement ' animal'.

Derek serra douloureusement les mâchoires en observant Roland pousser un faible humain pour prendre une poignée de cette fade purée régurgitée, grondant comme un loup en se tournant vers les humains pour les empêcher d'approcher. Abbad grondait aussi, voulant sûrement manger - mais ils étaient des humains transformés et malgré la Lune qui grimpait dans le ciel, elle n'était pas encore assez ronde pour qu'ils se transforment définitivement. Cela dit, leurs yeux brillaient dans le noir, provoquant un mouvement de recul des humains qui couinèrent un peu de peur ; le tout sous le regard railleur des vampires qui quittèrent enfin les cachots. _Them and us,_ **[start] the war**

Derek les observa partir et dès qu'ils ne furent plus en vue, il se pressa contre les grilles et passa son bras dans la cellule pour attraper Roland par le cou et l'attirer à lui, lui arrachant une plainte douloureuse alors qu'il enserrait sa nuque de son bras.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des animaux, gronda-t-il à son oreille assez fortement pour tous dans les cachots puissent l'entendre.

Derek le relâcha et Roland tomba au sol en crachotant, cherchant son air. Le forgeron leva le bras pour désigner le couloir d'où venaient de disparaître les gardes.

\- C'est ça que vous voulez ?! Être leur divertissement, leur passe-temps ?! Leur petit toutou si divertissant ? À trembler devant le fouet, pour ensuite vous empoigner et vous entretuer pour leur offrir un spectacle des plus burlesque ?

La respiration lourde, il observa un à un les humains qu'il avait condamné lors de la dernière pleine lune, levant la tête pour braquer son regard sur ceux qui étaient enfermés dans les étages supérieur mais qu'il voyait tout de même à travers les grilles de sa cellule.

\- C'est ça que vous voulez ?! Hurla-t-il au bord du grondement lycan.

Chaque humain transformé se ratatina sur lui-même pour gémir, comme les Lycans l'avaient fait dans la forêt, et un silence lourd tomba dans les sous-sols de la Citadelle, bien loin des préoccupations vampiriques.

\- J'ai vécu selon leurs règles pendant toute ma vie, gronda-t-il fortement, sentant ses yeux le piquer. Je les ai protégés, admirés durant toute mon enfance d'avoir eu la bonté de me laisser en vie. Et pourquoi ? Pour être traité comme un animal, réussissant presque à me faire croire à leurs fantaisies.

Il s'ébroua, la colère pulsant dans ses veines.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des animaux ! Hurla-t-il, et les transformés se redressèrent, leurs yeux brillant et un grondement gonflant leur poitrine.

Derek sentait des frissons le parcourir, pas de froid mais de puissance, il sentait des vagues de contentement, de respect et de colère provenir des quatre coins des sous-sols, chaque transformé l'écoutant avec encore plus de respect et d'admiration qu'avant. _I'd love to_ **change the world**.

\- _Nous avons le choix_! Clama-t-il en levant le regard pour voir les yeux brillant de ceux enfermés au-dessus de lui. Nous pouvons décider d'être plus que ça, nous sommes plus que cela ! Nous pouvons être esclaves... Ou nous pouvons embrasser notre pouvoir, nous pouvons être Lycans !

Seuls les grondements de joie de ses transformés lui parvinrent, atténuant les acclamations des humains qui avaient presque tous pris son discours personnellement. Et avant même que Derek ne le réalise, les trois combattants humains tendaient leur bras à travers les barreaux en lui demandant de les faire devenir l'un des siens.

A peine quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se lève, Derek mordait l'ancienne Godi Brynja, l'ancien forgeron Novák ainsi que le capitaine de la flotte du royaume d'Aragon Hasan.

.*.

Il aurait pu mordre plus de personne, mais il fut arrêté avant de pouvoir mordre quelqu'un dans la cellule à sa droite. Des bruits claquant dans les couloirs le forcèrent à tout faire pour ne pas paraître suspect - après tout, il était hors de question que Derek transforme quelqu'un sans la supervision et le bon vouloir de Gerard - et il s'assit au milieu de sa cellule alors que Brynja, Hasan et Novák cachaient la morsure que Derek avait fait à leur avant-bras et s'éloignaient le plus possible de la porte de leur cellule.

Assis en tailleur, Derek garda les yeux fermés et inspira doucement, cherchant à deviner qui s'approchait ici puis fronça les sourcils. On cogna aux barreaux de sa cellule et Derek rouvrit les yeux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Edern le regardait, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Allez Derek, debout. Quelqu'un veut te voir, déclara-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Dans les deux cellules, même celle avec seulement des humains, on se mit à grogner pour les transformés et gronder pour les humains de laisser Derek tranquille. Le forgeron se leva lentement en les regardant, faisant s'illuminer ses yeux et tout de suite, ils se calmèrent.

Il s'approcha de la porte alors que l'homme déverrouillait la porte pour le laisser sortir.

\- Pas de chaîne ? S'enquit le forgeron en haussant un sourcil.

Le protégé de Stiles agita la main en ricanant.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le lui disait mais cette fois-ci, Derek avait un peu de mal à le croire. Peut-être était-ce les relents de peur qui enveloppaient l'homme des îles britanniques qui le lui disait. Mais il ne dit rien et le suivit plutôt dans le couloir pour quitter les cachots. Il fronça les sourcils en suivant patiemment l'homme mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le guidait jusqu'aux cuisines désertes à cette heure-ci. S'arrêtant devant la porte du garde-manger, Edern se tourna vers lui.

\- Et puis, les fers ne te vont pas.

Il leva la main.

\- Cinq minutes. Plus serait prendre des risques inconsidérés, déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il poussa Derek dans le garde-manger et ferma derrière lui. Le forgeron tourna la tête vers le battant de bois et gronda sourdement. Edern n'avait jamais pris de pincettes avec lui, et s'il le traitait comme un autre être humain tout comme lui, il avait toujours été un peu brusque avec lui comme ça ; mais c'était la première fois que Derek avait envie de lui faire sauter la tête des épaules comme maintenant.

\- Derek !

L'odeur l'assaillit et il frissonna. Quand il se retourna, il eut à peine le temps de voir Stiles retirer la capuche qui lui cachait le visage que déjà le vampire était contre lui, le nez blotti dans son cou et enserrant son torse.

Les bras du forgeron se refermèrent autour de la silhouette du vampire et Derek ferma à moitié les paupières en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là, chuchota-t-il en sentant son cœur battre fortement que de tenir son aimé contre lui.

\- Il le fallait... murmura le Seigneur vampire contre sa peau. Je suis désolé, ton dos... Par tous les saints, ton dos Derek.

La voix du vampire se brisa et Derek passa sa main dans son dos pour le calmer.

\- Ne t'en fait pas... C'est déjà guérit guéri, je vais bien.

\- C'est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas sorti...

\- Alors tu ne serais celui que tu es, sourit doucement le forgeron en fermant les yeux.

Il sentit le vampire rire un peu contre lui et il se détacha, prenant son visage en coupe. Derek s'avança et posa son front contre le sien, caressant du pouce les mains de Stiles sur son visage.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici, Stiles... murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde et douloureuse. Tu le sais, pas après ce qui vient de se passer...

\- Mais maintenant te Gerard te fera surveiller, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque-là. Tu l'as surpris, Derek, en te rebellant. Il espère simplement que ce sera la dernière fois que tu le feras.

\- Stiles...

Derek rouvrit les yeux pour observer les pupilles vampiriques de l'homme face à lui, ce bleu glacial aux paillettes ambrées.

\- J'attendrais qu'il relâche sa vigilance - ça peut marcher. Je partirais avec Abbad et Richard, et quelques humains esclaves qui ont confiance en moi ; et ceux qui viennent d'arriver veulent repartir aussitôt. D'ici quelques jours, il sera-

\- Non Derek. L'ascension de la Lune commence demain à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Je sais.

\- Gerard veut te faire exécuter après avoir transformé le dernier convoi, murmura Stiles d'une voix brisée.

Le forgeron cligna des paupières, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Alors c'était ça ? Vingt-deux longues années de soumission et de dévotion la plus complète - du moins, en apparence - et au premier écart, il le mettait à mort ?

\- Derek, l'appela Stiles en voyant sûrement son regard se faire trouble. Il faut que tu t'en ailles au lever du jour.

Le forgeron reporta son attention sur son amant et fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Mais... et toi ? Ne vas-tu pas avoir de problème ?

\- Pourquoi en aurais-je ? Gerard ne se doute de rien, il pense que je ne vois en toi qu'un vulgaire esclave sans intérêt comme tous les autres.

Derek déglutit doucement et s'humidifia les lèvres, son cœur battant à ses oreilles.

\- Est-ce le cas ? Osa-t-il enfin demander dans un souffle tremblant.

Le visage de Stiles se décomposa avant de se teindre d'une tendresse teintée de tristesse.

\- En douterais-tu ? Murmura-t-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou, souriant doucement.

Derek haussa les épaules en glissant ses bras autour des hanches étroites du vampire.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas dans ta tête.

Et c'était bien là tout le problème. Derek aimait Stiles, il l'aimait profondément et avec toute l'ironie du sort. Mais Stiles ? Stiles était immortel, il avait fêté ses 803 hivers, qu'était Derek dans toute cette vie ? Un grain de sable un peu prétentieux d'avoir cru être capable de manipuler quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que lui.

Le baiser que Stiles lui offrit pour le sortir de ses pensées fut le premier à avoir cette telle puissance, cette telle intensité, ce... déluge d'émotion. Embrasser le vampire avait toujours éveillé une faim insatiable dans les tripes de l'hybride, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas de désir qu'il tremblait mais bien d'émotion.

\- Je t'aime si tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, espèce d'idiot, souffla Stiles contre ses lèvres.

L'hybride ravala un gémissement de plaisir et serra un peu plus le vampire contre lui.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que penser avoir ce genre de faveurs de ta part n'est pas un peu comme... un rêve éveillé pour quelqu'un comme moi ? S'enquit-il à mi-voix.

\- Cesse de te dénigrer de la sorte, je suis un fils de pécheur, je te rappelle, rit doucement le vampire contre ses lèvres.

Derek le serra contre lui et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie...

\- Jamais Derek, jamais, lui répondit le vampire sur le même ton.

Ils ne purent rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre que quelques instants avant que Edern ne frappe à la porte.

\- Dépêchez-vous, leur dit-il à travers le battant de bois.

Derek resserra sa prise contre Stiles en fermant les yeux, espérant pouvoir rester là avec Stiles contre lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Le vampire lui rendit son étreinte avec la même force, si c'était plus.

\- Edern descendra ouvrir les cellules quand le soleil sera haut dans le ciel. Il n'y aura qu'une poignée d'humains, de garde, mais vous devrez être prudent. Je serais auprès de Gerard-

Derek se crispa.

\- Dans ma chambre, Derek, dans ma chambre, continua Stiles en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il y a une clairière près de la rivière, les chasseurs ne vont jamais aussi loin dans la forêt. Les Lycans ne vous feront aucun mal, pas avec toi pour les contrôler.

\- Stiles... Je...

Le Seigneur Vampire le fit taire d'un baiser.

\- Tu m'as sauvé ce jour-là, à moi de te rendre la pareille, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Mais... commença Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non Derek, chut, laisse-moi t'expliquer. J'ai beau ne pas pouvoir mourir à cause du sang de l'Originel qui coule dans mes veines, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant qu'avec toi, dans tes bras. Avec toi, je peux presque croire que je suis normal, rit-il d'une manière un peu triste.

L'hybride s'agrippa à lui en grimaçant et Stiles l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Je te rejoindrais dans trois nuits, quand la lune descendra, lui murmura-t-il enfin.

Quand Stiles quitta la petite pièce, Edern fit l'aveugle et laissa Derek pleurer silencieusement de joie.

.*.

 _* Partout, des **bêtes curieuses** et des **fées** , dis-moi où est le **bon sens**. J'aimerais **changer le Monde** , mais je ne **sais pas** comment faire. Eux et nous, **commençons la guerre**. J'aimerais **changer le Monde**. *_

* * *

 _Tadaaaaa, héhéhéhé, VOILA ! Derek n'est-il pas TROP COOL ? Le Sterek n'est-il pas adorable ? -w- Siiii, mon dieu, que je les aime !_

 _Hm, que dire... J'ai commencé NaNoWriMo, j'ai perdu la moitié de ce que j'avais écrit ( je suis une sous-merde qui fait des fausses manips qui supprimes des trucs u_U ) ; Euh... Il fait beau à Paris, et ne me tuez pas pour cette histoire, vous n'aurez jamais la fin sinon :O_

 _Enfin bref. Je vais essayer d'aller répondre aux reviews... hm..._

 _AH SI ! Vous savez quoi ? Les chapitres vont être de plus en plus long à partir de maintenant xD_

 _Pleiiiin de bisouuuus ! 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	6. FALLOUT

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Médiéval, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot ! :D

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **-** **V** **ultus est index animi – Chapitre 6 -**

 _ **THE EDEN PROJECT - Fallout**_

Edern eut la patience de le laisser reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions avant de revenir le chercher. Ils ne dirent rien, se regardant à peine alors que le druide reconduisait l'Alpha dans sa cellule. Ce ne fut que quand l'humain verrouilla la lourde porte en fer derrière Derek que ce dernier planta son regard dans celui d'Edern. Ils ne se fixèrent que quelques instants avant que le druide ne hôche imperceptiblement la tête, un demi sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Le ventre de Derek se contracta un peu, l'appréhension lui tordant le cœur mais aussi l'impatience faisant brûler son sang dans ses veines. Il observa l'homme qui allait les aider à s'enfuir s'éloigner, fixant d'un regard vide l'endroit où venait de disparaître le druide.

Ils allaient être libre, enfin...

\- Derek ?

L'Alpha cligna des yeux, semblant se réveiller enfin. Il se détourna de la porte de sa cellule pour faire face à la cellule à sa gauche. Des humains le regardaient avec appréhension.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien ? S'enquit l'un d'entre eux, les sourcils froncés.

Derek ne le connaissait pas et sourit, une chaleur s'installant dans son torse de constater que les humains n'avaient plus peur d'eux et qu'en quelques heures, il avait réussi à se faire respecter par eux. Il hôcha la tête en se rapprochant.

\- Tout va bien, il... enfin, c'est une affaire qu'il vaut mieux que vous ignorez encore.

L'homme eut un sourire et hocha la tête. Là, Derek fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha, son odorat captant quelque chose. Il tourna la tête et observa les autres cellules autour de lui, un peu perdu. Il était encore tellement bouleversé par l'idée qu'il allait quitter cet endroit, qu'il n'avait pas senti. Il n'avait pas réalisé, pas tout de suite, et maintenant ça commençait à faire son chemin, tout doucement. Les gardes vampires avaient réarrangé les prisonniers pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

Dans la cellule de droite, il n'y avait plus que les hommes que Derek avait malheureusement contaminé lors de la dernière pleine lune, et dans celle de gauche, tous les humains, ceux du dernier convoi et ceux de la citadelle qu'il n'avait pas encore transformé.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus aucun humain dans les cachots de la citadelle.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que...

Ce fut Brynja qui s'approcha pour se coller aux barreaux. Derek frissonna en la sentant si proche de lui, et il se précipita contre les barreaux sans même pouvoir se retenir, attrapant la main qu'elle tendait vers lui. Les yeux de l'ancienne Vikings s'illuminèrent, mais pas de ce jaune doré caractéristique des Lycans de la forêt ou encore de ceux qu'il avait mordu avant, non. Ils étaient d'un rouge sang, un rouge lumineux et plein de pouvoir, beaucoup plus... Chaud et beaucoup plus sains et doux que les Lycans de la forêt. Derek fronça les sourcils quand Hasan et Novak se rapprochèrent eux aussi des barreaux pour poser à leur tour leurs mains sur son bras, peaux contre peaux, alors que leurs yeux flamboyaient comme ceux de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne pars que quelques minutes et vous voilà tous ...

Derek se tu et renifla pour attraper leur odeur qui avait bien changé et un grondement fier roula dans son torse.

 _Loups, Loups, Alpha, Loups, Bêtas, Meute, Famille..._

Un autre grondement sortit de sa gorge, plus profond et plus fort, qui se répercuta contre chaque paroi de pierre, enflant dans les cachots pour parcourir tous les sous-sols, caressant chaque individu, les reconnaissant. Et les Loups lui répondirent, un grondement poussé par les trois premiers Alphas - leurs yeux rouges braqués sur lui – ainsi que poussé par leurs Bêtas, les humains du convoi et ceux de la Citadelle - cloîtrés avec ces trois-là – tout autant poussé par les humains que Derek avait contaminé des lunes plus tôt. _We've got that_ **fight** _in our_ **hearts.*** Tous avaient les yeux lumineux, les lèvres retroussées, et tous grondaient sourdement et répondaient à l'appel de Derek, lui offrant leur soutient et leur respect, leur appartenance à la Meute, à sa Meute.

.*.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand une présence nouvellement arrivée sortit Derek de l'espèce de méditation dans laquelle il était plongé.

Il s'était assis contre les barreaux de sa cellule, affalé contre les tiges de fer et de l'autre côté, Brynja, Hasan et Novák blottis les uns contre les autres, comme des louveteaux, et leurs bras passés au travers pour toucher Derek. Et les autres humains - enfin, les anciens humains - quelques-uns étaient endormis contre les trois Alphas, et d'autres somnolaient. Assis et allongés, il y avait tellement de monde dans cette petite cellule qu'ils étaient tous les uns sur les autres.

Derek se redressa et s'étira un instant, étonnamment en forme. Il n'avait pas véritablement dormi, mais se sentait pourtant en pleine forme ; il venait de passer plusieurs heures dans la même position, mais son corps n'était pas douloureux comme il aurait pu l'être.

On frappa contre les barreaux de sa cage, en hauteur. Il leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Au-dessus de lui, Edern était accroupi, et souriant, en secouant la main vers lui. Derek pencha la tête sur le côté et le druide observa autour de lui un instant avant de lancer quelque chose dans la cellule.

\- Amuses-toi bien, surtout, lui dit-il à voix basse avant de disparaître.

Derek resta le regard braqué en hauteur tout en observant le plafond, l'ouïe concentrée sur l'extérieur de sa cellule, suivant les pas d'Edern qui quittait les sous-sols de la Citadelle. Puis il baissa enfin son regard sur le sol de sa cellule. _And you just never know if you never_ **try** _.*_ Entre la poussière et les quelques grains de paille, entre les cailloux et le sang séché, trois clés. Les deux petites clés qu'il s'était façonné, et la clé de sa cellule. Un frisson le parcourut et avec un sourire qu'il ne put réprimer, il se baissa et les attrapa doucement. Elles cliquetèrent doucement dans sa paume et il frissonna de plaisir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Derek se redressa pour offrir à sourire à un Hasan encore endormi, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, qui bougeait doucement pour éviter que Bryjna ne tombe par terre. La Viking s'était blottie contre son torse et grogna dans son sommeil, les sourcils froncés et visiblement énervée que son matelas ne bouge.

\- Le bruit de notre liberté, mon ami, lui dit-il doucement.

Les anciens transformés et les nouveaux se réveillèrent, et très vite, tous observaient Derek dans l'attente de son prochain mouvement. _[My] back to the wall.*_ Le Forgeron les regarda tour à tour, le cœur battant et un sourire sur les lèvres. Son regard caressa les transformés les plus récents, avant de s'arrêter sur les plus anciens, les amis qu'il s'était fait par obligation le soir où Gerard les avait jetés sous ses crocs.

\- Qui veut retourner courir librement dans les bois ? S'enquit-il avec un petit sourire.

Abbad se mit à prier avec un large sourire et Roland explosa de rire. Et tous les regards s'illuminèrent, des grondements profonds se mirent à résonner, dans tous les cellules - à sa droite, à sa gauche, dans les cellules supérieures...

Derek baissa son regard sur les petites clés qu'il tenait précieusement entre ses doigts sales et sourit, le cœur battant.

Le bruit de son collier tombant au sol fut la plus belle des mélodies qui lui fut donner d'entendre.

Le monde s'illumina de couleur, d'énergie et de puissance alors que Derek relevait la tête en arrière pour hurler, hurlement très vite reprit par la population Lycane des sous-sols, les chaînes contraignant certains poignets qui cognaient contre les barreaux des cellules, provoquant un boucan du diable. Et qu'importe si on les entendait, ils partageaient leur premier cri pour acclamer leur Alpha commun.

La puissance de cet hurlement chargé de tant d'émotions l'étreignit comme une couverture chaude et des frissons remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Derek. Le hurlement qu'il poussa enfin n'eut plus rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait pu pousser précédemment, c'était bien plus guttural, bien plus puissant, comme celui qu'il avait pu pousser dans la forêt la veille.

Soudainement, son monde se mit à tourner dans un sens qu'il était le seul à percevoir et à comprendre, et se dessinaient autour de lui des fils de soies colorés qui virevoltaient autour de lui, s'accrochant à sa peau, à ses membres, à son souffle, et le liaient intimement avec ceux qui l'entouraient. _Couleur, puissance, lien, famille._

.

Aussi rapidement qu'une vague s'écrasant sur un rivage, les cellules furent ouvertes et les chaînes contraignant les humains transformés tombèrent rapidement au sol, soulevant la poussière à leur pied. Les hommes et les quelques femmes hurlèrent de plaisir, frappant les grilles des cellules tout en courant dans les couloirs pour quitter la Citadelle. _Tonight the_ **city** _is ours.*_

Malheureusement, les humains à la solde de Gerard furent très réactifs, et ce n'étaient pas comme si ils étaient discrets, mais pouvait-on vraiment leur en vouloir ? Derek n'allait pas être le premier à leur jeter la pierre, bien au contraire. Mais, alors-même que Derek - Brynja, Novák et Hasan sur les talons - conduisait les siens dans la cour pour forcer la porte et s'enfuir dans les bois, les énormes arbalètes originellement tournées vers les plaines pour protéger la Citadelle, furent tournées vers l'intérieur. _We're_ **dying** _to fallout.*_ Le bruit des énormes perches transperçant les murs était comme des coups de tonnerre et malheureusement, plus de ma moitié des siens se retrouvèrent bloqués derrières les perches, incapables de faire un pas de plus. _Ashes to ashes, we_ **all fall down** _.*_

Derek tenta bien de les aider pour les faire venir avec lui, incapable de les abandonner, mais Hasan revint le chercher pour le tirer derrière lui, le forçant à le suivre. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder, ou plus risquaient de ne pouvoir quitter la Citadelle, mais eux ne seraient pas seulement incapables de quitter les couloirs, mais tués, ni plus ni moins. Le Forgeron gémit difficilement en faisant quelques pas en arrière, murmurant des excuses et des promesses vaines qu'il reviendrait pour eux, mais les humains transformés et coincés dans ce couloir sombre savaient autant que lui. Il ne pouvait que les abandonner derrière lui, à contrecœur, et leurs yeux dorés trahissant leur statut de transformés lui brisèrent le cœur. Mais le regard entendu que lui lança Abbad, qui lui murmura dans sa langue maternelle de fuir, termina de lui donner la force de les quitter là.

Derek savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais remettre les pieds ici une fois qu'il aurait réussi à fuir. Et même si savait, s'il sentait que les humains transformés qui lui hurlaient de prendre sa chance et de fuir les lieux - tout en espérant qu'il reviendrait pour les aider - savaient autant que lui qu'ils étaient perdus.

Alors qu'il quittait le couloir sombre pour débouler dans la cour illuminée de soleil, Derek aperçut du coin de l'œil quelques esclaves, les plus anciens, faire payer aux humains les traitements qu'ils avaient eu depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la Citadelle. Tel que Roland, qui arrachait la gorge d'un humain avec ses crocs, les yeux lumineux et le sang gouttant sur ses guêtres, un sourire fou sur les lèvres. Le Forgeron croisa son regard et ses yeux s'illuminèrent à son tour, un frisson de puissance le parcourut et un grondement fit vibrer son torse. Roland s'ébroua et hocha la tête, sautant à ses côtés.

Ils passèrent tous deux les deux grandes portes de bois que les humains transformés précédents avaient éventré, donnant sur la plaine qui les séparaient de la forêt et de la liberté tant désirées.

Les humains et les vampires de la Citadelle méritaient bien sûr d'être détruits par le feu, parce que par la Sainte-Mère, la manière dont tous avaient été traités méritaient réparation dans le sang. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder, pas aujourd'hui, pas encore. Peut-être un jour, un jour glorieux où Derek prendra sa revanche aux noms de tous ceux qui étaient autour de lui dans cette plaine, courant pour atteindre les sous-bois, aux noms de tous ceux qui étaient restés derrière, dans la Citadelle. Mais pas aujourd'hui, non - Parce que désormais, alors que Derek prenait sa première bouffée d'air frais dans la forêt, c'était en tant qu'homme libre. Et les humains transformés qui hurlèrent de plaisir à ses côtés le firent vibrer, de puissance, d'émotions, de tout un tas de choses qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Libres, ils étaient enfin libres.

.*.

La nuit aux abords de la forêt fut une des plus difficiles nuits que Derek eut à vivre. Le forgeron avait envoyé la plupart de ceux qui avait réussi à fuir la Citadelle au point de rendez-vous que Stiles lui avait donné, mais il n'y alla pas lui-même. Le Forgeron prit de gros risques en se rapprochant des frontières de la forêt, quitte à se faire prendre si des chasseurs Vampires étaient lancés à leur poursuite, mais Derek se devait d'être là. Pour être... présent. Parce qu'aussi loin qu'il était des remparts de la Citadelle, il sentait tout de même la douleur de ceux qui étaient piégés dans la Citadelle. Il entendait les cris de douleurs des siens enfermés entre ses murs, et son coeur se brisait un peu plus.

Mais bien que les Chasseurs qui furent envoyé à leurs trousses ne les trouvèrent pas, le cœur de Derek se brisa définitivement quand le soleil se leva après la troisième nuit. Parce que Stiles ne vint jamais. _Last year's a_ **memory** , _it's over now.*_

\- Alpha, nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps.

Derek frissonna sous l'appellation et tourna la tête vers Brynja qui se rapprochait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Le forgeron - enfin, l'ancien forgeron désormais - était assis sur une roche, caché sous les branchages aux abords de la plaine, le regard fixe sur la Citadelle. L'ancienne Godi se tourna vers cette dernière et soupira.

\- Il ne viendra pas, Alpha.

\- Je m'appelle Derek. Et il viendra, gronda-t-il en fixant de nouveau les remparts.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Stiles ne viendrait pas.

\- Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'on a quitté la Citadelle. Les cris se sont tus. Et il ne pourra pas sortir en plein jour. Dors, au moins, intervint Hasan qui était assis pas loin.

\- Le Seigneur Stiles sait sortir en plein jour. Il viendra.

\- Il ne viendra pas.

Derek sauta sur ses pieds et gronda, perdant trop facilement le contrôle et l'ancienne Viking gémit en se ratatinant sur elle-même.

\- Il... viendra... cracha-t-il entre ses crocs.

Novák se rapprocha, le seul qui était assez fort physiquement pour pouvoir encore bouger, alors que Hasan et Bryjna se retrouvaient cloués sur place, la puissance de Derek les écrasant.

\- Alpha...

\- Derek ! Hurla ce dernier.

Il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait pas de ces signes de respect qu'il ne méritait pas. Il avait abandonné la moitié des siens derrière lui, à la merci d'êtres sanguinaires qui aimaient le sang plus que tout, et aimait désespérément l'un d'eux. Il était plus qu'un traître, il ne méritait pas qu'on le regarde ainsi, qu'on attende de lui plus qu'il leur avait donné, il...

\- Derek, haleta doucement le slave, la voix rocailleuse.

L'hybride déglutit avec difficulté et ferma les yeux. Il serra les poings fermement, ses griffes pénétrant ses paumes et le sang glissa entre ses doigts pour goutter lentement sur le sol. Il sentit une main tremblante se poser sur son épaule avant que Novàk ne ploie lui aussi, tombant au sol. Alors Derek se reprit, prenant une grande inspiration et... et tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur cette puissance qu'il n'avait jamais voulu, qu'il ne désirait pour rien au monde. Il rouvrit les yeux, l'esprit vide et le ventre contracté de douleur alors que sa puissance s'épuisait, le laissant vide.

\- Il viendra... murmura-t-il enfin.

Le silence les étreignit et Derek se rassit lentement.

\- Il le doit... Il ne peut pas...

\- On va attendre, alors, dit doucement Hasan en se rapprochant.

Bryjna en fit de même et s'assit même au sol pour poser sa tête sur la cuisse de Derek. Hasan se colla à son profil, de l'autre côté de la femme, et derrière Derek, les jambes de Novàk se pressèrent doucement contre le dos de l'ancien forgeron. C'était... agréable, d'une certaine manière. C'était familial, et il se sentit bien mieux.

Et Derek attendit.

.*.

À la fin de ce quatrième jour, il eut du mouvement au pied de la Citadelle. Derek se redressa, attirant l'attention de Brynja, qui était restée avec lui, tandis que Novàk et Hasan s'occupaient des humains transformés, qui commençaient à s'inquiéter de rester aussi près de cet endroit maudit aussi longtemps. Mais alors que l'espoir rampait sous sa peau, ce ne fut pourtant pas Stiles qui traversa la plaine pour les rejoindre, loin de là. Derek eut l'énorme surprise de voir arriver vers lui un groupe de trois humaines et quatre des hommes qu'il avait infectés lors de la dernière Lune. Quelques bruits de lutte se faisaient entendre de la cour de la Citadelle, mais le Forgeron - l'ancien Forgeron - ne pouvait pas y faire attention, alors que le soleil se couchait et qu'un peu plus des siens les rejoignaient, blessés et épuisés, mais souriant pour la plupart.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! S'étonna Roland en arrivant en courant, ayant sentit d'une certaine manière l'arrivée des nouveaux venus.

Une des femmes se mit à pleurer, et Derek reconnu la mère de la petite gamine de la veille. Les arrivants se mirent à parler tous en même temps, un brouhaha fort, où Derek ne comprit qu'une seule chose : Leur fuite quelques jours plus tôt avait rendu Gerard fou de colère. Et Stiles avait fait quelque chose.

.

L'ancien Forgeron couva du regard les hommes et femmes, simples humains comme humains transformés collés les uns aux autres, leurs visages à peine visibles dans la pénombre, mais se tenant chaud. Ils étaient trop près de la frontière de la forêt, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'allumer un feu, alors ils se donnaient chaud comme ils le pouvaient. L'homme ferma un instant les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration et leva le visage vers le ciel, d'une nuit noire sans lune.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller.

Derek frissonna mais ne bougea pas pour autant, ne répondit pas non plus. Il resta plutôt comme ça, écoutant les bruits alentours et se faisant doucement mais sûrement, à la présence de toutes ces personnes dans un coin de sa tête, ces présences chaudes quelque part dans un coin de son esprit. Cette chaleur, ces bulles qui étaient ces hommes transformés, chauds et puissants ; ces femmes humaines, présences plus légères avec un goût d'eau fraîche ; les trois autres, bien plus puissants qu'étaient Novàk, Brynja et Hasan ; et ces présences brutes, piquantes ainsi que sauvages, des Lycans qui restaient tapis dans l'ombre des bois, tout près d'eux sans pour autant faire savoir leur présence, les observant juste, observant leur... Alpha. Derek ne voulait pas être l'Alpha, de personne.

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, fixant les étoiles. Son esprit dériva un instant vers l'Astre nocturne, qui se faisait timide en cette nuit, et une prière à mi-voix franchie ses lèvres.

\- Al- Derek ?

Le forgeron - l'ancien forgeron, il fallait qu'il s'y habitue ! - sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers l'ancien capitaine de la flotte royale du Royaume d'Aragon.

\- Quoi ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller, répéta l'homme en faisant briller ses yeux.

Des yeux rouges, chauds et transperçant, qui comportaient tant de puissance, et la présence de ceux qu'il avait lui-même mordus et transformés. Derek leva sa main pour frotter son visage, sentant ses yeux briller un peu plus fort.

\- Il le faut, Hasan, murmura-t-il.

\- Alors, on va venir avec toi.

Derek regarda Brynja se rapprocher, ses cheveux blonds flottant autour d'elle comme une apparition mystique des plus incroyable. Celui qui les avait faits sortit de la Citadelle secoua la tête.

\- Il en est hors de question, dit-il en se détournant.

Il commença à s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois, prenant la direction de la Citadelle des vampires. Mais Hasan, Brynja et Novàk le suivirent.

\- Tu ne peux faire ça, Derek, clama la voix grave de Novàk dans son dos.

\- Si, je le dois, répondit ce dernier.

\- Mais...

\- Écoutez.

Derek se tourna vers eux, prenant une grande inspiration. Terre, feuille, écorce, pluie, homme, femme, bois. Douce odeur, agréable, prenante.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas. Qu'est-ce que... Je ne veux pas penser à ce que Gérard à prévu pour lui, s'il comprend ce que Stiles à fait.

Ils avaient eux-même enfin réussi à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Les premiers jours après la fuite de Derek et des siens, Gerard avait fait payer à coup de fouet les anciens transformés qui étaient malheureusement restés enfermés dans la Citadelle. Il ne s'était apparemment pas attardé sur les humains du dernier chargement, ne sachant même pas qu'ils étaient eux aussi transformés, par les trois puissants nouveaux arrivants. Et au moment où Stiles avait prévu de rejoindre Derek, il avait apparemment fait un détour par les cellules pour ouvrir les portes. Malheureusement, si le Seigneur Vampire avait voulu être discret dans sa fuite de la Citadelle, cela avait raté. Comme Roland, les esclaves transformés avaient été submergés par le désir de vengeance et s'étaient attardés pour tuer les hommes à la solde de Gerard. Malheureusement, le soleil étant en train de se coucher, les gardes Vampires avaient pu se joindre au massacre et ceux qui avaient rejoint Derek et les premiers fuyards avaient été les seuls à pouvoir s'enfuir sans dommage.

Et Derek ignorait totalement ce qui avait pu se passer à l'intérieur de la Citadelle depuis. Par la mère Lune, Derek devait y aller le plus rapidement possible. Et si Gerard comprenait qui avait libéré les humains transformés ? Une fuite, ça n'était jamais arrivé, mais pourquoi pas.

Mais deux fuites ? Gerard allait comprendre que quelqu'un l'avait trahi.

L'ancien Forgeron ne pouvait laisser Stiles seul là-bas. Pas après que le jeune vampire ai pris le temps et le risque de libérer un peu plus des siens.

\- Vous ne pouvez m'accompagner, on ne peut pas prendre de risque, déclara Derek en secouant la tête.

\- Mais... Enfin, tenta Brynja en l'observant, perdue.

Derek la fixa, faisant briller ses yeux.

\- Écoutez. Je connais cette Citadelle peut-être même encore mieux que Gerard lui-même. Une personne peut se faufiler rapidement à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous.

Et c'était vrai. Il sentait, au plus profond de ses tripes, qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Brynja, Hasan et Novàk avec sa vie. Cette chaleur à l'intérieur de lui pulsait agréablement, leurs présences rassurantes et puissantes, et il en avait besoin.

\- J'ai besoin que vous restiez ici pour prendre soins des nôtres, d'accord ? S'il m'arrive quelque chose...

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien ! Clama Hasan.

Derek esquissa un sourire.

\- Vous devez prendre soins d'eux, dit-il doucement en levant sa main vers l'endroit où les transformés étaient installés. Ils sont notre héritage, ils n'ont pas à vivre ce que j'ai vécu toutes ces années. Alors, si au petit matin, je ne suis toujours pas revenu, je veux que vous les preniez et que vous partiez loin. Quittez ces terres, abandonnez-les et trouvez juste... un endroit où vous créer une demeure.

\- Une demeure, pour nous tous, dit doucement Novàk de sa voix grave.

Derek le regarda et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Si je reviens de la Citadelle avec Stiles, oui, répondit-il avec douceur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important, ce Vampire ? Il fait parti de ceux qui nous ont asservi, qui t'ont asservi ! Clama Brynja en se rapprochant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ta considération ?!

Derek l'observa un instant avant de lever le regard vers le ciel, la gorge serrée.

\- Je l'aime, dit-il simplement.

Ce fut la seule explication qu'il était en mesure de donner, et elle suffisait amplement. Les trois transformés le regardèrent un instant avant de hocher la tête, silencieux, mais Derek sentait leur surprise mêlée à de l'acceptation douce.

\- Ne veux-tu pas attendre que le soleil soit levé ? S'enquit Hasan d'une voix douce.

L'ancien Forgeron baissa la tête et braqua son regard sur la Citadelle, que l'on pouvait apercevoir au-delà des quelques arbres qui bordaient la plaine.

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

Parce que dans sa poitrine, il y avait ce poids - dans sa bouche, ce goût de fer piquant. Les poils de son corps se hérissaient et ses instincts d'hybride, cette partie sauvage qui avait totalement fondue en l'homme qu'il était désormais, tout cela le tirait vers la Citadelle, parce qu'il sentait, il savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. L'angoisse le tiraillait, et peut-être que cela était seulement lié à son action de pénétrer la Citadelle, de retourner dans son enfer personnel... Mais non. Non, il savait mieux. C'était tout comme quelques jours plus tôt, quand il avait senti que Stiles ne devait pas aller dans la forêt, parce que ça allait mal se passer.

C'était ce qu'il sentait, que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Alors abandonner Stiles là-bas, à son sort ? Il en était incapable.

Il allait récupérer Stiles, il le devait.

.*.

Derek plissa des yeux et observa les gardes passer sur les remparts. C'était étrange, enfin... Derek trouvait cela très étrange. Gerard n'avait pas doublé le nombre de vampires qui gardaient la Citadelle, comme si ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours n'était pas si important.

Pourtant, le Seigneur Vampire devait être contrarié, inquiet, voire même énervé que, par deux fois, les ' _animaux_ ' qu'ils étaient, aient réussi à s'enfuir juste sous son nez... Mais Derek n'allait pas cracher sur un peu de facilité.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse mettre un pied dans la plaine pour jouer avec les ombres et se glisser dans la Citadelle, il s'était fait arrêter par la mère de la petite. Petite, qui était toujours coincée dans la Citadelle, sa mère et elle ayant été séparées durant l'émeute de la journée. La mère avait supplié Derek de trouver un moyen de la faire sortir, qu'elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner derrière elle, qu'elle voulait l'avoir auprès d'elle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser là-bas.

Derek n'avait pu refuser, malgré la dangerosité de l'action. Et il était là, maintenant, penché sur la pente rugueuse de la montage, bien trop obtue pour que le rempart grimpe dessus. C'était un endroit presque impraticable, mais grâce à sa force et ses griffes, héritage de son hybridation, il avait pu grimper, lentement mais sûrement.

Silencieusement, il sauta sur le rempart alors qu'un garde vampire s'éloignait de cet endroit. Il regarda autour de lui rapidement et se glissa dans les ombres, le cœur battant sourdement dans ses cotes et furieusement à ses oreilles. Doucement, il se laissa tomber dans la cour, retombant sur ses pieds sans faire un seul bruit, soulevant un peu de poussière autour de lui. Puis rapidement, il se glissa dans sa forge, frissonnant en se retrouvant à la place qu'il avait occupé pendant si longtemps.

Personne n'avait repris son travail, et la forge était totalement éteinte, pas même une braise ne rougeoyait. Derek inspira doucement pour calmer les battements de son cœur et attrapa plein d'odeur grâce à son odorat. De nouveau, il se glissa dans les ombres avec une très grande discrétion et s'avança doucement dans les sous-sols, descendant dans les cuisines. Il tomba sur des esclaves humaines, celle qui s'occupaient de l'intérieur de la Citadelle.

Les femmes le fixèrent, les yeux écarquillés, surprises et il posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour leur dire de se taire. L'un d'elle se précipita dans le couloir par lequel il était arrivé pour le regarder, une autre faisait de même dans celui qui donnait directement sur l'intérieur de la Citadelle même. Toutes deux vérifiant que personne ne se rapproche des cuisines, même si ce n'était que les esclaves d'intérieur qui venaient en ces lieux.

Toutes en même temps, les femmes se mirent à parler à Derek, visiblement soulagées de le voir ici, en bonne santé, mais aussi paniquées de le voir ici, de nouveau dans la Citadelle alors qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir, à retrouver sa liberté. Aucune ne semblait lui en vouloir d'être partit le plus vite possible sans se retourner pour les aider. La plupart avaient été des esclaves pendant toute leur vie, et elles ne se voyaient pas autrement. Elles ne se voyaient pas quitter ses lieux, elles savaient qu'elles allaient y mourir, et elles avaient fait la paix avec cela depuis presque leur arrivée ici. Mais elles connaissaient Derek pour la plupart depuis presque deux ans, pour les plus anciennes dans la Citadelle, alors elles étaient attachées à cet esclave qui prenait soin d'eux, même s'il n'était pas véritablement comme eux, pas véritablement humain.

Puis l'une d'elle demanda des nouvelles de ceux qui étaient partis, mais Derek n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder. L'hybride... Non, Derek n'était plus un hybride, il était autre chose, quelque chose de plus. Qu'importe, l'ancien Forgeron leur glissa des nouvelles des esclaves désormais libres puis s'enquit de l'endroit où se trouvait la petite avec laquelle il voulait partir, et de ce qui s'était passé après que la mère de cette dernière se soit enfuie dans la journée. L'une des esclaves lui expliqua qu'elles dormaient à ce moment, mais que le brinquebale qui s'était produit dans la cour avait réveillé tout le monde, et que le Seigneur Gerard avait été... Eh bien, il avait été énervé au début, de la fuite d'une nouvelle vague d'esclaves - même s'ils n'avaient été que cinq à véritablement quitter la Citadelle. Le fait était que les hommes et femmes qui restaient dans la Citadelle désormais étaient tous plus ou moins envieux de l'action de Derek et celle des autres.

Et puis, le ventre de Derek se contracta et son cœur tressauta quand une des esclaves lui murmura que la gamine avait été offerte comme déjeuner au jeune Seigneur Stiles qui, souffrant, n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis le début de la nuit.

\- Souffrant ? Souffla Derek en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Une esclave brune, qui n'était descendu que pour venir chercher le linge de lit, tout près de la chaleur des fours, hocha vivement la tête.

\- Le Seigneur Gerard nous a demandé de ne pas le déranger, dit-elle doucement.

Le Forgeron frissonna et secoua vivement la tête.

\- Il faut que j'aille récupérer la petite, murmura-t-il.

Il les regarda en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Gardez mon arrivée pour vous, d'accord ?

Les femmes le fixèrent en hochant vivement la tête, le regard brillant. Une des plus anciennes se rapprocha pour le prendre contre lui, lui murmurant des encouragements pour la suite.

\- Le Seigneur Gerard n'a pas réussi à te trouver dans la forêt, mais s'il te trouve ici, il te fera mettre à mort, souffla-t-elle tout contre son oreille.

Derek ne fit que hocher la tête. Il ne comptait pas se faire prendre de toute manière... Non.

.

Il quitta les cuisines en silence, le pas léger dans les couloirs totalement vides. Il ne s'attarda pas pour observer les lieux somptueux qu'il n'avait pas arpenté depuis bien des hivers, se glissant dans les ombres pour aller le plus rapidement possible. Plus il s'avançait, plus il pensait à la possibilité de faire de nouveau un détour par les cellules pour libérer et tenter de sauver un peu plus d'humains transformés, des siens... Peut-être avait-il la possibilité de le faire... Non ? C'était une idée à creuser, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir.

Son odorat le conduisit à l'endroit où l'odeur de son amant était la plus concentrée, la chambre de Stiles. Même s'il ne s'était jamais perdu aussi loin dans les couloirs, mise à part peut-être quand il était encore un enfant qui n'aidait qu'à changer les draps avec les femmes et les autres enfants, quand il y en avait dans la Citadelle. Il s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir, sentant l'odeur âpre du fer, soulignant la présence de deux gardes face à la porte de Stiles. Peut-être qu'en temps normal, ces gardes étaient ses protecteurs, mais Derek était sûr qu'aujourd'hui, ils servaient plus de geôliers qu'autre chose. Il frissonna et plissa des yeux, sentant la même puissance qu'il avait ressenti dans la forêt parcourir ses veines.

Ses yeux, qu'il sentit changer de couleur, lui permirent de voir un peu mieux dans le noir les gardes. Sans attirer l'attention sur lui, aussi silencieux et invisible qu'une ombre, il grimpa le long du mur, s'accrochant à la roche pourtant glissante, et se glissa jusqu'au-dessus des vampires. Ces derniers ne sentirent pas l'attaque arriver, Derek tombant derrière le premier pour lui trancher la gorge avec ses griffes, et il arracha la tête de l'autre en la coinçant sous son bras, tirant d'un coup sec. Tout avait été fait en un claquement de doigt, silencieusement et...

Derek baissa la tête sur son torse, couvert de sang. Oui, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire proprement.

L'ancien forgeron tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre de Stiles, la gorge serrée et le cœur battant entre ses cotes. Lentement, il se rapprocha et, prenant son courage à deux mains, poussa les deux battants d'un coup sec pour les ouvrir.

La chambre était grandiose, magnifiquement grande, de larges tentures en velours sombres bordaient les fenêtres pour éviter que le soleil n'incommode le propriétaire de la pièce durant la journée. Des armoires, sans aucun doute emplies des vêtements somptueux de Stiles. Et, au milieu de la pièce, un magnifique lit à baldaquin avec juste devant, Stiles habillé comme quand il partait chasser au-delà des remparts de la Citadelle, son épée en main et protégeant derrière lui la petite gamine blonde.

Quand le regard bleu lumineux et puissant de Stiles reconnu Derek, son visage se détendit et s'illumina. _Bright lights will_ _ **blind**_ _us till they all blur out* -_ La gamine couina en le reconnaissant à son tour, mais son bruit de gorge fut couvert par le bruit de l'épée du vampire qui tomba au sol quand il se précipita vers son amant. Derek ferma les yeux en accueillant Stiles contre lui, inspirant profondément son odeur en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, la tension qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours se dissipant tout de suite alors que son amant s'agrippait à lui, sa main fermement accrochée à ses cheveux.

Tout allait bien, Stiles était là.

Derek caressa doucement sa main en s'écartant, son regard parcourant tout son visage puis son corps.

\- Ça va, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va, souffla le vampire en jetant un regard derrière lui pour vérifier que la petite humaine était toujours là. Mais Derek, pourquoi tu es revenu pour moi, tu étais libre !

\- Sans toi ? Je croyais te l'avoir dit que ça n'avait aucun goût.

Le sourire qui éclaira les traits du plus jeune physiquement provoqua une douce chaleur dans la poitrine de l'ancien forgeron, qui ne put se retenir et qui agrippa Stiles pour l'attirer à lui dans un baiser brûlant.

Ils auraient dû faire plus attention. _There's a_ **stopping** _of now.*_ Quand la gamine hurla, ce fut trop tard, et le coup que Derek reçut à l'arrière de sa tête l'assomma, le plongeant dans un néant noir et gluant, froid et silencieux, seul.

 _.*._

 _Nous avons ce_ **combat** _dans nos_ **cœurs** _, Et tu ne pourras jamais savoir si tu_ **n'essayes** _jamais. Dos au mur. Cette nuit, la_ **ville** _est nôtre. Nous_ **mourrons** _d'une chute. Poussière, tu redeviendras poussière,_ **nous tombons tous** _. L'année passée n'est qu'un_ **souvenir** _, c'est terminé maintenant. Les lumières brillantes nous_ **aveuglerons** _jusqu'à temps que tout soit flou – Ça_ **s'arrête** _maintenant*_

* * *

 _Oui. Oui, vous pouvez me haïr._

 _Par contre, rangez-moi ces frondes et autres lances- Est-ce que c'est Lucille que j'aperçois par là ? Allez, on repose ça ! Namého !_

 _Bah ui ! Vous connaissez le dicton !_ **Tout auteur endommagé, ne peut poster !** _Alors ? Hein ? C'est pas moi qui le dit !_

 _Mais aaaaller, vous commencez à me connaître, vous saviez que j'allais faire quelque chose comme ça, non ?_

 _... Non ?_

 _Ah._

 _Bon..._

 _._

 _*se barricade*_

 _._

 _ALORS !_

 _Hm._

 _A la semaine prochaine ? Hm ? ( Gardez vos menaces pour vous, je me haïs déjà assez comme ça, croyez-moi ! xD )_

 _Allez, des bisous quand même ! *little angel*_

 _xoxo, 'Win_ _!_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	7. WHY WE LOOSE

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Médiéval, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot ! :D

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus est index animi – Chapitre 7** _ **-**_

 _ **CARTOON - Why we loose W/ Coleman Trapp**_

La torpeur qui engourdissait Derek s'estompa alors qu'une voix perçait les nuages qui obscurcissaient son esprit. Sa tête battait le carillon et avec une lenteur exaspérante, il sentit de nouveau son corps et gémit douloureusement en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Derek, c'est ça, reviens-moi...

La voix de Stiles fut la seule chose dont il avait besoin pour sortir totalement de l'inconscience. L'ancien forgeron prit une grande inspiration et se redressa un seul coup, faisant fi de son état alors que les derniers événements lui revenaient en tête. Sa vision mit un peu de temps à s'accommoder, mais très vite il reconnut les cellules gelées de la Citadelle. Une des chambres de torture de Gerard, là où il mettait les esclaves qui semblaient être les plus « appétissants », qui allaient terminer dans les gosiers des Vampires de la forteresse. Des pierres froides, humides, certaines recouvertes de sang, avec quelques ongles incrustés et ensanglantés dedans. Et derrière une grille en fer juste face à lui, Stiles le regardait d'un air soucieux, accroché aux gros barreaux. Quand il réalisa que Derek était désormais réveillé, son regard s'illumina et son visage se détendit en un instant.

\- Derek, soupira son amant, s'humidifiant les lèvres.

L'hybride se redressa précipitamment pour tenter de le rejoindre, le cœur serré et l'émotion l'étreignant, et Stiles n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter. Derek hoqueta de douleur quand des pointes s'enfoncèrent violemment dans son cou, l'étranglant et perçant sa peau, ses veines et ses cordes vocales. Le liquide chaud commença à couler de ses plaies et l'odeur du sang emplis la cellule alors que l'hémoglobine s'étalait autour de lui, à ses pieds, gouttant sur le sol.

\- Derek ! Hurla Stiles en se collant contre les grilles, tendant la main vers lui.

Malheureusement, l'ancien forgeron était enchaîné au mur à l'opposé de sa cellule et se trouvait bien trop loin de lui. Derek sentit son sang emplir ses poumons et il se mit à cracher sur le sol tout en se reculant pour que la pression sur son cou se défasse. Il bougea la tête et fusilla du regard les chaînes qui reliait ce collier dont il avait pourtant réussi à se débarrasser quelques jours plus tôt. Son sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles et continuait de couler de ses plaies, mais il diminua la pression autour de son cou en se collant au mur, les pics griffant son cou alors que son collier pendait autour de son cou sans le blesser davantage. Il leva ensuite une main tremblante pour caresser du bout des doigts ses plaies qui suintaient toujours, et il déglutit avec grande difficulté.

\- Derek, appuie tes mains sur ton cou, appuie tes mains sur les plaies - appuie fortement, Derek, ne panique pas, s'il te plaît, appuie sur tes plaies !

L'ancien forgeron leva le regard vers Stiles, qui l'observait d'un air totalement détruit et affolé, ses pupilles dilatées dans ses yeux bleus lumineux vampires, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à l'odeur du sang.

Derek ferma à demi les paupières et soupira lentement en sentant sa peau frémir. Ainsi placé, il ne vit pas le regard de Stiles s'écarquiller en voyant ses plaies se refermer lentement. Il prit une grande inspiration et leva enfin la main pour caresser doucement les plaies toujours sensibles mais totalement guéries. Derek cligna des paupières et leva son regard vers son amant, qui l'observait comme la plus belle des choses au monde.

\- Tes yeux, murmura ce dernier.

Derek s'humidifia légèrement les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, encore un peu désorienté. _I_ **don't know** _what you_ **want**.*

\- Ils sont d'un vert... éclatant, magnifique, murmura le jeune vampire. Ils ne sont plus dorés...

Un sourire un peu tremblant et triste étira les lèvres.

\- Et tu es guéri... Déclara-t-il, émerveillé.

L'ancien forgeron hocha la tête en soupirant.

\- Je crois que... que la proximité avec les lycans de la forêt et cette nouvelle liberté m'a... fait du bien, murmura-t-il.

Stiles sourit et hocha la tête, se laissa aller contre les barreaux, le bras toujours tendu vers lui, posé au sol. Minutieusement, Derek s'avança doucement, tirant au maximum ses chaînes jusqu'à ce que le collier presse de nouveau fermement contre sa peau, mais heureusement, il pouvait ainsi toucher le bout des doigts de son amant.

Derek frissonna et sourit légèrement en caressant ses doigts avec les siens, soupirant d'aise mais aussi de frustration en pouvant le toucher, mais si peu.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il enfin, braquant son regard dans celui redevenu ocre de son amant.

Ce dernier frotta doucement la pulpe de son index contre ses phalanges, souriant doucement et le regard tendre.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû m'enfuir, je n'aurais jamais dû me défaire de mes chaînes. Toi et moi, nous n'en serions pas là maintenant, dit-il doucement, la gorge serrée. Je n'aurais pas dû... être comme ça. Si j'avais été plus docile...

Il se tut et soupira. Stiles secoua la tête et tendit un peu plus le bras pour attraper ses doigts, le regard brillant.

\- Non Derek, non. Ne dit pas ça. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, et si tu avais fait autrement... Ça n'aurait pas été toi, rit-il amèrement.

Stiles sourit doucement.

\- Grâce à toi, les tiens sont libre, lui rappela-t-il.

Derek déglutit difficilement.

\- Pas tous, malheureusement. Beaucoup sont encore dans les cellules un peu plus haut, déclara-t-il gravement.

Stiles ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, soupirant.

\- Je le sais. Et tu avais raison. Personne ne mérite de vivre ainsi, dit-il doucement en jetant un coup d'œil aux cellules autour d'eux. Je m'en veux seulement de ne l'avoir compris que plus tard.

Il sourit doucement.

\- Tu as tout changé... Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, grâce à ce que tu as fait.

Derek ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, sentant dans son esprit les liens vibrants de ceux de la forêt, ceux des cellules qui étaient toujours là, murmures forts et bien présents, presque corrosifs.

\- J'ai essayé d'en libérer un peu plus... Murmura le Seigneur Vampire en disgrâce.

\- Je sais, Stiles.

\- Mais j'ai... J'ai été négligent. J'aurais dû penser plus clairement aux représailles de Gerard. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour libérer un peu plus des tiens, mais ça n'a pas été suffisant.

Derek secoua la tête et sourit d'une manière un peu contrite.

\- Non, tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Beaucoup ont réussi à rejoindre les autres dans la forêt. Tu as... Tu as risqué ta propre liberté pour eux.

\- Et toi la tienne pour simplement me retrouver, rit Stiles d'une manière un peu désespéré.

L'ancien forgeron haussa les épaules et sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Je refusais de croire que tu n'allais pas venir, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et soupira doucement, grognant pour se rapprocher et toucher un peu plus Derek, mais Gerard avait bien fait les choses pour les séparer.

\- Je te trouverais toujours, murmura Stiles à voix basse.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il aussi bassement, son instinct lui disant clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, vers la porte de sa cellule, comme pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

\- Edern va nous aider, Derek, lui dit-il doucement.

L'ancien forgeron fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

\- Comment ?

\- À l'heure où nous parlons, il a déjà commencé à faire sortir quelques-uns des tiens hors de ces murs.

Derek entrouvrit la bouche mais réalisa qu'en effet, il sentait la présence de quelques humains ayant été transformés par Hasan, Novàk et Brynja s'éloigner de lui, et d'autres se frayer un chemin par la montagne. Ils étaient en train de quitter les lieux, sûrement à la barbe de Gerard. L'hybride se sentit sourire et face à lui, le Seigneur Vampire en disgrâce en fit de même, ses canines pointues frôlant ses lèvres et ses yeux lumineux d'un bleu nacré. L'espoir gonflait la poitrine de Derek, de l'espoir pour les siens et cela dû se peindre sur son visage, puisque le vampire l'observa tendrement. Derek perdit son sourire.

\- Mais, et Gerard ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- Il est bien trop occupé avec ses nobles vampires, à décider de mon sort, pour faire attention à son armée d'esclave qui dégorge.

Le ventre de Derek se contracta.

\- Stiles... Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont te faire ?

L'homme à l'allure encore juvénile sourit doucement en haussant les épaules.

\- Que veux-tu qu'ils me fassent, Derek ? Murmura-t-il doucement. Ils ne peuvent pas faire pire que ce que j'ai déjà essayé, dit-il doucement, et Derek se sentit défaillir.

Il ne voulait pas penser à cela, alors il ferma les yeux, comme pour éviter d'observer la sentence inéluctable. Les doigts de Stiles se resserrèrent autour des siens.

\- Derek, chut... Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'espère simplement que Edern serra assez rapide pour te faire sortir d'ici avant qu'ils viennent te chercher.

Le regard du vampire devint trouble, et il eut du mal à déglutir.

\- La pire chose qu'ils pourraient me faire serait de me forcer à te regarder mourir. Et je ne veux pas vivre ça, souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

L'ancien forgeron haleta et tendit un peu plus le bras, ses muscles hurlant de douleur pour pouvoir toucher un peu plus son amant.

Edern allait les aider, soit. Il faisait encore nuit et l'homme lié à la Nature pouvait encore venir jusqu'à eux pour ouvrir sa porte, le laisser sortir - Derek sentait qu'il pourrait s'enfuir, mais...

\- Je ne peux pas partir sans toi ! Gronda-t-il.

\- Derek, ne discute pas avec moi, nous n'avons pas le temps. Quand Edern viendra, tu le suivras et tu iras rejoindre ton peuple dans la forêt.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas avec Gerard !

Stiles soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- Mon amour, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il.

Derek ferma les yeux de douleur alors que son cœur se serrait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela se termine ainsi, il ne voulait pas le croire ! Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout ce qu'ils avaient encore à vivre ensemble ! Derek savait ce qu'il avait à faire : qu'importe si Edern venait simplement pour lui, l'ancien forgeron fera l'impossible pour emmener le Seigneur Vampire en disgrâce avec lui, quitte à en perdre la vie.

Malheureusement, rien n'alla comme Derek l'avait prévu, et encore moins comme Stiles l'aurait voulu.

.

Quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas celle de l'ancien Forgeron, lui permettant de s'enfuir... Bien au contraire. _Let's have a bit of fun, till I_ **downfall**...*

Ce ne fut pas Edern qui arriva, ce fut un peloton de Gardes Vampires parmi les meilleurs chasseurs de Gerard. Ce ne fut pas la cellule de Derek qui s'ouvrit, mais celle de Stiles. Et prit par surprise, le vampire n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les Gardes étaient déjà sur lui, l'immobilisant au sol pour l'enchaîner, le tout sous le regard désespéré de Derek qui était totalement impuissant. Ses cris durent ennuyer voire exaspérer les vampires, parce que les Guerriers sortirent quelques arbalètes et lui tirèrent deux flèches dans les flancs, et alors qu'il se ratatinait contre le mur pour leur offrir le moins de cible possible, ils lui tirèrent trois flèches entre les omoplates.

Hurlant de douleur, Derek s'écroula sur le sol, le nez dans la poussière alors que son corps prenait le dessus, son héritage cherchant à le guérir, mais ne pouvant y parvenir, puisqu'une des flèches était plantée dans son poumon. Il sentit son sang affluer dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer et de réfléchir correctement et en quelques secondes, il se sentit de nouveau errer aux bords de l'inconscience.

.

Derek ne broncha pas quand on le sortit ensuite de sa cellule, le traînant au sol, dans la crasse et la poussière. Il ne reprit véritablement conscience que quand les flèches qui étaient toujours en lui étaient arrachées d'un coup sec et extrêmement douloureux. Il hoqueta de douleur en rouvrant les yeux, cherchant à se redresser par réflexe, mais fut de nouveau arrêté par des chaînes : ce damné collier à pic autour de son cou, de lourdes chaînes accrochées à ce dernier l'immobilisant au sol et lui permettant d'être à peine à genoux. Et ses poignets aussi étaient enchaînés et reliés au sol. L'ancien forgeron cligna des paupières et releva la tête, assez pour voir autour de lui, son esprit de nouveau alerte.

Il était enchaîné au sol de la salle de réception principale de la Citadelle. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la salle du trône - parce que oui, Gerard avait sa salle du trône pour son siècle de règne -, cela faisait partit de ses grandes salles pour en donner plein la vue aux humains nobles. Mais les tables avaient été retirées, les grandes fenêtres étaient calfeutrées par de grands rideaux de velours, mais Derek voyait que le soleil était déjà levé dû à la couleur du tissu. Cela donnait une bonne idée du nombre d'heure que Derek avait passé dans les vapes, ce n'était pas étonnant que Edern n'ai pu venir le chercher pour l'aider.

Clignant des yeux, le forgeron focalisa son attention sur les gardes autour de lui. A égal distance les uns des autres, ils étaient masqués et silencieux, immobiles, encerclant Derek en se tenant à plusieurs pieds de lui.

Il y avait un pylône face à lui, une énorme poutre en fer qu'il savait par expérience quasiment incassable. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'était qu'il soit totalement seul. Il allait grogner et exiger des explications - comme s'il était en droit d'exiger quoique ce soit vu sa situation - lorsque les larges portes s'ouvrirent avec un bruit sinistre. Le cœur de Derek partit dans une course folle alors qu'une nouvelle vague de vampires pénétrait la pièce, les nobles vampires, les petits chéris de Gerard. Ce dernier s'avança d'ailleurs, un mouchoir pressé délicatement sur sa bouche ensanglantée. Ses yeux de ce bleu lumineux de prédateur firent frissonner Derek, qui ne détourna pourtant pas le regard. Le sourire supérieur et mauvais que lui lança ce Seigneur contracta le ventre de l'ancien Forgeron. Son odorat fut submergé par l'odeur de son amant et le jeune forgeron hoqueta de douleur en apercevant ce qu'il y avait derrière Gerard.

Stiles, tout habillé d'une tenue grise uniforme, comme celle des esclaves, était soutenu et tiré par deux gardes de Gerard. Sa tête dodelinait sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient clos en une grimace douloureuse alors que de son cou suintait toujours de sang de la morsure que venait de lui infliger Gerard. Derek savait ce que le Seigneur venait de faire. Il venait de voir ses souvenirs les plus forts de son ancien protégé en se gorgeant de son sang à la jonction de son cou et de sa mâchoire. Stiles lui avait déjà raconté que c'était une des capacités qu'avaient les vampires descendants de l'Originel, comme Gerard et lui.

Derek commença à tirer sur ses chaînes alors que Stiles, au bord de l'inconscience, était enchaîné au pylône face à l'ancien forgeron, suspendu par ses poignets. Derek grogna en voyant ses membres si tendus alors qu'il pendait lamentablement vers le sol, et l'hybride gronda encore plus lorsque Gerard se rapprocha de son ancien protégé. Il lui attrapa fermement le menton et releva brusquement sa tête, faisant sursauter le plus jeune des deux vampires qui bataillait pour essayer de rouvrir les yeux. La perte de son sang l'engourdissait et Derek savait que ce n'était pas bon.

Le Seigneur vampire claqua des doigts avec un mouvement de tête royal, sûrement un ordre qu'il donnait silencieusement, mais la seule chose à laquelle Derek pouvait faire attention, c'était la tache de sang qui était toujours sur sa joue, le sang de Stiles.

Les portes se rouvrir pour laisser entrer un garde qui était sorti quelques instants plus tôt. Dans ses bras tremblait de peur la petite fille dont la mère avait supplié Derek de la lui ramener. Sous son regard épouvanté, l'ancien forgeron assista totalement impuissant à la mise à mort de la petite, Gerard ayant attrapé un couteau magnifique tenu par le garde pour pencher la tête de l'enfant et passer rapidement la lame sur son cou. Le sang gicla et la petite n'eut même pas le temps de réagir alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang dans une coupe en argent, du même matériel que le couteau qui venait de la tuer.

Derek hoqueta de douleur et ferma les yeux, se refusant à voir la vie quitter les yeux d'une pauvre enfant innocente qui mourrait seule, totalement terrorisée.

Il focalisa son attention sur son amant, et eut un hoquet de dégoût quand Gerard attrapa une pleine poignée de ses cheveux pour rejeter sa tête en arrière et plaquer fermement la coupe pleine de sang, le forçant à avaler le plus rapidement possible. Stiles toussa après avoir avaler de travers, mais cet apport de sang frais et jeune le sortit de sa léthargie.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Derek braqua son regard dans celui ocre de son amant, regard qui se teinta rapidement de panique en le voyant ainsi entravé sur le sol. Mais dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits, Gerard attira l'attention sur lui en le giflant. Là, les yeux ocres de son ancien protégé devinrent bleus et son regard se fit acéré. Gerard s'écarta et croisa les bras derrière son dos.

\- Steinar, fils le Rembreid le pécheur, aux suites des preuves dont nous disposons et de ton témoignage pour le moins accablant, tu es en l'instant condamné à mort pour fraternisation contre nature et démoniaque, haute trahison envers ton espèce et ta famille, déclara-t-il d'une voix traînante.

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas que tes jouets t'échappent, hein ?

Gerard se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Derek juste derrière lui avant de balancer son poing dans le ventre de Stiles, qui gémit de douleur et chercha à se ratatiner sur lui-même, mais c'était peine perdue à cause de ses entraves aux poignets qui le tenaient toujours en hauteur.

\- Tu as aidé des animaux à s'échapper et tu as fraternisé charnellement avec le pire d'entre tous. Tes exploits du passé et le fait que tu sois membre du conseil n'excusent en rien ta culpabilité. Le châtiment pour de tels crimes est donc la mort.

Le Seigneur Vampire se rapprocha de Stiles pour lui murmurer à l'oreille quelques mots qui firent frissonner Derek, se retrouvant à être obligé d'écouter grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés.

\- Il fut un temps où ta témérité avait quelque chose de touchant. Mais aujourd'hui ? C'est surtout très idiot, ricana-t-il.

Gerard se redressa et observa une dernière fois Stiles, le visage froid et l'air détaché. Derek bougea, tirant sur ses chaînes. Gerard avait l'air bien trop confiant quand il disait qu'ils allaient mettre à mort Stiles. Les bruits de cliquetis de métal attirèrent ensuite l'attention de Gerard sur sa personne, malheureusement.

Le regard glacial du Vampire se braqua sur sa forme tendue enchaîné et une grimace de dégoût tordis ses traits. Avec une lenteur malsaine, il se rapprocha de Derek et s'accroupit face à lui. Derrière ses lèvres étirées pointaient ses canines proéminentes.

\- Quant à toi, sale chien galeux, tu vas avoir le droit de connaître la pire des douleurs avant que je ne te crève comme un porc. Ça t'apprendra à toucher à ce qui m'appartiens, lui cracha-t-il au visage dans un murmure mauvais.

\- Stiles ne vous appartiendra jamais, sourit Derek, submergé d'une vague de condescendance dont il ignorait l'origine.

Le regard de Gerard flamboya de colère et il releva les yeux pour faire un signe de tête à quelqu'un derrière Derek quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

\- Profite bien de tes derniers instants avec ce traître, mon mignon, lui susurra-t-il.

Il se redressa et, faisant claquer son manteau derrière lui, se déplaça lentement jusque derrière Stiles. Là, il regarda ses deux prisonniers d'un air dédaigneux et hocha la tête.

\- Cinquante me paraît être un bon début, dit-il d'une voix presque chantante.

Avant que Derek n'ai eu le temps de réagir ou de comprendre ce qu'il sous entendait, l'ancien forgeron sentit la morsure du fouet au travers de la fine et bien trop légère tunique que les vampires lui avaient enfilé. L'hybride haleta de douleur et serra fermement les mâchoires pour s'éviter de hurler de douleur. Mais au quatrième coup de fouet, la douleur était trop forte et il lâcha un cri de douleur qui brûla sa poitrine. Il chercha à rester bien droit, mais les coups pleuvaient et il s'écroula sur le sol, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites. La douleur n'était pas supportable et comme la dernière fois, quelques jours plus tôt, le cuir du fouet se prit dans sa peau qui se refermait. Et de nouveau, il perdit le fil du nombre de coup qu'il recevait. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à sentir, à entendre, c'était la présence de Stiles si près de lui mais en même temps si loin, son odeur et le bruit de sa respiration. _My_ **love** , _you feel like I do right now.*_

Derek n'avait jamais autant désiré que les vampires puissent avoir un cœur battant. Sa respiration avait beau être agréable à entendre, rien n'était plus doux et réconfortant qu'un cœur battant. Un cœur vivant.

.

Il ne réalisa pas que les coups avaient cessé et qu'il ne pouvait plus hurler, sa gorge désormais trop usée.

Haletant, Derek cligna des yeux, la joue sur les dalles gelées du sol. Doucement, le jeune homme se redressa, un peu tremblant, et inspira profondément. Appuyé sur ses bras, il gémit de douleur quand les lambeaux de sa tunique désormais réduits en un tas de tissus inutilisable touchèrent ses plaies encore béantes et très douloureuses.

\- Derek ... ? Souffla une petite voix timide avec une pointe d'angoisse.

L'ancien forgeron hoqueta en relevant la tête un peu trop vite et il se força à ne pas tourner de l'œil devant le regard d'un Stiles très inquiet pour lui, tandis que la douleur submergeait son corps et son cerveau. Derek ferma les yeux un instant pour prendre une inspiration lente, puis observa son amant, toujours pendu au pylône. Le jeune Vampire esquissa un sourire tremblant.

\- Hey...

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres et déglutit difficilement, ayant l'impression d'avoir du sable dans la gorge et la bouche.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit l'ancien forgeron en réussissant à se mettre à genoux, la voix enraillée et la gorge en feu.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et lâcha un rire amer. _You say you wanna_ **try** , _but_ **you never do** _.*_

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu arrives à me demander si moi, je vais bien ! Je veux dire, c'est toi qui vient de te prendre soixante-quinze coups de fouet ! Cria presque le plus jeune physiquement.

\- Stiles... murmura Derek en ne le quittant pas du regard.

Le Vampire se tut et déglutit. Sur son menton avait coulé quelques gouttes de sang de la gamine dont le corps sans vie reposait sur le sol derrière Stiles, sang sec et coagulé qui tachait désormais sa peau.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Stiles en fermant les yeux.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Non, non. Ce n'est pas...

L'ancien forgeron ferma les yeux et prit une respiration difficile.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par te mettre à mort ? S'enquit-il enfin, la gorgée serrée.

Le vampire secoua la tête en souriant, tremblant.

\- C'est... Ce n'est rien, tu... ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? Je...

Le jeune vampire soupira difficilement en levant son regard vers le plafond. _Sugar, there's a reason why_ **we lose**.* Derek l'observa un instant avant de lever à son tour le nez en haut. Son regard se posa sur l'iris de métal qu'il avait lui-même aidé à forger, des années auparavant. Gerard avait décidé, quand il avait pris son règne, que rien n'était plus beau qu'une nuit étoilée. Il avait donc décidé de faire abattre le plafond de la salle de réception principale, ordonnant à Derek d'installer une iris rétractable à l'aide d'un système de poulie, d'écrou et de plein d'autre chose dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler maintenant, parce que ce n'était pas le plus important. Parce que Derek venait de comprendre ce que Gerard voulait faire. L'ancien forgeron déglutit difficilement et reporta son attention sur Stiles.

\- Il veut...

Son amant hocha vivement la tête tout en évitant son regard.

\- Il veut me réduire en cendre.

\- Mais... Je croyais que...

Derek ne put continuer.

\- Quand il a compris que... que j'avais sûrement quelque chose à voir avec votre évasion... Il a pris un malin plaisir à me décrire en détail ce qu'il allait faire avec le traître quand il l'aurait.

Il rit amèrement, un peu hystérique.

\- Et c'est tellement bête... tellement bête ! J'ai tout essayé, pendant des années et pourtant, c'est... C'est si intelligent, et tellement bête à la fois que je n'y ai jamais pensé.

\- Stiles... Dis-moi... ! Ordonna Derek avec un air désespéré.

\- Il suffit de prendre soins des cendres, murmura Stiles en baissant la tête, son menton tout contre son torse.

Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, cachant se visage à son amant. Ce dernier serra les dents, le cœur battant lourdement dans sa gorge. Il se redressa et commença à tirer sur ses chaînes, mais la perte du sang qu'il avait eu à cause des coups de fouets, plus celui qu'il avait perdu plus tôt dans la soirée - matinée ? - le rendait bien plus lent, bien moins fort. Stiles releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Derek, ça ne sert à rien, dit-il doucement.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! S'énerva Derek en tirant un peu plus sur ses chaînes.

Mais la fatigue le rattrapa trop rapidement et il s'écroula épuisé sur le sol.

Il entendit Stiles sangloter tout en riant et releva difficilement la tête pour le regarder, le cœur bloqué dans la gorge.

\- C'est tellement bête. J'ai tant voulu... J'ai tant voulu mourir fut une époque, continua-t-il de rire, serrant le coeur de Derek tant sa voix était désespérée. Et maintenant que je sais que c'est inévitable, qu'il ne me reste que quelques minutes, je... j'ai tellement peur.

Derek ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir dire quoique ce soit alors que Stiles braquait sur lui un regard paniqué et un peu émerveillé aussi, quelque chose de proche de la folie.

\- C'est... C'est ça, Derek, j'ai peur ! Je n'ai jamais eu peur, pas dans cette vie interminable, pas comme ça !

Il leva de nouveau son visage vers le plafond.

\- J'ai peur...

Il rit et Derek ferma les yeux.

\- Me voilà au pied du mur et... je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux plus mourir... P-Plus maintenant, Derek, je veux... Je t'aime.

L'ancien forgeron rouvrit les paupières, l'angoisse paralysant tous ses membres et gelant son esprit. _You say you wanna_ **cry**. _But you never_ [ **can** ].*

\- Ne dis pas ça, cracha-t-il amèrement.

Stiles baissa son regard vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Q-Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il, l'air perdu.

\- Ne fait pas tes adieux comme ça ! Hurla l'hybride, sentant ses yeux brûler et ses sens s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- Et quand crois-tu que je vais avoir le temps, hein ?! Il ne reste que quelques minutes avant que le soleil soit dans le parfait alignement de-

Le bruit des portes s'ouvrant, ce grincement plus que désagréable qui n'annonçait rien de bon, le coupa dans sa phrase, et le Vampire se crispa, les yeux écarquillés d'appréhension. Quant à Derek, il agrippa ses chaînes, pas mieux loti que Stiles, et se pencha sur le côté pour essayer d'apercevoir quoique ce soit. Son cœur tressauta dans sa poitrine et le regard de Stiles s'éclaira quand il tourna la tête et qu'il vit qui s'approchait.

\- Edern ! Haleta le vampire, un sourire tremblant commençant à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Mais le cœur de Derek tomba dans son ventre et il ferma les paupières, soupirant difficilement. Il sentait l'odeur du sang, de la douleur et cette odeur amère de... Cette même odeur que dégageaient toujours les esclaves de la citadelle, qu'importe d'où ils venaient ou de ce qu'ils étaient, humains ou transformés : la résiliation pour une chose qu'ils ne voulaient à aucun moment. Et peut-être une pointe de dégoût de soi. C'était incroyable toutes les nuances de... de sentiments, de ressentiments qu'il pouvait deviner, décortiquer grâce à ses sens. Malheureusement. Parce qu'avec toutes ses odeurs, il avait parfaitement compris que Edern n'était pas venu pour les aider. Et apparemment, Stiles le comprit à son tour assez rapidement.

\- Edern, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura le vampire, la gorge serrée.

\- Je suis désolé, Stiles, répondit l'homme en se frottant les mains devant lui. Je suis vraiment désolé...

\- Eden, je veux que tu m'expliques tout de suite ! Cria le vampire. Edern, NON !

Derek rouvrit les yeux et lâcha un cri. L'homme s'était rapproché de lui et sans qu'il ne l'entende avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avait planté un coutelas long comme un avant-bras dans son épaule. La lame traversa sa peau, racla ses os, ses muscles et transperça son épaule de long en large. L'hybride rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre à sang pour éviter de hurler.

La déchirure réapparue une nouvelle fois quand Edern retira brusquement sa lame et Derek cligna des paupières, abrutis par les vagues de douleurs qui le submergeaient. Il ne guérit pas, son dos ne guérissait pas, c'était comme s'il avait dépassé son seuil du supportable. Son sang - tout du moins, ce qui lui restait dans son corps - battait à ses oreilles, dans sa tête, et même s'il entendait ce qui se passait autour de lui, c'était compliqué de réellement comprendre ce qui s'échangeait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, arrête !

\- Je suis désolé, Stiles, murmura Edern.

\- Non, arrête, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Pour quelqu'un comme toi, tu penses que tout le monde a le choix, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis les directives du Seigneur Gerard ...

Derek dodelina de la tête et se redressa un peu tout en tremblant. Stiles se débattait contre le pylône tandis que Edern, le teint pâle et les mains tremblantes. Il tenait contre lui une boite magnifique en métal de laquelle ressortait le manche de la lame qu'il avait planté dans son épaule. Il la déposa au sol, tout près de Stiles et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi... murmura ce dernier.

\- Le Seigneur Gerard veut que tu gouttes à la même amertume de la trahison qu'il a gouté... Le dernier sentiment qu'il veut que tu ressentes avant de mourir... Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

Stiles lâcha un sanglot étranglé et Derek avait presque l'impression qu'il pleurait pour de vrai. Sauf que les vampires ne pouvaient pleurer, leur corps n'en était pas capable.

\- Tu ne peux pas...

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée. Une seule. Il n'y aucun moyen que vous quittiez la Citadelle sans que Gerard ne vous voit, ne vous intercepte et ne me le fasse payer, expliqua Edern d'une voix calme.

Stiles ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement, soudainement rattrapé par la situation. Alors il se laissa abattre, tombant en avant, seulement soutenus par ses poignets. Edern l'observa un instant et se rapprocha de Stiles pour poser sa main sur son torse, puis tourna son regard vers Derek. Celui-ci récupérait un peu de son énergie, en tout cas assez pour se gronder, sentir ses yeux clignoter et ses crocs sortir, tirant sur ses chaînes. Edern n'avait aucun droit de s'approcher de Stiles, plus maintenant, plus jamais ! L'homme eut un mouvement de recul et murmura quelque chose que Derek ne comprit pas réellement, trop énervé pour faire attention à ses dires. Celui qui fut l'ami de Stiles, du moins tout le monde l'avait-il cru jusqu'alors, atteignit la porte et prit une grande inspiration avant de soupirer douloureusement.

\- Il ne vous reste que quelques minutes... Je suis désolé...

Mais Derek secoua la tête, trop énervé pour l'écouter. Edern ouvrit ensuite la porte puis avec un dernier regard, disparu de la salle, verrouillant la porte derrière lui, et la grande salle fut plongée dans le silence.

Derek cessa de grogner, haletant. Le silence était profond, presque douloureux. C'était... L'ancien forgeron secoua la tête, cherchant à se défaire de ce... de ce silence si lourd, si imperturbable. Il infiltré sa bouche, sa gorge, bloquait ses poumons. Et face à lui, Stiles tremblait et respirait fortement, haletant presque alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'air pour vivre. Le vampire rejeta la tête en arrière pour fixer l'iris, qui n'allait pas tarder à s'ouvrir. Derek ouvrit la bouche et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Quelques minutes... il ne reste que quelques minutes, balbutia le jeune vampire, la voix serrée.

\- Stiles... Stiles !

Le Vampire se mordit la lèvre à sang, ses crocs perçant la peau fine que Derek avait tant embrassé auparavant.

\- Stiles, regarde-moi... Stiles ! Regarde-moi, maintenant !

L'ancien Seigneur gémit et braqua enfin son regard sur celui de l'hybride. Ce dernier tira un peu plus sur ses chaînes, ne quittant pas ses yeux des siens.

\- Tu ne me quittes pas des yeux, d'accord ? Hm ? Ça va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer.

Stiles secoua doucement la tête, de plus en plus fort.

\- Je...

\- Je t'ai mentit ! Lâcha Derek sans pouvoir se retenir.

Le Seigneur en perdition fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche.

\- De quoi ? Murmura-t-il.

L'hybride haleta et secoua la tête, le cœur battant entre ses côtes. L'émotion le submergeait, son esprit parfait dans tous les sens, refusant de se focaliser et de voir la... la réalité de la situation. Ce...

\- La première fois que je suis venu te voir. Je mentais, j'ai fait tout ça pour t'utiliser, pour te... Je voulais partir d'ici tellement fort, je voulais utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires, et tu étais la... L'option la plus rapide...

Il se mit à rire, sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues tandis que des bruits de poulies se faisaient entendre au-dessus d'eux. L'iris n'allait pas tarder à s'ouvrir... non... Non !

\- Et puis, l'option la plus agréable aussi, continua-t-il de rire pour cacher son angoisse. Je... je suis désolé.

\- Je sais.

Derek secoua la tête en détournant le regard, fixant le sol entre eux-deux.

\- Non, non tu ne sais pas, j'ai été... je suis...

\- Non Derek, tu ne comprends pas.

Stiles se mit à rire à son tour et Derek releva la tête, perdu. Face à lui, le jeune vampire sourit tendrement, le regard brillant.

\- Je le sais... Je le savais, bougre d'idiot, rit-il doucement.

Derek cligna des paupières, son souffle se coinçant dans sa gorge. Stiles hocha vivement la tête, levant rapidement les yeux vers le plafond. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et braqua ses yeux bleus lumineux dans celui bleu humain de Derek.

\- Tu... Tu savais ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiot. Et puis, moi je voulais juste t'utiliser comme droit de cuissage, je te rappelle, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête. Je savais ce que tu voulais faire, je comptais juste gentiment détourner le regard. Je ne pensais pas que... que tu allais prendre autant de temps et-

Le vampire sursauta lorsque les bruits de rouages se firent plus fort. Derek haleta un peu plus fort et regarda tout comme Stiles le plafond qui vibrait, prêt à s'ouvrir.

\- Stiles, Stiles, regarde-moi ! Plaida-t-il en criant.

Le jeune vampire haleta en reportant son attention sur son amant, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant sans aucun rythme, de plus en plus rapidement, le vampire était en pleine crise de panique, et Derek n'était pas mieux.

\- J'ai mit (mis) autant de temps parce que, comme un idiot, je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et tout ça, c'est de ma faute, d'accord ? Je, je suis désolé, Stiles.

Le bruit était désormais trop fort, trop incommodant et Derek en tremblait, se refusant d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Je n'ai pas mentit l'autre jour, murmura Stiles qui lui, leva le visage vers l'iris qui tremblait.

\- Stiles, regarde- _MOI_ !

Stiles baissa de nouveau le visage vers lui, le regard désormais vide et un peu amorphe.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

\- Ne dis pas ça, Stiles, pas comme ça, murmura Derek en serrant les dents, sentant son coeur tomber dans le creux de son ventre.

\- Redis-le moi, s'il te plaît, répondit le vampire en le fixant, immobile.

Derek hoqueta et commença à secouer la tête, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comme tout son corps.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il enfin, observant son visage pour le graver dans son esprit.

Le jeune vampire soupira de soulagement et ferma les yeux, se laissant lui aussi aller contre le pylône auquel il était accroché.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a après... Je ne sais même pas s'il y a quelque chose après, pour des êtres comme nous, mais...

Il rouvrit les yeux et braqua son regard sur son amant, une unique larme roulant sur sa joue tandis que le plafond cessait enfin de trembler.

\- Si c'est le cas, retrouve-moi là-bas, d'accord ? Je te chercherais moi, et toi tu-

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase.

Au-dessus d'eux s'ouvrit l'iris, baignant la pièce de la lumière chaude du soleil, qui déclinait en cette fin de journée. A peine la lumière avait-elle effleuré la peau du vampire que ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et sa peau se craquela, prenant une teinte sombre. Puis sa peau et tous ses membres noircirent et brûlèrent, devenant des braises rougeoyantes sans une moindre flamme, juste un soupire et quelques volutes bouillantes.

En moins de trois secondes, Stiles n'était plus qu'une statue de cendre froide, statue éphémère qui n'attendait qu'un souffle pour s'évaporer en un nuage.

Trop choqué, Derek ne s'entendit pas hurler le nom de son amant. Trop détruit, il ne sentit pas ses poignets se disloquer et les pointes de son collier pénétrer son cou alors qu'il se précipitait en avant pour se jeter sur Stiles.

Mais Stiles n'était plus. Le vampire était mort et Derek s'écroula sur le sol, le cœur détruit et la douleur de la perte glaçant son corps, hurlant toujours, des larmes amères coulant sur ses joues. Le liquide chaud imbiba de nouveau son haut, et l'odeur du sang se mêla à l'odeur de la chaire brûlée.

Il était seul, Stiles était partit. Derek était seul.

 _Sugar there's a reason why_ **we lose**.*

* * *

 _* Je_ **ne sais pas** _ce que tu_ **veux** _. Amusons-nous un peu, jusqu'à ce que_ **je chute** _._ **Mon amour,** _tu ressens la même chose que moi. Tu dis que tu veux_ **essayer** _, mais tu_ **ne fais jamais rien.** _Chéri, il y a une raison pourquoi_ **nous perdons** _. Tu dis que tu_ **veux pleurer** _, mais tu ne [_ **peux** _] jamais. Chéri, il y a une raison pourquoi_ **nous perdons** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Auriane07** : Ah que coucou ! :D je suis contente que ça te plaise ! :3 j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant .w. _bisouuuus_

* * *

 _Hm. Je suis un peu en retard._

 _Hm. j'avais oublié ce que j'avais écrit._

 _Hm, mais d'un autre côté, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ?_

 _NE PAS S'ÉNERVER ! NON, TOUJOURS PAS !_

 _Rappelez_ _-vous ce que j'ai dit !_ **Tout auteur endommagé, ne peut poster !**

 _COMMENT VOUS DIRE ! Vous n'aurez jamais la fin, sinon._

 _Je vais me cacher quelque part en attendant. Loin. Sous ma couette, tout au fond de mon lit._

 _'Win_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	8. SAME OLD WAR

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Médiéval, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot ! :D

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

• Hm... ATTENTION. CE CHAPITRE COMPREND DU SANG ET DES MORTS.

 **BEAUCOUP DE MORTS.**

 **ET BEAUCOUP DE SANG.**

 **Et de souffrance émotionnelle ET physique.**

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus est index animi – Chapitre 8** _ **-**_

 _ **OUR LAST NIGHT - Same old War**_

Le soleil s'était couché en quelques minutes, mais Derek n'y avait pas fait attention. Pas une seule seconde, à quoi bon ? La douleur l'avait paralysé et il restait là, affalé sur le sol, les joues sèches et les yeux douloureux. Mais il n'en avait que faire, il n'y pensait même pas, il ne pouvait pas y penser, il en était incapable. Face à lui, alors même qu'il se refusait d'y jeter un coup d'œil, le corps de sel toujours intact de Stiles, éternellement figé dans cette position de destruction. Intact, si on considérait la mort par combustion spontanée comme gardant un corps intact.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la douleur, et son corps s'écroula un peu plus dans la pierre, comme s'il pouvait s'y encastrer. Il n'était rien, plus rien. À quoi bon ? Qu'était-il ? Que...

Le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait le fit tout de même se crisper. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, comme ravivé, alors que tous ses instincts le poussaient vers l'avant pour aller protéger la dépouille de son amour. Il n'était plus hybride. Bien que son corps soit toujours celui d'un homme, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, d'une teinte d'émeraude méconnue, sauvage. L'humain qu'il avait été était désormais au plus profond de son esprit, ne restait plus que la bête qui avait tant fait peur à Gérard toutes ces années, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il si bien enchaînée tout ce temps ?

Un grognement sourd monta de la poitrine de l'animal qu'il était désormais, et il se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir, quelle que soit la menace. _I've been fighting the same_ **Old war** _against a disease_ **without** _a cure *._

Pénétra dans la chambre un homme. Le Loup gronda plus fort quand il reconnut vaguement celui qui avait trahis son compagnon. Cet homme. Celui qui avait permis au soleil de rentrer dans la pièce, celui qui avait été l'ami du compagnon, et qui l'avait tué.

Traître. Traître !

Son sang appelait le sien, et la bête se mit à tirer sur ses chaînes, cherchant à bondir. _Been holding on for_ **so long ***. Qu'importe la douleur que cela provoquait autour de son cou. La petit chose rose face à lui eut l'intelligence d'avoir un mouvement de recul et il gronda un peu plus alors que l'humain levait la main vers lui. _I've been_ **wishing** _upon a star... *_

\- Je sais. Je sais, je suis désolé.

Des mots. Pourquoi des mots ? Pas de sens. Quel sens ?

\- Je sais que tu es toujours là, quelque part. Derek, écoute-moi.

Encore du bruit. Petite chose mérite de mourir.

La bête grogna et tira ses chaînes. L'odeur du sang fit frémir ses narines et ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses crocs. L'homme leva les deux mains face à lui et continua d'avancer, se retrouvant près de son compagnon. Trop près. La bête aboya et l'homme sursauta.

\- Je sais aussi que je n'ai que quelques minutes avant que tu ne brises tes chaînes. Et jamais Gerard ne va réussir à te garder auprès de lui, parce que c'est ce qu'il veut te faire, dit-il doucement. Il ne veut pas te tuer, bien au contraire, il veut te garder en vie auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible, pour te forcer à vivre avec la douleur de l'avoir perdu.

Les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur son compagnon. Non ! Son hurlement fit sursauter le faible humain - tant mieux, bien !

Il bougea pourtant. Il se pencha pour récupérer une boite en métal, avec le bâton pointu qui avait fait mal à la bête quelques temps avant. Il gronda un peu plus et bougea frénétiquement, les chaînes cliquetant tout autour de lui, et la pierre craquant.

\- S'il te plaît, Derek. Essaye de te contrôler, juste... un tout petit peu, plaida la chose sur deux pattes.

La Bête cessa de bouger, mais pas de gronder. Il fixa l'humain qui se déplaça lentement. Il s'arrêta à côté de son compagnon décédé et, doucement, il leva la main pour caresser le torse de ce dernier.

Et le mouvement détruisit cette statue de cendre, qui s'écroula sur elle-même, faisant cliqueter les chaînes qui avaient maintenu son compagnon contre le pylône, une des choses qui l'avait condamné. La Bête hurla de nouveau et se remit à s'agiter, voulant dépecer cette chose qui avait détruit la dernière trace de vie de son compagnon, la dernière chose qui avait prouvé qu'il avait été bien là, que ce n'avait pas été un mirage.

Le petit humain leva les mains vers lui, le visage déformé.

\- Derek, s'il te plaît, je sais... je sais, je suis désolé, calme-toi ! Je vais prendre soins de lui, je te le promets. Derek, s'il te plaît...

Ce n'était pas tant les supplications de l'homme qui changèrent quelque chose, mais plutôt le désespoir de ne plus voir son compagnon, même mort, qui accabla la Bête. Cette dernière s'écroula sur le sol, gémissant de douleur et de désespoir, animal blessé qu'il était.

\- Je sais, je sais, continua de murmurer l'humain.

Mais la Bête s'en fichait de ses mots. Il gémissait sur le sol, blottit contre la pierre froide, des plaies au cou et aux poignets. Des frissons douloureux le parcouraient, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait aucune fourrure sur la peau. Qu'il était comme lui, comme celui qui avait détruit son compagnon. Qui avait détruit Stiles, il s'appelait Stiles.

L'émotion refit surface, au-delà de la douleur et de la colère, le désespoir et la perte le submergeaient de nouveau. Mais il ne voulait pas ressentir tout ça, Derek ne voulait pas revenir, plus maintenant. A quoi bon ? Il n'était plus... Il ne voulait plus...

\- Je prendrais bien soin de lui, Derek, je te le promets.

Derek releva la tête du sol. Edern était là, le regardant avec tristesse et compassion. Mais Derek n'avait pas besoin de ça, il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié, pas après ce qu'il avait osé faire ! Et maintenant, que faisait ce traître ? Il avait rassemblé les cendres de Stiles, toutes ses cendres dans la boite de métal qu'il tenait ouverte contre lui. Derek secoua la tête, ne pouvant quitter son regard de la dernière demeure de Stiles. Une simple boite de métal. Une simple boite... comme un bijou précieux à garder. _As my universe_ **falls apart**. * Edern fut soudainement entouré d'une douce odeur de pluie et d'une odeur bien plus forte de... de cette odeur particulière qu'avait les coups de tonnerre. Il y avait comme cet aura de lumière qui entourait l'homme, piquant les yeux de Derek qui baissa la tête.

Il ne voulait toujours pas quitter la boite des yeux, parce que c'était les cendres de Stiles, il suffisait qu'Edern se déplace un tout petit peu, et d'attendre un tout petit peu, que la lune soit haute dans le ciel. Si la lumière de l'astre nocturne tombait sur la boite encore ouverte, Stiles allait revenir, il pouvait encore revenir !

Sauf qu'Edern ne bougea pas. Il ne chercha pas à attendre que la lune soit haute dans le ciel pour que sa lumière illumine la pièce par l'iris toujours ouvert, rien de tout cela. Il resta plutôt là, à bercer la boite contre son torse, immobile, murmurant dans un dialecte que Derek ne comprenait pas.

Des cliquetis se firent entendre, de l'autre côté des grandes portes, et Derek se crispa. Face à lui, Edern en fit de même et prit une grande inspiration. Il ferma les yeux un instant et Derek le regarda lever la main au-dessus de sa boite, murmurant un peu plus frénétiquement. Il récupéra la lame dont l'homme s'était servi pour poignarder Derek à peine deux heures plus tôt et, la main fermement agrippée au manche, fit glisser son pouce le long de la lame. L'odeur du sang parvint jusqu'aux narines de Derek, alors que celui-ci voyait quelques gouttes rougeâtres tomber dans la boite.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et la rage submergea de nouveau Derek. Gerard entra dans la pièce, le pas fort et propre, fluide, souriant malicieusement. Comment pouvait-il sourire ainsi alors qu'il venait tout juste de tuer quelqu'un qu'il avait désiré pendant si longtemps ? Alors quoi, les vampires n'avaient aucuns sentiments, ou était-ce seulement réservé à Gerard ?

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se rebeller qu'on lui tirait bien vite des flèches dans les bras et la jambe, évitant les zones vitales mais l'handicapant tout de même assez. Il hurla de douleur, sous le regard désintéressé des vampires. Gérard fit d'ailleurs le tour du pilori qui avait servi de bûcher pour Stiles, observant les marques de brûlures sur la pierre avec grand intérêt. Puis il claqua des doigts, et sa garde fit entrer trois humains fidèles au Seigneur. Ces derniers s'inclinèrent face à lui, attendant ses ordres. Gérard s'approcha ensuite d'Edern et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la boite.

\- As-tu récupéré toutes ses cendres ? S'enquit-il d'une voix forte.

\- Oui, mon seigneur, murmura Edern, courbé en avant en signe de soumission.

\- Parfait.

Le Seigneur Vampire lui prit des mains la boite de métal contenant les cendres de Stiles et Derek s'agita. Gérard lui lança à peine un regard dédaigneux, susurrant qu'on le maintienne au sol. Puis il fit un signe de tête et un vampire se rapprocha de lui avec trois autres boites, bien plus petites. Sans considération aucune, le Seigneur vampire repartis les cendres également entre les quatre boites puis les referma. Majestueusement, il en donna chacune une aux trois humains qui étaient entrés, et Edern se retrouva de nouveau avec sa boite en fer en main. Gérard croisa les bras dans son dos.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, messieurs. Prenez les meilleurs chevaux de la citadelle. Romain, tu iras à l'Est. Edern, tu iras à l'Ouest. Henry, tu iras au Nord. Et toi Jean, tu iras au Sud. Vous partez dès à présent, et vous chevaucherez sans vous arrêter, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève pour un deuxième jour. Là, vous trouverez le premier point d'eau pour y déverser les cendres de ce traître.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour sourire méchamment vers Derek, son regard dans le sien.

\- Jamais Stiles ne pourra revenir, sembla-t-il s'amuser.

Derek chercha à se redresser pour sauter à sa gorge, mais un vampire s'appuya sur son dos, le pied enfoncé dans son bras et dans la flèche qui était plantée dans sa peau. Le jeune homme gémit et haleta de douleur, restant le dos courbé. Mais quand les humains quittèrent la salle, prêt à partir pour leur périple, Gérard arrêta Edern et, pour le remercier de sa fidélité et de sa soumission, lui offrit l'épée que Derek avait forgé pour Stiles, celle avec son blason incrusté dans le pommeau. Là, Derek ne pouvait rester les bras ballants. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça se produire, il en était hors de question. _And they say_ **it's a battle that can't be won**. * Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort à ses oreilles alors qu'un grognement enflait dans sa poitrine.

Gérard ne lui apporta aucune attention, mais Edern en revanche, le fixa le temps d'un court instant. Derek ne comprit même pas qu'il s'excusait à mi-voix, sachant parfaitement qu'il entendait les bruits même les plus légers. Il ne le comprit pas, parce que de nouveau, la bête reprenait le dessus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se force pour reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps, l'état sauvage ne l'ayant pas aidé jusque-là.

En n'y pensant qu'à moitié, ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes et ses dents s'allongèrent en des crocs acérés. Edern venait à peine de quitter la pièce lorsque Derek se ratatina sur lui-même, son cœur battant la chamade alors que ses muscles ondulaient sous sa peau, traversés de sa puissance qui le submergeait. L'adrénaline le faisait frémir et il gémit d'impatience en sentant ses blessures se refermer lentement. Les flèches plantées dans ses membres tombèrent les unes après les autres, de plus en plus rapidement, cliquetant sur les pierres froides du sol. Si Gerard se tourna vers lui, Derek n'y fit aucunement attention. Ses mains agrippèrent les bords de son collier et quand il tira dessus, le métal ne résista que quelques instants avant de se plier puis de céder. Gerard ordonna à ce qu'on l'arrête, mais déjà, Derek se transformait. _We need our_ **knives** _, we need our_ **guns**. * Ses membres s'allongèrent, ses os craquèrent pour se remodeler à la lueur de la lune, et sa fourrure perça sa peau, qui tomba en lambeaux sur le sol.

Le lycan sur deux pattes, qui était désormais plus Animal qu'Homme en cet instant, rejeta la tête en arrière pour hurler, tirant d'un seul coup sec sur ses chaînes, les arrachant du sol.

Un vampire tenta bien de l'arrêter, mais sa transformation avait été très rapide. En quelques secondes, il fut sur ses pattes arrières, déroulant toute sa masse imposante, dépassant celui qui voulait être son assaillant de bien une tête et demie. Derek sentait que ses instincts avaient en partie prit le dessus, mais il n'était pas aussi sauvage qu'il l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir la gorge du vampire d'un coup de pattes bien placé. Un autre garde s'avança et cette fois-ci, Derek lui sauta dessus en plantant ses griffes dans la poitrine, le faisant basculer en arrière. A peine avaient-ils touché le sol que Derek avait déjà refermé ses mâchoires sur son cou, arrachant sa tête en resserrant à peine sa prise. Il bondit ensuite sur le côté, évitant une épée effilée et un hurlement aux bords des babines, puis sauta de nouveau sur le côté pour se précipiter vers une de ses tentures de velours, brisant la vitre pour s'échapper.

Il tomba dans la cour, trois étages plus bas, avec un souffle guttural, qui résonna dans presque toute la citadelle. Son odorat indiquait que Edern était à peine sortit de l'enceinte du fort. Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour gronder et son oreille frémit alors que lui parvenait quelques cris d'appartenance provenant du fond de la Citadelle et de quelques coins de la cour. _Should I_ **run away** _and change my name. *_ Son regard ne s'attarda pourtant pas sur ses pairs qu'il pouvait apercevoir du coin de l'œil, il se redressa pourtant pour gronder un peu plus fort, comme pour leur assurer de sa présence.

Il ne put faire trois pas que les premières flèches pleuvèrent sur lui, les plus légères ricochant sur sa peau - mais les mieux forgées pénétrèrent de quelques centimètres sous sa fourrure. Mais il s'en fichait, ce n'était que des piqûres d'insectes pour lui. Ce n'était rien. Il inspira profondément et s'apprêta à sauter lorsque de nouveaux vampires se mirent sur son chemin, épée à la main. Derek se redressa et réussit à en repousser quelques-uns, mais même s'il était bien plus imposant qu'eux et bien plus fort aussi, ils avaient l'avantage du nombre et l'hybride de se retrouva presque submergé. Il en évita quelque-uns en sautant sur le côté, mais plus il en repoussait, plus d'autres arrivaient, c'était comme s'il n'y avait pas de fin. _Or should I stay in_ **fight** _through the night. *_ Et Derek n'avait pas que ça à faire, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, chaque minute était précieuse.

Malheureusement, ce fut au tour des énormes arbalètes d'être tournées vers l'intérieur de la cour, et il ne put éviter l'énorme pieu qui se planta dans son flanc. Il gronda, trop en colère pour réellement sentir la douleur, et déploya toute sa hauteur pour hurler sur ces petits êtres qui essayaient de le ralentir - et qui y arrivaient !

Il feula, crachant sur ses assaillants en montrant les crocs, sentant sa fourrure s'ébouriffer autour de son col, sur ses épaules. Il bondit en avant et percuta un étale de bois, le réduisant en quelques débris. Sautant de nouveau, il s'accrocha au mur d'enceinte, plantant les griffes dans la pierre qui s'effrita. Il réussit à se hisser jusqu'à la moitié avant qu'un autre pieu ne se plante dans son dos, une des arbalètes ayant rapidement été déplacée dans la Citadelle en elle-même pour pointer vers ledit mur. Cette fois-ci, la douleur traversa tout son corps et ce ne fut qu'à sa force de caractère et à ce besoin d'arrêter Edern qu'il réussit à se hisser jusqu'en haut. _And_ **never close** _my eyes. *_

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était de nouveau bien blessé, mais les quelques flèches que lancèrent les vampires dans sa direction le pénétrèrent comme dans du beurre et l'hybride s'écroula en gémissant de douleur. _I'll never close my_ _ **eyes**_ _. *_ Il n'avait pourtant qu'à faire deux pas, un saut dans la plaine et il pourrait se lancer à la poursuite du traitre. Mais la douleur était trop prenante et les vampires trop nombreux.

De plus, les dernières flèches qui avaient été plantées dans son corps étaient reliées à des chaînes que les vampires tiraient en arrière pour essayer de le faire tomber dans la cour. Derek se retint en plantant ses griffes dans la roche, mais il ne pouvait plus se lever. _Stay_ **strong** , _keep_ **moving**. * Son museau se leva vers le ciel, vers ce début de lune timide qui commençait tout juste son cycle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour se transformer. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de son influence pour se transformer, mis à part durant ses jeunes années. Son ... venin, sa morsure, n'avait fonctionné que pendant la pleine lune jusqu'à il y a très récemment. Depuis qu'il était l'Alpha. Pas un Alpha, comme Brynja, Hassan ou Novàk - non, il était l'Alpha, le seul et l'unique. Et de nouveau, comme dans la forêt, il comprenait enfin son statut. Dans la forêt, il se découvrait. **Can't** _let the darkness blind us. *_ Maintenant, il se réalisait et l'assumait.

La gueule relevée vers la lune, un hurlement remontant le long de sa gorge pour percer la nuit noire et résonner à des lieux à la ronde, il était enfin l'Alpha qu'il s'était découvert. Pleinement.

Quand son hurlement se tut, il se laissa glisser au sol et garda le museau contre la pierre, haletant. Un silence de plomb était tombé sur la Citadelle, la plaine et même la forêt. Même les oiseaux nocturnes s'étaient tus, les petits prédateurs tels que les renards s'étaient cachés sous les fourrés et les proies des bois ? Ils s'étaient terrés dans leur terriers, nids et autres terres qui étaient leur. **Carry on**. * Même les vampires s'étaient tus, attendant sûrement qu'il reprenne forme humaine.

Mais vu son état de colère, son bouleversement émotionnel, il était très loin de vouloir revenir sous cette forme rosâtre au corps presque trop petit pour contenir toute sa puissance. Des frissons parcoururent son corps avant qu'il ne les entende.

Des hurlements. Des réponses à son appel, du plus profond de la forêt. Ce n'était pas les humains transformés qu'il avait abandonné dans les bois qui lui répondaient, non. C'était les lycans, les énormes bêtes sans cœur ni conscience, ces anciens humains transformés qui n'avaient eu la chance que de vivre une seule pleine lune, sans aucune possibilité de reprendre forme humaine.

Derrière lui, il sentit dans les bas fonds de la Citadelle, les siens encore sous le joug de Gerard s'agiter, grondant doucement, bassement, pour répondre à son appel au combat. _We'll be the_ **ones** _that pull the stars down to us. *_ Il entendait aussi vaguement les frissons des gardes vampires et des chasseurs, leurs murmures d'incompréhensions et s'il avait été humain, il en aurait souri d'avance.

Mû d'une nouvelle force, d'une nouvelle vague de puissance en _**sachant**_ qu'il n'était pas seul, l'Alpha se ramassa sur lui-même et sans précaution aucune, arracha les flèches et autres pieux qui étaient plantés dans son corps. Il sentit tout de suite son hérédité faire son travail pour le soigner le plus rapidement possible tandis que les vampires se préparaient à lui tirer de nouveau sur lui.

Mais ils n'eurent 'malheureusement' pas le temps, que la Citadelle était soudainement assiégée.

Affluèrent contre les remparts, se jetant contre eux et les grimpant comme une nuée d'insectes, les Lycans de la forêt. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le penser, Derek était soudainement submergé de nouvelles informations, de nouvelles puissances, de nouvelles... signatures. Des êtres puissants, à l'esprit et l'âme sauvage, qui par des liens qu'ils ignoraient jusqu'alors, lui envoyaient force et courage. Assez pour qu'il se redresse et hurle de nouveau, un hurlement de conquête.

Les Lycans sautèrent sur les vampires, déchirant la chair, faisant gicler le sang plus ou moins frais. Les suceurs de sang furent attaqués des deux côtés : De front, par la plaine, par les Lycans de la forêt ; et par revers, les humains transformés de la Citadelle, mordus par Derek lors de la Lune précédente, ou par les trois autres Alpha quelques jours plus tôt. Puis arriva la meute de la forêt. L'odeur de Brynja, de Novàk et d'Hassan l'enveloppèrent et il frissonna de plaisir.

Edern était bien trop loin pour être rattrapé en bonne et due forme maintenant. Mais Gerard était toujours là lui, juste derrière, encore dans la Citadelle.

Derek se redressa donc totalement et se retourna, faisant face à la Citadelle assiégée de son perchoir. En contrebas, c'était la débandade. Les humains à la solde de Gerard étaient les premiers à tomber, dévorés par les Lycans. Quelques gardes étaient submergés par plusieurs esclaves, transformés comme humains, ces derniers profitant de la frénésie pour se venger. Et certains étaient déjà morts. Les vampires, qui étaient morts, qui ne se relevaient pas, à aucun instant. Soudainement, Derek comprit pourquoi le noble qui avait provoqué sa première transformation, et que le petit lycan qui avait été mordu, n'avait jamais été revu à la Citadelle : La morsure des Lycans était mortelle pour les suceurs de sang. Peut-être pas la sienne, puisqu'il avait plusieurs fois mordu à sang Stiles lors de leurs ébats, et jamais le jeune Seigneur n'avait...

Stiles...

Derek leva le museau vers le ciel et hurla de douleur, pleurant à la lune sa perte, et en réponse, quelques hurlements eux aussi douloureux de ces humains transformés qui avaient eux aussi perdus quelqu'un et qui partageaient sa peine.

Puis tout s'accéléra. Les humains mordus de la forêt qui les avaient rejoint semblaient avoir compris que la morsure Lycanne causait des dommages irréversibles aux vampires, et les uns après les autres, prirent une forme intermédiaire. Leurs visages se déformaient, se rapprochant de l'animal sans pourtant se couvrir de fourrures, leurs dents se changeaient en crocs et leurs mains étaient affublées de griffes. Et leurs yeux brillaient de différentes couleurs. Brynja, Hassan et Novàk, leurs yeux étaient d'un rouge magnifique, brillant, puissant. Les autres, leurs regards étaient dorés, comme les Lycans mais d'une manière plus chaude, plus humaine. Et quelques-uns avaient les yeux bleus, lumineux et transcendants, presque comme ceux des vampires, mais ces derniers étaient bien plus froids. Derek ignorait ce que cela voulait dire, mais il ne s'y attarda pas.

Derek renifla - ce qui lui arracha un grognement dans un même temps - et se ramassa sur lui-même pour sauter, se jetant à son tour dans la mêlée. Il atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit mou, couvert par les bruits ambiants des combats qui faisaient rage autour de lui. Des Lycans étaient déjà tombés, tout comme certains Mordus, et même quelques humains. Mais ils avaient l'avantage du nombre, et Derek abattit un autre vampire d'un coup de patte pour le mettre à terre, sautant sur son torse pour ravager sa gorge de ses crocs. Le sang coagulé du vampire coula dans sa gorge et l'Alpha grogna de dégoût, crachant sur le sol pour s'éviter d'avaler ça.

Les vampires étaient des humains qui avaient été contaminés par un des Quatre Premiers, comme Gerard, et qui étaient morts. Pour survivre, ils devaient se nourrir de sang frais humain, que leurs corps continuent de... fonctionner. Et quand ils ne s'étaient pas nourrit depuis quelques heures, le sang était coagulé dans leur corps. Et ce n'était pas bon.

Derek se redressa et gronda, cassant l'épée qu'un autre garde brandissait vers lui, et Brynja sauta sur le dos de son assaillant. L'Alpha se détourna, la laissant s'occuper de lui, et son regard - qu'il savait désormais vert, prouvant son statut à tous - sonda la foule gigotant autour de lui, cherchant Gerard. Il avait des comptes à régler avec ce simulacre d'être vivant. _Stay_ **strong** , _keep_ **moving**. *

Derek ne le vit pas tout de suite, mais son odorat capta son odeur. Son corps se crispa tandis que son odeur l'enveloppait totalement et éclipsait le monde qui l'entourait. Sa vision se cercla de noir, et les détails se précisèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive enfin les cheveux de Gérard. Il lui tournait le dos, à peine sortit d'un couloir, et se battait avec un Lycan. Derek ravala un grondement de plaisir et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. Le vampire l'entendit tout de même arriver et se retourna après avoir tranché la tête à la bête. Derek lui tomba dessus, littéralement.

Les deux ennemis basculèrent au sol, les mâchoires de l'Alpha claquaient à quelques pouces du visage du Vampire, qui le tenait à bout de bras en feulant, les canines proéminentes pointant de ses lèvres retroussées. Derek grogna, cracha, se débattit pour l'atteindre, mais Gerard n'était pas un des Premiers pour rien. Il le repoussa assez facilement, et roula sur le côté pour remettre la main sur son épée qu'il leva devant lui. Le sourire qui étirait ses traits ne promettait rien de bon pour Derek, qui se ramassa sur lui-même. **Can't** _let the_ **darkness** _blind us. *_ Il sentit de nouveau son corps changer et il commença à paniquer. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment pour lui de redevenir humain !

Mais il ne reprit pas une forme à deux jambes, oh non. Il bascula plutôt en avant, tombant à quatre pattes sur le sol et son corps s'adapta. Il se sentit devenir plus gros encore, plus imposant et plus fort, peut-être plus rapide.

Plus agile, en tout cas. Gerard bondit sur lui, faisant un geste ample du bras avec sa lame mais Derek l'évita sans mal en sautant sur le côté. Il essaya de lui arracher le bras, mais les protections en cuir qu'il avait sur tout le corps empêchèrent ses crocs de s'accrocher comme il le désirait - et Gerard réussit à se défaire. Le Seigneur Vampire parvint à faire glisser sa lame le long de son flanc et Derek glapit, tant de surprise que de douleur. L'Alpha, animé d'une rage aveuglante, fonça sur lui pour le désarmer et, alors qu'il allait enfin, _ENFIN_ , se venger de toutes ces années, de la mort de Stiles ; alors qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'enfoncer ses crocs dans le cou du Seigneur Alpha, une épée se planta profondément dans ses entrailles.

Derek hurla de douleur et fut projeté sur le côté, l'épée toujours dans son flanc. Immobilisé de douleur, il ne put qu'observer, le regard brumeux, Gerard être relevé par un vampire de sa garde personnelle, qui l'empêcha de venir achever l'Alpha au sol.

Tout son corps frissonna et Derek ferma à demi les paupières, prêt à abandonner le combat. Mais une nouvelle secousse de douleur le fit hurler, le sortant de son état cotonneux. Novàk était à ses côtés et venait de tirer l'arme de son flanc, le visage ravagé par l'angoisse. Derek haleta, sentant ses poumons se remplir de son sang et son corps redevint humain.

L'ancien esclave gémit en roulant sur le côté, se ratatinant en tenant son ventre et sa blessure suintante. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait tout autour de lui, juste que Gerard s'était échappé et qu'il était seul et blessé.

Enfin seul, pas tout à fait.

Novàk était là, et très vite, Hasan les rejoignit. Tous deux tentèrent de faire basculer Derek sur le dos pour voir sa blessure, y avoir accès pour tenter de la soigner, au moins faire quelque chose. Mais Derek sentait déjà ses muscles et sa peau frémir, se refermer petit à petit.

Quand il se redressa, nu comme au premier jour de sa vie, les combats avaient cessé. Les lycans étaient repartis, les vampires avaient totalement été décimés, et les corps démembrés des deux camps jonchaient le sol de la Citadelle, teintant la poussière de rouge carmin. _Carry on, we'll be the_ **ones** _that pull the_ **stars** _down to us. *_ Et tout autour d'eux, les seuls encore debout étaient quelques humains et les humains transformés, tous couverts de poussière et de sang.

L'Alpha se leva, sa blessure désormais totalement guérie, et regarda autour de lui le désastre et le massacre qui venait d'avoir lieu.

La nuit prenait fin, la noirceur se diluait et le ciel prenait une couleur bleue plus légère.

Derek déambula sans mot dire dans ce silence de plomb. Chacun observait autour d'eux les corps de ceux qui avaient été leurs amis, leurs familles. L'ancien forgeron soupira de douleur en s'avançant et s'accroupit à côté de Roland. Ce dernier pleurait comme un enfant, comme jamais Derek ne l'avait vu faire auparavant. Il sanglotait silencieusement, les épaules tressautant alors qu'il était recroquevillé au-dessus du corps sans vie d'Abbad. Ce dernier avait visiblement été vidé de son sang, le cou ouvert d'une oreille à l'autre, le regard éteint et les yeux opaques. Derek s'humidifia les lèvres, le cœur aux bords des lèvres alors qu'il entendait les pleurs de quelques-uns des siens, comme la mère de la petite qui hurlait. Elle venait sûrement de découvrir le corps de sa petite.

 _I'll_ **never** _close my eyes_. * Derek ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il ne voulait pas...

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser contre Roland. Ce dernier haleta de douleur et s'agrippa instinctivement à lui, glissant son visage couvert de larmes dans le cou de son Alpha. Là, il resta à pleurer la mort de celui qui avait été son amant. Derek le savait, il le savait depuis qu'ils avaient été achetés par Gerard, leurs odeurs ne trompaient pas. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit - peut-être aurait-il dû, se dit-il lorsque Roland lâcha un cri de douleur à la limite du hurlement d'un loup en deuil.

Tout autour d'eux, les humains transformés reprirent son cri, et au lieu des cris de joie qu'ils auraient dû tous pousser d'être enfin libérés des Vampires et d'avoir pris la Citadelle, ce fut une litanie de douleur qui s'éleva dans le petit matin.

* * *

* _J'ai combattu cette même_ **vieille guerre** , _contre une maladie_ **sans** _remède. J'ai tenu le coup_ **si longtemps** _. J'ai_ **espéré** _sur une étoile, alors que mon univers_ **tombe en morceaux** _. Et ils disent que_ **c'est un combat qui ne peut être gagné** _. Nous avons besoin de nos_ **couteaux** _, nous avons besoin de nos_ **armes** _. Devrais-je_ **m'enfuir** _et changer mon nom ? Ou devrais-je rester et me_ **battre** _à travers la nuit Et_ **ne jamais fermer** _les yeux ? Je ne fermerais jamais les_ **yeux** _. Reste_ **fort** _, continue de_ **bouger** _,_ **ne laisse pas** _les ténèbres_ **nous aveugler** _._ **Continue** _, nous serons_ **ceux** _qui ramèneront les étoiles vers nous. Reste_ **fort** _, continue de_ **bouger** _,_ **ne laisse pas les ténèbres** _nous aveugler. Continue, nous serons_ **ceux** _qui ramèneront les étoiles vers nous. Je ne fermerais_ **jamais** _les yeux_ _._

* * *

 _Je poste un peu plus tôt, je sais, mais je risque de m'écrouler sans prévenir, et lundi va être le plus compliqué, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps de le faire. *n'a pas dormit depuis deux jours, ou presque* JE PÈTE TOTALEMENT UN CALME. *regarde l'heure* Oh. En fait, c'est un bon timing._

 _Voilà, voilà... Ces derniers chapitres sont assez tristes, hm. N'est-ce pas. Eh bien vous savez quoi ? J'assume totalement. *décline toutes responsabilités* Voilà, je suis un peu déphasée, vous l'avez deviné._

 _Je vous adore. Enfant de la Lune et Citadelle,_

 _'Win_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	9. WATCH ME RISE

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Médiéval, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot ! :D

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus est index animi – Chapitre 9** _ **-**_

 _ **MIKKY EKKO – Watch me rise**_

Derek n'avait jamais oublié les dernières paroles de son amant, les dernières supplications de Stiles. Et il avait voulu rendre ses dernières volontés une réalité. Vraiment. Aussi pathétique que cela pouvait paraître, il avait vraiment essayé de mettre fin à ses jours pour le rejoindre. _When it's_ **cold out**...*

Il avait adressé une prière silencieuse à quiconque pouvait veiller sur lui et avait, comme il l'avait promis à ses amis, soutenu et guidé les Lycans humains qu'il avait transformé et qui l'avaient aidé dans la Citadelle à s'enfuir loin des Vampires et de leur influence. Il ignorait où se trouvait le coffre comportant le vampire originel mais ils avaient fui les Anciens et leur armée. Ils avaient longtemps marché, longtemps fuis et quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un autre pays, dans des contrées lointaines, ils s'étaient enfin arrêtés. Ils s'étaient installés dans une forêt verdoyante, le temps de reprendre leur esprit. Plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits à courir le plus loin possible, aidés par les pouvoirs de la Lune, ils n'avaient pris que peu de repos et s'étaient enfin arrêtés au bout de trois longues Lunes.

Ils ressemblaient à un clan de barbares, une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes aux yeux d'or luisant dans la pénombre qui attendaient patiemment ses ordres, à lui. À ses côtés, les trois humains qu'il avait transformé après avoir senti le pouvoir et le contrôle s'écouler en lui, devenant... l'Alpha : la godi(1) Brynja, l'ancien forgeron slave Novák et Hasan, ancien Capitaine de la Flotte du royaume d'Aragon.

Derek les avait observés, les uns après les autres, se demandant s'il méritait véritablement les regards de gratitude que les anciens esclaves posaient sur lui.

Il avait fait part de cette réflexion à ses trois amis, qui l'avaient regardé sans comprendre.

\- Tu ne vois pas, Derek ? Tu nous as offert quelque chose que l'on espérait plus, avait doucement expliqué la godi avec son accent fort.

\- Et qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Tu nous as rendu notre liberté, avait répondu Hasan avec son sourire communicatif.

Derek les avait observés tous les trois puis les autres esclaves qui chantaient et parlaient joyeusement autour d'un feu.

\- À quel prix ? Avait-il soupiré en levant son regard vert lumineux vers le ciel où la lune brillaient.

Ses trois amis levèrent aux aussi leur regard vers l'astre nocturne, leurs yeux brillant d'un rouge écarlate éclatant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Derek. Vraiment. Je me sens... Fort, avait soupiré d'aise Novák.

Derek avait souri à moitié et secoué la tête.

\- Bien sûr que vous l'êtes. Plus qu'eux, avait rétorqué Derek en faisant un signe de tête vers les autres transformés.

Ils avaient vécu leur première pleine lune tous ensembles plusieurs nuits auparavant et malgré son deuil toujours cuisant, cela avait été presque magique que de courir librement dans la forêt, auprès de ceux qu'il pouvait désormais considérer comme sa famille, la première et seule famille qu'il ait jamais eu. _When the_ **night** _is still_... *

\- Et plus que les Lycans encore, avait-il terminé en les regardant tour à tour, vous êtes les tout premiers d'une nouvelle race, vous êtes des Leaders, des Alphas.

C'était son instinct qui le lui disait. Leurs pupilles écarlates reflétaient leur statut de chefs, d'Alphas pour les autres Lycans humains.

\- Mais tu es notre Alpha, avait déclaré fermement Brynja, l'œil pétillant.

Derek avait soufflé un rire en secouant la tête.

\- Non. Je ne suis que le premier, l'originel. Je ne suis pas un Alpha. Toi Novák, même si tu n'étais qu'un forgeron, tu transpires la force et la puissance. Même en tant qu'humain on devait t'écouter.

Le slave avait un peu rougit en hochant doucement la tête.

\- Toi Hasan, tu es un ancien capitaine de la flotte du royaume d'Aragon. Et toi Brynja, tu es une godi, la chef de ton clan.

La Viking secoua la tête en grimaçant.

\- Je n'ai plus de clan, je ne suis plus une Godi. Maintenant, je suis de nouveau une Halvard grâce à toi.

Derek avait froncé les sourcils et elle avait expliqué que Halvard voulait dire _Homme ou Femme libre_ dans sa langue natale.

Les trois alphas l'avaient regardé en faisant rougeoyer leurs pupilles.

\- Peut-être que tu ne nous crois pas, mais je pense pouvoir dire au nom de chacun d'entre nous, commença Hasan en faisant un geste de bras pour englober les lycans humains derrière eux, que nous sentons tous intiment que tu es notre Alpha, tu es celui à qui on doit obéissance.

Derek avait grondé, trouvant que le schémas esclave/maître revenait un peu trop vite. Novák avait alors posé sa main sur son avant-bras en souriant doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, Derek. Tu es quelqu'un de profondément bon, jamais tu ne seras comme Gérard.

Le nom rappela irrémédiablement un autre à l'oreille de Derek, le faisant baisser les yeux alors que la tristesse l'englobait de nouveau. Brynja, Novák et Hasan s'était alors approchés pour se coller à lui, poussant tous trois un bruit continu sortant de leur torse. Les autres anciens esclaves s'étaient eux aussi approchés et bientôt, tous les lycans humains étaient collés les uns aux autres pour couper Derek du monde extérieur et de sa cruauté, le protégeant de leur corps et leurs grondements apaisants les liants tous pour soutenir leur Alpha dans son deuil.

Jamais Derek ne s'était autant sentit à sa place qu'à cet instant, même si le vide causé par la perte de son amant ne semblait pas vouloir se combler.

.*.

\- Je vais rentrer dans mon village et le reconstruire, avait un jour dit Novák d'un air apaisé, comme ayant enfin trouvé la réponse à un choix difficile.

Hasan, Brynja et Derek avaient tous trois sourit, comprenant. L'ancien Forgeron de la Citadelle avait bien réalisé que depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans cette forêt française, les lycans humains étaient joyeux de s'être affranchis du tyran vampire, mais quelque chose les empêchait tous de se sentir pleinement épanouis. Hasan avait déclaré que lui aussi ressentait ce manque et que ses instincts le poussaient vers sa terre natale. Les autre lycans humains avaient appris la nouvelle et le groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes s'était scindé en trois : un des groupes partant avec Novák, le deuxième avec Hasan et à la fin de cette journée décisive, il ne restait que Brynja, Derek et sept ancien esclaves dans ce campement de fortune qui les avaient abrités pendant une dizaine de jours.

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi, Brynja ? S'était alors enquis Derek, voyant la jeune femme rester auprès de lui.

Elle avait haussé les épaules en souriant, un peu nostalgique.

\- Si Hasan et Novák ont des terres à aller reconquérir, je viens d'un clan nomade. Toutes Terres sont mes Terres, je n'ai pas de chez moi où rentrer, avait-elle déclaré.

Derek avait observé les autres lycans humains, reconnaissant ceux qu'elle avait elle-même transformé lors de cette nuit, de retour à la Citadelle, quand ils étaient tous enfermés. Il l'avait alors regardé avec un sourire conciliant.

\- Peut-être serait-il temps que tu te trouves une terre à chérir. Tu as déjà une famille, une meute à commander pour veiller sur toi.

Elle avait elle aussi observé les lycans humains, souriant doucement.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous suivre, n'est-ce pas.

Ce n'était même pas une question et Derek n'avait rien dit.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu, tout ce qui avait été en son pouvoir : Il avait libéré les esclaves du joug d'un vampire sanguinaire et tyrannique, il avait transformé trois humains méritants et avait créé une toute nouvelle race, la sienne. Il les avait guidés à travers de nombreux pays le temps de trouver une paix relative et méritée, et maintenant ses trois amis pouvaient rentré chez eux, apaisés et fort, porteur de valeur que Vampires et Lycans ne pourront jamais comprendre. Ils avaient une meute, une grande famille qui transcendait les frontières matérielles des pays, frontières qui n'avaient aucune valeur aux yeux de cette nouvelle race. Brynja, Novák et Hasan étaient frères et sœurs, les trois Anciens, les trois premiers lycans humains. Lui n'était que la souche originelle, qui savait que le Forgeron hybride qu'il était n'était peut-être plus seul mais qui, d'une certaine manière, le serait à jamais.

Ce dernier soir passé ensemble, ils avaient fait l'amour. Rien de romantique ou de transcendant, c'était juste l'adieu d'une Louve à son Alpha, Alpha qu'elle respectait et aimait profondément. Elle s'était totalement offerte à lui, se soumettant à sa puissance et il avait honoré son corps comme une œuvre d'art. Au petit matin, elle et les Lycans humains qui étaient désormais sa meute avaient quitté Derek sans un mot, si ce n'était la forme de respect qu'ils lui montraient instinctivement, présentant sa nuque à ses yeux. Brynja était alors partit en quête d'une terre à adorer, comme Derek le lui avait dit.

Et l'Hybride originel était alors resté seul dans cette forêt mais le cœur et l'âme apaisés.

Il était enfin prêt. _And [ I'm ] standing_ **alone**.* Ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, quand on fermait les yeux pour la dernière fois, il l'ignorait. Mais il _lui_ avait promis alors, tel le loup solitaire qu'il était, il s'était créé une petite tanière tout en haut d'une montagne où le froid repoussait tous les humains pour se laisser mourir de chagrin.

Du moins, avait-il essayé. Ô Sainte Mère, qu'il avait essayé. Se laisser mourir de froid, de la neige jusqu'aux hanches, se laisser mourir de faim, se laisser tomber le haut d'une falaise... Quoi qu'il fasse, il se réveillait toujours après quelques heures de sommeil où son corps s'était attelé à se guérir seul et un nouveau cycle recommençait. Il avait tenté de se noyer, il n'avait fait que perdre connaissance, son cœur s'arrêtant le temps d'une seconde avant de repartir de plus belle ; cycle sans fin. Après une longue année à tout faire pour rejoindre Stiles, il s'était enfin fait à l'idée qu'il était dans l'incapacité de s'ôter la vie lui-même, ou même avec un peu d'aide - les hommes avaient peur de « _Leul garoul_ », comme ils l'appelaient -. Mais aucune fourche, flèche, épée, en argent ou autre, aucun bûcher n'avaient eu raison de lui.

Ainsi Derek s'était-il résigné à attendre son trépas de vieillesse, priant à mi-voix Stiles de lui pardonner de mettre autant de temps à le rejoindre. _While every part of me screams_ " **hold on** "*

Il resta de nombreuses lunes caché dans sa tanière. Quand il compta son trentième hiver, il sentit le besoin de voir sa famille et partit donc retrouver les trois Alphas qui l'avaient quitté neuf hivers plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers le royaume d'Aragon et trouva facilement Hasan, marié et chef de son village, Alpha puissant et bienveillant qui l'accueillit avec plaisir dans sa demeure et sur ses Terres. Le métissé lui avait présenté sa femme et son hérité, un petit gamin de sept ans à la peau bronzé et au sourire d'ange, le même que son père. L'Alpha avait passé une bonne partie de la première nuit à raconter à celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son Alpha comme la vie était douce en meute, malgré les déboires qu'ils avaient eu avec un lycan humain nouvellement transformé.

\- C'est un homme bien battit. Il est venu à moi pour me demander à être transformé, pour pouvoir vivre pleinement avec Sonia, qu'il aimait tendrement.

Derek se souvint que Sonia était une ancienne esclave de la Citadelle, elle-aussi.

\- Malheureusement, avait continué Hasan avec une petite grimace, lors de sa première pleine lune, le pouvoir lui ai monté à la tête. Il m'a défié, ne me reconnaissant pas comme son Alpha et pendant plusieurs Lunes, il ne faisait que remettre en question ma position. Au final, lui et Sonia sont partis tous les deux et il est devenu lui-même un Alpha.

Hasan lui avait aussi dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir transmettre ce qu'il considérait comme un don - alors que Derek voyait toujours ça comme une malédiction. Mais l'aragonien prêchait si bien que Derek se laissa convaincre des biens fondés que la morsure pouvait apporter : une meute, une stabilité, une famille.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, Alpha, lui avait aussi dit Hasan.

\- Derek, simplement Derek, avait marmonné ce dernier.

Il lui avait alors dit, à mi-mot, qu'il ne comptait pas les revoir eux aussi, que la vie n'avait véritablement aucun goût depuis les événements de la citadelle, mais qu'il ne semblait pas avoir le choix. Hasan n'avait rien dit et quand l'été arriva et que Derek partit pour trouver le village de Novák, l'aragonien n'avait fait que sourire, lui demandant de saluer son frère et sa sœur, et de revenir quand il le désirait.

Il était tombé sur Brynja avant d'atteindre Novák. Il avait senti son odeur et l'avait pisté, tombant sur sa meute, ironiquement au sein des anciennes terres de la Citadelle. Cette dernière s'était considérablement agrandie, comportant en majorité des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui l'observaient approcher d'un air farouche. Quand il avait demandé à voir l'Alpha de cette meute, une enfant d'une dizaine d'année s'était approchée et lui avait demandé, le menton levé en une posture de défi, ce que l'étranger qu'il était voulait à sa mère. Derek avait alors observé avec horreur et tristesse cette petite gamine aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux où le vert et le bleu s'entremêlaient qui se trouvait sans aucun doute être la sienne, de petite gamine. Elle portait son odeur et celle de Brynja, toutes deux liées étroitement et qui ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Ce qui avait été une nuit d'adieu s'était transformé pour l'ancienne Godi en un travail à plein temps, qu'elle avait assumé seule, en même temps que guider sa meute à la prospérité.

Derek n'avait rien dit, se contentant de l'observer avec curiosité et une pointe de honte. Les anciens esclaves de la cité avaient terminé par le reconnaître derrière sa pilosité faciale digne des plus vieux sages, et ils s'étaient tous agenouillés, respectueux. Et quand Brynja était apparue, les nouveaux de la meute qui ne le connaissaient pas étaient tous prêts à défendre leur Alpha, indignés que les plus vieux de la meute s'inclinent devant un étranger. Brynja le reconnu tout de suite. Elle sourit d'un air gêné et coupable en regardant sa fille - _leur fille_ \- puis s'agenouilla à son tour, présentant son cou d'un air respectueux.

\- Alpha des Alpha, avait-elle clamé d'une voix forte malgré son signe de soumission. C'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans ma meute.

Derek l'avait regardé et avait soupiré.

\- Redresse toi, Brynja. Tu n'as pas besoin de te soumettre à moi.

\- Mais vous êtes mon Alpha, Seigneur, avait-elle expliqué d'une voix douce en se redressant.

\- Brynja... Avait grogné Derek en faisant flasher ses yeux verts.

Elle l'avait regardé puis avait éclaté de son rire fort et gras, profondément amusée de la tête que tiraient ses bêtas.

Les anciens esclaves de la citadelle avaient eux aussi rit, se souvenant sans mal de ce genre de scènes qui les avaient caractérisés quand le temps n'avait pourtant pas été propice aux rires, de retour dans les cachots des Vampires.

Brynja dispersa ensuite sa meute, déclarant qu'il n'y avait rien à voir et qu'elle expliquerait plus en détails lors de la réunion du soir. Les bêtas s'étaient alors dispersés, les anciens de la citadelle venant tout de même saluer celui qui les avait affranchis avant de s'éloigner. Brynja et Derek s'étaient retrouvés à marcher cote à cote en s'éloignant du village qu'ils avaient construit de leurs mains.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, Derek. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas...

Elle avait soupiré et Derek n'avait rien dit, encore retourné par cette surprise. Il avait un enfant, une petite fille comme lui, une née hybride...

Il ne put lui en vouloir bien longtemps, bien entendu. C _ause if_ **you can't** _learn to bend...*_ Cela aurait été hypocrite de sa part, lui qui avait attendu impatiemment que ses protégés prennent le large et ne dépendent plus de lui pour mourir sans aucune culpabilité.

\- La Mort ne semble pas vouloir de moi tout de suite, lui avait-il expliqué doucement alors qu'ils s'installaient au bord de la rivière.

Elle n'avait rien dit, observant juste son profil. Ils étaient restés l'un à côté de l'autre en silence, avant qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il comptait faire désormais.

\- Je... je ne sais pas.

Il l'avait regardé, penaud, et elle avait souri tendrement.

\- Si tu hésites à cause de moi et de Runi... Je ne te demande rien, Derek.

\- Elle reste mon sang, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, n'appréciant pas trop le sous-entendu de sa Bêta.

C'était comme ça qu'il la considérait. Son instinct le lui criait, la Bête qu'il était à demi voyait en elle l'Alpha compétente et méritante qui était l'être parfait pour s'occuper de sa progéniture.

Même si elle n'était pas celui qu'il voulait, elle était une femelle puissante et ses instincts le poussait à aller poser son odeur sur la petite...

\- Runi ? S'était-il enquit en se tournant vers elle.

Elle avait souri en hochant la tête, les joues un peu rouges.

\- Runolf en fait.

Derek avait un peu froncé les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- _Loup confident ?_

Elle avait haussé les sourcils en rougissant, gênée.

\- Ton humour ne s'arrange pas avec les années, Brynja.

Elle s'était assise sur le sol en le regardant, lui toujours debout, et elle lui présenta son cou en signe de soumission. Il grogna à moitié, reconnaissant le signe de respect.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû te dire que je portais ta descendance, Alpha. Mais je pensais que... Enfin j'avais cru que tu voulais ne pas... Enfin, que tu en avais terminé avec tout ça, avait-elle dit d'une voix sûre.

Il l'avait observé avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- C'était le cas...

Ils étaient restés en silence avant qu'elle ne soupire douloureusement.

\- Je ne veux pas te dire de rester ici, parce que tu ne me dois rien. Mais je ne te demande pas de partir non plus. Parce que tu es mon Alpha et que tu es ici chez toi, comme chez Hasan ou Novák. Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé.

Elle avait passé une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu es mon Alpha, mais tu es aussi mon ami. Et si jusque-là, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'homme pour m'en sortir, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Il avait souri, amusé, et elle avait haussé les épaules.

\- Mais tu restes son père et si tu veux rester et apprendre à la connaître, c'est avec grand plaisir.

Derek l'avait regardé, la gorge serrée.

\- C'est... Je... Je ne peux pas être père. C'est à peine si je ressens quelque chose depuis ces dernières années. J'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour toi, mais... Et puis comment je sais être père, moi ? S'était-il inquiété.

Elle avait secoué la tête en souriant puis avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Tu n'es obligé de rien.

Puis elle l'avait laissé au crépuscule, retournant au village alors qu'il restait au bord de l'eau, méditant.

Il était resté sur place un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit bien tombée et que la lune, en premier quartier, brille dans le ciel, avant qu'une petite voix ne le fasse sursauter.

\- C'est vrai que tu es le plus puissant d'entre nous ?

Il s'était retourné pour voir la jeune Runi, sa fille, la chair de sa chair et le sang de son sang, le fixer à quelques pas derrière lui, ses yeux luisant d'une lueur dorée puissante.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Ma mère.

Il lui avait signe d'approcher et l'enfant l'avait fait, obéissant inconsciemment à son ordre. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui, mais bien plus loin que là où s'était assise sa mère plus tôt.

\- Je ne pense pas être le plus puissant. Je suis juste.. Le plus vieux d'entre nous.

Elle avait froncé ses petits sourcils en le regardant, une moue dubitative sur le visage.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air vieux. T'es plus jeune que ma mère.

Il avait doucement ri et ils s'étaient tous deux plongés dans la contemplation de la lune et des étoiles.

\- C'est vrai que tu es mon père ?

La voix avait été accusatrice et son regard lui avait brûlé son profil.

\- Je ne le savais pas.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu étais mort.

Derek s'était enfin tourné vers sa fille, observant les traits doux mais néanmoins sauvage, son nez retroussé et son air dur. Elle ressemblait à sa mère, mais pas seulement.

\- C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer, expliqua-t-il doucement.

\- Pourquoi ne tu l'es pas resté ?

Surpris, Derek s'était tourné vers son enfant. La petite avait posé sur lui un regard dur, les pupilles flamboyantes et l'air de vouloir en démordre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ?! C'est pas parce que tu es mon père que tu dois venir et tout gâcher ! Maman et moi, on était très bien toutes les deux, elle est une bonne Alpha ! Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre sa place ! Vitupéra l'enfant.

Derek avait alors observé la petite Runi en souriant un peu, mais tout de même blessé de ses remarques.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

\- Non ! T'as pas le droit, pas après tout ce temps !

Derek avait fait luire ses yeux et instinctivement, sous la puissance qu'il dégageait, la petite s'était mise à gémir en baissant les yeux.

\- Je ne suis peut-être qu'un père qui n'a jamais été là pour toi, mais je reste un adulte et tu n'es qu'une enfant. De plus, je ne suis peut-être pas ton Alpha mais je suis celui de ta mère et cette dernière doit t'avoir assez bien éduqué pour que tu saches que ce n'est pas une manière de parler à un adulte, qu'il soit humain ou Lycans, et encore plus à un autre Alpha. Enfin, ne t'en déplaise jeune fille, je fais ce que bon me semble, tu n'as rien à y redire.

Il avait regardé la petite se mettre debout et serrer les poings, tremblante mais la tête toujours basse.

\- Je te déteste, avait-elle murmuré très bas, mais Derek l'avait tout de même entendu grâce à son ouïe.

Elle avait tourné les talons et s'était enfui, laissant alors derrière elle un Derek au cœur un peu plus brisé encore.

… _then you_ **break**.*

Il avait quitté cette meute le soir-même, après avoir présenté ses excuses à une Brynja perdue mais qui avait accepté sans mot dire.

Il n'avait mis que quelques semaines pour trouver le village de Novák, bien plus au nord et à l'est de la Citadelle qu'il ne l'avait cru en premier lieu. Ce dernier, comme ces deux frères et sœurs, l'avait accueilli à bras grands ouverts. Il était lui aussi le chef de son village qui était en majorité des Lycans humains. En majorité, car il y avait un humain avec eux. Mais pas un humain normal, un humain avec des pouvoirs, il portait le même genre d'odeur que celui qui avait veillé à la bonne mort de son ancien amant. Au début, Derek avait été suspicieux quant à cet humain qui connaissait la condition des Lycans humains du village. Mais Novák avait plaidé en sa faveur.

\- Il me reconnaît comme son chef, avait-il déclaré. Il est venu à moi il y a trois hivers. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance mais il m'a déclaré qu'il avait été attiré ici par un arbre sacré et magique. En tant que druide, il aurait une certaine sensibilité pour toute la magie qui traverse la terre et notre arrivée ici aurait alimenté ce qu'il appelle un Nemeton.

Il avait haussé les épaules avant de rire.

\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas compris tout son jargon. À vrai dire, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à nous comprendre au départ, il ne parlait que du gallois. Et moi le gallois...

Derek avait ricané, se moquant gentiment de son ami.

\- Je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Mais grâce à sa magie, il a sauvé un de nos louveteaux qui s'était empoisonné avec une plante - d'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas, mais il semblerait que nous ne supportons pas certaines plantes. Et puis une chose en entraînant une autre, je lui ai permis qu'il reste ici avec nous. Puis le temps a passé et...

Novák avait alors eu le regard trouble alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

\- Je sais où sont tous les bêtas de ma meute... Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ressens sa présence comme s'il était un bêta comme un autre. Ce n'est pas un loup, mais je le sens comme tel...

Derek et lui avait longtemps discuté et l'Originel s'était un peu concentré. Malgré la distance, il ressentait la présence de Hasan et de Brynja comme s'ils étaient proches, et par extension, toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient transformé à leur tour. Et en effet, il ressentait tout aussi nettement la présence du Druide comme s'il était un loup. Enfin non, pas un Loup, pas tout à fait. Derek le ressentait, bien sûr que ce n'était pas un loup, mais il y avait tout de même un lien.

Ils avaient alors fait venir le dénommé Richard, qui leur avaient présenté le respect qui leurs étaient à tous deux dû. Il s'était justifié auprès de Derek, déclarant qu'il avait quitté son Angleterre natale pour trouver une paix dans un pays lointain, mais que sa nature l'avait rattrapé quand il s'était approché de ses terres, ressentant la présence de créatures mystiques puissantes.

\- Je ne cherchais pas d'ennui, mais en trouvant le Nemeton, que je pensais n'exister qu'en terres saxonnes, j'ai été surpris, alors je suis venu ici pour comprendre. Et j'ai trouvé la paix que je cherchais. Je ne voulais pas d'ennui et je n'en veux toujours pas, je suis tellement bien ici... Avait-il plaidé avec tellement de foi que Derek en avait été ébranlé.

\- Tu veux rester sciemment avec ceux de mon clan ? S'était enquis Derek, aussi bien réellement surprit que curieux.

Le druide avait précipitamment hoché la tête et Derek avait senti les effluves d'espoir s'échapper de lui. Derek avait alors réalisé avec stupéfaction que même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il reconnaissait - consciemment ou non - son statut et attendait son approbation.

Alors Derek n'avait fait que sourire, faisant taire la pointe de douleur et de regret que ce ne soit pas un homme comme lui que Stiles avait pris sous aile à la place de Edern. Tout aurait pu être bien différent... Sans aucun doute.

 _Oh my God_ , **how long** _does it take ?*_

Il était resté une année complète auprès de Novák, avant de sentir le besoin de retourner auprès de Brynja et de Runi. C'était cocasse, nest-ce pas ? Mais ce fut aussi à ce moment-là que Novak exprima lui aussi l'envie de revoir son frère et sa sœur.

\- Le temps passe, mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne vais plus les voir. C'est à peine si on se connaît mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il me manque. Grâce à toi nous sommes une grande famille et j'aimerais les revoir, s'était-il un soir confié à Derek.

\- Ils se sont installés loin, tu sais. Brynja est aux abords de la Citadelle et Hasan est au royaume d'Aragon.

\- Qu'importe. Nous devrions fêter tous ensembles nos années de libertés acquise grâce à toi.

Derek n'avait, pour une fois, rien démentit, car cette idée de rassembler les trois meutes ensembles se retrouvait à être vraiment très agréable à s'imaginer. Alors en effet, il n'était définitivement pas le seul à avoir envie de tous les revoir en même temps.

Alors Novák avait envoyé deux des plus jeunes gens de sa meute, dont un venant de la Citadelle, leur ordonnant de retrouver Brynja et Hasan, ainsi que leurs deux meutes, pour les inviter à un rassemblement de leur grande famille pour l'année qui arrivait.

\- Pour fêter l'arrivée du Printemps, qu'en dis-tu ?

Derek avait regardé la Lune bientôt pleine dans le ciel et avait souri doucement, acquiesçant simplement. Qui était-il pour dire quoi que ce soit ? Il en avait eu envie de toute manière.

Les deux jeunes gens avait donc quittés le village de Novák et furent partit. Trois lunes durant.

Ce fut long, mais ce fut fructueux. _Every lesson we_ **learned** _took so long..*._ Quand ils étaient rentrés de ce long périple, les deux jeunes gens avaient apporté avec eux des réponses plus qu'enthousiastes des deux autres meutes et quand le printemps arriva, la meute de Novák s'était activée pour accueillir un monde impressionnant.

Derek avait bien aidé dans l'aménagement du village, mais quand fut venu le temps d'accueillir les deux Alphas accompagnés de leurs bêtas, plus de onze longues années après avoir trouvé ou retrouvé leur liberté, Derek n'avait pu faire face à ses amis et à l'Alpha qui avait porté sa descendance. Il n'avait pas fui, pas tout à fait, mais était bien partit au petit matin dans les montagnes pour ne revenir que le soir.

Au centre du village avait été monté un large bûcher qui avait été allumé à la nuit tombée et des moutons et quelques parties bovines y avaient été mis à cuire. Il avait réussi à se glisser entre les hommes, femmes et enfants venant des quatre coins du monde qui se mêlaient les uns aux autres avec joie et félicité. _But it made us_ **strong**. *

Et Runi l'avait trouvé. Ou plutôt, l'avait-elle percuté sans l'avoir vu au premier abord, à courir en tête avec le fils d'Hasan, tous deux suivis par les différents louveteaux de chaque meutes.

\- Oncle Derek ! Avait clamé Macario, le petit de Hasan.

Le gamin s'était jeté sur lui pour l'enlacer fortement, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il lui avait manqué. Derek avait souri en l'enlaçant à son tour mais n'avait pas quitté du regard Runi, qui s'était relevée en silence. Son enfant avait bien grandi, l'œil toujours pétillant et farouche. Ses cheveux sombre avaient été coupés courts et son petit nez en trompette toujours en l'air, défiant quiconque de lui dire quoique ce soit. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère ainsi.

Runi s'était fait discrète quand Macario avait demandé à Derek qu'il joue avec eux, mais l'Originel avait décliné, déclarant qu'il avait à aller voir leurs Alphas à tous. Macario avait hoché vivement la tête avant de faire une courbette un peu maladroite, s'inclinant en l'appelant Alpha à son tour. Tous les petits louveteaux avaient enchaîné, chacun essayant de couiner plus fort que leur voisin jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus qu'un énorme brouhaha sans aucun sens. _I'm_ **still** _standing_.*

Derek avait sérieusement essayé de fuir les louveteaux - et il y était arrivé, certes. Mais avant qu'il n'arrive à atteindre le coin du village où il avait aperçu Hasan, Brynja et Novák rire autour d'un pichet d'hydromel, il fut arrêté.

Runi l'avait fermement attrapé par le bras pour le tirer à sa suite, le conduisant à l'écart des festivités pour lui parler dans le calme.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti ? Avait-elle tout de suite attaqué.

Derek avait plissé des yeux pour la fixer.

\- N'était-ce pas ton souhait ?

\- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu étais l'Alpha, que tu faisais que ce que tu voulais ! Je suis qu'une enfant, tu te rappelles ? Pourquoi tu m'as écouté ? C'est toi qui commande, c'est toi l'Alpha !

Derek avait soupiré et s'était rapproché de l'enfant pour s'accroupir face à elle. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, retenant ses larmes.

\- Un Alpha n'est pas celui qui commande. Il est celui qui veille sur les autres, qui les écoute et qui les guide pour qu'ils puissent être heureux. Il doit prendre des décisions difficiles mais fera toujours passer son bonheur et son bien-être après celui des autres.

Elle avait reniflé en clignant des yeux, cherchant à chasser ses larmes, et Derek avait souri d'une manière bancale.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que je reste, avait-il déclaré douloureusement.

\- La prochaine fois, m'écoutes pas, avait-elle commencé à sangloter en faisant pourtant tout pour retenir ses larmes.

 _I'm_ **still** _climbing_.*Alors Derek l'avait prise contre lui, grondant doucement d'une manière apaisante pour calmer le louveteau blottis dans ses bras. Elle avait profondément inspiré son odeur et avait couiné de douleur, éclatant en sanglot tout en lui demandant de l'excuser, qu'elle avait été bête, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça, qu'elle voulait pas qu'il parte.

Brynja les avait trouvés ainsi. Elle avait observé son Alpha et sa fille marquer l'autre de leur odeurs, reconnaissant pleinement le lien qui les unissait.

Runi était une enfant vive, en bonne santé et autoritaire, qui prendrait sans aucun doute le flambeau de sa mère et deviendrait une Alpha comme elle, mais elle avait toujours eu ce manque, ce quelque chose qui avait rendu l'enfant turbulente, trop autoritaire et presque mauvaise avec les autres enfants. Parce que son père était l'Alpha des Alphas et qu'elle avait été assez bête pour le repousser. Durant ces dernières années, elle s'était battue plusieurs fois, perdant de sa superbe et devenant têtue, comme pour se punir de son comportement. Et Brynja n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour calmer ses doutes, pour calmer ses peurs.

Elle s'était alors glissée contre eux, et les trois étaient restés enlacés en grondant doucement, s'échangeant leur odeur, de bons sentiments, des vagues d'apaisement.

Les trois meutes étaient restées ensemble trois jours, nouant des liens et devenant encore plus une grande famille, planifièrent de refaire la même chose dix ans plus tard, sur les terres de la meute d'Hassan du royaume d'Aragon.

Ainsi Derek avait partagé un dernier rassemblement de meute avec Novak et les siens avant de retourner auprès de Brynja et sa fille.

Et se fut en voyant sa descendance grandir, Brynja trouver un homme - un voyageur qui était tombé sous son charme et qui était resté auprès d'elle même en découvrant leur secret, la courtisant comme la plus grande des dames du monde - , festoyer leur union et porter de nouveau un louveteau que Derek réalisa ce qui n'allait pas avec lui.

Si Brynja avait le visage marqué par le temps, si Runi avait découvert le désagrément des pertes de contrôle dû à sa récente capacité d'enfanter, si Norx courait partout sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter, intenable du haut de ses deux hivers, Derek ne changeait pas. _Even when the best are_ **falling**.*

Derek ne vieillissait pas.

 **Watch me** _rise.*_

* * *

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

(1) Vieux mot norrois qui signifie « dieu ». En fait, c'est le dignitaire chargé de prérogatives sacrées, chefs politiques et religieux d'un clan. En quelque sorte. J'aime bien ce mot. Il me semble, si je me souviens bien des recherches que j'avais fait quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre. En gros, Bryna était la femme du chef, qui est mort, et elle a prit les reines de son clan nomade après ça. Badass.

* * *

* _Alors qu'il fait_ **froid dehors** , _alors que la_ **nuit** _est encore là, [je suis] toujours debout,_ _ **seul**_ _. Alors que chaque partie de moi cri «_ **Accroche-toi** _», parce que si_ **tu ne sais pas** _te plier, tu te_ **brises** _. Oh par Dieu,_ **combien de temps** _cela prendra-t-il encore ? Chaque leçons_ _leçon fut si longue_ _à_ **apprendre** _, mais nous a rendu si_ **fort** _._

 _Je suis_ **toujours** _debout, je_ **continue** _de m'élever alors même que les meilleurs_ **tombent** _._

 _Regarde-moi_ _ **m'élever**_ _._

* * *

 **\- OK, JE DÉCONNE -**

* * *

 _Il fait beau aujourd'hui, hein ? Il fait froid étou, ça sent la neige, et je n'ai plus de voix. C'est incroyable ça. Pour rentrer de chez mes parents, je dois prendre le train. Et samedi matin, je suis partie à 9h de chez eux, avec seulement le gilet que j'avais prit en arrivant quelques jours plus tôt - parce qu'à ce moment là, il ne faisait pas vraiment froid... Je suis une vrai bouillotte - Mais là, il faisait **-4**. Quatre degrés en dessous de Zero. Vous ne pouvez pas réaliser comment je me sentais mal. Parce que ce n'est pas terminé. Arrivé à la gare, dans mon petit gilet qui tient chaud mais pas assez dans cette situation, les trains étaient ANNULES. A-NNU-LES ! J'AI DÛ ATTENDRE 40 MINUTES DANS LE FROID ET LE VENT ! _

_Bref. Moi qui ne tombe jamais malade - vraiment rarement, vraiment. Et quand je tombe malade, je ne fais pas semblant ( "BIM ! INFLAMMATION DES BRONCHES ! " ; " BIM ! GRIPPE A 42 DE FIÈVRE ! " etc ) Bref, je n'ai plus de voix, je tousse comme une merde - peut-être que le fait que je fume plus d'un paquet par jour n'aide pas, non plus - mais je sens la fièvre pointer le bout de son nez._

 _Vous me direz, c'est mieux de tomber malade maintenant qu'à Noel ou pire : Le Nouvel An._

 _Bon. Je vais aller faire un coucou à Blitzz, me boire un café et m'enfouir sous ma couette :3_

 _Plein de bisous._

 _'Win_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__

 _ _P.S 2 : Vous avez vu comment je fais bien l'autruche ? Hm ? Parler d'un autre truc pour éviter de parler de ce qui vous fâche. AHAHAHAHA !__

 _ _Doooonc...__

* * *

 **\- FIN DE LA PARTIE 1 -**

* * *

 ** _;)_**


	10. CENTURIES

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Médiéval, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot ! :D

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus est index animi – Chapitre 10** _ **-**_

 _ **FALL OUT BOY – Centuries**_

L'aéroport de Sacramento était baigné de la chaude lumière du matin d'été. Derek s'arrêta un instant dans le terminus et ferma les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration. Cela avait beau faire des années qu'il prenait ce genre de transport, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il appréciait toujours. Il était un être de la forêt, de la Terre, se retrouver cloîtré dans une boite de métal pour plus de cinq heures n'était jamais agréable. Et encore, il s'était arrêté quelques jours à New York en quittant Barcelone - il ne pouvait sciemment pas passer dit-huit heures dans un avion. Il finirait par se transformer pour engloutir tout le monde, et notamment ces hôtesses aux sourires trop parfaits et leur fausse considération.

 _Some_ **legends** _are told_ ***** L'Alpha des Alphas se secoua et rouvrit les yeux après s'être frotté le visage. Comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait l'avion, il avait cette désagréable impression résiduelle d'oppression qui ne disparaîtrait pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas transformé pour courir à l'air libre dans des bois, pour sentir la terre ferme sous ses pattes, le vent dans ses cheveux, le plaisir simple de la liberté de mouvement. L'impatience grimpait sous sa peau, le rendant presque fébrile et incapable de rester stoïque.

Il passa rapidement aux bagages pour récupérer les maigres possessions qu'il avait durant cette décennie et armé de son sac de voyage, se rendit rapidement au terminal des bus. Là, il trouva un taxi qui accepta de l'emmener dans la grande ville de Sacramento.

En sortant du véhicule, Derek eu une grimace. Les grandes villes avaient toutes une odeur différente, il aimait par exemple l'odeur de pétrichor qu'avait Paris, dû à la proximité de la seine, ou encore celle de Mexico, les épices et la terre chaude, New-York et cette odeur étrange de goudron frais - Mais Sacramento... Une ville chaude, peut-être trop pour quelqu'un comme Derek, cela ne lui convenait pas. Heureusement, il n'allait pas rester bien longtemps. Il se dirigea plutôt dans un café où il entreprit de se désaltérer et se sustenter, calmant aussi ses envies de transformation et de course dans les bois. Il était encore tôt, mais grande ville oblige, les rues étaient déjà animées par la course encore un peu embrumée de sommeil de ceux qui terminaient leur quart de travail de nuit et ceux qui s'étaient levés pour les remplacer. Derek les observa passer, bien à l'abri dans la petite alcôve que lui offrait ce café, sirotant ladite boisson, se "défroissant" de ce voyage éreintant.

Il était impatient d'arriver à destination, cela dit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu les Halvard - enfin, les Hales - près de trente et un ans qu'il n'était pas venu ici à vrai dire.

Derek s'étira en retenant un bâillement. Il se redressa dans sa chaise et soupira.

Le Lycan Originel regarda la ville s'éveiller derrière la vitre en pensant aux dernières années, aux derniers siècles.

Il ne cessait jamais de bouger, ne s'arrêtant que durant une dizaine d'années chez les anciennes familles avant de prendre quelques mois pour lui, puis d'être de nouveau sur les routes. C'était un moyen d'avoir l'esprit toujours focalisé sur quelque chose, autre chose que sur sa vie qui n'en cessait pas.

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et après un rapide tour aux sanitaires pour se changer, il rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers le concessionnaire automobile. Là, il se présenta comme un jeune banquier du nom de Anthony Rogers - un véritable banquier de Sacramento d'ailleurs, un loup-garou qui savait qui il était et qui avait accepté qu'il emprunte son identité le temps que quelqu'un chez les Hale lui créer sa nouvelle identité - et acheta une magnifique camaro noire.

Derek s'était fait des contacts partout. À vrai dire, il avait hm, comment dire... des agents infiltrés ? Si on pouvait dire les choses ainsi.

Des loups-garous, des Enfants de la Lune, des descendants de ceux qui avaient fait partit des trois premières meutes qui s'étaient dispersées depuis, mais qui connaissaient Derek : le bouche à oreille depuis des siècles, les histoires de familles, les ' _bedtime stories_ '. Ils s'occupaient de lui créer une vie de toute pièce, de couvrir ses arrières si son visage était reconnu trop souvent... Le monde avançait rapidement, changeait rapidement ; et l'invention de la photographie était peut-être extraordinaire, mais avec l'arrivée d'Internet et des réseaux centralisés de communications, ceux des flics, tout ça... Par exemple, la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Londres - cinq ans auparavant -, là où il n'avait pas de Loup-garous infiltré près de la couronne, il avait apparemment attiré l'attention d'un des hauts dignitaires du Gouvernement Anglais, un certain Microft Holmes qui, affublé de son parapluie, lui avait déclaré qu'il était loin d'être le bienvenu sur le sol de la couronne, avec grande courtoisie et un joli sourire de politicien. _Some turn to_ **dust** _or to_ **gold**. *****

Très anglais, il ne manquait vraiment qu'une tasse de thé et un scone.

Il passa moins d'une heure au volant et il s'arrêta à une pâtisserie pour en acheter quelques-unes. Et enfin, après de longues heures de voyage, il coupa finalement le contact de sa voiture et sortit du véhicule. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que l'odeur de la forêt, de la terre retournée et de la verdure humide du petit matin lui assaillait les narines. Derek frémît et ferma les yeux, son corps se détendant enfin, et la tension dans ses membres s'évacua. Un frisson le parcourut de la tête au pied alors que son regard tomba sur la grande maison qui se dressait entre les arbres. Il se pencha dans la voiture pour récupérer le paquet de pâtisseries et grimpa les quelques marches pour poser la boite sur une petite console qu'il y avait à côté d'une jolie balancelle. Le Lycan Originel n'eut même pas le temps de toquer à la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une belle quadragénaire fraîche et pimpante malgré la matinée à peine entamée.

La femme ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés qui s'allumèrent en le voyant.

\- Oncle Derek... souffla-t-elle comme si elle avait du mal à y croire.

Derek sourit doucement.

\- Bonjour, Talia.

Trente et un an qu'il n'était pas venu sur le continent américain, et neuf ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Talia, son arrière arrière _(...)_ arrière petite-fille. La dernière fois qu'il s'était tenu près de Sacramento, elle avait dix ans. _But you will_ **remember me** _for centuries._ ***** Elle était à l'époque une enfant adorable, qui ressemblait énormément à son ancêtre Runi : Active et curieuse, éveillée et qui adorait son oncle Derek. Il ne l'avait ensuite revu que lors d'un des rassemblements des trois grandes familles Lycanes, seize ans après. Mariée, heureuse en ménage avec un né-Lycans des berges de Oroville du nom de Arthur, elle avait fondu en larme en le voyant. Un peu mal à l'aise, Derek avait bien tenté de consoler cette future alpha qui prendrait la tête de famille à ses trente ans, mais essayez d'aller contre les hormones d'une femme enceinte pour la deuxième fois, vous. Derek sourit sous le souvenir.

L'alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills, descendante de celle qui fut sa compagne durant quelques années, femme forte et puissante, lâcha un cri enfantin et lui sauta dessus, enfouissant son nez dans son cou en l'enlaçant fermement.

\- Alpha, ronronna Talia à voix basse, son instinct bestial reprenant le dessus.

Derek sourit et ferma les yeux en passant ses bras autour de ses hanches et les deux lycans restèrent ainsi enlacés sur le perron quelques minutes, le loup au sein de Talia gémissant de contentement, blottit contre le père de tous les siens. La main de Derek se glissa sur sa nuque pour la presser doucement, et Talia soupira de soulagement.

\- Ça fait... longtemps, dit-elle enfin en se détachant.

Son regard était brillant de quelques larmes de joie, le lien qui l'unissait à Derek flamboyait d'amour familiale et d'euphorie enfantine ; et Derek ne pouvait que sourire davantage.

\- Quinze ans. Tu étais à quelques semaines d'accoucher de ton deuxième petit, dit-il doucement.

L'Alpha hocha vivement la tête et soupira un peu. Puis elle se secoua et sourit davantage en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! Tu... tu vas rester, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quelques années, si tu es d'accord avec ça, dit-il doucement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien entendu, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! C'est toujours un honneur et un plaisir de t'avoir à nos côtés, tu es toujours le bienvenu.

Elle sourit d'un air taquin.

\- Après tout, tu es notre patriarche, s'amusa-t-elle.

Derek fronça les sourcils et, tout comme quand elle était encore enfant, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, gamine ! Gronda-t-il férocement, provoquant le gloussement amusé de celle qui, physiquement, aurait pu être sa mère.

\- Allez, ne restons pas dehors. Viens ! Tu as réveillé la maison en arrivant, je pense qu'ils s'inquiétaient, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Hm, j'aurais dû appeler ? S'inquiéta-t-il en attrapant la boite de pâtisserie.

Les narines de Talia frémirent et son regard pétilla.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'annoncer avant de venir, et encore moins si tu as ramené le petit déjeuner, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Derek haussa les sourcils en souriant.

\- Juste quelques douceurs dont je sais que vous êtes tous friands.

\- Tous, tu es sûr ?

\- C'est de famille, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle rit un peu fort et posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son hilarité en l'emmenant dans la maison, et Derek soupira d'aise de nouveau alors que l'odeur ancestrale des Hale, anciennement Halvard, l'enveloppait. Les liens qui l'unissaient à tous les loups-garous des trois grandes familles de "sang-purs" vibrèrent un instant alors que ceux qui le liaient aux Hales se gonflaient et se renforçaient dû à la proximité.

L'entrée donnait sur un grand salon aux couleurs chaudes, trois larges canapés crèmes autour d'une table basse, de nombreux fauteuils - il faut dire qu'ils étaient nombreux dans cette meute familiale - et des cousins par terre, pour ceux qui voulaient regarder la télévision par terre. Cette dernière était installée sur un meuble en bois contre le mur de gauche, entourée de deux bibliothèques pleines de livres de toutes les époques - mais Derek savait parfaitement que les plus sensibles, les plus précieux étaient bien conservés dans le bureau du chef de famille, à l'étage. De légers rideaux pendaient aux fenêtres, à l'avant et à l'arrière de la maison, des portes battantes qui donnaient sur le jardin et la forêt. Derrière le salon, au fond de la maison, la salle à manger ouverte sur les autres pièces, une épaisse table de bois entourée d'une douzaine de chaise, vieilles comme les pierres sur lesquelles était construite ladite maison. À droite, passé une arche, la cuisine assez fournie pour nourrir toute la meute, ainsi que la porte qui menait à la cave, très vieille cave qui servait de débarras et d'endroit pour conserver les machines de sports.

À droite de l'entrée, les escaliers qui grimpaient au deuxième et troisième étage, ainsi que le grenier. Derek entendait quelques mouvements dans les étages - après tout, il les avait tous réveillés en arrivant, il entendait même l'eau couler dans une des salles de bain.

Talia le conduisit dans la salle à manger où il déposa sa veste avant d'aller poser la boite à pâtisserie dans la cuisine. Là, sans se concerter une seule fois si ce n'était qu'un sourire, ils se mirent à préparer le petit déjeuner conséquent que les Loups-Garous prenaient le matin. Les deux cafetières mises en marches, l'eau sur le feu pour ceux qui prenaient le thé ainsi qu'une plus petite casserole remplie de lait, Talia s'occupa de préparer des œufs aux plats et du bacon tandis que Derek découpait des fruits en petits morceaux pour les mettre dans des bols.

Un clavardage se fit entendre dans les escaliers et une très belle jeune fille déboula dans la cuisine, s'arrêtant sous l'arche pour cligner des yeux de surprise.

C'en était une d'ailleurs, une très grosse. Dans une meute telle que celle-ci – qu'elle soit familiale par le sang ou familiale par le rang - où les membres de la meute vivaient tous ensemble, il était obligatoire... Parce que c'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait, que ce soit l'Alpha qui prépare le premier repas de la journée. L'Alpha, et l'Alpha seul.e. Les bêtas de tête s'occupaient de ramener la nourriture pour les grosses réceptions, les bêtas pouvaient ramener de la nourriture et la préparer pour la meute, mais le petit-déjeuner ? L'Alpha, et personne d'autre, sans aide.

Alors que Talia se retrouve dans la cuisine avec un homme - presque - inconnu, ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Derek ravala un sourire en continuant de découper l'orange dont il s'occupait en regardant du coin de l'œil la jeune fille de seize ans - Derek avait une très bonne mémoire, ah ah - passer de lui à sa mère. Cette dernière sourit à sa fille, rayonnante.

\- Bonjour mon chaton, tu sais où es ton père ? Ton café sera bientôt près, tu peux emmener les gaufres pour le moment, l'invita-t-elle en montrant l'assiette qui débordait des dites gaufres de sa spatule.

\- Euh... maman ? Qui... Qui est-ce ? S'inquiéta Laura - parce que c'était elle - en fixant Derek d'un air suspicieux.

Ce dernier fit glisser les bouts d'orange dans le saladier et sourit en s'essuyant les mains, se tournant vers elle.

\- Laura, quel plaisir de te revoir.

\- Me... revoir ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hmhum. La dernière fois, tu m'as vomi ton biberon dessus et m'a dessiné une barbe avec, déclara-t-il simplement en haussant un sourcil.

Laura fronça les sourcils et Derek ricana.

\- Quoi ?

La pauvre gamine semblait complètement perdue. D'un côté, son instinct humain lui disait consciemment que ce n'était pas normal que sa mère cuisine le petit déjeuner avec un parfait inconnu, mais son instinct animal reconnaissait bien entendu qui il était. Alors Derek sourit doucement et Talia leva les yeux au ciel en riant doucement. L'Alpha de la meute Hale délaissa son bacon et se rapprocha de sa fille pour poser une main sur son épaule, tournée vers lui.

\- Laura, je te présente Oncle Derek.

La jeune fille n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour comprendre, et elle écarquilla les yeux en jetant un coup d'œil à sa mère.

\- Derek... _LE_ Derek ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix un peu haletante.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en souriant doucement, alors que son lien qui s'accrochait à Laura se solidifiait suite à la... reconnaissance, si on pouvait appeler les choses ainsi. La jeune fille se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et hésitait visiblement à comment elle devait réagir.

\- Je ... Monsieur, c'est... C'est un ... c'est un honneur, un plaisir, c'est...

\- C'est juste Derek, dit-il calmement avec un petit sourire.

La future Alpha cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête en souriant.

\- D'accord... hésita-t-elle tout de même.

\- _Mi tío_ !

Tellement absorbés par ce qui se passait dans la cuisine, Derek et les autres n'avaient pas fait attention à tout ce qui pouvait les entourer et notamment ce qui se passait dans les étages, et donc personne n'avait véritablement entendu le reste de la famille descendre. Enfin, le reste de la famille...

\- Alejandro ?! S'étonna Derek.

Derrière Laura, le jeune espagnol de dix-neuf ans lui offrit un magnifique sourire et se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras, frappant son dos.

\- _Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, oncle Derek !_ Lui dit-il dans sa langue maternelle, soit l'espagnol.

Derek sourit et répondit à son étreinte.

\- _Moi aussi ! Mais je pensais que tu ne comptais venir aux états-unis que dans quelques années,_ s'étonna l'Alpha des Alphas dans la même langue.

L'espagnol haussa les épaules avec une moue.

\- _Wha, tu sais comment est oncle Fellipe. Il en a parlé à l'Alpha Talia, et cette dernière a accepté tout de suite de nous héberger. Alors Sola et moi, on est venu ici pour la rentrée scolaire des universités._

\- _Ooooh... Sola est venue aussi ?_ S'amusa Derek, et le descendant de Hassan lui frappa l'épaule, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres.

Derek l'avait rencontré un an auparavant, avant d'aller à New York. Enfin, il l'avait aussi rencontré quand il avait quatre ans, au rassemblement où il avait vu Laura pour la première fois, mais la naissance des jumeaux de la famille Dargan l'avait ramené aux abords de Barcelone pour rester six mois avec les descendants de Hassan. Là, il avait rencontré le neveu de l'Alpha de la meute Dargan, Alejandro, et sa petite amie, Soladad. Cette dernière était une humaine, pure souche, mais une amie d'enfance du jeune homme, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient cinq ans, et la petite avait appris par hasard le statut de son meilleur ami. Ça les avait, apparemment, encore plus rapprochés. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils étaient ensemble depuis quatre ans, ils étaient même fiancés. Alors, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'ils se retrouvent ainsi tous les deux pour faire des études aux états-unis. Mais Derek aimait bien taquiner un peu.

Talia coupa leur conversation en commençant à ramener la nourriture pour le petit déjeuner sur la grande table. Derek et Alejandro repassèrent à l'anglais et l'Alpha aida son égal à déposer les plats, le café et le thé dans la salle à manger.

\- Maman ?

Une voix un peu nasillarde attira l'attention de Derek sur un jeune garçon, un peu plus jeune que Laura. Les cheveux noirs cours mais en bataille, un nez en trompette et des yeux verts bleutés comme seuls les descendants de Runi avaient, le gamin de quinze ans à peine mué flottant dans son t-shirt de sport regardait le tableau un peu étrange. Talia frappa dans ses mains et se rapprocha.

\- Ah, mon cœur tu es là, parfait...

\- Maman ! Gronda le garçon en fonçant les sourcils.

Talia ne releva pas et posa plutôt ses mains sur ses épaules en poussant le garçon vers Derek.

\- Mon cœur - grognement du garçon - je te présente l'homme de qui tu tiens ton prénom, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Derek écarquilla un peu les yeux et l'autre Derek - puisque, apparemment, c'était le cas -, haleta en ouvrant franchement de grands yeux.

\- Derek, comme... commença-t-il.

\- Comme l'Alpha des Alpha, l'Originel et l'Éternel, oui, répondit Talia avec un sourire.

Derek - ledit Alpha - grimaça.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas... m'appeler comme ça, Talia, soupira-t-il.

\- Désolé, Oncle Derek, sourit-elle d'un air contrit, mais il faut que je rappelle constamment à Derek ici présent qui commande ici. N'est-ce pas, poussin ?

L'ado gronda et repoussa le geste affectueux de sa mère avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, sous l'air désolé de Talia, qui soupira, et de Derek, qui haussa simplement un sourcil.

\- Mon oncle préféré !

Derek détourna son attention des enfants de Talia pour sourire d'un air tendre en ouvrant les bras. La mère de Talia, Sandra, rit doucement en se glissant contre son torse, soupirant d'aise. C'était une femme de soixante-quinze ans, le visage marqué par des rides de sourires, les cheveux parsemés de blanc et au regard pétillant de celle qui en avait beaucoup vu, de celle qui avait eu le pouvoir et qui l'avait légué à sa fille avec un soupir de soulagement dix ans auparavant.

\- Sandra, toujours aussi belle, soupira-t-il en la relâchant.

\- Et toi, toujours aussi charmeur, le taquina-t-elle.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et observa son visage avant de renifler dédaigneusement.

\- Humprh, pas une ride, je te déteste. Ah, si seulement j'avais 50 ans de moins...

\- Et si je n'étais pas ton ancêtre, lui rappela Derek avec un sourire taquin.

Elle agita la main, l'air de dire _Ce n'est qu'un détail, voyons,_ puis trottina jusqu'à la table pour s'y installer. Arthur, le mari de Talia, descendit à son tour et salua Derek avec un grand sourire et une poignée de main franche, ainsi que sa nuque d'un petit mouvement de tête. Derek ne releva pas - c'était un instinct primitif pour les né-lycan, ils reconnaissaient tous inconsciemment qui il était, sans même l'avoir jamais rencontré, même si c'était déjà le cas pour Arthur ici présent. Talia se rapprocha, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Arthur, où est Cora ?

\- Peter s'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas, s'amusa son époux avec un baiser sur les lèvres.

Laura gloussa, Derek - le jeune - renifla, et l'Alpha des Alpha sourit d'un air indulgent. Puis il réalisa.

\- Attend... Peter, le Peter ? Ton frère, l'inconsciente pile électrique charmeur comme pas deux alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans ?

\- On parle de moi ? Pourquoi on parle de moi ? _OH, ONCLE DEREK !_

L'Alpha fut percuté de côté par ladite pile électrique - qui avait vingt-six ans maintenant.

\- Peter... Sourit Derek.

Le jeune bêta de tête se détacha, tout sourire.

\- Ça fait des siècles ! _DES SIÈCLES, TE DIS-JE !_

Derek cligna des yeux et haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne crois pas, non... Pas vraiment non. Juste... quinze ans.

L'Alpha se tourna vers Talia avec un petit sourire.

\- D'ailleurs, c'était pour ça que tu ne voulais me dire le nom de ton bébé, c'est ça ? S'enquit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la nuque du plus jeune Derek - qui avait déjà commencé à manger.

Talia sourit en levant les mains devant elle.

\- Coupable, avoua-t-elle.

\- J'avais pourtant insisté pour qu'elle lâche le morceau, mais tu sais qu'il ne suffit que de quelques mots d'elle pour que je me retrouve les mains liées, soupira Arthur avec un air entendu vers Derek.

Ce dernier sourit.

\- Oui, c'est quelque chose de... Récurent, chez les femmes de cette famille. Crois-moi, ça traverse les âges, s'amusa Derek.

Lesdites femmes de cette famille grognèrent en cœur et Derek rit en levant les mains devant lui.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien dit !

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut du mouvement et tourna la tête. Dans le salon, là où Peter les avait laissées, deux petites filles de moins de dix ans, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, le fixait en cherchant à savoir qui il était. Derek se rapprocha.

\- En parlant de femme de la famille Hale...

Il s'accroupit face à elle.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? S'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

Les deux fillettes se tenaient par la main et la blonde, qui semblait être la plus extravertie, lui offrit un magnifique sourire plein de dents en moins.

\- Malia Sandra Hale, monsieur ! Couina-t-elle.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Derek.

La brune fronça les sourcils.

\- Comme Derek ? Zozota-t-elle.

L'Alpha sourit.

\- Oui, exactement, s'amusa-t-il. Et tu es ?

\- Cora Tiema Hale, m'sieur.

\- Juste Derek, d'accord ?

Peter sautilla jusqu'à eux et prit la blonde contre lui pour souffler une framboise sur sa joue.

\- Ça, c'est ma petite rien qu'à moi ! Elle est pas belle, hein ? Se flatta-t-il.

Derek se redressa et observa son descendant, surprit.

\- Oh... Tu es papa aussi jeune ?

Peter sourit un peu plus et haussa les épaules, sa petite sur hanche.

\- Mouais. Tu n'aurais pas cru il y a des années, hein ?

Talia frappa doucement son bras et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la petite Malia pour lui dire bonjour, puis se pencha vers la petite Cora, qui sourit tout grand en tendant les bras. L'Alpha la prise contre elle et l'embrassa très fort.

\- Coucou mon cœur, comment tu vas ? Gazouilla-t-elle.

Derek observa cette grande famille qui venait d'être rejointe par la petite amie d'Alejandro et du père de Talia et sourit doucement, le cœur battant agréablement dans sa poitrine.

Quelques heures plus tard, il prendrait Talia contre lui en la remerciant de l'honneur qu'elle lui faisait en donnant son nom à son seul fils, et l'Alpha sourirait en murmurant qu'il était un pilier dans sa vie, dans ses vies, et que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Mais pour l'instant, Derek alla surtout récupérer les pâtisseries qu'il avait acheté pour la famille et les déposa sur la table à manger avec le reste de la nourriture, s'installant en bout de table à la place qui était normalement attribuée à Talia, mais puisqu'il était là, _invité de marque_ au statut plus... important, c'était lui à la place d'honneur. Il allait laisser couler, pour cette fois seulement.

.*.

La vie avec les Hale était encore plus facile qu'avec les autres familles nobles. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient ses descendant direct, peut-être était-ce... Qu'en savait-il exactement, mais toujours était-il qu'un mois était déjà passé, et c'était comme s'il était avec eux depuis des... des siècles - ah ah, quelle blague. La complicité qu'il avait eu avec la petite Talia d'avant ses dix ans était toujours présente - voire même plus encore. La forte, belle et puissante Alpha qu'elle était rendait Derek fou de fierté. C'était son sang, la chair de la chair, et elle était si belle, sa petite petite fille.

Peter agissait avec lui comme s'il avait toujours été présent dans sa vie, une sorte de meilleur ami qui calmait ses ardeurs. Avec Laura, elle voyait en elle un grand frère qu'elle aimait au moins autant que son père, mais avec qui elle pouvait encore plus parler, sans aucun tabou, sans rien. Cora et Malia passaient leur journée à sautiller derrière lui, le suivant comme les louveteaux qu'elles étaient, cherchant son approbation pour tout et n'importe quoi. C'était si agréable...

La seule personne avec qui ça coinçait un peu, c'était le jeune Derek justement. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son âge, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était un ado à peine plus jeune que Laura et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était elle qui allait commander plus tard. C'était un louveteau fougueux, plein de rage et de ressentiment enfoui. Il était à l'âge parfait où malgré son statut de sang-pur lycan, les hormones créaient un certain déséquilibre entre l'humain et le loup en lui, qui normalement étaient indissociables. Son loup connaissait sa place, connaissait la hiérarchie : Sa mère était l'Alpha, et sa sœur aîné serait celle qui prendrait le relais. Lui serait comme Peter, le Bêta de tête, le second. Mais l'humain, la pression sociale qu'il avait à l'école, c'était pour lui une "honte" d'être le fils à maman, et à devoir toujours obéir à sa sœur, qu'elle soit l'aînée ou non. _And just_ **one mistake** _is all it will_ **take**. ***** Alors il faisait tout de travers, défiant l'autorité de sa mère, celle de sa sœur, remettant en cause sa place dans la meute...

Et ne voyant en Derek qu'un intrus de plus qui mettait en danger sa place.

C'était, d'une certaine manière, assez épuisant. Parce que, par la Sainte Mère, s'il ne l'évitait pas et l'ignorait pas, il reprenait chacun de ses dires, le menton levé et le regard brillant de défi. Alors Derek avait décidé de faire la même chose : L'ignorer, laissant à Talia le bon goût de le redresser et de le remettre à sa bonne place.

Derek retourna sur terre quand sa manche fut tirée par une petite main. Il baissa le regard sur le lit de Cora, à côté duquel il était accroupi.

\- Histoire ? S'enquit la petite louveteau avec des yeux brillants.

\- Hi !

Le couinement de Malia attira l'attention de l'Alpha des Alpha qui releva la tête. La petite blondinette s'était redressée dans son lit, tenant une peluche lapin qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs contre son petit torse, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés autour d'elle et les yeux écarquillés d'impatience.

L'ancien forgeron ravala un sourire. Cora avait fait une petite crise pour que ce soit Derek qui la borde ce soir, et le voilà là, les deux gamines espérant visiblement qu'il leur lise une histoire. Alors il soupira, faussement déçu.

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous lise ? Sourit-il.

Les deux petites se regardèrent sans répondre. Derek se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil aux livres qu'il y avait entre leur deux lits - les deux petites, qui n'avaient qu'un an d'écart, dormaient encore dans la même chambre.

\- Alors, on a les contes de Perraults, ceux de Grimm... Le petit chaperon rouge ?

Il secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Vos parents ont vraiment un humour assez pourrit.

\- C'est de famille, il parait.

Derek tourna la tête vers la porte, où Laura et Talia le regardaient, amusées.

\- Grand-mère dit que c'est de ta faute, le taquina Laura en jetant un regard à sa mère, qui acquiesça.

\- C'est aussi ce que disait ma grand-mère, rétorqua cette dernière.

\- Oh, pitié, vous allez arrêter vous deux ?

Il se tourna vers les petites et fonça les sourcils.

\- Vous vous rendez compte comment elles sont avec moi ? Se plaignit-il auprès des enfants, qui rirent doucement.

\- Raconte leur ton histoire, dit soudainement Talia d'une voix douce.

L'Alpha des Alpha se retourna vers la porte, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Tu... Tu es sûre ? Elle est un peu... Dure.

Talia haussa les épaules en se rapprochant, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Tu sais, maman m'a dit que tu lui as raconté quand elle était petite. Et tu me l'as raconté une fois.

\- Tu étais un peu plus vieille... tenta l'ancien forgeron.

Elle s'assit à côté de sa fille sur son lit pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, souriant tendrement à Cora.

\- À peine, j'avais dix ans et elles en ont huit et neuf.

\- C'est une histoire dure, dit-il de nouveau.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire triste.

\- C'est une très belle histoire malgré tout, dit-elle doucement. Et puis, c'est nos origines aussi.

Derek soupira et ferma les yeux le temps d'un instant. _[I'm] go_ **down in history**. ***** Puis il prit une petite inspiration et se mit à narrer son histoire.

\- Je suis né il y a ... il y a bien longtemps, de nombreuses années. À l'époque, je n'étais pas un homme libre, j'étais ce qu'on appelait un esclave, un homme qui était un objet pour d'autres hommes. Et j'étais aussi le premier d'entre nous, le premier à ne faire qu'un avec l'animal qui nous habite, qui chantait à la lune et qui marchait sur deux pieds. À cet époque, le monde était bien plus sombre qu'aujourd'hui, et il y avait ce qu'on appelait les Originels, les vampires. L'un d'entre eux, Gérard, était le pire d'entre tous...

Il leur conta, d'une voix calme et neutre, son histoire. L'histoire de la Citadelle, des Lycans et des humains mordus, son statut - qu'il n'avait pas en fin de compte - et puis... Stiles, enfin, Stan comme il l'appelait depuis. Sa voix avait faibli à son nom, ce faux qu'il avait choisi. _[ And ] you_ _ **die**_ _for me._ ***** Parce que dire Stiles était trop douloureux, bien trop douloureux. Même Steinard était trop dur à dire, même si quelques fois, sa langue avait fourché.

Il leur murmura tendrement ce qui s'était passé, enfermant sa douleur à double tour dans sa poitrine, mais Talia et Laura l'avaient senti. La plus jeune fille se glissa contre lui, posant doucement sa tête sur son épaule pour... juste être là, le soutenir ; tandis qu'il leur racontait à quel point il l'avait aimé, à quel point il l'aimait toujours. Il leur raconta leur amour flamboyant, cet espoir qui semblait si vain à l'époque mais auquel ils s'étaient raccrochés ; il leur dit aussi à quel point cet amour avait été déterminant pour eux, les Loups-Garous, que c'était ce qui lui avait donné la force de faire face, pour avoir le courage de s'enfuir et de libérer en même temps les humains transformés. Il leur parla aussi de leur ancêtre, Brynja, et de ses deux frères de cœur, Hasan et Novák, qu'il avait été leur Alpha le temps de la fuite de la Citadelle. _As long as there's a_ **light** , _[your]_ **shadow** _is over [me]._ ***** Puis il leur souffla son retour entre ces murs pour retrouver Stiles, savoir pourquoi il n'était pas venu au rendez-vous. Son excursion, enfin, et leur révolte, la destruction de la Citadelle et des Vampires qu'il y avait.

Et la mort de Stiles, qui pesait lourd sur sa conscience. _Cause I am the opposite of_ **amnesia ***

Quand sa voix s'éteignit, Talia avait le regard brillant, Laura pleurait très franchement contre son épaule et les deux petites reniflaient et haletaient sous leurs couettes. Derek grimaça et se passa une main dans les cheveux en fusillant du regard l'Alpha des Hale. Il l'avait dit, que c'était une mauvaise idée de leur raconter cette histoire. Cora se blottit dans les bras de sa mère et Peter se glissa auprès de sa fille en s'allongeant sur les draps pour la prendre contre son torse, et la petite enfouis son nez dans son cou - Derek avait bien sentit sa présence et celle du jeune Derek à la porte de la chambre au début de l'histoire, mais il n'avait rien dit.

Un soupire dédaigneux le fit se crisper, et il tourna la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte, où le fils de Talia était adossé, les bras croisés sur son torse et une moue sur le visage. Les membres de Derek se crispèrent alors qu'il plissait le regard en fixant son jeune homologue.

\- Quelque chose à dire, peut-être ? S'enquit-il d'une voix sourde.

Le jeune Derek haussa les épaules et tourna la tête.

\- C'est triste. Mais c'est bon, les filles, vous êtres vraiment trop sensibles, vous, susurra-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

La gorge de Derek se bloqua alors que Talia sautait sur ses pieds.

\- Derek ! Hurla-t-elle en faisant luire ses yeux du rouge grenat des Alphas.

Son fils se hérissa et fronça les sourcils en grimaçant.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est bon, là ! C'est juste une histoire à dormir debout, ça s'est passé il y a longtemps et c'est pas comme si ce n'était pas couru d'avance.

\- Pardon ?! Cracha sa mère. Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire et excuse-toi !

Le jeune homme serra les poings et les dents, tout son corps tendu alors que l'ordre de l'Alpha résonnait en lui pour le faire ployer et ses yeux luisaient d'or tandis qu'il résistait.

\- Et puis quoi encore, cracha-t-il finalement avant de faire demi-tour pour disparaître dans le couloir avant de flancher et d'obéir à sa mère, son Alpha.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la chambre des fillettes, la colère et la douleur de chaque personne dans cette pièce entrait en résonance avec celle des deux Alphas.

\- Oncle Derek, je... Commença Talia d'une voix sourde.

Derek tourna son visage vers elle et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il savait que ses yeux brillaient de vert, plein de rage et de douleur, sa puissance coulant par vague dans la chambre sans qu'il ne cherche à la retenir, étouffant peu à peu les autres Loups-Garous.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Talia d'une voix tremblante, baissant les yeux et présentant son cou en signe de soumission.

Derek chercha vraiment à ne pas gronder. Vraiment, il y mit tout son cœur, mais sa voix claqua tout de même, douloureusement rocailleuse - ses crocs et griffes prêts à sortir pour remettre ce petit à sa place, lui apprendre les règles.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, Hale, gronda-t-il.

L'Alpha frémit et ferma les yeux en se penchant en avant, se faisant toute petite devant son propre alpha.

\- Je sais, Alpha, souffla-t-il. Je ne supplie qu'un peu de clémence.

\- Tu as été assez clémente comme ça, et vois où ça t'as conduit, claqua-t-il.

Sa vision changea, et il savait que son regard était désormais vert émeraude, brillant dans la pénombre de la petite chambre. Les barrières qu'il avait appris à appliquer sur ses sens pour que ce ne soit pas incommodant s'affaissèrent et il se retrouva là, ultrasensible à tout ce qui l'entourait, plus que conscient de toute présence dans la maison ainsi que dans la forêt. Il dû reprendre rapidement le contrôle de ses sens, avant de devoir être conscient de toute forme de vie à des lieux à la ronde. Il sentait aussi bien l'écureuil qui courait après une potentielle partenaire a presque un kilomètre, aux abords de la forêt, comme il sentait le jeune Derek au grenier, qui était sa chambre, insensible à ce qui se passait à deux étages plus bas.

Il se coupait trop de sa famille, de sa meute. Derek sentait - voyait même les liens qui entrelaçaient les loups garous entre eux, ceux forts et lumineux des Hales entre eux, ceux bien moins puissants et bien moins imposants qui les reliaient aux membres des deux autres meutes de nobles, et même ce lien aussi fragile que la soie d'une araignée qui les reliaient aussi à Sola, la petite amie humaine de Alejandro Dargan - mais bien présent. Et bien entendu, le sien, indestructible et indéfectible, aussi vert que la forêt qui avait bordé la Citadelle, qui s'étendait de lui jusqu'à tous ses héritiers, qu'ils soient de sangs comme les Hales, de cœur comme les Dargan et les Kovacevik, ou encore sans aucun véritable lien, comme les mordus de ces dernières années, qui ne connaissaient rien de leur passé, de leur Histoire et de leurs coutumes. Tous les Loups Garous, quels qu'ils soient, étaient liés à lui.

Derek, quant à lui ? Le jeune Derek ? Ses liens se détérioraient, s'affadissaient, remplis de fougue et de contradictions, d'envie de liberté et d'émancipation. L'alpha des Alphas, le Loup Garou originel se laissa alors pour une fois être submergé par la douleur de ces derniers siècles passés seul, à errer, à être forcé à voir les gens qu'il appréciait grandir, vieillir, puis mourir, le laissant seul, un peu plus orphelin à chaque fois.

Il traversa la maison sans même le réaliser, son attention totalement focalisée sur le garçon de Talia. Et si l'enfant n'avait pas senti la colère de l'Alpha jusqu'alors, il ne put l'ignorer quand Derek passa la porte de sa chambre sans s'annoncer. Le louveteau, assit sur son lit, pâlit considérablement en voyant le regard vert brillant que Derek braqua sur lui.

\- Debout, maintenant, gronda ce dernier.

Si le petit remettait sans cesse l'autorité de sa mère en cause, il ne put décemment pas ignorer l'ordre direct du Premier Alpha.

\- Tu veux jouer au plus malin, n'est-ce pas ? Alors on va jouer.

\- Q-Quoi, maintenant ? Mais demain j'ai cours, il fait nuit, je-

\- Est ce que j'ai l'air de m'en soucier ? Ricana Derek en s'approchant.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et si le petit voulut protester, il sembla ne pas en avoir le courage. Peut-être n'était-il pas si suicidaire que cela au final. Mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour calmer Derek, qui le traîna par le bras au travers de la maison pour le jeter dehors. Le gamin vola et atterrit sur le sol en grognant, et au lieu de rester à terre, se redressa alors que Derek descendait lentement les marches du porche.

La Lune n'était qu'à son premier quartier, un peu pâlotte dans la nuit noire où les deux loups garous se faisaient face, deux homologues, l'un qui en avait trop vu et l'autre pas assez, l'un en pyjama et l'autre en simple tenue de sport.

Le plus jeune eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de paraître un minimum effrayé alors que Derek s'arrêtait à deux pas devant lui.

Derek fixa le gamin qui tremblait aussi bien d'appréhension que de froid dans son pyjama.

\- Tu veux jouer au plus malin depuis que je suis arrivé, gamin, susurra l'Alpha en se redressant de toute sa stature.

Le gamin en fit de même, le nez en l'air alors que tout son corps cherchait à se soumettre à l'autorité du Premier d'entre eux.

\- Je-

\- Et depuis que je suis arrivé , tu es intenable, le coupa-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, un rictus sur les lèvres. Mais si j'en crois ton Alpha, ce n'est pas mon arrivée qui te provoque. Tu te crois juste supérieur aux autres. Tu te crois assez méritant pour être un Alpha, petit ?

Ledit gamin grinça des dents et serra des dents et des poings, ses yeux s'illuminant de doré dans la pénombre.

\- Je serais un bien meilleur Alpha que Laura !

Derek éclata de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière. Quand il reporta son attention sur le louveteau, ses yeux brillaient de vert et son sourire était plein de crocs.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois, constata-t-il plus qu'il ne s'étonna. Mais je ne crois pas, non. Tu te crois peut-être être le plus méritant, mais ce n'est seulement que parce que tu es jeune et impétueux. Tu te crois meilleur que tout le monde mais tu n'es qu'un louveteau qui n'y connais rien - qui crois s'y connaître, mais qui ne sait rien de ce qu'il y a dehors, de ce qui t'attend, de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si tu étais né quelques siècles plus tôt, ricana-t-il.

\- Je suis bien plus fort que tu ne le crois ! Cracha le plus jeune.

Derek, l'Alpha, gronda. Un bruit sourd, bas, qui sortit de sa poitrine. Le gamin frissonna et il serrait un peu plus les mâchoires, sa conscience humaine refusant de se plier face à un quasi étranger, mais son instinct lycan reconnaissait la puissance et l'autorité de Derek, le laissant à deux doigts de se courber - bien entendu, que croyait-il, qu'il pouvait faire face ?

\- Tu n'es pas plus fort, tu n'es qu'un enfant perdu qui critique ceux qui savent bien mieux que toi.

\- Je sais que-

\- Tu ne sais rien ! Gronda l'Alpha, ses yeux lumineux dans le noir. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, une meute n'est pas une démocratie où tu as ton mot à dire, c'est une autocratie despotique.

\- Justement, je suis-

Derek rit de nouveau, plus fortement, plus amèrement.

\- Écoute moi bien, cracha-t-il enfin en se rapprochant. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un 'chiot' a qui les hormones font du tort.

Le gamin se ratatina sur lui-même mais refusa de ployer - il avait du cran, il aurait presque l'étoffe d'un Alpha, mais ce n'était que du chiqué, un coup de son ego qui prenait très mal que Derek l'insulte de chiot, puisqu'il reconnaissait ainsi qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour lui, un bébé sans contrôle que les parents devaient sans arrêt surveiller. Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux qu'un lycan qui se croit capable d'être un Alpha, d'en avoir les épaules. Et ce Derek face à lui n'avait définitivement pas les épaules pour ça.

\- Tu crois qu'être l'Alpha d'une meute, c'est rouler des gros bras pour bien montrer et rappeler à tout le monde qui est le « big boss » ? Tu te trompes. L'Alpha, ce n'est pas le plus fort, ni le plus prétentieux, ce n'est même pas une question de puissance. L'Alpha est celui qui prend des risques pour sa meute, pour sa famille. Un Alpha est celui qui se lève pour les siens, qui fait face, qui prend les coups. C'est celle qui, après des jours de marche sans dormir ni boire, ni manger, reste debout face à un vampire rendu fou par la soif pour sa meute, les défendant avec toute la force du désespoir jusqu'à être aux portes de la mort. C'est ce que Brynja a fait, ton ancêtre. C'était une femme forte, la première femme de votre famille et meute millénaire - et c'est comme ça que ça marche. Ce courage-là passe de mère en fille depuis le début, parce que ce courage est fort dans votre famille. Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est dénigrer ta meute ? Première faute du loup qui se croit capable d'être un Alpha !

Le gamin était à terre maintenant, à genoux dans l'herbe et le regard fixé au sol, tremblant.

\- Tu crois que ton Alpha prépare votre petit déjeuner tous les matins et que vous devez attendre qu'elle ait goûté à tous les plats seulement pour qu'elle vous rappelle qu'elle a toute puissance sur toi ? Deuxième faute du premier Loup venu qui se prend pour un Alpha. S'il n'y a que ça, elle n'aura qu'à empoisonner la nourriture et vous laisser mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Chaque petit déjeuné préparé est une demande transformée en preuve qu'elle peut prendre soins de vous tous, qu'elle est capable de subvenir à vos besoins, qu'avec elle, vous ne connaîtrez jamais la famine. Et chaque plat goûté est une preuve de plus qu'elle n'atteindra jamais à vos vies en vous empoisonnant. Alors le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de laisser son instinct s'épanouir et la laisser prendre soins de toi comme son petit que tu es !

Le petit Derek se ratatina totalement à terre, le torse contre le sol, tandis que le Premier Alpha s'agenouillait à côté de lui. Sa main pleine de griffes enserra sa nuque pour l'enfoncer dans le sol.

\- Quant à ce que tu as dit à propos de Stiles...

Qu'importe qu'il l'appelle par son véritable prénom désormais, il était trop énervé pour faire attention à toute la douleur qui suintait de tous les pores de sa peau. _And you're a cherry blossom, you [were] about to_ **bloom***

\- Saches, petit ' _chiot_ ', que cet homme, bien qu'il n'en n'était plus un, est l'unique raison pour laquelle tu es ici. C'est lui qui s'est sacrifié pour la liberté des nôtres alors qu'il faisait parti de la race qui nous avait asservit. C'est lui qui a payer de sa vie la simple idée de pouvoir courir librement dans les bois, ce n'est que lui. Et rien que lui.

Il renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Je laisse passer le manque de respect envers moi. Parce que j'ai beau être le premier d'entre vous, celui qui passe au travers des siècles à observer les gens qu'il apprécie grandir, vieillir puis mourir en me laissant seul et désœuvré, je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir ce lourd fardeau que de veiller sur vous tous au travers du temps. Je grince mais me tais pour le manque de respect envers ton Alpha, qui est aussi ta mère, c'est à elle de t'apprendre les bonnes manières et à toi de ne pas oublier que tu n'as qu'une famille et qu'une vie - et que si tu perds tout, ta meute sera tout ce que tu auras à jamais.

Il resserra sa prise autour de sa nuque et le petit Derek glapit.

\- Mais que tu oses cracher sur l'être qui avait plus de mérite dans une seule goutte de son sang que tu n'en auras dans toute ta misérable vie, ça je ne peux pas. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, petit. Si tu veux prend à tout prix tes aises ainsi que décider que tu n'as pas besoin de ces gens merveilleux qu'il y a dans cette maison derrière moi, et donc par conséquent partir pour devenir ton propre Alpha au risque de te faire tuer, tu te dois de savoir une chose. Tu te feras réellement tuer, parce que tu n'es pas un Alpha dans l'âme malgré tout ce que tu peux penser et que pour obtenir le pouvoir d'un Alpha, tu te devras d'en battre un. Or soyons honnête, à ce moment précis tu te feras tuer.

Il se pencha vers lui, grondant tout près de son oreille.

\- Mais avant cela, tu devras couper tout lien avec eux. Et quand je parle de lien, je parle du véritable Lien, qui te relis à eux... Mais je peux arranger ça, s'il n'y a que ça, susurra-t-il méchamment.

Il n'était pas doux, pas léger. Pas gentil.

Derek n'était pas non plus un druide, il n'avait pas de pouvoirs surnaturels, rien de tout cela, rien qui ne s'en approchait. Mais il était le Premier Alpha, il voyait les Liens qui reliaient tous les Lycans entre eux, il pouvait les toucher, les alimenter... Et les étouffer. Se fut ce qu'il commença à faire. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus clairement, il étouffait tous les liens qui flottaient jusqu'à Derek, qui se crispa sur le sol. Les yeux du gamin s'écarquillèrent et il commença à gémir, avant de crier plus franchement. Il criait de douleur, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de perdre les membres de sa meute, Derek sentait cette douleur à chaque mort de chaque loup-garou de cette terre, restant presque amorphe pendant plusieurs heures à chaque mort dans les grandes familles. Alors il cessa d'agir sur les liens, qui reprirent du poil de la bête. Le petit gamin pleurait, la tête contre la terre, le corps secoué de soubresauts.

Derek soupira et s'assit sur ses talons, lâchant la nuque du petit pour caresser ses cheveux.

\- Je suis le méchant de cette histoire, murmura-t-il doucement.

Sa colère s'était dissipée. Le petit Derek était bien ce qu'il était : un petit. Un louveteau, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. _[ And ] you look so_ **pretty**. ***** Derek l'Alpha venait d'être violent, d'être méchant... Il venait d'être l'Alpha rude qui prenait le mauvais rôle, pour le bien de sa meute. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû, mais c'était fait maintenant, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière.

Le jeune Derek gémit contre le sol, bougeant la tête pour chercher le contact avec son homologue plus âgé. Puis au bout de longues minutes à gémir sur le sol, le gamin se redressa, sautant sur ses pieds pour quitter le sol. Les jambes tremblantes, il trébucha jusqu'à la maison pour se jeter contre la porte, l'ouvrant avec brusquerie. Le Premier Alpha le regarda faire puis se redressa d'un mouvement fluide pour le suivre.

Il s'adossa au mur qui séparait le salon, souriant nostalgiquement.

Les lumières du salon n'étaient pas allumées, mais ce n'était pas grave. Sur le sol, collés les uns aux autres, la meute Hale boudait les canapés. Au centre, Talia pleurait silencieusement en berçant contre sa poitrine le petit Derek qui sanglotait contre son sein. Son père, ses sœurs, son oncle, sa grand-mère, tous les Hales tremblaient de douleurs et se serraient les uns aux autres, terrifiés d'avoir ressenti le début de disparition du petit Derek. Dans un coin de la pièce, Alejandro observait le tableau, le visage défait - sa présence dans la maison Hale avait renforcé les liens qu'il avait avec eux, mais il était tout de même bien moins touché par la presque perte de Derek - tandis que Sola, sa copine, était assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il était affalé, le tenant contre elle en caressant tendrement ses cheveux tout en le réconfortant dans leur langue maternelle.

Et Derek, le Premier Alpha, l'Originel, observa ce tableau crève-cœur mais plein d'espoir, alors qu'il sentait les liens du jeune Derek se raffermir, se reformer et briller de nouveau, comme ceux des autres Loups-Garous. _But you're gone_ **so soon**. *****

Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, désormais.

* * *

 _* Certaines_ **légendes** _sont retranscrites, d'autres deviennent_ **poussière** _ou_ **d'or** _. Mais_ **tu te souviendras de moi** _pour les siècles à venir. Et_ **une seule erreur** **suffira** _. [ Je ] me suis_ **perdu dans l'histoire** _. [ Et ] tu es_ **mort** _pour moi. Aussi longtemps qu'il y aura de la_ **Lumière** _, [ ton ]_ **ombre** _est après [ moi ]. Parce que je ne peux rien_ **oublier** _, tu es une fleur de cerisier, tu [ étais ] sur le point_ **d'éclore** _et tu étais si_ **joli** _. Mais tu es partit_ **trop tôt** _._

* * *

 **NOTE EXPLICATIVE DES FAMILLES FONDATRICES** : La Godi Brynja, désormais une femme libre en celte, une Halvard, a donné naissance à lignée des Hales, - Halvard devenant Hale, plus occidental et américain - ; Novák, ancien **forgeron** de son village slave, **Kovacevik** ; et Hasan a donné naissance à la Famille Fondatrice _Dargan_ ( Anciennement _du royaume d'Aragon_ puis _d'Argan … Dargan_ )

La magie de la création des noms de familles ! J'adore ça -w-

* * *

 _SURPRIIIIISE !_

 _Eh oui, beaucoup n'avaient pas vraiment comprit que ce n'était la fin que de la première partie. Alors voilà, me revoilà ;)_

 _Anxieux ?_

 _._

 _Parce que, hey : Est-ce que vous voyez où ça nous mène, hm ? EST-CE QUE VOUS LE SENTEZ ARRIVER ?!_

 _Maintenant, je peux vous le dire : cette histoire va être longue._

 _Très longue. Vous n'imaginez même pas xD_

 _Breeeef ;) voilà voilà donc le chapitre un des quelques chapitres transitions avant que l'on attaque la seconde partie._

 _Alors ? Hm ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir, hein. Et vous ne vous debarasserez pas de moi comme ça._

 _Alors... À la semaine prochaine pour la suite mes loulous._

 _Je vous embrasse !_

 _Xoxo, '_ _Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	11. DYNASTY

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot ! :D

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus est index animi** **– Chapitre 11 -**

 _ **MIIA – Dynasty [ ELEPHANTE REMIX ]**_

Pourquoi Derek avait-il pensé que tout irait bien ?

Enfin, en surface, tout allait bien, les mois avaient commencé doucement à défiler dans un sentiment de quiétude agréable. Le jeune Derek s'était calmé, faisait toujours un peu la tronche de ne pas pouvoir devenir un Alpha, mais semblant avoir compris qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour être un bon Alpha.

Il en voulait toujours à Derek pour sa remise sur le droit chemin, mais s'était aussi excusé auprès de lui pour ses paroles irrespectueuses, ainsi qu'auprès de sa mère pour se faire pardonner pour son comportement. _Some days, it's_ **hard** _to see *_ Le petit Derek avait donc reformé ses liens avec ses pairs, et tout allait parfaitement bien.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Ennis en tout cas.

Ennis. Justement un parfait exemple du Loup trop confiant qui se croit capable d'être un Alpha juste parce qu'il a été assez fort physiquement pour tuer son prédécesseur et lui voler son statut. Cet Alpha sans meute était venu demander de l'aide de Talia, croyant naïvement que la dette d'honneur qu'elle avait contracté auprès du précédent Alpha, celui-même qu'il avait tué, lui avait été transférée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, et Ennis était repartit bredouille de la maison des Hales, peut-être un peu énervé.

Mais il n'avait toujours pas quitté la ville, et Derek n'aimait pas cela.

La présence d'un tel alpha sanguinaire sur le territoire de Talia rendait les membres de la meute sur les nerfs, et tous réagissaient à leur manière - mais tous étaient tendus. Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique, malheureusement.

Laura était rentrée du lycée énervée, apparemment le jeune Derek l'avait énervé et était resté à un groupe d'étude, refusant de rentrer avec sa grande sœur, parce qu' _il n'était plus un bébé_. Talia s'était gentiment moqué de sa fille, qui était un peu trop protectrice envers son petit frère. Sauf que plus de quatre heures était passées, et le jeune Derek n'était toujours pas rentré à la maison.

\- Il m'aurait appelé, Oncle Derek... je m'inquiète énormément, déclara Talia en se mordant la lèvre, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Derek posa sa main sur son épaule, présence réconfortante. Cela faisait une demi-heure que Talia tentait de contacter son fils mais le garçon ne répondait pas à son téléphone portable, et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Ce qui était normal.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'a plus de batterie, tu y as pensé ?

\- Oncle Derek, il est presque 21 heures. Derek sait que je ne veux pas qu'il reste dehors au-delà de 20 heures, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose, déclara-t-elle, la voix brisée.

\- Très bien, on va aller le chercher.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas si...

L'Alpha si forte était totalement désemparée. On ne devait pas toucher à ses enfants. Derek glissa son bras sur ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

\- Talia, respire. Respire, et réfléchit quelques secondes : Est-ce que tu sens que ton fils est en danger, ou blessé ?

Se concentrer sur une tache lui permit de se calmer. Elle se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

\- ... Non, déclara-t-elle enfin.

Derek sourit.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, d'accord ? Restes-là, et prépare-toi à lui remonter les bretelles pour t'avoir désobéi, d'accord ? Sourit-il doucement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête, le soulagement teintant ses prunelles.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Ne le mentionne pas.

Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la maison pour que Derek récupère sa veste - une veste en cuir que Talia et Arthur lui avaient offert pour son ' _trop-longues-années-ième_ ' anniversaire. Talia soupira en se laissant tomber sur son canapé.

\- Je vais appeler Arthur tout de même, que l'on discute de la punition de ce gamin... Incorrigible gamin ! Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de lui donner ton prénom, déclara-t-elle en lui jetant un regard entendu.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et lui jeta à la figure le foulard de Sola qui traînait sur une des commodes.

.

Alors qu'il se glissait au volant de sa camaro, la porte passager s'ouvrit en trombe. Le visage soucieux de Peter apparu au regard du premier Alpha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Oncle Derek ? On sent l'inquiétude de Talia à des lieux à la ronde, commenta-t-il.

Lui et Malia revenaient tout juste d'une balade - Peter aimait montrer à sa fille la forêt alors que la nuit tombait. C'était leur forêt et Peter était un père très protecteur, Talia et Derek savaient parfaitement qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

\- Derek n'est pas rentré, je vais aller le chercher.

Un flash d'inquiétude fit briller les yeux du jeune père, et Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Devina-t-il.

Peter se mordilla les lèvres et baissa les yeux sur le sol.

\- Je... J'ai vu Derek parler avec Ennis il y a deux jours.

Derek écarquilla les yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Et tu n'as rien dit à personne ?!

\- Malia avait de la fièvre, tu le sais bien. Je lui ai demandé des explications, il s'est énervé et m'a fui. Le soir même, Malia était malade et ça m'était sorti de la tête.

Derek soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Très bien, reste avec ta sœur, je vais essayer de le retrouver et de comprendre cette histoire, déclara-t-il enfin en mettant le contact de sa voiture.

Peter hocha gravement la tête et recula, le Premier Alpha fit donc la manœuvre et quitta le devant de la maison Hale pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

.

Au départ, il voulait commencer ses recherches autour du lycée pour pouvoir trouver l'odeur du jeune Derek et de le pister de là, mais son instinct lui murmura doucement autre chose. Lui faisant toujours confiance quoi qu'il arrive, l'Éternel le laissa le guider jusqu'à s'enfoncer assez dans la forêt pour que sa voiture ne puisse plus suivre la cadence.

Alors le Premier Alpha délaissa son véhicule et les yeux à moitié fermés, il se laissa guider entre les arbres et les racines jusqu'à arriver à une ouverture où, dès qu'il posa le pied sur le sol, un frisson grisant de ... magie ancienne le traversa de la tête au pied. Surprit, Derek s'avança jusqu'à se trouver face à une souche gigantesque. L'Alpha l'observa un instant tandis que l'odeur du sang et de la pourriture lui parvenait. Surprit et inquiet, Derek fit le tour de cette énorme souche, qui lui rappelait... Eh bien, il lui rappelait un de ces arbres sacrés des druides, un Nemeton. Mais... abattu, celui-ci, ne restait plus qu'une souche qui semblait morte depuis des années.

Comment Derek avait-il pu passer à côté durant toutes ces années ?

Il trouva... une sorte d'entrée, un creux qui descendait dans une sorte de crypte sous la souche, et Derek s'y engouffra, puisque son instinct le lui disait de le faire.

La pénombre était presque insondable alors qu'il s'enfonçait là-dessous, où l'odeur du sang se fit plus forte.

La crypte était silencieuse et il entendait parfaitement le cœur du jeune Derek battre difficilement. Inquiet, il se redressa et jeta à peine un coup d'œil autour de lui avant d'apercevoir un tableau qui lui serra le cœur. Le jeune Derek était affalé sur le sol, le visage baigné de larmes en pleurant silencieusement, tenant contre lui une jeune humaine, d'où Derek n'entendait aucun bruit, aucun battement de cœur, rien. Mais venait d'elle le sang d'une blessure récente et l'odeur de pourriture caractéristique d'une morsure qui n'avait pas prise. Le vieux Derek ferma les yeux et soupira silencieusement.

Doucement, il se rapprocha, et le jeune Derek, même s'il avait les yeux fermés, resserra sa prise sur le corps sans vie de la jeune fille, comme pour la protéger de lui. L'Alpha se rapprocha sans rien dire et s'accroupit face à eux. Il resta immobile un long moment, assez longtemps pour que la prise du jeune Derek sur le corps sans vie se fasse plus lâche. Le Premier loup-garou leva doucement la main pour repousser les cheveux du visage de la jeune femme et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres pour nettoyer ce poison noir qu'avait sécrété le corps de la jeune fille en se battant contre le poison de la morsure.

\- Derek, l'appela-t-il avec la voix la plus douce dont il était capable.

Le petit jeune secoua lentement la tête, se refusant à le regarder. L'Alpha se rapprocha et posa sa main sur sa nuque, et le jeune frémit en penchant la tête en avant, pressant son front contre le visage de l'humaine en offrant sa nuque, en recherche de contact avec son ancêtre. Ce dernier soupira de nouveau et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, déclara-t-il doucement.

 _If I was a fool or you a thief_ **to found my one** _in a million *_

\- Comment tu pourrais ? Gémit le plus jeune d'une voix brisée.

Le Premier Alpha eut un sourire triste que personne ne vit.

\- Tu l'aimais, et tu as cru qu'elle te resterait à jamais si elle devenait comme nous, dit-il.

Le petit frissonna sous ses doigts et Derek n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse claire.

\- Elle m'a demandé de... J'ai dû...

Le Premier Alpha déglutit et hocha la tête. Il avait vu de nombreuses fois une morsure qui ne prenait pas et qui empoisonnait les humains. La douleur était semble-t-il la pire de toute. Et le jeune Derek avait sans aucun doute dû abréger les souffrances de sa jeune amie.

\- Tu avais raison, je ne suis pas un alpha, je ne suis pas un alpha... Gémit le gamin en haletant.

Le Premier ferma les yeux et retint un soupire. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il l'avait prévenu. Il n'était pas à ce point sans cœur, tout de même.

\- Derek, ouvre les yeux, dit-il doucement.

Le petit loup-garou secoua fermement la tête et enfouis un peu plus son nez dans les cheveux de la morte. Derek grimaça et glissa ses doigts sous son menton pour relever sa tête, l'éloignant de la tête de la jeune femme.

\- Derek, ouvre les yeux, répéta-t-il, plus comme un ordre cette fois-ci.

Le petit grimaça entre ses larmes mais obéit. Doucement, les yeux vert bleuté baignés de larmes du jeune Derek se posèrent sur lui, et le Premier Alpha fit briller ses yeux de vert. Instinctivement, les yeux du jeune Bêta face à lui s'allumèrent eux aussi et le petit gémit de peur.

Ses yeux, au lieu d'être du doré habituel et le plus commun pour les bêtas, étaient bleu glacial, électrique, signe d'une âme tourmentée. Était-ce à cause de la grande douleur qu'il venait de ressentir ou parce qu'il avait, directement et indirectement, tuer une jeune femme, Derek n'en savait rien. Toujours était-il que désormais, le jeune garçon n'oserait plus faire briller ses yeux auprès des siens, parce qu'il aurait honte. Le vieux Derek préférait ne pas y penser.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, la douleur ne disparaîtra jamais, dit-il doucement. Jamais complètement.

Le louveteau renifla, pleurant toujours.

\- Elle s'estompera peut-être, mais cette douleur... Cette culpabilité, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur son torse, à l'endroit de son cœur - elle restera profondément ancrée en toi.

Derek se rapprocha, présence réconfortante pour le petit bêta.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer. Tu as le droit de te sentir misérable, et tu as le droit de vouloir t'arracher le cœur à deux mains pour ne plus rien ressentir. Tu as le droit de te construire autour de cette douleur, mais il ne faut pas que tu se construises en fonction de cette culpabilité. Qu'elle soit une partie de toi, mais qu'elle ne soit pas que toi. Ou elle finira par t'engloutir et tu dépériras.

Il se glissa à ses côtés, passant doucement une main dans son dos, remontant contre sa nuque.

\- Tu as tout le temps pour la laisser partir.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard effrayé.

\- Mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas !

Derek caressa doucement ses cheveux, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Chut, calme-toi, lui dit-il doucement.

Au travers du faible lien qui les reliait, il lui envoya une vague de calme qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet. Alors Derek se tu et resta juste là, auprès de son homologue si jeune en attendant qu'il puisse faire face.

.

Il resta un long moment à ses côtés, immobile comme un roc sans jamais quitter son profil des yeux. À chaque regard qui se faisait un plus hanté, il faisait briller ses yeux en appuyant un peu plus sa paume sur sa nuque et le gamin frissonnait en se détendant un tout petit peu.

Au bout d'un moment tout de même, le Premier Alpha poussa le plus jeune à lâcher le corps sans vie de l'humaine, ce n'était pas sains qu'il s'accroche à elle de cette manière.

Elle était partie. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il prit le Louveteau effondré contre lui et commença à lui raconter la vérité derrière la relation qu'il avait eu avec Stiles, leur début en tout cas - que toute sa cour n'avait été que pour mieux l'approcher et s'en servir. Il parla aussi de la culpabilité qui, quelques jours, l'étouffait presque, parce que sans lui, Stiles serait toujours parmi eux, immortel, plutôt que quelques brins de cendres reposant aux fonds de différents cours d'eau. _And now_ **you're just a page** _torn from_ **the story** _I'm living *_ Il n'y avait presque plus de logique dans ses paroles, mais sa voix calmait le petit, alors il continua.

Porter un gamin dégingandé de quinze ans comme lui n'était pas mission impossible pour un Loup-Garou. Derek redoubla juste de prudence en quittant la crypte sous la souche, gardant le petit louveteau relativement calme alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de celle dont le jeune homme avait causé la mort.

.

Quand Derek, son homologue blottit contre lui comme un petit enfant de moins de trois ans, arriva au manoir Hale, Talia fut la première à sortir, le visage pale, sentant la douleur de son petit depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle déchargea le Premier Alpha de sa charge et le jeune Derek gémit contre la poitrine de sa mère, tous deux enlacés sur le sol humide de rosée. La Lune était presque haute dans le ciel, et le Premier Alpha avait mis plus de deux heures à ramener le petit à sa tanière.

Derek se pencha vers sa descendante et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- J'ai malheureusement du ménage à faire, dit-il doucement.

Le petit Derek pleura de plus belle et Talia, le visage défait, hocha la tête en tenant son petit contre elle, prête à le protéger du monde affreux dans lequel ils vivaient. Malheureusement, le louveteau venait d'être plongé tête la première dans le monde des adultes.

Derek remonta la piste du sang jusqu'au lycée des deux jeunes gens.

Au vu des marques qu'il y avait dans les couloirs et à l'odeur de peur qui persistait sur les murs, Ennis avait dû apprécier de chasser la pauvre gamine terrorisée. Et dans un coin du couloir, du sang du jeune Derek. Ce dernier avait dû rapidement comprendre son erreur et tenter d'arrêter cet Alpha en furie, en vain.

L'Alpha Originel soupira et nettoya le sang du jeune garçon. Il mit en scène l'attaque d'un animal sauvage en défonçant la porte et créant de fausses marques de griffures correspondant à un puma - depuis le temps, il était devenu un très bon faussaire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mettait en scène ce genre d'accident tragique, malheureusement. Quelque fois, c'était pour sauver un humain désirant la morsure, voulant fuir une famille abusive et désirant un départ tout neuf. Rien de mieux que d'être cru mort par tous.

Sauf qu'ici, ce n'était pas une fin aussi joyeuse.

Derek quitta le lycée et remonta la piste du sang, trouvant le sac à dos qui devait appartenir à la jeune fille vu l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Avec un soupire, il le récupéra et alla le déposer plus loin. Rapidement, à l'aide de ses griffes et de ses crocs, il le déchiqueta pour de nouveau simuler une attaque d'animal sauvage, et retourna à la souche, suivant l'odeur du sang.

Il observa le corps de la petite avec beaucoup de regret. La perte d'une vie, qu'elle soit humaine ou lycanthrope, était toujours une perturbation incommensurable dans la Nature, et d'une certaine manière, ça touchait beaucoup Derek.

Le Premier Alpha prit son courage à deux mains et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Il récupéra doucement l'écharpe qu'elle portait autour de son cou et nettoya doucement son visage de la pourriture qui avait suinté d'elle avec une certaine tendresse.

\- Je suis désolé, petite, dit-il simplement en la prenant contre lui.

Il sortit le corps sans vie de l'adolescente de sous la souche pour la conduire dans la forêt. Il s'enfonça un long moment jusqu'à retourner au sac qu'il avait mis en pièce. Là, il soupira et déposa lentement la dépouille à côté des affaires. Accroupit à côté d'elle, il adressa une prière silencieuse, si quelqu'un écoutait, sait-on jamais.

Il observa le visage marqué par la mort douloureuse, masque funéraire des plus rébarbatif et soupira de nouveau en caressant doucement sa joue.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je m'apprête à faire, petite. Mais je me dois de les protéger. J'espère que d'où que tu sois, tu puisses trouver la force et le courage de me pardonner.

Il sortit ses griffes ainsi que ses crocs et après un dernier soupire, fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Sans prendre le temps de trop y penser, il lacéra le corps comme l'aurait fait un puma enragé, déchirant sa peau et brisa ses côtes pour atteindre les poumons. Là, il récupéra l'écharpe de la jeune fille et retira le plus possible de ce liquide noir que ceux qui rejetaient la marque sécrétaient. Le sang avait giclé sur ses anciennes affaires de cours et Derek lacéra profondément la morsure d'Ennis pour que les humains ne reconnaissent pas la dentition d'un loup. Quand son péché fut achevé, il se redressa.

Le corps ensanglanté semblait se moquer de lui et il grimaça - ce n'était pas parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose qu'il aimait ça pour autant. Enfin, il se débarrassa de ses habits pour les plier et les placer bien à l'abri entre quelques branches d'arbres, à quelques mètres du corps. Derek ferma les yeux et sans prendre en compte l'odeur du sang qui le recouvrait, prit une grande inspiration, nu en plein milieu des bois, un frisson le parcourant alors que le vent frais de cette nuit d'octobre le caressait.

Il se transforma.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris cette forme et il prit le temps de s'étirer un peu. Au fil de ses longues années, Derek avait appris à prendre plusieurs formes, à plier son corps à ses exigences. Il avait toujours cette forme gigantesque de loup majestueux de plus de deux mètres, capable de marcher à deux pattes. Il pouvait aussi arranger ses os d'une simple pensée pour que sa course à quatre pattes soit la plus rapide et sa foulée puissante. Il pouvait aussi prendre une forme canine bien plus modeste, bien qu'il se dégageait toujours de lui cette aura de puissance et de grandeur, même sous la forme d'un loup gris... eh bien noir. Quelles que soient ses formes, il avait toujours un pelage aussi noir que ses cheveux ainsi que ses yeux humains bleus, verts quand il voulait faire ressortir son statut d'Alpha - ce qui était très rare. Mais il pouvait aussi prendre la forme d'un renard, ou dans cette situation, d'un coyote. Il avait senti, plus enfoncé dans la forêt, une tanière avec deux de ces animaux, qui allait lui servir ce soir.

Aussi délicatement qu'il le pu, sous sa forme ébouriffée d'un coyote, il se rapprocha du corps, attrapa le bras du cadavre sanguinolant dans sa gueule et commença à le traîner à sa suite. Cela lui prit du temps, mais les humains étant de plus en plus judicieux, il ne pouvait laisser quoique ce soit au hasard. Alors il prit le temps qu'il fallut mais parvint à déposer le corps à la tanière. Les coyotes qui y étaient s'occuperont malheureusement d'elle, et quand les humains la retrouveront - parce qu'ils allaient la chercher et la trouver - rien n'indiquera que quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé. Un malheureux et regrettable accident, rien de plus.

Derek fit marche arrière jusque-là où il avait laissé ses habits et retrouva forme humaine. Il observa un instant l'endroit du... de l'accident, cherchant le petit indice qui pouvait les faire plonger. Mais tout était conforme, alors il se rhabilla. Il marcha tout de même jusqu'à la souche pour effacer les traces de sang, recouvrant l'odeur de la gamine de la sienne pour que les chiens chercheurs de la police évitent cet endroit à tout prix - il faisait relativement peur aux canidés qu'il ne laissait pas approcher. Et il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'approchent de cet endroit.

Il observa cette gigantesque souche, qui était une véritable énigme pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment un tel arbre, aussi grand fut-il, pouvait avoir été abattu. Oh, il ne disait pas, de nos jours, les humains étaient capables de presque tout avec leur grandes machines, mais Derek avait parcouru cette forêt de long en large depuis des années ; Depuis que l'arrière arrière petite fille de Runi ai décidé de tenter sa chance dans le nouveau monde qui s'offraient à eux en 1502, quand sa meute ne se résumait plus qu'à sa fille et à son fils tout juste nouveau-né. Et malgré ses longues années à venir veiller sur les Halvards, devenu Hale avec le temps, jamais il n'avait vu une telle chose. Il devait avoir de la magie sous cette histoire, Derek métrait son statut d'immortel en jeu.

Secouant la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées, il redescendit dans cette sorte de crypte voir si le jeune Derek n'avait rien laissé, ou si une possession de la jeune décédée n'y était pas. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Le Premier Alpha soupira et s'assit un instant sur une racine pour se frotter le visage.

Cette soirée cauchemardesque était interminable, et il fallait encore qu'il retourne auprès de Talia pour lui expliquer exactement ce qui s'était passé, le jeune Derek devant être encore trop choqué pour être cohérent.

Derek soupira et se redressa. Il jeta un regard alentour, tout de même curieux quant à l'existence de cette étrange crypte en pleine forêt, sous la souche de ce que fut un jour un arbre gigantesque, quand son regard tomba sur quelque chose qui glaça son sang dans ses veines.

Il resta immobile de longues minutes, clignant des yeux pour faire disparaitre cette vision, mais rien ne bougea. Alors hésitant, tremblant presque, Derek se rapprocha.

Enfoncé derrière les racines qui tombaient de l'entrée de la crypte comme un mur d'eau, il y avait une sorte de banc en pierre, définitivement fait par la main de l'homme. Au-dessus de ce banc qui était couvert de racines, une assise en pierre polie avec des gravures sur le mur. Précipitamment, Derek sortit ses griffes pour détruites les racines qui avaient rampé sur cette stèle debout.

Sur cette stèle, une gigantesque croix templière cerclée de noir, et en son centre, un petit triskel qui se moquait de lui. _And all I gave you_ **is gone** _*_

Des siècles avaient passé mais jusqu'à ce jour, qu'une seule personne avait jamais été lié à ce blason, et ça avait été Stiles.

Derek recula en haletant. Dans son dos, le tatouage qu'il s'était fait des années de cela, représentant ce fameux triskèle en honneur de son amant, semblait le brûler et il frissonna. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que le blason du Seigneur Stiles se retrouve ici, aucun moyen. _Tumbled like_ **it was stone** _*_

Si ce n'était un. Un moyen, auquel Derek ne voulait pas penser.

Sous les racines et autres lierres grimpants qui avaient fait leur chemin sur le banc, un éclat de métal. Furieusement, Derek griffa et déchira les racines avant de reculer, tremblant.

Sur le banc, qui se révélait être un mausolée, l'épée de Stiles, que Derek lui avait forgé plus de huit cents ans en arrière et que Gérard avait offert à Edern une fois que Stiles fut... Réduit en cendre. Et juste derrière l'épée, la fameuse boite en fer où avait été enfermé les cendres dont s'était débarrassé Edern.

Derek ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps. Voir les siens mourir les uns après les autres, remplacés par leurs descendants qui mourraient à leur tour l'avait endurci. Non pas qu'il n'était pas triste, mais il préférait penser qu'ils se retrouvaient tous après et que lui veillait à ce que les nouveaux les rejoignent le plus longtemps après.

Mais pas là. Pas là, pas devant la dernière demeure de celui que Derek avait tant aimé et qu'il aimait toujours autant, pas auprès des dernières preuves qu'il eut un jour existé et aimé. Alors Derek se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et pleura comme si Stiles venait seulement de le quitter, la blessure toujours vive sur son cœur pourtant si dur par le temps.

.

Derek ne voulait pas savoir comment Edern était parvenu sur le nouveau continent près de trois cents ans avant Christophe Colomb. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment il avait pu passer à côté de cet endroit depuis si longtemps.

Mais si le jeune Derek était encore tout retourné, si Talia s'inquiétait pour eux deux et que Laura, Malia, Peter et Cora passaient leur journée à câliner leur Premier Alpha comme des louveteaux tentant de réconforter leur aîné, ce dernier ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait juste pas rester ici.

Deux jours après la mort de Paige K, l'Alpha Originel quittait Beacon Hills.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû.

.*.

Le drame survint une année après.

Une douleur vive, puissante, qui arriva sans prévenir et qui lui coupa le souffle alors qu'il se préparant pour son travail de nuit. Derek venait à peine de terminer de dîner, sa vaisselle en main alors qu'il allait la faire, dans sa petite cuisine de son appartement à Brooklyn. Abruptement, il avait senti les liens avec les Loups de sa famille, de la meute Hale... brûler. La douleur fut si forte qu'il en lâcha son assiette qui vola en mille morceaux et tomba au sol, le souffle coupé et les membres totalement immobilisés, alors que le sang dans ses veines s'embrasait comme les liens.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il se tordit de douleur sur le sol, enfermé dans son corps sans pouvoir hurler. Pendant près de deux heures, il se sentit brûler de l'intérieur, brûler puis se reconstruire pour s'effilocher de plus belle et mourir un peu plus, sans y parvenir tout à fait.

Quand, au bout de presque quatre heures de torture, la douleur reflua enfin, Derek resta immobile sur le sol, à sangloter. Ce qui l'avait précédemment lié à ses descendants n'était plus que des fils sans vie, mornes et apathiques, sans couleur ni énergie, et jamais Derek ne s'était sentit aussi seul qu'avec ce désormais trou béant dans la poitrine, dans son esprit, dans son âme. _Thought we built a dynasty that_ **heaven** _couldn't shake *_

Quand il réussit à reprendre contenance, la musique du bar sous son appartement perçait les murs relativement fins ; New York, tout comme Paris, ne dormait jamais.

Il sauta dans sa voiture.

.

Derek eut énormément de chance de trouver un vol direct vers Sacramento à quatre heures du matin, à l'aéroport JFK. Dans l'avion, il ne put utiliser son téléphone portable et du passer les six heures de vol à se ronger les sangs, le cœur vide et la douleur de la destruction des liens toujours bien présente.

Arrivé à l'aéroport international de Sacramento, il ne prit pas le temps de prendre un taxi et loua directement une voiture pour une semaine, ignorant combien de temps il allait devoir rester dans les parages, et dépassa largement les limitations de vitesse pour atteindre Beacon Hills le plus rapidement possible.

Aux abords de la petite ville, son cœur tressauta alors qu'il sentait quelques liens de la Meute Hale se renforcer. Il les suivit et arriva en face de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, alors que l'horloge digitale de la voiture indiquait huit heures du matin. Il avait fait au plus vite, mais cela n'était pas encore assez.

Il pénétra dans l'hôpital comme en territoire conquis, atténuant son odorat pour éviter d'être assaillit par l'odeur d'antiseptique, de mort et de douleur, de chagrin et de deuil. Il se concentra plutôt sur les liens chancelants qui menaçaient à chaque instant de se déchirer, tant emplis de douleur et de folie que Derek n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui ils appartenaient. Il courut presque dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les urgences, et se fut son ouïe qui capta quelque chose en premier.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, **nan** , je ne veux pas !

Derek tourna à un couloir pour apercevoir, au bout de celui-ci, les portes battantes qui menaient aux blocs opératoires et juste en face, une Laura totalement débraillée et en larme, qui tenait fermement contre elle une petite Malia toute aussi bouleversée, et même d'aussi loin, Derek pouvait voir les yeux du louveteau devenir ocre tous les deux battements de cils, tandis que sa grande cousine était à deux doigts de se transformer. Face à elles, deux médecins, une infirmière et un député du shérif tentaient d'approcher.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit, on veut savoir comment va oncle Peter ! Hurla Laura en repoussant une main.

\- Il faut que l'on vous examine, mademoiselle, votre petite sœur pourrait...

\- _LAISSEZ-NOUS TRANQUILLE !_

\- Lauraaaaaaa ! Pleura de plus belle la petite Malia en pressant son visage contre son estomac, le corps secoué de sanglots.

\- Laura ! Clama Derek en se rapprochant à grands pas, sa voix claquant de son autorité d'Alpha.

La jeune Bêta de seize ans, tremblante de douleur, de colère et de peur, braqua son regard sur lui et le reconnu dans l'instant. Tout de suite, son visage se décomposa et ses yeux s'emplirent d'un peu plus de larme.

\- Oncle Derek, gémit-elle pitoyablement.

Malia, toujours sanglotante, se détacha de la prise protectrice de sa cousine pour glisser entre les jambes des médecins et se jeter sur Derek, qui la réceptionna contre lui. Tout de suite, le nez de la petite s'enfouit dans son cou et elle gémit de douleur, Derek resserrant sa prise sur son petit corps en grognant doucement pour tenter de la calmer. D'instinct, il la plaça sur sa hanche droite et détacha son bras gauche pour l'ouvrir juste assez vite pour accueillir contre lui une Laura désormais dans le même état que sa cousine. _Thought we built a_ **dynasty** _. *_

Derek était assez fort physiquement pour tenir les deux louveteaux contre lui, mais sa douleur, combinée avec celle des petites l'accabla et les trois fermement enlacés glissèrent sur le sol, sous le regard compatissant des médecins et de l'homme de l'ordre.

Le Premier Alpha ne chercha pas à comprendre exactement ce qui se passait, renforçant juste les liens qu'il avait avec Laura et Malia, sentant aussi celui de Peter tressauter alors que ce dernier se battait pour survivre. Derek n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé mais pour le moment, il gardait les deux filles fermement contre lui, leurs visages blottis dans son cou et ses bras autour d'elles pour prendre un peu de leur douleur émotionnelle qui était si forte qu'elle en devenait physique. En tant qu'Alpha, il réussit à les décharger d'un poids et utilisait son autorité naturelle et instinctive pour calmer lentement, quoique difficilement, les jeunes filles, à coup de langue imagé. Cela aurait été bien plus pratique s'ils avaient été à l'abri des regards, Derek aurait pris son énorme forme Lupine pour les laisser se blottir contre lui et les recouvrir de son corps pour les protéger du reste du monde, lécher leurs blessures et s'occuper d'elles comme elles le méritaient.

Malheureusement, les humains étaient autour d'eux, et leurs blessures n'étaient malheureusement pas physiques.

\- Laura... murmura-t-il au bout de ce qui lui sembla être un temps interminable.

Ils étaient désormais contre un mur pour libérer le passage, la petite Malia chevauchant sa cuisse avec ses bras fermement agrippés autour de sa nuque et le visage dans son cou, respirant calmement - mais Derek savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Assise par terre, contre le torse de Derek autour duquel elle avait noué ses bras, Laura gardait son visage pressé contre son t-shirt au motif d'AC/DC, le bras de Derek autour de ses épaules et sa jambe pliée autour d'elle pour que personne ne l'approche. Le Premier Alpha avança son visage et pressa son nez contre les cheveux de la plus grande, qui frissonna. Lui ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus alors que son odorat, qu'il avait pourtant atténué un peu, lui envoyait tout un tas d'informations. _Like_ **nothing** _ever made *_

Sang, de Talia et de Sola - Terre - cendre - suie - sang, sang, sang...

Il resserra sa prise sur les deux petites.

\- Il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé, dit-il doucement mais avec une voix douloureuse.

Laura, la belle Laura qu'il avait vu si pétillante l'année passée, secoua mollement la tête et se terra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Laura, l'appela-t-il.

Il ne fallait qu'aucune des deux ne tombe dans un état catatonique. La perte d'une meute entière était la douleur la plus puissante au monde, mais Derek ne pouvait pas laisser ces deux petites se perdre dans l'oubli, se perdre dans leur esprit, enfermées avec la douleur de leur perte qui se jouait et se rejouait, encore et encore, jusqu'à les rendre folle de douleur. Alors Derek se redressa et les secouèrent doucement en même temps.

\- Les filles, relevez la tête et regardez-moi, ordonna-t-il avec la voix la plus douce qu'il avait en stock, cette même voix qu'il avait utilisé plusieurs mois plus tôt avec le jeune Derek.

Le jeune Derek, qui était aussi perdu que les autres Hales.

La gorge du Premier Alpha se serra mais alors que les deux petites acceptèrent enfin de lever leurs regards vers lui, il fit doucement s'allumer ses yeux verts et en réponse, deux regards ocres l'observèrent.

\- Je suis là, dit-il doucement en leur caressant les cheveux. Tout va bien se passer, je ne vous laisse pas.

Sous ses doigts, il sentit les petites se détendre totalement, que leur Alpha leur dise clairement qu'il allait s'occuper d'elles les déchargeaient d'un poids. Malia ferma les yeux et s'écroula enfin contre Derek pour s'endormir profondément, et Laura se réinstalla en posant son oreille contre son torse pour écouter les battements de son cœur. Derek glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et il la sentit elle aussi se ramollir contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle somnole.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Derek releva la tête pour poser son regard sur une doctoresse tenant un clipboard contre elle, posant sur eux un regard triste.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous vous installez sur des chaises, dit-elle d'une voix douce pour ne pas déranger les enfants.

Derek secoua doucement la tête.

\- Elles ont enfin réussi à s'endormir, je ne vais pas bouger maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Vous êtes de la famille, ou un ami ? Parce qu'il faut qu'on les examine, monsieur. Avec ce qu'elles ont vécu ce soir...

Derek frissonna et hocha la tête. Il savait parfaitement que si elles avaient eu quelques blessures physiques, elles étaient désormais résorbées, mais allez l'expliquer aux humains, vous.

\- Pas tout de suite. Et oui, je suis de la famille. Je suis le cousin de Talia et de Peter, dit-il doucement.

Le médecin hocha la tête et soupira avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

\- Attendez ! La rappela Derek. Est-ce que vous... pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Exactement ?

Elle se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Personne ne vous a rien dit ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Laura m'a appelé totalement en panique tout à l'heure... Hier soir, j'étais à New York et je suis venu le plus rapidement possible. Mais j'ai eu tellement de mal à les calmer qu'au final, je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé...

Il se doutait, bien entendu. Par tous les saints et martyrs, il se doutait malheureusement de ce qui s'était passé. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de vive voix, pour le réaliser pleinement - bien que ce trou sanglant dans sa poitrine et son âme ne le laissait pas en paix. _Thought we built a dynasty_ **forever** _couldn't_ **break up** _*_

La doctoresse s'humidifia les lèvres et se rapprocha pour s'asseoir sur une des chaises qui étaient juste à côté de Derek. Il l'observa faire et elle soupira de nouveau, une grimace flashant le temps d'un instant sur ses lèvres.

\- Hier soir, un incendie s'est déclaré dans la maison Hale. Je ne saurais vous dire ce qui s'est passé exactement, je ne suis pas de la police ou les pompiers, mais il semblerait que le feu les ai surpris et ils sont tous resté coincés.

Son regard tomba sur la petite Malia et sur Laura, alors que le cœur de Derek se serrait. _The_ **scar** _, I can't reverse *_

\- Par on ne sait quel miracle, Peter Hale a réussi à faire sortir les filles et a essayé d'y retourner. Malheureusement, il était trop tard et il s'est fait surprendre par les flammes. Le temps que les secours arrivent sur les lieux, les flammes avaient tout ravagé. Les pompiers ont réussi à sortir Peter avant que le bâtiment ne s'écroule mais je ne vais pas vous mentir.

Elle croisa les mains devant elle.

\- Le pronostic vital de Peter est engagé. Il est en ce moment même en chirurgie, et plus de soixante-dix pour cent de son corps a été brûlé. S'il survit miraculeusement au bloc, la douleur qui s'en suivra pourrait le tuer. Et si ce n'est toujours pas le cas, il aura des séquelles très importantes, une capacité respiratoire diminuée... Les poumons ont été touchés.

Derek ferma les yeux et sentit la doctoresse poser une main conciliante sur son épaule. _And the more_ **it heals** _*_

\- Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

… _The_ **worse** _it_ **hurts** *Le Premier Alpha ravala un ricanement amer. Combien de fois avait-elle dit cette phrase ce mois-ci ? Cette semaine, aujourd'hui ? Cette phrase avait-elle encore un sens pour cette femme ?

\- Les ambulanciers se sont occupés superficiellement des jeunes filles, mais il faut vraiment que l'on s'occupe d'elles.

Derek resserra sa prise sur les gamines, qui bougèrent toutes deux pour se blottir un peu plus contre doctoresse les observa faire avec un sourire un peu triste puis se leva.

\- J'enverrais une infirmière vous voir, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Puis elle laissa enfin Derek seul avec les gamines toujours endormies. Derek ferma les yeux et se mit à prier dans l'ancienne langue, sa langue maternelle, celle que Stiles parlait avec lui autrefois et attendit, marmonnant dans un murmure. _Gave you_ **every piece of me *** Il priait pour Peter, qu'il trouve la force de se battre pour son enfant et pour sa nièce. Peter avait le choix entre s'abandonner à la douleur et à la quiétude que pouvait lui offrir la mort, ou se battre et la Lune prendrait soin de lui, le loup en lui protégerait sa partie humaine en l'enfouissant profondément en lui, laissant son corps se remettre de cet accident. _No wonder it's_ **missing *** Derek avait déjà vu ce mécanisme de défense et priait pour qu'il s'en sorte.

.

Moins d'une heure après, une infirmière vint les trouver et Derek fut obligé de réveiller les deux filles. Les deux gamines, totalement amorphes, se laissèrent manipuler par la gentille dame à la peau mate, aux cheveux noirs bouclés et au sourire avenant. _Don't know how to be_ **so close** _to someone so distant *_ Elle leur passa toute une batterie de tests dans le couloir, les filles refusant de s'éloigner trop des urgences où la vie de Peter était toujours en jeu. Derek observa les examens d'un drôle d'œil et quand l'infirmière se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, il sentit une vague de soulagement le traverser.

\- Elles n'ont rien, elles ont dû sortir très vite.

Mais alors même qu'elle disait cela, Laura leva son regard pour le planter dans celui de Derek et secoua lentement la tête. _It all_ **fell down ***

\- Ce n'était pas un accident, murmura-t-elle trop bas pour que l'humaine ne l'entende.

Mais Derek l'avait parfaitement entendu, lui.

 **It all fell ***

.*.

 _* Certains jours, c'est_ **dur** _de voir, si j'étais bête ou toi, un voleur,_ **pour avoir trouvé mon seul** _dans cette foule. Et maintenant tu n'es qu'une page tournée de l'histoire que je laisse derrière moi. Et tout ce que je t'ai donné_ **est parti** _...S'écroulant comme si_ **ça avait été fait de pierre.** _Je pensais que nous battissions une dynastie que le_ **paradis** _ne pouvait déstabiliser. Je pensais que nous battissions une_ **dynastie** _, comme ça n'avait_ **jamais été fait** _jusqu'alors. Je pensais que nous battissions une dynastie ne pouvant jamais être brisée. La_ **cicatrice** _, je ne peux l'inverser. Et plus_ **elle guérit** _,_ **plus** _elle est_ **douloureuse** _. Je t'ai donné_ **chaque partie de moi** _, je sais ce qui_ **me manque** _. Je ne sais pas comment être_ **si proche** _de quelqu'un si distant. Tout_ **s'écroule** _._

 **Tout... S'écroule.. _._**

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Meios** **:** Hey ! Coucou ! :D et tout d'abord, merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! :3

Aha, oui, suspense ;)

Exaaaactement ! Mouahahahaha, je suis une méchante sadique xD

Mais je t'en prit, avec grand plaisir ! :D j'adore recevoir des reviens de toutes manières ! :DD

Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je me penche sur mes bonus, et sur la version originale, hm...

* * *

 _Détestez-moi, haïssez-moi, aimez-moi, JE SUIS VOTRE DIEU ! MOUAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAA !_

 _*grogne* Bref. Je suis une gentille petite auteur, vraiment （・∀・） je suis l'innocence incarnée après tout !_

 _( Non, je ne prend pas vraiment plaisir à torturer mes perso, promis. )_

 _._

 _( Presque pas, en tout cas... )_

 _Hm... Il fallait passer par là, mes louloups, je vous assure. Puis vous deviez vous douter, non ?_

 _Même pas ?_

 _Rho, quand même. Quelqu'un comme moi, je ne pouvais passer à côté d'un bon drame ;)_

 _Et ce n'est pas fini... A la semaine prochaine ?_

 _Je vous embrasse !_

 _Xoxo, '_ _Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	12. IMMORTALS

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot ! :D

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 _PRÉCÉDEMMENT_ _: Moins d'une heure après, une infirmière vint les trouver et Derek fut obligé de réveiller les deux filles. Les deux gamines, totalement amorphes, se laissèrent manipuler par la gentille dame à la peau mate, aux cheveux noirs bouclés et au sourire avenant. Elle leur passa toute une batterie de tests dans le couloir, les filles refusant de s'éloigner trop des urgences où la vie de Peter était toujours en jeu. Derek observa les examens d'un drôle d'œil et quand l'infirmière se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, il sentit une vague de soulagement le traverser._

 _\- Elles n'ont rien, elles ont dû sortir très vite._

 _Mais alors même qu'elle disait cela, Laura leva son regard pour le planter dans celui de Derek et secoua lentement la tête._

 _\- Ce n'était pas un accident, murmura-t-elle trop bas pour que l'humaine ne l'entende._

 _Mais Derek l'avait parfaitement entendu, lui._

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 12 -**

 _ **FALL OUT BOY – Imortals**_

Derek avait réussi à convaincre les fillettes de rester à l'hôpital tout en le laissant aller estimer les dégâts.

Aux abords de la forêt, ses sens capturèrent tout de suite l'odeur de de mort qui trainait dans les bois, la suie, la terreur, la tristesse. Il fit silencieusement son chemin jusqu'à ce qui fut pendant longtemps la splendide demeure familiale de sa descendance, mais qui n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'un tas de cendres encore fumantes. Des barrages de pompiers et de de police entouraient la maison mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie humaine nulle part en vue, Derek sauta les barrières et se rapprocha. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et la gorge serrée, le Premier Alpha s'arrêta face à la demeure en ruine et gémit de douleur. Il sentait l'odeur de ces gens qu'il avait tant aimé se mêler à l'odeur chaire brulée et ce fut comme s'il avait été présent, à malheureusement observer ses petits se faire engloutir par les flammes et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Parce que beaucoup avaient mis longtemps à mourir, plus ou moins.

Derek avait malheureusement senti plus d'une fois les siens mourir, de blessures, d'empoisonnements ou de morts rapides. _I'm_ **bad behavior *** Et que très rarement, Derek avait ressenti une telle douleur, une telle trahison.

Parce que Talia avait tout fait pour sauver les siens, en bon Alpha, mais alors que les flammes emportaient insidieusement les siens vers le trépas, et que tout espoir était devenu vain, elle avait fait la seule chose humainement compréhensible dans cette situation. Elle avait abrégé les souffrances du plus des siens possible avant que les flammes ne l'indisposent à son tour et qu'elle meurt malheureusement le plus lentement possible.

Une Alpha se devait de protéger les siens. Sans eux, un Alpha n'était rien d'autre qu'un Oméga, et détruire sa meute était la pire des trahisons. _But I do it in the_ **best way. ***

Même dans le cas de bonté dont elle avait fait preuve, préférant se plonger dans une douleur éternelle d'avant mort de la destruction du lien trahis, plutôt que d'assister à la mort lente et douloureuse de ses paires.

C'était l'acte désespéré de Talia qui abrégeait les souffrances de ceux qu'elle aimait profondément, qui avait immobilisé Derek de douleur. Il comprenait son action, mais pas le lien.

Ce qui laissait le Premier Alpha avec une question sans réponse : Comment des Loups-garous puissants comme eux avaient-ils pu se retrouver dans cet incendie ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas sortis comme Peter, Malia et Laura avaient réussi à le faire ?

Derek sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos et il soupira. Puis il s'avança lentement et monta les quelques marches noircies du perron. La porte avait été enfoncée de l'extérieur, aucun loup ne semblait avoir tenté de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Pourquoi ?

Derek s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, qui pendait lamentablement à une charnière et fronça les sourcils en glissant ses doigts sur le bois.

Rectification. Au vu des brisures du bois et des griffures dans celui-ci, les loups-garous avaient tout fait pour sortir. Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, il pénétra enfin la maison et empêcha son odorat de fonctionner. Il ne voulait pas sentir la mort de ses proches, merci bien.

Les pompiers avaient retiré les dépouilles et les cendres étaient encore fumantes à un endroit et boueuses à d'autres, là où les hommes avaient propulsé de l'eau sur la bâtisse pour tenter de l'éteindre. Lentement, Derek fit son chemin au travers de la maison, constatant les dégâts, le cœur brisé.

Il descendit à la cave et soupira en constatant que si la porte et l'escalier avaient été touchés par l'incendie, les grimoires familiaux avaient été épargnés par les flammes, les grosses pierres de la cave ininflammables.

Il commençait à les rassembler pour les sortir des décombres, planifiant un voyage pour aller les mettre en lieux sûrs quand son regard fut attiré par la lucarne de la cave qui donnait sur le jardin de la maison. Il fronça les sourcils en reposant le grimoire et se rapprocha de cette dernière. Le verre avait été brisé de l'intérieur et Derek grimaça en voyant du sang sur les bout de verre. Il renifla doucement.

C'était du sang de Peter et Sola.

Son cœur se serra de nouveau en pensant à la jeune humaine qui avait été elle aussi engloutie par les flammes, aux côtés de son amant. Mais alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, son regard fut attiré à l'extérieur par une poudre étrange et à l'odeur plus que particulière, et son sang se gela dans ses veines. Il récupéra très vite les grimoires, pas sûr que les escaliers noircis supporteraient plus d'un voyage et les déposa sur le perron avant de faire le tour de la maison pour retrouver la lucarne contre le sol.

C'était un des seuls endroits de la bâtisse qui n'avait pas été touché par l'eau des pompiers et en s'accroupissant, Derek sentit la colère enfler en lui : Les loups-garou n'avaient pas pu quitter la maison pour une bonne raison, de la poudre de sorbier entourait et scellait totalement cette dernière.

Ce n'était pas un accident, c'était ni plus ni moins qu'un massacre. _[ I'm ] the_ **[** **damned ] guard dog *** Quelqu'un avait attendu qu'ils soient tous dans la demeure pour les y piéger et y mettre le feu.

Comme pour appuyer cette théorie, la porte de la cave qui menait au jardin avait été fermée par un verrou neuf.

Derek l'arracha en grondant, puis chercha toute trace pouvant trahir un incendie volontaire pour se débarrasser de toutes ces preuves. Ce n'était pas une affaire d'homme, c'était une affaire de lycanthropes. Une personne au courant pour le monde dit "surnaturel", sûrement un chasseur peu avertit qui ignorait totalement qui étaient réellement les Hale, venait de se faire comme ennemi toute la communauté lycane de la première heure, les sangs-purs de cette communauté, les nobles les plus respectés. Notamment un Premier Alpha endeuillé qui traquera ce cafard faible et traite jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie, et pour quelqu'un qui était immortel, la traque n'en serait que plus délicieuse.

Dans sa forme intermédiaire de bêta sous la colère, Derek ne put refréner la puissance de ses sens, et son odorat, au-delà de la suie, la cendre, le sang, la douleur, la peur et le désespoir, capta une autre fragrance, une odeur atténuée par le temps, mais bien présente. Derek resta sous cette forme, les griffes et les crocs sortit et ses yeux lumineux, et rentra de nouveau dans la maison pour pister cette odeur.

Son odorat le conduisit au plus haut de la maison, où la chambre du jeune Derek se trouvait. L'Alpha fronça les sourcils. Cette partie de la maison, l'escalier qui menait à l'ancien grenier, désormais chambre, avait toujours été sa partie préférée de la maison. C'était lui qui l'avait bâtit , sous l'insistance de la grand-mère de Talia, quand elle était encore une toute jeune louveteau. La porte qui menait au grenier était dissimulée dans un pan de mur, un passage secret. Ce n'était pas étonnant que les pompiers soient passés à côté.

Derek força la porte, le mécanisme grippé par le feu et termina par arracher tout simplement le bois. Doucement, sentant que rien ne pouvait aller bien, il grimpa les marches recouvertes de suie. Le feu n'était pas venu jusqu'ici, mais la fumée de l'incendie avait apporté beaucoup.

Arrivé dans la chambre, l'Alpha ferma les yeux et soupira douloureusement, s'agrippant au chambranle de la porte.

 _Of all your fever dreams. *_ En effet, le feu n'était pas venu jusqu'ici, mais cela aurait été de toute manière en trop. Face à lui, au beau milieu de la chambre, le jeune Derek était affalé sur le sol, sa main encore pressée contre un autre cercle de sorbier. A jamais immobile, son visage dans une éternelle grimace de douleur, les yeux rouges et vitreux, les lèvres cyanosées, le petit avait dû mourir de suffocation sous les fumées toxiques. Enfermé dans un cercle de sorbier, mort comme un chien oublié dans un placard.

Le premier Alpha s'avança et s'accroupit doucement auprès de la dépouille du petit. Il toucha son front de deux doigts et adressa une prière silencieuse à la Sainte Mère Lune. Puis il détruisit le cercle de sorbier. Lui aussi pouvait être enfermé dans un cercle de ce genre, mais dû à sa puissance plus importante, ce n'était pas plus compliqué pour lui de détruire ce cercle que de forcer une porte pour un humain.

Doucement, le premier Alpha se rapprocha pour prendre la dépouille de son jeune homologue contre lui, caressant son visage pour retirer la suie sur sa joue. Tendrement, il prit le petit louveteau contre lui et le berça, murmurant les prières à la sainte mère, qu'elle prenne bien soins d'eux tous.

Il ressortit de la demeure en ruine et marcha un long moment, s'enfonçant le plus possible dans les bois. Si aujourd'hui, les Loups-garous se pliaient un minimum aux habitudes des humains, les premiers arrivés en ces terres s'étaient toujours bien occupés de leurs défunts, et Derek ne se voyait pas faire chemin jusqu'à la morgue avec le corps du jeune frère de Laura pour le glisser dans la morgue et devoir attendre trop de temps pour qu'il trouve enfin la paix. Alors le jeune Derek reposera avec ses ancêtres, qui prendrons bien soins de lui. Ici ou dans la crypte des Hale dans le cimetière communal de Beacon Hills, les Hale, quels qu'ils soient, reposeront en paix suivant leurs coutumes. _[I] could be_ **Immortal** , _live_ **with me forever** now. *

.

Après avoir respectueusement enterré le garçon auprès des siens, Derek était retourné à l'hôpital, tout couvert de terre qu'il était. _Sometimes the only pay off for having_ **any faith *** Dans le coffre de la voiture qu'il avait loué, religieusement cachés, les grimoires ancestraux bien à l'abri.

Quand il arriva dans la salle d'attente, il paniqua un instant, ne voyant pas les filles, mais il se calma bien vite en pistant leur odeur jusqu'à une chambre comprenant deux lits. Le premier était vide et sur le second, les deux petites étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre, la veste que Derek leur avait laissé pour son odeur réconfortante glissée entre elles deux.

Malia s'était rendormie, mais pas Laura.

Derek s'avança jusqu'au lit en souriant doucement, enfermant ses tourments au plus profond de lui-même pour ne pas inquiéter la jeune fille. Mais l'adolescente était déjà dans un état émotionnel proche de la rupture. Elle se redressa dans le lit, laissant Malia se resserrer autour de la veste de Derek en poussant un petit soupire d'aise, et Derek se rapprocha rapidement alors qu'elle lui tendait la main, le visage défait. _Is when it's tested_ * Sans plus y réfléchir, le Premier Alpha s'assit sur le lit et elle se blottit contre son flanc, enfouissant son nez dans son cou en se mettant à trembler. Derek ferma les yeux et passa doucement sa main dans son dos. La petite gémit.

\- Tu sens Derek... Pourquoi tu sens Derek ? Pourquoi...

Le premier Alpha resserra sa prise contre elle et la berça doucement.

\- Chut... Chut, calme-toi. Calme-toi.

\- Le policier... le policier du shérif, il voulait... Il a voulu savoir ce qui s'est passé mais... Je savais plus...

Elle se redressa, haletante et le regard vide. _Again_ *

\- Derek a... il a changé. Maman était inquiète, papa aussi, et mamie... On était tous à la maison, on allait diner, mais Derek était sorti. Il a ... il... il a...

Elle trembla un peu plus fort et commença à secouer la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Le policier voulait savoir comment ça a... mais je me souviens plus... je me souviens plus, termina-t-elle par sangloter.

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira, tout en la reprenant contre lui. La petite, secouée de lourds sanglots, se mit à balbutier à propos de Peter, qui était enfin sortit du bloc mais qui avait plus de soixante-dix pour cent de son corps brulé au troisième degré, et qu'il était pour le moment dans un coma artificiel pour que la douleur ne le tue pas. Le Premier Alpha hocha lentement la tête sans rien dire. Le lien qu'il avait avec l'oncle de la petite le lui faisait ressentir, malheureusement. Le lien était terne, silencieux... vide. Mais toujours présent, bien que faible.

De sa main posée sur sa nuque, il força sa puissance pour prendre sa douleur, même si elle était émotionnelle, mentale - il pouvait le faire, lui. Il était le premier Alpha, leur père à tous, d'une certaine manière. Il était celui qui pansait les blessures par tous les moyens qu'il pouvait.

Derek rouvrit les yeux alors que Laura cessait de pleurer, reniflant tout de même encore un peu, amorphe. En lui prenant le plus possible de sa douleur, Derek la laissait vide de tout. Elle n'avait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher, si ce n'était lui.

\- Ça sentait le napel... murmura-t-elle enfin.

Derek baissa le regard sur elle alors qu'elle fronçait un peu plus les sourcils, l'esprit sûrement encore brumeux.

\- On pouvait pas sortir... ça sentait le souffre... Non, le... le...

\- Le sorbier, murmura doucement Derek contre ses cheveux.

Il la sentit se crisper contre lui.

\- Oui... Sembla-t-elle se rappeler. Je...

Elle renifla et se redressa pour regarder son Alpha, la lèvre tremblante.

\- Derek... Mon Derek... Il y était, hein ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Le premier Alpha hocha lentement la tête et embrassa doucement son front.

\- Il était dans sa chambre. Je suis désolé, murmura doucement Derek.

Elle ferma les yeux mais ne se remit pas à pleurer. Elle hocha seulement la tête.

\- Il faut... il faut le dire au policier. Je... Je lui ai dit que Derek était... sortit. Je me souviens pas de l'avoir entendu revenir, je...

Elle se frotta le visage d'une main.

\- Il est en train de le chercher, murmura-t-elle avant que sa voix ne se brise totalement.

Derek massa fermement sa nuque.

\- Je vais faire ça, dit-il doucement.

Laura secoua la tête et se blottit de nouveau contre lui.

\- Pas maintenant... Ne nous laisse pas, souffla-t-elle, presque à bout de souffle.

Alors Derek la souleva pour la prendre contre lui tout en bougeant pour s'allonger sur le lit, la tenant contre son torse. _And_ **again everyday *** Malia, toujours endormie, lâcha la veste de Derek et inconsciemment se blottit elle aussi contre le plus âgé, de l'autre côté de son torse.

.

Derek n'avait pas réalisé s'être endormi, jusqu'à ce que son instinct ne le fasse sursauter. Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la porte, là où il 'savait' qu'il y avait quelqu'un et, en effet, il y avait la doctoresse avec qui il avait discuté plus tôt, qui avait accepté de lui parler aussi calmement. Elle l'aperçut bien éveillé, servant d'oreiller aux deux filles blotties contre lui. Elle se rapprocha, un paperboard contre son torse.

\- Hey... Comment vont-elles ? S'enquit la femme en s'arrêtant face au lit.

Derek hocha lentement la tête en esquissant un sourire. Lentement, très lentement et en mesurant chacun de ses gestes, il réussit à se défaire de la prise des petites, déposant un léger baiser sur les cheveux de Malia, qui gémit et se rapprocha de Laura. Avec un geste de la main, il invita la docteure à sortir de la chambre. Derek referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible et se tourna vers elle avec un soupire.

\- Désolé, dit-il doucement. Les filles ont un sommeil très léger.

Très, très léger, bien entendu. Elles n'étaient plus chez elle, dans leur maison insonorisée, leurs sens ne pouvaient que partir dans tous les sens, surtout puisqu'elles étaient bouleversées.

Le docteur hocha la tête.

\- Je suis venue voir comment vous alliez. Tout à l'heure, vous... vous n'étiez plus avec les filles. C'est moi qui ai demandé à ce qu'on les mette là, s'enquit-elle en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

Derek acquiesça.

\- Oui. Je voulais voir s'il y avait quelque chose de... de récupérable. Malia voulait Moony, sa peluche, et je voulais quelque chose pour les habiller... Elles sont...

Il laissa retomber son bras sur son flanc en soupirant.

\- Et je voulais... faire face à ce qui s'était passé je pense, soupira-t-il.

Le regard de la docteure s'illumina de compréhension et elle hocha la tête en souriant tristement.

\- Je comprends... Tout à l'heure, l'adjoint du Shérif est venu leur poser quelques questions aux filles, essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

\- Laura m'a dit, acquiesça Derek. Je vais assez d'aller le trouver, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils ont pour le moment.

Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles pour Peter ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu serrée.

Il se racla la gorge et le docteur secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui... qui m'occupe de leur oncle. Je les ai juste aperçues quand elles sont arrivées, l'hôpital est un peu sur le pied de garde ce soir, avec... eh bien, avec ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle doucement. Je vais aller chercher le médecin qui s'est occupé de votre... Cousin, c'est ça ?

Derek hocha la tête. Elle sourit de nouveau.

\- Et je vais faire venir une infirmière. Nous avons tout un stock de vêtement donné par des associations caritatives, je pense qu'on trouvera quelque chose à leur taille.

Elle observa Derek de pied en cape.

\- Et puis pour vous aussi. D'accord ?

Derek baissa le regard sur sa personne. Il était toujours couvert de terre et de suie. Il grimaça. Cela n'avait pas dû aider Laura à se calmer, que de sentir son monde détruit sur sa personne. Il soupira.

\- Oui, c'est sûr... Je vais... Je...

\- Il y a une salle de bain dans cette chambre, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Derek ferma les yeux et se frotta le visage.

\- Merci...

\- Je vais aller chercher le Docteur Lathimer, il va venir vous éclairer la situation, d'accord ?

Derek soupira et acquiesça.

\- Merci encore. Merci pour tout.

Elle sourit et pressa doucement son bras.

\- Je vous en prie, souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle s'éloigna et Derek s'adossa à la porte toujours fermée, frottant ses paupières. Il n'eut pas le temps de rentrer dans la chambre avant qu'une infirmière vienne le voir, déclarant pouvoir le conduire à la pièce qui contenait les habits donnés par les églises.

Là, il se dépêcha de récupérer quelques affaires pour lui et les deux filles et retourna rapidement dans la chambre, sans oublier de remercier chaleureusement l'infirmière aux cheveux bouclées. C'était celle qui avait ausculté les filles, et elle lui sourit doucement.

Dans la chambre, les deux petites dormaient toujours mais Derek remarqua les épaules de Laura se détendre imperceptiblement alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre. Il déposa les vêtements qu'il avait pris) pour les filles sur la chaise à côté du lit avant de sauter dans la douche, l'ouïe bien ouverte pour ne rien rater de ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Ce fut d'ailleurs ainsi, alors qu'il terminait de boutonner la chemise un peu trop serrée au niveau des pectoraux et des biceps, qu'il entendit la porte de chambre s'ouvrir.

Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, une serviette sur sa tête alors que ses longues mèches noires gouttaient sur ses épaules - des vestiges des années 90, cheveux qu'il s'entêtait à garder long sur sa nuque. Ça et sa barbe, ça le rendait bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était physiquement, plus proche de la trentaine que de la vingtaine.

Dans la chambre refermait la porte un homme en blouse bleue, une paire de lunette à monture fine sur son nez. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant les deux fillettes sur le lit et Derek se racla la gorge.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Le Docteur se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

\- Vous êtes de la famille de Peter Hale ?

Derek hocha la tête à son tour.

\- Je suis son cousin, Derek.

Il jeta un rapide regard au lit pour vérifier que Laura et Malia dormaient encore et comme pour le médecin précédent, l'emporta dehors.

\- Docteur Lathimer, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre cousin, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Derek la serra en hochant la tête et lui serra la main.

\- Je suis la seule famille qui leur reste, Doc. Alors, ne mâchez pas vos mots et dites-moi tout.

Le docteur Lathimer le fixa un instant puis hocha la tête.

.

Pendant de longues minutes, il expliqua la situation de Peter. Comme Laura le lui avait marmonné, le docteur lui expliqua que son petit était recouvert de brulures et dans un sale état. Que d'après les pompiers, son petit était retourné dans la maison en flamme pour aller sauver quelques personnes de sa meute, mais que les flammes s'étaient refermées sur lui. Que son corps avait été rongé par la nécrose et que ce n'était que par miracle qu'il était toujours en vie. Qu'il était dans le coma pour le moment, et qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'il ne se réveille jamais de ce coma artificiel. Ses poumons avaient été touchés. Il fallait encore attendre un peu, mais il ne serait pas surprenant qu'ils soient obligés de l'amputer d'une main et peut-être même des deux jambes.

Mais Derek savait que si Peter allait survivre au moins jusqu'au lendemain, sa lycanthropie allait sauver ses membres et commencer lentement et doucement à réparer son corps. Plus rapidement qu'un humain, mais pas assez pour que ce soit trop étrange.

Mais malheureusement, le docteur était pessimiste... et réaliste. Même si Peter était un Loup-Garou, il était... Trop touché pour s'en sortir sans dommage.

Alors Derek était définitivement la seule famille qui restait à Malia et Laura.

.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Laura était réveillée, assise en tailleur sur le lit, caressant doucement les cheveux de Malia qui était blottit contre elle. _I'm still comparing_ **your past** _to_ **my future *** L'adolescente de seize ans releva vers elle un regard amorphe et désespérément vide. Derek se rapprocha.

\- Hey.. La salua-t-elle doucement.

Il attrapa les affaires qu'il avait ramené pour elle et embrassa son front.

\- Va te doucher, ma grande, lui intima-t-il avec tendresse. Tu as besoin de te débarrasser de... Cette odeur, d'accord ? Et qu'importe si tu sens le patchouli artificiel pendant quelques jours, hm ?

Elle le regarda puis hocha lentement la tête, comme ayant énormément de mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il l'aida à se lever et la conduisit doucement vers la salle de bain, une main posée dans son dos.

\- Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter à la cafétéria. Je ne serais pas loin, d'accord ? Mais si tu as besoin de moi tout de suite, tu m'appelles. Je t'entendrai.

Laura déglutit puis ferma la porte de la salle de bain et Derek ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il avait tant... tant à faire. Et... sa tête allait exploser. Il fallait qu'il appelle Fellipe, le descendant d'Hassan, et l'oncle d'Alejandro.

Il allait être celui à la lourde responsabilité d'expliquer exactement ce qui s'était passé ici, pourquoi la meute Dargan avait perdu un de leurs héritiers... _It might be_ **your wound *** Et dans quelle situation.

Ça allait être un coup de téléphone très dur à passer...

.

Un peu amorphe, il marcha douloureusement dans l'hôpital, faisant lentement son chemin jusqu'à la salle d'attente et les distributeurs de nourriture qu'il y avait. Là, il prit de tout, du sucré surtout - avec des papilles comme les leurs, qu'ils sentent les additifs et arômes artificiels pour une bonne raison - et réfléchit à tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il prenait à peine conscience de toutes les choses auxquelles il allait devoir faire face.

Premièrement, il ne pouvait laisser les deux petites dans cette ville, la douleur était trop forte. Il allait devoir les emmener, loin. Et aussi Peter, s'il était transportable, et Derek l'espérait vraiment. Le bêta de tête de Talia ne pouvait vivre sur ces terres, aussi proche du drame qu'il avait vécu, même s'il était dans un état d'inconscience profonde.

Derek s'appuya contre la machine, attendant que son café soit coulé. Maintenant que les choses se tassaient, il sentait la fatigue lui tomber dessus. _But they're_ **my sutures**. * Le premier Alpha inspira doucement et se frotta les yeux. Il allait devoir prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour adopter les filles... Même s'il savait que, comme dans toutes les familles nobles, il était le tuteur légal de chaque enfant qui naissait dans les familles nobles, pour si aucun adulte dans la famille n'était capable de pouvoir s'en occuper. A chaque fois, les testaments étaient rédigés avec des notaires qui savaient pour leur statut de loups-garous. Et à chaque fois, à chaque notaire, les familles parlaient de Derek, en surface, le présentant comme leur protecteur pour qui ils allaient devoir peut-être tomber dans l'illégalité... Changer le nom du testament, place qui était vide... Ils n'avaient heureusement jamais eu besoin d'arriver à cet extrême... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le premier Alpha frissonna et se redressa.

Il allait devoir leur faire faire des passeports, pour pouvoir prendre les filles en Espagne... Raccompagner le corps d'Alejandro et celui de Soladad...

\- _**NON**_!

Derek sursauta et tourna précipitamment la tête.

Il y avait l'adjoint du shérif qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la matinée, quand il était arrivé - ça devait d'ailleurs être celui qui s'était occupé de questionner Laura sur l'incendie. Derek devait d'ailleurs aller le voir plus tard, quand il aura trouvé comment lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de rechercher le jeune Derek...

Mais pour le moment, l'adjoint était occupé en tendant les bras vers ce qui semblait être une patiente. La femme, des cheveux couleur miel qui devaient avoir été magnifique fut un temps, étaient désormais fade et tombaient mollement sur ses épaules, ébouriffé, son visage pâle tordu en une grimace.

\- _Je ne veux pas ! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai_!

\- Calmez-vous madame, tout va bien, calmez-vous ! Intervint une infirmière en s'approchant doucement.

Mais la femme secouait les mains autour d'elle, l'empêchant d'approcher, hurlant quelque chose à propos d'enfants, qu'elle ne voulait pas et qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Au final, sa crise d'hystérie termina dans de lourds sanglots, alors que les médecins avaient réussi à l'immobiliser assez longtemps pour lui administrer un calmant. Derek observa ce triste tableau et soupira un peu avant de s'écarter et de retourner dans la chambre des filles.

.*.

Tout était allé... si vite, et à la fois très lentement.

Derek avait tout de suite acheté un loft dans un bâtiment désaffecté, que les filles n'aient pas besoin de vivre à l'hôtel. Malheureusement, le docteur lui avait dit que c'était totalement impossible de déplacer Peter, pas dans son état, pas pour le moment. _I try to picture me_ **without you *** Et il était hors de question que Malia s'éloigne de son père. C'était déjà assez douloureux de devoir l'emmener hors de la chambre d'hôpital où son père reposait, même si elle ne disait rien. Heureusement, ce n'était pas très loin, et quelque fois Derek se réveillait pour trouver le loft vide et faisait son chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital pour trouver les deux petites auprès de lui, toujours dans le coma, Malia allongé sur le lit près de son père sans oser toucher les bandages de ce dernier, et Laura se reposait sur la chaise inconfortable, juste à côté du lit.

Le premier Alpha leur avait expliqué doucement ce qui se passait avec lui, pourquoi il ne guérissait pas tout de suite, que la partie Lycane de son âme avait enfermé sa partie humaine pour s'occuper de lui - mais la douleur avait elle aussi endormie la partie Lycane, parce que la douleur était bien trop forte, bien trop grande. Laura avait demandé à mi-voix pourquoi elle n'était pas devenue Alpha, puisque sa mère n'était plus avec eux - et Derek lui avait dit que son instinct lycan avait été trop bouleversé pour accepter le statut d'Alpha que Talia aurait dû lui léger, et que donc c'était Peter qui avait récupéré le statut, parce que même dans l'inconscience, il était plus apte à prendre soins d'elles que Laura, trop endeuillée et trop torturée, à devoir s'occuper de sa jeune cousine. L'adolescente avait hoché vivement la tête, murmurant à voix basse qu'elle n'aurait de toute manière pas été une bonne Alpha pour Malia, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

C'était faux, bien entendu.

Derek ne pouvait pas lui dire que le Lien, que leur... lycanthropie familiale avait jugé Laura inapte et incapable d'être une bonne Alpha, à cause de ce que sa mère avait fait. Tuer les siens. A cause de son acte, le statut d'Alpha n'était pas revenu à Laura pour éviter que ça "recommence". Ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'elle devait savoir, jamais. Peut-être qu'un jour, Derek trouvera la force de lui dire à quel point sa mère avait été courageuse de faire passer les siens avant elle, mais c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt - peut-être même que ce ne sera jamais le bon moment.

Le shérif lui-même s'était occupé de l'affaire de l'incendie, ayant gentiment mis à part son adjoint, pour des raisons apparemment personnelles. Le Shérif était un homme en fin de carrière, qui semblait n'avoir eu affaire qu'avec des délits mineurs tout au long de cette dite carrière . Non pas qu'il avait mal fait son travail, bien au contraire, les pompiers avaient trouvé des traces d'accélérateurs dans le hall de la maison, mais comme c'était l'endroit où étaient entreposé les alcools autres que le vin, qui était à la cave, et que c'étaient les seuls traces suspectes qu'il y avait, l'affaire avait été rapidement classée comme accident. Un triste et malheureux accident. Laura, elle, avait compris la situation avec un seul regard vers Derek. _But_ **I can't** _*._

Le premier Alpha s'occuperait personnellement de cette affaire.

.

Les souvenirs de Laura sur l'accident était encore très vagues, extrêmement vagues. Mais doucement, elle donnait quelques indices à Derek, quelques bribes qui lui revenaient. Comme par exemple, Talia qui les avaient envoyé les plus jeunes à la cave, là où les fumées étaient moins présentes. Que Peter avait brisé la lucarne pour avoir un peu d'air frais et qu'il avait vu le sorbier. Que Soladad s'était profondément ouvert le bras contre le verre en brisant le cercle de sorbier, et qu'ils étaient sorti par là. Mais mis à part ça, c'était le trou noir.

Mais il y avait le napel tue-loup. Cette odeur l'avait profondément marqué, mais elle ignorait à quel moment elle l'avait senti . Elle n'avait même pas souvenir qu'au final, son jeune frère était rentré à la maison.

Tout était noir, et froid, et Derek ne forçait pas.

.

Le jour où l'enterrement de la famille Hale eut lieu, le ciel était clair, bleu et ensoleillé. Quelle ironie.

Il y eut beaucoup de monde, les Hale étaient appréciés dans la ville, une des plus vieilles familles du coin. Arthur travaillait avec des amis, dans un diner à la sortie de la ville. Il connaissait les commandes de tout le monde dans Beacon Hills, et sa femme, Talia, connaissait les préférences de lectures de tous les enfants de l'endroit, leurs couleurs favorites, ce genre de chose. La maîtresse préférée des enfants.

Fellipe et une grande partie des Dargan étaient venus. Eux aussi étaient en deuil, et voulaient repartir avec leur petit et l'ajout officieux de leur meute.

Et bien entendu, ils voulaient être présents pour Laura, Malia et Peter.

.

Et le temps passa. Trois mois, très exactement. Derek n'avait laissé Laura et Malia retourner qu'une seule fois sur les lieux de l'incendie. Avec ce qui s'y était passé, elles ne pouvaient même plus l'appeler leur Maison. Malia s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement et était restée catatonique pendant plusieurs heures. Et Laura, elle était restée silencieuse en regardant d'un œil vide les cendres et les pierres brûlées dans les ombres de la forêt. Pas un mot, pas un bruit, pas même une larme. Elle avait juste récupéré les bijoux de sa mère, quelques petites choses qui lui appartenaient et qui n'avaient pas été détruites par le feu. Derek, quant à lui, avait entreprit de vider toute la maison du restes des affaires. Ce n'était malheureusement pas à lui de trier les affaires de chacun.

Alors il avait loué un garde-meuble, à la sortie de la ville, direction la grande route, où il avait entassé toutes les possessions des défunts de la meute... De l'ancienne meute. Il avait dans l'idée de laisser Malia et Laura décider de ce qu'elles voudront en faire quand elles seront plus âgées et lui payera la location du garde-meuble jusque-là.

D'ici quelques années, la douleur sera assez assourdie pour leur permettre de replonger le nez dans ces affaires empestant la cendre et la suie.

Puis une fois que ce fut fait, qu'il ai eut les filles sous sa garde et que Derek observa, de ses yeux vu, que rester dans la ville faisait plus de mal à Laura que de bien, le Premier Alpha prit une décision.

Quatre mois après avoir précipitamment quitté New York, Derek y retourna, avec Malia et Laura dans ses valises. Malheureusement, à peine avaient-elles eut le temps de s'installer qu'un coup de fil de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills les obligea à retourner en catastrophe à l'autre bout du pays.

.

Laura soupira en caressant du bout des doigts les bandages autour du bras droit de Peter.

\- Je ne comprends pas, soupira-t-elle.

Derek passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Malia, endormie sur le siège à côté du lit, la tête sur le matelas près des doigts de son père.

\- C'est un phénomène naturel, répondit-il.

Laura leva les yeux vers lui.

\- C'est à dire ? Tu as déjà vu ça, oncle Derek ?

Ce dernier se rapprocha.

\- Pas l'exacte même situation, mais certaines qui s'en rapprochent, oui. Peter... il a perdu toute sa meute, et dois aussi faire face à de très sérieuses blessures qui vont mettre beaucoup de temps à guérir.

C'est extrêmement douloureux, son esprit ne peut le supporter. Il est dans le coma, certes, mais ses instincts lycanthropes réagissent toujours d'une certaine manière. Pour se protéger de la douleur, il s'est ... fractionné. L'humain, la conscience humaine, est profondément enfouie et la partie la plus sauvage le protège, plus en surface.

Il soupira en regardant Malia.

\- Ce n'est que grâce à son entêtement qu'il est toujours là. Parce que c'est maintenant un Alpha et que même s'il est inconscient, il se doit d'être là pour vous.

Laura le regarda.

\- C'est nous qui le maintenons en vie, alors ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- D'une certaine manière, confirma-t-il. Si tu... si tu avais été seule, je pense que Peter ne se battrait pas autant pour survivre. Tu es débrouillarde et tu restes tout de même une très bonne Alpha potentielle.

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur Malia, toujours endormie, inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

\- Mais il y a un louveteau... conclut-elle.

\- Pas n'importe quel louveteau. Le sien, sa chair et son sang. Entre un parent et son petit, ça a toujours été plus puissent. Il sent qu'elle est toujours là, qu'elle l'attend et qu'elle a besoin de lui. Alors il se bat pour survivre et pour revenir.

\- Alors pourquoi ils nous ont dit de revenir vite, parce qu'il ne passerait pas la semaine ? Je veux dire, il va bien - enfin, aussi bien qu'il allait avant qu'on ne parte...

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- C'était un risque... dit-il doucement.

Elle le regarda, une question dans les yeux, et il se racla la gorge.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester ici, dit-il en la fixant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il l'empêcha de parler en levant la main.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche... Je veux dire, j'ai fait la même chose l'année dernière. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, et toi non plus tu ne le peux pas. Je pensais que retourner à New York et vous proposer un nouveau cadre, un nouvel air et un départ dans un terrain neutre, ça ne pouvait que vous faire du bien.

Il posa sa main sur le bras bandé de l'Alpha immobile et profondément endormi.

\- Mais en faisant cela, j'ai éloigné de Peter la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie. Si sa petite s'éloigne trop de lui, il va le sentir, comme il l'a déjà senti, et n'aura plus aucune raison de se battre. Il va se laisser mourir.

Laura tourna son attention sur le père et la fille, collés l'un à l'autre.

Apparemment, dès que les trois loups-garous avaient atterri à Sacramento, l'état de Peter avait cessé de se détériorer, et au moment où ils étaient arrivés à Beacon Hills, les organes de Peter qui avaient lâchés s'étaient inexplicablement remis à fonctionner, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le même état que lorsqu'ils étaient partis.

Derek se rapprocha en sentant la détresse de la jeune Laura.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, Oncle Derek, murmura-t-elle, la voix serrée.

Il posa son bras sur ses épaules et la serra doucement contre lui.

\- Je sais Laura, souffla-t-il.

\- Mais je ne peux pas faire mourir Oncle Peter, se mit-elle à sangloter.

Il tira sa tête pour qu'elle presse son visage dans son cou.

\- Personne ne te le demande, Laura.

\- Mais...

\- On trouvera quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il doucement en la calmant.

Elle hocha la tête, mais tout comme lui, elle n'y croyait pas.

.*.

Durant deux semaines, Derek chercha désespérément un moyen de déplacer Peter hors de Beacon Hills, mais le médecin se refusait d'accorder le déplacement de Peter, pas avant longtemps. Même en ambulance privée, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Durant deux semaines, Laura resta cloitrée dans le loft que Derek avait gardé, roulée en boule dans un lit sans vouloir y bouger, ne serait-ce que pour manger. Derek, lui, amenait Malia voir son père et la petite lui racontait sa journée avec toute l'innocence dont seule une enfant était capable. Puis Derek trouva une solution. Ce n'était pas la plus agréable des solutions, mais au moins, Peter allait survivre.

Arthur avait un ami, un certain Henry Tate, qui savait pour les loups-garous - Arthur l'avait sauvé d'un accident de voiture et l'homme, très reconnaissant, avait lié avec son sauveur une amitié sincère. Sa femme se trouvait être une des infirmières qui travaillaient dans le service dans lequel se trouvait Peter. Le couple, parents d'une petite fille de quatre ans, avait été présent à l'enterrement et avaient présenté toute leur sympathie à leur famille. La femme venait souvent vérifier Peter, et jouait un peu avec Malia. C'était après qu'elle se soit proposée pour faire une sorte de babysitting pour Malia que Derek eut l'idée.

Il ne fallut donc que dix-sept jours avant que Derek ne retourne à New York avec Laura, en voiture cette fois-ci, le tout-terrain de Talia qu'il avait récupéré - laissant Malia auprès des Tates, sa tutelle leur étant transférée.

.

Peter survécut.

 _'Cause [I'm]_ **Immortal**. *

.*.

 _* J'ai un_ _ **mauvais comportement**_ _, mais je l'ai avec les_ _ **meilleures intentions du monde**_ _. [ Je ] suis le_ _ **chien de garde [ maudit ]**_ _de tous tes rêves fiévreux. Je peux être_ _ **Immortel**_ _, vit_ _ **en moi pour toujours à présent**_ _. Parfois, le seul prix à payer pour avoir_ _ **la foi**_ _est de la tester encore et_ _ **encore tous les jours**_ _. Je ne cesse de comparer_ _ **ton passé**_ _à_ _ **mon futur**_ _, se sont peut-être_ _ **tes blessures**_ _, mais se sont_ _ **mes cicatrices**_ _. J'essaye de m'imaginer_ _ **sans toi**_ _, mais_ _ **j'en suis incapable**_ _. Parce que je suis_ _ **Immortel**_ ** _._**

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Meios** **:** Aha, oui ! Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté x) Eh bien, comme tu as pu le lire, oui... Pauvre petit Derek. Je suis un monstre x) Et je suis contente que la Thérapie Panda te plaise ^^ N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses dessus, hm ? ^^

* * *

 _Voilà voilà. Joyeux Noël !_

 _... Ok, ok, le chapitre n'est vraiment pas signe de sourire, désolé pour ça xD Vraiment !_

 _Je suis, je dois le reconnaître, assez fière de mes bêtises, moui._

 _J'espère que vous avez bien mangé, que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vos cadeaux vous plaisent .w. Pour ce qui est du chapitre de la semaine prochaine... Enfin, du premier chapitre de 2018, j'ignore si j'aurais de quoi le poster, malheureusement. J'espère que ce sera le cas, mais en tout cas, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews avant un moment, désolé. Il faut dire que je passe le nouvel an à New York, donc si j'ai un spot wifi dans l'hotel, ce sera possible, mais il se peut aussi que je n'en ai pas. Et puis, n'oublions pas le décalage horaire... Enfin bref._

 _Je vous embrasse très fort, et je vais essayer d'être là pour la semaine prochaine._

 _Xoxo, '_ _Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	13. I AM DUST

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot ! :D

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi** **– Chapitre 13 -**

 _ **GARY NUMAN - I Am Dust**_

Derek soupira et posa ses couverts autour de son assiette. Il releva la tête et l'observa.

\- Bien, et si tu m'expliquais ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Face à lui, Laura releva la tête de son assiette.

Elle avait bien grandi, la jeune fille de 16 ans. _We were_ **dust** _*_ Disparu l'air dégingandé et faussement sûre de soi, le maquillage encore tâtonnant et le style vestimentaire encore vague. Face à lui se tenait une jeune femme pleine de vie de 25 ans, qui croquait la vie à pleine dent, tout en sarcasme et humour noir. Elle était grande, au moins autant que lui - qui avait été considéré comme un géant à son époque, avec ses un mètre quatre-vingt cinq - et avait énormément hérité de sa mère.

Derek était très fier d'elle. Après un deuil très douloureux, elle s'était servi de cette douleur comme tremplin et était une Alpha potentielle avec un grand mérite, une force de caractère hors du commun, et de la compassion. Tellement de compassion.

Mais depuis à peu près un mois, la jeune femme était étrange, un peu dans la lune - sans mauvais jeux de mots - et silencieuse, surtout.

Laura Hale soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est de ne pas avoir trouvé de travail, qui te tracasse ? S'enquit le premier Alpha.

En fin d'année scolaire, Laura avait décroché fièrement son doctorat en lettre, et maintenant qu'elle avait terminé ses études, elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était indécise, et malgré les encouragements de Derek, qui lui disait que rien ne pressait, que ça arriverait bien assez tôt, ça l'énervait toujours autant.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Nope. C'est...

Elle soupira de frustration et regarda son oncle.

\- Est ce que tu... sens quelque chose ? De Malia ? Questionna-t-elle.

Derek fronça les sourcils et sonda les liens. Celui de la fille de Peter était bourdonnant de calme, rien d'alarmant

\- Non, rien d'anormal. Pourquoi ?

Laura tapota sa lèvre de son index.

\- La dernière fois, elle semblait... Bizarre. Distante. Elle m'a dit que quelque chose se préparait, que... Enfin oui, que quelque chose n'allait pas à Beacon Hills, expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

Derek se frotta le menton. Il avait laissé pousser un petit chaume de deux trois jours, et s'était fait la boule à zéro, il avait l'air bien plus vieux ainsi, c'était étrange, mais un certain avantage.

\- Tu veux que je l'appelle, pour savoir ce qui en est ?

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants avant de soupirer en secouant la tête.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais venir avec toi le mois prochain, si tu pouvais juste faire un crochet par BH, dit-elle doucement.

Derek l'observa puis hocha la tête. En effet, le mois prochain, il devait aller à Sacramento pour s'occuper d'un petit désaccord quant aux frontières de deux meutes qui se faisaient la guerre depuis bien longtemps. Deux meutes assez vieilles, assez pour connaître son existence et savoir qu'il était la personne parfaite à contacter pour régler ce genre de situation. Et en effet, ce n'était pas très compliqué pour lui de faire un petit détour par Beacon Hills - enfin, BH comme elle l'appelait - pour l'y déposer. _In a_ **world of grim obsession** _.*_ De toute manière, il avait déjà prévu de passer par là pour repartir, histoire de voir Malia et prendre des nouvelles de Peter - chose qu'il faisait déjà tous les mois, mais cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'il n'était pas venu dans la ville. Malia avait déjà seize ans, c'était... Elle grandissait si vite.

\- Très bien, sourit Derek.

Laura lui offrit un sourire tout aussi éblouissant.

.

Un mois plus tard, Derek agitait doucement la main vers Laura, qui resserrait sa prise sur son sac, souriant avec excitation.

.*.

Derek était sur le chemin vers Beacon Hills quand il sentit le lien se déchirer brutalement, arrachant son souffle directement de ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux le temps d'un court instant pour accuser le coup, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il appuya fermement sur l'accélérateur pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à Beacon Hills, quitte à se faire arrêter.

Avec le temps, les liens de Malia et de Peter avaient plus ou moins fusionné. Et il n'arrivait pas savoir lequel venait de se briser et lequel était désormais plein de rancune, de rage et de douleur.

Derek... N'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il préférait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait préférer l'un ou l'autre. Les deux étaient ses louveteaux, et aucun des deux ne méritait de mourir. C'était pourtant ce qui s'était passé.

Le cœur lourd, Derek pensa que Peter avait cessé de lutter. C'était une lourde perte. Parce qu'en dix ans, l'alpha actuel de Beacon Hills avait eu le temps de se soigner. Enfin, son loup avait eu le temps de se soigner, les médecins avaient entreprit de faire quelques greffes de peau sur son visage, et Derek avait espéré qu'en se réveillant, le loup-garou aurait pu reprendre son ancienne apparence. _We wouldn't taunt from mouth like_ **an isolation** _.*_ Son hérédité était capable de fondre la peau nouvellement greffée avec son visage d'avant, de telle sorte que rien n'aurait pu être visible. Mais apparemment, et malheureusement, Peter n'avait pas tenu assez longtemps pour que la douleur de ses brûlures ne se soient pas assez atténuée pour lui permettre de revenir au premier plan.

Sauf que lorsqu'il arriva à BH, il ne prit guère le temps de se stopper et se laissa donc guider par ses instincts qui l'envoyèrent jusqu'au milieu de la forêt. Néanmoins, sous la Lune haute qui veillait sur eux, le tableau qui s'offrit à lui fut bien différent de tout ce qu'il aurait pu escompter.

Descendant de sa voiture, Derek soupira difficilement devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Laura était affalée sur le sol, pleurant silencieusement en étant penchée par-dessus le corps démembré de la jeune Malia, elle qui avait à peine seize ans. Au-dessus d'elle, pleurant lui aussi, un Peter au regard hanté et à l'air perdu dans sa pauvre petite blouse d'hôpital, observait la scène d'un air perdu. Il sentit tout de même Derek arriver et se tourna vers lui, bougeant sûrement pour la première fois en une décennie. _We're_ **here** _waiting for [ all of you ]*_

\- Devine qui est en ville, murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire plus, Derek savait ce qu'il racontait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'êtres malfaisants qui coupaient leurs victimes en deux, comme Malia l'avait malheureusement été...

Derek ravala un gémissement de douleur en fermant les yeux, se laissant tomber aux côtés de Laura, Peter planant au-dessus d'eux, telle l'âme perdue qu'il était en cet instant.

La petite Malia n'avait pas seulement été tuée, elle avait été salement exécutée, et son corps profané. Coupé en deux au niveau de la taille, le buste était avec eux. Mais le bas...

Peter leva la tête et hurla à la lune la douleur de la perte de son louveteau, et Derek frissonna quand la douleur l'assomma à son tour, en réponse à celle de son petit. Pourquoi cette famille avait-elle tant attirée les mauvaises foudres ? Aucun eux ne le méritait. Le premier Alpha se pencha vers sa petite Laura, essayant de l'aider de sa simple présence.

Ces deux-là restèrent tout près de la dépouille de la jeune fille, encore une enfant... Si petite...

Derek ne put que sentir le lien qu'il partageait avait avec Peter se détériorer et se teinter de folie, se désagrégeant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus qu'un animal sauvage auprès d'eux. Le premier Alpha ne fut pas assez rapide et quand il tourna la tête pour héler l'ancien comateux, ce dernier n'était déjà plus là. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Peter gambader de la sorte dans la forêt, parce qu'il pouvait très bien partir vers la ville, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Laura et Malia là, dans les feuilles mortes.

Derek ferma les yeux et serra très fort des mâchoires pour s'éviter de hurler. Il savait qu'avec Malia dans la ville, aucun autre loup garou n'avait eu l'audace de venir s'installer sur les terres des Hales, mais son cri pouvait alerter tous les loup-garou jusqu'à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Les humains n'entendaient pas forcément, mais ses descendants, c'était autre chose.

Alors il ravala son hurlement d'appel à la vengeance et se pencha contre Laura qui pleurait toujours. Doucement, il se mit à gronder, un grondement sourd et profond, qui calma peu à peu la jeune femme. Derek s'en voulait désormais d'avoir été à cette dispute de territoire et d'avoir laissé ses petits seuls. S'il avait été là, il aurait pu les sauvegarder de cette nouvelle perte.

Tendrement mais la tristesse l'étouffant tout de même, il se pencha pour prendre contre lui la dépouille de Malia. La petite avait bien grandi et sans doute qu'elle serait devenue une forte Bêta si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Une Bêta de Tête, celle de Laura. Cette dernière gémit pitoyablement quand Derek souleva Malia du sol, la jeune femme s'agrippa à lui comme pour l'empêcher de la lui prendre. Le premier Alpha tint la dépouille contre lui d'une main, tout en caressant doucement le bras de la loup-garou perdue, le cœur un peu plus brisé.

On pouvait penser qu'avec toutes ces années et toutes ces pertes, il s'était endurci. Oui, peut-être. Mais avec les Hale... Les _Halvard_ , comme s'était-elle même décrit Brynja il y avait bien longtemps, c'était différent. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était sa descendance directe, descendance par sang. Il l'ignorait. Toujours était-il que son cœur saignait de cette perte.

Doucement, il se redressa en emmenant Laura avec elle. Cette dernière ne voyait plus rien, si ce n'était le corps de Malia dans les bras de Derek. Elle se collait à lui en gémissant comme un animal perdu, la partie animale de son âme faisant surface. Elle peignait de ses doigts les cheveux de Malia, et si elle avait été une louve pleine, sans doute se serait-elle roulée en boule autour de sa tête pour lécher le sang qui maculait sa tête et ses cheveux. Derek ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, la guidant plutôt doucement dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta près de la demeure en ruine ravagée par les flammes, qui n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ses années. Elle était toujours là, s'élevant entre les arbres, les murs noircit et rongés par la mousse et la pourriture avait gangrené le bois et la pierre durant ces dernières années.

Ils ne pouvaient pas encore enterrer Malia comme ils le devraient. Elle n'était pas complète, la Lune ne pouvait s'occuper de son âme comme elle le devrait, et Malia ne pouvait rejoindre les siens dans la Paix. Derek déposa doucement la dépouille de Malia au pied de la maison, incitant Laura à s'asseoir sur les marches d'une pression sur l'épaule.

Puis, à l'aide de ses mains seules, il se mit à creuser dans la terre relativement meuble. Le silence était assourdissant autour d'eux, les animaux ayant sûrement sentit la douleur et la perte des grands prédateurs qu'ils étaient et avaient déserté les lieux, leur offrant une paix toute relative dont ils avaient besoin.

La Nature était intelligente.

Au bout de longues minutes, Derek cessa de creuser. La tombe n'était pas la plus adéquate, mais il ne pouvait faire mieux. Il laissa à Laura encore quelques minutes avant de se redresser et d'aller récupérer le demi corps. Doucement, il la glissa dans la tombe de fortune sous le regard éteint de la jeune femme, qui ne gémissait plus, qui ne faisait plus aucun bruit ni mouvement, catatonique. Avec respect, il recouvrit la petite Malia de terre et soupira de douleur quand ce fut fait. Toute sa concentration bloquée sur Laura, il s'enfonça un peu dans la forêt pour trouver un petit renfoncement dans la terre. Malgré toutes ces années, les quelques plants d'aconit n'avaient pas péri et Derek pu cueillir une plante ainsi qu'une longue racine. Un deuxième plant en main, il retourna auprès de la maison. Dans cette dernière, qui n'avait pas été débarrassée de certaines choses : comme les assiettes simples, les verres, les papiers qui n'étaient pas importants, il trouva une corde assez longue dans un tiroir.

Là, il écrasa grossièrement un plant d'aconit dans un peu d'eau de pluie qui n'était pas saumâtre. Il plongea ensuite la corde dans cette décoction et la laissa s'imbiber pendant de longues minutes dans un silence assourdissant. Il entendait le battement de cœur de Laura un peu plus loin, toujours catatonique, et se concentra dessus. Avec un soupire, le premier alpha récupéra ensuite la corde et retourna dehors. Gardant un œil sur la jeune femme vidée émotionnellement, il retourna près de la tombe de Malia. Là, il creusa dans le sol tout autour de la sépulture de fortune un chemin et y glissa la corde. Tout autour de la tombe, il traça la spirale de vengeance de ceux de son peuple en enfouissant la corde dans la terre. A la fin de la spirale, à un mètre de la tombe, il planta l'autre plan de l'Aconit Tue-Loup. La fleur violette s'élevait doucement vers le ciel, se balançant doucement sous le vent de la nuit.

Derek resta encore quelques secondes accroupi au sol pour lisser la terre, histoire de s'occuper les mains. Puis il se redressa enfin et se rapprocha de Laura. Il s'assit à ses côtés et glissa son bras sur ses épaules pour la prendre contre lui.

\- Laura, viens. On rentre.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas, mais quand Derek se redressa et l'attira sur ses pieds, elle gémit et se laissa faire. _[ I am ]_ **yours** _*_ Doucement, il la guida jusqu'à sa voiture - la belle camaro qu'il s'était offerte quelques semaines plus tôt - et quitta la forêt. Il retourna au loft, le loft qu'il avait gardé toutes ses années, là où Laura séjournait quand elle venait voir Peter et sa cousine préférée les années précédentes. La poussière n'avait pas pris place, parce qu'il avait engagé une femme de ménage qui venait tous les six mois s'occuper de l'appartement vide, et les draps étaient propres dans les placards. Il fit rapidement le lit de sa chambre et y déposa délicatement Laura, qui se terra sous les draps. Derek l'observa un moment en soupirant, passant doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle restait juste là, appuyée contre son toucher qu'il savait la calmer. Elle était totalement catatonique, silencieuse, et le regard vide. Elle était en sécurité ici, et Derek devait l'y laisser. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte, bien entendu. Alors le premier Alpha retira sa veste en cuir et la lui donna. Et comme quand elle avait seize ans, elle se blottit tout autour de ladite veste pour presser son visage contre le tissu. Derek la regarda encore quelques secondes avant de se lever.

Il avait un Alpha désorienté à retrouver et récupérer.

.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin dans la forêt. Des humains étaient en train de passer cette dernière au peigne fin. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas étonnant que Henry et sa femme se soient inquiétés de ne pas voir Malia rentrer chez eux ce soir-là. Les hommes du shérif criaient donc le nom de la jeune fille, et les chiens policiers cherchaient sa trace. Derek, bien loin d'eux, les écoutaient arriver. Lui cherchait la trace de Peter, mais malheureusement, la forêt était saturée de l'odeur de panique et d'angoisse de Malia. Rien d'autre ne ressortait, et le premier Alpha avait beau essayer de sentir autre chose, il n'y avait que son odeur qui planait tout autour de lui. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir où pouvait être le reste du corps de la jeune fille. Les humains allaient sûrement la trouver, et jamais la jeune femme ne pourra reposer en paix.

Alors Derek fit demi-tour pour retourner à la maison. Seulement, sur la route, il trouva un inhalateur dans les feuilles mortes. Avant que les chiens soient assez proches pour sentir sa présence, il le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon et repartit, faisant un énorme détour pour retourner à sa voiture. Mais avant d'aller au loft où Laura l'attendait - sûrement profondément endormie maintenant -, il se gara dans une ruelle et coupa le moteur. Les mains sur le volant, il soupira en regardant face à lui. Il... Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'expliquer à Henry et sa femme que Malia ne rentrera plus jamais à la maison.

Comment allait-il faire cela, encore ?

.*.

La police avait cherché la jeune Malia une bonne partie de la nuit. Derek était quant à lui passé chez les Tate pour déposer un asphodèle sur les marches du perron de leur maison. Cette plante était, dans la mythologie grecque, une plante qui poussait dans une des plaines des Enfers, là où séjournaient les âmes neutres, celles qui n'avaient fait ni de bonnes ou de mauvaises actions qui les auraient condamné. C'était une manière que les lycans avaient adopté pour marquer le regret quant à la perte d'un louveteau auprès de la famille de ce dernier - parce qu'un louveteau était encore trop jeune pour que l'on puisse juger de ses actions.

Derek savait qu'ils avaient compris, quand ils avaient ouvert leur porte ce matin-là. D'autant plus que peu de temps après, les hommes du shérif étaient venus jusqu'à eux pour les prévenir qu'ils avaient malheureusement trouvés la moitié d'un corps dans la forêt qui correspondait au signalement des vêtements que Malia portait durant la journée de la veille.

Parce qu'ils avaient en effet retrouvé la moitié perdue de Malia. Derek avait essayé de retourner dans la forêt au petit matin, mais une grande partie de cette dernière était malheureusement cloîtrée par le bureau de shérif, dans un périmètre de sécurité. Le premier Alpha n'avait pas pu s'avancer à moins de dix mètres pour ne pas être remarqué. Les hommes avaient récupéré le demi corps et l'avaient transporté à la morgue de l'hôpital.

Avec un grognement, Derek referma la porte coulissante derrière lui. Il n'avait même pas trouvé la trace de Peter, il ... Cette ville refermait trop de mauvais souvenirs et oserait-il le dire, de mauvaises ondes. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ses sens l'abandonnaient un à un, et avec le lien de Laura bouleversé, celui sauvage de Peter, et la cicatrice encore douloureuse du lien de Malia, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Trop de choses, trop d'émotions et de sentiments.

\- Oncle Derek ?

Le Premier Alpha se détourna de la cafetière qu'il venait tout juste de laver et de mettre en route. Ne pouvant trouver la trace de Peter, et le corps de Malia impossible à récupérer, il était simplement aller faire quelques courses. Il ignorait combien de temps ils allaient avoir besoin de rester dans le coin, alors... Descendant de l'étage, une Laura débraillée et le visage froissé arrivait lentement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Derek grimaça un sourire et fit le tour de l'ilot de la cuisine. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras que la jeune femme s'y glissait déjà en frissonnant, retenant un sanglot. Doucement, le Premier Alpha la berça contre lui, chuchotant contre son oreille des paroles réconfortantes, qui ne servaient à rien. Trop de fois il l'avait déjà fait, et même pour lui ça n'avait plus aucun sens.

Alors il se tut et glissa sa main dans les cheveux de sa petite, agrippant doucement sa nuque pour faire des cercles avec son pouce. Silencieusement, il évita de prendre sa douleur - parce qu'en ce moment, elle était trop vide émotionnellement, même sa douleur ne lui donnait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Alors s'il lui prenait ça, elle pourrait se perdre dans son esprit, comme Peter lors de son coma.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, la jeune femme se blottissant contre son torse et sa chaleur pour s'éviter de perdre un peu plus pied.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus seule que je ne l'étais il y a quelques mois, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Derek hocha la tête en inspirant doucement. Il embrassa tendrement sa tempe en la berçant.

\- C'est normal... Je suis désolé, ma puce...

Elle se redressa pour s'accrocher à son cou, pressant son visage contre son le sien en s'agrippant très fort à lui. Il soupira doucement et enlaça sa taille en fermant les yeux. Elle était devenue si grande maintenant, que pour se blottir contre son torse, elle devait se tordre pour se faire plus petite.

\- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles ? s'enquit-elle d'une petite d'une petite voix.

Derek réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il devait lui dire. Mais cela ne servirait à rien de lui mentir après tout. Alors il la garda contre lui et commença à lui expliquer la nuit. Sa recherche dans la forêt pour retrouver Peter et le fait que les humains avaient retrouvé ce qu'il restait de Malia. Laura savait parfaitement que la jeune fille ne reposerait pas en paix, ainsi divisée. Il lui parla de ce qu'il avait déposé sur les marches des Tates, du fait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer avec eux ; et puis ce qu'il allait devoir faire dans la journée. Allez à l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé les deux parties du corps pour espérer trouver une odeur, un indice de ceux qui avaient fait ça. Mais Derek savait qui avait fait cela, et Peter aussi.

\- Qui a fait cela ?

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres alors que la jeune femme se détachait pour le regarder dans les yeux, le visage sombre et déterminé.

\- Oncle Derek, qui a fait ça ?

\- Je pensais que Talia vous en avait mis en garde... Ou peut-être avait-elle pensé qu'ils resteraient loin de Beacon Hills, soupira-t-il.

\- Derek...

La voix de Laura était basse, près du grognement et le premier Alpha soupira en secouant la tête. _We're_ **waiting for** _[ all of ]_ **you** _. *_ Il la força à s'asseoir et à respirer un grand coup tout en lui servant une tasse de café. Elle la sirota en continuant de le fixer, et Derek s'accouda au comptoir de la cuisine en soupirant, jouant un instant avec ses doigts.

\- Je t'ai déjà raconté ce qui s'était passé avec moi. Mon histoire, la Citadelle et les Vampires, commença-t-il doucement.

Face à lui, Laura hocha la tête en n'en perdant pas une miette.

\- Les Vampires... Pas le conseil, qui se composent de vampires choisit par les Vampires Originels... Mais justement, les Vampires Originels... Il y a le Premier, le plus ancien, le plus puissant. Puis les quatre autres, dont Gerard. Chacun avait une petite portion de son sang pour une personne qu'ils désiraient garder auprès d'eux quoi qu'il arrive, pour donner... Des sortes de Sangs-purs vampires.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, même si elle ne voyait pas le rapport.

\- À l'époque, continua Derek, chaque Vampire Originel... tombait en profond sommeil provoqué par l'arrêt de l'alimentation, tous en même temps, sauf un. Ce dernier s'occupait d'agrandir leur empire, le faire tourner et surtout, s'occuper des Lycans. A l'époque, quand je suis né, Gerard venait tout juste de succéder le vampire précédent. Il n'a pas pensé que c'était important de réveiller les autres pour leur parler de moi, et de ma particularité qui était d'être... autant Humain que Lycan, et que je n'avais aucun problème à passer de l'un à l'autre.

\- Oncle Derek…

Il leva la main pour l'intimer de le laisser parler. Alors la jeune femme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, mais ça se voyait qu'elle commençait à perdre patience.

\- Sauf qu'en faisant cela, gardant cette découverte pour lui, il a laissé... Je dirais, l'égoïsme et la vanité l'envahir. Alors quand ce fut au tour des autres Originels de se réveiller, ils se sont retrouvés sans Citadelle à chérir, sans peuple à contrôler et à exploiter, et une toute nouvelle race sur les bras, les Loups-Garous.

Derek soupira et se frotta le visage.

\- Alors ils ont décidé de rester tous éveillés, en même temps, et de se partager le monde autour d'eux plutôt que de se cantonner à une seule contrée, voulant par-dessus tout endiguer la propagation de la lycanthropie. Aujourd'hui, il me semble qu'il y a un Vampire originel sur chaque continent, pour le superviser.

Il regarda la jeune femme, silencieux le temps d'un court instant.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes qu'à l'époque, la lycanthropie, les Lycans... Ce n'était pas comme aujourd'hui. Les hommes et femmes qui se faisaient mordre... Ils étaient mordus, étaient infectés, et à leur première pleine lune, ils se transformaient en des bêtes gigantesques, qui n'étaient plus que conduites par leurs instincts, qui étaient manger, et d'agrandir la meute le plus possible.

Le Premier Alpha se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Alors c'est vrai que... qu'il fallait les abattre. C'était ce que faisait Stil...an. Stan, Steinard, qui devait siéger au conseil aux côtés de Gerard, mais qui préférait aller... défendre la Citadelle.

Il secoua la tête pour retirer l'image de son ancien amant de son esprit.

\- Toujours est-il que... que cette lycanthropie-là était très dangereuse, et avec nous en plus, les Vampires Originels sont restés tous éveillés pour nous traquer et nous abattre, qu'on soit Loup-Garou ou Lycan. Sauf que... Avec ce qui s'était passé avec Stan, Gerard a retenu la leçon.

Il soupira et se redressa.

\- Le temps... infini dont je dispose, tout comme eux, peut rendre amer et conduire à la folie. Ou dans le cas de Stan, aux ressentiments profonds qu'il avait envers Gerard de ne pouvoir mourir et d'être... maudit. Et lui l'a très bien compris. Il s'est remis en chasse, pas avec des Vampires cette fois-ci, mais avec de simples humains qu'il avait endoctriné. C'est... eh bien, les Chasseurs viennent bien de quelque part. Sauf que de mon côté, je ne pouvais pas les laisser tuer les Lycans... enfin les décimer sans aucune considération. Alors, quand ton ancêtre Runi... Ma fille, est morte dans son sommeil, que les enfants des autres premiers Alpha étaient eux aussi décédés, j'ai bien entendu continué d'aller et venir entre vos trois familles, mais j'ai surtout commencé moi-même à traquer les Lycans, pour les trouver avant que les Vampires ne s'en chargent. J'essaye d'être... le plus humain possible. En juin 1764, j'étais quelque part en Espagne quand des rumeurs ont commencé à enfler, sur une bête gigantesque et difforme qu'il y aurait en France. Au vu des descriptions qu'il y avait, c'était le dernier Lycan encore en vie. Il fallait donc que je le retrouve rapidement. Sauf qu'en arrivant dans ce petit village, j'ai au final hésité. Je croyais que... Eh bien, je croyais avoir affaire à l'un des notre au final, juste... Un humain transformé qui avait... Perdu la tête. Un Oméga sans meute, qui ne saurait faire face à ces changements pour le moins... déstabilisant.

Le Premier Alpha s'humidifia les lèvres et se détourna le temps de se servir un café. Il prit une grande gorgée qui lui brûla presque la gorge. Derek toussa un peu dans son poing puis pressa sa hanche contre le comptoir, reportant son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- Mais non. C'était bien un homme, qui avait été mordu lors d'un voyage avec son père aux abords des frontières actuelles de la France et l'Espagne. C'était une des victimes, que je n'avais sues identifier, du dernier Lycan que j'avais tué. J'étais dans cette région pour cette raison. Quand j'ai enfin su qui il était... Eh bien, il se trouve que c'était la toute première personne à avoir supposément succombé à ce monstre. On avait retrouvé que ses vêtements couverts de sang.

Laura fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est... La bête du Gevaudan, c'est ça ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- C'est exactement ça. Le dernier Lycan, c'était la Bête du Gevaudan, un certain Henry Argent. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper, quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait avant moi, la femme d'Argent, une certaine Marie-Jeanne. Sauf que je n'étais pas le seul à les avoir trouvés, Gerard était là lui aussi. Quand il a vu avec quelle ferveur elle avait traqué et tué la bête qu'était devenu son époux, il l'a tout de suite prise sous son aile, et sa descendance est devenue la plus meurtrière et la plus prolifique des familles de Chasseurs.

Il joua un instant avec sa cuillère dans son café.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question que, qu'importe dans quelle partie du folklore de l'humanité où l'on parle des Loups-garous, l'argent est toujours plus ou moins cité comme une des manières de nous tuer ? S'enquit-il ensuite.

La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête.

\- En français, Argent veut dire ' _silver_ '. Ils ne parlent pas du métal, mais de la famille en elle-même.

Son regard se plongea dans celui de sa petite.

\- Et il n'y a que les Argent qui sont assez sadiques pour traquer les prédateurs que nous sommes pour nous trancher en deux avec une épée.

Laura déglutit difficilement.

\- Il ... il y a des Argent dans... Dans Beacon Hills ? C'est eux qui ont tués Malia ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- C'est leur signature en tout cas. Il faut que je retourne dans la forêt pour essayer de capter leurs odeurs et les faire fuir avant qu'on parte. Il faudra retrouver Peter aussi, il était le premier à la trouver, je me trompe ?

Laura baissa le regard et secoua la tête.

\- Il... Je n'ai... Je n'ai même pas réalisé qu'il ne devait pas être là, j'étais trop...

\- Je sais, Laura... Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais lui a sans doute capté l'odeur de ses assassins sur elle, et il est parti en chasse. Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant qu'il ne fasse un véritable carnage.

Elle leva le regard vers lui, flamboyant.

\- Tu vas l'empêcher de retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça ?! Pesta-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais tuer ceux de la famille Argent d'une manière qui hurle aux loups-garous, il n'y a rien de mieux pour lancer une purge vengeresse qui sera sans fin. Je vais m'en occuper, oh oui. Mais à ma manière, et personne ne pourra remonter jusqu'à nous, ou jusqu'à ce que nous sommes. Pas de témoin, pas de suspicion, pas de représailles.

.*.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu sortir du coma, s'il est toujours... inconscient, c'est incompréhensible !

Derek releva le nez des feuilles et se redressa. _[ I ] all_ **pray for the end** _*_ Laura, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, regardait autour d'elle d'un air un peu perdu. Elle avait insisté pour l'accompagner trouver des traces olfactives de ceux qui avaient chassé sa cousine, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle était submergée par l'odeur de peur de Malia qui avait imprégné les lieux. Le Premier Alpha glissa les mains dans ses poches, frôlant l'inhalateur qu'il avait trouvé la veille. Il observa la jeune femme en se demandant s'il ne devait pas la renvoyer au loft mais entreprit de lui répondre tout de même. Ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre que sa petite lui parlait de son oncle.

\- Je pense qu'il était presque guéri, que sa conscience humaine remontait peu à peu à la surface. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt, il suffit de voir comment il a réagi hier. La... La perte de sa petite, de la dernière chose qui le forçait encore à se battre l'a sorti violemment de son coma. Et quand il a constaté... visuellement qu'elle avait disparu, l'animal a de nouveau reprit le dessus. Il était à peine sorti en fait, c'est...

Il se tut, tendant l'oreille. Laura ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il leva la main pour l'intimer au silence. _for the_ **God** _to take [ me ] *_ À plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, dans le silence de la forêt, il percevait la présence de deux personnes qui marchaient dans les feuilles mortes, et très vite, Laura les entendit elle aussi.

 _\- Et ça a commencé avec cette griffure ?_

 _\- Ouais, je me demande si ce n'est pas une sorte d'infection. C'est comme si j'avais une montée d'adrénaline avant d'être en état de choc._

 _\- ... Tu sais quoi, j'en ai déjà entendu parler. C'est une infection très spéciale._

 _\- ... T'es sérieux là ?_

 _\- Ouais... Et je crois que ça s'appelle la lycanthropie._

À côté de lui, Laura haleta. Derek et elle se regardèrent et se mirent en route vers les voix.

 _\- C'est quoi ça, ça peut être grave ?_

 _\- Ouais, pire que ça ! Mais c'est qu'une fois par mois._

 _\- Une fois par mois ?_

 _\- Hm. Les nuits de pleine lune. Aooooouh~_

 _\- Rho arrête !_

 _\- Aha ! Ehe, je sais pas, c'est toi qui a entendu un loup hurler !_

 _\- C'est très sérieux, j'ai peut-être un très gros problème !_

 _\- Ouais, c'est clair ! T'es un loup-garou ! Grrraou !_

Un soupire.

 _\- Ok, c'est bon, tu vois bien que je plaisante. Mais t'inquiète pas, si tu me vois en cours en train de faire fondre tout l'argent que je peux trouver, c'est parce que vendredi, c'est la pleine lune._

Un silence.

 _\- C'est dingue. J'aurais juré que c'était ici. J'ai entendu le cri, les cerfs ont déboulé et je suis tombé. Et j'ai perdu mon inhalateur._

Derek s'arrêta un instant de marcher et sortit ledit objet de sa poche. Laura y jeta un coup d'œil et grimaça. _[ You ] were_ **falling down,** _[ all ]_ **one by one** _*_

 _\- J'aurais vraiment_ _dû_ _rester avec toi chercher Malia_ , soupira la voix qui venait de rire de l'état supposé de son ami.

 _\- J'en sais trop rien, c'était bien flippant hier, tu sais._

 _\- Ouais... en attendant, ils en ont retrouvé que la moitié... Qui a bien pu faire ça ?_

La fille Hale et son ancêtre arrivèrent enfin en vue des deux jeunes hommes qui se baladaient sur leur terre à la recherche de l'objet toujours dans la main de Derek, et ce dernier se figea. _[ You ] were [ all ]_ **weak** _and_ **the fear** _was_ **all around [ you]** _*_

À quelques mètres d'eux, un garçon au cheveux mi-long, qui dégageait une légère odeur de sang et surtout, les prémices d'une lycanthropie qui allait mettre du temps à s'installer, était penché au sol, à la recherche de son objet médical. Et debout juste à côté de lui...

\- Tu ne veux pas m'aider à chercher Stiles, plutôt que de me regarder faire ? Soupira le garçon accroupi.

Le deuxième soupira dramatiquement et commença à regarder autour de lui avant d'apercevoir Derek et Laura, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Il se pencha et frappa l'épaule de son ami, qui se redressa. Laura s'avança, fière et le menton haut, cherchant à être intimidante, parce qu'elle avait elle aussi sentit la lycanthropie sur l'autre garçon, elle cherchait inconsciemment à faire fuir un oméga de ses terres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix polaire. C'est une propriété privée.

Derek, lui, resta figé sur place, incapable de faire un seul mouvement.

Parce que face à lui, à côté du futur petit louveteau, se trouvait Stiles. Son Stiles. Plus juvénile, à l'allure plus douce et plus innocent, le crâne presque rasé et dans des fripes de petit geek de ces dernières années, mais... Mais c'était bien lui. L'esprit de Derek devint blanc, vide, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de voir. Sauf que Stiles posa son regard sur lui et quand le vent tourna pour porter son odeur vers lui, le Premier Alpha cligna des yeux et se secoua.

Ce n'était pas Stiles.

Pas... tout à fait. Dans ses yeux dorés - qui était pourtant de la même teinte que celle qu'il avait eu il y avait bien longtemps - il n'y avait pourtant pas ces paillettes bleutées qui prouvaient le statut de Vampire, et son odeur lui confirma cet état de fait. Devant lui se trouvait un Stiles tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain, avec un cœur battant, du sang chaud qui coulait dans ses veines et surtout aucune réaction de reconnaissance en le voyant, si ce n'était une légère odeur de désir provoquée par Laura - parce que la jeune femme était belle, il fallait le reconnaître.

Derek baissa le regard sur le sol, tentant de récupérer son souffle qui le fuyait. Son cœur battait douloureusement à ses oreilles, le sang battant, battant, encore et encore, rendant sa compréhension de tout ce qui l'entourait très difficile, voire quasiment impossible.

\- ...rek... Derek ?

Le Premier Alpha cligna des yeux et releva les yeux. Laura le fixait, les sourcils à moitié froncés et le regard brillant d'inquiétude.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et l'odeur de Stiles agitait la bête en lui. Il voulait...Il voulait sauter sur cette personne et chercher cette petite odeur de glace qui caractérisait les Vampires, trouver une explication à cette apparition, à cette chose qu'il y avait devant. Il avait envie de déchirer de la chaire, de hurler, de retrouver Gerard et le mordre jusqu'à le vider du sang qu'il avait volé aux humains et le laisser se vider sur le sol, danser sur son cadavre pour qu'il ai osé faire cela.

\- Ce que tu as trouvé hier soir ? Insista la jeune femme.

Derek lui lança un regard noir et sans les regarder - hors de question de poser de nouveau son regard sur... l'Autre - _[ I am ]_ **yours** _*_ jeta l'inhalateur vers les garçons. Son propriétaire le rattrapa sans problème, bien entendu. Il allait bientôt devenir un de ses petits mordus, alors...

Laura les regarda une dernière fois avant de se détourner, frappant l'épaule de Derek au passage pour qu'il la suive - elle devait montrer au gamin qui était la propriétaire des lieux, c'était un instinct.

Les deux Enfants de la Lune commencèrent donc à s'éloigner, avant que Derek ne frisonne et ne défaille un instant.

 _\- Bon, plus sérieusement, faut que j'aille au boulot._

 _\- Mec ! C'était les enfants Hale !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Derek et Laura ! On est sur leur terrain, mais je pensais pas qu'ils étaient_ _revenus_ _à Beacon Hills !_

 _\- De quoi tu parles, Stiles ?!_

 _\- C'était il y a une dizaine d'année... Ah mais oui, à l'époque, tu vivais chez ton père. A quelques mètres de là, il y a le manoir Hale. Il a sept ans, il y a_ _eu_ _un incendie et tout le monde est mort, sauf Laura Hale et son frère, Derek. Ils ont_ _à_ _peine quelques années de plus que nous..._

 _\- ... Je me demande pourquoi ils sont revenus._

 _\- Hm... tu crois qu'ils auraient vu Malia, hier soir ? Elle a dit qu'il avait trouvé ton inhalateur hier soir._

Un silence.

 _\- Allez, viens_ , clama la voix de Stiles.

Et les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent. Derek s'arrêta de marcher et respira lentement. Laura se glissa à ses côtés et se retourna pour regarder dans la direction où ils les entendaient s'éloigner.

\- On a un gros problème, souffla Derek d'une voix étranglée.

\- Je sais. Peter a déjà commencé à transformer des gens, et des gamins en plus. Il va falloir qu'on le retrouve rapidement, répondit Laura en grimaçant.

\- Non. Ce ne sont pas les Argent qui sont à Beacon Hills.

Derek se retourna et regarda dans la forêt, essayant contre tout bon sens, d'apercevoir celui qui portait l'image, l'odeur et le nom de son ancien amant entre les branchages.

\- C'est Gerard.

.*.

 _* Nous étions_ **la poussière** _dans un_ **monde de sombre obsession** _. Nous avons été arrachés à notre_ **vie d'isolement** _. On vous attend [ tous ]_ **ici** _, Nous sommes_ **à toi** _, nous [ vous ]_ **attendons** _[ tous ]_ **juste là** _. [ J'ai tant ]_ **prié pour la fin** _, pour que_ **Dieu** _vienne [ me ] prendre. [ Vous ]_ **tombez** _[ tous ]_ **un à un** _, [ vous ] êtes [ tous ]_ **fragiles** _et_ **la peur** _était_ **tout autour de [ vous ]** _. [ Je suis ]_ **à toi** ** _._**

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Meios** **:** Aha, oui ! Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté x) Eh bien, comme tu as pu le lire, oui... Pauvre petit Derek. Je suis un monstre x) Et je suis contente que la Thérapie Panda te plaise ^^ N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses dessus, hm ? ^^

* * *

 _C'est ce que j'appelle bien commencer l'année ! OWYEAH ! BONNE ANNÉE !_

 _Tadaaaa ! Première chose que je fais en rentrant à l'hôtel après un splendide feu d'artifice de 15 minutes à presque -14°, c'est vous poster le chapitre. C'est que je vous aime, hein ?_

 _Vous le saviez, hein, vous le saviez. Genre, tout le monde le savait, quand on a vu Talia, que Stiles 2.0 n'allait pas tarder._

 _Oui, oui. Je sais. Je suis horrible d'avoir tué Malia. Mais... Si vous me connaissez depuis un moment, vous savez, vous SAVEZ que j'ai un énorme crush pour la Laura que j'ai crée pour le Panda. Et quand j'ai écrit cette histoire et que j'ai fait venir Laura - deux chapitres plus tôt - j'ai... Juste, je ne pouvais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que j'allais devoir la tuer. Alors j'ai fait un choix, même si j'ai adoré écrire Peter en tant que père -presque- responsable, en tout cas aimant et à l'écoute de sa petite, même si j'ai adoré écrire un peu une Malia enfant qui m'a presque réconcilié avec le personnage en lui-même, j'ai fait le choix que ce soit elle, le cadavre ramenant tout le monde à BH._

 _A partir de maintenant, j'ai rejoins la série. A partir de maintenant, je me suis fait un point d'honneur à faire un "fix-things" ( traduction : "Là où on répare les choses." ) Vous vous doutez que, même si, pour certains moments, j'étais même à faire pause toutes les cinq minutes en me refaisant la saison 1 pour coller au plus près de la série... J'y ai incorporé mes propres arcs naratif. Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer à BH avec la présence du Premier Alpha, hm ? De l'Alpha Originel, est-ce que ça va être aussi catastrophique que dans la série ?_

 _Indice : Si vous aimez Scott... Vous allez grincer des dents._

 _Alors certes, je n'aime pas Scott. Mais je ne peux pas lui retirer le fait qu'officiellement, il est le perso le plus important de la série, et que comme tout le monde, il n'est pas parfait. Je ne l'aime pas, point._

 _Mais voilà. J'ai essayé d'arranger les choses, j'essaye toujours d'arranger les choses. Scott est aussi têtu que dans la série, mais dans la série, on est de son point de vue. Là, j'ai fait attention de suivre les interactions entre Scott et Derek comme dans la série, mais du point de vue du Loup de Naissance. Certes, je n'ai pas pu résisté, j'ai un peu forcé le trait. MAIS ne partez pas tout de suite, fans de Scott ! Scott is a good bro ! Il a une raison tout à fait valable d'être comme je l'ai décrit - même si je me suis fait plaisir dans le bashing, c'est mon petit faible - il faut juste attendre un peu. Vous allez vouloir vous arracher les cheveux à son comportement, mais ne vous en faites pas, et je vais enfin répondre à la question que tout le monde me pose :_

 _Oui, c'est triste._

 _Oui, j'ai eu la main lourde question Drama._

 _Oui, j'ai eu la main lourde niveau torture. C'est un bon défouloir, vous allez comprendre le moment venu._

 _MAIS malgré tout cela, malgré ces moments de doutes et malgré le fond noir de cette histoire, devinez quoi._

 _C'est un Happy Ending._

 _Voilà, c'est dit. C'en est un, alors partez le cœur léger, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos larmes couler et votre frustration, votre envie de m'étrangler jaillir aux moments venus, je le mérite._

 _Mais à la fin, je suis un putain de cœur tendre, et tout fini bien. Je change les choses, j'arrange les choses qui ne me plaisent pas dans la série, et même si j'ai fait une hécatombe au début, c'était nécessaire, et je ne laisses plus personne tomber._

 _._

 _Whaaaa, ça c'est une longue note de fin. Toutes mes excuses xD_

 _Mais j'espère avoir allégé les craintes de certain.e.s d'entre vous, commencez la nouvelle année avec aplomb et bonne humeur !_

 _Bon aller. Même si je suis à l'autre bout du pacifique, j'ai toujours le décalage horaire dans la tête, et il est 7h30 à Paris. Je suis fatiguée._

 _Allez, à la semaine prochaine ! Xoxo, '_ _Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	14. HERO

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot, malgré ma mauvaise volonté xD

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 14 -**

 _ **SKILLET - Hero**_

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Derek pour trouver les nouveaux arrivés en ville. Des Argent, bien entendu, le fils de cette génération que le Premier Alpha savait avoir grandi avec Gerard dans les parages. Ce dernier ne devait donc pas être bien loin, alors Derek le suivit. _I'm_ **just** _a step away *_

Le soir venu, Christopher Argent alla à une station-service et ce fut à cet endroit que Derek le coinça. Tandis que l'humain emplissait le réservoir de son 4x4 rouge, Derek se gara de l'autre côté de la route et sortit violemment de sa voiture. Rapidement, très rapidement, il fit son chemin jusqu'au véhicule de Christopher Argent et sortit violemment l'homme de la voiture. Ce dernier, en bon chasseur, tenta de se défendre, mais Derek fut trop rapide et le plaqua contre son véhicule, sa main encerclant son cou. Il commença à serrer doucement, alors que ses crocs frôlaient sa lèvre et que ses yeux brillaient de puissance rougeoyante qui, quelques fois, clignotaient vert. Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux en hoquetant, griffant la main de Derek pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise.

\- Un Argent arrive à Beacon Hills et un cadavre termine dans la forêt, que c'est étonnant, cracha-t-il.

Christopher s'agita au bout de son poing, grogna en cherchant de l'air. Derek desserra à peine sa prise, juste assez pour qu'il puisse lui répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que Gerard a prévu ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour lui permettre de le faire revenir et surtout, où est ce connard, j'ai des comptes à régler avec lui, susurra-t-il.

\- Je-Je n'ai pas eu de contact avec le Seigneur Gerard depuis sept ans, réussit-il à souffler.

\- Ah oui ? Ça m'étonnerait. Jamais Gerard ne laisserait s'éloigner son poulain, jamais.

Christopher ferma les yeux et grimaça avant de tenter de gober le plus d'air possible, levant les mains autour de sa tête, paumes bien ouvertes en signe de retraite. Mais Derek ne relâcha pas sa prise.

\- Il-Il n'a pas eu son mot à dire, j'ai arrêté de chasser, arriva-t-il à dire. Je suis juste ici parce que j'avais aimé la ville il y a sept ans.

Derek sentit son visage s'assombrir et une petite partie de lui prit un malin et malsain plaisir à voir le regard de Christopher s'allumer de panique.

\- Je suis juste là pour ma fille, je le jure !

\- Tu étais là. Il y a sept ans. L'incendie, gronda Derek.

Sous ses doigts, Christopher tenta de secouer la tête.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, clama-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Pourquoi je te croirais ?

\- Je voyageais, et j'ai trouvé Beacon Hills par hasard, mais je savais qu'il y avait des loups-garous. J'ai... J'ai trouvé la meute au bout de plusieurs semaines, mais...

Derek attendit qu'il termine sa phrase et resserra un peu sa prise quand il ne répondit pas.

\- Les enfants ! Couina le chasseur. Il y avait des enfants. Et aucune trace de meurtres étrange, de dépouilles portant des marques de lycanthropie. J'ai fait des recherches, vous étiez une des plus vieilles familles de la ville, et presque rien. J'ai... J'ai rencontré ta mère dans un lieu public, je voulais savoir ce que vous attendiez de la population de la ville, mais rien.

Christopher réussit à attraper son pouce pour libérer un tout petit peu sa gorge.

\- J'ai... J'ai voulu repartir.. Mais il y a eu le feu, conclut-il.

Il regarda Derek avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable.

\- C'est après ce massacre que j'ai arrêté la chasse, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Derek se mit à feuler et ses griffes frôlèrent la peau du chasseur, qui se figea, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- S'il... S'il te plaît, Derek... J'ai une petite fille...

\- Et dans la maison, il y avait aussi des enfants. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là ? Gronda-t-il.

Sois ses doigts, Christopher déglutit difficilement.

\- R-Rien, je ne sais rien.

\- Comment tu sais que ça a été un massacre, et pas un accident, comme tout le monde l'a cru ?

Le chasseur eut un rire jaune qui hérissa Derek. _I'm just a_ **breath away** _._ _*_ Ce dernier gronda et Christopher grimaça.

\- Une meute de Loup-garou, se faire surprendre par les flammes ? Très peu probable s'il n'y a pas eu intervention, se racla-t-il la gorge.

Derek fixa l'homme, le chasseur face à lui. Sa gorge était juste là, et Christopher était le petit protégé de Gerard. Comment le petit Vampire Originel réagirait si son favori de ces dernières années se retrouvait a flotter dans une rivière coulant d'une montagne direction Sacramento, les tripes à l'air, hm ? Et puis, il irait jouer avec sa femme, il savait parfaitement imiter l'attaque d'un vampire devenu fou, et la pauvre douce enfant deviendrait orpheline, comme Laura et comme Malia - un juste retour des choses.

\- Sauf que comme vous ne l'aviez pas eu il y a sept ans, vous vous êtes rattrapés aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, ça fait quoi, exactement, hein ? On se sent mieux, après avoir tué une gamine de seize ans ? Cracha-t-il à sa figure.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils et secoua difficilement la tête.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Malia ? Malia Tate, née Hale, hm ?

Christopher Argent écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche.

\- La gamine qui a disparue hier ? Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Elle... a été coupée en deux. Au niveau la taille. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Susurra Derek.

Le chasseur déglutit et leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant son souffle.

\- Le code, souffla-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le code... De la famille Argent. Le Seigneur Gerard ne l'a jamais approuvé, mais nous le suivons à la lettre. " _We hunt those who hunt us_. " Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent. Je le respecte à la lettre, et déjà il y a dix ans, ta famille ne... n'était pas dangereuse. Pourquoi tuer une enfant ? Elle a l'âge de ma fille, par dieu !

Derek renifla en ricanant méchamment. **Losin' my faith today** _*_

\- Des mots. Ce ne sont que des mots, pesta-t-il.

Christopher ferma les yeux.

\- Les mots portent toujours beaucoup. Je sais que... que ta mère t'a appris à te servir de tes sens, et si tu connais aussi bien le Seigneur Gerard, c'est que tu es un loup-garou puissant. Écoute mon cœur, regarde mes yeux, mon langage du corps. Je sais que tu peux savoir...

Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Derek. L'homme qui était là, à sa merci, était terrifié. Son odeur de peur englobait tout, mais c'était aussi un homme courageux. Il savait que Derek pouvait sentir sa peur, mais il gardait la tête haute et affrontait de face. Tout en restant humble. Le Premier Alpha commença à douter.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, dans la mort de ta famille, de ta meute. Et je n'y suis pour rien dans la mort de Malia.

\- Tu es un chasseur. Tu es un très bon menteur.

Argent ferma les yeux et se lécha les lèvres en soupirant difficilement.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je le jure sur la vie de ma fille, qui compte le plus pour moi, que je ne chasse plus, je me suis retiré du marché. Alisson ne sait rien de notre famille, du business d'avant. Pour elle, le Seigneur Gerard n'est que son grand-père qu'elle n'a jamais vu, et je jure sur sa vie que je n'ai rien fait. Et je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, mais ça ne me concerne pas.

Si Derek en croyait ses sens, le chasseur disait la vérité - ou plutôt, l'ancien chasseur. Le Premier Alpha serra fermement les mâchoires jusqu'à s'en faire mal et hésita encore un cours instant de resserrer son poing et lui briser la nuque.

Mais s'il faisait cela, il ne serait pas mieux que Gerard ou que d'autres. Alors il ferma les yeux pour inspirer profondément, s'intimant au calme, et desserra sa prise du cou de l'ancien chasseur. Il déglutit difficilement et lâcha définitivement son cou, faisant un pas en arrière. _\- Fallin' off the_ **edge today** _\- *_ Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Christopher Argent se massait le cou en fixant, restant tout de même immobile. Il devait se dire qu'au premier geste brusque, Derek allait lui sauter à la gorge. Peut-être, d'ailleurs...

Le Premier Alpha fixa sombrement l'homme, et tous deux s'observèrent une longue minute, silencieusement. La tension était à son comble et tout le corps de Derek était crispé, près à l'attaque. L'odeur de l'homme, en plus de l'odeur de la peur qui commençait à s'atténuer, n'était pas une odeur qu'il avait senti sur les lieux de la mort de Malia. C'était presque ça, mais pas tout à fait - et ce n'était pas non plus l'exacte même odeur qu'il y avait eu sur les lieux de l'incendie, dix ans auparavant. Il leva la main et le pointa du doigt.

\- Je... te laisse le bénéfice du doute. Mais si je découvre que tu es lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce qui est arrivé à Malia, ou de ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans... Je me ferais une joie de raviver les braises de la guerre, ancien chasseur ou non, gronda-t-il bassement.

Le regard d'Argent se fit tranchant mais il hocha la tête. Lentement, il tendit la main vers lui, souhaitant sûrement une poignée de main concluant le deal. Derek observa le poignet et renifla, amusé.

\- Il ne faut pas abuser, non plus.

Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et après un dernier regard acéré, fit demi-tour.

 _I am just_ **a man** _, not superhuman *_ Toute son ouïe était concentrée sur l'ancien chasseur à qui il tournait le dos, près à réagir s'il y avait un quelconque bruit étrange. Arme à feu, lame sortie, ce genre de chose. Mais il retourna à sa voiture sans un seul incident et quand il démarra, Christopher Argent le fixait toujours et le regarda s'éloigner, sans un seul mouvement.

Derek ne pensa même pas au fait que l'ancien chasseur Argent l'avait confondu avec le frère de Laura, le prenant pour le fils de Talia. _-_ **I'm not superhuman** _\- *_

.*.

Derek soupira en se frottant le visage. La semaine touchait à sa fin et en ce vendredi soir, c'était la pleine lune. Déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient de retour à Beacon Hills. Déjà deux jours que Malia était morte, deux jours que Derek et Laura cherchaient Peter dans tout Beacon Hills pour retrouver l'Alpha désormais sauvage. Le plus vieux ne comprenait pas comment Peter pouvait se dissimuler aussi bien, surtout de ses sens à lui. Et pourtant, il y arrivait.

Le Premier Alpha jeta un regard à travers la vitre, vers l'extérieur. La ville était calme... Argent n'avait rien fait comme représailles, et bien qu'il ne dormait toujours pas sur ses deux oreilles, il commençait à se dire que l'homme avait été sincère. Cela dit, cela aurait été une très mauvaise idée que de lui mentir avec des griffes sur sa gorge.

Si ce n'était la menace d'un loup-garou sauvage et fou lâché dans la ville, Beacon Hills était pour le moins paisible et vide en matière de surnaturel. C'était une bonne chose. Pas de cadavre qui traînait, pas de signes étranges, et mis à part les recherches pour retrouver... l'autre partie de Malia, il n'y avait pas de mouvements de panique, et c'était plutôt un bon point pour les deux loups-garous, qui pouvaient patrouiller plus ou moins en paix.

\- Oncle Derek ?

Le Premier Alpha se détourna et sourit doucement en voyant Laura, le visage froissé et pâle, enveloppée dans un de ses gilets, une tasse de lait chaud au miel dans la main. Il tendit le bras et elle vint contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Comment vont tes douleurs ? S'enquit-il en posant sa main sur sa nuque pour prendre sa douleur.

La jeune femme soupira de plaisir et ferma les yeux.

\- Ça peut aller, grogna-t-elle tout de même. Pourquoi vous les garçons, vous n'avez pas un truc semblable aux règles ? Et puis pourquoi ça tombe pendant la pleine lune ? Pourquoi je suis maudiiiite ?

Derek tenta vraiment de ne pas rire tandis qu'elle chouinait tout contre lui. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, sachant à quel point c'était handicapant pour elle d'avoir en même temps la pleine lune et ses règles. Notamment que ses périodes avaient toujours été douloureuses, en bref, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

\- Tu as retrouvé le gamin qui va bientôt se transformer ? S'enquit-elle.

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête.

\- Il est encore au lycée, Scott McCall. Dans l'équipe de crosse - c'est vraiment un sport, ça ?

Elle rit un peu en plantant son coude dans ses côtes et Derek sourit, complice.

\- Bref. Le fait est que... Même si ce n'est qu'une griffure, ses sens ont déjà commencé à faire des siennes. Je pense qu'il va se transformer ce soir, déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Laura bougea contre lui en soupirant. Il la regarda se débarrasser de son gilet en grognant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Duh, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je t'accompagne. Il faut qu'on le trouve avant qu'il ne se transforme. Imagine qu'il blesse quelqu'un, ses parents par exemple ?

Derek hocha la tête et se rapprocha.

\- Oui, bien entendu. Mais toi, tu ne viens pas !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, outrée.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ne me force pas à t'enchaîner au sous-sol. Tu restes ici, et tu te reposes, d'accord ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, prête à répliquer, mais le Premier Alpha voyait parfaitement qu'elle commençait à hésiter.

\- Le canapé est très confortable, déclara-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux.

\- Il y a de la glace vanille caramel noix de pécan au congélateur ? Enchaîna-t-il.

Elle grimaça, se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Une bouillotte dans le micro-onde et les Seigneurs des anneaux versions longues ? Sourit-il enfin. En Blu-ray ?

Laura soupira en levant les bras puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé précédemment cité.

\- OK, t'as gagné, couina-t-elle en se blottissant de nouveau dans son gilet.

Derek secoua doucement la tête en souriant. Il se rapprocha et embrassa son front un peu chaud.

\- Je m'en occupe, d'accord ? Et je vais aussi essayer de retrouver Peter, je te tiendrai au courant.

\- D'accord, marmonna Laura, déjà en train de papillonner des yeux.

Le Premier Alpha sourit tendrement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux.

.

Il avait réussi à retrouver l'odeur du gamin dans la ville, il trouva même sa maison. Malheureusement, il n'était pas chez lui. Grondant alors que la Lune était haute dans le ciel, Derek garda les fenêtres de sa voiture ouverte pour capter son odeur. Duh, hors de question qu'il mette la tête par la fenêtre comme un chien... mais en vérité, ça aurait été parfait.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, il trouva enfin où Scott était. Une soirée lycéenne, où la musique était trop forte, où les odeurs des différents parfums que les jeunes gens portaient se mêlaient désagréablement avec l'odeur du chlore de la piscine, ainsi qu'à ceux des arômes artificiel des boissons et le tout accompagné d'un peu d'alcool. Derek se glissa dans la soirée sans même que personne ne le réalise, restant dans le jardin pour observer les jeunes danser sur de la musique trop forte. Ça lui rappelait Woodstock... Plus à la page, bien entendu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas fondu dans une masse étudiante, c'était très récemment qu'il s'était rasé, et que ses cheveux avaient repoussé. Maintenant, il faisait la vingtaine, pile poil l'âge qu'aurait eu le frère de Laura s'il n'était pas mort.

Dans la foule, il vit Scott sourire à d'autres jeunes, sûrement ses amis, et une jolie petite brunette était tout à côté de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le faire sortir de la cour, le faire sortir de la foule. Le Premier Alpha se crispa et se retourna quand, derrière la grille qu'il venait de passer pour atterrir dans le jardin, se mit à aboyer un gros staff noir, une bête magnifique, qui tentait d'une manière un peu bancale de faire fuir le prédateur de ses terres. Derek fixa le chien un instant avant de faire briller ses yeux de rouge, et la bête gémit un peu avant de quitter les lieux. Quand il reporta son attention sur la foule, le jeune Scott l'avait remarqué et le fixait, tout sourire disparu. Le Premier Alpha fit un geste pour lui montrer la rue, sous-entendu « _Viens dehors, il faut que je te parle, on se connaît pas, mais_ _ce n'est pas grave, c'est important ! »_ mais le louveteau à peine formé eut un mouvement de recul et préféra porter son attention sur la jeune fille brune à ses côtés. De là où il était, avec la musique, il n'entendait rien, et la piscine était trop "propre" - donc, trop de chlore - pour qu'il puisse attraper leurs odeurs.

Derek grogna et commença à se déplacer. _Someone_ **save me** _from_ **the hate** _._ _*_ La maison était grande, les gamins enivrés de musique et d'un peu d'alcool, alors personne ne faisait attention à lui. Parce que lui, il ne voulait que s'approcher de Scott et de le faire quitter les lieux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et apparemment le gamin ne l'aidait en rien.

On le percuta à sa gauche et une forte odeur de jus d'orange lui emplis les narines alors que le liquide éclaboussait sa veste en cuir. Il écarta les bras en grimaçant, pestant sur cette soirée qui commençait à lui prendre la tête il n'était pas là pour ça.

\- Oh, pardon, je suis désolé, j'avais pas v... Derek Hale ?

Ce dernier se crispa alors que par-dessus l'odeur du jus d'orange perçait une odeur plus particulière, une odeur qu'il avait plus que tout tenté d'oublier ces derniers jours, parce que... Non. Ce n'était pas Stiles qui le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris qui brillaient dans la pénombre de la grande maison. Ce n'était pas Stiles, même s'il portait le même prénom, même si son odeur était si semblable, même si ses yeux avaient cette même couleur miel qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs en plus de huit-cent ans d'errance.

Derek ferma les yeux rapidement, pour que cette apparition sans aucun sens ne puisse voir son regard devenir vert. _It's just_ **another war.** _*_ Ses instincts à ses côtés se faisaient plus sensibles, plus réactifs, et son ouïe se décupla. Il entendit alors le cœur du jeune Scott comme s'il avait son oreille pressée contre son torse. Il battait une chamade désordonnée, qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle.

\- Merde, cracha-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Il les savait brillants alors qu'il sondait la foule, apercevant en quelques secondes le jeune homme s'éloigner en titubant, une grimace déformant les traits. Sur ses talons, la petite brune, qu'il avait compris être une certaine Alisson, l'appelait, la voix inquiète.

\- Putain, c'est pas vrai, ça n'arrive qu'à moi, gronda Derek en se dirigeant à leur suite.

Sur le chemin - et effaçant TOTALEMENT la présence d'un humain semblable physiquement et olfactivement à son amant d'il y avait huit-cent ans - Derek attrapa le plus de serviettes en papier possible pour essuyer sa veste et ensuite les jeter dans la poubelle. Hm, il allait devoir rapidement la laver, mais il y avait plus important.

Quand il déboula sur le parvis de la maison, une fois les quelques marches descendues, il vit la voiture de Scott s'enfuir presque comme fuyant les lieux d'un crime, laissant sur le trottoir une Alisson surprise aux bras écartés, qui commençait doucement à s'énerver.

 _Tu m'étonnes._

Derek soupira, secoua la tête et s'avança.

\- Alisson.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna.

\- Hey. Je suis un ami de Scott, se présenta-t-il.

Il fit mine de secouer la tête en regardant la voiture disparaître dans la nuit.

\- Désolé de son comportement, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais venue avec lui ?

\- ... Oui, répondit la jeune femme d'un air suspicieux. Mais je ne crois pas avoir saisi ton nom.

Derek prit son meilleur air gêné et lui offrit un petit sourire - il était un bon, très bon acteur.

\- Désolé, je m'appelle Derek. Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène, ou tu trouveras quelqu'un de non alcoolisé ?

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre en levant son regard sur la maison d'où provenait musique et rire mais soupira en secouant la tête.

\- C'est gentil oui, merci.

Elle fouilla la petite sacoche pour en sortir son téléphone et Derek lui fit signe de la main la direction à prendre pour aller à sa voiture. Il aurait très bien pu la laisser se débrouiller toute seule, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle rentre à pied. C'était la pleine lune, un tout jeune louveteau, qui ne savait pas ce qu'il vivait, était en train de subir sa première pleine lune, et celui qui l'avait transformé était toujours dans la nature. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée que d'être aussi jeune et seule en cette soirée. Sans le perdre de vue une seconde, ce qui lui arracha un sourire intérieur, la jeune Alisson appela sa mère, déclarant qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour la ramener en toute sécurité, et dicta même sa plaque d'immatriculation. Derek la regarda un instant, attendant qu'elle monte dans la voiture alors qu'il lui avait ouvert la porte. Elle rougit, un peu gênée, mais leva le menton bien haut.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, s'exclama-t-elle, comme pour le défié.

Il leva les mains en signe de contrition et hocha la tête.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

Quand il fut au volant, son odeur le percuta et quand elle lui donna son adresse, il ne fut même pas surpris. La jeune fille s'appelait Alisson et sentait comme son père, Christopher Argent. Quelle ironie, la fille d'un chasseur qui a renié son héritage, entichée d'un louveteau qui s'ignore. Les nouveaux Roméo et Juliette. Mais en voyant l'air mi-triste, mi-énervé de la jeune fille assise à côté de lui, il ne put laisser les choses en état.

\- Ne prend pas pour toi sa réaction un peu... rustre, commença-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Ah oui ? Il m'a pourtant laissé en plan à une soirée où il m'avait accompagné, obligeant un ami à lui de me ramener. Il n'assure pas du tout, déclara-t-elle d'une voix un peu sèche.

Derek ravala un sourire, mais il avait commencé à percer.

\- Oui, je comprends. Mais tu as dû le comprendre, Scott n'est pas le garçon le plus populaire de votre lycée. Et il se retrouve soudainement à une soirée avec une fille aussi charmante ?

Elle plissa des yeux en le regardant, son cœur tressautant un peu de peur, et il grimaça. Bien Derek, forge-toi une réputation de pervers vicieux gros dégueulasse, bien. Tu es bien parti pour, en tout cas.

\- En tout bien, tout honneur, marmonna-t-il. Bref. Je pense qu'il a eu un peu peur.

Allez expliquer à une gamine... encore innocente, que son futur-peut-être-petit-ami était désormais une créature de la nuit qui réagissait relativement mal aux pleines lunes et que sa présence auprès de la jeune femme avait assez excité ses sens pour qu'il commence à perdre le contrôle ? Oui. En traduction humaine, il avait fait une crise de panique.

\- Tu crois ?

La voix de la gamine essayait d'être ferme, mais il y avait cette... fragilité qui était assez attendrissant. Elle ressemblait, d'une certaine manière, à Laura, à l'époque. Alors il laissa un sourire gentil étirer ses lèvres et la regarda.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est un garçon trop gentil pour être méchant et bête comme ça. Il ne voulait pas te blesser.

C'était une manière un peu alambiquée de garder les choses sous contrôle. Sous-entendu, trouver un moyen de ne pas trop énerver Scott, donc d'essayer d'arranger les choses avec sa future petite-amie. Et puis, même si Peter était l'Alpha de Scott, Derek restait le... Le régent. Les loups-garous de ces terres étaient sous sa responsabilité. Alisson se perdit un instant dans ses pensées avant de hocher la tête.

\- Hm...

Elle commença à sourire, un peu taquine, lui jetant un regard.

\- Je suis... trop jolie pour lui, c'est ça ?

Derek ricana rapidement.

\- En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il s'est dit et ce qui lui a fait peur.

Il ralentit et se pencha pour voir à travers le pare-brise.

\- C'est ici ?

Il ne posait la question que pour la forme, juste en face de la petite maisonnée, il y avait la voiture de Christopher. Alors voilà la maison Argent. La fille regarda à travers la vitre et sourit en se détachant.

\- Oui, c'est là. Merci beaucoup, Derek !

Elle sortit de la voiture et se pencha vers lui.

\- Vraiment, merci beaucoup, dit-elle ensuite d'une petite voix timide.

Derek hocha la tête, et la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Le Premier Alpha se figea. Ce n'était pas Christopher qui venait d'ouvrir, mais sans doute la mère de Alisson. Et le regard qu'elle lui lança lui disait clairement qu'elle savait - ou qu'elle pensait savoir - qui il était. _Just_ **another family torn** _*_ Et son odeur... Cette odeur. Derek allait devoir vérifier, mais il était sûr que cette odeur traînait aux abords de la forêt le soir de la mort de Malia.

Alisson ferma la portière de la voiture sans rien voir de ce qui venait de se passer, alors que le visage de Derek se crispait et devenait aussi sombre que la nuit. La femme de Christopher agita la main vers sa fille sans le quitter de son regard glacial. Cette femme était dangereuse, Derek en était sûr. _\- Falling from_ **my faith today** _\- *_ Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, mais si Christopher lui avait mentit... Il payera.

Le Premier Alpha reporta son attention sur la route et démarra en trombe pour quitter ce petit pavillon banlieusard et ouvrit toutes les fenêtres de la voiture pour faire sortir l'odeur du parfum artificiel de la fille Argent. Il inspira profondément le vent frais et se tata de s'arrêter pour fermer les yeux et se laisser bercer, mais il devait essayer de trouver Peter. Derek était sûr que le loup allait être de sortie ce soir, alors Derek décida de commencer par la forêt, plus exactement là où Malia avait été retrouvée - là où les humains avait retrouvé la partie inférieure de son corps.

En arrêtant le moteur, le Premier Alpha cligna des paupières. L'odeur de la fille Argent était persistante dans la voiture, et pour une bonne raison, la jeune femme y avait oublié sa veste. Derek secoua la tête en se disant que vraiment, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur les frasques adolescentes et qu'elle se passera de son habit au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Il avait Peter à retrouver.

Mais en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture, une présence encore lointaine l'effleura. Il se concentra un instant sur son ouïe pour essayer de savoir ce qui se rapprochait et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre les halètements et les grognements du jeune Scott, qui venait jusqu'à lui. Il reporta donc son attention sur le vêtement. **Just a step** _from the edge. *_ Après tout, il avait aussi besoin de parler au jeune homme, lui éclairer la situation - il devait se douter de quelque chose pourtant, non ? Autant prendre un appât de choix.

Il se pencha sur le siège passager et referma sa main sur le tissu noir.

.

\- Où est-elle ? Gronda Scott, le visage transformer, les mains couvertes de griffes et les crocs luisants.

Derek l'avait regardé approcher, pour juger de ses instincts et de la manière dont il gérait son corps transformé - enfin, seulement partiellement, mais presque plus personne aujourd'hui ne se transformait en loup plein, ou en Lycan, alors...

\- Elle est en sécurité, déclara le Premier Alpha en se rapprochant, les mains dans les poches.

Il sentait toujours l'orange, génial.

\- De toi. Au moins pour ce soir.

Il aurait bien voulu s'approcher encore un peu plus pour poser gentiment sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, histoire de l'ancrer dans la réalité avant qu'il ne s'enfonce trop dans la bestialité, mais la réaction du plus jeune ne fut pas celle attendue : Il lui sauta dessus pour le pousser au sol.

Les deux hommes dévalèrent une petite colline, Scott fermement agrippé à son haut, et Derek s'en débarrassa en le plaquant fermement contre un arbre.

\- Stop !

\- Qu'est-ce ce que tu as fait d'elle ?! Grogna le nouveau loup-garou en retroussant ses babines.

Derek avait juste envie de lever les yeux au ciel. _Just_ **another day** _in_ **the world we live** _._ _*_ Il détestait les nouveaux mordus ! Parce que leurs instincts faisaient n'importe quoi, ne parlons pas de leurs sens, ils mettaient un temps infini à trouver leur ancre, et même lui avait énormément de mal à se faire obéir. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas contrôler les enfants ! Ce n'était qu'une illusion, et c'était très handicapant dans la situation actuelle.

\- Elle va bien, elle est chez el-

Derek se tut et tourna la tête, calmant sa respiration pour qu'elle fasse le moins de bruit possible. Sous sa main, Scott tenta de se redresser en utilisant sa super force nouvelle acquise, mais le Premier Alpha le maintien bien en place.

\- Chut, reste tranquille, murmura-t-il en plissant des yeux.

Il renifla doucement et l'odeur de l'aconit piqua ses narines. Il grimaça.

\- Merde, il se fou de moi, cracha-t-il.

Il attrapa le bras de Scott pour plonger ses yeux dans le regard doré du nouveau loup-garou.

\- C'est trop tard, ils m'ont suivi. Va-t-en ! Lui clama-t-il.

Il se redressa rapidement et commença à partir. Mais le gamin prit trop de temps à le faire et avant que Derek n'eu le temps de réagir, Scott criait de douleur, une flèche plantée dans le bras, qui le clouait à un arbre. Le Premier Alpha soupira et grogna, dérapant dans les feuilles pour s'aplatir sur le sol, afin qu'on ne le voit pas. Des chasseurs approchèrent, et à la lumière, Derek reconnu la femelle Argent. Pas la fille, la mère. _I've gotta_ **fight today** _to live another day._ _*_ Ses mâchoires se crispèrent et ses yeux s'illuminèrent dans le noir, observant la situation. Elle était accompagnée de deux hommes, lourdement armés, et elle reposait son arbalète sur son épaule avec un air de guerrière glaciale. Elle lorgna Scott accroché à l'arbre, qui n'osait bouger, Derek sentant sa peur de là où il était. Le Premier Alpha commença doucement à bouger, lentement.

\- Prenez-le, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Derek agit. En quelques mouvements, il assomma les deux hommes de mains pour détourner l'attention de la femme, et brisa la flèche qui retenait Scott. Il le poussa face à lui et les deux enfants de la Lune se mirent à fuir les lieux, le cœur de Scott battant frénétiquement à ses oreilles. Dans un coin de sa tête, le Premier Alpha se dit que c'était une bonne chose que le jeune homme fut sous sa forme de bêta, il allait être plus difficile au chasseur de le retrouver quand il aura repris forme humaine.

Au bout de dix minutes de courses dans les sous-bois, Scott s'écroula contre un arbre et Derek ralentit l'allure pour s'arrêter à son tour. Il n'était pas étonnant que le jeune homme soit vidé. Première pleine lune, première transformation, et sans avoir le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition, ses forces étaient rongées jusqu'à la moelle. Alors Derek le laissa reprendre son souffle en gémissant, vérifiant autour de lui qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis. **Speakin' my mind** _\- (and)_ **my voice** _will be heard today - *_

Ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Qui sont-ils ?! S'offusqua le jeune homme à bout de souffle.

Derek se tourna vers lui.

\- Des chasseurs, répondit-il simplement. De ceux qui nous chassent depuis des siècles.

\- _NOUS_ ?! Tu veux dire _TOI_ ! Toi et ta sœur ! Vous m'avez ça ! Se mit-il à crier en sautant sur ses pieds avant de tituber.

Derek leva la main vers lui pour le stabiliser, mais le gamin le repoussa violemment.

... Oh.

Un Potentiel Alpha. Et un bon, en plus.

Derek ravala un gémissement. _I've gotta_ **make a stand** _, (but) It's just_ **another war** _._ _*_ Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir affaire à un loup-garou puissant qui ne se contrôle pas et qui reconnaitrai encore plus lentement son autorité. Le Premier Alpha avait besoin que le bêta soit réceptif à ses conseils pour éviter la catastrophe. Mais là...

\- La morsure n'est pas une maladie, ne la dénigre pas comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

C'était plus fort que lui. Il était le premier, par la Sainte Lune. Ce gamin n'avait pas à remettre son autorité en cause, surtout quand la vie de Laura, celle de Peter, la sienne, ne tenaient qu'à un fil à cause des chasseurs. _Just_ **another family torn** _.*_ Si Scott ne se faisait pas à la situation rapidement, les chasseurs s'en donneront à cœur joie.

\- La plupart des humains tueraient pour avoir les capacités qui t'ont été offertes. Voir mieux, plus loin, une force incommensurable, vitesse accrue, tout sentir autour de toi... La morsure est un cadeau.

\- Je n'en veux pas ! Se plaignit Scott.

Derek bougea un peu la tête, prenant un air embêté.

\- Eh bien, ça tombe bien, parce que tu n'as pas été mordu, mais griffé.

\- Il y a un moyen de ça s'arrête ?! Se redressa le jeune homme.

Le Premier Alpha cligna des paupières.

\- ... Non. Tu avais une chance sur trois de te transformer.

Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Tu fais parti des chanceux, déclara-t-il.

\- Chanceux ? Chanceux ?!

\- Écoute, tu vas avoir besoin de moi pour te contrôler, surtout avec ce qui se passe en ce mom-

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! Hors de question !

Le rejet du louveteau lui arracha un grognement. _It's just_ **another kill** _*_ Scott le regardait comme les humains des villages français l'avaient fait, comme un monstre.

\- Tu m'as fait ça, et tu crois que je vais te faire confiance ?!

\- Scott, écoute...

\- Non ! Toi et ta sœur, vous pouvez aller en enfer !

Le Premier Alpha soupira et se passa une main sur le visage pour se frotter les yeux.

\- Si tu ne me laisses pas t'aider à te contrôler, les chasseurs vont te trouver, et ils ne vont pas simplement te donner une fessée, réfléchit deux secondes.

\- Je me fous de ce qu'ils veulent ! S'ils viennent jusqu'à moi, je leur dirais où tu seras, et ils me laisseront tranquille.

Les instincts du bêta étaient totalement déréglés, il n'y avait pas d'autres options ?! Le regard de Derek se fit grave et il fusilla le plus jeune du regard, qui se ratatina à peine. _The countdown begins_ **to destroy ourselves** _. *_ Il était fort oui, il était très puissant.

\- Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça, je suis impatient de te voir gérer la situation quand tu auras dévoré tes parents, blessé tes amis ou encore quand les chasseurs t'auront fourré au plomb. Quand tu comprendras que ce qui va arriver est inévitable, que c'est irréversible et que tu accepteras enfin de prendre les choses comme un adulte, tu sais où me trouver.

Il se détourna et inspira pour s'éviter de s'énerver. **Who's gonna fight for what's right** _?_ _*_ Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon soir pour s'emporter. Certes, il n'était pas aussi influencé par la lune que les loups-garous d'aujourd'hui, mais tout avait toujours été beaucoup plus fort, plus puissant, beaucoup plus... prenant durant cette période.

Au bout de quelques mètres tout de même, il se retourna pour regarder le louveteau. _Who's_ **gonna help us to survive** _? *_

\- Bon, tu viens ou pas ?

\- Je viendrais nulle part avec toi !

\- ... Parce que tu veux rester seul dans la forêt jusqu'au matin ? S'exaspéra Derek. Allez, bouge-toi. Je te ramène chez toi !

\- Je te l'ai dit ! Je ne viendrais nulle part avec toi ! S'égosilla presque le louveteau, les yeux dorés brillant de mille feux.

Derek ravala un hurlement de frustration et partit à grand pas rejoindre sa voiture. _We're in_ **the fight** _for_ **our lives** _.*_

Il détestait les nouveaux transformés accidentels et leurs envies... de grandeur, d'indépendance, ou il ne savait quoi ! _I'm_ **gonna fight** _for_ **what's right** _, and if_ **it kills me tonight** _-*_ Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas la patience pour s'occuper de ça ce soir. Alors il laissa le jeune homme dans la forêt, comme à sa demande.

Et qu'importe ce qui pouvait se passer !

 _(then)_ **I will be ready to die** _*_

.*.

 _* Je_ **ne suis qu'à** _un pas, je ne suis_ **qu'à un souffle** _._ **Je perds ma foi aujourd'hui** _... - Tombant du_ **bord aujourd'hui** _\- Je ne suis_ **qu'un homme** _, pas un super-homme -_ **Je ne suis pas surhumain** _\- Que quelqu'un_ **me sauve** _de_ **cette haine** _. C'est juste_ **une autre guerre** _. Juste_ **une autre famille déchirée** _\- détruisant un peu plus_ **ma foi en ce jour** _-_ **Juste à un pas** _du vide. Juste_ **un autre jour dans le monde où l'on vit** _. Je dois_ **me battre aujourd'hui** _pour vivre un autre jour._ **J'ose crier ce que j'ai en tête** _\- (et)_ **ma voix** _sera entendue aujourd'hui - Je dois_ **faire front** _(mais) c'est juste_ **une autre guerre** _. Juste_ **une autre famille détruite** _. Juste un_ **autre meurtre** _, le compte à rebours pour_ **nous détruire tous** **,** _viens de commencer._ **Qui va se battre pour ce qui est juste ?** _Qui va_ **nous aider à survivre** _? Nous sommes dans_ **un combat** _pour_ **nos vies** _. Je dois_ **me battre** _pour_ **ce qui est juste** _, et si_ **ça me tue ce soir** _\- (alors)_ **Je serais enfin prêt à mourir** ** _._**

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Meios** **:** Ahaha, je me doutais que j'allais répondres à de nombreuses questions et interrogations xD Ah, pour la série... Eh bien, je pense pouvoir dire que tu n'es pas obligé de l'avoir regarder pour comprendre mon histoire. Je vais reprendre la série, certes, mais tellement à ma sauce et je vais tellement tout expliquer que tu n'auras pas besoin de l'avoir vu pour comprendre .w. Bon... Par contre, je vais un peu beaucoup te spoile du coup xD ( Sauf que du coup, tu ne sauras pas ce qui est dans la série et les délires que j'ai rajouté ;D )

Pour TP, oui, petit Stiles trouve des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas, et c'est la même chose pour Derek xD

Enfin. J'espère que cette histoire va continuer à te plaire .w. A la prochaine !

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! :D

* * *

 _*tente de se faire toute petite* Je suis désolé... Vraiment très fort et beaucoup ! :O_

 _Mais que je vous raconte mes péripéties de la semaine passée et pourquoi je n'ai pu poster le chapitre lundi dernier..._

 _Comme vous le savez sûrement, j'ai passé mon nouvel an à New York. La neige, le froid, les gratte-ciels et le soleil, bref, ça a été génial. Nous devions prendre l'avion samedi à Newark à 18:11 heure locale - soit minuit en France. À l'aéroport, l'embarquement n'était toujours pas fait à 18:30. 19:00. 20:00. 23:00. Minuit. Toujours rien, si ce n'est un "problème technique". Une heure du matin. Et enfin à deux heure du matin - à l'heure où nous devions arrivé à Paris, soit 8h du matin - ils nous annoncent enfin que NOPE, VOUS POUVEZ PAS PARTIR, L'AVION IL EST CASSÉ, LOL !_

 _..._  
 _..._

 _Comment vous dire..._

 _L'aéroport nous a logé - dans un putain de superbe hôtel par contre, rien à dire, on avait de superbes chambres de luxe, ça c'était ouf. Mais bien entendu, l'hôtel n'était pas très réactif à notre malheur et alors qu'on avait ordre de retourner à l'aéroport le lendemain à 14:00 pour avoir des informations, on devait avoir quitter la chambre à 11:00. ONZE HEURE. Après des heures passés dans un aéroport peu confortable, après s'être couché à presque 4:00 - parce que oui, tout un avion à dispatcher dans des hôtels avec seulement deux hôtesses qui s'occupaient de nous, ça à été une loooongue journée._

 _De retour à l'aéroport pour faire exactement le même délire que la veille, mais en plus long parce qu'il n'y avait aucune organisation pour un vol qui n'était pas prévu, on apprend que notre vol est donc reporté ce jour même ( Dimanche ), à 16:45 heure de Newark - 22:45 heure de Paris. Et nous voilà ENFIN partit._

 _Alors, je ne sais pas trop comment cette histoire s'est goupillé, mais on est arrivé avec un heure d'avance à Paris, à 05:45 Lundi matin._

 _( est-ce qu'on rigole un peu au fait qu'on ai passé une heure dans la queue à la douane, ou c'est bon, vous avez comprit que c'était un enfer pour sortir de là ? )_

 _En bref, après n'avoir pas dormit depuis... Pfiou, j'ai même pas la foi de compter - parce que non. Entre mon père à côté de moi qui a osé mettre la clime durant le vol et mon côté droit contre le hublot qui SOUFFLAIT DU FROID, je n'ai non seulement pas pu dormir, mais ça a réveillé ma bronchite dont je pensais m'être débarrassé avant New York mais qui est donc revenu en force, seulement en plus fort parce que BIM, PNEUMONIE SURPRISE, pas moyen de dormir dans l'avion -... Bref, vous vous doutez qu'en arrivant à la maison à 9:00 du matin heure de Paris, mais toujours dans le décalage horaire donc à 03:00 heure de la cote est des USA, je n'avais pas vraiment... Mais alors pas DU TOUT le courage de prendre l'ordinateur de ma mère, de travailler sur les corrections de MiniBN, de vous fournir un message de fin portable et de poster avant de faire mon petit spot de pub un peu partout._

 _Nan. Pas vraiment non._

 _Doooonc... Enfin voilà. Me voici donc ici pour poster le chapitre qui aurait du être là la semaine dernière, mais bon. J'espère que cela vous à plus ;) Je posterais des photos sur ma page Facebook, que vous ayez une petite idée de comment c'était beau là-bas :D Voilà voilà .._

 _( Pssit, vous savez que je n'ai toujours pas terminer d'écrire Vultus, hm ? Vous imaginez ? Je galère en ce moment. Et j'ignore sur quoi je vais me pencher quand je l'aurais terminé. Peut-être le Xover Avengers - HP, la suite de_ Mort, sa Déesse et son roi _. Hm. Bref. )_

 _Voilà ! Nous avons rejoins la série, définitivement ! Premier épisode de la saison 1, mouahaha. Vision de la série du point de vue de Derek, quand on y pense un peu, Scott et Stiles étaient vraiment, vraiment des petits cons... Et dans mon histoire, ça ne va pas du tout du tout s'arranger ;)_

 _Allez, à la semaine prochaine ! Xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !_


	15. BURNING OUT

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot, malgré ma mauvaise volonté xD

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 15 -**

 _ **THOMSTON - Burning Out**_

Laura le regarda presque tordre la porte en la faisant coulisser, la claquant derrière lui. _Bite the_ **bullet** _. *_ Elle soupira un peu et se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-elle en se rapprochant, croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Scott, gronda-t-il.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil intéressé, l'invitant à développer.

\- J'ai voulu lui parler. Alors je suis allé à son entraînement de cross. Il m'a vu, et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Il a perdu le contrôle pendant quelques secondes, et il s'est attaqué à un autre joueur. S-Stiles l'a écarté des autres joueurs et l'a emmené dans les vestiaires.

Derek frissonna en repensant au jeune humain face à un louveteau totalement hors de contrôle.

\- Je suis intervenu pour repousser Scott et Stiles a...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en riant rapidement. Il y avait encore de la mousse accrochée à ses mèches.

\- Eh bien, il a utilisé un extincteur.

Laura cligna des paupières et plissa des yeux.

\- Un... Extincteur ? Pour quoi, calmer vos ardeurs ?

\- Exactement, sourit Derek.

\- Oh purée, je l'aime ce gosse ! S'esclaffa la jeune louve en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Derek partagea un rire avec elle, avant que son visage ne s'écroule. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle fronça les sourcils et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, juste à côté de lui.

\- Mais il y a un mais ?

\- Hum. Il est persuadé que j'ai enclenché sa transformation, le poussant à attaquer le joueur et son meilleur ami.

Il soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

\- Tu aurais dû voir la manière dont ils m'ont regardé. C'était comme si j'avais voulu les tuer tous les deux alors que j'ai empêché Stiles d'être dépecé, lui laissant assez de temps pour qu'il puisse s'armer et se défendre.

Laura passa doucement son bras sur ses épaules, mais il la sentait sourire.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas marrant, Laura, gronda-t-il en se redressant, la fusillant du regard.

\- Oh, un peu quand même.

\- Moins il a confiance en moi, plus se sera difficile de l'apprivoiser pour l'aider à se contrôler. On tourne en rond et ça commence à bien faire !

La jeune femme hocha la tête, l'air soudainement très grave.

\- Écoute. Concentre-toi sur Peter, je m'occupe de Scott.

Elle se redressa et attrapa la veste que la petite amie de ce dernier avait laissé dans sa voiture.

\- Je vais en profiter pour ramener ça à sa Juliette, sourit-elle.

Il lui avait expliqué que la fille qui faisait tourner la tête au nouveau loup-garou se trouvait être la fille d'un ancien chasseur, et elle avait ri. Malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui était au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

Elle fredonna positivement et disparu du loft et Derek soupira. Tant que le louveteau le repoussera ainsi, ils ne pourront lui expliquer très exactement ce qui arrivait dans sa vie dernièrement, et Derek ne pouvait pas lui ordonner de s'éloigner de sa chérie. D'ailleurs, les Argent...

Le Premier Alpha se redressa et récupéra les clés de sa voiture et se mit en direction de la maison délabrée. Il fallait qu'il vérifie. Pour l'instant, il était à 45% sûr que la mère d'Alisson, la femme de Christopher, était liée à la mort de Malia. Quelques fois, il avait senti une odeur bien particulière en ville, une odeur de chasseur très proche de l'homme, mais pas tout à fait. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

Derek claqua la portière de sa voiture et glissa les mains dans ses poches, observant la bâtisse en ruine face à lui.

Aller sur les lieux de la mort de Malia ne pouvait plus servir à grand-chose. La femme de Christopher y était retournée depuis, notamment la veille, quand elle avait pris en chasse Derek et Scott. La scène était compromise. Mais les fragrances étant presque les mêmes, le Premier Alpha était sûr de trouver des indices dans la maisons. Il était vrai que le temps avait passé et que la moisissure avait pris possession des lieux ; sauf que Derek avait non seulement un nez à toute épreuve, mais aussi une mémoire incroyable. S'il se trouvait dans un lieu qu'il avait précédemment visité, il n'était pas compliqué pour lui de réussir à se remémorer la scène dans son exactitude, sons, lumières et odeurs comme s'il le vivait de nouveau.

Doucement, Derek ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour s'imprégner des lieux. Il s'avança et grimpa les marches pour rentrer dans la maison. Il se laissa guider dans les différentes pièces, touchant quelques fois du bout des doigts les meubles noircis, ceux qu'il avait laissé sur place car irrécupérables. Puis il alla dans une des pièces qui avaient été les moins touchées par les flammes : la chambre du jeune Derek.

Le cercle de sorbier brisé n'avait pas bougé, malgré le fait qu'un pan du plafond s'était écroulé, rongé par le temps. Là, il s'accroupit et ferma de nouveau les yeux pour se remémorer la scène. Beaucoup d'odeur l'avait paralysé ce jour-là, bien entendu. Cendre, sang, peur et détresse, sorbier. Il se concentra pour exclure un à un les effluves pour être sûr de n'en isoler qu'un seul et se gorgea de cette odeur épicée. Il était difficile en fait de décrire clairement l'odeur d'une personne. On pouvait parler d'épice, d'un peu de cannelle, vanille, herbe fraîche, fraîcheur style neige, mais c'était en fait bien loin de la réalité. Les membres d'une famille secrétaient toujours des odeurs qui se ressemblaient, parce que tout était une histoire de génétique. En fait, ça pouvait être la sueur sur la peau d'une personne qu'il sentait, mais c'était surtout les phéromones qu'ils secrèteraient qu'il arrivait à capter. Et comme pour tout animal, Derek sut qu'il avait affaire à une femme.

Le Premier Alpha s'assit en tailleur dans la chambre, face au cercle de sorbier et se perdit dans ses pensées.

En sept ans, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce soir fatidique. En réalité, il savait bien sûr ce qui s'était passé. Dans les grandes lignes, les Hale avaient été enfermés dans la maison par des humains, qui avaient barricadé le manoir avec du sorbier.

Lui, ce qu'il voulait comprendre, c'était comment la ou les personnes avaient réussi à faire tout ceci sans que Talia ou quelqu'un d'autre ne le sente. Ça, ce n'était pas normal, et il voulait identifier cette/ces personne.s.

\- Derek ! Sors de là, je sais que tu es là !

Le Premier Alpha roula des yeux et soupira en se redressant.

Scott, que c'était étonnant. Laura ne devait-elle pas s'en occuper ?

\- Toi et ta sœur, vous allez laisser Alisson tranquille ! Elle n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire !

Ah, eh bien la jeune femme devait lui avoir parlé. Enfin... Presque. _You know there's_ **really nothing** _to it. *_ En tout cas, Derek était sûr qu'elle avait rendu la veste à la fille du chasseur.

Le Premier Alpha descendit rapidement les escaliers et sortit de la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il lui envoyait Laura, qui était tout de même plus pédagogue que lui, parce que lui n'avait plus la patience de s'occuper de ce genre de choses, mais le louveteau venait encore le voir !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, clama-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui, l'air sombre. Que ça nous amuse ? On se retrouve à surveiller tes arrières, parce que, peut-être que je t'apprends quelque chose, mais ta dulcinée est une fille de chasseur !

Scott, le visage sombre et clairement énervé, serrait ses poings à rendre ses articulations blanches.

\- Elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, gronda-t-il.

Derek renifla et croisa les bras. **Feel** _the rush *_

\- Ah ! Peut-être. Mais peut-être pas. Cette famille est une famille de chasseur depuis 1870, elle sera initiée à un moment ou un autre. Eh puis même. Ce n'est pas ton pote, avec ses quelques recherches sur internet-

\- Stiles, il s'appelle Stiles ! Cracha le gamin.

Derek déglutit difficilement et hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Oui, Stiles. Ce n'est pas avec les quelques recherches qu'il a fait qu'il est soudainement un as en culture lycanthrope. Il peut être intelligent et futé, la plupart de ces informations ne sont qu'une vaste blague. Il y a des choses qu'il ne peut pas t'apprendre, il faut que tu le comprennes. Imagine. Tu es en train de jouer, la partie est quasiment gagnée et l'équipe adverse redouble d'effort. L'adrénaline monte, et comme tu ne me laisses pas t'aider, tu te transforme. Ton agressivité prend le dessus, les Argent te voient, tout le monde te vois. Et soudainement, tout s'écroule autour de toi, et ça, par ta simple faute.

Le gamin le fusilla du regard, les narines évasées, le corps tendu. Il ferma un instant les yeux, alors que son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine, et Derek en profita pour s'éclipser après un dernier " _Pense-y, au moins_. "

 _( Or ) you'll lose it all in a minute. *_

.*.

\- J'y vais !

\- Attends, attends. Tu vas où ? S'enquit Derek en reposant le torchon.

Ils venaient tout juste de terminer de petit déjeuner et Derek comptait retourner à la maison. **Cash it** _in *_ Il savait que Laura vivait sa vie de son côté en espérant trouver une piste, mais il se sentait bien mieux en la sachant à l'abri, au loft.

La jeune femme femme se tourna vers lui en soupirant, souriant tout de même.

\- Je n'ai plus seize ans, oncle Derek, sourit-elle. Je fais encore ce que je veux.

Il la fixa sans rien dire.

\- J'ai 24 ans ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

Derek haussa un sourcil, lui arrachant un soupir.

\- D'accord ! C'est le lycée, ils ont besoin d'une personne pour la bibliothèque, qui pourrait aussi faire du remplacement en cours de littérature.

Derek sourit doucement.

\- Tu as un entretien d'embauche ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, c'est génial !

Elle haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne voulais pas forcer le sort. C'est en rendant la veste à la fille du chasseur - adorable la demoiselle, soit dit en passant - on était près du CDI, je l'ai entendu parler. Alors... Vu comment c'est parti, on va rester un peu. Ce n'est que pour quelques mois, autant essayer.

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête et se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre quelques secondes dans ses bras.

\- Talia aurait été très contente, dit-il doucement.

Contre son torse, la jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'est qu'un entretien, tu sais.

Derek embrassa sa tempe.

\- Je suis tout de même content. Je vais repasser à la maison pour essayer de trouver l'odeur de Peter. Peut-être que le feu a altéré quelque chose.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es souvent à la maison, je trouve, dit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il haussa les épaules. C'était vrai. Il passait énormément de temps là-bas, il essayait de comprendre, de trouver plus d'indices, même s'il avait fait le tour, ou presque.

La jeune Hale le fixa un moment, essayant sûrement de démêler le vrai du faux. Puis elle soupira et embrassa sa joue.

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais aussi nous laisser nous occuper de toi.

Le Premier Alpha fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, Laura.

\- Hm. En attendant, je ne pense pas que ce soit très sain que tu passes tes journées là-bas.

\- Je n'y passe pas mes journées...

\- Presque, Oncle Derek.

Elle soupira puis secoua la tête.

\- Enfin bref. J'y vais moi.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Idem ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

Derek soupira en attrapant sa veste, prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée infructueuse.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse dégénérer autant. **Nothing** _ever lasts around here._ _*_

.*.

Derek, ancien esclave de citadelle, Premier Alpha d'entre tous, Alpha des Alphas, père des Loups-Garous, immortel de plus de huit cents ans, prit une grande inspiration pour s'éviter une transformation fortuite, suivie par un bain de sang en règles.

Il venait d'être arrêté. _You wanna_ **grab** _the right attention *_ Pour le meurtre de Malia Tate.

Derek ravala un grondement sourd. A peine était-il arrivé à la maison incendiée qu'il avait compris ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Ce n'avait pas été bien compliqué à comprendre non plus. L'odeur de terre fraîche, le sang coagulé, les deux voitures du shérif qui l'attendait, et dans un coin, Stiles et Scott qui le regardait arriver. Le shérif lui avait demandé de sortir de son véhicule tandis que ses adjoints l'observaient, mains sur leurs armes à leurs ceintures au cas où. Le Premier Alpha était sorti de son véhicule et avait laissé le shérif lui passer les menottes.

Maintenant, il était à l'arrière de la voiture de ce dernier, pestant silencieusement contre ces jeunes gens qui ne savaient pas garder le nez hors des affaires des autres. La colère faisait bouillir ses veines - on avait profané la dernière demeure de sa petite ! Sa sépulture avait été dérangée et le cercle de vengeance brisé, c'était un affront qui demandait réparation ! Malheureusement, c'était les hommes qui faisaient la loi. Et les Loups-Garous et leur culture pouvaient aller se faire mettre.

Derek inspira lentement pour éviter de briser les menottes. Il sentit son regard s'acérer alors qu'une odeur délicieuse se rapprochait rapidement du véhicule, et bien sûr, de lui. La porte du passager s'ouvrit et se glissa dans l'habitacle le jeune Stiles. Derek ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard. C'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait là. À cause de cet être perfide, joueur et trompeur, qui n'avait au final rien de semblable à son défunt amant. **Hide** _your mind *_ Ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était qu'un jeu de Gerard pour un peu plus le tourmenter, puisque détruire sa famille ne semblait pas lui suffire. Le Premier Alpha gronda bassement, trop bassement pour que l'humain ne l'entende.

\- OK, commença l'humain en regardant autour de lui, bien à l'abri derrière la grille qui séparait l'avant et l'arrière de la voiture. Juste pour information, sache que je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Derek le fixa et eut la satisfaction d'entendre le cœur du gamin tressauter et son odeur se teinter de peur. Le plus jeune déglutit difficilement.

\- OK. Peut-être un peu. Sauf que tu vois, je m'en fiche tout de suite. Parce que la fille que tu as tué ? Elle était mon amie. Et ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu l'as tué. Un jeu malsain ? Une chasse dans les bois avec ta sœur, et c'est toi qui a gagné ? Quoi ? Tu avais un petit creux alors tu as gardé une partie au frais et l'autre, tu l'as laissé bien en vue comme trophée ? Et pourquoi enterré avec de l'Aconit ? Parce que le napel tue loup, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Alors quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu m'as l'air d'être un gars futé. Pose-toi les bonnes questions, demande à ses parents, gronda Derek, les mâchoires serrées.

Le faux Stiles face à lui déglutit difficilement.

\- Est ce que c'était une initiation pour toi ? Tu es le plus jeune des deux. C'était pour attirer Scott dans les bois et le transformer ? C'est ce que vous faites, vous chassez et tu tues les autres ?

À la mention de tuer les siens - ce qu'il avait déjà fait, par nécessité, Lycans comme Loups-Garous pour protéger le plus grand nombre ou parce qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans la folie - Derek sentit une nouvelle vague de colère le submerger et ses yeux s'illuminèrent tandis qu'il se redressait, montrant les crocs le temps d'un cours instant, assez pour faire haleter le jeune humain.

\- Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi, hm ? Alors que c'est ton pote, le problème. Quand il va se transformer ce soir sur le terrain, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer, hm ? Qu'ils vont continuer de l'applaudir ? Et les chasseurs, que vont-ils faire d'après toi ? Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de jouer, et Laura non plus ; mais toi tu peux. Tu le dois.

Il se rapprocha de la grille, assez près pour compter les grains de beauté sur le visage de son... De cet humain.

\- Et crois-moi. C'est ta priorité numéro un. Avec sa petite copine aussi proche de lui, avec sa famille, c'est la seule chose qui doit compter pour toi.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter le jeune humain, qui fut attrapé par le col. Derek observa le Shérif tirer son fils qui couina, à coup de " _Aïe, aïe, aïïïeuh ! Papa !_ " jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à une bonne distance de la voiture, mais le Premier Alpha entendait toujours. Le Shérif demanda à son gamin comment ils pouvaient être au courant de la position du corps, si Scott l'avait trouvé ce soir là où il l'avait attrapé dans la forêt.

" _\- Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation, Stiles ?_

 _\- On cherchait l'inhalateur de Scott._

 _\- Et quand est-ce qu'il l'a perdu ?_

 _\- L'autre nuit._

 _\- La nuit où tu cherchais Malia ?_

 _\- Exacte._

 _\- Cette nuit où tu m'as dit que tu étais tout seul et où Scott est resté chez lui._

 _\- Voilà. ... euuh, j'veux dire non ! ... oh, la bourde..._

 _\- Tu m'as raconté des salades._

 _\- Ça dépend comment tu définis salade._

 _\- Je dirais que c'est un synonyme de mensonge. C'est quoi ta définition ?_

 _\- ... Pfiooou, c'est un légume qu'on plante au niveau du sol, au printemps, nan ?_

 _\- Fiche-le camps d'ici._

 _\- Affirmatif !_ "

Derek ferma les yeux et se racla la gorge pour s'éviter d'éclater de rire, sa colère s'atténuant le temps d'un court instant. _-_ **Mystery** _and apprehension - *_ Puis il écouta les battements de cœur du jeune homme au faciès si... douloureux, s'éloigner, et le Premier Alpha soupira en fermant les yeux, baissant la tête, prêt à affronter les heures qui se profilaient devant lui.

.*.

Il fut abandonné dans une des salles d'interrogatoires.

Derek leva la tête vers le plafond et soupira, concentrant son ouïe sur son propre cœur laborieux, et le sang qui battait dans ses veines. **You will fade** _, if you're falling for the bait. *_ C'était une manière qu'il avait trouvé, il y avait bien longtemps, pour se calmer, quand ses sens et ses émotions étaient mises à rude épreuve, comme aujourd'hui. Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demi qu'il était assis là, à attendre qu'ils viennent le voir. Il savait parfaitement que c'était une méthode d'intimidation, et même s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il se retrouvait à gigoter sur sa chaise. Parce que si il était arrêté, il allait être retardé dans ses recherches pour retrouver Peter. Et ça, c'était très mauvais pour la ville et pour sa tranquillité.

Derek se laissa aller dans sa chaise, fermant les yeux. À quelques mètres de là se trouvait le Shérif, le père de Stiles. Stiles... L'étrangeté que Derek cherchait à déterminer. Si jusqu'alors, Derek cherchait à éviter de penser à cette apparition, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face : Ce Stiles n'était pas normal. Son odeur était la même, ses yeux étaient les mêmes, par la Sainte Mère, même ses grains de beauté étaient les mêmes.

Malgré plus de huit cents ans d'errance dans le monde entier, Derek avait peut-être croisé des personnes qui se ressemblaient, mais d'exacte réplique ? Jamais. Il savait que c'était un tour de Gerard - de qui d'autre ? Mais même ainsi, Derek ignorait comment il avait fait pour... recréer Stiles aussi parfaitement, sauf qu'humain. De plus, le jeune homme n'était pas n'importe quelle apparition, c'était.. Eh bien, c'était définitivement le fils du shérif. Leurs odeurs étaient trop liées pour que ce ne soit qu'une adoption. Mais si Derek pouvait capter l'odeur de la femme du Shérif, de la mère de ce Stiles, le Premier Alpha pourrait véritablement savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce petit jeu. Parce qu'ainsi, il pourrait déterminer si elle avait effectivement mis Stiles au monde.

Par la Sainte Lune, si c'était le cas, c'était...

Le Premier Alpha s'ébroua lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le sortant de ses pensées. Le Shérif s'approcha et à la lumière criarde de la salle d'interrogatoire, Derek reconnu le jeune adjoint qui avait, sept ans plus tôt, commencé l'enquête sur l'incendie, avant que le Shérif précédent ne reprenne l'affaire et ne l'écarte.

L'homme le regarda, se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant, puis s'installa face à lui.

\- Bonjour Derek. Je suis le Shérif John Stilinsky. Tu as refusé le droit à un avocat, à ce que vois, non ?

Derek l'observa puis hocha sèchement et simplement la tête.

Le Shérif déposa face à lui un dossier et l'ouvrit, sortant une feuille pour la glisser jusqu'à lui. _I've had a taste of it ( and)_ **I'm not one to be patient** _._ _*_ Le Premier Alpha baissa la tête et ravala une grimace en voyant l'avis de recherche pour enfant perdu, avec une photo du jeune fils de Talia, tout sourire.

\- Nous t'avons cherché pendant plusieurs mois et nous t'avions cru mort dans l'incendie. Mais apparemment, tout va bien.

Le Premier Alpha leva ses mains enchaînées pour passer son doigt sur la feuille. Puis il la repoussa.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu à Beacon Hills, et pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait savoir que tu allais bien ?

\- En quoi cela est-il lié avec ce que je fais ici ? Marmonna-t-il.

Le shérif haussa les épaules, l'air de dire " _Hum_ ~ " et sourit un peu froidement.

\- Juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité personnelle. J'ai passé énormément de temps à te chercher.

Derek observa l'homme face à lui, puis renifla.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas, ce soir-là.

Le premier Alpha bougea sur sa chaise, feintant d'être mal à l'aise.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ce jour-là, dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Le shérif haussa un sourcil et Derek frotta son visage sur son épaule - son nez le grattait, et il ne pouvait pas atteindre son visage - puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Je... crois que je suis parti. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, mais je m'en souviens pas. J'ai erré pendant longtemps dans la forêt et Stacie Grants m'a retrouvé. Son mari, le docteur Grants de Sacramento, s'est occupé de moi.

Il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard, mettant en place une histoire qui tenait la route.

\- J'ai eu peur, et je suis partit. J'ai vécu dans les rues de Sacramento pendant un an.

\- Tu... ne t'en souvenais pas ?

\- Le Docteur Grants a parlé d'amnésie totale.

En réalité, le Docteur Grants faisait parti de la meute qui avait eu des soucis de territoire quelques jours auparavant et qui avait poussé Derek à venir, tandis que Laura était à Beacon Hills. Il savait bien entendu, pour le massacre de la Meute Hale sept ans auparavant et si le Shérif de cette même ville vérifiait son histoire, Grants comprendrait sans aucun doute la situation - représentant de la loi de Beacon Hills, qui demandait des informations sur un garçon qu'il aurait retrouvé peu de temps après, nommé Derek ? Oui, il appuierait sa déclaration.

\- Et après ?

Le Premier Alpha renifla.

\- Laura et notre Oncle m'ont retrouvé dans la rue, parmi les sans-papiers, et nous avons quitté les États-Unis. Je n'ai retrouvé la mémoire qu'il y a quatre ans, mais les événements de ce qui s'est passé dans la maison ce soir-là ne sont jamais revenus, eux.

Le Shérif le fixa sans dire un mot pendant de longues minutes avant de tapoter le dossier face à lui.

\- Bien, très bien, d'accord. Maintenant, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es revenu à Beacon Hills, dans le seul but de tuer ta cousine.

Il l'observa gravement.

\- J'ose espérer que tu le savais. Malia Tate a été mise sous la tutelle de Henry et Sandra Tate, mais elle est la fille de Peter Hale, ton oncle.

\- Je sais, soupira Derek.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

Derek ferma un instant les yeux pour garder son calme et serra des mâchoires. Il se redressa et regarda l'homme de loi face à lui.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je peux faire quoi que ce soit contre ma famille ? S'enquit-il gravement.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Pour l'instant, nous avons un cadavre, en deux parties, et l'une de ses parties était grossièrement enterrée dans ton jardin.

Le Shérif grimaça.

\- Il faut avoir une force extrême pour couper un corps en deux, ou une sacrée motivation. Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça, et où est l'arme du crime.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

L'homme de loi inspira profondément, sûrement pour lui aussi garder son calme, et ne quitta pas son suspect du regard.

\- Nous avons trouvé un garde meuble, au nom de ta sœur et toi. Dans quelques heures, nous aurons un mandat pour aller le fouiller, et je suis sûr qu'on y trouvera l'arme qui t'a servi à faire ça. Alors, si tu avoues maintenant, je-

\- Vous n'en avez pas besoin.

\- ... Pardon ?

\- De mandat. Allez fouiller où vous voulez, ce que vous voulez, il n'y a rien à trouver. Parce que je n'ai rien fait.

Le Shérif l'observa, plissant des yeux. Puis il se laissa aller dans chaise, tapotant la table de ses doigts.

\- Hm. Autre chose que j'aimerais bien savoir. Ce qui s'est passé avec ton oncle, Peter. Il était dans le coma depuis l'incendie, et les médecins étaient optimistes sur son état, ils pensaient qu'il était probable qu'il se réveille dans peu de temps. Sauf que j'ai voulu aller le voir et apparemment, il a disparu sans laisser de trace le lendemain de la disparition de sa fille.

Derek plissa des yeux, comme étant surprit, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il doucement.

Le Shérif soupira de frustration et le fusilla du regard.

\- Hm, tu ne sais pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Commença-t-il à s'énerver. Et votre tuteur ? Celui qui a emporté Laura après l'accident, un certain Derek aussi, j'ai essayé de le trouver en ville, tu ne sais pas où il est, lui-non plus ?

\- Il est mort, il y a deux ans. Il était veilleur de nuit dans une boite à Barcelone et il s'est pris plusieurs coups de couteau d'un homme rancunier.

C'était le cas. Deux ans auparavant, un homme un peu trop alcoolisé s'était mis à chercher la bagarre et Derek avait récolté sept coups de couteaux qui l'avaient "tué". Deux heures après, il se réveillait à la morgue et lui répétition Laura étaient retournés à New York, le Premier Alpha changeant une nouvelle fois d'identité.

Derek ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant pour se frotter le visage, soupirant fermement. En ayant raconté cette histoire au Shérif, il avait définitivement scellé son statut de petit frère de Laura. Il allait devoir le dire à la jeune femme rapidement. **Believe me** _when I say I'm in this for the long haul._ _*_

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit soudainement, arrachant un grognement au Shérif. Il tourna la tête et fusilla du regard un de ses adjoints, qui trépigna sur place.

\- Hm, Shérif ? Vous devriez...

Il se racla la gorge et montra derrière lui de son pouce.

\- Vous devriez venir voir.

L'homme de loi retint un soupir et se leva avant de quitter la pièce, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à Derek. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se concentra pour écouter ce qui se passait un peu plus loin dans le commissariat. Il retint un sourire.

Laura était en train de hurler à qui voulait bien l'entendre que l'on devait libérer Derek. Quand le Shérif tenta bien de lui dire que son "petit frère" était en état d'arrestation, une autre voix s'imposa soudainement pour déclarer que _JAMAIS_ Derek n'aurait pu faire ça à la petite Malia. Cela faisait bien longtemps, mais le Premier Alpha reconnu la voix de Henry Tate. _Pulling teeth,_ **you watch it** _all scatter and_ **fade** _. *_ À ses côtés, il entendait sa femme qui reniflait doucement avant, elle aussi, de dire que Derek était un bon garçon, qu'il prenait toujours du temps pour appeler sa cousine au moins d'une fois par mois et qu'il était incapable d'une telle atrocité.

" _\- La question n'est pas de penser qu'il a été capable ou non. Les faits sont là. Malia est malheureusement décédée et Derek Hale_ _à_ _tout de même_ _enterré_ _la moitié de son corps dans son jardin, comme..._

 _\- Ne dites surtout pas comme un animal !_ " S'exclama Laura, et Derek la voyait presque le visage grimaçant, prête à déchirer quelques visages.

" - _Peut-être qu'en plus de son amnésie, votre frère a développé plus d'un traumatisme._

 _\- L'amnésie..._ "

Le murmure de Laura arracha une grimace au premier Alpha, mais la jeune femme se rattrapa très vite.

" _\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il vous en aurait parlé..._ " Soupira-t-elle.

Un silence.

" _\- Mais d'une certaine manière, vous avez en partie raison. Il doit se souvenir des contes que notre mère nous_ _racontait_ _, et des coutumes que nous avions avant. Nos ancêtres fonctionnaient comme ça, il voulait être... Respectueux pour notre cousine. Vous imaginez ce qu'il a_ _dû_ _ressentir quand il l'a trouvé dans les bois ?!_

 _\- Parlons-en, d'ailleurs. Comment l'a-t-il trouvé ?_

 _\- Dès que Malia n'est pas rentrée à la maison,_ " commença Henry, " _Laura a tout de suite appelé Derek, qui s'est précipité ici. J'ai appelé la police pour demander de l'aide et Laura est partie à sa recherche. Mais on vous l'a déjà dit, tout ça ! Pourquoi vous ne cherchez pas qui a fait ça, au lieu de vous acharner sur lui ?!_ "

Derek entendit le Shérif soupirer et marmonner à un de ses adjoints de ramener Laura et le couple Tate à la porte. Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en ravalant un grondement.

Il était bien parti pour terminer en prison, super.

.*.

Neuf heures plus tard, ses empreintes prises, des photos aveuglantes faites et un Derek au bord de la crise de nerf, le Shérif ouvrait la porte de sa cellule pour observer un Derek assit, coudes sur les genoux et penché en avant. Il releva tout de même la tête vers l'homme de loi, le ventre serré.

\- Et maintenant ? S'enquit-il.

L'homme croisa les bras et s'adossa à la grille, ne le quittant pas du regard, le visage un peu triste.

\- Tu es quand même très calme.

Derek se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je cherche à ne pas m'énerver, souffla-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait.

Le Shérif soupira.

\- Je sais.

Le Premier Alpha releva la tête pour l'observer. _I realise that_ **I'm fortunate** _*_ L'homme de loi secoua la tête, l'air dépité.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit directement que tu avais un alibi ?

Derek cligna des paupières.

\- Vous ne m'avez rien demandé. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est d'enterrer ma cousine comme le faisions avant, comme nous coutumes le veulent, déclara-t-il.

Le Shérif lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le Premier Alpha se leva sans mot dire et l'homme défit ses menottes.

\- À l'heure approximative du meurtre, tu te faisais flasher pour excès de vitesse à la sortie de Sacramento, à plus d'une heure d'ici. Ta sœur était avec les parents de la victime et a, de toute manière, été aperçue sortant de la maison en trombe par les voisins quand Monsieur Tate a appelé les secours quand ils ne revoyaient pas la jeune Malia revenir.

L'homme de loi soupira et se frotta le visage.

\- Vous êtes exclus de la liste des suspects, et je suis désolé. Pour ce qui s'est passé.

Derek baissa la tête et se frotta les poignets. _I'm eyeing up the apex._ _*_ Il jeta un coup d'œil au Shérif, qui semblait véritablement regretter cette journée.

\- Ce n'est rien, vous...

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Vous ne faisiez que votre travail...

\- Derek. J'étais un des premiers sur place... le soir de l'incendie.

Le Premier Alpha le regarda. Oui ça, il l'avait deviné.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre petite idée de la douleur que ça a dû vous causer, à ta sœur et à toi, mais je sais l'horreur que ça a été. Mais...

Il secoua la tête.

\- Ça n'excuse en rien le vandalisme.

Derek ouvrit la bouche, outré.

\- Je n'ai rien vandalisé !

\- La dissimulation de preuve, alors.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'enterrer Malia !

\- Et ainsi, tu as peut-être détruit les seules preuves qui auraient pu nous conduire à celui qui l'a vraiment tué ! S'exclama l'homme de loi.

Le Premier Alpha serra des poings et des mâchoires. Heureusement que cet homme n'avait pas été mordu par Peter. Il faisait parti de ce tout petit pourcentage de personne humaine à l'énorme potentiel, qui n'était pas un Alpha potentiel, mais un Alpha définitif. Il ne passerait même pas par la case Bêta, s'il se faisait transformer. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit dans les forces de l'ordre.

Alors Derek ne dit rien tandis que le Shérif inspirait doucement en secouant la tête.

\- C'est... Je comprends. Je comprends, vraiment, mais je suis obligé de le signaler, et tu auras une amende.

Derek baissa la tête et détourna le regard. Le Shérif pressa son bras dans un signe de sympathie et lui déclara que sa sœur était arrivée pour le ramener, et qu'il recevrait par voie postale l'avis du juge et l'amende.

Alors que Laura l'attendait en tapant du pied, non sans jeter des regards noirs à tous les policiers qui passaient près d'elle, Derek récupéra ses affaires pour enfin quitter le commissariat.

" _\- ... aller, mon fils a un match de cross !_

 _\- Bonne soirée patron !_ "

Le Premier Alpha se retourna pour observer du coin de l'œil le shérif aller dans son bureau sûrement récupérer sa veste. Derek rejoignit rapidement la jeune Laura, qui le prit par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Tu te mets toujours dans des positions, soupira-t-elle tout contre son oreille.

Derek referma ses bras autour de sa taille et soupira lui aussi.

\- Ouais, ne m'en parle pas.

La jeune femme frappa son bras puis l'attrapa par le coude pour le tirer derrière elle. Les deux lycanthropes quittèrent donc le commissariat et elle se glissa au volant de sa voiture.

 _I know_ **nothing is permanent** _*_ Sans un mot, elle les conduisit au loft et ce ne fut qu'à l'abri, derrière les portes de métal, que Derek laissa toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé couler hors de lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Laura, dit-il doucement.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, un verre d'eau à la main.

\- Quoi ? S'enquit-elle.

Le Premier Alpha marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et se glissa sur un des sièges de bars.

\- Je suis désolé pour cette longue journée, et je suis désolé que tout le monde croit que je suis... Derek. Le Shérif a tout de suite pensé que c'était le cas et je n'ai rien dit pour le contredire.

Laura pencha la tête sur le côté et soupira en posant le verre devant elle. Elle se retourna et sortit un autre verre, y coulant cette fois-ci un doigt de whisky au napel devant celui qu'elle considérait comme un Oncle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, dit-elle simplement.

Elle le regarda et sourit doucement.

\- Cela fait quelques temps déjà que j'y pensais, justement. J'arrive à un âge où s'est compliqué de dire que je suis ta nièce. C'est toujours possible, mais... Eh bien, il est vrai que Derek, mon Derek, devrait avoir ton âge. Alors...

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et Derek grimaça.

\- Tout de même... J'aurais dû t'en parler avant de... Enfin, ce n'est pas le premier qui pense que je suis le jeune Derek. A vrai dire, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tout le monde qui nous ai vu le croient, soupira-t-il. Et j'aurais dû vérifier avec toi que... que c'était Ok.

Laura l'observa quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne fasse le tour du comptoir pour se glisser contre lui, le nez juste sous son oreille. Elle inspira profondément.

\- Je sais. Et je comprends, je t'assure. Je n'oublie pas Derek, et je pense à lui tous les jours, comme je pense à maman, à papa, à Cora et Malia. Je ne les oublie pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce qu'il faut.

Elle se redressa, souriant malicieusement.

\- Je vais devoir me déshabituer à t'appeler Oncle Derek.

Ledit Oncle fit la moue en la regardant.

\- Hm... Ça va me manquer, je crois, bougonna-t-il.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina et elle gloussa.

\- Oooooh, mais tu seras toujours mon oncle adoré, s'amusa-t-elle en le prenant contre elle pour le serrer très fort.

Derek se laissa sourire et se coula dans cette étreinte avant de rouvrir promptement les yeux.

\- Le match, lâcha-t-il.

Laura se détacha et le regarda.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a un match de cross ce soir, au lycée.

Derek se leva et rassembla ses affaires.

\- Il y a un match ce soir, et le louveteau joue en première ligne. Si son ami n'a pas réussi à l'en dissuader, en tout cas. Et sa petite copine sera dans les gradins, tout comme son père l'ancien chasseur et sa mère qui chasse probablement toujours.

Il grimaça.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille le plus rapidement possible. Si S-Stiles n'a pas réussi à dissuader Scott de jouer, il faut qu'on...

Il se tut et Laura haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'on le kidnappe et qu'on le séquestre ?

Derek haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

\- S'il n'y a pas d'autre choix...

La jeune femme leva les yeux et les bras au ciel en soupirant dramatiquement.

\- Tu viens à peine de sortir de détention que tu veux déjà kidnapper quelqu'un ! Tu es très fort, Derek !

Elle gronda et enfila sa veste.

\- Allons-y, youhou !

.

Ils quittèrent le loft en quatrième vitesse mais cela ne suffit pas : quand ils arrivèrent au terrain de cross, les joueurs étaient déjà sur le terrain et le sifflet du début du match retentissait. Les deux Enfants de la Lune se regardèrent, inquiets, et firent rapidement leur chemin sur le côté des gradins pour observer l'action tout en restant le plus discret possible.

Et ce fut un massacre.

\- Il perd le contrôle... Gémit Laura en se mordillant le pouce.

Derek lui, ne dit rien, continuant simplement d'observer le louveteau faire fuir ses adversaires - l'instinct de survie d'un humain était très bien développé, même s'ils ignoraient pourquoi ils devaient reculer -, esquiver les autres joueurs avec une dextérité hors du commun et enchaînant les figures compliquées.

\- Il n'est pas discret, ça va attirer l'attention ! Pesta la jeune femme en pressant son bras.

Quand il ne resta que quelques secondes de jeu, ce fut encore pire. De là où ils étaient, les deux lycans virent la posture du louveteau devenir plus agressive encore, les grondements qui sortaient de sa poitrine n'étant audibles que par eux, et quand il marqua avant quelques secondes du coup de sifflet final et que la foule envahit le terrain, l'odeur animale avait recouvert toute la pelouse, faisant se hérisser les cheveux sur la nuque du Premier Alpha.

Le louveteau était à deux doigts de tuer tout le monde qui osait s'approcher.

\- Derek... Souffla Laura. Je ne le vois plus.

Le Premier Alpha déglutit et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, triant rapidement les différents effluves qui lui parvenaient, cherchant celui du petit.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Les vestiaires, pressa-t-il.

Les deux Enfants de la Lune se faufilèrent donc hors du terrain très rapidement, le cœur de Derek battant douloureusement en captant l'odeur de l'enfant du chasseur suivant les traces du louveteau. Si elle tombait sur lui alors qu'il était en plein crise, ça allait très, très mal tourner, et là, Derek ignorait totalement comment il allait cacher ce massacre.

Quand ils pénétrèrent les vestiaires plongés dans le noir, Derek entendit la gamine appeler Scott d'une voix inquiète, le cœur du louveteau battant la chamade et Laura se crispa sous les différentes odeurs qui trainaient dans ces lieux, notamment celle de bestialité et de peur.

Très silencieusement, ils se précipitèrent au niveau des douches assez rapidement pour voir Scott appuyé contre le mur carrelé et juste derrière, prête à poser sa main sur lui, Allison. Laura allait lui hurler de reculer quand Derek l'attrapa et posa fermement sa main sur sa bouche, la main d'Allison se posant en même temps sur l'épaule du louveteau.

Soudainement, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus une seule trace de bestialité ou de sauvagerie, tant bien que dans son physique que dans son odeur. Lui qui pourtant était à deux doigts de se transformer...

Le premier Alpha attrapa sa nièce pour les glisser tous deux dans le noir, observant la situation. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre, cela dit : Le louveteau avait, aussi simplement que ça, trouvé son ancre, ce qui le gardait dans le monde des humains qui empêchait la bête en lui de prendre le dessus.

\- Il faut que... que je t'avoue quelque chose... Souffla le louveteau et Laura se crispa contre Derek. Tu me rends... un peu nerveux.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ? Rougit la jeune fille face à lui. C'est..

Elle glissa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, oui.

Derek ravala un ricanement et secoua la tête. Dans la pénombre, il fit un geste à Laura pour lui dire de sortir et les deux Enfants de la Lune quittèrent les vestiaires aussi silencieusement que possible. Le louveteau, n'ayant pas entrainé ses sens, ne les entendit pas.

À quelques mètres à peine, Derek et Laura entendirent la voix de Stiles avec celle de Scott, parlant du baiser que les deux jeunes amoureux venaient d'échanger et du fait que Scott avait été en plein contrôle de ses moyens.

Derek se figea, et Laura se tourna vers lui, surprise.

\- Derek ?

" - _Quoi ? Dis-moi, Stiles_

 _\- Malia a été... coupée en deux. Et des fragments d'argent ont été retrouvés dans les plaies._

 _\- Et alors ?_

 _\- Scott, c'est une épée en argent qui l'a découpée. Ce que je ne_ _comprends_ _pas, c'est pourquoi un loup-garou comme Derek a_ _décidé_ _de tuer quelqu'un à coup d'épée, je veux dire, vous avez des crocs et tout le tintouin !_

 _\- Stiles... Ce n'est pas ça qui t'embête, hein ? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a véritablement !_

 _\- ... Derek a un alibi. Pour l'heure et la disparition ET l'heure de la mort. Mon père l'a fait libérer avant de venir au match._

 _\- Tu te fous de moi ?!_

 _\- Il y a pire..._

 _\- Parce qu'il peut y avoir pire ?!_

 _\- Malia... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas fait le lien mais... Henry et Sandra... C'était pas ses parents. Ils l'ont adopté, il y a six ans. Son vrai nom, c'est Malia Hale. C'est la cousine de Derek._

 _\- Quoi ?! Il a tué sa propre cousine ?_ "

 _But does this have to be a_ **tournament** _?_ _*_ Derek ferma les yeux et ravala un gémissement.

Ses griffes percèrent la peau de ses paumes et un grondement gonfla dans sa poitrine quand sa petite posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son bras. Il la repoussa en gémissant de douleur, titubant jusqu'à la voiture pour se jeter au volant. Ses yeux le brulaient et son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, prêt à briser ses cotes et déchirer sa peau pour tomber sur ses genoux. Le cuir du volant était trop dur sous la pulpe de ses doigts, l'odeur de terre sous les roues de sa voiture lui piquait les narines, les murmures des bois qui longeaient le lycée hurlaient à ses oreilles. Il perdait le totale contrôle de ses sens.

Sa main fut arrachée du volant et fermement pressée contre une poitrine, et le hurlement de Laura lui déchira presque les tympans. Mais sous ses doigts couverts de griffes, il sentait le doux battement du cœur de la jeune femme et petit à petit, très lentement, son cœur prit le même tempo que le siens, et ses sens commencèrent à se calmer.

\- ...a, revient, doucement. Respire doucement, je suis là. Tout va bien, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien...

Derek prit une inspiration haletante et rouvrit enfin les yeux, moins bouleversé. Laura caressait doucement la main qu'elle avait pressé contre son cœur et le regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Quand il vit qu'il était "revenu", elle se pencha entre les deux sièges et enlaça sa nuque, les yeux brillants. _I plan on_ **staying around** _. *_

\- Derek, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Tu vas bien, hein ?

Le Premier Alpha ouvrit la bouche mais à son plus grand désarroi, la seule chose qu'il put faire fut de lâcher un sanglot étranglé. La douleur dans sa poitrine était... était comme celle qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait perdu Stiles. Et aujourd'hui, Stiles était là, à quelques mètres de lui, sans l'être - et la douleur était trop forte.

Il fut poussé à droite, sur l'autre siège et Laura - qui était précipitamment sortie de la voiture et avait fait le tour du véhicule pour prendre le volant. Totalement catatonique, le Premier Alpha se blottit contre la vitre sans cligner des yeux.

Le temps passa, la route aussi, et Derek ne réagit à aucun stimulus alentour. Mais la jeune femme ne chercha pas à comprendre, pas tout de suite. Elle le conduisit plutôt en sécurité, dans leur tanière. Et à peine le seuil de leur chez eux passé, Derek se laissa glisser contre le mur et se laissa aller. La douleur s'effondra sur lui tel un mur de brique et pleurer n'était d'aucune utilité ni d'aucun soulagement, mais ce fut pourtant ce fit. Il pleura, parce que Stiles croyait qu'il avait tué pour le plaisir, qu'il avait tué Malia, sa petite et douce Malia. **Don't worry now** _. *_ Il pleura, parce que Stiles n'était pas Stiles. Il pleura, parce que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il pleura, parce que...

Il pleura, parce que c'était tout simplement trop.

.*.

 _* Serre_ **les dents** _. Tu sais qu'il n'y a_ **vraiment rien** _._ **Ressens** _l'effervescence ( ou )_ **tu perdras tout** _en une minute._ **Encaisse** _,_ **rien** _ne dure ici-bas. Tu veux_ **attirer** _les bonnes attentions,_ **cache** _tes pensées -_ **Mystère** _et appréhension -_ **Tu disparaîtras** _, si tu mords à l'hameçon. J'en ai eu un avant-goût ( et )_ **je ne suis pas du genre à être patient** _._ **Crois-moi** _quand je dis que je suis là pour le long terme. C'est difficile,_ **tu regardes** _tout se disperser et_ **disparaître** _. Je me rends compte que_ **j'ai de la chance** _, je lorgne le sommet. Je sais que_ **rien n'est permanent** _, mais est-ce que ça doit être une_ **compétition** _? J'ai l'intention de_ **rester dans le coin** _._ **Ne t'inquiète pas maintenant** ** _._**

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Meios** **:** Tant mieux, que tu ais envie d'étrangler Scott ! Sache que ça ne va qu'empirer ! 8D ( Pour TP, oui, mes titres sont un peu tirés par les cheveux, j'étais sûr que les gens allaient angoissé pour rien à cause du titre xD ) Ah, j'avoue qu'avec le recul, c'est drôle... Mais je ne pourrais en rire que dans quelques semaines encore xD

* * *

 _Voilà, ça commence à devenir beaucoup pour notre "pauvre" Derek national. Et si vous espérer que Scott soit un peu moins... con que dans la première saison de Teen Wolf - Oui, je suis désolé, on peut adorer Scott comme pas possible, mais il n'est pas très sympa avec Derek ni très intelligent. Certes, il pense bien faire, mais... nan. Nope._

 _Première arrivée du Shérif, hm... Que puis-je dire de plus... Eh bien, rien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, la semaine prochaine, Laura est la meilleure, Derek a apparemment des travers à mon sens hilarant et un nouveau personnage fait son entrée._

 _Allez, à la semaine prochaine ! Xoxo, '_ _Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	16. THE HEART OF ME

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot, malgré ma mauvaise volonté xD

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 16 -**

 _ **MIIKE SNOW - The heart of me**_

\- Je me disais bien que ce nom me disait quelque chose.

La voix de Laura était douce tout derrière lui. Derek, accroupi dans l'ancienne chambre de Peter, se retourna à moitié pour la voir.

La veille, l'Alpha avait fait sa première victime, un chauffeur de bus. L'Enfant de la Lune l'avait traqué jusque dans son propre bus, sur le parking du lycée - allez savoir pourquoi il était là en pleine nuit, celui-là - et il l'avait... Eh bien, totalement massacré. L'homme était toujours en vie, étrangement. Avec un tel degré de violence, Derek et Laura auraient vraiment pensé qu'il n'aurait pas laissé âme qui vive, dans ce bus. _You took the yellow_ **diamond spears** _and turned it on its head._ _*_ Mais malgré la dose impressionnante de sang dans le véhicule, il respirait toujours. Ainsi, l'odeur de l'Alpha sauvage avait été plus que repérable aux abords du véhicule, et les deux enfants de la Lune l'avaient traqué jusqu'ici. Le manoir incendié, de nouveau.

La jeune femme était adossée au chambranle de la porte, le regardant avec une grimace mi-figue mi-raisin. Son regard était hésitant, avec une pointe de tristesse. Derek pencha la tête sur le côté, plissant des yeux.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'enquit-il.

La jeune femme s'humidifia les lèvres et se détacha de la porte, le fixant.

\- Stiles, dit-elle simplement.

Derek, qui s'était retourné pour continuer de fouiller autour de lui, se figea, le cœur tressautant. Il écarquilla les yeux et tout son corps se crispa à lui faire mal. Il sentit Laura se rapprocher doucement de lui.

\- Ce nom. Tu l'avais déjà dit, il y a des années, dit-elle doucement. Quand tu remettais Derek à sa place.

Elle s'arrêta juste derrière lui.

\- Stan... Il ne s'appelait pas vraiment Stan, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira. Laura se rapprocha et s'accroupit à ses côtés, posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

\- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-elle en un murmure.

Derek secoua fermement la tête.

\- Non, cracha-t-il. Ce n'est pas lui.

Laura se blottit contre lui, pressant son nez contre sa tempe.

\- Ça ne peut pas être lui, ce n'est pas lui. C'est... un tour. De Gerard, grinça-t-il des dents, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- D'accord, d'accord Derek, murmura-t-elle contre lui. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis là, ne t'en fais pas.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre sans mots dire jusqu'à ce que Laura ne ricane, mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi on en revient toujours là ?

Derek bougea doucement pour la regarder.

\- Hm ?

\- Dans cette maison, soupira-t-elle en levant le visage pour regarder la pièce noircie.

Derek soupira et se redressa.

\- Il est guidé par ses instincts et il cherche à retrouver sa tanière. Mais...

Il se tut en entendant une voix l'appeler.

" _\- Derek, je sais que tu es là ! Je... Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?_ "

Laura fronça les sourcils en se redressant, fixant son oncle. Elle mima un " _Qu'est-ce que le louveteau fait ici ?_ " silencieux et surpris, et Derek haussa les épaules. _And_ **everybody** _wants to turn up, *_ Le premier Alpha lui fit signe de rester là et descendit les escaliers, qui craquèrent. Puis il ouvrit la porte pour voir Scott qui trépignait, les petites marches à peine montées. Il sentait l'angoisse, une pointe de soulagement de le voir, mais aussi beaucoup de colère et de peur.

\- Hey.

Derek hocha la tête et sortit sur le pas de la porte, fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Le louveteau se passa une main sur sa nuque.

\- Je sais que... Que c'est de ma faute que tu as terminé en taule, et que les chasseurs savent où tu es-

\- _ATTEND, DE QUOI ?!_

Derek grimaça et soupira. Scott cligna des yeux alors que le clavardage dans la maison se faisait entendre, jusqu'à ce que Laura sorte en trombe de la maison, le regard flamboyant et son tempérament de feu de sortie.

\- Comment ça, les chasseurs savent où nous sommes ? Et tu comptais me le dire quand, exactement Derek, hein ?

\- Laura...

\- Et c'est de TA faute ?! Cracha-t-elle en pointant Scott du doigt.

Le gamin se recula, un peu surpris de son éclat de voix. **Give it to them** _, sharp through tension. *_ Derek l'attrapa doucement par le bras et la fit reculer.

\- Laura, calme-toi. Je m'occupe d'eux, dit-il doucement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Ah ouais ? Hm, c'est ça. Comme tu t'es occupé du barman à Harlem ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'était totalement différent.

\- Je t'ai retrouvé à quatre heure du matin bourré sur le comptoir, à chanter des chansons grivoises avec un ancien chasseur !

\- Laura ! S'exclama Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Excusez-moi, on peut revenir à moi ? Parce que...

Les deux enfants de la lune se tournèrent vers lui, leurs yeux brillants. En réponse, les yeux du gamin brillèrent, dorés, sans qu'il ne le réalise.

Il secoua ensuite rapidement la tête et se mordillât les lèvres.

\- Je crois que... Je crois que j'ai ai fait quelque chose cette nuit, dit-il enfin, la voix étouffée et la gorge serrée.

La colère était de retour et Laura plissa du nez sous les effluves qu'il sortait.

\- Tu crois que tu as attaqué le chauffeur du bus ? Comprit-elle avec surprise.

Le louveteau trembla le temps d'un instant, le regard sombre et paniqué. _( I ) look away and take the_ **backdoor** _. *_ Puis il hocha la tête, se tournant vers Derek.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le Premier Alpha secoua la tête.

\- Non.

Scott prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Alors, dites-moi la vérité.

Derek se crispa - un " _s'il vous plaît_ " ne devrait pas être en options - et le gamin les observa tous deux, le regard angoissé.

\- Est-ce que je vais blesser quelqu'un ?

\- Oui.

Sans aucun doute, il ne se contrôlait pas encore, alors...

\- Est-ce que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un ? Continua le louveteau.

Derek s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui.

Il était un prédateur, à quoi s'attendait-il exactement ?

\- Est-ce que je vais tuer quelqu'un ?! Paniqua Scott.

\- Probablement, répondit le Premier Alpha d'une voix calme.

\- Mais enfin, Derek ! Sursauta Laura en se tournant vers lui.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne lui fait pas peur comme ça !

\- Il a demandé la vérité ! Je ne vais pas mâcher mes mots !

\- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un tout jeune louveteau mordu, qu'il va forcément faire du mal autour de lui ! S'exclama la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est un adolescent bourré aux hormones qui refuse même qu'on l'approche et encore moins qu'on lui explique calmement la situation, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attends ? Soupira Derek.

Face à eux, le gamin fronça les sourcils, à deux doigts de prendre la mouche.

\- Il pourrait très bien se contrôler parfaitement ! S'offusqua la jeune femme.

Derek l'observa en haussant un sourcil. Puis il jeta un regard vers le louveteau qui les fixait, une grimace sur les traits, les yeux brillants et à deux doigts de s'énerver - et donc, de se transformer. Elle suivit son regard puis soupira profondément.

\- Oui, bon. D'accord. Ce n'est définitivement pas le cas. _MAIS_! Il vient nous demander notre aide, c'est déjà un bon début, non ?

\- Non !

Les deux enfants de la Lune se tournèrent vers le plus jeune, qui fronçait les sourcils, la tête baissée. Il ravala un grognement.

\- Je veux juste... je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec vous, rien ! Je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

\- Tu n'as rien fait, le rassura Derek, ravalant tout de même une grimace quant à ses réticences à l'aider.

Quelle tête de mule, vraiment !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à cet homme, alors ?!

\- Hey, oh ! Tout doux, 'gringo' ! Pesta Laura en fronçant les sourcils. Nous n'avons rien fait !

Scott secoua fermement la tête, les fusillant du regard.

\- Vous savez quoi, c'était une très mauvaise idée ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

Laura cligna des paupières et se secoua, interloquée de le voir s'éloigner.

\- Attend, quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais, reviens ici !

\- Allez en enfer ! Lui hurla le louveteau en grimpant sur sa bicyclette.

Et avec un dernier regard noir vers ce qu'ils croyaient tous être une fratrie, il quitta précipitamment le terrain, grommelant contre eux.

Laura le regarda faire, la bouche ouverte et les bras écartés, trop choquée par son comportement. _The heart of me, because_ **I can't believe** _. *_ Elle se tourna vers Derek, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non mais, quoi ? Couina-t-elle presque.

Derek soupira et secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Laura déglutit difficilement.

\- Tu crois qu'il va faire quoi ?

Le Premier Alpha haussa les épaules, le regard fixé vers là où le gamin avait disparu.

\- S'il n'est pas trop bête, je pense qu'il va essayer de retrouver ses souvenirs... Peut-être aller fouiller le bus.

\- Hm... Pourquoi on ne l'enferme pas dans une pièce, le temps qu'il apprenne à se contrôler et que nous puissions tout lui expliquer en règle ? S'enquit Laura en regardant dans la même direction.

Derek esquissa un sourire et ricana amèrement.

\- Mais je t'en prie, essaye donc, l'invita-t-il d'un signe de la main.

La jeune femme grogna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Il est lié à Peter. Il l'a transformé. Peut-être par accident, mais il l'a transformé tout de même alors, Peter reste son Alpha. Donc... Nous sommes de la même meute. Nous pourrions... l'aider et en échange, il nous aide à le retrouver ?

Derek l'observa un long moment en silence. Elle bougea doucement, trépignant sur place. _That anything's_ **cool** _anymore. *_

\- Tu crois encore au Père-Noël, railla-t-il doucement. Tu n'as pas vu comment il est ?

La jeune femme soupira et se frotta le visage.

\- Bon. Je vais aller essayer de lui parler. Je pense qu'on a un certain... lien, dit-elle doucement.

Puis à son tour, elle fut partie.

\- Bon courage pour ça, marmonna-t-il dans le vide.

.*.

Derek était resté quelques heures dans la forêt, cherchant la trace de Peter, avant de faire son chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il n'était pas sur la trace de Peter, il voulait voir l'homme qui avait été attaqué par l'Alpha. Déjà, pour voir s'il était possible que l'homme traumatisé se souvienne de quelque chose, s'il n'avait pas été transformé et s'il pouvait lui apprendre quoi que ce soit sur l'attaque - dans le sens, pourquoi Peter avait décidé de l'attaquer lui spécialement, ce soir-là. Ça ne pouvait pas être une attaque... accidentelle. Certes, la transformation de Scott était, elle, accidentelle. L'Alpha, déboussolé et tout juste sorti du coma, avait perdu le contrôle de son 'venin' et la douleur avait laissé libre cours à ses instincts. Le venin avait suinté par tous les ports de sa peau, une simple griffure avait suffi à la transformation.

Mais le venin, à l'odeur puissante, s'était... épuisé le soir de la mort de Malia. L'Alpha avait cessé de le sécréter, alors il était peu probable que le chauffeur de bus se soit fait transformer.

Le Premier Alpha se glissa sans un bruit dans tout l'hôpital pour atteindre la chambre du chauffeur sans se faire voir une seule fois. Arrivé au pied du lit, sans faire attention à toutes les machines, il observa les meurtrissures et tout ce qui couvrait le corps du pauvre homme. Son odeur ne montrait aucune transformation, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Derek esquissa un sourire en écoutant les battements de cœur de l'homme, ainsi que son odeur qui arrivait à atténuer les odeurs de médicaments, de maladie, d'antiseptique.

\- Je sais que vous êtes réveillé, ouvrez les yeux.

Le chauffeur de bus tressaillit.

\- Maintenant, gronda-t-il de sa voix d'Alpha.

L'homme ouvrit donc les yeux. Il observa Derek pendant un court instant, la lumière l'aveuglant un peu avant qu'il ne comprenne qui il avait devant lui. Enfin, presque. Son odeur changeant, se teintant de soulagement, avant qu'il ne se mette à paniquer.

\- Hale...

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ? Gronda-t-il, surprit.

Ce n'était définitivement pas prévu au programme, ça...

\- Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement tellement désolé... Souffla l'homme d'une voix étranglée.

Le Premier Alpha se rapprocha du lit, le visage froissé d'incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Pourquoi vous excusez ? S'enquit-il, perdu.

Mais l'homme ne lui répondit pas, au contraire. Il continua de marmonner des excuses, de plus en plus hystérique, alors que son cœur partait dans une danse folle. Les machines s'emballèrent et Derek grimaça, sachant que les infirmières allaient arriver dans quelques instants.

Alors le Premier Alpha quitta les lieux sans être un peu plus avancé, voire même en ayant plus de question en tête que quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital.

.*.

Le Premier Alpha soupira de frustration.

Il était de retour dans la maison et y était depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital. Parce que l'odeur de l'homme, du chauffeur de bus, de cette victime de Peter, lui avait rappelé quelque chose. _I want_ **to touch you** _, I want_ **you to touch me** _._ _*_ Si Derek avait encore des doutes, maintenant ce n'était plus possible. Il se revoyait ce jour-là, à parcourir la maison délabrée et encore un peu chaude des braises qui l'avait détruite pendant plusieurs heures, et l'odeur de l'homme avait été présente aux abords de la demeure. Derek ne pouvait douter, le chauffeur de bus était présent ce soir-là

Ce n'était plus étonnant que Peter l'eu attaqué. Et si l'Alpha chassait ceux qui avait été présents durant la soirée ?

Derek soupira et se redressa, ravalant un grognement. Scott était de retour, et le Premier Alpha sentait sa colère d'ici. Le gamin enfonça presque la porte d'entrer en criant.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait ! Tu as tué le conducteur du bus !

Derek fronça les sourcils et bougea lentement. Il était à l'étage, dans l'ombre, et le Louveteau n'était pas encore assez familiarisé avec ses sens pour savoir où il était précisément. L'homme était mort ? Il ne ressentait aucun remord ou tristesse.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, déclara-t-il doucement.

Le gamin leva la tête vers l'étage et commença à gravir les marches.

\- Il est mort Derek, tu l'as tué ! Comme tu as tué ta cousine !

Le Premier Alpha gronda. Il détestait qu'on dise ça, il n'avait rien fait ! C'était sa petite !

\- Malia a disparue alors qu'elle devait passer la soirée avec Laura. Et je suis revenu ici quand j'ai senti sa mort. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait que de sentir une partie d'un tout dont on fait partie juste... disparaître ? Pesta-t-il, énervé que ce gamin parle de chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé, souffla le louveteau, comme prenant plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Nous l'avons retrouvé ! En morceau ! Parce que le travail n'avait pas été terminé sept ans plus tôt, et que quelqu'un se fait un point d'honneur à éliminer les Hale !

\- Je sais que tu les as tué tous les deux ! S'entêta Scott. Et je vais le dire à tout le monde, en commençant par le shérif !

 _I_ **can't stop** _this_ **hurtful shit** _from happening._ _*_ Derek, exaspéré, lâcha un véritable cri alors que Scott arrivait en haut des escaliers. Le premier Alpha sortit de l'ombre et se jeta sur le louveteau, agrippant ses affaires pour le soulever de terre et le jeter au bas des escaliers. Bien sûr, Scott retomba sur ses pieds, un peu surprit par cet assaut, mais avait déjà prit (pris) sa forme de bêta quand Derek sauta à son tour au premier étage. Le louveteau, enragé, gronda contre lui avant de lui sauter dessus, crocs et griffes sorties en vue de faire mal.

Le premier alpha passa par un mur fragile. Il cligna des paupières un instant, surprit de s'être fait avoir comme ça, et sauta sur ses pieds, riant un peu. Il s'ébroua, plein de poussière.

\- C'était adorable ! Clama-t-il en se débarrassant de sa veste.

Un combat, ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien !

Derek répliqua.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait véritablement envie de se battre, c'était différent. Scott avait besoin d'extérioriser la rage que Derek sentait gronder en lui, il avait besoin d'un bouc-émissaire pour se vider avant d'avoir l'esprit clair, et Derek avait aussi besoin de réaffirmer son autorité. Il n'hésita donc pas à le repousser violemment, au risque de lui casser quelque chose. Derek n'avait pas besoin d'être le gentil de l'histoire. Ils s'échangèrent quelques coups bien placés, le gamin trop aveuglé pour réaliser que Derek jouait plus que lui faisant réellement mal - il avait le dessus, mais il fallait que Scott se calme de lui-même.

Ce fut ce qui se passa. Quelques minutes après avoir commencé à se battre, Scott reprit forme humaine, soufflant comme un bœuf, les muscles sans aucun doute douloureux - et quelques cotes aussi. Et son bras. Que Derek avait cassé net.

Le premier Alpha soupira et s'étira pour se détendre lui aussi. L'adrénaline courait ses veines mais il se sentait plus calme. Il se rapprocha doucement et attrapa doucement le bras du louveteau. Ce dernier gémit et tenta de se défaire, mais bouger était douloureux pour lui.

\- Arrête de gigoter, marmonna Derek en tâtant doucement son bras.

La brisure était nette, il pouvait la sentir. Alors il bougea très doucement le membre cassé pour le mettre dans le bon angle, arrachant un cri de douleur au nouveau bêta.

\- Je sais, je sais, commenta Derek. Je suis désolé. Attend un peu, ça va aller mieux.

En effet, l'os était déjà en train de se reformer, et comme Derek l'avait remis en place, d'ici quelques minutes, il n'aura aucune séquelle.

Le silence s'étira entre eux, Scott le fusillant du regard, et Derek soupira.

\- Je n'ai tué personne. Et toi non plus. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et ce n'est certainement pas de ma faute.

\- Tu rigoles ?! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

\- Tu as été griffé ! Les chances de transformation à partir de ce genre de plaies sont très minces !

\- Tu as ruiné ma vie !

\- Non, c'est faux, soupira le premier Alpha, tenant toujours le bras en place.

\- Tu m'as griffé !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de nouveau, profondément.

\- Oh purée, mais j'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça ? Marmonna-t-il. Non, Scott, je ne t'ai pas griffé ! Clama-t-il enfin.

Le gamin cligna des yeux en l'observant. Le premier Alpha se renfrogna.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui t'a transformé, répéta doucement le Premier Alpha.

Scott le fixa quelques instants, son regard balayant tout son visage avant qu'il ne pâlisse considérablement.

\- Oh... Il y en a un autre... ? S'enquit-il en s'écroulant sur un canapé noirci.

Derek le laissa faire - son bras allait mieux maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Il s'accroupit plutôt à ses côtés.

\- En plus de Laura et moi, oui. Il est ce qu'on appelle un Alpha, le plus haut dans la hiérarchie au sein d'une meute.

Scott ferma les yeux et poussa un soupire tremblant. Derek releva la tête alors qu'un cri lui parvenait.

 _\- ... pas intérêt à être mort !_

Le premier Alpha haussa un sourcil et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. _You and I, we've (_ **never truelly** _) been through it. *_ Sur le seuil, une Laura paniquée.

\- Personne au loft, une odeur de sang et d'adrénaline en arrivant sur le palier, et... Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Termina-t-elle par crier en fusillant Derek du regard.

Ce dernier observa autour d'eux. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient à peu près détruit tout ce qui tenait encore debout dans ce qui avait été le salon. Le sang sur le sol était celui de Scott, et Derek n'avait même pas prit la peine de prendre sa forme de bêta intermédiaire. _Dip into the_ **lake** _, the_ **mountains** _( and ) shake the_ **fear of God** _._ _*_ Il haussa les épaules alors que la jeune femme se rapprochait pour vérifier l'état de Scott. Elle releva la tête vers Derek en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec lui ? S'enquit-elle en un reproche.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Écoute Laura. Pour le moment, le loup de Scott ne comprend que l'affrontement de front, s'expliqua-t-il. De plus, il a besoin d'un exutoire qui ne se brisera pas à la première pichenette. Essayer de discuter avant qu'il ne se soit calmé ne servirait à rien.

Scott les regardait sans mots dire, finalement calmé et Derek soupira de soulagement.

\- Laura, toi et moi sommes des bêtas.

Ce qui n'était pas vrai, mais il était officiellement le frère cadet de la jeune femme, alors il jouait le jeu.

\- Ce que tu as croisé ce soir-là, c'est un Alpha, beaucoup plus puissant et bien plus sauvage que nous trois réunis. Crois-le ou non, mais nous essayons de l'attraper, ainsi que de l'arrêter, en plus d'essayer de faire en sorte que tu ne blesses personne.

Scott pâlît un peu plus, et Laura se mit à gronder en le regardant. Derek haussa les épaules. Comme si c'était faux aussi ! La jeune femme se reprit un peu et soupira en se tournant vers le plus jeune.

\- Le fait est que l'on pourrait avoir besoin de toi, déclara-t-elle enfin.

Scott fronça les sourcils et les observa tour à tour.

\- Comment ça ? Pourquoi moi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Parce que...

Laura bougea la tête et se redressa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Il est celui qui t'a transformé. Accidentellement, certes, mais il reste ton Alpha. Tu fais parti de sa meute, et même si les liens ne sont pas encore profondément ancrés, parce qu'ils n'ont pas été défaits dans les règles de l'art.

Le gamin ouvrit la bouche, interloqué.

\- Et ... En sommes, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Laura jeta un coup d'œil à Derek avant de reporter toute son attention sur le louveteau, l'air grave.

\- Que toi et lui êtes liés.

.*.

Derek gronda en se ramassant sur lui-même pour sauter jusqu'au toit de l'autre côté de la route. Il entendait le grognement de Peter, à à peine quelques mètres de lui, plus en amont sur la route et les toits. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il le traquait et malgré sa puissance, malgré ses réflexes, malgré toutes ses longues années, Derek n'arrivait pas à le rattraper. Il n'y avait rien à y faire. Peter était bien trop rapide, bien trop réactif, et ce n'était pas normal. Derek ne comprenait pas comment il faisait. De plus... Cette odeur, cette... Fragrance bien particulière n'était vraiment pas anodine, et n'avait rien à faire ici. Quelque chose n'allait décemment pas. _I remember standing in a_ **cathedral** _, *_

Ce ne fut qu'en sautant par-dessus) un mur qu'un rayon de lune capta la silhouette de l'Alpha rendu fou et qu'il comprit. La surprise... Non, le choc que ce fut coupa Derek dans son élan, monopolisant tous ses sens de telle sorte qu'il ne sentit pas l'attaque venir. De son perchoir, il faisait une cible parfaite qui fut abattue. La détonation vrilla les tympans de Derek qui planta ses dents dans sa lèvre pour s'éviter de hurler alors qu'il tombait en avant, dégringolant de l'équivalent de deux étages. _somewhere in_ **Northern Europe** _, I think it was_ **Paradiso** _... *_

Il s'était fait tirer dessus ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était mort par balle !

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour ressasser les bons vieux souvenirs, ça non.

Le Premier Alpha haleta de douleur en pressant sa main autour de son bras et grinça des dents en voyant l'intérieur de son coude noirci, ses veines devenir bleues et crépiter. C'était de l'aconit, et une souche assez rare bien entendu. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance. Derek se crispa en entendant un rire un peu crispé se rapprocher de lui. Il sentait aussi la poudre, mais il sentait surtout sa plaie qui commençait à être purulente. _The space around_ **my head** _was ringing *_ Le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine, le Premier Alpha se redressa rapidement - mais avec beaucoup de difficulté, certes - pour quitter l'endroit où il était tombé.

Il ne mit que quelques minutes à se glisser autre part, se hissant au-dessus d'un toit bien en hauteur pour s'y laisser tomber, roulant sur le dos en gardant sa respiration au plus calme pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Une odeur de poudre, d'aconit et de parfum synthétique. Une femme, une chasseuse, qui voulait que ceux qu'elle traquait reconnaissent sa présence. Derek fronça les sourcils alors que la femme arrêtait la voiture un peu plus en amont de là où il était. Cette odeur...

Une portière claqua.

\- Mon mignon... Petit, petit, petiiiit... Où te cache-tu ? Fredonna une voix chantante.

Le Premier Alpha ravala un grondement sourd. Cette odeur, c'était l'odeur qui manquait à celle de Victoria Argent, la femme de Chris et la mère d'Alisson, pour être l'odeur exacte qui s'était trouvée tout près de la dépouille de Malia, ce soir-là. C'était ça, ça n'avait pas été une seule personne, mais deux, si étroitement liées que leurs odeurs s'étaient fondues l'une dans l'autre de telle sorte que Derek croit n'avoir affaire qu'à une seule personne. Elles avaient été deux...

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et Derek inspira doucement alors que la femme soupirait brutalement.

\- Quoi ?! Clama-t-elle en répondant.

Le Premier Alpha fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il porta son bras devant ses yeux et ravala un grognement de dépit. C'était une forme très agressive d'aconit, ses sens le laissaient déjà tomber ! C'était mauvais, très mauvais.

Une autre voiture arriva et le Premier Alpha réalisa qu'il n'avait pas suivi la conversation, qui avait dû être courte. Doucement, il roula sur le ventre et rampa en silence jusqu'au bord du toit pour observer.

Une femme blonde plutôt jolie se tenait bien droite, habillée tout de cuir - comme quoi, les clichés étaient de sortie - et regardait la voiture s'arrêter juste à côté d'elle. Sur son épaule, un fusil à canon scié qui, même de là où il était, sentait la poudre à plein nez. Derek eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de sauter par-dessus le toit pour aller s'engager dans un combat perdu d'avance, quand sortit de la voiture Christopher. Alors comme ça, monsieur Argent ne chassait plus, hein ?! Quel menteur, il allait payer. _and I felt like I_ **finally** _touched_ **this world** _. *_

\- Rentre dans la voiture, cracha l'homme en fusillant sa comparse du regard.

\- Quoi ? Même pas un bonjour, ça fait plaisir de te voir ? Railla la femme.

\- J'apprend que tu te caches en ville depuis plus d'un mois, et c'est par Victoria que je l'apprend ? Non, tu n'auras pas de bonjour ! Si je suis venu ici et qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis quatre ans, c'est pour une bonne raison, et je refuse que tu viennes perturber ma retraite ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Rit la femme en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je m'amuse. Et j'attends à ce que mon grand frère préféré se joigne à la partie~ Ronronna-t-elle.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Christopher serra les poings et les mâchoires.

\- Je ne chasse plus, gronda-t-il.

\- Chriiis, il y en a deux ! S'excita la femme - la sœur de Christopher ! - Un Alpha, et un Bêta ! Et l'Alpha... Ohoh, tu aurais dû le voir, quel morceau ! Vient t'amuser un peu !

Christopher croisa les bras sur torse.

\- Kate. Il n'y a pas eu de mort dans la région, tu n'as aucun droit de chasser !

\- Et la gamine morte, l'autre soir ? S'enquit la femme en relevant le menton.

L'ancien chasseur ricana amèrement.

\- Elle a été coupée en deux. Ce n'est pas l'affaire de Loup-garou, et si je savais que tu ne t'étais pas débarrassé de l'épée, je contacterais le shérif tout de suite !

\- Ooooh, tout de suite les grands mots, s'amusa ladite Kate en secouant la main à côté de sa tête.

\- Tu as tué une enfant, Kate ! S'énerva Christopher. Elle avait l'âge de Allison, elle ne méritait pas de mourir !

\- D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu comptes initier ma nièce chérie ?

\- Ne change pas la conversation ! Alisson ne chassera pas, et jamais tu ne lui apprendras quoi que ce soit ! Tu as tué une enfant, par dieu ! Hurla l'homme.

\- C'était une bête ! S'exclama la chasseuse avec un ricanement. Comme tous les autres, et j'en avais besoin pour tous les faire sortir de leur trou, histoire d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Elle n'avait rien fait ! Tu as brisé le code !

\- Au diable le code, il est beaucoup trop vieux, Chris. Il faut savoir s'adapter.

Elle passa à côté de lui et frappa son épaule avant d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture.

\- Mais bon, puisqu'on en est là, je vais arrêter de me cacher, puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment. Du coup, j'espère que tu as une chambre de libre pour moi. Squatter les chambres d'hôtels miteuses, ce n'est pas bon pour mon teint, sourit-elle malicieusement.

Son frère sembla se battre contre lui-même un moment avant de lever la main et de la pointer du doigt.

\- Pas de chasse dans ma maison, pas un seul mot sur l'entreprise familiale, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

\- Ne t'en fais paaas, Victoria m'a très bien expliqué ton point de vue, s'amusa la femme. Et puis, avec ce que j'ai mis au Bêta, d'ici 24h, il n'y aura plus que l'Alpha, je m'en occuperais tout de seule avant de repartir, puisque c'est ce que tu désires.

Christopher soupira de frustration et monta dans sa voiture.

Derek, toujours sur son toit, observa les deux voitures partir de là où il était. Quand il fut sûr que les véhicules étaient assez éloignés, il roula de nouveau sur son dos en respirant difficilement.

Elle, cette femme, Kate Argent... s'était alliée avec Victoria Argent pour chasser et tuer Malia. Et s'il en croyait ses dires, pour les faire sortir de leur trou.

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira difficilement. L'odeur de la femme lui parvenait toujours, cette odeur dégoutante... qu'il reconnaissait. _I felt as if I finally understood that we have_ **to build** _something of our own._ _*_ En plus de l'avoir senti dans la forêt, avec Victoria, il se souvenait l'avoir senti autre part. Partout dans la chambre du jeune Derek, sur ses vêtements. Elle était présente ce soir-là, sans doute était-elle celle qui avait craqué l'allumette. Elle voulait en finir ? Très bien, Derek allait venir pour elle.

.*.

La chasseuse n'avait pas menti en déclarant qu'il n'avait que vingt-quatre heures devant lui avant de mourir. L'empoisonnement était extrêmement rapide et douloureux, et même avec son métabolisme et sa puissance, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il avait mis plusieurs heures à quitter la zone industrielle où il avait chassé Peter et s'était évanoui dans les bois.

Quand il reprit connaissance, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Malgré sa nausée et la douleur qui pulsait dans son corps, il réussit à se redresser et à faire son chemin jusqu'à une route.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul. Avec difficulté, il commença à marcher, trainant des pieds mais essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Il fallait qu'il trouve Laura au plus vite, et la jeune femme avait été embauchée au lycée. Il fallait qu'il y arrive le plus rapidement possible - sans attirer l'attention, cela dit.

Malheureusement, sa vision se troubla de nouveau et il n'eut plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes, le cœur tressautant. À peine fut-il sur le parking de l'établissement qu'il s'écroula. Une douce odeur l'enveloppa, son ouïe s'atténua et sa tête se retrouva dans du coton. _Even if_ **I didn't know it** _at the time. *_ Il eut énormément de mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de lui.

\- Non mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

La voix de Scott lui vrilla les tympan le temps d'un cours (court) instant et Derek grimaça en clignant des paupières. Il posa sa main sur sa plaie et leva les yeux vers le louveteau.

\- Je... elle m'a tiré dessus... Marmonna-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de focaliser sa vision sur quelque chose.

\- Où est Laura ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! S'exclama le louveteau tout près de son oreille.

Derek leva son visage vers lui, voyant trouble pendant encore quelques secondes avant que cela ne devienne net, et qu'il réalise que non, il n'était pas si près que ça, c'était surtout ses sens qui partaient dans tous les sens.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi, déclara-t-il enfin.

Il savait que l'aconit qui était dans son sang ne poussait pas dans la région, et il en avait besoin pour éviter de mourir. Scott fronça les sourcils alors que Derek relevait la manche de sa veste pour mettre sa plaie à l'air libre.

\- Quoi ?! OH mon dieu ! Mais pourquoi tu ne guéris pas ?!

\- Je ne peux pas, c'était... C'était une balle spéciale, réussit-il à expliquer.

\- Quoi, une balle en argent ? Railla une nouvelle voix, avec une pointe de panique.

Derek frissonna et ferma les yeux le temps d'un instant. Bien sûr qu'il était là, lui... Le Premier Alpha releva la tête pour observer Stiles, debout juste derrière Scott. Derek était en fait tombé devant sa voiture.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule, par la Sainte Lune, lui cracha Derek en le fusillant du regard. Il me reste... Un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures. Plus ou moins.

Vingt-quatre heures avant que le poison dans son sang ne stoppe son cœur, et qu'on soit obligé de lui couper le bras pour attendre qu'il revienne d'entre les morts. Et plusieurs mois avant que son bras ne repousse. Et il détestait perdre un membre. Il sentit ses yeux clignoter, bleu comme vert, n'arrivant pas à se contrôler.

\- Arrête ça ! Lui marmonna furieusement Scott.

\- Je ne peux pas me contrôler, haleta le Premier Alpha en fermant les yeux.

Il frissonna de douleur quand Scott se rapprocha pour le hisser, agrippant ses hanches pour le mettre debout. Il ne pouvait pas refuser un peu d'aide, alors se laissa porter par le louveteau et se laissa tomber sur un siège passager. La bête qu'il était et qui commençait à se détacher de l'humain à cause du poison, s'agita de plaisir en gémissant et se vautrant dans l'odeur de Stiles. Il était dans la voiture du jeune garçon, une Jeep toute cabossée. _I_ **choose** _to... *_ Le Premier Alpha prit une grande inspiration pour se délecter de cette essence et se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte, attrapant la manche de Scott.

\- Il faut que tu trouves quel genre de balle elle a utilisé, souffla-t-il.

Le Louveteau ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Mais comment ?!

\- C'est une Argent, la sœur de Christopher ! Elle est chez eux ! Clama le Premier Alpha en retroussant les lèvres.

\- Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ?! Pesta Scott, les sourcils froncés.

Derek cligna des paupières, surprit par cette réponse et l'observa. **Because I can't believe.** _*_ Au volant, le jeune Stiles hoqueta.

\- Sérieux, Scotty ?! S'offusqua-t-il.

Le Louveteau soupira de frustration et fusilla le premier Alpha du regard.

\- Très bien, j'essayerais ! Et Stiles, Sors-le de là, ordonna le louveteau.

\- ... En cet instant, je te déteste tellement, grogna le jeune homme en démarrant.

Derek se permit de fermer les yeux et de soupirer de soulagement. Au moins, il n'était pas seul.

.*.

 _* Tu as pris les_ **lances de diamants** _jaunes pour les faire tournoyer au-dessus de nous. Et_ **tout le monde** _se présente,_ **pour se les donner** _, tendu par la tension. ( Je ) regarde au loin et prend_ **la porte arrière** _. Mon cœur à moi, parce que_ **je ne peux pas le croire** _, et rien n'est plus_ **froid** _. Je veux_ **te toucher** _, je veux que_ **tu me touches** _. Je_ **ne peux empêcher** _cette_ **merde douloureuse** _de se produire. Toi et moi, nous n'avons (_ **jamais pu** _) nous en préoccuper. Trempé dans le_ **lac** _, les_ **montagnes** _( et ) secouer cette_ **peur en Dieu** _. Je me souviens me tenir debout au centre d'une_ **cathédrale** _, quelque part en_ **Europe du Nord** _, je pense que c'était_ **el Paradiso** _. L'espace autour de_ **ma tête** _sonnait et j'ai l'impression d'avoir_ **finalement** _touché_ **ce monde** _. Je me suis sentis comme si j'avais finalement compris que nous devions_ **construire** _quelque chose de nos propres mains. Même si je_ **l'ignorais** _à l'époque. J'ai_ **choisi** _de..._ **parce que je ne peux pas le croire** ** _._**

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Meios** **:** Ahaha, mais je saiiiis xD hm, les envies de meurtres... Pour Stiles bientôt, pas pour Scott x) désolé. Mais ça ira mieux, à un moment donné :3 promit

* * *

 _Bon... Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai FAILLIT OUBLIÉ. Vous vous rendez compte ?!_

 _Remerciez mon Bullet Journal pour me l'avoir rappeler u.u_

 _Dernier chapitre du mois, voilà voilà..._

 _Comme vous pouvez le constater, Laura n'en peut plus de ces conneries xD ET ARRIVÉ DE KATE !_

 _Je me suis permise de la faire encore plus détestable que dans la série - oui. Oui, c'est possible, vous verrez ;)_

 _Hm, que dire de plus... Eh bien rien. Voilà. Je ne suis pas super active aujourd'hui, toutes mes excuses._

 _Semaine prochaine, Derek est blessé, Stiles fait ce qu'il peut - tout en paniquant -, Scott est pire que dans la série et Laura craque._

 _Allez, à la semaine prochaine ! Xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	17. LITTLE CHANCE

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot, malgré ma mauvaise volonté xD

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 17 -**

 _ **CUEBRICK - Little Chance**_

Derek cligna des paupières et ravala un gémissement de douleur. Sa plaie pulsait et il venait de perdre connaissance pendant... À peine deux minutes, Stiles venait tout juste de les faire sortir du parking du lycée. _**«**_ **Take your time »** _, is what they_ **say** _.*_ Il se redressa, clignant furieusement des paupières pour se réveiller et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone.

Introuvable.

\- Tu as ton téléphone ? Demanda-t-il, les mâchoires crispées.

Stiles sursauta - il avait dû le croire inconscient - et hocha la tête.

\- Euh... ouais, attend.

Il gigota sur son siège pour en sortir le mobile et le lança sur les genoux du Premier Alpha, les yeux rivés sur la route. Derek gronda en sentant l'odeur de peur qui l'entourait mais se concentra sur l'écran. Stiles balbutia son code de déverrouillage avant que Derek n'ai la chance de le lui demander et le premier Alpha composa le numéro de sa petite. Mais cette dernière devait être vraiiiment occupée, puisqu'elle ne décrocha pas.

\- Putain, Laura... Pas maintenant, décroche ton téléphone... ! Pesta-t-il.

Rien n'y faisait, ça sonnait dans le vide. Alors Derek raccrocha et soupira de frustration, balançant le mobile sur le tableau de bord.

\- Eh, fais gaffe un peu ! Il est tout neuf ! S'exclama Stiles.

Le Premier Alpha lui lança un regard noir, et le cœur du plus jeune tressauta de peur. Derek prit ensuite une grande inspiration et se détacha pour se débarrasser de sa veste pour la balancer derrière. Il releva les manches de son t-shirt, grimaçant devant le sang noir qui commençait à suinter de la plaie à l'intérieur de son coude. _But_ **I don't care** _*_ Il la rabaissa rapidement pour soulever les hanches et commencer à défaire sa ceinture.

\- Il se passe quoi, si Scott ne trouve pas ta balle magique ? Tu ne vas pas mourir, quand même, hein ? Tiens le coup, on est bientôt arrivés !

Derek s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers le profil du jeune homme. Bordel, même enfant, il était beau...

Le Premier Alpha se secoua. Par la Lune, la fièvre commençait à le faire délirer.

\- Arrivés où ? S'enquit-il plutôt.

\- Bah, chez toi ? Répondit le plus jeune, plus comme une question.

\- La maison ? Dans la forêt ? Non, non ! On ne va pas là-bas !

\- Et pourquoi ça ? S'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils vers lui.

\- ... Ce ne sont que des ruines, marmonna Derek en grimaçant. Et franchement pas le meilleur endroit où aller se terrer quand on est sans défense, cracha-t-il enfin.

Il ne put retenir son gémissement de douleur et ses yeux le brûlèrent. Il les ferma très fort et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'éviter de hurler de douleur. Des spasmes remontaient le long de son bras pour aller percer son épaule, beaucoup trop près de son cœur à son goût.

\- Eh, par pitié, ne saigne pas à mort sur mes sièges ! Gémit le gamin.

Derek ne répondit pas, reprenant plutôt sa respiration. Le jeune Stiles vira à gauche pour se garer au bord de la route. Le Premier Alpha bougea de nouveau sur le siège pour terminer de retirer sa ceinture. Il se réinstalla ensuite pour de nouveau soulever lentement sa manche - il voulait faire un garrot - et Stiles eut enfin la possibilité de voir exactement sa plaie. _cuz I only got this_ **little chance** _*_ Le trou était gros, Derek voyait l'os d'ici, le sang était noir de poison et ça commençait à se nécroser. Ses veines noires remontaient jusqu'au milieu du biceps, et le tout brûlait comme les flammes de l'enfer.

\- Oh mon dieu, mais c'est quoi ça ? Geint le jeune Stiles.

\- Empoisonnement, souffla Derek.

Il glissa sa ceinture, referma la boucle et serra de toutes ses forces, assez pour couper sa circulation sanguine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus le bout des doigts de sa main gauche. Bien. C'était déjà ça de bon.

\- C'est contagieux ? Gémit l'humain de dégoût, et un peu de peur. Oh non, tu sais quoi ? Tu ferai sûrement mieux de sortir de la voiture...

Derek respira difficilement.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de commencer à me battre avec toi. Alors, démarre la voiture. Maintenant.

Le gamin gronda en le fusillant du regard, toute trace de peur disparue.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses donner des ordres, vu l'état dans lequel tu es, ok ? En fait, je pense que si je le voulais, je pourrais probablement jeter ton petit cul poilu de loup-garou dehors, au milieu de la route et t'y laisser pour mort !

Le venin des mots poignarda Derek en plein cœur et il eut toutes les peines du monde à se rappeler que ce n'était pas son Stiles qui était face à lui. Que c'était... Un autre, autre chose, un jeu de Gerard... Ses crocs poussèrent et ses yeux flamboyèrent.

\- Démarre la voiture, maintenant. Ou je t'arrache la gorge. Avec mes dents, haleta-t-il.

Stiles l'observa, se léchant les lèvres d'un geste nerveux - parce qu'il faisait toujours ça - avant de soupirer dramatiquement et de remettre le contact de la voiture pour quitter le bord de la route. _to prove that_ **I'm alive** _. *_

Derek ferma les yeux pour éviter de gémir, de douleur, oui, mais pas à cause de son bras cette fois-ci. Son Stiles lui manquait...

.*.

Derek cligna des yeux de surprise et pencha la tête vers la vitre pour faire craquer son cou. Ils étaient à l'arrêt, la nuit venait de tomber, et Derek s'était endormit. Lui, le premier Alpha, le prédateur le plus sauvage de tous les être humanoïdes, s'était endormit dans un endroit inconnu, blessé. Ça... ne lui était jamais arrivé. Jamais. Aussi humain qu'il était, il était tout aussi animal, et son instinct n'aurait jamais dû le laisser s'endormir ainsi.

Mais après tout, même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui, il était avec Stiles, son odeur l'enveloppait et même son essence était... presque à l'identique, alors au fond, ce n'était pas étonnant. Il avait toujours baissé sa garde en sa présence, et apparemment, cela n'avait pas changé même en huit-cents ans.

Le Premier Alpha se secoua.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Stiles à côté de lui, ce n'était pas... son Stiles, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser de la sorte.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, Scott ?! Marmonna furieusement le jeune homme.

Derek tourna doucement la tête pour observer Stiles. Il avait garé la voiture sur le côté de la route et était au téléphone, avec Scott sans aucun doute.

\- J'ai un mannequin pour Armani qui est en train de mourir sur mon siège passager !

 _\- " Je ne sais pas, emmène-le quelque part ! "_

\- Scott, il a beau être magnifique, il commence à sentir !

 _\- " A sentir quoi ? "_

\- ... La mort ?

 _\- "... Ok ! Emmène-le à la clinique vétérinaire. "_

\- ... Scott ! On n'est pas dans une mauvaise blague, là ! S'énerva Stiles en haussant la voix, avant de la baisser de nouveau. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un loup-garou que...

Scott l'interrompit en lui disant où était cachée la clé de secours dans la boutique. Derek inspira et se redressa, attirant l'attention de Stiles sur lui. Il soupira et lui tendit le téléphone.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais il veut que je t'emmène, souffla-t-il.

Derek prit le mobile et l'apporta à son oreille.

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé ? S'enquit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- _" Comment je suis sensé trouvé une balle dans cette maison ?! Ils en ont des millions, son père est un vendeur d'armes ! "_

\- Je me doute bien, soupira le Premier Alpha. Écoute, c'était une balle de gros calibre, fourée à l'aconit. Mais pas du napel tue loup normal, ça doit être quelque chose de... plutôt rare. Et spécial pour la chasse de loup-garou. Tu la trouveras sûrement dans les affaires de la sœur, Kate, en petite quantité. De grosse cartouches, comme pour les fusils à pompe, tu vois de quoi je parle ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Scott soupira furieusement. Derek grimaça.

\- Sache que si tu ne la trouves pas, je suis mort, d'accord ?

\- _" Je me demande si ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, que tu meurs, je serais enfin tranquille ! "_

Le Premier Alpha gronda et ses yeux s'illuminèrent le temps d'une seconde.

\- Écoute moi bien, petit con. Si je suis mort, il n'y aura plus rien qui retiendra l'Alpha, d'accord ? Tu crois vraiment que Laura s'interposera entre lui et toi s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit ? Non. Il viendra te chercher et il t'obligera à faire partie de sa meute, parce que tu n'as aucune idée de comment défaire le lien. La première fois, avec le chauffeur de bus, il n'avait pas réalisé que tu existais et qu'il t'avait appelé. Maintenant, il le sait. Et la prochaine fois qu'il t'appellera, ce sera pour te faire participer à sa vengeance ; et alors ou tu tueras avec lui, ou il te mettra à mort pour insubordination et irrespect envers ton Alpha, tu m'as bien compris ? Et je ne serais plus là pour l'en empêcher, est-ce que tu comprends ça ?! Si je meurs, tu ne pourras pas compter sur Laura, elle ne pourra rien faire. Donc si tu veux rester en vie, tu as besoin de moi. Trouve la balle, Scott. S'il te plaît, soupira-t-il enfin, défait.

Le gamin renifla qu'il allait faire ce qu'il pouvait puis lui raccrocha au nez. Derek ferma les yeux et soupira de lassitude, rendant le téléphone au jeune homme. _I'll take a chance to_ **make a change** _. *_ Ce dernier resta silencieux un instant avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Hm, tu... tu étais réveillé depuis longtemps ? S'enquit-il.

Derek se frotta le visage et avant même de pouvoir répondre, un effluve de gène, voire même de mortification lui emplis les narines. Il sourit derrière sa main.

\- Tu m'as réveillé en parlant de mauvaise blague, mentit-il.

Le soulagement fut perceptible olfactivement comme visuellement. Stiles lui offrit un petit sourire avant de grimacer.

\- Ouais, bref. Alors... La clinique ?

Derek hocha la tête en serrant son bras douloureux.

\- Il devrait y avoir ce dont j'ai besoin, marmonna-t-il.

Il avait un dernier recours si le louveteau ne trouvait pas la balle pour endiguer le poison.

.*.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la clinique, Derek frissonnait, passant de sueurs froides à bouffées de chaleur en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Le poison avait déjà commencé à ramper sur son torse, ses veines pulsant de douleur. Stiles voulait l'aider mais il arriva à marcher seul - enfin marcher, à se trainer plutôt. Une fois que le plus jeune eut ouvert la clinique, faisant coulisser le rideau de fer à l'arrière de la boutique, il se laissa tomber sur des sacs de croquettes - et croyez-le, ça pue, ce genre de truc. Et dans son état, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour lui donner la nausée.

Le téléphone de Stiles vibra et l'humain renifla.

\- Est-ce que... l'aconit napeli bleu nordique te dit quelque chose ? S'enquit-il avec un coup d'œil vers lui.

Derek cligna des yeux, cherchant à rester conscient.

\- Ça doit être ça oui, c'est très rare. Et douloureux. Oui, c'est ça, balbutia-t-il. Il faut qu'il ramène la balle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en ai besoin pour contrecarrer le poison, sinon je vais mourir, expliqua-t-il difficilement.

Le cœur de Stiles tressauta et il hocha vivement la tête.

\- Ok... Ok, Ok mon pote, c'est parti !

Le jeune homme s'approcha et attrapa le bras du premier Alpha pour le hisser sur ses jambes, le tirant par la porte qui conduisait à l'intérieur de la boutique. Le Premier Alpha se laissa faire, sentant le bas de sa nuque commencer à chauffer. Le poison n'allait pas seulement à son cœur, il allait directement à son cerveau. Et ça, c'était mauvais. Le jeune humain alluma la lumière et Derek se défit de sa poigne, titubant dans l'endroit aseptisé. Ça sentait fort les produits d'entretien, un peu de poils, ça sentait les animaux aussi, mais c'était très propre. Derek tira sur son t-shirt férocement pour le retirer d'au-dessus de sa tête, jetant un coup d'œil à la plaie.

C'était encore pire qu'avant.

Sa ceinture avait commencé à glisser et il se secoua pour chasser les points noirs de sa vision. Il trouva un tube de plastique, très exactement ce dont il avait besoin, et fit un garrot autour de son bras, s'appuyant sur la table d'opération en fer.

\- Oh putain... Ça a vraiment une sale tête, gémit Stiles, de l'autre côté de ladite table.

\- Quand l'infection aura atteint mon cœur, ça me tuera, toussa le Premier Alpha.

Il se retourna et prit une grande inspiration, mais ses sens le lâchaient. Il gronda et tituba jusqu'au placard pour fouiller dans les placards.

\- Eh, sérieusement Derek, tu devrais t'asseoir ! Balbutia le jeune Stiles.

Sa voix était paniquée, et malgré ses sens défaillants, Derek sentit l'odeur de peur qui lui parvenait. En fait, l'odeur de Stiles était la seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir.

\- Si Scott n'arrive pas à temps...

Dans un tiroir, il trouva ce qu'il voulait. Une scie à os, sûrement pour pratiquer des amputations et très exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Dernier recours, souffla-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il coupe son bras avant de mourir, et de revenir. Parce que sinon, c'était un cercle sans fin. Il allait revenir - parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis huit-cents ans - mais le poison toujours dans son corps allait le tuer de nouveau. Il tiendrait quoi, trente minutes ? Une heure, avant de mourir de nouveau... Et il n'avait, étrangement, pas trop envie... pas trop, de revivre ça. Parce que ça lui était arrivé une fois, en l'an 1875, quelque part à Paris. Un chasseur lui avait tiré une balle d'aconit dans le cœur et il avait passé une journée entière à mourir puis revenir avant de réussir à retirer la balle de son cœur et de pouvoir revenir définitivement.

 _I'm alive_ _for the_ **first time** _._

Plus jamais.

\- Quel dernier recours ?

Derek se retourna pour montrer à Stiles la scie à os et le fixa.

\- Il va falloir que tu me coupes le bras.

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux, clairement paniqué.

\- De... De quoi ?!

Son téléphone sonna, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Espérant que ce soit Scott, Stiles se dépêcha de sortir le mobile de sa poche et décrocha fébrilement.

\- Tu l'as ?!

\- " _... J'ai... Quoi ? C'est qui, d'ailleurs ?!_ "

Derek releva la tête.

\- Laura ! Enfin ! Souffla-t-il.

Elle avait dû voir l'appel manqué, qui datait de plusieurs heures maintenant, mais que faisait-elle donc ?! Et elle avait dû rappeler ce numéro inconnu. Heureusement.

\- Ah ! Euh, Laura, c'est... C'est Stiles. Tu sais, le petit humain, pote du dernier Loup-garou en date de Beacon Hills, ahahah ! ricana difficilement le jeune Stiles en levant la main pour se frotter l'arrière du crâne.

\- " _J'ai entendu Derek derrière toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ " S'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Euh... Ton frère ne peut pas trop te répondre, là, gémit le jeune homme en lançant un regard paniqué au premier Alpha.

\- " _Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, répond-moi ! Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose, dis-moi !_

\- Il... Il est en train de mourir ? Hasarda l'humain avec une grimace.

Derek n'eut même pas la force de lever les yeux au ciel, il était trop fatigué pour ça...

\- " _QUOI ?! Où est-ce que vous êtes ?! J'arrive tout de suite !_ "

La panique se faisait entendre même à travers le téléphone, et le Premier Alpha sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Ou peut-être était-ce le poison...

La conversation prit fin quand Stiles indiqua là où ils étaient et qu'il reporta son attention vers lui. Derek posa une main ferme sur la scie, posée sur la table, et la poussa fermement vers Stiles. **I'm alive.** _*_ Ce dernier la prit en main pour la mettre en marche et gémit en voyant la lame faire son œuvre. Il la reposa brutalement sur le métal.

\- Ooooh my god ! Et si tu saignes à en mourir ?!

\- Non, c'... c'bon, ça repoussera, haleta Derek en resserrant le garrot autour de son biceps. Allez !

\- Ça repoussera ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

Non !

\- Stiles ! Fais-le maintenant !

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, plaida le jeune humain en lui lançant un regard paniqué.

\- Pourquoi pas ?! Le pressa Derek.

Il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui.

\- Eh bien, couper à travers la chaire, la vue de l'os et surtout, le sang ! En abondance ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

Derek tituba en clignant des yeux, essayant de concentrer sa vision floue sur le plus jeune.

\- Attend, quoi ?

Il commença à rire nerveusement. Mais il fallait le comprendre, c'était plus fort que lui - en plus d'être nerveux, c'était tellement cocasse !

\- Tu... Tu as peur du sang ?! Toi ? Rit-il sans vraiment pouvoir se contrôler.

\- Oui ! Cria presque le jeune homme, interloqué. C'est si étonnant que ça ?!

\- Oui !

\- Écoute, beau gosse, je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais en espérant que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour t'aider, mais là, tu m'en demande beau-

Derek gronda, ses yeux le brûlèrent - et clignotèrent de toutes les couleurs, bleus, vert, rouge et ocre, quand il se pencha en avant pour attraper son t-shirt et le tirer violemment au-dessus de la table.

\- Fais-le, par la Sainte Lune ! Cracha-t-il à moitié.

\- Ok, ok, pas besoin de devenir violent, c'est bon !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, présentant son cou au regard de Derek, qui s'immobilisa. Là, l'odeur si humaine du jeune homme le submergea, subtilement mélangée à beaucoup de panique mais avec une pointe de désir lubrique, sucré et fort ; et si cette odeur aurait pu le faire gémir de plaisir, il en eut plutôt la nausée maintenant. Son ventre se tordit et il gronda.

\- S'il te plaît, ne me tue pas, pitié, Derek...

Le premier Alpha gémit de douleur et bascula sur sa droite, plaqué à la table de métal alors que la nausée était trop forte, et que du sang noir contaminé ne se déverse de sa gorge sur le sol.

\- Stiles, fais-le ! Gémit-il, la gorge en feu et les lèvres noircies.

Il sentit à peine la lame fraîche sur sa peau, juste en dessous du garrot, et le jeune homme gémir de terreur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Derek releva la tête et son cœur rata un battement en voyant Scott, à l'entrée de la clinique. **Blood** _is rushin' through my_ **veins** _*_ Stiles gémit de soulagement.

\- Mec, t'arrive tellement au bon mom-

\- Est-ce que tu l'as ?! L'interrompit Derek.

Désolé d'être grossier, mais il y avait plus important à faire pour l'instant !

Scott hocha vivement la tête, voyant le bras infecté de Derek, et sortit la balle de sa poche. Derek la prit et la leva devant ses yeux.

\- Et maintenant ? S'enquit le louveteau, un peu angoissé.

\- Je vais... Je vais...

Il se crispa en sentant... le poison atteindre son cœur. Il reposa brutalement la balle sur la table et tituba en arrière avant de s'écouler. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur et rien d'autre, il ne... Il y avait Stiles au-dessus de lui, sûrement, il sentait son odeur tout près, sa voix et ses mains sur lui. Il entendait aussi sa panique, mais sa voix... Qu'est-ce que sa voix lui avait manqué... Il pouvait mourir comme ça, ce n'était pas grave après tout, il y avait Stiles à côté de lui.

Peut-être que cette fois, il allait vraiment mourir et pouvoir enfin honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à Stiles des années plus tôt, celle de le retrouver dans l'Après.

Et puis, Laura fut là. Il l'entendait un peu, sa voix et sa présence perçait le brouillard de son cerveau empoisonné ; et le lien vrombissait doucement dû à la proximité. Et il faiblissait, parce qu'il était en train de mourir. _and_ **I can't** _hear the time *_ Il la sentit contre lui, il sentit son corps contre le sien, son cœur battre à travers la main quelle avait posé sur son cœur, et sa voix se fit plus forte.

\- Derek ! Derek, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas, pas toi aussi ! Je vais dire quoi moi, à Felipe, hein ? Et à Dobrej, ils ne vont pas être très contents, tu sais ! Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, pas après toutes ces années ! Derek !

Il l'entendit vaguement demander des explications, la voix tremblante, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il était... Enfermé en lui. Peut-être que Scott raconta ce qui s'était passé, ou peut-être ce fut Stiles - Toujours fut-il que l'odeur de l'aconit brûlée perça elle aussi le brouillard de ses sens dévastés et la douleur à son bras fut bien pire. Il put rouvrir les yeux simplement pour hurler de douleur, s'arc-boutant sur le sol, le dos brisé en deux alors que ses dents devenaient crocs et que le poison était expulsé de son corps.

Il se retrouva à agoniser sur le sol pendant deux longues minutes qui lui parurent être des heures, avant qu'il ne prenne une grande inspiration en rouvrant les yeux, haletant difficilement. _(so) I'm screaming loud_ **inside my head** _*_ Mais le poison avait reculé, il ne le sentait plus pulser dans ses veines, il sentait juste le sang encore contaminé quitter son corps par la plaie, qui se refermait peu à peu.

Doucement, le premier Alpha se redressa, en appuie en arrière sur ses bras. Face à lui, Scott et Stiles l'observaient, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Laura retenait ses larmes.

\- C'était... Génial ! S'exclama Stiles en souriant, serrant le poing devant lui.

Ce gamin était fou, qu'importe ce qu'il était, il était toujours aussi fou. Derek ravala un sourire.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Scott, les sourcils froncés.

Le Premier Alpha s'assit sur le sol, passant une main sur l'ancienne plaie désormais disparue. Il haussa un sourcil vers le louveteau.

\- Mis à part la douleur capable de sortir un homme des enfers ? Tout va bien, gronda-t-il.

Le jeune Stiles ricana en secouant la tête.

\- Je pense que ton habilité à faire du sarcasme sous-entend que tout va bien, s'amusa-t-il.

Derek lui lança un regard noir en grondant, mais c'était sans réelle chaleur.

Soudainement, Laura fut pendue à son cou, pleurant contre lui.

\- Derek... Derek... Oh, par la Sainte Mère, Derek... J'ai... J'ai senti que tu mourrais, je l'ai senti... C'était... C'était comme avant... C'était...

Le Premier Alpha sentit sa gorge se serrer et il la prit contre lui pour la bercer. Il ferma les yeux en blottissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça va aller Laura. Je suis désolé... Tout va bien, ça va aller, je vais bien. Chuuut... calme-toi...

Ses sanglots se tarirent et bien sûr, Scott vint tout gâcher.

\- Maintenant qu'on t'a sauvé, est-ce que vous allez me laisser tranquille ?! Ou sinon... Sinon, je vais voir le père d'Allison, et je lui raconte tout !

Contre lui, Laura se mit à grogner et se redressa, les yeux dorés et les crocs sortis, mais Derek sauta à son tour sur ses pieds pour la rattraper.

\- Calme-toi. Il ne chasse plus, Laura, tu le sais. Calme-toi, concentre-toi, voilà...

Haletante, la fille de la Lune se recula, se pressant contre le corps de Derek. Il la prit par les épaules pour la faire encore reculer. Elle gronda comme un chat sauvage.

\- Je ne perdrais pas encore quelqu'un d'autre, Derek...

\- Je sais, calme-toi.

Il se tourna vers le louveteau et le fusilla du regard, au moins aussi énervé qu'elle - bien qu'étant un poil plus... courtois.

\- Et toi, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? La solution ? Lui cracha-t-il au visage.

\- Ils restent toujours plus sympathiques que toi !

Derek allait le tuer. Potentiel Alpha ou non, il allait le prendre, le dépecer lentement, le vider de ses tripes, lui arracher les yeux...

\- Ah vraiment, tu crois ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que ta copine est la reine de la sainteté qu'ils sont tous blancs comme neige !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? S'enquit Stiles d'une petite voix, tentant visiblement de calmer le jeu.

\- Qui croyez-vous a tué Malia, hein ? C'est leur marque de fabrique !

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Lui cracha Scott, les yeux dorés et près à sortir les crocs.

\- Tu veux des preuves, peut-être ? Gronda Derek en faisant un pas en avant. Elle est dans la forêt, encore à moitié debout !

A moitié derrière lui, Laura haleta.

\- C'est... c'était eux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Derek ferma les yeux, se maudissant. Il aurait voulu attendre d'avoir.. D'avoir une confirmation, plus de preuve. Mais son nez ne pouvait mentir.

\- La maison... Souffla Stiles. Vous voulez dire que l'incendie, c'était...

Le Premier Alpha hocha sèchement la tête. Il fusilla les deux jeunes gens du regard.

\- Vous allez voir, cracha-t-il.

.

Il n'invitait rarement d'autres personnes dans sa tanière - pour ne pas dire jamais - et ça lui hérissait le poil d'accueillir le louveteau instable et celui qui avait le visage de son amant décédé dans son antre. _(and) oh_ **I can't deny** _it. *_ Mais la colère, qui trouvait écho dans le cœur de la jeune Laura le conduisit à un comportement imprudent. Il leur laissa à peine le temps d'observer le loft autour d'eux qu'il les fusilla du regard. Laura glapit et se blottit contre le canapé, prenant le plaid de Derek pour s'emmitoufler dedans comme une louveteau.

\- Il y a sept ans, un incendie a ravagé la demeure ancestrale des Hales. Danita Halvard est arrivée ici sur un chalutier portant le nom de _La Loba_ en 1502 et est allée le plus possible à l'Ouest. Elle s'est établie ici, sur ces terres en l'an 1505 et avait construit une petite bicoque en bois là-même où le manoir se tenait encore il y a sept ans. A dix-neuf heures le treize octobre, un incendie à foyer multiple, d'origine criminelle s'est déclaré dans la maison, piégeant onze personnes dans les flammes. Peter, Laura et Malia sont les seuls survivants.

Il ferma les yeux et frissonna. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Étaient.

Laura fit un bruit sur le canapé et Derek se détourna du tableau pour se rapprocher d'elle. Catatonique, elle fixait le vide, gémissant doucement. Le Premier Alpha se mit devant elle pour qu'elle focalise son regard sur lui. Comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, il prit sa main pour la poser sur son torse, lui intimant de garder son calme, de respirer profondément.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce sont eux, qui ont mis le feu ? S'enquit Scott, les sourcils froncés.

Derek releva la tête pour gronder vers lui.

\- J'ignorais qu'ils étaient dans le région à cette époque, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Mais c'étaient les seuls à savoir, avec Henry et Sandra bien sûr ! Et puis, j'ai senti cette odeur...

\- Quelle odeur ? Murmura Laura en levant la tête vers lui.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux pour la forcer à garder son calme.

\- L'odeur de la sœur de Christopher. Cette odeur était aux côtés de Malia, avec l'odeur de la femme de Chris ! Et...

Il jeta un regard vers Laura, qui le fixait en quête de réponse, pleine d'angoisse et de doute.

\- Dans la chambre du grenier aussi, termina-t-il en un souffle.

Laura ferma les yeux et se remit à pleurer silencieusement, s'enfouissant un peu plus dans le plaid de Derek, le cœur brisé. Derek s'en voulait de faire ressurgir de pareilles douleurs, aussi profondes. C'était pour ça qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré le tableau qui se trouvait derrière lui, même si elle connaissait son existence. Elle-même ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

\- Je ne pense pas que... Commença le louveteau.

Derek baissa la tête un instant, exaspéré, avant de sauter sur ses pieds, se retournant pour ouvrir brutalement les battant du tableau roulant.

\- Vous vouliez les preuves, les voici ! Somma-t-il.

Sur le tableau, un rassemblement de preuve, de photos et de témoignages, de suppositions et de mise sur papiers des pratiques des chasseurs, des druides et des émissaires, tout et n'importe quoi, tout ce qui pouvait être lié, de près ou de loin à l'incendie. Il dépunaisa les photos de l'extérieur de la maison - parce que ça n'avait pas été dur de récupérer le rapport. Un incendie accidentel classé, et lui faisant partit de la famille ? Oui, le rapport avait vraiment été simple à récupérer.

Les deux jeunes gens observèrent les images, et si le jeune Stiles pâlit, Scott ne quitta pas son air renfrogné.

\- Alors, ils avaient une raison.

Derek releva précipitamment la tête vers lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Pardon ? Gronda-t-il profondément.

L'humain eut un mouvement de recul, et même Scott eut un frisson et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Une raison ?! Pour faire un véritable génocide ? Si on était au moyen âge, oh oui, ça tuait à vue à l'époque. Mais l'époque a changé, le temps s'est écoulé et les chasseurs ne sont sensés tuer que les adultes, s'ils ont des preuves de leur dangerosité ! Onze personnes, Scott ! Quatre enfants, deux vieillards, par la Sainte Lune, il y avait même des humains dans la maison ! Cracha-t-il.

Il se retourna de nouveau, arrachant les photos douloureuses des corps carbonisés de la meute, les photos de Peter avant et après l'opération, des photos de lui il y avait encore quelques mois, toujours dans le coma mais les blessures désormais invisibles grâce à son hérédité, et son dossier médicale. Il fourra le tout dans les mains des deux jeunes gens, pointant violemment le cadavre de Cora asphyxié et à moitié brûlé dans la cave.

\- Dis-moi ce qui justifie ça, hein ?! Cria-t-il.

Scott grimaça et Stiles haleta en observant tout, les yeux fouillant frénétiquement le rapport médical de Peter.

\- Peter a réussi à sortir, avec Laura et Malia ; mais Cora, huit ans, est morte par les inhalations de fumées avant que sa mère n'ai le temps de mettre fin à ses souffrances pour l'éviter de mourir lentement dans les flammes, et tu me dis que c'était justifié ?! Voilà ce qu'ils font, parce que ce sont des Argents, les plus dangereux et sanguinaires de tous les chasseurs !

Il sentit ses sens commencer à se bousculer aux portes de son contrôle et son regard devenir vert. Laura couina en se penchant en avant, les mains tendues vers Derek, les yeux dorés, paniquée et enfermée le temps d'un instant dans sa bestialité. Tout son corps le poussa vers elle et il s'approcha pour l'envelopper de ses bras, la jeune femme rendue à l'état de louveteau sauvage gémissant contre lui comme un petit animal perdu et blessé. Le Premier Alpha respira profondément dans ses cheveux et elle bougea pour presser son nez contre le creux de son cou, juste sous son oreille, au début de sa mâchoire, les yeux fermés et les crocs sortis sans aucun contrôle. Il la laissa pousser contre sa tête, fusillant les deux plus jeunes du regard.

Ils devaient faire un tableau... désolant, ainsi hissés sur le canapé, Laura s'accrochant à lui comme à un rocher au milieu d'un ouragan, n'ayant plus rien d'un comportement humain ; et lui, imposant et sa puissance d'Alpha des Alphas s'échappant de lui par vague. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire que les gamins sentent qu'il n'était pas comme eux, qu'il était plus, bien plus.

Ce ne fut même pas le louveteau qui eut le courage de faire un pas vers lui. Ce fut l'humain, le petit humain faible... Ou plutôt, fragile.

\- Sortez d'ici, réussit-il à dire dans son grondement constant.

Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il grondait constamment. Il y avait des intrus dans sa tanière, des intrus qui crachaient sur sa famille et qui faisaient ressortir son instinct protecteur et meurtrier.

\- Derek, commença Stiles d'une petite voix en faisant un autre pas vers lui;

\- ' _Allez-vous en !_ ' hurla l'Alpha des Alphas, les yeux lumineux et les crocs sortis.

Son hurlement était clairement animal, le prédateur qui protégeait son petit et qui voulait faire fuir les êtres possiblement dangereux qu'il y avait autour de lui. **I'm alive** _.*_ Et c'en fut tout, beaucoup trop pour les faire fuir, ils détalèrent comme des lapins, et l'odeur de la peur persista un long moment dans le salon.

Mais Derek et Laura n'en avaient que faire, le premier Alpha tenant juste fermement sa petite contre lui, pour ne pas qu'elle se noie.

.*.

 _* «_ **Prenez votre temps** _», c'est ce qu'ils_ **disent** _. Mais_ **je m'en fous** _parce que j'ai seulement cette_ **petite chance** _de prouver que_ **je suis en vie** _. Je vais prendre cette chance de pouvoir_ **faire un changement** _. Je suis vivant pour la_ **première fois** _._ **Je suis vivant** _._ **Le sang** _roule dans mes_ **veines** _, et_ **je ne peux pas** _entendre le temps, (alors) je crie fort_ **dans ma tête** _(et) oh,_ **je ne peux pas le nier** _._ **Je suis vivant** ** _._**

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Meios** **:** Ah ui, pour être agaçant, il est agaçant, hm. C'est pas joli joli, idiot de Scott, va. Imbécile heureux. Pour TP, il y avait beaucoup de personnages, je ne pouvais me permettre de tous les exploiter. Et Kate... Malheureusement, dans la vraie vie, les méchants ne sont pas toujours puni. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus. Et oui... Promit, je finirais un jour le Petopher, mais ça fait déjà un an, c'est ouf... *soupire*

* * *

 _Je ne vous raconte pas comment ça a été compliqué pour poster aujourd'hui. Ca a vraiment, vraiment été compliqué. Et long. Le site plante complètement en ce moment... Et moi, je vais être en retard pour les chapitres suivant. Mini BN ne va pas être contente, la pauvre :/_

 _Vous détestez Scott, hein ? Hein ? Ouais, moi aussi 8D Je m'amuse à faire un Scott bashing... Un peu. Mais eh, je vous jure, ça va aller mieux._

 _J'aime vraiment trop... beaucoup trop Laura. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas morte d'ailleurs, mais j'adore la torturer un peu. Aha._

 _Ça y est, Derek est mort pour la première fois depuis son retour à Beacon Hills..._

 _La semaine prochaine, je vous offre un Stiles aussi doux et adorable qu'une guimauve chaude, une Laura très contente - assez excitée d'une certaine manière - et ils sont tous ador'k'ables._

 _Allez, à la semaine prochaine ! Xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	18. WHO ARE YOU, REALLY

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot, malgré ma mauvaise volonté xD

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 18 -**

 _ **MIKKY EKKO – Who are you, really**_

Le lendemain, alors que Derek était en train de cuisiner le repas du midi, il se figea en inspirant profondément. Se dirigeait, jusqu'aux portes de sa tanière, quelqu'un à qui il ne voulait véritablement pas avoir affaire aujourd'hui.

Mais Stiles ne toqua pas. Il ne frappa pas, ne fit pas connaître sa présence. Il resta juste derrière la porte coulissante en fer, silencieux, bien que son cœur battait la chamade. C'était un mélange de gène et d'inquiétude et le Premier Alpha se rapprocha de la porte, curieux de ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien faire là, après la manière dont il les avait renvoyés la veille. Face à la porte, il attendit que le jeune homme fasse quelque chose. _So,_ **you're feeling tied** **up** _to a sense of_ **control** * Mais il n'entendit qu'un soupir venir de lui avant qu'il fasse demi-tour. Derek fut bousculé Laura, qui fit brutalement coulisser la porte. Sauf qu'elle resta cachée, ce fut donc Derek que Stiles vit en se retournant, après avoir sursauté. Il ressemblait à un lapin face à un renard : Prêt à se faire bouffer.

\- Euh... Couina-t-il doucement.

Derek croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air rabougri - il n'appréciait pas le sourire canaille qu'arborait Laura juste à ses côtés, bien cachée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Stiles ? Soupira l'Alpha des Alphas.

Le jeune homme s'humidifia les lèvres et se frotta la nuque, sautant d'un pied à l'autre l'air mal à l'aise, la gêne emplissant l'air.

\- Je... C'était une mauvaise idée, pardon, souffla-t-il en se retournant.

Aux côtés de Derek, Laura fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête pour voir dans le couloir.

\- Stiles ? L'appela-t-elle, faisant mine d'être surprise.

Le garçon rentra la tête dans ses épaules et se retourna, une petite mine sur le visage.

\- Hey, Laura... Derek...

Elle lui offrit un sourire avenant.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger ! Clama tout de suite le jeune homme en jetant un regard à Derek.

Peut-être avait-il compris qu'il était celui à amadouer pour pénétrer la tanière.

Mais Derek ne pouvait rien refuser à Stiles, qu'importe... Qu'importe qui il était, vampire ou humain, son amant ou juste un gamin ; surtout maintenant. Derek était fatigué.

Alors il se détourna et regagna la cuisine, où la viande était en train d'accrocher la poêle. Il portait toute son attention, tous ses sens sur ce qu'il était en train de préparer - il n'avait plus qu'à garnir les enchiladas, les mettre dans un plats, les recouvrir de fromage et enfourner le tout au four - pour ne surtout pas entendre ce qui se disait dans le salon. _And make_ **decisions** _that you think are_ **your own**. * Il était tellement concentré qu'il réussit à se faire surprendre par sa petite, qui lui toucha gentiment le bras.

\- Je m'en charge, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, va t'occuper du gamin.

Derek entrouvrit la bouche et la fusilla du regard.

\- Et pourquoi _JE_ devrais m'en occuper ? murmura-t-il furieusement.

\- Parce que je ne te laisse pas le choooooix ! Sourit-elle un peu plus.

\- Laura, je-

\- Je vous entend, hein... marmonna une petite voix.

Les deux enfants de la Lune papillonnèrent des yeux en se regardant, n'osant jeter un coup d'oeil vers le jeune humain. Derek gronda et retourna à son plat, tandis que Laura levait les yeux en soupirant, le haut des pommettes rose. Elle se tourna vers Stiles en faisant un geste de tête vers son Alpha.

\- Désolé. Mais tu vois quand même ça avec lui, marmonna-t-elle.

Derek la sentit quitter la cuisine pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé du salon, le nez plongé dans un livre. Mais toute son attention portée sur eux. Traîtresse.

Le Premier Alpha serra des dents et renifla silencieusement, avant de fermer le four. Il rangea les ingrédients restants dans le réfrigérateur, mit la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et s'essuya enfin les mains en se retournant vers le jeune humain qui se tenait juste là, les mains triturant les sangles de son sac à dos, observant d'un air intéressé la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Stiles ? Soupira enfin Derek en se laissant aller contre le comptoir de cette dernière.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers lui, comme réalisant qu'il n'avait même pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'il était là.

\- Oui, euh, oui, d'accord.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fronça les sourcils en se mordillant la lèvre, regardant dans le vide.

\- Écoutez, depuis hier... Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé hier, d'accord ?

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Laura, qui faisait mine de ne pas faire attention à leur conversation.

\- Et je me rends bien compte qu'on a tout foiré, d'accord ? Voilà, je suis venu... Enfin...

Il souffla de frustration en jetant un coup d'œil à Derek.

\- Tu sais, ce ne serait pas si dur pour moi de m'exprimer si tu savais cligner des yeux et d'arrêter de me fixer comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

\- Comme quoi ? Gronda à moitié Derek en haussant un sourcil.

\- Comme si tu attendais de voir si je fais un faux pas pour avoir une excuse et me bouffer !

Sur le canapé, Laura s'étouffa avec un rire et Stiles ferma brutalement la mâchoire, palissant.

\- Purée, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dir-

\- C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, soupira Derek en fermant les yeux.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, exténué. Parce que pour la première fois en près de huit-cents ans, il ressentait pour la première fois une dualité faire rage en lui. S'il avait eu pendant les vingt-et-une premières années de sa vie une distinction entre le loup et l'homme qu'il était, ils s'étaient totalement fondus l'un dans l'autre quand il était devenu l'Alpha des Alphas. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas l'homme contre la bête qui se déchaînaient, c'était... c'était celui qui se réjouissait d'avoir de nouveau Stiles à ses côtés, si lumineux et bien portant, plein de vie et de charmes à acquérir, celui qui avait une confiance aveugle pour le laisser être autour quand il était au plus faible, empoisonné et à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche, celui qui relâchait toute la pression quand il était tout près ; et de l'autre, il y avait l'exacte même personne, qui savait que ce n'était pas Stiles, que ce n'était pas son Stiles et que malgré les mystères de la génétique, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu deux sosies si exacts, avec tant de temps d'intervalle, qui dégageait la même odeur (!) sauf si la magie était entrée en jeu, et qui savait que seul Gerard trouverait une utilité à faire revenir son prétendant décédé, pour torturer Derek. Et ces instincts-là lui hurlaient de se glisser sournoisement derrière lui, lui ouvrir la gorge et étaler ses entrailles au soleil. Ou peut-être envoyer la tête tranchée par colis recommandés au conseil vampirique.

Mais il n'en faisait rien, parce que jusqu'à maintenant, le jeune Stiles n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, si ce n'était arborer le même visage et la même essence que son amant décédé. Et puis de toute manière, son "autre" lui se refusait totalement de lever la main sur lui, par la Sainte Lune. Alors oui, deux entités se battaient en Derek et il était fatigué. Vraiment. Et la pauvre Laura ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec lui, mais elle cherchait à l'aider comme elle le pouvait, elle pensait faire la bonne chose, à le pousser à faire face à ses démons.

Mais bien entendu, cela ne l'aidait pas du tout, malgré toute la bonne volonté de la jeune femme.

\- Écoutez, je suis désolé, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre en plongeant son regard dans celui du premier Alpha fatigué.

\- Avec ce qui s'est passé hier... Enfin, ça m'a fait réfléchir, et je suis désolé.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et Laura se redressa dans le canapé.

\- T'excuser pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

L'humain se tourna un instant vers elle et grimaça un sourire.

\- Je me suis rendu compte hier que, depuis que vous êtes arrivés à Beacon Hills, nous n'étions pas très sympathiques avec vous, dit-il doucement.

Derek renifla et Laura ricana.

\- C'est une manière de voir les choses, en effet, s'amusa-t-elle amèrement.

Le jeune humain rougit.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé jusque-là comment on vous aviez traité alors... Oui, je suis désolé. D'avoir déterré Malia et de t'avoir fait arrêter pour ça, d'avoir été... Relativement froid.

Il releva la tête en se mordant la lèvre, fixant Derek.

\- Mais, même si c'est impardonnable, il faut que vous compreniez. D'un seul coup, on se rend compte que les loup-garou, c'est pour de vrai et... Ouais, c'est, c'est flippant. Malia, c'était une amie. Pas une amie... Très proche, mais une amie quand même. Elle meurt, Scott se transforme en loup-garou et vous êtes soudainement là...

Le jeune humain soupira et se frotta la tête. Derek détourna le regard et attrapa celui de Laura. La jeune femme regardait le jeune homme mais jetait quelques coups d'œil vers son alpha, attendant sa réaction pour avoir la sienne. Mais Derek savait qu'elle était proche de pardonner le gamin, parce qu'il était sincère. Le Premier Alpha n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir avant de hocher lentement la tête. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et se leva, commençant à mettre la table. Le jeune humain releva la tête et la regarda faire, le corps tendu et nerveux en attendant une réaction. _[But] you are a_ **stranger** _here *_

\- Tu déjeunes avec nous, déclara la jeune femme en ne lui laissant pas le choix avec un sourire.

Stiles entrouvrit la bouche et fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Je... Je ne voudrais pas déranger, déclara-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air grave.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle invitation à manger, c'est une offre de paix, dit-elle froidement.

Stiles cligna des paupières puis écarquilla les yeux, laissant tomber son sac en hochant vivement la tête.

\- D'accord, oh oui, bien sûr ! Je peux aider à quelque chose ?! S'enquit-il rapidement.

Derek se détourna pour cacher son sourire. C'était un gars bien, et ça réchauffait le cœur du vieil Alpha contre sa volonté. Laura sourit à l'humain.

\- Non, tu es notre invité, ce serait contre notre bienséance de te faire faire quelque chose.

Alors le jeune homme resta les bras ballants, observant les deux enfants de la Lune s'activer dans la cuisine, une routine bien huilée. Quand ils furent à table, les enchiladas chaudes et une salade fraîche, Derek fixa Laura. La jeune femme s'humidifia les lèvres, comprenant la situation : s'ils ne voulaient pas que Stiles se doute de quelque chose quant au véritable statut de Derek, il fallait qu'elle endosse le rôle d'une véritable Alpha potentielle.

\- Je déteste faire ça, marmonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Face à elle, le Stiles humain s'humidifia les lèvres, salivant face à la nourriture.

\- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Il devait sûrement penser qu'elle parlait de lui. Elle soupira, à moitié gémissante, et se servit. Derek ravala un sourire et se tourna vers Stiles, essayant de ne pas réagir à sa présence. _[so]_ **why** _have you come ? *_

\- C'est la tradition quand il y a un invité. Le plus haut gradé de la meute se doit de gouter les plats en premier pour prouver qu'il n'y a pas de risque.

Laura soupira fortement en mâchant à outrance, fusillant Derek du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas une alpha, gronda-t-elle.

Derek hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Hm. Je sais, mais tu es une forte potentielle.

C'était le cas. S'il n'avait pas été là, et qu'elle aurait dû s'occuper de sa cousine seule, même si Peter était l'Alpha, le temps aurait donné à Laura son statut. C'était une femme forte, mais Derek comprenait qu'elle ne veuille pas de ce pouvoir et de ces responsabilités.

Quand il reporta son attention sur l'humain, le regard de ce dernier brillait d'intérêt et de curiosité. Laura le regarda à son tour et hocha la tête.

\- À toi de te servir maintenant, dit-elle doucement.

L'humain ne se fit pas prier malgré une rapide hésitation - il fallait dire que c'était alléchant - mais attendit qu'ils soient tous trois servit pour commencer à manger. Le voir se délecter de sa préparation fit se retourner le ventre du Premier Alpha qui plongea le nez dans son assiette, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que ses instincts lui dictaient de le garder dans la tanière pour le bichonner, l'engraisser peut-être, ses instincts lui indiquant qu'il était mince, voire maigre, et qu'il pouvait très bien ne pas tenir un hiver trop rude. **Lift me** _higher *_

Il détestait ses instincts.

\- Vous... Vous avez beaucoup de traditions comme ça ? S'enquit soudainement Stiles.

Enfin, pas si soudainement que çà, au fond, il devait y penser depuis la rapide explication de Derek, mais ce dernier s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Le Premier Alpha se tourna vers Laura, lui intimant sans un mot que ' _Tu es la futur Alpha, décide si tu veux le mettre dans le secret, ou si tu veux lui mentir._ '

La jeune femme ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'elle marchait lentement. Elle avala tranquillement puis se tourna vers l'humain, se redressant.

\- Quelques-unes, oui, répondit-elle doucement.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête, soupirant.

\- Pour ne pas dire toute une société avec ses codes, ses règles et ses habitudes, termina-t-elle enfin.

Face à elle, le gamin cligna des yeux.

\- À... À ce point ? Demanda-t-il presque craintivement.

Laura jeta un coup d'œil à Derek mais hocha franchement la tête.

\- Les Loups-garous, les Enfants de la Lune, sont l'ethnie dissimulée la plus puissante, la plus codifiée, et la plus répandue.

Stiles se redressa, intéressé - ça se voyait dans son regard. Ses yeux brillaient presque d'excitation.

\- C'est...

Il regarda les deux Enfants de la Lune.

\- Comme une vraie société ?

Laura hocha la tête et sourit. Stiles en fit de même.

\- Wha, trop cool ! Du coup, vous avez... quoi, vos propres cérémonies de mariage, les anniversaires ? Des bar mitzvah lunaires ?!

Derek s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau et la jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière, morte de rire. Elle rit quelques instants alors que Stiles rougissait de plus en plus. _Let me look at the_ **sun** *

\- Si on veut, oui, haleta Laura, s'essuyant le coin de l'œil. On a nos contes, nos nobles, nos légendes, nos habitudes. Certaines sont culturelles, d'autres sont instinctives.

L'humain pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, et Derek détourna le regard. Par la Sainte Lune, même ses tics étaient les mêmes...

\- Comment ça, instinctives ? S'enquit-il.

Laura dodelina de la tête.

\- Eh bien... L'obéissance à son Alpha, par exemple. S'il le mérite, bien entendu. Le respect dû à son statut, hm... La manière dont les bêtas se comportent ensemble, en meute... La réaction qu'on a quand on entre sur un territoire d'une autre meute, lista-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, réfléchissant.

Derek sourit discrètement en la regardant. C'était... brouillon, la manière dont elle expliquait les choses, mais elle était passionnée, et le jeune homme qui l'écoutait s'en trouvait tout autant passionné. ... _and_ **hear them** _clearly. *_

\- Du coup, tout ce qui est culturel doit être appris ? Questionna l'humain, son assiette presque terminée mais oubliée.

\- C'est transmis des parents aux enfants. Si c'est un ou une mordu.e, il faut que l'Alpha qui l'ait transformé lui transmette les connaissances, ou ça tourne souvent mal, grimaça-t-elle.

Stiles baissa un instant la tête vers son assiette, le regard vide, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Comme Scott, c'est ça ? Dit-il doucement.

Laura regarda Derek, qui se leva et commença à débarrasser. Le jeune humain releva la tête, se mordillant la lèvre en fixant Laura.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il est comme ça dernièrement, non ? Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas lui, je le reconnais de moins en moins. Oh, avec moi, ça va. Avec Alisson... Je veux dire, son comportement ne m'étonne même pas, il n'a jamais été avec quelqu'un, mais c'est un vrai cœur tendre, alors...

Il haussa les épaules en souriant, puis redevint grave.

\- Mais... Mais avec vous... enfin je veux dire, il était à deux doigts de laisser mourir Derek !

L'humain le chercha d'ailleurs du regard et se retourna vers la cuisine, fixant le premier Alpha.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça, et je suis désolé, dit-il avec difficulté, la gorge visiblement serrée.

Laura soupira et Derek secoua la tête en portant son regard sur l'humain, qui continuait de l'observer.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, expliqua le Premier Alpha.

Il servit un thé à Laura, qui le remercia avec un sourire, et proposa une boisson chaude au jeune homme, qui refusa.

\- Comment ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

Derek se rassit, un café dans la main.

\- C'est ce qui arrive souvent aux mordus, surtout quand ils n'ont pas un Alpha actif et sain qui les épaules pour faire face à toutes ces nouvelles choses.

Il touilla son café.

\- De plus, c'est un jeune homme de seize ans qui, d'après tes dires, connaît ses premiers émois. Un vrai cocktail explosif, railla-t-il.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

\- Il vous voit comme des ennemis, c'est ça ?

\- Plus comme des intrus, expliqua Laura.

Stiles la regarda et la jeune femme continua.

\- Il y a deux " _sortes_ " de Loup-garous, si je puis dire. Les natifs, et les mordus. Les natifs sont nés loup-garous, leur âme ne fait qu'une avec l'animal, avec le loup le plus souvent. Il n'y a que très peu de dissociations, bien que cela arrive quelque fois, dans d'extrême situation...

Elle se racla la gorge, son odeur se teintant de douleur le temps d'un instant et Derek su qu'elle pensait à Peter.

\- Les Mordus, quant à eux... Eh bien, ont été transformés, comme leur nom l'indique. Eux par contre, si le venin fonctionne, cette partie sauvage, primitive que chaque humain possède devient un loup, ou quelque chose d'autre. Mais il y a une différence entre le Loup et l'Homme. A chaque fois.

Derek joua silencieusement avec sa cuillère, pensant à ses premières années. Ce n'était pas si étrange que ça, à l'époque. Maintenant... oui, maintenant c'était bizarre de se dire qu'il y avait clairement deux esprits en lui à ce moment-là.

Le premier Alpha se secoua.

\- Et c'est là que les instincts partent dans tous les sens. Les mordus ont besoin d'un temps d'adaptation pour faire face aux changements physiques et hormonaux qui se produisent lors de la transformation. Et ne parlons pas de la pleine lune. Le Loup qui est en lui veut faire quelque chose, mais l'homme qu'il reste, peu conscient de ce qui se passe, se bat contre. Et ça donne des pertes de contrôles hallucinantes.

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on essaye de parler à Scott, expliqua doucement Derek. On veut lui expliquer calmement la situation, mais il nous prend pour des intrus.

\- Parce que pour lui, il est là depuis des années, et son loup croit fermement qu'il est sur son territoire, déclara gravement Laura.

\- Et... Il ne l'est pas ? S'inquiéta Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas tout à fait. Officiellement, il est sur le territoire des Hale, notre territoire, continua d'expliquer Laura. Malia... - elle se racla de nouveau la gorge - Malia n'est pas venue avec nous quand nous avons quitté Beacon Hills, et sa présence nous garantissait notre terre. Elle faisait des rondes, marquait le territoire de son odeur - en bref, elle était notre sentinelle. Sauf que Scott est devenu loup-garou après... après sa mort. Il n'a pas... son loup n'a pas pris conscience que le territoire était déjà marqué, parce qu'il n'a pas senti son odeur quand elle était... vivante.

Derek tendit la main et pressa doucement son bras.

\- Du coup, son loup pense qu'il est impératif de protéger le territoire qu'il a hérité, mais de l'autre côté, il nous reconnaît comme faisant partie de sa meute, sauf qu'il ne connaît pas notre odeur et ne sait identifier le lien qui nous lient, termina-t-elle.

Le Premier Alpha prit le relais.

\- Son loup veut nous faire confiance, mais l'humain... combat cet instinct. Imagine un instant, expliqua Derek, que tout ton corps te pousse à te confier, à parler et à passer du temps avec deux parfaits inconnus. Mêle à ça les hormones et la peur de sa nouvelle condition qu'il ne peut comprendre et...

Il leva les mains.

\- _Tadaa_ , conclut-il.

Le jeune homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres et les regarda tous deux tour à tour.

\- Donc concrètement... il va continuer d'avoir de telles sautes d'humeurs dangereuses tant qu'un Alpha ne l'aura pas éduqué ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Derek observa l'humain, soucieux.

\- Il ne t'a rien expliqué en fait, c'est ça ? Devina-t-il enfin.

.Stiles se passa une main sur ses cheveux courts et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Vous lui avez dit tout ça ? Parce qu'il m'a juste dit qu'il y en avait un autre, que ce n'était aucun de vous deux qui l'avait transformé.

Derek ouvrit la bouche mais se résigna en se tournant vers Laura. Il lui fit un rapide sourire.

\- À toi de jouer, dit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Éduque-le comme un louveteau mordu, déclara simplement Derek en se réinstallant dans sa chaise, se laissant aller contre le dossier.

Laura cligna des paupières, surprise.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Stiles, levant la main.

\- Ce n'est rien contre toi, hein. Mais mettre un humain dans le secret, tout raconter, c'est... Enfin, c'est t'intégrer à la meute...

Derek dodelina de la tête. Oui, c'était vrai... Mais autant le garder auprès de lui, vérifier ses faits et gestes, il devait toujours comprendre qui il était exactement.

\- Tu as raison, mais réfléchit deux secondes, veux-tu ? Scott ne nous fera jamais confiance avant un long moment, et il peut s'en passer des catastrophes avant qu'on puisse l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'il accepte de nous écouter. Mais si son ami, son meilleur ami est au courant du plus de choses possibles, il pourra le guider, l'aider en cas de besoin. En tout cas, il lui fait plus confiance qu'il ne nous fera confiance, expliqua-t-il en la regardant, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier l'observait et hocha vivement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, déclara-t-il vivement. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider Scott du mieux que je peux.

Face à lui, Laura sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

\- OK... Très bien, alors.

Elle inspira profondément, réfléchissant.

\- Les bases, tout d'abord... Il y a trois castes différentes dans la population lycanne. Hm... Commençons par les Omégas. Sans vouloir être offensante, ils sont au plus bas de la chaîne alimentaire mais il se peut que, quelques fois, ils soient assez dangereux. Ils peuvent être Bêta comme Alpha, mais le plus important, c'est qu'ils sont sans meute, sans attache aucune. Un bêta, qui a décidé de faire cavalier seul, coupant ses liens avec sa meute ; ou un Alpha, qui a pris le pouvoir par la force et que les membres de sa meute ont délaissé. Viennent après les Bêtas, les loup-garous les plus répandus, comme moi ou Scott. Chaque bêta est différent, avec une force et une puissance différente, mais il y en a des plus puissants. Le plus souvent, ils se retrouvent en tant que Bêta de Tête dans une meute, le bras droit de l'Alpha. Ils sont un peu plus puissants que les autres et ont un certain charisme. On a tendance à les écouter plus facilement, à avoir envie de les suivre et de leur faire confiance, et ils sont très bons pour calmer les tensions. Quelques-uns peuvent même être de Potentiels Alpha.

La jeune femme ferma la bouche et prit une grande inspiration avant de terminer son thé. Elle sourit doucement.

\- Viennent enfin les Alphas, déclara-t-elle en tapotant son menton de son doigt. Les plus puissants des lycans, à la tête des meutes, et les seuls ayant le pouvoir nécessaire pour transformer un humain. Ce sont les chefs, qui guident et protègent les siens.

Stiles posa son menton dans le creux de sa main, passionné.

\- Si on devient un Oméga en étant... désolé du jeu de mot, mais un loup solitaire...

Laura rit doucement en secouant la tête, et Stiles sourit lui aussi.

\- Comment on devient un Alpha ? S'enquit l'humain.

La jeune femme croisa les jambes sous la table en hochant la tête.

\- Eh bien, il y a trois manières de devenir un Alpha. Tout d'abord, nous avons la Succession. Quand, dans une meute, l'Alpha meurt de cause naturelle, empoisonnement, accident de voiture, accident... bref, si ce n'est pas un autre Alpha ou un autre Loup-Garou en général qui le tue, le pouvoir de l'Alpha est transmis à son descendant, le plus souvent l'aîné s'il y a une fratrie. Après... Eh bien, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que le Pouvoir d'un Alpha a une conscience, mais...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, fronçant les sourcils en réfléchissant. Derek se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

\- C'est une question de potentiel, de motivation et, d'une certaine manière, de mérite, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Elle l'observa, son regard trouble le temps d'un instant avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête. Derek avait envie de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait dit quand il avait remis les idées du jeune Derek au clair des années plus tôt, mais cela voulait dire parler de ça devant le jeune Stiles, et aucun des deux ne voulait faire face aux questions que cela pourrait soulever.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Quelque fois, si l'héritier n'a pas les épaules pour le Statut d'Alpha, le pouvoir est transmis à celui qui sera le plus à même à faire face aux responsabilités que cela soulève, le plus souvent le Bêta de Tête. S'il y a litige et que quelqu'un proteste la succession, il y a alors la Contestation. Un Bêta, que ce soit l'héritier ou l'héritière qui s'est retrouvé lésé par la succession, peut contester le nouveau statut de celui qui aura pris le pouvoir juste après, ou un autre bêta peu le faire. En bref, un statut peut être contesté à chaque instant et s'ensuit un combat, pour prouver que le défiant mérite plus le statut que celui qui l'a en cet instant. Il y a alors trois fins possibles à ce combat : L'Alpha actuel peut remporter le combat. Suivant l'affront fait durant le défi lancé, l'Alpha peut mettre à mort le Bêta, le bannir ou le laisser reprendre son rang dans la meute. Sinon, si le Bêta gagne le combat, l'Alpha peut lui transmettre le pouvoir, puisqu'il a perdu, et partir de la meute ou rester. Mais il peut aussi bien refuser, parce que malgré le combat perdu, il estime que le bêta gagnant ne mérite pas ou n'a pas l'étoffe. Mais soyons sérieux deux minutes, le plus souvent, le Bêta ne laisse pas le choix à l'Alpha. Et tuer un Alpha transmet automatiquement le pouvoir à celui qui le tue.

Elle inspira profondément.

\- Mais il y a aussi des cas plus rares. L'Elévation, dit-elle doucement. C'est quand un Bêta accède au statut d'Alpha par sa simple volonté, expliqua-t-elle. Il y a beaucoup de Potentiels Alphas, des Bêtas qui, avec un peu de volonté et un coup de pouce, pourraient accéder au Statut d'Alpha, mais certains ne le veulent pas. Le plus souvent, les Bêtas de Tête sont de Potentiels Alphas qui se complaisent dans leur statut actuel.

Stiles, les lèvres entrouvertes, fixait l'enfant de la Lune face à lui. Derek esquissa un rapide sourire.

\- C'est le cas de Scott, intervint-il.

L'humain tourna la tête vers lui, le regard illuminé.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est le cas de ton ami. Il a un fort potentiel, ce qui n'aide toujours pas à nous écouter. Nous ne sommes 'que' des bêtas.

C'était... À moitié un mensonge.

\- Oh, souffla Stiles.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Laura semblait attendre sa réaction, un peu nerveuse - c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Sa mère lui avait appris quoi faire, la préparant pour être son héritière Alpha, avant l'incendie. Derek avait continué de... "tester" - si on pouvait dire les choses comme ça - ses connaissances et ses habilités ces dernières années, mais c'était véritablement la première fois qu'elle faisait une leçon ainsi.

L'humain releva la tête, le regard brillant.

\- Racontez-moi.

 **Who are you really ?** _ *****_

Derek se leva et se détourna pour cacher son sourire.

.*.

\- Hey...

Le Premier Alpha n'arriva même pas à se crisper et releva les yeux de ses papiers.

Durant la longue conversation entre les deux jeunes gens - Laura noyant Stiles sous un flux d'information que le jeune homme avalait goulûment -, ils avaient déménagé dans le salon, et Derek s'était installé sur la table pour faire le tri dans les papiers de succession et autre papiers administratifs, cherchant quoi faire de la maison - bien que se seraient Peter et Laura qui allaient avoir le dernier mot. _And_ **where** _are you going ? *_ Il avait profité de ce moment de calme pour s'occuper de tout un tas de petites choses qui traînaient depuis quelques mois, des affaires avec Felix Dargan ou Debrej Kovaleski, le tout sous les murmures agréables des deux jeunes gens tout contre son oreille.

Face à lui, le jeune Stiles humain souriait timidement. Derek se redressa dans sa chaise, surprit qu'il ait réussi à s'approcher sans qu'il ne le remarque. Et Laura avait disparu. Hm, intéressant.

\- Je te dérange peut-être, non ? S'enquit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, désignant d'un geste du menton les papiers face à Derek.

Ce dernier baissa le regard vers les feuilles et soupira un peu. _I've_ **got nothing** _left to prove *_ Il les rassembla en secouant la tête.

\- Juste... De la paperasserie à en perdre la tête, gronda-t-il.

Stiles souffla un rire et se glissa aux côtés de Derek. Ce dernier frissonna et se crispa. Il était véritablement trop calme et ouvert en sa présence. Le gamin bougea sur sa chaise, un peu mal à l'aise, avant de poser son sac sur la table.

\- Ça fait trois heures que je suis ici, et au fond, je n'ai fait que la moitié de ce que je voulais faire, marmonna-t-il.

Derek le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Le môme posa ses mains à plat sur la table, inspirant profondément.

\- Bien. Je suis venu pour m'excuser tout d'abord, je ne sais pas si ça va changer grand-chose mais au moins maintenant, j'ai un train d'avance pour aider Scott. Alors merci, d'avoir permis à Laura de me parler, termina-t-il de dire en regardant Derek.

Le premier Alpha cligna des paupières, son cœur battant un peu plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. _'cause I've got_ **nothing** _left_ **to lose**. _*_

\- Je n'ai rien permis du tout, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Mouais, on me l'a fait pas à moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave, dit-il rapidement, après tout, vous êtes des loup-garous, c'est normal que vous ayez des secrets.

L'Alpha des Alphas fixa l'enfant, le jeune humain, ce ... cette anomalie, dont la seule présence le faisait frissonner et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se blottir autour de lui. Il réprima un grondement.

Le gamin lui lança un regard un peu hésitant.

\- Qu'importe, ce n'est pas le plus important, d'accord ? Je m'en fiche... Enfin non, je ne m'en fiche pas, je suis le gars le plus curieux de l'univers et je mets toute ma force pour éviter de poser des questions et de vous submerger de mes babillages habituels, comme je suis en train de le faire, merde !

L'humain, les sourcils froncés, fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac pour en sortir violemment une de ces boites orange, dont il fit sauter le capuchon afin de faire glisser deux pilules dans sa gorge. _See me bare my teeth_ **for you** _... *_ Derek fronça les sourcils et l'humain rougit.

\- Aucun commentaire, gronda-t-il.

Enfin, gronder, c'était assez adorable, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il voulait sonner comme un loup, mais ça ressemblait plus à un louveteau, un petit chiot même...

Le Premier Alpha secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées.

Il connaissait le médicament qu'il venait d'engloutir comme des bonbons, il avait eu le temps de voir le nom, Adderall, ces petits cachetons bleus. Hyperactivité, sûrement.

C'était ça, cet aspect nerveux, ce frisson constant qui venait de lui et que son Stiles n'avait pas.

\- Bref.

Derek reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Tiens, déclara Stiles en sortant une enveloppe en papier craft de son sac.

Il la glissa vers Derek, qui fronça les sourcils en la prenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit le Premier Alpha.

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre et se leva.

\- Je ne sais pas si... tu le sais mais, mon père était, à l'époque de... de l'incendie, le premier adjoint du shérif arrivé sur les lieux. Il-Il a pas... Enfin, il a été retiré de l'affaire, qui a été classée peu de temps après, mais il a, pendant un temps, passé beaucoup de temps sur le peu de preuves qu'il avait, il a jamais cru à la thèse de l'accident et...

L'humain se tut et prit une grande inspiration en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pff. N'importe quoi. Bref. Une photocopie de ses notes, clama-t-il en posant la main sur l'enveloppe.

Il commença à reculer en hochant la tête.

\- Hm, voilà. Si... Si ça peut aider. Bon. Demain, grosse journée, rendez-vous parents/profs, blablabla, tout ça tout ça, je vais y aller. Désolé et merci !

 **Who are you** _?_ _ *****_

Avant même que Derek n'ai eu l'occasion de le remercier, le jeune homme avait déjà disparu. Le premier Alpha se retrouva presque haletant à la table, entendant sans même le réaliser le rire de Laura à l'étage.

Oh. Eh bien ça, pour une surprise...

L'odeur du désir du jeune homme persista jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, bien longtemps après que Derek n'ai lu de long en large les notes de l'actuel shérif, l'esprit plein d'images, de souvenirs et d'espoir vain.

.*.

 _* Tu te sens donc lié à un sentiment de_ **contrôle** _, prenant des_ **décisions** _que tu penses être_ **les tiennes** _. [ Mais ] tu es un_ **étranger** _ici, [ alors ] pourquoi es-tu venu ? Emmène-moi plus haut, laisse-moi regarder le_ **soleil** _et entendre clairement [ les étoiles ]._ **Qui es-tu, vraiment ?** _Et_ **où** _vas-tu ? Je n'ai_ **plus rien** _à prouver, parce que je n'ai plus rien_ **à perdre** _. Regarde-moi à t'attendre..._ **Qui es-tu ?**

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Meios** **:** Comme tu as pu le lire, un chapitre un peu plus... hm... avec moins d'envie de meurtres en tout cas xD Eh bien, non. C'est totalement une histoire du point de vue de Derek, mise à part quelques exceptions, mais tout est une histoire de contrôle, de sentiments et de hiérarchie dans la meute. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a un peu éclairé :3

* * *

 _Et on remercie énormément Mini BN qui a corrigé ce chapitre en une journée malgré apparemment un mal de crâne assez important ! On lui envoie plein de chocolat :D_

 _Un chapitre un peu plus léger pour cette semaine... Si on veut. Si, carrément en fait. Stiles est un peu plus réfléchit, ça y est, ça s'enclenche !_

 _Vous voulez savoir quelque chose qui va sûrement en faire peur à plus d'un ?_

 _Je n'ai toujours pas terminé l'écriture de Vultus. Voilà, je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça donne... ;)_

 _Hm, qu'est-ce que je vous offre pour la semaine prochaine... eh bien, une sorte de chapitre de transition, quelque chose de plus léger avant l'action. J'espère que cela vous plaira :3_

 _Allez, à la semaine prochaine ! Xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	19. RUN TO ME

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot, malgré ma mauvaise volonté xD

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi** **– Chapitre 19 -**

 _ **CLARENCE COFEE JR - Run To Me**_

\- " _On a une alerte sur un possible 1-87._ "

Derek se redressa dans sa chaise. Face à lui, les notes du shérif que son fils lui avait gracieusement donné. La nuit venait de tomber et Derek, par vieilles habitudes qui l'avaient de nombreuses fois dépannées, avait sorti la vieille radio qui captait les communications de la police.

187\. Un possible homicide. Avec ce qui se trainait dans le coin en ce moment, il fallait qu'il aille vérifier. _I lost_ **my heart** _inside a_ **dream** _*_ Laura ne tenta même pas de le retenir, échangeant plutôt avec lui un coup d'œil entendu.

.

Il n'eut pas de difficulté à trouver les lieux du crime. Le premier Alpha se hissa sur le toit, bien caché à la vue des policiers et des ambulanciers. Il y avait apparemment deux témoins, qui avaient trouvé le corps - un gamin avec une tête de nœud, le genre de gars qui se croit au-dessus des autres, et une nana à l'allure propre sur elle, bien maquillée et habillée sexy sans être vulgaire... - Derek trouvait qu'aujourd'hui, les filles avaient l'air plus vieilles, et voulaient avoir l'air plus vieilles qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité, qu'importe s'il sonnait vieux jeu - eeeeet bien sûr, qui débarqua ? La voiture du Shérif, avec à son bord, ce dernier accompagné de son fils. Derek soupira et roula des yeux - même quand il ne voulait pas interférer avec la vie de l'humain, voilà qu'il se jetait corps et âme dans l'action.

Quelle poisse.

Il se pencha en avant, toujours dans l'ombre, pour regarder le corps être sorti du magasin. Malheureusement, il était dans un sac mortuaire, alors tout était très dur à déterminer, mais... il sentait l'odeur de Peter dans le magasin et beaucoup de sang. Trop concentré sur la tâche, il ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour de lui mais son instinct était toujours là, à veiller pour lui et il savait ainsi que Scott était à côté.

Mais Derek préféra ne pas y faire attention. ... _of diamond_ **rings** _and_ **fine** _o' things._ _*_

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais... Pourquoi tu tues autant... Quel est lien ? Nous sommes des prédateurs, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être des tueurs... murmura-t-il plutôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le premier Alpha renifla une dernière fois l'air ambiant, en espérant pouvoir sentir un peu plus l'odeur de Peter, mais ça s'effaçait déjà. Alors, il se redressa doucement et se retourna. Un peu derrière lui, Scott, enveloppé dans un pull à capuche, le regardait d'un air suspicieux, mais pas agressif cette fois-ci. Derek garda son calme et se fit le plus ouvert possible.

\- J'essaye de comprendre ce que l'Alpha est en train de faire.

\- Ce n'est donc... Pas habituel ? Sembla s'étonner Scott.

\- De quoi ? Tuer ?

Le louveteau hocha timidement la tête. Derek ferma les yeux et se secoua.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Nous faisons parti des hauteurs de la chaîne alimentaire, et certains peuvent prendre du plaisir à chasser les Hommes, mais tout comme les chasseurs de grands fauves humains, nous ne sommes pas des tueurs, répondit-il calmement.

En regardant le louveteau, il cligna des yeux en apercevant quelque chose dans les gravillons sur le toit. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rapprocha et dépassa Scott pour s'accroupir et observer ce qui se trouvait au sol. De larges marques, visiblement faites par des griffes, serpentaient tout autour du toit, créant la marque de vengeance des Lycans. _I_ **never** _die,_ **forever young** _. *_

Mais de qui Peter voulait-il se venger ?

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit-il sans pour autant quitter le large symbole des yeux, que seul celui qui savait quoi chercher pouvait voir.

Derrière lui, la voix de Scott dit que son ami Stiles lui avait envoyé un message. Derek ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire avant de se redresser. Il se tourna vers le louveteau en hochant la tête, glissant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

\- Écoute-

\- Tu vas me dire que c'est de ma faute, parce que je refuse de vous aider ? Cracha le louveteau.

Derek prit une inspiration pour éviter de s'énerver.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais ce n'est pas non plus de la faute de Laura ou de la mienne. Mais il est vrai que tu pourrais nous aider. Tu es lié à l'Alpha et-

Scott grogna et se détourna, près à partir. Derek soupira et se mordit très violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de hurler et sauter à sa gorge pour frapper le gamin, qu'il puisse lui imprégner quelque chose dans son crâne un peu trop dur.

\- Scott ! L'appela-t-il.

Le louveteau était déjà descendu du toit, mais s'arrêta quand la voix de Derek parvint à ses oreilles. Le Premier Alpha sauta au sol et leva les mains vers Scott, domptant l'animal qui était en lui.

\- Écoute. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler. Mais c'est malheureusement comme ça.

\- J'ai une vie à côté !

\- Et si tu veux la garder, tu as besoin de nous ! On t'offre la possibilité d'apprendre à te contrôler.

\- Mais ça a un prix, bien sûr, railla le jeune homme en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le Premier Alpha ouvrit la bouche avant de claquer la mâchoire.

\- Oui c'est sûr que, vu comme ça, ça fait donnant-donnant. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pas comme ça. C'est plus que... Normalement, Laura et moi serions capable de nous en occuper seuls. Mais... la situation est différente, et tu es le bêta de l'Alpha. Tu as un lien avec lui et tu ne peux que nous aider à le trouver. En tant que Bêta, tu as besoin d'une meute pour te stabiliser. Rien que passer quelques heures avec nous chaque jour calmerait ton loup intérieur, en plus des exercices que nous pourrions t'apprendre. Mais... Même si tu refuses de nous aider, il faut tout de même que tu nous laisses t'aider.

Il observa le gamin, qui le fixait suspicieusement.

\- De plus, la pleine lune est dans une semaine. On est sur l'horloge, et si tu ne tues pas avec lui, il te tuera, déclara-t-il gravement. Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant. Alors, s'il te plaît. Aide-nous.

\- Sérieusement ?! Qui a fait ces règles ?! S'énerva Scott en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Ce ne sont pas des règles intrinsèques, soupira Derek. C'est une question de vengeance. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il réclame vengeance. Il est totalement déconnecté de la réalité, mais veut que tu sois présent pour l'exécution, en tant que soutient et aide, parce que c'est ce que fait un Bêta pour son Alpha, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais je ne suis pas son Bêta ! Cria presque le louveteau.

\- Vous n'avez pas dissous le lien qui vous unis ! Pour ça, il faut qu'il soit conscient de ce qui se passe, et il ne l'est clairement pas.

\- Tu sais quel autre rite de passage il existe ? Le diplôme du lycée ! Et il n'y a aucune personne à tuer pour y parvenir !

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Oh, je me doute bien que tes préoccupations adolescentes doivent te prendre une grande partie de ton temps, railla-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, mais n'oublie pas ! Tu es un loup-garou maintenant, et tu risques à chaque instant de te faire tuer !

\- Et comment je suis censé t'aider, je ne sais même pas ce que je suis en train de faire ! Clama le petit.

\- Mais parce que je suis là. Laura est là. Ensemble, on est plus forts et pour le moment, tu as vraiment besoin d'une meute pour te stabiliser. Je vais t'apprendre, je vais t'aider. Pour l'instant, tu as encore des pertes de contrôle, et c'est normal. Tu es encore un petit.

Il leva pour empêcher Scott de vociférer, sûrement sur le fait qu'il n'était pas un petit.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas une insulte. C'est un fait : en tant que loup-garou, tu n'es encore qu'un louveteau. Pour le moment, je ne pense pas que tu ais trouvé ton ancre, ce qui te garde l'esprit clair et concentré sur ton humanité.

Il se rapprocha.

\- Mais les quelques fois où tu es redevenu humain après une perte de contrôle, à chaque fois tu as été blessé, tu vois de quoi je parle ?

Scott réfléchit puis hocha lentement la tête.

\- La douleur. C'est ce qui, pour le moment, te permettra de rester humain. Plante tes griffes dans ta paume, dans ta cuisse, ça suffira pour le moment, d'accord ?

C'était une constante chez les Loup-Garous, les Enfants de la Lune. La douleur vive - pas insupportable, qui forçait la Bête à prendre le dessus pour se protéger - piquait et ramenait l'humain sur le dessus, ce n'était pas la pirouette parfaite, mais c'était déjà un début. Scott lui lança un regard noir mais hocha tout de même la tête et se détourna. Derek aurait bien aimé l'appeler, le garder auprès de lui pour lui faire toute une formation complète - bien qu'accélérée - mais il le laissa pourtant partir. C'était déjà une bonne chose qu'il l'ai écouté jusque-là, Derek n'allait pas tenter le diable.

Avec un soupire, il décida plutôt de rentrer dans sa Tanière pour se pencher de nouveau sur les notes que l'humain lui avait ramené dans la journée.

.*.

Derek avait passé une grande partie de la journée, de la soirée, voire même de la nuit, à éplucher les papiers du shérif. Il y avait quelques pattes de mouches dans quelques marges et Derek devina que c'était l'écriture du jeune Stiles.

Stiles. _Fell for you_ **once** _*_ Petit humain fragile.

Il n'était resté que quelques heures dans leur tanière, mais son odeur était encore présente le lendemain matin, quand Laura sortit de sa chambre, toute bouffie de sommeil, fronçant les sourcils en voyant la couverture sur le canapé.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi ? Bailla-t-elle en se rapprochant, se pressant contre son Alpha

\- Si, marmonna ce dernier.

Il sentit la jeune femme soupirer contre lui et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux penchés sur le bar de la cuisine, elle le menton dans ses paumes, appuyée sur ses coudes ; et lui, les bras croisés sur le comptoir et la tête enfouie entre ses bras. _I'll drive again_ **through heaven (to) hell** _against the wind._ _*_ Face à eux, la cafetière ronronnait doucement et le café coulait lentement, et eux observaient le liquide noir goutter à travers le verre. Laura prit une inspiration par le nez puis soupira de la même manière.

\- On a pas l'air fin nous deux, comme ça, marmonna-t-elle un peu maladroitement, sa mâchoire serrée à cause de sa position.

\- Hm...

L'odeur agréable du café les embaumèrent et tous les deux, ils restèrent là un long moment, même quand la cafetière fut remplie. Au bout de longues minutes, la Potentielle Alpha se redressa et leur servit donc leur boisson, mais ils ne mangèrent rien. Derek aurait dû faire le petit déjeuner, mais...

\- Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler ?

Derek releva le nez de sa boisson chaude pour regarder Laura. La jeune femme était un peu avachie sur sa chaise, jouant avec sa cuillère dans sa tasse. La tête penchée en avant, elle évitait son regard, gênée et peinée. Derek fronça les sourcils en l'observant.

\- Laura ?

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre et releva le visage vers lui, le regard hésitant, voire même un peu attristé, peiné.

\- Stiles, murmura-t-elle.

Si la veille, Derek n'avait qu'à peine réagit à son nom, la nuit presque blanche qu'il venait de passer le fit se crisper et grimacer. La fille de la Lune se ratatina sur elle-même. Derek ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Non, ce... Comme je l'ai dit hier, il vaut mieux qu'au moins l'un d'eux soit au courant, pour avoir les bases et savoir se débrouiller. Tenter de... Commencer à donner des pistes à Scott. Pourquoi pas l'aider à s'ouvrir à nous, je...

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux, gémissant. _Every night,_ **I close my eyes** _*_

\- Quelque chose comme ça... soupira-t-il enfin.

Il sentait son regard posé sur lui et elle se déplaça pour poser sa main sur son avant-bras.

Sans qu'il ne le réalise, il se mit à parler lentement, doucement, racontant une nouvelle fois son histoire, leur Histoire et leur passé. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un Stan blond purement inventé, mais bien Stiles qui mourut une nouvelle fois devant ses paupières closes. _I see_ **the sun** _and_ **you're my paradise** _*_ Il murmura son temps passé à parcourir la terre de long en large et des quelques sosies physiques qu'il avait pu croiser, très rare, et de nouveau... sans cette même "odeur", ce même ressenti douloureux de similitude. Il lui murmura qu'il avait cherché les traces d'une magie et qu'il cherchait encore à comprendre comment c'était possible... Et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment c'était possible.

Laura ne dit rien et Derek se tut enfin. Le silence s'installa longuement jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se blottisse contre lui.

Il commençait un peu à en avoir marre de ne pas comprendre.

\- J'ai trouvé un nom inconnu dans les papiers que l'humain a laissé hier.

Laura grimaça un instant à son appellation. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu froid, à dire les choses de cette manière... Mais de nouveau, sa petite sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et pourquoi il le disait ainsi. _And when_ **you lost** _and go_ **too far** _*_ Derek n'y fit pas attention, préférant plutôt tendre la main pour attraper un des post-it qu'il avait griffonné durant la nuit et le porter à ses yeux.

\- Tu connais un certain Deaton ? Alan Deaton ?

Laura se redressa et réfléchit un instant tout en débarrassant leur frugale petit-déjeuner, se servant un autre café. Adossée au comptoir, elle leva les yeux au plafond en réfléchissant.

\- Hm... Ça me dit quelque chose... Oui ! C'est le vétérinaire ! Je l'ai vu une fois parler à maman, on s'est rejoint à la clinique, la même où les gamins se sont occupés de ton soucis de balle.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sa tasse à mi-chemin vers sa bouche.

\- Oh...

Derek se redressa, intéressé.

\- Quoi ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? S'enquit-il, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

\- Eh bien... Avant-hier, je n'ai pas réussi à rentrer dans la clinique, dit-elle doucement.

Le Premier Alpha fronça les sourcils. _I'll be the light_ **you** _run to_ **in the dark** _._ _*_

\- Comment ça ?

\- La porte était fermée, impossible pour moi de l'ouvrir. Je n'ai pu rentrer que quand Stiles a ouvert la porte...

L'Alpha des Alphas ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, mais s'arrêta en réfléchissant.

\- Oh... Tu crois que la clinique est protégée par un cercle de sorbier dans les plaintes et les portes ?

La fille de la Lune se tourna vers lui en grimaçant, haussant les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais pas trop... Peut-être ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Derek hocha la tête, baissant les yeux vers le post-it, réfléchissant à ce qu'il savait.

\- Maintenant que tu en parles, c'est lui qui a ouvert la porte à chaque fois...

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes. Il avait tant de choses à faire désormais, son esprit fourmillait d'informations.

Il avait un nombre impressionnant de choses à faire, de choses auxquelles penser et à gérer. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Peter et le sorte de sa folie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fallait qu'ils enterrent Malia le plus dignement possible, quand la police leur aurait rendu le corps. Normalement, c'était aussi à ce moment-là de la décennie qu'il changeait de famille noble - quelques mois plus tôt, lui et Laura en avaient parlé, elle avait décidé de s'installer quelque part et se préparer à vivre seule... Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus vraiment d'actualité. Il fallait ensuite qu'ils arrivent à apprendre à Scott à se contrôler et vivre en paix avec son loup intérieur. Peut-être le mettre ensuite en contact avec une meute saine près de Sacramento. C'était loin, certes, mais au moins il serait lié avec un Alpha, ce qui lui permettrait un contrôle et une sérénité plus optimale qu'en tant qu'Oméga. Il fera ensuite ce qu'il voudra... Oh, et puis, briser le lien de meute qu'il y avait entre le Peter sauvage et lui, bien entendu.

Et puis, le jeune Stiles. _( But ) your silver tongue is_ **full of lies** _*_ L'enfant, l'humain, l'anomalie. Il fallait qu'il entre en contact avec les Druides puissants qu'il pouvait y avoir aux États-unis pour comprendre comment cette 'chose' était possible, mais... Il n'osait pas encore. Il voulait comprendre seul pour le moment. Comment un sosie parfait était-il capable de marcher, parler, avoir son propre esprit. C'était compliqué de faire un golem plausible, même avec une magie très puissante et c'était impossible de garder le sort en place et l'image parfaite. ... _with_ **tricks** _and_ **thrills** _and_ **Bambi eyes** _. *_ Il y avait toujours un indice, un accroc dans un plan bien huilé. On ne pouvait pas feindre pendant longtemps une vie complète, le sort de faux souvenir faiblissait toujours à un moment donné.

Oui, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

.*.

\- " _Tu... Hm, tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, Oncle Derek ?_ "

\- Crois-moi Felipe, je sais encore ce qui s'est passé durant les vingt ans passés dans la Citadelle, grogna Derek en grinçant des dents.

De l'autre côté du monde, Felipe Dargan grinça des dents et plissa des yeux, se courbant instinctivement au téléphone pour s'excuser auprès de son Alpha, même si celui-ci l'ignorait totalement - bien qu'il s'en doutait, il connaissait tous ses petits par cœur.

\- " J _e sais, Oncle Derek, je sais... Mais... Tu ne t'es jamais dit que, peut-être, tes souvenirs s'étaient altérés avec le temps ?_ "

Derek cligna des yeux puis soupira en se laissant aller contre sa voiture, se frottant le visage de douleur.

\- Je sais, Felipe. Que crois-tu, que je ne me souviens pas de chaque seconde de ces huit cents longues années. Mais ça... c'est le genre de choses qu'on ne peut oublier. Je me souviens de chaque minutes passées avec lui, et encore plus de chaque minuscule inspiration que j'ai pu prendre cette nuit-là.

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux, respirant difficilement.

\- " _Oncle Derek ?_ " S'inquiéta tout de suite Felipe.

\- Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, d'accord ? Gronda l'Alpha des Alphas. Il doit avoir une explication magique. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Gérard fait ça maintenant.

\- " _Tu es sûr que c'est_ 'la Sanguijuela' ? "

\- Qui d'autre ?! Qui d'autre que lui ou moi sait pour Stiles, sait comment il sent, comment il parle et rit, comment il rougit ou comment il se déplace. Il n'a pas la noblesse du Seigneur qu'était mon Stiles, et est plus nerveux, il est hyperactif, mais il reste la copie conforme du pupille de Gérard, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Le premier Alpha se tut et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. _I pray (I)'ll_ **never** _feel this way. *_

\- " _Oncle Derek..._ " souffla doucement Felipe au téléphone.

\- Je veux juste... Felipe, s'il te plaît. Si tu trouves quoi que ce soit étrange dans la communauté vampirique sur le vieux continent, contacte-moi, d'accord ? C'est tout ce que je veux... J'ai besoin de savoir, soupira Derek en se passant une main sur le visage.

L'espagnol soupira et déclara que bien entendu, il ferait tout pour lui, puis raccrocha. Le premier Alpha ferma les yeux et se laissa de nouveau aller contre sa voiture, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Puis il se secoua et se redressa, fusillant du regard le bâtiment qui s'élevait face à lui avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour y pénétrer.

Ce qui n'était pas pratique, quand il restait pendant trop longtemps dans une seule région avec une identité bien définie, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, les deux enfants de la tragique famille Hale étaient enfin de retour à Beacon Hills ? Alors bien entendu que tout le monde en parlait. Sans oublier la fille Hale qui était restée dans la ville et qui était morte depuis peu, atrocement assassinée, ainsi que le jeune fils de Talia qui avait été arrêté... Dont tout le monde désormais connaissait le visage. **Show me** _the things I won't_ **goodbye** _. *_

Mais malgré cela, Derek réussit à ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui, au moins jusqu'à avoir trouvé la mère adoptive de Malia, qui venait tout juste de reprendre du service, dans l'aile des comateux. Quand elle le vit, elle le conduisit dans une des chambres de deux personnes dans le coma depuis plusieurs années, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? Celui qui a tué Malia, plaida-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse.

Derek grimaça et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, triste.

\- Peut-être. Crois-moi, dès que Malia sera vengée, toi et ton mari serez les premiers mis au courant. Je ne suis malheureusement pas là pour ça. J'ai besoin... d'accéder au dossier médical d'une famille, dit-il gravement.

Sandra fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Le Premier Alpha prit une inspiration.

\- C'est... Pour tout autre chose, mais non pas moins importante. S'il te plaît.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Il va falloir être très discret. Notre système informatique est loin d'être au point, alors tout est encore sur papier, dans les archives, déclara-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, grimaça-t-elle.

Derek esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je suis un inconditionnel du papier, s'amusa-t-il.

Une heure plus tard, l'Alpha des Alphas prenait une grande inspiration pleine de frustration et de colère. Oh, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, mais cela le rendait encore plus frustré : Le 03 mars 1998, à 03:27 du matin, Claudia Stilinki, née Targo, avait bien mit (mis) au monde un bébé de sexe mâle, de trois kilos deux cent vingt-cinq, nommé Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Il avait cherché d'autres enfants de la famille, mais il n'y avait que cet enfant d'enregistré. S'il était le même enfant, il avait choisi un autre nom. Et si ce n'était pas le même... Le gamin avait été substitué par un golem, et il fallait que Derek retrouve le fils du Shérif.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était.

Et cela n'avait aucun sens, alors Derek remonta dans sa voiture en soupirant, pas plus avancé que la veille. Il resta à son volant de longues minutes en réfléchissant à la situation avant de soupirer de découragement. Sur un coup de tête, il décida de se diriger vers le lycée. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mais il se retrouva pourtant confortablement installé à l'intérieur de sa voiture, garé à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Le soleil frappait brutalement la voiture, augmentant la température de l'habitacle d'une manière insidieuse. Laura ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il était venu voir. Était-ce Scott aussi ? Pas sûr. En tout cas, pas le jeune Stiles, et se fut pourtant sa voix qu'il réussit à entendre malgré la distance, comme s'il n'était capable de n'entendre que cela.

Il l'écouta distraitement poser des questions à un de ses camarades de classes, sur ce qu'avaient vu les deux jeunes gens la veille - un certain Jackson et une Lydia.

Jusqu'à ce que :

" _\- Une dernière question._

 _\- Mais quoi ?!_

 _\- Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ?_ "

Dans sa voiture, Derek écarquilla les yeux avant d'exploser de rire devant le burlesque de la situation et du silence interloqué de son camarade de classe. Puis le Premier Alpha secoua la tête en souriant, amusé de la situation, et mit sa voiture en marche. Il ne sentait pas l'odeur directe de Scott dans le bâtiment, il n'était pas présent. De toutes manières, Derek n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu faire changer d'avis le gamin. Peut-être devrait-il le laisser un peu réfléchir, avant d'essayer d'entrer un peu de plomb dans sa tête de nœud. Sans animosité aucune.

.

L'odeur de Peter n'était toujours pas traçable, alors il décida de se pencher sur le cas du vétérinaire. Il voulait savoir qui était l'homme exactement et, si les suppositions de Derek s'avéraient être vraies, s'il pouvait utiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre ses connaissances du monde Underground pour Peter ou Stiles. **Like wolves** _, we run into_ **the night** _*_

Quand il arriva dans la boutique, il n'y avait personne derrière le comptoir et quand il essaya de passer, ses premières suppositions furent confirmées: Il ne pouvait pas passer dans l'arrière-boutique, un cercle de sorbier était fermé et sécurisait l'endroit. Certes, il pouvait sans problème passer outre... Mais il n'était qu'un "Bêta", il fallait qu'il joue le jeu.

\- Excusez-moi ? Appela-t-il fortement.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'un homme un peu plus petit que lui, chauve avec une belle peau café au lait sombre, n'arrive avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. _(and) our lives_ **will never be the same** _. *_ Derek ne rata pas le pétillement dans les pupilles de l'homme en le voyant, qui se rapprocha.

\- Puis-je vous aider en quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Il ne paniquait pas en le voyant. Certes, il était à l'abri derrière son cercle de sorbier, mais s'il était un émissaire, il devait se douter de qui il était ou plutôt, de ce qu'il était.

Et il n'avait pas peur de lui, Derek devait reconnaître que c'était assez impressionnant. Peut-être était-il courageux, ou alors était-ce de la stupidité. Derek lui offrit un sourire tout aussi hypocrite que celui que le vétérinaire lui offrait.

\- Oui, bonjour.

Il fouilla dans les poches de sa veste et se rapprocha, restant tout de même assez loin du cercle fermé, donc du comptoir.

\- Je venais vous voir pour quelques petites choses. Telles que les attaques d'animaux qui se passent dernièrement, et ceci.

Il posa sur le bois face au vétérinaire une feuille où il avait dessiné le cercle de Vengeance du peuple des Enfants de la Lune. _Every night_ **I close my eyes** _*_ Le vétérinaire baissa les yeux sur la feuille, l'observa quelques instants puis releva la tête, fixant Derek avec un sourire un peu plus vrai.

\- Et si nous évitions de jouer veux-tu, Derek ?

Le Premier Alpha fixa l'homme et se passa une langue sur les lèvres, hochant la tête.

\- Très bien. Avant toute choses, sachez que je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous.

Le vétérinaire souffla un rire et hocha la tête. Il leva ensuite le battant du comptoir, brisant le cercle de sorbier. Derek haussa un sourcil surprit mais suivit l'homme quand il lui fit signe de venir avec lui dans l'arrière salle.

\- C'est bien normal, déclara-t-il ensuite quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce là où, quelques jours auparavant, Stiles était à deux doigts de couper le bras de Derek. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. Alan Deaton, enchanté.

\- Mais vous saviez... Vous savez qui nous sommes, dit Derek.

\- J'ai en effet plutôt bien connu ta mère, Talia. Et j'ai rencontré une fois Laura.

Derek fixa l'homme, faisant en sorte de toujours l'avoir dans son champ de vision alors qu'il bougeait dans la pièce, attrapant les odeurs de nombreuses plantes qui servaient dans différents rituels druidiques, et qui n'avaient rien à faire dans une salle de chirurgie vétérinaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, exactement ? Voulut clarifier Derek.

\- Un druide sans Cercle, répondit franchement le vétérinaire d'un ton calme. Avec une ouverture à la Nature un peu plus poussé, me faisant être un bon candidat pour être un Émissaire.

Le premier Alpha hocha la tête. _I see your face and_ **I'm right awake** _._ _*_ Donc, il avait eu raison. Et de plus, c'était un potentiel Émissaire, rien que ça. Les druides étaient des humains ayant la capacité de sentir l'énergie de la Terre - ce que certains appelaient Magie -. Beaucoup d'humains possédaient une étincelle en fait, ce petit quelque chose en plus qui ouvrait l'homme à la nature, au moins quatre personnes sur dix. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas éduqués par d'autre druides, leur étincelle s'exprimait autrement. Artistes, petits génies en chiffre, goût du risque exacerbé, personnalité politique ou orateur, diplomates. Quelques fois, des médiums autodidactes. Ils n'étaient pas considérés comme druide avant d'être apprenti. Et les Émissaires, leur étincelle était plus flamboyante, si on pouvait dire les choses comme ça, offrant ainsi une plus grande sensibilité à ce qui les entourait, et la possibilité de se lier à une meute, à un Alpha. Quelque fois, un humain possédant une étincelle pouvait devenir un émissaire même sans avoir été éduqué, s'il fréquentait les membres d'une même meute assez souvent. À ce moment-là, l'étincelle s'adaptait à ce qui l'entourait, et le lien pouvait se former sans apprentissage antérieur.

\- Mais vous n'étiez pas celui de la meute, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il.

Deaton hocha la tête et Derek se demanda un instant ce qui poussait l'homme à lui parler aussi ouvertement de la sorte.

\- En effet, je n'étais pas l'Émissaire de Talia. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de me lier avec une meute, mais je donnais quelques conseils à Talia. Ce que je ne comprends pas, en revanche, c'est pourquoi c'est toi et pas l'Alpha Laura, qui vient me voir pour d'autres conseils.

\- Laura n'est pas devenue l'Alpha, répondit rapidement Derek pour faire avancer la conversation. Non. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il se cache plus derrière ces soi-disant attaques d'animal sauvage, dit-il ensuite calmement.

Le vétérinaire haussa un sourcil avant de plisser des paupières. Derek se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Il y a un Alpha, qui a perdu pied dans la ville. Le seul problème, c'est que malgré nos rondes et nos recherches actives, on n'arrive pas à le localiser. Alors est-ce que vous connaîtriez ou même auriez quelque chose capable de dissimuler l'odeur de quelqu'un ?

Alan Deaton fixa le premier Alpha face à lui, son odeur se teintant subtilement de suspicion avant qu'il ne répondre franchement.

\- C'est en effet un des effets secondaires des fleurs de mandragore. Pendant longtemps, elle a été considérée aussi dangereuse que l'aconit pour les loups garous à cause de leur ressemblance.

Derek réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait pas forcément étudié les plantes, mais un vague souvenir d'un article illustré lui revint en mémoire.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ça se ressemblait beaucoup, tout de même, commenta-t-il.

Le druide haussa les épaules.

\- Que voulez-vous. Les traditions et les croyances peuvent être profondément ancrées.

Derek hocha vivement la tête mais ne quitta pas l'homme du regard.

\- Et donc, est-ce que vous croyez que... Que l'Alpha pourrait l'utiliser ?

\- Eh bien, mon fournisseur devait me faire parvenir deux sacs de mandragore fraîche, que j'aurais par la suite fait sécher et transformés en poudre, mais il y a eu un accident. Rien de grave, si ce n'est que des pertes matérielles, sa camionnette s'est retournée. Mais les différentes cargaisons se sont renversées dans la forêt, et je n'ai notamment pas vu la couleur de mes mandragores.

Derek réfléchit un instant et hocha la tête.

\- Et est-ce que-

Le téléphone de Derek se mit soudainement à vibrer dans sa poche, le coupant dans sa phrase. _And when_ **(you) say (your) last goodbye** _*_ Le premier Alpha grogna et le porta à ses yeux, fronçant les sourcils en réalisant que c'était un numéro inconnu. Il décrocha.

\- Allô ? Gronda-t-il presque, peu heureux d'être ainsi coupé.

Un soupir de soulagement fut clairement audible.

" _\- Oh, par tous les saints, merci !_ "

Derek écarquilla les yeux.

\- Stiles ?!

" _\- Ouais. Salut, Derek._ "

\- Comment tu... Comment tu as eu ce numéro ?! S'étonna le loup-garou.

" _\- ... J'ai peut-être piraté les fichiers du shérif pour avoir tes coordonnées._ "

\- Quoi... ?

" _\- Ce n'est pas important. J'ai besoin de te voir. Maintenant._ "

Derek fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche, un peu surpris, mais il ne réfléchit pas plus quand il déclara qu'il arrivait tout de suite. La voix du jeune homme était soulagée et il lui dit qu'il était chez son père, qu'il l'attendait de pieds fermes, et Derek lui dit qu'il serait là d'ici un quart d'heure.

Quand il raccrocha, il s'arrêta un instant en fixant son mobile dans la main avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer. Merde. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas réfléchir quand le jeune homme avait la tête de son ancien amant était concerné. Il grinça des dents en relevant la tête vers le druide / vétérinaire qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le Premier Alpha ravala une grimace. Il y avait encore tant de choses à lui demander, s'il connaissait un sort assez puissant pour créer toute une vie, tout un panel de souvenirs et un golem assez puissant ; mais ledit golem lui demandait son aide, et Derek n'avait pas la force de la lui refuser. Il ne pensait pourtant pas ne pas avoir assez de force mentale, mais...

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé cette histoire, dit-il en fixant le druide.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et le conduisit jusqu'à la sortie, continuant de le fixer comme s'il était un petit criminel prêt à voler quelque chose dans sa boutique. Derek se sentit frissonner mais ne dit rien de plus.

Ce ne fut qu'en étant arrivé devant la maison du shérif, dix minutes après être sorti de la clinique vétérinaire, qu'il réalisa que ça n'allait pas.

Stiles. Dont il ignorait tout, l'appelait à l'aide et le voilà qu'il accourait sans même y réfléchir ? _I'll be the one who say '_ **I hope you stay.** _' *_ Ça allait être la première fois qu'il se retrouve seul avec le jeune homme, et si c'était un piège, hm ?

Derek cligna des yeux en levant la tête vers une fenêtre à l'étage, d'où provenait de la lumière.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Si c'était un piège, le gamin, golem, sosie aurait profité de sa faiblesse quand il était empoisonné. Mais il n'avait rien fait, il l'avait aidé - s'il n'était pas sincère, le sort, le rituel était très puissant, ou le gamin était un très bon menteur.

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration pour avoir de l'air frais avant de pénétrer l'intimité du sosie de son amant, il s'avança et frappa à la porte.

 **I lost my heart inside a dream.** _*_

.*.

 _* J'ai perdu_ **mon cœur** _dans un_ **rêve** _d'_ **anneaux** _de diamants et d'objets_ **fins** _. Je ne meurs_ **jamais** _,_ **jeune pour toujours** _. Je suis tombé pour toi_ **une fois** _, je plongerais de nouveau,_ **du ciel à l'enfer** _au travers du vent. Chaque nuit,_ **je ferme les yeux** _, je vois le_ **soleil** _et_ **tu es mon paradis** _et quand_ **tu es perdu** _, tombant_ **trop bas** _, je serais_ **ta** _lumière_ **dans l'obscurité** _. Mais ta langue d'argent est_ **pleine de mensonges** _, avec des_ **astuces** _et des_ **sensations fortes** _et des_ **yeux de biche** _. Je prie pour ne_ **jamais** _sentir tout ça._ **Montrez-moi** _les choses que je ne veux_ **abandonner** _;_ **Comme les loups** _, nous courrons dans_ **la nuit** _(et) nos vies_ **ne seront plus jamais les mêmes** _. Chaque nuit,_ **je ferme les yeux** _, je vois ton visage et_ **je suis bien éveillé** _. Et alors que_ **tu murmures tes derniers adieux** _, je suis le seul à dire '_ **J'aurais souhaité que tu restes.** _'_ **J'ai perdu mon cœur dans un rêve** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Guest :** Coucou ! Malheureusement, tu as oublié de te connecté, ou oublié de mettre en pseudo xD Enfin bref .w. Ah, je peux comprendre, oui. Le titre est étrange. Mais je l'aime bien - et j'avoue que je me suis laché pour cette histoire, on est pas encore arrivé aux moments les plus darks, huhuhu ;) Je suis contente que tu te sois lancé :3 Toooout le monde se pose des questions 8D ( Ouiii, je ne pouvais pas tuer Laura, impossible X_x )

Merci pour ta reviews ;) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus :P

 **Mo :** Héhéhéhé 8) Désolééééé Mais il ne faut pas être frustré, les chapitres sont là toutes les semaines .w. Mais de rien, c'est avec grand plaisir ! ( T'inquiète, je bouffe énormément d'histoire et je ne laisse que rarement des reviews... Bon, ok, j'en laisse toujours un à la fin de la lecture, un énorme pavé xD ) Je suis contente que l'adaptation te plaise :D En tout cas, je me suis bien amusé à reprendre l'histoire dès le début non seulement du point de vue de Derek, mais d'un point de vue de Derek immortel...

Enfin bref, merci pour ta reviews ! :*

* * *

 _Tadaaaaaa. On en apprend un peu plus, Deaton fait sa première apparition et un chapitre assez... Léger. Rien d'extraordinaire... J'espère que je ne frustre personnes oO_

 _Hm, que pourrais-je dire de plus... Ah si, je sais.  
_

 _J'ai commencé deux Xovers. Deux Xovers Harry Potter... Enfin, j'en ai fini l'un d'eux et l'autre... Bah j'adore l'idée, donc je me suis lancé dedans sans réussir à m'en empêcher... *dead*_

 _Enfin... Calmez-moi, je vous en pris... Je vais aller mettre à jour mon profil pour les rajouter._

 _Bref. A_ _la semaine prochaine ! Xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	20. DON'T LET ME DOWN

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot, malgré ma mauvaise volonté xD

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

• ATTENTION ! DESCRIPTION GRAPHIQUE DE GORE. DU SANG. DES TRIPES. DE LA TORTURE. JE NE SUIS MÊME PAS DÉSOLÉ !

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 20 -**

 **THE CHAINSMOKERS - Don't Let Me Down (Illenium Remix)**

Des bruits de précipitation parvinrent à Derek et la porte s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser apparaître le jeune homme, dont le visage se teinta de soulagement. Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

\- Merci d'être venu, dit-il précipitamment. Je t'avoue que je n'étais pas sûr que tu allais venir, je ne voulais pas t'embêter. J'ai appelé Laura, j'avais son numéro, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu, malheureusement et...

\- Stiles, le coupa Derek en le fixant. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et se secoua.

\- Oui, désolé. Viens !

Il courut dans les escaliers et resta de marbre en pénétrant la chambre du jeune homme. C'était... Cosy, agréable. Des posters de films et de SF, une bibliothèque plutôt bien fournie, des cd et des dvd traînaient un peu partout, comme des feuilles de cours. Une batte de base-ball dans un coin et sur le bureau, un ouragan était passé, tout comme sur le lit défait, qui semblait servir plus de deuxième bureau.

En bref, une pièce pleine de vie.

Derek esquissa un sourire et Stiles regarda autour de lui pour comprendre avant de rougir méchamment.

\- Aucun commentaire, marmonna-t-il.

Derek glissa les mains dans ses poches pour attendre, fixant Stiles. Celui-ci fouilla sur son bureau pour en sortir son téléphone puis se tourna vers le premier Alpha, l'air grave.

\- OK, alors voilà. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais hier soir, il y a eu une attaque "d'animal sauvage" à une boutique de DVD, commença-t-il en mimant grossièrement les guillemets.

Derek hocha la tête et le plus jeune continua.

\- Deux de mes camarades de classes ont trouvé le corps et ont fait face au supposé lion des montagnes.

Il baissa le regard sur son téléphone et commença à pianoter.

\- Alors aucun des deux ne le vit bien. Le premier est toujours un connard sauf que c'est presque deux fois pires, et la seconde s'est perdue dans les médocs pour éviter d'y penser. Je suis allé la voir tout à l'heure, je veux dire, c'est Lydia Martin quoi. Il fallait que je sois là pour elle. Bref. Elle est émotionnellement... Totalement perdue. Mais j'ai trouvé ça.

Il fixa son téléphone quelques instants avant de soupirer douloureusement et tendit l'appareil vers lui.

Derek se rapprocha et le prit. _Crashing it,_ **hit a wall**. * C'était une vidéo, et le premier Alpha frissonna quand la vitre du magasin explosa pour laisser sortir une bête rachitique aux yeux rouges puissants. Il mit la vidéo en pause, la remonta un tout petit peu pour avoir une vue parfaite sur l'animal.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il.

\- J'ai essayé d'appeler Scott, sauf que monsieur a décidé de sécher les cours aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé d'appeler Laura, mais comme je te l'ai dit elle ne répond pas. Alors... C'est ça, un Alpha ? S'enquit le jeune homme d'une voix inquiète.

Derek fixa l'écran face à lui jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune l'appelle trois fois pour attirer son attention. Il releva la tête vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est à ça que ressemble un Alpha ? Répéta Stiles.

Derek se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et secoua la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit près de lui.

\- Non, ça ne devrait pas. Physiquement, il n'y a aucune différence entre un Alpha et un bêta, si ce n'est les yeux rouges, dit-il difficilement, la gorge serrée.

Le premier Alpha se pencha en avant sur ses genoux et se passa une main sur le visage. _Right now_ **I need a miracle**. *

\- Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça, il n'aurait jamais dû terminer comme ça, se mit-il à cracher douloureusement.

Il ferma les yeux et jura de nouveau, le cœur douloureux. Peter ne méritait pas cela, il ne le méritait pas !

\- Derek ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ça... Pourquoi il ressemble à ça ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

Derek se frotta le visage un peu plus fort.

\- L'Alpha est, comme je l'avais pensé, en plein état sauvage. Il a perdu totalement pied avec la réalité mais pire que ça, ce n'est plus un loup-garou qu'on a là... C'est un Lycan.

Stiles s'assit à ses côtés, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose ?

Le premier Alpha se frotta la tête et regarda de nouveau l'écran du téléphone, où Peter se montrait sous son pire jour.

\- Dans le folklore humain, les appellations sont peut-être considérées comme des synonymes, mais c'est en réalité plus que cela. Avant le treizième siècle, le venin d'un Lycan contaminait un humain, qui restait tel quel jusqu'à sa première pleine lune. A ce moment-là, la transformation était complète et définitive. L'Homme se faisait totalement engloutir par la Bête, qui devenait à ce moment un animal complet. Plus aucun esprit, plus aucune conscience, juste... Une Bête...

Il caressa l'écran en plissant des yeux.

\- Alors on a affaire à une Bête monstrueuse et sanguinaire, c'est ça ? Qui attaque au hasard, n'est-ce pas ? Oh par dieu, on est foutus !

Derek esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers Stiles, qui s'était assis à ses côtés.

\- Non, non. C'est différent. Les... Les Lycans se sont éteints en 1765. Là, on a affaire à un cas extrême de dissociation. Si on a de la chance, l'humain est toujours quelque part sous l'animal, mais le pont entre les deux s'est brisé, et le Loup est plus remonté que l'Homme en cet instant, alors il a pris le contrôle... J'aimerais te dire qu'il n'est pas sanguinaire, mais il l'est. Sauf que... je ne pense pas qu'il attaque au hasard.

Le gamin à ses côtés inspira lentement, sûrement surpris et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu sais de quoi tu parles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qui c'est.

Derek ferma les yeux et ne répondit pas. **Hurry up** _now, I need a miracle. *_

\- Derek, tu sais qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?! Insista Stiles.

Alors qu'il gardait toujours le silence, le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds, agitant les bras autour de lui.

\- J'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu sais qui c'est ! Laura aussi je paris, hein ?! Putain, je commençais à vous faire confiance, et vous le laissé se faire tranquillou un festin avec la ville comme buffet !

\- Non ! Clama Derek en relevant la tête, braquant son regard sur le jeune homme. C'est compliqué.

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué ! Mise à part si vous êtes avec lui !

\- Bien sûr, qu'on est avec lui ! Cria Derek en sautant sur ses pieds.

Stiles sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul, et la peur embauma la chambre. Derek grinça des dents et serra les poings, se rasseyant. _Stranded,_ **reaching out.** _*_ Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, bien sûr que non.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué, soupira-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Derek. Dis-moi qui c'est. Il doit être arrêté, si tu veux je peux... je sais pas, glisser un mot à mon père, faire quelque chose...

Derek secoua la tête et ricana amèrement.

\- Non, non. Déjà, ton père n'y pourra rien, et...

Il s'humidifia les lèvres, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Mais l'attente de Stiles était presque palpable, alors il soupira de nouveau.

\- C'est Peter, avoua-t-il enfin.

Le gamin le regarda sans comprendre et Derek soupira en fermant les yeux. Il ne suffit que quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entende un halètement à ses côtés. Il rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme, qui le regardait avec un air interloqué.

\- C'est... ton oncle, c'est ça ? Dit-il doucement. Je croyais pourtant qu'il était dans le coma.

Le Premier Alpha secoua lentement la tête. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Et le jeune homme méritait de savoir. Qu'importe si Derek faisait une grosse gaffe, après tout... Il appréciait être avec lui, malgré son cœur sanglant.

\- Il l'était, depuis l'incendie, mais...

Derek soupira de frustration et sauta sur ses pieds, faisant les cent pas.

\- Il est retourné dans la maison pour essayer de sauver le plus de monde possible, mais il s'est fait prendre par les flammes. Parce que plus de la moitié de la meute était déjà... était... - il déglutit avec difficulté, les sourcils froncés - Les liens dans une meute, surtout dans une meute familiale comme la nôtre, c'est très puissant. Et sentir les siens mourir à petit feu, sentir le lien s'embraser et être réduit en cendre... Je suis resté cloîtré deux heures de douleur avant de perdre pied et de faire un blocage. Mais pour Peter, ça a été pire. La culpabilité, la honte de n'avoir pu protéger et sauver les siens, couplée à la douleur des brisures des liens, de la perte de sa meute, et de la douleur incommensurable de ses brûlures sur tout son corps... Il est tombé dans le coma. Il y eut une scission entre l'homme et la bête, le Loup prenant le dessus pour soigner les blessures physiques, mais les blessures émotionnelles, les blessures à l'âme étaient profondes et il ne pouvait pas encore y faire face. Le coma était un moyen de soigner son corps et de... le Loup a relégué l'homme au second plan pour prendre soins de lui, et il s'est isolé pour lécher et panser ses blessures. Il était à quelques mois de se réveiller de lui-même...

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

\- Mais il n'a pas eu le temps, malheureusement, souffla-t-il douloureusement.

\- Derek... murmura le jeune homme, toujours assit sur le lit.

Le Premier Alpha se crispa en entendant le ton fataliste du plus jeune. Ce n'était pas un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. C'était un ton qui concédait, mais qui était ferme : pour le plus jeune, Peter devait être arrêté.

\- Non, gronda-t-il en le fixant.

\- Derek, il faut s'en occuper, murmura Stiles d'une petite voix, lui jetant un coup d'œil un peu apeuré, mais il était courageux de le dire à voix haute.

L'Alpha des Alpha frissonna et se secoua pour le fusiller du regard, celui qui venait de sous-entendre qu'il fallait l'arrêter et l'abattre sans seconde pensée.

\- C'est un être aigris et triste. Oui, il est Monstrueux, mais il a tout perdu ! Il était à seulement quelques mois de sortir du coma, et les Argents ont tué sa fille pour nous attirer jusqu'ici, l'arrachant à son sommeil réparateur. Ils n'ont pas pensé une seule seconde à ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'est un jeu pour eux ! La Chasse est un putain de jeu ! Cela fait sept ans que Peter ne vit aucune pleine lune comme il le devrait et il a été tiré de son sommeil par son lien paternel qui se déchire. Oui, la colère et la douleur l'aveugle assez pour que l'Homme et le Loup se déchire ! C'est fatal pour son âme, elle est fracturée, déchirée, il ne survit que pour sa vengeance. Venger sa meute, sa famille, sa fille.

Le gamin face à lui pâlit et écarquilla les yeux, la lèvre tremblante.

\- Malia... murmura-t-il, comprenant enfin.

\- Oui, Malia était sa fille, sa louveteau, la chair de sa chair et le sang de son sang, la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie ! Cria Derek en sentant ses yeux brûler. Il est perdu dans la douleur, dans la noirceur, oui ! Mais Peter l'Homme est toujours là, quelque part ! Le Loup ne vit plus que pour venger ses Frères et Sœur de meute, trop pris dans la folie, il ne ressent plus les liens qu'il a avec nous ! Alors non, il ne sera ni abattu, ni traqué comme une bête de foire. Je ne laisserai personne l'approcher. Ni les Argents, ni toi, ni ton père et encore moins ton pote, qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire ! Personne, je dis bien personne ! lui fera quoique ce soit !

\- Mais, Derek ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, il a perdu l'esprit, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Le jeune Stiles était terrorisé. Et pourtant, il tenait tête au premier Alpha, qui grondait et dont les attributs lupins commençaient à ressortir. L'humain prit une inspiration profonde et leva les mains pour lui intimer un calme qui se refusait d'approcher Derek. Ce dernier serra très fort la mâchoire et un grondement sourd roula dans sa poitrine, puissant, profond, constant. Il sentit, entendit, vit l'humain frissonner.

\- Je sais, d'accord, oui... Tu as raison. Mais tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Continua de s'entêter Stiles en croisant les bras sur son torse, comme pour se protéger de lui.

\- Ça, c'est mon problème, gronda Derek, ses crocs sortant lentement pour frôler ses lèvres.

Stiles eut un nouveau mouvement de recul et retomba sur le lit pour s'asseoir, tremblant. Cette vision planta un pieu de douleur et de culpabilité dans le cœur du Premier Alpha, qui ravala difficilement sa colère.

L'un comme l'autre sursauta quand une sonnerie se fit entendre. Derek, les membres crispés pour éviter de hurler de douleur, se débattit avec sa veste pour sortir violemment son téléphone.

\- Quoi ?! Gronda-t-il sans même regarder qui l'appelait.

\- " _Oncle Der'.._. "

La colère qui l'enveloppait jusqu'à présent éclata comme une bulle de savon, tout son corps redevint humain, mais il était de nouveau crispé, parce que la voix de Laura n'était pas normale.

\- Laura ?

Un halètement se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, qui se transforma très vite en un sanglot. Derek écarquilla les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Laura ! L'appela-t-il. Parle-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-il, le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

Il inspira profondément alors que la jeune femme ne faisait que pleurer au téléphone, incapable de parler. Il se concentra pour réussir à sentir la présence de la femme, mais rien. Il ne sentait rien. Certes, il sentait qu'elle était toujours là, mais il n'arrivait pas à sentir son odeur, à entendre son cœur, à la 'ressentir'.

\- Laura, respire, s'il te plaît, plaida-t-il, le cœur battant douloureusement dans ses côtes.

Elle pleurait et il pouvait entendre la douleur dans ses sanglots, et il n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose, il n'arrivait pas à la sentir.

\- S'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer, calme-toi, gronda-t-il profondément. Respire un grand coup, je suis là.

Ce n'était pas un grondement pour faire peur, c'était pour calmer la fille de la lune. Malgré la distance et la conversation téléphonique, son 'ordre' fut pris en compte et elle commença à haleter profondément. Non, elle n'y arrivera pas comme ça. _I call your name_ **but you're not around.** _*_

\- Laura, chérie, respire. Il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, déclara-t-il gravement, la main fermement serrée autour de son téléphone, qui n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps avec ce traitement.

\- " _Oncle Derek, il faut que tu viennes,_ sanglota Laura. _Je peux pas... Je peux pas..._ "

\- Je sais, je sais... Respire profondément, voilà, c'est ça, calme-toi, doucement... Respire.

Laura gémit comme un animal blessé et Derek ferma les yeux, le cœur brisé.

\- Laura, gronda-t-il pour l'apaiser. Hurle.

\- " _Q-Quoi ?_ "

\- Je n'arrive pas à te sentir. Il faut que tu hurles.

Il rouvrit les yeux, les sentant brûler de puissance, et Stiles, face à lui, écoutait en silence sans le quitter du regard.

\- Laura, hurle. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

Son téléphone resta silencieux quelques instants, et Laura hurla. Les tripes de Derek se contractèrent et il retira le téléphone de son oreille, le menton levé. Il l'entendait, il la sentait, enfin ! Et en réponse à son cri, il entendit un gémissement réprimé juvénile, pas plus qu'un couinement ; et plus profondément, quelque part qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer, le hurlement douloureux et vengeur de Peter. Lui, il avait assez de contrôle pour ne lâcher qu'un souffle en réponse. Il reporta le téléphone à son oreille. _You're_ **not around** _. *_

\- J'arrive, gronda-t-il.

Le sanglot de soulagement qu'elle poussa lui brisa un peu plus le cœur et tous ses membres se crispèrent.

\- Derek ...

Le Premier Alpha ne prêta aucune attention au jeune humain qu'il laissa en plan dans sa chambre, descendant précipitamment les escaliers pour quitter la maison.

\- Derek, attend !

Ce dernier était concentré sur la position de Laura, sa petite qui avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas faire attention à Stiles. Une autre traction de ses entrailles lui arracha un grondement sourd cette fois-ci et il s'élança.

.

S'il attira le regard de certaines personnes alors qu'il courrait comme un forcené dans les rues, il n'y fit pas attention. Quand il quitta enfin la ville pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, le grondement qui quittait sa gorge était constant et promettait mille et une tortures à celui qui avait blessé sa petite.

Quand il fut arrivé aux abords des ruines du manoir Hale, il grogna définitivement en ne sentant pas la présence de Laura. _I need_ **you** _. *_ Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était là, mais il ne pouvait ni l'entendre, ni la sentir.

\- Laura ! Cria-t-il en se rapprochant de la bâtisse.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse atteindre le perron, une brume bleue s'aggloméra face à lui et il fut brutalement projeté en arrière. Sonné, allongé au sol alors qu'une armée de tambour jouait dans son crâne, le Premier Alpha secoua la tête et se redressa sur ses coudes pour fixer la bâtisse sans comprendre. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se rapprocha de nouveau, plus lentement cette fois-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau arrêté par cette brume bleue - heureusement, son élan n'était pas assez fort pour l'expulser une nouvelle fois en arrière. Il serra très fort les poings et gronda en fusillant le sol de son regard brillant. Il sentait le frisson des bêtas aux yeux bleus secouer ses membres mais il grogna plus franchement en voyant ce qu'il y avait sur le sol.

\- Putain, non. Pas aujourd'hui, pas aujourd'hui ! Cria-t-il.

Entourant la maison, un cercle de sorbier, comme une mauvaise blague prouvant que l'histoire se répétait, encore et encore, à jamais.

\- J'ai dit, pas aujourd'hui !

Il n'en perdra pas une de plus, pas une autre, pas avant qu'ils ne soient vieux et tout ridés, très heureux d'accueillir la mort comme une vieille amie ! Alors il gronda et banda les muscles, appuya ses deux mains sur la barrière. Il pouvait le faire, bien sûr ! **Don't** _let me down. *_

Il entendit derrière lui une voiture arriver, et l'agréable odeur de Stiles lui parvint. Derek ferma les yeux, laissa sa puissance d'Alpha des Alpha grimper sous sa peau et vibrer dans tout son corps. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, appuyé sur la barrière de sorbier, il savait que ses yeux étaient vert brillant et avec un cri de colère, il frappa la barrière. La brume ne résista que quelques instants avant que le cercle ne se brise, éclatant en un souffle de puissance qui s'évapora. Les cendres sur le sol bougèrent un peu, soufflée mais restant bien en place. sauf que le "sort" ne fonctionnait plus, et Derek sentait enfin Laura. Et il sentait aussi le sang.

\- Laura !

Derek se précipita dans la maison, gémissant d'angoisse en voyant la porte d'entrée, qui ne tenait déjà pas beaucoup en place, écrasée sur le sol, les charnières arrachées au mur.

\- Laura ! L'appela Derek en concentrant son ouïe sur les battements erratiques du cœur de sa petite.

\- Derek...

Le gémissement arracha une plainte de douleur au premier Alpha, qui fit fi de l'odeur du sang humain et celui lycanthrope qui traînait dans la bâtisse, étouffant l'odeur des cendres, des suies et de la douleur - et de l'odeur d'électricité, ces petits piquants dans l'air qu'il était sûrement le seul à pouvoir sentir.

Derek gémit un peu plus en arrivant dans le salon, se précipitant pour se laisser tomber aux côtés de sa petite. Elle était en tenue de sport, jogging court noir, une brassière de sport avec par-dessus un sweat. Ce dernier était ouvert, et de son estomac sortait une grosse tige de fer. Il y avait du sang partout, tellement de sang ! **I think** _I'm_ **losing my mind** _now. *_

Le Premier Alpha haleta en passant ses mains au-dessus d'elle, ne sachant pas par quoi et où commencer.

Sa petite ne retenait plus ses larmes, sa petite n'était plus qu'une boule emplit de douleur, son corps tentant de se guérir seul autour de la poutre de métal.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai !

Derek tourna la tête vers l'entrée du salon. L'humain Stiles avait réussi à le suivre jusqu'ici et regardait la scène, les yeux écarquillés et pâle comme la mort. Le Premier Alpha grimaça - pourquoi est-ce que le gamin était là ?! - mais sursauta quand Laura attrapa son bras, plantant ses griffes dans sa peau. Son regard était brumeux, ses yeux clignotaient, passant de son bleu gris humain à son doré lycanthrope. Derek se rapprocha d'elle, son pied cognant contre le téléphone qu'elle avait utilisé pour l'appeler. L'écran était cassé, et en plus de la barre de fer dans son coffre, elle portait de nombreuses marques d'un combat qui s'était visiblement mal terminé pour elle, comme ses habits qui eux étaient déchirés et que son sang avaient tachés. Mais les bleus et les égratignures ne guérissaient pas.

\- Pourquoi elle ne guérit pas ? S'inquiéta Stiles d'une voix étranglée.

Derek déglutit difficilement en sentant les griffes de Laura percer sa peau et déchirer ses muscles. Il la repoussa lentement pour se débarrasser de sa veste, ainsi que de son t-shirt. Il sortit ses griffes pour le déchirer et faire de longues bandes.

\- Derek, pourquoi elle ne guérit pas ?!

Stiles s'était mis à genoux de l'autre côté de la jeune femme, l'air toujours malade, mais visible prêt à aider.

\- Aconit, gronda Derek.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire des bandelettes de son T-shirt - dommage, il l'aimait bien, lui.

\- Attend, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ne fais pas ça, ça va empirer les choses ! Ne bouge pas, je reviens !

Derek lui lança un regard noir - parce que sérieusement, où est-ce qu'il allait aller, surtout dans cette situation, hein ?! - mais en un clin d'œil, il était déjà parti. Le premier Alpha ferma les yeux et soupira de frustration avant de concentrer totalement sur sa petite. Méticuleusement, il la bougea, tout doucement, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Il se mit à murmurer des encouragements, la faisant glisser sur le sol. Jusque-là, elle était adossée au mur, respirant difficilement. Sauf qu'en essayant de l'allonger, Derek réalisa que la barre de fer l'avait transpercé de part en part et qu'il ne pouvait l'allonger au sol sans que la barre ne bouge dans son corps. Derek grimaça et étouffa un gémissement, sentant sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne. Il la redressa pour la prendre contre lui et posa sa main sur son ventre, tout près de sa plaie. La douleur éclata dans son corps et il ferma les yeux en haletant, tandis que Laura s'accrochait à son bras en soupirant d'aise, son corps devenant un peu mou contre lui alors qu'il prenait sa douleur.

Sans toucher la barre, il la serra contre lui, tout son flanc pressé contre son torse et il posa sa main contre son front, calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Chut, chut... respire calmement, voilà, c'est ça...

Il prenait sa douleur de partout, de sa main sur son front, de sa main sur son ventre et il ferma les yeux en grimaçant quand il sentit du sang de sa petite sortir de sa plaie et couler sur ses doigts.

\- Oh putain, il y a tellement de sang...

Derek rouvrit les yeux pour voir face à eux Stiles qui grimaçait, à deux doigts de vomir, qui tenait dans ses mains un sac en toile. Ses mains tremblaient un peu mais le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration par la bouche, sûrement pour éviter l'odeur, et se laissa tomber à genoux à leurs côtés. Il ouvrit brutalement son sac et Derek y vit tout un arsenal de premiers soins. Le gamin évita de trop regarder le corps abîmé de Laura, sortant de l'eau, de l'alcool, des bandages propres... Derek l'arrêta.

\- Attend...

Il prit une grande inspiration, tremblant, mais prenant son courage à deux mains.

\- Il faut d'abord que l'on retire ça, déclara-t-il douloureusement en désignant la barre de fer.

Le gamin pâlit de nouveau et cligna des paupières.

\- Tu... Tu crois qu'elle va tenir ?

Derek déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Si elle a toujours de l'aconit dans le sang, c'est peu probable, déclara-t-il gravement.

Il réfléchit avec beaucoup de difficulté, la douleur brouillant son cerveau. Il se redressa et Laura gémit de douleur. Mais Derek ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Son regard parcourut la salle et s'arrêta sur un des canapés trop brûlés pour être récupéré et qui était toujours là. _It's in_ **my** _head *_ Il ferma les yeux, prit son courage à deux mains, puis se redressa en la tenant contre lui, sa peau quittant la sienne. Et elle hurla, il ne pouvait plus prendre sa douleur.

\- Je sais Laura, je sais, chut... Murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Elle sanglota contre lui, le corps de nouveau crispé, et il grinça des dents. Doucement, il se mit sur ses pieds, un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux pour la tenir contre son torse.

\- Ça va être douloureux, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, souffla ensuite Derek.

Il s'arrêta à côté du canapé et lentement, minutieusement, il l'y déposa. Elle couina de douleur mais serra des mâchoires, des larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il l'installait sur le côté pour que la barre n'appuie nul part. Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux en déglutissant avec difficulté, se mettant du sang dans les cheveux et le front.

\- Merde, pesta-t-il en le réalisant. Fait chier, c'est pas vrai...

Un fort battement de cœur tambourina tout près de lui, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce simple bruit le calma. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour ensuite regarder le petit humain qui se tenait tout près de lui. Stiles regardait la scène sans mot dire, tenant dans les mains la bouteille d'eau et celle d'alcool. Quand il vit que Derek était tourné vers lui, son visage se peignit d'une détermination assez belle à voir, et il se rapprocha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, lui demanda-t-il, le regard dur.

Derek hocha la tête et sa main sur le front de Laura, lui fit mine de s'avancer. **Darling** _*_

\- Tu sais nettoyer des blessures ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Stiles ricana et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis assez maladroit pour savoir panser mes propres blessures depuis mes dix ans, se vanta-t-il.

Malgré la situation, Derek se sentit sourire.

\- Très bien. Alors, occupe-toi des blessures mineures, mais ne touche surtout pas à la plaie principale !

Stiles hocha la tête et se détourna juste pour prendre son sac de secours. Derek se redressa, prêt à partir, mais Laura le retint en agrippant son bras, ses griffes perçant sa peau. Le plus jeune grimaça en voyant cela et lâcha un petit bruit de surprise. Derek serra les dents et baissa le regard sur Laura. La fille de la Lune avait rouvert les yeux et braquait sur lui un regard paniqué.

\- T'en vas pas... S'il te plaît, t'en va pas... !

Derek s'accroupit près de sa tête et caressa ses cheveux, attrapant son regard pour le faire doucement briller de vert, espérant la calmer ainsi.

\- Laura, ma chérie. Il faut que j'aille dans le jardin...

Elle secoua vivement la tête, le regard brumeux. Derek se mordit la lèvre mais resta stoïque, envoyant un peu de son calme par leur lien.

\- Laura, tes coupures sont pour la plupart nettes, et elles sont pleine d'aconit. Que ce soit les lames trempées dedans ou de la poussière, déclara-t-il gravement en braquant son regard sur la poudre d'aconit qu'il voyait sur ses vêtements. Il faut que j'aille dans le jardin pour en prendre. Il faut que je contre les effets du poison, d'accord ? Je reviens vite, je te le promets.

Il se pencha pour attraper de nouveau son regard et caressa sa joue.

\- Eh, tu le sais. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, hm ?

Elle cligna des yeux mais Derek savait qu'elle était trop perdue dans la douleur pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. **I hope** _that you'll be here when_ **I need you** _the most. *_ Sans la quitter des yeux, il fit signe au jeune Stiles de s'approcher.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-il.

Le garçon se rapprocha alors, presque timidement. Sans quitter Laura du regard, il balança la main en arrière pour attraper le poignet de Stiles et l'attira à eux, le forçant à s'accroupir à ses côtés. Puis il leva la main de Stiles pour la poser au-dessus de sa brassière de sport, sur sa peau. Le jeune homme sursauta.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Murmura-t-il furieusement.

Derek continua de regarder Laura, posant sa main sur celle de Stiles, alors que la jeune femme haletait.

\- Elle est en ce moment-même conduite par ses instincts les plus brutes de survie. Si elle te prend pour une menace, elle réagira très mal. Alors juste, laisse-lui le temps de se calmer et de s'habituer à toi.

La respiration de Laura se calma d'ailleurs et elle ne chercha plus à se débattre - sauf que de toute manière, vu ses blessures, elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger - et ses griffes et ses crocs se rétractèrent, ne laissant que ses yeux dorés. Derek hocha lentement la tête et retira tout doucement la main par-dessus celle de Stiles. Laura se crispa. Le premier Alpha détourna prudemment le regard pour attraper la manche de la chemise grise que portait Stiles. Prudemment, il guida le bras du gamin juste devant la bouche et le nez de Laura, puis se remit à lui caresser les cheveux. La jeune femme inspirait profondément, cherchant de l'air, et petit à petit, elle lia inconsciemment l'odeur de Stiles avec la sécurité que lui offrait Derek. Elle se détendit totalement et Derek s'écarta.

\- Voilà. C'est bon, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il se tourna vers Stiles et pressa son bras. Le garçon le regarda.

\- Ne la laisse pas s'endormir, parle-lui. De la voix la plus calme dont tu es capable, s'il te plaît, plaida-t-il.

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête mais grimaça.

\- Reviens vite, hein.

Derek acquiesça puis se redressa. Quand il quitta la maison, il entendait la voix douce de Stiles parler à Laura, et l'odeur d'alcool désinfectant l'accompagna jusque dans le jardin. Il s'enfonça un peu dans la forêt pour atteindre les plantes que les Hales avaient planté - celles du domaine surnaturel, bien entendu - et arracha plusieurs plans d'aconit, ainsi qu'un peu de verveine, on était jamais trop prudent.

Quand il fut de retour dans la maison, la voix de Stiles le calma sans même qu'il ne le réalise et il fit un détour par la cuisine pour récupérer de la vaisselle encore utile. Puis enfin, il retourna rapidement dans le salon, faisant sursauter Laura quand il racla un des guéridons sur le sol pour le rapprocher du canapé. Il déposa les bols qu'il avait réussi à trouver, ainsi que les plantes qu'il avait arraché et déraciné pour certaines. Il fouilla rapidement ses poches avant de se pencher pour prendre sa veste ainsi que les bandes de son t-shirt déchiré. De nouveau face au guéridon et ses affaires, il osa un regard vers la jeune femme, silencieuse sur le canapé.

Stiles avait été plutôt rapide, il avait découpé le gilet qu'elle portait pour atteindre toutes ses blessures et était déjà entouré de trois compresses pleines de sang. Derek déglutit et Stiles hocha la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur Laura, souriant doucement.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, qu'il allait revenir.

La voix du jeune homme était la plus douce qui avait été donné à Derek d'entendre et il ferma les yeux le temps d'un instant, se penchant en avant sur le support pour éviter de défaillir.

\- Derek ?

Le Premier Alpha rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Stiles, qui l'observait d'un air soucieux. Derek fronça des sourcils et soupira avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Il se rapprocha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Laura, qui papillonna des yeux en essayant de l'apercevoir. Puis il se pencha pour attraper la bouteille d'eau.

Il commença par faire brûler de la racine d'aconit dans un des bols, alors que de la racine de verveine trempait dans un peu d'eau. Quand l'aconit ne fut plus que de la cendre, il émietta le plus possible la verveine dans l'eau, pour ensuite y mettre la cendre. Un coup d'œil vers les deux autres et il s'ouvrit la paume grâce à une de ses griffes pour faire couler plusieurs gouttes de son sang dans le bol. Enfin, il prit son t-shirt détruit ainsi que le bol pour retourner auprès de Laura.

Les plaies saignaient toujours, mais étaient propres.

\- Bien. C'est là que ça devient mauvais, marmonna-t-il en évitant de regarder la barre de fer toujours dans sa petite.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul geste, le jeune Stiles posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta-t-il en le regardant.

Derek l'observa.

\- Écoute. Dans l'état où elle est, il n'y a que trois options. Soit elle se vide de son sang, et elle meurt. On peut aussi tenter de lui arracher la barre. Sauf qu'elle est toujours empoisonnée à l'aconit, et ne guérira pas, donc elle mourra. Elle peut aussi ne pas tenir le coup et mourir d'empoisonnement tout de suite. Alors non, je ne suis clairement pas sûr de ce que je fais, mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire.

Il plongea les bandelettes de son t-shirt dans la mixture puis les déposa sur les plus grandes et plus profondes coupures. Laura ferma les yeux et gémit, mais très vite se mit à suinter des plaies le liquide noir, signe de l'empoisonnement.

\- Merde, jura Stiles en se rapprochant.

\- C'est que ça quitte son système, c'est ce qu'il faut. Continue, ordonna-t-il en poussant dans les mains de Stiles le bol.

Il se remit sur ses pieds et récupéra la racine de verveine pour ensuite forcer Laura à rouvrir les yeux. Il la fixa, faisant briller ses yeux.

\- Ça va être très douloureux, je suis désolé. Mais ça va aller, d'accord ? Dit-il d'une voix douce et tendre.

Il passa doucement son pouce sur ses lèvres pour les séparer et y glisser la racine de verveine. Penché au-dessus d'elle, il l'empêcha de déglutir.

\- Mâche, Laura. Plante tes dents dedans, et ne lâche plus. Avale le plus de suc que tu peux en prendre, mais n'avale pas la racine, d'accord ?

Elle ne comprenait pas consciemment ce qu'il lui disait, mais elle était assez lucide pour prendre les ordres directs de son Alpha, alors elle lui obéit. _Running out of_ **time** _*_ Il soupira ensuite et s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Quand je te le dis Stiles, tu t'écartes.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de sa tâche - ici, continuer de poser des bandelettes imbibées sur les plaies. Derek inspira profondément et fit doucement bouger Laura pour qu'elle ne soit plus sur le flanc, mais bien sur le dos, et enroula ensuite sa main autour de la barre de métal sans la bouger pour autant. Il regarda Stiles et lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Donne-moi le bol et écarte-toi.

Le jeune humain sauta sur ses pieds et obéit, et Derek tira de toutes ses forces pour arracher violemment la barre du ventre de sa petite et la projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune femme hurla et chercha à se soustraire à cette torture, mais Derek se laissa tomber sur ses hanches, la plaquant efficacement sur le sofa. _I_ **really** _thought you were on_ **my side** _. *_ Puis il plongea ses doigts dans la mixture poisseuse qu'il restait au fond du bol et plongea la main dans la plaie béante pour badigeonner les parois sanguines des entrailles de sa petite.

Elle hurla un peu plus.

\- Je sais, je sais, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je sais, plaida Derek d'une voix étranglée en la plaquant sous lui, les mains fermement pressées sur ses épaules pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge.

Laura ferma les yeux et pleura, secouée de lourds sanglots douloureux. _But_ **now there's nobody by my side** _. *_ Ses griffes étaient plantées dans le meuble sous elle, le réduisant en morceau, et sa plaie commença à fumer.

\- Derek, il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Clama Stiles, à un mètre d'eux.

Le Premier Alpha ne quitta pas la plaie des yeux.

\- Ah ouais ? Et comment tu vas leur expliquer que sa plaie se referme d'elle-même en quelques minutes, hein ?

\- Je...

\- Il faut qu'on aille au loft, grimaça Derek en sentant Laura s'évanouir sous lui.

Mauvais, très mauvais. _Oh, I think_ **I'm losing my mind now.** _*_ Elle avait perdu trop de sang, il y en avait partout, et elle avait besoin de sang et d'énergie pour guérir, ou tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là n'aurait servi à rien !

\- J'ai ma jeep garée à l'extérieur, on peut l'allonger à l'arrière.

Derek réfléchit un instant aux options qui se présentaient à lui puis hocha vivement la tête.

\- D'accord, mais elle ne me quitte pas.

Alors qu'ils grimpaient dans la voiture, Derek entendit le jeune homme marmonner que tous les Hales auraient au moins une fois saigner dans sa pauvre petite 'baby' qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. _It's in_ **my head.** _*_

\- Écoute, je ne t'ai rien demandé, d'accord ? C'est toi qui m'a suivi jusqu'ici, c'est toi qui t'es proposé pour nous aider et nous ramener, si ça ne te convient pas, je peux-

\- Eh ! Calme-toi, c'était une boutade, d'accord ? Je gère le stress comme ça, et crois-moi, on est tous les deux sur les nerfs, d'accord ? Alors baisse d'un ton, prend une grande inspiration, et vérifie qu'elle va bien.

Derek serra des dents mais ne dit rien, parce qu'il avait raison, bien sûr que Stiles avait raison. **Darling** _, I hope that_ **you'll be here** _*_ Alors il ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus Laura contre lui, respirant son odeur en pressant son nez contre sa tempe, focalisé sur les battements de son cœur. _when I_ **need you** _the most._ _*_

Tout irait bien. Elle le devait. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres options... _I call_ **your name** _but_ **you're not around.** *

.*.

 _* Je me suis écrasé,_ **j'ai heurté un mur** _. Maintenant,_ **j'ai besoin d'un miracle**. **Dépêche-toi** , _j'ai vraiment besoin d'un miracle. Je suis perdu,_ **tends-moi la main.** _J'appelle ton nom,_ **mais tu n'es pas là** _. Tu n'es_ **pas là**. _J'ai besoin de_ **toi** _. Ne me laisse_ **pas** _tomber._ **Je crois** _que je suis en train de_ **perdre l'esprit**. _Tout ça n'est que dans_ **ma** _tête,_ **chéri** _,_ **j'espère** _que tu seras là quand_ **j'aurai** _le plus_ **besoin de toi**. _Je suis à court de **temps** , je pensais **vraiment** que tu étais de _**mon** **côté** _. Mais_ **maintenant, il n'y a personne à mes côtés** _. Oh, je crois que_ **je deviens fou**. _C'est dans_ **ma tête.** **Chéri** _, j'espère que_ **tu seras là** _quand j'aurai le plus_ **besoin** _de_ **toi** _. J'appelle_ **ton nom** _, mais_ **tu n'es pas là**.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Mikawaii-chan** **:** Héhéhé, coucou :D En effet, hm. Stiles a appelé parce que personne ne répondait xD

* * *

 _Toutes mes excuses pour ce léger retard, j'ai été un peu malade aujourd'hui et je n'ai commencé à arranger le chapitre qu'il y a une demie-heure. Enfin... Voilà. Toutes mes excuses._

 _Et aussi désolé pour ce chapitre un peu - beaucoup triste... glauque... Bizarre ? J'assume :3 Hm..._

 _La semaine prochaine, on voit un peu plus de petits de Derek, on réalise que Beacons Hills est un véritable poison pour les Hale et Kate est une... Enfin... Voyez._

 _Xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	21. ANGEL

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot, malgré ma mauvaise volonté xD

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 21 -**

 **KODA – Angel**

Quand Stiles fit glisser la porte du loft de Derek, Laura avait cessé de respirer.

\- Ah non, ça je le refuse Laura. Tu n'as pas le droit, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, cracha Derek en fusillant du regard le corps mou qu'il tenait contre lui.

Sans réfléchir un peu plus, il la déposa sur la table et le sang commença à goutter sur le bois.

Le mouvement la sortit de son inconscience et elle se mit à pleurer et gémir, bougeant pour s'échapper. Derek appuya ses mains sur ses épaules pour la maintenir en place.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui prends pas sa douleur ?

Derek se tourna vers Stiles, qui respirait difficilement en regardant la situation qui devait lui sembler désespéré.

\- C'est ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure, non ? Je veux dire, les veines noires ?

Derek cligna des yeux, surprit que l'humain ai tout à fait comprit en quoi retournait cette particularité et hocha la tête. Puis il fronça les sourcils en comprenant la question.

\- Hm, eh bien, ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Cela peut paraître étrange, mais en ce moment, c'est la douleur qui la maintient en vie. Si je lui prends sa douleur, elle va tomber dans une léthargie pour finir par s'endormir, et le choc va totalement l'assommer. Sans douleur, son corps ne va pas chercher à se guérir et elle va mourir.

\- ' _Oh my god_ ' ! OK, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ? S'enquit l'humain d'une voix sûre.

Le Premier Alpha fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. **Where will I go** _when you_ **don't need me anymore** _?_ _*_

\- A l'étage, la deuxième porte à droite, c'est la salle de bain. J'ai besoin que tu ailles fouiller dans le placard juste sous l'évier, j'ai besoin de ce qui s'y trouve.

\- Et il s'y trouve quoi, exactement ? Grimaça le jeune homme, tout en lui obéissant néanmoins.

L'alpha des Alphas préféra ne pas répondre, allant plutôt dans la cuisine pour trouver faire chauffer de l'eau extrêmement sucrée. Il ne s'écarta que quelques secondes de Laura, mais cette dernière eue tout de même le temps de commencer à paniquer dans la douleur.

\- Euh, c'est vraiment ça que tu m'as envoyé chercher ?

Derek releva les yeux de la blessure abdominale de Laura, du soulagement gonflant sa poitrine en apercevant la caisse rouge en plastique dans les mains de Stiles.

\- C'est la seule chose qu'il y avait, mais-

\- Parfait, donne !

L'humain lui donna donc la caisse en plastique sans vraiment comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Derek ne l'ouvre. Dedans, tout un attirail pour soigner de très, très grosses blessures, en cas de rencontre impromptues avec d'autres Alphas, des poches vides stérilisées, des aiguilles et des tubes de plastiques.

Dans la cuisine, l'eau se mit à bouillir.

\- Va dans la cuisine et mets sept sachets de thym à la verveine dans la casserole sur le feu, s'il te plaît. Ils sont dans le placard au-dessus de la cafetière, dans une boite verte.

\- Sept ?!

\- Sept ! Confirma Derek avec un grognement.

Le jeune humain lui lança un regard noir, mais il se radoucit en baissant les yeux vers Laura, qui gémissait sur la table. Le gamin disparu dans la cuisine, et Derek sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin. Quand il revint dans le salon, Stiles écarquilla les yeux en voyant Derek, une aiguille plantée dans le bras, en train de remplir une poche de sang. _I am_ **beaten** _*_

\- Tu... Tu vas lui faire une transfusion ? Devina-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête et mentit un peu.

\- Mon sang non-contaminé à l'aconit va lui donner un coup de fouet, et elle va guérir bien plus vite comme ça.

\- Il n'y a pas de risque de... Comment ont dit, d'interférence ?

Derek sourit un peu, observant son sang coulé dans la poche.

\- Chez les loup-garous, c'est très rare. Mais il est vrai que ça peut arriver. Sauf que Laura et moi sommes de la même famille et ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois que je fais ça, alors ça va aller.

Ce qu'il ne lui disait pas, bien entendu, c'était qu'en tant que "père" de tous les loup-garous, son sang leur convenait à tous, né-lycaons comme mordus, il y avait toujours un moyen pour lui de sauver les siens. De plus, il était vrai que le sang que Laura était un peu "faible" après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais c'était surtout que son propre sang était bien plus fort et plus puissant que quoique ce soit sur terre - sauf peut-être le sang du Vampire Originel - et que quelques gouttes suffisaient pour guérir une petite plaie. Sauf que vu le trou béant qui n'avait toujours pas commencé à se refermer , Laura avait besoin de bien plus. D'ici le lendemain, elle aura évacué le sang qui n'était pas le sien et tout ira bien.

Très rapidement, la poche de sang fut remplie et avec une petite manipulation qui comportait une lampe en pied, un cintre de fer qui ne leur servait pas et du Brandy en guise de désinfectant, Laura eut très vite une perfusion du sang de Derek plantée dans le bras. Le premier Alpha observa le sang passer dans sa petite et sa blessure frémir sans bouger pour autant et décida donc d'en préparer une seconde, sous le regard étonné mais émerveillé du jeune humain, qui observait la scène d'un air intéressé. A la fin de la première poche de sang, le ventre de Laura avait commencé à se refermer, un tout petit peu, mais au moins assez pour qu'elle reprenne pied avec la réalité. Il la força à boire le concentré de thym, de verveine et de sucre que lui et Stiles avaient préparé, et quand la deuxième poche de sang fut à moitié vide, l'estomac de la jeune femme était enfin régénéré, et sa rate et une tout petite partie de son foie étaient sur le bon chemin de la guérison.

Doucement, Derek caressa les cheveux de Laura, qui papillonnait des yeux. Le Premier Alpha regarda son abdomen, qui était encore loin d'être guérit, mais qui était vraiment en bonne voie. _Cast aside and_ **dragged through dirt** _. *_ Il voyait la peau se tricoter très lentement, trop lentement pour une fille de la Lune, bien sûr ; mais plus rapidement qu'un ou une humain bien entendu. Doucement, il caressa sa joue de son pouce. La jeune femme le regarda et il sourit tendrement.

\- Tu peux te reposer maintenant, d'accord ? Allez, ferme les yeux, on parlera après, chuchota-t-il en caressa son front.

Elle se força à rester un peu plus éveillée mais Derek fredonna doucement la veille comptine qu'il chantait à son ancêtre à l'époque, à sa propre petite fille. Laura papillonna des yeux puis lentement, tomba dans le sommeil. **You are needed** _, you are needed... *_ Derek ferma les yeux et soupira, le soulagement l'étreignant enfin. Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur le front de sa petite et murmura une prière dans sa langue natale, qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis... Eh bien, depuis des siècles.

Quand il se redressa, Stiles était à ses côtés et lui tendait un verre d'eau sans rien dire, le regard calme. Même ses battements de cœurs étaient calmes, envoyant des vagues de tranquillité dans Derek. Ce dernier attrapa le verre en hochant la tête pour le remercier et tous deux se retrouvèrent installés sur le canapé. Dans la cuisine et autour de la table, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé et Derek observa l'endroit d'un drôle d'air. Stiles eut un bruit de gorge étranglé. Derek le regarda.

\- Désolé. Quand je suis stressé, soit je cuisine, soit je fais le ménage. Et il y avait de quoi ménager.

Derek se retrouva à lâcher un petit rire, un peu surprit mais aussi un peu nerveux.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda ensuite l'humain d'une petite voix.

Le premier Alpha se passa une main sur le visage en se laissant aller dans le canapé, avant de se lever pour récupérer un gilet qui traînait. Oh, il n'en mettait que très rarement, voire jamais, alors allez savoir comment il s'était retrouvé là au moment où il en avait le plus besoin... Il remonta la fermeture éclair jusque sous son menton, enfourna ses mains dans ses poches et se laissa lourdement tomber de nouveau sur le canapé en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

\- Oui, elle va s'en sortir. Maintenant, les blessures vont mettre un peu de temps à se refermer, mais grâce à mon sang et à la surdose de fer qu'on lui a donné, avec la glycémie, elle va guérir, mais bien plus lentement que d'ordinaire.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, le regard vague braqué sur le téléviseur face à eux.

\- L'aconit l'a affaiblie, mais elle va s'en sortir.

Il soupira ensuite et laissa sa tête reposer sur le dossier.

\- C'est l'Alpha qui a fait ça ? Enfin, est-ce que c'est... commença le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas Peter, déclara Derek. L'aconit, la barrière de sorbier, les coupures étaient trop nettes... Ce n'était pas un loup-garou qui a fait ça, expliqua-t-il sombrement.

\- ... oh...

Le Premier Alpha ricana amèrement.

\- Ouais...

\- Les Chasseurs ? Demanda Stiles pour être sûr.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Mais il faudra que Laura se réveille avant que je fasse une quelconque accusation, déclara-t-il gravement.

Le premier Alpha ferma les yeux et soupira douloureusement en laissa sa tête reposée sur le dossier.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ? S'enquit de nouveau l'humain.

Derek tourna la tête pour observer Laura, toujours allongée sur la table.

\- Elle va dormir encore un peu et mettre du temps à s'en remettre, mais dans deux jours, elle devrait être capable de bouger de nouveau, répondit-il.

Il sentit l'humain bouger à côté de lui et il se tourna vers lui.

\- Merci, dit-il doucement. Pour ce que tu as fait dans le manoir.

Il observa les pommettes de Stiles rougir un peu et ravala un sourire.

\- C'est normal, Derek. J'allais pas la laisser... mourir, grimaça-t-il en pâlissant un peu.

\- Tu aurais pu partir. Les deux fois.

Stiles le regarda sans comprendre et Derek esquissa un sourire.

\- Ça fait deux fois que tu sauves des Hale. Les Familles ont une dette envers toi.

C'était risqué ce qu'il venait de dire, mais de toute manière, la dette n'englobait pas le meurtre de ceux de son espèce. _We are_ **the only ones** _who know_ **where we belong** _._ _*_ L'humain à ses côtés écarquilla les yeux.

\- De... De quoi ?

Derek hocha calmement la tête.

\- Ta présence et tes actions ont sans conteste permis à deux Hale de survivre. Tu es sous la protection du peuple de la Lune. Si un jour, tu as besoin de quelque chose, les Hale, les Kovacevik et les Dargan seront heureux de t'aider.

Il sentit un picotement au niveau de sa poitrine et au sursaut qu'eut Stiles, il l'avait lui aussi sentit. Le jeune homme le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'était... C'était quoi, ça ?

Derek ravala un nouveau sourire.

\- C'était le contrat qui te met sous notre protection.

Il s'enfonça dans le canapé, soudainement fatigué.

\- Cela ne t'engage en rien, ne t'en fait pas. Ça te protège juste des sautes d'humeur de ton meilleur ami, ainsi que celles d'autres loup-garou, qu'ils soient sang purs ou mordus, dit-il calmement.

Stiles ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Quand tu as dit les Familles, tu voulais dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Derek réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ou non, mais il n'eut pas le temps. **We are the only ones** _*_ Son téléphone sonna et il grogna en le sortant de sa poche.

\- Mais qui m'appelle aujour- oh, en parlant des loups, ricana-t-il en réalisant qui cherchait à le contacter.

Il répondit et son écran fut divisé en deux, et des deux bouts du monde, on se mit à hurler. Derek ferma les yeux et soupira en secouant la tête, amusé.

\- Vous savez que si vous parlez en même temps, je ne vais pas comprendre un traître mot, s'amusa-t-il.

\- " _On te voit à peine, tu ne veux pas prendre ton ordinateur plutôt ?_ " lui parvint en letton.

Derek roula des yeux.

\- Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres ? Marmonna-t-il en se redressant pourtant pour ouvrir l'ordinateur qui était sur la table basse.

\- " _Tu sais comment il est_ " répondit-on en espagnol cette fois-ci. " _juste parce-que tu as l'air jeune, il_ _a_ _l'impression d'être ton aîné._ "

 _\- " Faux ! Je tiens juste beaucoup à Oncle Derek ! "_

 _\- " Comme chacun de nous, idiot ! "_

\- Et si vous calmiez deux minutes ? Soupira Derek.

Les deux fils de la Lune se mirent à rire tandis que le Premier Alpha ouvrait la vidéoconférence sur l'ordinateur.

\- Rappelez-moi, leur demanda-t-il.

Les deux fredonnèrent et rapidement, raccrochèrent. Derek profita d'avoir son téléphone dans la main pour envoyer un message aux deux loups, leur déclarant d'être discret dans leurs paroles puisqu'il était avec un humain qui croyait qu'il était le fils de Talia.

À côté de Derek, Stiles bougea et se leva.

\- Bon, je vois que tu as des choses à faire, je vais te laisser.

\- Attend, le retint Derek en le regardant. Je croyais que tu voulais savoir de quoi je parlais quand je disais les Familles.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la conversation s'ouvrit sur l'écran et Derek y jeta un coup d'œil. Sur l'écran, Felipe et Dobrej étaient en train de se disputer sur lequel était le préféré de leur oncle Derek - dans leurs langues maternelles bien entendu. _[you]_ **know** _. *_ Stiles cligna des yeux et sa curiosité l'emporta. Il se pencha un peu pour mieux voir l'écran.

\- " _Qui c'est, ça ?_ " L'interpella Dobrej en haussant un sourcil.

\- " _C'est notre nouvelle grande tante ?_ " S'amusa Felipe.

Derek roula des yeux et répondit en letton qu'ils devaient se calmer avant tout.

\- Avant toutes choses, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous m'appelez soudainement, demanda-t-il en se doutant pourtant de la réponse.

\- Tu parles russe ? Murmura Stiles en l'observant bizarrement.

\- Pas russe, s'amusa le Premier Alpha. Letton.

Il se retourna vers l'écran, haussant un sourcil vers ses deux petits.

\- Comme la Lettonie, expliqua Dobrej en se grattant sa barbe. Pas besoin de se cacha, jeune homme.

Son anglais n'était pas parfait et arracha un sourire à Derek, tandis que Felipe se moquait de lui. Stiles rougit et pencha la tête, sa tête apparaissant sur l'écran.

\- Bonjour, les salua-t-il avec un sourire nerveux.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Derek, grimaçant.

\- Sérieusement, je devrais te laisser, lui murmura-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Derek, demanda Felipe sans entendre l'intervention de Stiles.

Le Premier Alpha les regarda.

\- Beaucoup de choses. Comme vous avez dû le sentir...

\- Laura va bien ? S'inquiéta Dobrej en se redressant dans son siège.

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres et soupira.

\- Comme vous l'imaginez, c'est un peu tendu ici, en ce moment. Laura a été... Gravement blessée. Mais elle va bien, elle va aller bien mieux, les empêcha-t-il de paniquer en levant la main.

Dobrej soupira de soulagement et Felipe se frotta le visage.

Le Premier Alpha se tourna vers Stiles et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'humain hésita quelques instants avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Derek sur le canapé. _Filled with_ **questions** _that you want me_ **to ignore** _. *_ Il lui envoya pourtant un regard peu amène

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis encore ici, lui marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Premier Alpha ne lui fit qu'un sourire avant de se tourner vers l'écran.

\- Dobrej, Felipe, laissez-moi vous présenter Stiles Stilinski. C'est un humain et par deux fois déjà, ses actions ont permis à deux d'entre nous d'être toujours en vie. Moi il y a quelques jours et Laura pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure.

Stiles grimaça et détourna le regard.

\- Faut pas exagérer non plus, tenta-t-il de se défiler en rougissant, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

\- C'est donc toi, la chaleur que l'on a ressenti il y a quelques minutes, déclara Felipe avec un sourire.

L'humain regarda l'écran puis Derek. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en effaçant son sourire.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu étais sous notre protection désormais. Stiles, je te présente Felipe Dargan, l'Alpha de la Famille Dargan, établie à Barcelone, Espagne. Et voici Dobrej Kovacevik, l'Alpha de la Famille Kovacevik, de Luznava, Lettonie.

Le jeune le regarda un instant avant de se tourner vers l'écran, où les deux Alpha faisaient rougeoyer leurs regards en lui offrant un petit geste de la tête pour le reconnaître.

\- Si ton altruisme a su assez attirer l'attention de Derek, tu as tout (toute) ma sympathie. Et si au jour prochain, ton âme se retrouve en quête d'aide, tu trouveras des alliés chez les Kovacevik, déclara Dobrej avec un signe de tête.

\- Il en est de même pour moi. Si l'Europe t'attraie, sache que tu trouveras toujours portes ouvertes en ma demeure, dit ensuite Felipe avec un sourire.

Derek ravala un sourire en sentant l'embarra du jeune homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier se dandina sur place en grimaçant, les pommettes rougies.

\- Oh, euh... eh bien, merci beaucoup, hm... Je veux dire, oui, merci. C'est... Ça me touche beaucoup. Enchanté de vous rencontrer... Merci, bafouilla-t-il.

Felipe lâcha un rire chaud et Derek inspira doucement alors qu'un lien avec le jeune Stiles se mettait en place, pleinement actif, liant le jeune homme à tous les loups-garous du monde entier. C'était un lien léger, qui empêchait toute bête de nuire physiquement à l'humain, mais si ce dernier s'attaquait en premier à l'un des leurs, le lien sautait. C'était une sorte de dette d'honneur, mais ce n'était pas astreignant, pour aucun d'entre eux.

\- " _Derek, est-ce que tu as quelques minutes ? Je suis rentré en contact avec le druide de Séville. Je vais t'envoyer par Fax ce qu'il m'a_ _transmis_ _._ "

Il disparut le temps d'un instant de l'écran et Derek cligna des yeux, alors que Dobrej semblait tout aussi interdit que lui.

\- Mais qui utilise encore un fax, de nos jours ?! S'étonna le lettonien.

Derek releva la tête vers le plafond, d'où provenait le bruit du fax dans une des pièces à l'étage. Il savait bien qu'il avait bien fait de l'installer, il pourra se moquer de Laura qui s'était moquée de lui à ce moment-là. Enfin, quand elle se réveillerai, bien entendu.

\- Hm. Il a raison, Derek. Qui utilise un Fax ?! S'étonna Stiles tout à côté de lui.

Derek tourna la tête pour voir son regard pétillant de malice, son sourire amusé sur les lèvres. _I am_ **defeated** _*_ Il était très près de lui...

\- Un fax, quoi, continua l'humain en ricanant.

\- Eh ! On ne se moque pas de mon fax ! Clama Felipe en se réinstallant à son bureau, rentrant de nouveau dans le cadre.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et Stiles frappa doucement son épaule de la sienne.

\- Tu es une vieille âme. Est-ce que tu écris encore des lettres ? Oh pitié, dis-moi que tu écris encore à la plume !

Le Premier Alpha le fusilla du regard et grogna, retroussant ses lèvres sur ses dents pourtant restées humaines.

\- Seulement quand il doit calligraphier et répondre à un papier officiel, répondit Dobrej en ricanant lui aussi.

Derek écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers son petit, lâchant une plainte outrée.

Mais le rire de l'humain à ses côtés valait bien quelques moqueries, après tout.

.*.

Quand Laura se réveilla enfin, elle passa par une crise de panique assez violente pour lui faire perdre le contrôle. Même quand elle avait perdu toute sa famille, elle n'avait pas perdu le contrôle, cela pouvait à quel point elle était mal en point, physiquement comme émotionnellement. Derek mit donc de longues minutes à la calmer, de longues et laborieuses minutes, la tenant doucement contre lui en la berçant, murmurant des encouragements au creux de son oreille.

Dans ses bras, sa petite s'était remise à somnoler, toute tremblotante, et Derek la prit contre lui pour les installer sur le canapé, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Quand ses larmes furent taries et quand elle eut cessé de pleurer, elle renifla contre lui et se blottit contre son épaule. **Still alive** _but I am numb. *_ Doucement, il embrassa son front en lui murmurant qu'elle allait bien. D'ici quelques jours, elle aurai terminé d'éliminer son sang et tout ira bien. Elle renifla, papillonnant des yeux.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais très exactement ce qui s'est passé ma puce, hm ?

Laura enfonça son visage dans l'épaule du Premier Alpha et soupira, de nouveau tremblante.

\- Les chasseurs...

\- Je sais, soupira Derek en fermant les yeux. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé... Qui et comment. Je sais Laura, c'est dur, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Il faut que je te protège, d'accord ?

Ça lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs, il ne voulait pas perdre cette petite. Ils n'avaient toujours pas récupéré Peter, tout allait trop vite et c'était bien trop compliqué. C'était...

Il soupira et la serra.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé quand nous sommes arrivés ?

La jeune femme bougea contre lui et se redressa, le regard brumeux.

\- ... Non. Nous ?

Derek glissa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et sourit doucement, simplement heureux qu'elle soit enfin réveillée.

\- Oui, nous. J'étais chez Stiles quand tu m'as appelé et il m'a suivi quand je suis venu.

Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé quand elle était en état de choc. Laura réfléchit un instant puis se mit à sourire.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien. Mais quand je pense à lui, je suis juste... bien.

Derek ricana.

\- Hm, sans le vouloir, je t'ai conditionné pour que tu lies sa présence à la mienne.

Il cligna des yeux, un peu surpris, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Oh... Et si c'est un tour d'un de nos ennemis, c'est une très mauvaise idée...

Laura secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais, je l'aimais déjà, ce gamin, sourit-elle.

Derek soupira.

\- On ne sait toujours pas qui ou ce qu'il est exactement. On ne devait pas lui faire confiance aussi rapidement, et pourtant, voilà que je te permets de lui offrir toute la confiance comme à un membre de meute, marmonna-t-il.

Laura le regarda, un peu surprise.

\- Tu te rend bien compte que si Scott nous laisse l'approcher, il deviendra le bêta de Peter, et que donc il sera dans ma meute. Et en les voyant ensemble, c'est un package tout compris, deux pour le prix d'un ? Déclara-t-elle très sérieusement.

Derek ravala un rire et secoua doucement la tête avant de caresser doucement les cheveux de sa petite, observant son visage encore un peu marqué par la douleur et la fatigue.

\- Alors ? S'enquit-il doucement.

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparu lentement et très rapidement, elle se remit contre lui en soupirant.

\- C'était la femme Argent, dit-elle doucement.

\- La femme de Christopher ? S'inquiéta Derek.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, un peu tremblante.

\- Non, sa sœur. Elle...

Elle se blottit contre lui.

\- J'étais en train de faire mon jogging, et je me suis fait alpaguer. J'ai rien senti... Je ne sentais rien, pourquoi je n'ai rien senti ?! Commença-t-elle à hausser le ton.

Derek gronda doucement pour la calmer, le son faisant vibrer son torse. _You are_ **needed** _. *_ Contre lui, Laura se détendit sensiblement.

\- C'était à cause des fleurs de mandragore, soupira-t-il. Il y en avait tout autour de la maison, avec la poudre de sorbier.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, le regard dans le vide.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? L'intima-t-il ensuite en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Laura ferma les yeux.

\- Je me suis réveillée dans le manoir. J'ai tout de suite essayé de m'enfuir, mais... ils étaient trois. Kate, et deux autres chasseurs. J'ai essayé de me battre, crois-moi, je te jure, mais.. - Elle prit une respiration difficile - ils étaient trop forts et trop nombreux, j'ai été nulle...

Derek la serra contre lui et pressa doucement sa nuque.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Trois chasseurs, c'était beaucoup.

\- J'en ai mis deux au tapis. Je crois. Mais Kate avait cette baguette... Cet engin, avec un très gros voltage. Ça fait très mal, tu sais...

Elle soupira et se crispa.

\- Oncle Derek.. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je la connaissais... je l'avais déjà vu, parler à Der', à la sortie du lycée...

Le premier Alpha ferma les yeux et ne soupira pas. Ses doutes se révélaient donc vrais, malheureusement.

\- Elle voulait qu'on s'entraide... - La fille de la lune ricana amèrement - Elle m'a bien dit que c'était elle qui avait tué Malia, que c'était eux. Elle s'en est vanté, puis elle s'est amusée de notre " _réaction_ ", des meurtres que l'on faisait dans la ville, parce que ça leur donnait une bonne excuse pour nous éliminer.

Laura frissonna contre lui.

\- J'étais sur le sol, je ne pouvais plus bouger à cause de l'électricité et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que je vous sentais plus, ni Scott et sa légère présence, ni toi et ta puissance. J'ai paniqué et elle en a profité.

Elle trembla en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne me souviens plus exactement ce qu'elle a fait, ni pendant combien de temps, mais Chris est arrivé.

Derek se crispa et fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il... Si Kate pensait sincèrement que c'était nous les responsables des derniers morts, Christopher savait que c'était un Alpha sauvage. Il le sait, et il a dit qu'avec sa fille dans la ville, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser un loup-garou sauvage et dangereux en liberté. Il... Il se remet à la chasse.

Le Premier Alpha se mit à gronder.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?! Pesta-t-il en posant sa main sur son ventre, la vision de ses entrailles à l'air libre encore nette dans son esprit.

La fille de la Lune secoua la tête contre lui.

\- Non. Il était pour me laisser me remettre de mes blessures dans le vieux manoir, il trouvait que c'était une punition suffisante pour nous punir de n'avoir rien fait contre l'Alpha. Je n'ai rien dit, je te promets. Mais Christopher a dit à Kate qu'ils devaient partir, il a quitté la pièce et... et je ne sais pas où elle est allé chercher cette force, mais elle m'a planté ce métal dans le ventre et... Et je n'ai même pas eu la force de crier...

Derek prit une inspiration et la serra contre lui. Il détestait voir cette fille, cette femme qu'il avait accompagnée pas à pas dans son deuil et sa construction de femme forte et épanouie, être de plus en plus faible émotionnellement tout cela à cause de leur retour précipité dans cette ville. _We are the_ **only ones** _*_ Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent, qu'ils recommencent autre part, mais il fallait trouver Peter avant tout cela. Le faire lui aussi quitter la ville pour le soigner, corps comme esprit.

\- Elle m'a parlé... Murmura doucement Laura.

Derek baissa le regard sur elle, sortant de ses pensées. La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que j'étais en ville avec mon petit frère et qu'elle était bien curieuse de 'le' revoir. Elle... Je crois qu'elle ne croit pas à notre mensonge.

Le premier Alpha ferma à son tour les yeux, retenant un soupir.

Il n'avait jamais clairement expliqué à Laura ce qui était arrivé à Derek, à son Derek. La jeune femme avait simplement compris qu'il était lui aussi mort dans l'incendie, dans sa chambre précisément. Le vieux Derek avait pendant un temps voulut lui expliquer ce qu'il y avait trouvé, mais elle lui avait tout de suite demandé de ne rien lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Mais était-ce véritablement une bonne idée que de lui dévoiler maintenant ? Après ce qu'elle venait de vivre ?

\- Tu as dû comprendre que c'était elle qui avait fait le cercle de sorbier autour de la maison ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça et lui déglutit.

\- Je... Elle doit avoir une petite étincelle de magie, assez pour faire des cercles de sorbier, ainsi qu'en lier les propriétés avec des fleurs de mandragores pour cacher la présence de quiconque de nos sens. Malheureusement, je pense qu'elle a dû l'utiliser... ce soir-là. Pour que vous ne la sentiez pas.

Il serra sa petite contre lui mais elle bougea pour se défaire de sa prise afin que pouvoir bien le regarder. Son regard était terne, comme si elle savait depuis longtemps ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas faire face à ce qui se passait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans le grenier, Oncle Derek...

Le Premier Alpha la regarda doucement et caressa sa joue.

\- Ton frère...

Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Ton frère, continua Derek, dans un cercle de sorbier. Je Je crois sincèrement qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Mais je pense qu'il l'a rencontré à un moment où il était fragilisé, pas longtemps après la mort de Paige. Qu'il sache ou non qu'elle fût une chasseuse... je ne pense pas que ce soit pertinent. Toujours est-ce que...

\- C'est lui qui l'a fait entrer ce soir-là, cracha Laura.

Derek l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne se saute sur ses pieds, pour faire seule la Sainte-Lune savait quoi. ... _who know where_ **we belong.** _*_ Il la tira et la cala contre lui sans lui laisser d'autre options.

\- Consciemment ou non, oui. C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Mais s'il te plaît, ne lui en veut pas, Laura.

Sa petite se remit à trembler contre lui, de sanglot ou de rage, Derek n'en savait rien. Il la tint tout simplement contre lui, encore.

Cette ville était un véritable poison...

.*.

Il frissonna assez pour que ses mains aient un spasme violent. Il serra les poings puis, plongé dans l'ombre, se déplaça tel le prédateur qu'il était. Sa proie venait tout juste de sortir du bâtiment et se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Il le suivit discrètement puis attaqua.

 _ **We are the only ones, [you] know.**_ _*_

Christopher Argent, chasseur qui semblait être sorti de sa retraite, souffla une plainte douloureuse quand Derek le percuta, l'envoyant se cogner contre sa voiture. Ses instincts développés à la suite de longues heures de travail et d'entraînements lui évitèrent que son nez soit brisé et qu'il se retrouve ainsi assommé à la merci d'un loup-garou remonté. Le premier Alpha ne lui laissa qu'une seule seconde pour comprendre la situation, qu'il se défende violemment. Ce n'était qu'une excuse pour qu'il puisse le frapper en toute impunité. Peut-être que Derek n'avait pas confiance en les chasseurs - on se demande bien pourquoi - mais il avait pourtant pensé qu'ils avaient une sorte d'arrangement tous les deux. Mais tout comme le cafard qu'il était, on ne pouvait lui faire confiance.

Alors Derek lui laissa simplement le temps de sortir une lame juste pour avoir la satisfaction de la lui arracher, faisant ripper ses griffes sur la peau si fragile de l'humain. Il le fit pivoter pour le plaquer violemment contre sa voiture, une main autour de son cou. Ses yeux brillèrent de bleu, et il sentit le chasseur frissonner contre ses doigts, le pouls bégayant sous sa paume.

\- Alors comme ça, on ne chasse plus, hein ? Gronda-t-il, les lèvres retroussées en l'appuyant un peu plus contre la voiture.

Les yeux du chasseur s'écarquillèrent de peur quand il le reconnu enfin et planta ses ongles courts dans sa main pour tenter de lui faire desserrer sa prise.

Derek resta intransigeant, ses griffes prêtes à lui percer la peau et sourit méchamment, plein de rancœur et autre sentiment violent qui faisait rage en lui.

\- Vas-y, donnes-moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas t'égorger maintenant, pour avoir laissé Laura se vider de son sang dans un cercle de sorbier. Tu savais qu'elle allait crever, et après tu oses me dire en me regardant dans les yeux que tu as arrêté la chasse, hein ?

Le chasseur écarquilla un peu plus les yeux et réussit à attraper le doigt de Derek juste assez pour pouvoir souffler un " _Elle est morte ?_ " douloureux - après tout, avec des lames aussi bien aiguisées si près de sa carotide, un peu mon n'veu qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Derek ne bougea pas pour autant, plissant des yeux.

\- Ahah, railla-t-il froidement. Tu te crois malin, peut-être ? J'ai encore beaucoup de connaissances ici, des humains qui me connaissent et heureusement que l'un d'eux était avec moi. Alors non, désolé de te l'apprendre, mais Laura est toujours en vie, malgré tous vos efforts, à toi et ta salope de s-

Le premier Alpha se crispa et eut à peine le temps de sauter d'un pas sur le côté qu'une balle filait là où s'était trouvé son torse - son cœur ! - moins d'une seconde plus tôt. Il en avait lâché Christopher, qui glissa au sol en se tenant le cou, prenant de grandes inspirations. L'Alpha des Alphas gronda sourdement et inspira pour sentir d'où provenait l'odeur de celui ou celle qui venait de lui tirer dessus, mais de nouveau, un nouveau coup. La balle siffla, silencieuse, et Derek l'évita de nouveau avec seulement ses sens plus aiguisés que tous ses petits. Et ça le repoussait petit à petit de Christopher, alors Derek abandonna l'affaire, pour le moment du moins.

À plusieurs mètres de la ' _scène du crime_ ', blottit dans l'ombre d'un battement Derek ne quitta pas du regard Christopher se redresser en se massant le cou. Son ouïe lui permettait d'entendre bien plus loin et il gronda sans pouvoir se retenir en entendant arriver des talons claquants sur le goudron. Et un rire, un rire si joyeux, plein d'euphorie.

\- Bon dieu, ce que ça peut être ' _fun_ ' !

Christopher cracha sur le sol et fusilla du regard ladite salope de sœur se rapprocher de lui, tout sourire et puant la suffisance à des kilomètres. Et tellement de joie, tellement de plaisir... !

\- Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, mon petit chéri ? Pas même un merci ? Susurra-t-elle.

Tout sourire, elle posa son fusil à lunette et silencieux sur son épaule.

\- Tu as tué la fille Hale ?! Réussit à souffler Christopher avec difficulté, tant de difficulté que Derek eut du mal à comprendre.

Kate soupira théâtralement en levant les yeux vers le ciel, un sourire sur les lèvres, puis pointa son arme vers le sol et posa une main sur sa hanche.

\- Laquelle ? S'amusa-t-elle d'une voix guillerette.

Derek grinça des dents et il eut besoin de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Christopher lâcha une plainte étranglée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?! Réussit-il à dire.

Il souffla de frustration et ouvrit violemment sa voiture pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau, dont il prit quelques gorgées.

\- Je t'avais dit de la laisser tranquille, elle n'a jamais rien fait ! Lui cracha-t-il, la gorge enfin libérée.

\- Et tu en sais quoi ? Tu la piste depuis que sa maison a brûlé, peut-être ? S'amusa la chasseuse.

\- Non, bien sûr, mais on le sait, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, que les meurtres sont l'œuvre d'un Alpha ! On a des bandes de surveillance pour le prouver, la gamine n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça, c'est contre le code !

\- Oh pitié, le code est vieillot. Il faut le mettre à jour, sourit de nouveau la chasseuse. Une chienne en moins, ce n'est pas une grande perte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Essaya de crier Christopher avant de se racler la gorge. Son frère veille sur elle, tu as énormément de chance qu'elle soit toujours en vie !

Kate pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Incroyable.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, ça. Ces vermines sont de plus en plus dures à crever, elle est sérieusement encore en vie ? Purée, des cafards, ces Hales.

\- Kate !

La voix de Chris était glaciale, sombre.

\- Que ce soit clair. Tu arrêtes, maintenant.

La femme renifla, amusée.

\- C'est moi la femme, Chris. Les Femmes règnent chez les Argents, mon chéri.

\- Mais je suis l'aîné. Et par mariage, c'est Victoria qui a l'ascendance sur toi. Et après qu'elle aura décliné son contrôle, se sera à Alisson - et seulement si cette histoire n'est pas réglée. Tant que je serais dans le réseau et que Victoria aussi, c'est elle qui a l'ascendance. Tu lui dois obéissance, tu le sais très bien. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Kate s'humidifia les lèvres et haussa un sourcil. Christopher se rapprocha, le doigt tendu.

\- Est-ce que c'est clair, Kate ? Lui assena-t-il violemment d'une voix froide.

La femme renifla de nouveau et rejeta ses cheveux derrière son dos.

\- Très bien, "grand frère", railla-t-elle. Tu me ramènes ? Changea-t-elle brutalement la conversation.

Christopher la fixa un long moment, la suivant du regard alors qu'elle faisait le tour du véhicule pour s'installer sur le siège passager. Derek observa l'homme serrer les poings, fermer les yeux et soupirer douloureusement.

\- Par les anciens dieux, elle va finir par me faire tuer, murmura-t-il.

Derek l'observa se glisser au volant puis quitter les lieux. Le premier Alpha ferma les yeux et soupira, le corps tendu.

Il fallait vraiment, vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose... Mais quoi ?

.*.

 _* **Où vais-je** quand **tu n'as plus besoin de moi** ? Je me suis **battu** , assommé et **traîné dans la boue**. **J'ai besoin de toi** , j'ai besoin de toi... Nous sommes **les seuls** à savoir **où nous appartenons**. **Nous sommes les seuls,** [tu] **sais**. Rempli de **questions** que tu veux que j' **ignore**. Je suis **vaincu** , **toujours en vie** , mais je suis engourdi. J'ai **besoin** de toi.. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir où **nous appartenons**. **Nous sommes les seuls, [tu] sais**_ **.**

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup :3 J'espère que la suite va autant te plaire

 **Meios :** Eh oui, je sais 8) J'aime beaucoup... Mouahahaha, vraiment beaucoup torturer mes persos. Et le fait est que oui, ça allait presque trop bien. Toujours est-il que ça va commencé à s'accélérer ici, ahahaha 8) Ah, Kate... huhuhuhu

 **Mikawaii-chan :** Oui, on aime tous Laura \O/ ( Enfin, j'espère, ahahaha ! ) Pas si gore ? Ah mais attend, c'est le chapitre le plus léger ! Le chapitre 33... *slurp* Saaaang et torture, huhuhu

Il a beau être l'Alpha des Alphas, il ne reste "qu'un" Loup-garou. Il n'a pas de supers pouvoirs.

Plein de bisooous ! :3

* * *

 _Tin tin tiiiiiiin... Tin tin. Un peu plus de Kate, Stiles un goofi, et j'adoooore Felipe et Dobrej xD Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça :3_

 _Z'avez vu ? Vous avez le chapitre en vous levant ! Passez une bonne journée, mes premiers petits lecteurs .w. Je vous aime fort !_

 _La semaine prochaine, il y a un LE passage. Le Lycée. Vous vous souvenez, le fameux '_ Sourwolf _', héhéhé ;) Et Derek craque complètement, parce que Scott n'est encore qu'un petit abrutit ! Et Stiles est... Enfin... Stiles. C'est Stiles. Et on l'aime. Quant aux autres... Suspense ;)_

 _Ah, pour ceux qui l'ignorent : Le 28 février, j'ai terminé l'écriture de Vultus. Ecriture que je n'ai cessé pas un seul jour depuis le 01 février 2017. Un an complet d'écriture, whaaaa. Pour ceux qui se posent la question... J'ai mit à jour mon profil, et il y a le nombre totale de chapitres._

 _Oui._

 _C'est un monstre._

 _Sur ce, je vais aller dormir :3_

 _Xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	22. CASUAL AFFAIR

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot, malgré ma mauvaise volonté xD

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre** **22 -**

 **PANIC! AT THE DISCO - Casual Affair**

 **De :** 2.0 - _**04:35PM**_

" _J'ai trouvé son ancre !_ "

Derek haussa un sourcil en lâchant un petit bruit de gorge intéressé. À ses côtés, Laura fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Tu ne veux pas regarder la route plutôt que de jouer avec ton téléphone ? Grogna-t-elle.

Le Premier Alpha lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui tendit son mobile.

\- Regarde par toi-même, s'amusa-t-il.

La jeune femme boudait. Depuis une semaine - depuis qu'elle s'était faite attaquer par les chasseurs - Derek ne la laissait plus aller nul part sans lui, y compris à son travail au lycée de la ville. Tout comme une élève, il venait l'y déposer et venait la récupérer après les cours. Oh non, il n'était pas paranoïaque. Juste... Prudent, rien de plus. Alors oui, aujourd'hui encore, il l'avait empêché de prendre sa voiture - très exactement, l'ancienne voiture de Peter, que les Tates avaient soigneusement gardé pour que Malia l'ai à ses seize ans, voiture que conduisait désormais Laura. _Hey, a_ **casual affair** _*_ Et bien entendu, cela ne plaisait pas à Laura, mais Derek n'en avait que faire. Il se devait de la protéger.

La fille de la lune le fusilla du regard en sentant son amusement et lui arracha le mobile des mains pour gronder face à l'écran. Puis elle haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Derek.

\- C'est qui, " _2.0_ " ?

Derek grinça des dents, ne pensant pas qu'elle allait faire attention à ça.

\- C'est... C'est le gamin.

\- ... Stiles ?

\- Hm.

Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de ravaler un rire. Il lui envoya un regard sombre, faisant clignoter le temps d'un instant ses yeux de vert et elle secoua la tête en détournant le regard.

\- Désolé, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas marrant.

Il fixa la route face à lui, serrant ses poings autour du volant.

\- Je ne peux pas... commença-t-il à expliquer. Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée que quelqu'un porte effectivement ce nom là... Tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui retourne de cette... situation, qui il est exactement, je ne peux pas...

\- Je comprends, coupa Laura en le regardant, toute trace d'exaspération envolée, le regard plutôt triste. C'est vrai, Derek. Je comprends, tu n'as pas a te justifier.

Elle reporta son attention sur le téléphone, jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Alors... Euh, il doit parler de Scott, c'est ça ?

\- Apparemment, se secoua l'Alpha des Alphas. Hm, demande-lui ce qui s'est passé.

Il écouta les doigts de Laura tapoter sur l'écran et au bout de quelques secondes, elle ricana.

\- Devine, s'amusa-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Derek l'observa le temps d'un court instant avant de regarder de nouveau la route face à lui, sentant un sourire étirer ses lèvres à son tour.

\- Hm, la fille du chasseur ?

\- Bingo~

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait être exaspéré par la situation, réjouit ou amusé. _That could go_ **anywhere** _*_ De son côté, Laura continuait de tapoter sur l'écran, discutant sûrement encore avec le jeune homme.

\- Donc, Stiles a aidé Scott à trouver son ancre, parfait. Maintenant, on fait quoi ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

Le premier Alpha la regarda puis fixa son téléphone.

\- J'ai une idée, mais ça risquerait d'être dangereux.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas notre quotidien, s'amusa Laura en lui lançant un regard torve.

Derek grogna pour cacher son sourire.

.*.

C'était.

La pire.

Idée.

Au monde !

Derek n'aurait JAMAIS pu trouver PIRE, comme idée ! Et puis... Et puis Scott n'aidait pas du tout ! Enfin, si... Enfin, il avait fait exactement ce que Derek lui avait demandé, et presque trop bien aussi ! _And_ **only for tonight.** _*_ Quand Derek avait contacté le jeune homme - qui petit à petit, se laissait apprivoiser pour leur permettre de lui développer ses sens - il lui avait expliqué rapidement ce qu'il voulait faire. Ici, appeler l'Alpha comme un Bêta pouvait l'appeler. Il lui avait demandé de trouver un endroit bien dégagé où il se sentirait à l'aise pour l'appeler.

Duh, le lycée ! Pouvait-on faire plus cliché ?! Bon, certes, c'était dégagé, totalement vide la nuit arrivée, c'était très bien comme terrain. Peut-être pas assez dégagé sur les côtés, mais on ne parlait pas de coupes de cheveux. Sauf que, non seulement le louveteau était venu avec Stiles - en fait, ce n'était même pas étonnant (insérer ici un soupire fendant l'âme) - mais en plus, il refusa que Derek l'accompagne dans le bâtiment. Et bim, qu'est-ce qu'il osait faire ? Quand Derek disait qu'il voulait appeler l'Alpha, c'était lever la tête vers le ciel et hurler - à la lune, puisque cette dernière allait bientôt être pleine. Mais non, Scott, plus malin que tout le monde, s'était mis à hurler dans les hauts parleurs du bâtiment.

Quand ils étaient ressortis du bâtiment, Derek avait à peine eut le temps de leur dire que son cri avait sûrement alerté tous les loups-garou de l'état que des griffes acérées se plantaient dans son dos, juste sous ses côtes, sectionnant sa colonne vertébrale et perçant ses poumons. Il fut jeté dans les fourrés à côté des escaliers pour y mourir.

Sérieusement, mourir noyé dans la moitié de son sang tandis que l'autre moitié s'évadait de son corps, c'était pas ouf. _Take_ **any** _moment *_ Du tout. Laura allait le tuer. Enfin, s'il ne revenait pas cette fois-ci.

.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il pesta en se redressant dans la verdure. Par la sainte lune, il devenait bien trop vieux pour ces conneries ! Beaucoup trop vieux. La perte de sang était importante, il ignorait pendant combien de temps il était resté mort et inconscient, mais sa tête tournait et si sa colonne vertébrale et ses poumons étaient guéris, ses plaies dans son dos étaient toujours douloureuses. En tout cas, l'endroit était désert.

Ou presque.

Il sentait l'odeur de peur, d'angoisse et même un peu de sang, il sentait bien plus que Scott et Stiles dans le bâtiment. Qu'est-ce que fichaient trois autres gamins ici, à cette heure-ci ?!

Difficilement, le premier Alpha se remit sur ses pieds en grimaçant, voyant les portes de l'entrée du lycée détruites. **Any** _time. *_ Derek soupira et se secoua, avant de claudiquer jusque dans les couloirs du lycée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici... En fait, la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était pour nettoyer la mort de Paige. Est-ce qu'il allait devoir de nouveau nettoyer derrière un de ses petits ? Cacher la mort de Scott, de Stiles ?

Non, il était hors de question qu'il ait à revivre la mort de Stiles, qu'importe si ce n'était pas son Stiles... Il ne pouvait pas revivre ça.

Il entendait le grognement de Peter quelque part... Est-ce que la fleur de Mandragore chamboulait ses sens à ce point, ou était-ce juste la perte de son sang qui l'empêchait de le localiser très exactement ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Mais alors qu'il se concentrait pour chercher sa présence, à travers la brume de la douleur, son ouïe se focalisa sur un battement de cœur. C'était rapide, plein de panique et d'angoisse, et c'était le cœur de Stiles. **A lover** _on the left *_ C'était la seule chose qu'il arrivait à entendre, bien qu'il tentât de se concentrer sur autre chose, c'était ce battement sourd et fort, plein de vie, qui lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre.

Derek se redressa alors et se laissa guider dans la pénombre des lieux, tous ses sens concentrés sur l'humain, sur ce jeune gamin si fort, qui faisait face la tête haute et un sarcasme au coin des lèvres. Et apparemment, des surnoms pour tout le monde - sérieusement, pourquoi ' _Sourwolf_ ' ?

Au bout de longues minutes assez compliquées, il fallait le reconnaître, il réussit à atteindre une salle de classe où s'étaient regroupés les enfants. Stiles, Scott, la fille de Christopher, Alisson, ainsi que les deux jeunes gens que Derek avait déjà vu, quand Peter avait attaqué le magasin de DVDs. Derek ignorait ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais qu'importe. **A sinner** _on the right. *_ Il se rapprocha de la porte et actionna la poignée. Sauf qu'au vu de ce qu'il pouvait voir par la petite vitre de la porte, ils avaient barricadé tout ça - plutôt une bonne idée, cela dit.

Derek frappa la porte, pas assez fortement pour la détruire, juste assez pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Les gamins se crispèrent et la fille du chasseur lâcha même un cri de peur. Derek prit une inspiration, ravalant un grognement alors que ses plaies se battaient contre le pouvoir d'Alpha de Peter, ce qui rendait la guérison assez lente. _Just lay in the_ **atmosphere** _. *_

\- Allez les mômes, il faut qu'on se casse d'ici rapidement ! Réussit-il à dire.

\- Derek ?!

C'était la voix de Stiles, et le Premier Alpha entendait son soulagement, le ressentait. L'Alpha des Alpha ferma les yeux et pressa son front contre la porte en soupirant d'aise. Puis il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le jeune homme par la vitre, qui le voyait. Son regard était écarquillé et son visage ouvert : il était réellement content de le voir.

\- Allez ! Le pressa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune humain se sortit soudainement de sa surprise à la limite de la transe et se précipita jusqu'à lui défaisant une à une les différentes barricades qui gardaient la porte fermée.

\- Stiles ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Hurla Alisson.

\- Freaks, tu vas t'arrêter tout de suite ! Cracha le garçon à la petite coupe parfaite.

\- Stiles, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, surenchérit Scott en attrapant le bras de son ami.

Ce dernier se défit de sa prise et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Il va falloir que tu commences à réfléchir, Scott ! Marmonna-t-il furieusement.

Derek fronça les sourcils tandis que Stiles, sans l'aide des autres qui le regardaient faire d'un drôle d'air, libérait la porte pour l'ouvrir. S'agrippant à l'encadrement de la porte pour s'éviter de défaillir alors qu'une nausée le submergeait. Bien en retrait, les trois humains et le louveteau observait Derek - qui devait avoir une sale tête, s'il en croyait leurs visages fier teintées d'une frayeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher. En retrait, la fille du chasseur s'agrippait au bras du louveteau sans quitter du regard Derek.

\- Je sais que Stiles est ton ami, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il vient de faire ? Gémit-elle.

Scott caressa son épaule en grimaçant.

\- Ça va aller, Alisson, ne t'en fait, je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il, et les gamins sursautèrent.

Stiles soupira et fusilla Scott du regard.

\- McCall a eu la bonne idée de dire à Withmore, Martin et Argent que tu étais un psychopathe qui nous en voulait personnellement et que tu étais ce truc qui nous chassait dans les couloirs, railla-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le Premier Alpha haussa les sourcils et observa le louveteau en soupirant.

\- Sérieusement, Scott ? On en est encore à ça ? C'est ton nouveau hobbies, de répandre des rumeurs sur moi comme on distribue des capotes lors de la gaypride ?

Stiles haleta et le regarda ensuite, la bouche ouverte.

\- Q-Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi, cette analogie ?! Tu vas bien ?

\- Je-

Derek se tut et fronça lentement les sourcils. Il mit de côté l'odeur et le cœur de Stiles pour étendre ses sens tout autour de lui et se crispa.

\- Merde ! Jura-t-il.

Il pénétra rapidement la pièce et poussa Stiles en arrière pour claquer la porte derrière lui, à peine assez rapidement pour arrêter Peter, qui s'était approché sans qu'il ne l'entende. Le coup fut assez violent pour que Derek soit projeté en avant - à peine deux pas en avant. **A casual affair** _*_ Le Premier Alpha gronda et se plaqua de nouveau contre la porte, bien campé sur ses jambes et les bras tendus contre la porte, puis bascula pour presser son dos contre la porte, empêchant Peter de renter, même si le désormais Lycan s'acharnait contre la porte. Derek jura de nouveau en fermant les yeux un instant.

\- Mais c'est quoi, ça ?! Cria la fille du chasseur.

Derek pesta intérieurement contre Christopher, qui avait totalement laissé sa petite fille dans l'ombre, et qui était dans l'instant plus un poids mort qu'autre chose, bravo !

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir, cracha-t-il en bandant ses muscles.

Peter n'avait pas assez de place dans le couloir pour prendre assez d'élan pour détruire la porte, mais Derek ne pourra pas tenir bien longtemps. Le Premier Alpha pesta entre ses dents serrées et il regarda tout autour de lui pour déterminer s'il y avait une autre sortie. _\- Hush-hush,_ **don't you say a word** _\- *_ Alors certes, ils pourraient briser la vitre, mais ils étaient au premier étage. Pas sûr que les gamins se sentent d'attaque pour sauter d'aussi haut. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un autre moyen.

\- Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que ça arrive, tout est de ta faute Stilinsky !

Ok, le gars à la jolie coupe était un petit connard - C'était comme ça, Derek l'aimait pas, point.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama l'humain en se tournant vers lui.

\- Si tu l'avais laissé dehors, on aurait toujours une barricade, et ça n'essayerait pas de rentrer ! Alors maintenant, tu vas appeler ton pathétique et inutile homme qui te sert de père et qu'il serve à quelque chose, qu'il nous sorte de là !

Derek grogna mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas bouger pour aller le remettre à sa place, alors il dut simplement écouter Scott et Stiles s'énerver à voix basse, l'humain déclarant qu'il n'allait pas laisser son père se faire manger vivant.

Au vu de l'état de Peter - sous-entendu, un Lycan visiblement perdu dans folie - c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Et là, quand le gamin à la jolie coupe se rapprocha de Stiles pour sûrement le forcer à appeler son père, le premier Alpha eut la magnifique vision de l'humain se retournant pour lui décrocher un magnifique crochet du droit qui lui éclata le nez.

Derek se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'éviter de sourire, surtout quand l'odeur du sang lui parvint, et que Peter arrêta de s'énerver contre la porte.

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! S'énerva l'humain en se releva, le sang coulant sur ses lèvres et son menton, prêt à en découdre.

Derek se figea alors que Stiles était prêt à se battre, tout comme l'autre humain, les deux retenus par Scott pour Stiles et les deux filles pour le gamin.

\- Taisez-vous un peu, ordonna-t-il.

Si Scott se crispa visiblement, il ne porta pas plus d'attention au Premier Alpha, et il en était de même pour les autres.

\- Hey, stop ! cria finalement Derek.

Les jeunes gens se tournèrent enfin vers lui, comme surpris de le voir toujours là. Il leva sa main pour poser son index sur ses lèvres, leur disant de se taire, puis se tourna pour poser son oreille contre le bois. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le couloir. Il se retourna vers le groupe, se détachant enfin de la porte.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta la jolie rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il cherche une autre entrée.

Derek réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant dans sa mémoire les plans du bâtiment. Il hocha la tête.

\- On a moins de dix minutes avant qu'il ne brise une des vitres.

Derek observa la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau en bois dans un coin de la pièce. Il y trouva une boite de mouchoir et la lança à l'humain au nez cassé.

\- Nettoie-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Il ne haussait pas la voix, mais même si le gamin lui envoya un regard noir, de la fierté mal placée, il obéit pourtant. Derek fit le tour du bureau et se rapprocha des jeunes. Seuls Scott et Stiles n'eurent pas de mouvement de recul. Stiles se rapprocha même.

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche de sortir de là, alors ! Clama-t-il.

Derek ravala un ricanement amer, qui se traduit par un rictus sur son visage.

\- Oh ça, ça va être compliqué. On a à nos trousses un des plus grands prédateurs au monde, il ne nous laissera pas sortir comme ça.

En prenant une inspiration, une idée commença à se former dans son esprit.

\- Très bien, décida-t-il. Scott, tu t'occupes de les sortir de là.

\- Et on part de là comment ? Ma jeep est morte, se plaignit le jeune humain au visage si familier.

\- J'ai vu ça. Stiles, attrape.

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de lever la main qu'il attrapa ce que Derek venait de lui lancer. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Sérieux ? Tu me filles les clés de ta camaro ?!

Sa voix était bégayante mais aussi teintée de contentement et d'admiration. Derek roula des yeux, un peu amusé, mais hocha la tête. Il leva la main et le pointa du doigt.

\- Par contre, tu la rayes, je te fais vivre l'enfer, c'est clair ?

Stiles comprit qu'il n'était pas sérieux, puisque malgré la situation, il fredonna de contentement - ou alors, c'était qu'il n'avait aucun instinct de survie, au choix. _Break_ **involuntary ties** _*_ Derek tapota ensuite ses poches et grimaça.

\- Merde... Scott, file-moi ton portable.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le mien doit sûrement être encore à l'extérieur, soupira Derek. S'il te plaît Scott, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter !

\- Je peux pas.

Derek haussa un sourcil en le fixant. Le louveteau grimaça.

\- Je l'ai cassé hier !

\- Alors ce n'est vraiment pas toi qui m'a demandé de venir ici, hein, soupira la fille du chasseur en frissonnant.

Derek se frotta le visage, retenant un soupire.

\- D'accord, on va fonctionner autrement. Filez-moi un de vos portables.

Un silence lui répondit et il les regarda.

\- Euh, hello ? Les pressa-t-il.

\- Hors de question que je donne mon téléphone à un criminel, et puis quoi encore ?!

OK, Derek détestait définitivement coupe-parfaite.

Le premier Alpha lui envoya un regard noir mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quoique ce soit, Stiles s'avança en soupirant, lui aussi un regard noir braqué vers coupe-parfaite et lui donna son propre téléphone.

\- A quoi ça va te servir ? Demanda-t-il. N'appelle pas mon père, murmura-t-il ensuite sans le quitter des yeux.

Derek hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Stiles lui montra le code pour le déverrouiller. Le premier Alpha lui déclara qu'il devait accéder le plus rapidement possible à l'écran et qu'il devrait remettre son code plus tard. Puis Derek fouilla dans le téléphone, faisant glisser les contacts - sauf que le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup de personne dans ses contacts, ce qui était assez triste, d'une certaine manière. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise de le voir faire. _A_ **secret** _so the_ **spies** _could never_ **find** _us_ **out** _. *_ Derek releva les yeux et observa les jeunes face à lui, son regard tombant sur la fille du chasseur.

\- C'est bien toi Alisson, c'est ça ? S'enquit-il pourtant.

Le cœur de la jeune femme bégaya de peur et elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment tu...

\- Non seulement, je t'ai ramené le soir de la première fête de l'année et en plus, je connais ton père, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Sors ton téléphone, quand je vous appellerais, vous courez le plus rapidement possible, d'accord ?

Il les regarda tour à tour, attendant une réaction, mais mise à part les deux filles et Stiles, les autres garçons n'eurent aucune réaction.

\- Scott, je peux te parler un instant ?

Il lui fit signe de s'écarter et le louveteau le rejoignit.

\- Fille-moi ton pull.

Scott fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est imprégné de ton odeur, résista Derek de soupirer.

\- Mais pourquoi... ?

Cette fois-ci, il soupira réellement.

\- Écoute. L'Alpha a répondu à ton appel. Ton magnifique et glorieux appel, qui était plein de fureur, d'enthousiasme. Tu lui disais clairement que tu voulais le voir, pour lui, tu es prêt à être dans sa meute. Mais il est dans une démarche de vengeance, il a besoin de toute ta dévotion, et pour ça, il faut que tu lui sois totalement exclusif. Il veut que tu te débarrasse de ta meute actuelle, quel que soit le moyen.

Scott cligna des yeux puis les écarquilla.

\- Attend, il veut que je... que je les tue ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Stiles, Alisson, et les deux autres qui sont là. Ils sont là, donc pour l'Alpha, ce sont ceux que tu considères comme ta meute. Et il a tellement besoin de toi rapidement que ça ne le dérangerait pas de te donner un coup de pouce. Il va vous traquer, focalisé sur ton odeur et sur celle de... de lui-là, expliqua-t-il en désignant Coupe parfaite et son nez encore un peu sanglant.

Scott grinça des dents.

\- D'accord... Acquiesça-t-il. Je fais quoi, alors ?

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres et étendit ses sens le temps d'un instant pour essayer de savoir où était Peter, mais il n'arrivait pas à le savoir.

\- Donne-moi ta veste. Et désolé de te l'apprendre, mais il va falloir que tu la ruines avec du sang, grimaça-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le Premier Alpha soupira de frustration.

\- Je sais, que tu as beaucoup de question et que tu ne comprends pas forcément tout, mais par pitié, peux-tu juste me faire confiance pour une fois ?! Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

\- Non.

La voix du louveteau était ferme et un peu paniquée.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai, marmonna Derek en se passant une main sur son visage. Très bien ! Le sang est le fluide corporel qui comporte le plus ta signature sensorielle, et c'est sur ça que les sens de l'Alpha se sont focalisés. Oh bien sûr, il y a aussi le sperme, qui est même plus fort en odeur, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles t'astiquer le poireau tout de suite, si ?

Scott grimaça.

\- C'est bon, pas besoin d'être vulgaire, non plus, gémit-il.

Derek ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Scott. S'il te plaît. Retire ta veste, sors tes griffes et coupe ta main, elle va guérir rapidement. Met du sang sur le tissu, que j'aille brouiller les pistes. Maintenant.

Le Louveteau grimaça mais commença enfin à détacher sa veste. Derek soupira de soulagement et se mit face à lui pour éviter que les autres jeunes ne voient ce qu'il était en train de faire. L'odeur du sang éclata dans la pièce et Scott essuya sa main sanglante sur le dos de son gilet, avant qu'il ne lui donne. Derek hocha la tête et la posa sur une chaise avant de retirer difficilement sa veste en cuir, son sang séché collant le cuir à ses plaies encore saignantes. Derrière lui, il entendit Stiles hoqueter, comme les autres enfants.

\- Derek, tu es blessé ! S'inquiéta le jeune homme en se rapprochant.

Les trois autres humains s'approchèrent à leur tour, et la demoiselle aux cheveux roux s'inquiéta en lui disant qu'il avait sûrement besoin de pointe de suture et qu'il avait perdu énormément de sang.

\- C'est bon, ce n'est rien, grimaça-t-il.

Il tendit sa veste pleine de sang qui sentait fort son odeur à Scott, lui disant de l'enfiler. Il s'étira un peu, détendant ses muscles en cherchant de l'eau distillée dans un des placards en verre, ça ressemblait à une réserve en produit non dangereux pour la chimie. Il demanda à Scott de se nettoyer la main, retirer tout le sang qu'il y avait avec un sopalin imbibé d'eau, et intima Coupe Parfaite à faire la même chose. Si ce dernier grogna, il obéit pourtant. Derek récupéra ensuite la veste de Scott, lui déclarant d'enfiler rapidement la sienne.

\- Il n'a aucun intérêt pour moi, il te veut toi, expliqua-t-il avant que le louveteau ne pose ENCORE une question. Mon odeur va couvrir la tienne assez longtemps pour que vous quittiez les lieux. Scott, tu surveilles leurs arrières, déclara-t-il en lui lançant un regard entendu, dans le style " utilise tes sens lycanthrope pour être le plus préparé et réactif possible". Stiles, tu conduis, et tu fais attention à ma caisse.

\- Et toi ? S'inquiéta son humain.

Derek rabattit la capuche de la veste de Scott sur sa tête - elle était un peu petite, mais ce n'était pas grave. Au pire, il lui en rachètera s'il la détruisait totalement - et offrit un sourire à Stiles, en récupérant les mouchoirs pleins de sang de Coupe parfaite tout comme de Scott. Ne laisser aucune trace pour que Peter se focalise sur l'odeur que Derek portait sur lui.

\- Moi ? Je vais lui offrir une partie de chasse digne de ce nom.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit pour jeter un coup d'œil au couloir.

Vide, bien entendu.

Il se retourna vers les jeunes, les muscles tendus.

\- Attendez mon appel pour quitter la pièce. Dès que vous l'avez, courrez. Les garçons, on se retrouve plus tard.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce mais entendit clairement Stiles se précipiter vers la porte pour la fermer derrière lui, lui murmurant de faire bien attention à lui.

Quand il fut assez écarté de la pièce où les jeunes gens étaient regroupés, il commença à faire du bruit, frottant la veste de Scott contre les murs, s'éloignant le plus possible de la pièce ainsi que du parking. Il ignorait où était Peter exactement, mais il ne sentait aucune variation dans les battements de cœur de Stiles, alors ils n'étaient pas en danger. De l'autre côté du bâtiment de là où ils étaient, il jeta dans une poubelle les deux papiers couverts du sang de Scott et celui de Coupe parfaite - ouais, il devrait peut-être trouver son nom. Puis, toujours assez bruyant pour attirer l'attention de Peter, se mit dos à la porte du lycée, celle qui donnait sur le terrain de cross ainsi que sur la forêt. Il resta là, tapotant sa main sur les chaînes qui fermaient les portes. Il avait arraché le cadenas et attendait patiemment.

Cela dit, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Il ne sentait toujours pas l'odeur de Peter, et sa présence lui échappait aussi, mais il entendit ses griffes claquer contre le sol, tout près de l'endroit où il sentait l'odeur du sang des deux garçons. Puis, au détour du couloir qu'il voyait de là où il était, Peter arriva. Derek frissonna et se crispa.

Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à ses premières années, quand les Lycans étaient toujours bien portants, toujours en vie et si prospères.

Son petit avait une masse imposante. Son pelage était clairsemé, des trous partout sur son corps, cicatrice du feu qui ne se voyait pas sous sa force humaine. Ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge cramoisi maladif, trouble et fumeux, trop pris dans sa folie. D'aussi loin, c'était les seules choses que Derek pouvait voir, ça, et sa masse rachitique, malade.

Le Lycan était en chasse, en quête de vengeance, mais il ne faisait pas attention à sa santé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? Il n'avait bien entendu pas prit le temps de reprendre des forces suite à son coma... Peter était si mal, ça brisait le cœur de Derek.

Derek l'observa de loin, tandis que Peter se rapprochait doucement, ses griffes claquant sur le sol. La première chose à laquelle il pensa en le voyant rachitique en s'approchant ainsi ? Que s'il ne savait pas être un des seuls véritable immortels au monde, il aurait bien cru que les directeurs artistiques sur le film Harry Potter 3 avaient vu un Lycan, parce que Remus Lupin ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux Lycans Oméga les plus galeux. Cette silhouette déformée, mi-homme mi-animal, les hanches osseuses prêtes à percer la peau, et les cotes saillantes. Par la Sainte Lune, c'était... Lentement, le Premier Alpha sortit le téléphone de Stiles de sa poche et enclencha l'appel pour Alisson. Puis il regarda de nouveau l'Alpha face à lui.

Peter gronda et s'élança. C'était un grondement de puissance, il croyait avoir affaire à Scott et il lui ordonnait de le suivre. Mais ce n'était pas Scott qui était là, c'était Derek, et son bruit n'était pas assez fort pour toucher le louveteau qui était à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Le premier alpha s'humidifia les lèvres et attendit qu'il ne soit qu'à deux mètres de lui pour donner un coup dans la porte derrière lui. Les deux battants s'ouvrirent avec fracas, ce qui arracha un mouvement de surprise à Peter. Derek en profita pour prendre son élan et s'enfuit.

Derrière lui, il entendit le grondement de rage de Peter et il sentit un frisson agréable remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'y pouvait rien, il restait un prédateur, et un prédateur plus puissant que Peter. Se retrouver être la proie ainsi, c'était d'une certaine manière assez marrant, et même si Peter ne le voyait pas comme ça, pour Derek c'était un jeu - parce qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose.

L'Alpha hurla alors que Derek disparaissait dans les sous-bois, ne s'arrêtant que le temps d'un instant pour être sûr que Peter le suivait toujours. Et c'était le cas, l'Alpha l'avait pris en chasse. Parfait, il fallait qu'il l'éloigne le plus rapidement et loin possible, et tout irait bien. Il prit beaucoup d'avance mais continuait d'être traqué, tout comme il le voulait. C'était parfait.

Il s'arrêta le temps d'un instant au pied d'un arbre, ses sens concentrés sur Peter sans pourtant réussir à le sentir. Mais il pouvait toujours l'entendre, les branches qui craquent, le halètement... Il en profita pour sortir le téléphone de Stiles de la poche du gilet de Scott pour envoyer un message à la fille du chasseur. " _Vous allez bien ? Vous avez quitté le lycée ?_ " tapota-t-il furieusement en marchant dans les feuilles mortes.

L'hiver était tombé et il faisait relativement froid en pleine nuit. Assez froid pour qu'en étant concentré sur Peter et le message qu'il envoyait, il ne fasse pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Quand Alisson l'appela et qu'il décrocha, il n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir si Peter était visible de là où il était et d'entendre Alisson lui demander où est-ce qu'il était, s'il allait bien, que le piège se refermait sur lui.

La douleur explosa dans toute sa jambe, remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et éclata dans son cerveau. Le hurlement de douleur qu'il poussa était tout à fait humain alors qu'il tombait sur le sol, le pied prit dans un piège à loup qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Les griffes de métal étaient profondément plantées dans son membre, ayant déchiré sans problème sa chaussure ainsi que la peau et les tendons, et il les sentait plantés dans son os. Il avait connu beaucoup de douleur au fils de ces nombreuses années à errer sur terre, et chaque douleur était différente, chaque douleur était plus ou moins puissante. Mais un piège à loup, il n'y avait encore jamais goutté et aurait bien aimé ne jamais connaître cette douleur.

Le visage dans les feuilles, Derek cligna des yeux pour essayer de garder sa vision stable, mais il sentait le poison commencer à parcourir son corps. Oh, c'est pas vrai, ça ! Encore de l'aconit ?!

Le Premier Alpha gémit en se redressant, s'asseyant difficilement pour jeter un coup d'œil à son pied. Le piège à loup avait été modifié, les pointes effilées pour être sûr de couper net les tendons du talon si le piège se refermait bien, et des tendons coupés était toujours long à se soigner pour les loups-garous. **Stay** _for as long as_ **you have time** _*_ Ça, plus l'aconit qui était enduite sur les lames, c'était définitivement un chasseur qui avait posé ça là.

Alors certes ! C'était assez enfoncé dans la forêt, mais le piège avait été parfaitement dissimulé pour qu'un loup-garou puisse ne pas le voir, alors un humain ?! Étaient-ils assez idiots pour mettre en danger la population de la ville avec de tels pièges ? Si l'aconit était un poison mortel pour les loup-garous, c'était aussi le cas pour les humains ! Alors si ces derniers se retrouvaient dans ce piège, les chasseurs les tuaient tout simplement ! C'étaient des idiots, des espèces de-

\- " _Derek ?! Derek ! Réponds, est-ce que ça va ?!_ "

Le Premier Alpha s'humidifia les lèvres en entendant la voix de la jeune femme, toujours au téléphone. Elle l'avait sans aucun doute entendu hurler de douleur et s'inquiétait sûrement. Brave fille.

Derek s'allongea sur le sol pour tendre le bras et attraper le téléphone qui avait été envoyé un peu plus loin quand il était tombé par terre.

\- " _Derek ?!_ "

Le premier Alpha porta son téléphone et soupira.

\- Vous allez bien ? S'enquit-il, la voix tremblante de douleur en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ignorait comment il allait se débarrasser sur piège, mais voulait pas dessus tout savoir si tous allaient bien.

\- " _Oui, on va bien, où est-ce que tu es ?! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur, la police est arrivée et-_ "

Derek n'eut pas la possibilité de lui répondre, ou même d'entendre la fin de la conversation, puisque le téléphone lui fut arraché par un coup de griffes assez violent. Peter venait de le rattraper et venait aussi de réaliser que ce n'était pas Scott qu'il chassait depuis qu'il avait quitté le bâtiment scolaire et était très énervé.

Il réussit à repousser Peter d'un coup de pied dans le sternum et sentit sous son talon sa hanche se casser sans un claquement sec, arrachant un gémissement douloureux a l'Alpha. Derek arrivait à entendre la petite chasseuse, toujours au téléphone, l'appeler d'une voix angoissée, voulant savoir ce qui se passait. Le Premier Alpha réussit à se redresser assez pour commencer à essayer d'ouvrir le piège à loup, mais déjà Peter était de nouveau sur lui.

Immobilisé, Derek ne put repousser une nouvelle fois Peter quand ce dernier planta ses griffes dans son torse pour commencer à le lacérer, évacuant sa frustration évidente à n'avoir pu approcher Scott. Derek haleta et tenta de se soustraire à cette torture, mais l'Alpha le tenait bien, pas prêt à abandonner sa proie si durement acquise. Le loup-garou sauvage, le lycan, était à deux doigts de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge que Derek trouva enfin le courage de faire quelque-chose. _So_ **the mess** _that we'll become_ **leaves something to talk about** _. *_ Il laissa Peter reprendre son souffle en arrêtant de s'acharner sur son torse, pour mieux se pencher sur sa gorge et l'achever, mais Derek ne le laissa pas faire. Il rassembla ses forces et _Hurla_.

Il _Hurla_ pour rappeler à Peter que l'on ne tuait pas les gens sur un coup de tête, même si on était frustré. Il hurla pour rappeler à Peter qu'il n'était pas seul, que malgré la peur qu'il ressentait, la tristesse et la solitude, il n'était pas seul. Oui, ce n'était pas son bêta accidentel qui était là et que Peter avait chassé. Mais il n'était pas seul pour autant, son bêta ne l'avait pas officiellement repoussé. Mais surtout, il hurla pour rappeler à Peter ' **qui** ' il avait en face de lui.

L'Alpha sursauta et gémit en se reculant, assommé par la puissance que Derek déployait en l'instant. Le Lycan frémit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, pleurant désormais et le premier Alpha haleta en le regardant ainsi.

Il l'avait senti. Le lien qu'il partageait avec Peter avait réagi à son cri, le Lycan le reconnaissait et l'Humain était toujours là. Profondément enfouis, amorphe, d'une certaine manière toujours dans une sorte de coma, mais bien là. Derek pouvait le ramener, il le savait. Mais pas tout de suite, il en était incapable. Il venait à peine de revenir d'une mort par exsanguination, et l'attaque de Peter venait de le vider un peu plus de son sang. Ses plaies béantes à l'abdomen refusaient de se mettre à guérir automatiquement comme elles le faisaient habituellement, et le saut qu'avait fait Peter les avait projetés à plusieurs mètres. Le piège à loup avait arraché les chaires et les muscles de son pied, son genou s'était déboîté sous la force du coup et il sentait que sa hanche s'était brisée sous le poids de Peter, perçant son artère.

Il se vidait de nouveau de son sang dans les bois, seul. Il allait de nouveau mourir, ça faisait beaucoup depuis qu'il était de retour à Beacon Hills. **I did it** _... *_ Il se sentait déjà partir et son cœur bégaya quand Peter souffla en se rapprochant d'un pas claudiquant, pour presser son museau dans son cou en pleurant, et quand il se blottit contre son corps en tremblant, son monde devint noir.

.*.

 _* Hey,_ **une aventure** _, qui peut aller_ **n'importe où** _, et seulement_ **pour ce soir** _. Prends à_ **chaque** _moment,_ **chaque** _instant._ **Un amoureux** _sur la gauche,_ **un pécheur** _sur la droite. Trouve dans_ **l'atmosphère** **une aventure** _\- chut chut,_ **ne dis pas un mot** _\- Casse les_ **liens involontaires** _, qu'un_ **secret** _que les_ **espions** _ne pourront pas_ **découvrir**. **Reste** _aussi longtemps que_ **tu peux** _, ainsi le_ **bordel** _que nous deviendrons_ **laissera quelque chose sur quoi parler**. **Je l'ai fait.**..

* * *

 _Ouais, Derek craque complètement quand il se retrouve avec une perte de sang massive xD Je l'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, parce que Derek est un p*tain de badass -w-_

 _Scott est un idiot, coupe-parfaite est un idiot et Stiles est un amour =w= *ronronne*_

 _Eeeet je sais, je suis un monstre à faire de tel cliffhanger xD Mais j'assume ! MOUAAHAHAHAHA ( avouez, une partie de vous aime ça ! )_

 _La semaine prochaine, Laura est une badass, le Sherif EST GENIAL ! Vraiment Genial ! \O/ Stiles se découvre sapiosexuel - je vous laisse faire vos propres recherches ;) J'adore ce mot - et ... Danny... Huhuhu. Donc... Cousin Miguel ;) Vous voyez parfaitement où ça va._

 _Plein de bisous !_

 _Xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	23. MR MAN

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot, malgré ma mauvaise volonté xD

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 23 -**

 _ **STEPHEN - Mr. Man**_

La chaleur le sortit de sa torpeur et son esprit se mit en route en l'instant. Derek prit une inspiration profonde mais légère, et son odorat attrapa la fragrance de l'endroit. Petrichor, sciure de bois, sang, orange amère, sueur. Sel ? Des larmes. Et trois sangs différents.

Derek ouvrit les yeux et cligna lentement des paupières pour terminer de se réveiller. Doucement, il bougea la tête pour faire craquer ses cervicales, puis se redressa. Il était dans un abri en bois et métal, un abris qu'il connaissait plutôt bien, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Après tout, c'était lui-même qui l'avait construit, cet abri à pigeon. Hu, un abri à pigeon, c'était hilarant. Doucement, Derek se redressa et la petite couverture qui était sûr lui glissa de son torse. Le premier Alpha passa ses doigts sur sa peau claire et nette, plus aucune trace de ses blessures - bien entendu - ainsi que plus de sang. Sur une petite table à côté de sa couche improvisée, des bandages et autres instruments chirurgicaux englobés de l'odeur de Laura. **I'm sorry** _Mr. Man *_ La fille de la lune l'avait sans aucun doute soigné, même si ça n'avait pas été utile.

Derek se passa une main sur la nuque et s'étira, et son dos craqua. Oui, il n'était pas mort cette fois-ci. Laura avait dû le trouver avant qu'il ne meure empoisonné. Il se passa la langue dans la bouche, caressant ses dents. Hm, non. Non, c'était autre chose, elle ne l'avait pas soigné de l'empoisonnement, mais il n'avait plus d'aconit dans le sang. Réfléchissant, il quitta la couche et testa un instant ses membres. Au vu de l'engourdissement qui commençait à s'évaporer, il devait être resté dans le coltard bien... un jour et demi, voire deux.

Il se leva, puis retomba sur la couche. Ah, non. Définitivement deux jours. Ça voulait dire que sa perte de sang était encore plus importante qu'il ne l'avait cru aux premiers abords. Alors, il s'était 'guérit' tout seul de l'empoisonnement. _But I don't know why_ **the world was in his hands** _*_ Le poison avait été évacué en même temps que le sang, et son statut d'Alpha des Alpha l'avait empêché de succomber. _When he bout_ **lost his mind** _._ _*_

Il fronça les sourcils quelques instants et réfléchit aux dernières choses dont il se souvenait.

Parce que Peter s'était allongé à côté de lui, et maintenant, il ressentait le lien qu'ils partageaient flamboyer de nouveau. Oh. Bon, il ne le ressentait toujours pas - ce qui n'était définitivement pas normal, certes - mais il savait qu'il était là, alors qu'il ne l'avait plus senti depuis qu'il était dans le coma. En tout cas, pas aussi puissamment.

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira doucement de plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler comme il pouvait le faire avec Laura, Felipe ou même Scott - mais en tout cas, il le sentait, c'était déjà un bon point. Le premier Alpha se redressa et plus prudemment que précédemment, il se mit à marcher pour sortir de la cabane. C'était certes une magnifique cabane à pigeon, mais ça n'avait jamais été terminé, une planque parfaite pour lui. Reste à savoir pourquoi il était dans la cabane à pigeons sur le toit de son loft plutôt que dans son lit.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et l'odeur de la ville lui apprenait qu'il était près de trois heures de l'après-midi. Le premier Alpha prit une grande inspiration et commença à marcher sur le toit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités de monter jusque-là. En fait, deux. Ou alors, on escaladait la façade du building du dernier étage de son loft, mais encore fallait-il avoir la possibilité d'avoir des griffes pour s'accrocher aux pierres, ou alors, il fallait détruire le faux plafond du dernier étage de son loft et sauter de près d'un mètre quarante pour attraper le bord de la fenêtre. Il fallait ensuite l'ouvrir d'une main pour faire pivoter la lucarne et se hisser dans un carré d'à peine cinquante centimètre cube.

Question, comment était-il arrivé là.

\- Oh mon dieu, Derek ! Tu es réveillé !

Réponse, la lucarne apparemment.

Laura sortait de cette dernière et se précipita vers lui d'un bond, le visage soucieux mais aussi visiblement soulagée. Derek sourit et ouvrit les bras pour que sa petite vienne se blottir contre lui. Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et inspira profondément son odeur, se détendant en la sentant. _He's_ **wandering** **away** _*_ Son lien ronronna en son sein et se gonfla, tandis que Laura se détendait.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en se détachant pour observer son visage.

Elle en profita pour vérifier son torse et se pencha pour regarder sa jambe.

\- Je vais bien. Je me sens bien... je crois, répondit Derek avec un sourire.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui.

\- Sauf peut-être que j'ignore pourquoi je suis ici, et non dans mon lit. Et puis, comment tu as fait pour me monter jusqu'ici ?

Elle se lécha les lèvres et renifla.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir comment j'ai réussi à te faire grimper, grimaça-t-elle.

Derek haussa un sourcil amusé et elle essaya de sourire.

\- Les flics te cherchent, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le Premier Alpha cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

La jeune femme s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Ça fait deux jours que tu es là. Tu as mis du temps à te réveiller. Et comme les flics te cherchent, je ne pouvais me permettre de te laisser dans le loft. Ils t'auraient trouvé et, au-delà des questions dérangeantes sur comment se fait-il que tu remettes aussi rapidement du hachis parmentier qu'était ton torse, railla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard - je ne voulais pas que tu termines 'encore' en prison !

L'Alpha des Alphas ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis secoua la tête.

\- Attend, quoi ? Pourquoi la police me recherche ?

Laura serra les mâchoires et son regard se fit perçant, violent.

\- Je t'ai senti mourir et je suis restée... Eh bien, comme la dernière fois. Je suis restée tétanisée dans l'appartement, comme ça a dû être le cas pour Felipe et les autres... Enfin, tu sais. Le fait est que quand j'ai enfin réussi à sortir de là, je me suis tout de suite dirigée vers toi. Le lycée. Là-bas, il y avait des gamins et la police. Apparemment, il y a eu une... " _attaque d'animal sauvage_ ". Les policiers voudraient entendre ta version des faits.

\- Oh. Et... Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Je devrais me présenter.

\- Ooooh, non, l'arrêta Laura en leva les mains devant elle. Parce que les gamins ? Ils ont dit au shérif que tu avais dressé un "lion des montagnes" pour tuer Scott. Et ses amis.

Derek cligna lentement des paupières en fixant sa petite.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, railla-t-elle amèrement en croisant les bras sur son torse, détournant le regard. Tu es le criminel le plus recherché de l'état.

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

\- Tu te fous de moi, soupira-t-il.

\- J'aimerais bien.

Derek se frotta le visage et secoua la tête.

\- Je te jure, je vais le bouffer ce gamin, si ça continue.

\- Si tu veux, je le tiens pendant que tu le frappes, déclara la jeune femme en regardant ses ongles - enfin, ses griffes.

Le Premier Alpha posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de marcher autour du toit, réfléchissant.

\- D'accord... D'accord. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont embêté ?

\- Le Shérif est venu me voir hier pour savoir si je savais où est-ce que tu étais.

Elle s'approcha.

\- Tu sais, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, tu as laissé pas mal de sang un peu partout, et...

Elle dodelina de la tête.

\- Oui, je suis sûr qu'il était un peu inquiet. Pour ta santé.

\- Comment ont-ils expliqué la présence de tout ce sang, d'ailleurs ?

Laura haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Ils ont ta veste en cuir, par contre.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Et comment les gamins ont expliqué aux flics que j'ai échangé ma veste avec celle de Scott, que j'aurais pu les tuer dans l'instant mais non, je préfère utiliser un animal, c'est tellement plus funky.

\- Arrête de faire ton sarcastique, s'amusa Laura avec un sourire, en enfonçant son coude dans ses côtes.

Le Premier Alpha esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête. _Trying to find_ **his** **way back home.** _*_ Elle le regarda et soupira.

\- Le téléphone que tu avais sur toi, c'était celui de Stiles, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je lui ai rendu, sourit-elle doucement.

\- Bien, merci. Maintenant... Eh bien, je vais avoir du temps devant moi pour m'occuper de... de tout, soupira-t-il.

Il sentit l'odeur de Laura se teinter de quelque chose de... d'épicé, de piquant. De l'amertume.

\- Derek... Tu ne m'avais pas dit, pour Peter, déclara-t-elle lentement.

Le premier Alpha grimaça et détourna le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu te dire ? Répondit-il doucement. Il n'y a rien à dire.

La jeune femme se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son épaule pour planter ses griffes dans son épaule.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire ? Derek, Peter est devenu un Lycan ! De ces monstres impitoyables sans esprit ni compassion dont tu nous as tant parlé. Tu m'as raconté assez de tes souvenirs pour que j'en reconnaisse un quand j'en vois un. Même s'ils sont censés avoir disparu ! Déclara la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, ses prunelles s'illuminant de doré. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé encore espérer ?!

Derek secoua la tête et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Je sais Laura, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... Enfin, je voulais... oui, je voulais te laisser encore une possibilité d'y croire. Il y a quelques jours encore, si tu m'avais clairement demandé s'il y avait une chance que Peter soit capable de revenir, je t'aurais dit qu'il n'y avait presque aucune chance, mais que je continuerais de chercher Peter pour m'en occuper moi-même. Mais maintenant ? Laura, il est toujours là !

La jeune femme chercha à le repousser, mais Derek la maintenait en place.

\- Laura. Il est toujours là, appuya-t-il de nouveau.

La fille de la Lune sembla enfin comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

\- Q-Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, perdue.

Derek sourit doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'enquit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé, Laura ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant avant de balbutier.

\- Tu as Hurlé.

\- Oui. Et si tu sais comment est Peter, c'est que tu l'as vu.

\- Il était penché au-dessus de toi, il allait te tuer. On s'est battu.

D'où l'odeur du sang, celui de Laura et celui de Peter.

\- Il n'était pas penché au-dessus de moi pour me faire du mal, tu sais. Combien de temps as-tu mis pour venir jusqu'à moi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, le regard plein d'espoir.

\- Tu crois que... ?

\- J'ai hurlé pour le faire reculer. Il a réagi, mais pas comme un Lycan. Il m'a reconnu et... - il secoua la tête en souriant - il s'est installé contre moi en pleurant. Et je l'ai ressenti, il est toujours là.

Laura le regarda et déglutit avec difficulté, son regard s'emplissant de larmes en quelques secondes.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix serrée.

Derek sourit tendrement et la prit contre lui pour la bercer.

\- Je vais le faire ressortir, je vais le ramener, je te le promets, lui chuchota-t-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux.

Oh oui, il allait ramener Peter.

.*.

Derek regarda autour de lui avant de se laisser doucement glisser puis pendre au toit. _The_ **closer** _that_ **he gets** _, the_ **harder** _it is to go._ _*_ Sa prise n'était pas la plus assurée mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que quelqu'un se remette à sa fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil à la rue et ne le voit là, sur la maison du shérif ; lui, criminel recherché dans tous l'état, essayant de pénétrer la maison. Non, vraiment, il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve de la sorte. Heureusement, ses sens lui apprenaient à peu près où se trouvaient les humains dans la ville, et personne ne pouvait le voir d'où ils étaient. Tout de même assez rapidement, parce qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent, il se laissa tomber pour se rattraper au chambranle de la fenêtre. Là, il se hissa et fit coulisser cette dernière pour se hisser dans la maison.

Tout de même, l'enfant du shérif qui ne ferme même pas la fenêtre en quittant sa demeure ? Cela dit, dans une petite ville comme ça, tout le monde devait savoir où l'homme de loi habitait, ça devait être une des maisons la plus sûre de toute la ville. Qui oserait pénétrer par effraction dans la demeure du shérif, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien lui, bien entendu.

Derek se laissa tomber sans bruit dans la chambre et referma derrière lui. Après tout, en plus d'être la maison la plus sauve de toute la ville, c'était aussi la meilleure planque qu'il pouvait trouver. Et Derek devait parler avec Stiles. _Never told a_ **lie** _,_ **heart** _that will survive. *_ C'était pour le moment celui en qui il avait le plus confiance, et pour quelqu'un qui voulait rester sur ses gardes quant à lui, c'était dire beaucoup. Derek observa la chambre de Stiles un instant, s'imprégnant de l'odeur du jeune homme qui se trouvait partout où il déployait ses sens. Il ferma les yeux pour couper toute distraction, baissant la puissance de son odorat ainsi que son ouïe, calmant en même temps son cœur. Le Premier Alpha soupira d'aise sans pouvoir se réprimer puis rouvrit les yeux. Il laissa son regard dériver sur la chambre avant d'aller se laisser glisser le long du mur, derrière la porte. C'était l'angle mort de la chambre : personne ne pouvait le voir de l'extérieur, et si on ouvrait la porte, on ne le voyait pas non plus. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le retour de Stiles. Il avait besoin de son aide pour vérifier quelque chose.

Alors, il attendit. Patiemment, jusqu'à ce que le Shérif et Stiles rentrent chez eux.

Derek se redressa en entendant l'humain grimper les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il rentra dans sa chambre, balança son sac sur son lit sans détourner son regard de son ordinateur, où il s'installa rapidement. Derek roula des yeux et allait faire savoir sa présence quand le Shérif, qui venait tout juste de recevoir un appel de la station, l'interpella en grimpant les escaliers.

\- Yo, D- commença le jeune homme en se retournant vers la porte, apercevant enfin Derek derrière cette dernière. Derek ? S'étonna-t-il à voix haute.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un signe frénétique pour qu'il se taise, parce que le Shérif approchait et avait, sans aucun doute, entendu Stiles. Mais quel idiot, celui-là ! Silencieusement, le Premier Alpha fit signe au jeune homme d'aller s'occuper de son père et Stiles bondit sur ses pieds, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Là, Derek assista à la conversation la plus incroyablement étrange et dérangeante qu'il avait pu entendre. Stiles ne savait pas mentir, c'était assez incroyable, et Derek l'écouta en souriant, amusé.

\- C'est bizarre, j'étais pourtant sûr de t'avoir entendu dire " Derek ", déclara le shérif.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, pris de sueur froide, tandis que le cœur du jeune homme partait dans une samba endiablée.

\- Moi ? Noooon, voyons, qu'est-ce que tu crois, pourquoi je dirais ça ? Non, je disais... je disais " Yo, dad~ ".

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique, Derek aurait pu en rire. Peut-être. Au contraire, le premier Alpha se posa une main sur le visage, désabusé et s'attendant à une sentence des plus douloureuses. **How'd** _he end up like this ? *_ Mais apparemment, il ne connaissait pas le Shérif.

\- Sombre histoire, hein ? Déclara ce dernier.

Le cœur de Stiles tressauta un instant.

\- De... De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ce qui se passe avec Derek, expliqua doucement l'homme de loi.

Son fils ne dit rien et Derek tendit l'oreille.

\- Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il serait venu jusqu'ici pour... Tuer des personnes aléatoirement avec l'aide d'une bestioles style " _lion des montagnes_ ".

\- Ouais, c'est... C'est assez incroyable, hein ?

L'odeur de Stiles était pleine de ... De suspicion.

\- Drôle d'histoire, hein ?

\- Comment tu m'as dit que tu le connaissais, déjà ? S'enquit l'homme de loi, mine de rien.

Ah, le piège qui se refermait. Derek soupira et se frotta les tempes alors que Stiles prenait une inspiration.

\- Je... - Le jeune homme soupira. - Ok, voilà le truc. Tu sais, quand on a trouvé Malia...

Le garçon bougea contre la porte.

\- Quand tu nous a dit qu'il avait un alibi, et que sa sœur aussi... J'ai réalisé que, eh bien, ils avaient perdu une cousine, et que la manière dont avait été traité Derek... Bref, je suis allé les voir pour m'excuser, auprès de Derek et de sa sœur.

Derek s'imagina Stiles se frotter le crâne d'un geste maladroit.

\- C'est pas un mauvais type. Je sais ce qu'a dit Scott et Jackson, au lycée. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, Papa. Derek n'y est pour rien. C'est pas un mauvais gars. Un peu bourrin et plus concentré sur la non- communication faciale que communication verbale, mais... Un peu flippant aussi, quand il veut, mais... Enfin, voilà quoi. C'est pas un méchant, termina-t-il d'expliquer.

Le Shérif resta silencieux quelques instants.

\- J'ai vu ta déposition, et tu me l'as raconté assez de fois pour que je puisse comprendre, Stiles. Il y avait énormément de sang lui appartenant, au lycée. J'espère juste qu'il va bien.

\- Tu me crois, hein ? Tu sais qu'il est innocent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas être influencé tant qu'on ne l'a pas retrouvé.

\- Mais papa...

\- Tu ne me le dirais pas, si tu savais où il était, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Q-Quoi ? Papa ! En tant que citoyen responsable, bien sûr que je te dirais, si je savais où il était !

Le Shérif rit.

\- Non, tu ne me le dirais pas, mon grand. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de loyal, et que tu le crois innocent, alors tu ne me diras jamais rien, déclara-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Un autre silence tendu s'installa.

\- En tout cas, j'espère qu'il ira bien, termina le Shérif.

L'homme soupira et sa voix fut plus légère.

\- Allez, je vais bosser. Soit gentil, tu veux ?

\- Toujours ! Et toi, va attraper les vilains, s'amusa son fils.

Apparemment, ils s'enlacèrent avant que le Shérif ne quitte l'étage pour sortir de la maison. **Cuz I once heard him say** _" If I can't do this_ **on my own** _, then papa I'll be coming_ **home** _" *_ Stiles, quant à lui, soupira bruyamment en se cognant la tête contre la porte, avant d'ouvrir violemment cette dernière et de rentrer dans la chambre pour se barricader. Derek resta où il était, les bras croisés sur son torse et adossé au mur. Le jeune homme ferma sa chambre à clé. Derek se redressa et frappa de son poing son épaule. Stiles fit un bond.

\- Damned, Sourwolf ! Faible humain, ici ! Ça fait mal !

\- Je t'ai à peine effleuré.

\- Et c'était pour quoi ça, hein ? Marmonna le jeune homme.

Stiles le fusilla du regard avant de soupirer et d'appuyer son front contre le bois en respirant difficilement.

\- Ton père sait tout à fait que je suis dans ta chambre, déclara Derek tranquillement.

L'homme de loi venait de mettre le contact de sa voiture pour quitter sa demeure. Contre la porte, Stiles ricana.

\- Putain, ouais, s'esclaffa le jeune homme.

Il secoua la tête et se redressa.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Sérieusement, quoi !

\- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà entendu mentir, Stiles ? S'enquit Derek en hochant un sourcil amusé. Même sans entendre ton cœur, je sais que tu mens.

\- Rhooo, ' _hush_ ', Sourwolf ! Railla le jeune homme en lui lança un regard peu amène. Je suis très bon au poker, je te f'rais dire !

Derek ne put retenir son sourire. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Je n'en doute pas, tu dois envoyer tellement de signaux que tu dois noyer tes adversaires, s'amusa-t-il.

Stiles grogna - comme un chaton le ferait, ce qui était affreusement adorable - puis il se tourna vers lui.

\- Derek, le salua-t-il avec un sourire. Tu... Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Oh si, j'ai eu beaucoup, ça m'a pris deux jours pour m'en remettre.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Et ce faisant, j'apprends que je suis l'homme le plus recherché de Californie.

Stiles grimaça.

\- Ouais, je suis désolé pour ça. Lydia, Alisson et moi, on a expliqué ce qui s'était passé au lycée, parce que Jackson a appelé les flics, alors que je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire, mais il n'écoute rien ! Et quand ils sont arrivés, j'en sais rien, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'a pensé Scott à ce moment-là, il a dit que tu avais dompté un lion des montagnes pour nous bouffer, et Jackson l'a soutenu ! Sauf que Jackson, c'est le fils du gars le plus riche de la ville, il a le numéro du gouverneur dans sa numérotation rapide !

Derek leva la main.

\- Hey, hey. Calme-toi, veux-tu. Respire.

Le jeune humain cligna des paupières et son regard se fit vague.

\- Ouais, j'ai pris trop d'adderall, je crois... Murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu lointaine.

Il se secoua la tête et releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Alors sinon, tu vas bien ? Il y a une raison pour que tu te caches ici ?

Derek acquiesça et regarda autour de lui.

\- En plus d'être dans la dernière maison où on irait me chercher, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et son cœur battit un petit peu plus vite.

\- Sérieux ?! T'as besoin de quoi ?

\- Eh bien, Scott a bien dit que son téléphone avait été détruit ?

\- Hm, acquiesça le jeune homme. Il s'est énervé et l'a balancé sur son mur, pourquoi ?

\- Et Alisson a bien dit que quelqu'un l'a fait venir à l'école, en utilisant le numéro de Scott ?

Stiles hocha vivement la tête.

\- Oui ! Je lui en parlais aujourd'hui, on pense que c'est l'Alpha qui l'a fait venir !

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Et... Comment il l'aurait fait ?

L'humain le regarda sans sembler comprendre et Derek pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Dois-je te rappeler à quoi il ressemble ? Dans quel état est Peter ? Il n'y a que le Loup, et je ne pense pas qu'un Loup sache comment envoyer un texto, railla-t-il.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

\- Ah. Oui, vu comme ça...

\- De plus...

Derek réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête.

\- Pour faire simple, je devrais être capable de trouver Peter, de sentir sa présence là où il est. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Il existe une plante, la fleur de mandragore, qui permet de cacher, dissimuler quelque chose à des sens surdéveloppés comme les miens. Sauf que même par accident, cette plante ne peut pas avoir un effet aussi long, expliqua-t-il.

Stiles le regarda puis hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Et ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui l'aide, asséna-t-il.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche.

\- Deux... Ils sont deux ?

\- Non. Je pense que c'est un humain, on le saurait s'il y avait plus de lycans en ville, ou même dans les environs, expliqua-t-il.

Le jeune humain frissonna et se redressa, comme pour se donner du courage.

\- D'accord. Donc... Quelque part en ville, il y a quelqu'un, un humain, qui sait pour l'Alpha, et qui l'aide à ... se dissimuler de vous, et à tuer des gens.

Il se recula et commença à marcher de long en large dans sa chambre.

\- Ça, c'est mauvais. Ça, c'est trèèèès mauvais. Très, très, très ! Derek ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!

Le Premier Alpha entrouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer, mais Stiles se secoua.

\- Non, oui ! Je sais. Je voulais traquer le sms et trouver le numéro qu'il avait utilisé, ou l'adresse IP si c'était par internet, sauf que je ne suis pas assez bon pour ça, j'avais pensé à faire du chantage à Danny, mais - Oooooh ! Clama-t-il en se tournant vers Derek, les mains tendus vers lui. Mais tu es là !

Derek cligna des paupières.

\- ... En effet, je suis là... ?

Stiles claqua dans ses mains comme un gamin super content d'être là, et Derek fronça les sourcils. _but I'm going_ **all the way** _*_ Pourquoi il n'allait sûrement pas aimer ce qui allait suivre ? Stiles se rapprocha, lui arracha presque la veste en cuir qu'il portait - non, pas la même, voyons ! Mais Laura lui avait dit que le cuir lui allait parfaitement bien, ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs, alors il en avait toujours quelques-unes de rechanges, juste au cas où - et la balança sur son lit. Derek frissonna et son cœur battit un peu plus vite quand Stiles posa ses mains sur son torse.

\- Voilà, toi, tu t'installes là, déclara l'humain en le repoussant contre le mur.

L'arrière des genoux du loup-garou percuta une chaise et il y tomba, interloqué. Stiles lâcha un murmure d'appréciation et sautilla jusqu'à sa bibliothèque pour sortir un énorme bouquin, qu'il balança sur les genoux du Premier Alpha.

\- Tu lis ça !

Derek cligna des paupières et baissa le regard sur l'énorme pavé.

\- ... Science médico-légale ? S'étonna-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Stiles.

L'humain se tourna vers lui, son téléphone dans les mains, plongé dans un texto, à cheval sur sa chaise de bureau.

\- De kwa ? Marmonna-t-il en relevant les yeux, et son regard tomba sur le livre sur les genoux de Derek - il rougit. Oh, oui. Euh, je cherchais ma voie à ce moment-là.

Il rougissait et Derek ravala un sourire en détournant le regard.

\- Après tout, ça ne me fera pas de mal de réviser les bases, s'amusa-t-il en ouvrant le quasi grimoire.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu as pris des cours de science médico-légale ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

\- Disons plutôt que je suis un autodidacte qui aime le touche-à-tout, déclara-t-il en se plongeant dans le livre.

Derek hoqueta silencieusement quand une pointe de désir s'éleva de Stiles avant qu'il ne se détourne.

\- Putain, définitivement sapiosexuel pour ma part, murmura-t-il, presque désespérément.

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et soupira, avant de reprendre contrôle de son corps et de ses envies. _So if_ **your love** _can let me go *_

Il ne se fera pas avoir, décida-t-il très sérieusement.

.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, passée dans un silence imperturbable mais néanmoins agréable, où Stiles semblait travailler et que Derek, lisait à moitié le livre tout en réfléchissant à ce qui se passait avec le jeune homme, un ami de ce dernier arriva. _Then I'll find_ **heaven** _down this road. *_ Derek observa les deux jeunes gens discuter un instant d'un certain devoir de chimie, avant que l'ami de Stiles ne lui jette des coups d'œil.

\- Qui est-ce que c'est, déjà ? S'enquit-il sans le quitter du regard.

Derek se sentit froncer les sourcils alors que l'odeur du jeune homme se teintait lui aussi d'un désir léger. Il plaisait au garçon, la belle affaire.

\- Ça ? C'est mon cousin... Miguel.

Derek écarquilla les yeux puis fronça les sourcils vers Stiles. À quoi jouait-il ?

\- Et c'est... Du sang, qu'il a sur son t-shirt ?

Derek baissa les yeux sur son haut, et non gamin, c'était juste un peu de terre. De loin, ça ne se voyait pas, mais tout de même : pourquoi tout de suite du sang ? Il avait l'air d'un tueur psychopathe ?

\- ' _Dude_ ', tu as dû saigner du nez, tu devrais te changer, tu ne crois pas ?

Le regard appuyé que lui lança l'humain lui arracha presque un grondement mais il se retint juste à temps. _But_ **don't you worry** _now *_ D'accord, c'était donc ça, son petit jeu ! Stiles allait lui payer, très sévèrement.

Le Premier Alpha se mit donc debout pour se débarrasser de son haut et fouiller dans la commode du jeune homme. Il sentait leur regard à tous deux caresser son corps et il ne put se retenir de frissonner alors que son tatouage était exposé.

Des années auparavant, il avait terminé dans une boutique de tatouage miteuse comme jamais, en plein Los Angeles. L'homme qui l'avait tatoué lui avait tout de suite inspiré confiance malgré son air rabougrit, assez pour lui présenter son dos et sa nuque, allant contre tous ses instincts. En plus de cela, le premier Alpha s'était assez sentit en confiance pour lui exposer sa marque de Gérard, son sceau qu'il avait en horreur, et le tatoueur l'avait recouvert du signe de Stiles - de son Stiles. **Don't you dare say goodbye.** _*_ Plus exactement, il ne s'était fait que le triskel qui était, d'une certaine manière, devenu son propre blason.

Stiles avait eu la croix templière orné d'un triskel en son centre, Derek n'avait que le triskel.

Et que Stiles, ce Stiles, qui ressemblait tant au sien, puisse le voir, le contempler même, ça lui faisait bizarre. Pas mauvais bizarre, juste... bizarre.

Il entendit d'une oreille distraite Stiles et le jeune homme - Danny, apparemment - parler... Oh, mais ils parlaient de lui !

\- Stiles ! Cracha-t-il.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. Tout de suite, l'odeur sirupeuse du désir le submergea et en réponse, il roula un peu plus des muscles. _It takes some breaking down to see_ **what's inside** _. *_

Un peu plus, et les deux jeunes hommes bavaient sur la moquette.

\- Tu es une crevette. Aucun d'eux ne me vont, susurra-t-il.

Danny ricana et Stiles déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Hm, je, euh...

\- Ne t'embête pas, je vais aller emprunter quelque chose à ton père, s'amusa-t-il.

Il quitta la chambre, suivit son odorat et piqua un t-shirt uni noir si profondément enfouis dans la commode qu'il ne manquera pas avant un moment. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre et entendit Danny du couloir.

 _\- Sérieux, il n'est pas ton cousin et n'a vraiment pas une tête à s'appeler Miguel._

 _\- Et toi, tu as une tête de Henry, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te_ _dise_ _, hein ?_ Marmonna Stiles en réponse.

 _\- Nan mais c'est bon, j'ai_ _compris_ _, tu ne veux pas me dire son nom pour le garder pour toi. Je_ _comprends_ _mieux la question pour savoir si je te trouvais attirant,_ s'amusa le jeune homme _._

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais nan, mais pas du tout !_

 _\- Alors tu peux me donner son numéro._

 _\- Et puis quoi encore ?!_

Danny éclata de rire et Derek sentit la gêne de Stiles comme une enclume sur son torse. _Running from_ **the love** _that_ **only fear** _can open up *_ Il baissa donc son odorat au maximum, pour que ce ne soit que la performance d'un humain, et retourna dans la pièce.

Les deux jeunes gens le fixèrent et il fit mine d'être surprit.

\- Quoi ? J'ai changé de t-shirt, répondit-il en se rasseyant.

Danny le fixa un moment avant de se tourner vers Stiles, le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu es un monstre.

\- Je sais, ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit, murmura le jeune homme en réponse.

\- File-moi ton texto, grommela enfin Danny.

Stiles poussa un petit cri de victoire réprimé et leva les bras au ciel, tandis que l'autre garçon pianotait sur l'ordinateur. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, essayant d'être exaspéré, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être amusé. Ce gamin le faisait tourner en bourrique, c'était assez impressionnant, il fallait le reconnaître. Peut-être était-ce un super pouvoir, ce qui poussait Derek à lui offrir une telle confiance... Il n'en savait rien - et ça l'énervait plus que tout, de ne pas pouvoir savoir, quand il prenait cinq à dix minutes pour y réfléchir, bien entendu. Il savait que c'était mauvais, que cette confiance n'était pas normale, mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à aller contre. Derek détestait cette sensation, celle d'avoir quelque chose au coin de son esprit, quelque chose qui lui disait qu'il devait savoir, devait se rappeler mais non, rien ne lui venait, rien de tout cela.

Derek fixa le dos de l'humain, qui frissonna bizarrement, sentant sûrement le regard d'un prédateur dangereux sur sa personne. Ses instincts étaient trop parfaits pour être feintés, en clair, Derek ne pouvait rien voir dans son comportement qui criait à la chimère, au golem, à quelque chose qui ne soit pas humain. Derek ne savait toujours ce qu'était le jeune homme.

Il avait attentivement lu le dossier que lui avait fait parvenir Felipe, et c'était un dossier plus que complet. Dans un cloître, non loin de Barcelone, se trouvait une importante communauté de Druides, comportant de nombreux membres, les "gardiens" des connaissances druidiques sur tout le sud de l'Europe. Ces hommes, femmes et enfants connaissaient son existence, ou du moins sa légende, et seules les hautes instances l'avaient déjà rencontré ou savait qui il était au-delà de la légende. Depuis des siècles, les Dargans et ces Druides travaillaient en étroite collaboration pour protéger et faire prospérer les terres d'Europe.

Toujours était-il que, malgré les ressources incroyables que possédaient les druides, ils n'avaient aucune idée de quel sort pouvait avoir été utilisé pour "créer" le jeune homme. Ce dernier était trop parfait, avait existé pendant neuf mois dans le ventre d'une mère, puis était né et avait grandi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était trop parfait pour un sort, il ne pouvait être qu'humain. Mais malgré cette conclusion, elle ne convenait pas à Derek. N'était-ce réellement qu'une divine coïncidence, cette... ce sosie ? Stiles restait un mystère...

\- Voilà d'où est partit le message, déclara Danny, faisant sursauter Derek.

Ou bien le jeune homme avait été très rapide, ou bien le premier Alpha s'était trop perdu dans ses pensées. Le Loup-garou sauta sur ses pieds et se rapprocha pour se pencher par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles et regarder l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils. **Turn yourself around** _because_ **nothing's worse than giving up** _._ _*_

\- Tu dois te foutre de moi, marmonna Stiles, illustrant ses propres pensées perdues.

Danny renifla.

\- Non, le texto était en réalité un message biper, envoyé d'un des ordinateurs de l'hôpital, à partir de ce poste. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Parce que sur l'écran, il était dit que le message avait été envoyé par une certaine Melissa McCall, sans aucun doute la mère de Scott.

Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Danny les observait tous deux, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes bizarre, tous les deux, commenta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Derek et Stiles s'échangèrent un regard avant que le jeune homme ne remercie son camarade de classe pour ce qu'il avait fait. Derek s'écarta, réfléchissant à cette nouvelle information.

\- De rien. Ta manière de faire était traître Stiles, mais je te donne sept pour l'originalité et l'audace.

Assit sur le lit, le Premier Alpha dissimula son rire dans une toux et Stiles le fusilla du regard.

\- Seulement sept, je suis déçu ! Se plaint-il en boudant.

Danny rit un peu et Stiles le raccompagna à la porte d'entrée. Derek les écouta.

 _\- Tu_ _réalises_ _que ça vaut un dîner ?_

 _\- Q-Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu as fouillé mon dossier de mineur, qui est très privé, et tu as utilisé un magnifique spécimen pour me manipuler. Tu me dois un dîner ! Parce que oui, tu invites, c'est clair ?_

 _\- Euh, je, mais enfin, je... ... D'accord._

À l'étage, Derek leva les yeux au ciel en souriant doucement. C'était bancale et très marrant. Et une détestable petite pointe de jalousie fleurit en son sein. Il secoua la tête - il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux, Stiles n'était personne pour lui. _But_ **I'm going all the way** _*_ Il se redressa en entendant Stiles grimper rapidement les escaliers pour rentrer dans la chambre. Le Premier Alpha se lécha les lèvres et attrapa le t-shirt du jeune homme pour le plaquer contre la porte, faisant clignoter ses yeux de bleu. Le jeune humain écarquilla les yeux en l'apercevant, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa cage thoracique et heureusement que son odorat était au minimum, Derek ne voulait pas sentir sa peur, il en était hors de question. Un sourire remonta le coin de ses lèvres et il renifla.

\- Alors, susurra-t-il.

\- Tu vas définitivement me bouffer, c'est ça ?

\- Non, mais je déteste qu'on m'utilise comme un simple bout de viande, comme tu viens de le faire, gronda-t-il.

Stiles déglutit et s'humidifia les lèvres en frissonnant, et son regard tomba sur les lèvres de Derek. Ce dernier sentit son corps se crisper, il retint un sursaut mais avec difficulté.

\- Désolé, mon pote. Ma maison, mes règles. J'avais besoin d'amadouer Danny - et puis, ne va pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais utilisé ton corps pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Sérieux, tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir ?

Derek fixa le jeune homme et ne rata pas ses pupilles qui se dilatèrent. Il resta parfaitement immobile et ouvrit la bouche.

Mauvaise idée, le regard de Stiles se baissa sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais te dévorer, en représailles pour un tel affront, gronda-t-il bassement.

Sous sa poigne sur son torse, il sentit le cœur de Stiles battre un peu plus fort et le jeune homme bougea d'inconfort contre la porte.

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu m'aimes trop, mon pote. Je suis ton Gemini criquet agaçant, qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais sans moi, hein ?

Alors que Derek ne répondait pas, Stiles releva son visage vers lui, exposant sans même le réaliser un peu de son cou, là où son pouls battait sourdement. Un signe de soumission, un signe d'appartenance. Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et Derek devait faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas se laisser aller à le plaquer un peu plus contre la porte pour enfouir son nez contre cette peau délicieuse et se vautrer dans son odeur.

\- Mais si un jour tu dois me tuer, si tu pouvais épargner une vision d'horreur à mon père, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, souffla le jeune homme.

Son souffle caressa son menton et si extérieurement, Derek était impassible, intérieurement, il s'effondrait.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais rien, s'entendit-il lui répondre.

\- Bien. Cool. Parfait...

La main de Stiles se posa sur son torse, au même endroit où celle de Derek était posée sur l'humain, et ce contact le fit reprendre pied. S'évitant de bondir en arrière, il se détacha pourtant et réussit à reculer de deux pas, faisant fi du soupire embêté de Stiles ainsi que ses rougeurs sur ses pommettes. _[and] I'll find_ **heaven down this road** _. *_ Il déglutit plutôt.

\- Je vais te laisser... Merci pour le numéro, déclara-t-il.

Stiles cligna des paupières puis se secoua alors que Derek récupérait ses affaires pour s'en aller.

\- Attend ! Tu comptes rentrer dans l'hôpital comme ça, les mains dans les poches ?! S'étonna l'humain. Je ne sais pas si tu as retenu l'info, mais tu es recherché. La sécurité risque de te reconnaître.

Derek roula des yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que Laura-

\- Va gentiment rester chez vous ! Sérieusement, je suis sûr qu'elle ne s'est pas tout à fait remise de la dernière fois, ou même de toi disparu pendant deux jours ! Non, non. C'est mieux si je t'accompagne et que j'y aille moi-même !

Derek ouvrit la bouche mais déjà, Stiles était dans les escaliers.

\- On ne discute pas, allez on se bouge ! Le héla-t-il en ricanant, déjà à la porte d'entrée.

Le premier Alpha ferma les yeux et si frotta le visage, mais pourtant il souriait. Oui, ce gamin allait être sa mort.

.*.

 _*_ **Je suis désolé** _, Mister Man, mais j'ignore pourquoi_ **le monde était dans ses mains** _quand il était sur le point_ **de perdre l'esprit**. _Il_ **s'éloigne** , _cherchant_ **son chemin jusqu'à chez lui** _. Plus_ **il s'en approche** _, plus la route est_ **dure** _. Il n'a jamais dit un_ **seul mensonge** _, son_ **cœur** _n'a rien dit pour survivre._ **Comment** _s'en était-il retrouvé là ?_ **Parce qu'une fois, je l'ai entendu dire :** _« Si je ne peux pas le faire_ **par moi-même** _, alors papa je rentrerais à la_ **maison** _», mais je vais_ **jusqu'au bout** _, alors si_ **votre amour** _peut me laisser partir, je trouverai le_ **paradis** _sur le chemin. Mais_ **ne t'inquiète pas** _maintenant,_ **n'ose même pas faire tes adieux** _ **.** Il faut se décomposer pour voir ce _**qui est à l'intérieur**. _S'échappant de_ **l'amour** _que seule_ **la peur** _peut épanouir,_ **détourne-toi** _, parce que_ **rien n'est pire que l'abandon** _. Mais_ **je vais jusqu'au bout** _[et] trouverai_ **le paradis sur le chemin** **.**

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Meios :** Oui, Scott est un petit abrutit, j'aime le faire ainsi ;) Et oui, c'est bien Jackson. Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est que son cmportement est canon, qu'importe si on l'aime ou pas, c'est comme ça qu'il est x)

Ouiiii, Peter... C'est bête qu'il soit une Bête 8) - ok, je sors -

Oui, on peut dire ça, oui... x)

 **Mikawaii-chan :** Ah mais j'ai fait Derek utra poisseux dans cette histoire le pauvre xD

Uiii, sapiosexuel 8)

Kissu kissu ! :3

 **Flo :**... Alors tout d'abord, laisse moi te dire que tu eS uNe GrAnDe MALADE !

OMG, mais... Mais je ne peux pas répondre à tout ça d'un seul coup X_x J'ai eut la mauvaise idée d'attendre au dernier moment, j'aurais dû répondre aux reviews quand je les lisais; çà aurait été beaucoup pus simple... Mais naaaaan, il faut que j'attende le dernier moment, alors que je suis malade, pour te répondre, WTF ?!

Alors. Voilà, il est 14:28 ; je répond non stop jusqu'à 15:00, et ce qui ne sera pas fait sera fait la semaine prochaine, d'accodac ? ( Nan mais même si t'es pas d'accord en fait xD ) Maaaaais allons-y

 **(4)** : Que ce soit bien claire, je suis super contente que tu sois de retour \O/ Oui, fallait bien que Derek protège le Seigneur stiles 8) L'histoire peut commencé... Au bout de 4 chapitres xD Mais c'est vrai en plus. *soupire en souriant* Aaaaah~ Le trio d'humain...

( Ah si par contre. Les Lycans sont vraiment totalement sauvages et sans esprit )

 **(5)** : J'avoue que moi aussi... non, je déconne, j'ai prit un vrai plaisir à écrire les scènes de torture de cette histoire *sort, loin très loin*

Un pressentiment ? Mais d'où vient-il ? Pourquoi penses-tu que MOI, je serais CAPABLE de faire ça ?! Nooon, jamais ! Je nie formellement !

Ah... Le Premier... Le Vampire Originel, qu'on l'appelle ! Je... L'aime beaucoup - mais c'est une autre histoire. Et je suis sérieuse, j'ai trop envie de faire une histoire parrallèle à Vutus avec l'Originel comme perso... Mais je m'égare.

LA LONGUEUR DES CHAPITRES AUGMENTE ?! TU TROUVES ? Naaaaan, cent mots par ci, deux cents par là, attend de voir les derniers chapitres, LE DOUBLE DE CEUX-LA ! Des mooonstres, cette histoire a prit controle de mouaaaaa !

 **(6)** : Hm, laisse-moi réféchir... Déséspéré je dirais. - et je me collais le plus possible au film, désolé ! - Ahahaha. La situation qui s'améliore. Ahaha, t'es adorable.

 **(7)** : Je ne suis pas siiiii sadique que ça. Ca va. ... Non ? Si ? *hausse les épaules* Je ne vois pas duuuuuu tout de quoi tu parles - et oui, ne t'en fait pas, je sais que je suis là grace à vous, héhéhé, mais ça ne retire pas mes élans de sadisme 8) les histoires trop joyeuses n'interessent pas. Et perso, m'ennuient xD J'écris ce que j'aimerais lire, héhéhé.

T'inquiète. Derek est increvable.

Littéralement.

 **(8)** ; Oui, le chapitre 8, c'est la conclusion, l'après Climax, la fin de la première partie ! Gerard, c'est... C'est un poil plus compliqué que ça, avec ce connard. Et Edern... Edern... C'est encore plus compliqué.

 **(9)** : Eh oui, je suis une méchante dame qui a fait que Dererk ne peut pas vieillir. Mechante, hein ? :D

 **(10)** : MOUAHAHAHAHHAA ! Surprise ;)

Les Grandes Familles Fondatrices se retrouvent tous les dix ans pour se faire un coucou ! Quelques fois, Derek est là, d'autres fois non. Ces dernières décénies, ça a plutôt été non d'ailleurs.

Eh bien figure toi que Stupide Gryffondor, l'idée m'est venu après Vultus. L'idée de Stupide Gryffondor découle en partie de Vultus que j'étais en train de péparé quand je l'ai écrite, eh oui. Et pareil pour la fin de How to train your Direwolf, la fin ? J'ai longtemps hésité à la faire ainsi, parce que c'était directement inspiré de Vultus, qui murissait dans ma tête. Mais au final, les publications étaient assez espacées pour que les gens ne relèvent pas trop. Au moins, que ça ne fasse pas ton sur ton.

Derek n'est pas un Alpha, c'est THE MOTHER- ALPHA OF THE ALPHA -FUCKER ALPHA.

Pardon.

Aaaaah, la psychobitch... Tu vas l'a-do-rer ;)

( Ah nan mais je m'amuse à lire tes supositions, c'est trop cool :3 )

 **(11)** : ... #SorryNotSorry.

Du tout. Pas sorry 8) Je sais que ça ne te plait pas, moi non plus, parce que le peu que j'ai écrit d'eux, je m'en suis attachés, ces louloups... mais il fallait que je le fasse èé

Ah, mimi-Derek...

( BTW, THANK'S ! Tu sais que genre PERSONNE ne l'a relevé ?! PERSONNE ! )

 **(12)** : Oui, pas possibe de faire deux Derek. Ca aurait été trop cruel, même pour moi... ( quoique. Ca peut être une idée à exploiter... ooooh, je note. )

Taia aussi est une vraie Alpha, elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour les siens.

Arf, oui, tu es très forte. Arrivé au moment fatidique - j'ai écrit la trame de Vultus, je devais en être à l'écriture du chapitre 5 du panda, autant dire que ça date - et à l'époque, je n'avais pas écrit Laura pour le panda. Donc, dans ma trame originale, elle mourrait. Puis, salement en plus. Mais arrivé à l'écriture, je n'ai pas pu, c'était trop dur x_x J'aime trop ma Laura du Panda, je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal dans cette histoire - enfin si, elle va carrement s'en pendre plein la gueule, mais elle ne va pas mourir, promit. -

 **(13)** : Oui, bah moi aussi je commencais à m'attacher à elle, surtout à son elle petit n'enfant - j'ai. un. gros. soucis. avec. les. mômes, sérieux. 'Peux pas écrire une histoire sans en rajouter un peu, pfffeu.

Ah mais Derek n'est pas tout à fait sain d'esprit... Ouais nan, t'a raison, par rappport à ce qu'il a vécut, il s'en ai carreent bien sortit xD

Disons que... Les Vampires sont mort. Les Vampires sont immortels, comme le Seigneur Stiles l'a déjà dit, mais surtout, les humains sont leur nourritures, ils vivent en otarcie. Pourquoi se melleraient-ils au bétail ? Est-ce que tu te fais appelé Margerite pour aller brouter l'herbe genre incognito entre trois vaches dans les champs juste comme ça ? Nope. Bah les Vampires, c'est pareil. Ils ne s'abaissent pas àa ça - parce que ce sont des connards ! *sort* -

Oh, alors ça... Tu ne crois pas si bien dire...

 **(14)** : Ah bah oui, mais i faut bien commencé par là ! Chris fait pas partit des gentils pour le moment !

( NAN MAIS CHERCHE PAS ! Dès que j'ai vu ça, on a prit les places ! J'ai vu les deux premiers et j'espère sincèrement que je serais guéris, parce que le trois est mon préféré, que c'est le plus long et HORS de QUESTION que je m'endorme dans le cinéma ! )

Scotty va te sortir par les yeux 8)

 **(15)** : Moi aussi je l'aime ce Stiles \O/ Ah par contre, l'histoire de la salade, c'est texto a version française ! Bien que je l'ai moi aussi regardé en VO, il était compliqué de ne pas perdre les lecteurs qui l'avaient vu en FR, alors j'ai choisit de prendre les paroles direct de la VF. Et quelque fois, je fais un mélange entre ma propre traduction, la VF et les sous-titres de la VOTSFR xD Autant dire que ça a quelque fois été long à écrire xD

Lauraaaa \O/

Hm... Moui... *aime torturer Derek, huhuhu*

 **... Il est 15:02... Mais la 16 est rapide, je la fais !**

 **(16)** : OUAIS ENFIN SCOTT... C'est Scott, hein.

Héhéhé, Kaaaate ;)

je dois t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimer réécrire la série du point de vue de Derek, mais d'une autre époque, et surtotu immortel. Mais bon ;) Ouiii, les scènes Sterek arrivent tout doucement... ;)

 **... 15:03... J'enchaîne.**

 **(17)** : AHAHAHHA XDDDD Ca m'arrive de temps en temps xD

Ah nan mais il est insuportable. Et encore, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit ! Mais il m'insuporte, c'est incroyable ! Et j'adore ça =w= Ca me permet de lui taper dessus, héhéhé ;) Je vais prendre soins de ma Laura, ne t'en fait pas ! Elle va être heureuse et mourir veille ! :D PROMIT !

 **\- Au point au j'en suis, je réponds jusqu'à 15:15, na. -**

 **(18)** : Si si, je lisais tout au fur et à mesure xD Et j'adore ça \O/

Ouiii, Stiles qui se rapproche étou... Héhéhé ;) - Ah bah oui, mais il ne faut pas oublié que je me suis permise de prendre des libertés quand même ;) Mais vas-y, je t'en pris !

 **(19)** : Aha, eh oui, comment, n'estc-e pas ? 'est la question que Derek se pose. - ET OMG, OUI ! ENFIN ! SERIEUX, POURQUOI PERSONNE NE REALISE ?! Merci. A croire que tous ce que je me tue à écrire disparait peut-être dans l'oublie à un moment donné. Ou alors tu me connais trop bien et tu sais comment je fonctionne, alors tu sais que je n'écirs pas pour rien... ENFIN.

Danny Boy ! YEASSS ! EN HAUT ! T'AS Vu ?! T'AZS VU ?! 8D Deaton n'a pas la science infuse, et je me suis bien amusé à le remettre à sa place, llui et ses sourires ! Et oui, il croit que Derek est mini-Derek.

 **(20)** : Héhéhhé, oui.

Si je n'aime pas un perso, il ne souffrirait pas autant. Regarde Scott. Jusque là, il est celui qui a le moins souffert - ouiiii, il a été transformé en LG. La bonne affaire, c'était un accident, ouech. Qu'il aille pleurer autre part, namého.

ET DEVINE ! QUI EST LE MEHCANT PAS BEAU DE CETTE HISTOIRE ?

Oui, Derek fait tout de suite confiante à Stiles. Ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne idée...

 **(21)** : J'adore les Alphas des autres familles fondatrices .w. Je les trouve... croquignolets - ce sont des putains d'Alphas, je vais pas bien.

Nan, nan. Kate est poison, d'accord, mais le pire, c'est celui qui l'a élevé.

Aaaaah, quelle bonne question... Eh bien, tu verras bien 8) - mais oui, j'ai modifié à partir de la fin de la saison 1, huhuhu -

 **(22)** : Eh bien oui ! Un chapitre sans sang, c'est possible, regarde ! Ce chapitre là n'a pas de sang ! ... Enfin, je crois... *relis mine de rien* oui, voilà ! pas une goute de sang, rien ! :D

STILES EST GENIAL ! ET E SHERIF AUSSI ! OMG, LES DERNIERS CHAPITRES ! IL EST GENIAAAAAL ! *sort*

.

OMG ! J'Y SUIS ARRIVE ! J'AI REPONDU A TOUTES TES REVIEWS ! \O/ Oh, ne t'en fait pas, je vais leur dire èwé

PLEIN DE BISOUS ! \\(°3°)/**

 **P.S : Il est 15:20 8)**

* * *

 _J'AI MIT UNE HEURE A REPONDRE AUX REVEIWS DE FLO, C'POUR CA QUE J'AI MIT DU TEMPS, TOUTES MES EXCUSES !_

 _\O/ Danny Boy ! Vous l'aimez ? Hein, hein ? :D_

 _Eh bah on le reverra plus._

 _Nan sérieusement, je viens de le réaliser xD Je suis dééééésolé xD_

 _Sachez qu'au départ, quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, j'étais partit dans l'idée que Derek allait se battre avec Stiles et être presque vioent avec lui à cause du fait qu'il ressemble à son Stiles sans être lui. Mais... Mais non, je ne pouvais pas. Donc oui, Derek est carrement OOC, parce qu'il est... "sympa(?)" avec Stiles... Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire._

 _De plus, sachez que ça fait trois jours que j'ai de la fièvre, mon cerveau grille complètement, je vide une boite de mouchoir par jour, je pers mon nez par lambeau de peau et PUTAIN, POURQUOI IL NEIGE ?! ON EST EN MARS ! WTF ?! Le plus tard où j'ai vu neigé quand j'étais petite, c'était le 24 février, jamais plus tard._

 _Maaaaais vous vous en fichez sûrement. Toutes mes excuses, le casque sur ma tête m'empêche de réfléchir X_x_

 _Tout pleins de bisous de loins pour que je garde mes microbes,_

 _Xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : Ah, et la semaine prochaine... Qu'est-ce qu'i se passe la semaine prochaine... Aaaaaah oui ! eh bien... Stiles et Derek vont à l'hôpital. Ca va être très dôle._

 _Et il a du sang. Encore. Et beaucoup de sang. Amen._


	24. BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot, malgré ma mauvaise volonté xD

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

• ATTENTION ! DESCRIPTION GRAPHIQUE DE GORE. DU SANG. DES TRIPES. DE LA TORTURE. JE NE SUIS MÊME PAS DÉSOLÉ !

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 24 -**

 _ **GREEN DAY - Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par " _Jackson sait_ " ?!

Derek tourna la tête vers Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, surprit. A ses côtés, l'humain lui envoya un regard un peu paniqué et le premier Alpha se crispa.

\- Ok, reprend depuis le début.

Derek tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce que Scott disait.

\- " _Jackson a plaqué Lydia, déclarant qu'il allait drastiquement_ _changer_ _de vie et qu'il se débarrassait des poids morts..._ "

Stiles ricana presque hystériquement.

\- Est-ce qu'il réalise que Lydia Martin est un génie et qu'il vient de plaquer un équivalent féminin à Tony Stark ?

Derek haussa un sourcil en le regardant, amusé.

\- Des références à Marvel, sérieusement ?

Stiles agita la main à côté de sa tête, lui intimant de se taire.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna-t-il.

Oh non, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Derek avait acheté le premier Superman en 1938 à sa sortie - oh, attendez si, il l'avait fait.

 _I walk a_ **lonely road** _*_

\- " _Il n'a pas clairement parlé de... enfin, vous savez quoi ; mais il m'a clairement dit qu'il veut que je lui donne le moyen de... eh bien, de_ "hurler tranquillement à la lune", _comme il l'a si bien dit._ "

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! S'inquiéta Stiles en jetant un regard à Derek.

\- " _Rien, bien entendu ! Mais Alisson ne veut plus me voir du tout ! Et maintenant, il se rapproche d'elle ! Il lui a dit qu'il avait véritablement cru à ma version de Derek cherchant à nous tuer et qu'il s'excusait. Et elle lui a pardonné ! Elle refuse de me parler, mais elle se laisse approcher par lui !_ "

\- Eh bien... Dans un sens, c'est bien toi qui a commencé à dire que Derek était dangereux.

\- " _Mais il l'est, Stiles ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Si je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour trouver l'Alpha et me débarrasser de ça, je l'aurais donné au père d'Alisson depuis bien longtemps !_ "

Derek ferma les yeux en soupirant, exaspéré de son comportement, alors qu'à ses côtés, Stiles hoquetait de surprise. Le Loup de Scott devenait de plus en plus instable, et ça se répercutait sur son humeur humaine. Derek pourrait l'aider, le forcer à l'écouter, mais si Scott ne l'écoutait pas, le premier Alpha devrait se dévoiler en tant que tel et il ne voulait pas le faire. Pas avec Chris - et donc Gerard - si près. **The only one** _that I have ever_ **known** _._ _*_ Sans doute que les Chasseurs avaient entendu parler de sa légende, et il ne voulait pas qu'ils comprennent qui il était exactement.

Stiles se tourna vers lui, la bouche ouverte en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

\- Mais enfin Scott, est-ce que tu t'entends un peu ?!

\- " _Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Et puis, tu_ _es_ _où, déjà ? Le match commence dans un_ _peu_ _moins d'une demi-heure_ _!_ "

\- Mais on s'en fout du match ! Scott, est-ce que tu-

Derek posa sa main sur le bras de Stiles et secoua la tête pour lui de ne pas insister. Stiles inspira profondément par le nez de frustration et le fusilla du regard.

\- J'y serais, grinça-t-il des dents. Mais j'ai des trucs à faire, à toute à l'heure.

Le jeune humain raccrocha en pestant contre son ami. Derek eut un sourire compréhensif.

\- Stiles, c'est bon, ne t'énerve pas.

\- Et puis quoi encore ! Enfin, tu vas le laisser continuer à te calomnier comme ça ?!

Le Premier Alpha haussa les épaules et bougea dans son siège, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- C'est pour ça que les jeunes mordus omégas sont les plus dangereux. Ils n'ont aucun contrôle, pas d'Alpha pour les guider. Quand Peter l'a transformé, il n'a pas quitté la région, et n'a pas formellement renié Scott de sa meute. Ils sont toujours liés sans pour autant être ensemble, dans le sens où Scott n'a pas reconnu Peter comme son Alpha, et inversement. Son Loup cherche une stabilité quelque part qu'il ne trouve pas, et il tourne en rond, dans sa cage, sans rien pour le stabiliser. Avoir une ancre est bien, mais pas assez. Il ne sera pas calmé tant qu'il n'aura pas un Alpha pour absorber ses émotions les plus brutes, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Stiles l'observa.

\- Et comme il ne t'écoute pas et ne te fait pas confiance, il ne pourra jamais être calme, c'est un vrai serpent qui se mord la queue, soupira le jeune homme.

Derek dodelina de la tête.

\- Oui... Mais je pense pouvoir arriver à le calmer assez suffisamment pour qu'il m'écoute, soupira-t-il en pensant un instant en pensant à la possibilité qu'il avait de se dévoiler, au moins au louveteau.

Après tout, s'il avait la possibilité de leur faire croire à tous qu'il devenait l'Alpha, il pourrait tout à fait faire entendre raison au jeune homme sans avoir à user directement de son influence de Premier Alpha. Oui, c'était une idée à exploiter.

Le Premier Alpha se redressa dans son siège et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. _Don't know_ **where it goes** _, but_ **it's home to me** _*_ Stiles s'était garé un peu en retrait par rapport à l'hôpital, pas dans le parking, mais dans la rue, et ils voyaient parfaitement bien les portes d'entrée.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? S'enquit-il en changeant la conversation.

Stiles suivit son regard et déglutit difficilement.

\- Hm. Non.

\- Tu ne vas jamais être à l'heure à ton match, expliqua Derek.

Il se détacha et se prépara à sortir de la voiture. Mais Stiles attrapa son bras.

\- Duh ! Derek ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

Le Premier Alpha se retourna vers lui et baissa le regard sur sa veste, que le jeune homme tenait fermement. C'était qu'il en avait, de la force. Le jeune homme remarqua ce qu'il venait de faire et lâcha doucement sa veste.

\- Désolé... Hm.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas.

\- Oui, eh bien, il y a une différence entre ce que l'on veut faire et ce que l'on doit faire. Tu restes là.

Derek ne put réagir que le garçon avait déjà quitté le véhicule. Le Premier Alpha cligna des paupières mais déjà Stiles se dirigeait vers l'hôpital. Le Loup-Garou roula des yeux et se secoua. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de sa voiture.

\- Hey, Stiles ! L'interpella-t-il.

Le gamin se retourna vers lui et Derek leva son téléphone.

\- On reste en contact, c'est clair ? L'informa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit, puis hocha vivement la tête. Il fouilla dans ses poches, avec de grands gestes et bougeant tout le temps, sous le regard attendri - malgré son envie - de Derek. Il était tellement nerveux, tout son corps vibrant à chaque instant. L'hyperactivité pouvait tant changer les gens. Quand son Stiles se tenait droit, royal, posant sur le monde un regard distancé par le temps, ce Stiles là croquait sa vie d'humain à pleine dent. La finalité d'une vie et la rapidité de cette dernière influençait toujours. Derek, lui, malgré sa longévité qui semblait n'avoir aucune fin, s'accrochait au peu d'humanité qu'il avait eu à l'époque. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il continuait de s'accrocher aux Familles, malgré le fait qu'il continuait de les perde, les unes après les autres. _and I walk_ **alone** _. *_

Derek se secoua et soupira avant d'inspirer profondément et d'appeler Stiles.

\- " _Tu sais, on n'est pas_ _obligés_ _de faire ça._ " lui répondit le jeune humain.

\- Trouver qui a envoyé le message ? Tu rigoles ?

\- " _Non, être au téléphone._ " s'amusa le jeune homme. " _Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as des supers sens, non ? Tu peux m'entendre de là où tu es ?_ "

Derek se laissa aller dans le siège, étendant ses sens jusqu'à lui.

\- Oh, bien entendu que j'arrive à percevoir tous ce qui se passe dans l'hôpital, mais toi tu ne m'entends pas.

\- " _... Moow, alors c'est pour moi, ce coup de téléphone ? Tu es inquiet pour moi, c'est adooorable, tu es une boule de peluche, en fait ! Plus Sourwolf, mais_ Furrball** _!_ "

\- La _Furrball**_ peut toujours t'arracher la gorge avec les dents, marmonna Derek en haussant un sourcil.

Il entendit le cœur de Stiles avoir un sursaut, mais le jeune homme s'amusa à voix haute.

\- " _Ouais, ouais, que tu dis, que tu dis ! Je suis sûr qu'au fond, tu ne le veux pas._ "

Derek secoua la tête en souriant, sans répondre. Stiles était vraiment... Vraiment...

\- " _Bon, ça y est._ "

Le Premier Alpha se redressa.

\- Ça y est, quoi ?

\- " _Je suis à l'ordinateur, dummy_ " se moqua Stiles.

\- Déjà ? Et personne ne t'a arrêté ? S'enquit Derek en fronçant les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

\- " _Hm... Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est assez étrange qu'il n'y_ _ai_ _personne à l'étage. L'infirmière de garde doit être en train de faire une ronde, il faut que je me dépêche._ " déclara le jeune homme d'une voix concernée.

Derek se frotta la joue en grimaçant.

\- De toute façon, je n'espérais pas que tu t'attardes trop longtemps. Tu as un match ce soir, n'oublie pas.

\- " _Derek, ça, c'est plus important sur le long terme._ "

\- Dépêche-toi, c'est tout, soupira le premier Alpha.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, enfin de silence tout relatif, puisque Derek entendait les bruits des doigts du jeune homme sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. _I walk_ **this** **empty street** _on the_ **Boulevard of Broken Dreams** _.*_ Au bout de quelques secondes, le Premier Alpha entendit un soupire et Stiles reporta son téléphone à son oreille.

\- " _Il n'y a rien_ " marmonna-t-il.

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira à son tour.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- " _Ouais, il n'y a aucune connexion sur la session de Melissa à la date et l'heure. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ce n'est pas par son profil qu'on a envoyé le message._ "

Le Premier Alpha allait lui dire de revenir avant de se redresser.

\- Et il y a une autre session sur ce poste ? S'enquit-il.

\- " _Pourquoi ?_ "

\- J'ai passé du temps dans un hôpital. Dans celui dans lequel j'étais, il y avait un ordinateur par infirmière principale, mais plusieurs sessions disponibles sur le poste, pour d'autres infirmières. Mais l'adresse IP était toujours la même, celle du poste, donc de l'infirmière principale. Et c'est le cas de la mère de Scott, non ?

\- " _Comment tu as pu travailler dans un hôpital ?_ " S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Stiles ! Le réprimanda Derek. Les autres sessions !

\- " _Oui, c'est bon, calme-toi !_ "

Il l'entendit taper sur l'ordinateur et Derek se demanda un instant comment il avait pu avoir les identifiants de Melissa McCall, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'elle était la mère de son meilleur ami. Et Stiles était fouineur.

\- " _Bon alors, il y a trois autres profils. Marc Sangster, Sandra Tate et Nina Collins._ "

Derek cligna des paupières avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Attend, quoi ?!

\- " _Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ "

Le Premier Alpha se crispa. Il connaissait cette voix. Stiles lâcha un petit cri de peur, sursautant sûrement puisqu'un bruit de chaise renversé lui parvint. _Where the_ **city sleeps** _*_ Et des bruits de griffes claquant sur le sol.

\- Stiles ! Cria Derek.

\- " _Désolé, j'étais juste... Enfin, bonsoir. Melissa voulait que je lui ramène... Quelque chose._ "

Le premier Alpha sortit de la voiture, serrant peut-être un peu trop fort son téléphone.

\- " _Ah oui, vraiment ?_ " S'enquit la voix douce.

\- Stiles !

\- " _Je suis un peu occupé, là._ " lui marmonna Stiles.

\- C'est elle ! C'est Sandra Tate qui aide Peter ! Va-t-en ! Lui cria-t-il en se précipitant vers les portes de l'hôpital.

Un silence de plomb, douloureusement calme suivit son éclat et le Premier Alpha ne s'attarda aucunement pour pénétrer l'établissement. Il n'y avait aucun agent de sécurité et s'il en croyait les caméras dans le hall d'entrée, ces dernières ne fonctionnaient pas pas. _and I'm the_ **only** _one *_ Derek ravala un juron et se concentra sur la présence de Stiles dans le bâtiment. Le cœur du jeune homme battait une mesure désordonnée et la panique rendait sa voix croquante.

\- " _Mouiii... Bien, enfin. Vous savez quoi ? Elle peut s'en passer ce soir, je pense. J'ai un match à aller jouer, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, hein. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à faire, aha..._ "

\- " _Je te connais..._ " déclara Sandra d'une voix douce.

Derek la sentait se rapprocher de Stiles. Il le savait, il le _sentait_ ! Et plus Stiles reculait, plus il se rapprochait de là où Derek entendait le souffle brumeux de Peter.

 _\- " Tu es un ami de Scott McCall. "_

 _\- " Euh... Oui. C'est de notoriété publique, vous savez. "_

La nervosité du jeune humain était palpable et Derek l'entendait aussi bien au téléphone que dans le bâtiment. Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, il ne lâchait pas le portable, plaqué tout contre son oreille.

\- Arrêtes de reculer, ne vas pas dans le couloir, Stiles. Dirige-toi de l'autre côté, les escaliers. J'arrive, Stiles. J'arrive, lui murmura-t-il.

Derek pouvait l'entendre, mais il y avait du bruit dans l'hôpital - les machines, les télévisions, les discussions... Peter l'entendait-il aussi bien ? Et surtout, comprenait-il le sens ? Derek espérait sincèrement que non. _and I_ **walk** _alone. *_

Le jeune humain fredonna un instant pour lui répondre, mais Derek se doutait bien que Sandra devait lui couper le passage.

\- " _Et tu étais aussi un ami de ma Malia._ " déclara d'ailleurs cette dernière d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

Le cœur de Stiles eut un sursaut douloureux.

\- " _O-Oui, m'dame_ " souffla le jeune homme.

Allez Stiles, encore deux minutes. Tiens bon encore deux minutes, j'arrive, pensa Derek, le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

\- " _C'est regrettable_ " soupira Sandra.

\- " _Oui, c'est vrai madame..._ "

Le rire de la femme, de la mère, Derek l'avait entendu bien trop souvent, ces femmes, ces sœurs, ces mères et ces filles dont les nerfs lâchaient quand leurs êtres chers ne revenaient pas du front.

\- " _Oh non, gamin. C'est regrettable que tu sois l'ami du louveteau. C'est à cause de toi que Peter est faible et qu'il ne peut pas faire face à ceux qui ont tués Malia._ "

Elle soupira.

\- " _C'est triste, mais elle aurait_ _compris_ _. Scott doit être avec Peter pour le pouvoir de meute et tu fais tâche dans le tableau._ "

Sûrement trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Stiles n'eut aucune réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un grognement juste derrière lui. Là, il lâcha un bruit étrange et son téléphone tomba au sol, et Derek gronda en fermant brutalement la conversation. Il arracha presque la porte des escaliers en pénétrant dans le couloir. Sandra était dos à lui, bloquant efficacement à Stiles la sortie. Puis le jeune, prit en sandwich entre la femme et un Lycan bien remonté. Ce dernier grondait, près à sauter sur Stiles, ses yeux rougeoyant. Derek ne s'arrêta qu'un instant avant de se ramasser sur lui-même et de hurler, attirant l'attention de de tous sur lui. **My shadow** _'s the only one that_ **walks beside me** _*_ Sandra écarquilla les yeux puis son regard se fit dur et hanté.

\- Non ! Non, tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ne peux pas intervenir ! Cracha-t-elle.

Derek décida de l'ignorer pour l'instant et préféra plutôt bondir, la femme s'écartant de son chemin, pour attraper Stiles par ses vêtements pour le pousser brutalement derrière lui. Le jeune homme le submergea de sa terreur mais aussi de son soulagement, sa présence était si claire pour Derek que même avec ses sens au plus bas. Il sentait, entendait, 'goutait' tout de lui. Derek se cambra un instant et lâcha Stiles quand Peter grogna, prêt à bondir en faisant fi de ce nouvel adversaire. Le Premier Alpha se redressa de toute sa hauteur, à peine transformé mais ses crocs bien présents. Ses yeux devinrent verts et il gronda sourdement en poussant l'ordre de se reculer vers Peter directement par le lien, qui frémit. Peter se courba, bien obligé, et fit un mouvement de recul. Durant un instant, son regard s'éclaircit et ses yeux humains l'observèrent une seconde. Derek fit un pas vers lui, l'espoir de pouvoir le faire revenir à la réalité plus flamboyant que jamais, quand une détonation perça le silence tout relatif de l'hôpital.

Derek hoqueta quand dans son épaule s'enfonça une balle. Il trébucha en avant alors qu'elle se logeait dans son omoplate. Face à lui, Peter sursauta et prit peur, et s'enfuit la queue entre les jambes. Le Premier Alpha gronda de frustration en le voyant faire, mais la balle était bien rentrée, immobilisant son bras qui se battait pour réussir à se guérir malgré la balle. Heureusement, aucun aconit dans le projectile. _my shallow heart's t_ **he only thing that's beating** _._ _*_

Derek se retourna. Stiles se tenait, aussi courageusement que stupidement entre lui et l'arme que pointait désormais Sandra vers lui. Derek grogna en voyant le doigt de la femme frémir très discrètement et il eut le temps de pousser Stiles de la trajectoire avant qu'elle ne tire de nouveau, deux fois. L'une des balles se logea dans une de ses côtes et l'autre déchira son poumon gauche en le traversant de part en part, avant de se loger dans le bois derrière lui. Et la balle passa un peu trop près de Stiles à son goût. Il gronda de nouveau.

\- Sandra... Ronfla-t-il. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu es en train de faire.

Elle le fusilla du regard, sa prise tremblante sur son arme.

\- C'est toujours plus que ce que toi, tu fais ! Tu m'avais promis de les faire payer, de faire payer au centuple ceux qui avait fait ça à ma Malia ! Et regarde-toi, tu ne fais rien !

\- Permettre à Peter de se complaire dans cet état en le laissant faire un carnage dans la ville n'est pas la solution ! Cracha-t-il à son tour, haletant.

Son poumon était guéri, mais plein de sang. _Sometimes_ **I wish** _someone out there will_ **find me** _._ _*_ Il avait besoin de l'évacuer avant qu'il ne meure d'une noyade sèche.

\- Lui au moins, il me comprend ! Quand je l'ai trouvé à gémir et pleurer dans la chambre de notre fille, je n'allais certainement pas le laisser comme ça, abandonné ! Cria-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie.

Derek fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler, gronda-t-il.

\- Et puis quoi, encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait de lui, hein ?

\- Je l'aurais fait revenir, Sandra !

\- Tout ton pouvoir ne sert à rien ! Ainsi, il peut traquer ceux qui sont responsables de la mort de Talia et de tous les autres ; un part un, il leur fait payer. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi !

Derek fit briller ses yeux de vert et fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- Moi, je ne peux pas comprendre ? Moi ?! J'ai perdu toute ma famille et je ne cesse de les perdre, encore et encore, je ne fais que ça, perdre des gens ! Et toi, tu oses t'amuser de la vie d'un d'entre eux, sans compter des enfants innocents ?!

\- Tais-toi, je ne joue pas ! Cette petite pute mérite de mourir après ce que sa famille à fait à ma Malia, ils méritent de souffrir autant que moi ! Hurla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Derek fit un autre pas vers elle.

\- Ah oui ? Laisser Peter gambader librement sous sa forme la plus imprévisible alors que les chasseurs de loup-garou les plus prolifiques et les plus sanguinaires au monde se baladent à l'affut, dans les rues, tu crois que tu ne tentes pas le diable ?! Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer, hein ? Dis-le-moi, Sandra ; est-ce que tu crois que Malia aurait aimé voir son père dans cet état, et de savoir qu'il risque à chaque instant de terminer comme elle à cause de ta simple inconscience ?!

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, non, tu ne sais rien, tais-toi !

Le coup partit sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir et la balle transperça cette fois-ci sa gorge. Derek recula sous la force de l'impact. _Till then,_ **I walk alone.** _*_

Sandra le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, choquée par son propre geste, et trembla tellement qu'elle en lâcha son arme. Derrière Derek, Stiles cria son nom et se précipita sur lui, et alors que Sandra s'enfuyait dans les escaliers, le jeune humain rattrapa Derek avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol.

Le Premier Alpha cligna des paupières quelques instants. Tout aussi surpris que celle qui venait de l'abattre et leva la main sur sa gorge pour faire pression sur son artère, cette dernière ayant été légèrement sectionnée par la force de l'impact. Au-dessus de lui planait le regard paniqué de Stiles, les larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues. **I'm walking down** _the line that divides me somewhere_ **in my mind** _._ _*_ Le Premier Alpha se concentra et rangea sa douleur dans une des nombreuses boîtes dans son cerveau. Il avait besoin de se concentrer, d'avoir l'esprit clair pour ça.

La douleur ne s'arrêta pas, pas du tout, mais il réussit tout de même à ne pas se laisser submerger par cette dernière. Il arrivait au moins à se concentrer, son esprit était clair et - attendez, Stiles lui parlait là, non ? _On the_ **borderline** _, of the_ **edge** _, and where_ **I walk alone.** _*_

\- -rek... S'il te plaît, reste avec moi... Oh non, non. Derek, je suis désolé, je- oh mon dieu, tout ce sang ! Ga-garde les yeux ouverts, d'accord ? Fais ça pour moi, pars pas, tu n'as pas le droit. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu ne peux pas faire ça à Laura. Réfléchis, hein ? Pitié, ne meurs pas dans mes bras...

Aveugle au sang qui tâchait ses vêtements, le jeune homme tenait en effet Derek contre lui. Ce dernier s'attarda un instant sur son visage avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses blessures. Comme de nombreuses fois avant cela, il se concentra le plus possible sur sa gorge, là où les dommages étaient les plus importants et les plus potentiellement mortels s'il ne faisait rien dans l'immédiat. Très vite, il sentit sa puissance le traverser et la douleur à son épaule, cette douleur de la guérison empêchée reflua et la chair sous sa main pressée contre son cou ondula un instant. Sous ses doigts, il sentit son artère se refermer et il put relâcher la pression.

Malheureusement, ainsi disposé - sur le dos - le sang de la plaie pénétrait dans son larynx et il ne pouvait l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre ses poumons.

\- Derek... S'il te plaît... Je suis désolé... Continua de gémir Stiles.

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux en se focalisant totalement sur la main tremblante de Stiles dans ses cheveux puis se concentra de nouveau sur la blessure à son cou, y lançant toute sa puissance pour ordonner à son corps de se guérir le plus rapidement possible. Sa main gauche se leva et il tendit son pouce pour faire signe à Stiles que ça allait bien.

\- ... Q-Quoi ? C'est OK, c'est ça ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Non Derek, non. Ce n'est pas OK, comme tu dis !

Le Premier Alpha ouvrit la bouche, mais un gargouillis incompréhensible franchis ses lèvres.

\- Non, n'essaye pas de parler !

Derek chercha à grogner, la douleur sortant de de sa boîte alors que l'oxygène commençait à se faire rare. Avec toute la force qui lui restait, il se dégagea lentement des bras de Stiles et se pencha sur le côté, et le sang commença à goûter sur le sol plutôt que dans ses poumons. Il y en avait aussi dans son estomac et il avait envie de vomir, mais se redressa pourtant sur ses genoux. À côté de lui, les mains de Stiles planaient en cherchant quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Une main toujours contre son cou qui s'activait pour se guérir rapidement - mais plus pour cacher la plaie qu'en réel besoin - il se servit de son sang sur le sol - beurk - pour écrire par terre.

" OK. Heal" écrit-il d'une main ferme malgré son état.

\- H-Heal ? Commença Stiles d'une voix tremblante de le voir ainsi redressé. Tu... Tu vas guérir ?

Derek hocha la tête en le fixant.

Le jeune homme se dégonfla de soulagement et rit nerveusement.

\- Tu veux me dire que tu peux guérir ?! De ça ? Couina-t-il.

Derek acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Il relégua de nouveau la douleur au second plan et se redressa, cherchant du regard de quoi nettoyer ce désastre.

Dans un coin du couloir, un chariot de ménage abandonné n'avait rien rien à faire là, mais Derek s'en contre-fichait pour l'instant. Le Premier Alpha regarda tout autour de lui et attira l'attention sur jeune homme sur les tâches de sangs et la balle qui était plantée dans le comptoir. Il montra le tableau, puis il montra le chariot et, avec son sang, écrivit "911" sur le sol. Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres en réfléchissant à ce qu'il voulait sûrement dire.

\- Tu ne veux sans doute pas que j'appelle la police... Oh ! Quelqu'un a déjà dû les appeler, c'est ça ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Oui, tu m'étonne. Avec le boucan que ça a été... Et...

Il regarda le chariot, où les produits ménagers étaient clairement visibles.

\- Oui. Nettoyer. Mais vu le bruit et les coups de feu, trouver du sang ne serait pas étonnant... Réfléchit il à voix haute.

Il se redressa et fouilla dans le chariot, sortant tout un assortiment de produits, ainsi qu'un gros bidon blanc d'un placard sous le comptoir.

\- Parfait, c'est encore là. Mélissa s'est plaint qu'on le laisse à cet endroit, il y a deux semaines, commenta-t-il sans vraiment s'adresser à Derek.

Avec une concentration incroyable et magnifique à observer, le jeune humain commença à faire un mélange dans un seau de nettoyage puis se rapprocha de Derek.

\- Tu peux te lever ? S'enquit-il, de nouveau inquiet.

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête en réussissant à sourire et obéit à l'ordre implicite du jeune homme. Sous son regard intéressé et curieux, au lieu de nettoyer tout le sang de l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, Stiles ne fit que jeter de l'eau dessus, diluant le sang. Le Premier Alpha fronça les sourcils en le regardant faire et le jeune homme se mit à rougir.

\- Je ne préfère pas que tu saches comment et pourquoi je sais comment endommager l'ADN dans du sang, crois-moi, marmonna-t-il.

Derek ne releva pas, préférant plutôt se concentrer sur tout le reste. Il se traîna jusqu'au comptoir où était entrée la balle qui l'avait traverser de part en part et entreprit de la retirer à l'aide d'une griffe. Il n'eut pas de difficulté et les deux travaillèrent en tandem pour compromettre la scène de "crime" assez pour qu'on ne sache pas ce qui s'y était passé, jusqu'à nettoyer les empreintes de Stiles sur les produits ménagers et le seau, qu'ils remirent en place dans le chariot mine de rien. _Read between the lines,_ **what's fucked up** _*_

À la fin, tout le sang avait été dilué d'une manière ou d'une autre, même dans le trou qu'il y avait dans le comptoir. Derek avait fouillé dans les tiroirs pour trouver des compresses à mettre sur son cou, évitant ainsi de remettre du sang partout. Il prit aussi une paire de ciseaux - il n'y avait pas d'outils trop dangereux dans le poste des infirmières, tel qu'un bistouri, ce dont il avait réellement besoin - ainsi qu'une tubulure. Oh certes, il ne pouvait pas se faire une ponction pulmonaire seul, mais Stiles pouvait l'aider le plus possible.

Le jeune homme venait de plutôt bien s'en sortir pour quelqu'un qui ne supportait supposément pas la vue du sang.

Au final, quand les voitures de polices arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Derek et Stiles étaient dans la voiture de ce dernier, déjà loin des lieux - enfin, aussi loin qu'ils étaient capables de l'être sans ce ne soit suspicieux. Sans qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot à cause de la guérison toujours en cours, Derek fit signe au jeune homme de se garer sur le côté de la route, aux abords de la forêt. Stiles l'observa, le visage soucieux.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas t'écrouler mort à côté de moi, dans ma voiture, hein ? Ça ferait tâche pour l'assurance, comment je pourrais expliquer ça, hein ? Ricana-t-il nerveusement.

Le Premier Alpha secoua la tête, amusé, puis il sortit son téléphone pour ouvrir une note.

" _Non Stiles, ça va. Ça va juste mettre un peu de temps à guérir._ "

\- Ah. Ouf. Parce que, je n'ai pas d'assurance, déclara très sérieusement le garçon en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Rire était douloureux, mais cela n'empêcha pas Derek de le faire. Stiles pâlit en entendant les gargouillis et Derek grimaça.

 _" Est-ce que tu crois pouvoir supporter la vue du sang encore un peu ? "_

Stiles plissa des yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin d'aller égorger Bambi pour reprendre des forces ? Marmonna-t-il suspicieusement.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

 _" Non, j'ai du liquide dans un poumon, et il n'y a rien de mieux pour mourir noyé. "_

Stiles cligna des yeux et l'observa de plus en plus effaré en ne le voyant pas rire.

\- S-Sérieusement ? Couina-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête.

Stiles grimaça, semblant être à deux doigts de vomir.

\- Tu veux dire que tu... Oh my GOD... Je... D'accord.

Derek l'observa prendre une grande inspiration pour chercher à se calmer puis, quand enfin le jeune homme se tourna vers lui pour hocher la tête, signifiant qu'il était prêt, tous les deux sortirent du véhicule. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans les bois, Derek passa sa main sur sa gorge pour constater le bon déroulement de sa guérison. Vu l'état de la blessure, il supposait ne pas pouvoir parler ou produire le moindre son sans douleur d'ici le lendemain. Son organisme avait déjà pallié à la perte de sang - vraiment, il en avait perdu bien plus à peine deux jours plus tôt - et son épaule essayait toujours de se débarrasser de la balle qui s'y était enfoncée pour se guérir, mais mise à part une certaine fatigue, il allait bien. Si on omettait le sang dans ses poumons qui lui réduisait de moitié sa capacité respiratoire et qui était potentiellement mortel, bien entendu. Stiles s'arrêta et se tourna enfin vers lui. La Lune à moitié plein illuminait son regard miel et le Premier Alpha se surprit à y chercher des paillettes de bleu ainsi que ce cercle presque blanc autour de la pupille, signe de vampire que "son" Stiles avait arboré tour le temps que Derek l'avait connu. Ne pas en trouver fut aussi bien un soulagement que la Géhenne et le Premier Alpha du se détourner un instant pour rassembler ses esprits.

\- Très bien. On... Je fais quoi ? S'enquit la source de son trouble sans remarquer son émoi.

Derek chercha apprendre une grande inspiration mais la guérison se déroulant toujours, il s'étouffa et se détourna de nouveau pour ne pas faire paniquer Stiles alors qu'il toussait. Peine perdue, bien entendu. Enfin, il essaya de se débarrasser de sa veste ainsi que son haut, mais son épaule blessée restreignant ses mouvements, ce fut au final Stiles qui l'aida, et voulut par la même occasion s'occuper de son épaule blessée. Mais Derek l'arrêta, le sang dans ses poumons était clairement plus important.

Calmement, à l'aide de son téléphone, il dicta et expliqua simplement au jeune homme, effrayé mais déterminé, ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse. Dès que Stiles aurait mis le drain en place, après avoir atteint le poumon, la gravité fera le reste et le sang sortira ''normalement'' de son corps, et il n'y aura plus qu'à retirer le tour pour que la guérison express des Loups-garous termine le travail. Mais Stiles restait peu confiant.

\- Et si je touche un organe important ? Que je ne devrais pas, hein ?

 _" Le plus dangereux serait le cœur, et il n'est pas dans ce_ _coin-là_ _, et aucune artère ne passe ici. "_

\- Je suis le gars le plus maladroit que tu rencontreras dans toute ta vie ! Si quelqu'un doit toucher une artère supposée ne pas être là, ça ne peut être que moi !

 _" Alors appelle Laura pour lui expliquer la situation, qu'elle_ _vienne_ _le faire. "_

\- Et être le gamin humain incapable et inutile ?! Hors de question ! Vitupéra ledit gamin humain.

Le jeune homme arracha donc les ciseaux de la main de Derek et grommela un instant sur leur tendance à terminer dans la forêt, à faire des interventions presque chirurgicales avec des ciseaux de maternelle à la seule lumière de la Lune. Le Premier Alpha, amusé, le laissa galérer à trouver le meilleur angle pour bien voir à l'astre nocturne avant de mettre fin à ses souffrances en allumant la torche sur son téléphone. Stiles cligna des paupières, surprit par la soudaine luminosité, puis fusilla Derek du regard.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça avant, non ?

 _" Ça n'aurait pas été aussi marrant. "_

Stiles secoua la tête, faussement désapprobateur.

\- Gamin, souffla-t-il.

Oh non. Derek n'avait plus été un enfant depuis le jour où il avait perdu le contrôle pour la toute première fois, le jour où on lui avait posé ses chaînes et marqué au fer rouge. Une lame froide se posant entre sa première et deuxième côte en partant du bas le ramena dans le présent en lui arrachant un frisson.

\- Je... Je ne devrais pas me laver les mains avant de faire ça ? Souffla Stiles, tendu mais ayant une prise ferme sur les ciseaux.

 _" Je ne risque aucune infection. "_

\- Et... La douleur ?

 _" J'ai connu pire. Ce ne sera pas agréable, mais ça ira, je survivrais. "_

Stiles observa son visage une dernière fois puis inspira pour se donner une dernière dose de courage et se pencha.

\- OK... C'est parti, alors.

Quand l'une des lames des ciseaux perça sa peau et commença à trancher la chair, Derek ferma les yeux et serra les poings, ses crocs sortant pour instinctivement se défendre contre la source de la douleur.

\- Désolé, désolé... Commença à plaider Stiles d'une voix détruite, tout en continuant de s'activer sur son torse.

Il lui murmura une supplication, lui demandant d'une voix tremblante de ne pas le dévorer avant d'enfoncer un doigt dans la plaie pour atteindre le poumon. Derek avait refusé de s'allonger et il regrettait désormais. Il avait fait face à de nombreuses douleurs au fil des siècles, mais quand l'adrénaline d'une course endiablée pour sa vie n'était pas présente, ou encore l'engourdissement d'une mort certaine, c'était tout autre chose.

\- Ça y est !

Derek put enfin prendre une grande inspiration alors qu'un poids certain sur sa poitrine se faisait plus léger, tandis que l'odeur du sang était plus prononcée.

Le Premier Alpha baissa le regard et fut soulagé de constater que le tubulure faisait son effet et que le sang présent dans son poumon gouttait désormais sur le sol, entre les feuilles mortes. _and everything's_ **alright** _. *_ Face à lui, Stiles observait le tableau, les yeux écarquillés et les doigts couverts de sang.

\- J'ai... J'ai réussi ! Souffla-t-il, presque surprit d'y être en effet parvenu.

Derek hocha la tête et sourit, conciliant. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Derek ne se redresse et face lentement glisser le drain hors de sa poitrine. En quelques secondes, la blessure fur guérie, sous le regard ébahi du jeune Stiles.

\- C'est quand même grave la classe ! S'excita ce dernier en voyant la plaie se refermer.

C'étaient ses nerfs qui parlaient en lâchant, alors Derek ne fit que secouer la tête d'un air amusé en levant les yeux au ciel. Le jeune homme sourit nerveusement, un peu timide, avant de grimacer en voyant l'état de ses mains.

\- Urk. Heureusement que j'ai de l'eau dans ma voiture.

Derek se rhabilla un peu difficilement et tous deux retournèrent à la voiture du jeune homme.

 _" Pourrais-tu appeler Laura pour lui expliquer la situation ? "_ s'enquit Derek de nouveau par note _. "_ _Dis-lui_ _juste que j'ai été blessé, pas besoin de détail, je lui expliquerais moi-même."_

\- Mais il faut qu'elle sache que-

Derek secoua vivement la tête.

 _" Non. C'est le genre de chose que je dois lui dire... à voix haute. S'il te plaît. "_

Stiles se passa une langue sur les lèvres.

\- ... OK, d'accord, accepta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et Derek remarqua les tâches de sang sur son t-shirt. _Check my_ **vital signs** _to know I'm_ **still alive** _*_ Stiles suivit son regard et grimaça.

\- Ouais... Je vais devoir trouver une bonne explication pour avoir raté le match, grommela-t-il.

Derek réfléchit un instant, puis se pencha sur l'écran de son téléphone.

 _" Pour le sang, je ne sais pas. Mais pour ta voiture, tu peux dire qu'on te l'a volé. "_

Le jeune humain le regarda comme si une troisième tête venait de lui pousser sur l'épaule.

\- Perdre Baby ?! Hors de question !

 _" Si c'est moi qui te l'emprunte en faisant croire à un vol, ça peut passer. Surtout si tu dis à ton père que tu voulais régler ça seul. "_

Stiles réfléchit puis grimaça.

\- Je déteste mentir à mon père... Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Derek comprenait tout à fait.

\- Mais oui, tu as raison... Soupira-t-il enfin.

Il sortit de la voiture avec l'air d'un condamné, pour laisser le volant au Premier Alpha et l'observa gravement.

\- Tu en prend bien soin, hein ?

Derek lui donna le téléphone avant de se reculer et de fermer la porte. Stiles fronça les sourcils en regardant l'écran.

\- Comment ça, tu payeras la vitre cassée ? Quelle vitre cassée ?!

Derek haussa les épaules et de son bras encore validé, brisa la vitre du conducteur à l'aide de son coude. _and I walk_ **alone** _. *_

Le jeune homme sursauta et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Nooooooon ! T'as pas fait ça ?! Cria-t-il.

Le Premier Alpha lui offrit un sourire d'excuse et récupérer un papier de cours qui traînait dans la jeep pour récupérer les bouts de verre qui n'étaient pas tombés dans la voiture. Il plia ensuite le papier pour les conserver et s'installa au volant. Il le déposa sur les genoux d'un Stiles encore ébahis et récupéra son téléphone.

 _" Désolé, mais il fallait que ça ait_ _l'air vrai' "_

\- Et comment tu vas expliquer que tu as pu la démarrer sans clé ?!

Derek commença à taper mais Stiles ricana.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es bon avec les fils !

Le Premier Alpha le regarda. _Sometimes_ **I wish** _someone out there will_ **find me** _._ _*_

 _" Alors, je ne te dis rien. "_

Le jeune homme l'observa puis soupira, exaspéré, en cherchant le numéro dans son répertoire.

\- Je veux dix pourcents en plus pour les dommages émotionnels.

Derek ne dit rien mais le petit sourire sur ses lèvres parlait pour lui.

.

Après avoir hurlé et tempêté dans les quatre langues qu'elle connaissait - anglais, espagnol, letton et français - Laura grommela contre Derek et ses tendances à s'attirer les ennuis avant d'accepter de venir la chercher à la bibliothèque.

\- Pourquoi la bibliothèque ? S'enquit Stiles aussi bien à Laura au téléphone qu'auprès de Derek dans la voiture - même si ce dernier ne pouvait pas vraiment parler.

 _\- " Il n'y a pas de caméra de surveillance à l'extérieur du bâtiment, le peu qu'il y en a dans la rue qui y va ne montre pas bien le conducteur, et il y a un endroit pour se cacher de la route le temps que j'arrive. "_ répondit Laura

Stiles défit le téléphone de contre son oreille et loucha vers l'appareil.

\- Mais comment vous pouvez savoir ce genre de choses ?! S'exclama-t-il.

\- _" Parce qu'on est les plus forts._ " répondit la jeune femme très sérieusement.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel mais rit doucement.

\- D'accord, d'accord, reconnu-t-il enfin.

Derek sourit sans quitter la route des yeux.

.

Le Premier Alpha laissa le jeune homme à quelques rues de chez lui, avec ses clés et avec l'instruction de laisser discrètement les bouts de verre qu'il avait récupéré approximativement à l'endroit où sa vitre conducteur se trouvait généralement. _Till then,_ **I walk alone.** _*_ Le jeune homme eut beaucoup de mal à laisser le Premier Alpha partir avec sa voiture, mais il y arriva quand ce dernier lui promit qu'elle serait rapidement retrouvée et qu'il lui enverrait un message pour lui dire comment s'était passé l'extraction de la balle de son épaule. Une vraie mère poule, et c'était attendrissant.

Derek conduisit ensuite jusqu'à la bibliothèque et la laissa en effet en pleine vue pour ceux qui travaillaient à l'intérieur. _I walk_ **alone** _. *_ La voiture serait retrouvée le lendemain et tout ira bien.

Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, le contrecoup de la perte du sang. Peut-être était-il trop perdu dans ses pensées, tournant autour du jeune homme qui ressemblait tant à son amant passé, qu'il n'avait pu oublier. Peut-être était-il en train de penser à leurs similitudes et à leurs différences qui en faisaient deux êtres opposés mais si semblables, qui perturbaient la vieille âme fatiguée de Derek.

Toujours était-il qu'il ne les avait pas entendus arriver. Aucun d'eux. Et que le coup de taser le pris par surprise et l'aconit directement appliquée contre son nez et sa bouche n'eurent pas les effets les plus agréables sur son organisme déjà affaibli.

Il tomba dans les limbes avant même d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

.*.

 _* Je marche sur_ **une route isolée** _,_ **la seule** _que j'ai jamais_ **connu** _. Je ne sais pas_ **où elle mène** _, mais_ **je m'y sens chez moi** _, et je marche_ **seul** _. Je marche dans_ **cette rue déserte** _, sur le_ **boulevard des rêves brisés** _. Quand la_ **ville dort** _, je suis le_ **seul** _et je_ **marche** _seul._ **Mon ombre** _est la seule à_ **marcher à mes côtés** _, le fond de mon cœur est_ **la seule chose à battre** _. Parfois,_ **je souhaiterais** _que quelqu'un là-bas_ **vienne me trouver** _. En attendant,_ **je marche seul** _._ **Je descends** _la ligne qui me divise quelque part_ **dans mes pensées** _. Sur_ **le bord de la ligne** _, de la_ **frontière** _et où_ **je marche seul** _. Je lis entre les lignes_ **ce qui est foutu en l'air** _et tout ce qui est_ **sauf** _. Vérifie mes_ **signes vitaux** _pour savoir si je suis_ **toujours en vie** _et je marche_ **seul** _._

 _Parfois,_ **je souhaiterais** _que quelqu'un là-bas_ **vienne me trouver** _. En attendant,_ **je marche seul** _._

 _ **Je marche**_ **seul** **.**

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Sylvercerdre (22) :** Coucou ! :D

Ah mais je suis.. Très forte pour faire des cliffhanger, héhéhé x) En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! ./w/. Ca me fait super plaisir en tout cas ! Je dois avouer que j'ai prit un certain plaisir à réécrire toute l'histoire de la série avec le point de vue de mon Derek immortel .w. Scott, on adore être exaspéré par son comportement ^^

 **(23) :** Eh bah ça va mieux, merci beaucoup ! :D Et bizarrement, j'ai plus écrit en étant malade qu'aujourd'hui, où ça allait bien mieux et où je n'ai fais que lire du Puckurt xD Mais j'avoue que de petites vacances, c'est tentant =w=

Oui, j'espère qu'il est OOC mais dans la continuité de ce qu'il était à l'époque... Je ne sais pas si j'arrive à me faire comprendre ^^ Aaaah, les chasseurs, c'est les pires ;) *s'amuse tellement avec cette histoire*

Aaaaah, je veux savoir à quoi tu penses, racontes ! :D

J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus :P

 **Meios :** Oui, un grand classique, à ma sauce tout de même, j'espère que t'as plus x) Scott... La situation est compliquée avec Scott, explication dans les chapitres suivant ;)

Merci beaucoup, ça va beaucoup mieux :3

 **Mikawaii-chan :** Un peu, oui ! Le Sherif est ouf -w-

C'est juste un diner, promit x) Peter... *coeur* Pour le coup, Peter sera OOC à fond x)

 **Flo** :Ah non mais Laura, elle s'en prend plein la gueule, la pauvre. Et Derek aussi d'ailleurs. tout le monde, je n'ai aucune pitié =w=

Ah mais le sherif est GENIAL. Il est encore meilleur dans les derniers chapitres - Ouais, je sais, c'est dans longtemps, ça. Désolé.

Danny... =w= On le verra plus jamais. *sort*

Ah, ça... Héhéhé...

-  
:P  
(4) On va avoir un peu plus d'explication pour les Lycans .w.  
(5) OMG, ne me lance pas là-dessus xD  
(10) Han, je vais relire toutes mes histoires avec des êtres immortels xD Ca commence à devenir ma marque de fabrique, je crois... Parce que j'ai plein d'idée de romans - pas de fanfic - qui sont comme ça.  
(11) Ouiiiii X_x  
(12) Ah mais la trame de Vultus est suuuuper vieille !  
(13) Un gros problème, j'en ai rajouté dans le xover que je suis en train d'écrire en ce moment...  
(19) Exaaaactement. Autant dire que pour l'épilogue, je sens que tu vas faire "whaaaaaat ?" et tu vas remonter l'histoire pour trouver les indices que j'ai foutus partout xD Il y a juste un seul passage qui ne sert strictement à rien dans l'histoire, juste pour m'éclater à écrire un Derek ultra badass...  
(21) Si, Felipe et Dobrej sont de grands enfants, ce sont les enfants de Derek, ils sont croquignolets xD  
Ah mais ne t'en fait pas, il y a tout de même le Kanima, Gerard étou... enfin, tu verras bien comment j'ai amené ça ;)  
(22) C'est pas du sang, les autres penses que s'en est, mais c'est de la saleté x)

Eh oui, désolé xD Plus de Danny. Pas le temps, l'histoire est assez grande comme ça...  
C'est pas faux ! :D C'est exactement ça, tu verras, il y aura une introspection de Derek plus tard qui mets à plat comment il se sent par rapport à la situation.

Merci beaucoup, plein de bisous ! :*

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! :D

* * *

 _Rho, allez, vous commencez à me connaître, hein ? Vous savez que j'aime les cliffhangers presque plus que ma vie elle-même 8D Alors mes loulous ? Que pensez-vous que de ce remaniement du face à face de Stiles et de Peter, hm ? :3_

 _( Désolé pour le retard .w. )_

 _La semaine prochaine... Eh bah, il faut que j'envoie les chapitres en Bêta X_x Bref, la semaine prochaine, Melanie Martinez nous accompagne dans un mashup avec Heathean pour observer Derek... en mauvaise position. Mais il s'en fout, il est trop fort, il laisse faire les choses pour avoir des infos... héhéhé ;)_

 _Xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	25. HEATHENS, YOU'RE IT

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **: ON APPLAUDIT** **MiniBN, QUI A RÉUSSIT A CORRIGER CE LONG CHAPITRE EN UNE JOURNEE, PARCE QUE J'AVAIS OUBLIE DE LUI ENVOYER DES CHAPITRES !**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

• ATTENTION ! DESCRIPTION GRAPHIQUE DE GORE. DU SANG. DES TRIPES. DE LA TORTURE. JE NE SUIS MÊME PAS DÉSOLÉ ! MOUAHAHAHHA J'AIME LE SANG !

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 25 -**

 _ **MELANIE MARTINEZ & TWENTY ONE PILOTS - Heathens, you're it [ MASHUP ]**_

Derek se réveilla de lui-même. C'était étrange car avant même d'avoir pleinement conscience de son réveil, tout son corps, son instinct le plus viscérale lui hurlait " _**DANGER**_ ". Alors il ne montra rien. Il laissa plutôt un à un ses sens se réveiller, sentant son corps être suspendu par des chaînes qui serraient brutalement ses poignets et tout son corps pendait vers le bas, et les muscles de ses épaules protestaient de douleur. Sa gorge était guérie, il était donc inconscient depuis au moins huit heures. Il était torse nu et quelque chose était planté dans sa taille... Son foie ? Son rein ? Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Très agréable, donc. Son corps avait en tout cas guéri autour de la plaie. Derek n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser ses sens tels que l'ouïe ou l'odorat pour savoir que s'était des chasseurs qui le tenait.

C'était décidé. Quand il sortirait d'ici, il irait directement à l'aéroport pour aller passer du temps avec Dobrej et la meute Kovacevik. Au moins en Europe, les chasseurs avaient un peu de jugeotes ainsi que du bons sens, ne chassant que les êtres surnaturels meurtriers et dangereux pour les autres de par un manque de contrôle, ou autre. Pas tous et n'importe qui, sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas humains !

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, Derek ouvrit son ouïe pour capter une autre présence dans la pièce, mais il était seul. **Looking at me** _through your window - *_ Alors doucement, il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa et ouvrit tous ses sens.

Le lien de Laura s'excita alors, lui envoyant toute sa détresse émotionnelle et sa peur - de toutes manières, c'était toujours ainsi que ça se passait. Il ne ressentait pas toujours les émotions des loups-garous - étant plus ou moins lié avec tous ceux de la terre, ça serait étouffant et invivable - mais pour les liens forts qu'il avait avec certains loups-garous, il pouvait ressentir leurs sentiments, quand ces derniers étaient forts - tels que la joie qu'avait ressenti Felipe quand sa femme lui avait dit oui, ou la tristesse étouffante de Dobrej quand son épouse avait perdu leur deuxième enfant à son cinquième mois de grossesse. _Boy, you had your eye out_ **for a little** _. *_ Alors là, oui, il sentait la panique de Laura, ce qui était compréhensible au vu des événements de la veille. La journée, la soirée lui revenait peu à peu en mémoire. Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et se concentra pour envoyer une vague de tendresse et de calme à la jeune femme. Après un choc vint la colère, teintée de panique, puis la résignation stressée.

Après tout, il savait parfaitement qui l'avait amené ici, qui l'avait kidnappé. Il n'y avait pas tant de chasseur de ça à Beacon Hills.

Et malgré les précautions que les Argents avaient fait pour le garder ici, il n'avait pas beaucoup à faire pour se libérer dans ce qui semblait être une cave d'un bâtiment industriel désaffecté. _"_ I'll _**cut you up**_ and _**make you dinner**_. You've reached _**the end**_ , you are the _**winner**_. _"_ _*_ Au besoin, il mettrait certes un peu de temps, mais sa puissance de Premier Alpha supporterait les guérisons dont il aurait besoin pour partir d'ici sans mourir obligatoirement. Il était puissant, il avait les connaissances de siècle d'errance, de chasse et de survie derrière lui, ils ne pouvaient pas le retenir.

Mais Derek ne voulait pas partir. Il avait besoin de réponse, ou du moins d'indices, de pistes, de certitudes sur ce qui s'était passé quelques années plus tôt. Et les psychopathes comme eux ? Oh, ce qu'ils aimaient parler ! De vrais clichés, comme dans les films ou les livres, c'était étonnant. Alors Derek allait faire le prisonnier outré pour gonfler leur ego. Au pire, si cela se passait mal, il n'était pas coupé de Laura ou de Peter comme lorsque la jeune femme s'était retrouvée face à Kate, transpercée par une barre de métal.

Le Premier Alpha se redressa pour relâcher la pression sur ses muscles douloureux. Dans son flanc était en effet enfoncé ce qu'il devinait être une tige de métal, maintenue en place par du sparadrap médical, le tout relié à un générateur. Ça ne prévoyait rien de bon pour lui, ça non. La fraîcheur des lieux, l'humidité, cela confirmait la théorie de la cave. Les bruits extérieurs étaient couverts par un générateur de bruit blanc mais il en aurait fallu au moins trois autres, rivalisant avec un réacteur d'avion niveau décibel, pour véritablement mettre en échec ses sens. Il se sut donc à la sortie de Beacon Hills, dans la zone qui autrefois chevauchait un autre village, depuis lors totalement intégré dans la ville la plus grande. Il sentait l'odeur de l'ancienne fabrique de métal, l'odeur et le goût du fer ayant irrémédiablement imprégné les lieux pour les siècles à venir. Il était donc à l'opposé du lycée, près de la maison d'arrêt, de repos, qui servait aussi d'hôpital psychiatrique, autrefois tenus par les bonnes sœurs de l'église Saint-Supplice.

Derek se secoua. En clair, il était dans une partie délaissée de la ville, totalement excentré, et ils - les chasseurs - espéraient sûrement qu'il était ainsi isolé de sa meute.

Le Premier Alpha se crispa en entendant des bruits de talons claquant sur le sol qui se rapprochaient. Il y avait une deuxième personne qui suivait la première, une démarche plus légère, plus jeune. Deux parfums fruités, typiquement féminin, lui parvinrent - le premier léger, difficilement traçable, une chasseuse habituée - et un plus fort pour ses sens, une novice. _Rolling down your tinted_ **window** _, driving_ **next to me** _real slow *_ Derek savait qui il y avait dans le couloir, qui se dirigeaient vers lui, avant même que la jeune fille ne parle.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est, là ? Lui parvint la voix claire et légère, teinté d'un peu d'appréhension.

\- Tu sais que dans chaque famille, il existe des petits secrets. Eh bien, nos secrets à nous... sont un peu différents des autres, ricana la femme plus âgée.

 _[ they ] said : "_ Let me _**take you**_ for a joyride, I've got _**some candy**_ for you inside _."_ _*_ La porte coulissa et Derek releva la tête pour voir Kate, un air concupiscent sur son visage tourné vers sa nièce, la jeune Alisson, qui elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Derek ainsi pendu dans la pièce comme un bout de viande.

\- Oh mon dieu, Derek ! S'écria la jeune femme en rentrant dans la pièce, se précipitant vers lui.

Derek se retint de hausser un sourcil, surprit qu'elle soit visiblement soulagée de le voir, mais aussi outrée et paniquée de le voir comme ça.

\- Bonjour, Alisson, dit-il calmement.

Kate renifla dédaigneusement en se rapprochant, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fais ça, mon chéri ! Ma petite Alli ici présente va me prendre pour une folle de te garder comme ça, si tu ne joues pas le jeu ! Minauda-t-elle.

\- Kate, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Paniqua cette dernière en se tournant vers sa tante, le cœur battant douloureusement dans ses côtes.

Derek ne quitta pas la femme du regard.

\- Mais tu es folle, Kate, déclara calmement le Premier Alpha en la fusillant du regard.

La chasseuse leva la main vers lui en agitant son doigt.

\- Tut, tut, tut, petit cœur. Soit un bon petit toutou, et montre à ma nièce chérie quel monstre tu es, veux-tu ?

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière en lui offrant un sourire plein de dents.

\- Enfin, je ne te laisse pas trop le choix, non plus, susurra-t-elle.

La chasseuse haussa les épaules et combla les derniers pas qui la séparait du générateur. Puis elle le mit en marche. Alisson cria de surprise et Derek rejeta la tête en arrière alors que l'électricité traversait son corps. La douleur explosa dans sa tête, c'était un voltage bien trop important, bien trop puissant, même pour un Loup-Garou. Heureusement qu'il était plus puissant et résistant que les autres, un simple bêta comme Laura, voire même un Alpha comme Peter aurait pu en mourir.

Ses poings se serrèrent, les membres secoués de spasmes de douleur, et lorsqu'elle coupa enfin le courant, Derek ne put rester debout et pendit lamentablement par les poignets, secoué et les épaules encore plus douloureuses. Son sang battait douloureusement à ses oreilles, mais il arrivait tout de même à entendre Alisson hurler contre sa tante, qui ricanait mine de rien. Quand il releva la tête, il ne put contrôler ses yeux, qui clignotèrent de doré, d'un peu de rouge puis du bleu qu'il avait décidé d'arborer ces jours-ci. Et bien entendu se trouvait Alisson juste face à lui, qui vit ses yeux changer de couleur, et si Kate ne vit que le bleu, la jeune fille hurla de peur. **Running** _through the parking lot *_ Le Premier Alpha ferma yeux et serra les mâchoires, sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines et il dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour éviter de se défaire violemment de ses chaînes pour arracher la tête des épaules de Kate. Mais il se devait de ne pas se montrer, par totalement, pas réellement.

Pas tout de suite.

Il avait enfin une chance de retrouver la trace de Gerard, qu'il avait perdu dès que ce dernier avait trouvé la première Argent. Il avait enfin la possibilité de se venger après toutes ces années, alors il allait se faire tout petit, s'il pouvait.

\- Voilà Alisson, minauda Kate, ronronnant comme un chat fier et pompeux. Voilà la part sombre du monde, et notre grand secret, celui que ton père veut à tout prix te cacher. Rencontre et observe ton premier Loup-Garou. J'en suis émue. Allez, petit cœur, susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant pour glisser un ongle sur le torse de Derek. Montre-lui tes crocs et tes griffes, transforme-toi un peu, pour montrer à ma petite à quel point vous êtes dangereux.

\- Tu es... Complètement folle, tu le sais, ça ? Cracha Derek d'une voix grave et nouée par l'électrocution.

Il se racla la gorge et se redressa, s'écartant le plus possible de la chasseuse et de sa main.

\- Et lâche, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais très bien que Christopher ne veut pas que sa fille tombe dans ce monde-là, et toi tu ne lui laisses aucun choix.

Il lui offrit un sourire carnassier, ses dents se transformant doucement en crocs.

\- Mais c'est ta marque de fabrique, n'est-ce pas ? Susurra-t-il à son tour. Forcer ta nièce à ouvrir les yeux sur l'Underground, ou enfermer toute une famille dans une maison pour y mettre le feu, tuant homme, femme et enfa-

Plus il parlait, plus le visage de Kate se déformait de colère, même si elle cherchait à le cacher, et Derek ne put terminer sa phrase, puisque Kate se retourna pour lui envoyer de nouveau un coup de jus dans le corps. _[ they ]_ **chased me** _and [ they ] wouldn't stop. *_ Et elle le laissa bien plus longtemps. Il ne s'évanouit pas vraiment, mais quand l'électricité cessa de traverser son corps, il resta encore un long moment à trembler violemment et quand il reprit enfin pied avec la réalité, il était de nouveau seul dans la cave, voire le bâtiment. Mais il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir être sûr de ça, trop douloureux pour ouvrir tous ses sens, qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Alors il les ferma tous d'un seul coup et s'enfouit au fin fond de son esprit pour éviter la douleur. **Tag, you're it** _. *_

.*.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux en sortant de sa transe isolatrice, Kate était en train de revenir, il sentait son odeur se rapprocher et ses talons claquer sur le sol, encore loin. Le Premier Alpha se redressa et fit craquer son cou avant de se secouer pour essayer de détendre ses muscles. Peine perdue, mais ça ne devrait plus être long. C'était "sympathique" jusqu'à maintenant - notez l'ironie - mais il n'allait pas rester ici jusqu'au mois prochain.

Il allait avoir ses informations, puis partirait d'ici. _Tag,_ **tag, you're it** _! *_ Il lui laisserait encore quelques jours avec les siens, puis appliquerait la sentence. Et Kate mourra de ses mains.

Derek pensa un instant à la situation de Peter. Peut-être devrait-il laisser ce dernier s'occuper de Kate, sous sa supervision, avant de le faire revenir. Venger et tuer cette psychopathe lui permettra sûrement de commencer à faire la paix avec ce qui s'était passé sept ans plus tôt, et avec la mort de Malia. Malheureusement, autant Kate était assez isolée malgré le fait qu'elle vivait avec son frère et sa famille, autant Victoria était tout le temps entourée des autres chasseurs, ainsi que de son époux. L'atteindre serait plus dur.

Mais avant cela, il devait savoir si ses suppositions étaient vraies.

Alors quand Kate fit de nouveau coulisser la porte avec un sourire supérieur, Derek joua son jeu et gronda en faisant briller ses yeux, tirant sur ses chaînes d'un air menaçant. **Grabbed** _my hand,_ **pushed me down** _*_ La chasseuse haussa un sourcil d'un air amusé et referma derrière lui.

\- Eh bien, j'aurais bien aimé ce genre de réaction alors qu'Alisson était présente, petit cœur, minauda-t-elle.

\- Et traumatiser une enfant ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, Kate, répondit-il en la fusillant du regard.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en riant.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, tu n'as pas changé, petit cœur.

Derek renifla dédaigneusement et ravala une nausée. Plus ça allait, plus il se faisait une idée assez claire de ce qui devait s'être passé le jour de l'incendie. Et quelques temps juste avant.

 _took the words right out_ **my mouth** _._ _*_

Quand elle se rapprocha avec un air affamé pour toucher son torse d'un air appréciateur, il n'y avait presque plus de doute.

\- Je vois que la puberté tardive t'a fait énormément de bien, petit cœur, s'amusa-t-elle en souriant.

Derek grogna et fit un mouvement vers elle. La chasseuse se recula à peine.

\- Et plus fougueux qu'avant. J'adore. J'ignore si j'ai envie de te faire mal, ou de te lécher partout...

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant très sérieusement.

\- Hm, pour le moment, je vais garder ma langue pour moi, sourit-elle.

Elle se détourna et posa sa main sur le générateur en le jaugeant du regard.

\- Alors... Un, deux, trois, nous irons au bois...

Elle mit en route le générateur et l'électricité crispa tous les muscles de son corps, lui arrachant un gémissement alors que la douleur le terrassait.

Derek ferma brutalement les yeux et tenta bien de se détendre le plus possible pour s'éviter trop de douleur mais, malheureusement, c'était le genre de chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Quand la chasseuse cessa son petit jeu, il retomba douloureusement et son épaule se déboîta sous son poids et son mouvement maladroit en avant. _Can_ **anybody hear me** _when I'm_ **hidden under ground** _. *_ Le Premier Alpha gémit de douleur et gronda un peu en sentant Laura paniquée par le lien. La douleur avait totalement ouvert les vannes, il devait se renfermer.

\- Voilà, c'est comme ça que je t'ai toujours préféré. Bien docile, murmura la femme en se rapprochant de lui.

Derek, les yeux fermés, reprenait doucement son souffle et se redressa pour cracher sur le sol. Un cracha plein de sang, ses dents humaines s'étant refermées sur sa langue sous l'intensité du coup de jus. Il sentit la main de Kate caresser sa joue et il grogna en faisant clignoter son regard de bleu. Elle ne fit que sourire.

\- Maintenant, joli cœur, je vais te poser quelques questions, et tu vas m'y répondre. A chaque fois que tu refuses, tu auras un petit... boost.

Le Premier Alpha s'humidifia les lèvres et la fusilla du regard.

\- Est-ce que ton frère est au courant de ton passe-temps favoris ? Rétorqua-t-il plutôt.

Elle haussa un sourcil et leva la main.

\- _Tut, tut, tut_. C'est moi qui pose la question, mon petit lapin.

Elle sourit et lui tourna autour.

\- Hm, j'avais déjà vu ça quand je t'ai déshabillé hier... Petit garçon a eu sa période rebelle, hein ?

Son ongle glissa sur son tatouage et sa réaction fut involontaire. Il se crispa et rugit en s'agitant férocement, faisant gémir les chaînes. En fait, heureusement qu'il avait en ce moment une épaule déboîtée, sinon il aurait réussi à arracher les chaînes du mur, et cela aurait été difficile à expliquer. **Can anybody hear me** _when am I talking to myself ?_ _*_ Il était le Premier Alpha, l'Alpha des Alphas. Il était le Premier et le plus puissant, sans vouloir se vanter, et l'électricité avait beau être douloureuse et fatiguante, il récupérait beaucoup plus vite que les autres loups-garous. Ces derniers se trouvaient être incapables d'user de leur force aussi rapidement après une électrisation telle que celle que venait de lui faire Kate. Ainsi, Derek pouvait être sûr qu'elle croyait réellement qu'il était le jeune Derek, c'était déjà un soulagement.

\- Oh, tout doux, mon beau. Soit gentil, et tu auras un susucre, promis, se moqua la chasseuse.

Les yeux flamboyants, Derek lui envoya un millier de couteaux du regard. Mise à part le tatoueur, il n'avait jamais laissé quiconque toucher son dos, et encore moins de la même manière que Derek l'avait fait il y avait si longtemps. Personne ne devait le toucher là, c'était... C'était privé, c'était son tatouage, son emblème, son blason, ce pourquoi il s'était battu toutes ces années. Personne... Personne ne toucherait ceci, encore moins quelqu'un d'aussi proche de Gerard que l'était Kate, pas alors que sa peau ne s'était jamais guérie du sceau de ce dernier. Non. Mais Kate n'en avait rien à faire, pas un semblant de peur n'émanait d'elle, ce qui était déconcertant. Elle ne pouvait être que folle, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'une personne normalement constituée n'ai pas un minium d'appréhension de se retrouver aussi près de se faire croquer par un des deux prédateurs tout en haut de chaîne alimentaire pour l'homme.

Elle ne faisait que sourire, confiante.

\- Alors, commençons.

Elle contourna totalement Derek et s'arrêta face à lui pour l'observer, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tout d'abord, dis-moi qui est l'Alpha.

Elle attendit patiemment mais Derek ne répondit pas. Qu'espérait-elle, réellement ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré.

\- Oh petit cœur, ne me force pas à user de la force. Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas ta pathétique de sœur et ... enfin... regarde-toi. Tu n'as rien pour être un Alpha, railla-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

 _Si seulement tu savais, gamine_.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment vous nous aviez trouvé, rétorqua plutôt Derek sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle sourit.

\- Oh chéri. Vous n'étiez pas discrets, vous ne vous cachiez même pas. Et tu étais si... à croquer. De la chair fraîche comme je l'aime, s'amusa-t-elle, comme complice.

Bien. Cela confirmait ses craintes, elle avait approché le jeune Derek... Quelque temps après la mort de Paige, cela avait dû être très simple pour elle que d'embobiner le pauvre louveteau. _Little bit of_ **poison** _in me. *_

\- C'est la mort de Paige qui vous a donné un indice ? Parce que mise à part cela, il n'y avait pas eu de mort suspecte dans la région depuis 1867, chercha-t-il à clarifier.

Elle le regarda en cherchant à être confiante, mais Derek connaissait trop les hommes pour ne pas savoir, pour ne pas voir et décrypter.

\- Non, rectifia-t-il. Quelqu'un vous a donné la localisation de la Meute.

\- Qu'importe, revenons à nos moutons, ' _puppy_ '.

Il se retint de rouler des yeux. Son épaule était en train de se remettre en place. Comme pour se jeter pour elle, il bougea et donna un coup de pied sur les affaires qu'il y a avait par terre - tuyau et autres caisses de bois - faisant assez de bruit pour couvrir le bruit que fit son épaule quand il réussit à la remettre ne place en tirant sur ses chaînes. **I can taste** _your skin in_ **my teeth** _. *_ La vive douleur fit clignoter ses yeux, mais rien de plus, et cela pouvait être mit sur le compte de la douleur. Kate, elle, ne fit que sourire un peu plus.

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé ça, ' _puppy_ ', hein ?

Si la dernière personne à avoir appelé le jeune Derek ' _puppy_ ' avait été l'Alpha des Alphas... Vu la situation dans laquelle il l'avait traité ainsi, c'était un peu normal qu'il n'aimait pas ce sobriquet. Mais il se garda bien de le lui dire.

\- Dis-moi qui est l'Alpha, asséna-t-elle de nouveau en attendant une réponse, toujours sûre d'elle.

\- Qui que ce soit, c'est un idiot de vous avoir envoyé sur les traces d'une Famille. Tu ne réalises pas la chance d'être encore en vie après ce que tu as fait il y a sept ans.

Elle sourit et ricana.

\- Oh pitié. J'en ai tué des familles, et je suis toujours là.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé aux autres ? S'enquit Derek avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction, ne serait-ce qu'un haussement de sourcil. _"_ _ **I love**_ it when I _**hear you**_ breathing. _**I hope to God you're never leaving**_. _" *_ Derek l'observa un instant, renifla son odeur, mais il n'y avait rien. Interloqué, il se redressa, gardant son air surpris.

\- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parles ... ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il y en a d'autres. Vous êtes des parasites, et c'est mon boulot de débarrasser le pays de choses comme vous. Il y a beaucoup de familles, et il y en aura encore beaucoup.

La chasseuse soupira d'un air attendrit, rêveur.

\- Mais c'est vrai que j'ai fait très fort ce coup-ci. Tant de clébards rayés de la carte aussi rapidement et facilement, c'est... Un gros coup. Dommage que j'aie dû garder le secret pour celle-ci, minauda-t-elle d'un air faussement triste.

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je parles...

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en souriant, puis se mit à rire.

\- Quand je pense que toutes ces années, j'ai cru que tu te faisais discrète pour t'éviter une Chasse vengeresse sur ta famille... Et tu ne savais pas ?!

Cette fois-ci, il releva la tête en arrière en riant à gorge déployée. Rire qui se transforma en cri d'appel à la meute quand elle remit le générateur en route. Ce n'était pas prévu, pas un seul instant, mais elle venait de le prendre par surprise, et cela avait été instinctif. Si Scott ne répondit pas à son appel, il sentit clairement Laura se tendre, et Peter hurla en réponse.

Les deux étaient en route.

Il ferma les yeux et se secoua avant de regarder la femme face à lui.

\- Bien, maintenant que tu as fini de rire, dis-moi... Qui... est... l'Alpha.

Elle commençait à être frustrée. Bien.

\- Pas une seule petite idée ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a appris, mise à part couper un Loup-Garou en deux, s'amusa Derek.

Il commençait à en avoir marre. Il allait mettre fin à cette histoire, c'était terminé. Il avait presque toutes ses réponses.

\- Mais ferme-la gamin, je commence à avoir marre, de toi. Tu reviens en ville, et tu ne viens même pas me faire un petit coucou, comment ta mère t'a éduqué ?!

\- Bien mieux que ton père, en tout cas, sourit Derek.

Kate se figea et le fixa, toutes traces d'amusement disparues.

\- Quoi ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Eh bien oui, Gerard, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'est lui qui vous as envoyé ici il y a sept ans, en vous insinuant sûrement que le code ne s'appliquait pas à eux, c'est ça ?

\- Tu ne sais rien, déclara-t-elle froidement. Tu ne sais pas de quoi ou de qui tu parles.

\- Gerard Argent. Enfin, Argent... Il se fait passer pour un Argent et pour votre père, mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Gerard, Seigneur Vampire, ancien Garde Impérial de l'Empereur Marc Aurel, Quatrième Vampire Originel, cinquième dans l'Ordre Naturel. Celui qui a trouvé la première Argent, la Première chasseuse de Loup-garou et qui l'a pris sous son aile. Qui vous a tous pris, les uns après les autres, sous son aile et son éducation.

Kate avait maintenant la bouche entrouverte, les yeux brumeux de surprise. Derek ne fit que sourire.

\- Devrais-je continuer ? Susurra-t-il.

\- Comment tu...

\- Parce qu'il n'y a que lui pour être assez fou et sans scrupule pour envoyer deux des siens, qu'il a soi-disant élevé et aimé comme ses propres enfants comme il aime si bien le dire, dans une telle mission suicide. Parce que quand je te parle des Familles ? _The Families_ ? _Las Familias_ ? _Ģimenēm_ ? Tu n'as aucune réaction.

Il se tut un instant et renifla l'air.

\- Oui, rien du tout. Pas une seule vague de reconnaissance. Pas un seul sursaut dans ton rythme cardiaque, rien de tout cela. Tu n'as pas peur, à aucun moment. Peut-être aussi t'ai-je laissé dans un sentiment de confiance un peu trop fort. Pendant sept ans, j'ai retenu chaque membres des Grandes Familles de partir en Chasse, parce que je ne voulais pas commencer une Guerre sur de simples dires et de suppositions. Mais quand tu as tué Malia avec l'aide de Victoria, oh là. Vous êtes allez trop loin. L'Alpha est en chasse, ma grande. Ne le sens-tu pas se rapprocher de toi ?

\- Ferme-là. Tu minaudes, tu fais le beau mais regardes-toi. Tu es tout seul, se moqua Kate avec un rire, mais son malaise était palpable.

Derek ne fit que sourire un peu plus. _-_ **Eenie meenie minie mo** _, Catch a lady by her toes *_

\- _Run, run, Little Red. Bad wolf is on the Hunt_ , chantonna-t-il.

Puis il fit craquer sa nuque sans se défaire de son sourire, sentant Laura se rapprocher, mais Peter être encore plus près. Et celui qui était dans le couloir, juste devant la porte.

\- Peut-être que je suis seul maintenant. Mais toi, tu ne l'es pas.

Il l'avait entendu et sentit arriver, mais il n'avait rien dit. Après tout, cela lui ferait peut-être du bien de voir la vérité en face pour une fois.

La porte coulissa, faisant sursauter Kate.

\- Entre Chris, n'ai pas peur ! Le grand frère, tout juste ce qui manquait à cette petite sauterie ! Se moqua Derek en reniflant.

Christopher se rapprocha, une grimace sur le visage.

\- Alisson m'en a parlé, mais je ne voulais pas le croire. Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Kate ?!

La petite sœur renifla et croisa les bras sur son torse, exaspérée d'être réprimandée comme une enfant.

\- Je fais notre boulot, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- En kidnappant, en retenant en otage et ... Et quoi, en torturant un innocent ?!

\- C'est un clébard ! Déclara-t-elle, l'air de dire " _Duh ! Idiot !_ "

\- Il n'a rien fait.

\- Il est en vie, c'est déjà assez suffisant !

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

\- On a besoin de savoir qui est l'Alpha, je vais chercher les réponses à la source. Après, je le tuerais et l'enterrerait dans la forêt et personne ne signalera sa disparition ou ne la remarquera. J'ai tout en main, Chris, soupira-t-elle, comme fatiguée d'avoir toujours la même discutions avec lui.

Christopher observa la femme comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

\- Et le code ?! Bon dieu, Alisson nous l'a bien dit, il l'a sauvé dans le lycée l'autre soir ! Il n'y a pas un code juste pour faire joli ! _R_ éfléchit un peu, tu ne peux pas tuer des gens comme ça !

\- Oh, ce ne serait pas la première fois, déclara calmement Derek, comme s'il n'était pas en position de faiblesse.

Oh, peut-être en avait-il l'air, mais eh ! Immortel ! Plus puissant, plus fort. Il allait s'enfuir d'ici en un clin d'œil. Il avait juste besoin d'une diversion pour s'éviter une balle entre les deux yeux - parce que revenir après ça allait soulever trop de questions, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y répondre maintenant.

\- Oh toi le clébard, on t'a pas sonné ! Lui cria Kate en le fusillant du regard.

Disparue, la chasseuse légère et cynique, qui n'a peur de rien et qui est relativement froide et sûre de ses capacités. _if she screams,_ **don't let go** _. *_ Derek ne fit que sourire.

\- Kate, j'en ai plus que marre que tu te permettes ce genre de choses ! S'offusqua Chris en la fusillant du regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'Alisson sache pour ce monde ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit embarquée là-dedans, et tu la mets devant le fait accomplit ! Tu es totalement hors de contrôle !

\- Je. fais. mon. Boulot ! Si tu faisais le tien comme il le faudrait, je n'aurais pas besoin de passer après toi ! Cracha-t-elle. Si tu m'avais aidé il y a sept ans, je n'aurais pas eu à buter la chienne !

\- De quoi... ?

Derek frissonna et sourit un peu plus fort en bandant les muscles. _Eenie meenie minie mo, your [ father ] said to pick_ **the very best** _[ one ] *_ Christopher avait éteins le bruit blanc en arrivant, et il l'entendait, dans le couloir. Ses griffes qui claquaient sur le sol, même son odeur était de nouveau là.

Peter venait d'arriver.

\- Eh, Kate ! L'apostropha-t-il avec son sourire supérieur qu'il savait, lui donnait un air canaille. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment j'avais fait pour sortir du cercle de sorbier où tu m'avais enfermé, avant de foutre le feu à la maison et à ses habitants ?

Christopher le regarda un instant, comprit ce qu'il venait de dire et écarquilla les yeux, terrifié et choqué, avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

\- C'est toi qui-

Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il banda un peu plus les muscles et tira de toutes ses forces. Les chaînes ne cédèrent pas, mais le plafond, oui. Le bruit de ses chaînes tombant sur le sol ainsi qu'une partie du plafond, plein de briques et de plâtre, arracha un cri de surprise à la chasseuse, mais aucun des deux ne purent réagir en conséquence.

La porte en fer que Chris n'avait que partiellement refermée fut enfoncée et un hurlement de guerre bestial annonça l'arrivée d'un Peter-Lycan remonté.

Derek profita de la surprise teintée de terreur des deux chasseurs - qui voyaient pour la première fois une bête de ce genre - pour arracher les chaînes de ses poignets et d'extraire tout aussi violemment la pointe plantée dans son corps, celle-là même reliée au générateur. Puis, alors que Peter hurlait aux nez des deux chasseurs, Derek les bouscula tous deux pour arracher l'arme pleine d'aconit qu'il avait senti autour de la ceinture de Kate - Christopher n'ayant que deux lames en fer, sans poison dessus. Même s'il arrivait à approcher Peter, ce dernier ne risquait pas grand-chose, les lames n'étaient sûrement pas assez longues pour lui couper la tête ou le trancher en deux. _and_ **here I am.** * Puis il les dépassa en courant et Peter bondit. Mais l'Alpha n'en avait rien à faire de lui pour l'instant, son regard rouge flamboyant était braqué sur Kate derrière lui ; alors quand Derek se jeta sous lui pour se laisser glisser sous sa masse bondissante en l'air, l'Alpha ne lui accorda aucun regard.

Accroupi, une main sur le sol juste à la sortie de ce cachot, Derek sourit aux deux chasseurs tandis que Peter grondait, se rapprochant lentement d'eux alors qu'ils reculaient.

\- Ils les a eu les uns après les autres. Tous tes anciens acolytes. Tu es la dernière sur la liste, Kate. Tu voulais l'Alpha ? Profite, cracha-t-il en perdant son sourire.

Puis il se remit sur ses pieds et disparut en courant dans le couloir. Il put entendre Kate demander à son frère d'une voix paniquée " _Chris, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?!_ " avant que Peter ne hurle de nouveau. Derek devina qu'il venait de sauter sur eux. Il n'y eut aucun cri de douleur - Derek savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient bien entraînés, et ils étaient deux contre Peter. Peut-être avaient-ils une chance de survivre.

En sortant de l'endroit - une ancienne usine désaffectée, comme il l'avait prédit - il prit une grande inspiration. Si Kate méritait bien plus encore que de se faire dévorer par un Peter _sauvage_ , Chris n'avait rien fait, pas encore. Derek le savait et le sentait, le Chasseur avait encore une conscience, et il avait une fille. innocente, qui ne méritait pas de perdre son père. Alors en soupirant, il s'éloignant de deux, trois pas de l'entrée et, se tournant vers le bâtiment, Hurla. Il y mit tout son pouvoir d'Alpha des Alphas, forçant sa puissance dans le lien de Peter pour lui dire de sortir d'ici. C'était un ordre, une supplication aussi. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, il espérait simplement que ça allait faire entendre raison à Peter, malgré le fait qu'il ait face à lui celle en partie responsable de la mort de sa petite. Mais en ouvrant son ouïe - en plus de sentir et d'entendre Laura à une dizaine de mètres arriver en voiture - il sentit aussi Peter avoir une hésitation, une assez longue pour que Kate en profite et passe la porte pour s'enfuir à son tour.

Derek se précipita vers les voitures pour en percer les roues - oui ! C'était puéril, et alors ? - avant de bondir vers la forêt, par là où arrivait Laura. Au volant de sa voiture, elle le vit, s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route ; mais alors qu'elle sortait, prête à lui hurler dessus, il lui fit signe de se taire et d'écouter. De là où il était, il voyait parfaitement l'entrée du bâtiment, bien que de là, on ne voit rien de la route, cette dernière faisant un virage assez serré dans la forêt. Il vit Kate sortir en trombe du building, du sang plein le bras, assez pour que Derek ne s'inquiète et tente de sentir son odeur. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace du venin lycanthropique - alors elle devait s'être blessée autrement que par une morsure ou une griffure. Tant mieux. Une Argent Loup-Garou ?! L'enfer, surtout une femme comme elle. Quelques secondes après elle sortit Christopher, couvert de plâtre et de saletés, et les deux chasseurs s'enfermèrent dans une des voitures juste assez rapidement avant que Peter ne sorte à son tour du bâtiment.

L'Alpha se jeta contre le véhicule en hurlant de colère et Laura haleta aux côtés de Derek. Ce dernier prit une grave décision et s'humidifia les lèvres avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Peter, clama-t-il d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

Les humains ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, mais l'Alpha, oui. Il s'arrêta.

\- Non, ordonna Derek.

L'Alpha releva la tête vers lui, son regard écarlate le voyant parfaitement derrière les feuillages, et il hurla de douleur.

\- Je sais. Pas maintenant, dit doucement Derek.

Peter se secoua et donna un coup de tête dans la voiture, la cabossant et faisant hurler de peur Kate, puis il hurla de toutes ses forces, hurlant sa douleur et sa colère. Puis il se détourna et bondit, pleurant toujours. Laura fit un geste pour le suivre mais Derek l'arrêta en lui attrapant le coude.

\- Comme pour lui. Pas maintenant. Le lien est en train de se reconstruire, il est en train de reprendre pied. Mais pour ça, il faut lui laisser du temps pour lui, et surtout éliminer le poison qui le garde dans cet état.

La jeune femme le regarda, perdue, avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer. Il la prit ensuite contre lui pour sentir ses cheveux, soulagé de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle se blottit contre lui, ils ne restèrent ainsi que quelques minutes, juste pour se soulager l'un l'autre, avant de remonter dans la voiture et de quitter rapidement les lieux.

.*.

 _* Tu_ **me regardais** _au travers de ta vitre -_ **garçon** _, tu me guettais_ **depuis un moment** _. "_ J'vais _**t'découper**_ et _**t'cuisiner**_. Tu as atteint _**la ligne d'**_ _ **arrivée**_ , tu es le _**gagnant**_. _" Baissant alors ta_ **vitre** _teintée_ _, roulant doucement à_ **mes côtés** _, ils disent : "_ Laisse-moi _**t'emmener**_ faire un tour, j'ai _**quelques**_ _**bonbons**_ pour toi dedans. _"_ **Courant** _à travers le parking, [ ils ]_ **me poursuivent** _sans s'arrêter._ **C'est toi l'chat.** _Chat, chat, c'est toi l'chat !_ **Attrapant** _ma main,_ **me poussant par terre** _, m'enlevant les mots de_ **ma bouche** _. Est-ce que_ **quelqu'un m'entend** _quand je suis_ **cachée sous terre** _?_ **Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend** _quand je me_ _parle_ _tout seul_ _? Un petit peu de_ **poison** _en moi._ **Je peux sentir** _ta peau sous_ **mes dents** _. "_ _ **J'adore**_ quand je _**t'entends**_ respirer. J'espère mon Dieu que _**tu ne me quitteras jamais**_. _"_ **Am, stram, gram** _... Comme le Roi veut de moi,_ **alors ne lâche pas** _. Am, stram, gram,_ **ton [ père ]** _a dit de choisir le_ **meilleur** _d'entre tous, et_ **me voilà** _.._ **.**

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Sylvercerdre :** Coucou :D

Héhéhé, j'aime énormément dispatcher des indices un peu partout :3 quelques fois, des choses arrivent sur le tas, parce que c'est drôle comme ça, mais je préfère mettre de petits indices .w. Ah oui, Sandra Tate... Eh bien, j'ai décidé que l'infirmière de la série, qui aide Peter, était la mère adoptive de Malia x) enfin, sa tutrice légale... Enfin si, on peut dire sa maman. Ce qui était logique en fait, en voyant comment elle a été tué, la pauvre...

Hey, sympa cette idée ! :D On va revoir le nemeton plus loin dans l'histoire... Je ne te dis pas pourquoi, mais la 'première fois' où on le revoit, OMG QUE C'EST TROP COOL XD ( Bon, il y a beaucoup beaucoup de sang et de torture dans le chapitre 33, mais je suis sûre que ça va plaire à tout le monde, parce que Damn, c'est mérité. )

Je suis impatiente de lire tes autres théories, et n'hésite pas de me lance un ' OUI, jE LE SAVAIS ' x)

 **Mikawaii-chan :** Hm... Naaaan, je déteste pas Derek. Mais c'est pratique d'avoir un personnage qui peut mourir et revenir juste après .w. Mais oui. Il prend cher depuis qu'il est à Beacon Hills, et ce n'est pas terminé xD Kissu :3

* * *

 _J'adoooore comment Derek se fout de leur gueule alors qu'il peut être tué à tout moment xD Comme je l'ai dit à Mikawaii, c'est pratique, parce que s'il meurt, il revient. Alors il peut se permettre quelques folies xD_

 _La semaine prochaine, un petit moment Sterek soft, en mode 'regards profonds', petits commentaires mine de rien... Et un câlin. ( J'ai l'impression de vous vendre un énorme truc alors que c'est relativement soft et carrement léger comme passage, il ne s'y passe rien... XD ) C'est un chapitre plus calme, qui pose un peu plus les relations de chacun, juste avant... eh bah, que ça ne devienne la merde xD #SorryNotSorry_

 _A lundi prochain ;)_

 _Xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp », et même m'envoyer des mails à plume (point) eowin (azobazeeeeeuh) gmail (point) com. Dmned !__


	26. THE DIYING OF THE LIGHT

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN** pour son joli boulot, malgré ma mauvaise volonté xD

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 26 -**

 _ **NOEL GALLAGHER'S HIGH FLYING BIRDS - The Dying Of The Light**_

Derek soupira en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Sa tête jouait la samba et le contrecoup de la torture, suivi de la fuite, laissait une chape de plomb sur sa poitrine. En clair, il était exténué. _I keep on_ **running** _, but_ **I can't** _get to the [ point ]. *_ Un verre d'eau fraîche entra dans son champ de vision et il sourit à Laura qui l'observait, soucieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit la jeune femme en un souffle.

Le Premier Alpha engloutit son verre d'eau en fermant les yeux, soupirant d'aise.

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, soupira-t-il en se laissant aller dans son canapé.

Il sentit le meuble s'affaisser à ses côtés alors que Laura s'installait à son tour. Elle ne dit rien durant quelques instants puis se glissa contre lui. Derek soupira et posa son bras sur ses épaules pour la serrer, passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux.

\- Je me souviens de l'hôpital, de Peter...

Il s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- J'ai eu la gorge endommagée... J'ignore exactement ce qui m'a poussé à être aussi peu conscient de ce qui m'entourait, mais j'ai déposé la voiture de Stiles à la bibliothèque et ils m'ont surpris. Je me suis réveillé dans la cave, et... Et c'est tout.

Il resta silencieux sur la torture à l'électricité, ne voulant pas accabler encore plus la jeune femme.

\- Il l'a retrouvé, au fait ? S'enquit-il.

\- Qui, de quoi ? Marmonna la jeune femme contre son torse.

\- Stiles, sa voiture.

Laura se redressa en hochant rapidement la tête.

\- Ouais, ne m'en parle pas. Le pauvre était totalement paniqué, comme moi d'ailleurs ! Assena-t-elle en lui frappant le torse, les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, il attendait un message de ta part, message qu'il n'a pas reçu, puisque j'ai trouvé ton téléphone à côté de sa voiture quand je suis venu te chercher.

Elle le regarda puis soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu ne fais qu'attirer les ennuis depuis que nous sommes arrivés... Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui plus tôt ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils avaient trouvés un moyen de te garder enfermé ?!

Derek secoua la tête et lui expliqua la situation. _Behind me lie_ **the years** _that I've misspent. *_ Le fait que seule Kate l'avait enlevé - peut-être avec des complices, mais pas avec son frère, et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait retenu Peter de les tuer ; que la fille de ce dernier était désormais au courant de l'Underground ; les questions qu'elle lui avait posé et ce qu'il avait réussi à lui arracher comme informations.

Il prit une grande inspiration et fixa la jeune femme.

\- J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles. Deux... très mauvaises nouvelles.

Laura déglutit avec difficulté et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Parce qu'il peut y avoir pire ? S'enquit-elle la gorge serrée.

Derek grimaça et hocha la tête.

\- Malheureusement... soupira-t-il.

Laura ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration puis braqua son regard doré brillant vers lui.

\- Vas-y... Je suis prête, clama-t-elle.

Derek la jaugea du regard un moment.

\- J'ai eu la confirmation que c'est bien Kate qui a orchestré et exécuté... ta famille, dit-il doucement.

Elle grimaça, un pic de sa douleur embauma Derek pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête.

\- Oui, ça... on s'en doutait, dit-elle difficilement.

\- Et j'ai aussi la confirmation qu'elle s'est approché et a utilisé Derek, compléta le plus âgé. Ça a dû être... Un de ces petits jeux à la Roméo et Juliette.

Elle ferma les yeux et se frotta le visage, retenant ses larmes.

\- J'aurais dû être plus attentive... C'était mon petit frère et je n'ai rien vu, j'ai cru...

La jeune femme grimaça et se secoua.

\- J'aurais dû le comprendre, voir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais il allait soudainement tellement mieux que depuis que Paige... !

Sa voix se brisa et Derek posa sa main sur sa nuque pour la serrer doucement, lui transmettant toute sa sympathie, cherchant à la calmer. _And I've been sinking like_ **a flower** _in the fountain *_ Elle renifla et se glissa de nouveau contre lui et il la serra doucement. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre puis Laura se redressa en prenant une grande inspiration, puis le fixa.

\- Très bien, d'accord. Quoi d'autre ? S'enquit-elle en bombant le torse.

Elle était émotionnellement prête pour la suite - tout du moins voulait-elle lui faire croire. Mais Derek se devait de lui dire clairement, comme on arrache un pansement.

\- C'est à propos de Peter, déclara-t-il.

Il se redressa dans le canapé et se tourna vers elle.

\- Si Kate a réussi à s'approcher de vous sans que personne ne la sente... Si elle a réussi à te cacher de moi quand elle t'a attaqué, et si Peter est indétectable depuis qu'on le cherche, c'est à cause d'une plante.

Laura hocha la tête.

\- Oui, la fleur de mandragore, tu m'en as parlé.

Derek hocha la tête. C'était assez étonnant que cette plante ne soit d'ailleurs pas plus utilisée par les chasseurs pour se dissimuler d'eux. Et c'était aussi assez dérangeant qu'il n'en entendait parler qu'aujourd'hui.

\- En effet. Mais hier, j'ai appris comment il faisait pour être toujours caché. Il se trouve qu'il est aidé, et c'est Sandra.

Laura cligna des paupières en l'observant, un véritable petit hibou.

\- Sandra... Tate ?

Sa voix tremblait un peu et Derek hocha gravement la tête.

\- Oui. Elle aurait trouvé Peter dans la chambre de Malia après... après sa mort. Je pense que la douleur de sa perte lui a fait perdre l'esprit, elle était déjà assez fragile.

Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- C'est elle qui contribue à le garder dans cet état. On doit... Je dois allez voir Henry, lui expliquer la situation.

\- Est-ce que tu vas...

Derek releva les yeux vers elle.

\- La tuer ? Non. - Il soupira - Elle a ... été complice de meurtre, certes, mais on ne peut pas la livrer à la police. On doit la mettre hors-jeu sans la tuer, peut-être... Peut-être la faire interner.

Il se frotta le visage.

\- Avec un peu de chance, elle comprendra... Mais elle ne peut pas faire son deuil de cette manière et emmener Peter dans le fond comme ça. C'est trop risqué.

Laura soupira elle aussi en s'affalant dans le canapé, s'enfonçant entre les coussins en croisant les bras sur son torse, fixant la télévision éteinte juste devant elle.

\- Cette histoire n'en finira jamais, souffla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Derek la regarda et se rapprocha pour embrasser sa tempe longuement.

\- Je te promets... Je vais tout arranger, tout va bien se passer, lui murmura-t-il en posant son front contre sa tempe.

Sa petite ne fit que fredonner en accord avec lui.

.*.

Derek regarda Sandra être emportée par les médecins. Elle ne se défendait même pas, docile, le regard éteint en se laissant être emmenée dans Eichen House. A ses côtés, Henry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer, le regard tout aussi vide, mais tenant bon pour sa petite fille blottie dans ses bras et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa maman ne rentrait pas avec eux à la maison.

Ni Derek ni Henry n'avaient malheureusement de réponses. Si la vie de la petite n'avait pas été autant bouleversée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Derek aurait conseillé à Henry de faire ses valises et de partir loin, pour essayer d'oublier... Ce n'était pas en restant ici qu'ils allaient tous pouvoir faire leur deuil. Derek était sûr que rester à Beacon Hills n'était pas sain ni pour la petite, ni pour Sandra. Sauf que la plus petite ne pouvait pas être de nouveau bouleversée... C'était ce genre de situation où il n'y avait aucun bon choix.

Derek soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Henry pour le pousser gentiment hors de l'établissement psychiatrique. La conversation avait été houleuse, une des plus difficiles qu'il avait eu. Henry n'avait au départ pas voulu le croire, mais quand Sandra était arrivée pour déclarer calmement que c'était la vérité le petit monde de Henry avait explosé. Derek avait regardé le couple se déchirer jusqu'à ce que Sandra s'effondre sur le canapé pour ne plus dire un mot. Et elle n'avait plus rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'emmènent ici, et encore maintenant, elle ne disait rien.

Arrivé sur le parking, où Laura attendait Derek, le Premier Alpha proposa de ramener Henry et la petite chez eux mais le père de famille refusa gentiment, préférant rentrer seul avec sa fille afin de lui expliquer calmement la situation. Soucieux, Derek lui déclara qu'il pouvait l'appeler à chaque instant, de jours comme de nuits.

Après l'avoir remercié, un peu amorphe et éteint, Henry soupira et, sa fille dans les bras, retourna à la voiture qui les avait tous deux amenés ici, Derek et lui, pour retourner dans sa demeure. Derek le regarda partir sans mot dire, le cœur lourd. A côté de lui, Laura se rapprocha pour poser sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? S'enquit-elle en un souffle.

\- Ça a été un massacre, soupira le Premier Alpha en bougeant la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur son front.

Laura marmonna puis soupira bruyamment et prit son poignet dans sa main pour le tirer à sa suite. Elle le conduisit dans la voiture et les deux enfants de la Lune restèrent un instant à observer l'hôpital.

\- Au moins, avec elle hors-jeu, ce sera plus simple de pouvoir atteindre Peter, non ? S'enquit Laura d'une petite voix.

Derek hocha la tête et se frotta le visage.

\- Oui, ou tout du moins, elle ne va plus nous le dissimuler. A ce moment-là, je pourrais l'approcher et tenter de le faire revenir.

Le regard de Derek se fit dur alors que la jeune femme mettait le contact et quittait le parking.

\- Il faut que tu appelles Stiles, Derek, déclara la jeune femme.

Le premier Alpha renifla et gronda.

\- Derek ! Plaida Laura en lui envoyant un regard noir.

\- Il faut que je minimise nos contacts, rétorqua l'aîné en tournant la tête vers le paysage, évitant le regard sombre de sa petite.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

Derek serra les poings, ne voulant pas en parler.

\- Derek... Le pressa Laura d'une voix forte et claquante en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et posa son front contre la vitre.

\- Je ne dois pas me laisser avoir, Laura, d'accord ? Déclara-t-il enfin doucement.

La jeune femme ne dit rien pendant un long moment, conduisant calmement jusqu'à chez eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Souffla-t-elle enfin.

Derek rouvrit les yeux en retenant un soupire, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Je me mets en danger pour lui. Tout mon corps réagit, tous mes instincts me poussent vers lui, ou tout du moins à le protéger.

Laura tourna la tête vers lui, inquiète.

\- Eh bien quoi, c'est une mauvaise chose ? S'étonna-t-elle, la voix soucieuse.

\- Sur le long terme, ça pourrait très bien, dit-il doucement. Imagine. On se retrouve tous les trois en mauvaise posture, et je ne peux en protéger qu'un...

Il se tut, se tournant vers elle pour l'observer d'un air grave.

\- Je pourrais très bien... me concentrer pour lui et te laisser te débrouiller, au risque de te perdre. - Il déglutit avec difficulté et détourna le regard - Je le choisirais lui, parce que je ne le contrôle pas.

Laura poussa un petit bruit suspect et hocha la tête.

\- Hm, mais ce serait rationnel, comme choix. Je suis une Loup-garou, je peux encaisser beaucoup de choses, pas Stiles.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, clama Derek en fronçant les sourcils, serrant les poings. Je ne peux laisser mes plus bas instincts décider qu'un gamin que je ne connais que depuis quelques mois vaut plus que ma petite, c'est insensé !

Laura arrêta la voiture et se tourna ensuite vers lui.

\- Je comprends que ça te fasse peur.

\- Ça en me fait pas peur !

\- D'accord ! Reprit-elle en levant les mains. D'accord, tu n'as pas peur, mais tu peux te sentir intimidé... Inquiet, d'accord ?

Le Premier Alpha grogna et secoua la tête. Elle n'avait idée, il ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger de cette manière.

\- Mais, Derek... Regarde-moi quand je te parle, s'il-te-plait, grogna la jeune femme, la voix acerbe.

Derek inspira puis soupira en bougeant dans son siège pour se tourner vers elle, le visage crispé. Elle l'observait, l'air très sérieuse.

\- Je comprends que tu puisses te sentir mal, d'accord ? Que tu sois inquiet comme ça - je ne sais pas comment je réagirais moi-même si je me trouvais face à... Eh bien, imaginons Cora, avec le même nom, le même physique, la même... odeur ? S'enquit-elle, et Derek hocha la tête. Oui, enfin bref, une copie conforme de ma petite Cora sans que cette dernière ne soit... ma Cora ? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Vraiment pas.

Elle secoua la tête en réfléchissant puis s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Mais honnêtement ? J'ai confiance en lui. Je trouve qu'il a prouvé qu'il était de bonne foi.

\- Et si c'était un cheval de Troie, hein ?

\- Il est sincère, Derek !

\- Ça n'empêche pas-

\- Je sais !

La jeune femme inspira profondément puis soupira de frustration.

\- Oui, d'accord. Je sais, Derek. Mais... Lui, en tant que personne, il est... gentil, agréable, et je l'aime bien. Alors... Ne le punissons pas sur des suppositions, d'accord ? On peut très bien... le garder à l'œil en étant ami avec lui ? Hésita-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit ? " _Garde tes amis proche, mais tes ennemis encore plus._ " ?

Derek regarda la jeune femme et grimaça en détournant le regard.

\- Je sais. Il est difficile de ne pas l'apprécier, soupira-t-il.

Laura lâcha un petit rire amusé tout en souffle et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- On fait ça ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le Premier Alpha se passa une main sur son visage et soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Très bien, d'accord... abdiqua-t-il, la gorge serrée.

C'était une situation compliquée. Quand il était à ses côtés, aux côtés de Stiles, Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au sien, de Stiles. _when all_ **the love** _I'm gonna need is heaven sent. *_ Alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas ! Mais dans ces moment-là, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Et ce n'était que de temps en temps, qu'il se retrouvait à penser au fait qu'il devrait peut-être se calmer, être suspicieux envers le jeune Stiles. Comme si on l'empêchait de s'inquiéter. Et bien entendu, durant ses quelques moments de " lucidité ", il s'inquiétait énormément. C'était une véritable schizophrénie, et ça l'inquiétait encore plus.

Derek voulait partir. Prendre des vacances, il les méritait, par la Sainte Lune !

\- Est-ce que tu peux l'appeler et lui dire que tu vas bien ? S'il te plait ? Demanda doucement Laura en pressant doucement son épaule.

Derek se tourna vers elle et après un temps de réflexion, hocha la tête. _Gonna try my best to get_ **there *** Elle lui sourit doucement.

\- Bien. Mais fais-le maintenant, d'accord ? Je rentre, et tu le fais ! Clama-t-elle en le fixant presque méchamment.

Le Premier Alpha esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui, _maman_ , railla-t-il.

Elle fit la moue et poussa un petit bruit de mi-contentement, mi-frustration, puis quitta le véhicule.

\- Peut-être que je ne t'entends pas d'en haut, mais je le saurais, si tu ne l'as pas fait ! Lui cria-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

Derek secoua la tête, amusé, et se laissa aller dans son siège en soupirant. Il observa sa petite grimper en haut des escaliers et disparaître dans le loft et resta quelques instants silencieux dans la voiture.

Puis il sortit du véhicule et sortit son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon. Son écran avait de nombreuses fissures, puisqu'il était tombé sur le sol quand Kate l'avait kidnappé, mais heureusement, il fonctionnait toujours. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le changer, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui aime débourser son argent, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi riche que lui.

Le Premier Alpha chercha le numéro du jeune humain dans son téléphone et hésita encore quelques secondes puis l'appela. _but_ **I can't afford [ it ]** _. *_ Il porta l'appareil à son oreille et attendit.

 _\- " Allô ? D-Derek, c'est toi ?! "_

La voix du jeune homme était hésitante, inquiète. Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

\- Hey, Stiles, le salua-t-il.

Le soupir de soulagement fut clairement perceptible.

 _\- " Tu vas bien ?! Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message, Laura ne savait pas où tu étais, j'étais inquiet ! "_

Le Premier Alpha s'humidifia les lèvres et s'appuya contre sa voiture.

\- Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé. Quand j'ai déposé ta voiture, j'ai eu un petit soucis de... chasseurs.

Un silence interloqué, puis la voix de Stiles fut faible.

 _\- " Tu... Tu vas bien ? "_

Derek ferma les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. C'était si vrai... Son inquiétude semblait si vraie, et si c'était un jeu de Gérard, puisque ce dernier avait envoyé la fille Argent après les Hales il y sept ans, Kate devrait savoir pour Stiles. Si c'était du fait du Gérard. Mais Stiles n'était qu'un humain, qui n'aimait pas particulièrement Alisson, puisque cette dernière lui "volait" son meilleur ami, ce... n'était qu'un gamin, qu'un enfant.

\- Oui, je vais mieux. Laura m'est venue en aide ce matin, et si je ne t'ai pas appelé plus tôt...

Il se tut un instant et soupira.

\- Écoute. Toute cette histoire, ça commence à empirer. Alors oui, peut-être que ton meilleur ami est un Loup-garou maintenant, mais... C'est comme pour la voiture. Si ne tu ne quittes pas ce monde-là maintenant, tu ne vas pas cesser de mentir à ton père, à tout le monde, et tu mérites mieux que ça, termina-t-il.

Il attendit silencieusement que Stiles assimile ce qu'il avait maladroitement essayé de lui dire, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne jure.

 _\- " Bullshit, Derek. Je suis dedans, je ne vous abandonne pas. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas comme ça, d'accord ? "_

\- Ta loyauté est toute à ton honneur, mais ton entêtement pourrait t'être dangereux et-

 _\- " Alors apprend-moi. "_

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

 _\- " Apprend-moi à me défendre, à ... je ne sais pas, tu m'as dit que j'étais... le protégé de la population Loup-Garou, ou quelque chose comme ça, alors initie-moi. Vous avez déjà commencé à me raconter des histoires, comment tout cela fonctionne, je veux en savoir plus. Déjà parce que je suis curieux comme une fouine, mais aussi parce que ça ne peut que m'aider à rester en sécurité. Tu peux aussi m'apprendre à me défendre. N'est-ce pas quelque chose que les Alphas font avec les nouveaux louveteaux ? Ils leur apprennent à se battre ? "_

\- Tu... n'as pas notre force, notre vitesse...

 _\- " Ne me dis pas que vous n'aviez pas de contact avec des humains avant ! Des humains dans les meutes, ça n'existe pas ? Écoute, réfléchit-y, d'accord ? Parce qu'autant te mettre à l'aise tout de suite, je suis le genre de gars qui s'accroche à quelque chose, et vaux mieux que je fouine avec toi à mes côtés ou Laura pour me protéger ou m'empêcher de faire des conneries, plutôt que j'aille fouiner tout seul, sans renforts, non ? "_

Derek souffla un rire en fermant les yeux, se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Tu as réellement pensé à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

 _\- " Pas vraiment. Disons qu'avec un père Shérif, j'aime fouiner dans ses affaires, essayer de l'aider à les résoudre, alors c'est plus lui qui a_ _pris_ _l'habitude de me superviser pour éviter que je me mette dans des situations pas possible. Bon, écoute, tu n'es pas obligé de me donner de réponses maintenant, une simple promesse d'y penser sincèrement me suffit pour le moment, d'accord ? "_

Le Premier Alpha ouvrit la bouche, hésita quelques instants, puis soupira, interloqué.

\- OK, je promets d'y réfléchir sincèrement, déclara-t-il enfin.

 _\- " Parfait ! Alors, on en est où avec Peter et... la mère de Malia ? "_ S'intéressa ensuite très vite le jeune homme.

Derek ne l'empêcha pas de dire " nous " et se frotta la nuque.

\- Sandra Tate a été neutralisé, dit-il.

À l'autre bout du fil, le jeune homme hoqueta de surprise.

 _\- " Quoi ?! Genre à la Mafia ? Tu l'as tuée ?! "_

\- Hein ? Non ! Ça ne va pas ? Bien sûr que non ! Bien que ce qu'elle a fait est répréhensible, elle a plus besoin d'aide qu'autre chose ! Non, son mari... enfin, je suis allé lui parler. Étant donné qu'ils s'occupaient de Malia, tu penses bien qu'ils savaient pour nous, j'ai parlé à Henry de ce qu'elle avait fait. Sandra a été internée à Eichen House.

 _\- " ... Oh... Et tu crois que ça va aller ? "_

Derek se laissa un peu plus aller contre la voiture et soupira de nouveau.

\- Je ne peux qu'espérer... maintenant, pour ce qui est de Peter, le fait qu'elle ait été enfermé va sans aucun doute l'aider à nous laisser l'approcher.

 _\- " Pourquoi vous pouvez le trouver maintenant ? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop... "_

\- Sandra utilisait une plante. Je pense qu'elle devait... Lui en faire manger. Ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé, mais ce n'est pas mortel pour un Loup-garou. Cette plante empêche totalement nos sens de fonctionner, on ne pouvait pas le sentir, le "ressentir". On pouvait encore l'entendre, mais c'est tout. Henry et moi avons trouvé un sac presque vide de cette fleur dans ses propres outils de jardinages, ça empêchait quiconque de sentir Peter, Loup-garou comme humain. Maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus s'en servir pour Peter, on va pouvoir l'aider.

 _\- " Alors, les tueries vont arrêter ? Tant mieux. "_

\- Je... ne sais pas. Je suis sûr qu'il a encore deux personnes sur sa liste.

\- _" Quelle liste exactement ? "_ S'étonna Stiles.

Il était vrai que même si le jeune homme était bien au fait de ce qui ce qui se passait dans sa ville, il n'avait pas toute les cartes en mains.

\- Ceux qui contribué au meurtre de la meute il y a sept ans, déclara Derek d'une voix sombre.

 _\- " ... Oh... "_

Derek soupira.

\- Oui, "Oh", comme tu dis.

 _\- " Et... Tu as une idée de qui_ _a_ _fait ça ? L'incendie, en plus de... de Kate ? "_ S'enquit le jeune homme d'une petite voix soucieuse.

Le Premier Alpha rouvrit les yeux et fixa le vide face à lui.

\- J'ai finalement eut des réponses à beaucoup de mes questions, oui, déclara-t-il doucement.

 _\- " Est-ce que le professeur de chimie Harris fait partie de cette liste ? Parce que... enfin... écoute, il faudrait qu'on se voit, d'accord ? Tu es chez toi, là ? Je peux venir ? "_

Le Premier Alpha fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris de sa question et balbutia.

\- Euh... oui, oui, on est au loft - tu veux passer ? S'étonna-t-il.

 _\- " Écoute, je suis en chemin, parce que c'est énorme. "_

Et l'humain lui raccrocha au nez. Derek cligna des yeux, surpris, et regarda le téléphone, perdu. Stiles était passé du coq à l'âne sans qu'il ne comprenne un traître mot de ce qu'il raconte, et par la Sainte Lune, c'était quoi, ça ? _And_ **the storm** _that's rolling over *_ Lentement, il remonta les escaliers soucieux.

Laura faisait mine de ne pas l'attendre, mais sa petite n'était pas très discrète.

\- Alors ? Il va bien ? Interrogea-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Derek leva vers elle un regard... aléatoire.

\- Eh bien écoute, tu lui demanderas toi-même, il arrive.

Laura s'arrêta - elle était en train de préparer le repas pour ce soir - et fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Comment ça, " _Il arrive_ " ? Il vient à la maison ? Là, ici ? Au loft ?

Derek l'observa et sourit, amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Où veux-tu qu'il aille ? S'amusa-t-il en la regardant.

La jeune femme lui tira la langue en secouant la tête, exaspérée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient ici ? S'enquit-elle, surprise.

Derek haussa les épaules et s'assit au bar, juste en face d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas très bien comprit. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait un truc énorme et...

Le Premier Alpha se tût et fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers les escaliers. La voiture de Stiles arrivait et il entendait le battement de cœur calme et agréable du jeune homme qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

La porte coulissa et s'ouvrit en trombe, et Stiles déboula dans l'appartement en hurlant.

\- Pourquoi Peter a essayé de tuer mon prof de chimie ?! Cria-t-il en haletant.

Derek ouvrit la bouche et regarda Laura un instant - la jeune femme était tout aussi interloquée que lui - puis se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

Stiles secoua la tête en se rapprochant, s'essuyant les mains sur son jean.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas une question, c'est un fait ! Parce que le soir où on a fait face à Sandra et Peter, ils étaient là pour attaquer Harris, prof de chimie à mon lycée. Il était à l'hosto pour une simple appendicite, il aurait dû être sorti en quelques heures, mais il a fait une réaction allergique à un truc, et ils l'ont gardé pour la nuit. Quand on est arrivé et que Sandra a lancé Peter sur moi, votre oncle était en train de l'attaquer, il a failli y passer !

Il s'arrêta un instant en clignant des yeux.

\- Wahou, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas se transformer en Loup-Garou, parce qu'il est déjà insupportable sans saute d'humeur, alors avec, je n'ose l'imaginer. D'ailleurs, on a trooop bien nettoyé la scène de crime, t'imagine même pas, le sang qu'ils ont trouvé a été envoyé en analyse au laboratoire de Sacramento, mais les premiers résultats sont mauvais ; le sang est endommagé par les produits ménagers, parce que je suis troooop fooort~ Et le scénario le plus probable - parce que bien entendu, Sandra a été entendue par la police, mais était apparemment trop paniquée pour donner une explication claire à ce qui s'est passé - c'est que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'hôpital avec un animal plutôt imposant qu'il ou elle aurait apprivoisé pour s'attaquer à Harris, et que Sandra l'a interrompu et lui a tiré dessus, l'a blessé, et que ce dernier ou cette dernière s'est enfui avant d'avoir terminé. Alors ils pensent que du coup, les attaques d'animaux dernièrement se trouvent être en fait l'acte d'une personne bien humaine, accompagnée d'une énorme bestiole, et qu'il s'en servirait comme n'importe quelle autre arme, blanche, à feu, à poil. Et bon dieu, que je suis content que t'ailles bien, soupira-t-il enfin.

Durant toute sa tirade, presque sortie sans respirer, Stiles s'était rapproché pour enfin se laisser tomber contre Derek, appuyant son front contre son omoplate, diffusant une odeur douceâtre de soulagement alors qu'il se blottissait contre lui. _\- Man, it makes me want_ **to cry** _. *_ Derek écarquilla les yeux et Laura se mordit la lèvre à sang en se détournant pour cacher son rire et son sourire. Le Premier Alpha ouvrit la bouche, surprit, clignant des yeux, choqué, par la Mère Lune, mais quoi ?!

\- Euh, Stiles ?

\- Tu vas bien, quoi ! Sérieux !

Le jeune homme renifla et bougea contre son dos, puis soupira et se redressa pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, les pommettes rougissantes.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que les chasseurs t'ont fait, mais t'es en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte, déclara-t-il ensuite d'une petite voix.

Le Premier Alpha observa le profil du jeune homme et sa main vola sans qu'il ne la contrôle et il la posa sur sa nuque, son pouce tout contre sa carotide.

\- Je vais bien, d'accord ? Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il observa le jeune homme fermer les yeux et s'appuyer imperceptiblement contre sa touche. L'humain soupira et rouvrit les yeux pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, se mordillant la lèvre. _And I was told that the streets were paved_ **with gold** _. *_

\- Hm, ouais, je...

\- Ça va, répéta Derek avec un mouvement de tête et un petit sourire.

Une rougeur grimpa le long du cou du jeune humain et il détourna le regard pour se fixer sur Laura.

\- Sinon... Ça va, vous ? Détourna-t-il habilement la situation.

Derek se sentit sourire et Laura laissa enfin son rire remplir la cuisine. Stiles rougit un peu plus et s'enfonça dans son siège.

\- Mais quoi ?! Marmonna-t-il.

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres et le lâcha, sa main le brûlant étrangement alors qu'il perdait le contact avec la peau de Stiles, et le jeune humain sursauta un peu. Mais il ne dit rien, ne laissant rien paraître - sûrement trop gêné. Le Premier Alpha n'allait rien dire, non.

\- Rien Stiles, rien du tout, s'amusa-t-il.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard faussement mauvais, ternis par ses rougeurs sur son visage et son cou, et Derek n'avait qu'une envie, jeter un coup d'œil sous son t-shirt et cartographier de ses lèvres les teintes différentes de sa peau. _And there'd be no time for getting_ **old** _, when we were_ **young** _. *_

Le Premier Alpha se secoua et concentra son attention sur Laura, qui déposait devant Stiles une assiette de fruit, pestant contre son air dégingandé.

\- C'est pas ma faute, tout part dans les nerfs, je bouge trop, je brûle tout, plaida-t-il d'une petite voix.

Laura ne fit que renifler en fixant le jeune homme face à elle, qui plongea son nez dans son assiette pour éviter de dire une bêtise. Elle sourit, supérieure, puis s'appuya en avant sur le comptoir pour l'observer.

\- Alors comme ça, Peter s'est attaqué à un prof de chimie ? S'enquit-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête en la regardant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Derek.

\- Mais pourquoi ferait-il cela ? S'étonna-t-elle, un peu perdue.

Le Premier Alpha réfléchit puis se leva, allant jusqu'aux dossiers qu'il gardait sur l'affaire. Heureusement que le dossier qu'il tenait sur Stiles et sur les sorts puissants des druides était dans sa chambre, il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme tombe dessus - comment pourrait-il l'expliquer ? **But it's alright *** Il se mit à fouiller dans les papiers, sortant l'organigramme qui représentait les différents liens que pouvaient avoir les victimes pour le moment. Si on comptait les deux crapules récidivistes qui avaient été retrouvées au bord de la route, attribué à un règlement de comptes mais que Derek savait au fond de ses tripes du fait de Peter, cela faisait quatre meurtres et une tentative de meurtre. En comptant Kate il y a sept ans et pour Malia, ainsi que Victoria, Derek était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas plus de personnes sur la liste. Kate n'avait pas pu impliquer plus de personnes, cela aurait été difficile de garder le secret autrement. Un chauffeur de bus, un vendeur de DVD, deux deux jeunes et un professeur de chimie.

Honnêtement, Derek ne voyait pas le lien.

Le Premier Alpha fronça les sourcils en regardant le nom des deux adultes et rajouta au stylo rouge le nom du professeur de chimie ainsi que son emploi. Ces trois-là, Derek en était sûr, ils n'étaient pas ceux qui avaient enfermé les Hale dans la maison, et ce n'était pas le cas de Kate non plus. Alors ça devait être un des deux jeunes, peut-être les deux - en tout cas, l'un des deux devait avoir possédé une Étincelle.

Derek frissonna et tourna la tête. Stiles était venu jusqu'à lui, se pressant contre son côté pour lire par-dessus son épaule. _if you dance with me tonight *_

\- Et s'il avait parlé à la mauvaise personne ? Tenta-t-il en réponse au point d'interrogation juste à côté du nom de son professeur. Je veux dire, un prof de chimie, ça a les compétences pour faire une bombe, alors allumer un feu, ça doit être un jeu d'enfant pour lui, non ?

Le Premier Alpha se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que Kate aurait eu besoin d'aide pour allumer un feu ?

Derrière le jeune homme, il voyait la mine sombre de Laura et il grimaça. Ce n'était jamais un bon souvenir de parler de ce genre de choses. _we'll fight_ **the dying of the light** _, and we'll catch the_ **sun** _. *_ Il se pencha donc vers Stiles, baissant la voix.

\- Je veux dire, elle n'avait pas forcément besoin de lui, déclara-t-il doucement.

Il observa Stiles rougir un peu et se racler la gorge en fixant son regard sur ses notes.

\- Elle voulait sûrement être sûre que...

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et par-dessus son épaule pour juger de Laura, qui faisait tout pour ne pas écouter la conversation.

\- Vous êtes des Loups-garous ultra puissants, ultra forts et ultra rapides. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, pour vous prendre par surprise, il faut sans aucun doute vraiment le vouloir, alors toute une famille ?

Il grimaça et frissonna.

\- Hm, c'est chaud, non ? Questionna-t-il en tournant son regard vers Derek.

Le Premier Alpha s'humidifia les lèvres et se pencha pour attraper les photos des pompiers ainsi que leurs rapports. **The echoes** _that I could hear were_ **all my own** _. *_

Il les fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce qui est tout de même étrange, c'est que malgré les signes de foyers multiples, ils en ont conclu à un accident.

Stiles se pencha sur son bras gauche, fixant les photos.

\- Foyers multiples ? Il n'y a rien dans les notes de papa.

Derek montra sur les différentes photos de l'intérieur quelques marques sur les murs, presque invisibles dans toutes les taches de roussis et de flammes sur les murs.

\- Là, ils en ont conclu que ces marques résultaient de la combustion des rideaux, mais ils étaient en simple coton. Alors oui, la plupart des marques sont signes de combustion des rideaux, mais ces petites marques en V, juste là, c'est du fait d'un accélérant.

Stiles se pencha un peu plus, plissant des yeux.

\- Tu crois ? Tu es sûr, je veux dire ?

\- Oui, j'ai vu... fais assez de recherches sur les feux pour savoir ce que je raconte.

Il soupira.

\- Malheureusement, c'est très léger, comme marques, pas étonnant que les pompiers soient passés à côté. Ce n'est pas vraiment de leur faute.

Stiles se redressa et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Entre ça et le shérif de l'époque qui s'était déjà fait à l'idée que c'était un regrettable accident...

Il se tut et soupira. Derek hocha la tête et rassembla les rapports, photos et autre. Le gamin lui poussa doucement son épaule de la sienne, restant pressé contre lui et leva la tête vers lui. Ils étaient près, très proches l'un de l'autre, assez pour voir toutes les paillettes colorées du spectre brun au orange qui dansaient dans les yeux du plus jeune. **The world had turned** _and I'd become a_ **stranger** _*_

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres et le cœur de Stiles tressauta.

\- Je suis désolé, pour ce qui s'est passé. Mais ça va aller, hein ? Murmura ce dernier.

Derek esquissa un sourire et tenta de ne pas réagir quand il entendit venir de l'endroit où se trouvait Laura un " _Maintenant, embrasse-le, il l'a bien mérité !_ " à peine murmuré que seulement les super sens pouvaient entendre.

\- Laura ! Cracha-t-il en se redressant, faisant sursauter Stiles.

\- Tu restes pour manger, poussin, n'est-ce pas ? Clama cette dernière en se se redressant derrière le comptoir avec un sourire canaille.

Un silence s'éternisa un peu avant que Stiles ne cligne des yeux.

\- Attend, c'est moi le poussin ?! S'offusqua-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Laura sourit et haussa des épaules, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de la conversation passée.

\- C'était ça, ou petit agneau ou petit chaperon rouge.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage en ricanant.

\- Des blagues canines. Derek, elle fait des blagues canines ! Ça ne devrait pas être interdit ?! S'esclaffa-t-il en secouant la tête.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, le cœur plus léger que quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyables, vous deux. Pourquoi vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Il soupira, faussement désapprobateur.

\- Vous allez détruire l'univers avec vos conneries, marmonna-t-il en rangeant les feuilles dans un dossier qu'il déposa sur la table.

\- Oh, ça... Si Lydia et Laura se rencontrent, là on aura des problèmes.

La Fille de la Lune éclata de rire et Derek sourit.

.

Durant le repas - dont Stiles avait décliné l'invitation, son père ne travaillant pas ce soir-là, le jeune homme voulait profiter de sa présence - Derek repensa à ce que le jeune homme leur avait appris quant à ce qui s'était passé le soir où ils avaient vu Peter dans l'hôpital. _and_ **I'm tired** _of watching all the flowers turn_ **to stone** _._ _*_ Derek n'était pas un suspect, plus depuis un moment, puisque la police était d'accord pour déclarer que désormais qu'un homme était suspect - avec comme arme une bête sauvage -, tous les meurtres étaient perpétrés par une seule et même personne, ils pensaient que la personne ayant tué Malia avait décidé de brouiller les pistes en utilisant une autre arme. Et son alibi pour le soir de sa mort le disculpait pour les autres meurtres.

Mais c'était ce que les policiers pensaient qui l'intéressait en plus.

Un homme qui utilisait un animal comme arme. _And_ **the cold** _against my shoulder..._ _*_ Et s'il arrangeait la vérité pour coller à cette exacte supposition ?

Il en parla un peu à Laura, qui l'écouta consciencieusement avant de hocher la tête, le regard brillant.

\- Et... On va réussir à sauver Peter, comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek hocha la tête et sourit doucement. _And it seems to last_ **forever** _..._ _*_

\- Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver, je te le promets.

Après le repas, si Stiles était revenu, il aurait pu trouver Laura blottie contre le flanc de Derek qui, les yeux vert lumineux, envoyait des vagues de calme à tous ses petits, qu'importe l'endroit où ils étaient, qu'importe ce qu'ils faisaient ou qui ils étaient. _And it makes me want to_ **cry.** ***** Laura, Fellipe, Dobrej, Peter, Scott, une meute au Mexique, un Oméga triste dans le désert d'Australie ; qu'importe. Derek était là pour eux, et il le sera toujours.

.*.

 _* Je continue de_ **courir** _, mais_ **je ne peux** _atteindre mon but. Derrière moi reposent_ **mes années** _mal vécues. Et j'ai coulé comme_ **une fleur** _dans une fontaine, alors que tout_ **l'amour** _dont j'aurais besoin s'est envolé. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour_ **y arriver** _, mais_ **je ne peux pas me le permettre** _. Et_ **la tempête** _qui approche - Damn, ça me donne envie de_ **pleurer** _. Et on m'a dit que les rues étaient pavées_ **d'or** _. Et qu'il n'y avait pas de temps pour_ **vieillir** _, pas quand nous étions aussi_ **jeunes** _._ **Mais tout va bien,** _si tu danses avec moi ce soir, nous combattrons_ **la chute de la Lumière** _et nous attraperons le_ **Soleil** _._ **Les murmures** _que j'ai pu entendre étaient_ **tous de moi** _._ **Le monde a changé** _et je me suis désormais_ **étranger** _. Et_ **je suis fatigué** _de voir toutes les fleurs se_ **transformer en pierre** _. Et_ **ce froid** _contre mon épaule... Et alors que ça semble durer depuis et_ **pour toujours** _... Et ça me donne envie de_ **pleurer**.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Sylvercerdre :** Coucou :3

Haaan, merci beaucoup *^* Je dois avouer que plusieurs fois dans l'écriture de cette fic, je me suis fait plaisir en faisant les chasseurs très... mais alors TRES con quelques fois. Kate est ma première victime. Enfin, non. C'est Scott ma première victime. Mais comme il s'arrange... Comme Harrison. Enfin, tu verras ça plus tard x)

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus :3 Pleins de bisous !

 **Meios :** Oui. J'adoooore 'jouer' avec eux x) Rendre Derek presque omnipotent sans que ce soit trop Gary-sue - j'espère y être arrivé - c'est un pur bonheur Et oui, mon dieu, des moments où Derek impose sa puissance et sa connaissance ?! OMG YES. ( Spoiler : Le passage... Non, d'ailleurs, tout le chapitre 46 a été jouissif à écrire rien que pour ça =w= ) Eh oui, des problèmes, parce que j'aime les taquiner un peu. Mais rien qu'un peu, hein.  
Aaaaah, la mort de Kate... Un grand moment, je trouve :') - Quoique ça va peut-être un peu vite... M'enfin, tu verras bien.

Parce que c'est bientôt 8) )

 **Mikawaii-chan :** C'est vrai, peut-être, mais l'attente en vaux la chandelle, crois-moi ;) Personne ne l'aime vraiment beaucoup. On se rapproche de la révélation ? *regarde le nombre de chapitres qui reste avant la fin de l'histoire* Hm... Pas vraiment, non.

 **Flo** **(24) :** YO ! Je suis outré que tu n'ais pas laissé de commentaire dès le début. Vraiment. *boude* OUTRE, TE DIS-JE ! AU BÛCHER !

Pour Scott, c'est encore un tout petit plus compliqué que ça. Un tout petit peu...

Oui. Derek ne s'en est même pas vraiment rendu compte, combien d'infos il laisse passé. Mais c'est Stilinou...

Nous sommes d'accord. Ils ont une même symbiose même quand je ne le voulais pas xD Oui, Sandra Tate :3 La pauvre, quand même... ( TU N'IMAGINES MÊME PAS, BWAHAHAHA XDD *a encore beaucoup de tueries en stock )

En effet, je n'avais jamais remarqué ! Je vais aller changer ça quand j'aurais fini ici .w. Merci :3

 **(25) :** Il est peut-être passé vite, mais il fait quand même 7 500 mots le bordel ! Mais là, ça va, on est dans la vague des chapitres... relativement... cours... Tout est dans le relativement. Sache qu'à partir du chapitre 34, c'est la MERDE. PAS EN DESSOUS DE 7 800 MOTS *se donne un coup de pelle*

... C'est EXACTEMENT ça. Je sais que beaucoup s'en doute, mais le voir écrit m'arrache des frissons. Parce que, quelle confrontation... 8) *va aller relire son histoire après ça*

OUiiiii ! Derek fait trop ça en vrai xD Il se fait tuer, il revient en mode " Sup, j'ai raté quoi ? " xD C'est ce qu'il se passe... Dans un des chapitres qui arrive xD Je ne te dis pas lequel, parce que je veux garder du suspense, mais OUI c'est drole d'écrire un perso aussi imperméable. Ma pauvre Laura, elle a pas fini de s'inquiéter...

J'espère que ce chapitre plus calme t'a plus :3 ( t'a vu ?! Stiles fait un câlin au dos de Derek =w= Petit louveteau qui a besoin d'attention... Merde, il ferait vraiment un bon bêta è_é )

* * *

 _Je dois avouer que j'avais eut cette idée de Derek qui entraine Stiles, comme ce dernier lui a dit de le faire dans ce chapitre, et que... une chose en entrainant une autre... Voyez, un peu de sexy-time, ou au moins de la frustration a l'extrème. Mais je vous préviens de suite : Je ne l'ai pas fait xD Il y avait déjà beaucoup de chose à écrire, à faire pour Derek au final, donc j'ai abandonné cette idée._

 _Ensuite, j'ai un peu l'impression de devoir clarifier certaines choses. Parce que j'utilise des informations... on va dire générales, qui se trouvent dans le film - vous vous souvenez que le départ de toute cette histoire, c'est l'adaptation Sterek du 3ème Underworld, le soulèvement des lycans, hm ? xD Eh bien, dans les autres films, il y a des notions qui sont expliqués, et je n'ai pas eut le reflexe de les écrire moi-mêmes, et pour quelques reviews, j'ai l'impression que certaines choses ne sont pas bien comprises. Alors, petit... Petite note ?_

 _LES **LOUPS-GAROUS** : Aussi appelés Les Enfants de la Lune et de l'Affranchit ( La Lune et Derek, quoi ) descendent tous des trois esclaves que Derek a transformés juste après avoir embrassé son pouvoir d'Alpha des Alphas, d'où le Premier Alpha. Ces trois esclaves - Hasan, Novàk et Brynja - ont eux ensuite transformés des humains, tous des Bêtas. Le temps à fait que les membres de ces meutes se sont dispersées, jusqu'à ce que les descendants de ces trois-là forment des meutes familiales, dites les Familles Fondatrices. Avec Derek comme Premier Alpha, le petit papa de tout le monde x)_

 _Ensuite._

 _LES **VAMPIRES** : Je ne veux pas spoiler, donc je vais juste préciser certaines choses que j'ai déjà écrit et d'autres que j'ai oublié de clarifier : _

_Les vampires sont IMMORTELS. Qu'importe comment ils ont été transformés, ils sont TOUS immortels. Le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur eux, et la plupart des armes est inutile. Ils sont physiquement morts, et on ne peut presque rien contre eux._

 _Seulement... il y a différentes castes, tout comme chez les Loups-garous ( les Familles Fondatrices sont un peu plus puissants que les autres Loups-garous. ) Tout d'abord :_

 _\- LE VAMPIRE ORIGINEL. Le Seigneur Stiles en parle dans les chapitres qui se passent en 1200 et quelques, on ne sait pas grand chose sur l'Originel. Il n'a plus été vu depuis très longtemps, mais on sait que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de tous les autres vampires. Viennent après_

 _\- LES PREMIERS VAMPIRES : Ceux-là ont été directement approchés par l'Originel, qui les a personnellement transformés à l'aide de son sang. Il y en a quatre, dont Gerard. Ces Vampires là sont immortels et increvables **putain**. Ils peuvent être... temporairement neutralisés, par le soleil ou une tête tranchée - mais comme dirait LinksTheSun sur les Zombies : Une tête tranchée essayera toujours de vous courir après. On rejoint ensuite, ce que je pourrais appeler LES CONJOINTS, qui sont... eh bien, d'après les murmures, l'Originel aurait souffert de la solitude et ne voulait pas que ces premiers Vampires vivent la même chose. Il aurait donc donnés un peu de son sang à ces quatre-là pour, quand ils auront trouvés quelqu'un digne, qu'ils soient aussi _béni _qu'eux. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec le Seigneur Stiles, Gerard l'a transformé en vampire grâce au sang que lui avait donné l'Originel - c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi immortel et increvable que les autres - Le Seigneur Stiles l'a bien dit : Le soleil les transforment bien en cendre, mais dès que les rayons de la Lune tombent sur eux, ils se reforment comme si rien ne s'étaient passé, et c'est de même pour la tête tranchée. Comme le corps peut toujours bougé même sans la tête proche, le corps peut réccupérer la tête et à l'aide de la Lune, tout se reforme comme si rien ne s'était passé._

 _En terme de puissance, il n'y aucune différences entre les Conjoints et les Premiers Vampires, mis à part le fait que les Conjoints n'ont pas été choisit par l'Originel. Toute cette caste là, plus puissante que les autres Vampires, sont appelés les Nobles, ou des Sang-purs ( tous des Serpentards, parce qu'on aime les clichés ). Viennent enfin_

 _\- LES VAMPIRES... Lambda ? : Mouais, j'aime pas ce mot. Mais en gros, les Vampires Nobles sont capable de transformer des humains en vampire, par une morsure. Et... le corps vidé de tout sang. Comme les Loups-garous, leur salive est pleine de venin, qui transforme un corps humain en_ quelque chose d'autre _. Eux aussi sont totalement morts, leur coeurs ne bat-plus, mais pour qu'ils puissent bouger normalement - et, c'est affreux à dire comme ça, parce que je vais être très clinique - mais pour qu'ils puissent avoir une érection, il leur faut du sang frais pour remplacer le sang qui a séché dans leur veine quand leur coeur s'est arrêté à leur transformation. Tout comme les Vampires Nobles, pour ça, ils sont pareils. Seulement, on ne peut pas tuer ni un Vampire Noble, ni un Vampire Lambda en l'affamant, ça ne fera que le rendre plus rachitique et... de mauvais poil, diront-nous._ _Hors, les Vampires lambda n'ont pas été béni par la puissance de l'Originel et de son sang. Alors une tête tranchée les tue vraiment, et le soleil les transforment en poussière sans que rien ne puisse les sauver._

 _Et le venin de Loup-garous aussi, j'en ai un peu parlé dans les chapitres qui se passent dans le passé, mais je n'ai pas plus exploité que ça ce filon. C'est juste une info déposée comme ça... Voilà._

 _... Bon. Bah voilà. J'avais cette drôle d'impression de devoir clarifier certaine choses. Mettre les choses bien au clair :3 Ah, aussi : Derek sait tout ça, parce que le Seigneur Stiles le lui a dit - Merde, le Seigneur Stiles me manque u_u *va relire les chapitres précédents*_

 _La semaine prochaine... Ah, la semaine prochaine._

 _On va s'amuser, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Un peu plus de moments.. Un peu Sterek, il faut l'avouer ;) Derek avoue quelque chose à Stiles ; et puis... C'est la mise en bouche avant le grand final de la saison 1 *sifflote*_

 _Ah oui, et puis c'est aussi le bal du lycée... ;)_

 _Et il y a un cliffhanger. Je ne suis même pas désolé, parce que la fin de chapitre est juste GRANDIOSE. ( et je ne me lance pas des fleurs, vous me connaissez, c'est juste que... Je sais pas, il y a un truc tellement... sexy/malsain/malaisan/puissant dans la fin de ce chapitre, que... Que voilà. )_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira :D_

 _A lundi prochain ;)_

 _Xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : Au fait, 300 reviews déjà ! Merci beaucoup, vous êtes incroyable. Promit, je vous réponds à tous bientôt :* j'ai presque terminé d'écrire mon Xover_


	27. HEROES

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre** **27 -**

 _ **ZAYDE WOLF - Heroes**_

À partir de cet instant, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Derek demanda à Stiles de ne pas sortir le soir, quand il sentait l'esprit bouillonnant de Peter gronder de frustration au coin de son esprit. Le Premier Alpha savait que ce dernier refaisait de plus en plus surface, et même si c'était ce qu'il avait espéré depuis qu'il avait compris qui était derrière les tueries de la ville, il s'inquiétait tout de même de l'état dans lequel il allait émerger.

Peter n'avait pas terminé sa mission, n'avait pas atteint son véritable objectif, il avait toujours soif de vengeance, de sang. Il allait arracher la vie de ceux qui se trouveraient malheureusement entre lui et son objectif, assoiffé, affamé, famélique. Aussi affreux que cela puisse paraître, tous ces meurtres jusqu'à présents n'avaient été fait que dans le but malsain et tortueux de torturer mentalement sa véritable cible. Et quand il l'aurait atteint, Peter pourra enfin se reposer, émotionnellement, physiquement... Mais en même temps, l'Alpha était si déconnecté de réalité qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il reconnaisse le lien qu'il partageait avec Laura, ne la reconnaissant pas, ne la 'ressentant' pas. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un pour lui ici, Derek ne pouvait laisser sa partie animale s'effondrer et se laisser emporter dans les méandres tortueux de la douleur, emportant avec lui son esprit humain, il ne pouvait juste pas le laisser mourir ainsi.

Alors il avait commencé à mettre tout en place. Un plan sinueux, rusé, ' _twisted_ ' comme il les aimait.

Concerné, il avait aussi dit au jeune Stiles - qui, soit dit en passant, passait tellement de temps avec eux, tout en étant si soucieux de bien faire qu'il faisait plus partie de leur meute que ne l'était Scott alors qu'il était 'humain' - de faire attention à la jeune Alisson, qui savait désormais pour le monde surnaturel. Peut-être que son père avait-il voulut la préserver le plus possible - du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui - mais il était peu probable qu'une jeune femme comme elle se laisse bercer par les événements en étant la simple donzelle de service, qui ne pouvait se défendre seule. Après tout, Derek avait senti les chasseurs - en tout cas, Christopher et quelques autres chasseurs qui n'étaient en ville que depuis quelques jours et qui ne traînaient pas avec Kate - dans une ancienne cabane de chasseur enfoncée dans la forêt. Le Premier Alpha savait, il _savait_ que l'aîné avait commencé l'entraînement de son enfant, du moins pour qu'elle ait toutes les cartes en mains pour bien appréhender la situation.

Mais comment pouvait-elle ? Sa vie toute entière venait d'être bouleversée.

Ça avait de quoi en retourner plus d'un.

Derek s'inquiétait donc de son état d'esprit. _I can_ **hear** _the lost_ **crying** _._ _*_ Normalement, il ne s'en préoccuperait pas, mais là, l'enfant risquait de partir en chasse trop tôt, sans savoir, pour suivre les traces de sa tante, et il en était hors de question. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas que ça à penser, malheureusement. Il y avait beaucoup à faire, et Laura n'était pas de trop pour l'aider.

La jeune femme et le Premier Alpha n'avaient pas dit à Stiles ce qu'ils comptaient faire, non pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance - bien au contraire de la part de Laura, si vous vouliez l'avis de Derek - mais pour le protéger. La seule chose qu'ils lui avaient dite était de faire attention et de rester le plus souvent possible chez lui, entouré de personnes, de ne jamais, jamais, être seul.

Le Timing fut parfait, cependant. D'une certaine manière, ça aurait pu être dérangeant à quel point c'était parfait, mais Derek faisait dans le dérangeant, le bizarre, le flippant même ; alors non, ce n'était pas si grave, le Premier Alpha faisait limite partie de la famille Addams - non, sans déconner, il était très sérieux, Charles Addams** avait été un ami jusqu'à sa mort -

.

Derek était assis à sa table, en train de vérifier avec certitude qu'il ne restait plus que Kate et Victoria sur la liste de Peter, liste que le Shérif avait, semblait-il, réussit à comprendre. Stiles avait appelé le Premier Alpha deux jours plus tôt pour lui apprendre qu'après le témoignage de Harris, le Shérif avait trouvé des liens infimes entre tous, et qui les reliaient tous au feu d'il y avait sept ans. Alors, avec les nouvelles conclusions du Shérif en plus des siennes, Derek cherchait une autre personne ; mais jusque-là, rien. Cela voudrait sans aucun doute dire qu'il ne restait plus que Kate et Victoria.

Le Premier Alpha ignorait comment les atteindre. Oh, il avait bien quelques idées, mais rien de véritablement crédible, de vraiment sûr de fonctionner.

Derek soupira en déposant le dossier qu'il était en train de feuilleter juste face à lui et se passa une main sur le visage. Il y avait tant de choses à faire, tant de choses à vérifier, à appuyer et à organiser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait tant de choses à la fois, c'était... trop, presque trop.

Le Premier Alpha grogna alors que son téléphone se mettait à sonner. Il n'ignorait pas qui c'était, après tout, ce soir c'était le bal de Noël du lycée, et le jeune Stiles s'était presque réduit lui-même en cendre quand la "belle et si intelligente" Lydia - citation mots pour mots - avait accepté d'y aller avec lui. Certes, et il le savait, ce n'était que pour énerver son ancien petit ami, Jackson, qui lui y allait avec la nouvelle chasseuse Alisson, l'ancienne petite-amie de Scott. Bien, très compréhensible, vraiment.

Les amourettes de lycée, je vous jure, pire que les drames shakespeariens. Et il avait rencontré le bonhomme, alors c'était peu dire.

Derek laissa un rapide sourire éclairer ses traits en repensant à l'homme, à cet énergumène assez incroyable... Et à ses souvenirs toujours aussi clairs, qui étaient des preuves suffisantes des mœurs assez légères du génie de la langue anglaise.

Le Premier Alpha s'humidifia les lèvres en jetant un regard noir à son portable qui sonnait toujours. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir entendre parler du rendez-vous extraordinaire que le jeune Stiles était en train de vivre avec la jeune femme pour qui il craquait depuis qu'il était môme. Derek n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être jaloux, et d'ailleurs, il ne l'était pas. Non, non, sérieusement, il n'était pas jaloux. C'était juste... il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça, après tout - tenez, pour preuve, Danny et Stiles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et avaient eu quelques rendez-vous, d'abord ! Et quand l'humain leur en avait parlé, à Laura et à lui, Derek l'avait patiemment écouté et- Eh mais, attendez, depuis combien de temps était-il devenu le confident du gamin ?

Derek se secoua et soupira alors que son téléphone cessait de sonner. Il observa l'appareil d'un œil curieux puis l'attrapa pour l'attirer à lui et l'observer.

Oui, ça avait bien été Stiles qui venait de l'appeler.

Derek se redressa avec un froncement de sourcil en entendant le téléphone de Laura sonner dans sa chambre. Normalement, les sens des Loups-garous ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qui se passaient dans les différentes pièces du loft, il avait installé lui-même l'isolation sur les murs qui coupait totalement les pièces les unes des autres. Mais il était le Premier Alpha, s'il se concentrait assez, il pouvait entendre ce que Victor - un Loup-Garou d'un peu au nord de Sacramento - faisait en cet instant, alors entendre au delà (au-delà) d'une simple isolation ? Un jeu d'enfant, surtout puisque le loft et la rue étaient tous deux silencieux. Il se concentra un peu pour écouter la jeune femme se lever de... son bureau apparemment, pour décrocher. Et tout de suite, il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir décrocher à l'appel de Stiles.

Peter venait d'attaquer, et il y avait deux victimes en plus à son palmarès.

.*.

Quand Derek fut à l'hôpital, entre les portes d'entrées classiques et l'entrée des urgences, il n'eut pas besoin d'appeler Stiles que le jeune homme se précipitait déjà vers lui. Apparemment, il l'attendait patiemment et le Premier Alpha parcourut les derniers mètres qui les séparaient sans précipitation. Non, vraiment, il ne courut pas, il... ne fit que marcher très rapidement, c'était différent après tout.

Derek attrapa donc Stiles pour le serrer contre lui, arrachant un souffle surprit au jeune humain. Heureusement qu'il geint d'ailleurs, parce que Derek se rappela ainsi assez rapidement qu'il était plus fragile et ne l'étouffa pas ni ne lui cassa aucun os. Mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant, son nez dans ses cheveux en le tenant fermement contre son corps, cherchant une quelconque odeur de blessures.

\- D... Derek ? S'enquit le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

Le Premier Alpha ne dit rien et ferma les yeux, alors Stiles passa ses bras autour de lui et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte.

\- Je vais bien, murmura-t-il contre l'épaule de Derek, qui trembla.

Il laissa quelques minutes passer, assez pour se calmer et pour s'assurer que le jeune homme allait effectivement bien, puis l'Alpha des Alphas desserra son emprise, mais garda tout de même ses mains enroulées autour des avant-bras du jeune homme. Il observa son visage, son cou, sa chemise avec quelques traces de sang - qui n'était pas le sien, heureusement - et si ce n'était une certaine tension dans son corps, il semblait aller bien. Stiles lui fit d'ailleurs un léger sourire, le regard brillant sous la lumière qui provenait des fenêtres du premier étage.

\- Je vais bien, Derek. Je t'assure.

\- Tu as fait face à Peter, gronda Derek en faisant clignoter ses yeux de bleus.

Le jeune homme face à lui eut un frisson, mais pas de peur, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Ça... Ça a été. Bizarrement. Mais moi, ça va, déclara-t-il courageusement.

Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de l'hôpital avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Derek en soupirant.

\- Mais... Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, soupira-t-il.

Derek serra des dents alors que la chaleur de Stiles passait à travers ses vêtements pour englober ses mains et remonter le long de ses avant-bras.

\- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, ordonna-t-il.

.

Lydia et Jackson avaient commencé à se disputer dans le gymnase/salle de bal.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient quitté la salle pour pouvoir faire une scène tranquillement, et quand Stiles était venu chercher la jeune femme, inquiet de ne pas la voir revenir, il l'avait trouvé blessée au beau milieu du stade, Jackson nul part en vue, mais un Peter sous forme Lycan penché au-dessus d'elle. Le Loup avait mordu la jeune femme, déchirant sa robe et la rendant inconsciente, et Stiles, n'ayant apparemment aucun instinct de survie, s'était élancé pour la protéger, ou quelque chose. Idiot plein de bons sentiments qu'il était ! À quel moment avait-il pensé que cela pouvait être une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ?! Mais à quoi avait-il pensé, réellement, hein ?

Derek fronça les sourcils en se rapprochant pour poser son bras autour des épaules du jeune hommes et le serrer contre son torse. Stiles frissonna et esquissa un sourire.

Peter lui avait sauté dessus - bien entendu, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? - mais avant de le mordre comme il l'avait fait avec Lydia, l'Alpha ne lui avait rien fait. Il l'avait mis à terre, grimpé sur le torse, mais avant de refermer sa mâchoire sur lui, Peter l'avait reniflé, glissé son museau dans son cou pour fouiller dans sa peau, comme reniflant son odeur. Derek frissonna en s'imaginant la situation et glissa son propre nez contre la nuque du jeune homme pour s'imprégner de son odeur. _I can_ **hear** _the_ **truth hiding** _. *_ Il ne vit pas Stiles fermer les yeux en frissonnant un peu plus fort, s'appuyant contre son torse.

Derek ferma les yeux et serra Stiles contre lui, les deux étroitement enlacés dans une étreinte possessive.

\- On ne sait pas où est passé Jackson, murmura enfin Stiles. Ils ont fait des examens à Lydia, et ils se sont rendu compte qu'elle avait trop de sang sur elle par rapport à ses blessures, ils en ont déduit que Jackson a été lui aussi blessé. Papa a organisé des recherches dans la forêt.

Il se détacha pour regarder Derek.

\- Mais je leur ai dit que je l'avais vu de l'autre côté de la maison Hale, au cas où.

Derek hocha la tête en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi il ne m'a pas mordu ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas transformé ?

Derek pressa son nez contre ma carotide de Stiles, qui battait régulièrement, calmement, puissamment. Il allait bien, tout allait bien...

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas être transformé, Stiles. Certaines morsures ne prennent pas, déclara-t-il doucement.

\- Comment ça ? Murmura Stiles aussi doucement que lui.

\- Ça arrive, toutes les personnes ne réagissent pas de la même manière au venin. Il peut y avoir la transformation, qui découle de l'adaptation du corps à cette nouvelle situation ; ou alors il y a un empoisonnement banal, le corps ne réussissant pas à s'adapter au corps étranger. La mort y est très douloureuse.

Il prit un instant pour respirer calmement.

\- Les Alphas ne peuvent pas savoir ce qui va advenir quand ils mordent quelqu'un, ils n'ont aucune idée si la morsure va prendre ou non. Si la personne possède un désir de changer, d'être plus, il y a de grandes chances que le mental influence le corps. Sauf quelques fois. Quelque fois, on sent juste que... la morsure ne prendrait pas.

\- Derek... souffla Stiles en poussant sa joue contre sa tempe.

Derek frissonna et ferma les yeux en inspirant par la bouche, sentant ses yeux devenir verts en le brûlant. Le Premier Alpha grimaça et se secoua mentalement en serrant un tout petit peu plus Stiles contre lui.

\- Toi, Stiles, la morsure ne prendrait pas.

Autant la morsure d'un Alpha commun avait cinquante à soixante-quinze pour-cent de chance de prendre, autant sa propre morsure prendrait qu'importe la situation, les personnes... Il était trop puissant pour ça. Mais même lui sentait que mordre Stiles ne ferait que faire quelque chose de bien pire que la mort. C'était un instinct bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait senti jusqu'alors, ça lui tordait le ventre, le rendait malade. Et pourtant, il avait toutes les qualités d'un bêta d'exception, mais Derek ne risquerait jamais sa vie avec une morsure.

\- Peter reprend peu à peu pied. Malgré son état, il a dû sentir que la morsure ne prendrait pas.

Contre lui, Stiles hocha la tête après un temps de réflexion et passa ses bras autour de ses hanches pour agripper son dos.

\- Ok, je ne veux pas mourir empoisonné, moi, murmura-t-il contre son épaule.

Derek hocha la tête et le garda blottit contre lui.

\- Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, répondit-il avec douceur.

Stiles fredonna et le silence qui s'en suivit fut des plus lourds, chauds et agréables. Derek n'y fit pas réellement attention, préférant garder le jeune homme tout contre lui en refusant de penser à ce que son comportement pouvait bien prouver.

.*.

Alisson avait découvert que Scott était un Loup-Garou. Donc, les Argents savaient tous pour le statut du Bêta de Scott. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle, si vous vouliez l'avis de Derek. Maintenant, le gamin était encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'était auparavant - c'était ça aussi de refuser de leur aide, à Laura et à lui ! -.

En rentrant dans le loft, Derek expliqua à Laura ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée. Stiles, Peter, Lydia et Jackson ; que les Argents savaient pour Scott et qu'ils comptaient bien l'utiliser pour retrouver l'Alpha. Derek n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de la jeune femme à l'hôpital pour l'instant, malgré la pleine lune le lendemain soir : A cause de ses blessures et du choc qu'elle avait reçu, ils l'avaient assez drogué pour endormir un éléphant, la transition - si elle aurait lieu - allait être retardée de plusieurs jours, alors sa pleine lune sera tranquille. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'occuper de traquer Jackson, il n'avait qu'à espérer qu'il n'aille pas attaquer d'humains. Ils avaient beaucoup à faire, beaucoup à réfléchir encore, ça allait être compliqué, mais ils allaient y arriver. Derek avait confiance en son plan... enfin, presque.

.

Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel et la Lune grimpait doucement prendre sa place dans la lactée bleutée. _The_ **shadows** _are_ **calling us out** _*_ Derek sentait l'odeur de la pluie qui se préparait pour la fin de la nuit ainsi que le début de matinée, et tout était près. Presque. Derek avait essayé de trouver un moyen de garder Stiles chez lui, tout en étant sûr que Scott soit dehors à ce moment-là, dans la forêt, mais le Louveteau ne lui faisait encore pas assez confiance, et le jeune humain voulait l'aider à tout prix. Alors c'était compliqué, mais ça allait le faire, il l'espérait.

Il avait ordonné à Scott - par l'intermédiaire de Stiles - de laisser des traces bien visibles de son passage là où il sentait les chasseurs, mais de bien faire attention à ne pas se faire voir. Le Louveteau lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait besoin des chasseurs, puisqu'il voulait faire enfin face à l'Alpha, alors Derek avait décidé de lui mentir. S'il lui avait dit la vérité, le gamin aurait refusé de le laisser faire, et Derek n'était même pas sûr que Stiles sût ce qu'il allait faire, attirer Kate vers Peter - tout en influençant ce dernier pour venir exactement là où il avait besoin de lui - pour que l'Alpha s'occupe d'elle.

Le Premier alpha était sûr que la mort de cette dernière allait pouvoir l'aider à refaire surface, le Loup plus sensible à ses instincts grâce à la Lune, ainsi qu'à son propre appel. Derek allait pouvoir l'approcher assez pour le faire revenir. _I'd see the_ **fear** _rising [ and ]_ **my hope** _is burning. *_ Puis il ne restera plus que Victoria à prendre en charge, et l'esprit des Loups pourra s'apaiser, leur vengeance commune enfin assouvie. Et la mère d'Alisson méritait qu'il se déplace de lui-même. Autant Kate et Chris avait une... petite excuse, à avoir été élevé par Gerard, s'étant baigné dans le sang des Loup-garous depuis leur plus tendre enfance, leur folie meurtrière n'était pas excusée, mais au moins... illustrée ? Quelque chose comme ça. Mais Victoria ? Elle ne venait pas d'une famille de chasseurs, elle ne savait rien du monde surnaturel avant que Christopher ne la courtise, voulant être sûr qu'elle puisse encaisser cette partie de sa vie. Et elle l'avait embrassé pour assouvir une soif de sang qui devait s'être tapie au fin fond de sa psyché et qui n'avait attendu qu'une étincelle pour s'embraser.

Elle faisait ça pour le plaisir, tout comme Kate.

Il y avait deux styles de chasseurs. Ceux qui partaient en croisade pour protéger les humains - que ce soit par vengeance, pour sauver quelques-uns qu'ils n'avaient pu sauver plus tôt et qui les avaient plongé la tête la première dans ce monde noir ; ou qu'ils aient grandis entourés de lames et de poudre -, ceux qui faisaient ça pour la justice, pour garder l'Underground bien séparé de la réalité commune ; ou alors ceux qui faisaient ça pour le plaisir. Le plaisir de la chasse, de l'adrénaline, du sang. Des pertes humaines collatérales ? Et alors ? Ce n'était rien pour eux, ce qui compte pour eux, c'est de prouver qu'ils sont meilleurs chasseurs que les prédateurs en haut de la chaîne alimentaire.

Oh oui, ceux-là méritaient que Derek se déplace jusqu'à leur perron leur trancher la gorge lui-même.

Mais plus tard.

.

\- Derek, tu es sûr de ce que l'on est en train de faire ? Murmura furieusement Laura à ses côtés.

Le Premier Alpha s'humidifia les lèvres en fixant la pénombre face à lui. **We are heroes** _*_

Est-ce qu'il était sûr de ce qu'ils faisaient ? Bien sûr que non. Il ne pouvait jamais être sûr de ce qui allait arriver, il ne possédait malheureusement pas le don de troisième vue. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans ses côtes, ses instincts étaient affûtés comme des lames de rasoirs et la Lune Pleine chantait à son oreille.

\- Il est temps de régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute, gronda-t-il en se ramassant sur lui-même.

Laura ronronna et se rapprocha de lui pour se coller à son flanc alors que sa proximité avec son Alpha et de sa soif de sang lui arrachait un grondement tout aussi bestial. Derek sentait le frisson de joie, d'adrénaline, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, se transformer pour aller gambader dans la forêt sous la lumière de la Sainte Mère. _\- Heroes in_ **the darkest times** _, when there is no_ **light** _. *_ Mais le Premier Alpha posa doucement sa main sur son avant-bras en faisant verdoyer ses yeux vers elle, lui envoyant une vague de calme et de satisfaction pour apaiser son feu intérieur. Ses yeux prirent une couleur dorée en réponse et elle poussa un petit bruit de déception, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Parce qu'elle savait ce qui allait suivre, et Derek ne put que sourire à son tour. Animés d'un même frisson, les deux enfants de la Lune levèrent la tête vers elle et Hurlèrent de concert.

La beauté de l'astre nocturne offrait aux deux êtres de la nuit un paysage magnifique, une plénitude mais aussi une excitation qui était sans pareille. Ainsi, juste là, grandioses sous leur protectrice, les deux enfants enserrèrent la puissance qu'Elle leur accordait, fêtant de leur Cris le lien qui les réunissaient tous dans une grande et unie famille. Très dysfonctionnelle, avec des problèmes de gestions de la colère, mais eh. _We are_ **heroes** _*_ Une grande famille tout de même.

Derek baissa la tête le premier, ronflant en se secouant alors que Scott lui répondait, pour la première fois, ainsi que Peter, à plusieurs dizaines mètres de là, mais il lui répondait aussi. Laura, gonflée d'énergie et d'adrénaline, éclata d'un rire libérateur à ses côtés, et Derek sourit. Cela faisait déjà trois lunes qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de courir librement lors d'une Lune Pleine, et cela leur manquait à tous deux. Et ce manque était presque douloureux.

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour s'éviter de rire à son tour, il avait d'autres choses à quoi penser. Comme, par exemple, Scott, qui sortait tout juste des fourrés pour venir à eux en trottinant. Quand il les aperçut, son air devint soulagé et il s'arrêta devant un Derek qui commençait à sentir le souffre pointer le bout de son nez. Le Louveteau se pencha en avant sur ses genoux, haletant difficilement.

Derek fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il, inquiet.

Et il avait bien raison. Trop concentré sur l'arrivée du Louveteau, tous ses sens concentrés sur lui mais aussi sur Peter qui faisait son chemin vers eux, il n'avait pas senti les autres personnes s'approcher, et la flèche qui se planta dans son épaule le prit par surprise. Il bascula sur le sol avec un grognement, et Laura hurla. Au sol, Derek ne put protéger sa petite d'une autre flèche, qui au vu du spasme qui venait de la secouer, était une flèche électrique - et depuis quand ce genre de chose existait ?! -.

Le premier Alpha gronda et se redressa sur ses coudes en fusillant Scott du regard, alors qu'il entendait la voix de Kate donner des instructions claires à sa nièce, Alisson.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?! D'attirer les chasseurs par tes traces, pas qu'ils viennent ici sur tes talons ! Hurla-t-il vers Scott.

Le gamin, lui, observait sa petite amie de là où elle était, sans même faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, trop 'amoureux qu'il était, cet abrutit ! ' Et bien entendu, il ne prêta aucune attention à ce que la chasseuse disait à son apprentie.

\- Scott, tes yeux ! Lui cria-t-il en balançant le bras pour couvrir la tête de Laura, immobilisée à côté de lui, toujours parcourue par des spasmes douloureux.

Le Louveteau ne l'écouta pas, et la flèche se planta dans l'arbre derrière lui, bousculant sa vue tandis que Derek se recroquevillait au-dessus de Laura. Grondant, le premier Alpha laissa Scott tomber par terre avec un plainte douloureuse et arracha la flèche du corps de sa petite, qu'elle cesse d'être électrisée, puis il se redressa. _heroes in the_ **darkest** _times,_ **who will rise above.** _*_ Une autre flèche se planta en lui, dans la jambe cette fois-ci, et il s'écroula, évitant d'écraser Laura seulement grâce à ses réflexes.

Il sentit l'odeur de Kate devenir plus forte alors qu'elle s'approchait, très vite dépassée par sa nièce.

\- Alisson, je peux tout expliquer, commença Scott.

Derek gronda en faisant flasher ses yeux vers lui, sa main essayant de retirer sa flèche de son épaule.

\- Finis, les mensonges. Pour une fois, arrête de me mentir, claqua la voix de la jeune femme qui s'arrêta devant son petit ami.

Derek les observa en pestant, énervé que la situation lui échappe autant des mains.

\- J'allais te dire la vérité, au bal, hier. J'allais tout te dire.

Mais quelle brillante idée, bravo ! Derek lâcha un rire nerveux en sentant Laura commencer à bouger contre lui, mais il posa sa main sur son torse pour la maintenir à terre, bien derrière son corps qui faisait pathétiquement barrage entre elle et les chasseuses.

\- Parce que tout ce que j'ai pu dire, tous les mensonges que j'ai dus trouvé, tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'était...

\- C'était pour me protéger.

Derek ignorait si l'apprentie chasseuse était sarcastique, émue, sérieuse, il ne savait pas trop. Kate portait à sa ceinture trop d'aconit qui empestait l'endroit, et avec les deux flèches dans le corps, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

\- Oui, c'est exactement !

\- ... Je ne te crois pas.

Ah, sarcastique, alors.

\- Oh, par pitié, maintenant tue-le avant que je ne m'en occupe moi-même.

Derek ravala un grognement en lançant un regard noir à Kate. Pourquoi Christopher ne pouvait-il pas surveiller sa sœur un peu ?! Hein ?! Au moins une fois dans sa vie - et puis, sa fille pendant qu'il y était !

\- Tu... Tu as juste dit qu'on allait les capturer... Déclara la jeune femme, clairement surprise par sa tante.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on vient de faire, rétorqua Kate d'un air ennuyé. Maintenant, on les tue.

Elle tira. La douleur explosa dans la poitrine de Derek qui bascula en arrière, tombant cette fois-ci définitivement sur Laura, qui gémit de peur, toujours incapable de véritablement bouger. _It's feeling like the suns_ **hiding** *Le Premier Alpha fut parcouru d'un spasme douloureux alors que la balle atteignait son cœur, et merci bien, déjà quatre morts depuis qu'il était ici, parfait !

Non, vraiment, c'était génial, railla-t-il en mourant une nouvelle fois, les ténèbres l'engloutissant.

.*.

Laura haleta de douleur et gémit, terrifiée, alors que son Alpha tombait sur elle et que son lien avec lui s'atténuait. Puis Derek mourut, une nouvelle fois, et Laura chercha à hurler sa peine et sa douleur, mais la douleur de la flèche que Derek lui avait retiré de l'épaule la gardait clouée au sol. Le désespoir étreignit la fille de la Lune quand elle sentit contre elle Derek frissonner en revenant à la vie, puis en mourant de nouveau, deux fois avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger assez pour se détacher de son Oncle Derek afin de le mettre sur le dos. Difficilement, elle se hissa sur ses genoux, à moitié effondrée sur le torse écarlate de son Alpha, où trônait une plaie à son cœur. La balle était toujours dans la plaie.

\- D... Derek... gémit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Son oncle était pâle, immobile avant qu'un autre soubresaut ne le fasse subtilement bouger. Mais il mourut de nouveau. Il était bloqué dans le cycle infernal et Laura gémit un peu plus fort.

\- Derek, s'il te plaît.. Ne me laisse pas toute seule...

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait, Kate.

Laura releva la tête. Christopher venait d'arriver et avait arrêté la chasseuse, qui pointait toujours son arme sur le Louveteau. La fille de la Lune gronda en se mettant au-dessus de Derek pour le protéger et le cacher d'eux. _but we're gonna keep_ **moving** _,_ **surviving** _. *_ Le frère de la tarée - oui, c'était une tarée - tourna la tête vers eux et peut-être que la douleur et le désespoir était peint sur le visage de Laura, puisqu'il eut une grimace peinée.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on fonctionne, on ne tue pas sans jugement et on ne menace pas des gamins de seize ans sans qu'on ne soit sûr de leur culpabilité.

\- J'ai rien fait, monsieur Argent, je vous promets, commença à balbutier le Louveteau.

\- Scott, maintenant, tu te tais ! Hurla soudainement Laura en faisant briller ses yeux vers le gamin.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez de son comportement, s'il avait écouté Derek et elle dès le début, ils n'en seraient pas là !

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Cracha-t-elle.

 **No** _, we won't go_ **quiet** _tonight *_

\- Eh ! J'ai jamais demandé à devenir comme vous ! Rétorqua le gamin avec son habituelle insolence.

\- Tu n'es qu'un putain d'accident, jamais nous ne t'aurions choisi ! Lui cria Laura, exaspérée par son attitude.

Elle n'allait plus lui faire aucun cadeau, rien ! Il ne les méritait pas ! Derek était trop gentil avec lui, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'aurait déjà enfermé dans les sous-sols de son ancien manoir pour lui inculquer de force tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir !

La balle qui traversa son épaule la fit glapir, tandis que Kate éclatait de rire.

\- J'adore vraiment ses grands yeux marrons adorable ! On devrait l'embaucher, il a l'air de les détester au moins autant que nous ! S'amusa-t-il.

Laura pesta en se redressant, le regard brûlant et ses crocs et ses griffes commencèrent à sortir, alors qu'un grondement sourd roulait dans sa gorge. La balle l'avait traversé de part en part et comme elle n'était pas enduite d'aconit, la plaie commençait déjà à se tricoter pour se guérir. La jeune femme eut un mouvement en avant, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul chez les humains debout, ainsi que même un sursaut de peur de la part du gamin. Tant mieux. Christopher leva son arme, mais ce n'était pas Laura qu'il visait. C'était sa sœur.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme ça, Kate. Il y avait des gens innocents dans cette maison que tu as brûlé, des humains, des enfants !

\- Papa, Kate n'a pas- commença la jeune femme en faisant un pas vers lui, visiblement inquiète de l'arme pointée vers sa tante.

\- Oh, arrête tes conneries, Chris ! Ils étaient loin d'être innocents ! Ils les protégeaient, ils ne méritaient pas mieux ! Ricana amèrement la chasseuse.

Elle ne vit pas le regard trahis et douloureux que lui lança sa nièce, qui s'écarta d'elle comme si elle avait la peste. Laura profita du fait qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à elle pour se pencher contre Derek, un nouveau sanglot la secouant. _stand up to_ **shout louder ***

\- Derek... S'il te plaît, Derek... gémit-elle de nouveau.

Sa main glissa sur son torse, qui frissonna à cet instant, et elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se pencher en grimaçant. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et plongea les doigts dans la petite plaie par balle et creusa dans la chaire en ravalant une nausée. C'était presque douloureux que de faire ainsi mal à Derek, même si ce dernier était mort, il restait son Alpha, celui qui l'avait protégé, élevé depuis l'incendie, qui avait été là pour supporter ses cris, ses larmes, ses cauchemars, qui l'avait remise sur pieds avec de la patience et beaucoup d'amour, celui qui serait toujours là pour elle. Le lien qu'elle avait avec lui, qu'elle savait ne pas percevoir de la même manière que lui, ne faisait que tressauter, coincé entre la vie et la mort tout comme lui. _no we won't be_ **silent** _. *_ Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour fouiller un peu plus la plaie en gémissant, et quand son index frôla le métal chaud de la balle, elle se figea en entendant deux choses.

Des bruits provenant de la maison, et une voiture arrivant. Elle releva la tête et inspira rapidement l'air avant de frissonner. Le sourire qui éclaira ses traits était carnassier, mais c'était la Lune Pleine et devant elle se trouvait celle qui avait détruit sa famille, et la Vengeance approchait à pas feutrés, tandis que le petit humain si courageux faisait son chemin jusqu'à eux. Alors, quand elle réussit à extraire la balle du torse de son oncle Derek, le cri qu'elle lança à la Lune était peut-être un cri de Victoire, mais il y avait dans sa voix beaucoup plus. **Shadows are calling us out.** _*_ Un cri d'Assaut. Un cri, qui reçut une réponse.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'inquiéta la petite chasseuse d'une voix sourde et paniquée en faisant un pas en arrière.

Pauvres petites choses, n'est-ce pas ? Laura feula.

 _We are_ **heroes** _, when_ **the night is darkest** _._ _*_

Face à eux, la porte du manoir, que Derek avait remis sur pied, couina alors qu'elle s'ouvrait lentement. La fille de la Lune s'humidifia les lèvres, arborant un air, qu'elle était sûre, être affamé alors que le tableau qu'ils formaient semblait tout droit sorti d'une nouvelle de Poe, ou de Stephen King. La surprise et la peur rendait l'air lourd, poissant, collant, irrespirable. _Only we can_ **spark it** _, light it up in the_ **darkness** _._ _*_ Et quand le bruit de moteur s'arrêta pour laisser place aux battements de cœur frénétiques de Stiles qui courait vers eux, la tension était à son paroxysme.

\- C'est l'Alpha, déclara Scott d'une voix sourde.

Laura lâcha un gémissement d'anticipation, la beauté macabre du moment faisant battre son coeur plus fort encore qu'auparavant, elle était gonflée d'adrénaline et de joie malsaine. _We are_ **heroes** _in the_ **darkest** _times who will_ **rise above** _._ _*_ La Soif de sang la fit haleter et levant le visage vers le ciel, elle lâcha une plainte de plaisir que Peter reprit d'un grognement.

Laura sourit et sous elle, Derek ouvrit ses yeux verts.

 **We are heroes. ***

.*.

 _* Je peux_ **entendre** _les perdus_ **pleurer** _. Je peux_ **entendre** _la_ **vérité cachée** _. Les_ **ombres** **nous appellent** _, je verrais la_ **peur** _monter, [ et ]_ **mon espoir** _brûle._ **Nous sommes des héros** _\- Les héros_ **des périodes les plus sombres** _, quand il n'y a plus de_ **lumière** _. Nous sommes des_ **héros** _, les héros des périodes les plus_ **sombres** _,_ **ceux qui se hisserons au-dessus** _. C'est comme si les soleils se_ **cachent** _, mais nous continuerons de_ **bouger** _, de_ **survivre** _._ **Non** _, nous ne serons pas_ **calmes** _ce soir, bien campés pour_ **crier plus fort** _; Non, nous ne serons pas_ **silencieux** _._ **Les ombres nous appellent.** _Nous sommes des_ **héros** _, lorsque_ **la nuit est la plus sombre** _. Nous pouvons_ **étinceler** _, briller dans_ **l'obscurité** _. Nous sommes les_ **héros** _des périodes les_ **plus sombres** _, qui se_ **hisserons au-dessus** _._ **Nous sommes des héros.**

.*.

** Charles Addams est le créateur de la famille Addams, et ceux qui ne voit pas de quoi je parle... Euh... Regardez le film avec Christina Ricci et Christopher Lloyd, j'ai grandit avec ce film, je le regardais tous les 4 matins – entre Titanic, Mulan et Volcano – et pour les autres : Saviez-vous que l'histoire de la Famille Addams, les personnages et leur mentalité, tout ça est basé sur la vraie famille de Charles Addams ? J'aurais rêvé pouvoir être là aux repas de famille... La mamouchka... 8D

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Sylvercerdre :** Yo ! :D

Encore plus de Sterek frustrant dans ce chapitre... -w- Je comprend tout à faire, c'était un chapitre un peu plus calme, pour reprendre son souffle avant les chapitres qui arrivent xD Kate ? Ooooh, je ne sais pas... *angel* Ah, Harrison... Héhéhéhé... Ah non mais SCOTT... SCOOOOOTT ! *grrr* Et p'is Victoria aussi èé

 **Flo** **:** Piou ! ( quelle longue reviews ! *O* ) C'est sûr, c'est une horreur, mais Derek ne le sait pas vraiment. Pour lui, elle a plus besoin d'aide que d'être punie. Dans ce chapitre, j'explique pourquoi la morsure serait vaine de toute manière .w. Ah non mais tu as vu ce qu'ils font dans ce chapitre ?! \O Héhéhéhé ! Là, c'est pas rien !

Ah oui, une coquille. Je vais aller changer ça, merci ! :D

-  
Nan mais je rigole, j'adore tes reviews, elles sont toujours bien construite étou, bien complète ! \O J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus, plein de poutoux ! :*

* * *

 _*secoue les bras de bas en haut comme une pieuvre* OHMONDIEU, TELLEMENT DE CHOSES DANS CE CHAPITRE ! Du Sterek ! ( Parce que vous n'allez pas me faire croire que ce n'est pas CLAIREMENT du Sterek le passage de l'hopital ) De l'action ! **Beaucoup d'action**. Et Derek qui meurt, encore. Et Laura qui se laisse submerger par les sensations de la pleine lune._

 _MOUAHAHHAHAHA, un CLIFF !_

 _Vous me détestez, hein ? ;)_

 _La semaine prochaine, l'action continue, et... Et Derek est trop cool. Je vous jure, c'est tellement sympa d'avoir un personnage aussi vieux. Manque d'inspiration pour amener un élément scénaristique ? Bim, flashback- ou juste il y pense. L'explication ? Duh, il est si vieux, il sait tout, accepte cette situation comme elle vient. C'est genre, la magie pour les fics Harry Potter et pire pour moi : Luna. Il est comme Luna. Un soucis pour amener un grand secret sur le devant de la scène ? Luna. Chuuuuut, c'est Luna, elle sait beaucoup de choses et on a pas besoin de se justifier, c'est **Luna**._

 _…._

 _….._

 _Enfin bref xD_

 _Pleins de bisous et à la semaine prochaine !_

 _Xoxo, 'Win_


	28. KINGS

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre** **28 -**

 _ **TRIBE SOCIETY - Kings**_

Derek gronda de douleur et cligna des paupières alors que la plaie de son torse se refermait en quelques secondes. Le Premier Alpha grimaça puis s'arqua sur le sol alors que la lumière de la Lune caressait sa peau comme une couverture chaude, et l'adrénaline parcourue ses veines dans un éclair de douleur aussi fulgurant que jouissif. La Lune chantait à son oreille et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la première chose que Derek sentit, en plus de la caresse de la Sainte-Mère, fut l'odeur de Stiles. Cette odeur si prenante, avec ces nuances de terres chaudes de son statut humain, et pas cette puissance fraîche et gelée de l'ancien Stiles Vampire. Mais c'était tout de même son odeur, c'était lui, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

La réalité le rattrapa, lui rappelant ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt - et maintenant, avant toute chose, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de rater ?

Le Premier Alpha cligna des paupières et frissonna en entendant Laura gronder. Son regard se focalisa sur sa petite, qui était au-dessus de lui comme pour le protéger, les crocs et griffes sorties, ainsi qu'un grondement ronflant dans sa poitrine. _Runnin with all of_ **my brothers *** Derek haleta en sentant la force des émotions de tous ses enfants autour de lui l'assommer de leur puissance. L'Alpha des Alpha se redressa en posant une main sur l'abdomen de Laura, qui tourna vers lui un regard doré et sans presque aucune trace d'humanité. Elle était dans un état sauvage avancé, la Soif de Sang et de Vengeance de Peter l'ayant atteint. _I_ **always** _wonder how far_ **we could go** _. *_

Derek gronda doucement en faisant luire son regard, et la jeune femme frissonna avant de se calmer. Elle fronça les sourcils en l'observant d'un œil un peu vide, comme si elle réalisait seulement qu'il était là, puis elle se jeta à son cou en gémissant sous sa mâchoire. Le Premier Alpha passa un bras dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui avant de grimacer quand les flèches qui étaient plantées dans son corps et dont les plaies s'étaient guéries autour bougèrent. Grognant, il se les arracha en grimaçant, et l'adrénaline et la puissance de la Lune Pleine les referma en quelques secondes.

Puis la voix de Stiles lui parvint, le jeune homme criant à Scott de rester tranquille. Le Premier Alpha fronça les sourcils et porta son attention sur tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Laura faisait en fait barrage aux trois chasseurs - tient, Chris était arrivé sans qu'il ne le réalise, sûrement durant sa mort - et au Louveteau. Stiles était lui aussi arrivé - puisqu'apparemment, il n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait - mais restait en arrière, le regard braqué sur la maison. _If we_ **could** _break through the ceiling_ **above us *** Et dans des ruines de cette dernière bondit Peter sous sa forme Lycane. Derek se crispa et gronda un peu, mais laissa Peter se précipiter sur les chasseurs avec une vitesse incroyable pour mettre la gamine par terre, puis son père, et envoya Scott dans le paysage, allant s'écraser sur un arbre.

Kate se mit à le provoquer, criant à l'Alpha d'oser venir la voir, qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était la seule encore debout, et cette idiote ne comprenait pas que c'était pour une bonne raison.

Christopher et Alisson essayèrent de se remettre sur pied, mais Peter s'arrêta enfin de bondir, et tous purent enfin clairement voir le monstre qui les attaquait. _there'd be no point of us_ **looking** _below. *_ Derek grimaça en s'accroupissant avant de se redresser doucement, le cœur douloureux de le voir ainsi. Il était dans un état déplorable. Son corps était encore plus rachitique que dans son souvenir, ses yeux rougeâtres étaient injectés de sang, son visage et tout son corps était bloqué entre sa forme humaine et la forme Lycan monstrueuse. Sa gueule était allongée comme un museau, la chaire (chair) déchirée essayant de s'accommoder à une forme définitive, possédant deux rangées de dents, des crocs et quelques dents humaines. Sa colonne vertébrale était bloquée entre la position humaine et celle d'un loup, il ne pouvait rester totalement debout mais ne pouvait être à quatre pattes. Ses mains et pieds étaient gigantesques, disproportionnés et ses os cassaient indéfiniment en essayant de devenir des pattes, la chair en lambeau et un début de fourrure sur ses extrémités, une fourrure clairsemée de sang séché. Le peu de membres de son corps qui n'étaient pas sous une forme humaine portaient les stigmates de l'incendie.

Alisson couina et eut un mouvement de recul, et Scott gronda en se redressant, près à sauter sur Peter, mais l'Alpha se redressa, craquant sa colonne dans un bruit affreux qui arracha un cri de peur de la part de la jeune femme ; mais son cri fut englouti par le hurlement que poussa l'Alpha. Le Louveteau, malgré le lien Alpha/Bêta qui n'était pas optimal, ne put désobéir à son Alpha et se ratatina sur le sol malgré son envie d'aller visiblement sauver sa petite amie. _We could be_ **free, finally** _. *_ Christopher murmura son nom d'une voix déchirée en se redressant - depuis quand... Quand s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? - et Derek se mit totalement sur ses pieds pour faire un pas en avant. Un seul.

Il aurait pu réagir.

Oh oui, il avait eu tout le temps du monde. Il aurait pu repousser Christopher et le louveteau pour éviter qu'ils n'interfèrent avec ce qui allait se dérouler. Il aurait même eu le temps de repousser assez la jeune chasseuse pour qu'elle n'assiste pas à cela. Il aurait pu sauter jusqu'à Peter, le repousser pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Kate.

Mais honnêtement ? Il n'en avait aucune envie, alors il n'en fit rien. Elle ne le méritait pas, elle ne méritait aucune considération de sa part. Si elle avait mieux appris les leçons de Gérard, ou même se serait-elle un peu plus intéressée aux murmures des meutes, aux légendes et autres contes de leur société, elle aurait su que l'on ne s'attaquait pas à une des Familles Fondatrices sans en payer le prix. Et elle le payait, le prix. Oh oui. Et elle avait la chance que ce soit Peter qui s'occupe de sa condamnation, et non lui. Elle allait souffrir, bien sûr, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il aurait voulu lui faire.

Il n'eut aucune réaction quand Peter leva la tête vers le ciel pour hurler à la Lune, il ne réagit même pas quand la chasseuse lui tira dessus. Trois balles se plantèrent derrière lui, une balle atteignit son torse. Mais trop plein d'adrénaline, de vengeance, de Soif, l'Alpha n'y fit aucunement attention, et ce n'était qu'une égratignure pour lui. Le Loup-garou/Lycan bondit.

Derek n'eut aucune réaction quand Peter hurla une dernière fois sa dominance à la Lune en tombant sur la chasseuse, qui en lâcha son arme. Puis il gronda, à quelques centimètres de son nez, et planta profondément ses griffes dans la gorge de la chasseuse, lui faisant une seconde bouche, béante et sanguinolente.

Le sang gicla, et Derek observa le tableau sans mot dire, sans un mouvement, juste une profonde satisfaction, comme une mère fière de voir son petit chasser et dévorer sa première proie. Ladite proie lâcha un gargouillis apeuré et douloureux avant de tomber sur le sol. Il n'eut aucune réaction quand la fille de Chris et ce dernier crièrent - plus pour la première - et pleurèrent - plus pour le second.

Le sang se mit à couler sur le sol, peignant les feuilles mortes sur le sol et imbibant la terre.

Il laissa les choses arriver elles-mêmes. Il laissa Peter Hurler sa victoire douloureuse à la Lune, sa vengeance enfin achevée, et laissa Laura reprendre son cri de triomphe. Il tressaillit à peine.

Lentement, alors que l'Alpha désormais vengé se laissait tomber sur le sol, gémissant de douleur et toujours entre homme et bête, Derek s'approcha enfin. _We could be_ **free** _. *_ Il s'arrêta à côté du corps inerte de la chasseuse et son nez se plissa de dégoût.

Elle n'était pas morte. Aux portes de la mort, certes, mais toujours là. Il y avait une infime chance que le venin de Peter fasse effet et qu'elle se transforme.

Hors de question. Lui vivant, jamais cela n'arrivera.

Alors il s'accroupit, arracha une large lame qui était accrochée à la ceinture de la chasseuse et sans plus de considération, la planta dans sa poitrine, atteignant facilement le cœur. Derrière lui, le grondement satisfait de Laura fut englouti par le cri de surprise et de douleur de la plus jeune chasseuse. Et peut-être aussi la respiration douloureuse de son père.

Quand il se redressa, il sentit du mouvement derrière lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Scott et Chris qui se rapprochaient tous deux de Peter, qui rampait au sol pour s'éloigner du corps de Kate, tremblant contre un arbre. _I been through_ **the darkest of caves** _*_ Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à gronder.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire, vous deux ? Cracha-t-il.

Christopher tourna vers lui un regard douloureux mais déterminé.

\- Il a tué ma sœur... Déclara-t-il, comme si c'était suffisant.

\- Elle a eu de la chance, gronda Derek.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils et resserra sa prise sur son arme à feu qu'il avait récupéré sur le sol.

\- De la chance ? Railla-t-il. Ah oui, tu trouves ?

\- Oui. Elle aurait dû faire plus attention aux leçons que vous donnait Gérard. On ne s'attaque pas à une des nobles Familles Fondatrices sans en payer le prix. Elle a piégé et froidement assassiné onze des nôtres, humains comme Loup-garou, enfants comme vieillards. Elle a eu de la chance que ce soit passé aussi vite, je ne l'aurais personnellement pas permit de mourir avant plusieurs jours, déclara-t-il en faisant briller son regard de bleu.

Le chasseur eut un mouvement de recul, le regard perdu.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Quelles familles ?

Derek ne put retenir son ricanement douloureux.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas la société dont tu chasses les membres, se moqua-t-il.

Mais au vu du regard qu'il avait sur son visage, il ne savait pas du tout de quoi parlait Derek. Ce dernier serra les poings.

\- J'ai eu assez de mal à retenir les deux autres familles nobles de vous traquer jusqu'au dernier pour venger la meute de Brynja, ne me donne pas une excuse pour les lâcher sur vous et recule d'un pas. À moins que tu ais envie qu'une nouvelle guerre à pleine vue n'éclate entre les Familles et le Conseil, déclara-t-il durement.

\- Je...

\- Argent, recul. Maintenant, gronda Derek, faisant parler sa voix d'Alpha.

L'instinct animal qui résidait en chaque humain, ce petit instinct qui se fait se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque à l'approche d'un danger, ce frisson désagréable quand quelqu'un nous épie... _and_ **suffered** _one hundred steps off_ **the end of the road** _. *_ Cet instinct-là obéit à Derek, et Chris se recula de plusieurs pas.

Tout le corps du Premier Alpha se crispa alors que Scott avait profité de son échange avec Chris pour se rapprocher de Peter. Ce dernier l'avait laissé faire, affalé contre son arbre, recroquevillé sur lui-même en gémissant pitoyablement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là, toi aussi ? Gronda-t-il vers Scott.

Le louveteau se crispa et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Il tourna vers Derek un visage défait, suppliant.

\- S'il te plaît Derek, laisse-moi faire. Je veux juste que tout s'arrête, plaida-t-il.

Le Premier Alpha fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha en faisant un arc de cercle pour pouvoir bouger rapidement et se mettre entre Peter et Scott si besoin.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je veux juste redevenir humain ! Continua le plus jeune.

Derek fronça les sourcils et retroussa les babines sur ses crocs qui pointaient.

\- Tu veux le tuer, c'est ça ?! Cracha-t-il.

Le visage de Scott s'illumina, comme soulagé qu'il le comprenne. Soulagé !

\- Oui ! Tu comprends, je-

\- Et tu crois toujours ce qui est marqué sur internet ? Se moqua Derek, véhément.

Le visage du louveteau se froissa d'incompréhension. Derek continua.

\- Si tu nous avais laissé, Laura et moi, t'expliquer calmement ta situation et ta nouvelle communauté, tes particularités, tu saurais que le venin de Loup-Garou est irréversible, ton corps a changé pour s'adapter au virus qui aurait pu t'être mortel. C'est comme ça maintenant, tu n'as plus d'autres choix que de t'adapter ! Si tu tues Peter, tu deviendras un Alpha à ton tour, avec un territoire à défendre, une meute à gérer, des louveteaux à contrôler. C'est à peine si tu te contrôles toi-même, comment comptes tu faire face à cet afflux de puissance sans devenir fou ?! Asséna-t-il durement.

Le louveteau recula un peu, perdu.

\- Mais je ne veux pas rester Loup-garou, gémit-il.

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Je sais. Mais je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ta transformation était un accident. Il ne voulait pas te transformer, il l'a malheureusement fait. Maintenant, il faut vraiment que tu nous laisses nous occuper de toi, que tu trouves une sérénité pour un contrôle optimal.

Il rouvrit les yeux et le braqua sur le louveteau.

\- En attendant, tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de Peter, cracha-t-il.

Scott se mordilla la lèvre en observant toujours l'Alpha en retrait derrière Derek, qui ne faisait aucunement attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais Stiles se glissa aux côtes de son meilleur ami et lui attrapa doucement le poignet pour le faire reculer.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Scott, comme tu l'as toujours fait, d'accord ? Déclara doucement le jeune homme.

Derek aurait pu embrasser le jeune humain, parce que le louveteau se laissa guider plus en retrait. Le premier Alpha prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs et se tourna enfin vers Peter.

\- Peter, murmura-t-il doucement.

Son petit était dans un état encore pire qu'il ne l'avait pensé aux premiers abords, brisant un peu plus son cœur. coincé entre deux formes, toujours dans un état sauvage dangereux, malgré sa vengeance accomplie, Derek savait qu'il allait être difficile pour lui de le faire revenir. _Paint it with_ **passion** _,_ **my favorite color. *** Doucement pourtant, le Premier Alpha se rapprocha assez pour que Peter lève vers lui un regard rouge, le corps crispé et grondant un peu plus fort. Ses griffes raclaient son crâne et il s'arrachait de vraies touffes entières de poil/cheveux. Derek leva les mains face à lui et se mit à ton tour à gronder, bassement, arrachant un sursaut au Loup-garou.

Ils s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux et Derek s'accroupit lentement, grondant toujours. Doucement, son regard changea de couleur, se teintant de son vert statuant de sa puissance. Peter se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, frissonnant, de lourds spasmes le secouant. Derek sentit le lien qu'il partageait avec lui frissonner tout autant et Laura le sentit elle aussi. Elle cria mais Peter avait déjà bondi, sautant sur Derek qui se redressa juste assez pour le réceptionner contre lui.

Ils basculèrent tous deux sur le sol, l'attention du Premier Alpha toute tournée sur Peter mais il entendait aussi parfaitement les halètements de peur des chasseurs derrière lui ainsi que les gémissements de sa petite. Derek n'y fit pas attention, se redressant plutôt en faisant voler ses mains au dessus de la silhouette recroquevillée de l'Alpha contre lui. Ce dernier s'agrippait à lui en gémissement pitoyablement, donnant des coups de tête contre son menton - des coups de museau, en fait. Derek posa doucement sa main sur sa nuque, calmant en un instant les tremblements douloureux de Peter. Mais il continua de gémir en enfouissant son nez dans son cou, tout petit enfant contre lui. **Hope** _, I [ will be_ **still** _]_ **alive** _when_ **this story gets old** _._ _*_ L'Alpha des Alphas bougea pour le laisser plaquer son nez contre sa peau, qu'il puisse s'imprégner de son odeur.

\- Ça va aller, Peter. Ça va aller, chut. C'est fini, maintenant, dit-il doucement.

Il posa ses mains sur lui, le serrant doucement contre lui en grondant toujours.

\- Tu les as vengés, tu as vengé ton Alpha. Tu as vengé ta sœur. Tu as vengé tes Petits et tes Anciens.

Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux emmêlés et crasseux.

\- Tu as vengé ton louveteau, c'est bien. Ça va aller, maintenant.

Derek fredonna un instant, jusqu'à ce que Peter cesse de gémir.

\- Mais il faut que tu reviennes Peter, d'accord ? Hm ? Il faut que tu reviennes, parce que tu n'es pas seul. Regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le loup-garou cligna des yeux et quitta son cou pour se blottir contre son torse, évitant son regard.

\- Peter. Regarde-moi.

L'Alpha frissonna puis bougea un peu la tête pour le regarder, enfin. Derek sourit calmement.

\- Hm ? C'est moi, d'accord ? Maintenant, ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Sens ce qui se passe autour de toi. Sens _qui_ il y a autour de toi, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas seul, ressent-les. Ressens-la, lui dit-il fermement.

Peter cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils, puis ferma enfin les yeux. Il resta contre lui et Derek ferma lui aussi à moitié les yeux, se concentrant sur les liens. Celui avec Scott était terne et inactif, le Louveteau ne l'ayant aucunement reconnu. Celui de Laura pulsait violemment, flamboyant de toute la force et la puissance de son amour et sa confiance en lui.

Une telle dévotion décuplait son influence, sa puissance. Tout comme la confiance d'un Bêta en son Alpha était décisif dans la puissance de ce dernier, la confiance de Laura en lui le boostait. Une bonne dose d'adrénaline qui ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

Peter gronda en s'agrippant à Derek, plantant ses griffes dans sa peau en déchirant son t-shirt comme une simple toile d'araignée. Grimaçant sous la piqûre de douleur, Derek posa doucement sa main sur la nuque de Peter pour le masser doucement. _I see a_ **world** _full of_ **none believers** _searching for_ **smoke** _in a still_ **water pond** _._ _*_ Le Premier Alpha jeta un regard derrière lui, l'Alpha sauvage y fixait un point et il vit Laura se rapprocher lentement d'eux, ce qui provoquait le grondement de l'Alpha. Derek retira lentement la main de la nuque de l'Alpha et fit un geste vers la jeune femme, l'incitant à s'arrêter. Il reporta son attention sur Peter sans s'attarder sur les chasseurs à cran et leurs armes levées vers eux, ni du regard trahi que le Louveteau posait sur les Loups-garous, ainsi que sur Stiles. Derek inspira doucement et reprit ses caresses pour calmer Peter, qui grondait toujours.

\- Tu te souviens d'elle, non ? Tu dois t'ouvrir, Peter, et la ressentir de nouveau, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme. Écoute son cœur, c'est familier, n'est-ce pas ? Hm ? Est-ce que tu te souviens d'elle ?

L'Alpha avait peu à peu cessé de gronder, mais ne quittait toujours pas la Bêta de son regard rouge brillant. Derek se secoua en sentant les liens que Peter pouvait partager avec les autres Bêtas frémir et commencer à se tordre, l'Alpha prêt à les détruire. Entre le Potentiel Alpha véritable qu'était Scott et le statut de futur Alpha héritière de Laura, Peter se sentait instinctivement menacé par ses bêtas qu'il n'avait pas formellement reconnus comme tels, et qui ne lui donnaient aucune confiance, et inversement. _A nothing_ **king** _they called a_ **dreamer** _*_ Dans une position comme la sienne, aussi vulnérable, Derek savait que l'instinct sauvage de Peter allait détruire tout lien existant pour éviter de relâcher sa vigilance autour d'eux et de risquer de se faire poignarder dans le dos.

\- Non, Peter.

L'Alpha gémit et grogna à la fois.

\- Ne fais pas ça, chut, tout va bien, murmura doucement le Premier Alpha. Laura est ta nièce, tu te souviens ? Murmura-t-il doucement. Tu l'as sauvé des flammes, tu lui as permis d'être en vie.

Peter tremblait désormais contre lui et un bruissement de feuilles attira l'attention de Derek sur Laura. La jeune femme ne quittait pas l'Alpha du regard, se rapprochant minutieusement d'eux en rampant presque sur le sol, à quatre pattes en se faisant paraître bien petite, moins menaçante. Quand l'Alpha sauvage cligna des yeux vers elle, elle gémit en détournant le regard, lui présentant son cou pour lui montrer qu'elle se soumettait, qu'elle se soumettait et qu'elle continuait d'approcher. Peter gronda avant de chouiner, ses instincts en désaccord complet avec la partie humaine que Derek sentait essayer de remonter à la surface. Le Premier Alpha se positionna de telle sorte que seuls Peter et Laura - si elle faisait attention - puissent le voir et fit briller ses yeux de vert vers l'Alpha sauvage.

\- Ton Alpha originelle est morte, oui.

Peter gémit.

\- Ta meute s'est évanouie, oui, continua Derek et Peter ferma les yeux. Regarde-moi.

Rouge contre vert.

\- Et ta petite, ton enfant a été massacré, c'est vrai.

Peter pleura et enfouis un peu plus sa tête contre son cou, mais Derek serra sa main contre sa nuque pour le forcer à se redresser.

\- Regarde-moi. Tu les as vengés, comme de ton bon droit, c'est bien. Je sais qu'il en manque une, je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'aller après elle et elle payera tout autant - je t'en fait le serment.

Peter gémit de nouveau en tremblant contre Derek, mais ce dernier ne le lâcha pas, la prise ferme sur lui.

\- Mais tu ne peux le faire maintenant, Peter, déclara-t-il doucement. Maintenant, il faut que tu abandonnes ton statut. Tu dois laisser s'écouler ton pouvoir d'Alpha. Il va finir par te consumer, tu vas devenir une menace pour d'autres et je ne veux pas à avoir à te tuer.

L'Alpha cessa de bouger et ne fit plus aucun bruit. Laura continuait d'avancer doucement et à quelques centimètres de ses oncles, elle gémit et donna un coup de tête léger dans l'épaule de Derek. Dans les bras de ce dernier, Peter se crispa et releva la tête en lâchant un souffle qui semblait douloureux pour poser son regard carmin sur la jeune Fille de la Lune.

La petite détourna de nouveau le regard mais tout son corps cherchait à se rapprocher de lui, en proie à ses instincts de bêta mais aussi en tant de nièce. Derek ne mentait pas, elle avait besoin de Peter, il était son dernier lien avec sa famille, c'était son oncle, elle l'aimait... Il lui manquait, et ça lui faisait du mal que de le voir ainsi, dans un si mauvais état. **this is my life** _and I'll call it a_ **song** _. *_ Derek passa sa main dans les cheveux de Peter, ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

\- Il faut laisser aller, Peter... Tu dois revenir, Laura est là, elle a besoin de toi... Laisse l'Alpha disparaître, redevient l'Enfant de la Lune simple, il faut que tu te soignes.

Peter tressaillit et gémit un peu plus fort en s'enfonçant contre Derek. Puis, lentement, très lentement, le Premier Alpha sentit le lien avec Peter frissonner violemment et perdre un poids, un poids lourd qui embrumait le cerveau de Peter, cette puissance d'Alpha qui n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être, qui n'avait plus de cible sur laquelle se concentrer, et qui consumait peu à peu l'être profondément blessé qu'était devenu Peter. Et alors que Peter se redressait sur ses genoux, son visage perdit peu à peu ses attributs lupins, ainsi que ses pattes qui redevinrent mains et pieds, et tout son corps coincé entre deux formes retrouva sa place humaine. Ses yeux perdirent leur teinte carmine et prirent une teinte bleue, cette même teinte bleue que Derek feignait posséder depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Le lien de Peter avec les autres Bêtas proches, ainsi qu'avec Derek, se renforça soudainement, submergeant le Premier Alpha de la douleur émotionnelle qui travaillait encore son petit. Quand ce dernier s'écarta pour se ratatiner sur lui-même en enfonçant ses ongles humains dans sa poitrine en lâchant une plainte douloureuse, Laura fut la première à lever la main pour toucher l'épaule de l'ancien Alpha. Il tressaillit et commença à s'écarter. Mais Laura, qui s'était calmée en sentant Peter _revenir_ , murmura doucement des mots réconfortants, et Peter se laissa approcher, laissa Laura enlacer ses épaules pour finir par pleurer contre sa poitrine, les deux derniers Hales étroitement enlacés.

Derek les observa un instant avant de soupirer et de se redresser, mais à peine était-il sur pied qu'il tressaillit. L'instant d'après, une main forte et chaude entourait son bras, n'aidant pas vraiment, si ce n'était que l'ancrer dans la réalité.

\- Derek ?

Le Premier Alpha cligna des yeux et se secoua avant de tourner la tête vers Stiles, qui s'était rapproché.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit le jeune humain, le visage concerné et l'observant minutieusement en quête d'une blessure.

L'Alpha des Alphas ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, se vautrant un instant dans la connexion qu'il avait avec un Peter de nouveau... sainement humain. Oh, il était toujours un Loup-garou, mais il n'était plus un Lycan.

\- Derek ?

Le murmure de Stiles lui arracha un frisson et il rouvrit les yeux pour l'observer.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

Le Premier Alpha lui sourit doucement et hocha la tête avant de jeter un regard aux deux enfants de la Lune, nièce et oncle qui se retrouvaient sans accorder une once d'attention à ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux.

\- Maintenant que Peter n'est plus un Alpha, Laura et moi allons pouvoir nous concentrer sur sa guérison aussi bien physique que mentale et émotionnelle. Je ne sais pas si, après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il redeviendra aussi sain qu'avant... C'est même peu probable en fait, mais il va pouvoir se reconstruire.

\- Super. Parce que des Bêtas et un Alpha sauvage, ce n'était pas assez dangereux comme ça, voilà maintenant que l'on se retrouve avec une poignée d'Oméga, grogna Chris.

Derek avait presque oublié sa présence et fronça les sourcils vers lui, n'étant pas sûr que ses nerfs déjà à fleur de peau supportent les commentaires venimeux d'un chasseur ignorant.

\- Aucun d'entre nous n'est un Oméga. Peter n'a pas perdu son statut d'Alpha, il s'est simplement atténué pour se transférer au suivant assez stable pour conduire la meute, cracha-t-il. En d'autres termes, moi.

Sa fin de phrase était plus un grognement qu'une locution et il laissa ses yeux se teinter de rouge pour illustrer ses propos. Laura n'était pas prête - le serra-t-elle un jour ? - ne parlons pas de Peter, il était donc le choix le plus logique pour s'occuper d'eux, pour être l'Alpha du territoire. Oh certes, ne tant que Premier Alpha, la terre tout entière était son territoire, mais... c'était lui qui, officiellement et pour un temps pour l'instant indéfini, prenait la place de protecteur, de guide, d'Alpha Hale. Mais ce n'était pas Peter qui le lui avait donné, bien qu'il aurait pu. Derek avait préféré que le Loup-Garou soit conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire pour ne pas combattre l'intrusion et la puissance de Peter ; dans son état, ça aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. Le Premier Alpha avait forcé le Loup dissocié de l'Humain à écouter ce dernier et de laisser tomber le pouvoir d'Alpha. Après une courte hésitation, le Loup l'avait fait, ayant reconnu Laura comme sa famille, sa Meute, et elle était plus important que tout le pouvoir du monde.

Cette nièce si proche de lui, avec qui il avait presque grandit. Celle qui, après Talia, aurait dû devenir son Alpha et pour qui il avait une profonde affection et un respect réel pour sa personne.

Une qui, malgré le peu d'année qui les séparait, était toujours à ses yeux une Louveteau de sa meute, au même titre que le jeune Derek, Cora, ainsi que sa propre fille. Et la seule Petite qui restait avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Alors oui, il avait relâché sa puissance d'Alpha et Derek l'avait endormie. Il aurait très bien pu le lui prendre, mais il fallait un Alpha dans la meute Hale, il ne pouvait se permettre de leur voler leur Statut, leur identité. Alors pour l'instant, il serait l'Alpha. _I close my eyes to see I'll take_ **my throne *** Puis, quand Peter irait mieux, Derek poussera le pouvoir Alpha à resurgir et l'oncle de Laura tiendra la gérance de la meute, jusqu'au moment où la fille de la Lune ait l'âge et surtout l'envie d'embrasser son prochain Statut. En attendant jusque-là...

\- Mais... Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne ! S'étonna Christopher Argent d'un drôle d'air.

Derek sentit ses yeux se rétrécir et la colère flamber dans son torse et, sans la main de Stiles calmement mais bien posée sur son biceps pour l'arrêter et l'empêcher d'approcher, le chasseur aurait rejoint sa sœur. _lay it on_ **mountain** _, make myself a_ **king** _. *_

\- Papa, je... commença l'apprentie chasseuse.

Pâlotte, presque tremblante mais tentant de le cacher, la jeune fille évitait consciencieusement de regarder dans la direction du corps de sa tante, des larmes au coin des yeux, énervant un peu plus le Premier Alpha. Ce monstre ne méritait aucune larme.

\- Alpha... Bêta, Oméga... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Continua-t-elle.

Derek observa père et fille avant d'éclater d'un rire douloureusement amère (amer).

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de ce qui se fait ou ne se fait pas, hein, Argent ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais déjà assis avec l'un des nôtres à la terrasse d'un café pour discuter calmement. Il y a une raison pour que l'on vous appelle les sanguinaires. Même Stiles, qui a été introduit de force dans cette partie du monde il n'y a seulement que trois lunes en sait plus sur nos us, coutumes, légendes et comportements que toi !

Le Premier Alpha fusilla le chasseur du regard, les yeux rougeoyant dans la nuit.

\- Tu as intérêt à bien éduquer ta petite pour éviter d'en faire une nouvelle psychopathe, cracha-t-il avant de se détourner pour se calmer.

\- Alors c'est ça, hein ?

Derek tourna la tête vers Scott.

\- Tu m'as empêché de le tuer pour avoir plus de puissance et être l'Alpha, déclara-t-il avec une mine dégoûtée.

Derek cligna des yeux, surprit, mais avait qu'il ne puisse répondre, Laura ricanait derrière lui, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux de Peter toujours au sol, tenant étroitement son oncle désormais calme et silencieux tout contre elle.

\- Tu es encore plus têtu que je ne le pensais, ce n'est pas croyable... Derek, ce louveteau est incroyable ! Ricana-t-elle amèrement, presque hystérique.

Derek gronda doucement, le bruit cherchant à la calmer. Elle frissonna et serra un peu plus Peter qui ne broncha pas, redevenant silencieuse. Le Premier Alpha regarda ensuite Scott et soupira.

\- Non, je ne t'ai pas empêché de le tuer pour avoir plus de puissance. Si j'avais pu arrêter et sauver Peter en le laissant être l'Alpha, je l'aurais fait. Sauf que non seulement, il est de ma famille et je me dois de le protéger, mais en plus de cela, il ne le mérite pas.

Scott ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais Derek l'arrêta très calmement.

\- Je ne parles pas du point de vue ou des lois humaines, Scott. Je parle des Lois de notre peuple, des Lois lycannes. Si tu pouvais ne serait-ce que...

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, je le sais. Tu ne veux pas me voir te donner des ordres, j'ai compris. Mais par pitié, laisse-moi au moins t'apprendre, t'éduquer comme il le faudrait, t'aider à te contrôler. Crois-moi, ça serait bien plus simple et vivable pour toi, termina-t-il par dire.

\- Je... Je voulais redevenir normal, marmonna Scott, mais sa volonté de repousser Derek commençait à fléchir, et le Premier Alpha n'y était pour rien.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Je sais. Mais ça n'aurait rien fait, je te le promets. C'est une légende inventée par des chasseurs qui en avaient marre d'attendre gentiment de pouvoir appliquer leur code.

Il lança un regard noir à Christopher.

\- " _We hunt those who hunt us", " Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_ ". Il a y eut une vague de meurtres, non élucidés, assez bestiale en France au 19ème siècle, parce que de nouveau louveteaux entendaient parler de cette histoire, partaient en chasse de celui qui les avait transformés et le tuaient, pour se retrouver ensuite Alpha à leur tour. Ce soudain gain de puissance, combiné au fait qu'ils étaient encore jeunes en tant que louveteau faisaient qu'ils perdaient le peu de contrôle qu'ils possédaient, attaquant tous ceux qui étaient une menace ne serait-ce que potentielle pour eux. Ainsi, les Arge... Les chasseurs purent les traquer et les tuer sans briser un seul instant le code.

Il renifla avec dédains.

\- C'était leur jeu préféré, à l'époque, marmonna-t-il.

Il jeta un regard au manoir délabré ainsi qu'au cadavre de Kate en pensant au fait que rien n'avait véritablement changé avec le temps. Il fixa un long moment le corps de la chasseuse en silence avant de renifler dédaigneusement, se retenant de cracher dans la bouche ouverte emplie de sang. La nuit n'était pas terminée, le petit matin était encore loin, Derek devait encore arranger tout le bazar.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Laura.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas, elle ne faisait que gronder bassement alors que Peter écoutait minutieusement son cœur, son oreille collée à sa poitrine et le regard vide.

\- Il est minuit moins le quart.

Derek tourna la tête vers Stiles, qui venait de lui répondre, et sourit doucement.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit le jeune humain.

Le Premier Alpha fixa les chasseurs d'un air embêté avant de décider qu'ils n'avaient qu'à se plier à sa future version des faits de cette soirée, où ils allaient entendre parler de lui. Ils lui devaient bien cela, après tout.

\- Il faut que je nettoie tout ce bazar et mettre tout en scène, et j'ai un dernier témoin qui devrait arriver vers une heure du matin...

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais d'un geste frustré et fouilla ses poches pour en sortir son téléphone.

\- En tant que fils du Shérif, je te conseil de rentrer chez toi Stiles, ça ne va pas être jolis, déclara-t-il en cherchant un numéro.

Stiles renifla dédaigneusement et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- J'ai failli te couper un bras, je t'ai posé un drain, tu m'as sauvé d'un Alpha sauvage et je t'ai tranché dans le rouge vif. Je n'ai même pas tressailli quand Peter lui a tranché la gorge !

Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre.

\- Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu, concéda-t-il avec une grimace. Mais toujours est-il que je pense pouvoir faire face à ce qui nous attend, tu es coincé avec moi jusqu'à la fin, mon vieux !

Derek esquissa un sourire et enclencha un appel.

\- Si tu le dis, s'amusa-t-il un instant en mettant le haut-parleur.

Il s'accroupit ensuite à côté du cadavre de Kate qui refroidissait pour l'observer silencieusement alors que son interlocuteur décrochait. **Break through** _the shackles,_ **rock through the chains** _. *_

\- " _Hey ! J'allais justement t'appeler_ ", le salua-t-on.

\- Mickael, tu es encore loin de Beacon Hills ?

\- " _J'allais m'arrêter tout à l'heure quand j'ai vu que je n'étais plus_ _qu'à_ _quarante kilomètres, alors j'ai décidé de tracer. Je suis à la sortie de la ville, redonne moi l'adresse de vot' loft, à Laura et à toi._ "

\- Non, notre fourchette d'action s'est considérablement réduite, déclara Derek en se frottant le visage, réfléchissant.

\- " _Who, vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ "

Derek posa son téléphone sur son genou et commença à déchirer les vêtements de Kate avec ses griffes, provoquant un cri de la nièce du cadavre.

\- " _Derek ?! C'était quoi, ça ?!_ "

Le Premier Alpha grogna en grimaçant.

\- Disons que la situation s'est réglée d'elle-même.

\- " _Eeet... C'est à dire ?_ "

Derek soupira.

\- C'est à dire que le génocide de la Famille Fondatrice des États-Unis vient d'être vengé. La mort de Malia est encore sur le fil rouge, mais j'ai un Peter catatonique sur les bras, un Louveteau mordu de trois lunes qui fait la sourde d'oreille ainsi que trois humains qui viennent d'assister à une de nos exécutions. En tant que fils de Talia, Peter m'a donc transmit son statut en attendant qu'il aille mieux, s'il va mieux un jour, expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- " _... Hum... Hum hum, je crois que je_ _comprends_ _, oui..._ "

Le Premier Alpha ravala un soupir de soulagement. Mickael avait compris qu'ils ne pouvaient parler librement.

\- " _Et maintenant, tu es en train de faire quoi exactement ?_ "

Derek détourna son attention de son œuvre pour fixer le téléphone.

\- Moi ? Oh, tu me connais, je ne fais que maquiller une scène de crime. Et toi, tu fais quoi ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix détachée.

Un soupir lui répondit. _There's no_ **oppressor** _. *_

\- " _Eeeeeet pourquoi_ _ai-je_ _posé une question aussi idiote moi, hein ?!_ " Marmonna l'homme.

Derek esquissa un sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as ? S'enquit-il ensuite en reportant son attention sur le cadavre de Kate qu'il continuait à maquiller pour faire ressembler ça à une attaque d'animal.

\- " _Yep', Sir ! Elle est au fond du camion... Pauvre petite puce, quand même..._ "

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- " _Oh oui, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, je te l'amène où ?_ "

\- Tu te souviens comment on vient au manoir familial ? Demanda ensuite Derek.

\- " _Ouais, ok. Je suis là dans moins de dix minutes._ "

Mickael raccrocha et Derek glissa son téléphone dans sa poche, se refusant tout contact visuel avec qui que ce soit autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas expliquer maintenant, parce qu'en connaissant la moitié, ils allaient l'en empêcher. Alors Derek se redressa et se rapprocha doucement de Laura et Peter. Il s'accroupit à leur côté et attrapa le regard de Laura pour lui sourire. **There's no one** _to blame but_ **you** _...*_ Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et elle fondit sous son contact.

\- Mickael va arriver, d'accord ? Je m'occupe de tout et après, on rentre à la maison, ça marche ?

Elle le regarda un instant avant de hocher lentement la tête.

Alors en silence, ils attendirent.

.*.

 _* Courant avec tous_ **mes frères** _, je me demande_ **toujours** _jusqu'où_ **nous irions** _. Si nous_ **pouvions traverser** _le plafond_ **au-dessus de nous** _, il n'y aurait pas lieu pour nous de_ **regarder** _en-dessous. Nous pourrions être_ **libres** _,_ **enfin** _. Nous pourrions être_ **libres** _. J'ai vécu dans_ **la plus sombre des cavernes** _et_ **souffert** _cent étapes jusqu'à la_ **fin de la route** _. Je l'ai peinte de_ **passion** _,_ **ma couleur préférée** _._ **Espoir** _, je [ serais_ **toujours** _]_ **en vie** _quand_ **cette histoire se fera vieille** _. Je vois un_ **monde** _plein de_ **non croyants** _, cherchant_ **la fumée** _dans ce qu'il reste d'un_ **étang d'eau** _. Un_ **roi** _de rien qu'ils ont appelé un_ **rêveur** _,_ **c'est ma vie** _et je l'appellerai une_ **chanson** _. Je ferme les yeux pour voir que je vais prendre_ **mon trône** _, le poser sur la_ **montagne** _, et faire de moi un_ **roi** _._ **Supprimer** _les entraves,_ **briser les chaînes** _. Il n'y a pas_ **d'oppresseur** _,_ **personne** _à blâmer à part_ **toi-même** _..._ D

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Meios :** Ouais, mais Laura est un peu suréxcitée avec la pleine lune, la soif de sang de Peter, tout ça... Elle ne réfléchit pas trop x)

La mort de Kate ? Noooon, tellement pas... 8)

 **Mikawaii-chan** : Heeeey ;)

N'est-ce pas que la fin est épique ? *^* Je trouve que j'ai de bonnes idées des fois xD

Ah oui, n'est-ce pas. Là est la question, là est TOUTE la question... 8)

* * *

 _*Chantonne en postant le chapitre* Et voilà, y a pu Kate. Adieu, Sayonarra, bon retour chez... Euh... Fait coucou à Hades si tu le vois, et dis-lui qu'il me doit encore 50 balles au poker, merci !_

 _Hm, que dire de plus... Huhuhu 8D ( J'ai posté une fic avengers avec du FxF ? *sort* ) Non, plus sérieusement, ça y est, on est enfin débarrassé de Kate ! On l'avait attendu ça hein ? Bah voilà ! Ensuite... Euh... Mickael va être un perso passe partout. C'est à dire qu'on va le voir, puis plus jamais 8D *sort*_

 _La semaine prochaine, l'action se termine, et on peut enfin respirer._

 _Et Stiles est un amour. Bon dieu ce que je les aimes, ces cons..._

 _Pleins de bisous et à la semaine prochaine !_

 _Xoxo, 'Win_


	29. NO PLACE LIKE HOME

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

• Enfin la fin de cette partie ! \O/

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi** **\- Chapitre 29 -**

 _ **THE ASTON SHUFFLE - No Place Like Home (feat.**_ _ **Kaelyn Behr)**_

Ce fut à peine s'ils attendirent. Christopher avait regardé Derek en lui demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire désormais, si sa fille et lui devaient se préparer à souffrir ou non. Le Premier Alpha avait reniflé dédaigneusement avant de leur aboyer de déguerpir. Malheureusement même si le chasseur voulait profiter de ce qu'il croyait être un moment d'absence de Derek pour s'en aller et disparaître sans demander leur reste pour éviter de se faire tuer, ce n'était apparemment pas au goût de sa fille, qui refusa de laisser sa tante, du moins son corps, aux mains de " _Eh bien... D'eux..._ " avait-elle déclaré avec un regard mauvais vers Derek, Laura et Peter.

Le Premier Alpha ne le prit pas pour lui et laissa couler son insolence. Là, c'était la douleur qui parlait, il ne prenait pas l'affront comme tel - peut-être était-ce du fait qu'elle soit armée, mais toujours était-il que Christopher n'insista que quelques instants avant de se rapprocher d'elle en acceptant qu'ils restent, se mettant discrètement entre elle et les différents loup-garous face aux ruines.

\- Derek ?

Le premier Alpha se tourna vers Scott, se préparant une nouvelle confrontation, mais le jeune louveteau semblait soucieux, réfléchissant à la soirée en observant Laura et Peter.

\- Et Malia dans tout ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Au nom de sa fille, Peter gémit un peu plus et Scott plissa des yeux avant de se tourner vers Derek, surveillant toujours du coin de l'œil celui qui l'avait transformé. _I'm writing you_ **again** _, so_ **don't you worry now** _. *_

\- Si tout ça n'est qu'une histoire de vengeance, qu'est-ce que Malia vient faire là-dedans ?

Derek l'observa un instant avant de lui expliquer. De tout lui expliquer : Que Kate avait profité d'une de ses insécurités d'adolescent pour se rapprocher de lui et de sa famille, appuyant sur sa corde sensible de jeune homme candide et naïf en recherche d'affection afin de piéger toute sa famille dans la maison et y mettre le feu. Les sept années que Laura et lui avaient passé à New York tandis que Malia, la fille de Peter, restait à Beacon Hills pour que ce dernier ne se laisse pas succomber à ses blessures. Puis le meurtre de la jeune fille, parce que Kate n'avait pas terminé le travail, utilisant la mort de la gamine pour faire revenir à la maison les derniers Hales et finir ce qu'elle avait commencé - ayant quitté Beacon Hills tout de suite après avoir été sûre qu'ils ne pourraient sortir de la maison, elle n'avait appris la survie de quatre des Hales que depuis le retour de Christopher dans cette ville.

Il lui expliqua que sentir sa fille mourir l'avait précipitamment sorti d'un coma douloureux où sa nature lupine ne s'alliait pas avec l'homme et que son réveil, la perte de sa meute ainsi que de sa petite l'avait totalement rendu fou. **Just try** _and_ **understand** _that's all,_ **for us** _. *_ Il s'était ensuite naturellement mis en chasse pour retrouver celles qui avaient tué sa fille mais aussi sa famille.

\- Je ne pense pas que Kate ou sa complice réalisaient ce qu'elles avaient lâché sur la ville quand elles ont tué Malia. Et si la complice n'a pas encore été inquiétée, et qu'elle se croit à l'abri, ce n'est plus pour très longtemps, termina-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Christopher.

Le chasseur ne sembla pas comprendre et avant même qu'il ne le puisse, sa fille qui posait désormais sur sa tante un regard trahi et dégouté, se tourna vers lui.

\- Papa, est-ce que tu le savais ? Est-ce que tu as participé à... Ça ?! S'enquit-elle en désignant d'un geste de la main le manoir en cendre.

Christopher grimaça et secoua la tête.

\- Non. Il y a des sept ans, des rumeurs ont enflé dans la communauté des chasseurs à propos de Beacon Hills, un pic d'activité magique, ou qu'importe comme on appelle cela. Kate m'a convaincu de venir avec elle ici, chasser une meute. Je l'y ai suivi pour l'aider mais en faisant les recherches, j'ai réalisé que c'étaient bien des loup-garous, une meute familiale, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres signes. Les Hale étaient implantés dans la région depuis la construction de la ville, chaque génération était appréciée à sa juste valeur et il n'y avait pas une seule mort étrange, inexpliquée, rien. Ils n'étaient un danger pour personne, alors je suis reparti. D'autre chasseurs ont fait leur chemin jusqu'ici et je pensais que tout comme moi, Kate était repartie quelques temps après moi. Quand j'ai appris l'incendie, deux semaines après mon départ, je savais que c'était l'œuvre de chasseurs, mais j'ignorais de qui.

Il soupira.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai arrêté la chasse et que je me suis retiré. Tu avais onze ans, tu n'avais pas encore été introduite et j'ai décidé que tu valais mieux que ça, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Derek observa ladite fille se mordiller la lèvre, sûrement en proie à tout un t'as (tas) de questionnement, de remise en question, et si elle ne savait pas quoi en faire pour le moment, de toutes ces informations, elle posa tout de même sa main sur l'épaule de son père dans un geste réconfortant de soutien.

Scott, le visage déchiré dans une grimace de culpabilité douloureuse, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupé par le bruit d'un moteur se rapprochant.

Tous se tournèrent vers le chemin de terre où sortit des bois une fourgonnette blanche, sans signe distinctif et sans plaque d'immatriculation. C'était plutôt une bonne idée, on était jamais trop prudent.

Le moteur fut coupé mais les phares restèrent allumés, aveuglant quelque unes des personnes qui grognèrent, incommodées, tel que Stiles.

Sortit du véhicule un petit homme trapus, blond cendré dans la fin de la quarantaine, tout en jeans, du pantalon à la veste. Mickael fronça les sourcils et s'ébroua avant de renifler.

\- Sérieux, cet endroit me fout les jetons, commenta-t-il avec son accent tout droit sorti de l'Ohio. La dernière fois que je suis venu, c'était pour l'enterrement.

L'homme se rapprocha et embrassa du regard Derek bien campé sur ses jambes, à côté du corps de la chasseuse, ainsi que les deux derniers Hales. **Stay calm** _. *_ Il grimaça.

\- Quelle merde, tout de même.

Ni Laura ni Peter ne firent mine de le reconnaître, ni même de le voir. Mickael était leur cousin éloigné, d'une des branches secondaires de la famille principale. L'homme était l'arrière petit-fils de la tante de la grand-mère de Laura, qui avait décidé à l'époque de tenter sa chance et de partir à l'aventure, petite troisième d'une fratrie. Si beaucoup préférait rester avec la famille, que ce soit dans Beacon Hills ou même dans le manoir, il n'était pas rare que quelques-uns aient besoin d'indépendance et quittent la région. Mais ils restaient toujours en contact avec la famille principale, et Derek ne les oubliait pas. Mickael faisait parti de ces petits avec qui il restait en contact. Le loup-garou, puisque s'en était un, se rapprocha de deux pas avant de s'immobiliser en apercevant enfin Christopher et Alisson. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa Derek en gardant son attention sur les chasseurs, crispé.

\- Euh... Derek, non pas que je remette en cause ta lucidité, mais pourquoi deux des humains dont tu parlais se trouvent être des chasseurs ? S'étonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Derek soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas d'eux, veux-tu ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Mickael l'observa un instant avant de lever les mains devant lui.

\- C'est toi l'boss, boss, commenta-t-il en grondant à moitié.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un doré chaud.

\- Mais les Sanguinaires, tout de même...

\- Mickael, soupira Derek, fatigué.

\- OK. OK, je n'ai rien dit.

Il se détourna et retourna dans sa camionnette qu'il bougea, afin que la lumière des phares ne les aveuglent pas et les doubles portes de l'arrière de sa camionnette soit plus pratiques d'accès.

Mickael lança vers les deux chasseurs un regard noir.

\- Mais quand même. C'est à cause d'eux qu'on se retrouve là.

Derek se rapprocha en secouant la tête.

\- Non, c'est à cause d'elle, marmonna-t-il en pointant le cadavre du pouce.

Le Premier Alpha regarda un instant dans la direction de Laura et Peter, mais les deux restaient... déphasés. Alors il reporta son attention sur Mickael.

\- Montre-la moi, ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Mickael soupira mais ouvrit les portes. Derrière lui, Derek entendit les humains ainsi que le louveteau se rapprocher pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Derek se rapprocha et s'accroupit. _Just say you'll_ **be alright** _*_ Dans la cage de l'arrière du véhicule se trouvait un magnifique puma, quoiqu'un peu maigre et dont la robe beige avait sûrement vu de meilleurs jours. L'animal ne disait rien en voyant des humains s'approcher, calmement allongé dans la fourgonnette. Derek regarda Mickael.

\- Tu l'as sédaté ? Questionna-t-il, un peu surpris du calme de l'animal.

Mickael secoua la tête.

\- Tu parles, c'est un amour. Elle n'a pas bronché une seule fois de tout le voyage, déclara-t-il en s'adossant à son véhicule.

Derek regarda l'animal avant de s'avancer et d'ouvrir la cage. Le puma releva la tête de ses pattes en fixant Derek, intéressée. Le Premier Alpha tendit calmement la main vers elle et toucha sa tête ; et tout de suite, le puma se mit à ronronner. Derek grimaça.

\- Elle est habituée au contact humain, constata-t-il plus qu'il ne questionna.

\- Ouais. Née et élevée au Zoo. Elle a treize ans et s'est enfuie d'une foire il y a cinq mois. On m'a engagé il y a un peu plus de deux mois pour la retrouver quand elle s'est un peu trop approchée des zones résidentielles d'une des villes. La pauv' 'tite bête. Elle avait juste faim.

\- Tu as signalé que tu l'avais retrouvé ?

\- Nan. Elle n'était pas bien traitée dans son cirque, et elle est mieux dans la nature.

Il regarda l'animal.

\- Le truc, c'est qu'elle a une tumeur inopérable au cerveau. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai fait son check-up quand je l'ai retrouvé. Ça peut les rendre très agressif comme les rendre doux comme un agneau. C'est son cas. Sauf qu'elle commence à fatiguer, elle ne peut plus chasser par elle-même, elle commence peu à peu à s'affamer. Alors quand tu m'as appelé, je n'ai pas hésité. Entre une mort lente et douloureuse ; et une mort rapide et quasiment indolore, le choix était rapide à faire.

Derek se sentit aspirer de lui-même sa douleur et grimaça. En effet, elle souffrait. Il leva les yeux vers Mickael et sourit doucement en continuant de caresser l'énorme félin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin d'elle.

Mickael hocha sèchement la tête.

\- T'as intérêt, mon vieux.

Le regard du premier Alpha fut attiré par un mouvement derrière son ami et il sourit, un peu gêné, à Stiles. L'humain regardait le puma, fasciné.

\- Whaou... soupira le jeune homme, impressionné.

Mickael se tourna vers lui et sentit sûrement le statut de "protégé de l'espèce" puisqu'il lui offrit un de ses rares sourires.

\- Tu veux la toucher ? Comme je l'ai dit au boss, elle est douce comme un agneau, un petit chaton.

Stiles cligna des yeux vers l'homme puis vers Derek, le regard pétillant.

\- Je peux ?! S'enquit-il d'une voix excitée.

Derek haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu veux. Mais ne t'attache pas trop, je vais devoir... disons, l'euthanasier.

Stiles se laissa doucement tomber à genoux aux côtés de Derek et tendis la main. Le puma chercha les caresses et s'appuya contre son contact et Stiles rit, émerveillé.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il ensuite.

Derek jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, où Mickael examinait le corps de Kate, retirant le couteau de sa poitrine.

\- La police cherche quelqu'un qui s'en prend à des gens avec un animal comme arme. Nous avions la personne, dit-il en montrant Kate du menton. Voilà l'animal, déclara-t-il ensuite en jouant avec l'oreille du puma.

La bête ronronna de plus fort et Derek sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Il faut que j'arrête, ou je n'aurais jamais la force de l'abattre, soupira-t-il.

\- Alors, c'est presque parfait, commenta Mickael en se mettant debout. Seulement, comment justifier la plaie par arme blanche dans le cœur ? Difficile à dissimuler... Mais très bien visé, Derek.

Le Premier Alpha gronda discrètement mais ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit. Ce fut le chasseur.

\- Ça, se sera assez simple à justifier, déclara-t-il en faisant un pas vers eux.

Les deux Loup-garous se tournèrent derechef vers lui, leurs regards brillant mais il eut la bonne idée de ne pas bouger. _you will see_ **one day** _. *_

\- Kate a... Même si elle est ma sœur, ce qu'elle a fait est impardonnable, et je comprends ce que vous voulez faire.

\- Pas moi, murmura sa fille.

Derek la regarda.

\- Kate argent avait une obsession malsaine pour la famille Hale. À l'aide du chauffeur de bus, du vendeur de DVD et de deux gamins, elle a enfermé les Hales dans leur manoir, y a mis le feu et a quitté la région. Quand son frère est revenu dans la région, elle a appris que quatre d'entre eux avaient échappé aux flammes. Elle a dont reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée, expliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme grimaça mais hocha la tête.

\- Oui... Oui, j'avais compris.

Mais le Premier Alpha secoua la tête ; non, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Peut-être l'avait-elle trouvé avant, ou peut-être l'a-t-elle trouvé plus tard, toujours est-il qu'après avoir tué Malia pour faire revenir les deux enfants de Talia de New York, elle est partie après Peter, une de ses victimes dans le coma à l'hôpital. Ce dernier venant de se réveiller, à tout de même eut la force de s'enfuir. Connaissant la forêt comme sa poche pour y avoir grandi et en avoir été le gardien pendant trois ans, il a été facile pour lui de se cacher et d'échapper à Kate.

La jeune femme fronçait désormais les sourcils et Derek continua.

\- Alors qu'elle savait désormais qu'il restait des témoins de ce qu'elle avait fait sept ans plus tôt, elle décidé de se débarrasser de ses anciens complices les uns après les autres, ainsi que celui l'ayant renseigné pour faire un incendie ravageur à foyer multiple.

Caressant toujours le puma, Stiles souffla.

\- Harris, murmura-t-il mais tout le monde l'entendit.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Avec ce puma assez agressif à cause d'une tumeur au cerveau, elle a tué les uns après les autres ses anciens complices pour garder les soupçons loin d'elle, puisque ce ne sont "que" des attaques d'animaux sauvages. Jusqu'à il y a une semaine, où elle a voulu s'occuper de Harris. L'ancienne infirmière de Peter a reconnu la femme présente dans l'hôpital le soir de la disparition de ce dernier, accompagnée)d'un animal dangereux et a utilisé une arme à feu pour se défendre. Ce soir-là, Kate a décidé que ça commençait à devenir long et a décidé d'accélérer la cadence et de terminer avec les deux derniers Hales, si on omet Peter bien entendu, déclara-t-il.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat rubis le temps d'un instant alors qu'un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres.

\- Laura et moi cherchions justement Peter ce soir, quand elle nous est tombée dessus. Et alors que nous le trouvions dans les ruines de notre ancien manoir, à se cacher, elle a lâchée son puma sur nous, qui s'est malencontreusement retourné contre elle. Pauvre bête, rendue folle et imprévisible par la tumeur et les mauvais traitements de son cirque, puis de Kate..

La jeune humaine frissonna et fronça les sourcils en refermant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé... gémit-elle, soucieuse et perdue.

Son père lui toucha doucement le bras.

\- Mais c'est une version des faits qui fonctionne, expliqua-t-il doucement.

\- Il est très simple de mettre des preuves de la présence de ce puma dans l'entrepôt dans lequel Kate m'a retenu prisonnier.

Mickael gronda doucement et Derek lui offrit un sourire pour le calmer.

\- Il faut juste que je trouve une bonne excuse pour expliquer comment on a réussi à se débarrasser du puma et pourquoi Kate a eu une lame plantée dans le coffre, dit-il ensuite d'un air concerné.

Christopher se racla la gorge.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je peux expliquer ça facilement. Avant d'être enterrés, et même s'ils ont un embaumement, tous les Argents sont transpercés par une lame d'argent directement dans le coeur, c'est dans nos coutumes et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cela ne nous est pas interdit pas la loi. C'est une tradition familiale, dit-il très sérieusement.

Derek plissa des yeux et Alisson regarda son père comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ça ?! S'offusqua-t-elle.

Christopher grimaça un instant.

\- Pour la même raison qui m'a poussé à le faire, expliqua Derek. Éviter une transformation.

Le chasseur fixa le Premier Alpha.

\- Elle était en train de se transformer ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- C'était très ténu, mais le venin de la griffure commençait déjà à faire effet, déclara Derek en hochant la tête.

Christopher soupira et se tourna vers sa fille.

\- Si la mort découle d'une chasse qui a mal tournée, il ne faut pas prendre de risque, termina-t-il par dire.

Alison regarda son père sans rien dire et Derek secoua la tête, revenant à leur problème.

\- Mais comment l'aurions-nous sut, que c'est une tradition chez vous ? Soupira-t-il, dépité de ne pouvoir trouver une réponse adéquate.

Le chasseur haussa les épaules.

\- Je pourrais avoir eu des doutes.

Derek l'observa et le chasseur continua.

\- J'aurai pu, puisque c'est ce qui s'est passé, avoir compris que Kate avait quelque chose à voir avec la situation. J'aurais pu partir à sa recherche ce soir, arriver ici et avoir abattu le puma avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à vous. Et j'aurais bien entendu laissé Alison seule à la maison avec Scott et Stiles à regarder un film en rappelant à ce dernier de bien rester entre ses deux là pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop tactiles l'un avec l'autre, déclara-t-il avec un regard pour les trois jeunes gens.

Scott rougit, Alisson détourna le regard et Stiles sourit.

\- Je fais un très bon chandelier briseur d'ambiance, monsieur ! Clama-t-il, réussissant à arracher sourires et rires malgré la tension.

\- Avec Victoria hors de la ville, tout le monde a un alibi pour ce soir, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Derek observa le chasseur, une partie de lui soucieuse et suspecte, l'autre partie soulagée et ravie de sa coopération.

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? S'enquit-il en plissant des yeux.

Le chasseur haussa les épaules et fixa le corps sanguinolent sur le sol.

\- Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est la moindre des choses, déclara-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Derek hocha la tête et jeta un dernier regard vers Stiles. **The wait** _will be a while *_ Le jeune humain souriait tendrement alors que le puma se trouvait debout au bord de la cage, frottant sa grosse tête contre celle du jeune homme qui rayonnait. Derek se sentit sourire un instant avant de se secouer.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire. _but I know_ **we'll be ok** _. *_

.*.

Scott avait proposé son aide, mais Derek avait gentiment décliné. C'était attentionné de sa part, mais il avait bien plus besoin de lui le plus loin possible de la scène du crime que sur place. Aidé de Michael, ils avaient réussi à mettre du sang et de la chair sur les pattes et les crocs du puma avant que Christopher ne lui mette une balle dans la tête, une mort propre et rapide, trop rapide pour être douloureuse.

Les plus jeunes à l'abri chez les chasseurs, une scène de crime montrant tous les indices qui attestant de leur version des faits, il n'avait pas été difficile de justifier le temps entre la mort de Kate et l'appel des autorités par l'état de Laura et Peter. Ils "avaient essayé" de les calmer. Leur état catatonique à tous deux avait joué en leur faveur et l'état pitoyable de Peter avait été expliqué par sa soudaine sortie du coma et sa survie déboussolée dans la forêt pendant près de trois mois. _These are_ **the times** _you can't deny *_ Ayant toujours des vêtements de rechanges dans la voiture en cas de transformation inopinée ou perte de contrôle subite, il n'y avait aucune autre trace de sang appartenant à Laura ou Derek sur la scène de crime. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

.

Derek poussa un énorme soupir en faisant coulisser la porte de son loft derrière lui. Éreinté, il s'appuya contre le métal et se passa une main sur le visage. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, son ventre criait famine, il était lessivé, mais c'était enfin terminé. **there's no place like home** _that we will find. *_

Mickael lui avait envoyé un message sept heures plus tôt pour lui dire qu'il était bien rentré chez lui et sept heures plus tard, Derek arrivait à son tour chez lui. Après une longue nuit au poste de police, où les différentes affaires étaient enfin classées, au grand soulagement du Premier Alpha qui avait douté jusqu'au dernier moment que Christopher garde leur version des faits édulcorés ; Derek n'avait qu'une seule envie : S'enterrer dans son lit avec ses petits et dormir jusqu'à la nouvelle Lune. Malheureusement, Laura et Peter avaient été tous deux emmenés à l'hôpital, Peter pour que l'on vérifie son état post-coma et à sa vadrouille dans la forêt ; et Laura, qui était toujours sous le choc. Derek avait puisé au plus profond de lui-même pour user de son véritable pouvoir de Premier Alpha, cette puissance qui était étouffante, presque trop grande même pour lui, et qui pouvait le rendre imperméable à approximativement tout s'il le désirait ; cette puissance-là donc, pour "endormir" leur côté loup-garou, leur loup.

Pour Peter, qui était toujours partagé entre les deux entités qui étaient supposées n'être qu'une, cela ne changeait rien. Il était trop endommagé pour même ressentir la différence. Mais pour Laura, c'était ce qui la rendait apathique. Sauf que Derek ne pouvait pas se permettre que ces deux-là ne perdent soudainement le contrôle face à des humains.

Il devait les récupérer d'ici deux heures, alors il ne pouvait se permettre de se reposer au risque de s'endormir.

La mort dans l'âme, le Premier Alpha partit donc se faire un café.

Christopher et lui avaient justement eut le temps de discuter autour d'un café, vers sept heures du matin, entre deux dépositions. Le père de Stiles s'était déplacé lui-même pour s'excuser du temps qu'ils mettaient, et les deux hommes avaient balayé ses excuses d'un revers de la main. Ils ne faisaient que leur travail après tout, et ils savaient mieux que personne quel sac de nœuds pouvaient être ces différentes affaires.

Le chasseur avait proposé à Derek une sorte de trêve, un pacte de non-agression. Les deux côtés s'engageaient à s'ignorer allègrement, Christopher désirant réellement avoir une vie normale et ne voulant pas accabler Derek et sa meute.

" _\- Bien entendu, je serais préparé à la moindre menace interne à la ville, comme externe. Juste au cas où._ "

Cela ne déplaisait pas à Derek, ils pourraient presque trouver un terrain d'entente.

" _\- Comptes-tu transformer d'autres personnes ? Déjà que Scott n'a pas un contrôle_ _optimal_ _..._

 _\- Je vais m'occuper de Scott, s'il se laisse faire bien entendu. Mais non, pas si je peux l'éviter. Il faut certes reconstruire la meute, mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je suis juste... l'Alpha par intérim_. "

Derek avait tout de même posé quelques restrictions, telles que Christopher et Alisson - si elle désirait en apprendre plus sur l'entreprise familiale - allaient devoir s'informer réellement de la société qu'ils avaient décidé de chasser.

" _\- Un peu de culture ne vous_ _fera_ _pas de mal._ "

En sommes, ils avaient presque trouvé un terrain d'entente, jusqu'à ce que Christopher reçoive un appel de sa femme.

Elle lui déclara qu'elle serait hors de la ville encore quelques jours et son époux lui avait expliqué la situation, la même histoire qu'ils avaient raconté aux policiers, et Victoria se dénonça elle-même.

Après avoir raccroché sans rien laissé paraître, le chasseur était resté quelques minutes à regarder son téléphone en silence, il avait soupiré. _What's in_ **your eyes** _? *_

" _\- C'est elle la complice de Kate, n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui l'a aidé à couper en deux cette pauvre gamine._ "

Ce n'était pas une réelle question et Derek tout comme Chris le savait.

" - _Essaye de garder ta fille loin du chemin qu'elles ont toutes deux_ _choisi_ _._ "

Cette simple réponse valait tous les discours du monde.

Derek prit une gorgée et soupira.

Chris lui avait demandé un délai pour s'habituer à l'idée, préparer sa fille, se préparer lui-même et confronter sa femme - et peut-être avait-il un cœur trop tendre, mais Derek le lui avait accordé. _I feel_ **alive** _. *_

.

Le Premier Alpha se frotta les yeux, regarda l'heure puis décida de combler son temps en se faisant une liste de tout ce qu'il avait à faire prochainement. Il avait besoin de découper son temps, d'arranger ses idées, de se vider la tête. Et tout écrire sur un bout de papier faisait bien son œuvre. Il joua avec son stylo.

• _Contacter le monastère de Yuste pour 2.0 - Trouver une véritable explication._

• _Ne pas baisser sa garde. Ne plus baisser sa garde._

• _Finir la conversation avec Deaton - pourquoi ce n'est pas encore fait ?!_

• _Retrouver Jackson._

• _Parler avec Lydia de la situation + Jackson._

• _Peter au repos forcé._

• _Faire des courses._

Derek regarda la dernière ligne avant de pouffer. Certes, il n'y avait plus grand chose à manger dans le loft, mais ça n'avait rien à faire avec toutes les choses qu'il avait à faire. Ce n'était pas 'les affaires urgentes en attente'. Il le raya.

• _Faire un contrat signé avec Christopher ( - Deaton comme témoin ? Contrat druidique ? )_

• _Contacter le référent druidique du continent pour une mise sous protection de Laura & Peter._

Hm, ce dernier, il aurait dû le faire depuis un long moment déjà, depuis leur départ à New York en tout cas. Cela aurait pu sauver Malia, s'il y avait pensé avant.

Derek se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, cela ne servait plus à rien, si ce n'était se faire du mal pour rien.

Le Premier Alpha se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

C'était certes étrange, totalement brouillon aussi, mais il se sentait bien mieux, l'esprit peut-être un peu plus clair aussi. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

Il accrocha cette drôle de liste sur le réfrigérateur, fouilla dans ce dernier et fit une autre liste rapidement, tout ce dont il pouvait penser pour nourrir ses petits malades qui allaient rentrer dans peu de temps ; et quitta l'appartement.

.

Quand Laura avait vu arriver Derek, elle était sortie de sa catatonie ainsi que de son lit pour sauter sur lui. Les médecins avaient été soulagés qu'elle réagisse à son "frère" puisque mis à part son état silencieux, son état de choc, elle n'avait rien, elle était en parfaite santé. Peter, compte tenu de la situation, allait bien. Maigre, les muscles un peu atrophiés mais bien moins qu'on aurait attendu pour quelqu'un ayant passé sept ans dans le coma. Il était déshydraté, affamé et sous-alimenté, avec des traces d'infections et d'empoisonnements puisque les seules choses qu'il semblait avoir mangé, si on en croyait son contenue gastrique, étaient de petits animaux morts et crus ainsi que quelques baies des bois, qui n'étaient pas des plus optimales. Et il était lui aussi en état de choc, alors il allait bien, compte tenu de la situation bien entendu.

Derek avait parlementé avec les médecins, mais il n'eut pas de difficulté à les convaincre qu'il préférerait garder Laura et Peter chez eux, au vu de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que Peter s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital, et Derek savait comment s'occuper d'eux. _But there's no place like_ **home** _we'll realise. *_ Il avait tout de même accepté de faire venir une infirmière deux fois par jours pour que l'état de Peter soit bien surveillé.

Alors Derek pu ramener ses petits dans leur tanière.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, le Premier Alpha déposa les courses dans la cuisine puis poussa Peter et Laura jusque dans sa chambre. La jeune femme était fatiguée mais c'était surtout Peter qui avait le plus de mal à marcher. Derek avait pris la décision difficile de garder le Loup de Peter profondément dans son esprit et de ne le laisser émerger que doucement. Tant que sa partie humaine ne sera pas guérie, sa partie Loup-garou - si elle était émergée et toujours folle par ses années d'enfermement - fera tout pour le protéger, déchirant un peu plus sa partie humaine pour la garder à l'abri profondément enfouie dans son inconscient. Si Derek laissait son Loup ressortir, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Peter se laissa faire, aidé par Derek dans les escaliers. Le regard dans le vide, l'homme soupira tout de même d'aise en se laissant être glissé dans le lit de Derek, ce dernier bordant Laura et lui, les entourant tous deux dans son plaid embaumé de son odeur.

Même sans son côté Loup-garou et tous ses super-sens, Peter gémit de plaisir et ferma les yeux en enfonçant son nez dans la couverture tandis que Laura se rapprochait pour se blottir contre lui. Derek caressa tendrement les cheveux de ses deux petits en prenant la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir et, tandis que ses bras se couvraient de ces veines noires, ses deux petits s'endormirent. Restant à leurs côtés pendant un instant, il les observa avec un sourire soulagé, juste heureux qu'il ait pu les avoir avec lui, en sécurité dans leur tanière. Puis il se redressant, quittant la chambre pour les laisser se reposer et descendit ranger les courses.

Lui aussi était fatigué, mais il ne pouvait s'endormir maintenant, pas tant que ses petits dormaient encore et le ventre vide, en plus. Ses petits étaient si faibles, si maigres et si petits, ses instincts lui donnaient envie de préparer toutes les choses qu'il y avait dans ses placards et dans le frigo pour leur amener un véritable festin dans le lit pour les remplumer. Il serait même presque prêt à leur prémâcher leur nourriture !

Armé d'une tasse de café, le Premier Alpha se laissa aller sur la table du diner et soupira en se frottant le visage, ravalant un bâillement. _I'm_ **dying** _in the hands of_ **time** _, can we cause_ **it all** _?_ _*_ Son ouïe et son odorat étaient ouverts au maximum, surveillant ses petits et leur état. Il entendait leurs cœurs battre lentement, calmement, et leurs odeurs portaient les douces touches de plénitude, de contentement. Ils allaient tous deux bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ses sens ultra développés et totalement ouverts à ce qui se passait autour de lui, lui permirent d'entendre le moteur d'une voiture qui s'arrêta en bas de l'immeuble, et une odeur alléchante d'un bon petit plat que Derek ne savait reconnaître parvint à ses narines avec délice. _Draw_ **our lines** _in the sand for us *_ Il ferma à demi les yeux et inspira profondément, et ne sursauta pas quand on cogna à sa porte.

Sa tasse à la main, il se leva et fit coulisser la porte en fer. L'odeur plus forte le fit saliver et il soupira d'aise. **now** _I wont belong. *_

\- Hey... Je ne te dérange pas ?

Derek sourit et secoua la tête en s'écartant pour laisser entrer Stiles.

Le jeune homme sourit, éblouissant, et resserra sa prise sur son plat pour pénétrer le loft. Il déposa le pot en terre cuite orangé sur la table et se délesta de sa veste.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Lui proposa Derek d'une voix qu'il réalisa être lasse.

\- Je prendrais un simple verre d'eau s'il te plait, merci, lui sourit Stiles.

Le jeune homme avisa son air fatigué et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûr que je ne te dérange pas ? S'enquit-il, soucieux.

Le Premier Alpha lui tendit son verre et prit une gorgée de son café.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

Derek tenta de ravaler un bâillement mais perdit le combat et Stiles ricana, alors qu'il tentait vainement de se cacher derrière sa main.

\- Mouais, c'est ça.

\- Hey, chut, tais-toi un peu. Ne te moque pas, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de fermer les yeux. Je n'ai pas encore dormi, et tant que Peter et Laura dormiront, je ne pourrais pas me reposer.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et esquissa un sourcil.

\- En partant de ça, j'ai fait ça tout à l'heure.

Il se retourna et attira son plat jusqu'au bord de la table pour le lui montrer.

\- Je... j'avais envie... Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, quelque chose comme pour fêter cette histoire enfin terminée, sourit-il d'un air un peu fébrile, gêné.

Derek se rapprocha et se lécha les babines. Dans le plat en terre cuite se trouvaient des bouts de bœufs des parties les plus tendres de l'animal, avec des légumes tels que du maïs, des poivrons rouges et verts, de l'aubergine ainsi que quelques tomates cerises, avec une sorte de sauce au jus de viande. Ça avait l'air délicieux, et ça sentait divinement bon.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop audacieux... ? Je veux dire, papa est rentré ce matin, il a eu le temps de me dire ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit et je voulais lui faire plaisir... Et puis, il m'a dit que tu allais récupérer Peter et Laura à l'hôpital... Alors avec la nuit que vous aviez tous passés, je me suis dit que vous ne voudriez pas cuisiner, ni toi, ni Laura. Alors...

Stiles haussa les épaules en rougissant doucement. **Stay calm** _. *_ Derek sourit en le voyant faire et soupira de fatigue.

\- Merci beaucoup Stiles, dit-il gentiment.

Le jeune homme gigota un peu plus et se frotta les mains sur son jean.

\- Mais maintenant que j'y pense, n'y a-t-il pas un protocole à suivre ? Si ... je me souviens de Laura qui disait... euh...

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant furieusement. Derek sourit et coupa cours à sa torture.

\- Normalement, l'Alpha ou le plus haut de la meute qui doit préparer le petit déjeuner, le repas le plus important de la journée, pour prouver à ses bêtas qu'il ou elle subsistera toujours à leurs besoins, qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais la famine avec lui ou elle comme guide. Et l'Alpha doit manger en premier pour montrer son bon-vouloir et prouver que ce n'est pas empoisonné.

Stiles cligna des yeux et regarda son plat.

\- Hm... Je ne fais pas partie de la meute, mais... !

Il bondit dans la cuisine et revint avec une assiette et une fourchette. Derek aurait pu l'arrêter, mais fatigué comme il l'était, il observa seulement le jeune homme prendre un petit bout de viande et quelques légumes qu'il déposa dans l'assiette avant de manger tranquillement. Puis il déposa l'assiette et sourit vers Derek.

\- ' _Poison Free_ ', s'amusa-t-il.

Le Premier Alpha secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Ce n'est seulement que pour le petit déjeuner, tu n'y étais pas obligé... De plus, tu es un membre honoraire de cette meute dysfonctionnelle, un invité d'honneur. Je te fais confiance pour ça, mais... C'est gentil de le prouver.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, balbutia quelques instants et secoua la tête.

\- Vraiment ? Je... oh... Eh bien, d'accord.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres, le cœur battant, puis se secoua pour tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Dit... Comment va Peter ? Et Laura ? Est-ce qu'ils vont tous bien ? S'enquit-il avec un froncement de sourcil.

Derek renifla rapidement et leva la tête vers le plafond, direction sa chambre. _Just say_ **you'll be alright *** Laura murmurait dans son sommeil et Peter était tant plongé dans un sommeil qu'on ne pouvait entendre que son cœur battant. Il n'était pas dans le coma, mais presque. Cependant pour le moment, ce n'était pas bien grave, Derek gardait sa conscience humaine émergée, alors tout irait bien.

\- Eh bien, ils dorment tous les deux. Peter est... comme les médecins l'ont dit, compte tenu de la situation, il va bien.

Il expliqua à mit-mot ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, et l'odeur de Stiles se teinta de soulagement. _you will see_ **one day. ***

\- Tant mieux.

Le jeune humain referma son plat.

\- Je vais mettre ça dans la cuisine. Ce n'est pas encore froid, alors il faudra attendre avant de le mettre dans le frigo. Et quand il faudra le réchauffer, il faut le faire à feu doux pendant quinze minutes, puis à feu vif pendant cinq minutes. Et peut-être que ce sera trop consistant pour Peter, mais un peu de bœuf ne lui fera pas de mal, c'est un loup après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek acquiesça en ravala un autre bâillement et grogna en réalisant que son café était malheureusement froid. **Stay calm and you will be ok** _. *_ Avec un soupir découragé, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et posa sa tasse encore à demie pleine sur la table basse. Le jeune homme revint à ses côtés, l'observa se frotter le visage d'un geste là, puis disparu de nouveau. Derek le laissa faire, pas vraiment suspicieux - parce qu'après tout, c'était vrai, il avait véritablement confiance en Stiles, il pouvait le laisser trainer dans sa tanière avec deux de ses petits malades sans être inquiété. _Sailing on_ **ice** _to get_ **here *** Et si c'était un problème auparavant, il n'avait pour l'instant pas le courage, pas la force de combattre cet instinct, il était trop fatigué pour ça, c'était-

Derek rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir fermé, et gémit presque alors que l'odeur du café caressait ses narines. Du café chaud ! Juste devant ses yeux, sa tasse était désormais pleine d'un café chaud dans la main de Stiles, qui tenait aussi la boite à sucre.

\- Scott voulait passer dans la journée, mais je vais l'appeler pour lui dire de ne passer que demain, hein ?

Le jeune humain s'assit à côté de Derek tandis que lui prenait le café pour mettre trois sucres - il avait grandement besoin de se réveiller ! Stiles posa sa main sur son épaule et Derek se détendit.

\- Tu devrais dormir, Derek, avant de t'écrouler de fatigue, dit doucement le jeune homme.

Le Premier Alpha se frotta le visage et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Je ne peux pas, il faut que je protège ma tanière, surtout avec deux de mes pet... de mes Bêtas malades, ou tout comme.

Stiles l'observa et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Eh bien... Sache si tu peux me faire confiance pour la nourriture, tu peux me faire confiance pour le reste, promis. Je vais verrouiller la porte et les fenêtres, et à la moindre chose étrange, je te réveille.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui, clignant des paupières, et Stiles sourit gentiment.

\- Je ne bouge pas, Derek. Je te le promets, tu peux te reposer tranquillement, dit-il d'une voix douce et calme.

Il y avait tant de sincérité dans sa voix que Derek se sentit papillonner des yeux. _I'm waiting a_ **night** _to_ **live clear** _. *_ Stiles rit un peu et récupéra sa tasse pour la mettre sur la table basse.

\- Allez, grand méchant loup, s'amusa-t-il. Ferme tes jolis yeux, mère-grand est partie au marché, le petit chaperon rouge est on ne sait où, et le méchant chasseur ne risque pas d'approcher, j'y veille.

Derek laissa la torpeur l'envahir, mais eut le temps de dire que " _c'est toi, l'chaperon rouge, toi et ton hoodie ridicule_ " dans un marmonnement. _I feel_ **alive** _[ and ]_ **there's no place like home. ***

Le Premier Alpha s'endormit avec le rire de Stiles résonnant à ses oreilles.

.*.

 _* Je t'écris_ **à nouveau** _, alors ne_ **t'inquiète pas** _maintenant._ **Essaye** **juste** _de_ **comprendre** _que c'est pour_ **nous tous** _._ **Reste calme** _. Dis juste que_ **tout va bien** _, tu verras_ **un jour** _._ **Reste calme** _._ **L'attente** _en_ _vaut_ _la peine, mais je sais que_ **nous irons bien** _. Il y a_ **ces moments** _où tu ne peux nier qu'_ **il n'y a pas de meilleur chez-soi** _à trouver. Qu'il y a-t-il dans_ **tes yeux** _? Je me sens_ **vivant** _. Mais il y a peu d'endroit que_ **notre maison** _, réalisons-le. Je_ **meurs** _par les mains du_ **temps** _, peut-on causer_ **tout cela** _? Dessinons_ **nos lignes** _dans le sable, je n'apparaîtrais pas_ **maintenant** _._ **Reste calme** _. Dis juste que_ **tout va bien** _, tu verras_ **un jour** _._ **Reste calme et tu iras bien** _. Voile sur_ **glace** _pour arriver_ **ici** _, j'attends_ **la nuit** _pour_ **vivre enfin** _. Je me sens_ **vivant** _[ et ] il_ **n'y a pas d'endroit comme chez nous** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Mikawaii-chan** : Moi aussi ! \O/ Mon Peter est très différents de la série... Huhuhu

Il était hors de question de la laisser en vie celle-là. Déjà que Chris a réussit à avoir un délais pour sa connasse de femme...

Exact ;)

Nan, ils sont pas cons. Juste un peu... Ignorant. C'est tout. C'est le nom de Peter que Chris a murmuré. Je voulais faire un peu de petopher, mais je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de l'exploiter... Alors ouais.

Plein de bisous ! :3

* * *

 _EH BAH PFIOU !_

 _Quelle histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Trois gros chapitres pour un seul et même passage. Mais c'est bon ! C'est enfin terminé ! Et Stiles n'est-il pas un amoooour ? *^*_

 _La semaine prochaine, On a un point de vue de Stiles, Laura est géniale, et on a des nouvelles de Lydia. Et Scott se calme un tout petit peu._

 _Plein de bisous !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	30. WE ARE THE HEARTS

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

• Enfin la fin de cette partie ! \O/

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 30 -**

 _ **EXGF – We Are The Hearts**_

Stiles observa le Loup-garou s'endormir sur le canapé à côté de lui, les bras croisés sur son torse. Toute sa frimousse se détendis, son visage se défroissa et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Le jeune homme sourit doucement.

Malgré son air mature, en dormant, il avait l'air d'avoir dix ans de moins, ou presque vingt ; ce qui était assez étrange et très bizarre, puisque Derek n'avait que... euh, eh bien... - Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant - ... vingt-deux, vingt-trois ans ? Mais oui, en dormant, il avait l'air beaucoup plus calme, plus apaisé, comme si les tourments qui le torturaient s'étaient évanouis. _We've_ **walked** _and_ **drawn our lines** _*_ Et pourtant, éveillé, il n'y avait aucun signe flagrant de toute cette... douleur, mais pourtant, il y avait cette sérénité pendant qu'il dormait, c'était vraiment étrange.

Stiles secoua la tête et se redressa. C'était n'importe quoi, son esprit lui jouait un sacré tour.

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard au Loup-garou... à l'Alpha, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Ce n'était plus étonnant que cela. Les deux frères et sœurs lui avaient dit que normalement, c'était Laura qui aurait dû devenir l'Alpha, mais étant trop jeune, ça ne s'était pas fait comme ça. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était plus Derek qui menait la barque que Laura, alors qu'il devienne l'Alpha, ce n'était pas surprenant.

Alors Stiles quitta le canapé. Ça allait être compliqué pour lui de ne pas faire trop de bruits, lui qui tournait dans tous les sens tout le temps, à chaque instant, dont le silence le rendait quelque peu angoissé... Il avait toujours besoin de bouger, de brûler cette énergie qu'il avait en trop dans son corps. Ça grouillait sous ses cheveux, ça marmonnait, ça bougeait de partout, partout, tout le temps. Mais il allait faire de son mieux pour être le plus silencieux. Derek, Laura, comme Peter, méritaient de se reposer, ils méritaient un repos bien mérité et malgré leurs supers-sens, il allait tout faire pour ne pas les déranger, ne pas les réveiller.

L'humain jeta un coup d'œil à l'étage puis se glissa dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. Il y resta un petit moment ici, jouant sur son téléphone à plusieurs jeux, se perdant une petite demi-heure. Puis il fit de la place dans le frigo - purée, la quantité de nourriture qu'il y avait là-dedans, combien d'argent pouvait bien débourser Derek par semaine ?! - et y glissa son pot en terre cuite.

Enfin, il retourna dans le salon.

Assit sur le canapé, de nouveau à côté de Derek, il envoya un message à son père.

" _Il y a une assiette de bœuf dans le four, avec des légumes. Fais réchauffer le tout dans une poêle à feu doux - et oublie le micro-onde ! - Je ne serais sûrement pas là quand tu te réveilleras._ " Stiles réfléchit un instant et tourna la tête vers Derek. Il hésita, mais secoua la tête. " _Je vais être sincère, je suis chez Derek et Laura. Je voulais voir comment ils allaient après cette nuit, voire même depuis qu'ils sont revenus à Beacon Hills. Je m'occupe d'eux._ _Envoie-moi_ _un message quand tu es réveillé, n'appelle pas, ils sont tous en train de dormir. Et pas de beignets aujourd'hui, attention !_ _Repose-toi_ _bien._ " et il l'envoya.

Puis il déposa son téléphone sur la table basse et attrapa le livre qu'il avait déjà vu dans les mains de Derek quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne savait plus trop quand, mais Derek le lisait, ça, c'était sûr. Alors, curieux comme pas possible, le jeune homme s'installa confortablement et ouvrit le bouquin.

.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle, il ne vit rien du tout passer, c'était un livre tellement intéressant, tellement bien ! Derek avait bon goût, Stiles allait devoir discuter avec lui, s'il avait d'autres titres à lui proposer, il était preneur. Bref, il était tellement plongé dans la lecture qu'il sursauta quand du bruit dans les escaliers se fit entendre. _we've_ **put** _our_ **weapons down** _.*_ Il releva la tête, clignant des paupières, un peu surpris. Tellement plongé entre les lignes, il n'avait même pas réalisé que Derek s'était appuyé contre lui et il avait chaud. Une vraie bouillotte, incroyable ça. Se raclant la gorge, il bougea doucement pour ne pas déranger ou même réveiller Derek et réussit à sortir du canapé. Il trébucha un instant mais réussit à rester sur ses deux pieds.

Arriva dans le salon la grande sœur de Derek. Le visage froissé de sommeil, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux à demi fermés, Laura trébucha elle aussi dans la pièce pour se rapprocher du canapé. Stiles lui offrit un petit sourire et déposa le livre sur la table basse.

\- Hey, coucou. Tu t'es bien reposée ? S'enquit-il d'une voix douce pour éviter de déranger Derek.

Laura pencha très lentement la tête sur le côté en levant un regard brumeux vers lui. Tout doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui et Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Laura ? L'appela-t-il, soucieux de son drôle d'état.

La Loup-garou gronda, mais pas un de ces grondements qui le faisait frissonner de peur, non. C'était un grondement et étrangement... doux, agréable. Stiles ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put rien dire, puisque la jeune femme franchit les derniers mètres pour venir contre lui, glissant son visage dans son cou. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et leva les bras au-dessus de son dos. Ils faisaient approximativement la même taille et elle était toute courbée contre lui, le visage contre sa peau. Le jeune homme ouvrit de nouveau la bouche et balbutia, mais quand Laura se détendit contre lui pour se remettre à gronder, presque vibrante contre son torse, ça chatouillait presque.

Alors il haussa mentalement les épaules et bougea la tête pour lui laisser la place de frotter son visage contre peau. Il rougit furieusement mais déglutit et passa doucement sa main dans son dos. Elle soupira d'aise et fondit presque contre lui en... Est-ce qu'elle était en train de ronronner ?! Il ferma la bouche et se secoua.

\- Je pense que ça doit vouloir dire que oui, tu as bien dormit, s'amusa-t-il à moitié.

Elle miaula - ok, elle était un chaton-garou, c'était clair - et se détacha de lui avec un petit bruit en titubant pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé et se blottit contre Derek. Le Loup-garou fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil mais sans se réveiller, il bougea contre le canapé pour l'accueillir bien mieux contre lui et Laura piailla un peu avant de retomber dans le sommeil. _Our vision's turned_ **too cold** _, and now we're_ **blacking out** _.*_ Stiles les observa et se sentit sourire. Attendri parce que si les Hales avaient tous l'air bougons, étranges, peut-être aussi impressionnants à l'extérieur, mais ils étaient de vraies guimauves chatounets à l'intérieur.

Stiles se secoua et quitta le salon pour ressortit son plat du frigo et tout doucement, commença à réchauffer son plat. L'odeur sembla finir de réveiller Laura, puisqu'elle se traîna dans la pièce, l'air un peu plus réveillé que quelques minutes plus tôt. Le jeune humain la regarda se rapprocher et sourit.

\- Hey. Réveillée, cette fois-ci ? S'amusa-t-il.

Laura cligna des paupières en levant la tête vers lui et s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Hey... Euh, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment j'ai atterri sur le canapé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en la regardant mais l'invita à se rapprocher.

\- J'étais venu voir comment vous alliez et comme Derek était épuisé, je suis resté.

Laura s'assit au comptoir du bar, un peu perdue car toujours un peu endormie, et Stiles déposa une assiette face à elle après lui avoir clairement montrer qu'il le gouttait, lavant ensuite la fourchette qu'il avait utilisé. Elle regarda l'assiette face à elle d'un regard vide et Stiles s'approcha.

\- J'ai fait ça pour vous après cette nuit, vous méritiez un peu de repos. Et tu ne te souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

\- Hier ? Si, pourquoi ?

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Non, quand tu t'es réveillé, sourit-il doucement.

Laura se frotta les yeux avec un bâillement.

\- Je... Non, soupira-t-elle en se frottant la tête.

Le jeune humain sourit.

\- Eh bien, tu es descendue, mais tu ne m'as apparemment pas reconnu, même pas ma présence. Et tu m'as...

Il grimaça et se sentit rougir.

\- Tu m'as fait un câlin.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, clignant des yeux d'un air totalement surprit.

\- J'ai fait... Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Stiles fit un geste de la tête vers son assiette.

\- Mange pendant que c'est encore chaud, dit-il gentiment.

Elle reporta son attention sur son plat et commença à manger. Sa première bouchée fut ponctuée d'une plainte de plaisir.

\- C'est super bon ! Gémit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Stiles sourit avec plaisir et secoua la tête.

\- Merci beaucoup. Mais oui, tu m'as câliné, il n'y a pas d'autre mot qui conviendrait.

Elle le regarda en mâchant et avala.

\- Hm, j'ai fait... Quelque chose d'autre ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Eh bien, oui. Si on veut. Ça m'a un peu étonné aussi, mais tu as grogné. Pas grondé, ça ne faisait pas peur et ce n'était clairement pas une menace, mais tu as tout de même grogné.

Laura dodelina de la tête.

\- Oui, d'accord. Désolé, c'était... instinctif. Une manière pour nous, les Loup-garous, de... dire bonjour ? Si on veut. Dire bonjour et reconnaître la présence de l'autre. De plus...

Elle haussa les épaules en jouant avec sa nourriture avant de la dévorer de nouveau.

\- Je me sens en sécurité avec toi. Se réveiller déboussolée et marchant totalement à l'instinct, je me suis finalement retrouvée à chercher du réconfort au plus près, donc toi et Derek.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- C'est normalement pour ça qu'il a si peu de contacts entre les Né-loups et les humains. Autant les Mordus sont rarement aussi proches de leurs instincts que nous, pas de cette manière-là en tout cas. S'ils sont calmes et se contrôlent bien, ils sont plus proches du comportement humains avec quelques touches de... d'esprit sauvage ; tandis que nous, on jongle plus entre les deux. Ça peut surprendre, alors je suis désolée si ça t'a fait peur, dit-elle doucement.

Stiles cligna des paupières et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort de plaisir, rougissant lentement. _So we pull our feet through the_ **gravel** _and_ **stone** _.*_ Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'ils avaient confiance ne lui, tous ; qu'ils se sentent en sécurité avec lui. Ça faisait quelque chose de tout chaud dans son cœur, c'était...

Il se secoua.

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait peur Laura, ça va.

Il sourit doucement et inspira.

\- Et... Comment va Peter ? S'enquit-il ensuite.

Laura termina son plat et posa ses couverts autour de son assiette avant de tendre l'oreille en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Peter dort profondément. Vraiment profondément, et Derek est tout détendu. Ce qui est une bonne chose, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas senti comme ça, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire.

Stiles tourna le visage vers le salon pour jeter un regard vers Derek. L'Alpha dormait toujours, du moins le supposait-il puisqu'on ne le voyait pas derrière le dossier du canapé.

\- Et Peter va s'en remettre.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle le regarda et sourit doucement, le regard doux. Stiles l'observa en clignant des paupières et sentit une rougeur grimper le long de son cou. Il se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Laura sourit et ricana en secouant la tête.

\- C'est juste que... Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Stiles. Quelqu'un de très gentil. Juste, merci d'être là, dit-elle doucement.

Stiles rougit encore plus et détourna le regard.

\- Et merci pour le repas, c'était délicieux, continua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme marmonna et haussa les épaules, gêné.

\- Ce n'est rien, n'en parlons plus, bougonna-t-il, timide.

La Loup-garou ricana et se leva pour embrasser son front.

\- Je retourne me reposer. J'ai encore la tête dans le potage. Mais ne t'en fait pas pour nous, sourit-elle. Tout va bien, on va aller bien.

Stiles la regarda retourner dans le salon en grimpant sur le dossier du canapé pour se laisser glisser sur le canapé, retournant auprès de Derek. _In the season's_ **storm** _, the storm of the_ **unknown** _...*_ Elle lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir puis il n'y eu plus de bruit du tout.

Le jeune homme resta assis au comptoir de la cuisine et sourit doucement.

Ouais, il les aimait vraiment beaucoup, ces loups-garous.

.*.

Derek inspira doucement en se réveillant lentement. Il avait chaud, il était bien, il était assez reposé. Doucement, le Premier Alpha plissa son visage et bougea pour s'étirer, gémissant de plaisir et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il était toujours sur son canapé, totalement allongé sur le dos cette-fois, et allongée tout contre son torse, Laura respirait calmement, l'oreille contre son cœur et les yeux mi-clos. L'Alpha des Alphas sourit, attendrit, et posa sa main sur son dos qui remonta doucement jusque sur sa nuque, qu'il massa gentiment. **Imagine** _we are higher than the_ **sparrows** _.*_ Laura sourit et bougea pour caresser son visage contre son torse.

\- Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? Murmura-t-il.

Sa petite marmonna puis se passa une main sur son visage, se frottant les yeux.

\- Hm, oui... Et toi ? Tu n'as pas dormi longtemps.

Derek sourit doucement et caressa ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas à dormir longtemps.

Laura bougea un peu et ferma les yeux.

\- Mais moi, j'ai encore envie de dormir, alors ne bouge pas, tu es un oreiller parfait, murmura-t-elle de nouveau.

Le Premier Alpha se redressa pourtant et s'assit, qu'importe si elle grogna, toute mécontente qu'elle était. Il la tint contre son torse et embrassa son front.

\- Retourne auprès de Peter, tu seras bien mieux installée, lui dit-il doucement.

Elle gémit d'inconfort puis soupira en se redressant à son tour.

\- D'accord, d'accord, bougonna-t-elle.

La jeune femme se remit donc sur ses pieds et oui, elle avait l'air totalement épuisée. **Tragically** **we fall** _just like the arrows.*_ Derek se leva lui aussi et la poussa doucement pour l'accompagner aux pieds des escaliers.

\- Allez, va te reposer, lui intima-t-il très sérieusement.

Elle soupira et commença à grimper vers le premier étage avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin pour se tourner vers lui.

\- Mais tu vas venir tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

Derek hocha la tête en souriant doucement.

\- Je passerais vérifier l'état de Peter tout à l'heure et je resterais quelques heures pour vous remonter le moral et vérifier votre état, d'accord ?

Elle bailla et hocha la tête puis remonta enfin dans sa chambre. Derek l'écouta fermer la porte et alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir sur le canapé, toute son attention tournée vers Laura, cette dernière se glissa auprès de Peter dans le lit et un bruit apprit au Premier Alpha qu'elle venait d'embrasser son oncle, peut-être sur le front, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme de nouveau. Derek écouta les battements de cœur de ses petits pendant une petite minute avant de relever la tête quand une assiette agréablement fumante apparue devant son nez. Son ventre grogna.

Stiles haussa les épaules et sourit.

\- Je sais que tu as faim. Laura a mangé tout à l'heure...

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pense avoir un super bon sixième sens, à deviner quand tu allais te réveiller.

Derek prit l'assiette en le remerciant d'un sourire et Stiles s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Bon certes, peut-être que tu ne veux pas manger. Pas tout de suite après t'être réveillé après tout, mais...

Il haussa les épaules et le Premier Alpha sourit en secouant la tête, amusé. Son ventre gargouillait et s'il ne s'était pas réveillé parce qu'il était assez reposé, il se serait réveillé par sa faim. Derek ferma les yeux à la première bouchée. C'était... délicieux. Il se tourna vers Stiles en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, tenant son assiette contre lui.

\- Où as-tu acheté ces légumes ? S'enquit-il.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se redressa, presque inquiet.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas bon ?

Derek dodelina de la tête en prenant une nouvelle bouchée.

\- Tu rigoles ? Bien au contraire, c'est délicieux. Mais il n'y a aucun arrière-goût de produits chimiques habituels.

Le jeune humain l'observa en haussant les sourcils.

\- Vous sentez les pesticides même quand les légumes sont lavés et cuisinés ?!

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête.

\- Pas tout le temps pour les pesticides, mais les produits chimiques, les conservateurs et autres manipulations, oui, totalement. Les tomates sont habituellement une horreur, de vraies éponges au goût chimique, soupira-t-il. Mais pas là.

La plupart des légumes en fait, les aubergines que Stiles avait dû utiliser, mais bizarrement, rien dans son plat. Derek sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Oh... eh bien, c'est une habitude que j'ai prise quand Papa a eu son premier malaise à cause d'une glycémie en hausse. Il n'est pas vraiment diabétique ni hypoglycémique, il a une glycémie aléatoire. Enfin bref, j'ai voulu faire des choses en grand et bien, et j'ai commencé à acheter du bio, plein de légumes bio. Il y a une ferme qui produit ses propres légumes et c'est tout de même bien mieux pour l'environnement que de faire sept kilomètres en voiture quand j'ai besoin pour y aller, plutôt que de prendre des tomates OGM qui viennent d'un autre état-

Il secoua la tête en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Enfin bref, désolé, je parle trop, ricana-t-il, gêné.

Le jeune homme se tut et le Premier Alpha termina son assiette en silence. Stiles se redressa ensuite.

\- Est-ce que votre super palais vous fait ressentir tout ce qu'il y a de chimique ? Du style, pas de fast-food ni de pizza pour vous ? S'enquit-il ensuite.

Derek déposa son assiette désormais vide sur la table basse - certes, il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture dans l'assiette pour le combler, mais il prendrait de nouveau après - et hocha la tête.

\- Manger ça tous les jours, ce serait invivable, comme pour tout le monde. Mais c'est comme vous et les bonbons bleus par exemple, du genre les Schtroumpfs. Tu le sais que c'est totalement chimique, même le goût est chimique en bouche, mais tu le sais, alors tu peux l'apprécier. Eh bien, c'est la même chose pour nous et les grandes chaînes de trash food, telles que McDonalds.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire et Stiles hocha la tête en souriant lui aussi. Derek récupéra son assiette et alla se servir une deuxième portion, en laissant un peu pour Laura et un peu plus pour Peter s'il se réveillait prochainement. _You will hear_ **our** **voices echo** _...*_ Stiles, en le voyant ainsi revenir avec une nouvelle assiette pleine, sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Ça te conviens, alors, déclara-t-il avec une voix timide.

Derek sourit et hocha la tête.

\- C'est délicieux Stiles, merci beaucoup, dit-il doucement.

Le jeune humain sourit et détourna le regard pour se plonger dans un livre, ou plutôt faire semblant, une rougeur grimpant le long de sa gorge. Le Premier Alpha observa sa peau, écouta son cœur battre frénétiquement, son odeur se charger de luxure...

Derek baissa le nez vers son assiette et la nourriture que Stiles avait si gracieusement préparé sans réaliser quel geste ça pouvait avoir pour l'Alpha. « _Regarde de quoi je suis capable, je peux nourrir les tiens, je suis capable et je suis méritant. Regarde, je peux t'être d'une grande aide, laisse-moi te courtiser comme il se doit._ »

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux, soupira et essaya de ne plus y penser.

.*.

Derek se fondit dans les ombres. Il aimait cette capacité, lui devenant une petite sorte de caméléon qui n'attirait aucunement l'attention sur lui, les gens le regardaient mais ne le 'voyaient' pas. Pas réellement, tout du moins. **We are the hearts** _, we will_ **never** _be_ **bought** _and_ **sold** _.*_ Il ne faisait rien de spécial, c'était juste... Il pouvait rentrer dans une pièce, simplement comme ça et ralentissait les battements de son cœur, se calmait et restait silencieux, et il voulait aussi qu'on ne le voit pas - et c'était ce qui se passait. Ainsi, il pouvait se glisser sans que personne ne le remarque, et c'était le cas ici.

Calmement, il se glissa dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, grimpant les escaliers quatre par quatre. Laura et Peter dormaient toujours et Derek avait demandé à Stiles de veiller sur eux, le temps qu'il "fasse une course". Après tout, sa liste sur son frigo était toujours d'actualité ; ainsi il préférait se concentrer et commencer par le plus simple : Aller parler avec la jeune femme qui avait eu un malencontreux tête à tête avec Peter le soir du bal, la jeune Lydia Martin. _We are the_ **hearts, forever** _singing.*_ Il fallait attendre que le Hale mâle se réveille pour que Derek puisse savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Jackson. Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque hier soir, ni avant-hier ou même encore aujourd'hui - bon, il n'était encore que quinze heures, mais il attendait encore.

Il y avait alors trois... non, quatre choix différents. Soit le jeune homme allait bien et se cachait - ce qui était... fort peu probable, il fallait le reconnaître. Ou alors, il avait été mordu, et la morsure prenant, il était devenu un Loup-garou qui passait sa première Pleine Lune caché ou perdu dans les bois - ce qu'il trouvait à nouveau peu probable, puisqu'il avait senti la conversion d'un humain en Loup-Garou la nuit dernière en Nouvelle-Zélande - trois meutes là-bas - mais il n'aurait rien sentit d'aussi près ? Alors, il y avait bien la morsure qui, malheureusement, n'avait pas prise et il était mort ou toujours en train de mourir dans la forêt.

Si la police le retrouvait avant lui, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils concluent à une septicémie ou une infection provoquée une bactérie contenue dans la bouche du puma. D'ici là, ce dernier se sera assez décomposé pour que plus aucune preuve ne soit valide.

Ooooou alors... Ou alors, Peter lui avait malheureusement infligé des blessures trop importantes et il était décédé avant que son organisme ne réagisse au venin, que ce soit "positivement" comme "négativement".

Donc... La situation de Jackson était au point mort, pour le moment tout du moins. Tant que Derek ne pouvait laisser Laura et Peter seuls pour aller dans la forêt le trouver, il préférait voir sa petite amie - ou son ex-petite-amie, il ne savait plus trop avec ces petits lycéens - d'abord.

Il arriva sans encombre dans la chambre de la jeune femme, ou tout du moins s'arrêta après avoir ouvert la porte. Il y avait... quelque chose dans cette chambre, avec la demoiselle. Ou peut-être était-ce elle. _We are the hearts, and_ **the future** _runs through_ **our bones** _.*_ En plus de l'odeur de médicaments, il y avait une odeur bien plus forte, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, il n'arrivait pas à... à se rappeler quoi. Mais ce n'était pas humain, ça non. Et ce n'était pas non plus Lunaire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Trop préoccupé par la chambre et sa locataire, il n'avait ni senti ni entendu l'arrivée de Scott. Derek se tourna vers lui, un peu gêné d'avoir relâché son attention et avoir été trop "visible" pour que le jeune homme puisse le remarquer.

Tiens, il allait peut-être lui servir. Le Premier Alpha attrapa fermement le bras du Louveteau, pas assez fort pour lui faire du mal et l'attira dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière eux. Il jeta un regard au jeune homme ne se rapprochant du lit.

\- La nuit a été longue, commença-t-il en ne le quittant pas du regard. Comment vas-tu ?

Le Louveteau le regarda puis la gamine dans le lit, soucieux.

\- Je... Ça va. Je suis un peu chamboulé et je voulais te parler, mais Stiles m'a dit de plutôt passer demain. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'inquiéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Derek se détourna et fixa la jeune femme endormie sur le lit. Elle avait clairement l'air malade et son odeur était bien plus forte maintenant qu'il était près. Oh, ce n'était pas une odeur désagréable, pas vraiment tout du moins, pas prenante ou invasive... Du moins, pas pour lui. Il commençait à être perdu. Il fronça les sourcils et fouilla ses perfusions et sa feuille de soins pour savoir ce qui se tramait et ce qu'ils lui avaient donné.

\- Oui, il a bien fait, répondit-il tout de même d'une voix distante.

\- Pourquoi ça, s'étonna le louveteau.

Derek ouvrit la bouche et se concentra sur la conversation en se tournant vers lui.

\- Eh bien, si tu étais passé sans prévenir, j'aurais sûrement très mal réagi à ton invasion de ma tanière, avec deux de mes pe…bêtas malades.

Le visage du gamin se décomposa.

\- Oh... Et comment vont-ils ?

Le Premier Alpha soupira.

\- Laura a surtout besoin de repos. Peter aussi, mais... Ça va être bien plus long de le soigner, il n'y a que peu de dégâts physiques.

Il reporta son attention sur la feuille de soins en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais il faut que tu passes. Réellement.

Il releva la tête vers Scott.

\- Pour discuter calmement et essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous, et même si la confiance se mérite, sache que pour tout ce qui touche la lycanthropie, tu peux nous faire confiance - ou plutôt, me faire confiance et prendre en compte ce que je peux te dire et t'apprendre.

Il baissa le dossier de Lydia en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

\- Dis-toi que c'est donnant-donnant. On te donne des pistes ou même carrément on t'aide pour que tu atteignes un contrôle optimal et il n'y a plus de risques de débordements, et moins d'accidents. Du coup, tu attires moins d'attention sur toi et donc sur nous.

Il soupira.

\- Tu n'imagines pas ce que l'on risque à ce que nous soyons découverts.

Derek secoua la tête et reposa le dossier où il l'avait trouvé.

\- Enfin. Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ce genre de choses, il faut qu'on se pose et qu'on prenne le temps.

Il se pencha ensuite pour regarder le visage de l'endormie. Mise à part son état malade, elle était jolie, Derek comprenait le béguin de Stiles. Il se racla la gorge et prit un ton doux et calme.

\- Je suis désolé à avoir à faire ça pendant que tu es inconsciente. Habituellement, je ne me permets pas ce genre de choses, mais c'est une urgence.

Scott fit un bruit surprit quand Derek ouvrit la bouche de la jeune femme pour regarder à l'intérieur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna le gamin.

\- Je fais mon propre diagnostique, répondit Derek. Pas de trace de sang ou de poison...

\- Il devrait y en avoir ?

\- Elle a eu un tête à tête avec Peter pendant que lui était sauvage et encore un Alpha.

Un silence du côté de Scott et Derek soupira, ses mains sur le visage de la jeune rousse.

\- Elle a été mordue, Scott, répondit-il, un peu exaspéré de son temps de réaction.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

\- Attends, elle... Elle va se transformer elle aussi ?!

Le Premier Alpha haussa les épaules.

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de déterminer. Mais si j'en crois sa feuille de soins, ils ont arrêté les gros sédatifs hier.

\- Et alors ?

\- Si elle avait dû se transformer, la Lune l'aurait assez influencé pour qu'elle sorte seule de son état léthargique médicamenteux, avec une envie folle de courir dans les bois. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il souleva ses paupières pour regarder le blanc de ses yeux ainsi que ses pupilles. C'était bien blanc pour les premiers et bruns noisettes pour les secondes. Rien d'étrange.

\- Alors... quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme en se rapprocha.

Derek posa le dos de sa main sur son front.

\- Normalement, je te dirais que son corps rejette la morsure et qu'elle va très prochainement décéder d'empoisonnement.

\- _Quoi_ ?!

Derek grinça des dents et lui envoya un regard noir.

\- J'ai dit normalement ! Ce n'est pas le cas là ! Ou tout du moins... pas tout à fait.

Il fronça les sourcils en touchant son visage puis son bras dénudé.

\- Mais elle a de la fièvre.. murmura-t-il.

\- Et c'est mauvais signe ?

Derek le regarda.

\- Ils s'occupent bien d'elle, elle sous médications, elle ne devrait pas avoir de la fièvre. Ça veut dire que son corps réagit et combat fermement une infection, ici le venin de Loup-garou.

Il se redressa.

\- Il va falloir que je voie ses blessures, déclara-t-il.

Il regarda de nouveau l'endormie.

\- Encore désolé, mais c'est très important.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Scott.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te retourner ?

Scott cligna des yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le Premier Alpha leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai besoin de voir sa blessure, qui est sur son corps, à moitié dénudé. Ai juste un peu de respect pour sa décence.

Le jeune homme rougit fortement en marmonnant des excuses. Derek attendit que le jeune homme soit retourné pour faire glisser le drap. Il n'y avait rien sur les jambes, bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit sur son torse. Il alla dans la salle de bain et prit une petite serviette qu'il fit glisser sur son intimité. Il avait certes un diplôme de médecine - qu'il ne pouvait justifier, certes - mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer un peu de décence à la jeune femme lui aussi. Une fois fait, il remonta sa chemise d'hôpital sur son ventre tout d'abord, et n'eut pas besoin de plus remonter encore. Là, sur la hanche droite, un pansement propre qui avait dû être changé à peine une heure plus tôt. **We're dancing** _through the smoke and we don't mind_ **the flames** _.*_

Le Premier Alpha se pencha et posa presque son nez contre la blessure pour sentir autre chose que les bandes antiseptiques et autres crèmes. Il ne sentait que le sang... mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr. Il glissa le drap sur elle.

\- Tu connais bien l'hôpital, non ?

Scott lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin de bandages propres et de scotch, tu crois que tu peux me trouver ça ?

\- ... Je peux demander pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais voir l'état de sa blessure, et la progression de la guérison. Pour ça, il faut que je retire un peu son bandage. Je peux ne pas à avoir à le retirer, mais vaux mieux être prudent, non ?

Le jeune homme n'hésita qu'un instant avant de hocher vivement la tête et de quitter la chambre précipitamment. C'était un bon début pour lui, pourquoi accepter une requête qu'un autre Loup sans, notamment d'un Alpha quand ce dernier n'était pas trop invasif avec un ordre.

Derek réarrangea la jeune femme juste le temps que Scott revienne et alla dans un coin de la chambre regarder dans la poubelle. Il y avait quelques compresses, des bandages pleins de pus et de sang, mais pas en grande quantité, rien qui était très probant.

Le Premier Alpha retourna auprès de la patiente quand Scott revint dans la chambre, les mains pleines de bandages et de scotch, comme il le lui avait demandé. Derek le remercia d'un signe de tête et remonta sa chemise de nuit sur son ventre. Scott rougit et se détourna, et Derek prit les fournitures de ses mains. **Now** _we've become_ **the ghost** _that you know by_ **name** _.*_ Ensuite, il commença à délicatement défaire son bandage pour découvrir la plaie. Cette dernière était clairement une marque de morsure qui saignait encore peu, mais elle avait l'air d'aller bien, compte tenu de la situation.

Il se pencha et renifla de nouveau la plaie désormais à nue et hocha la tête en se redressant.

\- Pas de signe d'infection ou d'empoisonnement, pas de rejet de la morsure.

Il fit un bandage propre et rhabilla la jeune femme.

\- Mais il n'y a aucun signe d'accélération de la guérison - c'est bon, apprit-il à Scott.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule tandis que Derek jetait les bandages sales dans la poubelle pour ensuite la border comme avant. _You will_ **hear** _our voices_ **echo** _...*_

\- Et... Ça veut dire quoi, en clair ? S'enquit-il le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça veut dire que son corps combat l'infection, répondit le Premier Alpha.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'infection, fronça-t-il des sourcils.

Derek dodelina de la tête.

\- Son corps combat le venin, elle ne va pas se transformer.

Il alla du côté du jeune homme et remonta le drap juste pour montrer sa poche d'urine.

\- Regarde, ses urines sont sombres.

Il observa le louveteau.

\- Ça veut dire que son corps est en train d'éliminer naturellement le venin.

Scott cligna des paupières, surpris.

\- Il est possible de... d'avoir été mordu mais de ne pas se transformer et de ne pas mourir ? S'étonna-t-il.

Derek se redressa et soupira.

\- C'est très rare, ça n'arrive jamais... Qu'est-ce que tu sais de sa famille ? S'enquit-il ensuite.

Le jeune homme hésita en réfléchissant.

\- Euh... Ses parents sont divorcés, sa mère prévoit de devenir le prochain maire... On n'est pas très proches, je ne sais pas grand-chose, pourquoi ? C'est important ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Le venin de Loup-Garou a réveillé un gène dormant, une hérédité surnaturelle, et une forte. Peter, dans son état sauvage a dû sentir sa puissance dormante, et le Loup a dû penser que ce serait un bon ajout puissant dans sa quête de vengeance, expliqua-t-il. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été aussi médiquée, la transformation en Loup se serait faite - mais là, son organisme était assez puissant et en bonne condition pour réveiller son hérédité.

Scott fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle... Elle n'est pas humaine, alors ?

\- Elle doit descendre d'une lignée d'êtres surnaturels sûrement sans qu'elle n'en soit consciente. Le temps et les mariages ont dilué le sang et l'hérédité, qui s'est réveillé à la première trace de magie forcée.

\- La... la magie ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Oui. La magie n'est qu'une énergie que la science n'a pas encore découverte et ne pas gérée ou abordée.

Il fit un signe de tête vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle sent ?

Scott fronça les sourcils vers la jeune femme.

\- Euh... Ça sent l'hôpital ? Je n'arrive pas à sentir quelque chose de plus, c'est trop fort.

Derek hocha la tête. _We are the_ **hearts** _.*_

\- Deuxième leçon, respire à fond et concentre toute ton attention sur elle, tous les sens, et commence par écouter son cœur et n'entendre que son cœur. Après, inspire profondément, tu sentiras ce que tu veux.

Scott fixa la jeune Lydia avant de froncer les sourcils en se tournant vers lui. _We will_ **never** _be_ **bought** _and_ **sold** _.*_

\- Deuxième leçon ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu as accepté une requête d'un Alpha étranger sans prendre la mouche et comme une attaque. Première leçon.

Le Louveteau ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

\- Euh... D'accord.

Il se concentra sur la jeune femme et inspira profondément. Le Premier Alpha l'écouta ralentir son cœur et respirer bien plus calmement.

\- Ça sent... les médicaments... le sang.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Le poussa doucement Derek.

\- Ça sent... L'eau.

Il se redressa en se tournant vers lui, soucieux.

\- Comme de l'eau croupie, avec une odeur d'algue...

Derek hocha la tête. Ils sentaient bien la même chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ça, c'est l'odeur de son hérédité qui s'exprime.

\- Et qu'elle est cette hérédité ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

Le Premier Alpha observa la jeune femme en soupirant. **We are the hearts, Forever**.*

\- Ça, je n'en sais encore rien, soupira-t-il.

.*.

 _* Nous avons_ **marché** _et_ **forgé notre chemin** _, nous avons_ **déposé** **les armes** _. Notre vision est devenue_ **trop froide** _, et maintenant, nous_ **nous effondrons** _. Alors, nous glissons nos pieds au travers du_ **gravier** _et de la_ **pierre** _. Dans_ **l'orage** _de la saison, la tempête de_ **l'inconnu** _..._ **Imaginez** _que nous volons plus haut que les_ **moineaux** _._ **Tragiquement,** **nous tombons** _comme des flèches. Écoutez_ **nos voix faire écho** _..._ **Nous sommes les cœurs** _, nous ne serons jamais_ **achetés** _ni_ **vendus** _. Nous sommes les_ **cœurs** _, à chanter pour_ **toujours** _. Nous sommes les cœurs, et le_ **futur** _traverse_ **nos os** _._ **Nous dansons** _dans la fumée sans déranger_ **les flammes** _._ **Maintenant** _, nous sommes devenus_ **le fantôme** _dont vous connaissez de_ **nom** _._ **Écoutez** _nos voix faire_ **écho** _... Nous sommes les_ **cœurs** _, nous ne serons_ **jamais** **achetés** _ni_ **vendus** _._ **Nous sommes les cœurs, pour toujours** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Mikawaii-chan** : N'est-ce pas ? :coeur: Il est tellement mimi 8)

Ahaha, oui, je sais. Et plusieurs fois, ça va faire la même chose x)

Quant à Scott et Chris... Mouais, ça ne va pas trop duré en fait xD

Plein de bisous ! :D

 **Guest** : D'épisodes ? De chapitres, non ? Eh bien, 55. Amen.

 **Meios** : Oui, je sais. Mais je prépare le terrain pour une mort bien plus grandiose ;) Et Peter n'était pas en etat de faire "plus".

Oui, pauvre petit panda :(- Et non, j'avais comme idée dans ce chapitre de faire un petopher, puis l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée, et du coup, j'ai fait tout autre chose. Désolé.

Ne t'en fait pas :3 et puis, héhéhé, voici la suite, du coup le chapitre d'avant est encore tout frais dans ta tête :3

* * *

 _Tadaaaaaa ! :D ( Oui, je poste ce chapitre à 23:52, je suis en avance de huit minutes, ne faites pas comme si ça vous dérangeait ;D ) Ne sont-ils pas meugnons comme tout, tout ceux-là ? Si ? Eh bah ouais._

 _Je les aimes mes loulous x)_

 _Stiles est adorable, Laura aussi... Ah oui, pour cette histoire de bonbons bleus, j'aurais pu choisir un autre exemple que stroumphfs ( je ne sais même pas comment ça s'écrit ), certes, surtout que je ne crois pas que ça existe aux etats-unis, maiiiis nous sommes français - ou tout du moins, francophones - et je pense que ça nous parle mieux comme exemple._

 _Ensuite, GROS WARNING ! - on m'a déjà fait le coup de détourner mes propos en apparence banals, donc je me méfis :_

 _Le passage où Derek parle à une Lydia inconsciente, et s'excuse d'avoir à faire ça, et est très respectueux de sa "pudeur", de sa déscence. Que ce soit bien claire : Premièrement, si je suis dans le coma et que j'apprend en me reveillant qu'un gars, sans être un medecin ou un infirmier, s'est permit de me déshabiller juste pour regarder quelque chose sur mes côtes, je PETE UN CABLE. Certes, Derek y est obligé, mais officielement, il n'est pas un medecin. Et même si elle ne l'entend sûrement pas, ce n'est pas une raison pour lui de ne pas lui montrer un peu de respect. Ensuite, les termes un peu fort que j'ai utilisé tel que pudeur, descense, sont fait exprès. Je voulais bien marqué le coup, parce qu'il ne faut pas oublié que même si Derek s'est plutôt bien habitué aux changements des différents siècles, il vient tout de même du 13ième siècle. Certes, c'était un esclave et il n'a pas été éduqué comme un noble, mais il reste tout de même quelqu'un qui a été élevé par des esclaves domestiques de maison, des femmes de l'époque qui venaient peut-être du petit peuple, mais... Enfin, je veux dire... Le s rapports étaient différents ? Ca m'énèrve, j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans mes explications... Bref, tout c e qu'i retenir, c'est que Derek est vieux jeu, parce qu'il est vieux._

 _Voilà. Tout ça pour ça. Je me suis perdue, je crois... Damn._

 _La semaine prochaine... Tiens, oui, la semaine prochaine, zut. Je vais aller regarder ça, je ne m'en souviens plus èé_

 _*après quelques minutes* Haaaaaaan ! Mais ouiii ! Alors, la semaine prochaine ! Derek s'occupe de ses petits, Stiles a un cas de conscience, Scott prend la bonne décision, et après un peu de sang et de tripes, un personnage de la série rejoint enfin le crew ;)_

 _Voilà voilà !_

 _Plein de bisous !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : Wha... J'vaais pas réalisé : On a dépassé la moitié de l'histoire ! *^*_


	31. TAKE ME HOME

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

• **ATTENTION** : Du sang, de l'abus sur mineur, de la torture physique et psychologique... Tout ça. Bonne chance.

Ah, et ne lisez pas en mangeant. Enfin, la dernière partie. Par contre, la semaine prochaine, vous allez avoir besoin d'avoir un cœur bien accroché.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre** **31 -**

 _ **BUNT. & ALEXANDER TIDEBRINK - Take me home**_

Quand Scott avait appris que Stiles était chez Derek pour surveiller l'état de Laura et celui de Peter, il avait pris la mouche. Pour lui, le fait qu'il ait osé demander de l'aide au jeune homme cachait quelque chose de la part du Premier Alpha, qui voulait sûrement transformer Stiles pour avoir plus de pouvoir.

Derek avait bien entendu levé les yeux au ciel, de nouveau exaspéré par son comportement. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui expliquer l'exacte situation, si ce n'était qu'il avait une totale confiance en le jeune homme. Il avait laissé le louveteau réfléchir au fait que malgré qu'ils soient désarmais de la même espèce, Derek ne lui accordera aucun passe-droit tant qu'ils n'auront pas remit les pendules à l'heure, tous les deux.

Le Premier Alpha avait donc quitté l'hôpital avec dans l'optique de revenir rapidement discuter de son état avec l'endormie, qui ne s'était même pas réveillée malgré la présence de deux Loup-Garous dans sa chambre. Maintenant que Derek savait qu'elle était d'une lignée qui n'était pas humaine, il ne se posait plus la question pour savoir pourquoi elle était toujours dans un état comateux. Quand la Lune déclinera enfin, le venin serra bien moins agressif, plus doux dans son sang et son hérédité prendra enfin le dessus.

Quand la jeune Lydia Martin rouvrira les yeux, elle sera tout autre chose.

.

Laura et Peter n'avaient pas rouvert les yeux de la journée, lui avait appris Stiles quand il rentra de l'hôpital. Le jeune homme lui avait laissé entendre qu'il aurait apprécié rester plus longtemps, mais que son père le réclamait. Alors l'humain était resté quelques minutes, assez longtemps pour lui faire cracher une promesse d'appel au moindre souci, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Le Premier Alpha resta donc dans son appartement silencieux, à écouter les battements de cœur calmes et les respirations légères de ses petits au pays des songes. _I stumble on_ **the road** _*_ Puis il s'occupa de la grosse pile de papiers administratifs qu'il avait mis de côté trop longtemps. C'était incroyable de voir toute l'administration qui partait en vrille quand on ne pouvait s'en occuper à cause d'incapacité du style coma pendant plus de cinq ans. Oui, il avait vraiment beaucoup de choses à s'occuper pour Peter, beaucoup de gens à contacter pour changer officiellement le statut de Peter, le réhabiliter formellement. La banque pouvait encore attendre, ses comptes faisaient des petits depuis son état.

En fait, avec les intérêts accumulés depuis l'incendie, Derek venait de calculer qu'il avait eu près de 5 milles dollars d'intérêts sur ses trois comptes bloqués ; sans compter son fond de placement pour la bourse. Ce dernier n'avait fait que les montagnes russes depuis le temps puisqu'il n'avait eu que peu de temps pour investir. Seulement une poignée de centaines de dollars qu'il avait investi dans des entreprises qui avaient réussi à rester à flot malgré la crise boursière qui avait éclaté quelques mois à peine après l'incendie. Bâtard chanceux avec les chiffres... Peter avait toujours eu beaucoup de flair.

Et de chance. Beaucoup de chance... Enfin, il en avait eu, et encore aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu mourir dans l'incendie, il l'aurait dû ! Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Au lieu de penser au fait que Peter ne sera peut-être plus jamais en état d'apprécier sa chance, ou encore de jouer avec ses chiffres et ses actions, non. Au lieu de ça, Derek se surprit à sourire doucement. Parce qu'il allait ramener Peter, il allait le guérir. Il allait lui ouvrir l'esprit et panser ses blessures, lui offrir une guérison et une quiétude bien méritée.

Le Premier Alpha reposa son stylo sur les feuilles face à lui et ferma l'ordinateur. Il poussa un grand soupir et frotta son visage de ses deux mains, tentant de faire fuir la fatigue. Oh ce n'était pas un manque de sommeil, mais plus la fatigue de toutes ces péripéties depuis la mort de Malia et son retour ici qui lui retombait dessus soudainement - ainsi que la situation de Peter. **the coldest** _road*_ Derek poussa donc toutes ses occupations, physiquement comme mentalement, et se redressa.

Il se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à un de ses meubles anciens, un guéridon en bois avec une porte de verre teintée. Il avait fabriqué de nombreux meubles au cours des siècles, aimant toujours travailler de ses mains, que ce soit le fer, le bois ou le verre. Il avait eu tellement pour apprendre de toute manière, ça lui avait permis de vivre pendant un long moment. Il en avait vendu une grande partie, et quelques-unes de ses pièces les plus précieuses étaient soit dans des musées, soit auprès des Familles Fondatrices. Une grande partie des biens Hales avaient péri dans l'incendie, mais quelques-uns avaient été sauvés, dont ce guéridon qu'il appréciait. Sur le verre teinté, un vitrail représentant un Loup hurlant à la Lune dans une nuit sombre.

Derek se pencha et sortit un whisky de treize ans d'âge pour se servir un verre généreux, ses mouvements lents et las, fatigués. Lentement, il le vida de moitié, le regard dans le vide avant de le remplir derechef. Avec des mouvements minutieux, il quitta le salon et monta à l'étage, son verre à la main. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain où il sortit d'un meuble une bassine et deux linges propres. Il glissa de l'eau tiède dans la bassine et y plongea un linge avant de récupérer son verre d'une main, la bassine de l'autre, pour aller tranquillement jusqu'à sa chambre, où ses petits dormaient profondément. _were_ **no one** _has walked_ **before** _.*_

Le Premier Alpha pénétra doucement et silencieusement la pièce en jetant un coup d'œil au lit où ses deux petits étaient installés. Peter dormait sans un bruit, sans un geste, installé sur le dos dans un sommeil profond. La tête sur son torse, Laura était dans un sommeil plus léger, mais elle était tout de même en train de se reposer. La bouche entrouverte, elle ronflait légèrement, arrachant un sourire doux à Derek. L'Alpha des Alphas se rapprocha lentement, écoutant les bruits qu'ils faisaient tous deux. L'odeur d'antiseptique collait à leur peau, bien que Laura sentait... Elle sentait un peu comme Stiles, comme si elle s'était frottée à lui. Derek se souvint que le jeune homme lui avait dit que Laura avait mangé ce qu'il leur avait préparé, alors il repoussa son instinct qui voulait garder Stiles dans sa tanière ; pire, dans son nid, que son odeur imprègne irrémédiablement les lieux et les malades. Il se secoua plutôt et posa son verre sur la petite table de nuit avant de poser la bassine pleine d'eau au sol.

Très délicatement alors que c'était en partie inutile, il défit les draps sous lesquels était Peter et leva la main pour la poser sur son front, grimaçant un peu en réalisant qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il prit doucement le bras du malade pour nettoyer sa peau de toute odeur chimique ou d'hôpital, ainsi que la sueur provoquée par la fièvre. Peter aurait besoin d'un bon bain, mais il avait aussi besoin d'un bon rafraîchissement. Le Premier Alpha passa le linge le long de son bras, remontant sur son épaule. Il se redressa pour pousser délicatement Laura du torse de son oncle, et la jeune fille de la Lune se laissa faire, non sans un marmonnement inconfortable. Ensuite, Derek redressa Peter dans le lit pour pouvoir le débarrasser du T-shirt qu'ils leur avaient donné à l'hôpital et, assit sur le lit, Peter penché contre son torse, il nettoya son dos, soupirant face aux contusions qui coloraient le dos du Loup-garou de bleu et de rouge, et qui ne disparaissaient pas pour le moment.

L'ancien Alpha ne réagit pas, si ce n'est que se détendre sous son touché. Derek le réinstalla pour laver son torse. Il le débarrassa de son pantalon ainsi que de son sous-vêtement pour continuer sa toilette. Quand ce fut fait, il allait chercher un de ses propres sous-vêtements dans son placard pour le lui enfiler. Il réinstalla ensuite Peter sur le lit, remit le drap dessus et l'homme loup eut enfin sa première "vraie" réaction en se blottissant dans le lit, plongeant sous le tissu pour renifler l'odeur de son Alpha. Derek passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de poser sur son front le linge frais et humide. Puis il alla changer l'eau et retourna dans la chambre avec un autre linge propre. Il s'arrêta un instant à la porte.

Laura s'était redressée dans le lit, mais à son regard, Derek sut qu'il avait plus affaire qu'à sa partie sauvage plutôt que la professeur remplaçante, documentaliste du lycée de Beacon Hills. Il s'approcha donc lentement, grondant calmement et la Fille de la Lune poussa un petit bruit endormit en levant le visage vers lui. Il déposa la bassine à ses côtés et s'assit auprès d'elle. Grondant toujours d'un ton calme, ses yeux luisant quelques fois de vert, il prit sa main de la sienne et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. La jeune femme gronda doucement en fermant les yeux et il se pencha pour prendre le linge propre qui trempait. Il l'essora d'une main, tenant toujours celle de Laura, et le posa sur son bras. Elle rouvrit les yeux et baissa son regard sur le linge, curieuse. Doucement, il répéta les gestes qu'il avait eu avec Peter et entreprit de la laver doucement

D'abord les deux bras, puis d'un geste doux, il la débarrassa de son t-shirt et de son pantalon. Il passa le linge sur son ventre, son dos, ses seins, puis la laissa un instant, se penchant au-dessus du lit pour récupérer le t-shirt qu'il avait sorti en même temps que le sous-vêtement pour Peter. Avant de le lui enfiler, il passa le linge imbibé dans son cou et la Fille de la Lune gémit de plaisir en fermant les yeux quand il lui débarbouilla le visage. Délicatement enfin, il lui enfila son t-shirt et la força à aller sous le drap. Laura retourna se blottir contre son oncle avec un soupir de plaisir.

Derek retourna dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer ce qu'il venait d'utiliser et retourna auprès d'eux.

Il passa les heures qui suivirent à faire baisser la température de Peter en passant son linge froid sur son visage et son cou.

.*.

Derek sourit alors que Stiles lui donnait la tasse de café qu'il lui avait préparé. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'installa à ses côtés, une tasse de thé à la main. _And my own two feet have started to_ **bleed** _.*_ Il leva la tête vers l'étage, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils ne se sont toujours pas réveillés ?

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Non, malheureusement. Ils sont lessivés.

Il dodelina de la tête.

\- Ça va sûrement devenir un peu compliqué prochainement. Nous ne sommes que trois Loups-garous dans cette meute et n'y a donc pour le moment que Laura et moi sur lesquels Peter peut s'appuyer pour se remettre. Il.. draine, en quelque sorte, notre énergie pour se soigner et s'apaiser avant de se réveiller.

Il soupira.

\- Mais il n'y a que nous, et si je suis réveillé, ce n'est seulement que parce que je suis l'Alpha, et donc plus... endurant, si on veut.

Il se redressa et s'étira.

\- Je dois voir Scott aujourd'hui. Je vais essayer de le convaincre de venir partiellement dans la meute. Un apport même aussi minime de puissance boostera sans aucun doute Peter et permettra à Laura de se réveiller.

Stiles grimaça avant de porter son thé à ses lèvres.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te permettre de faire ça ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Il va falloir que je sois très convainquant... mais je ne m'en fais pas. Ce ne sera que temporaire et au vu de la stabilité que ça va lui apporter, il sera beaucoup plus calme pour m'écouter.

Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil et hocha la tête.

\- Si tu le dis, et si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir le convaincre, tu sais mieux que moi les choses en matière de Loup-garous, s'amusa-t-il.

Il se tourna vers lui et son regard lui arracha un frisson.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu as dormi au moins, depuis que je suis rentré chez moi ?

La grimace que Derek lâcha répondit pour lui et Stiles soupira.

\- Derek... Vraiment, faire l'impasse sur le repos, c'est très mauvais.

Le Premier Alpha soupira à son tour en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, maman, railla-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était le genre de choses que je pouvais contrôler, marmonna-t-il ensuite.

Avant que le jeune humain ne puisse lui dire quoique ce soit, il détourna la conversation.

\- Comment va ton père ? Lui demanda-t-il avec innocence.

Il observa le visage du jeune homme s'affaisser et Stiles s'enfonça dans le canapé avec une grimace.

\- Il va bien. Il n'a pas une minute à lui, mais ça va. Il a bien récupéré la nuit blanche de l'autre fois. En tout cas, ce qui a été le plus dur, ça a été de lui expliquer comment je vous connaissais sans que ça paraisse suspect, dit-il doucement.

Derek hocha la tête en l'observant, devinant facilement ce à quoi il pensait.

\- Tu aimerais le lui dire, déclara-t-il à son tour gentiment.

Stiles soupira en ramenant ses jambes - ses si longues jambes - sous lui en se tournant dans le canapé.

\- En fait... Oui, oui bien sûr, j'aimerai tout lui expliquer, parce que je n'aime pas mentir, qu'il comprenne bien la situation, qu'il ait toutes les cartes en mains si de nouvelles choses de ce genre arrivaient. Mais...

\- Mais c'est dangereux, termina Derek à sa place.

Le jeune humain soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Exactement, marmonna-t-il.

Derek déposa sa tasse sur la table basse et se tourna vers Stiles. **I'm never coming back** _to the place I_ **once** _knew*_

\- Il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir. La connaissance n'est pas toujours la clé, et heureux sont les ignorants. Parce qu'une fois qu'on sait, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière, dit-il doucement.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

\- Tu as raison... Enfin, il est trop content que toute cette histoire soit terminée.

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre et leva vers Derek un regard un peu timide.

\- Parce que c'est terminé, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il, mal à l'aise.

Derek se racla la gorge et hésita avant de hocher la tête. Il repensa à la jeune Lydia, toujours à l'hôpital, et le jeune Jackson, que la police recherchait toujours, on ne pouvait pas être sûr que ce soit véritablement terminé.

\- Eh bien- commença Derek, soucieux d'être sincère.

Une sonnerie de téléphone le coupa et il grogna en fronçant les sourcils. Stiles soupira lui aussi, sûrement à cause du sursaut que ça lui avait arraché. Il sauta sur ses pieds et pour filer dans la cuisine récupérer son téléphone et fronçait les sourcils en revenant se réinstaller dans le canapé.

\- Scott ? Répondit enfin le jeune humain en décrochant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Stiles ne le laissa pourtant rien dire qu'il ricanait déjà.

\- Attend, je sais ! Tu as peur d'aller chez Derek seul ce soir, c'est ça ? Aha.

L'humain tourna la tête vers Derek et lui dit un clin d'œil, lui arrachant un sourire.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi pour te tenir la main, peut-être ? Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il ne mord pas - après tout, ça ne servirait à rien, tu es déjà transformé.

Derek ferma les yeux en secouant la tête, amusé par l'humour douteux de l'humain.

\- " _Stiles, je... Tu... Tu crois vraiment qu'il est digne de confiance ?_ "

Le jeune homme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Derek fronçait les sourcils. **If** _I do, I'm_ **gon' drown** _in the blue.*_ La voix du Louveteau était tendue, stressée et Stiles n'avait pas la bonne ouïe pour entendre les variation de la conversation téléphonique.

\- Oui, Scott. Tu peux avoir confiance en lui. Je te le promets...

Il détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement.

\- Derek est un bon gars.

\- " _D'accord, je... Stiles, je ne sais pas quoi faire !_ "

Là, la tension dans la voix du jeune Louveteau était palpable même pour un humain et Stiles se redressa dans le canapé, les sourcils froncés et le corps tendu.

\- Scott ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon vieux ? S'inquiéta-t-il dans l'instant.

\- " _C'est... Je... Je devais voir Lahey, pour le devoir de Harris. Il devait venir à la maison tout à l'heure mais il n'est pas venu. Il ne répondait pas au message, alors je suis allé chez lui. Il n'y a personne... Personne ne répond en tout cas, mais Stiles... Ça sent le sang... ! Ça sent tellement fort !_ "

Derek bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Qu'elle est l'adresse ? Tonna-t-il presque.

\- " _... Quoi ? Derek ?_ "

Le Premier Alpha soupira et tendit la main, et Stiles lui donna son téléphone sans discuter.

\- Scott, donne-moi l'adresse où tu te trouves, j'arrive tout de suite, dit-il calmement mais fermement.

Le Louveteau n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de donner d'un voix claire sa position exacte en ville. Derek réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je suis là aussi vite que je peux.

Il rendit son téléphone au jeune humain.

\- Essaye de le garder calme jusqu'à ce que j'arrive jusqu'à lui, veux-tu. Et est-ce que tu peux garder un œil sur les petits ? Lui demanda-t-il en enfilant une veste et en cherchant ses clés.

\- Oui, oui, bien entendu, je... oui.

Derek lui offrit un sourire puis quitta l'appartement en coup de vent. Il n'eut même pas le courage de grimacer en entendant Stiles dire " _Eh mais attend... Comment ça, " Les petits " ? Je me retrouve homme au foyer sans passer par la case mariage, quelle chance. Tu y crois toi, Scott ?_ "

.*.

Quand il arriva enfin à l'adresse que lui avait indiqué Scott, le Louveteau se tenait sur un trottoir dans un petit quartier résidentiel qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, regardant une maison sur le trottoir opposé, son téléphone collé à l'oreille.

\- Oui Stiles, je te tiens au courant, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, mais - attend, je te laisse, il vient d'arriver.

\- « S _cott..._ »

\- Oui, je sais

\- « _Non, mais je suis très sérieux, Scott. Tiens-toi bien, Derek peut t'aider pour beaucoup de choses._ »

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais.

Le Louveteau soupira et raccrocha, visiblement exaspéré que son ami lui dise quoi faire et regarda Derek fermer la voiture. Le Premier Alpha s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, mais alors qu'il allait vers lui, une forte odeur lui parvint de la maison que Scott fixait quand il était arrivé. Il ferma les yeux et tressaillit, et Scott vint à ses côtés.

\- Tu le sens toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix soucieuse.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Il y a en effet une légère odeur de sang

\- Une légère ?! Tu rigoles là, j'ai du mal à croire que nous sommes les seuls à sentir cette puanteur ! S'exclama le jeune homme avant de regarder autour de lui, soucieux que quelqu'un les voit.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans les rues ni aux fenêtres. _Said I'm_ **never** _coming back to the_ **lies** _and the_ **rules** _*_ Derek se tourna vers la maison et lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Ce n'est pas l'odeur du sang à proprement parlé que tu sens. C'est un mélange de vieux sang, de sang frais et...

Il s'arrêta face à la porte, soupirant.

\- De douleur et de peur. Si souvent ressenti dans la maison que ça a profondément imprégné les lieux. Il faudra de nombreuses années avant que l'odeur s'évanouisse.

Il sentit le regard interloqué de Scott sur son profil, le jeune homme n'osant sûrement demander de plus amples informations.

\- Hm, Scott, tu sais quoi de ce garçon ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

\- Eum... Eh bien, il fait de la crosse avec nous, mais comme Stiles, il n'est pas beaucoup sur le terrain... Il est silencieux, euh... Je ne sais pas vraiment qui sont ses amis, il est discret.

Derek renifla amèrement.

\- Oui, ça m'aurait étonné autrement.

Le Premier Alpha réfléchit un instant avant de faire signe à Scott de rester puis de courir à sa voiture. Il fouilla dans le coffre - très exactement dans la roue de secours - pour en sortir... Eh bien, son nécessaire à cambriolage, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour l'exprimer. Oui, il avait eu beaucoup de temps devant lui toutes ces années, d'accord ?! Quand il retourna auprès du Louveteau, ce dernier fronçait les sourcils vers la porte.

\- Je ne sens rien d'autre que le sang... marmonna-t-il.

\- Parce que tu n'arrives pas encore à sentir toutes les nuances, les différences. Ces odeurs sont très similaires, mais comme tu ne connais bien que l'odeur du sang, c'est la seule chose que tu reconnais donc que tu sens, expliqua Derek.

\- Je ne devrais même pas être ici, tu sais. On s'était qu'on ferrait ce devoir, avec Stiles, mais Harris le prof de chimie pense qu'on ne doit pas travailler ensemble, il nous a assigner quelqu'un d'autre... Et j'ai eu Isaac. Derek, et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Le Premier Alpha ravala un sourire - ce n'était pas le moment, mais le Louveteau était quelqu'un de bien. Tant mieux.

\- Couvre-moi, lui intima-t-il en s'accroupissant face à la porte.

Scott écarquilla les yeux en le voyant sortir ses petits outils.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Si on te demande, la porte était ouverte, railla le Premier Alpha en s'attelant à la tâche.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la porte cède à ses assauts. Il entra en premier, suivi de Scott qui resta près de la porte, à regarder discrètement au travers des rideaux pour être sûr que personne ne les avait vu. _– [and]_ **If I do,** _I put_ **all faith in you** _.*_ Derek suivit son odorat et atterri dans la cuisine.

\- Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Lui parvint la voix de Scott.

\- Eh bien, si on te demande, et j'entends par là la police, tu dis que la porte était ouverte, que tu cherchais ton ami et que tu avais une cause probable pour le chercher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Le questionna Scott en le rejoignant.

Il avala un cri en arrivant dans la cuisine. Sur le sol de la pièce, d'un lino blanc passé, une belle flaque de sang, grande comme une main ouverte avec des éclaboussures tout autour.

\- Et voilà la cause probable, railla jaunement le Premier Alpha.

Le Louveteau déglutit avec difficulté en se rapprochant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Derek se pencha pour toucher le sang du bout du doigt. Froid, coagulé, mais toujours poisseux. Il n'avait pas plus d'une heure. Le Premier Alpha se redressa et inspira profondément.

\- Bien. Est-ce que tu sens une présence dans cette maison ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Scott lâcha un bruit de contrariété et de surprise.

\- Attend, quoi ?! Tu veux me faire travailler mes supers sens maintenant ? Dans une situation pareille ?! S'énerva-t-il.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Ça peut paraître barbare et froid, mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'il faut que tu apprennes comment user de tes sens dans ce genre de situation, puisque ainsi, tu pourras sauver des gens - ça pourrait devenir une question de vie ou de mort dans quelques situations, expliqua-t-il calmement. Concentre-toi, Scott. Vide ton esprit, pense à ton ami, et concentre-toi.

Le Louveteau regarda mais hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il inspira profondément et fronça peu à peu les sourcils.

\- Je...

Il grimaça.

\- L'odorat, l'ouïe, petit à petit, murmura Derek en ayant lui, déjà sentit la présence dans la maison.

Mais si Scott ne sentait rien dans les trente secondes, il se précipitera.

\- Je... J'entends un cœur.

\- En plus du mien ? Le poussa Derek en commençant à bouger silencieusement.

Scott rouvrit les yeux, le regard brillant de détermination.

\- C'est sourd, étouffé, mais oui. Il y a un autre battement de cœur.

Derek esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. Il était véritablement un bêta très fort, il s'acclimatait vraiment bien à toutes ses nouvelles capacités malgré son refus d'aide. Pas étonnant qu'il soit un puissant Potentiel Alpha. Derek lui dit signe de le suivre, décidant que son commentaire, que le fait qu'il ait réussi à sentir le battement de cœur très faible qu'il y avait était déjà un grand pas en avant et qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre plus. Il étendit ses sens et suivit l'odeur de sang qui les conduisit à une porte fermée avec plusieurs verrous. **Take me home.** _*_ Derek fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise, et ne s'attarda pas à dissimuler la situation aux futurs policiers qui enquêteraient - parce qu'il y aurait enquête, c'était un fait dont Derek était presque sûr - en attrapant la poignée et les verrous pour tirer brutalement et arracha à moitié le chambranle. L'odeur du sang était plus présente maintenant, et les escaliers qui descendaient dans la pénombre n'avait rien d'agréable, rien de sympathique.

Le Premier Alpha n'hésita pas et se précipita après avoir allumé la lumière. Il n'en avait pas besoin, Scott et lui étant nyctalopes, mais au vu de l'odeur de peur et de douleur presque étouffante, l'humain présent là-dedans avait sans aucun doute besoin de lumière pour ne pas aggraver son état mental. Juste derrière lui, Scott poussa un petit bruit de douleur, assiégé par les odeurs, les sensations, le malaise palpable. Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil et leva la main pour la poser sur l'épaule du louveteau, son pouce en contact avec la peau de son cou pour lui transmettre un peu de son calme, ce qui aurait été plus flagrant si Scott acceptait d'entrer dans sa meute, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. _I_ **walked** _and I_ **walked** _*_ Mais le Louveteau se détendit et réussit à garder son déjeuner quand ils arrivèrent dans la cave pour entendre le battement de cœur aussi rapide que celui d'un lapin, étouffé par une large couche de métal.

Derek frissonna et gronda, les yeux luisant dans la pénombre. Dans un coin de la pièce, un vieux... très vieux congélateur était scellé avec des chaines et de gros verrous. Contre la porte, du très vieux sang séché et dans cette petite chambre de torture, le cœur paniqué d'un humain, avec une odeur de beaucoup trop de sang. Scott gémit et Derek tomba à genoux pour arracher les chaînes et ouvrit brutalement la porte, faisant sauter le verrou.

Le Louveteau eut du mal à le rejoindre alors que l'odeur de sang, d'urine et de douleur semblait soudainement exploser dans ce sous-sol des enfers. Derek baissa la puissance de son odorat et se tourna vers Scott.

\- Va chercher de l'eau et de quoi le nettoyer, vite.

le jeune homme lui lança un regard trouble, perdu.

\- Scott ! Focus ! Clama-t-il.

Le Louveteau sembla retourner sur terre et hocha vivement la tête, remontant précipitamment les escaliers pour aller à la cuisine, et Derek baissa le regard. _there's a_ **fire** _in_ **my heart** _*_ Dans le vieux congélateur, un gamin du même âge que Scott, tout ratatiné sur lui-même pour tenir sa grande constitution dans cet endroit étriqué, couvert de sang. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais son regard était vide... enfin, ses yeux étaient ouverts... Pas tout à fait. Son œil droit était tellement enflé que sa paupière droite pouvait à peine s'ouvrir. S'il en croyait l'état de son bras gauche, ce dernier était cassé en plusieurs endroit, et il y avait des bouts de verre qui étaient encastrés dans une plaie à la tête qui saignait à grosse goutte. Il était dans un état pitoyable, et cela rendit Derek furieux. Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour comprendre qui l'avait mis dans cet état et dans cette boite. Le Premier Alpha inspira pour se donner du courage et se pencha pour toucher l'épaule du gamin.

Ce dernier gémit et écarquilla les yeux en se crispant. Derek soupira - ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir que de sortir le gamin de là. Mais il le fallait. _there's a fire that could_ **never be tamed** _.* -_

\- Chut, tout va bien se passer, c'est fini, murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus douce et calme. Tout va bien, c'est terminé.

Le gamin gémit et Derek se pencha pour attraper son regard. Sans le lâcher, il gronda doucement, pour le calmer et petit à petit, le jeune homme se détendit. Puis, son regard se perdit peu à peu dans le vague. Son corps se détendit et le gamin s'écroula. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Le Premier Alpha grogna toujours et ravala un grognement de frustration avant de se pencher pour le sortir délicatement de la boite en grimaçant. Le gamin lâcha un petit cri de douleur et Scott revint vers lui, avec une bouteille d'eau, un bol et un torchon. Le Louveteau s'arrêta à deux pas, observant Derek qui déposait minutieusement le corps malmené sur le sol.

\- Je... je... Tiens, murmura le jeune Louveteau en lui tendant ce qu'il tenait.

Le Premier Alpha le remercia en hochant la tête et entreprit, comme la veille, de nettoyer le gamin. Mais très vite, le torchon fut imbibé de sang alors que Derek avait l'impression de ne pas avancer et plus ça allait, plus il fronçait les sourcils. _But_ **the years** _that we made, they_ **won't ever** _fade*_ La respiration du gamin - Isaac, s'il se souvenait bien - était erratique, fuyante. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Derek... Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Il ... Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

Le Premier Alpha secoua la tête, mal à l'aise. Il se pencha plutôt pour coller son oreille à son torse et grimaça de nouveau tandis que le gamin gémissait de douleur.

\- Il ne le fera pas.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Une côte, voire plusieurs, a percé un poumon. Et la plaie à la tête est très grave, il... il n'y arrivera pas.

\- Derek... oh.. Oh mon dieu !

Scott haleta de peur et Derek ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Continua le Louveteau.

Le Premier Alpha fixa le corps sanguinolent et secoua la tête, désespéré.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Le cœur du jeune gamin tressauta et secoua la tête. La douleur lui coupait désormais totalement la respiration.

\- Derek...

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Scott, dont le regard était désormais dur et déterminé.

\- Derek, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, lui ordonna-t-il presque.

\- Ah oui, et quoi ?

\- Mord-le.

Derek cligna des paupières et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête.

\- Ça le soignera, non ? Mords-le, alors ! Ça va lui sauver la vie ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Après tout ton couplet sur le fait que tu ne voulais pas être un « monstre », comme tu dis si bien, voilà maintenant que tu veux que je le transforme ?!

\- Je... oui ! Non ? Oui, bien sûr que oui ! Ça peut lui sauver la vie, alors oui ! Couina-t-il presque.

Le Premier Alpha grimaça et braqua de nouveau son regard sur l'accidenté. Il devait avoir une commotion cérébrale, très importante, son regard était de plus en plus trouble, vide, et son cœur tressautait de plus en plus. _they_ **'ll stay** _'til I'm_ **old and gray** _.*_ Derek prit une décision.

\- Bien. D'accord, marmonna-t-il.

Il se redressa et se débarrassa de sa veste, puis remonta ses manches. Il releva doucement la main valide du jeune homme - enfin, la main valide, pas vraiment, puisqu'il avait trois de ses doigts cassés - et serra doucement son poignet. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et commença à prendre sa douleur. En quelques instants, le regard d'Isaac se fit plus alerte et il haleta. Derek se pencha au-dessus de lui pour accrocher son regard.

\- Isaac, c'est ça ? Hey. Je m'appelle Derek, est-ce que tu me comprends ?

Le gamin cligna des paupières et hocha doucement la tête avant de grimacer de douleur. Derek leva la main et la posa sur son front.

\- Non, non. Ne bouge surtout pas, tu risques d'aggraver les choses. Bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, tu es en train de mourir.

\- Derek ! S'exclama le jeune Louveteau derrière lui, choqué de ses mots crus.

Le Premier Alpha grogna en retournant la tête vers lui, faisant luire ses yeux de rouge pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Il reporta son attention sur le blessé. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient écarquillés de peur et il tremblait presque. Un peu de peur de lui, bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout de peur de la mort.

\- Mais je peux te sauver. J'ai un moyen de te sauver, mais pour ça, il va falloir passer par quelque chose de peu agréable. Tu as la possibilité de devenir un Loup-garou, oui, ça existe. Là n'est pas la question. Tu as la possibilité de devenir comme moi, ce qui te sauvera, mais le contrôle de soi sera un combat de chaque instant les premiers temps. La Lune agira sur toi comme la plus forte et la plus dure des drogues, et tu développeras des instincts animaux qui, en tant qu'humain, tu trouveras dérangeant. Mais en contrepartie, plus jamais tu ne seras seul, plus jamais tu ne te sentiras impuissant, tu pourras toujours te défendre et surtout... Surtout, ton père ne pourra plus jamais rien te faire, j'en fais le serment et je m'en occuperais moi-même, tu as ma parole, et je suis un homme d'honneur.

Le jeune homme l'observait de ses yeux écarquillés, mais ne semblait plus y avoir de peur, il y avait autre chose dans son regard, une lueur d'espoir. Derek se rapprocha, caressant son poignet de son pouce en faisant luire ses yeux de rouge, puis d'un vert forêt très tendre. Il sourit.

\- Ça va être un combat compliqué, murmura-t-il, mais je serais là à chaque instant, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Sa voix était douce et son cœur se serra douloureusement en observant les yeux du jeune homme commencer à se remplir de larmes. Il descendit la main qu'il avait posé sur son front pour essuyer de son pouce son œil.

\- Chut... Ça va aller, d'accord ? Même si tu ne veux pas, je serais là pour que ça reste paisible, d'accord ? Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien... murmura-t-il d'une voix calme et douce.

Le jeune homme haleta et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre plus d'air, du moins Derek le croyait-il, mais il haleta plutôt une bouffée d'air sifflante.

\- Je... je... ne veux pas... mourir... m'sieur... réussit-il à souffler douloureusement, la respiration de plus en plus sifflante.

Derek sourit et hocha la tête. _I'm_ **never coming back** _to the place I_ **once** _knew.*_

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, lui chuchota-t-il enfin.

Délicatement, il porta son poignet à ses lèvres.

\- Ça va être bizarre, le prévint-il.

Cela dit, vu son état, l'état du vieux congélateur, du verrou crasseux qui le scellait et l'odeur de douleur de la maison, ce pauvre gamin avait vu bien pire que sa morsure. Ses crocs frôlèrent la peau fine de son poignet, arrachant un sursaut au jeune homme, mais quand ses crocs pénétrèrent la chair, Isaac grimaça le temps d'un court instant avant de se détendre.

Derek garda le poignet dans sa bouche le plus longtemps possible puis le relâcha doucement et utilisa le torchon pour s'essuyer la bouche - il n'avait rien contre le sang mais préférait se délecter du sang de ses ennemis, et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Il essuya ensuite délicatement la morsure suintante et sous leur regard attentif, de Scott et du sien, la plaie frémit puis se referma. Derek soupira de soulagement. Scott renifla, bouleversé, et se rapprocha.

\- Derek ? S'inquiéta-t-il d'une petite voix serrée.

Le Premier Alpha leva la tête vers lui et acquiesça.

\- La morsure a prise.

\- Il... il ira bien, il va se transformer, lui confia-t-il.

Juste comme ça, Scott se dégonfla et soupira à son tour de soulagement.

\- Oh, par dieu ... ! S'exclama-t-il, le cœur battant.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire nerveux.

Et le voilà affublé d'un bêta de plus, d'un Louveteau en plus à surveiller et à former. Il n'avait plus transformé personne depuis Brynja, Novak et Hasan. Certes, il avait usé de son pouvoir falsifié de simple Alpha, il savait que Isaac n'allait pas avoir de problème de contrôle à cause de trop de puissance et il ne saura pas d'instinct qui il était. _I put all faith_ **in you** _.*_ Certes, il sera proche de lui, Derek restera son Alpha, mais il ne sera pas aussi puissamment lié à lui comme les trois premières meutes et leurs descendants pouvaient l'être. Il pourra un jour se lier profondément, mais il faudra pour ça qu'il soit conscient... Enfin bref, c'était un peu compliqué.

Le Premier Alpha se redressa pour s'étirer et posa les mains sur les hanches. _Take me_ **home** _*_

\- Bon. Il faut qu'on quitte cet endroit. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il alors qu'Isaac s'endormait.

Scott hocha la tête, souriant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait à ses côtés, et Derek sut que tout irait bien.

.*.

 _* Je me heurte à_ **la** **route** _, la route_ **la plus froide** _, sur laquelle personne_ **n'a jamais** _marché. Et mes deux pieds ont commencés à_ **saigner** _._ **Je ne retournerais jamais** _à l'endroit que je connaissais_ **autrefois** _._ **Si** _je le fais, je me_ **noierais** _dans le bleu. J'ai dit que je reviendrais_ **jamais** _aux_ **mensonges** _et aux_ **règles** _– [et]_ **si je le fais** _, je mettrais_ **toute foi en toi** _._ **Ramène-moi à la maison** _. Je_ **marchais** _et je_ **marchais** _, un_ **feu** _dans_ **mon cœur** _, un feu qui ne pourra_ **jamais être apprivoisé** _– Mais toutes_ **nos années** _ne se faneront_ **jamais** _, elles_ **resteront** _jusqu'à ce que je sois_ **vieux et gris** _. Je ne_ **retournerais jamais** _à l'endroit que je connaissais_ **autrefois** _. Je mets toute foi_ **en toi** _._

 _Ramène-moi à_ **la maison** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Mikawaii-chan** : Ouiii, bien sûr que Stiles est déjà dans la meute, comme si c'était un secret ! Derek est juste un gros nigaud xD Oui, pour Lydia, ça se confirme.

Mais oui, c'est ça ! C'est exactement ça u_u maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je mette des warning partout u_u

... 8D Eh oui, c'était Isaac. Bébé de Derek désormais... 8)

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus :3

* * *

 _BIM ! ISAAC REJOINT LE CREW !_

 _Et pas de la plus belle des manières._

 _( J'adore la musique de ce chapitre. Vachement plus chill que le chapitre xD )_

 _Bon. Eh bah voilà. Vous avez vu, Scott commence à réfléchir ! Ça y est, enfin, il était temps ! Isaac est encore plus abîmé que dans la série - dans la série, sa situation à peine survolée u_u - ah, et sachez qu'il sera totalement OOC, désolé._

 _Ah, et grande nouvelle : JE SUIS A JOUR DANS LES REVIEWS DE CETTE HISTOIRE ! \O/ Ca se fête, croyez-moi ! èwé_

 _Alors, pour la semaine prochaine ! Isaac est rafistolé par Derek, et... Ouais, c'est pas beau à voir. Les chapitres qui arrivent, ainsi que celui d'aujourd'hui, sont assez dur, assez cru. Je n'ai pas mâché mes mots, et ça se sent. Dooonc... La semaine prochaine, Derek s'occupe de lui, Laura se réveille, Scott ne sait pas quoi faire, et Stiles tourne vert. Et fait à manger._

 _Voilà voilà !_

 _Plein de bisous !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	32. GLITTER AND GOLD

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

• **ATTENTION** : **CETTE FOIS-CI, IL FAUT VRAIMENT AVOIR LE CŒUR BIEN ACCROCHE ! BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP DE SANG, BEAUCOUP DE DOULEUR, MAIS IL FAUT EN PASSER PAR LA.**

 **Ne lisez pas en mangeant. Vraiment.**

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi** **– Chapitre 32 -**

 _ **BARNS COURTNEY - Glitter and Gold**_

Personne ne les vit quitter la maison, Derek portant le jeune homme en plein transition jusqu'à sa voiture, tandis que Scott s'assurait que personne ne les voyait, et fermait la porte derrière eux, comme si de rien n'était. Le Premier Alpha prit ensuite le vélo du jeune Louveteau pour le mettre dans son coffre et ils furent partit. Derek les conduisit jusqu'à son loft. _Do you walk in the valley of_ **kings** _?*_ Quand ils pénétrèrent l'appartement, Derek portant Isaac pour réduire les douleurs de déplacements et Scott sur ses talons, l'aîné fut à peine surprit de voir Stiles sur le canapé à les attendre, son téléphone fermement serré dans ses mains et à ses côtés, une Laura encore bouffi de sommeil, mais bien réveillée. Quand ils les virent arriver, les deux jeunes sautèrent sur leurs pieds.

\- Oh non dieu, Derek ! Clama Stiles, les yeux écarquillés.

Laura quant à elle, perdit toutes traces de fatigue et n'examina la situation que quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers la table, la débarrassant de la paperasserie que Derek y avait étalé. Elle repoussa toutes les feuilles, les mettant en vrac sur le canapé avec l'ordinateur pour que la table soit totalement libre et Derek la remercia avec un hochement de tête, déposant délicatement Isaac sur la table. Le jeune homme était dans un état semi conscient dû à la douleur et s'il s'évanouissait, la transition allait être rapide, très rapide dû au sommeil. Il fallait s'y mettre tout de suite.

\- Laura... Commença-t-il mais la jeune femme le devança.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Derek hocha la tête, le soulagement l'étreignant.

\- C'est sous l'évier ! Lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à grimper les escaliers.

\- D'accord ! Lui répondit-elle, disparaissant déjà.

Le Premier Alpha se tourna ensuite vers les deux jeunes gens.

\- Est ce que vous vous sentez prêt à nous aider ? Les supplia-t-il presque.

Stiles s'approcha, le regard dur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? S'enquit-il, déterminé.

\- Va dans la cuisine et rapporte-moi un bol, un grand couteau et des torchons propres, s'il te plaît.

\- Un... Grand couteau... hm, d'accord, oui. Je peux faire ça, très bien, n'hésita Stiles qu'un seul instant avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Derek porta ensuite son attention sur le louveteau, toujours debout en bout de table.

\- Scott ? Questionna-t-il pour savoir s'il était prêt à faire quelque chose.

Le jeune homme cligna des paupières avant de le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? S'enquit il, lui aussi déterminé.

Derek esquissa un sourire.

\- Viens là, l'invita-t-il à approcher et à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme obéit docilement.

Mais au vu de la situation, c'était plutôt normal - en plus d'un Alpha, il était l'aîné, et peut-être que Scott réalisait qu'il était le mieux placé pour aider, expliquer, s'occuper de ce genre de choses en tout cas. _Do you walk in_ **the shadow of men** _?*_ Derek le fit se rapprocher des jambes d'Isaac et remonta le pantalon pour dénuder sa cheville.

\- Je n'ai pas de quoi l'anesthésier, alors il va falloir que tu t'en occupe pour moi pendant que je m'occupe de ses blessures, d'accord ?

Le Louveteaux lui lança un regard perdu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'as jamais pris la douleur de quelqu'un ?

Scott secoua la tête, véritablement perdu. Derek ravala un soupire.

\- C'est une de nos capacités. Tu peux sentir la douleur de l'autre, pas comme la tienne si ce n'est une douleur très forte, et l'autre ne la sent plus. Pour une coupure ou un membre cassé, celui qui prend la douleur, en l'occurrence toi, ne sentira rien. Mais avec autant de blessure et de douleur, tu vas sûrement ressentir une certaine gêne au même endroit où il est blessé, un certain malaise. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Scott se gratta la joue et hocha la tête, déterminé.

\- Oui. D'accord. Je peux le faire, dis-moi juste comment ! Clama-t-il presque, passionné.

Eh bien, cela allait être bien plus facile que Derek ne l'aurait cru.

\- Tu n'as rien de spécial à faire, si ce n'est un contact peau contre peau, ça se fera d'instinct. Si tu pouvais commencer dès à présent, avant que je commence, ça m'arrangerait bien, dit-il en voyant Stiles poser ce qu'il lui avait demandé sur la table, à côté de la tête d'Isaac ; ainsi que Laura, qui descendait les escaliers, la boite rouge en main.

\- D'accord. Scott tendit la main. Comme ç- Wahou !

Prendre la douleur à quelqu'un avait toujours été quelque chose d'incroyable, surtout la première fois et surtout pour ceux qui étaient nés humains. Maintenant que Isaac allait sans aucun doute s'en sortir, il n'avait pas besoin que Scott prenne un cours intensif et en accéléré de régulation de ce don - qui pouvait aussi servir à rendre une mort douloureuse plus supportable. Stiles s'approcha et lui et son meilleur ami observèrent, fasciné, les veines noires qui remontaient le long de la main de Scott, et Derek prit le temps de sourire en secouant la tête, amusé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Laura et la délesta de la caisse rouge.

\- Tu peux aller me chercher la bassine ? Elle est dans la salle de bain du bas, lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

La jeune femme hocha virement la tête et Derek se pencha pour poser la caisse rouge sur le sol pour l'ouvrir. Son arsenal pour les mauvaises rencontres avaient été alimenté par tout un tas de nouvelles choses, telles que des bandages, du scotch médical ; en sommes, tout ce dont il avait pu penser la dernière fois qu'il était allé faire des courses, depuis que Stiles, humain de sa condition, traînait dans le coin. Juste au cas où, on n'est jamais trop prudent après tout, et jamais à l'abri d'un accident. _Who_ **sold** _their lives to_ **a dream** _?*_ Laura revint avec la bassine et Derek toucha son bras pour attirer son attention.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'enquérir de son état. Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

\- J'ai beaucoup dormi et pourtant, je me sens encore fatiguée. Mais ça ira, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, il est le plus important pour le moment, déclara-t-elle en montrant le jeune blessé de la tête, soucieuse et concernée.

Derek suivit son regard et hocha la tête en soupirant.

\- Ouais, si ça continue comme ça et que ça devient une habitude, il va falloir que j'investisse dans une bâche au lieu de passer des heures à récurer le sang sur le bois, marmonna-t-il.

Malgré la situation, Laura trouva le courage de rire.

\- Oui, ne m'en parle pas, je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire par là, s'amusa-t-elle avant de soupirer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? S'enquit-elle ensuite.

\- Si tu pouvais aller au débarra ramener des bouts de bois pour faire des atèles provisoires... pour les doigts, le bas et... Hm, on a plus l'atèle de Soladad, je me trompe ?

Laura le regarda et haussa les épaules, hésitante, et Derek soupira en se frottant le visage.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas vidé la maison.. Bref, arrange-toi pour trouver quelque chose pour tenir la jambe en place.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui, j'ai une idée, je te trouve ça tout de suite. .

Derek la laissa partir, reportant totalement son attention sur le jeune homme, son nouveau louveteau

\- Temps de se mettre au travail, se soupira-t-il à lui-même.

Il se débarrassa de sa veste et remonta de nouveau ses manches jusqu'aux coudes avant de se rapprocher. Il évalua les dégâts pendant un instant avant de secouer la tête.

\- Stiles ? Appela-t-il.

Le jeune humain se tourna vers lui.

\- Ouais ?

\- Vu que le sang n'est pas ta tasse de thé, est-ce que tu pourrais aller me mettre de l'eau à bouillir et aller ensuite au magasin ? Acheter une pince à épiler, je sais qu'on n'en a pas par ici.

\- Ça marche.

Le Premier Alpha siffla pour avoir son attention alors qu'il allait partit après avoir mis une casserole sur le feu, et Stiles se tourna vers lui. _Do you ponder the manner of things in_ **the dark** _?*_ Il lui lança son portefeuille, que le jeune homme laissa presque tomber.

\- Pendant que tu y es, prend des lipides, beaucoup de sucres lents et du lait !

\- Euh... lait de vache ?

\- L'ait d'avoine, si tu peux.

Stiles hocha la tête et s'en fut partit. Scott s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi du lait d'avoine ?

\- Ses os ont et vont être encore malmenés. Malgré notre guérison quasiment instantanée, ça ne se fait pas tout seul. Tu as dû remarquer que tu manges beaucoup plus depuis que tu es un loup, c'est parce que tu métabolises plus rapidement. Et pour éviter une carence douloureuse, mieux vaux qu'on le gave de ce qu'il a une le plus besoin en priorité quand il se réveillera. Et le lait de vache n'étant pas le meilleur pour la santé, humains comme loup-garou, mieux vaut prendre du lait d'avoine. Surtout que la plupart sont renforcés en calcium.

Il observa le gamin et soupira.

\- En réalité, le meilleur pour lui serait du lait maternel, mais je ne connais pas de femme enceinte près à nous donner son lait, railla-t-il.

Scott ignorait visiblement s'il devait être compréhensif ou dégoutté, alors il ne dit rien. Le Premier Alpha inspira puis se mit au travail. Il sortit ses griffes et commença à déchirer les vêtements d'Isaac pour les lui retirer sans avoir à le bouger. De toutes façons, ils avaient fait leur temps et en tant qu'Alpha, il allait survenir à tous ses besoins, quels qu'ils étaient, et une nouvelle garde-robe s'imposait. _Do you walk in_ **the meadow of spring** _?*_ Très vite, les vêtements d'Isaac furent réduit en bouillie pour laisser apparaître la peau marquée. Les cicatrices déjà existantes ne disparaissaient pas avec la transformation, malheureusement, et Derek grinça des dents pour s'empêcher de grogner furieusement.

Derrière lui, Scott haleta.

\- Je suppose qu'il s'est toujours arrangé pour prendre des douches seul ? Devina Derek plus qu'il ne questionna, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Le jeune homme lâcha un petit "oui" étranglé.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas étonnant. Et c'est inutile de dire que ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'Isaac voudrait que tout le monde sache, d'accord ?

Derek lui lança un retard entendu.

\- Alors pas un mot à quiconque, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Pas même avec lui, c'est le genre de choses que les enfants dans son genre préfèrent faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Alors s'il veut en parler, laisse-le venir, mais ne le met pas mal à l'aise en le poussant.

\- Mais pour qui tu me prends ? S'outra le jeune homme.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Scott, on ne se connaît pas vraiment, expliqua distraitement Derek en observant le corps, cherchant par quoi il allait commencer.

\- Je... Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Voilà !

Derek se détourna pour voir Laura descendre l'étage. Il ne l'avait pas entendu remonter du sous-sol et elle avait déjà déposé certains bouts de bois qu'il avait demandé à côté des escaliers. Dans ses bras, deux planches de bois qui lui disaient quelque chose.

\- Les étages de ta bibliothèque ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore installée, mon carton de bouquin peu attendre jusqu'à demain.

Elle amena tout son chargement et après l'avoir déposé à portée de main pour Derek, elle regarda furieusement le nouveau louveteau.

\- J'espère que celui qui est responsable de ça a payé chèrement, gronda-t-elle, son regard bleu/gris se teintant de ocre.

\- Pas encore, c'est plus urgent de s'occuper de lui pour le moment. Mais je m'occupe de lui après, répondit Derek avec un sourire sûr.

Elle l'observa puis hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle acceptait de ne pas intervenir, pour le moment du moins. Il hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire avenant.

\- Va retirer l'eau du feu et apporte la moi dans la bassine.

Elle acquiesça et Derek prit une inspiration avant de se rapprocher de Scott et des jambes du jeune homme. Il posa sa main sur sa jambe gauche et tata doucement. Comme il l'avait craint, sa jambe avait été brisée à deux endroits et au touché, son tibia s'était ressoudé normalement mais pour son fémur s'était ressoudé de manière décalée. Derek ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, dépité. Il leva le visage et grimaça vers le Louveteaux.

\- Cette fois-ci par contre, la douleur va être telle que même toi, tu vas la sentir et Isaac va sûrement se réveiller. Mais malgré la douleur, malgré son réveil, il va falloir que tu ne bouges pas, que tu continues de prendre sa douleur. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? S'enquit-il.

Scott hocha la tête, déterminé. Derek hésita un instant puis se décida.

\- Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'on lui a fait pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état, mais sa jambe a été cassée à deux endroits.

Il montra à Scott là où il y avait la bosse du fémur ainsi que le tibia.

\- Ici, commença-t-il, ça s'est ressoudé normalement, mais là...

Il montra la bosse.

\- Les deux bouts de l'os se sont soudés à cheval. Et si je ne profite pas de la fragilité encore présente de l'os à peine ressoudé pour le briser de nouveau et le remettre en place, il pourrait terminer par boiter.

Il évita de lui expliquer qu'ainsi "handicapé", le Loup qu'Isaac allait devenir se laisserait probablement dépérir parce qu'il se sentirait inutile pour la meute. Le Louveteaux écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu dois... Lui casser la jambe ?! Après tout ce qu'il a vécu ?!

\- Il ne s'en souviendra quand il se réveillera, mais c'est la seule chose qu'i faire, expliqua-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Ça ne va pas être agréable, mais il faut en passer par là.

Il fit un signe à Laura, qui posait la casserole chaude sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et la jeune femme se rapprocha.

\- Garde-le bien plaqué sur la table et bâillonne si besoin, s'il te plaît.

La Fille de la Lune posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le plaqua contre la table en hochant fermement la tête. Derek jeta un coup d'œil sur Scott, sur Laura puis le jeune homme et grimpa à demi sur la table appuyant sur sa hanche et son tibia pour bien l'immobiliser. Puis d'un coup sec et précis, du tranchant de la main, juste sur l'os mal formé, qui se brisa net.

Isaac se cambra et sortit de sa torpeur pour hurler, mais Laura le bâillonna très rapidement.

\- Scott, bouge un peu et tient la jambe pour moi, s'il te plaît, s'exclama-t-il et le jeune homme obéit.

Derek sauta rapidement au sol pour prendre les étagères de Laura. Ça n'était pas la meilleure des options, mais ça fera l'affaire pour la rapidité de sa guérison. Il plaqua les planches de bois contre sa jambe et utilisa les bandages pour maintenir l'installation et l'atèle maison en place. _Do you talk to the_ **animals** _?*_ Il hocha la tête vers Laura et Scott pour leur faire comprendre que ça allait bien, mais dû réitérer l'opération pour son bras ainsi que ses doigts.

Durant tout ce temps, l'eau que Stiles avait mis à bouillir avait eu le temps de refroidir et Isaac s'était de nouveau laissé tomber dans l'inconscience. Alors Derek se redressa et inspira profondément puis se tourna vers Scott.

\- Bien. C'est maintenant que ça va devenir moche, Scott. Alors tu devrais laisser Laura prendre ta place, et aller attendre Stiles revenir du magasin, d'accord ?

Le Louveteau était tout pâle et tremblait presque, semblant être au bord de l'évanouissement. Il leva tout de même son visage vers lui, alerte.

\- Attend, tu vas faire... Pire ?

Le Premier Alpha soupira.

\- Est-ce que tu vas toujours remettre en cause ce que je fais ? Demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non, non, je ne remets rien en cause, c'est juste...

Derek ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes.

\- C'est relativement simple de briser pour ressouder un membre, c'est plus compliqué quand c'est une histoire d'os dans le torse.

Il se pencha et tâtonna doucement le torse d'Isaac, de haut en bas.

\- J'estime qu'il y a deux côtes cassées du côté droit et ... Trois du côté gauche. Et toutes se sont mal ressoudées mais, pire : deux voire plus, se sont plantées dans son poumon et si je ne lui rebrise pas ses côtes, pour les remettre en place, il va se noyer dans son sang dans moins d'une heure. De plus, ses poumons essayent de se guérir autour des os et s'il ne se noie pas, il peut développer une infection malgré son statut de Loup-garou et en mourir, ou tout du moins se retrouver avec une capacité respiratoire réduite de cinquante à soixante-dix pour-cent.

Scott observa le jeune homme en déglutissant difficilement et secoua la tête.

\- Alors tu vas... Lui ouvrir le torse, alors ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- De nouveau, il faut malheureusement en passer par là.

Scott hocha vivement la tête.

\- D'accord. Je ne peux pas partir, pas maintenant. Après Laura peut tenir les épaules et je tiens les jambes ?

Le Premier Alpha échangea un regard avec Laura qui hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Derek.

Ils mirent donc tout en place, Laura grimpant sur la table pour immobiliser ses bras et ses épaules avec ses jambes. Elle se retrouvait donc assise sur ses clavicules et rougit en baissant la tête vers le visage endormit d'Isaac, très proche de son entrejambe.

\- Bonjour et désolé pour cette soudaine intimité... promis, je te paye un resto après tout ça pour me faire pardonner, marmonna-t-elle.

Derek secoua la tête, désabusé par la situation. Scott cligna des paupières et fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse la même chose ? S'enquit-il, soucieux.

Le Premier Alpha secoua la tête.

\- Agrippe juste bien fermement ses chevilles, ça suffira, déclara-t-il.

Le jeune Louveteau hocha vivement la tête et inspira profondément. Le Premier Alpha regarda les deux petits et inspira à son tour. Il s'activa donc, partant dans la cuisine récupérer la casserole d'eau. Il trempa un torchon et nettoya doucement le torse et se nettoya les mains. Il prit une grande inspiration et, le couteau dans la main, ferma les yeux un cours instant. _Do you hold_ **their lives** _from_ **a string** _?*_ Il grimaça et Laura lui envoya une vague de calme et d'encouragement.

Derek déglutit et rouvrit les yeux avant de poser le couteau sur le sternum du jeune homme. Il se revoyait au dix-neuvième siècle, faire quelques autopsies. Sauf qu'Isaac respirait toujours.

Alors le Premier Alpha compartimenta toutes ses pensées et commença à trancher dans le rouge. Laura bâillonna le jeune homme qui chercha à se défaire de cette torture et Scott gémit sans néanmoins lâcher une seule fois Isaac, prenant un peu plus de sa douleur. Derek coupa le muscle, la peau, et commença à racler le sternum. Il descendit jusque sous les côtés et plongea la main dans la plaie béante pour empêcher les muscles et la peau de se refermer. Il tâtonna du bout des doigts la sixième et septième côte du côté droit, qui étaient de travers. Il prit une grande inspiration et resserra sa prise sur la première. La côte claqua en faisant un son sac, se casant bien net et Isaac gémit. Le Premier Alpha se rapprocha et la remit bien en place pour ensuite observer l'os se reformer.

Très vite, il n'y eut plus aucune trace que la côte eu été un jour brisée, si ce n'était les anciennes marques de fêlures. Derek ne voulait même pas imaginer comment son père avait pu le mettre dans cet état, il fallait énormément de force pour réussir à casser et pas seulement fêler une côte. Alors cinq ? Cet homme devait être enfermé, il avait sans aucun doute utilisé à tour de bras utiliser une batte de base-ball, ce qui pouvait expliquer les nombreuses blessures et les nombreux os brisés.

 _Do you ponder_ **the manner of things in the dark** _?*_

Derek répéta l'opération sur l'autre côte et avant de soupirer de soulagement, il fronça les sourcils. Une ancienne blessure attira son attention, une côte qui s'était elle aussi déplacée trop près du poumons, guérie depuis bien longtemps. Ça n'avait rien endommagé, mais ça avait dû être douloureux comme l'enfer à cette époque, et devait aujourd'hui même être quelque fois désagréable, la côte pressant le poumon sans pour autant le percer. Alors il la brisa elle aussi pour qu'elle se remette normalement.

Ensuite, il se tourna sur le côté gauche, où les côtes étaient malheureusement enfoncées profondément dans le poumon. Il inspira profondément et usa donc du couteau pour couper le poumon autour de la première côte cassée afin de la ressortir. Il la maintint en place, le poumon du jeune homme caressant ses doigts alors qu'il cherchait à respirer.

Il y avait du sang partout, et ce fut bien entendu à ce moment-là que Stiles choisit de revenir.

\- Hey, j'ai pris-oh my god ! Mais il se passe quoi ici ... Oh la la, je vais être malade.

\- Stiles, attend...! Commença Scott en voulant faire un geste vers lui.

Derek releva la tête de son travail.

\- Scott, ne bouge surtout pas, ne le lâche pas ! Parce que malgré sa puissance lycanthropique, son cœur pourrait tout de même lâcher si tu ne prends pas assez de douleur ! S'écria-t-il.

Le Louveteau lui lança un regard paniqué,mais Stiles ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, pâle comme la mort.

\- OK. OK. C'est bon, je suis OK, ça va aller. Je vais juste...

Il porta la main à sa bouche et son nez avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je vais simplement aller poser les courses dans la cuisine et... Ça va aller, Je vais être malade un coup, ça va aller, ne faites pas attention à moi, gémit-il.

Derek soupira et secoua la tête avant de baisser de nouveau le regard sur son œuvre pour s'activer sur les autres côtes et le poumon endommagé.

Tandis que la dernière côte se remettait en place et que le poumon se régénérait, il réfléchit à la suite.

\- Je... Hm...

Derek tourna la tête et regarda le jeune humain se rapprocher en regardant tout autour de lui sans oser fixer ce qui se passait sur la table.

\- Je peux aider à faire quelque chose ? S'inquiéta-t-il tout de même, malgré son dégoût évident.

Le Premier Alpha secoua la tête.

\- Non. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Et si tu pouvais... Aller faire quelque chose qu'il pourra manger quand il se réveillera ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Ouais, ouais, je peux faire ça sans soucis ! S'exclama-t-il.

Puis il quitta la pièce et Derek l'écouta s'activer dans la cuisine.

Puis enfin, les côtes furent de nouveau en place et le poumon régénéré. Doucement, Derek pressa les deux côtés de tout ce qu'il avait découpé pour que muscles et peau se tricotent de nouveau ensemble.

À mi-chemin de la guérison du torse, le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux un instant et soupira de soulagement. Il aimerait lui aussi prendre la douleur du jeune homme, mais s'il le faisait, son corps pourrait très bien ne plus reconnaître la présence de la blessure et cesser de se soigner. Avec un nouvel élan de courage, vu que c'était bientôt terminé, il se redressa et se lava les mains dans l'eau chaude pour ensuite se pencher et fouiller dans la caisse rouge. _'Cause_ **everybody** _in the backroom's_ **spinning up** _*_ Il en sortit un tube de plastique et avec son couteau, fit une entaille dans le torse couvert de sang, mais en train de guérir, et comme Stiles à peine quelques jours plus tôt, perça le poumon pour évacuer le sang qui s'y trouvait à l'aide du tube. En quelques secondes à peine, le sang coulait hors de son poumon, et Isaac respirait mieux, ainsi que Laura.

\- Comment... Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit Scott sans lâcher les jambes d'Isaac.

Derek se tourna vers lui après avoir retiré le tube du corps du jeune homme, la plaie se refermant en quelques secondes. **don't know** _what_ **you** _'re asking for.*_ Il sourit.

\- Ça va aller. Il ne manque plus que la plaie à la tête.

Laura descendit de sur le jeune homme Louveteau calme, car inconscient, et se pencha pour prendre un torchon qu'elle plongea dans l'eau chaude pour nettoyer délicatement le torse presque de nouveau guérit. Derek regarda un instant, examina les plaies à la tête et grogna.

\- Laura, j'aurais plus besoin que tu t'occupes de nettoyer sa plaie à la tête et commencer à retirer les bouts de verre, s'il te plaît.

Il se désigna, baissant les yeux sur son torse.

\- Il faut vraiment que je me nettoie.

Après tout, il avait du sang jusqu'au dessus de ses coudes. La jeune femme hocha la tête et commença à nettoyer le sang séché sur le visage puis dans les cheveux d'Isaac pour bien voir où se trouvait les bouts de verre. Derek bondit ensuite dans les escaliers et se débarrassa de son T-shirt désormais totalement détruit - Encore un ! - avant de se savonner furieusement les bras et le visage. Il ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes et fit un crochet par sa chambre pour vérifier l'état de Peter. L'Ancien Alpha dormait toujours, mais bien moins profondément que précédemment. Le Premier Alpha caressa ses cheveux et prit un nouveau T-shirt avant de se redresser. _And_ **everybody's** _in the front room's,_ **tripping out.** _*_

Scott avait quitté les jambes d'Isaac pour passer à son torse. Il tenait délicatement le poignet du jeune homme d'une main et de l'autre, nettoyait le torse de tout le sang qui s'y trouvait. Penché au dessus de sa tête, Laura fronçait les sourcils. Derek se rapprocha en posant une main dans le dos de Scott pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Comment ça se présente ? S'enquit-il auprès de la jeune femme en remarquant que le Louveteau s'était détendu à son touché.

La Fille de la Lune releva la tête et grimaça, la pince à épiler dans une main et le bol avec quelques bouts de verre dans l'autre.

\- Assez mal, gronda-t-elle. Les plaies ont commencé à se refermer sur les bouts de bouteilles, il va falloir creuser pour tout avoir, pesta-t-elle.

Derek soupira.

\- J'ai espéré que s'occuper de tout le reste en premier aurait assez retardé la guérison, soupira-t-il.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas, soupira à son tour Laura en secouant la tête.

Derek la regarda prendre le couteau en soupirant, le cœur visiblement aux bords des lèvres, et l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne commence.

\- Attend, attend ! J'ai une idée.

Scott et Laura se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit Laura en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne vais pas prendre le risque que son père puisse le récupérer. La prochaine fois, Isaac pourrait ne pas être aussi chanceux et son père pourrait le tuer, ou inversement. Isaac pourrait perdre le contrôle et ça attirera une attention que nous ne voudrions pas.

\- Euh... oui, mais... Commença Laura, perdu.

\- Il faut une preuve de son incompétence parentale, de sa négligence et de sa maltraitance

Il montra le crâne d'Isaac.

\- Il faut une preuve. Je vais retirer les bouts de verre moi-même, puis j'irais faire assez peur à ce connard, qu'il quitte la ville, voire l'état. Et vous, vous appellerez une ambulance.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? S'inquiéta Scott, l'air perdu.

\- La vérité, répondit Derek. Ou presque. Que tu t'es inquiété de ne pas voir Isaac arriver, que tu es allez chez lui pour trouver la porte ouverte et que tu allais repartir quand tu as vu la flaque de sang. Alarmé, tu l'as cherché partout pour finir par entendre du bruit derrière la porte de la cave. Il ne serait pas surprenant que, hurlant à plein poumon, tu as pu l'entendre malgré les deux portes.

\- Et comment Scott justifiera de ne pas avoir appelé la police ou une ambulance ?

Derek porta son attention sur le jeune Stiles qui, adossé au comptoir de bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Le Premier Alpha haussa les épaules.

\- Isaac lui-même. Même durant sa crise de panique et malgré sa sortie du congélateur, il aurait réussi à lui dire ne pas appeler les autorités.

Il regarda le gamin.

\- C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il va sans doute nous dire quand il se réveillera... murmura-t-il.

Il releva la tête vers les jeunes gens.

\- Puis il a appelé Stiles pour savoir quoi faire, Stiles qui était ici, et je me suis proposé pour venir. Nous l'avons amené ici et...

Il écarta les bras.

\- Voilà.

Laura observa le Premier Alpha avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Il ne va pas payer... Gronda-t-elle.

Derek soupira.

\- C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, que de lui faire peur, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et comment est-ce qu'on va expliquer que sa blessure se referme toute seule ? S'enquit Scott, un peu suspect.

\- Les blessures faites par un Alpha mettent toujours beaucoup de temps à se refermer, expliqua Laura à sa place.

Les deux jeunes gens les regardèrent, Stiles se concentra ensuite sur Isaac et Scott hocha la tête. Laura soupira.

\- Ouais... Ça va marcher. Mais tout de même. Il ne paye pas, gronda-t-elle.

Le Premier Alpha ravala un soupire et gronda doucement dans sa direction, et au bout de quelques instants, elle se calma. _You left_ **your bottle** _at the door.*_ Derek lui fit un signe de tête et se rapprocha.

\- Si tu pouvais aller chercher un pied de biche dans la voiture, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-il calmement.

Elle, le regard braqué sur son tout nouveau frère de meute, hocha la tête en marmonnant une excuse presque inintelligible pour son éclat. Il lui pressa doucement l'épaule et prit sa place au-dessus du crâne du jeune homme. La Fille de la Lune disparu de l'appartement et Derek prit ses dispositions pour commencer à retirer les bouts de verre. Il sortit ses griffes et vérifiant que Scott prenait toujours la douleur d'Isaac, il commença à gratter. A gratter la peau, le cuir chevelu, pour ainsi atteindre l'os et délicatement, il commença à retirer les bouts de verre pour les faire tomber dans le bol avec un cliquetis. Stiles se rapprocha et l'observa faire son œuvre, mettant beaucoup moins de sang autour de lui que précédemment.

Il n'usa pas seulement de son pouvoir d'Alpha pour le "taillader", mais aussi son pouvoir d'Originel, de tout Premier, du Pionnier. Même si ses yeux ne brillaient pas, il sentait sa puissance fourmiller dans sa torse, ses bras, le bout de ses doigts et, en effet, les plaies ne faisaient pas mine de vouloir se refermer. Il était vrai qu'une blessure faire par un Alpha mettait plus de temps à guérir, mais il pouvait lui décider de comment la blessure qu'il lui infligeait guérissait. Et là, il voulait que la plaie guérisse à la vitesse humaine.

\- Incroyable...

Derek releva les yeux. Stiles était tout près et observait totalement passionné par ce qu'il faisait, et il n'y avait plus une trace de malaise ou de dégoût. Le Premier Alpha se sentit ragaillardit par son regard et redoubla d'effort et d'attention. Quand il ne resta que quelques bouts de verre, il releva ensuite la tête et se sentit traversé par une vague de fierté en voyant Laura nettoyer toutes les empreintes du pied de biche. Elle avait tout compris, et il sourit en la voyant prendre la place de Scott pour prendre sa douleur en indiquant au Louveteau qu'il devait manier l'outil pour déposer ses empreintes partout.

Il hocha la tête et réfléchit à une bonne mise en scène.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça peut fonctionner ? S'enquit ensuite Stiles à voix basse, comme si Scott et Laura ne pouvaient l'entendre.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Derek. On le bande du mieux qu'on peut, je m'arrange pour aller... faire correspondre la maison avec la future déposition de Scott pendant que vous nettoyez toutes traces ici. Et quand j'aurais fait fuir son père, vous appellerez la police.

\- Et... Et comment expliquer le temps entre le moment où on l'a amené ici et le temps où on a appelé mon père ? S'enquit ensuite le jeune humain.

Derek se tourna vers lui et lui dit son plus beau sourire.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, tu es mon Gemini je te rappelle, la voix de notre conscience. Tu as réussi à nous convaincre, susurra-t-il.

Le cœur de Stiles fit des bonds dans sa poitrine et Laura lança à Derek un coup d'œil entendu, mais le Premier Alpha n'y fit pas attention. Et puis quoi, encore.

.

Les derniers préparatifs se firent dans le silence et Derek bandait le crâne d'Isaac tandis que Laura habillait le jeune homme avec des affaires de Derek qui aurait très bien pu appartenir au jeune homme. _I am_ **flesh** _and I am_ **bone.** _*_ Avec l'aide de Scott, le Premier Alpha alla déposer le Louveteau endormit dans le canapé, tandis que sans s'être concerté une seule fois, Laura et Stiles commençaient à faire disparaître les taches de sang. Derek leur avait dit de tout de même attendre pour la bassine d'eau chaude, un torchon et le couteau, pour justifier au cas où la situation aux hommes de lois. **Arise** _*_ Puis le Premier Alpha observa l'endormi et sortit ses griffes de sa main droite. Laura le vit et s'approcha, ayant compris ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? s'enquit-elle, soucieuse.

Il lui offrit un sourire.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne lui ferrais aucun mal. De plus, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, ainsi que ce qu'il désire faire quant à cette situation. Il saura me le dire, inconsciemment.

Doucement, le Premier Alpha se rapprocha de l'endormi et le fit glisser sur son côté avant de poser sa main sur sa nuque. _ting ting*_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Scott.

Ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude, mais de la vraie et pure curiosité, alors Derek lui répondit.

\- En plus de pouvoir soulager la douleur des autres, nous sommes aussi capables d'entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un - enfin, d'un Loup-garou. Ce n'est pas optimal comme moyen de communication, mais on peut raviver des souvenirs ternes et effacer ou atténuer des souvenirs trop douloureux. Une sorte de... d'état de conscience partagée, avec tout de même une différence entre celui qui pratique et celui subit, si on peut dire les choses ainsi, déclara-t-il.

\- Derek ne lui fera pas de mal, il a appris de notre ancien tuteur, exposa ensuite Laura.

Elle regarda le gamin.

\- Il m'a beaucoup aidé pour atténuer la douleur des souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé... Le soir de l'incendie.

Après tout, quant au bout de deux ans, elle ne pouvait toujours pas dormir, trop agitée et hantée par ce qui s'était passé sans même réussir exactement à se souvenir, Derek n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Un choix extrême et douloureux, mais il avait fait remonter à la surface tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là et qui n'était pas bloqué par son inconscient. _like_ **glitter** _and_ **gold** _.*_ Quand elle avait revécu cette damnée soirée, elle avait enfin pu faire face à ce qui s'était passé et ses nuits avaient été beaucoup plus paisibles à partir de cet instant.

Derek n'attendit pas que les deux plus jeunes comprennent ce que Laura venait de dire et avec une inspiration, il ferma les yeux et planta ses griffes dans la nuque d'Isaac. Quand il sentit la conscience du jeune homme s'éveiller à son contact et frôler la sienne, il poussa et se retrouva dans son esprit. Il avait découvert cette drôle de capacité par le petit-fils d'Hassan, qui l'avait lui-même découverte lors d'un combat. Ses griffes s'étaient plantées dans la nuque de son adversaire et d'instinct, il avait envahi son esprit, le mettant en vrac. _I've got_ **fire in my soul** _*_ Il avait toujours été très puissant, tous les Loups-garous n'en n'étaient pas capables après tout, et qu'importe si c'était un Alpha ou non.

Derek se retrouva donc dans l'esprit torturé du jeune homme. Il n'y avait pas de réelles paroles dans l'inconscient, alors le Premier Alpha étendit sa conscience partout autour de celle du jeune Isaac pour s'y déposer doucement, pas comme une réelle intrusion, mais plus comme une couverture chaude lors d'un jour de pluie, une présence réconfortante et sécuritaire. **rise up** _*_ Il réussit à faire comprendre au Louveteau, avec quelques flashs de souvenirs et beaucoup de sensations, qui il était, ce qu'il était et ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Si Derek comprit que Isaac était un peu perdu et déboussolé, il ne prit pas bien longtemps pour tester légèrement sa limite et sa patience. Alors pour gagner sa confiance, Derek ouvrit un peu plus le canal qui les reliait et fit vibrer son âme... en quelque chose. Il n'usurpait pas sa confiance en le "forçant" avec sa puissance de Premier Alpha, mais il y mit tout son cœur et son âme à nue, que le jeune homme juge de lui-même de sa sincérité. Il y eut un temps de flottement, et les enfers se déchaînèrent.

Isaac avait tant envie de dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il vivait sans avoir la force, le courage, la confiance, parce qu'il avait trop peur, mais il le désirait tellement fort, de trouver quelqu'un digne de sa maigre confiance qu'il bombarda Derek d'une myriade de souvenirs. _ting ting*_ Le Premier Alpha vit alors tout, sentit, 'ressentit' absolument tout, comme s'il y était lui-même. Il sentit la peur, constante, le dégoût de soi, la déception, si grande de ne pas être assez bien, 'de ne pas être assez bon ! - Et la colère, profondément enfouie, la rage bouillonnante, qui n'attendait qu'un geste pour sortir, qu'un signe, qu'une occasion. Derek vit, et tout comme le si jeune et innocent Isaac, il comprit. Il comprit et la rage le consuma à son tour. _like_ **glitter** _and_ **gold** _*_

.

Quand il reprit pied avec la réalité, ses crocs frôlaient ses lèvres, il grognait et du sang gouttait de sa main, celle qui n'avait pas servi de pont et dans laquelle il avait ses griffes profondément plantées. Il lâcha la nuque d'Isaac, qui semblait en proie à un sommeil douloureux, mais tout de même étrangement serein, et Derek ferma les yeux, qu'il savait clignoter de vert.

Il prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer et si la rage refusait de refluer, il put tout de même se redresser sans montrer à tous sa puissance. Tout son corps vibrait pour une bonne chasse et avec un grognement, il rangea crocs et griffes pour prendre le pied de biche, enveloppé dans un linge propre. Laura eut la présence d'esprit de dire à Stiles et Scott de se taire et laissa Derek enfiler une veste, faisant clignoter ses yeux de rouge vers elle.

\- Attendez mon appel, gronda-t-il.

Puis il se détourna et quitta l'appartement en se retenant de courir.

Oh oui, la chasse était ouverte.

.*.

 _* Te promènes-tu dans la vallée des_ **rois** _? Travailles-tu dans_ **l'ombre des hommes** _? Qui ont_ **vendu** _leur vie à_ **un rêve** _? Penses-tu à toutes ces choses dans_ **le noir** _? Te promènes-tu dans la_ **prairie du printemps** _? Parles-tu aux_ **animaux** _?_ **Leurs** **vies** _ne tiennent-elles que par_ **un fil** _? Penses-tu à toutes_ **ces choses dans le noir** _? Parce que_ **tout le monde** _dans la salle à l'arrière_ **tourne** _,_ **ignore** _ce que_ **tu** _demandes. Et_ **tout le monde** _est dans la salle de devant,_ **trébuchent** _. Tu as laissé_ **ta bouteille** _à la porte. Je suis_ **d'chair** _et je suis_ **d'os** _._ **Lève-toi** _, ting ting, comme de_ **paillettes** _et_ **d'or** _. J'ai du_ **feu à l'âme** _,_ **s'élever** _, ting ting, comme de_ **paillettes** _et_ **d'or** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup ! :D

 **Mikawaii-chan** : Ouiii, Isaac :D Naaan, OOC parce qu'il va rester une peluche sur patte qu'on a envie de câliner xD Oui, un bêta de plus :3

Mais oui, Stiles comprend toooout à fait qu'il y a un truc avec les petits - même s'il pense que c'est une histoire d'Alpha/Bêta :) Scott va un tout petit peu se calmer :3

 **Meios** : Ah oui, mais je voulais être sûr que ça n'allait pas choquer, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir :) Ouiii, Melissa est la meilleure. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eut l'occasion de l'utiliser :/ J'espère que ça t'a plus :D

* * *

 _Voilà voilà... C'était un peu douloureux, hein ?_

 _Ouais. Sanglant._

 _My god xD Toutes mes excuses... Ou pas d'ailleurs. Je n'ai même pas eut de mal a écrire, ce chapitre... Mouais, ça dit beaucoup sur mon état d'esprit xD Enfin bref._

 _Alors, pour la semaine prochaine : Derek laisse ressortir la bête qui est en lui, et le Shérif est génial 8)_

 _Voilà voilà !_

 _Plein de bisous !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	33. I COME WITH KNIVES

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

• **ATTENTION** : SUJETS PAS SYMPA DU TOUT ABORDES DANS CE CHAPITRE;

AVEC DU SANG ET DES TRIPES D'AILLEURS. FAITES ATTENTION A VOS PRÉCIEUX PETITS CŒUR, OK ? JE VOUS AIME !

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas sûr de ce qu'ils vont lire comme attrocités dans ce chapitre, il y a une note de fin qui explique clairement les sous-entendus que l'on m'a dit un peu trop légers quelques fois. C'est cru, mais j'explique clairement la situation, donc... Voilà.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 33 -**

 _ **IAMX - I Come with Knives**_

Il avait trouvé de nombreuses preuves dans la chambre du "père" d'Isaac. Relativement bien cachées, mais comme il l'avait déjà dit à Scott, le sperme sentait toujours plus fort que le sang.

Derek avait mit de longues minutes à se calmer et quand ce fut fait, il réussit à arranger la scène de crime. _Kinder und sterne_ **küssen** _und_ **verlieren** _sich.*_ Parce que toute la maison était une scène de crime, du grenier à la cave. Grondant sans pouvoir se contrôler, il avait mis une marque de l'usage du pied de biche sur la porte de la cave pour laisser l'outil à côté du congélateur. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire, le reste de la maison parlait pour Isaac. Puis il éteignit les lumières et s'installa dans un endroit plongé dans l'ombre, un sac rempli à ses côtés, pesant sur ses jambes. Et il attendit.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, il avait vu dans les souvenirs d'Isaac qu'après ce genre d'éclat de rage de la part de l'adulte, ce dernier allait évacuer son reste de colère au bar. Et en effet, l'homme rentra en pestant, crachant sur ce "connard" de barman, qui lui avait confisqué ses clés, refusant qu'il rentre en voiture aussi imbibé. Et imbibé d'alcool, il l'était.

L'homme tituba dans le salon, pestant et crachant vers son fils, lui hurlant d'arrêter d'être un tel fainéant et de venir tout de suite dans le salon, comme s'il avait oublié où était Isaac. _Die_ **traumgötter** _brachten mich in eine landschaft*_ Il ne remarqua même pas la présence de Derek.

\- Isaac ! Sale petit con, si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, je vais-

\- Le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance ? Termina Derek pour lui d'une voix sirupeuse.

Le père du jeune homme ne sursauta même pas, trop alcoolisé, se tournant vers lui en titubant, peu sûr de ses appuis.

\- T'es qui, toi ? Cracha-t- plutôt, fronçant les sourcils vers lui.

Puis il renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Où qu'il est, ce petit enfoiré ?! Il le sait pourtant, je refuse qu'il ramène quelqu'un ici !

Derek se redressa dans le fauteuil et lui lança un sourire de connivence.

\- Isaac n'est pas là, susurra-t-il.

L'homme posa sur lui un regard peu amène, comme si c'était la faute personnelle de Derek que sa victime préférée ne soit pas dans la maison. _schmetterlinge flatterten durch meine_ **seele.** _*_ Le Premier Alpha lâcha un rire sans aucune chaleur.

\- Oh, il va bien, il va même très bien, malgré toutes vos nombreuses tentatives... Maintenant, vous et moi allons avoir une petite conversation, tous les deux.

L'homme eut à peine le temps de réagir que Derek bondissait déjà et sans une once de regret, l'assomma.

Derek observa le corps inconscient sur le sol, un plaisir malsain amenant un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. _The paradox of_ **our minds** _.*_

.*.

Un quart d'heure plus tard trouva l'homme se retrouvait à hurler de peur et de douleur, mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre, aussi enfoncés dans les bois qu'ils étaient.

Derek jeta un sur lui un regard dédaigneux et plein de dégoût. Homme faible. Faible et peureux, et pathétique, dans le mauvais sens du terme, sinon ce ne serait pas marrant. _Too much to_ **believe** _*_ Il s'approcha et s'accroupit face à lui, les avant-bras contre ses genoux.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'être la proie, cette fois-ci, hm ? Comment ça fait... que de sentir sans défense ?

Un sourire plein de crocs luisants étira ses lèvres et l'homme poussa un petit bruit de détresse.

\- Monstre... Tu es un monstre... ! Cracha ce dernier en tentant de s'éloigner de lui, rampant misérablement sur le sol.

Derek pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant faire, amusé. _too much to_ **deny** _.*_ Ça allait être dur de s'éloigner de lui avec les tendons de ses chevilles tranchés net, même en rampant. Le Premier Alpha renifla.

\- C'est drôle, comment le monde évolue parfois, n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa-t-il d'une voix douce. Je suis le monstre de l'ancien temps, on avait peur de moi il y a bien longtemps, quand le Noir et la Nuit étaient souverains. Mais je ne suis qu'une légende, une vieille histoire à dormir debout qui ne fait plus que rire les enfants.

Il sourit un peu plus fort.

\- En un mot, je n'existe pas. Alors que vous...

Il avant la main et la planta dans sa cuisse pour le ramener brutalement vers lui. _But I'm [more than ] a_ **human** _.*_ L'homme hurla et Derek soupira d'exaspération.

\- Oh, chut... chut, chut, chut, l'intima-t-il en posant ses doigts couverts de son propre sang sur la bouche du père d'Isaac. Allez, chut mon petit.

Il se tapota ensuite le menton en réfléchissant très sérieusement.

\- Vous savez, mine de rien, je suis quelqu'un de très conciliant. Il n'y a que deux choses que je déteste en ce bas monde. La première est un vieillard aigri et psychotique du nom de Gérard, et la deuxième, les abuseurs d'enfants. Ceux de toutes sortes, les persécuteurs, physiques comme mentaux, ceux qui prennent leurs progénitures, leurs petits, pour des punching-balls, ceux qui croient les aimer avec tendresse alors qu'ils détruisent ce qui est de plus précieux en eux... Et vous voyez, vous êtes de ceux-là. Parmi les pires, d'ailleurs.

Il secoua la tête en ricanant amèrement.

\- Oh, vous n'avez peut-être jamais touché Isaac de cette manière, mais seulement parce qu'il a entraîné la mort de celle qui avait fournis votre précieux petit Trésor... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Votre aîné, celui qui n'avait d'autre choix que de vous fuir en allant au front et qui est mort là-bas... Ah oui, Camden.

Derek haussa un sourcil et sourit.

\- Oh, il ne faut pas faire cette tête, ma parole. Après tout, j'ai un peu fouillé dans votre chambre, j'ai trouvé les photos et votre si joyeux journal... Oh, sérieusement ? Un journal de bord ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que les prédateurs sexuels comme vous tiendraient ce genre de choses. Des preuves sur un plateau de vos vices et de vos crimes. Mais d'un autre côté, il faut être très minutieux pour se fondre dans la masse, sans jamais attirer les soupçons sur soi.

Il secoua la tête, faisant mine d'être amusé alors que son corps le poussait vers lui pour... _I_ **never** _promised you an_ **open heart** _or_ **charity** _,*_ Il serait si simple de lui ouvrir la gorge et le voir se vider de son sang... Mais c'était une mort beaucoup trop douce.

\- Mais heureusement pour lui - enfin, si on veut - Isaac n'était pas assez bien, pas assez beau étant enfant sûrement, pas assez parfait, pas assez... tout, n'est-ce pas ? Trop subjugué par votre aîné, Isaac est passé entre les mailles du filet, heureusement. Vous aviez votre petit Trésor Camden pour vous occuper pendant toutes ses années... Malheureusement, ce dernier est parti. Pouf, disparu. Alors Isaac, hein ? Sauf qu'il était désormais trop vieux quand votre aîné est parti, vous avez à peine eut le temps de le façonner autrement qu'avec vos poings.

Une idée caressait son esprit, de plus en plus, au fil des minutes qui passaient et un sourire qu'il ne pouvait refréner étira douloureusement ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'était pas très intelligent que de garder toutes ses photos chez vous, et ne parlons pas de ce journal. Trouvées sur internet, sans aucun doute, mais imprimées sur du papier photo. Du grand art. Malsain, et totalement malade, mais de la technique. Quelle idée aussi d'avoir laissé Isaac dans cette maison où n'importe qui aurait pu le trouver, voire même lui porter secours, incroyable, non ?

Il lâcha de nouveau un petit rire et se redressa pour attraper le bras de l'homme et sans aucune considération, le traîna derrière lui. Tellement peu de considération que, quand une de ses jambes agrippa à une racine pour s'y accrocher, il ne fit que si peu attention à ce qui se passait qu'il continua de le tirer jusqu'à ce que son épaule se déboîte. Derek lâcha un soupir exaspéré en le laissant lourdement retomber à terre, tandis qu'il criait de douleur. Derek avisa d'un œil mauvais son état et pesta, regardant l'homme ramper.

\- Si vous ne cessez pas tout de suite de gigoter, vous n'allez que rendre les choses plus difficiles et douloureuses encore, soupira-t-il.

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait déjà plus, continuant de ramper malgré son épaule démise et les tendons de ses chevilles sectionnés. _I_ **never** _wanted to_ **abuse** _your imagination.*_ Il s'en sortait même plutôt bien pour un humain. Inacceptable.

\- Il est vrai que je pourrais vous laissez ramper jusque là-bas... Mais je n'ai pas toute la journée et se serait bien plus rapide que je m'occupe de vous. Et plus douloureux aussi, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant doucement.

Avec une petite mélodie sifflotée, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur les hanches de l'homme, qui lâcha une plainte douloureuse, le souffle coupé. Quand il commença à soulever le haut de l'homme, ce dernier commença à se débattre en le suppliant de ne rien lui faire. Il abandonna toute sa dignité et commença à supplier Derek de ne pas faire ça, pas comme ça, qu'il ne le méritait pas. Derek pensait qu'il parlait de mourir et allait lui rétorquer qu'en effet, il méritait cent fois plus, mais il s'arrêta en sentant l'homme sous lui qui... eh bien, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, " _serrait les fesses_ ". Il grimaça de dégoût.

\- Oh par la Sainte Lune ! Mais à quoi pensez-vous ?! Je suis très loin d'être comme vous, les proies sans défenses ne sont pas ma tasse de thé !

Il laissa sciemment un blanc avant de gronder, les crocs sortis et les yeux lumineux, même si l'homme ne pouvait les voir.

\- Quoiqu'en hors-d'œuvre, c'est assez savoureux, ronronna-t-il.

Oui, il prenait plaisir à le torturer. Il ne valait pas mieux que lui, mais eh. Il ne l'avait jamais nié. Il se secoua de dégoût en pensant à le violer. Urk.

Il continua plutôt de remonter le haut de l'homme jusque sur ses épaules, remontant sa main jusqu'entre ses deux omoplates. Et redescendit doucement, faisant courir son ongle humain sur la peau en comptant ses vertèbres.

\- Vous savez, quand on vit aussi longtemps que moi, on apprend quelques petites choses, à la dure, sourit-il enfin.

Ses griffes poussèrent en un battement de paupière et il plongea sa main dans le creux de son dos pour lui briser, presque arracher, trois de ses vertèbres. Oh, une aurait suffi, mais où aurait été le plaisir ? Il avait la possibilité de le rendre incapable de bouger, mais rien ne lui empêchait de le faire souffrir au passage. L'homme hurla de douleur, et Derek soupira en se redressant, secouant la tête.

 _I come with_ **knives and agony** _.*_

\- Oh, pitié ! Ce n'est pas comme si je vous avais cassé les hanches ! Au moins maintenant, vous ne ressentirez plus rien en dessous de la ceinture ! S'exclama-t-il, exaspéré.

Prit d'un soudain doute, il regarda l'homme et se pencha de nouveau pour le griffer au niveau du pelvis. L'homme cria, et Derek rit.

\- Oups, seulement en dessous des cuisses alors. Hm, ça promet d'être... fun...

.

Derek n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à cet endroit depuis qu'il était partit d'ici, de Beacon Hills. Seulement, ce n'était pas de son propre fait, c'était qu'il avait totalement oublié son existence. C'était comme si cet endroit se protégeait lui-même, tout simplement en passant d'état réel à l'état... Non, pas vraiment, non. Il... Il s'effaçait de la mémoire des gens pour leur apparaître au moment où... où ils en avaient le plus besoin. Après tout, le jeune Derek l'avait trouvé à l'époque, et le Premier Alpha ne savait toujours pas comment. Derek s'arrêta un instant face à cette souche. Peut-être était-ce qu'à l'époque, il n'avait pas véritablement vu parce qu'il faisait nuit, parce qu'il avait autre chose en tête à ce moment-là, mais il n'avait pas reconnu un arbre druidique, un Nemeton. Il n'en avait vu que quatre tout au long de ses années, alors en trouver un seul ici était... surprenant. _The monotony and the rising tide [ are ]_ **under my skin** _,*_ Mais certes, il n'était pas rare que des arbres aussi puissants puissent se... dissimuler, si on veut.

Derek secoua la tête en soupirant, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Tenant toujours l'homme gémissant par le bras, il sortit son téléphone pour noter le mot "Nemeton" dans une note avant de resserrer sa prise sur le bras disloqué, ses griffes plongées dans la chair, il se rapprocha de la souche pour faire le tour et trouver l'entrée de la crypte. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur l'explication de comment il pouvait se trouver ici, ni sur la beauté un peu malsaine du lieu, se refusant totalement de penser à ce qui trouvait aussi dedans. Lentement donc, il s'avança et descendit dans la crypte, sourd aux plaintes de l'homme qui souffrait a ainsi être traîné dans un faux escaliers très inégal. Il commençait vraiment à l'ennuyer, pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? Sans considération aucune, il jeta l'homme au travers de la crypte et le cafard alla s'écraser contre une grosse racine. Derek haussa un sourcil en voyant un bout de bois s'enfoncer profondément dans son flanc. Mais il y avait peu de sang. C'était joli ainsi, c'était très bien à cette place.

Le Premier Alpha haussa les épaules et regarda autour de lui, frissonnant en tournant férocement le dos à l'autel qui savait être présent. _is_ **crawling** _inside.*_ Mais il ne voulait pas savoir, pas voir, jamais.

\- Dans cet endroit est morte une jeune fille innocente, une âme assez pure est morte en ces lieux. Elle ne méritait pas ça, mais c'était un accident, ça arrive malheureusement. Mais voilà, elle a perdu la vie et personne ne peut plus rien y faire.

Il leva la main pour caresser du bout des doigts quelques racines qui serpentaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il plongea ensuite son regard vert lumineux dans les yeux apeurés de l'homme.

\- La puissance inconnue de cet arbre aussi vieux que le monde a caché la véritable cause de sa mort. Je suis sûr qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénient à garder votre dépouille loin des considérations humaines, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu crois ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ils vont me chercher, je suis quelqu'un d'important !

Derek rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla de rire.

\- Vous êtes maître-nageur pour pouvoir mater. Je n'appelle pas ça être important, rétorqua-t-il, dédaigneux.

Il sourit un peu plus en laissant tomber le sac à dos qu'il portait - et qu'il avait pratiquement oublié - sur le sol. Le regard de l'homme se plissa, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voyait. Derek le désigna.

\- Vous voyez, ça ? S'amusa-t-il. C'est votre bagage. Oh parce que oui, en trouvant Isaac, je m'étais dit que vous amocher un peu pour ensuite vous faire fuir suffirait. Puis j'ai vu ce que vous faisiez, vos préférences maladives. Après avoir appris ça, hors de question de vous laisser repartir.

Il renifla dédaigneusement et son sourire était carnassier.

\- Ce lieu va couvrir toutes nos traces. Votre maison à l'air d'une scène de crime avec des traces évidentes d'une fuite précipitée, et quelle chance que votre jardin donne sur la forêt, vous ne trouvez pas ? Personne ne nous a vu. Peut-être qu'on a remarqué votre retour, mais c'est peu probable.

Il s'avança et s'accroupit. L'homme voulut lui donner un coup, mais Derek l'arrêta et lui brisa le poignet en serrant. Une simple petite pression, et il hurla. Si fragile. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il se mit à pleurer.

\- Ils vont vous chercher, oui. Pour vous mettre en prison. Et si quelques-unes de vos immondes photos sont dans votre sac, les autres en revanches, sont toutes à leur place, et la police va les trouver. Entre l'état d'Isaac et ça...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, cela ne servait à rien. L'autre avait compris, au vu de son regard encore plus paniqué. Bizarre, il avait plus peur que l'on sache pour sa perversion que par le fait de mourir. Intéressant.

\- Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils ne vous trouveront jamais. Ça, je peux vous l'assurer.

Derek le regarda un instant avant de sourire de nouveau.

\- Il y a un nombre impressionnant de morts douloureuses. Depuis tout à l'heure, je réfléchis à laquelle vous allez succomber.

Il balaya le gémissement de l'homme d'un signe de la main.

\- Mais voyez, je vais m'occuper de votre fils maintenant. Bien mieux que vous ne l'auriez jamais fait, et il va pouvoir s'épanouir dans un environnement sain, désormais, et devenir quelqu'un. Tout ça pour dire qu'on est presque une famille maintenant, railla-t-il. Alors je vais vous donner le cadeau familial.

Il attrapa violemment le bras de l'homme, le lui arrachant presque au passage, et sans lui donner le temps de réagir, planta profondément ses crocs dans la chair, déchirant ses vêtements. L'homme était apparemment à bout de force, puisqu'il ne cria même pas. Le venin éclata sous sa peau et commença à se répandre. **Adrenaline** _to rewire my_ **mind** _.*_ Oh, si Derek avait usé de son pouvoir de Premier Alpha, sa puissance aurait pu forcer la transformation. Mais c'était la morsure d'un "simple" Alpha qu'il lui avait administré, et l'homme face à lui n'avait rien pour devenir l'un des siens. Le poison venait à peine de lui être administré que Derek sentait déjà la pourriture d'ici. Il le lâcha et l'homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même autour de son poignet, du moins essaya. Derek resta immobile quelques instants avant de se redresser, crachant le peu de sang qu'il avait dans la bouche sur le sol et s'essuya.

\- La morsure ne convient heureusement pas à tout le monde, et surtout pas à vous.

Il s'arrêta, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'une fois, quelqu'un avait mis six jours à mourir. Six longs jours de nécrose et de défenses organiques qui s'attaquent au corps lui-même.

Le Premier Alpha surplomba l'homme et lui jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux.

\- Prenez tout votre temps pour mourir surtout, vous le méritez, cracha-t-il.

Après un dernier regard d'ensemble, Derek rit un adieu sarcastique et se détourna pour sortir de sous le Nemeton.

 _Schmetterlinge flatterten durch_ **meine seele** _in der_ **mitternacht** _.*_

Dehors, il prit une grande inspiration et adressa une prière silencieuse à la Lune, que les humains, comme quelques années auparavant, ne trouvent jamais cet endroit. Il commença à partir, mais se résigna à la dernière seconde pour faire quelque chose pour éloigner d'éventuels chiens policiers. Il se mit donc face au Nemeton et regarda la souche.

\- Désolé. Vraiment.

Oui, il parlait à un arbre, et alors ?

Il décompressa son pantalon et commença son affaire. Puis il se mit à ricaner.

\- Et ça, mes amis, c'est ce qu'on appelle "pisser sur la tombe de quelqu'un", s'amusa-t-il.

Secouant la tête, il se rhabilla et fit son chemin vers le petit cours d'eau qu'il savait et sentait ne pas être bien loin. Après s'y être lavé les mains, sang et urine, il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et repartit vers la ville, faisant un grand détour pour ne pas repasser près de l'ancienne maison d'Isaac. Il ne voulait pas que l'on puisse le placer près de l'endroit alors que son géniteur avait soudainement disparu.

Il n'était parti que depuis qu'une grosse demi-heure, mais avait malheureusement oublié son téléphone et ne pouvait dire au jeunes d'appeler les autorités. Après quelques minutes à marcher la forêt, il frissonna et ses instincts le firent se crisper. Il ne laissa rien voir, mais étendit ses sens et tendit l'oreille. Il était suivi. Pire, il était pisté, prit en chasse. Il fronça les sourcils et renifla. Non, pas chassé, il n'était que suivi. Ce qui le suivait n'était pas dangereux - en tout cas, ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Le Premier Alpha continua donc d'avancer, cherchant à savoir ce qui le suivait, mais rien ne lui venait. La chose, parce que c'était une chose, n'avait pas d'odeur particulière. Il se fondait totalement dans la forêt, et si Derek ne savait pas que quelque chose le suivait, il n'aurait rien senti. Silencieux comme le vent, un battement de cœur relativement calme, qui battait au même rythme que la Nature, il n'arrivait pas à concentrer ses sens dessus. Derek était sûr que si Laura était là, elle n'aurait rien senti.

Derek continua donc d'avancer, en concentrant ses sens sur la chose, voir sa réaction. Mais Derek ne se fit que suivre, la chose se fondant totalement dans la forêt sans qu'il ne puisse le voir une seule fois. Quoi que ce c'était, c'était soit un prédateur très dangereux, soit instinctivement très bon sans puissance particulière, ni un contrôle parfait.

Le Premier Alpha soupira et grinça des dents. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment ! Vraiment pas.

Sauf qu'en arrivant aux abords de la ville, Derek - toujours suivi - sentit pour la première fois quelque chose. De la peur. Puis plus rien, si ce n'était un léger bruit de feuilles provoqué par un bruit de fuite. Derek se retourna vers les bois profonds et se concentra, mais il n'y avait effectivement plus rien. Quoi que ce fût, la bête, la chose avait peur des humains. Ce qui était un premier bon point, puisqu'il les évitera comme la peste et ne les attaquera sûrement pas. Bien. Il suffisait juste de...

Derek soupira et ravala un grognement. Une chose en plus à rajouter sur la liste : - Trouver, identifier et neutraliser s'il le fallait la chose dans la forêt. Super. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait que ça à faire après tout ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'avait cette ville, très sérieusement ?! S'il l'avait su à l'époque, il aurait empêché sa petite fille de s'y installer, ça c'était très clair ! Il voulait juste dormir, d'accord ? Dormir, c'était trop demandé ?! Apparemment oui.

Alors avec un dernier soupir et toutes ses pensées tournées vers la nouvelle présence dans les bois, Derek retourna au loft.

.*.

Il y trouva un Isaac profondément endormi, un Scott encore un peu pâle, une Laura qui faisait les cent pas et un Stiles qui se rongeait les sangs.

\- Derek !

Laura bondit sur lui pour se blottir contre son torse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le retour de la jeune femme ici l'avait rendu bien plus émotive qu'avant, elle avait retrouvé tous ses travers de petite Louveteau déboussolée qui avait quitté Beacon Hills, qui passait ses journées à rester auprès de Derek de peur que lui aussi ne disparaisse.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, on commençait à s'inquiéter, déclara Stiles en se levant.

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête et resserra sa prise sur les épaules de sa petite, qui avait son visage enfoncé dans son épaule, et qui grondait doucement, presque ronronnante. Elle savait qu'il allait bien. Stiles se racla la gorge et grimaça quand le Premier Alpha porta son attention sur lui.

\- On a appelé mon père il y a cinq minutes, l'ambulance ne devrait pas tarder. Laura voulait attendre que tu reviennes, mais...

Derek secoua la tête et lui sourit légèrement.

\- Non, non. Vous avez bien fait. J'ai oublié mon téléphone ici, je voulais vous dire de les appeler, déclara-t-il doucement.

Glissant son nez dans les cheveux de Laura, il ferma les yeux et les fit briller de vert en étendant son ouïe plus loin que pour un Loup-garou lambda. L'ambulance était à dix... non, plus sept minutes de là. Derek regarda le salon, qui était propre.

\- Tout est nettoyé à donc, déclara Laura en suivant son regard.

Le Premier Alpha acquiesça et se tourna vers le Louveteau, qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

\- Scott ? Est-ce que ça va, toi ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Oui... Oui, ça va, déclara-t-il d'une petite voix faible.

Derek le regarda et soupira.

\- Tu es sûr ? S'enquit-il.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve soudainement à paniquer quand les secours et donc les humains seront arrivés. Scott détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur Isaac sans rien dire. Derek soupira et se défit de l'étreinte de sa petite pour venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il était assis. Il bougea lentement pour qu'il ne panique pas et posa sa main sur son épaule, son pouce contre la peau de son cou, et lui envoya une vague de calme.

\- Il va bien aller, Scott. Les ambulanciers vont le prendre en charge et tu vas voir. Ça parait sérieux, mais il va guérir, se réveiller et..

Il se tut. Les policiers étaient là, ainsi que l'ambulance. Stiles les entendit lui aussi et bondit pour ouvrir la porte et descendre les quérir.

Quand il remonta, précédé par deux ambulanciers avec une civière, il était en train d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé à son père. Les hommes s'activèrent autour du blessé, avisant du sang et des bandages.

\- On l'emmène, déclara l'un d'eux en auscultant ses yeux puis se tourna vers eux. Mais il faut nous expliquer exactement ce qui s'est passé.

Laura se rapprocha.

\- Je viens avec vous, je vous dirais dans l'ambulance.

Elle partagea un regard avec son Alpha, attendant tout de même son aval, qu'il lui donna tout de suite ; tandis que les ambulanciers mettaient Isaac sur la civière avant de quitter la pièce, la Fille de la Lune sur les talons. Stiles se tourna vers son père.

\- On pesait qu'il irait bien, on pense qu'il va bien, d'ailleurs ! Mais comme il ne se réveillait pas, on a décidé que...

Il se racla la gorge et secoua la tête. Le Shérif détourna le regard de son fils pour embrasser le salon du regard.

\- Et pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas appelé tout de suite ? Gronda-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

Cette fois-ci, au lieu de Derek - ce qui aurait été normal et logique, puisqu'il était l'Alpha - ce fut Scott qui répondit.

\- C'est de ma faute, dit-il en se redressant. Enfin, il... Quand je l'ai trouvé, j'ai tout de suite voulu vous appeler, mais il a refusé. Il s'est mis à crier et...

Le Louveteau frissonna et baissa les yeux.

\- J'ai paniqué moi aussi, je ne savais pas quoi faire, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Derek pouvait ne plus toucher Scott, le jeune homme portait toujours une confiance dans son mensonge et dans sa manière d'être que le Premier Alpha n'aurait jamais cru être possible d'avoir. Il était sûr de lui en restant assez hésitant car honteux de ne pas avoir appelé la police. Le shérif le regarda.

\- Et donc, tu as appelé Derek à la place... ? S'enquit-il, un peu surprit.

Stiles fit un pas vers lui.

\- Non, il m'a appelé moi. Et j'étais ici.

\- Et pourquoi tu étais ici ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Hm, j'étais venu les voir, duh. Et prendre des nouvelles de Peter.

Le Shérif se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Très bien, reprenons depuis le début, d'accord ? Soupira-t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et Scott commença à parler, repris quelque fois par Stiles. Pendant que les garçons expliquaient au père de l'un d'eux la situation, enfin le mensonge qu'ils avaient mis en place, qui coula comme un beau cours d'eau, Derek alla dans la cuisine. Stiles avait fait à manger - une simple plâtrée de pâtes avec quelques poivrons et un gros steak pour chacun des Loups-garous et un plus petit pour lui, humain. Le premier Alpha mit tout dans le four éteint pour plus tard puisque, apparemment, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils allaient déjeuner. Puis il retourna dans le salon, où le Shérif le regarda arriver.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé la Police ?

Le Premier Alpha croisa les bras sur son torse et s'adossa à la sortie de la cuisine.

\- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement... J'avoue ne plus trop avoir confiance dans les autorités, dit-il sans aucune honte.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, bien entendu. Après tout, les humains faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient avec les preuves qu'ils avaient, sans pouvoir avoir accès au surnaturel. Scott fronça les sourcils, Stiles se crispa et grimaça, et le Shérif soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Oui.. Oui, d'accord, je vois, souffla-t-il en se redressant.

A côté de lui, un de ses adjoints prenait des notes de tout ce qui se disait dans le loft.

\- Bon. On va aller cueillir Mr Lahey pour avoir de plus amples explications.

\- Vous devriez vraiment aller voir où on l'a trouvé, commenta Derek en sentant un frisson agréable remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Oui, qu'ils cherchent Lahey, que cette histoire soit rapidement bouclée.

\- Ça vous donnera une bonne idée de ce qui s'est passé, termina le Premier Alpha.

Le Shérif hocha la tête et Stiles se rapprocha.

\- Promit, on viendra faire une déposition en règles plus tard, mais est-ce qu'on peut aller à l'hôpital maintenant ? S'enquit-il, soucieux.

Son père regarda les enfants et secoua la tête en ravalant un sourire.

\- Allez, filez voir comment se porte votre ami.

Il se tourna vers son adjoint en déclarant par radio qu'une équipe devait se diriger au domicile d'Isaac Lahey. Il offrit un signe de tête à Derek et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Derek ?

Le Premier Alpha regarda Stiles.

\- Tu viens ? S'enquit le jeune humain.

L'Alpha des Alphas jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'étage et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Peter seul, malheureusement, déclara-t-il en secouant la tête.

Le Shérif l'entendit et se tourna vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je laisse un agent ici ?

Derek cligna des yeux en le regardant, surpris.

\- Euh... Je, enfin, merci, mais ça devrait aller, je ne veux pas déranger, déclara-t-il.

\- Puisque je le propose, c'est la moindre des choses, expliqua l'homme de loi en hochant la tête.

Le Premier Alpha hésita un instant, puis il soupira et acquiesça.

\- Oui, d'accord, merci beaucoup. Je vais juste aller voir comment il va, et j'arrive.

Derek prit sur lui pour ne pas se laisser emporter pour son instinct de rester ici plutôt que de laisser Peter sous la surveillance de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais c'était une opportunité parfaite pour surveiller son nouveau Louveteau, pour lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Derek alla donc rapidement dans sa chambre pour passer une main dans les cheveux de son petit profondément endormi. Il étendit ses sens vers le lien qu'ils partageaient et envoya tout son calme pour qu'il reste dans cet état, profondément endormi durant tout son départ, puis redescendit dans le salon.

Le Shérif le vit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son adjoint.

\- Cartigo va rester ici.

Derek hocha la tête et offrit un léger sourire à l'adjoint.

\- Eh bien, il devrait rester endormi, mais faîtes comme chez vous, déclara-t-il, un peu gêné.

Il n'avait rien à cacher, il n'y avait rien d'important ici. Puis il hocha la tête, enfila sa veste et suivit Stiles et Scott dans la voiture du premier.

.*.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage où Laura attendait des nouvelles de l'état du jeune Isaac, Derek se figea. L'odeur qui planait à l'étage était très forte, cette même odeur que la jeune Lydia émanait à petite dose dans sa chambre, quelques jours plus tôt. Un regard vers Scott lui apprit que le jeune homme ne sentait rien, instinctivement, il avait baissé la puissance de son odorat pour ne pas être assaillit par les différentes odeurs de l'hôpital, alors il ne percevait rien. Mais ce n'était pas la forte odeur de la jeune femme qui dérangeait Derek, c'était surtout le fait qu'il l'avait totalement oublié, elle et son petit ami Jackson, toujours porté disparu.

Il n'y avait pas pensé un seul instant alors que c'était même plus important que la situation de Peter - puisque ce dernier dormait de toutes façons, et que tant qu'il ne se réveillera pas de lui-même, il n'y avait rien à faire -. Mais Lydia et Jackson, il aurait dû s'en préoccuper bien plus tôt. Il ne l'avait malheureusement pas fait et il y avait quelque chose dans la forêt. Était-ce le jeune homme ou quelque chose d'autres qui allait le dévorer, Derek n'en savait rien. Il savait juste qu'il avait intérêt à s'en préoccuper rapidement et retrouver Jackson, qu'importe son état.

Stiles se dirigea rapidement vers Laura qui faisait les cent pas face aux portes battantes menant aux soins intensifs. Le cœur de Derek se serra en reconnaissant parfaitement ce couloir et ses battants. C'était à cet exact endroit où des années plus tôt, Derek avait trouvé une Laura et une Malia au bord de la crise de nerfs alors que Peter se battait pour sa vie quelques mètres plus loin. Le Premier Alpha gronda sourdement en s'approchant et Laura s'assit enfin, le regard braqué au sol, les mains tremblantes sur ses genoux. Derek la rejoignit pour poser sa main sur sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et souffla pour enfin se détendre. Stiles s'approcha et s'accroupit face à elle, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça va, Laura ? S'inquiéta-t-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes, posées sur ses genoux.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je déteste juste... Cet endroit de l'hôpital, souffla-t-il enfin d'une voix serrée.

Scott fronça les sourcils, tout comme Stiles, et Derek soupira.

\- C'est ici qu'elle et Malia se trouvaient après l'incendie, et ici qu'elles ont appris que Peter risquait de ne pas s'en sortir, expliqua-t-il grossièrement.

Laura lâcha un rire à moitié hystérique.

\- Ouais, quelque chose comme ça, je déteste cette sensation ! Dit-il d'une voix trop aiguë. Les souvenirs sont des pétasses.

Derek vit Stiles serrer doucement sa main et Laura se détendit un peu plus. Le Premier Alpha ne voulait réfléchir à ce que ça pouvait sous-entendre, à comment Laura devait voir Stiles, comment ses instincts le considéraient quant à sa place dans la meute. L'humain s'était si bien glissé entre eux, intégré parmi les siens sans même qu'aucun ne le réalise, et si cela aurait dû l'inquiéter, Derek se sentait surtout reconnaissant qu'il soit présent pour eux pour une telle épreuve.

\- Scott, on m'a dit que tu étais- oh ! Bonjour, tout le monde.

Une voix chaude et agréable les sortis tous de leur torpeur désagréable. Derek se figea en levant la tête. Une infirmière à la peau mate s'approchait, un sourire sur le visage. Son joli visage était entouré de belles boucles sombres, un visage avenant et ouvert, que Derek reconnu tout de suite. Scott sauta sur ses pieds - il était assis face à Laura, Stiles à ses côtés.

\- Maman !

Oh. Oh !

Aux côtés de Derek, Laura leva la tête et se redressa.

\- Je vous reconnais, dit-elle d'une petite voix après l'avoir regardé quelques instants.

L'infirmière - la mère de Scott ! - sourit tristement, ce même sourire, et se rapprocha en tenant un clipboard contre sa poitrine.

\- J'aurais aimé ne jamais te revoir ici, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Derek baissa les yeux, réfléchissant un instant sur son physique d'aujourd'hui en essayant de déterminer s'il était possible qu'elle le reconnaisse. Après tout, elle avait été l'infirmière qui avait gentiment et calmement examiné Laura et Malia le jour de l'incendie. Mais il était bien plus jeune, enfin il avait l'air bien plus jeune. Il n'avait plus de barbe qui lui mangeait le visage, à l'époque il avait eu les cheveux très longs, contrairement à aujourd'hui - alors oui, il avait l'air totalement différent, bien plus juvénile. Alors il releva les yeux tandis que se rapprochait la mère du Louveteau, souriant toujours gentiment.

\- Je suis Melissa McCall, la mère de Scott, se présenta-t-elle.

Laura lui offrit un petit sourire hésitant.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour votre patience la dernière fois, dit-elle d'une petite voix gênée.

Scott fronça les sourcils et les regarda.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna-t-il.

Sa mère hocha la tête et Laura soupira.

\- C'était l'infirmière qui s'est occupé de Malia et moi le soir de... Enfin...

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en se frottant le visage.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais osé espérer ne pas te revoir ici. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'enquit l'infirmière.

Laura sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, nous sommes là pour Isaac en fait. On... on attend de savoir comment il va.

Madame McCall hocha la tête en posant les mains sur les hanches.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...

Sa main fut rapide quand elle claqua l'arrière du crâne de son fils. Ce dernier sursauta et se frotta son pauvre petit endroit douloureux en regardant sa mère d'un air perdu.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Chougna-t-il et sa mère lui lança un regard noir, le doigt levé vers lui.

\- Toi, à quoi pensais-tu ? Gronda-t-elle. Hm ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Et en plus de cela, j'apprends ce qui se passe par les collèges de John ? Pas même un coup de fil, rien !

Le Louveteau grimaça et baissa la tête en s'excusant d'une voix un peu médiocre et Derek rit.

Qu'importe si un humain devenait Loup-garou ou qu'importe si un Loup-garou natif changeait de meute et d'Alpha ; qu'importe si c'était un Alpha et qu'importe si une mère était une humaine ou une simple bêta : les mamans sont toujours les chefs. Son petit rire apporta l'attention de Melissa sur lui, et elle sourit.

\- Oh, bonjour. Je manque à tous mes devoirs, Melissa McCall, se présenta-t-elle en se rapprochant en tendant la main.

Derek se leva et esquissa un rapide sourire.

\- Derek, le petit frère de Laura.

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, dit-elle en souriant sincèrement.

Derek ravala une grimace. Soit elle avait entendu parler de lui par le shérif, soit par son fils, l'image qu'elle devait avoir de lui devait être tout sauf joyeux.

Mais il n'y avait aucun jugement dans le comportement de l'infirmière, juste un sourire sincère, et Derek lui sourit à son tour. Il se dégageait d'elle une douceur et une énergie rafraîchissante qui drainait l'angoisse de Laura. Elle était à 100% humain, mais avec une très grande empathie qui seyait parfaitement à son travail. Elle les regarda tour à tour, sans se défaire de son sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Pour ce qui est du jeune Lahey, je vais aller voir ce qui en est.

Les jeunes gens la remercièrent et elle partit aller voir l'état du Louveteau. Laura se rassit avec un petit rire et Derek la regarda.

\- C'est dingue comment le monde est petit, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

Derek hocha la tête, ça ne pouvait pas être plus vrai - et il vit Scott du coin de l'œil se pencher sur ses genoux.

\- Eh...

Le Premier Alpha le regarda. Le Louveteau s'humidifa les lèvres.

\- Isaac ne risque pas de ... De se transformer soudainement ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Personnellement, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai fait pour ne tuer personne... Et lui qui est blessé, en plus...

Le jeune homme se tut et grimaça. Laura jeta un regard à son Alpha qui secoua la tête.

\- Il va rester endormi, sous analgésiques, pendant qu'ils vont s'occuper de sa blessure ; et quand il va se réveiller, ils ne le garderont que quelques heures avant de le laisser partir, expliqua Derek. Jusque-là, il sera encore abruti par ses médicaments et ne seront évacués qu'à peu près quand nous serons rentrés, en sécurité.

Il tut le fait qu'en effet, tant que les médicaments seront dans son système, tout irait bien. Mais dès que ce ne sera plus le cas, ce sera en effet problématique.

Un véritable massacre.

.*.

 _* Les enfants et les étoiles_ **s'embrassent** _et se_ **perdent** _. Les_ **dieux des rêves** _m'ont amené dans un paysage, les papillons flottent dans mon_ **âme** _. Le paradoxe de_ **nos esprits** _. Trop à_ **croire** _, trop à_ **nier** _. Mais je suis [ plus qu' ] un_ **humain** _. Je ne t'ai_ **jamais** _promis un_ **cœur ouvert** _ou la_ **charité** _, je n'ai_ **jamais** _voulu_ **abuser** _de ton imagination. Je viens avec des_ **couteaux et agonie** _. La monotonie et la marée montante sont_ **sous ma peau** _,_ **rampent** _à l'intérieur._ **L'adrénaline** _bouleverse mon_ **esprit** _. Les papillons flottent dans_ **mon âme** _à_ **minuit** _._

* * *

 _ **NOTE :** On m'a dit que tout le monde n'avait pas le même esprit que le mien et que j'avais peut-être été trop 'soft' dans mes propos, dans le sens où je n'ai pas clairement dit les choses et que, comme je suis du genre à imaginer le pire avec quelques mots, que ce genre d'allusions me suffisaient pour comprendre l'atrocité ; mais que certaines personnes étaient peut-être encore innocentes et naïves ( attention, ce n'est pas du tout dédaigneux ni une critique, on a donné à la naïveté une allusion négative alors que putain, ça rafraichit tellement un esprit naïf quand on pense trop à la noirceur comme moi, croyez-moi. Je vous aime, ceux qui n'avaient pas compris ce que je n'ai pas clairement dit. Restez comme vous êtes et ne laissez personne vous changer. Laissez-les tenter et parler si ça les amuse, ça les rendra pas plus intéressants, pas plus importants, pas mieux._

 _….. J'ai totalement digressé. )_

 _Retour à Vultus et à ce que je n'ai pas dit : Alors voici : Le père d'Isaac est un ****** ** ******* ** **** *'******* ** ***** de pédophile. Des... j'ai même pas de mots pour décrire ça. Toujours est-il que cet enfoiré est maître nageur, histoire de pouvoir mater les enfants – ouais, je sais, j'ai l'esprit tordu – et qu'il ne s'est pas gêné pour en molester quelques-uns, comme par exemple Matt. Il n'a pas hésité non plus à en profiter quand l'équipe était envoyé dans d'autres états, BREF, UN CONNARD ( la censure, c'est bon deux minutes, mais disons les choses clairement ). Il a dans sa chambre – oh my god, c'est dégueulasse – des photos et même un... carnet... où il note ses... ébats... pour mieux s'en sou... Voilà pourquoi je fais des circonvolutions, parce que ça me rend malade même à l'écrit, putain._

 _Hmphr. Reprenons. Il ne s'est pas gêné pour trouver une femme – qu'il a bien soumise à lui à coups de poings, mais c'est un autre délire – et elle lui a donné un premier petit garçon, si doux et si mignon, si incroyable, si parfait. … Je dois vraiment vous dire ce qu'il lui a fait, ou c'est bon, vous avez compris ? Toujours est-il que même s'il avait... Camden... Il a fallu d'une nuit de frustration à frapper/terroriser/et-oui-on-peut-dire-violer-oui-le-viol-conjugal-on-en-parle-? pour que sa femme tombe enceinte une nouvelle fois, d'Isaac cette fois-ci. Sauf que l'accouchement s'est mal passé, et elle est morte. Lui, il s'est retrouvé avec un môme braillard sur les bras qui ne lui servait à rien pour le moment, et de toute manière, comme il avait son petit trésor Camden qui était parfait, pourquoi aurait-il touché Isaac ? ( DON'T TOUCH MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BABY, OKAY ?! ) Seulement, Camden a pris ses jambes à son cou en quittant la maison et en s'engageant dans l'armée – et mourant là-bas, pauvre petite bête, j'ai pas été gentille avec lui '-' - abandonnant son petit frère aux mains d'un être immonde et dégueulasse et non, je n'appellerais pas cette chose un humain, non. Mais je ne suis pas là pour faire un pamphlet contre la pédophilie, j'ai une autre histoire de prévue pour ça._

 _…. Hm... Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, Isaac._

 _Comme le petit Isaac savait totalement ce qu'il se passait – parce que ne croyez pas, les enfants ne sont pas cons malheureusement, et c'est le genre de choses qui, même s'ils ne comprennent pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passe, traumatisent tout de même, parce qu'ils sentent que quelque chose n'est pas bien. Toujours est-il que le petit Isaac n'a pas été touché par son père de cette manière, il était juste le punching-ball de son père, remplaçant sa mère dans ce rôle, là où cet enfoiré de merde déversait toute sa frustration autre que sa frustration sexuelle. Quand Camden est partit, Isaac était devenu trop grand pour que l'autre connard puisse... l'apprécier..._ Oh my _, mais pourquoi je me fais du mal comme ça, je vais finir par vomir x_x_

 _BREF._

 _Je dois expliquer plus, ou vous avez tous comprit ?_

 _( pitié, dites-moi que c'est bon, je pourrais pas faire ça une deuxième fois X_x )_

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Mikawaii-chan** : Un peu quand même ! xD Oui, pauvre petit Isaac :/ Non, je ne vais pas faire du Scisaac, je ne suis pas particulièrement friande de ce ship. Voire même pas du tout.

Ah mais c'est pire que ça ! Si tu ne supportes pas la frustration dans ce chapitre, ça va être _tellement pire_ par la suite ! X_x

J'espère que le moment du père d'Isaac t'a convenu ;) Voilà voilà, merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

* * *

 _Tadaaaaaa 8)_

 _Iiiil est plus lààààà 8) Adieuuu père dégueulasse de notre petit ange à bouclettes 8)_

 _La maman de Scott fait une petite apparition, certaines personnes avaient deviné en effet qu'elle était l'infirmière douce qui s'était occupé de Laura et de Cora à l'époque ^^_

 _Et oui, vous pouvez le dire, le Shérif est trèèèès compréhensif xD En vrai, je pense qu'il les aurait allumé. Mais ne croyez pas, il se doute bien qu'il y a quelque chose derrière toute cette histoire. Mais Isaac en a déjà assez vu, son enquête va révéler certaines choses, et il va... disons, fermer gentiment les yeux._

 _Enfin, vous verrez bien :D_

 _Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! La semaine prochaine, Isaac se reveille et fait la connaissance de Derek et de Laura, et Peter dort toujours. Hm... Voilà, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus ^^_

 _Plein de bisous !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	34. FEELING GOOD

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 34 -**

 _ **AVICII**_ **(R.I.P.)** _ **\- Feeling Good**_

Laura ferma la porte derrière eux et lâcha un profond soupir en posant son front sur le métal.

\- Ça a été la journée la plus longue depuis qu'on est revenu, hein ? Marmonna la Fille de la Lune contre la porte.

Ils venaient tout juste de remercier le policier qui était si gentiment resté aussi longtemps. Derek passa sa main dans le dos d'Isaac, qui frissonna.

\- Oui, tu m'étonnes.

Il pencha la tête pour attraper le regard vitreux du Louveteau.

\- Hey... appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le gamin tressaillit un peu, mais focalisa son regard sur lui.

\- Tout va bien, d'accord ? Tout va bien, tu peux te reposer ici, maintenant.

Il prit doucement son avant-bras et l'attira doucement à sa suite. Le Louveteau le suivit docilement, tel un petit chiot perdu qui ne pouvait survivre sans lui. _Birds flying_ **high** _... *_ Mais tout allait bien, Derek était là avec lui, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient tous besoin. Calmement, il guida le jeune homme jusqu'à l'étage, où il le poussa presque dans le lit, aux côtés de Peter. Heureusement qu'il avait un lit King size, ils pouvaient tous trois dormir dedans. À la porte, Laura regarda Isaac s'endormir comme une tombe.

\- Les services sociaux passent demain, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Derek réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Je me réveillerais tôt demain, et je les appellerais pour déplacer la visite à dans trois jours, déclara-t-il en se levant.

Il regarda sa petite et lui fit signe d'approcher.

\- Allez, va au lit, tu as besoin de te reposer, dit-il ensuite.

Elle se changea et se posa sur le lit sans se glisser sous les draps. La Fille de la Lune leva le visage vers lui.

\- Trois jours, soupira-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que ça va suffire ? S'enquit-elle.

Le Premier Alpha secoua la tête en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais on ne peut pas faire mieux, dit-il doucement.

Il tira le drap en dessous de Laura et le posa sur ses jambes, caressant son mollet.

\- Mais on verra tout ça demain, lui sourit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et lui se leva, mais Laura l'arrêta.

\- Derek ?

Sa voix était toute petite et il la regarda de la porte.

\- Tu ne veux pas... dormir ? Avec nous ? Il y a de la place dans ton lit, il faut que tu dormes toi aussi... On se fera tout petit, promit, souffla-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

Le Premier Alpha le regarda, elle et ses autres petits, et soupira en esquissant un sourire.

\- Oui... D'accord.

Il se changea, enfilant un pantalon léger de pyjama et un vieux t-shirt - pourquoi ne portait-il pas ce genre d'habit quand il se retrouvait couvert de sang ? - et se rapprocha du lit. **Sun** _in the sky... *_ Laura bougea lentement Isaac pour lui laisser une place et fit le tour du lit pour pousser Peter plus au centre du lit, qu'elle puisse se glisser au bord du lit, contre son oncle. Allongée contre lui, elle regarda Derek, attendant visiblement qu'il bouge. Le Premier Alpha alla fermer les lumières et barricader la maison - et s'il posait un système de sécurité, directement relié au poste de police ? Quoi que si les humains se pointaient en plein milieu d'une bagarre alors qu'ils étaient transformés... Oui, non. Mauvaise idée. Il allait devoir réfléchir à ça, mais pas maintenant, demain, quand il fera jour. _Breeze_ **drifting on by** _... *_

Le Premier Alpha remonta et laissa la porte de la chambre ouverte. Il regarda ses petits, tous trois endormis, et grimpa sur le lit. Il réussit à se glisser entre Peter et Isaac, les deux malades, ceux qui avaient le plus besoin de sa présence. Il balança son bras pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Laura et la pressa doucement. Puis il s'allongea sur le dos et inspira profondément en fixant le plafond, Il laissa son cœur ralentir lentement, puis ferma les yeux et étendit ses sens en laissant son pouvoir d'Alpha des Alphas sortir de lui par vagues pour gonfler et inonder les liens qu'il partageait avec les petits de la chambre, pour leur envoyer calme, sérénité et tout son amour. _You know_ **how I feel** _.*_

Il s'endormit ainsi.

.*.

Derek leva le regard vers l'étage et fronça les sourcils. Il retira la poêle du feu et éteignit la plaque en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui. Le petit-déjeuner était en préparation, mais l'angoisse et les bruits de peur provenant de sa chambre le forçait à revoir ses priorités. Rapidement, il se lava les mains et s'essuya avant de grimper à l'étage.

Dans sa chambre, Laura était à genoux sur le matelas, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air perdu et endormi, elle cherchait à calmer le Louveteau. Elle avait escaladé Peter pour rester auprès d'Isaac. Le jeune homme était recroquevillé sur lui-même, dos à la porte. _It's a_ **new** _dawn... *_ Laura leva la tête vers Derek qui s'approcha silencieusement. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Va manger, prendre un café. Je m'occupe de lui, dit-il doucement.

Elle jeta un dernier regard au jeune Isaac puis hocha la tête et se dandina pour sortir difficilement du lit. Elle tangua, le sommeil l'enlaçant encore un peu, et quitta la chambre. Derek soupira et se rapprocha pour s'asseoir sur le lit, s'adossant à la tête de lit. Doucement, il se mit à gronder sourdement en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, toujours dos à lui. Il força sa puissance dans le jeune homme pour le réveiller en douceur et calme, puis l'attira à lui en le tournant vers lui. Il l'empêcha de se débattre sans lui faire de mal et caressa son bras, son dos, alors que le Louveteau pressait son visage contre sa hanche, le visage déchiré par une grimace, la bouche pleine de crocs et ses mains griffues serrées en poings qui déchiraient ses paumes.

\- Chut.. chut, l'intima Derek en prenant ses mains et en le forçant à ouvrir les doigts pour que ses paumes guérissent.

Il l'attira contre son torse, l'enlaçant fermement pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse, grondant toujours pour le calmer. Enfin, le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et se crispa, bataillant pour s'enfuir, mais Derek tint bon. Il le serra contre son torse en faisant vibrer son poitrail en grondant plus fortement, étendant son statut d'Alpha jusqu'à Isaac. Petit à petit, le Louveteau cessa de se débattre, l'odeur de douleur et de peur se diluant de sa fragrance et Derek termina par le bercer, un bras le tenant contre lui et l'autre caressant doucement son front. Le jeune homme s'était redressé et alors que Derek se retrouvait assit sur sa jambe droite pliée, l'autre au sol, Isaac était contre son torse, la tête juste sous son menton. La respiration erratique du Louveteau se calma enfin et Derek resserra sa prise.

\- Tout va bien, chut, ça va, tu es en sécurité, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme et douce.

Le jeune homme frissonna et se détendit dans ses bras pour presque se fondre dans sa poigne.

\- Tout va bien.

Derek passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se redressa pour jeter un regard à son visage.

\- Tu es chez moi, dans ma tanière et tout va bien.

Son bandage avait commencé à se défaire pendant la nuit mais à l'odeur, ça allait. Il n'y avait que l'odeur de sang-sec. Doucement, il lâcha le jeune homme tout en gardant sa peau connectée à la sienne pour éviter que le plus jeune ne panique. Il le rallongea et se redressa pour pouvoir bien le voir, et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il plongea son regard dans celui alerte du jeune homme et sourit calmement.

\- Hey... Est-ce que tu as assez dormi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Le Louveteau le regarda en clignant des yeux et sursauta plusieurs fois. Derek caressa le dos de sa main de ses doigts et enfin, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je vous reconnais... dit-il enfin d'une voix fatiguée. Vous étiez... dans mon rêve ?

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve, lui reprit-il gentiment. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

Le Louveteau déglutit avec difficulté et hocha presque furieusement la tête en sursautant de nouveau. Le Premier Alpha se pencha et fit briller ses yeux de rouge et, en réponse, le regard du petit brilla d'or. Le gamin gémit de peur et sursauta encore, mais Derek sourit.

\- Chut, tout va bien. Tu es maintenant un Loup-garou, et je sais que ça peut faire peur. Mais je suis là, tout va bien. Je vais m'occuper de toi, je vais te garder en sécurité, d'accord ?

Le gamin sursauta et frissonna de peur.

\- C'est quoi... c'est quoi ce bruit ? Gémit-il.

Le Premier Alpha sourit un peu plus.

\- Le bruit que tu as toujours apprit à ne pas entendre et que tu vas devoir te réapprendre à ne plus entendre.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard perdu.

\- Ton cœur, Isaac. C'est ton cœur que tu es en train d'entendre.

Le regard du jeune homme s'écarquilla et se teinta de peur, mais Derek gronda calmement, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Respire lentement. Par la bouche... voilà. Retient ta respiration sept secondes... c'est ça, comme moi.

Calmement, il se mit à respirer profondément en forçant Isaac à calquer sa respiration sur la sienne. Au bout d'une longue minute, Isaac était de nouveau calme et lâche entre les draps, et Derek sourit simplement. _And I'm feeling_ **good** _. *_

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Laura à la porte, une tasse de café dans une main et un verre de jus dans l'autre. Il lui fit signe d'avancer.

\- Je suis Derek, se présenta-t-il enfin. Elle, c'est Laura, ma sœur. Et là...

Il montra l'autre endormi.

\- C'est Peter. Mais comme il ne risque pas encore de se réveiller...

Il secoua la tête alors qu'Isaac regardait autour de lui. Laura s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Derek et le Premier Alpha aida le jeune homme à se redresser dans le lit. La Fille de la Lune lui sourit.

\- Hey. Tiens.

Elle lui tendit le verre de jus. Le garçon eut un sourire un peu timide en la remerciant à mi-voix. Son regard était toujours un peu acéré, quelque chose comme... pas vraiment de la peur, mais de l'appréhension. Après avoir pris une gorgée du jus d'orage, il ferma les yeux et couina presque en se crispant. Laura souffla un rire attendri et récupéra le verre avant qu'il ne le casse en le serrant trop.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, le goût de vraies oranges bio avec tes tous nouveaux sens, ça doit être étrange, dit-elle gentiment.

Derek posa sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda de respirer profondément en gardant les yeux fermés.

\- J'ai besoin que tu t'imagines un... Est-ce que tu vois à quoi ressemble une table de mixage ? S'enquit Derek.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

\- Pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il.

Le Premier Alpha secoua la tête sans que ce dernier ne le voie et s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Très bien. Alors, imagine-toi une boite rectangulaire de la forme que tu veux, mais plus large que haute. Tu la vois ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Oui, c'est bon, déclara le gamin.

\- Bien. Sur le côté de cette boite, vers toi, je veux que tu t'imagines cinq gros boutons. Pas des boutons à presser, mais ceux à tourner, comme sur les vieilles sonos portables vintages.

\- D'accord... Oui.

\- Parfait. Ces boutons, gradus-les. De zéro à douze.

\- Je... Oui ?

\- Les boutons se sont déplacés eux-mêmes, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Derek avec un sourire.

Il vit Isaac froncer les sourcils mais Derek l'empêcha d'ouvrir les yeux en posant sa main sur ces derniers.

\- Non, non. Reste comme ça. Ça s'est arrangé seul, n'est-ce pas ? Le poussa-t-il plutôt.

Le gamin hocha la tête.

\- Maintenant, je veux que tu te concentres sur les boutons. Je veux que tu t'imagines qu'il y a quelque chose d'écrit au-dessus de chacun d'eux. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Le jeune homme se concentra et son visage s'illumina au bout de quelques instants.

\- Oh... ! Ce sont mes sens ?

Derek sourit.

\- Exactement.

L'instinct était merveilleux. Vraiment.

\- Normalement, ils sont tous à dix ou onze, sauf la vue qui est à huit ou neuf, c'est ça ?

Isaac hocha vivement la tête.

\- Parfait. Alors concentre-toi sur ta vue et baisse-là à six. Dès que tu auras compris comment ton instinct fonctionne tu pourras le faire pour tous les autres.

Derek, la main autour du poignet du jeune homme, caressait la peau de l'intérieur avec son pouce, alors que le gamin respirait profondément en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à se concentrer sur l'effort qu'il venait de lui demander de faire. _Fish in the_ **sea** _,*_ Le Premier Alpha le laisse faire face à ses propres démons et à ses peurs, qu'il puisse ne faire plus qu'un avec ses instincts. Il sentait la frustration augmenter petit à petit, mais il resta tout près de lui, et sa présence, mêlée à celle de Laura, l'aida grandement. Quelque chose se débloqua, puisque très vite, le visage du jeune homme se dérida et il prit une grande inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux. Derek l'observa en silence, présence calme et réconfortante, et Laura lui sourit doucement en se penchant vers lui.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que ça va mieux ? S'enquit-elle, douce comme elle était.

Le jeune homme rougit un peu et hocha la tête.

\- C'est toujours fort, mais... moins... Ça va, sourit-il.

La Fille de la Lune hocha la tête et se redressa.

\- Tant mieux.

Derek hocha lui aussi la tête et lâcha lentement le jeune homme.

\- Maintenant que tu sais comment ça fonctionne, tu vas pouvoir... hm, jouer avec tes sens ? Du moins, les arranger le mieux possible pour qu'ils te conviennent... Normalement, c'est très fort, plus fort que maintenant. Mais à un moment, tu t'y seras habitué, et tu n'y auras même plus besoin d'y penser, ça se fera de lui-même, expliqua-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Laura.

\- Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de ses blessures ? Je vais terminer le petit-déjeuner, et appeler les services sociaux.

Le gamin se crispa de nouveau, le visage perdant toutes couleurs, mais Laura le rassura en prenant sa main dans la sienne, plongeant son regard doré dans le siens.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Derek s'occupe de tout, lui dit-elle gentiment.

Le gamin ferma les yeux, plein d'appréhension, tandis que Laura se penchait pour rapprocher la boite pharmacie. **river** _running free, *_ Derek recula et la regarda faire un instant, puis quand il fut sûr que le jeune homme ne se perdait pas dans une crise de panique alors qu'il s'éloignait, il descendit terminer le repas.

Une oreille à l'étage, tandis que les tranches de bacon terminaient de dorer, il passa le fameux coup de fil à l'assistante sociale. Au vu de l'âge du jeune homme, de l'incompétence flagrante du père et donc des circonstances de sa mise sous tutelle de l'état, Derek était pratiquement sûr qu'il pouvait obtenir une émancipation. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il fallait que Derek et Laura puissent prouver leur compétence pour s'occuper du jeune garçon. Peut-être le mettre sous leur tutelle, ce ne serait pas la première fois pour Derek, ne serait-ce qu'avec Laura. **blossom** _on the tree,*_ Oh, certes, ils n'étaient pas bien vieux, mais Derek allait faire ce qu'il fallait pour que le Louveteau puisse prendre la décision qu'il sentirait être la meilleure pour lui, et donc lui prouver qu'il pourrait très bien s'occuper de lui. Peut-être qu'Isaac demandera de lui-même de rester chez eux.

L'appel à l'assistance sociale fut long et laborieux. Avec l'enquête en cours et tout ce que la Police avait trouvé dans la maison, un mandat d'arrêt avait été émis contre Lahey père. Derek s'était retrouvé à devoir batailler pour reporter le passage de l'assistante sociale ; au vu de l'enquête, ils voulaient s'occuper d'Isaac le plus rapidement possible, mais le Premier Alpha avait réussi à repousser la visite à deux jours, que le gamin puisse au moins s'habituer à ses nouveaux instincts. Beacon Hills ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ce qu'on pouvait appeler une grande ville, et le cas d'Isaac n'était donc plus local mais fédéral, et s'il ne possédait pas de famille capable de s'occuper de lui dans la région, il serait emmené à Sacramento. **you know** _how I feel.*_ Alors Derek et Laura devaient tout faire pour être la famille d'accueil parfaite.

Quand il raccrocha, sa petite et le Louveteau descendaient les escaliers, le jeune garçon observait le loft d'un œil intéressé et un peu intimidé, il fallait l'avouer. Le Premier Alpha les invita à s'asseoir et distribua la nourriture sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire de chaud ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme. Comme une infirmière va passer pour vérifier l'état de Peter et en profiter pour regarder les plaies à ta tête, je te déconseille le café, qui pourrait te rendre nerveux et briser le peu de contrôle que tu viens d'acquérir, lui expliqua-t-il.

Le gamin observait la table, le regard pétillant, puis se tourna vers Derek pour lui répondre, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a du thé ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le Premier Alpha sourit et lui servit ce qu'il désirait. Il le laissa pourtant infuser dans sa main, et tandis que Laura mettait une toute petite portion de tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table dans une assiette qu'elle posa face à lui, Derek trempa ses lèvres dans le café de sa petite. Il fit ensuite couler l'équivalent d'une petite gorgée du thé d'Isaac dans un verre propre, puis l'avala tout aussi rapidement avant de poser la tasse devant le Louveteau. Le gamin le regarda faire sans rien dire, mais Laura et Derek sentaient bien qu'il voulait poser des questions. Le Premier Alpha commença à grignoter le bout de pancake, une tranche de bacon et avant de commencer la micro portion d'œuf, il se tourna vers Isaac.

\- Je t'expliquerais bien tout en détail plus tard, mais pour faire court, Laura, Peter et moi faisons partie d'une des plus vieilles familles de Loup-Garous, et nos traditions sont profondément ancrées dans notre quotidien. En tant que meute familiale vivant sous le même toit, c'est à l'Alpha, le chef de la meute, de préparer le petit-déjeuner, afin de prouver aux siens que sous sa protection, ils ne connaîtront jamais la famine. L'Alpha goûte aussi tous les plats qu'il a préparé lui-même afin de prouver que la confiance qu'on lui accorde n'est pas usurpée et qu'il ne les trahira jamais, en empoisonnant les siens par exemple.

Il termina sa portion d'œuf, avala une gorgée d'eau et leva la main.

\- Voilà, vous pouvez vous servir, indiqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Isaac baissa la tête vers la nourriture et rougit quand son ventre se mit à gargouiller furieusement. Laura l'encouragea à se servir et Derek claqua des doigts.

\- J'y repense...

Il se leva, alla dans la cuisine et revint avec une brique de lait qu'il posa face à Isaac.

\- Avec ce que tu as vécu hier, il faut que tu fasses le plein de bons nutriments. Tes os ont été malmenés et gravement endommagés.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en mâchonnant un bout de bacon.

\- Comment ça ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui donne la parole - ce qui était sûrement le cas. Laura tourna la tête vers Derek, l'interrogeant du regard, avant de porter son attention sur Isaac. _It's a_ **new day** _... *_

\- De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ? De ce qui s'est passé hier, s'enquit-elle.

Le jeune homme bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

\- Je... papa est rentré... Il s'est énervé et je...

Il baissa la tête, voulant clairement disparaître dans un trou de souris, puis marmonna.

\- J'étais dans la cave... Tu... tu étais là, enfin tu es arrivé... Je... et...

Il releva brutalement la tête, fixant Derek.

\- Il y avait McCall, non ?! S'étonna-t-il.

Derek acquiesça et Isaac s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que... commença-t-il avant de se taire.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a vu ?

\- Non... Est-ce que lui aussi... ?

\- Est-ce que c'est un Loup-Garou ?

Derek pouvait comprendre que le jeune homme se refuse à prononcer clairement les choses, il devait encore avoir du mal à y croire. **Dragonfly** _out in the sun*_ Mais le Premier Alpha hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Oui, c'est un Loup-Garou lui aussi. J'espère que tu le verras traîner un peu plus souvent ici, parce que nos rapports sont plus ou moins... Hm, comment dire...

\- Conflictuels, termina Laura pour lui en ricanant.

\- ... J'allais dire compliqués, la corrigea Derek en haussant un sourcil vers elle, et elle sourit. Il est comme toi, il a été Mordu et s'est transformé. Mais après cela ? De quoi tu souviens-tu d'avant l'hôpital ?

Isaac laissa son regard dériver en faisant craquer son pouce, signe de son malaise.

\- J'ai eu ce rêve bizarre... Avec pleins de souvenirs et... enfin, tu étais là... je crois ? Tenta-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il fallait que je sache comment tu allais réellement prendre la chose. Je veux dire, je te l'avais demandé et tu m'avais répondu, mais c'est facile de dire oui quand on est à deux doigts de mourir. J'ai donc utilisé un... disons un stratagème, pour rentrer dans ton esprit, expliqua-t-il. Et avant cela ? Rien ?

Isaac le regarda et secoua lentement la tête. Le Premier Alpha prit une grande inspiration et se redressa. D'une voix posée, il lui expliqua l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient trouvé et ce que Derek avait été obligé de faire pour éviter qu'ils ne soient obligés de faire plus tard, à un moment où ça aurait été bien plus douloureux encore. L'Alpha des Alphas regarda le jeune homme se décomposer au fur et à mesure de ses explications, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pâle et tremblant. Il baissa les yeux sur son torse et y posa sa main, cherchant sûrement à se rappeler une douleur, comme pour avérer l'histoire de Derek. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé d'être aussi cru, mais c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais te cacher.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête en tremblant, puis regarda la main que l'aîné avait déclaré avoir dû casser. Laura posa son café.

\- Les Loups-Garous ont une capacité de guérison bien supérieure aux simples humains, expliqua-t-elle.

Pour illustrer ses dires, elle prit un couteau et se coupa l'index. Juste deux petits centimètres, rien de bien vilain ni d'impressionnant, ils ne voulaient pas faire peur à Isaac. Puis elle essuya rapidement le sang pour laisser voir à Isaac la peau se refermer à vue d'œil. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Oh...

Derek expliqua que c'était à peine plus lents pour les os, et que malheureusement, durant le court voyage jusqu'à son loft, les os s'étaient reformés et ils avaient dû être... oui, être assez violents pour les remettre en place. _\- you know what_ **I mean** _, don't you know.*_ Le jeune Louveteau ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de hocher la tête au bout de quelques minutes.

\- OK... OK, d'accord, marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix.

Derek regarda la table, où les plats étaient vides et s'humidifia les lèvres. Il prit une inspiration.

\- Le seul moment où une blessure met du temps à guérir, c'est lors d'une blessure faite par un Alpha.

Il regarda le bandage propre du jeune homme, qui comprit et leva la main pour caresser la gaze du bout des doigts. Derek hocha la tête.

\- Oui, j'ai fait en sorte que la blessure soit plus... La plus humaine possible.

Isaac le regarda.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il, perdu.

Le Premier Alpha ne le quitta pas du regard.

\- Il nous fallait une preuve. Si tu t'étais entièrement guéri, nous n'en aurions pas eu. Tu croyais qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé, j'allais te laisser repartir habiter avec Lui ? Gronda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le gamin pâlit en baissant le nez dans son assiette. Derek soupira en se fustigeant intérieurement, embêté de lui avoir fait peur et de le mettre ainsi mal à l'aise. **Butterflies** _all having fun... *_ Laura se redressa et posa gentiment sa main sur celle du plus jeune.

\- Tu n'auras plus à te préoccuper de lui, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sûre.

Le regard qu'il lui lança prouva malheureusement aux deux Loups-garous qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde et qu'il n'avait même aucun espoir. Derek ravala une plainte en commençant à débarrasser.

\- Personne mis à part nous, Scott McCall et Stiles Stilinski savent à quel point tu étais blessé, dit-il d'une voix sombre. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais quand j'ai pénétré ton esprit, tu... N'avais plus de barrières, plus aucune censure ni retenue. J'ai tout vu, ou plutôt tu m'as tout montré.

Le gamin leva la tête vers lui, le regard hanté, décomposé.

\- T-Tout ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix détruite.

Derek hocha lentement la tête et le gamin pâlit un peu plus si c'était possible. Le Premier Alpha se rapprocha pour caresser légèrement sa nuque. _Sleep in_ **peace** _when_ **day** _is done,*_ Le jeune homme tressailli, mais ne se déroba pas à son contact.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tout ce qui s'est passé n'est sûrement pas de ta faute, lui dit-il calmement à voix basse. Tu n'es forcé à rien, si tu veux en parler, d'accord ; si tu veux ne pas en parler, très bien ; si tu préfères te terrer dans ta chambre, qu'il en soit ainsi ; si tu veux te reposer sur le canapé, fort bien. Il faut juste que tu restes quelques jours avec nous, le temps d'apprivoiser le Loup que tu es devenu aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

Isaac prit une inspiration tremblante et hocha la tête. Derek continua.

\- Tu n'as à te préoccuper de rien pour l'instant. Repose-toi, et on verra ce que tu veux faire ensuite bien plus tard, dans quelques jours, hm ?

Le gamin le regarda et hocha de nouveau légèrement la tête. Derek lui sourit et se redressa, allant dans la cuisine commencer à faire la vaisselle. Très vite, il fut rejoint par Laura et le plus jeune les regardait faire à l'entrée de la cuisine sans mot dire, mais Derek sentait son besoin de faire quelque chose, son envie de les aider.

\- Laura, tu peux ranger ce qui est déjà sec ?

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui tendit un torchon avec un sourire avenant.

\- Tu veux bien essuyer et donner à Laura, s'il te plaît ?

Le gamin hocha vivement la tête alors que son regard s'illuminait. Derek ignorait si c'était l'optique qu'on lui demande gentiment de l'aide, ou qu'ils l'impliquent dans une action aussi banale que celle-ci qui le faisait réagir ainsi, mais l'un comme l'autre fit mal au Premier Alpha, qui ne dit rien.

Ils firent donc la vaisselle en silence et quand ce fut terminé, Laura disparue à la douche. _that's what_ **I mean** _.*_ Derek sentit que le jeune Isaac avait quelque chose à dire, à demander, alors il le laissa venir.

\- Pourquoi... Commença ce dernier.

Le Premier Alpha porta toute son attention sur lui alors qu'il s'installait dans le salon, le jeune homme le rejoignant.

\- Pourquoi Stilinski est au courant ? Demanda enfin Isaac.

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de Malia Tate ? De ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Le gamin grimaça.

\- Comment l'oublier, marmonna-t-il sans voir le rapport.

Derek soupira.

\- C'était notre cousine. Il existe des chasseurs, qui sont au courant pour nous, et qui traquent ceux qui perdent pieds et qui attaquent les humains sans raison. Sauf qu'il y a cette famille, qui a pris la mienne en grippe. Il y a sept ans...

Derek lui expliqua la situation. L'incendie, le coma de Peter, leur départ à New York et le statut de Sentinelle de Malia, restée ici, jusqu'à son décès. Leur retour, le réveil brutal de Peter et la transformation accidentelle de Scott. Les différentes suppositions des deux garçons, leurs soupçons, son arrestation - " _Je suis innocent, merci bien_ " - ; puis l'entente avec l'humain qui avait su reconnaître ses fautes. _And this_ **old world** _is a_ **new world** _,*_ Puis la situation avec Kate, le retour de Peter, la situation bancale avec Scott, qui avait accepté son aide mais qui ne lui faisait pas confiance.

\- Scott est un fort Potentiel Alpha, et comme il n'a jamais appris à écouter ses instincts et à leur accorder du crédit, il ne nous fera pas confiance avant un moment, expliqua Laura qui les avait rejoint à mi-parcours du récit. C'est moi qui aurait dû être l'Alpha. Mais après l'incendie, je n'étais pas prête. Alors le statut s'est transféré à Peter, toujours dans son coma, et c'est Derek qui a réussi à le faire lâcher prise et le faire revenir. Alors c'est lui l'Alpha maintenant.

\- Et tu n'es pas... Jalouse ? S'enquit Isaac en la regardant.

Le gamin commençait à se réchauffer à leur contact, sûrement parce qu'ils s'ouvraient à lui avant le contraire. _and a bold world_ **for me** _. *_ Laura haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment... Dans notre famille, ça a toujours été la première née, toujours une fille, qui prend le statut d'Alpha à la suite de sa mère. Son Bêta de tête se trouve toujours être l'enfant d'après, le plus souvent un garçon. Ça a toujours été comme ça, depuis le début de notre dynastie. Mais après l'incendie... Je n'étais pas prête, même si j'ai grandi et que ma mère m'avait toujours éduqué pour être l'Alpha après elle. Je n'étais juste... J'étais trop jeune. Alors mon tuteur à fait office d'Alpha en attendant que Peter reprenne pied.

Elle se gratta la joue.

\- Cela dit, je ne me sens toujours pas prête, termina-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Derek la regarda. Bien sûr qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête, personne ne se sentait réellement prêt pour de telles responsabilités, s'ils voulaient être un bon Alpha. Mais d'ici un à deux ans, il sera temps pour Derek de reprendre la route, quand Laura et Peter seront prêts à reprendre soin de leurs terres, et là. Derek "redonnerait" le statut d'Alpha à l'un des Hales. Le plus à même à porter ce fardeau l'obtiendra automatiquement, et Derek ne doutait pas que Laura sera une bonne Alpha. Elle était compétente et il suffisait de voir comment elle agissait avec Isaac : elle était prête, mais il lui manquait de la confiance en elle. Derek lui laisserait donc le temps.

\- Tout ça pour dire que Stiles se retrouve en quelque sorte à être...

Elle regarda Derek, un peu hésitante.

\- Un allié de la meute, termina-t-elle.

\- Un ajout informel, confirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis quelques instants après, se frotta les yeux.

\- Tu as encore un moment avant que l'infirmière arrive. Tu devrais retourner te reposer, déclara Derek.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se leva, mais resta à se torturer les mains.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux rester là ? Plaida-t-il d'une petite voix.

Derek sourit doucement. _Stars when_ **you shine** _,*_

\- Si tu arrives à te reposer avec un léger fond sonore, c'est comme tu veux.

Laura se déplaça sur le canapé pour tapoter doucement à côté d'elle pour lui faire signe de venir s'installer à ses côtés. Quand il fut allongé, la Fille de la Lune posa sur lui le plaid imprégné de l'odeur de Derek et le Louveteau se blottit dessous. En quelques minutes, il était déjà endormi.

Il était vrai que Laura et Derek venaient de l'assommer d'informations, mais le Premier Alpha espérait qu'ainsi, il puisse décider sereinement de ce qu'il comptait faire plus tard, avec toutes les cartes en main. _scent of the_ **pine** _,*_ Certes, ce n'était pas juste avec ça qu'il allait décider de leur accorder sa confiance, mais Isaac ne pourra ainsi pas penser qu'ils lui avaient caché quelque chose. Cela dit, Derek ne lui avait pas dit que la jeune Lydia était toujours à l'hôpital à cause de la morsure de Peter qui avait réveillé son hérédité, et que le jeune Jackson était toujours perdu dans les bois alors qu'une bête y rodait.

Le Premier Alpha se redressa, crispé.

\- Merde, jura-t-il, les dents serrées.

Laura, toujours assise auprès d'Isaac, leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Derek soupira et se leva.

\- Il y a quelque chose dans la forêt. Je l'ai vu et senti hier, mais pas moyen de reconnaître l'odeur ou de le voir clairement, un vrai caméléon.

Laura grimaça et se releva elle aussi.

\- Sérieusement ? Il va encore nous tomber un truc sur le coin du nez ? Pesta-t-elle.

\- Oui, et je m'inquiète pour Jackson, il est toujours dans la forêt, s'il n'est pas déjà mort, et la gamine à l'hôpital est en train de vivre une transformation discrète, mais bien présente, et-

Il fut coupé par son téléphone. Soupirant - il n'avait plus une minute à lui depuis qu'il était là, ce n'était plus possible ! - le Premier Alpha attrapa son téléphone. _you know how_ **I feel** _.*_ Un message de Stiles.

 **Stiles, 09:32**

" _Hey. Papa vient de partir au boulot, avec une gueule d'enterrement. Apparemment, il y a_ _eu_ _une avancée imprévue dans l'affaire du père d'Isaac, et pas des jolies. Il n'a rien_ _voulu_ _me dire, si ce n'est qu'il a à te parler et à voir avec Isaac, donc attend-toi à un coup de fil. Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?_ "

Derek se doutait bien de ce dont le Shérif voulait parler, sûrement avec Isaac et pas vraiment avec lui, mais il ne dit rien.

" _Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, on l'a_ _remis_ _au repos et grâce à sa nouvelle condition, il ne risque pas de tomber dans le coma, et la fatigue pourrait aggraver son humeur. Mit tout cela à part_ _, il va remarquablement bien, mais il ira bien mieux quand il comprendra et nous croira_ _quant au fait_ _qu'on ne le laissera pas tomber._ "

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que Stiles lui réponde.

 **Stiles, 09:33**

" _Tu me tiens au courant, n'est-ce pas ?_ "

.

" _Bien sûr._ "

Le jeune homme lui envoya un émoticône pouce en l'air et Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Cette nouvelle mode l'exaspérait. Il avait été si fier d'apprendre à lire et à écrire à l'époque, ce qui était considéré comme un privilège, ce que les gens d'aujourd'hui avaient totalement oublié. _Oh freedom is_ **mine** _, *_ La vie et la mémoire humaine étaient si courtes après tout. Le Premier Alpha marmonna contre les avancées qui le laissaient de plus en plus à la ramasse, et n'eut même pas le temps de reposer son téléphone que ce dernier sonnait de nouveau, d'un numéro inconnu. Il prit une inspiration et décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- " _Bonjour Mr Hale, c'est le Shérif Stilinski._ "

\- Oh, bonjour Shérif.

Il échangea un regard avec Laura, qui écoutait attentivement. Il alla tout de même dans la cuisine, là où elle pouvait l'entendre sans que la conversation ne dérange le sommeil d'Isaac.

\- Et c'est Derek, monsieur. Mr Hale, c'était plus mon père.

C'était un pieu mensonge, puisque ça avait toujours été Talia et Arthur, pas Mr et Mme Hale, mais c'était plus parce que ce n'était pas son nom de famille. Il n'en avait jamais eu, il n'en voulait pas, ce n'était pas respectueux pour les autres Hales. _and_ **I know** _how I feel.*_ Mais le Shérif sembla avaler son mensonge sans le réaliser.

\- " _D'accord, Derek. J'appelais pour prendre des nouvelles d'Isaac, mon fils m'a dit que Laura et toi vous étiez_ _proposés_ _pour le garder cette nuit ?_ "

\- Oui, monsieur. On ne savait pas s'il avait une assurance, et votre fils s'est porté garant de nous. Isaac s'est réveillé désorienté, mais il va bien. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé hier, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- " _Hm. A-t-il dit s'il savait où son père pouvait être ?_ " s'enquit l'homme de loi.

Derek renifla, voulant paraître hésitant.

\- Je... Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Il a juste voulu savoir s'il était là et quand je lui ai dit que non, il avait tellement l'air soulagé que je n'ai pas forcé. Pourquoi ? Vous ne l'avez pas encore retrouvé ? S'enquit-il innocemment.

Il ravala difficilement un sourire mais réussit plutôt bien. Très fier.

\- " _Eh bien, non. Aucun signe de lui, et cette affaire a_ _pris_ _une tournure... inattendue et désagréable. Pourrais-je passer dans la journée lui parler ?_ "

Derek jeta un coup d'œil au salon, où Laura fronçait les sourcils vers lui, surprise par la tournure de la conversation.

\- J'avoue ne pas trop savoir, je n'ai pas envie de le brusquer, il est plutôt... bouleversé, commenta-t-il.

\- " _J'essayerais d'être le plus rapide et le plus doux possible. Mais nous en avons vraiment besoin de tout ce qu'il pourrait nous apprendre._ "

Derek soupira.

\- D'accord. On va rester à la maison, mais essayez tout de même de passer en fin d'après-midi, si c'est possible.

Le Shérif confirma donc la prise de rendez-vous et raccrocha. Derek ferma les yeux et se frotta le front en soupirant. La situation allait être... compliquée. Derek espérait juste que...

Il réfléchit un instant puis retourna dans le salon, y trouvant Laura qui l'attendait en le regardant. Il s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Laura, le Shérif passera dans la soirée... commença-t-il.

Elle plissa des yeux et hocha la tête, après tout elle l'avait écouté et donc ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Et j'aimerais que tu sois hors du loft à ce moment-là, termina-t-il.

La jeune femme se redressa.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! S'offusqua-t-elle.

Le Premier Alpha lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton en faisant un geste vers Isaac et lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Là, il lui lança un regard et soupira.

\- La conversation avec le Shérif ne va pas être drôle, du tout. Je ne veux pas que tu restes, tu risquerais de t'énerver, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais...

Elle se tut en l'observant.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y a pire, c'est ça ?

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres et hocha la tête.

 _It's a_ **new dawn** _, *_

\- Il y a pire. Et ton côté Louve protectrice ressort au contact d'Isaac, ne nit pas. Tu pourrais t'énerver.

\- Mais-

\- Laura, j'ai besoin que tu ailles commander, voire ramener un lit d'appoint pour toi, qu'on puisse montrer qu'on a de quoi subvenir aux besoins premiers du petit. S'il te plaît. Je resterais avec lui du début à la fin, d'accord ?

Elle le fixa un instant, le combat visible sur son visage, mais le regard sûr de son Alpha la fit abdiquer. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle grimaça.

\- Au moindre problème, tu m'appelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek ravala un sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura besoin, mais au moindre problème, je tournerais court l'entretient, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le salon.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille faire un tour dans la forêt pour voir ce à quoi on a affaire ?

Derek ferma les yeux gronda.

\- Zut, j'avais oublié, pesta-t-il. Non, je ne préfère pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans les bois, j'irais voir par moi-même.

Laura lui lança un regard noir.

\- Et prendre tous les risques ? S'indigna-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est mon boulot, s'amusa-t-il.

La Fille de la Lune leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Très bien, "papa", railla-t-elle. Mais pas de geste insensé !

Il sourit, innocent.

\- Tu me connais, ricana-t-il.

 _it's a_ **new day** _,*_

Le Premier Alpha jeta un coup d'oeil à la pauvre liste qu'il avait fait le soir où il avait ramené Laura et Peter à la maison, soupirant qu'il doive la mettre à jour. Il reprit son téléphone et fixa l'écran quelques secondes avant de se décider. Il le porta à son oreille, sous le regard surpris de Laura.

\- Qui est-ce que tu appelles ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Il lui dit signe de se taire tandis qu'on décrochait.

\- " _Allô ?_ " Lui répondit une voix suspicieuse.

\- Bonjour Argent. C'est Derek Hale, dit-il calmement.

\- Quoi ?! Explosa Laura. Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles ce batard de connard de-

\- Laura. Va auprès d'Isaac, lui répondit Derek.

Il fit briller ses yeux de vert.

\- Maintenant.

Elle gronda mais obéit pourtant.

 _it's a_ **new life** _.*_

\- " _Oh... Et comment as-tu_ _eu_ _mon numéro ?_ "

\- J'ai mes contacts.

Il laissa un petit silence.

\- J'appelle par simple courtoisie et par respect, et même si la situation ne vous plaît pas, elle ne changera pas pour autant, déclara-t-il sombrement. Hier après-midi, j'ai été dans la délicate position de rester spectateur ou de sauver une vie. Ce que j'ai décidé de faire. Il a donc un ajout dans la meute.

Il gardait un ton neutre, exposant simplement les faits.

\- Il va habiter chez moi jusqu'à la rentrée et j'ai déjà commencé à lui enseigner, alors il n'y aucune perte de contrôle, expliqua-t-il.

\- " _Euh... Très bien. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenu, Alpha Hale._ "

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous avez fait des recherches ? Bien, s'étonna-t-il.

\- " _Je n'ai aucune confiance, mais ça fonctionne dans les deux sens, non ? Ce... pacte de_ _non-agression_ _._ "

\- Tout à fait. Et si vous voulez réellement compléter votre apprentissage, entrez en contact avec la famille Yarmola, à Opotchka en Russie. Ce sont des chasseurs d'Europe de l'Est, et même si leur famille est dans le business depuis moins longtemps que vous, je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent vous apprendre certaines choses, commenta-t-il.

\- " _Très bien, je m'y intéresserais. Dois-je m'inquiéter de la situation qui a conduit à une nouvelle transformation ?_ "

\- Beacon Hills est grande, mais la mentalité est la même que dans les petites villes. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un scandale pareil fasse jaser. Attendez deux, trois jours, et ça va vous venir à l'oreille, commenta Derek avec un petit rire jaune. Bonne journée Argent.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il raccrocha. Par habitude, il gronda - parce que si quelques chasseurs au fil des siècles avaient bien compris que tous les Loups-garous n'étaient pas dangereux et avaient appris à travailler main dans la main avec eux pour protéger les humains, c'étaient des Argents dont on parlait, les Sanguinaires, ceux qui se mettaient un point d'honneur à les éradiquer depuis 1766, qu'importe si ce n'étaient que des Loups-garous pacifiques. Leur code les avait tenu en laisse 128 ans, et encore ; quand les chasseurs avaient décimé la grosse majorité des Loups-garous de Londres avant de réaliser que Jack l'éventreur n'était qu'une façade, un autre chasseur qui avait fait porter le chapeau aux Loups-garous.

 _For_ **me** _*_

Derek se secoua et retourna dans le salon pour observer l'endormi. Laura s'était rassise à ses côtés sur le canapé, près de sa tête et le grand jeune homme avait recroquevillé sa grande stature pour se blottir contre elle, le nez contre sa hanche. Sa petite lisait tranquillement un livre, mais se calmait réellement en passant ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés blonds du jeune homme. _\- And_ **I'm feeling good.** _*_ Le Premier Alpha n'était même pas sûr qu'elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et il resta un instant à les observer paisiblement. Il se rapprocha ensuite pour embrasser la tempe de sa petite.

\- Je reviens dans une heure. Fais réchauffer ce que Stiles a eu la bonté de nous préparer hier.

La Fille de la Lune releva le nez de son livre.

\- Où vas-tu ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Hier, en récupérant Isaac, je me suis rappelé de la présence de la gamine Martin, toujours à l'hôpital. Elle va bientôt se réveiller, et j'aimerais déterminer ce qu'elle est avant ça, pour pouvoir l'aider au mieux.

Il se redressa et regarda le jeune homme.

\- Tu veilles sur lui, hm ?

Laura sourit et acquiesça en grattant doucement ses ongles sur le crâne du jeune homme, qui soupira dans son sommeil.

\- Compte sur moi. Et toi, fais attention, hein ?

Derek lui offrit un clin d'œil et sortit du loft.

.*.

 _* Les oiseaux volant_ **haut** _... Le_ **soleil** _dans le ciel... Les roseaux qui_ **dérivent** _... Tu sais_ **comment je me sens** _. C'est une aube_ **nouvelle** _... Et je me sens_ **bien** _. Les poissons dans la_ **mer** _, les_ **rivières** _coulant librement, les_ **pétales** _dans l'arbre,_ **tu sais** _ce que je ressens. C'est un_ **jour nouveau** _... Les_ **libellules** _si proches du soleil - Tu sais ce que_ **je veux dire** _, n'est-ce pas. Les_ **papillons** _qui s'amusent... Se reposer en_ **paix** _quand la_ **nuit** _est tombée, c'est ce que_ **je veux dire** _. Et ce_ **vieux monde** _est un_ **monde nouveau** _, et un monde attrayant_ **pour moi** _. Les étoiles brillent quand_ **tu souris** _, l'odeur des_ **pins** _, tu sais ce que_ **je ressens** _. Oh, liberté est_ **mienne** _et_ **je sais** _comment je me sens ! C'est une_ **aube nouvelle** _, c'est un_ **jour nouveau** _, c'est une_ **vie nouvelle** _. Pour_ **moi** _\- Et_ **je me sens bien !**

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Mikawaii-chan** : Ne t'en fait pas voyons, ce n'est pas grave :3 Le chapitre ne bougera pas ^^ Oui, nous sommes d'accord, ça aurait été un peu trop ^^' Déjà qu'il y a beaucoup de angst dans cette histoire...

Ahaha, oui, il n'a aucun respect xD Pisser sur le nemeton, il m'éclate ce mec xD Aaaaaah, oui. Cette bestiole dans la forêt... ;) Oui, en fait Peter a encore besoin de dormir parce que la douleur l'accable. Il n'y a pas assez de personnes dans la meute pour partager inconsciemment la charge émotionnelle à laquelle il fait face. Mais maintenant qu'Isaac est là, ça va s'arranger :)

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup :D

* * *

 _C'eeeeest un peu compliqué en ce moment. Mes ordis plantent au niveau internet. Même si j'essaye de rester à jour dans les reviews, c'est un peu compliqué. Toutes mes excuses._

 _Je me doute qu'assaillir Isaac d'autant d'information à peine le gamin rêveillé n'est pas la meilleure idée du siècle, mais comme les humains vont un peu plus s'interesser à lui pendant un moment, Derek et Laura ont besoin qu'il soit le plus au courant possible pour ne pas être prit de court et perdre le contrôle. Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire._

 _Enfin bref._

 _Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! La semaine prochaine, Derek en a marre de ne pouvoir avoir un jour de repos ( et il craque totalement ) parce que Lydia a disparu, Isaac 'rencontre' Stiles, DU STEREK OMG ! eeeeeet les ennuis reviennent ;)_

 _Plein de bisous !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : Petite pensée pour Avicii, mort il y a quelques temps. :/_

 _P.S.2 : Oui, c'est une énième reprise de cette chanson qui date de Mathusalem, et elle est bien utilisé dans Sense8, oui :3_


	35. GOLD DUST

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 35 -**

 _ **GALANTIS - Gold Dust**_

Personne ne fit vraiment attention à lui quand il pénétra l'hôpital. Il avait prit une simple tulipe pèche, signe de prompt rétablissement, et fit tranquillement son chemin dans l'hôpital, direction la chambre de la blessée. Seulement, il la trouva vide.

Surprit, le Premier Alpha concentra son odorat pour la localiser, mais rien ne lui venait, l'odeur était ténue, presque disparue. Il interpella une infirmière dans le couloir.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Oui ? Lui sourit la femme en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

\- La jeune qui était dans cette chambre avait des examens à faire aujourd'hui ?

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, il ne me semble pas, pourquoi ?

\- Alors vous l'avez déjà relâché ? Parce qu'il n'y a personne ici, expliqua-t-il, un peu perdu.

L'infirmière le dépassa pour pénétrer la chambre et lâcha un juron coloré et surpris, avant de courir jusqu'au poste des infirmières pour signaler la disparition d'une de leur patiente. Derek la regarda faire avant de soupirer et de rouler des yeux.

Quand on pense qu'il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore ! Qu'est-ce que ça allait être ensuite ? Gerard et tout le conseil vampirique qui se pointe à Beacon Hills ?

Énervé, Derek ne s'attarda pas et quitta l'hôpital.

.*.

Laura eut à peine le temps d'être surprise de le revoir aussi vite avec en plus une fleur pour elle, que le téléphone de Derek se mettait à sonner. Pestant et vociférant, il décrocha.

\- Oui, allô ?

Le ton de sa voix était un peu sec, mais qu'importe.

\- " _Derek, c'est de nouveau le Shérif._ "

\- Ah, rebonjour.

\- " _Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai une tuile, il va falloir que je vienne plus tôt. Est-ce que je peux passer dans 20 minutes ?_ "

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et ravala un soupir.

\- Très bien, déclara-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- " _Bien, merci. J'arrive. A tout de suite._ "

Derek déposa son téléphone dans la cuisine en retenant un grognement et revint dans le salon.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Laura, les sourcils froncés, soucieuse.

\- Non, soupira le Premier Alpha, exaspéré. La gamine a disparue, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est ni où elle est, elle pourrait se faite bouffer par ce qu'il y a dans la forêt et je ne peux pas aller la chercher, puisque le Shérif arrive et qu'il faut vraiment qu'Isaac se réveille et que tu y ailles.

Elle le regarda un instant puis hocha lentement la tête.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je peux faire ça Derek, ne t'en fait pas.

La Fille de la Lune se redressa pour poser sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Hey, tout va bien, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, et ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle doucement.

Le Premier Alpha déglutit et hocha la tête, commençant à se détendre. Elle savait que ça l'énervait, parce qu'il avait l'impression que ça n'allait pas dans le sens qu'il voulait.

Mais à peine avait-il commencé à se dire que ça allait, que tout irait bien et qu'il allait pouvoir faire face à tout, son téléphone sonna de nouveau.

\- Non mais là, c'est une blague ?! Pesta-t-il en crachant.

Laura se mordit la lèvre pour s'éviter de rire, et alors qu'elle se penchait pour réveiller doucement le Louveteau, Derek récupéra son mobile, prêt à l'envoyer voler.

 **Stiles, 11:23**

" _Hey, désolé de te déranger de nouveau. Je me demandais si je pouvais passer ? Je suis une boule de nerf, je ne suis pas spécialement proche d'Isaac, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de constater par moi-même qu'il va bien... Est-ce que ça a du_ _sens_ _?_ "

Derek se dégonfla et soupira en secouant la tête. Il observa son écran quelques minutes avant de céder.

" _Ton père arrive dans 20 minutes discuter avec Isaac, tu peux venir après si tu ne veux pas qu'il te voit ici._ "

Le Premier Alpha retourna dans le salon, le regard fixé sur l'écran de son téléphone en essayant de calmer son esprit qui lui disait que Stiles se comportait comme un Alpha particulièrement soucieux du bien-être de ses petits, et refusant totalement d'écouter son instinct qui lui hurlait qu'il était le compagnon parfait pour ses petits, malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait porter de progéniture. _You're like_ **gold dust*** Il gronda en secouant la tête pour se vider l'esprit.

\- Stiles va passer dans l'après-midi pour voir comment on va, déclara-t-il en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche et en relevant les yeux.

Sur le canapé, Isaac semblait se réveiller difficilement et Laura leva un regard brillant vers lui.

\- Sérieux ? Est-ce qu'il va amener à manger ? S'enthousiasma-t-elle tout de suite.

Le Premier Alpha renifla.

\- Devrais-je être jaloux ? Marmonna-t-il en la fixant.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et lui offrit un sourire sirupeux.

\- Peut-être bien, s'amusa-t-elle ensuite.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et Isaac lâcha un petit bruit étonné. Le Premier Alpha le regarda et ressortit son téléphone pour lui lire exactement ce que l'humain avait envoyé. _it breaks_ **all** _of me.*_ Le Louveteau baissa les yeux et esquissa un rapide sourire.

\- C'est... Gentil de sa part... Déclara-t-il doucement.

\- Stiles est gentil de toute manière, déclara Laura en hochant vivement la tête.

Le téléphone dans les mains de Derek vibra.

 **Stiles, 11:41**

" _Parfait ! Si vous avez le courage d'attendre un peu, j'ai du poulet en train de cuir, je vous ramène ça ! J'espère que vous aimez. C'est pas de la viande rouge, mais ça va quand même, non ? A moins que vous ne_ _préferiez_ _la dinde, parce que s'il n'y a que ça, j'en ai aussi, et ce n'est pas compliqué à faire, donc dinde ou poulet frit ? Avec des frittes de patates douces, je suis_ _pris_ _d'une frénésie, je ne fais que cuisiner depuis ce matin !_ "

 **Stiles, 11:42**

" _En bref : Poulet ? Ou dinde ?_ "

Derek cligna des yeux, surprit d'entendre presque la voix extatique du jeune humain en lisant le débit interminable de paroles. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et secoua la tête.

" _Poulet, c'est très bien Stiles. Mais tu n'es pas obligé. Avec la journée d'hier, nous n'avons même pas_ _eu_ _l'occasion de manger ce que tu avais préparé._ _Est-ce_ _que tu t'es concerté avec Laura ?_ "

Quelques secondes à peine.

 **Stiles, 11:43**

" _Hm, non, pourquoi ?_ "

.

" _Parce qu'elle venait de me réclamer que tu ramènes quelque chose à manger._ "

 **Stiles, 11:43**

" _Eh bien, dit à ma chère et tendre que je lui ramène son dut, que nous puissions festoyer en votre demeure._ "

Derek ricana.

" _Manque de sommeil ?_ "

 **Stiles, 11:43**

" _M'en parle pas, j'ai pas_ _dormi_ _de la nuit. Allez zou,_ _laisse-moi_ _terminer de frire mon poulet tranquille._ "

Le Premier Alpha secoua la tête et rangea son téléphone, remarquant le sourire sur les lèvres de Laura.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, tu... rayonnes, c'est tout, S'amusa Laura avec un sourire mutin.

Derek était trop vieux pour rougir. Il grimaça en poussant son téléphone loin de lui.

\- Oh, ferme là, ronchonna-t-il, et aussi bien Laura qu'Isaac se moquèrent.

Oui, Derek était maudit.

.*.

Derek força le verre d'eau dans les mains tremblantes d'Isaac. Le gamin frissonnait, pâle et abattu, ne voulant plus décrocher un mot. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle, le Premier Alpha serra un instant son épaule de le laisser dans le canapé du salon, rejoignant l'homme de loi dans la cuisine. **A foreign sun** _that I thought I'd_ **never see** _.*_ Ce dernier grimaçait, visiblement embêté par le quart d'heure qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il soupirait en se passant une main sur le visage, et Derek eut de la sympathie pour le père de Stiles. Il lui servit à lui aussi un verre d'eau.

\- Longue journée, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara-t-il doucement.

Le Shérif vida son verre cul-sec et hocha vivement la tête.

\- Longue semaine, je dirais. Voire même long mois ! Je te jure, cette ville est en train de devenir folle, soupira l'homme. Ce n'était vraiment pas aussi agité avant, c'est vrai.

L'homme semblait avoir pris un coup de vieux, et Derek comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il hocha simplement la tête sans rien dire - qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute manière ? " _Oh, ça ? Ne vous en faîtes pas. La société cachée des Loups-garous_ _a enfin réglée une histoire vieille d'une petite décennie, et tout ce qui arrive depuis quelques temps, ce ne sont que des dommages collatéraux à une guerre cachée, qui a_ _failli_ _éclater au grand jour une nouvelle fois. J'ai 807 ans et votre fils est la parfaite réincarnation d'un Seigneur Vampire_ _mis_ _à mort en l'an de grâce 1231. Et comme il ressemble à mon amant maudit, j'ai peut-être une certaine attirance pour lui. Un café, une pâtisserie ?_ "

Non. Vraiment pas, non.

Alors il ne dit rien, laissant au Shérif le temps de reprendre ses esprits après une conversation pareille. _You're like_ **gold dust** _.*_ Il n'aurait personnellement pas pu le faire, ni en étant à la place d'Isaac, ni à la place de l'homme de loi.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour aider Isaac ? S'enquit doucement le Premier Alpha.

Le Shérif lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas, Derek... Tu as entendu notre conversation, je parie ?

Derek hocha simplement la tête.

\- Même sans le vouloir, je l'aurais entendu, se justifia-t-il.

L'homme de loi soupira.

\- Alors que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne peux pas le forcer à en parler. Il a vécu toute sa vie avec un pédophile et même s'il n'y a de preuves formelles... d'attouchements que sur son frère et d'autres personnes, même s'il m'a assuré du contraire... Rien ne prouve formellement qu'il ne l'ait pas maltraité de cette manière, on ne peut pas être sûrs et...

Il soupira de frustration.

\- Ce malade a visiblement prit la fuite. Le barman de l'établissement dans lequel il était, après avoir enfermé le pauvre gamin dans la cave, lui a confisqué ses clés de voitures, il était trop alcoolisé pour le laisser repartir comme ça. Des voisins l'ont vu rentrer chez lui et après, plus rien. Il a sans doute vu la cave vide et...

Le père de Stiles frissonna, une grimace de dégout sur ses traits.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de raviver de vieilles blessures, mais je pense que malheureusement, si je creuse, je pourrais trouver... Eh bien, d'autres victimes...

Derek l'entendit marmonner des remerciements aux dieux que son fils ai appris à nager tôt avec sa mère, parce qu'il n'avait donc pas eut affaire au père d'Isaac. Derek frissonna à son tour et fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

\- Laura et moi n'allons pas le laisser tomber, dit-il ensuite calmement.

Heureusement que sa petite avait disparu au magasin sans faire d'histoire comme il le lui avait demandé, sinon le Shérif aurait sûrement assisté à une Laura à moitié transformée arrachant la porte comme du simple beurre pour aller dépecer vivant le géniteur du Louveteau.

Le père de Stiles leva la tête vers lui et sourit amicalement, la main sur la hanche.

\- Je sais. Il a de la chance de ne pas être seul dans un moment pareil, dit-il simplement.

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête et prit sur lui pour n'avoir aucune réaction alors qu'une odeur bien connue se rapprochait d'eux par la porte qui s'ouvrit, et une voix leur parvint.

\- Derek ? Papa ?

Le Shérif fronça les sourcils et sortit de la cuisine, observant son enfant se débattre avec la porte pour la fermer derrière lui, deux plats dans les bras. _Oh_ **don't change ever** _, no_ **don't change** _.*_

\- Stiles ?

Le jeune homme leva le visage vers lui et sourit.

\- Hey papa ! Ta portion est à la maison, s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'il soit là.

Le sourire de l'humain se transforma en quelque chose de plus léger et plus sincère en voyant Derek derrière son père.

\- Ah ! ' _Come on, big guy_ ' ! Débarrasse-moi de ça, et va les mettre dans le four, j'ai bien peur que ça soit devenu froid en chemin.

Levant les yeux au ciel mais souriant tout de même, le Premier Alpha s'approcha du jeune homme pour le décharger et retourna dans la cuisine. Ça sentait très bon, et alors que Derek mettait le four en route, il entendit le shérif s'adresser à son fils.

' _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

 _\- Je viens voir mes amis, papa,_ lui répondit le jeune homme.

 _\- Stiles... Je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais ils ont tous_ _vécu_ _des moments assez traumatisants dernièrement, ils ont_ _besoin_ _de se reposer, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée._

 _\- Quoi ? Tu penses qu'ils pourraient... Quoi ? Devenir_ _violents_ _pour me faire partir ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non. Mais fils... Tu es hyperactif, il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies. Peut-être que tu ne le réalises pas, mais tu peux être épuisant quelque fois_. '

Derek se crispa, essayant de ne pas intervenir. Il voulait que Stiles reste, et le Shérif allait le faire fuir. _There's a_ **hollow** _in_ **this house** _[when_ **you** _'re not].*_ Mais apparemment, le jeune homme était habitué à ce genre de réflexion, puisqu'il continua sans être gêné ou mal à l'aise, ou blessé.

' _\- Je sais, 'pa. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je fais attention. J'ai demandé si je pouvais venir, avant de débarquer, et je suis là en tant que renfort moral, d'accord ? Promis, je_ _ferais_ _très attention. Je sais me contrôle, tu sais,_ ' lui dit-il, amusé.

Le Shérif souffla un rire et Derek se décida à revenir. L'homme de loi se redressa et se tourna vers lui en le voyant arriver

\- Bon. Eh bien, je vais y aller, soupira-t-il. Stiles, je ne sais pas si je vais rentrer ce soir, on a une personne disparue.

\- C'est la fille Martin ? S'enquit Derek, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Le Shérif hocha la tête et Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça, Lydia a disparue ? S'inquiéta-t-il dans l'instant.

Le Shérif porta son attention sur le Premier Alpha.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ?

Derek secoua la tête.

\- J'avais entendu parler du fait qu'elle et son ami avaient eu affaire au même animal que les autres, et comme Kate nous en voulait personnellement... Enfin, je voulais m'excuser de notre part à tous trois, vu qu'elle a été blessée par notre faute, et voir comment elle allait. C'est moi qui ai vu qu'elle n'était plus là.

Le Shérif hocha la tête et soupira en se tournant vers son fils.

\- Donc, plus de jour de repos pour personne tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvé, sachant qu'on recherche toujours Jackson Whittemore.

Stiles, le visage soucieux, acquiesça et enlaça son père un instant.

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi, surtout, déclara-t-il, inquiet.

Son père sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Derek, se tourna-t-il ensuite vers lui, n'hésite surtout pas à le mettre à la porte s'il devient trop envahissant.

\- Hey ! S'outra son fils alors que son père riait.

Puis l'homme de loi se rapprocha d'Isaac et Derek se crispa, mais le Louveteau resta calme, enfermé sur lui-même, inconscient de la situation.

\- Isaac ?

Le Père de Stiles s'accroupit face à lui, pas trop proche mais assez pour attirer son attention. Le jeune homme fixa son regard sur lui.

\- Repose-toi surtout, et laisse tout ça derrière toi. Tu es entre de bonne mains, et n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin. Pour tout et n'importe quoi, et surtout si tu n'en peux plus de mon fils, je viendrais le cueillir, s'amusa-t-il.

\- J'ai entendu ça ! S'exclama ce dernier, faisant mine d'être outré.

C'eut le surprenant mais agréable effet d'arracher au Louveteau un maigre mais bien réel sourire soulagé, et Derek se détendit. Le Shérif se leva enfin.

\- Bon, passez une bonne journée tout de même. Et très sérieusement, au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, déclara-t-il avant de prendre congé.

Stiles lança un sourire à Derek mais se rapprocha lentement et calmement du Louveteau.

\- Hey Lahey... Non, je peux t'appeler Isaac ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Le blond se détendit visiblement et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Salut, Silin... Stiles.

L'humain sourit un peu plus fort et se redressa pour regarder autour de lui.

\- Laura n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il au Premier Alpha.

Ce dernier se rapprocha et secoua la tête.

\- Je lui ai demandé d'aller chercher un canapé convertible pour la bibliothèque, expliqua-t-il.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et Derek continua.

\- Peter à sa chambre... Enfin, l'ancienne chambre de Malia, j'ai la chambre de notre tuteur, Laura à la sienne, il faut qu'Isaac puisse dormir quelque part.

Il regarda le Louveteau avec un sourire.

\- Enfin, si tu veux, déclara-t-il en devinant à son regard qu'il allait avoir encore besoin de dormir quelques nuits à ses côtés. Tu auras au moins besoin d'un endroit à toi. On va vider un peu la pièce pour te faire de la place... c'était une chambre au départ, après tout.

Il regarda Stiles et la manière dont le Louveteau se penchait sensiblement vers lui, en recherche de sa chaleur, de sa présence. Malgré sa récente "naissance", il reconnaissait déjà Stiles comme quelqu'un de confiance. _You're like_ **gold dust*** Derek faisait peut-être trop confiance à l'humain, parce que ça se répercutait beaucoup sur ses Bêtas...

Il se secoua.

\- Laura allait de toute manière être à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle si elle restait. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas présente, éclaircit-il pour les deux jeunes gens et que Stiles se fasse une meilleure idée de la situation.

\- Oh, lâcha seulement se dernier. D'accord.

Il se tourna vers le blond.

\- J'espère que tu as faim.

Le Louveteau cligna des yeux et hocha la tête.

\- Hm.

\- Tant mieux !

L'humain posa sa main sur son épaule et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine vérifier ce qui était en train de réchauffer. Derek l'entendit chercher un instant et sortir la vaisselle du placard tandis qu'il observait le Louveteau tressaillir et se recroqueviller un peu sur lui-même. _a foreign_ **sun** _that I thought I'd_ **never see** _.*_ Il se rapprocha et s'assit à ses côtés sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler ? S'enquit-il doucement.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les eux et lui jeta un regard paniqué.

\- C'est juste que... je suis rarement à l'aise quelque part aussi rapidement et... c'est... étrange, dit-il doucement.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Ce sont tes instincts qui parlent pour toi. Je suis ton Alpha et tu es sous ma protection.

Il leva la main pour désigner le loft.

\- Et ça, c'est ma Tanière, que je défendrais toujours farouchement. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sécuritaire pour toi, et la partie animale qu'il y a en toi désormais le sent, même si la partie plus humaine est encore un peu perdue. C'est pourquoi tu prends les choses aussi bien, d'ailleurs. Ton Loup se sent et se sait à l'abri, en sécurité, et ça se répercute sur ta partie consciente, expliqua-t-il succinctement.

Le Louveteau baissa la tête et garda son regard braqué devant lui, visiblement bloqué sur quelque chose. Derek se rapprocha encore un peu plus et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Isaac ? Le poussa-t-il gentiment.

Le plus jeune frissonna et serra les poings.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que c'est sûr ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est sûr ?

\- Il ne va pas... me trouver ici, hein ? Termina le Louveteau d'une voix brisée.

Derek se redressa et jugea de la bonne chose à faire et haussa les épaules.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête... il ne va plus pouvoir faire grand-chose à vrai dire, dit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Le gamin releva précipitamment la tête et fixa le Premier Alpha d'un œil surprit.

\- Il... Il est... ?

Derek s'humifia les lèvres et ne put retenir le rictus sadique d'étirer ses lèvres.

\- Je devrais être désolé qu'ils ne le trouveront jamais, mais... non. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Le jeune homme le fixa un long moment puis baissa la tête en pressant fermement ses lèvres, mais son odeur ne pouvait tromper l'odorat parfait de Derek : Il était soulagé. Alors le Premier Alpha sourit pour lui, et ce fut ainsi que Stiles les trouva.

\- Bon, tu crois qu'elle est encore loin, la louloute ,

L'humain s'arrêta puis se mit à ricaner.

\- Aha, la "louloute", je suis hilarant !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et se redressa.

\- Ah non. Ne commence pas, où j'appelle ton père, le menaça-t-il.

Stiles sourit simplement.

\- Et pourquoi tu me ferrais arrêter, hm ? Usage de surnoms fallacieux ? S'enquit-il en jouant des sourcils, l'œil rieur.

Derek le fixa, retroussa ses babines sur ses crocs sortis et fit briller ses yeux de rouge en grondant.

\- Stiles... gronda-t-il profondément.

Mais l'humain ne fit que hausser un sourcil, un sourire dansant sur les lèvres. Un rire fit perdre ses attributs lupins au Premier Alpha et les deux tournèrent la tête vers Isaac, qui cachait son sourire derrière sa main.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas peur, constata le jeune homme.

L'humain pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- De quoi ? De vous ? Naaaaaan.

Derek lui lança un faux regard noir et sans porter un seul moment son attention sur lui, Stiles fit un pas pour s'éloigner.

\- Enfin, lui ? Le Big Boss " _I'm the Alpha, now_ " juste là ? dit-il en le pointant du doigt. ' _Damn yess !_ ' Parce que je sais qu'un seul coup de dent suffirait pour que 'pouf', plus de Stiles ! Mais eh, ça voudrait dire plus de petits plats, Derek est de toute manière trop gentil, et puis Laura lui en voudrait beaucoup trop, ricana-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Derek, faussement exaspéré, leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Isaac souriait toujours mais bougea un peu, mal à l'aise.

\- Non, mais... De moi... je veux dire, tu n'as pas peur que... je ne sais pas, que je perde soudainement le contrôle, ou quelque chose comme ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Naaan. Je suis déjà passé par là.

Il se tut et secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Enfin non. Pas moi particulièrement, je ne fais pas partit de ce club très select' de cul-poilus...

Il évita habillement la tape que voulait lui assener Derek derrière la tête et s'écarta en ricanant.

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils te l'ont dit, continua le jeune humain, mais Scott McCall est l'un des votres.

Isaac acquiesça.

\- Oui, ils me l'ont dit.

\- Eh bien, nos rapports au début n'étaient aussi... cordiaux, et Scott n'a pas voulu revoir sa position et laisser Derek lui expliquer et lui apprendre. Du coup, il a appris le contrôle sur le tas, et ce n'est même pas toujours ça. Et moi, bah eh. Je me retrouve à l'aider, sinon... Mes miquettes en prennent un coup. Mais toi au moins, tu as un Alpha pour t'apprendre, te canaliser et te calmer.

Il se tourna vers Derek.

\- C'est ça, non ? Ta simple présence suffit à le calmer ?

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête.

\- Ça, et le fait qu'il a été transformé comme il se le doit, je pourrais dire. Scott, son Loup tout du moins, cherche toujours un référent, quelqu'un pour l'épauler mais l'humain ne me fait pas confiance, alors le Loup refuse de me voir en peinture...

Il soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est un cercle vicieux, un serpent qui se mord la queue, termina-t-il par pester.

Isaac réfléchit un instant et hocha la tête.

\- Enfin... reprit-il en se grattant la joue. Cela n'explique pas pourquoi je me sens si à l'aise avec toi, au contraire de ton père... Même si vos odeurs sont si semblables... ?

Stiles cligna des paupières, un peu surpris et regarda Derek, peu sûr de la situation. Le Premier Alpha grimaça et hocha la tête.

\- Ça, c'est en partie de ma faute, dit-il. Non seulement le Shérif à le comportement d'un Alpha naturellement, et même si je l'accepte, ça reste une intrusion dans la Tanière, et ta récente transformation te mets assez sur les nerfs, il faut bien le reconnaître, et tu l'as senti bien plus fort qu'ordinairement. Quant à Stiles...

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'humain.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que tu es un membre de la meute à part entière, parce que je ne t'ai pas reconnu comme tel, mais un membre honoraire, sans aucun doute. De plus, continua-t-il en tournant son attention sur Isaac, il nous a beaucoup aidé et même sauvé la vie. Il est sous la protection de notre peuple. Ni Mordus, ni Natifs ne pourra lui faire de mal...

Il regarda Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

\- Enfin, tant qu'il ne trahit pas notre confiance, termina-t-il.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et secoua vivement la tête.

\- Oui, bah non, promis ! Bien entendu, je ne ferais jamais rien contre vous, oh ! Clama le jeune homme, plein d'ardeur.

Derek sourit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte du loft s'ouvrit brutalement.

\- Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, coucou Stiles et ce que tu nous as préparé est en train de prendre chaud ! S'écria Laura en passant la tête dans le loft.

Le jeune humain glapit et se précipita dans la cuisine sous le rire de la Fille de la Lune, qui fit un clin d'œil vers Isaac.

Derek sourit, secoua la tête et la suivit à l'extérieur où, à l'arrière de la Rover qui avait appartenu à sa mère et qui aurait dû revenir à Malia, trônait un canapé convertible à moitié en pièces détachées.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ? S'enquit le Premier Alpha.

Laura secoua la tête en regardant autour, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les voir.

\- C'est dégagé, lui confirma Derek après avoir étendu ses sens.

La Fille de la Lune se pencha et souleva sans problème le sommier qu'elle sortit de la voiture, agrippant en même temps une couette légère pour les jours très froids.

\- J'ai fais ma faible femme et trois jolis garçons m'ont aidé à charger la voiture.

Derek ricana et récupéra le matelas qu'il souleva lui aussi sans regarder le poids des objets.

\- Si seulement ils savaient que tu peux tout soulever d'un seul coup...

Ils se partagèrent un regard amusé.

\- Je serais dans le livre des records, s'amusa-t-elle.

Libérant une de ses mains, elle verrouilla la voiture et ils remontèrent au loft, où ils déchargèrent le tout dans le salon.

\- On le montera tout à l'heure, pour le moment, allons manger, déclara Derek en humant l'odeur de ce que Stiles leur avait préparé.

Laura se lécha les babines en se frottant les mains et trottina dans la cuisine, où Stiles et Isaac préparaient tout pour mettre la table. La Fille de la Lune se rapprocha et soupira d'aise en se collant à Stiles, posant sa tête sur son épaule. L'humain sourit.

\- Hey, toi. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle soupira et geignit à moitié, papillonnant des yeux vers lui.

\- Bien mieux depuis que tu es là, minauda-t-elle.

Stiles rougit mais leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Charmeuse, la taquina-t-il en lui donnant un coup de hanche.

Elle rit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Toujours !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Isaac et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le pencher vers lui en se hissant sur ses orteils afin de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

\- Tu as assez dormi, ça va ? S'enquit-elle, soucieuse.

Le Louveteau sourit, rougit et hocha la tête. Laura sourit un peu plus.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Derek les observa tous - Laura prenant les assiettes des mains d'Isaac pour l'aider à mettre la table, tandis que Stiles, les manches remontées, surveillait ses plats - et soudainement, il ne pouvait plus respirer. **Keep coming down** _the street*_ Le Premier Alpha se détourna donc un instant pour aller dans le salon et prendre une grande inspiration, le cœur battant et lourd. Si lourd.

Il écoutait les bruits qu'ils faisaient tous dans la cuisine et tout près de lui, à la grande table de la salle à manger, cette exacte même table où la veille, Isaac saignait à veine ouverte. Ils préparaient la table, tous ensemble, et à l'étage, le ronflement léger de Peter qui n'était plus si loin de se réveiller. Il ne lui manquait qu'un simple coup de pouce, une petite présence de plus pour qu'il sorte de son long repos. Oh certes, il se rendormirait sûrement très vite après, mais... il y avait Stiles. Si l'humain montait à l'étage et se tenait là, tout près de son petit, pour juste lui poser la main sur la sienne, ou même sur le front, le jeune homme était si bien intégré entre eux que c'était sûrement tout ce qu'il faudrait au petit de Derek pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Le jeune humain était là et soudainement, ils étaient une véritable meute, fonctionnelle, si proche et totalement liée. _there's_ **a hollow** _in this house [when you're not].*_ Les petits riaient, se chahutaient avec gentillesse, appréciaient le temps passé ensemble, en toute simplicité, ils mettaient la table !

Derek ferma les yeux en croisant les bras et se perdit dans l'écoute douce d'une convivialité que l'ancien forgeron n'avait plus entendue chez les Hales depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Le Premier Alpha frissonna et se pencha en arrière quand on le rejoignit, les autres toujours en cuisine.

\- Hey, Derek ?

L'Alpha des Alpha tourna légèrement la tête sans ouvrir les yeux. Stiles posa sa main sur son bras et Derek frissonna un peu plus.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Derek sourit légèrement et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Oui, Stiles. Tout va bien, dit-il doucement.

En rouvrant les yeux, il trouva l'humain l'observant, soucieux. Derek desserra les bras et alors que ses bras retombaient le long de son torse, ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Stiles. Le jeune homme tendit la main et attrapa la sienne sans aucune hésitation. Le cœur, le pauvre vieux cœur de Derek qui en avait vu beaucoup tressauta douloureusement alors que le plus jeune lui donnait une petite pression.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Lui murmura-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Le Premier Alpha, la gorge sèche, ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa submerger un instant... Un seul instant, alors qu'il caressait de son pouce la peau douce de l'humain. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se perde, qu'il s'oublie, ce n'était pas son Stiles, c'était un jeune homme, un homme si jeune et incroyable, volontaire et généreux, si humain, avec les si bons côtés de ces derniers. Il était une personne à part entière, et si Derek voyait toujours son regretté amour, il ne pouvait qu'être un peu plus ébloui par cet humain exceptionnel. Et son si vieux cœur ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Il serra un peu la main de Stiles et se sentit trembler. L'autre main du jeune homme rejoignit leur poigne et il caressa doucement ses doigts et l'intérieur de son poignet. L'émotion l'étreignit et Derek soupira.

\- Hey, ' _big guy_ '...

La voix de Stiles était presque brisée, le jeune homme cherchant à le soutenir et à le consoler, sans savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Le Premier Alpha rouvrit les yeux et se pencha un peu vers Stiles. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, ne lâchant pas sa main et sa fraîcheur, son odeur enveloppa Derek comme un baume apaisant, qui calma les doutes et les tourments du vieil hybride. Il déglutit et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Oui, ça va Stiles.

Le jeune homme le fixa quelques secondes, cherchant quelque chose sur son visage, mais acquiesça enfin lentement.

\- Tu me le dirais sinon, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il, toujours à voix basse.

Le Premier Alpha chercha à s'humidifier les lèvres, mais l'odeur de l'humain l'enveloppait toujours, si délicieuse, si tentante, agrémentée de cette sirupeuse odeur de... de plaisir, de tentation, de désir, et la gorge de Derek en était sèche. Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais en baissant la tête et que son regard tomba sur leurs mains liées, sur le corps de Stiles qui était si proche du sien, tout son flanc gauche prenait feu...

Derek dû mettre ses plus gros freins possibles pour se retenir de relever le visage de Stiles vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme regardait lui aussi leurs mains, jouant avec les doigts de Derek, une rougeur grimpant le long de son cou. Mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il déglutit plutôt et se passa la langue sur les lèvres en inspirant lentement.

\- Allons manger, d'accord ? Lui murmura-t-il enfin en détachant une de ses mains de la sienne.

Ce fut tout ce dont Derek avait besoin pour réussir à se détacher de Stiles. Son odeur se teinta d'une légère teinte de déception, ainsi que de gêne et Derek dû mettre tout son cœur pour éviter de reprendre sa main dans la sienne. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'il le rejetait ainsi.

\- Merci Stiles, lui souffla-t-il en un murmure.

Le jeune humain releva la tête et rougit un peu plus en déglutissant difficilement, sûrement surpris de leur proximité.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il d'une voix faible.

Derek ne fit que sourire, parce que s'il se mettait à parler, il pourrait très bien se mettre à lui dire à peu près tout, ses véritables origines, où et comment il était né, cette longue errance solitaire malgré sa si grande famille, malgré ses tous petits, et malgré sa présence si envahissante et si agréable, à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point il lui manquait toujours, parce qu'il n'était 'pas' son Stiles.

Alors oui, Derek ne fit que sourire et alla dans la cuisine. Parce que si Stiles continuait de le regarder avec ses grands yeux caramel, le Premier Alpha pourrait très bien le presser contre le mur pour l'embrasser.

 **You're like gold dust.***

Et ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne chose à faire.

.*.

Derek pesta en se débarrassant de sa veste pour l'enfourner dans sa voiture. Il avait pisté l'odeur de la jeune Lydia, nouvellement transformée, à sa sortie, voire sa fuite de l'hôpital. Elle était partie seule, dans sa légère tenue d'hôpital et personne ne semblait l'avoir vu partir. Derek avait eu un peu de mal à la regarder, parce que malgré le fait qu'elle... eh bien que son odeur de créature soit assez forte, elle s'était rapidement diluée et Derek avait eu du mal à la retrouver. Et d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas véritablement retrouvé encore !

La nuit était bien tombée, il avait dû esquiver quelques humains qui cherchaient la jeune femme justement, et il venait tout juste de la sentir. Son odeur était la plus forte aux abords de l'école, du côté du terrain de sport. Sauf qu'en plus d'elle, Derek sentit la légère présence d'autre chose. Cette même chose qu'il y avait dans la forêt, qui semblait avoir été attirée ici, sans aucun doute par l'odeur de la jeune Lydia. Derek devait rapidement trouver la jeune transformée, afin qu'elle ne se retrouve pas seule face à cette bête. Alors, il se débarrassa de tout ce qui pouvait le ralentir ou le gêner s'il y avait un affrontement, ce qu'il redoutait. Puis il alla se fondre dans les ombres, le plus silencieusement possible en s'avançant d'un pas léger et lent, le nez en l'air afin de se focaliser sur la jeune femme et son odeur. Très silencieusement, le Premier Alpha fit le tour des bâtiments, les yeux yeux grands ouverts et son attention focalisée sur tout ce qui l'entourait afin de ne pas se faire surprendre par le... le caméléon,

C'était comme avoir un angle mort juste devant soi, et Derek détestait ça. L'odeur du chlore de la piscine de l'école couvrait presque l'odeur de la jeune transformée et il se retrouva à devoir s'arrêter un instant pour se concentrer sur autre chose que son odeur. Les yeux clos, il étendit son ouïe dans les alentours pour essayer d'entendre celui de la jeune femme et de nouveau, ce battement sourd. Il y avait bien Lydia Martin dans la piscine, mais elle n'était pas seule. Le Premier Alpha jura en rouvrant les yeux et l'angoisse au ventre, se précipita.

Les portes du bâtiment scolaire étaient ouvertes et Derek s'y engouffra silencieusement. La piscine était grande le bassin illuminé malgré la nuit tombée, faisant danser des raies de lumières sur les murs. Au bord de l'eau, la jeune Lydia Martin fredonnait calmement. Ses cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et se dégageait d'elle une sérénité qui surprit Derek. Elle était comme entourée d'une aura douce, ses doigts jouant avec l'eau et le Premier Alpha se rapprocha silencieusement en observant tout autour de lui, cherchant du regard où pouvait se trouver le … le caméléon - oui, le nom était approprié – dans cette piscine, mais bien entendu, il ne le trouva nul part.

Alors il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué son arrivée.

\- Lydia ? Dit-il d'une voix calme et rassurante.

Elle ne bougea pas, dans sa pathétique chemise de nuit d'hôpital. On n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle avait vécu pendant quelques temps dans une chambre de soins, à endurer une transformation complète après avoir été abrutie par les médicaments à cause d'une blessure inquiétante et douloureuse « d'animal sauvage ». Derek fit un nouveau pas vers elle. Il l'avait vu quelques fois, c'était une jolie fille déjà, mais là, c'était tout à fait autre chose. Elle semblait... Comme rayonner. Il baissa le regard sur sa main plongée dans l'eau et se demanda si elle avait une affinité particulière avec cet élément, maintenant que son hérédité s'était réveillée. Une Sirène, peut-être ? Une Fée ? Ou une Fae... mais elle n'avait pas l'air sombre. Une Naïade ? Il y avait de nouveau un nombre impressionnant de possibilité, et Derek n'était pas sûr vers lequel se pencher le plus.

\- Lydia ? Appela-t-il de nouveau. Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi, dit-il doucement.

Elle cessa enfin de fredonner et le silence plombant de l'endroit arracha un frisson au Premier Alpha. La jeune femme lâcha un rire léger.

\- Chut, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

L'Alpha des Alphas grimaça alors qu'un frisson douloureux remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il s'arrêta pour froncer les sourcils. Donc, Naïade ou Sirène, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Il déglutit.

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici. Il faut retourner à l'hôpital, voir si tout va bien avec toi, d'accord ? Recommença-t-il à se rapprocher d'elle, et elle le coupa.

\- Chut, tais-toi, dit-elle avant de chantonner.

Il décida de s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle, ne la quittant pas du regard. Elle n'avait pas conscience de la réalité, elle était dans une sorte de Transe. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, un peu crispé en se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans une telle position d'incertitude quant à son prochain mouvement à faire. À moins de deux mètres de la jeune femme, il s'accroupit pour être à son niveau. Elle continuait de jouer avec l'eau, sans lui accorder son attention.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il un peu inquiet. Pourquoi dois-je me taire ?

Elle cessa de chanter et soupira. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et Derek vit enfin clairement son visage. Lisse et lumineux, elle était définitivement en Transe. Pourquoi et comment en était-elle arrivée là, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était pourtant bien le cas. La jeune femme se redressa et balança ses jambes dans la piscine, ses pieds nus abîmés et salles trempant désormais dans l'eau chloré. Son informe chemise d'hôpital glissa sur son épaule dénudée.

\- Lydia ? Recommença Derek, un frisson le secouant.

Elle leva le visage face à elle, penchée en avant qu'elle était en battant des jambes dans l'eau. Puis elle leva la main et, en se tournant vers lui, posa son index sur ses lèvres.

\- Chuuut, répéta-t-elle d'une voix démultipliée.

Derek déglutit avec difficulté. Les yeux de la jeune femme face à lui avait les yeux d'un blanc crémeux. D'un blanc total, nacré et son visage semblait presque brumeux.

\- Il ne faut pas le déranger, termina-t-elle d'une voix profonde.

Derek écarquilla les yeux alors qu'enfin, un autre bruit perçait le silence. Un petit bruit ténu de mouvement, qui aurait très bien pu lui échapper, mais dans un silence de plomb tel que celui-ci... Juste au-dessus de lui.

Le Premier Alpha eut à peine le temps de faire un bond en arrière que la chose de la forêt tombait à l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques micro secondes plus tôt. Pour la première fois enfin, Derek eut une parfaite vision de ce qui lui échappait et de ce qui se dissimulait parfaitement dans la forêt dense. Ça avait été un humain, un jour peut-être, mais ce n'était en tout cas plus d'actualité. De la taille d'un homme assez bien bâti, mais dont le squelette se serait totalement refaçonné pour lui permettre de se déplacer comme un animal, un peu comme les Lycans d'avant. De longues jambes arquées et la peau sombre couvertes d'écailles, son visage était silurien, des yeux jaunes pâles fendus qui étaient braqués sur Derek et de petits crocs pointus, luisant, et derrière lui s'agitait une queue recourbée, pointue et tout aussi luisante, ondulante visiblement dans l'attente d'un seul geste de Derek.

Le Premier Alpha se redressa lentement sans le quitter des yeux, essayant de juger son temps de réaction. Après tout, il était bien trop près de la jeune femme, qui ne bougeait pourtant toujours pas.

Le Premier Alpha écarquilla les yeux quand la bête squameuse se redressa en reculant un peu pour entourer sa queue autour de la jeune femme, qui sourit simplement en levant la main pour caresser son appendice, comptant les écailles d'un doigt léger. Son visage presque irréel prit une mine soucieuse et embêtée.

\- Je te l'avais dit, il ne faut pas le déranger, dit-elle d'une petite voix triste.

Derek grimaça et fit un pas en arrière, les bras écartés pour montrer qu'il n'était pas dangereux.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, ni à toi, ni à ton ami, dit-il avec calme.

Elle continuait de regarder la bête, qui s'était comme enroulée autour d'elle, pressant son visage contre son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses mon chéri, hm ?

Derek cligna des paupières et fixa la chose.

\- Hm, bon. Eh bien apparemment, je n'ai plus à chercher Jackson hein ? Murmura-t-il, assez surpris.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu en revenant ici. C'était donc Jackson, cette chose pleine d'écailles. Derek avait déjà vu ça avant, mais il ne se souvenait plus exactement ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi. Mais au moins, Derek savait maintenant où il pouvait trouver de bonnes informations pour mieux comprendre. La Jackson!Chose se redressa et cracha, siffla dans sa direction. Derek leva un peu plus les mains en se montrant le moins dangereux possible.

Mais un bruit et une odeur bien connue lui parvinrent malgré le chlore et son cœur qui battait la chamade à ses oreilles, et le Premier Alpha écarquilla des yeux.

Non, ça n'était pas possible ! Pas maintenant ?! Et pourtant...

Les portes de la piscine s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec, et Stiles entra en criant le nom de Derek. Ce dernier serra les poings et se retourna.

\- Stiles, vas-t-en ! Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix paniquée, levant la main vers lui.

Lydia hurla et Jackson bondit. L'Alpha des Alphas fit de nouveau un bond en arrière pour éviter la bête, mais il sentit Stiles le rejoindre, courageux et téméraire idiot qu'il était ! Jackson chargea de nouveau et Derek s'interposa, repoussant l'humain vers la sortie en lui fixant de s'enfuir pendant qu'il s'occupait de ralentir la chose. Malheureusement, en portant son attention sur Stiles pour être sûre qu'il lui obéissait et qu'il quittait les lieux, il perdit sa concentration sur la bête. Cette dernière n'était pas si proche de lui, mais sa queue était longue. Il eut à peine le temps de sentir une légère piqûre sur sa nuque avant que les effets indésirables du poison que Jackson semblait sécréter se firent sentir et ses jambes commencèrent à devenir lourdes.

Poison neurotoxique, implanté au plus près du cervelet, effets quasi instantanés, devina le Premier Alpha.

Il tenta bien de faire quelques pas pour au moins s'éloigner de Lydia, que Jackson semblait vouloir protéger, mais non seulement la jeune femme semblait avoir disparue, mais aussi Derek était déjà bien atteint. Il tituba et son corps le lâcha. Il bascula, percuta la surface de l'eau et, totalement immobilisé, coula comme une pierre.

.*.

 _* Tu es comme de la p_ **oussière d'or** _qui brise_ **tout** _de moi._ **Un soleil étranger** _que je pensais ne_ **jamais voir** _. Tu es comme de la_ **poussière d'or.** _Oh_ **ne change jamais** _, non_ **ne change pas** _. Il y a_ **un vide** _dans_ **cette maison** _[quand_ **tu** _n'y es pas]. Tu es comme de la_ **poussière d'or** _, un_ **soleil** _étranger que je pensais ne_ **jamais voir** _._ **Continue à descendre** _la rue, il y a_ **un vide** _dans cette maison [quand tu n'y es pas]._ **Tu es comme de la poussière d'or**.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Mikawaii-chan** : Naaaaan ! Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien ! Isaac est en sécurité, plus rien de mal ne lui arrivera ! :D

Nan ! T'inquiète ! Peter va juste être un peu... déphasé... Juste un peu... U_u

Bah si, quand même, c'était un petit passage, soft, pas même romantique, mais du Sterek quand même, non ? :/

Pleiiiin de bisous !

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup :3

 **Flo (27)** : MA FLO EST DE RETOOOOUR ! \O/ WELCOME BACK ! I SAVE SOME COOKIES FOR YOU ! 8D

Héhéhé, je suis contente que tu sois de nouveau làààà ! :DD

Ne t'en fait pas pour l'absence, j'espère que tu vas bien ! :3 Tu m'as manqué *gros câlin* ( il faut vraiment que l'on se voit ! Ca fait beaucoup trop longtemps ! Et comme ça, je pourrais te saouler avec mes idées pour la suite de Mort, sa Déesse et son Roi ! ET JE POURRAIS TE PARLER DE LA VERSION FINALE DU PANDAAAAAA ! *kofkof* Bref, revenons à la review, veux-tu ? :3 )

Ouais ! :D Je suis presque à jour ! En un mois, j'ai répondu à plus de 600 reviews, je suis suuuuper contente =w= Je n'ai pas fini, il me manque encore 260 et quelques, mais je vais y arriver ^^

Haaaan... Ah oui ? Intéressant. Diiingue comme j'ai pu mettre des choses qui n'ont strictement auuuuucun rapport, auuuuucun voyons... 8)

Nan mais on est d'accord. Derek ne tiendra jamais les engagements qu'il se donne à lui-même. Jamais. Jaaaamais.

La scène de l'hôpital n'est-elle pas aaadorable ? Si.

My god, ces deux-là, je te jure...

Pour le coup, non, tu vas un peu trop loin xD Ce n'est pas forcément faux, mais justement. Si Peter n'avait sentit que l'odeur de Derek sur lui, ça ne l'aurait pas déranger de le mordre, pour le mettre totalement dans la meute. Non, là, il a vraiment sentit que la morsure ne lui fera que plus de mal que de bien.

Ah, Victoria... èé Grrrr.

(Ah oui, en effet, je vais aller changer ça ! Mais terminons ici avant. )

Laura ! Laura ! Laura ! *fangirl*

Derek ne peut pas mourir, il n'a que trop l'habitude si tu veux xD Et ça commence à le fatiguer de devoir encore, et encore faire face à une mort alors que ça aurait pu être éviter.

 **(28)** : Sassy Derek xD

Terminée, Kate ! A plus ! Jamais ! :D ( Ouais, justement, j'ai fait ça pour qu'on ne se demande pas par la suite si ça allait faire comme dans la série. Je voulais être bien claire. )

Nan, je fais pas disparaître Scott, j'en ai encore besoin. Beaucoup. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai besoin pour des rebondissements avant qu'il ne soit dans la meute vraiment, genre calme étou.

Chriiiis... *soupire*

Ouais, Stiles est vraiment bon à calmer tonton Derek ;)

Ouais ! Luna de l'histoire ^^' Je... J'ai vraiment essayer de rendre ça cohérent plutôt qu'un simple "C'est l'Alpha des Alphas, il est tout puissant, il sait tout, il peut tout faire, chut, c'est comme ça." Mais... A certains moment, c'est vraiment la seule chose que je puisse dire ^^'

Oui, voilà ! :D

( Je l'avoue, on revoit Danny une seule fois ! Genre juste, comme ça, vite fait, de loin. Acte de présence. )

 **(29) :** Exact ! Première saison terminée ! :D

Ouais, tu peux dire ça. Un problème de réglé. Un seul... X)

Teeeellement d'autre chose à faire, teeeellement... 8)

Si tu veux, le hasard - et un peu de destin - fait que les premiers nés de la famille Hale soit une fille, puis le second un garçon. Parce que c'est une meute matriarcale. Maaaaaais... Mais Derek ne peut pas être sûr que ça va être toujours comme ça. Donc, hm... Euh... Toujours est-il que le premier né reprend la meute en tant qu'Alpha, que le second devient le Bêta de tête, mais il peut y avoir plus d'enfants. Même les premiers ne sont pas obligés de rester avec leur meute, mais... Ils n'ont pas vraiment de raisons de quitter leur meute. Même si c'est déjà arrivé que la première née ne se sente pas de devenir une Alpha et qu'au moment venu, ça s'est prouvé quand son petit frère s'est retrouvé avec le pouvoir d'Alpha. Seulement, c'est sa nièce qui a reprit le flambeau quand même... Bref.

Stiles est génial :D ( Va te coucher, les chapitres ne disparaîtrons pas :3 )

 **(30) :** Laura est géniale ! Je ne le dis jamais assez.

Jamais x)

Derek va développer un ulcère avant de réussir à se mettre d'accord sur une chose et réussir à s'y tenir xD

Je suis contente que ces petits détails te plaisent ! :D C'est parce qu'il y en a autant et partout que cette histoire est dix fois trop longue xD

Scott... ca ne va pas pourtant s'arranger. Il va avoir des petits moments de lucidité, mais... Ouais, il ne va pas se calmer avant un moment en fait xD  
Oui ! Voilà, c'est pour elle que j'ai fait un message à la fin ! On est plus assez prudent, je dirais u_u

Voilà ! :D J'espère que la suite va te plaire, ainsi que ce chapitre, qui termine ENCORE avec un cliff xD

PLEIN DE BISOOOOUS !

* * *

 _Booooon._

 _Un autre cliff. Encore un._

 _Déso... Non, en fait, même pas xD_

 _Un petit moment Sterek, allez, avouez, c'était bien ! èwé_

 _Hm... Que dire de plus... Bah rien fait. Rien du tout :/ Je vous aime ? Ah si ! Mon ordi fait une mise à jour. Depuis 3h maintenant, et il en est à 9%. Comment dire que tout est compromit pour aujourd'hui ? =x="_

 _Hm, la semaine prochaine... Eh bien, le moment de la piscine... Scott foire encore une fois complètement, Stiles est in-croy-able, Laura refuse de faire face à son passé, et... Et... Et Isaac est un amour._

 _Plein de bisous !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	36. WHERE IS MY MIND

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre** **36 -**

 _ **EMILY BROWNING - Where Is My Mind ? ( Feat Yoav)**_

L'eau essaya de pénétrer son corps mais par un miracle inattendu, Derek eut le temps de fermer la bouche avant de perdre totalement le contrôle de son corps. Malheureusement, quand il se sentit toucher le fond de la piscine, toutes les fonctions réflexes et moteurs de son corps ne semblaient pas avoir été atteintes par la neurotoxine et son réflexe de respiration se remit en route. L'eau emplit ses poumons, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. _With your feet_ **in the air** _and your head_ **on the ground** _. *_

Il commença à se noyer.

La poigne ferme qui l'agrippa et qui le remonta à la surface fut un petit miracle...

\- C'est bon Derek, je te tiens, je te lâche pas !

… ou simplement un humain qui ne pouvait suivre un ordre simple !

Stiles avait plongé et venait de creuser la surface en le traînant à sa suite. Dès la tête hors de l'eau, Derek commença à cracher, mais ce n'était pas de son fait, c'était un simple réflexe. De plus, l'humain devait porter son poids inerte à bout de bras et plusieurs fois, la tête de Derek se retrouva immergée, mais immobilisé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait lui donner de conseils pour bien le maintenir à la surface.

\- Derek, hey _Big Guy_ ! Hey, _Sourwolf_ , dis-moi ce qui vient de se passer ! Pourquoi tu...

Le jeune homme but la tasse et cracha furieusement.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas remonté ? Haleta-t-il.

Derek ne pouvait même pas tourner la tête, il ne pouvait même pas lui envoyer un regard noir, rien !

\- Tu... putain, tu saignes ! S'exclama le jeune humain.

La coupure à la nuque. Peut-être allait-il comprendre de lui-même.

Mais alors que Stiles se dirigeait difficilement vers le bord de la piscine, traînant laborieusement un Derek qui se noyait un peu plus derrière lui, la chose qu'était Jackson l'en empêcha en se mettant là où Stiles se dirigeait, recroquevillé sur lui-même en crachant et sifflant, sa queue ondulant derrière lui. L'humain gémit et se remit à faire du sur-place.

\- OK, bord de piscine, dangereux. C'est bien l'eau, c'est parfait l'eau, haleta-t-il.

Le jeune humain regarda furieusement autour de lui et à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur un endroit qui semblait être sécuritaire, la bête s'y précipitait. Elle les avait totalement piégés dans cette piscine qui, bien entendu, était profond de deux mètres minimum.

Derek avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance.

\- Sans vouloir être méchant, mon loupiot, tu pèses ton kilo de patate ! Gémit le jeune humain en essayant de garder le Premier Alpha hors de l'eau.

Ce dernier avala une nouvelle gorgée d'eau sans réussir à le recracher, il n'arrivait bien entendu à rien du tout. Mais Stiles le maintenait en dehors de l'eau. Il avait énormément de cran et de courage, Derek savait à quel point ça pouvait être difficile. Et le jeune homme avait bien raison, il pesait assez lourd, ça ne devait pas être facile.

Son cœur battait douloureusement entre ses côtes, tambourinait à ses oreilles, et la panique de la noyade neutralisait tous ses sens. Oh, il n'avait pas peur du fait qu'il allait peut-être se noyer, mais bien parce qu'il était à deux doigts de se noyer et que son corps réagissait comme tout à chacun. _Try this_ **trick** _,_ **spin it** _. *_ Le Premier Alpha cracha de nouveau alors que Stiles resserrait sa prise autour de son cou, et non non, Stiles, pas comme ça. L'humain était en train de l'étrangler sans le réaliser.

Derek coula, le temps de quelques secondes, la prise de Stiles ayant glissé. Puis l'humain le récupéra de nouveau, prenant cette fois-ci l'Alpha des Alphas sous les aisselles.

\- Merde, je suis désolé Derek, haleta la voix de Stiles tout contre son oreille, son corps pressé contre son dos. Merde, merde, est-ce que ça va ? Pitié, ne sois pas mort, s'il te plaît, ne me fait pas ça...

Le Premier Alpha ne pouvait pas lui répondre, et la panique dans la voix de Stiles ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il fallait qu'il puisse bouger, il fallait qu'il puisse lui dire que ça allait... Mais le poison était toujours dans son corps. Jackson tournait sans s'arrêter un seul instant autour d'eux, prédateur de premier ordre qui veillait à ce qu'ils restent bien en place. Le jeune humain resta tout de même courageux, supportant Derek pour qu'il ne se noie pas. Il ne le laissait pas tomber, quel courageux abruti. Il allait s'épuiser à force.

Derek sentit un spasme tordre sa jambe et il grimaça. Cette sensation désagréable d'insecte fourmillant sur sa peau remonta le long de sa cuisse droite et avec la pression de l'eau en plus, ça n'avait rien d'agréable. Mais Derek était vieux, une des personnes les plus vieilles au monde, et il était mort un certain nombre de fois, de plusieurs manières différentes, et même par des poisons. Et ça, c'était la sensation de son hérédité et de sa puissance qui se battait contre cette intrusion, contre ce poison.

Le Premier Alpha aurait espéré pouvoir fermer les yeux pour pouvoir bien se concentrer mais il allait faire sans. Il ne baissa pas ses sens, mais plutôt se concentra sur lui-même, tournant toute sa puissance à l'intérieur de lui. Il se concentra sur son cœur et réussit à en augmenter le débit. Certes, ainsi, le poison aurait dû se propager plus rapidement dans son corps, mais il était non seulement un Loup-Garou, mais il était surtout plus "résistant" que les autres. Le poison était en train d'être s'évacuer de son corps, lentement mais sûrement.

Il ne put pourtant pas bouger ni pousser un seul bruit avant de longues minutes, interminables, où Stiles ne le lâcha pas pour autant. L'humain respirait difficilement à son oreille mais ne lâchait rien, se battant avec la fatigue pour le maintenir à flot.

Ça faisait bien une heure qu'ils étaient là, à avoir froid dans cette eau gelée et stagnante, dans un silence pesant où seuls les halètements du jeune humain se faisaient entendre.

\- Stiles...

L'eau entra dans la bouche de Derek quand le jeune homme, surprit d'entendre sa voix, eut un faux mouvement qui les fit couler tous les deux. Stiles remonta tout de suite à la surface en crachant, tenant Derek de nouveau serré contre lui, tenant le bras du Premier Alpha autour de ses épaules.

\- Putain, Derek ! Cria-t-il presque. Tu m'as fait peur, est-ce que ça va ?!

L'Alpha des Alphas cracha l'eau et réussit à fermer la bouche. Il reprenait peu à peu possession de son corps, mais ne pouvait pas encore nager seul.

\- Poison, réussit-il à haleter.

\- Ouais, je m'en étais douté. Mais est-ce que ça va ?

Le Premier Alpha lâcha un petit bruit pour signaler qu'il allait bien, gardant ses forces pour chasser le poison de son corps. Dans le meilleur des cas, ce qu'il devrait faire, c'était de se faire des saignées pour épurer son sang le plus rapidement et le plus facilement possible, mais ils n'étaient pas dans les meilleures conditions pour le faire. Il essaya de bouger au moins la tête, mais c'était encore trop difficile, alors il rouvrit la bouche.

\- Où... c'est ? Réussit-il à dire.

\- Le truc ? La bestiole ? Je...

Le jeune homme bougea frénétiquement la tête, nageant pour les faire bouger. Jackson était toujours là, les observant avec sa queue claquant dans son dos, assit comme un chat à attendre qu'ils bougent. Pour une raison ou une autre, il ne voulait pas allez dans l'eau, et heureusement pour eux. Mais si Derek n'évacuait pas rapidement le poison de son corps et que Jackson restait là, ils allaient finir par se noyer. _Your head_ **will collapse *** Et hors de question que Derek perde Stiles une nouvelle fois.

\- Derek, murmura le jeune homme. Tu crois qu'il comprend ce que l'on peut dire ?

Si l'humain espérait pouvoir parlementer avec ce qu'était devenu Jackson, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse trop d'illusion.

\- N-Non, murmura-t-il à son tour.

\- OK. Est-ce que tu peux nager seul ? S'enquit ensuite le jeune homme.

\- N-Non, répéta le Premier Alpha.

Il entendit Stiles jurer dans son souffle avant de recracher l'eau qu'il avait malheureusement avalé.

\- Mon... Mon téléphone est là-bas, je l'ai fait tomber tout à l'heure, déclara le jeune homme.

Il montra d'un signe et Derek réussit à tourner un peu la tête pour en effet voir le mobile qui était sur le sol de la piscine, petit appareil noir sur ce carrelage si blanc.

\- Mais... Putain Derek, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, crachota me jeune humain.

Le Premier Alpha n'eut même pas à réfléchir.

\- Oui.

Sa voix n'était pas hésitante cette fois-ci. Stiles nagea et bougea un peu pour pouvoir voir son visage.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Parce qu'il va falloir que je te lâche pour le récupérer et appeler quelqu'un, expliqua-t-il d'une voix presque chevrotante.

Si Derek pouvait encore tenir un moment dans cette eau glacée, ce n'était pas le cas de l'humain, dont les lèvres avaient déjà bleui.

Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là.

Le Premier Alpha plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme et de nouveau sans aucune hésitation :

\- D'accord.

De la surprise, peut-être même de l'admiration, teinta les prunelles miel du jeune homme et il hocha la tête.

\- Je fais au plus vite, promis. Je suis désolé, clama-t-il ensuite.

Il observa une dernière fois le visage de Derek, comme pour laisser ce dernier avoir le temps de changer d'avis, puis ferma les yeux une seconde avant de repousser violemment Derek vers la créature. _but there's_ **nothing** _in *_ Oh, il n'avait pas assez de force pour que le Premier Alpha se retrouve effectivement à portée de griffes ou de crocs, mais cela n'empêcha pas Jackson de porter toute son attention sur lui et permettre à Stiles de nager jusqu'à son portable. Tout du moins, Derek l'espérait puisque malheureusement, il n'avait pas assez de force pour se maintenir à flot et de nouveau, il coula comme une pierre tout au fond de la piscine.

Il avait retrouvé assez d'autonomie pour réussir à garder l'eau hors de sa bouche et de son nez, mais quand les secondes se mirent à défiler, le temps parut long au Premier Alpha. La pression de l'eau et son handicap passager l'empêchait de bien utiliser ses sens et il n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qui pouvait bien de passer hors du bassin. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, tout ce dont il pouvait espérer, c'était que Stiles allait bien. _but you ask_ **yourself *** Qu'il allait échapper à Jackson, qu'il allait l'éviter, que...

Un frisson parcourut ses membres et déployant une force incommensurable, il réussit à bouger ses mains. Tout ne répondait pas encore, mais maintenant que ça s'était " _enclenché_ ", tout allait revenir très rapidement.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse se réjouir de cette avancée, un mouvement dans l'eau le déconcentra et on l'attrapa une nouvelle fois du fond de la piscine pour le remonter.

Il voulut reprendre sa respiration trop tôt, n'ayant pas avisé de l'état de fatigue de Stiles, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à le maintenir hors de l'eau.

\- Il ne répond pas... Cracha Stiles, un bras autour de son torse. Il... Il...

Le jeune homme cracha et Derek réalisa qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

\- Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps et il m'a raccroché au nez, t'y crois toi ? Ricana amèrement l'humain.

Oui, il allait pleurer. Au vu de la situation, Derek n'avait vraiment rien à dire. Parce que sérieusement Scott ?!

\- Je commence... à en avoir marre, de ton pote, haleta Derek, les mâchoires serrées.

L'énervement faisait battre son cœur plus fort, et cette sensation piquante d'engourdissement qu'il avait déjà ressenti remonta de ses doigts jusqu'à ses épaules.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça, marmonna le jeune homme d'une voix détruite.

Stiles essayait de continuer à les maintenir à flot, mais il frissonnait, il tremblait même, son cœur battait douloureusement, même Derek l'entendait malgré l'engourdissement de ses sens. Il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Derek réussit à bouger un petit peu, mais définitivement pas assez pour prendre la relève.

\- Stiles, appela-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Je suis là, Derek. Je ne te laisse pas tomber, je te promets, ça va aller. Je...

\- Stiles, respire, réussit-il à lui ordonner.

Le jeune homme haleta de nouveau.

\- OK, OK, j'avoue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire ! Gémit le jeune homme.

Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois la tête sous l'eau et Derek faillit le suivre, mais l'humain les remonta avec des crachotis et un gémissement de douleur.

\- Je... Je...

\- Stiles, ça va être fort, je suis désolé, souffla Derek.

\- De quoi ?

Le Premier Alpha ne laissa pas le jeune homme comprendre ce qu'il sous entendait. Il réussit à prendre une grande inspiration puis releva la tête hors de l'eau, vers le plafond, et _Hurla_.

C'était un hurlement d'Alpha, un cri de ralliement. Il appelait ses Petits, ses Bêtas. Il espérait que, avec un peu de chance, une nouvelle arrivée, une présence humaine en plus, pourrait faire peur à Jackson, et qu'il s'enfuira sans demander son reste.

C'était un appel à l'aide et Derek espérait qu'on allait les rejoindre très rapidement. À ses côtés, le jeune homme gémit de douleur et de surprise, desserra sa prise sur Derek, qui recommença à couler.

Il réussit tout de même à donner deux coups secs de pieds avant que l'humain ne le récupère en le prenant contre lui.

\- Merde, désolé, je suis désolé, mais ça m'a surpris !

Le Premier Alpha cracha de l'eau, pestant intérieurement qu'ainsi, il n'avait pu entendre une quelconque réponse d'un de ses petits, ou de n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Des abeilles bourdonnaient à ses oreilles et il en avait plus que marre. Le jeune Stiles haleta de nouveau, à la limite du gémissement.

\- Derek…. Souffla-t-il. C'est… C'est de plus en plus dur… Je ne vais pas plus tenir bien longtemps, dit-il avec en effet, difficulté.

Le Premier Alpha grimaça et prit une grande goulée d'air.

\- Tiens… Tiens encore un peu, Stiles, d'accord ? Encore un peu, ils vont arriver, haleta-t-il.

\- Q-Qui ça ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Mes peti- Mes Bêtas.

\- Hein ? … Oh ! Je croyais que … que ce n'était que pour… le faire fuir.

La voix du jeune homme était pleine de douleur et Derek sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Stiles ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

L'humain cracha de l'eau et coula de nouveau, la tête sous l'eau quelques secondes.

\- Je…. je ne vais pas…. y arriver, haleta-t-il.

Derek se sentit écarquiller les yeux et tenta d'user de toute sa puissance pour pouvoir les maintenir tous les deux à flots.

\- Stiles… Stiles ! S'il te plait, ne me lâche pas maintenant.

\- T'inquiète, Sourwolf. Je ne te laisserais pas couler, crachota l'humain.

Le Premier Alpha fronça les sourcils et essaya de secouer la tête. Non ! Non, il s'en fichait que Stiles le laisse couler, bien au contraire !

\- Non, Stiles… Si dans cinq minutes, ils ne… Si personne ne vient…

Derek avala la tasse et cracha, Stiles gémissant à son oreille en bataillant de plus en plus pour ne pas le lâcher.

\- Stiles, lâche-moi et vas-t-en ! Clama enfin le Premier Alpha.

Il entendit le jeune homme haleter contre son oreille.

\- Quoi ?! Non, tu ne vas pas bien ? S'enquit ce dernier.

Mais malgré toutes ses grandes paroles, malgré tous ses bons sentiments, il faiblissait de plus en plus. Sa prise était de moins en moins forte, de moins en moins sûre. Derek se sentait glisser, et Stiles, désespéré, lâcha un sanglot sec. _«_ **Where is my mind ?** _»*_

\- Derek, je…

La voix de l'humain était fuyante, voire plus que cela. Il n'allait sans aucun doute pas tarder à s'évanouir de fatigue.

\- Stiles, lâche-moi et va-t-en ! Plaida de nouveau le Premier Alpha.

Mais ce dernier était sûrement l'être le plus têtu qu'il connaissait et avec les dernières forces qu'il possédait, resserra sa prise sur lui. Courageux petit homme. Alors que l'épuisement l'empêchait désormais de les maintenir à flots et que l'eau les engloutit, le jeune homme agrippa Derek et le repoussa à la surface. Malheureusement, l'Alpha des Alpha pesait lourd et ce n'était pas ses petits mouvements de pieds et de mains qui allaient l'aider à remonter.

Il coula lui aussi dans le silence glacial.

L'eau l'écrasa, oppressante, loin d'être son amie comme elle avait pu l'être un jour… Derek se débattit aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans sa condition, essayant de combattre sa condition, parce qu'à ses côtés, il y avait Stiles qui coulait au fond de la piscine. _\- I was_ **swimming *** Derek ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser mourir de cette manière, il ne pouvait pas ! Mais il était incapable de bouger, alors les deux hommes coulèrent indubitablement. Mais le Premier Alpha sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Pas à cause de la pression de l'eau, pas à cause de la peur, non. Il sentait les liens de ses petits, qui se rapprochaient…. Non, encore plus.

Ils étaient déjà là. Juste là, et deux mains agrippèrent ses vêtements et l'attirèrent brutalement loin du fond de la piscine.

La tête de Derek perça la surface et le Premier Alpha prit une grande inspiration, les poumons en feu. Il sentait les odeurs fortes et rassurantes de ses petits qui couvraient presque l'odeur prenante du chlore. Laura l'agrippa plus fermement et le hissa hors du bassin, tandis qu'Isaac faisait la même chose avec Stiles. Le jeune humain crachotait de l'eau alors que Derek ne le pouvait pas encore tout à fait mais au moins, Stiles allait bien. Allongé sur le bord de la piscine, Derek chercha à se redresser.

\- Le… La chose de la forêt… expliqua-t-il alors que Laura le maintenait au sol.

La Fille de la Lune hocha la tête en lui souriant.

\- Ça a été pris en charge, ne t'en fait pas.

Derek réussit à s'asseoir, appuyé contre la jeune femme. Stiles reprenait son souffle, tremblant contre un Isaac concerné qui essayait de le réchauffer. Et il l'entendit, au même moment où il le sentit. Ce grondement sauvage d'un être toujours aussi sauvage, un de ses petits qui se battait et qui était en train de faire fuir le Jackson transformé. _animals were_ **hiding** _behind the rocks *_ Quand ce fut fait, il revint dans le bâtiment, grondant sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il les aperçoive. Derek cligna des paupières.

\- Peter ? S'étonna-t-il à voix basse.

Son petit braqua son regard sur lui, son regard d'un bleu glacial et électrique, qui s'alluma en le voyant. Penché et comme recroquevillé sur lui-même, il se rapprocha. Il n'était pas véritablement à quatre pattes, mais c'était comme s'il l'avait voulu se déplacer de la sorte, et quand il arriva enfin à côté de Laura et Derek, il fixa ce dernier. L'Alpha des Alpha chercha à lever la main pour créer un contact agréable avec son petit visiblement encore malade mais, trop faible, il abandonna. Cela dit, son petit sembla comprendre et se rapprocha pour presser son nez contre sa tempe.

Laura caressa l'épaule de Peter qui se pencha contre son contact. Le Premier Alpha fronça les sourcils. Comment…. Comment avait-il pu arriver ici ? Comment avait-il pu se réveiller sans même que lui, son Alpha, le Premier des Alphas, ne le réalise ; et surtout, comment avait-il pu faire ressortir sa partie Loup-Garou, partie que Derek avait scellé dans son esprit ?

\- Mais…

\- Il s'est réveillé en sursaut il y a un peu plus d'une heure, intervint Laura. Il a quitté le loft en trombe, je…

Elle soupira.

\- Je crois qu'on affaire qu'au Loup… Peter n'est pas vraiment là, dit-elle enfin, un peu déçue.

Le Premier Alpha réfléchit furieusement quelques instants. Et… Si, oui. Cela dit, cela avait du sens. Peut-être que Peter avait trouvé un début de sérénité dans son sommeil qui lui aurait permis d'être assez ouvert pour sentir la détresse de Derek, que ses autres petits n'avaient pu sentir, trop " _conscients_ " qu'ils étaient. Peut-être qu'en effet, comme Laura venait de le souligner, Peter n'était pas réellement éveillé. Alors même qu'il était profondément enfoui, avec toutes les pertes qu'il avait malheureusement vécu, sentir connexion avec Derek vaciller, cela avait dû le faire réagir. Refusant de vivre une perte de plus, après tout. Oui, cela était plausible.

\- J'ai jamais… été aussi content de vous voir… les loulous, souffla ensuite Stiles d'une voix éreintée et secouée.

Isaac rit, un rire nerveux, avant qu'il ne s'étrangle en déglutissant avec difficulté.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! S'enquit-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Il avait peur, mais il était bien présent, et égoïstement, Derek sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté. _but they told me he swears he was_ **trying** _to talk to me. *_ Il grimaça et secoua la tête en essayant de lever la main pour caresser la plaie qui suintait bizarrement toujours à la base de son crâne, plaie infligée par Jackson.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas sûr, mais ça sécrète un venin, un poison neurotoxique.

Il chercha à bouger de nouveau, mais Peter était bien blotti contre lui, et Laura fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne devrais pas bouger, s'il t'a touché.

\- Au contraire. Il faut que je bouge pour… me débarrasser de ça… Et il faut que je me réchauffe.

Laura bougea pour se glisser derrière lui et l'enlacer. Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et se permit de se détendre un instant.

\- Stiles ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix marmonnée.

\- Hum ? Murmura ce dernier.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Derek en rouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.

Le jeune homme était installé contre Isaac qui, tout comme Laura tenant Derek, serrait un Stiles trempé contre lui. L'humain rouvrit à son tour les yeux pour observer Derek et sourit, fatigué.

\- Hm… Oui. Isaac est tout chaud, gémit-il à moitié ronronnant, amusé.

Le Premier Alpha esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Derek commence à se sentir mieux, aidé par la présence de ses petits.

Enfin, ils ne pouvaient rester ici indéfiniment, et Derek se redressa en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Il faut que je j'aille au garde-meuble, déclara-t-il enfin d'une voix sombre.

Derrière lui, il sentit Laura se crisper et une main passer dans ses cheveux.

\- V-Vraiment ? Il le faut ? Pourquoi ?

\- La chose… De la forêt. Je sais que je l'ai déjà vu, mais je ne sais plus où ni dans quelle circonstance. Je suis sûr que c'est présent dans un des bestiaires de la Famille.

Il réussit à bouger la tête pour la regarder.

\- Alors oui. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Laura, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle le regarda, un peu pâle.

\- Ça peut attendre demain ? Plaida-t-elle presque, d'une voix vacillante.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, conclut-il.

La Fille de la Lune ferma les yeux et soupira en frissonnant.

\- Je… D'accord. Mais allons vous changer d'abord.

Elle se redressa et mania Derek sans soucis, tandis qu'Isaac relevait Stiles avec autant de facilité. Le Premier Alpha sentait de plus en plus ses nerfs lui répondre, lui obéir de nouveau, mais sans l'aide de Laura, il n'aurait pu s'avancer.

Il y avait dehors la voiture de Derek et non loin, la voiture de Stiles. Le Premier Alpha ignorait toujours comment le jeune humain avait-il pu le trouver ici. Laura, tenant toujours Derek et suivit par Peter , ouvrit la portière passager et y laissa tomber le Premier Alpha. Isaac se contorsionna pour aider Stiles à s'installer à l'arrière, mais Laura l'empêcha de l'installer trop confortablement. Elle alla fouiller dans le coffre de la voiture et en sortit le jogging que Derek y laissait toujours pour l'hiver, ainsi qu'un pull quelconque. Elle regarda les habits d'un air désespéré ; après tout, il y avait deux hommes trempés jusqu'aux os - Mais Derek se redressa dans son siège.

\- Donne-moi le gilet, et le pantalon va à Stiles.

Le jeune humain ne réagit pas, trop transi de froid et près à s'endormir. Mais pas encore. La Fille de la Lune hocha la tête. Derek n'en avait que faire de la fraîcheur de ses vêtements, il s'en fichait qu'il soit frigorifié dans son pantalon, il fallait que Stiles, humain donc plus fragile que lui, aille bien. Il était prioritaire.

Laura s'exécuta et tandis que l'humain s'éveillait pour se débarrasser de son jean détrempé, qu'importe si on le voyait, avant de se vêtir du pantalon sec. Quelques secondes plus tard, Isaac le poussa à se défaire de son sweat et de son t-shirt avant de lui enfiler le pull qu'il portait lui-même. Derek frissonna en voyant le jeune homme être ainsi plongé dans l'odeur d'un de ses bêtas, l'odeur de sa meute ; et sourit quand Peter se rapprocha, les yeux bleus lumineux, pour renifler le garçon. Ce dernier se crispa un instant avant de ricaner gentiment, laissant Peter "enregistrer" son odeur. Quand Derek eut au moins changé de haut et que Stiles fut emmitouflé dans la chaleur de deux bêtas qui se collaient à lui pour l'aider à se sortir de son hypothermie, Laura passa au volant, déclara qu'ils ramèneraient la voiture de Stiles plus tard dans la soirée, et quitta enfin les abords de la piscine.

Plus ils s'en éloignaient, mieux Derek se sentait. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans cette eau glacée et donc en hypothermie, son sang coulait librement dans ses veines, il sentait son cœur battre furieusement, et le poison était éliminé petit à petit. Il leva la main devant ses yeux et plia ses doigts encore engourdit. Au volant, Laura lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? S'enquit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au rétro, vérifiant l'état de Stiles, blotti entre Peter et Isaac qui le réchauffaient.

\- Hm, confirma le Premier Alpha. Ma condition me permet d'éliminer le poison plus rapidement.

Plus rapidement qu'un homme, bien entendu, mais aussi plus rapidement qu'un Loup-garou lambda. Et si Laura - et peut-être Peter s'il était en état - comprirent le sous-entendu, ce ne fût bien sûr par le cas d'Isaac et de Stiles. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et garda son regard braqué sur la route.

\- Tu crois que tu auras retrouvé l'usage de ton corps avant que nous soyions arrivés ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sans aucun doute être neutre… Mais n'y arrivant pas réellement.

L'Alpha des Alpha lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle demandait tout simplement s'il allait pouvoir marcher et se déplacer seul arriver au garde-meuble : Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle ne voulait pas l'accompagner et ne voulais pas y entendre parler. Derek soupira et reporta son attention sur le paysage à l'extérieur.

Il… pouvait comprendre, oui, d'une certaine manière. Elle ne pouvait pas encore faire face aux bribes de son passé détruit par les flammes, ou tout du moins marqué par la douleur et la peur de la mort de sa meute. Elle pourra y faire face un jour, avec un peu de chance et de volonté de sa part… Il va falloir qu'elle y fasse face, de toute manière. Seulement, le Premier Alpha était trop fatigué de cette soirée interminable, alors il n'allait pas la forcer. Derek ferma les yeux en soupirant et se laissa aller contre la fenêtre de la voiture.

Il se concentra sur lui-même pour tomber dans une légère méditation afin de forcer son hérédité. Il força son cœur à battre profondément dans sa poitrine pour éliminer le poison de son corps, et sans même le réaliser, il se plongea dans une Transe plus profonde. Il se retrouva donc dans cette partie de son esprit qui comportaient les liens avec ses petits et avec tous les Loup-garou au monde. Dans cette brume sans réelle couleur évoluaient ces légères traînées de poudre comme lumineuse qu'étaient ses liens avec tous les Loup-garous du monde, et ces tresses plus ou moins épaisses qui étaient ses liens plus concrets avec ses petits proches. Les liens légers, à peines plus épais qu'un fil de coton, étaient ceux qu'il avait avec les descendants des différents bêtas de Hasan, Novàk et Brynja ; ceux épais comme une tresse, pour les descendants directs des trois Premiers Alphas. Enfin, les liens les plus forts, grâce à la proximité des derniers Hales, ceux de sa meute en sommes.

Une grosse natte de la taille d'un poing pour Laura, quelque chose de moins gros et de visiblement abimé pour Peter. Plus mince, mais mine de rien plus lumineux, le lien avec Isaac. Un de ses seuls bêtas légitimes, la quatrième personne qu'il avait transformée.

Certes, le jeune homme n'était pas devenu un Alpha, il n'avait pas été transformé sous la puissance d'Alpha des Alphas de Derek, c'était différent d'avec Hasan, Novàk et Brynja, ainsi qu'avec leurs descendants. Le lien était différent, mais… il restait son Bêta rien qu'à lui. _«_ **Where is my mind ?** _» *_

Et bien entendu, tout autour de lui, dans cet état d'inconscience consciente, projection et imagination concrète du concept compliqué qu'était le lien familial que Derek possédait avec tous ceux de son espèce, toutes ces ramifications flétries, ternes, mortes. Il y en avait des milliers, des dizaines de milliers, des millions et des milliards, que le Premier Alpha se refusait à voir, à regarder, à assumer tous ces liens morts. Le lien de Brynja, celui de Runi ; Hasan et Marco ; Novàk et Cassalidad.;. Tous ces petits Loup-garous, natifs ou non, qu'il les ait connu personnellement ou non, et qui aujourd'hui, n'avaient plus que Derek pour se souvenir qu'ils avaient été vivant un jour ; preuve indiscutable de la solitude millénaire de l'ancien esclave aujourd'hui libéré.

Mais il y avait plus. Là, caché - ou juste si discret que Derek n'y avait pas fait attention - un autre fil, un nouveau lien. Bien différent de tous les autres, mais étrangement harmonieux, à la forme changeante, croissante et décroissante, ténue, comme un léger battement de cœur ondulant. Le Premier Alpha s'en approcha, ou plutôt se concentra dessus. C'était un lien incomplet, un lien de meute incomplet sur lequel Derek n'avait aucune ascendance, parce que c'était un lien Humain. Un humain, qui était si présent dans sa meute qui avait tissé un lien réel de meute - et même si Derek en tant qu'Alpha, ni lui ne l'avait pleinement embrassé parce qu'ils l'ignoraient tous deux, il était bien là. Stiles n'était plus un membre honoraire, il était un Bêta complet pour lui.

\- Stiles, murmura Derek en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Hey Sourwolf ? Ouais, je suis là. Ça va, t'inquiète. Hey, il vient de t'arriver quoi ? Laura ne pouvait pas te réveiller, commenta ledit humain de la banquette arrière.

Le Premier Alpha se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, sa Transe avait duré un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru, et son corps réagissait vraiment bien au l'élimination du poison dans ses veines.

\- Je… Je ne dormais pas, déclara-t-il avec une grimace, la voix rauque.

\- Ouais ? Bah on aurait dit, pourtant, ricana l'humain.

L'Alpha des Alphas fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour lui jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être crevé, toi ? S'étonna-t-il.

L'Humain, dans son jogging trop grand qui tombait sur ses hanches et nageant dans le pull qu'Isaac lui avait donné, lui offrit un sourire angélique. Isaac se penchait contre lui, cherchant le plus de contact avec son frère de meute. Peter, quant à lui, était assis à même le sol de la voiture, juste derrière le siège de Derek et avait posé sa tête sur le genou du jeune homme ; et ce dernier avait glissé sa main dans ses cheveux pour gratter son crâne, sans même le réaliser.

 _With your feet in_ **the air** _and your head_ **on the ground** _...*_

\- Vois-tu, mon loulou, je n'ai pas besoin de faire la sieste, moi, railla-t-il avec un regard entendu.

Le Premier Alpha haussa un sourcil et au volant, Laura se moqua de lui, attirant un regard noir de son Alpha.

\- Sache, le chihuahua, que je ne dormais pas, j'étais en méditation.

Un silence tomba dans la voiture et Stiles le regarda, perdu.

\- Chi…huahua ? S'étonna-t-il.

Derek sentit un sourire mesquin étirer ses lèvres.

\- Oui, tu sais, ceux qui aboient beaucoup mais qui n'ont pas beaucoup de crédibilité, susurra-t-il.

L'humain ouvrit de grands yeux, Isaac se mordit la lèvre pour cacher son gloussement, mais Laura ne se retint aucunement et éclata de rire, lâchant presque le volant dans la manœuvre. Sans se défaire de son sourire, Derek se réinstalla dans son siège alors que derrière lui, Stiles geignait.

\- Mais… Mais d'où, un chihuahuaaaa ? Mais pourquoi ?! Se plaignit le jeune homme.

Derek sourit un peu plus fort. Il avait gagné cette manche.

.*.

Quand Laura se gara enfin sur le parking du garde-meuble, Derek avait enfin retrouvé l'usage et le contrôle de son corps. La jeune Fille de la Lune resta le regard braqué sur le garde-meuble, excentré et à l'extérieur de la ville.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas y aller, déclara-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Je sais Laura.

Elle se tourna vers lui en grimaçant.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Derek grimaça lui aussi un sourire et posa sa main sur la sienne, sur le volant.

\- Ça va, Laura. Tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas, dit-il doucement.

Sa petite l'observa avec un regard douloureux, mais Derek hocha vivement la tête et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Il trottina ensuite jusqu'au bâtiment. Il y avait une centaine de petites structures, bien rangées qui comportaient chacun deux garde-meubles différents. Toute l'installation était protégée par un grillage en fil barbelé et relié à la police. Pour pénétrer l'enceinte, il fallait passer par le bâtiment principal, où le gardien se trouvait de 9 à 19h. Seulement, l'accès aux différents boxes était possible 24h sur 24, grâce aux cartes de sécurité qui étaient données aux gens qui louaient les boxes. Il ouvrit la première porte, traversa le petit hall pour s'arrêter face à la grille en fer qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Là, il regarda la serrure électronique. Deux ans auparavant, le propriétaire des lieux l'avait contacté pour lui expliquer qu'il allait devoir revenir dans Beacon Hills, puisqu'il allait refaire la sécurité des lieux, passant d'une sécurité par simple clé traditionnelle à une clé magnétique. Sauf qu'en tâtonnant ses poches, Derek réalisa qu'il avait oublié lesdites clés dans sa voiture.

\- Ce ne serait pas ça, ce que tu cherches ? Déclara une voix derrière lui.

Derek pivota et observa Stiles sourire, un bras croisé sur son torse tandis que l'autre faisait cliqueter ses clés. Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête et tandis la main pour récupérer les clés.

\- Merci, déclara-t-il.

Le jeune humain le regarda sans vouloir faire mine de bouger.

\- Hey. Euh… Hum. Laura… Laura ne voulait pas que tu viennes seul. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi…. ?

Derek regarda vers la voiture, où Laura était à moitié sortie de la voiture, une main sur le toit et les regardait. Il retint un soupir et ouvrit la porte.

\- Si tu es prêt à mettre le nez dans la poussière, après tout… Pourquoi pas, marmonna-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, mais n'eût pas le temps de demander des explications qu'il dut se précipiter derrière Derek pour que la porte ne se referme pas devant lui. Il suivit l'Alpha. Son Alpha. Mais il l'ignorait. Derek secoua rapidement la tête pour ne pas y penser pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment. Pas encore. Le jeune homme se retrouva à trottiner derrière lui, s'emmitouflant dans le pull d'Isaac, les mains fermement enfoncées dans ses poches.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, exactement ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

Derek frissonna alors qu'ils ressortaient de nouveau pour zigzaguer entre les bâtisses, le vent collant son jean encore mouillé à sa peau.

\- Quand le manoir à prit feu, nous étions tous à l'intérieur. Quand notre tuteur est arrivé, c'était déjà trop tard, et Laura et Malia étaient à l'hôpital, attendant des nouvelles de Peter, qui était au bloc, commença-t-il à expliquer. Quant à moi… Eh bien, je ne sais plus trop.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Stiles se mordre la lèvre, sûrement pour s'éviter de dire quelque chose, trop intéressé que Derek puisse lui dire une nouvelle chose liée à leur "passé", à Laura et à lui.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, je ne m'en souviens plus, et je pense que je ne me souviendrais jamais de ce qui s'est passé pendant deux mois après l'incendie. Mais pendant que Laura et Malia se remettaient de ce qui s'était passé, et pendant qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de l'état de Peter, si celui-ci allait se réveiller ou non, notre tuteur en a profité pour s'occuper de quelques petites choses.

Il s'arrêta devant un de ses boxes, le 89.1 et le 89.2. Il tritura ses clés un instant avant de s'avancer vers le box 1 et de retirer le verrou pour ensuite faire coulisser la porte vers le haut. Il entendit Stiles haleter derrière lui, mais n'y fit pas attention, s'occupant plutôt de retirer le cadenas sur le box 2. Puis il prit un peu de recul.

Dans ces box, se trouvaient toutes les affaires qui avaient pu être récupérées après l'incendie et qu'il avait consciencieusement rassemblé ici.

L'odeur de la suie et de la peur le prit aux narines et le Premier Alpha fit un pas en arrière le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Tout au contraire, le jeune homme se rapprocha mais resta tout de même à l'extérieur du box, comme respectueux de ce qui s'y trouvait.

\- C'est… commença Stiles en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Tout ce que notre tuteur a pu récupérer du manoir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Laura et Malia le faire.

Derek se racla la gorge.

\- Pas dans l'instant, et je ne peux pas forcer Laura à venir avec moi.

Il porta une main à son nez puis secoua la tête et se rapprocha à son tour. Stiles observa tout autour de lui, le regard alerte se posant sur l'ensemble puis s'attardant sur les détails. Des meubles, des cartons pleins d'habits, des objets avec ou sans valeur, Derek n'avait pas réfléchi et avait tout enfermé ici durant les jours qui suivirent la tragédie.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que malgré le temps, l'odeur est-elle toujours là ? S'enquit le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui.

Le Premier Alpha prit une grande inspiration par la bouche et hocha vivement la tête.

\- La suie… La chaleur, la douleur…

Il secoua la tête et se rapprocha. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Et… Toi ? Ça va ?

Derek l'observa et le gamin se dandina sur place.

\- Hm… Je veux dire, si c'est…. douloureux pour Laura, ça doit l'être pour toi aussi, non ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, se rapprochant de lui.

Le Premier Alpha s'humidifia les lèvres et haussa une épaule.

\- C'est… C'est peu agréable, c'est vrai. Mais contrairement à elle, je n'ai aucun… souvenir. Pas de flashback, alors… Alors oui, c'est peu agréable, je sens l'odeur de… des miens sur ces objets, l'odeur de la peur et l'odeur de leur douleur, c'est dur, mais….

Il ferma à demi les yeux et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Mais ça va. Ça ira bien, ne t'en fait pas. - Il se racla la gorge - Je vais bien, déclara-t-il alors que Stiles ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour le serrer. Derek savait que c'était la fatigue qui le faisait tant hésiter. Même s'il ressentait un petit pincement au cœur en voyant les vestiges de ces vies détruites, il n'était pas aussi abattu qu'il semblait l'être devant Stiles. Il était trop vieux et il avait trop perdu, après tout.

\- OK Derek. Dis-moi ce qu'on fait là, que je puisse t'aider et qu'on reparte le plus rapidement possible, hein ? On n'a pas besoin de s'attarder, dit-il doucement avec un sourire avenant.

Le Premier Alpha regarda le jeune homme et esquissa un sourire, retenant sa gratitude le temps qu'il trouve enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Stiles dû voir dans son regard tout ce qu'il ne lui disait pas et hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, exactement ? S'exclama-t-il avec une voix enjouée.

Derek détourna son regard du jeune homme visiblement encore un peu frigorifié mais qui portait toute son attention et sa concentration sur les affaires face à lui. Le Premier Alpha prit une inspiration et se rapprocha. Il avait réussi à bien organiser les deux boxes, permettant d'accéder à tout le garde-meuble, de l'entrée jusqu'au fond. Dans le n°1, il y avait les affaires de Laura, de Malia et de Peter, tout ce dont les deux jeunes femmes auraient pu avoir besoin ou voulu récupérer bien plus tard après l'incendie, avec des petites affaires sans grandes charges sentimentales. Mais dans le n°2, il y avait… Presque tout le reste. Les affaires de ceux de la meute, vêtements, possession importante mais aussi bien futile. Toutes les affaires de ceux qui étaient morts ce soir-là et qui aurait pu être si douloureux à voir pour les jeunes femmes. Les papiers et tous autres dossiers officiels de l'Alpha Talia Hale, Alpha référent du continent Américain. Les livres de la bibliothèque, les machines de sport qu'il y avait dans les sous-sols… Et bien entendu, ce qu'il voulait.

Le Premier Alpha pénétra le box et s'enfonça assez pour tirer la petite languette et allumer la lumière. C'était un des plus vieux box loué dans le coin, c'était encore les vieilles installations. Derek renifla un instant et secoua la main devant son nez. Il y avait beaucoup de poussière, et il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas très agréable, mais Derek n'avait pas eu la possibilité de s'en occuper depuis qu'il avait quitté Beacon Hills. Après tout, il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette ville depuis que lui et Laura y avaient laissé Malia aux bons soins des Tates. Tout au fond du box, Derek observa les cartons et commença à défaire deux piles bien précises. Ses souvenirs n'étaient peut-être pas toujours des plus précis, mais il était sûr que ce qu'il cherchait était dans la deuxième rangée en partant du bas, alors il fallait défaire les piles pourtant si bien empilées. Stiles se retrouva à ses côtés et souffla un peu douloureusement quand il décida d'aider Derek en délestant une des piles d'un cartons plein de linge de lit.

Les deux hommes travaillèrent en silence, Stiles trépignant d'impatience à ses côtés. Le jeune humain voulait des explications, mais peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue ou au fait qu'il était, d'une certaine manière, un peu timide, ou juste respectueux, mais il attendait que Derek se mette à parler en premier.

Le Premier Alpha s'accroupit et sortit la griffe de son index de la main droite pour déchirer le ruban adhésif qui fermait les cartons. Il ouvrit les battants et s'arrêta un instant pour apprécier la vue.

En fait, Derek devrait récupérer les grimoires familiaux de la Famille Hale pour les sortir de là. Ils ne méritaient pas de prendre la poussière ici, ces grimoires étaient faits pour vivre, être lus, transportés, bougés, déchirés puis recollés, avec du scotch, entretenus mais vivants.

\- C'est… magnifique…

Derek jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Stiles regardait l'intérieur des deux cartons avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Le Loup-garou esquissa un sourire et reporta son attention sur les gros livres. Il y en avait de toutes sortes. Certes, il y avait ce bon vieux cliché du gros grimoire vieux avec des couvertures en cuirs épais, sombre tel que le rouge ou le gris, et fait de parchemins, quelques textes avec des enluminures avec des encres sacrées. Mais il y avait aussi des carnets plus récents, des années 1960, comme des rouleaux de parchemins du dix-septième siècle. Bestiaires, recensement des meutes les plus imposantes sur le continent au fil des siècles, voire même quelques sortilèges que pouvaient utiliser les différents Émissaires de la meute au fil des siècles.

\- Prêt à mettre le nez dans des siècles d'histoire ? S'enquit le Premier Alpha en observant le jeune homme.

Ce dernier le fixa et hocha vivement la tête, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

.*.

 _* Avec tes pieds_ **en l'air** _, et ta tête_ **contre le sol** _. Essaye cette_ **astuce** _,_ **tourne-la** _. Ta tête_ **s'effondrera** _, mais il n'y aura_ **rien** _, mais tu_ **te** _demanderas «_ **Où est mon esprit ?** _» - Je_ **nageais** _, les animaux se_ **cachaient** _derrière les rochers, mais ils m'ont dit qu'il jurait qu'il_ **essayait** _de me parler. «_ **Où est mon esprit ?** _» Avec tes pieds_ **en l'air** _, et ta tête_ **contre le sol** _.._.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo (31) :** Ouiiii :D Je l'avoue, pour le moment, le sourire n'est pas au rendez-vous. Isaac a prit trèèèès cher. ( Par contre, t'inquiète, c'est le moment Luna : Une morsure, une meute, un Alpha et pouf, tout va mieux ^^' *assume pas vraiment le côté un peu illogique de la chose* mais tout ce qu'i retenir, c'est qu'Isaac va aller bien, et que tout va aller mieux dans sa vie maintenant. On ne le dit pas assez souvent - enfin beaucoup en ce moment, et heureusement - mais le consentement, c'est important.

*Nouveau slogan. Le consentement, c'est important.*

Oui, on peut dire ça. Mais attention, ce n'est pas pour ça que soudainement, tout va aller rose avec lui. Bien au contraire, je dirais.

 **(32)** : Héhéhé, désolé ^^' Yup. Déso.

C'est vrai que c'était comme une première quête entre eux... En tant qu'unité cohérente...

 **(33)** : Il y a des malades comme ça dans la vraie vie, malheureusement. D'où mon petit délire quand aux peurs des enfants et de ce qui se cache dans le noir... UwU

Exactement. Je l'ai déjà dit dans le chapitre o ils s'engeule avec le jeune Derek : Il n'est pas le gentil, il ne le sera jamais. Ce n'est pas lui. Lui, il est là pour ses petits, et puis c'est tout.

N'est-ce pas que la chanson est juste troooop cool ? *^*

0n va un peu revoir Melissa, mais sans plus ^^'

 **(34)** : Ouais, il y a quelques chapitres comme ça, qui sont plus léger en terme d'action pure et dure. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point Derek va avoir BEAUCOUP de choses à faire prochainement ^^'

 **(35)** : Siiiii 8D J'ai le droooit, c'est mon histoire, je fais ce que je veux !

Héhéhé, du Sterek tout soft... 8)

Héhéhé, plus Lydiaaaaa ! Mais oui, c'est une Banshee. J'ai juste... Prit le mythe, ce qu'ils en ont fait dans TW et j'ai fait ma sauce xD Pour le moment, elle est en Transe, parce que son hérédité s'est reveillé "de force" et c'est un moyen de défense, de se protéger de ce qui l'a forcé à se reveillé.

J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ;)

(27) Je ne vois pas DU TOUT de quoi tu parles *sifflotte* ( nan mais cherche pas, avec Mort, Sa Déesse et son Roi, Nouveau Cycle et Stupide Gryffondor - et une lééégère pointe de How To Train your Direwolf - ce ne sont que les mêmes que j'aborde, encore et encore, sous différents angles pour utiliser le sujet à fond ! Et comme je n'en vois pas beaucoup de ce style, je dois le reconnaître... ( T'inquiète, je ne te spoile pas, mais Gerard ne domine pas le monde )

PLEIN DE BISOUS !

 **Mikawaii-chan :** Héhéhéhé 8) Au moins, on a un tout petit peu de Sterek :3

Derek ne peut pas. Il ne peut tout simplement pas, ce n'est juste pas possible pour lui. C'est trop lui demander. Maiiiis... mais tu verras bien ;)

J'espère que le chapitre te plaira :D

* * *

 _Pfiou, quelle histoire, n'est-ce pas ? ( Ouais, nan en fait, je parle de la galère que ça a été pour poster le chapitre, hm, oubliez, désolé )_

 _Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? C'est plein d'action, hein ?_

 _J'adore leur vie de meute, vraiment *^*_

 _Purée, ça m'énerve, j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire cette semaine... Désolé... :/ Enfin si, qui veut bien lire en avance la suite de Mort sa Déesse et son Roi, j'ai besoin d'un avis :3_

 _La semaine prochaine... Vous allez avoir envie de me tuer. Deux fois. Scott abuse toootalement, il dépasse les bornes, et Stiles en a marre. *_

 _Plein de bisous ! Plein d'amour et plein de motivation pour ceux et celles et autre qui passent le bac en ce moment, pour ceux et celles et autre qui ont eut philo ce matin, pour ceux et celles et autre qui passent le brevet. Plein d'amour, vous êtes forts, vous êtes beaux, vous allez y arriver, mama Win vous envoie plein d'amour :*_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	37. STAY

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre** **37**

 **ZEDD & ALESSIA CARA - Stay [ TRITONAL REMIX ]**

Derek cligna des yeux et se redressa. Tout son corps lui criait vengeance et la fatigue l'assommait. Face à lui, les grimoires se moquaient presque de lui, et à l'étage, les cœurs battants de ses petits le berçaient comme une douce mélopée. Morphée l'appelait.

Quand, de retour aux box, Stiles s'était pour la troisième fois replacé contre un carton, le grimoire glissant entre ses doigts parce qu'il était non seulement fatigué mais aussi mal installé, le Premier Alpha avait décidé qu'il serait plus judicieux de prendre les grimoires, voire même tous les cartons pour aller faire les recherches dans le loft. Alors, avec l'aide d'Isaac et de Stiles, il avait tout rangé dans le coffre de la voiture et silencieusement, Laura les avait ramenés au loft. Arrivé là-bas, Derek avait poussé Peter dans le lit. Son petit était à deux doigts de s'effondrer, de nouveau " _mal réveillé_ ", si on pouvait dire les choses ainsi. Laura et Isaac n'avaient pas tardé à le rejoindre, recroquevillés contre sa chaleur, et le jeune humain avait demandé à rester. Il lui avait dit qu'ainsi, il pourrait l'aider à chercher ce qu'il voulait, mais Derek l'avait lui aussi poussé à aller dormir. Il était toujours fatigué, malgré l'énergie factice qu'il pouvait ressentir grâce à la présence de sa meute, et Derek, en tant qu'Alpha, ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas prendre soin de lui. Le jeune homme avait hoché la tête, tout de même assez fatigué pour ne pas argumenter, et alors que Derek pensait qu'il allait dormir dans le lit de Laura, ou peut-être même dans le nouveau lit d'Isaac, qu'ils avaient monté durant la journée, Laura s'était relevée assez longtemps pour le prendre et le tirer dans le lit à leur côté. Derek avait observé le jeune humain rougir un instant, de se retrouver dans un grand lit avec une femme, un de ses camarades de classe ainsi qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, mais il s'était très vite laissé submerger par la situation et s'était endormi. Derek avait ensuite pris le temps de prendre une douche chaude et faire une machine pour dégorger ses vêtements et ceux de Stiles avant de se mettre sur la table et commencer ses recherches.

Stiles.

Le Premier Alpha se frotta les yeux et, le menton dans le creux de sa main, tourna le visage vers la chaise à sa droite, où était endormi le jeune humain, le visage pressé contre un des nombreux rouleaux de parchemins, la bouche entrouverte d'où un léger ronflement sortait de ses lèvres rosées. Stiles était resté à peine une heure avec ses petits avant de redescendre et de trouver Derek le nez plongé dans ses feuilles contenant de vieux secrets. _Waiting for_ **the time to pass you by** _*_ Malgré les remontrances de Derek, le jeune homme refusa de remonter et s'installa à ses côtés pour travailler lui aussi sur les grimoires. Ils étaient restés un moment en silence, à travailler ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre, et Stiles avait fini par être submergé par la fatigue et s'était écroulé.

Derek l'observa un long moment. Quand le Premier Alpha avait déclaré qu'il partait à la recherche de la jeune femme disparue, Stiles avait déclaré vouloir faire partie de ces recherches. Derek avait bien entendu refusé et l'avait envoyé chez lui. Sauf que c'était comme parler à un mur, et à une bonne distance, Stiles l'avait suivi, assez loin pour que Derek n'attrape pas son odeur. Il fallait le reconnaître, il était doué. Et puis, s'il n'avait pas été là, Derek se serait retrouvé dans une boucle sans fin d'une mort atroce, le cœur ne fonctionnant plus et ne pompant plus le sang, ne pouvant donc éliminer et le poison et ainsi, se retrouvant dans l'impossibilité de remonter de lui-même à la surface, définitivement immobilisé. Mais Stiles avait été là. Stiles l'avait aidé, l'avait sauvé, il n'avait rien lâché, gamin incroyablement têtu qu'il était.

Le Premier Alpha soupira et se redressa.

Il était tard, Stiles n'avait de toute manière pas sa voiture, qui était resté auprès de la piscine… Heureusement que Laura avait bien fermé derrière elle, sinon le bâtiment ouvert pouvait attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, et la police pouvait se pointer… Et trouver la jeep du jeune homme. Mauvaise idée.

Le corps lourd de sommeil, Derek observa un instant l'humain et récupéra son plaid sur le dossier du canapé pour le glisser sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme était bien endormi, mais Derek était sûr qu'à la moindre infraction, il allait se réveiller. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en soupirant. Il lui faisait vraiment trop confiance… Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix pour le moment. Alors il s'approcha du comptoir de la cuisine, récupéra les clés qui y étaient et verrouilla le loft derrière lui avant de partir en courant.

Certes, il était fatigué ; certes, il était quatre heures trente du matin, mais il était de son devoir de prendre soin des siens, et Stiles faisait partit des siens. Il devait donc faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'empêcher d'attirer une attention inconvenante sur lui.

Il courut jusqu'à la piscine et arriva aux côtés de la piscine avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ça lui manquait de courir dans les bois, librement. A moitié transformé, ou sous sa forme pleine de chien, coyote, ou loup gris. Lors de la dernière Pleine Lune, il n'avait pu courir avec Laura et même Scott. Mais maintenant, il y avait Laura, il y avait Peter, et il y avait même Isaac. Trois Bêtas Loups-garous, et un Humain. Rien n'allait sûrement être plus agréable que de prendre un grand bol d'air frais lors de la prochaine Pleine Lune…

Le Premier Alpha gara la jeep de Stiles à côté de leur voiture, et il remonta dans son loft. Fermant la porte derrière lui, Derek ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Sa meute était là. Sa meute était là, sa meute était en sécurité, sa meute était belle. Leurs cœurs battaient calmement, leurs odeurs se maillaient à la sienne et il se sentit ronronner de plaisir, transporté par leurs présences agréables. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le salon. _hope_ **the winds** _of change will change_ **your mind** _. *_ Doucement, il verrouilla l'appartement, éteignit les lumières et se rapprocha de Stiles, toujours paisiblement endormit sur la table. Il se tâtonna un instant avant d'esquisser un sourire. Puis il se pencha et minutieusement, récupéra le jeune homme pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Stiles bougea un peu, gémit même, gêné d'être dérangé. Il lâcha un petit soupir et Derek sentir sa tête de se détacher de contre son épaule.

\- Qu'e'qui'y'a ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix embrumée.

\- Chut Stiles, rendors-toi, tout va bien, lui chuchota Derek en resserrant sa prise sur le torse et les jambes du jeune homme.

\- D'rek ?

\- Oui, tout va bien, lui répondit l'Alpha.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Le jeune homme bougea un peu plus.

\- J'suis pas une princesse ! Clama-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Tu préfères le porté style sac à patate ? S'amusa Derek à mi-voix, bluffé que l'humain puisse encore aligner deux mots malgré son épuisement.

Ledit humain resta crispé un instant contre lui puis se laissa aller avec un bâillement, fondant contre le Premier Alpha, blottissant son visage contre sa clavicule.

\- Dors, Stiles, l'intima le Premier Alpha avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme lâcha un petit bruit de consentement mais ne dit rien, replongé dans sa torpeur. Le Premier Alpha le conduisit jusque dans la chambre où tout le monde semblait avoir décidé de se reposer. Laura, Peter, Isaac, tous dormaient profondément et Derek les observa un instant. **I could give** _a thousand_ **reasons why** _*_ Peter contre le bord, bien entendu, tout contre lui Laura et Isaac semblaient avoir comblés le vide que Stiles avait créé en se blottissant contre le dos de la Fille de la Lune.

Derek se rapprocha du bord et déposa délicatement le jeune humain sur le matelas. Il restait encore un peu de place, un tout petit peu de place, mais Derek secoua la tête. Malheureusement, alors qu'il se redressait, Stiles ouvrir un œil et lui attrapa le bras. Derek baissa les yeux vers l'endormi.

\- Tu viens dormir ? Lui souffla le jeune homme.

Derek déglutit et sourit, secouant la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas assez de place, Stiles.

L'humain fit une moue que Derek s'imagina un instant embrasser mais il réussit à rester stoïque.

\- Il y a toujours un peu de place, lui murmura Stiles.

Pour la illustrer ses propos, il bougea dans le lit, reculant pour coller son dos à celui d'Isaac et observa Derek, l'œil endormi.

\- Viens dormir Derek.

Le Premier Alpha déglutît difficilement, pensant au canapé qui l'attendait en bas, au rez-de-chaussée.

\- T'en va pas... Termina Stiles avec un bâillement.

Le regard que le jeune homme posait sur lui était chaud, doux, aimant, et le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux, vaincu.

Alors que Stiles lui marmonnait de venir dormir lui aussi en tapotant le matelas à ses côtés, Derek s'humidifia les lèvres et fit un pas en arrière, sortant de son champ de vision, pour retirer son sweat et se retrouva donc dans le débardeur qu'il avait enfilé après sa courte douche. _and_ **I know you** _. *_ Il regarda le lit pendant un moment, s'attardant sur ses petits, puis sur Stiles, qui avait enfoncé son visage dans un coin de l'un des oreillers pour retomber dans le sommeil. Le Premier Alpha se rapprocha et avec un soupir, s'allongea au bord du lit et ferma les yeux. _Make it on_ **your own** _*_ Avec Laura à moitié sur Peter, Isaac collé à sa petite et Stiles contre le dos de ce dernier, il avait largement la place de s'installer sur le dos sans être à cheval sur le bord et sans toucher Stiles. Seulement, ce dernier semblait avoir senti sa présence dans son sommeil, puisqu'il se rapprocha de Derek jusqu'à se blottir contre son épaule droite. Derek déglutit difficilement, l'odeur du jeune homme le submergeant, l'entourant, le berçant.

Derek leva la main pour se frotter le visage et à ses côtés, Stiles en profita pour se rapprocher de nouveau. Le Premier Alpha rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, fixant le jeune endormi qui souriait d'aise contre sa peau. Alors l'Alpha soupira et ferma à demi les paupières, roulant sur son flanc droit pour accueillir Stiles contre son torse. _but we don't have_ **to grow up** _. *_ Le jeune homme enfouit son nez contre sa clavicule, profondément endormi, et Derek pressa son nez contre ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur.

Il s'endormit, le cœur battant au même rythme que celui de Stiles, en harmonie.

.*.

Derek avait extrêmement bien dormi. Ça lui était rarement arrivé, ou plutôt, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Pas de cauchemar, pas de mal être, rien du tout. Il se sentait bien. Le Premier Alpha se sentit sortir peu à peu du sommeil et il se retrouva à froncer les sourcils. Il était bien, il était au chaud, c'était… une situation inhabituelle.

Derek ouvrit les yeux.

Il était toujours dans son lit, toujours dans sa chambre. Laura, Peter et Isaac avaient disparu, la porte de la pièce était fermée et lui coupait tous les sons de l'entièreté de l'appartement, toutes les pièces étant insonorisées pour faciliter une certaine intimité. Le soleil passait au travers des quelques rideaux clairs qu'il avait eu le courage un jour de poser sur les fenêtres de sa chambre et une masse chaude était allongée sur son torse. Derek ferma les yeux et inspira profondément en s'étirant. Sur son torse, Stiles grogna un peu et enfonça son visage dans son biceps, ses jambes emmêlées à celles du Premier Alpha, et ce dernier se figea.

Oh.

Il rouvrit les yeux alors qu'une sueur froide le secouait, tandis que le jeune humain, un bras au travers de son torse, bougeait de nouveau en sortant à son tour du sommeil. Il bougea, aux portes du réveil, pressant son nez contre son cou et Derek laissa un soupir tremblant passer ses lèvres. Doucement, il baissa son bras, qu'il avait posé sur l'oreiller au-dessus de sa tête et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles, drapant ce dernier de son bras. _We can stay_ **forever young** _*_ Le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir de contentement et frotta son visage contre lui. Le vieux cœur de Derek rata un battement et il remonta sa main pour la passer dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Stiles murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et fini par s'éveiller.

Derek le laissa sortir de sa torpeur en continuant de caresser sa nuque, laissant ce lien de meute qu'il ignorait encore jusqu'à hier battre dans sa poitrine au rythme de leurs deux cœurs, et il se retrouva à fermer à demi les paupières pour profiter de la sérénité de ce moment. La fatigue rendait encore son corps lourd, mais c'était agréable. Il était reposé et le sommeil se diluait doucement, bien qu'engourdissait toujours assez son cerveau. Stiles bougea de nouveau, assez pour lâcher un bruit de surprise, de questionnement, et il leva le nez du torse de Derek. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, clignant paresseusement des paupières, tandis que Stiles faisait la même chose de son côté.

Le jeune humain releva la tête, le visage froissé et les paupières à demies-fermées. Il posa son regard endormit sur le Premier Alpha et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

\- Hm… ?

\- Salut, murmura Derek d'une voix endormie.

\- … Coucou… ? Derek ? Répondit le jeune homme à voix basse.

Derek esquissa un sourire, auquel Stiles répondit légèrement.

Son corps était toujours pressé contre le sien, ses jambes entrelacées aux siennes, son bras enroulé autour de Derek. Le jeune humain leva sa main gauche et se frotta le visage, et Derek l'observa. Non, l'admira. Un Stiles au réveil était plus que charmant, et quand des rougeurs grimpèrent sur les joues du jeune homme, Derek n'avait qu'une seule envie, échanger leur place pour l'emprisonner sous son corps et lui embrasser ses taches rougeâtres, déchirer ses vêtements pour voir jusqu'où elles pouvaient descendre le long de son corps, boire ses soupirs et ses bâillements à même ses lèvres.

\- Tu es resté, finalement, murmura le jeune humain en roulant un peu, descendant de sur Derek pour se retrouver à partager le même oreiller que lui, si près de Derek que sa peau le brulait.

Le Premier Alpha bougea à son tour pour se tourner vers lui, essayant de ne pas penser aux lèvres de Stiles à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes. **living** _on my sofa *_ Ils se retrouvèrent donc face à face, à quelques pouces l'un de l'autre, et Derek pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres. D'ailleurs, le regard de Stiles se baissa un court instant au bas de son visage, et Derek se figea. Mais l'humain releva les yeux vers lui - Derek refusa de noter ses pupilles dilatées - et lui offrit un sourire.

\- Quelle journée hier, hein ? S'amusa presque le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Le Premier Alpha hocha lentement la tête.

\- Merci. De m'avoir gardé hors de l'eau, et pour tout le reste, murmura-t-il ensuite, enfin sûr que sa voix n'allait pas le lâcher.

Une nouvelle rougeur grimpa le long du cou de Stiles, qui sourit un peu plus timidement.

\- Toujours Derek, toujours, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix hésitante.

Le Premier Alpha ferma à demi les paupières, le cœur battant. **drinking** _rum and cola_ **underneath the rising sun** _. *_ Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer des choses, il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Stiles pouvait… sous-entendre, avec cette simple phrase. Il n'y avait rien, Stiles était juste quelqu'un de courageux, de déterminé, de…

L'odeur du jeune homme se teinta de cette douceur sirupeuse, aux teintes fleuries et chaudes, agréables, que Derek connaissait parfaitement.

\- Derek, je… commença Stiles.

Il avait à peine avancé la main, mais avait touché celle de Derek, qui reposait entre eux deux. Ses doigts enlacèrent les siens, hésitants, timides, et le cœur de Derek voulut sortir de sa poitrine pour danser la samba sur ses entrailles. Mais il n'en fit rien, et Stiles ne fit rien de plus. Alors Derek rouvrit les yeux, fixa le jeune homme qui l'observait avec une teinte d'admiration et d'espoir enfantin, et il secoua la tête, lentement. Stiles ne fit que le fixer, son regard se couvrant d'un voile de déception, ou quelque chose d'approchant, et quand Derek, la gorge serrée, lui murmura qu'il ne pouvait pas - qu'importe ce que Stiles voulait - et qu'il lâcha sa main pour s'écarter et commencer à sortir du lit, l'odeur de Stiles se teinta de déception, d'un peu de douleur et d'une bonne dose de résignation.

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, se refusant de céder.

Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir tout ça pour lui. Parce que même si ce Stiles était sa propre personne et que le Premier Alpha le savait - comment aurait-il l'ignorer ? - il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son Stiles en le regardant. Et qui était-il pour pouvoir faire ça ? Il ne pouvait pas, c'était… Mal. Non seulement ce serait mal pour le Seigneur Vampire, mais ce serait mal pour le jeune Humain, et ce serait dévastateur pour Derek. Il le savait, il savait qu'il commençait doucement à tomber sous le charme de l'Humain, de ses qualités et de ses défauts, mais ce serait salir la mémoire de son Stiles, que de succomber et de terminer par essayer de le retrouver dans le jeune homme. Et le jeune Stiles ne méritait pas ça, non plus. Il ne méritait pas quelqu'un qui ne pouvait l'aimer que pour lui-même, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler de choses qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il méritait quelqu'un d'impliqué, quelqu'un qu'il l'aimerait pour lui, et pas pour un souvenir fané et désuet, un souvenir trop vieux pour la mémoire de l'Homme.

Ce n'était pas Stiles. Ce n'était pas 'son' Stiles ! Ce n'était pas son amant, ce n'était pas un Seigneur Vampire que Gerard avait transformé pour mieux profiter de ses charmes, c'était un humain ! Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le lien, il n'avait toujours pas compris comment une telle chose avait pu arriver, et peut-être encore était-ce un piège, il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus ! _I could give a_ **thousand reasons** _why *_ Tout ce qu'il savait dans l'instant, c'était que Stiles soupirait en se redressant pour se frotter le visage rougit, son odeur désormais teintée de gêne et de malaise, qu'il était son propre lui, et que Derek n'avait pas le droit.

\- Je suis dé- commença Stiles, mais Derek l'arrêta.

Il n'avait pas à s'excuser, il n'avait pas à lui présenter des excuses, c'était à lui de le faire. Mais Derek n'était pas le gentil, et Derek n'était pas courageux.

\- J'ai trouvé, le coupa-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Le jeune homme cligna des paupières alors qu'il se raclait la gorge et releva la tête vers lui.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ce que c'est. J'ai trouvé ce que c'est.

Stiles le regarda puis baissa la tête sur le lit, jouant avec un coin du drap avec un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

\- Bien entendu, que tu as trouvé, murmura-t-il à voix très basse et désabusée.

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je… Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner, déclara-t-il ensuite d'une voix douloureuse qu'il chercha à dissimuler en se retournant.

\- Oui… Fais donc cela… Soupira Stiles.

Derek fuit la chambre.

.

Ses petits, tout du moins Laura et Isaac, l'observèrent préparer le petit déjeuner dans un silence lourd de sens, et si la Fille de la Lune comprit à moitié ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la chambre de maître, elle mit Derek et Stiles au pied du mur en récupérant le jeune humain avant qu'il ne s'enfuit du loft pour l'asseoir de force à table, un grand sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Derek évita que son regard ne s'attarde sur lui en déposant les mets sur la table de bois puis les poussa à commencer à manger en goutant rapidement les plats. _but_ **you're going** _, and_ **you know** _that. *_ Puis il remplit une assiette assez pour faire siffler l'humain de surprise, mais qui ne correspondait pas à ce que les Loups-garous pouvaient et devaient ingurgiter au petit matin, surtout après la journée d'hier. Mais il fallait commencer petit.

Le Premier Alpha ne s'assit pas. Il prit l'assiette et contourna la table de la partie salle à manger pour se glisser dans le salon. Là, blottit entre le canapé et la table basse, assit au sol avec le plaid de Derek contre son nez, Peter avait quitté le lit et la chambre pour se réfugier auprès des siens. Derek ne pouvait imaginer toute l'ingéniosité que Laura avait dû déployer pour le faire sortir du nid en réussissant à ne pas réveiller les deux derniers endormit, mais elle y était pourtant arrivée, et Peter se retrouvait là, perdu. Le Loup était toujours à la surface, mais la présence de sa meute et le fait que Derek l'avait précédemment endormi pour laisser à l'Humain le temps d'émerger l'avait rendu calme, voire même docile.

Derek sourit en posant l'assiette sur la table basse et se rapprocha pour s'accroupir aux côtés de Peter, assez pour que le Loup le voit et soit conscient de sa présence, mais pas assez pour que ce soit considéré comme une intrusion ou une menace, même pour son Alpha. Il entendit Isaac demander ce qui se passait avec Peter, surprit d'apparemment l'avoir vu prostré depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés, et Laura expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec Peter, le fait qu'il avait abandonné le statut d'Alpha au profit de Derek, que ce dernier avait usé de son pouvoir d'Alpha pour endormir Peter, qu'il termine de se soigner malgré son réveil brutal de son coma, qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps.

\- Oui, mais il est réveillé là, non ? S'enquit Stiles à voix basse, pour ne pas déranger Derek et Peter.

\- Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas Peter. Un Natif n'a normalement pas de distinction entre la partie Humaine et la partie Loup. C'est un tout. Mais là, les brulures étaient trop fortes et le Loup a pris le dessus instinctivement pour le soigner. Le temps et le réveil brutal provoqué par la perte de sa fille a accentué cette scission, déchirant les deux parties qui le composait. Normalement, Derek avait endormi son Loup pour aider la partie Humaine à ressurgir, celle qui a le plus besoin d'être soigné en premier lieux, parce que c'est sa douleur émotionnelle qui contribue à la séparation des deux. Mais avec l'arrivée d'Isaac dans la meute, il y a un nouveau Bêta pour partager sa charge émotionnelle, même si on ne la ressent pas. Il était en train de se réveiller comme lors de la mort de Malia, et néanmoins sentir Derek dans une si mauvaise position, avec ses sens et ses instincts sauvages décuplés par la scission, ça l'a fait ressurgir. Il fallait qu'il protège son Alpha. Maintenant, je pense que Derek va essayer de… ou de le rendormir, ou de faire resurgir Peter, je ne sais pas trop. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Peter ne nous fera rien, son Loup ne nous fera rien. Isaac est le Bêta de Derek, je le suis et je suis aussi sa nièce, et l'odeur de Stiles est partout dans la Tanière, mêlée à la nôtre et de toute manière, il sent le statut de Protégé de l'Espèce. Peter n'est pas dangereux. Il faut juste… De nouveau l'apprivoiser.

\- Je me vois pas comme un petit prince, commenta l'humain.

Laura comme Derek lâchèrent un petit rire amusé, mais Derek se concentra de nouveau sur Peter.

\- Hey, murmura-t-il.

L'ancien Alpha, le Loup devenu sauvage, planta ses yeux bleu électrique et brillants sur lui. Derek sourit gentiment et se rapprocha un peu plus en sentant le lien qu'il avait avec Peter frémir. Il le reconnaissait. Alors le Premier Alpha se rapprocha encore, reprit l'assiette et très vite, Peter fut contre lui, à presser son nez/museau contre sa mâchoire, poussant des petits bruits de contentement.

\- Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, s'amusa Derek avec nostalgie.

Calmement, il prit les aliments avec ses doigts et commença à nourrir Peter. Heureusement que ce n'était pas Scott ou Isaac qui s'était retrouvé avec un Loup redevenu sauvage, Derek aurait dû prémâcher la nourriture pour qu'ils viennent la prendre à même sa gueule. Et merci bien, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Quand l'assiette fut vide, Peter poussa un soupir de contentement et se blottit contre Derek. _Won't admit what_ **I already know** _*_ Le Premier Alpha passa sa main sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux avant de parler d'une voix calme et sûre, sa voix vibrante de puissante.

\- Allez Peter, il faut que tu dormes maintenant, d'accord ? Lui dit-il doucement.

Le Loup gémit, grogna un peu, comme un môme qui refuserait d'aller au lit.

\- Allez. Ferme tes yeux et endors-toi, le poussa Derek en bougeant pour pouvoir voir ses yeux.

Il fit briller son regard de vert, laissant s'échapper un peu de sa puissance de Premier Alpha et Peter gémit en papillonnant des paupières.

\- Ne combat pas le sommeil. Endors-toi et quand tu te réveilleras, ce sera l'Humain à qui j'aurais affaire, d'accord ?

Le Loup ne lui répondit pas directement mais quand Derek se redressa pour attraper les quelques coussins qu'il y avait sur le canapé pour les disposer autour de Peter, ce dernier ne dit rien et se laissa être installé dans ce nid d'appoint, le plaid de Derek sur lui pour se gorger de son odeur.

Puis enfin, il s'endormit.

Derek soupira en le regardant puis se redressa. Lui, il n'avait pas vraiment faim, pas encore tout du moins. _I've_ **never** _been_ **the best** _at letting go. *_ Se passant une main sur le visage, il se rapprocha de la table pour simplement se servir un café. Laura lui lança un regard entendu, s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'il se mette à table, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Au contraire, il s'écarta et se rapprocha du comptoir de la cuisine pour récupérer deux grimoires différents. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et regarda ses mails.

\- J'ai trouvé ce à quoi nous avions affaire, déclara-t-il enfin en mettant en impression le mail que lui avait envoyé Felipe pendant qu'ils dormaient.

Ses Bêtas relevèrent la tête vers lui, intrigué.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Laura en fronçant les sourcils.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'arrêta. Il leva la main pour leur dire d'attendre et monta rapidement à l'étage récupérer l'impression. Il la lisait en descendant.

\- Hm, oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il releva la tête vers ses petits. **I don't wanna** _spend the night_ **alone** _... *_

\- Bien. Hier soir, j'ai trouvé une description assez fidèle à ce que l'on a vu hier, mais il n'y avait pas d'illustration, alors je n'étais pas sûr. Mais ils parlaient d'une affaire qui se serait passée en Amérique Latine, qui était encore à l'époque sous le joug de l'Espagne. Donc des Dargans. Et oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il avait assisté à cette même histoire, ça l'énervait qu'il n'ait pu s'en souvenir la veille.

\- Nous avons affaire à un Kanima, expliqua-t-il en récupérant les deux grimoires où il avait trouvé quelques lignes en parlant.

Il vint s'asseoir à table, à la place du maître, et écarta les assiettes et les plats pour étaler les informations devant lui. _Guess_ **I need you** _. *_

\- Un Kanima, c'est une variation de la morsure d'un Loup-garou. Une transformation qui n'a pu s'effectuer correctement à cause d'une histoire passée trop lourde à supporter, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ah, zut, pesta Laura en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle leva la main et passa son doigt sur la page du grimoire le plus près d'elle.

\- Et comment on s'en occupe ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Eh bien… Nous sommes chanceux dans notre malheur, j'ai envie de dire, soupira-t-il.

Il désigna les informations que lui avait fait parvenir Felipe.

\- La transformation du Kanima est différente de celle d'un Loup-Garou. Certes, sa transformation provient de la même morsure, mais celui qui se transforme n'est pas capable de se souvenir de la transformation ou de ce qu'il fait pendant cette dernière. Il est fort, rapide, aussi puissant qu'un Bêta, mais il y a plus. Il est sensé redevenir humain à un certain moment, mais ce dernier ne le fait pas.

Il secoua la tête.

\- La chose, avec le Kanima, c'est qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une meute.

Laura fronça les sourcils en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas… un être libre…

Derek se dandina sur place. Le Kanima, c'était malheureusement une partie de lui qui ressortait. A cause de ce qu'il avait vécu quand il était en Forgeron, ceux qui avaient une blessure émotionnelle trop profonde au moment de la morsure et qui ne pouvaient faire face à cette réalité qui était la leur se retrouvait enfermé dans le même état d'esprit qu'il avait été à l'époque, cherchant la liberté avant tout mais qui ne pouvait y accédé, esclave qu'il était, renfermé, docile.

\- Le Kanima est… Sont tous animés d'un désir de vengeance. Ils sont un outil de vengeance. Ils ne cherchent pas de meute, il cherche un Maître pour les contrôler. Ce sont des esclaves, la définition la plus basique.

Il ne pouvait en dire plus devant les deux autres, mais Laura sembla comprendre un peu et grimaça.

\- Zut… On va se retrouver avec un peu plus de cadavre sur les bras alors ? Soupira-t-elle.

Derek réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas, expliqua-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Stiles, retenant un frisson en le voyant l'observer.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si ton amie Lydia a quelqu'un contre qui se venger ? S'enquit-il.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas mon amie, mais.. Attend, c'est Lydia, le Kanima ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en écarquillant les yeux.

Derek secoua la tête et grimaça.

\- Non. C'est… Son petit-ami.

Stiles et Isaac le regardèrent en clignant des paupières, surprise, puis Stiles s'étrangla.

\- C'était Jackass, hier soir ?! Tonna-t-il.

Isaac était tout aussi choqué et Derek hocha la tête.

\- Lui et Lydia ont fait face à Peter, je te rappelle. Les autorités n'ont toujours pas retrouvé Jackson et Lydia était à l'hôpital.

Il jeta un regard audit Peter endorm).

\- Peter à du sentir l'hérédité de Lydia et, sauvage qu'il était, a dû penser que ce serait un bon ajout dans sa meute. Jackson a dû s'interposer, et Peter s'est dit que pour avoir un, autant avoir la paire de Compagnons dans sa meute. Sauf que Jackson ne s'est pas vraiment transformé et Lydia est devenue… Eh bien, je n'en sais toujours rien, soupira-t-il.

\- Lydia est… pas humaine ? S'inquiéta Stiles, la gorge visiblement serrée.

\- Si… Mais elle est plus. Une fée de l'eau, une Naïade, peut-être. Ou une sirène. Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait trouvé. Toujours est-il que Jackson se cache dans la forêt, totalement transformé et incapable de redevenir humain. Sa non proximité avec les humains l'a empêché de trouver un maître, et Lydia… Eh bien, elle s'est réveillée et l'a retrouvé. Je pense que leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre les a lié d'une certaine manière… Toujours est-il que je pense que Lydia est maintenant le Maître du Kanima qu'est Jackson.

\- Et comment on va l'aider à faire face à ses problèmes s'il ne peut se transformer en humain ? S'inquiéta Laura.

Derek soupira et se frotta le visage.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas du tout, soupira-t-il, déjà fatigué. Mais hier, il ne voulait pas nous tuer, déclara-t-il.

Stiles ricana, le nez dans son assiette.

\- Ce n'est pas trop ce que j'ai senti, pourtant, marmonna-t-il.

Derek esquissa un sourire. _Make it on_ **my own** _*_

\- Il protège Lydia. Il nous a gardé incapable de nous défendre juste pour lui laisser le temps de s'enfuir et d'aller se cacher. Les Kanima n'ont pas forcément peur de l'eau, et si j'en crois ça - il montra le mail de Felipe - il adopte même les peurs et les affinités de leur maître. Lydia est clairement une Fille de l'Eau, reste à savoir laquelle. Toujours est-il qu'il aurait pu nous attaquer dans la piscine, mais ne l'a pas fait. Il nous a juste garder incapable de suivre Lydia.

Un silence s'abattit sur la table tandis que Laura lisait le mail de Felipe et que Stiles regardait les grimoires.

\- Hm… Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? S'enquit l'Humain.

Derek se frotta le visage.

\- Il n'y a que peu de choses qu'on peut faire. Retrouver Lydia, Jackson sera sans aucun doute avec elle, et essayer de la faire revenir, de calmer son hérédité pour qu'elle reprenne pied avec la réalité. Là, elle pourra forcer Jackson à reprendre forme humaine. Mais en tout cas, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter, Jackson est un véritable caméléon dans la forêt, et il ne s'approchera pas de lui-même de la ville. Alors, est-ce qu'il y aurait quelqu'un dont Lydia aimerait ou voudrait se venger ?

Stiles s'humidifa les lèvres et réfléchit un instant, le regard dans le vide.

\- Je... Non. Non, je ne crois pas, murmura-t-il.

Il releva la tête.

\- Elle n'a jamais eu de différents avec personne. C'est la fille la plus populaire, mais ce n'est pas une parodie, ce n'est pas une peste. Alors non.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Alors c'est bon. Je vais passer la journée dans la forêt, il faut que je la retrouve. On cherchera une explication au fait que Jackson ait fugué quand on aura réussi à le faire revenir, déclara-t-il.

Laura, Isaac et Stiles hochèrent la tête et continuèrent de déjeuner, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Stiles ne sonne. _but we can stay_ **forever young** _*_ La veille, il l'avait mis dans un bol de riz pour éviter que l'eau de la piscine ne s'infiltre trop, et quand il était venu aider Derek, il l'avait rallumé et mit en charge pour prévenir son père qu'il dormait chez des amis.

Le jeune humain sauta sur ses pieds et trottina jusqu'à son téléphone pour le retirer de la charge. Le regard qu'il posa sur l'écran se fit dur et il grogna. **underneath the rising sun** _. *_ Il décrocha.

\- Scott, quelle bonne surprise, clama-t-il d'une voix acide.

Le Louveteaux ne sembla pas entendre la colère dans le ton de son ami.

\- " _Stiles, t'es où ? Je te cherche partout !_ "

\- Parce que tu t'en inquiète, maintenant ? Railla le jeune homme en croisant les bras sur son torse, toujours énervé de la veille.

\- " _Ton père m'a dit que tu étais chez des amis, ça veut dire quoi ?!_ " continua le Louveteau.

Stiles cligna des paupières. _I could give_ **a milions reasons** _why *_

\- Ce que ça veut dire, répondit-il.

\- " _Mais Stiles..._ "

La voix de Scott était conciliante, comme s'il parlait à un enfant en bas âge.

\- " _Je suis le seul avec qui tu traines, et je ne suis pas avec toi maintenant. Alors arrête de mentir et dis-moi où tu es._ " dit-il d'une voix pleine de patience.

Laura lâcha un bruit outré, Isaac lorgna le jeune homme comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et Derek se crispa. Stiles, quant à lui, perdit toutes ses couleurs. _but_ **you're going** _, and_ **you know** _that. *_ Il se força à desserrer ses mâchoires.

\- Tu sais quoi, McCall ? Je commence à en avoir marre, de tes soi-disant instincts qui te jouent des tours. On t'a trouvé des tonnes d'excuses et je les acceptais jusqu'alors. Mais là, ça va trop loin. Je ne suis pas ton petit toutou, tu n'es plus la seule personne dans ma vie, mais merci de me faire sentir comme une merde. Pour info, merci encore de m'avoir laissé crever hier soir, je parie que tu étais encore avec ta si magnifique Alisson, alors que son père vous avait clairement interdit de vous revoir. Mais tu sais quoi, si tu veux continuer à faire le con avec tes supers sens woolfy et terminer avec une balle d'aconit entre les deux yeux, je t'en prie, mais ne viens plus me voir pour quoi que ce soit, ne me contacte plus si tu t'ennuies et que Alisson ne peut pas te voir ; parce que si tu le fait, je n'hésiterai pas à te botter le cul, c'est clair ? Alors maintenant, tu sais quoi ? Comme tu me l'as si bien dit hier soir, je suis occupé, pas maintenant !

Et suite à cet éclat, il raccrocha brutalement.

Un silence pesant tomba sur l'appartement. _All you have to is_ **wait a second** _*_ Haletant, Stiles fixait son téléphone comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, et releva doucement la tête vers eux.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… souffla-t-il.

Avant que Derek ne puisse réagir, Laura avait sauté sur ses pieds et se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. **your** _hands on_ **mine** _. *_

\- C'est normal, Stiles. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, tu as bien fait. C'était parfait, c'était magnifique, lui dit-elle contre l'oreille en le tenant fermement contre elle.

Si le jeune homme fut surpris, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de se laisser bercer par la Fille de la Lune, le visage défait.

\- Il n'avait pas à te parler comme ça, déclara ensuite Isaac d'une petite voix timide.

Ses instincts le poussaient sûrement vers le jeune homme pour se plonger lui aussi dans ce câlin de meute, mais l'humain qu'il avait été et qu'il était toujours dans une certaine mesure se refusait à se laisser aller ainsi alors qu'il connaissait à peine le fils du Shérif. Néanmoins son intervention fit visiblement du bien au jeune homme qui lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Laura pour lui offrir un maigre mais bien réel sourire. **The clock** _is ticking *_ Son regard attrapa celui de Derek et le Premier Alpha soutint son regard. Il hocha seulement la tête en esquissant un petit sourire conciliant et si le regard de Stiles se teinta alors de douleur, Derek ne releva pas. **so stay** _. *_ Il lui mima simplement que tout allait bien se passer, parce que c'était le cas. Derek était là pour lui, Laura était là pour lui, Isaac était là pour lui. Diantre, même Peter était là pour lui.

Oui, tout irait bien, Stiles irait bien, sa meute y veillerait.

 _All you have to do_ **is stay** _*_

.*.

 _* En attendant que_ **le temps passe** _, j'espère que_ **les vents** _du changement_ **te** _feront_ **changer d'avis** _._ **Je pourrais te donner** _une centaine de_ **raisons** _, et_ **je te connais** _. Le faire_ **tout seul** _, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de_ **grandir** _. Nous pouvons rester_ **jeunes à jamais** _,_ **vivant** _sur mon sofa, à_ **boire** _du rhum et du cola_ **sous le soleil levant** _. Je pourrais donner_ **un millier de raisons** _pour ça, mais_ **tu t'en vas** _, et_ **tu** _le_ **sais** _. Je refuse d'admettre ce que_ **je sais déjà** _, je n'ai_ **jamais** _été_ **le meilleur** _au lâcher prise._ **Je ne veux pas** _passer la nuit_ **seul** _... Je crois que_ **j'ai besoin de toi** _. Le faire_ **tout seul** _, mais nous pouvons rester à_ **jamais jeunes** _,_ **sous le soleil levant** _. Je pourrais donner_ **un millier de raisons** _pour ça, mais_ **tu t'en vas** _, et_ **tu** _le_ **sais** _. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est_ **d'attendre une seconde** _,_ **tes** _mains sur les_ **miennes** _._ **L'horloge** _tourne,_ **alors reste** _. Tout ce que tu as à faire,_ **c'est rester**.

* * *

 _*pose ça là, regarde à droite, à gauche, et déguerpit*_

 _xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : Ah, je ne vous avez pas prévenu, pour les moments de frustration comme ceux-là ?_

 _P.S 2 : Comment vous allez, sinon ?_

 _P.S 3 : Pour la semaine prochaine, si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu jusque là, ça ne va qu'aller en s'aggravant. Amen._

 _P.S 4 : Quelques soucis d'ordi en ce moment, mais promis, je reviens bien vite pour répondre aux reviews._


	38. TIME IS RUNNING OUT

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre** **38**

 **MUSE - Time is running out**

Stiles s'était assuré que Scott ne l'attendait pas chez lui avant de rentrer. Derek s'était quant à lui assuré que tout allait bien pour le jeune homme en l'accompagnant jusqu'à chez lui - ce qui était très étrange, une camaro noire suivant une vieille jeep bleue, ça faisait un peu harceleur/corbeau. Mais le Premier Alpha y avait tenu, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, surtout après ce qui s'était passé quand ils s'étaient réveillés. Puis il avait conduit jusqu'à l'ancien manoir des Hales pour garer sa voiture.

Il sortit du véhicule et prit une grande inspiration. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il devait chercher - une Fille de l'Eau en Transe protégée par un Kanima sauvage -, il savait l'odeur qu'il devait trouver et pister. Il hésitait juste à choisir entre les trouver sous sa forme humaine, ou reprendre une forme de canidé. La dernière fois qu'il s'était laisser aller à sa forme pleine, cela avait été pour cacher et dissimuler la mort de la jeune Paige, premier amour du jeune Derek. _I think I'm_ **drowning** _*_ Le Premier Alpha regrettait toujours d'avoir fui, d'être ainsi partit. S'il était resté, il aurait pu voir comment le jeune homme prenait sa mort et la culpabilité qui allait avec. Ainsi, le jeune Derek ne se serait sans aucune doute pas laissé embobiné par la chasseuse qui l'avait ensuite froidement assassiné, lui et toute sa famille.

Derek secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Après tout, il avait eu une bonne raison de partir : le Nemeton. Il avait retrouvé sa note dans son téléphone et en effet, le lieu sacré druidique devait posséder une sorte de camouflage. Il s'en souvenait, parce qu'il se forçait à y penser. Mais s'il ne se concentrait pas assez, il savait juste que Paige était morte, dans un lieu qui lui rappelait son ancien amant, de retour à la citadelle, et qu'il avait laissé le géniteur d'Isaac mourir au même endroit… mais sans plus. Rien de plus. Le lieu avait sans aucun doute une bonne raison pour se dissimuler ainsi, et Derek, bien qu'immortel et très puissant, n'avait pas à discuter des choix et des décisions de Père Nature.

Le Premier Alpha retira sa veste tout en réfléchissant.

Le Nemeton possédait entre ses racines un sanctuaire dédié à son ancien amant. Derek ne savait ni ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela avait pu arriver, mais c'était le cas. Entre les bras d'un des Arbres de Vie se trouvaient l'épée que Derek avait forgé presque neuf cents ans auparavant, l'urne de fer la plus dégradante qu'il ait vu ayant contenue ses cendres, et cette gravure représentant son blason. **asphyxiated** _*_ Le blason de Stiles. Les cendres de Stiles. L'épée de Stiles.

Derek s'arrêta entre quelques arbres et leva le regard vers le ciel pour soupirer.

Il commençait peu à peu à guérir. De retour à New York, à peine quelques mois plus tôt, il était encore incapable de dire son nom, ou même de le penser.

Stiles.

Stiles.

Le Seigneur Stiles, de la Citadelle.

Il guérissait peu à peu. L'avoir à ses côtés… Non, avoir une version humaine à ses côtés, une copie sans en être une, un Stiles qu'il ne pourra jamais approcher - pas comme il le pourrait, le voudrait, le désirerait tout du moins - le voir vivre, respirer, rire et souffrir, bien en vie… Derek commençait douce à faire enfin la paix avec sa mort.

Presque neuf siècles. Presque neuf siècles et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il arrivait à faire face à ce qui s'était passé. Oh, il y pensait, il se fustigeait toujours, il n'avait jamais cessé d'y penser, pas un seul instant. _I wanna break_ **this spell** _that_ **you've** _created. *_ Il avait pensé à la courbe de ses hanches lors de la guerre d'indépendance des États-unis. Il avait été hanté par son petit sourire supérieur lors d'une de ses morts dans les tranchées. Cela avait été le souvenir de son sourire doux et aimant qui l'avait aidé à tenir lors de ses deux semaines d'horreur à Auschwitz. Stiles ne l'avait jamais quitté. Son Stiles, son Seigneur ne l'avait jamais quitté, malgré la douleur que son souvenir engendrait. _You're something_ **beautiful** _*_

Mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait sentir ses blessures si anciennes se refermer peu à peu. Il n'avait pu cette douleur sourde, comme si on frottait du sel sur sa plaie ouverte, non.

Voir, sentir le Stiles humain l'aidait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. _a_ **contradiction** _. *_

Derek rouvrit les yeux en attrapant l'odeur qui cherchait en venant ici et esquissa un sourire avant de se mettre en marche.

.

Il trouva la jeune Lydia assez rapidement. La jeune femme, toujours dans sa petite blouse d'hôpital, était assise contre un arbre, les yeux toujours aussi blancs et possédant toujours son air éthéré, cette aura enchanteresse. Derek resta à quelques mètres, s'asseyant à son tour au sol pour l'observer. Elle ne lui accorda pas un seul regard mais ramassa ses jambes contre son torse et Derek vit ses pieds éraflés. Mais il ne dit rien.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire plus d'une heure. Cela ne dérangeait pas Derek d'être ainsi assit dans l'herbe, après tout, il avait grandi dans une cellule et avait déclenché une guerre qui durait encore aujourd'hui pour avoir la possibilité de respirer et de courir librement dans les bois. L'avancée du monde et de la société était bien, l'eau chaude à toute heure surtout, et les moyens de communications, bref, le confort de la vie moderne avait du bon, mais Derek restait un Loup en cœur et âme. Les bois étaient chez lui, la flore était son lit et la faune était son souffle.

Alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, des craquements de branches au-dessus de Lydia se firent entendre. Derek leva la tête.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Jackson était là, mais il s'en était douté. Le Kanima s'était sans aucun doute placé là pour avoir une vue globale de ce qui pourrait mettre en danger la vie de son Maître, ou plutôt de sa Maîtresse dans cette situation. Et apparemment, presque deux heures à rester tranquillement à ses côtés, assez pour que la jeune femme soit détendue contre l'arbre, avait confirmé au Kanima que Derek n'était un danger immédiat. Oh, certes, quand il se laissa tomber au sol sans un bruit pour s'enrouler autour de la jeune femme, qui lâcha un souffle de plaisir en fermant les yeux, et qu'il braqua son regard sur Derek, ce dernier sut qu'il était en probation. Mais c'était déjà un début.

Il resta un peu plus d'une nouvelle heure sans bouger puis se redressa et s'étira, faisant craquer son cou et son dos, arrachant un sursaut à Jackson et Lydia. Tout de suite, il leva les mains devant lui et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Désolé.

Il le regarda et leur offrit un petit sourire.

\- Je reviendrais vous voir demain. Il faut que vous mangiez et que tu reviennes Lydia, que Jackson puisse faire la paix avec son passé.

Ledit Jackson siffla en faisant un mouvement vers lui et Derek fit un nouveau pas en arrière.

\- Je sais, je sais. Pas aujourd'hui, on verra ça plus tard, s'amusa-t-il.

Puis sans un mot, se détourna et retourna à sa voiture.

Il était sûr que d'ici demain, quand il reviendrait, il trouvera l'endroit vide de Lydia et de Jackson, mais cette première approche, sans attaque, était un grand pas vers la libération pour eux deux. Il espérait arriver à au moins faire revenir la jeune femme d'ici quelques jours.

Le Premier Alpha retourna ainsi chez lui et l'odeur qu'il intercepta lors de la traversée du centre-ville le fit frissonner et attisa sa mémoire, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne s'y attarde.

Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

.*.

Le lendemain matin commença sur les chapeaux de roues. Une irrégularité, une surprise à noter quelque part pour que l'on s'en souvienne pour pouvoir le fêter plus tard : Scott se présenta de lui-même au loft à neuf heures du matin.

Alléluia !

...Enfin, de lui-même, il ne fallait peut-être pas trop lui en demander, non plus, puisqu'à ses côtés, Stiles. Stiles, lui et toujours, encore. Isaac et Laura avaient regardé les deux jeunes gens qui les avaient pris au pied du lit d'un drôle d'air, surpris de les voir aussi rapidement de nouveaux côte à côte après la crise de nerfs de Stiles datant de la veille à peine. Mais le jeune humain n'avait fait que renifler méchamment avant de quitter les côtés de Scott pour aller s'enfoncer dans le canapé, l'abandonnant.

\- Monsieur voulait apprendre, et n'a pas voulu me lâcher la jambe tant que je ne lui avais pas expliqué tout ce que je savais. Alors démerdez-vous avec lui, mes petits Loups, avait-il lâché, prenant un des livres qui traînaient sur la table basse pour le feuilleter.

Laura, Isaac et Derek avaient donc regardé le Louveteau qui s'était mis à dandiner sur place, un regard de bête traquée sur le visage.

Après un regard entendu entre la Potentielle Alpha Hale et l'actuel Alpha de la Meute, la Fille de la Lune se rapprocha pour inviter Scott à un dialogue concret, sincère et qui allait sans aucun doute débloquer la situation. Malheureusement pour eux, à peine Laura avait-elle commencé à expliquer, à jouer son rôle de Bêta de tête et surtout, de future Alpha, le jeune homme vit celui qui l'avait transformé. En effet, Peter n'avait pas quitté son nid de coussins au pied du canapé et était toujours paisiblement endormi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?! S'exclama le Louveteau, haussant la voix.

Surpris, Stiles se tourna vers lui et suivit son regard à ses pieds. Derek, qui jusque-là n'avait pas voulu intervenir pour éviter que le garçon se braque à cause de son Loup encore sauvage, se redressa. _I wanna_ **play the game** _*_ Il était encore assis à la table du petit déjeuner, qu'ils avaient à peine tous eut le temps de finir.

\- Peter est dans sa Tanière, là où il doit être, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Je ne veux pas être dans la même pièce que ce psychopathe ! Pesta le Louveteau en fronçant les sourcils.

Derek soupira, mais ce fut Stiles qui le réprimanda.

\- Écoute, McCall, je croyais qu'on en avait parlé. Tu te calmes de suite, tu ranges tes instincts dans une jolie boite de métal tout au fond de ton esprit et tu passes à autre chose. Oui, tu as été transformé. La belle affaire, c'était un accident, je croyais qu'on avait enfin dépassé ça, on était d'accord pourtant d'accord là-dessus, non ? Le Loup qu'est Peter s'est calmé grâce au soutien de sa Meute, qui lui donne la stabilité nécessaire pour se reconstruire.

Le jeune homme ferma la bouche dans un claquement sec et se renfrogna en baissant le nez dans son livre, marmonnant qu'il le supposait, qu'il n'en savait rien réellement. Derek se racla la gorge.

\- Stiles à raison. Il était sauvage, dû à son statut d'Alpha Oméga forcé. Mais la présence des siens le stabilise et le soigne. De toute manière, il va bien falloir que tu l'affronte à un moment donné, expliqua-t-il.

Scott le regarda comme s'il lui avait dit qu'il allait devoir se couper une jambe, ou quelque chose du même gabarit.

\- Ça ne va pas la tête ? Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à lui ! Je croyais que... Que...

Derek claqua une main sur la table et se leva, fusillant le gamin du regard.

\- Que quoi ? Qu'après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, qu'après vous avoir empêché, toi et Christopher Argent, de le tuer, j'allais le mettre à mort ? Les accidents arrivent à tout le monde, malheureusement ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Il a tué des gens ! Surenchérit le Louveteau, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et au nom des lois qui nous régissent, il était dans son bon droit ! Une chasseuse à usurpé la confiance qu'un Louveteau avait mis en elle. Elle a profité de ses faiblesses et de ses insécurités pour s'attaquer et massacrer - oui, massacrer, je pèse mes mots ! - une Famille Fondatrice, des plus ouverts au monde et des plus pacifiques ! Sans les Hales, les États-Unis se retrouvent sans référents ni protecteurs, permettant aux plus anarchistes de s'élever. De plus, pour brouiller les pistes, elle s'est aidé d'humains ignorants qui ont pourtant accepté de brûler vive une des familles fondatrice de cette ville, simplement parce qu'ils le pouvaient - et ça, Loups-garous comme Humains, ça reste un crime ! Termina par crier Derek, ses yeux s'illuminant de rouge.

En réponse, le regard du Louveteau brilla d'ocre et il sortit même les crocs.

\- Eh bien, puisque c'est comme ça et que vous êtes si peu ouverts à la conversation, je m'en vais ! Si vous avez tant besoin que ça de moi, il va falloir revoir votre position ! Déclara-t-il.

Laura haussa un sourcil, Isaac écarquilla les yeux et Derek gronda.

\- Vas-t-en, susurra-t-il, se retenant de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Le Louveteau n'en avait pas besoin de plus et tourna les talons pour partir, l'odeur de sa colère et de son indignation teintant encore l'air dès la porte fermée derrière lui. _I want the_ **friction** _. *_

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce à vivre du loft.

\- Mais... Mais c'était quoi, ça ?! S'exclama Stiles en se redressant dans le canapé, choqué.

Derek gronda et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'on en arriverait là, cracha-t-il.

\- Derek, sérieux... S'étouffa presque le jeune humain.

\- À tant le pousser pour qu'il vienne à nous, il s'est monté le bourrichon tout seul, constata Laura en se rasseyant, le regard toujours sur la porte, elle aussi interloquée.

\- C'est à dire ? S'enquit Stiles en la rejoignant à table.

\- C'est-à-dire que nous l'avons tant pressé, afin qu'il apprenne tout ce qu'i savoir sur notre société, ait un meilleur contrôle pour parvenir ainsi à lier son lui Humain et Animal pour éviter tous débordements, qu'une partie de lui, notamment son Loup, est persuadée qu'il nous est indispensable pour quelque chose. Que nous avons absolument à tout prix besoin de lui et inconsciemment, ça le fait se sentir supérieur à nous, ragea le Premier Alpha en fusillant la porte d'où venait de disparaître Scott du regard, comme si elle était personnellement responsable de cet "exploit" - notez l'ironie.

Stiles se tourna à son tour vers la porte pour la regarder et soupira. Il observa le loft et soupira de nouveau.

\- Bon. Bon, bon, bon... Alors... C'est à moi de m'y coller, hein ? Railla-t-il.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa, piquant un toast que Derek n'avait pas mangé dans son assiette.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, je vais m'en occuper et essayer de le calmer, déclara-t-il la bouche pleine.

Laura le regarda faire le hamster en ricanant mais bien qu'il esquissât un sourire, Derek resta tout de même très sérieux.

\- Fais attention à toi, Stiles, déclara-t-il.

Le jeune humain se tourna vers lui et sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ? C'est Scotty, et tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis... hm, sous la protection des Loups-garous, c'est ça ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Tu as beau être sous la protection de l'espèce, c'est vrai, il n'empêche qu'il pourrait devenir frustré, et violent. Pas avec toi, mais avec tout ce qu'il pourrait y avoir autour. Tu ne fais pas partie de sa meute, expliqua-t-il.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.

\- Hm, ah bon ? J'aurais pensé pourtant, je veux dire ça a été pendant longtemps nous deux contre le monde, ce ne serait pas logique que son louloup nous vois comme... Je ne sais pas, des frères de meute, quelque chose comme ça ? S'enquit-il.

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres et hocha la tête.

\- C'est sûrement le cas. Mais le fait est que tu as commencé à... Ou plutôt nous avons tous commencé à tisser avec toi des liens forts de meute.

Laura se tourna précipitamment vers lui, clairement surprise. Elle n'avait apparemment pas senti le lien fort qu'elle avait pourtant elle aussi tissé avec l'humain. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Pour... Pour de vrai ? Je ne suis plus un simple membre honoraire ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Apparemment pas, avoua enfin Derek. Ce n'est pas définitif, parce qu'on a pas fait les démarches ni le rituel pour l'acceptation complète dans la meute, mais il sera évident pour le Loup de Scott que tu n'es pas forcément de son côté.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais Derek secoua la tête.

\- Dans le sens où tu ne fais clairement pas partie de la même meute. Malgré son nouveau statut de Bêta retrouvé, Peter est toujours son Alpha, et je suis... entre guillemet le tiens. Et Scott me voit toujours comme une menace, termina-t-il d'expliquer.

Stiles le regarda en clignant des paupières.

\- Attend, quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?

Le Premier Alpha ne fit que hocher lentement la tête, et le jeune homme leva les yeux ainsi que les bras au ciel.

\- Et c'est maintenant que je dois partir que tu me le dis, tu es sérieux ?!

Il secoua la tête et se retourna, enfilant rageusement son gilet.

\- Cela dit, ça met beaucoup de choses en perspective, je n'y crois pas... Pfff, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix, et si les trois autres présents n'avaient pas été des Loups-garous, ils ne l'auraient sûrement pas entendu.

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres et se redressa dans sa chaise.

\- Stiles... commença-t-il.

Mais le jeune homme leva la main pour le faire taire et secoua la tête.

\- Non. Non Derek, j'ai... J'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça. On verra ça plus tard, tu veux ? Gronda-t-il. Et d'ailleurs, même si tu n'veux pas, faut vraiment qu'on parle.

Il secoua un peu plus fort la tête et commença à reculer avant de soupirer, puis marmonna des au-revoirs à Isaac et à Laura, ignora superbement Derek, et quitta le loft. Le Premier Alpha évita les regards intrigués de ses Bêtas et resta là, les bras ballants, réalisant qu'il avait sans aucun doute blessé le jeune homme par son refus. **You will be the death of me.** _*_ Mais il avait fait le bon choix, il le savait. Il espérait juste ne pas... perdre son amitié si incroyable à son cœur, si douce à son âme.

.*.

Derek était ensuite retourné auprès de Lydia et de Jackson. Il les avait trouvés tout aussi rapidement que la dernière fois, et cette fois-ci, quand il arriva auprès de Lydia, Jackson ne resta pas perché au-dessus d'eux bien longtemps avant de rejoindre la jeune femme et de s'enrouler de nouveau autour d'elle, sans quitter Derek du regard.

Le Premier Alpha s'était lui aussi confortablement installé contre le tronc d'un arbre, juste face à eux, restant silencieux. La jeune Lydia était toujours dans son état de Transe, ce qui était un peu inquiétant. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Ou même bu ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormit ? Derek n'en savait trop rien. La police continuait de faire des battues dans les bois, pour retrouver le couple - c'était aussi pour ça que Stiles passait autant de temps avec eux, son père était un peu trop au poste de police - mais ils ne pouvaient pas les trouver. Le couple de tout nouveaux transformés ne faisaient que bouger, notamment de nuit, et évitait consciencieusement les endroits que la police et les quelques volontaires fouillaient, allant jusqu'à même traîner aux endroits qu'ils avaient déjà fouillé - Derek le savait puisqu'il avait senti leurs odeurs, enfin, celle de Lydia, par-dessus celle plus atténuées des policiers.

Derek se mit à parler au bout d'une demie heure, racontant qui il était, ce qu'il était - le fils de Talia et un Loup-garou de naissance -, il expliqua la situation dans laquelle se retrouvait sa famille, entre Peter devenu fou et ayant transformé le jeune Scott McCall, l'Humain Stiles qui se retrouvait embarqué dans cette situation. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de leur en dire plus avant de devoir repartir. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas bronché à ses mots, ou simplement à sa voix. Derek espérait qu'ainsi, il allait pouvoir au moins le laisser les approcher. **Bury it** _. *_ Il espérait qu'un contact direct avec lui leur permettraient de reprendre un semblant de contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Il espérait qu'un contact répété, avec lui parlant, lui permettrait de pouvoir très prochainement les approcher.

\- Je reviendrais demain, déclara-t-il en se redressant.

Lydia braqua pour la première fois son regard sur lui et lâcha un petit bruit de consentement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou exposé du Kanima, qui ferma les yeux en sifflant, se penchant dans le contact de la jeune femme. Derek les regarda un instant puis retourna chez lui.

.*.

Quand il arriva, Laura lui expliqua qu'elle avait réussi, avec l'aide précieuse d'Isaac, à remonter Peter dans l'ancienne chambre de Malia. L'ancien Alpha avait un peu gémi mais s'était très vite rendormit contre l'oreiller qui ne portait plus l'odeur de sa petite depuis longtemps, mais son nez était enfouis contre sa peluche éléphant. Derek ayant récupéré quelques petites choses lui appartenant chez les Tates quand il avait réglé le problème de Sandra Tate. Elle lui avait aussi remis une perfusion, qu'il s'était arraché quand il s'était réveillé, et avait bien fait, puisqu'à peine une demi-heure après que Derek soit rentré de sa recherche de Lydia et de Jackson, on frappait à la porte.

Ce fut Derek qui ouvrit la porte du loft pour laisser entrer le shérif, accompagné par une petite femme ronde en tailleur, rousse aux cheveux bouclés et au sourire avenant. Une assistance sociale dans toute sa splendeur. Isaac se crispa un peu, mais la présence de Derek le calma assez pour la laisser approcher. Le Shérif lui expliqua qu'ils cherchaient toujours son père mais qu'il était totalement introuvable, qu'il avait clairement fuit et qu'un mandat d'arrêt dans l'état avait été lancé. L'assistance sociale, une certaine Briana Suarez, se présenta et lui expliqua sa désormais situation. Elle avait eu accès à son dossier médical et lui avoua posséder un doctorat en psychologie lui permettant d'évaluer son état mental. Derek et Laura les laissa faire leur travail, le Shérif n'étant qu'une présence d'autorité qui resta auprès des deux jeunes gens pour discuter avec eux le temps. Mais quand le Premier Alpha voulut le conduire dans la cuisine, lui et sa petite, pour laisser à Isaac et l'assistante une certaine intimité, Isaac paniqua un peu et le supplia de rester.

Après un regard vers l'assistante sociale puis vers le père de Stiles, le Premier Alpha sourit et vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil non loin de lui, et Isaac se détendit visiblement. Derek réussit à ne pas tendre la main pour la poser sur sa nuque et l'apaiser, et le visage de l'assistance sociale se fit doux en voyant le jeune homme désormais plus à l'aise avec la présence de Derek. Laura emmena par contre le Shérif dans la cuisine et lui proposa un café, le Premier Alpha se focalisant sur eux pour éviter d'écouter la conversation entre le Louveteau et la femme inconnue qui allait décider de son avenir.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Derek ne put éviter d'entendre quelques bribes de paroles : La femme lui proposa plusieurs options. Être mise sous la tutelle de l'état et partir de Beacon Hills pour aller être mit dans un foyer à Sacramento pour l'année qu'il lui restait à vivre en tant que mineur, le jeune homme ayant déjà 17 ans ; ou bien trouver la famille qui lui restait et être mis sous leur garde ; ou enfin être émancipé, mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il soit bien prêt à assumer ce choix, devoir arrêter les cours puisque son père était partit en laissant des dettes à payer à la banque, et que le jeune homme allait donc devoir trouver un emploi pour commencer à rembourser. Dans son fauteuil, Derek grimaça. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à ce genre de chose, quand il s'était débarrassé du géniteur de son Bêta, malheureusement. Il ne voulait pas que le gamin se retrouve à gâcher sa vie à cause d'un connard pareil !

\- Je... Je dois choisir tout de suite ? S'inquiéta Isaac avec une petite voix serrée.

La femme sourit.

\- Non, bien sûr. Nous allons rentrer à Sacramento, et-

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas partir ! Clama Isaac en se redressant, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne peux pas rester là ? Ici, avec Derek, Peter et Laura ? Je me ferais tout petit, je ne vais déranger, je-

Balbutiant, il se tourna vers Derek, cherchant de l'aide et le Premier Alpha se redressa pour poser sa main sur son épaule et le serrer.

\- Hey, hey, calme-toi, tout va bien. Tu ne gênes pas ici, ça va, ne t'en fait pas, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

L'assistante sociale ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais Derek l'arrêta.

\- Écoutez madame, ça doit pouvoir être possible. Laura a emploi fixe, je suis à la recherche du mien et même sans cela, j'avais un travail avant cela, notre tuteur nous a laissé une bonne dose d'argent et en plus de cela... L'assurance nous a payer très cher l'accident qui a emporté notre famille, déclara-t-il d'une voix serrée. Hypothétiquement, Laura, Peter, Isaac et moi pourrions ne pas travailler de toute notre vie et pourtant vivre confortablement. Il y a déjà une chambre pour lui, tout. Il n'est pas obligé de quitter la ville, on peut être sa famille d'accueil.

La femme parue mal à l'aise, bougeant sur le fauteuil en se redressant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, il faudrait que... Enfin, vous n'êtes pas habilité à recevoir et à vous occuper de jeunes gens dans sa situation, déclara-t-elle, un peu moins ouverte.

\- Faites nous habiliter, ça ne doit pas être compliqué.

\- Mais il y a toujours cette histoire de dettes...

\- Et la maison ? Intervint alors Isaac

Derek et l'assistante sociale se tournèrent vers lui, la femme fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je... ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec cette demeure. J'ai bien... Quelques petites choses à récupérer, des vêtements et des affaires pour l'école, mais rien de plus. Je ne veux plus... plus rien. Alors, la banque ne peut pas saisir la maison ? Ça ne rembourserait pas les dettes ? Déclara-t-il, le regard brillant de détermination.

\- Peut-être, si, répondit la femme en grimaçant. Mais il faudrait voir ça directement avec la banque et...

\- Je peux demander à notre avocat de se pencher dessus, déclara Derek.

\- Mais pour la mise sous tutelle, il faudrait que l'on revienne expertiser votre demeure, qu'on puisse s'assurer que tout va bien.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire maintenant ?

Elle se passa une main sur le menton en soupirant.

\- Si, si, bien entendu. Mais la mise sous tutelle restera longue, il faudrait qu'Isaac rentre avec moi à Sacramento.

\- Et s'il est mis sous la tutelle provisoire d'une personne déjà agréé ?

Les trois personnes se retournèrent vers la cuisine, d'où était sorti le Shérif qui les regardait, un café à la main. _I won't_ **let you** _bury it *_ L'homme de loi haussa les épaules.

\- Je peux être son référent, le temps que Laura et Derek obtiennent leur statut de tuteur, déclara-t-il nonchalamment.

La femme ouvrit la bouche mais Isaac se redressa.

\- S'il vous plait, madame ! Derek, Laura et Peter sont les seules personnes en qui j'ai confiance.

Il se ratatina soudainement, comme surprit de son propre éclat, de sa propre audace. Ce fut comme s'il voulait s'excuser, mais lâcha autre chose à la place.

\- Enfin, avec Stiles en plus, bien sûr, murmura-t-il.

\- Stiles ? Questionna l'assistante sociale.

\- Ah, ça, c'est mon fils, s'amusa le Shérif en terminant son café, haussant un sourcil amusé.

La femme les regarda tour à tour puis soupira en souriant, secouant la tête.

\- Bien. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, alors, c'est ça ? S'amusa-t-elle.

Isaac lui lança un regard interdit, avec une pointe d'espoir, tout comme Derek. Elle se redressa, frappant ses genoux de ses mains.

\- Bon, vous me faîtes visiter ?

Derek sourit.

.*.

La situation n'était toujours pas arrangée, mais au moins, Isaac restait avec eux jusqu'à ce que sont dossier soit examiné, et que leur demande de mise sous tutelle soit considérée. Pour l'instant, le Shérif John Stilinski était son référent, et tant qu'Isaac restait auprès de sa meute, la situation lui convenait parfaitement.

Le lendemain, Peter reprit pied avec la réalité presque en même temps que la jeune Lydia, à une heure d'intervalle.

Derek ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était la jeune femme, mais il réussit néanmoins à s'approcher suffisamment pour tendre sa puissance vers elle et caresser la sienne - il n'y avait pas vraiment d'explications exactes à ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était la meilleure image qu'il pouvait obtenir - et lui faire reprendre pied avec la réalité. _I won't let you_ **smother it** _*_ Jackson n'était pas intervenu, restant en retrait, comme attendant ce qui allait arriver. Derek avait parlé à la jeune femme durant tout le processus, mais avant qu'il ne puisse déterminer ce qu'elle était, son regard était redevenu normal et elle avait crié de peur en faisant un bon en arrière en voyant le regard vert brillant qu'adorait Derek.

Ce dernier leva les mains devant lui en souriant doucement.

\- Calme-toi, calme-toi. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Je m'appelle Derek.

La jeune femme, plaquée contre le mur, le regardait avec angoisse, les yeux écarquillés, et Derek entendit Jackson s'enfuir. Zut, avait-il vraiment le temps de lui courir après ? Hm, Lydia venait en première pour l'instant.

\- Je sais... Souffla-t-elle.

Le Premier Alpha fronça les sourcils et l'observa.

\- Tu... tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé durant ta Transe ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Je... Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

Derek soupira de soulagement.

\- Tant mieux. Ça va m'éviter de longues et laborieuses explications et-

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, clame-t-elle rapidement.

Il cligna des paupières.

\- Pardon ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout ce qui s'est passé ? Un gros trip provoqué par les médicaments, rien de plus, asséna-t-elle avec passion.

Derek la fixa, alors que la jeune femme secouait la tête de plus en plus sèchement, le regard dur. Elle était en plein déni, et Derek ne pouvait malheureusement pas la forcer à faire face à sa nouvelle condition.

\- Donc tu nie tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, c'est ça ? Soupira-t-il, déjà fatigué.

\- Tout à fait ! Cracha-t-elle, le regard noir et flamboyant.

Le Premier Alpha ne fit que hausser un sourcil, peu impressionné par ses manières. Après tout, ce n'était pas son petit regard noir qui allait faire face à tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer durant toutes ses années. _I won't let you_ **murder it.** _*_ Elle croisa les bras sur son torse, tentant de garder un certain contrôle sur la situation qui lui avait échappé.

\- Très bien. Donc tu te fiches de ce qui va arriver à ton petit-ami, non ?

Elle tressaillit.

\- Je n'ai pas de petit-ami, Jackson m'a quitté quelques jours avant la fête d'avant vacances, grinça-t-elle des dents. Tais-toi de toute manière, je ne veux rien entendre !

Derek ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupé par son téléphone sonnant. Grommelant, il se débattit avec sa veste pour retirer son portable de sa poche.

\- Oui ?

\- " _C'est moi_ ", l'apostropha Laura d'une voix un peu tendue. " _On a une... situation, ici_. "

Le Premier Alpha soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- " _Peter est en train de se réveiller_ ", déclara-t-elle d'un ton grave.

Derek rouvrit les yeux.

\- Ah ?

\- " _Oui, et je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre s'il me trouve seule avec un Louveteau. Il faut que tu_ _rentres_ _rapidement._ " Déclara-t-elle précipitamment.

Le Premier Alpha soupira et se frotta le visage avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la nouvelle transformée, enfin la jeune femme, qui tremblait contre l'arbre sans en avoir l'air, arborant un regard dur et froid, voulant paraître plus en contrôle qu'elle ne l'était.

\- OK. Ouais. J'arrive, soupira-t-il, le cœur battant.

Il regarda son téléphone une dernière fois avant de raccrocher et de le mettre dans sa poche. Il releva la tête vers Lydia.

\- Alors... Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de rester pour papoter. De toute manière, vu comment tu es partie, tu vas refuser de m'écouter. Alors...

Il tendit la main vers la forêt.

\- Tu marches dix à quinze minutes dans cette direction, et tu tomberas sur les battues organisées pour vous retrouver, expliqua-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard interdit.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu me laisses partir ? Juste comme ça ?

Derek hocha la tête, retenant un énième soupire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te kidnapper pour te forcer à faire face à ta nouvelle réalité ? Non, ça ne mènera à rien. Tu es une Fille de l'Eau, tu es foncièrement quelqu'un de neutre. Pas de tendances à la bonté ni à la violence, qu'importe ce que tu es. Tu ne risques de blesser personne, pas comme McCall, alors je n'ai rien de plus à faire à tes côtés.

Il haussa les épaules et commença à se détourner pour quitter les lieux et rentrer chez lui. Mais il se retourna vers elle, leva la main.

\- Hm, tu peux me rendre un service ?

Elle plissa des yeux en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Ça... dépend ?

\- Tu gardes pour toi que tu m'as vu ici, hm ?

Lydia haussa les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul tout en acquiesçant.

\- Ah ! Comme si quelqu'un allait me croire, de toute manière, marmonna-t-elle si bas que seul ses sens lycanthopiques lui avaient permis de l'entendre.

Le Premier Alpha secoua la tête en esquissant un sourire et quitta les bois. Oui, elle n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Il pesta en sortant des bois, regrettant soudainement qu'il ait décidé de venir à pied pour trouver Lydia et Jackson aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas courir, il était en plein jour et il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, alors il fit au plus rapide pour rentrer auprès de ses petits.

Alors qu'il passait dans le centre-ville, marchant rapidement et les mains fermement enfoncées dans ses poches, son odorat capta de nouveau cette odeur qui l'avait fait tiquer quelques jours plus tôt. Un grondement ronfla dans sa poitrine alors qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter pour pister cette odeur qui l'embêtait sans qu'il n'arrive à remettre le doigt dessus. _I wanted_ **freedom** _bound and restricted *_ C'était trop ténu pour qu'il puisse se rappelle où il l'avait déjà senti. C'était épuisant, d'une certaine manière, et ça l'énervait assez, jouant avec ses nerfs. Et il n'avait pas le temps pour ça ! Il n'avait le temps pour rien, en ce moment, tout allait beaucoup trop vite ! Il n'avait toujours pas contacté un des Cercle des États-Unis pour protéger ses petits, il n'avait toujours pas terminé sa conversation avec Deaton - presque deux mois, déjà ! Mais où est-ce qu'il allait, avec ça ?! - et...

Derek soupira en secouant la tête, courant dans les escaliers pour grimper jusqu'à son loft. Il fit glisser la porte en fer avec précipitation, ravalant un grondement pour prévenir de son arrivée dans la tanière, et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Là, confortablement assis dans le canapé, entre Isaac et Laura, Stiles se prélassait comme s'il était chez lui - ce qui était le cas. Et tout près d'eux, assit au bord d'un fauteuil avec l'air d'avoir avaler entier un citron alors qu'il avait la diarrhée, Scott. Tous le regardèrent alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui, s'humidifiant les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que je veux savoir ? S'enquit-il en regardant Laura.

Elle lâcha un rire jaune.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, ricana-t-elle.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Bien. Vous choisissez tous les pires moments tout de même, le timing est... au plus mal.

Stiles se redressa et Scott semblait n'attendre que ça pour sauter sur ses pieds et déguerpir d'ici, mais Derek les arrêta tous les deux en levant la main.

\- Vous, vous m'attendez. Laura, café. Isaac... Reposes-toi.

Le Louveteau lui tira la langue en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, ronronnant contre Stiles. Derek se débarrassa de sa veste et regarda ses Bêtas et Scott.

\- J'ai retrouvé Lydia. Enfin, de nouveau. Elle s'est réveillée. Elle devrait normalement avoir rejoint les équipes de recherches. Ils vont sûrement la ramener à l'hôpital.

\- Oh, elle va bien ? S'enquit Laura en haussant un sourcil.

\- En plein déni. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle est, mais elle va bien. Quant à Jackson... Hm...

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Il est retourné dans les bois. De toute manière, tant que Lydia ne lui aura pas donné d'ordre, il n'en ressortira pas. Déjà un sur deux, ce n'est pas mal.

Au regard perdu que lui lança Scott, Stiles ne devait pas lui avoir expliqué la situation, mais Derek n'avait vraiment pas que ça à faire, que de lui expliquer la situation. Après tout, il entendait les mouvements que Peter faisait à l'étage, dans sa chambre isolée que ses sens de Premier Alpha pouvaient tout de même percevoir. _I_ **tried** _to give you up but_ **I'm addicted** _. *_ Il leva la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Il baissa les yeux vers les jeunes, haussant un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que ça va poser problème ? S'enquit-il.

Laura le regarda puis comprit et se tourna vers Scott. Elle n'expliqua pas la situation, considérant peut-être qu'il n'avait pas à savoir, ou bien elle lui avait peut-être certainement déjà expliqué que son créateur était en train de se réveiller et qu'il allait devoir lui faire face. Scott les regarda tout deux et son regard s'alluma de compréhension. Il secoua la tête.

\- Hm, non. Je… rien, murmura-t-il en se tassant sur lui-même.

Derek ne dit rien, mais le fixa un long moment sans rien dire, avant de se détourner et monter les escaliers.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la première chose qu'il vit fut son lit vide. La deuxième chose, fut un Peter énervé qui sauta sur lui. Le Premier Alpha eut tout juste le temps de sauter sur le côté pour éviter Peter que ce dernier se claquait contre la porte avec un grognement, la fermant sous son poids. Ils pouvaient parler librement.

\- Peter ! Cria Derek.

Ce dernier, contre la porte, se crispa et haleta. Doucement, il se retourna pour le regarder. Il n'avait plus aucune trace de brulure sur sa peau, il n'était plus sauvage, l'humain s'était réveillé de lui-même, enfin. Il fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils en le fixant, plissant des yeux.

\- ... Oncle Derek ?

Sa voix était rauque, douloureuse, et Derek hocha la tête. Il fit un pas vers lui.

\- Hey... Tu nous as fait bien peur, tu sais, dit-il doucement.

Son petit frissonna et se recroquevilla.

\- Je... Je peux plus...

\- Te transformer ? Termina Derek. Je sais, c'est normal. C'était le seul moyen pour que tu guérisses lentement. C'était le seul moyen de te faire revenir, dit-il doucement.

Peter secoua la tête et se laissa couler sur le sol.

\- Putain... jura-t-il.

Derek le rejoignit et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Hey... Calme-toi, c'est bon. Je vais te redonner son Loup et tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à faire face à la douleur, et ne pas te laisser engluer par elle, ainsi qu'éviter de te faire étouffer par ta partie animale, expliqua-t-il.

Peter se crispa un peu plus.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, cracha-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Hey. Tu ne trouveras pas mieux placé que moi sur cette terre pour comprendre ta douleur, d'accord ?

Son petit ferma les yeux et pencha la tête entre ses deux genoux, respirant profondément. _Now that you know_ **I'm trapped** *Derek laissa un petit sourire douloureux se dessiner sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête.

\- C'est ça... Respire... Tout va bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence quelques instants, puis Derek s'assit.

\- Dis-moi, de quoi te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu as découverts le corps de-

\- Ne dis pas son nom... Réussit à souffler Peter.

Derek ne dit rien et le laissa reprendre son souffle et son contrôle.

\- Oui... Je... J'ai transformé un gamin.

Il releva la tête.

\- Je l'ai pas voulu.

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je sais. Tu as aussi mordu deux enfants. L'un d'eux est devenu un kanima, l'autre est une Fille de l'Eau. Je n'ai pas encore compris quel genre, mais c'en est une.

Peter le regarda. Derek continua.

\- J'ai un nouveau Louveteau, Laura l'aime bien, et, chose assez rare, un humain qui a un vrai lien de meute avec nous, avec moi. Il est bien, tu l'as croisé d'après lui, mais tu as senti que la morsure ne prendrait pas avec lui. C'est le meilleur ami de ton Louveteau, mais il fait parti des nôtres.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Et il est en bas. En fait, ils sont tous en bas. Tu crois que tu peux leur faire face ?

Son petit se mordilla la lèvre et fronça les sourcils.

\- Et la situation ? Comment ça s'est arrangé ?

Derek réfléchit un instant et grimaça.

\- Si tu parles de l'autre personne responsable de la... disparition de ta petite, je ne l'ai pas encore exécuté.

Peter écarquilla les yeux, et s'il avait toujours eut son Loup, son regard serait sans aucun doute devenu bleu électrique.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends, exactement ? Gronda-t-il.

Le Premier Alpha soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Il faut encore attendre. Écoute, il y a plus que nous dans cette histoire.

\- Plus que nous ?! J'ai le droit à ma vengeance ! Continua de cracher Peter.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Oui, je sais. Mais malheureusement, la famille Argent, de Christopher, est installée dans cette ville. Et je pense sincèrement qu'il serait plus intelligent de rester en "bons" termes avec eux. Alors il faut faire les choses dans l'ordre.

\- Les choses dans l'ordre ? L'exécuter est dans l'ordre ! J'en ai le droit, on en a le droit !

Le Premier Alpha grimaça.

\- Oui, je sais. Je vais m'en occuper, et Christopher Argent a compris cela. Il m'a juste demandé un peu de temps pour préparer sa fille à l'idée qu'elle allait perdre sa mère. Il faut juste lui concéder ça pour pouvoir éviter de déclarer une guerre avec eux, d'accord ?

Mais Peter ne voulait rien entendre. _You'd never_ **dream of breaking** _this fixation. *_ Il le fusillait du regard, et Derek ne pouvait que le comprendre.

\- Peter... soupira-t-il. Pas tout de suite, d'accord ?

Son petit serrait un peu plus des dents et le Premier Alpha posa sa main dans son cou, à moitié sur sa nuque.

\- Viens. Il faut que tu te nourrisses pour le moment. On s'occupera de ça demain, d'accord ?

Peter continuait de le fixer et resta silencieux un moment avant de se détendre pour soupirer. Derek esquissa un sourire et se redressa en l'aidant.

\- Par contre... J'ai dû me créer une nouvelle identité en venant m'installer ici. Mais le fait est qu'on m'a confondu... avec le fils de Talia.

Peter cligna des paupières et Derek grimaça.

\- Alors... Tout le monde pense que je suis ton neveu, et il faut que tu ailles dans ce sens, d'accord ?

Son petit baissa les yeux vers le sol et hocha la tête en lâchant un petit bruit, perdant toute sa rage et toute sa hargne pour revenir à un état plus latent, plus fatigué. Il venait à peine de sortir du coma, après tout. Même si son Loup avait permis qu'il se retrouve sans muscle atrophié, il était toujours dans ce drôle d'état un peu second, malgré son coup d'éclat.

Derek l'aida donc à se redresser et le tint contre lui.

\- Tu crois que tu peux assumer de te faire passer pour mon oncle ? S'enquit-il d'une voix basse.

Son petit le regarda et cligna des paupières avant de hocher la tête. Derek hocha donc la tête et le tint contre lui pour quitter la chambre.

Un silence les accueillit quand ils descendirent les escaliers. Laura les rejoignit, assez pour aider Derek à conduire Peter jusque dans la cuisine, et le laissa l'installer à table tandis qu'elle s'activait pour lui préparer à manger. _You will_ **squeeze the life out of me** _. *_ Dans le salon, Isaac, Scott et Stiles penchaient leurs têtes pour voir ce qui se passait dans la cuisine, voir comment allait le Créateur de Scott. Mais ce dernier restait le regard dans le vide.

\- Il faut qu'on s'occupe d'elle, murmura-t-il.

\- Demain, Peter, je te promets, on en parle demain, soupira Derek, sa main fermement pressée contre sa nuque.

Son petit soupira en tournant la tête vers Laura, qui s'activait. Derek allait se mettre à l'aider quand son téléphone sonna. Il grinça des dents et quitta la cuisine.

\- Putain, mais on ne peut pas être tranquille deux minutes, dans cette putain de ville ?! Jura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il fouilla dans sa veste et en sortit son téléphone.

\- Allô ? Soupira-t-il, déjà fatigué - et il n'était que treize heures !

\- " _Tu m'avais dit que tu me laisserais du temps !_ "

Derek fronça les sourcils et décolla son téléphone de son oreille pour regarder l'écran. _You will_ **suck the life out of me** _. *_ Il s'humidifia les lèvres et remit son téléphone contre son oreille.

\- Argent ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- " _Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance, ou tout du moins, que tu tiendrais parole, au moins pour ça !_ " Cracha le Chasseur - à la retraite ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- " _Deux jours, je t'aurais_ _demandé_ _encore deux jours, c'était tout ! Mais non, tu n'as pas pu attendre ! Et c'est Alisson qui l'a trouvé ! Est-ce que tu as une petite idée du préjudice qu'elle vient de vivre ?! Trouver sa mère dans cet état ?!_ "

Le Premier Alpha se crispa alors que Scott haletait dans le fauteuil, entendant la conversation. Isaac, lui, expliquait à Stiles à ce qu'il comprenait de ce qui se disait.

\- Who, attend. Tu es en train de me dire que Victoria Argent est morte ?

\- " _Elle n'est pas morte, elle a été_ _tuée_ _, et par un Loup-garou, sans aucun doute ! Tu devais me prévenir !_ " Hurla presque le chasseur au téléphone.

\- Eh ! Stop ! Tu te calmes tout de suite ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me pencher sur la peine que devait recevoir ta femme, je ne l'ai pas encore touché ; et tu es en train de me dire que quelqu'un nous a spolié notre jugement ?! S'exclama le Premier Alpha en serrant presque trop fort le téléphone dans sa main.

\- " _Parce que tu veux me faire croire que ce n'est pas toi ?_ "

\- Nous avions un accord. Bancale, non signé ni protégé par un accord druidique, mais un accord tout de même. J'ai un ancien Alpha sans Loup qui vient tout juste de se réveiller, un Louveteau qui refuse mes conseils, un autre qui vient tout juste d'être donné à ma charge, une Fille de l'Eau en plein déni qui vient de s'éveiller et un Kanima au maître pacifique qui se cache dans la forêt, et tu crois vraiment que j'aurais trouvé le temps d'aller tuer ta femme, sans même avoir eu la décence de le faire dans de certaines conditions et à l'abri des regards ?!

\- " _Un... kanima ? Sérieusement ? Si j'apprends que c'est toi, ou quelqu'un de ta meute, qui est coupable de la mort de Victoria-_ "

\- Premièrement, si ça avait été l'un d'entre nous, tu l'aurais su. Et ensuite, de nouveau, nous n'aurions été coupable de rien, parce que c'est dans notre bon droit !

Derek prit une grande inspiration et sentit ses yeux briller. Il ferma les yeux, sachant que c'était son regard vert qui brillait, et secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Occupe-toi de ta fille, je n'ai pas la tête à m'engueuler avec un putain de Chasseur ce soir, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Merde, j'en ai marre. Je m'occupe de ça demain. Demain !

Il raccrocha furieusement et observa son téléphone dans la main. _You can't push it_ **underground *** Il sentit les jeunes gens bouger non loin de lui, toujours dans le salon, et le Premier Alpha cracha.

Il balança son téléphone au travers de la pièce, et l'appareil alla s'écraser en mille morceaux contre le mur. _you can't stop it_ **screaming out** _. *_

\- Derek ? S'inquiéta Laura en sortant de la cuisine, le fixant.

Le Premier Alpha, la respiration erratique, laissa un grondement gonfler dans sa poitrine.

\- On nous a spolié... Grogna-t-il.

Le regard qu'il posa sur Laura était carnassier et derrière la jeune femme, celui de Peter était du même gabarit. **How did it come to this ?** _*_

Quelqu'un allait devoir payer pour avoir volé la possession des Loups.

 _Our time is_ **running out** _. *_

.*.

 _* Je crois que je me_ **noie** _,_ **asphyxié** _. Je veux rompre_ **le sort** _que_ **tu** _m'as jeté. Tu as quelque chose de_ **beau** _, une_ **contradiction** _. Je veux_ **jouer le jeu** _, je veux la_ **friction** _._ **Tu seras ma mort** _._ **Enterre-le** _. Je ne_ **te laisserai** _pas l'enterrer, je ne te laisserai pas_ **l'étouffer** _, je ne te laisserai pas_ **le tuer** _. Je recherchais la_ **liberté** _lié et limité, J'ai_ **essayé** _de t'abandonner mais_ **je suis accro** _. Maintenant que tu sais que_ **je suis piégé** _, tu ne_ **rêveras** _jamais_ **de briser** _ce lien. Tu_ **arracheras la vie hors de moi** _. Tu_ **aspireras la vie hors de moi** _. Tu ne peux_ **l'enterrer** _, tu ne peux l'empêcher_ **de crier** _._ **Comment en est-ce arrivé là ?** _Le temps nous est_ **compté**.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo (36) :** Ouiii, la pisciiiine ;) Je suis contente que ce passage t'ai plus :3

Oui ! Peter se réveille ! Enfin, il se réveille dans ce chapitre ;)

Nan mais Scott... C'est... Enfin, voilà quoi u_u Mais ça va s'arranger ! ... A un moment donné. Promit x)

Ah oui, en effet, je n'y ai pas pensé ! :) Puisque ce n'est pas Matt qui est le maître de Jackson, le moment de la boite gay n'était pas obligatoire, mais c'est canon que Stiles est la mascotte des Drags Queens. Et c'est bien normal. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un bon parallèle x) Oui, il y a quelque chose :)

En effet, il ment, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Ce n'est pas si faux en fait, il était bien le tuteur de Laura, juste... Le jeune Derek n'existe pas... Ouais, il ment xD Aaaaah, ça... Tu verras bien ;)

(27) JE NE VOIS PAS DU TOUT DE QUOI TU PARLES 8D

 **(37)** 8)

Ouaiiiis, je saiiiis, je suis méchante x)

Nan mais Scott... *soupire* faut pas chercher.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ;)

* * *

 _BIM._

 _Isaac est sous la garde du shérif en attendant que Laura et Derek soient habilité à être sa famille d'accueil ! ( dans la série, je n'ai jamais comprit comment Isaac avait réussit à vivre avec Derek comme ça, puis avec les McCalls. Ca n'a pas vraiment de sens oO )_

 _Lydia est réveillée._

 _Peter est réveillé._

 _On pourrait croire qu'il est sain d'esprit, mais nan. Il ne va pas rester aussi lucide, et ça va être trop meugnon._

 _Et Victoria est morte._

 _YES._

 _Assassinée._

 _YES._

 _Chris pense que c'est la meute._

 _Euuuuh..._

 _Hm. Derek pas content x)_

 _Ca vous a plus ?_

 _La semaine prochaine... Derek est pas content. Laura hausse enfin la voix sur Scott et même sur Peter. Derek essaye de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Isaac s'ouvre de plus en plus à Derek et Laura._

 _Et les choses s'enveniment très rapidement._

 _Héhéhhé, oui. Encore un cliff. Ah non mais cherchez pas, je fais comme Walking Dead : Un cliffhanger à chaque fin de chapitres._

 _Bon allez, je vous fais plein de bisous, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	39. WAY DOWN WE GO

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

• GROSSE DEDICASSE A Sylvercedre ;D

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 39 -**

 _ **KALEO - Way down we go**_

Derek respirait lourdement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Peter avait eu raison, il aurait dû s'occuper d'elle plus tôt. Il aurait dû tout faire pour s'occuper d'elle avant, tout de suite après qu'il ait su que c'était elle, qu'elle était la complice de Kate, plutôt que de laisser parler son cœur tendre, et attendre, comme Christopher lui avait demandé. _Oh_ **tell me** _, do we get what_ **we deserve** _? *_

Maintenant, elle était morte. Ou pire ! Christopher Argent s'était joué de lui et avait dissimulé sa femme en faisant une fausse mort ! Derek n'avait qu'une seule envie, aller réclamer sa vengeance par le sang, et substituer la matriarche Argent de la branche principale par son mari et sa fille, la prochaine matriarche en date.

\- Derek...

Le Premier Alpha gronda férocement mais Laura garda sa main sur son avant-bras. Il sentait les vagues de colère lui parvenir de Peter, l'exaspération acide de Laura, pimentée de douloureuse acceptation, et même la surprise teintée d'outrage du Louveteau de Peter. Maudit Scott, s'il ouvrait sa grande gueule, celui-là... !

\- Derek, respire. S'il te plait. Ne t'énerve pas, murmura Laura en se rapprochant un peu plus, l'ancrant dans une réalité qu'il voulait pourtant éviter. Derek...

\- Tu aurais dû t'occuper d'elle quand tu en avais le temps.

Derek rouvrit les yeux, les forçant à prendre une teinte rouge, pour se tourner vers Peter qui sortait de la cuisine d'une démarche tremblante, le regard flamboyant. _Oh_ **we get** _what we deserve. *_ Ce dernier ne quitta pas son Alpha du regard, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents parfaitement humaines.

\- Tu aurais dû appliquer la sentence quand elle était à portée de main. Maintenant, on ne pourras jamais..

\- Je sais Peter, gronda Derek douloureusement, ses crocs déformant ses mâchoires. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que ça m'amuse qu'elle se défile ainsi ?! Pesta-t-il.

Il se tourna violemment vers Scott, qu'il sentait être sur le point d'intervenir. Il leva une main griffue vers lui, menaçant.

\- Et toi, n'ose même pas chouiner ! Tu n'as aucune idée des lois qui nous régissent, alors ne pense même pas à nous reprocher quoi que ce soit, c'est bien clair ?! Victoria Argent avait été reconnue coupable et en attente de l'application de sa sentence, et quelqu'un nous a coupé l'herbe sous le pied, et je vais trouver cet enfoiré, cracha-t-il.

\- Je t'accompagne, susurra Peter en se rapprochant.

Derek se tourna vers lui, grondant.

\- Toi, tu te reposes et tu reprends des forces. Tu réapprends à vivre et et tu fais face à ta nouvelle réalité, avant de ne refaire qu'un avec ton Loup, je n'ai pas besoin que tu redeviennes sauvage, ça m'a bien suffit la première fois.

\- Je- commença à surenchérir son Petit.

\- Peter ! L'arrêta l'ancien forgeron en usant de son pouvoir de simple Alpha.

Même si son Loup n'était plus conscient, plus à la surface et qu'ainsi, Peter avait l'impression d'être un simple humain, il était toujours un Loup-garou, n'en déplaise à quiconque, et l'ordre d'Alpha de Derek lui arracha une grimace ; mais il eut le bon sens de garder la bouche fermée. La colère faisait trembler Derek et il frissonna, la nausée le submergeant. Après tout, il restait un prédateur, la chasse était dans sa chair, dans son sang, dans ses os ; et que sa proie ai osé fuir ainsi lui donnait envie d'égorger, de détruire la famille Argent qui s'en sortait beaucoup trop bien pour leur crime.

Derek aurait dû intervenir plus tôt, stopper net l'ascension des Sanguinaires, couper la lignée corrompue et empoisonnée à la racine, mais il était un lâche. Il était un lâche, l'avait toujours été et il le sera sûrement toujours ! Mais durant ces huit cents ans d'errance, il n'avait approché Gérard à moins de 500 mètres qu'une seule fois, et il était toujours trop près des Argents pour sa santé mentale. Il aurait dû faire face à ces monstres plus tôt. Il aurait dû.

Maintenant, il avait à identifier, identifier et exécuter celui ou celle qui les avait devancés, cette situation ne sera pas laissée impunie !

Un grondement de plaisir roula dans sa poitrine alors qu'à ses côtés et sur le canapé, Laura et Isaac gémirent, écrasés par les sentiments destructeurs qui sortaient par vague de leur Alpha.

\- Derek... Souffla Laura, courbée, écrasée.

\- J'ai le meilleur pisteur à disposition... Susurra-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées et ses plans de vengeance. Il suffit juste que Lydia accepte de me laisse lui emprunter...

Un rire perça ce silence tendu, Peter amusé de voir son Alpha perdre ainsi le contrôle. Mais que croyait-il, qu'il avait été un sain toutes ces années ? Non monsieur, Derek avait derrière lui une longue liste de tuerie et de bain de sang, il était celui qui avait déclenché la guerre ouverte entre Loups-garous/Lycans et Vampires ! _And_ **way down we go** _. *_ Il était monstrueux, il savait se délecter du sang de ses ennemis et se repaître de leurs viscères. Il allait repartir en chasse, qu'importe le prix.

\- Mais vous-

\- Oh par la Sainte Lune, Scott McCall. est-ce qu'on t'a déjà appris à te faire tout petit quand les adultes sont occupés ? Hurla Derek en se tournant vers lui, poussant instinctivement sa puissance d'Alpha sur le petit Bêta.

Le Louveteau hoqueta et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en gémissant, ses yeux dorés.

\- Oh merde, c'est vraiment moi qui ai transformé ça ? Se plaignit Peter en un gémissement.

\- Peter, ne commence pas ! S'énerva cette fois-ci Laura en lui envoyant un regard noir.

L'ancien Alpha grogna, très humainement, et pesta en réalisant qu'il n'avait malheureusement ni crocs, ni griffes.

\- Mais comment font les humains, à se sentir si faibles et si vulnérables ? C'est à en être malade !

\- Perso, en tant que faible et vulnérable humain, je m'en sors pas trop mal, s'amusa Stiles du canapé, cherchant sûrement à désamorcer la situation plutôt tendue.

\- Stiles, tais-toi, lui murmura furieusement Scott.

Isaac, allez savoir pourquoi - sûrement à cause des nerfs de chacun et de l'énervement de Derek - se tourna vers Scott et gronda en faisant briller ses yeux. Le gamin lui répondit en surenchérissant à son tour, grondant en montrant les crocs. Stiles, bloqué entre les deux, écarquilla les yeux en les observant.

\- Non mais vous allez bien, vous ?

Peter se mit à rire en se rapprochant, déclarant l'apprécier ce gamin, Laura pesta vers lui en sortant les crocs, Scott s'énerva de nouveau... Et Derek hurla.

\- Très bien, maintenant tout le monde ' _se tait_ ' ! Hurla-t-il en faisant briller ses yeux de rouge.

Un silence sombre et lourd tomba sur l'appartement alors que Derek prenait de longues et profondes inspirations, le cœur battant et les yeux douloureux.

\- Peter, tu te tais et tu te reposes. Scott, pas un mot. Isaac, tu te calmes. Laura, tu t'occupes de cette bande de gamins plus immatures les uns que les autres. Mise à jour, explications, notre société, tu fais la totale, lista-t-il d'une voix ronflante.

La Fille de la Lune hocha vivement la tête, le regard brillant jaunâtre.

\- Je fais mon boulot de Bêta de tête, comprit, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais tout de même ferme.

\- Ton boulot d'héritière en tant que Potentielle Alpha, surtout, continua de gronder Derek en la fixant.

Sa petite écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et déglutit difficilement. Elle hocha la tête, se redressant pour se tenir bien droite.

\- B-Bien.

Le Premier Alpha lâcha un grondement de contentement et attrapa sa veste pour l'enfiler rageusement. Laura se racla la gorge.

\- Hm, puis-je te demander où tu vas ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Je vais prendre l'air ! Parce que sinon, je vais en buter un ! Clama-t-il rageusement en réussissant à contrôler ses pulsions et ses instincts pour ravaler ses crocs et ses griffes, ainsi que ses yeux lumineux.

Fermant brutalement la porte derrière lui, la faisant claquer violemment, il entendit tout de même Laura pousser un soupir un soulagement.

\- " _Non mais vous allez bien, vous ?_ " Éclata-t-elle enfin. " P _our Isaac, Stiles et McCall, je_ _comprends_ _encore, mais toi Peter ! Mais enfin, tu viens de te réveiller, tu ne veux pas te calmer, un peu ? Réfléchit deux secondes, tu croyais que c'était une bonne idée ? Sérieusement, tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'il s'est énervé, est-ce que tu veux vraiment revivre ça ?!_ "

\- " _... Non, c'est vrai,_ " soupira Peter, se rappelant sûrement de son coup d'éclat quand il avait commencé à couper les liens qui reliait le jeune Derek à sa meute.

\- " _Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On ne s'est pas tourné les pouces en attendant que tu te réveilles, ça a été la folie depuis qu'on est revenu ici, je crois que tu n'en as pas la moindre idée !_ "

Derek claqua la porte de sa voiture, démarra et quitta les lieux en trombes.

.*.

Le Premier Alpha avait tourné en rond pendant une bonne heure. Au volant de sa voiture, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, il avait réussi à se calmer mais avait surtout besoin de réfléchir à ce que toutes ces nouvelles informations voulaient dire pour lui, pour eux, pour la suite, pour leur avenir.

Quelqu'un avait tué Victoria. Par-delà le fait qu'on leur avait ôté toute possibilité d'assouvir pleinement leur vengeance, si elle était véritablement morte, Christopher avait déclaré quelque chose d'important : elle avait été tué par un Loup-garou. Avait-il été sincère avec cette déclaration ? - comprenez ici, si elle était véritablement morte et si ce n'était pas une mise en scène du plus âgé des Argents de la branche secondaire des États-Unis, pour avoir une excuse afin d'exécuter les Hales. - Si c'était le cas, alors à ce moment-là, qui ? Qui avait osé faire cela ? Ça ne pouvait être Isaac, et Derek savait que Scott n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour la tuer de sang-froid. Quant à Laura et Peter, eh bien la première - même animée de ce sentiment de vengeance et de justice - ne se serait jamais interposée entre Derek et Peter pour la condamnation et la mise à mort de la femme, sauf s'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'incapacité d'administrer la mise à mort eux-mêmes et s'ils lui avaient clairement indiqué d'exécuter son devoir de Bêta de tête. Quant à Peter, il l'aurait dit. Et puis, de toute manière, il ne s'était pas réveillé avant ce matin.

Donc aucun de ses Bêtas n'était le ou la coupable, et Derek ne connaissait que Jackson en plus - même si ce dernier n'était pas vraiment un Loup-garou à proprement parlé.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait un autre Loup-garou en ville. _You let your feet_ **run wild** _. *_ Mais Derek l'aurait senti, s'il avait eu un autre de ses petits s'était présenté dans la ville où il avait élu domicile, n'est-ce pas ?

Sauf qu'il y avait cette odeur, que Derek avait déjà sentit par trois fois, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussit à déterminer où il l'avait senti auparavant.

En y réfléchissant quelques instants, ça ne pouvait être que cela. Derek ne voyait que cela !

Déterminé, le Premier Alpha abandonna l'idée de rentrer au loft - de toute manière, même s'il était calmé, il ne voulait pas voir ses petits, ses Bêtas et le Louveteau récalcitrant pour l'instant, il avait besoin de calme ! - et remit sa voiture en marche, quittant le parking de la station de service sur laquelle il s'était arrêté une heure plus tôt, après avoir tourné dans la ville pendant deux heures et demi, trois heures. Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait cet endroit particulièrement, c'était un de ses repères de routiers, un très grand parking perdu entre les champs, à une bonne demi-heure de la sortie de Beacon Hills. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre le ronronnement des voitures qui passaient sur la voie rapide, tout de même relativement loin, et même s'il aimait les bruits de la forêt et autres bois, ce ronflement bien particulier lui rappelait les bruits blancs et l'aidait à se concentrer.

Il quitta donc les lieux, les mains serrées sur le volant et hésita quelques instants à s'arrêter pour au moins envoyer un message texte à Laura, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Puis il se renfrogna, décidant que non, c'était bien comme ça. S'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec ça, eh bien tant pis. Derek n'avait aucun compte à leur rendre, il était l'Alpha, il pouvait se défendre lui-même. Sa meute était bien à l'abri dans sa tanière, et s'il y avait un autre Loup-garou dans la ville, ce dernier n'osera même pas venir s'attarder près de sa Tanière. Son odeur était trop forte, sa puissance d'Alpha trop présente, même un nouveau Mordu ne s'approchait jamais d'une Tanière d'un Alpha, surtout quand sa Meute était à l'intérieur, c'était instinctif.

Derek conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. C'était sûrement par là qu'il devait commencer ses investigations pour retrouver celui qui avait tué Victoria... Ou même pour comprendre exactement ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. A moins que ce ne soit hier ? Le Premier Alpha fronça les sourcils en claquant la porte de sa voiture, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Hm.

Pourquoi Christopher l'avait-il appelé plutôt que de venir directement à sa Tanière, ou attendre qu'il sorte, qu'il soit isolé pour le piéger et se venger ?

Derek secoua la tête et soupira, exaspéré. Ça y est, il était fatigué ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir un peu de vacances, d'abord ? Le Premier Alpha leva les yeux au ciel, secoua la tête, et pénétra l'hôpital, direction la morgue.

.

Pénétrer l'hôpital en plein jour sans qu'il y ait la Lune de présente pour veiller sur lui pour le dissimuler, ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Il dû faire des tours et des détours pour éviter les infirmières, les internes, les agents de sécurité et bien entendu, les caméras de sécurité. Autant dire que ce fut un sacré tour de force, qu'il réussit tout de même à exécuter avec brio. Sauf qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de rester bien longtemps, alors il se pressa.

L'odeur de la morgue... n'avait rien de comparable. L'odeur de la mort, indubitablement présente bien sûr, mais aussi la douleur, la peur, la maladie, l'antiseptique et les produits extrêmement nettoyants... Après tout, c'était sans aucun doute l'endroit le plus propre de la ville, excepté s'il y avait un jour le besoin d'une chambre stérile dans l'hôpital... Derek s'avança doucement dans la pièce en baissant tout de même son odorat. Il vivait avec trop de morts autour de lui pour se laisser submerger par cette odeur poisseuse et douloureuse.

Le Premier Alpha regarda la pièce stérile. Il avait gardé les lumières éteintes, observant autour de lui grâce à ses sens nyctalopes pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention sur cet endroit. Il s'avança doucement et fit courir son doigt sur les portes de métal qui menaient aux caissons réfrigérés gardant les corps. C'était assez impressionnant qu'une ville de moyenne grandeur comme Beacon Hills se retrouve avec un système performant de morgue et de coroner comme ils avaient. Il se passait de véritables autopsies dans l'hôpital, chose qui n'était pas commune pour d'autres villes de même taille. Normalement, ils auraient envoyé les corps en autopsie jusqu'à Sacramento, là où l'institut médicolégale s'occuperait de toutes les autopsies et d'autres analyses complémentaires... Mais pas à Beacon Hills. Parce que Beacon Hills était spéciale, elle l'avait toujours été et le sera toujours. Derek jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, prit une grande inspiration puis se débarrassa de sa veste pour remonter les manches de son t-shirt. Puis il se mit au travail.

Les uns après les autres, il ouvrit les caissons pour en sortir les corps et tenter de trouver Victoria. Silencieusement, Derek inspecta visuellement tous les corps jusqu'à tomber sur celui de la femme de Christopher. Tous les caissons n'étaient pas pleins, bien heureusement, et il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à trouver la matriarche de la Branche secondaire de la Famille Argent. Le Premier Alpha grimaça quand il souleva le drap qui recouvrait le visage de la victime. Eh bien oui, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Christopher avait cru que c'était le fait d'un Loup-garou, parce que c'était une véritable boucherie. **Time** _has come as we all oh,_ **go down** _. *_ Il avait beau chercher un autre mot, il n'en trouvait pas. Son visage avait été lacéré, trois grosses griffures déchiraient sa joue gauche, avait crevé son œil et descendaient jusqu'à sa clavicule. Une morsure déchirée trônait sur son épaule et des lacérations de tailles diverses couvraient tout son corps. On s'était acharné sur elle.

Derek se pencha au-dessus du corps pour observer les blessures, les inspectant. Cela ressemblait en effet à des blessures infligées par celles d'un Loup-Garou, mais un Loup-garou sauvage, sûrement au moins aussi mal en point qu'avait été Peter, ou alors quelqu'un qui lui en voulait personnellement. Mais étrangement, quelque chose ne plaisait pas à Derek. Quelque chose ne lui revenait pas, quelque chose ne 'fonctionnait' pas. Quoi exactement ? Eh bien, il n'en était pas sûr. Mais quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas avec ces blessures, elles étaient trop... trop, et en même pas pas assez... tout.

Le Premier Alpha cligna des paupières et se redressa en plissant le nez. Voilà, c'était ça ! Il commençait à être incohérent. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi, avec son esprit qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'engourdir, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il fit deux pas en arrière pour essayer de s'éclaircir l'esprit. Il y avait sans aucun doute quelque chose sur le corps, qui affectait sans doute les sens des êtres surnaturels. Ce qui avait rendu fou le Loup-garou en premier lui ? Derek n'en était pas sûr. Il pour l'être, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen, et un moyen peu fiable en plus de cela.

Le Premier Alpha jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille de soins, son esprit récalcitrant faisant danser les lettres devant ses yeux et il grogna en abandonnant. _Yeah but for_ **the fall** _*_ Il se rapprocha alors, n'hésita qu'un seul instant, puis se pencha et ouvrit grand son odorat pour prendre une grande inspiration et ainsi capter toutes les odeurs qui traînaient tout autour de lui.

C'était risqué, tout à fait, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix... Du moins, le pensait-il à cause de son état un peu... eh bien, cotonneux. Son nez le brûla, il sentit ses yeux le piquer et sa vision changea rapidement alors que ses pupilles se dilataient presque douloureusement. Du du poison volatile, du de la...

Derek fit un pas en arrière, la gorge enflée et le cœur battant frénétiquement entre ses côtes. De la vicodine ? Non, de la méthadone... Non, de la... De l'aconit. Merde.

Le Premier Alpha prit une grande inspiration bien loin du corps, mais ça ne fut d'aucune aide malheureusement. Bien au contraire, ça lui brula la gorge un peu plus, faisant enfler sa langue, il...

L'Alpha des Alphas haleta de douleur, agrippant sa poitrine pour tenter de... eh bien, rien en fait. Il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était la pire des choses à vivre pour un Loup-Garou, c'était un empoisonnement lent et douloureux, extrêmement douloureux, inévitable.

Derek crachota et fit deux pas en arrière pour prendre une inspiration saine, mais le mal était déjà fait. Heureusement qu'il était un Loup-garou bien plus puissant que les autres, non seulement son statut d'Alpha le protégerait de la mort et de la paralysie première ; mais en tant que Premier Alpha, ça allait rapidement s'évacuer de son système. Mais pour le moment, c'était douloureux comme l'enfer !

De toute manière, il était pour le moment trop près de la source du poison pour avoir les idées claires. Mais il le sentait. Il la sentait, cette même odeur qui faisait jouer sa mémoire et qui lui donner envie de hurler de frustration puisqu'il ne pouvait la replacer. **oh my** _*_ Son monde était en train de s'écrouler, engloutit par la douleur et il n'arrivait pas à se dire que ce n'était rien, qu'il allait aller mieux dans quelques minutes, mais c'était un effet indésirable du poison, que de se sentir si démuni et il n'arrivait pas à avoir les idées nettes.

Brutalement, il se redressa et referma le caisson réfrigéré avant de prendre la fuite.

.

Il ne s'était pas garé très près de l'entrée de l'hôpital, mais plus en contrebas de la rue, et heureusement au vu de son état. Certes, on l'avait sans aucun doute vu sortir en trombe du bâtiment dans un état déplorable, il n'avait pas vraiment été discret, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment y penser pour l'instant. Son cœur tombait en tachycardie et ses sens débloquaient, et il se retrouva à enfoncer ses griffes dans son volant pour respirer difficilement afin de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il mit plus d'une demi-heure à se calmer et quand il réussit à reprendre enfin le contrôle de son corps, il était partit depuis peut-être un peu trop longtemps du loft. Laura devait s'inquiéter, Peter avait besoin de lui et Isaac aussi ; mais au moins, il savait deux choses.

C'était bien la même personne qu'il avait senti dans différents endroits de la ville et sur le corps de la femme Argent. Mais malgré tout cela, malgré le fait qu'elle soit bien morte et malgré les preuves plutôt évidentes, ce n'était ni un animal sauvage qui l'avait tué, ni un Loup-garou. Au vu de l'imprégnation du poison sur elle, l'un des siens n'aurait pu approcher le corps à moins de deux mètres, sans qu'il ne meure en quelques minutes à peine. De plus, il l'avait vu, cette petite variation de lumière autour du corps. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, il y avait un sort de dissimulation sur la dépouille de Victoria Argent. Le sort d'un.e druide ou d'un.e sorcier.e, il ne savait pas, il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre et d'intégrer cette information, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le réalisait. Mais le plus étrange était que c'était pour dissimuler les larges griffures sur le corps, et non pour les imiter. _Do you dare to look him_ **right in the eyes** _? *_ Les humains allaient sûrement déterminer une mort bien différente que celle à laquelle croyait Christopher, qui allait sans aucun doute rapidement comprendre que lui, sa fille, et sûrement tous les autres êtres surnaturels, étaient les seuls à pouvoir voir au-delà du sort.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, quelqu'un cherchait à piéger les Loups-garous, ou tout du moins faire passer la mort de Victoria pour une de leur perte de contrôle alors que c'était tout autre chose. Conclusion, cette odeur particulière dans la ville n'était pas quelqu'un d'amical.

Avec un soupir, il mit le contact et retourna à son loft.

.*.

Les cours reprirent si vite... Derek ne s'y attendait pas. Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul dans le loft avec pour seule compagnie un Peter qui, s'il avait fait preuve de lucidité lors de son réveil, se trouvait être quelque peu... déconnecté de la réalité. Après tout, le Premier Alpha l'avait retrouvé en train de parler de la philosophie de la condition humain à un magnet sur le frigo, représentant l'effigie de la chaine de restauration Wendy.

Peter n'allait pas bien. Et Derek n'était pas mieux.

C'était assez difficile de quitter sa Tanière maintenant qu'il avait un Bêta un peu déphasé sur les bras qui risquait à tout instant de ce faire du mal et surtout vulnérable à toute attaque alors qu'il n'avait plus accès à son Loup, et donc plus de quoi se protéger.

Donc le Premier Alpha ne pouvait quitter le côté de son petit, ne pouvait trouver Jackson pour le faire revenir comme il avait fait revenir Lydia. D'ailleurs, cette dernière refusait de décrocher son téléphone et d'écouter ce que Derek avait à lui dire sur sa nouvelle condition. Elle restait silencieuse, elle restait enfermée dans son déni. Mise à part la mort suspecte de Victoria - que le coroner avait en effet considéré comme un suicide, apparemment le sort forçait une image de poignets tranchés dans le nerf optique des humains - il n'y avait plus rien de suspect dans la ville. En tout cas, plus de mort suspecte, ni d'action suspecte. Mais cela dit, encore une fois, il ne pouvait que très peu sortir de son loft.

Ainsi, malgré le calme environnant qui semblait planer sur la ville, ce n'était qu'une façade. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour un Loup-garou et qui avait brutalement tué une matriarche chasseuse. Quelqu'un qui avait une dent contre la communauté Lycanthropique et qui voulait sans aucun doute retourner les chasseurs contre eux, ainsi que piéger celui ou celle qui aurait voulu savoir ce qui lui était réellement arrivé. Le coroner n'était pas mort empoisonné, alors ça devait être une forme très volatile et modifiée d'aconit clairement créé pour n'atteindre que les Enfants de la Lune.

Derek n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler de l'endroit et de l'époque où il avait senti cette odeur. C'était la même chose qu'avec le Nemeton, c'était comme si en essayant de se rappeler, ses souvenirs se diluaient, refusaient de venir au premier plan de sa mémoire. C'était frustrant, énervant et exaspérant. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait bloqué chez lui, comme en quarantaine, c'était...

Avec un soupir de frustration, le Premier Alpha reposa brutalement son livre sur la table basse et se redressa dans le canapé. Dans un coin du salon, Peter ne lui accorda aucune attention, trop concentré sur le tri de tous les papiers qu'il avait pu trouver dans le loft, par forme, taille, grain du papier et lignage. Oui, Peter était vraiment déconnecté de la réalité.

Et Christopher... Christopher ! Derek avait envie de hurler. Quelques jours auparavant, le Premier Alpha avait vu débarquer en bas de chez lui un chasseur remonté et armé jusqu'aux dents se présenter en bas de son appartement, prêt à en découdre et a venger la mort de sa femme. Derek ignorait encore il avait réussi à convaincre l'homme qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de sa femme.

Il avait pour le coup eut beaucoup de chance, le chasseur ne l'avait qu'un peu amoché avant de faire un pas en arrière, quand Derek lui avait crié qu'il assumait les morts dont il était responsable, telle que la mise à mort de Kate et de celle supposé de l'homme qui avait tué leur tuteur - juste avant leur arrivée à New York, il avait tué Derek pour pour mieux se rapprocher d'une Laura Hale de nouveau endeuillée lors de ses 20 ans, afin d'ensuite mettre la main sur le territoire des Hales, son avant-dernière mort avant qu'il n'arrive à New York -, mais qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas approché sa femme de près ou de loin, respectant la demande de sursis de Christopher.

" - _A quoi cela me servirait-il, de mentir sur ça ? Tu le savais, de toute manière, que je comptais m'occuper d'elle, pourquoi le cacherais-je et ne le reconnaîtrais-je pas ?_ " avait-il clamé.

Cela n'avait pas calmé le chasseur, mais il avait au moins admis que Derek avait peut-être raison et était partit sur une promesse de revenir à la moindre incartade. Le Premier Alpha s'était ensuite penché sur le début de la guérison de Peter, mais surtout sur la prise de contact avec le Cercle Druidique de Salem - Oui. Clichés et autres légendes urbaines prenaient souvent racines dans la vérité cachée, bien que toutes ces pauvres femmes qui avaient été exécutées à l'époque des procès pour sorcellerie n'avaient rien fait. _Cause_ **they will run you down** _*_ Les Hommes apprenaient lentement et douloureusement, bien que Derek ne serait pas surpris si les mises à mort sur le bûcher, par des êtres qui se déclaraient juges et bourreaux, reprenaient. La peur rendait les animaux violent et féroces, et l'Humain était un animal comme un autre. -

Il avait pour le moment réussit à entrer en contact avec un des représentants, mais pas avec le Maître du Cercle et il n'avait pu qu'expliquer sa requête sans plaider sa cause.

Ça commençait à inquiéter l'Alpha des Alpha, ce silence radio. Après tout, déjà une semaine et demi qu'il avait eu le Druide Beulford au téléphone, peu de temps avant que les jeunes reprennent les cours, et il n'avait pas eu d'autres contacts, aucune réponses concrètes. Si l'homme ou la femme ayant tué Victoria décidait de passer à l'action et de s'occuper de Laura et de Peter - et dans une moindre mesure, les deux Louveteaux -, Derek n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tous les protéger. Celui ou celle ayant tué la chasseuse avait tout de même piégé son corps pour abattre le Loup-garou qui l'approcherait - sans y parvenir heureusement - et avait assez de connaissance en Runes et enchantements, ainsi qu'un bon contact avec Père Nature pour réussir à mettre brillamment en pratique ses connaissances, et dissimuler la vraie cause du décès aux humains.

Derek ne doutait pas que cette personne allait venir après eux à un moment ou à un autre, et il aimerait que ses petits soient protégés magiquement s'il ne le trouvait pas avant. Mais de nouveau, il était bloqué ici.

Le Premier Alpha releva la tête en entendant Laura et Isaac revenir du Lycée. _down '_ **til the dark** _. *_ Derek et la Fille de la Lune n'avaient pas encore reçu leur "certification" les déclarant aptes à être les tuteurs légaux d'Isaac, mais l'assistante sociale avait eu l'amabilité de les contacter pour leur confirmer qu'elle et le Shérif avaient appuyés et rendu favorable leur dossier, qui était malheureusement sur la longue liste, avec tous les autres dossiers en instance. Derek avait déjà remboursé la dette que le géniteur d'Isaac avait laissé au jeune homme, avec l'aide d'un avocat de Sacramento - membre de la meute locale, ainsi qu'avec le notaire de ladite meute. Le jeune homme avait eu le courage et la force de retourner dans la maison qui avait tout de même réduit son enfance à une survie difficile, pour récupérer ses maigres possessions - tels que la purple et silver star de son frère, les quelques photos qu'il possédait de sa mère, ses affaires d'écoles, ce genre de choses - avant que la banque ne saisisse la maison et tout ce qui s'y trouvait pour commencer à éponger les dettes.

Maintenant, Isaac avait promis à Laura et Derek de les rembourser, bien que l'argent ne soit pas un problème pour l'Héritière Hale, comme pour le Premier Alpha. Mais Derek comprenait son besoin de ne pas être considéré comme une œuvre de charité. Alors il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que le Louveteau se trouve un emploi à mi-temps, cela n'allait pas l'arrêter à subvenir à ses besoins.

Laura fit glisser la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres, et salua Derek avant d'aller déposer sa marque sur Peter en lui embrassant le front. Isaac, lui aussi souriant bien qu'un peu plus timidement, s'installa à table pour commencer à faire ses devoirs. C'était un élève studieux qui pouvait désormais s'épanouir dans un cadre sain.

\- Scott est venu me voir, tout à l'heure, déclara Laura en se laissant tomber à côté de Derek.

Le Premier Alpha haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah ? S'étonna-t-il à moitié.

\- Hm hm. Il voudrait venir voir un de nos entraînements pour Isaac. Stiles l'a apparemment convaincu de venir, ne serait-ce que pour voir quels exercices de contrôle il pourrait nous piquer pour l'aider un peu plus.

Derek réfléchit un instant.

\- Tu lui as dit que ce soir c'était possible ?

Laura hocha la tête.

\- Je lui ai dit que c'était ce que nous allions faire ce soir, mais qu'il fallait que je t'en parle avant de l'inviter formellement, déclara Laura.

Derek réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça.

.*.

On ne pouvait pas faire l'apprentissage de toute une civilisation en quelques heures, mais Laura avait tout de même réussi à inculquer quelques bases à Scott quand Derek était allé voir le corps de Victoria. Le Louveteau de Peter n'était toujours pas assez à l'écoute de ses instincts, mais son Loup avait enfin compris qu'il ne fallait pas voir en Laura, ou son créateur, un ennemi. Le jeune homme avait réussi à écouter Derek sans trop faire d'histoire, calquant ses gestes et ses actions sur Isaac, apprenant autant que lui. **Yes** _and they will_ **run you down** _*_ Malheureusement, Scott croyait sincèrement que Derek n'était pas digne de confiance et qu'il avait quelque chose à voir dans la mort de la mère de sa petite-amie - petite-amie qui refusait alors tout contact avec lui.

C'était sûr, qu'elle ne lui parle plus n'aidait en rien dans la mise en place d'un partenariat entre Derek et Scott. Mais au moins, le Louveteau ne semblait pas vouloir se jeter à sa gorge à la moindre parole - quand Derek le reprenait sur une chose ou une autre, le Louveteau s'y prenant mal - et même s'il jetait des coups d'œil suspicieux dans la direction de Peter, calmement assit dans un coin, il n'eut pas l'audace de dire quelque chose.

Ils réussirent à travailler deux heures sans que la voix ne s'élève une seule fois, ce que Derek prit comme une victoire. Ils étaient dans une des usines désaffectées à la sortie de la ville, qui serait aussi de cimetière de bus scolaire, non loin de l'endroit où Kate l'avait enfermé presque un mois et demi plus tôt.

Il ne fallait pas faire ce genre d'exercices de contrôle dans un endroit trop personnel. La Tanière était un endroit trop accueillant pour Isaac, il s'y sentait en sécurité, et Scott ne s'y sentait instinctivement pas le bienvenu. Il fallait un terrain neutre, qu'ils puissent travailler en collaboration étroite avec leurs Loups afin de pouvoir être au mieux préparés dans leur vie de tous les jours. Scott avait déjà trouvé une ancre, mais la jeune Alisson refusant qu'il s'approche d'elle n'aidait pas à son contrôle et il se retrouvait plus à fleur de peau que ne l'était Isaac sans ancre mais avec la présence de sa meute.

\- Comment ça va se passer, pour le match de demain soir ? S'enquit Scott quand ils furent près à partir.

Isaac fronça les sourcils et Derek réfléchit un instant alors que Laura installait Peter dans la voiture.

\- Eh bien... La Pleine Lune est dans quelques jours, mais... Si je suis présent dans la foule, et qu'au moindre doute, vous vous concentrez sur moi, je devrais être capable de vous calmer avec quelques mots, si je vois que vous commencez à partir.

Isaac hocha vivement la tête et Scott l'observa suspicieusement.

\- Tu n'es pas mon Alpha, rappela-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Mais avec l'entraînement que l'on vient d'avoir, ton Loup doit au pire me considérer comme un Loup neutre, au mieux comme un allié capable de l'aider et de l'encourager. Mon influence ne va avoir aucune ascendance sur toi, mais tu vas au moins sentir que tu n'es pas "seul" sur le terrain.

Laura les rejoignit.

\- Je resterais à la maison avec Peter, sourit-elle. Comme ça, Derek pourra venir vous encourager sans avoir la moitié de son attention ailleurs.

Le Premier Alpha la bouscula gentiment et Scott accepta sans tergiverser.

.*.

Derek esquissa un sourire fier. Ça avait été un match magnifique à regarder, pleins de temps forts et d'actions. Jackson étant toujours porté disparu et Isaac s'affirmant un peu plus sur le terrain dû à la disparition de son géniteur, Scott et lui avaient joué en première ligne, mais aussi Stiles. _down til_ **you fall** _. *_ Et la présence du protégé de l'espèce avait sans aucun doute poussé les deux Louveteaux à instinctivement travailler en équipe malgré leurs deux meutes différentes.

Beacon Hills avait gagné haut la main grâce aux trois garçons, et notamment grâce à Stiles et à son nombre incroyable de points qu'il avait marqué.

Derek serait bien resté pour le féliciter personnellement, mais il ignorait comment le jeune homme allait le prendre. De plus, il avait vu du coin de l'œil Chris le fixer sans cligner des yeux et le Premier Alpha ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Alors que le sifflet final retentissait, il s'éloigna pour retourner à sa voiture, déclarant à Isaac qu'il pouvait prendre son temps, qu'il l'attendrait le temps qu'il faudra avant de rentrer. Malgré les cris de joie, Derek savait que son Louveteau l'avait entendu.

Une demi heure plus tard, Isaac s'installa à côté de Derek, tout sourire.

\- C'était vraiment un beau match, déclara L'Alpha des Alphas avec un sourire fier.

Le Louveteau hocha vivement la tête.

\- Et tu as vu quand j'ai sauté par-dessus l'autre joueur ? Ou quand Stiles a marqué le premier point ?! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix surexcitée.

Derek sourit en quittant le parking, le laissant faire un résumé détaillé et passionné du match auquel Derek avait pourtant assisté.

.

Quand ils rentrèrent, le Louveteau se précipita vers Laura pour répéter tout ce qu'il avait fait et vécu durant le match et Derek sourit doucement en les écoutant discuter tout en préparant le dîner.

Seulement, alors même que les quatre Loups-garou mangeaient, l'ambiance changea. Derek observa tour à tour Laura et Isaac qui se jetaient des coups d'œil soucieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Derek en repoussant son assiette.

Laura lui jeta un coup d'œil puis regarda Isaac. _And they will_ **run you down** _*_ Ce dernier se racla la gorge en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules, le regard fuyant et les mains posées sur ses genoux.

\- On se demandait avec Laura... Pourquoi ne venait plus...

Il se tut et Laura soupira.

\- Pourquoi Stiles ne vient-il plus, termina-t-elle, le regard dur.

Derek la fixa, surpris.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle soupira de nouveau.

\- Ça fait presque deux semaines maintenant, depuis la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, expliqua-t-elle.

Le Premier Alpha réfléchit un instant et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais lui aussi a repris les cours.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

\- Non, non. Tu n'as pas compris. Il aurait très bien pu venir hier, avec Scott.

Le ventre de Derek se contracta.

\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Écoute, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose le lendemain de votre altercation avec le kanima.

Derek ouvrit la bouche, mais Laura l'arrêta en levant la main.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, ça vous concerne tous les deux. Mais...

Elle détourna le regard en haussant les épaules.

\- Il nous manque, quoi, termina-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Derek ne dit rien, réfléchissant. C'était vrai que, maintenant qu'il y pensait, le jeune homme n'était pas venu dans la Tanière depuis un moment, maintenant. Son odeur y persistait toujours, mais elle n'était plus... Fraîche.

Était-ce vrai ? Est-ce que Stiles évitait le loft à dessein et à cause de... Du rejet de Derek ? Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, Jackson le Kanima et la jeune Fille de L'Eau Lydia, avec en plus cette nouvelle personne en ville, Derek avait eu l'esprit trop occupé pour véritablement réfléchir. C'était un grave manquement en tant qu'Alpha. **down til you go** _. *_ Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'un de ses Bêtas manquait de plus en plus à l'appel et que ses autres Bêtas en pâtissaient.

Après le repas, il laissa donc Isaac et Peter aux bons soins de Laura et décida d'aller s'expliquer avec le jeune homme. Oh, certes, il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait répondre favorablement à ses avances parce qu'en le regardant, et même s'il nourrissait le début de ses sentiments forts pour l'humain qu'il était, il voyait encore et toujours son premier amant dont il n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil.

Mais lui expliquer calmement qu'il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il était trop jeune ou trop fragile dû son état d'humain, qu'il ne voulait pas lui voler son adolescence alors qu'il était déjà plongé dans ce que l'Underground pouvait faire de plus noir et sombre - oui, ça il pouvait le faire, sans aucun doute. _Yeah so you can't crawl_ **no more** _. *_

Il devait lui expliquer aussi, qu'un lien Bêta/Alpha très singulier s'était battit entre eux et qu'ils devaient soit l'accepter pleinement, soit le dissoudre et que surtout, Stiles ne devait pas faire payer à Laura et Isaac les ressentiments qu'ils pouvaient sentir envers Derek, et ce, qu'importe son choix quant à sa place dans la meute. Oui, il pouvait le faire.

.

Arrivé devant la maison de Stiles, il attendit patiemment que le shérif sorte pour aller faire son quart nocturne - bien qu'ils aient retrouvé Lydia, ils cherchaient toujours Jackson et apparemment, le shérif ne comptait plus les heures supplémentaires. Derek observa donc l'homme de loi quitter la maison, le visage sombre et fermé, et le Premier Alpha s'inquiéta un instant. Heureusement, il entendait toujours le battement de cœur rapide de Stiles à l'étage, tapotant sûrement sur le clavier d'un ordinateur.

Derek n'attendit donc que quelques instants que le shérif ai disparu au bout de la rue pour traverser la route et remonter le long de l'allée de la maison de Stiles. Il aurait pu passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre, mais vu le temps, cette dernière était fermée et il ne se voyait pas se balancer au cadran de ladite fenêtre le temps que le jeune homme lui ouvre. Mine de rien, c'était moins suspect à la vue de tous.

Quand il arriva à la porte, il toqua mais Stiles ne l'entendit pas. Il hésita un instant puis ouvrit la porte. Apparemment, ni le shérif ni Stiles ne s'inquiétaient puisqu'aucun des deux n'avaient penser à fermer à clé même si le plus jeune était à l'étage et n'entendait visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait en bas. La Premier Alpha ne s'attarda pas dans le salon qu'il n'avait jamais vu et monta rapidement à l'étage. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, soupira pour se donner du courage.

Il toqua.

\- 'Pa ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Derek se racla la gorge.

\- Non. C'est moi.

\- ... Derek ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ?

Stiles s'était vraisemblablement levé de son bureau mais s'était arrêter devant la porte dans l'ouvrir.

\- J'ai besoin d'avoir une discussion avec toi, déclara Derek.

Derrière la porte, Stiles lâcha un petit bruit gêné.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le temps là... Tu ne veux pas... Je sais pas, revenir dans genre, une semaine ?

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est assez important, répéta-t-il. Tu me laisses entrer, s'il te plait ?

Dans la chambre, le cœur de Stiles tressauta.

\- Non.

Le Premier Alpha haussa les sourcils, surpris, et serra les poings.

\- Très bien. Alors tu n'as pas besoin de discuter, mais juste de m'écouter, lâcha-t-il, déjà exaspéré de parler à une porte. Tout à l'heure, Laura et Isaac ont mis le doigt sur quelque chose : Tu ne viens plus à la Tanière, au loft. Comme tu es humain, tu ne le sens pas, mais tu as tissé avec moi un prémices de lien de Bêta à Alpha, et ton absence se fait ressentir sur les autres membres de la meute. Alors certes, il n'est pas définitif et incomplet, mais ne fait pas payer à Laura, Isaac et Peter le... Enfin, je comprends tout à fait avec ce qui s'est passé l'autre matin, que tu m'en veuilles et que tu préfères dissoudre ce lien de meute, mais Laura et Isaac t'apprécient, et si tu pouvais continuer de venir, au moins pour eux, ce serait-

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

\- Attend attend, comment ça, on a un lien de meute ? T'étais vraiment sérieux avec cette histoire ! Et puis non, d'abord ! Je ne vous évite pas ! ... Enfin si, peut-être un peu, mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit bancal et-

\- Qui t'as fait ça ! Gronda Derek.

Stiles se figea et porta sa main à sa joue violette, comme s'il se souvenait de sa présence. Il grimaça et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Rien, c'est rien. T'inquiète, marmonna-t-il.

Derek pénétra la chambre et attrapa doucement la partie non blessée du menton du jeune homme pour observer ses ecchymoses.

Sa joue gauche était couverte d'un large bleu, sa paupière piquetée de rouge et avec un œil au beurre noir qu'il allait arborer pendant quelques semaines, et sa lèvre était fendue. **Cause** _they will run you down *_ Derek s'imaginait que son corps aussi devait porter des stigmates, et Derek gronda un peu plus fort.

Stiles détourna le regard mais se laissa faire, bien conscient que Derek ne lui ferait jamais de mal mais qu'il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir de la sorte. _down 'til_ **you fall** _. *_

\- Ce n'est rien, Derek, vraiment. Te prends pas la tête, le match de lacrosse de ce soir a été un peu... Violent.

\- Stiles. J'étais dans les gradins. Personne n'a pu t'approcher, Scott et Isaac y veillaient, gronda le Premier Alpha.

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement.

\- Ouais. Mais l'après match. L'équipe adverse m'a... Un peu fait payer notre victoire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, grimaça-t-il.

Mais Derek gronda.

\- Tu sais que la culpabilité d'un mensonge créé une irrégularité dans le battement de cœur et que seuls les sociopathes et autres psychopathes peuvent mentir d'aplomb sans entrainement ? Souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Stiles eut le bon ton de paraître mal à l'aise, rougissant légèrement en se défaisant de sa poigne.

\- Nan mais c'est bon. Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas, souffla le jeune homme en évitant son regard.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, et Derek inspira, augmentant son odorat. Il était venu jusqu'ici en baissant ce sens pour éviter d'avoir des réminiscences de son passé alors qu'il parlait avec Stiles. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du. _Way down_ **we go** _. *_ Car en plus de l'odeur amer d'une peur en effet farouche, Stiles portait une autre odeur sur lui, en plus de la sienne, celle de son père et un peu atténuée, celle de Scott. Il embaumait la pièce de cette odeur que Derek avait senti en ville et Victoria. Le Premier Alpha se crispa et Stiles le regarda en catimini.

\- Derek ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

L'Alpha des Alphas déglutit difficilement, essayant de garder rétracté crocs et griffes mais se rapprocha de Stiles en posant des mains sur ses épaules.

\- Stiles. C'est très important. Il faut que tu me dises qui t'a fait ça, gronda-t-il.

L'humain, le regard trouble et apeuré, déglutit à son tour.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il vous fasse du mal... Murmura-t-il comme un secret.

\- Stiles, c'est à moi de vous protéger, c'est moi l'Alpha. Mais je ne peux rien faire si tu ne m'aides pas !

Stiles déglutit et se mit à babiller.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, je veux dire, je ne le connais pas ! Enfin si, je sais que s'est, il a eu la gentillesse de se présenter, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré ! Il était complément... Fou, il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter que c'était de ma faute, que tout était de ma faute, et si la femme n'avait pas été présente, il aurait sûrement fini par me tuer, et vraiment que mon père retrouve mon corps comme ça, non quoi ! C'était impensable et-

\- Stiles !

\- -et puis d'ailleurs, comment il peut dire que c'est de ma faute ? Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute ? Ce n'est pas parce que Scott était dans les bois ce soir-là que c'est de la faute qu'il ait été transformé, si ? Je ne peux pas porter cette culpabilité sur les épaules, je ne peux pas vivre avec ça ! Et puis, comment il le sait ? Peut-être qu'Alisson lui a dit, mais pourquoi elle le lui a dit !

\- Stiles !

\- Il a dit qu'il allait me tuer de nouveau, parce que c'était tout ce que je méritais ! Continua de paniquer l'humain, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais je ne mérite pas de mourir, personne ne mérite de mourir, je n'ai rien fait !

Le cœur de Derek tomba dans son estomac.

Non...

\- Stiles ! Qui ?! Cria-t-il.

Le jeune homme ferma la bouche, se calma et trembla.

 **Way down we go** _. *_

\- Je... C'est le grand père d'Alisson. Il vient d'arriver en ville pour l'enterrement de Kate. Il s'appelle Gérard.

.*.

 _* Oh_ **dis-moi** _, obtenons-nous ce que_ **nous méritons** _?_ **Nous** _n'_ **avons** _que ce que nous méritons. Et_ **vers le bas nous allons** _. Tu as laissé tes pieds_ **courir librement** _. Le_ **temps** _est venu alors que_ **nous tombons** _tous. Ouais mais pour_ **la chute** _,_ **oh mon dieu** _, Oseras-tu le regarder_ **droit dans les yeux** _? Parce_ **qu'ils vont te descendre** _, descendre_ **jusqu'à la pénombre** _._ **Oui** _et ils_ **t'entraîneront vers le bas** _, jusqu'à_ **ta chute** _. Et ils vont te_ **dénigrer** _, jusqu'à ce que_ **tu partes** _. Ouais, ainsi tu ne_ **pourras plus** _ramper._ **Parce** _qu'ils t'entraîneront vers le bas, jusqu'à_ **ta chute** _. Vers le bas_ **nous allons** _._ **En bas nous allons**.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Sylvercedre (37) :** HEY ! COUCOU !

Ca fait longtemps, je suis contente :D Comment vas-tu ? :3

Moooh, merci beaucoup *^* C'est gentil ^^

Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Un chihuahua ! Un peu, mais c'est son loup qui fait ça.

Oui, Derek s'en prend sur le coin du museau, le pauvre. C'est compliqué, avec Stiles. Il sait qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, mais il sait que ça ne va pas s'arranger s'il en parle. Alors il se tait.

Eh bien... Oui, c'est une grosse coïncidence que ça se passe tout en même temps. Enfin, si Lydia et Peter, c'est lié. Mais pas Victoria. Et c'est très légerement lié. Mais sans plus. Mais une petite dédicasse quand même xD

Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une coïncidence pour Victoria. Le timing est pourris xD

Stiles va comprendre, oui, si on veut ;)

Non ! Aucun soucis, tout va bien se passer pour Isaac à partir de ce moment-là !

Aaaah, cette grande question... ;)

Pour Alisson... Héhéhéhé.

Pour Gerard... Héhéhéhé.

Ah, Deaton.

On va le revoir... A un moment. Pas longtemps.

Le nemeton... Héhéhéhé ;)

 **Guest (38) :** Merci beaucoup :D

 **Flo (38)** : Oui, Derek commence à en avoir marre, plus que marre. Mais oui, c'est ça ! Il lui arrive tellement de conneries qu'il en peu plus xD

Oui, Lydia est reveillée !

Oui, Peter est reveillé !

Oui, Scott est paumé !

Le cas d'Isaac est réglé là, ne t'en fait pas :3 Il sera désormais totalement heureux !

Yep, 'définitivement'. Si on veut.

C'est en effet lié, hm. Yep.

8)

* * *

 _BOUM._

 _UN CLIFF.  
_

 _VOUS LE SAVIEZ._

 _VOUS L'ATTENDIEZ._

 _VOUS L'AVEZ SENTIT ARRIVE !_

 _Mouahahaha, c'est la MERDE. Vous le savez, vous sentez ce qui va arriver._

 _Caaaaaa s'accélère !_

 _On est au chapitre 39 ! Il y a 55 chapitres dans cette histoire ! - enfin, 54, et un épilogue de 14 milles mots u_u -_

 _Vous sentez qu'on arrive doucement à la fin, hm ? Héhéhéhé ;)_

 _La semaine prochaine... Derek n'a plus une minute pour lui. Plus une seule. C'est la guerre. THIS IS WAAAAAAR ! - C'est une des musiques de la semaine prochaine ;) - Et il s'énerve. Encore. Beaucoup. Laura panique - elle a bien le droit, d'accord ? - Il y a des larmes, un câlin de meute, encore un peu de Sterek frustrant, Stiles décide que Derek est un gourou chamanique, on voit Jackson et finalement, Scott n'est pas un si mauvais ami que cela._

 _Bon allez, je vous fais plein de bisous, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	40. ESCAPE & DO WANNA KNOW

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

• GROSSE DEDICASSE A Sylvercedre ;D

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi - Chapitre 40 -**

 **THIRTY SECONDS TO MARS - Escape**

 **x**

 **ARTIC MONKEYS - Do I wanna know**

Gérard.

Gérard était à Beacon Hills.

Le Seigneur Gérard, immortel de son état, Grand exécuteur de la Cour Royale du Sang - aka les Vampires - celui qui exécrait les humains du plus profond de feu son âme, s'il en avait eu une un jour, se trouvait dans la même ville que Derek, là où avait vécu pendant des siècles sa descendance.

Coïncidence ?

Derek n'était pas un idiot.

 _Time to_ **escape** _. **_

.

Bien sûr que cette odeur qu'il avait senti plusieurs fois déjà lui donnait envie de s'enfuir de nouveau, bien sûr que c'était l'odeur de Gérard... Malheureusement, un sort l'entourait, Derek était certain. Quelle autre explication y aurait-il pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi à ne plus savoir d'où il l'avait déjà senti ? Il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de mauvais, quelque chose de... D'acide, dans son odeur. Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'odeur qu'il avait eu auparavant, mais tout de même reconnaissable.

Si Derek n'avait pas eu les Hales sur qui veiller, s'il n'avait pas eu son petit Isaac ou encore la jeune Lydia, Jackson et Stiles, Derek se serait enfui.

Entre le moment où Derek avait découvert qu'il ne vieillissait pas, et le moment où Gérard avait pris sous son aile la première des Argents, l'Alpha des Alphas était parti en guerre. Seul, bien entendu, et cela ne lui avait pas réussi. Il s'était mis à chasser les Lycans pour les abattre le plus humainement possible, que cette folie cesse, mais était aussi parti sur les traces de Gérard, terminer ce qu'il avait commencé à la mort du Seigneur Stiles et qui avait conduit à la chute de la Citadelle. Malheureusement, Gérard avait eu la brillante idée de réveiller les trois autres Seigneurs Vampires et Derek s'était retrouvé seul face à quatre Vampires qui se devaient de faire comprendre, à l'esclave qu'il était, qui étaient les Seigneurs et qui n'était rien.

Ils l'avaient laissé pour mort, et Derek pensait sincèrement qu'ils le pensaient mort. Mais comme il ne le restait pas...

Il avait encore essayé par trois fois de se venger de Gérard, le traquant pour essayer de le tuer, mais le Seigneur Vampire était vieux, savait ce qu'il en retournait, et quand il s'était un peu trop approché d'une des villes où s'était établis les descendants d'Hassan, Derek avait compris le message et avait fui.

Le jeu du chat et de la souris s'était retourné contre lui et Derek n'avait plus essayé de l'approcher depuis lors.

 _The clutches of_ **a name** _,_ **no this is not a game** _**_

Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait ainsi, aussi proche de ses petits... C'était une claire et nette déclaration de guerre. Le Premier Alpha savait que que Gerard connaissait sans aucun doute sa présence ici, il le savait et il savait sans aucun doute qui étaient les Hales pour lui, pour les autres de sa société. Les Vampires n'avaient peut-être pas conscience de toute la société des Enfants de la Lune - Loups-garous, Coyote-garous, etc -, mais Gerard... Rien n'était un hasard, avec Gerard. Il était là pour une raison. Et Derek ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet affront impuni.

Deux jours déjà qu'il avait appris qui avait malmené Stiles. Cet enfoiré de Gerard, cela ne lui avait pas suffi de mettre à mort son pupille de l'époque, non, il fallait en plus qu'il cherche à tuer le nouveau Stiles humain... Au vu de son état, le Vampire n'avait pas eu la main légère sur lui, il avait vraiment été à deux doigts de se laisser emporter. Stiles... Le pauvre Stiles, si faible... Pas d'une manière dégradante, non. Mais face à des Enfants de la Lune, face à un Suceur de sang ? Ses os étaient si fragiles, sa peau marquait si facilement...

Stiles, ce jeune Stiles là, n'était pas ce qu'avait pensé Derek au départ, non. Ce n'était ni un tour vicieux de Gerard, ni un golem, ni une illusion. Juste un humain lambda, avec un grand courage et un grand cœur, qui portait les traits d'un fantôme et qui animait en Derek de vieux sentiments qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir pleinement, pas après la disparition du Seigneur Stiles.

Stiles était un miracle.

Un miracle douloureux, mais un miracle tout de même. Derek se devait de le préserver.

 _\- It's just a_ **new beginning** _\- **_

.

Alors deux jours durant, Derek chassa.

Il profitait de ces quelques jours ensoleillés pour retrouver la trace de Gerard et enfin en finir avec toute cette histoire. Et il le trouva. Mais c'était bien loin de ce qu'il avait bien pu s'imaginer. Gerard était bien en ville. Mais Derek ne l'attaqua pas. Oh, pas parce qu'il y avait des personnes autour de lui... En fait, si, c'était une partie : Il y avait des gens autour de lui, parce que c'était en plein jour.

Gerard se déplaçait en plein jours, en pleine luminosité. Les Vampires pouvaient se déplacer en plein jour, tant que les rayons directs du soleil ne leur tombaient pas dessus. Mais là, Derek vit clairement le Seigneur Vampire fermer les yeux en levant le visage vers le ciel, un éclat de soleil illuminant son vieux visage ridé.

Derek ne put rien faire d'autre que de regarder cet être qu'il exécrait du plus profond de son âme depuis des siècles désormais se prélasser comme un chat et défier toutes les lois que Père Nature lui avait imposé, à lui et aux siens.

Cela n'avait aucun sens, cela n'était normal, ni naturel, et pourtant le voilà, il était là, juste devant lui, bien invincible. Le Premier Alpha déglutit avec difficulté et ouvrit son odorat et son ouïe en grand. Il avait déjà affaire à un deuxième Stiles, il pouvait avoir un autre Gerard, un golem cette fois-ci, une pâle copie qu'il prendrait plaisir à déchiqueter. Mais maintenant qu'il avait reconnu son odeur, il la reconnaissait sans aucun doute et oui, son cœur ne battait pas. C'était le vrai Seigneur Gerard, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue, sortant d'un bâtiment lambda. C'était bien lui, mais ce n'était pas normal.

Derek observa le Seigneur Vampire se faire rejoindre par une femme en tailleur, le visage vide - quoi qu'un peu dédaigneux. Quant à Gerard, il lui offrit un sourire supérieur et concupiscent avant que tous deux ne s'éloignent.

L'Alpha des Alphas, relégué en cet instant en simple esclave affranchi, ancien forgeron, resta là un instant, à regarder le trottoir où ces deux nouvelles anomalies s'étaient tenues quelques secondes plus tôt, désormais vide. Il était trop choqué pour bien réagir. Ça n'avait... Ce n'était..

Derek quitta la rue des yeux et rebroussa chemin en marchant lentement, perdu dans ses pensées. La colère gonflait peu à peu dans sa poitrine et sa peau le grattait, le démangeait et le brulait presque tant son envie de se transformer était grande. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se mettre à courir sous sa forme la plus dangereuse et imposante, et déchiqueter quelques ères qui se trouveraient sur son chemin. _I don't believe in_ **fate** _**_ Le cœur aux bords des lèvres, Derek recula pourtant et décida enfin de rentrer, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait compris.

.

Derek entendit les voix avant même d'apercevoir la voiture de Stiles, et il sentit l'odeur de la chaleur du moteur de l'appareil. Et en effet, il entendit Laura l'accueillir.

\- " _Oh, par la Sainte-Lune, Stiles ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!_ " S'exclama-t-elle.

S'approchant de l'autre côté de la rue, Derek serra les poings en ravalant un grondement de colère, se souvenant de l'état du jeune homme. Ce dernier lâcha un rire nerveux.

\- " _Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas. Derek... Derek ne t'a pas expliqué ?_ "

\- " _Hey, Stiles ! Tu es enfin... Il t'est arrivé quoi ?!_ " S'inquiéta Isaac en venant sûrement de l'étage, ne l'ayant pas vu du week-end.

Derek accéléra.

\- " _Donc attend, tu as parlé à Derek ?_ " S'enquit Laura. " _Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?_ "

\- " _Je... enfin, je l'ai vu le soir du match, mais pourquoi ? Il a disparu ?_ " S'inquiéta Stiles, son cœur sautant quelques battements avant de partir à courir la samba.

Derek grimpa les escaliers et trop inquiets, ses petits ne l'entendirent ni ne le sentirent arriver.

\- " _Il_ _nous a dit qu'il avait certaines choses_ _auxquelles_ _discuter avec toi, il est_ _parti_ _te voir mais on ne l'a pas revu depuis ; où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ?_ " Lâcha Laura d'une voix inquiète.

\- Il est à la maison, gronda Derek en faisant glisser la porte pour rentrer dans sa Tanière.

Laura et Stiles sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers lui et Isaac écarquilla les yeux en le voyant sûrement aussi fermé pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait. Le Premier Alpha évita de s'attarder sur les meurtrissures que portait Stiles au visage, et au vu de la manière dont il se tenait, il avait quelque côtes de cassées, ou tout du moins de fêlées. Et Derek ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, alors il grogna une nouvelle fois. Laura fit un pas vers lui.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ?! S'inquiéta-t-elle en criant.

\- Tu es allé à l'hôpital ? Gronda Derek en se débarrassant de sa veste.

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite, n'ayant sûrement pas réalisé qu'il lui parlait sans le regarder et se dandina sur place.

\- Euh, je... oui, le lendemain. Papa a insisté.

\- Bien.

\- Derek !

Le Premier Alpha tourna enfin son attention sur sa petite. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et lui lançait un regard noir. Elle ressemblait à cet instant tellement à Runi que ça lui fit mal de la regarder.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Répéta-t-elle.

Derek grimaça et il désigna le jeune humain.

\- Tu sais qui lui a fait ça ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Il, non. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire, il vient d'arriver, déclara la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils et en jetant un coup d'œil à un Stiles perdu.

Derek laissa un sourire mauvais, douloureux et plein de colère illuminer ses traits.

\- Gerard, susurra-t-il. C'est Gerard qui lui a fait ça.

Laura écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière, comme giflée par la nouvelle. _but the bottom_ **line** _**_ La peur sourde embauma la pièce en un instant, Isaac reculant lui aussi en grimaçant, assailli et surpris par l'odeur.

\- Non, mais c'est bon, vous savez... Ce n'est rien, commença Stiles. C'est le grand-père d'Alisson, c'est sûrement un chasseur lui aussi, alors ne vous lancez pas dans une vendetta s'il vous plait, d'accord ? Déclara-t-il d'une petite voix.

Mais Laura ne quitta pas Derek du regard, immobile et tremblante en comprenant.

\- Gérard... Gérard ? Le Gérard ? Celui-là même des histoires ? S'enquit-elle en un souffle.

Derek, sans se défaire de son sourire, hocha la tête et disparu dans la cuisine.

\- Ouais. Gerard se promène tranquillement à la lumière du jour de Beacon Hills.

Laura le suivit en criant.

\- Quoi, c'est la seule chose que tu nous donnes comme réaction ?! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Le Premier Alpha résista à l'envie de hausser simplement les épaules et sortit un verre pour retourner dans le salon afin de se servir une bonne dose de cognac spécial Loup-garou - Hey, il avait le droit, au vue de sa journée, d'accord ? Par la Sainte-Mère, au vue de ces derniers jours, voire de ces derniers mois ! - sous le regard inquiet du jeune humain et du Louveteau.

\- Derek ! S'écria Laura en le suivant.

Elle haleta, au bord de la crise de nerf, et secoua la tête en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Où est Peter ? S'inquiéta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Dans sa chambre... Lui répondit Isaac, un peu hésitant.

\- Ok, très bien. Va faire ton sac, on part dans deux heures, s'écria la Fille de la Lune en sautant dans les escaliers.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent Isaac et Stiles d'une même voix.

Laura s'arrêta dans son ascension pour se tourner vers Stiles, le visage vidé de toute couleur.

\- Il faut que tu appelles Scott, que tu lui dises de quitter l'état. Alisson et Christopher ont déjà dû lui donner son nom et une photo, il faut-

Derek reposa brutalement son verre sur la table, verre qui se brisa et qui fit sursauter sa petite.

\- On... ne fuira pas, cracha-t-il en fusillant les bouts de verre du le bois du regard.

Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce et Derek se retourna pour la fixer, mortellement sérieux.

\- On ne bouge pas, on ne fuit pas, gronda-t-il.

Laura le regarda, tremblante.

\- Q-Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle, surprise.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas nous dicter notre vie, on ne cédera pas à ses pressions, on ne soumettra pas de nouveau à ses grès et ses envies, c'est fini cette époque ! Déclara-t-il, très sombre.

\- Mais... mais c'est Gerard, Derek... Murmura-t-elle.

\- Crois-tu que je l'ignore ? Je le sais mieux que quiconque, d'accord ?! Mais c'est terminé, cette époque où j'avais peur de lui, c'est fini. Il sait que nous sommes ici, et il s'est attaqué à Stiles ! Je ne le laisserais pas faire.

Laura, choquée, tomba dans les escaliers, se tenant à la rampe pour s'asseoir sur une marche en le regardant, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Attend... Attend, tu... tu comptes commencer une guerre ? Souffla-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Il serra les poings et sentit ses crocs frôler ses lèvres.

\- Non, mettre enfin fin à celle qui a commencé il y a huit siècles, cela n'a que trop duré.

Laura ferma les yeux et rentra sa tête entre ses épaules en tremblant, se mettant à pleurer silencieusement. Le cœur de Derek se serra.

\- Laura...

Le Premier Alpha avala les quelques mètres qui le séparait de sa petite et la rejoignit, s'accroupissant devant elle pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux et la forcer à relever la tête.

\- Laura.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, qui brillaient d'un doré paniqué, emplis de larmes.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, Derek, je ne veux pas...

Un autre sanglot l'étouffa et Derek soupira, perdant ou plutôt repoussant sa rage et sa colère pour se concentrer sur sa petite. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et la pressa doucement en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal, _Mans mazais_ **1** , lui murmura-t-il.

Puis il passa en letton, bien conscient des deux plus jeunes qui les écoutaient et les regardaient.

\- _Je ne le laisserais jamais t'approcher ou te faire du mal. Il n'a_ _eu_ _ni Hasan, ni Novàk, ni Brynja et Runi, il ne t'aura pas, ni toi ni Peter, et pas même Isaac. Je ne le laisserais pas faire._

Elle le regarda, paniquée.

\- _Non, tu ne peux pas ! Oncle Derek, tu ne peux pas tenter le diable ! Et si... et si il te tue ?!_

 _\- Je reviendrais, ça ira. Je ne vous abandonne pas..._

 _\- Mais si il arrive à te tuer pour de bon ?! Il est bien parvenu à trouver un moyen de tuer Stiles ! Ton Stiles !_

Derek secoua la tête et embrassa son front.

 _\- Il ne m'arrivera rien. J'ai_ _appris_ _beaucoup depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes fait face. Je ne le laisserais rien me faire, je te le promets._

Laura ne le crut pas et ferma les yeux en laissant les larmes couler sans chercher à les retenir ou à les dissimuler. Derek soupira et la serra fort pour lui communiquer son courage et sa sérénité, tandis que Peter, ayant sûrement sentit la détresse de sa nièce, avait quitté sa chambre pour les rejoindre. Sans un mot, il se glissa derrière une Laura recroquevillée sur elle-même pour l'enlacer et glisser son visage dans son cou. _it's_ **time to pay** _. **_ Derek pressa sa main autour de son bras et resta là quelques instants, à essayer de calmer sa petite avec l'aide silencieuse de l'ancien Alpha. Mais sa Bêta de tête évita son contact pour s'appuyer fermement contre son oncle, trop blessée pour supporter le contact de son Alpha. Ce dernier la regarda en soupira puis se redressa.

Derrière lui se tenaient toujours Isaac et Stiles, qui observaient la scène en silence en se faisant discrets, assis à la table. Derek leur jeta un coup d'œil et retint un soupir. Après un dernier regard vers ses deux petits, il retourna dans la cuisine, où le suivit les deux jeunes gens.

\- Derek, commença Stiles avec un autre regard vers le salon. Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse en voulant que Scott quitte l'état ?

Derek haussa cette fois-ci les épaules.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais m'occuper de cette histoire avant que Scott ne soit obligé d'en arriver là, expliqua Derek en cherchant quelque chose à manger.

Deux jours qu'il chassait et tout autant qu'il ne s'était pas nourri. La tête dans le frigo, il entendit Isaac haleter.

\- Mais attend, ça veut dire qu'elle était sérieuse en voulant partir ?! S'exclama Stiles.

Le Premier Alpha se crispa.

\- C'est... Compliqué. Les Argents sont les plus sanguinaires pour une bonne raison...

Il se redressa, un yaourt à la main et les observa.

\- La toute première chasseuse, la toute première de la famille Argent a été recueillie et formée par un Vampire.

Les deux jeunes gens écarquillèrent les yeux et Stiles ricana amèrement.

\- Tu es en train d'essayer de me faire croire que les Vampires, ça existe aussi ?! À la Twilight, et tout ?

Derek envoya un regard noir au jeune humain, qui ne fit que de continuer à ricaner presque hystériquement.

\- Non, des Vampires à la Lestat, qui brûlent et meurent réellement au soleil, merci bien. Les Loups-garous et les Vampires se font la guerre depuis plus de 800 ans, quand les Premiers des Familles Fondatrices se sont affranchis de leur tyrannie pour prendre leur liberté. S'il n'y a aucune trace dans les grimoires et les bestiaires, c'est parce que les Hales, les Dargans et les Kovacevik savent exactement à quoi s'attendre face à l'un deux.

\- Et donc... Le grand-père d'Alisson a été lui aussi élevé par un vampire ? S'enquit Isaac, soucieux.

Derek eut un sourire amer et soupira en se faisant couler un café.

\- Il est le plus dangereux, il fait parti des pires. Si Christopher et sa fille sont assez droits dans leur comportement, il faut que vous compreniez que pour Kate ? Ah, Gerard l'a parfaitement bien élevé, sa digne fille, presque aussi sadique et psychotique que lui, s'amusa jaunement le Premier Alpha.

Il prit une gorgée de son café pour se secouer et regarda les deux jeunes gens.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez aller les rejoindre ? S'enquit-il en désignant le salon. Ils ont bien besoins de vos présences douces, suggéra-t-il, réalisant que la fatigue de ces derniers jours le rattrapait.

Isaac hocha vivement la tête et disparu dans la pièce à vivre mais Stiles ne bougea pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Derek l'observa un instant et se rapprocha.

\- Stiles ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

L'humain cligna des paupières et leva son regard vers lui, interrogateur.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Derek.

Le jeune homme hésita visiblement avant de hocher la tête en souriant. Puis il grimaça quand sa lèvre malmenée s'étira dans le processus. Derek se rapprocha un peu et prit son menton dans sa main, caressant l'ecchymose de son pouce.

\- Je suis désolé qu'il s'en soit pris à toi, dit-il d'une voix concernée.

\- Ce... Ce n'est rien, Sourwolf. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Du bout des doigts et le cœur lourd, le Premier Alpha lui prit un peu de sa douleur et l'humain soupira d'aise. Derek le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Il ne te touchera plus jamais, je te le promets, déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il sentait être serrée.

Stiles fronça un peu plus les sourcils et leva la main pour enrouler ses longs doigts autour de son poignet.

\- Hey, Derek. Ça va, crois-moi, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Derek l'observa, observa son visage comme pour l'apprendre par cœur, alors qu'il était déjà gravé dans sa mémoire. Le visage du Seigneur Vampire Stiles tout aussi bien que le visage de l'Humain Stiles l'hyperactif. Le regard concerné et soucieux que lui lança d'ailleurs ce dernier lui arracha un peu plus le cœur et Derek se rapprocha encore pour poser son front contre le sien, les yeux clos.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, ne pouvant se retenir.

Contre ses lèvres, il sentit le souffle chaud et humide, si humain, de Stiles, qui fondit sous son contact.

\- Ça va aller Derek... On est là, tout va bien, tu n'es pas seul, lui répondit-il dans un chuchotis.

Derek frissonna et sentit son pauvre vieux cœur se serrer et tambouriner de plus belle dans sa cage thoracique. Gardant ses yeux presque douloureusement clos, il et se redressa et pressa fermement ses lèvres contre le front de l'humain, le rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Stiles soupira de nouveau et ne se fit pas prier pour poser ses mains tremblantes et hésitantes autour de la taille de Derek. Huit-cents ans que ce dernier n'avait pas ressenti tout cela et sûrement dû à la fatigue, se laissa submerger par toutes ces sensations. Puis il décolla ses lèvres de la peau du jeune homme et y pressa sa joue, une main contre la nuque de Stiles et le visage de ce dernier à moitié dans son cou. Sans un mot, il se laissa aller et s'abandonna à cette étreinte fugace mais forte, dont il avait grandement besoin au vue des derniers événements.

Derek le savait, plus le temps passait, moins il avait de facilité à s'ouvrir et se laisser aller comme il le faisait en cet instant. Le nez dans les mèches de son- de l'humain, il rouvrit enfin les yeux.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre les autres, ils ont besoin de toi, murmura-t-il.

Stiles resserra un instant ses bras autour de lui avant de les laisser pendre le long de son torse en se détachant enfin de Derek. Son odeur sirupeuse et si envoûtante le pris aux narines, cette odeur de désir, et son cœur battant la chamade l'attaqua. Derek ferma brutalement ses sens et ne s'attarda pas sur les rougeurs présentes sur le visage et dans le cou de Stiles quand ce dernier se gratta la nuque.

\- Oui... Oui, bien entendu, tu as raison, marmonna-t-il.

Il eut tout de même beaucoup de mal à s'écarter définitivement et après un dernier regard lumineux et brûlant, le jeune homme quitta la cuisine. **You know** _you've got it coming. **_ Resté dans cette dernière, Derek prit une grande inspiration par la bouche et s'appuya sur le comptoir, tremblant.

Mais à quoi jouait-il ? La fatigue n'était plus une excuse, il ne l'avait que trop utilisée, il fallait qu'il s'arrête tout de suite !

Énervé par son propre comportement, Derek attrapa sa tasse à café et la déposa brutalement dans l'évier. Ravalant une plainte d'ennui et d'exaspération, il retourna dans le salon et s'arrêta pour observer sa meute.

Laura et Peter avaient migré sur le canapé, la nièce toujours dans les bras de son oncle et Isaac et Stiles installés de chaque côté d'eux. Derek les observa un instant avant de se rapprocher pour prendre avec délicatesse la tête de Laura dans ses mains et la redressa en arrière pour embrasser son front. Elle s'était enfin calmée et tant mieux. Elle réussit même à lui offrir un sourire fatigué et Derek demeura confiant en grimpant les escaliers.

Éteignant son cerveau, il se glissa ensuite dans son lit saturé des odeurs de ses petits et s'endormit à peine sa tête avait-elle touché son oreiller.

 **This is war** _! **_

.*.

Derek se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'il entendait clairement son téléphone sonner. Encore un peu dans les bras de Morphée, il eut à peine le temps d'enfiler un pull avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre et descendit quatre à quatre les marches pour arriver dans le salon du loft. Là, il se figea, surpris. Sur les canapés, Isaac et Scott, leurs cahiers de cours en mains et, assit sur le sol, appuyé sur la table basse, Stiles releva son nez de ses notes de cours. _Have you got colour in your_ **cheeks** _? *_

Derek cligna des paupières, surprit.

\- Euh... J'ai raté quelque chose ? S'enquit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Stiles ricana, Isaac sourit et Scott bougea, mal à l'aise. Laura arriva sur ses entrefaites, elle aussi souriante et son téléphone en main

\- Tu as dormi pendant deux jours, on est Lundi soir, s'amusa-t-elle en lui tendant son téléphone. Tiens, c'est pour toi .

Le Premier Alpha se racla la gorge et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Allô ? S'enquit-il d'une voix enfin claire.

Il entendit Scott s'étonner, voire s'émerveiller : « _Il a vraiment entendu son téléphone sonner de l'étage alors qu'il dormait ?_ » - mais porta très vite son attention sur son correspondant.

« - _Je parle bien avec l'Alpha ?_ » s'enquit une voix douce de femme.

La ferveur placée dans l'Alpha sous-entendait le Premier Alpha, l'Alpha des Alphas, et Derek se redressa.

\- Vous êtes le Maître du Cercle de Salem, je présume.

L'espoir enfla dans sa poitrine.

« - _C'est cela même. Cordelia Goode. Je dois vous dire que c'est un honneur de vous parler._ »

Le Premier Alpha esquissa un sourire et alla dans la cuisine se faire un café.

\- Derek suffira amplement, Maître.

« - _Alors appelez-moi Cordelia._ »

\- Très bien, Cordelia. Je dois avouer que je suis soulagé de pouvoir enfin vous parler de vive-voix.

« _\- Et je m'excuse de n'avoir pu vous appelez plus tôt. Le Druide_ _avec qui vous avez eu_ _affaire n'avait pas bien_ _compris_ _la situation._ »

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en s'installant à table avec son café, juste derrière les jeunes sur le canapé.

Il sentait leur regard sur lui.

\- J'avais compris que le Druide Beulfort n'avait pas réalisé et était inconscient de l'importance de ma requête.

« _\- Et je m'excuse encore._ »

Derek secoua la tête et agita la main.

\- Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, je peux vous parler, ça va.

« _\- Bien. Pourriez-vous exactement m'expliquer ce qu'il en retourne, Alpha Derek ?_ »

Le Premier Alpha leva les yeux au ciel, mais laissa passer la marque de respect.

\- Bien. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas ignorante du drame qui a touché la famille Hale il y a bientôt huit ans, commença-t-il.

« - _Malheureusement, oui. C'est quelque chose de dur à ignorer,_ » souffla le Maître du Cercle.

\- Des chasseurs peu avertis ont presque décimé les Hales, ne laissant que quelques représentants, dont l'Héritière directe au statut d'Alpha. Suite à cela, nous n'avons pas pu rester à Beacon Hills, bien que nous soyons désormais de retour. Malheureusement, la Louveteau de la meute survivante a elle aussi été tué à la rentrée scolaire.

« - _Je suis désolée pour votre perte_. »

\- Hm... malheureusement aujourd'hui, nous sommes désormais en présence de chasseurs peu scrupuleux, les Sanguinaires.

« - _Est-ce les Argents qui ont osé s'attaquer aux Hales ?!_ » s'exclama Cordelia.

\- Oui. La responsable a été prise en charge, et bien que le dernier Argent de cette branche affirme ne plus chasser, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre l'ancien Bêta de Tête et l'Héritière. Si cela arrivait, le continent Américain se retrouverait au bord de l'implosion. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre les derniers de cette Famille Fondatrice, expliqua-t-il.

Il se redressa et alla près de la télévision, coinçant son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, il se mit à fouiller dans le placard où étaient rangés les documents importants. _Are there some aces up_ **your sleeve** _? *_

« - _Je_ _comprends_ _tout à fait, Alpha Derek._ » répondit le Maître du Cercle.

\- J'aimerais, au moins pour les prochaines semaines, mettre les derniers représentants Hales sous la protection druidique que vous pourriez nous fournir.

Il réussit à trouver le dossier qu'il cherchait et se retourna. Il tomba sur le regard des plus jeunes qui le fixaient.

\- Ah. Ainsi que pour deux Bêtas annexes, l'un complètement de la meute et l'autre encore en pourparlers, et un jeune humain en plus de cela, rajouta-t-il.

« - _Croyez-vous que ce jeune homme possède une Étincelle ? Il serait simple de_ _lier_ _les essences de la meute à une Étincelle, même inactive_. »

Derek cligna des paupières et renifla un instant vers Stiles.

\- Malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'il soit une potentielle Étincelle, déclara-t-il.

« - _Êtes-vous en contact avec le Druide de Beacon Hills ?_ »

Derek vit Isaac et Scott froncer les sourcils, écoutant bien entendu la conversation. Il ravala un sourire.

\- Druide Alan Deaton ? Oui, je lui ai parlé.

Isaac, Scott et Stiles s'échangèrent des regards surpris et ahuris, et Laura sourit de plus belle de son siège.

« - _Sait-il ?_ »

\- Que je suis le fils de Talia ? Oui.

« - _Ah ? Bien._ »

Le Maître du Cercle venait de comprendre que des ignorants pouvaient entendre leur conversation. Derek retourna à la table et ouvrit le dossier devant lui.

\- Croyez-vous pouvoir mettre cela en marche ? S'enquit-il.

« _\- Je pourrais entrer en contact avec le Druide Deaton pour voir avec lui s'il accepterait de se lier avec vous ; et s'il refuse, l'un du cercle acceptera sûrement. Si je viens d'ici quelques jours, seriez-vous disposé à effectuer le rituel ?_ »

\- Bien entendu, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous déplacer en personne.

« - _Nous parlons d'une des Familles Fondatrices des Enfants de la Lune. Bien sûr que je me déplacerais en personne._ »

Derek esquissa un sourire et baissa les yeux sur le dossier.

\- Alors nous vous attendons avec impatience. Parce qu'il y a autre chose.

« - _Je vous écoute._ »

\- Plusieurs choses en fait. Tout d'abord, une Fille de l'Eau s'est récemment éveillée et malgré mes différentes connaissances, je n'ai su déterminer avec exactitude ce qu'elle était. De plus, elle a pris peur et refuse tout contact avec moi, donc je ne peux pas l'aider.

« - _Désireriez-vous que l'un des_ _nôtres se penche et examine ses antécédents familiaux pour déterminer quelle Fille de l'Eau elle est_? »

\- Et si quelqu'un peut venir à elle pour lui présenter sa nouvelle condition, ce serait parfait.

« - _Nous nous en occupon_ s. »

\- Merci. Et enfin, j'ai été il y a quelques mois, mis en contact avec le Maître du Cercle de Séville, le Druire Calipso. Il m'a fait parvenir quelques rituels et sorts pour une question qui me taraudait à l'époque, mais quelque chose d'autre s'est présenté et je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé de réponses dans le dossier que l'Alpha Dargan m'a fait parvenir.

Il prit une inspiration et posa sa main à plat sur les feuilles, face à lui.

\- Avez-vous, au fil des siècles, trouver un moyen pour qu'un Vampire puisse se déplacer à la lumière du jour sans être inquiété ?

Les Druides se partageaient leurs savoir entre les différents Cercles et au fil des siècles, et ils étaient au courant de tout, toutes les différentes communautés de l'Underground, mais elles étaient toujours restées neutre, aidant les uns et les autres sans distinction, sans pour autant aider à des meurtres et autres tueries.

« _\- Eh bien, oui, bien que ce ne soit pas beaucoup répandu, les Vampires préférant l'autarcie et donc la vie nocturne. A l'aide d'un bijou de fer et d'argent ensorcelé... Mais, attendez. Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un Vampire à Beacon Hills ?_ »

\- En quelque sorte. Un... Seigneur, pour être précis.

« - _Oh ! Je_ _comprends_ _mieux votre précipitation pour mettre la Famille Fondatrice Hale sous protection. Je ferais_ _donc_ _au plus vite. D'ici deux jours ?_ »

\- Mercredi ? S'enquit Derek en réfléchissant.

« - _Oui_. »

\- Çà me paraît bien... Attendez un instant, s'il vous plait.

Il retira son téléphone de son oreille et se tourna vers les jeunes.

\- Stiles, Scott ?

Les deux interpellés firent mine de porter enfin leur attention sur lui, alors qu'ils l'écoutaient tous les trois attentivement.

\- Pourriez-vous être présents mercredi après-midi ?

Scott ouvrit la bouche et hésita un instant.

\- C'est... Tu veux nous protéger, c'est ça ? Même moi ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, même toi, Scott, soupira-t-il.

\- D-D'accord...

Il hocha la tête et reprit sa conversation avec Cordelia.

\- Mercredi, c'est parfait. Dois-je venir vous chercher à l'aéroport de Sacramento ?

« _\- Non, Alpha Derek, ça ira. Nous possédons un très vieux sort nous permettant d'user des puissances et des rivières telluriques pour atteindre et glisser entre les différents Nemetons du monde._ »

Elle hésita.

« - _Vous... le saviez, que Beacon Hills possède un Nemeton_ _endormi_ _dans la forêt ?_ » s'enquit-elle.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a huit ans, mais oui, je suis au courant pour le Nemeton endormi.

« - _Alors nous faisons cela. Je vais de ce pas entrer en contact avec le Druide Deaton._ »

\- Merci encore, Maître Cordelia.

« - _Ce fut un honneur, Alpha Derek._ »

Derek soupira en raccrochant, déjà épuisé. Le Premier Alpha s'étira en gémissant de douleur et ferma le dossier.

\- Alors...

Derek rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Laura souriait d'un air un peu gêné.

\- Tu comptes nous mettre sous la protection du Coven de Salem ?

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en ricanant, un peu angoissée.

\- Ce n'est pas... un peu extrême ? Comme décision, Derek ?

Ce dernier s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Malheureusement, non. Je ne peux pas penser qu'à nous, Laura, dit-il délicatement. Il faut que je pense à l'image plus grande, l'image globale, dit-il.

Elle le regarda sans un mot et le Premier Alpha soupira.

\- Laura, si les Hales disparaissaient, le continent se retrouverait sans Famille Fondatrice. On ne peut se permettre de risquer la vie de milliers de personnes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Contre toutes attentes... Ou non, d'ailleurs, ce fut Scott qui posait cette question d'un ton intéressé. Derek se redressa, s'étira une nouvelle fois et vint s'installer dans le salon.

\- Les Hales, les Dargans et les Kovaceviks sont respectivement les descendants de la Godi Brynja, Hasan du pays d'Aragon et du slave Novàk, les trois premiers vrais Alphas en tant que Loups-garous, à proprement parlé. Ils ont été esclaves ensemble et se sont affranchis ensemble. Ils sont les sangs les plus purs de toute la société des Enfants de la Lune et...

Derek dodelina de la tête.

\- En fait, pour dire grossièrement les choses, tous les Loups-garous du monde descendent d'eux. Ils ont eu leur meute, familiale ou non, qui se sont éparpillées avec le temps. Leurs descendants se sont mariés, ont eu des enfants, qui eux-mêmes se sont éparpillés, ont eu leurs propres meutes, leur propres Bêtas, et ça continue comme ça. Prend ton exemple, Scott. Même si il n'est plus un Alpha, c'est Peter qui t'a transformé. En plus du lien que vous n'avez pas réellement brisé – il faut d'ailleurs qu'on s'en occupe -, tu as une connexion avec lui, et donc avec le sang Hale. Même si tu décidais un jour d'aller par exemple à l'autre bout du pays... voire à l'autre bout du monde, s'il meurt, cela t'affectera obligatoirement pendant un temps. Et c'est ce qui risque de se passer à plus grande échelle. Chaque Famille Fondatrice sert de référent et d'ancre émotionnelle lointaine à tout une partie du monde. Les Hales, c'est le continuent américain et le Groenland ; les Dargans, c'est le vieux continent, l'Australie, la péninsule arabique et l'Afrique ; et les Kovaceviks, l'Asie, la Russie et les iles de l'Océanie. Si les Hales venaient à disparaître, cela affecterait tous les Loups-garous du continent et laisserait le champs libre à l'ascension de meutes peu scrupuleuses détestant les humains. Il y aurait des massacres, une nouvelle guerre civile éclaterait, les Loup-garou seraient découverts par le grand public et on aurait une toute nouvelle chasse aux sorcières sur les bras, expliqua-t-il très sombrement.

Il fixa Laura, qui savait déjà tout cela et qui fixait le sol.

\- Alors oui. Cette meute va être sous la protection des Druides de Salem

Le Premier Alpha regarda un instant sa montre et pesta.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû dormir autant.

Il se redressa et partit prendre une douche, décidant de laisser méditer les jeunes sur ce qu'il venait de leur apprendre.

En redescendant, il les trouva en train d'avoir justement une discussion animée sur la situation et discrètement, quitta le loft. Enfin, pas si discrètement, puisque Stiles le remarqua.

« _\- Derek, c'est un peu un gourou chamanique. Il te lâche de grosses infos ultra importantes et disparaît juste après, c'est incroyable._ »

Derek rit en s'enfonçant dans les bois.

.*.

Derek se passa une main sur le visage, étouffant un bâillement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser la ville sans surveillance, et ses petits aux mains possibles de Gerard. _Have you_ **no idea** _that you're_ **in deep** _? *_ Non, vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas.

Alors en attendant que le Maître du Cercle les rejoigne, Derek devait les protéger, ou tout du moins veiller sur eux de loin pour éviter que cet enfoiré de Seigneur Vampire ne les approche pas. Quand les jeunes et sa petite étaient à l'école, ils étaient en sécurité. Laura avaient dit à Scott et Stiles d'être ensemble le plus souvent possible, avec d'autres humains, afin que Gerard ne profite pas de leur isolement ; et elle ne lâchait pas Isaac d'une semelle. Quand ils rentraient, Derek quittait l'appartement pour veiller sur Stiles et Scott, ses trois petits à l'abri dans leur Tanière.

Scott, ça allait, sa mère était souvent à la maison, mais le père de Stiles recherchait toujours Jackson et ses nuits étaient passées au poste de police.

Alors il épiait peut-être l'humain- Enfin non ! Il ne l'épiait pas, il s'arrangeait juste pour être présent si quelque chose devait de nouveau arriver au jeune homme. Comme la veille, Derek avait quitté le loft, après que Laura et Isaac soient rentrés, pour aller patrouiller dans la forêt. Il avait senti l'odeur de la femme accompagnant Gerard s'enfonçant dans les bois, et cela l'avait inquiété. **I've dreamt about you** _nearly_ **every night** _this week. *_ Mais au vue de l'odeur qui se diluait de plus en plus, elle n'avait pas retenté de retourner dans les bois.

Tant mieux, il avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser.

Derek rebroussa alors chemin – il avait appris par Isaac que ce soir, les deux meilleurs amis qu'étaient, espérons-le toujours, Scott et Stiles avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble, et qu'il avait donc à moins s'inquiéter. _How_ **many secrets** _can you keep ? *_ Il avait décidé d'abord d'aller traquer la complice de Gerard. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher de penser aux jeunes gens et à ce que le Seigneur Gerard pourraient leur faire s'il décidait de ré-attaquer Stiles, chez lui.

Depuis que l'humain avait été attaqué, Derek pensait et réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le protéger, et pensait aussi au fait de faire comme pour le loft – les Familles Fondatrices n'avaient pas eu affaire à un Seigneur Vampire depuis les trois premiers, mais il n'empêchait que leurs manoirs, que leurs demeures principales étaient toutes trois protégées de leurs intrusions.

Quelques siècles auparavant, un druide était venu offrir ses services à la descendante de Brynja en tant qu'Emissaire avant que cette dernière ne décide de tenter sa chance sur le nouveau continent. _Cause there's this tune_ **I found** _. *_ Finalement, l'affaire n'avait aboutie nulle part, mais l'humain lui avait tout de même donné de quoi défendre si un Vampire se retrouvait sur le bateau avec l'un d'eux. Ce fut ainsi que Derek apprit l'existence d'un autre arbre aux propriétés exemplaires comme le sorbier pour les Loup-garou, mais pour les Vampires : l'épicéa. Mais pas n'importe lequel, les racines blanches tachetées de bruns de l'attroupement d'épicéa le plus vieux du monde, dans la province de Dalarna, en suède.

Les Druides qui s'étaient penchées sur ses arbres et leurs effets sur les Vampires, ainsi que Derek, pensaient que c'était sûrement en lien avec le Vampire Originel, peut-être étaient-ils nés en même temps – il y avait 9 550 ans – ou peut-être même était-ce parce que les épicéas étaient plus vieux, personne ne savait vraiment, parce que personne n'avait pu voir, rencontrer et donc poser la question à l'Originel. Toujours était-il que la cendre de cet épicéa réagissait pour les Vampires comme la cendre de sorbier pour les Loups-garous : ils pouvaient se retrouver ainsi enfermés. Malheureusement, c'était une cendre très rare malgré le fait que tous pouvaient l'utiliser, sauf les Vampires bien entendu ; il n'y avait pas besoin de posséder d'étincelles et qu'ainsi même les Loups-garous pouvaient enfermer un Vampire s'ils en avaient besoin.

Mais Derek n'était pas du genre à réfléchir au prix, les Dargans et les Kovaceviks étaient protégés, de la cendre de cet épicéa dans les plinthes de leurs demeures, ainsi que le loft – alors ils pouvaient en commander un peu, que Scott et Stiles en aient toujours sur eux. Oui, il allait faire ça.

Décidé, le Premier Alpha prit la direction de la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attire son attention. Plus intéressé et surpris qu'inquiet, Derek dévia donc sa route pour trouver ce qui pouvait bien pousser ces drôles de bruits. Dans une clairière qui n'en était pas vraiment une, sur un glissement de terrain accidenté assez vieux, se trouvait Jackson. _That makes me_ **think of you** _somehow *_ Bien sûr, il était toujours sous sa forme de Kanima, mais ne réagit pas quand Derek approcha.

Le Premier Alpha resta quelques instants immobile en observant cette bête solitaire et qui n'avait normalement aucune volonté propre, et regretta de ne pouvoir aller voir la jeune Lydia ou même les parents du jeune homme pour leur poser des questions sur ce qui pouvait bien être considéré comme une quête inachevée, ce problème qui s'était profondément ancré en lui, l'empêchant d'être un plein Loup-garou, empêchant aussi Derek de l'aider.

Le Kanima était là, toute sa stature simiesque recroquevillée sur elle-même, lâchant de petites plaintes tristes semblables à des sanglots. Le vieux cœur de Derek se fit gros et il prit le risque de s'approcher. L'être reptilien releva la tête et feula mais, très vite, il se mit de nouveau à geindre, baissant la tête en se recroquevillant, ne le quittant pas du regard.

\- Hey... murmura Derek en continuant d'avancer.

Il sourit légèrement, son attitude ouverte en s'approchant. Jackson ne broncha pas. Le Premier Alpha l'observa, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Est-ce que tu as des souvenirs sous cette forme ? Je suis Derek, je suis déjà venu essayer de t'aider, déclara-t-il doucement.

Il n'eut aucune réaction de la part du reptilien, si ce n'était ses plaintes qui se furent plus rapprochées. Derek l'observa puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Lydia te manque ? Devina-t-il à moitié.

Le Kanima gémit de plus belle et Derek grimaça.

\- Oui, je peux comprendre.

Doucement, il se rapprocha pour n'être qu'à deux mètres de lui et aperçut enfin que, peut-être que son Maître manquait au Kanima, mais avait surtout quelque chose au bras, qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. Derek plissa des yeux et se rapprocha, ne cillant pas quand Jackson montra ses petits crocs pointus, feulant. Malgré tout cela, il n'avait pas encore fait bouger sa queue, sifflant juste sans rien tenter de plus. Le Premier Alpha soupira.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le Kanima cessa de siffler. Derek releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien pour fait briller ses yeux de vert. Sa puissance le traversa, l'étouffant presque. Il avait juste voulu faire briller son regard et voilà que sa véritable puissance, qu'il se forçait pourtant à réprimer, qui devait normalement être profondément enfouie en lui, le traversait. _and I play it on repeat_ **until I fall asleep** _. *_ Sûrement une réaction instinctive de son subconscient à la présence pourtant jusqu'alors presque discrète du Seigneur Vampire qui l'avait marqué au fer.

Mais Jackson l'observa, peu ou pas du tout apeuré, penchant la tête sur le côté, plus intéressé qu'autre chose. Sa peau parcourue de frissons grisant de puissance, Derek s'approcha et le reptile le laissa faire. Hm, en fait, peut-être pouvait-il le faire revenir ainsi. Il avait beau être... D'une espèce différente, c'était toujours le venin de Derek qui l'avait fait devenir ainsi. Le Kanima se recroquevilla un peu plus.

\- Je ne vais pas non plus te couper de ton Maître, c'est promis. Je veux juste t'aider, te soigner.

Jackson cessa alors tout bruit, le jaugeant visiblement du regard. Derek sourit légèrement.

\- Allez, le poussa-t-il d'une voix douce.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, il n'avait pas senti son pouvoir couler dans sa voix et pourtant, Jackson se décida enfin : lentement, il lui tendit le bras droit qu'il tenait contre lui. Le Premier Alpha grimaça. Son bras avait été cassé et l'os ressortait, ayant percé la peau. Derek se demanda un instant si quelqu'un avait essayé de l'attaquer ou pire, de l'attraper et de s'en servir. Gerard, ou la femme. Mais pour cela, il fallait tuer son Maître précédent et jusque-là, il n'y avait aucun indice sur qui pouvait bien l'être. La jeune Lydia était donc protégée pour le moment.

Tant mieux. Tant qu'elle n'acceptera pas sa situation de toute manière, tout irait bien, elle restera loin d'eux assez longtemps pour que Derek puisse se débarrasser de Gerard, du moins l'espérait-il.

Le Premier Alpha prit donc délicatement le poignet du Kanima dans la main, sa puissance le traversant toujours, et d'un coup sec, remit l'os en place. Le Kanima hurla de douleur, se faisant s'envoler les oiseaux et détaler les lapins. Derek le fixa et gronda doucement, rassurant.

\- Chut... tout va bien, calme-toi, chut, dit-il calmement.

Il lâcha le poignet d'une main pour la porter à sa bouche et s'ouvrit la paume d'un coup de dent bien placé. Sans quitter le reptile du regard, il amena sa paume ensanglantée sur la plaie causée pour l'os sortit et il appliqua du sang dessus. Les Kanima, bien qu'une... hm, sous espèce des Loups-garous, guérissait à la vitesse des humains, sûrement que leur esprit bloqué dans leur.s problème.s n'avaient pas exactement prit conscience de ce qu'ils étaient.

La plaie se referma. Derek soupira et sourit. Il releva la tête et aperçut le Kanima qui observait son ancienne plaie d'un air intéressé. Le reptile releva la tête vers lui, son regard brillant d'émotion. Quelque chose remua dans son esprit et Derek se pencha vers lui. C'était un Kanima, mais Derek commençait à sentir... Oui, il y avait un lien qui commençait tout doucement à se former avec lui. Un lien bien différent des autres, mais un lien tout de même. Le Premier Alpha fit de nouveau briller son regard, le visage doux et ouvert.

\- Hey, Jackson, murmura-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

Le Kanima fronça les sourcils, ou tout du moins c'était ce qu'il semblait faire, et Derek hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être seul ici. Tu n'as pas à t'isoler ainsi. Moi et mes petits, mes Bêtas, on peut t'offrir une vie douce, une vie calme, sans bavure. On peut t'offrir la sécurité d'une deuxième famille, mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu reviennes, tu sais. Tu ne devrais pas...

Il soupira et eut un sourire un peu triste.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester ainsi, expliqua-t-il.

Jackson n'eut aucune réaction, aucune visible tout du moins. Parce que Derek sentit une petite pique pleine de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Jackson l'entendait, le comprenait, le sentait... Il sentait sa puissance et il commençait à reconnaître Derek. Oh, pas comme son Alpha, mais comme quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider, le protéger. Mais il restait un Kanima, un être solitaire, et s'il décidait de s'ouvrir à une meute, cela pouvait commencer à l'aider... Mais pas maintenant, malheureusement. Il était toujours en désaccord avec son lui profond. Alors il s'approcha de Derek, pressa son visage contre sa paume couverte de sang mais refermée, la nettoya de sa langue fourchue en signe de remerciement. Puis il abandonna Derek là.

Le Premier Alpha resta, quelques secondes, immobile, écoutant les bruits de la forêt, puis leva son visage vers le ciel noir où trônait la Mère Lune, brillante alors que la Pleine n'allait pas tarder. Derek esquissa un sourire et se redressa afin de quitter les lieux, simplement heureux de ce qui venait d'arriver. _Do I wanna_ **know** _? *_ Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, après tout.

.*.

Derek se rapprocha ensuite des rues plus habitées de Beacon Hills, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui. Les rues étaient vides, même si la nuit n'était pas vraiment avancée. La Lune était haute dans le ciel et brillait, magnifique. _If this feeling flows_ **both ways** _? *_ Le Premier Alpha leva le visage vers le ciel et soupira d'aise. Les Liens qu'il partageait avec ses petits bourdonnaient joyeusement, leurs instincts commençant à s'éveiller à l'Appel de l'astre Lunaire, allant crescendo jusqu'à son apogée dans le ciel. Il ne restait que quelques jours, rien de plus. Derek sentait Laura, Peter - un lien plus ténu, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas "réveillé" sont Loup - Jackson et même Scott. Derek se concentra d'ailleurs sur ce dernier et se glissa dans la ville. Le Lien avec Scott était entre celui de Peter et celui de Jackson, pas assez ancré pour qu'il soit un de ses Bêta, mais assez pour répondre à sa puissance d'Alpha.

Le Premier Alpha s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison du Shérif. Glissé dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment où personne ne pouvait le voir, Derek étendit ses sens tout autour de lui, plongeant la tête la première dans le monde merveilleux et incroyable des sensations. **Sad to see you go.** _*_ Son odorat augmenta exponentiellement et avec beaucoup de joie et de soulagement, Derek constata qu'il ne sentait pas l'odeur de Gerard près de la maison de son humain. Le Seigneur Vampire n'avait donc pas essayé de l'approcher de nouveau, merci la Sainte Mère. Puis son ouïe attrapa les voix enthousiastes des deux jeunes amis.

" _\- Tu n'as vraiment pas la tête à ça ce soir, hein ? C'est la quatrième partie que je gagne d'affilé. Il t'arrive quoi ? s'exclama le Louveteau avec un rire dans la voix._

 _\- Ouais, ouais... Désolé, soupira Stiles avec lui aussi un rire, mais bien plus pincé et mal à l'aise._

 _\- Tu_ _t'inquiètes_ _pour demain ?_

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- Cette histoire de... Druide, et tout. Les protections._

 _\- Oh ! Euh, non ? Je ne m'inquiète pas plus que cela, je sais que Derek sait ce qu'il fait._

 _\- C'est incroyable, cette foi que tu as en lui, soupira Scott._

 _\- Que veux-tu... Tu me connais, j'ai un grand cœur._ "

Scott rit et il y eut des bruits de manettes que l'on repose au sol. Derek sourit lui aussi.

" _\- Alors quoi, hein ? C'est une histoire de fille ? C'est Lydia, c'est ça ? Tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'elle est ? S'exclama le jeune Louveteau._ "

Stiles ricana amèrement.

" _\- Ouais... Bah non, pas vraiment, non..._ "

Il y eut un silence.

" _\- Alors... Avec Danny ?_ "

L'humain hoqueta.

" _\- Q-Quoi ? Couina-t-il presque._

 _\- Bah oui..._ "

Derek entendait parfaitement le sourire dans la voix de Scott.

" _\- Je ne suis pas idiot, et je ne suis peut-être pas... Super présent, depuis Alisson, mais eh. Alors ? J'ai raison, hein ?! On est en train de parler de Danny !_ "

Scott rit, sûrement parce que Stiles rougissait, puisque le rire de ce dernier fut clairement gêné.

" _\- Donc, c'est tout ? On ne s'attarde pas sur ma potentielle... Homosexualité ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix._

 _\- Tu sais, à ce qu'on m'a dit - et si je me souviens bien, c'est même toi qui m'en a parlé il y a quelques temps déjà - il y a un magnifique truc qui s'appelle la Bisexualité. Ça existe, hein._ "

Stiles se mit à rire, la tension quittant peu à peu sa voix.

" _\- Ouais, tu n'as pas_ _tort_ _. Incroyable que ce soit toi qui m'en parle ! Mais... Non. C'est... Un autre gars._ "

Un autre silence, un peu plus lourd, s'installa avant que Scott ne gémisse bruyamment.

" _\- Oh non... Pitié Stiles, ne me dis pas qu'on est en train de parler de... Oh, merde, on parle de Derek là, c'est ça ? Gémit-il._ "

Ce dernier releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. _Was sorta_ **hoping** _that you'd_ **stay** _. *_ Il... il le savait, il s'en doutait bien sûr, mais allaient-ils réellement... Est-ce qu'ils allaient en parler maintenant, juste là ?!

Un autre silence avant que Scott ne gémisse de nouveau.

" _\- Oh, c'est pas vrai..._

 _\- Désolé, mon pote..._ "

La voix de Stiles trahissait un sourire gêné. _Baby,_ **we both know** _that the nights were mainly made for saying things that_ **you can't say** _tomorrow day._ _*_

" _\- T'es sérieuuuuux ? Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Danny ? Il est gentil, Danny, il est mignon, Danny, il est parfait Danny ! S'enquit le Louveteau_ _d'une_ _voix désespérée._

 _\- Parce que... Parce que c'est Derek, soupira Stiles._

 _\- Mais-_

 _\- Non, Scott, on en a déjà parlé. Derek est un gars bien ! Et un bon Alpha. Tu ne l'as jamais vu s'occuper de Laura, d'Isaac ou même de Peter. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, c'est ton instinct de super Woolfy, qui refuse d'écouter Derek, parce que ton Loup n'arrive pas à lui donner une étiquette, vous vous êtes à peine_ _parlés_ _sans réussir à vous crier dessus ! Ton Loup n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance parce qu'il ne le connait pas, tout comme toi et inconsciemment, tu ne le laisses pas t'approcher. Mais tu devrais... essayer, te calmer, te forcer à te contrôler, au moins un peu._

 _\- Et toi, tu craque pour lui... !_

 _\- Putain Scott, mais stop ! Tu-_

 _\- Who !_ _Eh, calme-toi, je rigolais !_ "

Un silence tendu s'imposa et Derek tendit un peu plus l'oreille. _Crawling back to_ **you.** _*_

" _\- Je rigole, d'accord ? Continua Scott. Allez, tire pas cette tête. Je vais essayer de m'entendre un peu plus avec lui, juste pour toi, ok ? Mais tu as vu ! J'ai déjà commencé à faire des efforts... mais juste parce qu'il en a fait lui aussi._

 _\- Non, Scott. Tu t'es juste calmé de toi-même et il n'a plus besoin d'être excédé par ton comportement, et ça c'est cool..._

 _\- Mouais... M'enfin, tu crois que..._ "

Scott lâcha un autre gémissement.

" _\- J'arrive pas à croire que je vais demander ça, mais tu crois que... que ça peut être réciproque ? Bon dieu, termina-t-il par marmonner._ "

Derek esquissa un sourire en entendant le rire presque hystérique que lâcha Stiles. _Cause I_ **always** _do. *_

" _\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, mon pote ! s'amusa l'humain._

 _\- Non mais il y a Danny quoi, gentil Danny qui est célibataire, mignon Danny, continua de_ _désespérer_ _Scott avec un soupçon de rire dans la voix._

 _\- Ouais, je te l'accorde, Danny est mignon mais... Mais Derek..._

 _\- Ouais, Danny est mignon, mais Derek est canon, c'est ça ? Soupira le Louveteau._

 _\- C'est pas... Ce n'est pas seulement ça, pas que ça en tout cas. Je veux dire... oui, il est canon et oui, il y a de l'attirance physique, c'est sûr ! Mais... il y a autre chose, il y a tellement plus et... Je veux dire, il y a quelque_ _chose_ _qui se passe entre nous... C'est tellement fort, je... je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, tu vois ?_

 _Maybe_ **I'm too busy** _being yours to_ **fall** _for somebody new._ _*_

 _\- ... Bizarrement ? Ouais._

 _\- Alisson ? S'amusa l'humain._

 _\- Alisson, confirma Scott en soupirant._

 _\- Incroyable, ricana Stiles._

 _\- Donc... Donc il y a peut-être moyen que vous... Enfin, tu vois ? Continua Scott. Que ce soit.. possible entre vous ?_ "

Stiles lâcha un profond soupire.

" _\- Je... Je crois. J'ai l'impression, mais... il me repousse._

 _\- Grrrr... Tu crois qu'il faut que je me déplace pour aller lui secouer les puces, hm ? Grogna Scott._ "

Derek ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, amusé, tandis que Stiles ricanait. _So have you got the_ **guts** _? *_

" _\- Bien les blagues de chien, joli, j'aurais pu la faire,_ _celle-là_ _._ "

Il soupira.

" _\- Mais non, ne t'embête pas pour ça..._

 _\- Oh tu sais, ça ne me_ _dérangerait_ _pas plus que cela..._

 _\- Oui, je m'en doute, mais vraiment Scotty... Je me doute de pourquoi il se refuse à agir, en parler ou même_ _à_ _y penser._

 _\- Et... Pourquoi ?_ "

Un petit silence.

" _\- Kate, bien sûr._

 _\- Hein ? Comment ça, 'Kate bien sûr' ? S'étonna le Louveteau._ "

De son point d'écoute, Derek fronça les sourcils. _Been wondering if your_ **heart's** _still open *_

" _\- Crois-moi Scotty, ça a du sens. Toute cette histoire, l'incendie et tout ça, ça m'a remué. Et puis, je me suis souvenu de ce qu'il avait dit au père d'Alisson, qu'elle avait à l'époque profité de la faiblesse émotionnelle d'un Louveteau. Et j'ai reconstitué la chronologie, Kate avait quoi, quelque chose comme 26, 27 ans à l'époque. Et Derek avait 15, 16 à peine. A peine plus jeune que nous. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle a_ _profité_ _de lui... je veux dire, c'était un gamin bourré_ _d'hormones_ _et elle, malgré le fait qu'elle était une psychopathe, restait une belle femme. Alors... Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle se soit_ _rapprochée_ _de lui... physiquement, qu'elle a profité de lui au maximum._

 _\- Quoi, sérieux ? Mais c'est dégeu !_

 _\- Et Lilly, de la station ? Elle n'est pas magnifique, peut-être ?_

 _\- Ouais, j'avoue, ricana Scott._

 _\- Elle a_ _eu_ _26 ans le mois dernier, rétorqua l'humain._

 _\- Sérieux ?! Oh... Ah, c'est sûr que vu comme ça..._

 _\- Met Alisson de côté. Si Lilly se met à te draguer, ose me dire que tu_ _refuses_ _._

 _\- ... Ouais, tu as raison._

 _\- Comme toujours. Kate, vu comment elle était, elle a dû le manipuler émotionnellement pour rentrer dans son pantalon, dans son lit et enfin dans sa maison, et y a_ _mis_ _le feu._

 _\- ... Dur..._

 _\- Ouais... J'ai toujours_ _eu_ _l'impression que Derek cachait genre un énorme secret, un truc qui lourd qui lui_ _pèse_ _, ça se voit. Ma main à_ _couper_ _qu'il se sent coupable de ce qui s'est passé, qu'il s'en veut à en crever._ "

Derek soupira. Il... Il était très proche de la vérité, c'était incroyable. _and if so_ **I wanna know** _what time it shuts. *_ Stiles était vraiment quelqu'un de futé.

" _\- Enfin, cela dit, je ne vois pas en quoi il... Je veux dire, il ne veut sûrement pas tuer le shérif, alors pourquoi aurait-il des réticences à..._

 _\- Rhaaa, mais tu ne comprends rien ! Derek a quoi... 23 ans ? Et j'ai toujours que 17 ans, même si mes 18 ans arrivent bientôt. Même si la différence d'âge est moindre, pour lui, ça reste le même schéma, du détournement de mineur, une sorte de... je ne sais pas, de prise de pouvoir du plus âgé sur le plus jeune. Il ne veut pas... me faire vivre la même chose qu'il a_ _vécu_ _._

 _\- Mais il ne veut pas jouer avec toi._

 _\- Non. Mais il est tellement chevaleresque qu'il serait tout à fait capable de penser me priver de... je ne sais pas, ma jeunesse ou mon innocence, une connerie dans le genre ! Je te jure, il en ait capable !_

 _\- Un vrai gentleman, hein ?_ "

Un bruit de frappe. **I'm sorry** _to interrupt *_

" _\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !_

 _\- Parle pour toi ! Alors, tu vas faire quoi ?_

 _\- ... Je n'en sais rien. Attendre jusqu'à mes 18 ans ? Rien ? Non, vraiment, je..._ "

L'humain soupira.

" _\- Regarde nous, à parler de mec._

 _\- Yep ! Une vrai pyjama party ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse des couettes ?_

 _\- Ta gueule connard ! Rit Stiles._ "

Derek prit une inspiration difficile et fit un pas en arrière, tremblant. _it's just I'm_ **constantly** _on the cusp of trying_ **to kiss you** _. *_ Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter cette conversation, jamais. C'était de la violation de vie privée, il perdait tous ses préceptes ! **I don't know if you feel the same as I do.** _*_ Il avait espionné, à dessein, tout simplement pour assouvir sa propre curiosité, c'était mal.

Mais... Si Stiles prenait cette bonne excuse pour éviter de trop l'approcher, s'il essayait ainsi... Eh bien, strictement rien, s'il faisait un pas en arrière pour y rester ? _We could be_ **together** _*_ Qui était Derek pour le contredire, hm ? Personne.

 _Do I wanna_ **know** _?_ _*_

Il n'était personne pour Stiles.

 _Too busy being_ **yours** _to fall._ _*_

Alors Derek fit un pas en arrière, enfermant toutes ses sensations et ses sentiments quelque part dans son esprit, et se jura de terminer cette histoire et de quitter Beacon Hills avant les 18 ans du jeune homme. _Ever_ **thought** _of calling ? *_

Ça valait mieux pour tout le monde.

 _Do I wanna_ **know** _?_

.*.

 _Mans mazais_ **1** : Ma petite en letton. Normalement. J'espère ^.^'

.*.

 _** Il est temps de_ **s'échapper** _. Les griffes_ **d'un nom** _,_ **non ce n'est pas un jeu** _\- C'est juste un_ **nouveau commencement** _\- Je ne crois pas au_ **destin** _, mais au_ **final** _, il est_ **temps de payer** _._ **Vous savez** _que vous l'avez faite venir._ **C'est la guerre** _!_

 _* Est-ce que tes_ **joues** _sont colorées ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelques as dans_ **ta manche** _? N'as-tu_ **aucune conscience** _d'être_ **impliquée** _?_ **J'ai rêvé de toi** _presque_ **toutes les nuits** _cette semaine._ **Combien de secrets** _peux-tu garder ? Parce qu'il y a cette chanson que_ **j'ai trouvée** _qui me_ **fait penser** _en quelque sorte_ **à toi** _. Et je l'écoute sans arrêt,_ **jusqu'à que je m'endorme** _. Est-ce que je veux_ **savoir** _? Si ce sentiment voir dans_ **les deux sens.** **Triste de te voir partir.** _J'avais commencé à_ **espérer** _que tu_ **resterais** _. Chéri,_ **nous savons tous les deux** _que les nuits sont principalement faites pour dire des choses que_ **l'on ne peut pas dire** _le jour d'après. Rampant devant_ **toi** _. Parce que je le fais_ **toujours** _. Peut-être que_ **je suis trop occupé** _à être à toi pour tomber_ **amoureux** _d'un autre. Alors as-tu les_ **tripes** _? Je me demandais si ton_ **cœur** _est toujours ouvert. Et si c'est le cas,_ **je voudrais savoir** _à quelle heure il ferme._ **Je suis désolé** _d'interrompre. C'est juste que je suis_ **constamment** _sur le point de_ **t'embrasser** _._ **Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose que moi,** _on pourrait être_ **ensemble** _. Est-ce que je veux_ **savoir** _? Trop occupé à être_ **tien** _pour tomber [amoureux]. Jamais_ **pensé** _à appeler ? Est-ce que je veux_ **savoir** _?_

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Sylvercedre :** Coucou :3

Héhéhéé :D Vraiment ? Il va y avoir beaucoup de sang, mais pas tout de suite. Faudra attendre deux chapitres ;)

Exaaaactement. Exactement. Tu as bien comprit sa crise de panique.

Aha, oui, qui est cette femme ? Grande question. Soigne-toi bien surtout ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus :D

 **Dara2** : Merci, j'espère que ça t'a plus ! :D

* * *

 _Pfiou._

 _Teeellement de choses, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _MAIS C'EST PARCE QUE LA FIN ARRIVE, MES AMIS, ELLE ARRIVE !_

 _Bon aller, Scott est pas si mal, hm ?_

 _Ah ! Cordelia ! Je vous l'avais dit, il y a quelques caméos dans cette histoire xD ( Quiiii a remarqué Mycroft ? ;D )_

 _Laura a besoin d'un câlin, nous sommes d'accord._

 _Derek est dépassé par les événements, oui._

 _La semaine prochaine... Le Maître du Cercle Druidique de Salem vient à Beacon Hills, et la Meute cours ensemble dans les bois._

 _Et un cliffhanger. Et vous allez me détester ;)_

 _Bon allez, je vous fais plein de bisous, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :*_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	41. FEEL SOMETHING

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi - Chapitre 41** _**-**_

 **JAYMES YOUNG - Feel Something**

Derek se redressa alors qu'un frisson piquant le traversait, le secouait même. Le Premier Alpha se redressa en regardant l'heure et se rapprocha de la porte du loft au moment où elle arrivait à cette dernière. Il l'ouvrit. Face à lui, une femme discrète dans sa beauté, un carré blond et des yeux bleus cerclés de gris, un tailleur tout aussi gris avec une chemise blanche. _I don't care if it_ **hurts *** Dans sa main, une mallette et à son poignet, différents bracelets que Derek reconnu être des protections et d'autre grigris tirés de la Santeria.

\- Cordelia Goode, je présume ? Déclara-t-il gentiment.

La femme l'observa un instant, sourit calmement puis hocha la tête.

\- En effet.

Derek la fit entrer.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Alpha... Derek, déclara-t-elle après une certaine hésitation, avec tout de même une courbette pleine de respect.

Le Premier Alpha fit lui aussi une révérence.

\- L'honneur est pour moi, Maître du Cercle.

Il se redressa et l'invita à la table.

\- Vous pouvez parler librement le temps de quelques minutes, mon Bêta inconscient est en haut, dans une des chambres insonorisées et les deux ajouts supplémentaires à la meute devraient arriver d'ici un petit quart d'heure.

Cordelia fronça les sourcils.

\- Serais-je trop en avance ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Derek secoua la tête et sourit.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, cela m'arrange en fait. Cela me donne une bonne excuse pour vous parler en toute tranquillité et vous présenter mes excuses de ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt, du moins lors de votre Ascension au Rang de Maître. Je cherche à respecter depuis le début votre neutralité et ne veux pas forcer une entente.

Cordelia acquiesça et sourit en s'asseyant à table en face de Derek, la mallette un peu plus sur sa droite.

\- Oui, mon prédécesseur m'avait laissé le dossier et toute une explication sur vous.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Merci encore de vous déplacer personnellement, déclara Derek en lui proposant une boisson.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, Alpha des Alphas, souffla-t-elle avec un hochement de tête respectueux. Un verre d'eau suffira, merci.

Le Premier Alpha alla dans la cuisine prendre le verre demandé ainsi qu'un café pour lui. En déposant le verre devant elle, il l'observa ouvrir sa mallette qui conservait plusieurs pots de verres contenant diverses plantes séchées et autres préparations. Cordelia le remercia puis lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Puis-je vous parler franchement, Alpha des Alphas ? S'enquit-elle d'une petite voix timide.

Surprit de son ton, Derek acquiesça néanmoins.

\- Je... je ne vous imaginais pas vraiment comme ça, pour tout vous dire, déclara-t-elle doucement en détournant le regard.

Le Premier Alpha ricana.

\- Oui, je vois un peu ce que vous voulez dire. Vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un de plus âgé et plus... autoritaire, je ne me trompe ?

Elle hocha la tête en haussant les épaules.

\- Désolé...

\- Non, ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est pas la première fois. Malheureusement, je ne peux contrôler mon physique autrement que comme les humains. Je peux avoir l'air plus ou moins âgé grâce à une pilosité faciale, des cheveux cours ou long, mais j'ai malheureusement arrêté de vieillir à l'aube de mon vingt-troisième anniversaire. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour changer cela.

Cordelia le regarda et acquiesça.

\- Ça ne doit pas être marrant...

Derek sourit amèrement.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, en effet.

Le Premier Alpha se redressa en levant les yeux à l'étage. Une porte venait d'y être ouverte.

\- Laura ? Dit-il sans lever la voix.

 _\- Oui, Oncle Derek ?_

\- Le Maître du cercle est arrivé. Tu peux prendre Peter et Isaac avant de descendre ?

 _\- Ça marche. Stiles m'a envoyé un message, ils seront là dans à peine cinq minutes._

Derek esquissa un sourire.

\- Ah. Tout le monde est en avance, aujourd'hui, s'amusa-t-il.

Le Premier Alpha se redressa et regarda Cordelia.

\- Avez-vous ramené ce que je vous avais demandé ? S'enquit-il.

Le Maître du cercle acquiesça et prit un pot en verre pour le pousser devant lui.

\- Quatre grammes de mandragore, deux centilitres d'eau bénite.

Elle le fixa.

\- Pour quoi est-ce exactement ?

Derek prit le pot en verre en souriant.

\- Je veux que vous protégiez mes petits d'une mort précoce. Et je ne veux pas que Peter soit mis à la ramasse parce qu'il n'a pas accès à son Loup.

Il secoua la main pour éviter qu'elle ne se pose trop de question.

\- Une sombre histoire de dissociation extrême lors d'une Vengeance, raconta-t-il rapidement.

Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine faire bouillir de l'eau.

 _\- Derek ?_ Lui parvint la voix de Laura. Peter ne veut pas descendre.

Le Premier Alpha soupira.

\- Peter ? Il faut que tu viennes ici, clama-t-il en faisant vibrer sa voix de puissance.

 _\- Hm ? Mais c'est plus douillet ici. En bas, c'est froid._

Le Premier Alpha haussa un sourcil intrigué en retournant dans le salon.

\- Sérieusement ? Peter.. Tu descends.

Un marmonnement indigné lui répondit et Derek roula des yeux.

\- De vrais gamins, Maître Goode. C'est ça, ma malédiction, voyez.

Cordélia rit, clairement amusée malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait entendu qu'un sens de la conversation. Le Maître du Cercle entreprit ensuite de vider peu à peu sa mallette sur la table tandis que Derek préparait sa propre décoction. _I'll_ **pay** _my weight in_ **blood *** Il mit ce qu'elle lui avait rapporté dans de l'eau chaude avant d'y faire couler plusieurs gouttes de son sang et de mélanger le tout. Le hasard fit que Stiles et Scott arrivèrent au loft à l'exact même moment où Laura et Isaac descendaient les escaliers, suivit par un Peter peu avenant. Cordelia resta silencieuse, continuant minutieusement de préparer le rituel alors que les deux jeunes gens entraient dans le loft, Derek les accueillant avec sa décoction à la main qui commençait à sentir un peu fort - et pourtant, il n'y avait presque rien. La magie de... eh bien, de la magie. _to feel my nerves_ **wake up *** Stiles grimaça.

\- Ouh. J'ai été accueilli ici avec de biens meilleures odeurs, commenta-t-il en fusillant le verre que Derek tenait.

Ce dernier rit doucement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Stiles, ce n'est pas pour toi.

Il se retourna pour faire signe à ses petits de terminer de les rejoindre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Peter, qui boudait près des escaliers. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque et se pencha vers lui en lui tendant le verre.

\- Peter. Il faut que tu boives ça.

Son petit fronça les sourcils et fit la moue, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Il fait froid.

\- Je sais, je sais. Peter. Tu n'as pas accès à ton Loup, c'est pour ça que tu trouves tout froid tout le temps, soupira-t-il d'une voix calme. Bois-ça, déclara-t-il en poussant son verre dans sa main.

Son petit bougonna un peu plus mais accepta de boire. Derek se retourna en même que Cordelia, la druide se présentant enfin comme ce qu'elle était, un Maître de Cercle. Son visage était calme et lisse, sa puissance magique la traversant - puissance que seul Derek pouvait sentir - les mains calmement croisées devant elle.

\- Bonjour, je suis Cordélia Goode, Maître du Cercle Druidique de Salem, dit-elle d'une voix calme et ferme.

Elle se tourna vers Laura et cette dernière se précipita pour faire une révérence.

\- C'est un honneur, Maître Goode, de vous avoir dans notre demeure, dit-elle calmement, très protocolaire.

Goode en fit de même.

\- L'honneur est pour moi, Héritière Hale, répondit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Peter, qui sirotait son verre sans offrir aucune attention à personne. Elle sourit, un peu triste.

\- Ancien Bêta de Tête, je ne m'attends à aucune réponse de votre part, mais c'est tout de même un honneur de vous rencontrer, et le Cercle pleure vos pertes.

Le Bêta fredonna dans son verre, faisant des bulles avec sa boisson.

\- Peter, arrête de jouer, soupira Derek, lui ordonnant de nouveau de boire.

Cordelia se tourna vers Isaac, Scott et Stiles.

\- C'est aussi un plaisir de tous vous rencontrer, malgré les circonstances un peu particulières.

Après les avoir tous présentés, Derek tourna la tête vers la porte, entendant la voiture de Deaton s'arrêter devant le loft. Il sentait son odeur et avant de venir, Cordélia lui avait confirmé qu'elle avait réussi à entrer en contact avec lui et qu'il acceptait. Avant même qu'il ne le réaliser, Stiles était déjà en train de poser des questions intéressées au Maître du Cercle, qui y répondait avec patience et précision ; et dans le salon, tranquillement installés, ses Bêtas écoutaient les deux humains. Après que Derek ait reconnu la présence de Deaton dans sa Tanière par un signe de tête, il laissa le vétérinaire s'expliquer avec son stagiaire surpris et porta son attention sur Peter, qui avait terminé de boire sa décoction et qui regardait dans le vide. _So_ **love** _me now or_ **let me go *** C'était un mélange pour forcer son esprit à se soigner. Depuis qu'il était réveillé, Derek faisait le psychiatre avec lui mais malheureusement, au vu de la situation et surtout de la présence de Gerard, il ne pouvait prendre la manière longue pour le soigner avec plusieurs années de psychiatrie.

De toute manière, et Derek en était très attristé, Peter ne reviendrait jamais tout à fait de l'incendie, malheureusement. Il n'était pas comme lui, il n'avait pas de fonction "reeboot complète". Son esprit était malmené au point de non-retour et la décoction à base de son sang avait juste accélérer la guérison des dommages psychiques, cette partie qui ne faisait normalement qu'un avec son Loup. Mais avant de sortir celui-ci de son sommeil, Derek devait s'assurer de plusieurs choses. Il se rapprocha.

\- Peter.

Son petit leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es en ce moment séparé de ton Loup ? S'enquit-il doucement.

Son petit leva le visage vers lui, clignant des paupières.

\- Tu l'as envoyé faire des rêves, dit-il d'une voix détachée.

Derek sourit et secoua la tête.

\- C'est une jolie manière de dire que je l'ai endormi, oui. Mais c'est ça, c'est pour te permettre de te remettre plus facilement. Mais il y a Gérard et il faut qu'on te protège. Je sais que tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il se passe, que tu ne comprends pas tout, mais...

Il toucha doucement sa nuque et caressa sa peau de son pouce.

\- Tu dois me faire confiance. Je sais que malgré le fait que je sois ton Alpha, ce n'est pas ta meute, qu'il y a dans le salon, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Peter le regarda.

\- Tu es notre Alpha, comme tous, et Laura sera mon Alpha, murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais, oui, c'est vrai. Mais il faut que tu les laisses entrer, d'accord ? Que tu les laisses être ta meute, ta famille. Que tu délaisses ton petit, qu'il devienne ton égal, d'accord ?

Le regard de Peter se chargea de tristesse.

\- Mais, et Talia ? Arthur ? Maman ? Murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais nous sommes toujours plus forts à plusieurs, non ? Sourit doucement Derek. Ce ne sera que temporaire, tu le sais. Si tu décides de partir, tu pourras couper les liens avec eux, d'accord ?

Peter frissonna et ferma les yeux, hochant lentement la tête. Derek soupira et se rapprocha pour presser son front contre le sien. Les yeux clos, il laissa sa puissance d'Alpha des Alphas le traverser de part en part et murmura quelques mots dans sa langue natale, si bas que même les super sens occupés de Laura, Isaac et de Scott ne purent entendre.

\- " _ **Reviens-moi, reviens-moi**_ ", ordonnait-t-il à Peter.

Son petit eut un énorme frisson, un véritable spasme qui le secoua de la tête au pied, et Derek sentit en son sein le lien qu'ils partageaient grossir, flamboyer, puis Peter fut de nouveau qu'un.

Derek rouvrit ses yeux verts brillants pour tomber dans le regard bleu acier de son petit, tout aussi brillants que les siens. Le Premier Alpha, les mains sur les épaules de son arrière arrière arrière ... petit-fils, se redressa.

\- Scott ? Murmura-t-il assez fortement pour que le Louveteau se tourne vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Peux-tu venir, s'il te plait ?

En Peter commençait à naitre une bataille qui allait bientôt faire rage. Il n'était plus un Alpha, mais il avait toujours transformé Scott et à cause de son esprit malade, leur lien n'avait jamais été embrassé ou même dilué. Cela allait donner à Peter l'envie de redevenir un Alpha - il avait déjà un Bêta après tout, pourquoi n'avait-il pas la puissance qui allait avec ?

Derek lâcha doucement Peter d'une main pour tendre le bras et la poser sur l'épaule de Scott, à la jonction du cou.

\- Scott ?

\- Hm ?

Le Louveteau laissa le Premier Alpha presser son pouce contre sa nuque.

\- Peux-tu me faire confiance pour ça ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter les pupilles dilatées de son petit.

\- Euh, je... oui.

Derek lâcha un soupir de soulagement, et comme avec le jeune Derek des années auparavant, força sa puissance et sa conscience en Peter pour atteindre ses liens de meute. Il y avait lui, Laura, Scott et même étonnamment, un lien avec Stiles. Délicatement, il sortit la griffe de son pouce pour l'enfoncer dans la nuque de Scott, qui sursauta.

\- Désolé, murmura l'Alpha des Alphas.

Le Lien de Peter avec Scott flamboya un instant avant de s'atténuer, passant de lien d'Alpha à Bêta, à lien de Bêta à Bêta, avec l'un d'eux créateur de l'autre, bien entendu. Peter se calma soudainement, laissant un soupir sortir de ses lèvres entrouvertes et à ses côtés, Scott frissonna et hoqueta. Le pouce de Derek quitta la nuque de Scott et reposa là, contre sa peau, prenant la douleur. Face à lui, Peter ferma les yeux et s'affaissa un peu. Derek le laissa s'asseoir dans les escaliers, la tête entre ses genoux, et il se tourna vers le Louveteau, qui observait la scène.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Scott cligna des paupières et leva le visage vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

\- J'ai enfin défait le lien Alpha Bêta, pourquoi ?

Scott ouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas sûr, mais j'ai l'impression d'être moins... énervé, expliqua-t-il en un souffle.

Derek haussa un sourcil et regard tour à tour son petit et le Louveteau.

\- Oh...

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien , peut-être qu'au final, le lien que tu avais avec Peter était plus ancré que je ne le pensais. Ton jeune Loup n'ayant confiance qu'en son Alpha qu'était Peter, refuser notre présence est bien plus logique à la lumière de ces faits, et te retrouver en la présence d'un nouvel Alpha, qui n'était pas le tien, tandis que celui que ton Loup considérait comme son Alpha était malade et hors d'atteinte... Oui, ça explique beaucoup de choses, déclara Derek en hochant la tête.

Le regard de Scott s'illumina.

\- Alors c'est bon, je n'aurais plus de crises de colère ? S'enquit-il joyeusement.

Derek grimaça.

\- Hm, si, encore un peu tout de même, tu n'es encore qu'un Louveteau. Mais ne t'en fait pas, intervint-il rapidement en voyant le visage de Scott s'affaisser. Tu seras tout de même bien plus calme. ET encore plus si tu acceptais temporairement de venir dans ma meute. Je ne serais pas ton Alpha, je serais juste l'aîné pour toi. Au moins, tu ne seras pas un Oméga et le rituel de protection de Maître Cordélia sera plus simple pour elle.

Scott le regarda, se retourna un instant pour regarder le reste de la meute et grimaça.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Derrière lui, Stiles sourit et offrit un pouce en l'air à Derek, qui ravala un sourire.

\- Tu dois juste... t'ouvrir à moi.

Scott fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu, et Derek secoua la tête.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Le jeune homme obéit docilement. Ah oui, en effet, il s'était calmé, 'enfin' !

\- Maintenant, je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu t'imagines la pièce, avec les mêmes personnes.

\- ... D'accord...

\- Bien. Je veux que tu respires profondément et que tu t'imagines des fils qui relient chaque personne de la pièce.

Derek attendit quelques secondes avant de doucement pousser Scott.

\- Tu les vois ?

\- Je... Je crois.

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de spécial ?

\- Euh... Très... fins, vraiment très fins et... ils partent tous de moi ?

\- Parfait. C'est les liens que tu partages avec les gens qui sont autour de toi, enfin... Une image.

Derek laissa s'échapper un peu de sa puissance et toucha lui-même le lien avec Scott.

\- Euh...

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu... brilles, marmonna-t-il, surpris.

Laura rit et Derek sourit.

\- Oui, c'est parce que je suis un Alpha. Normalement, la lumière remonte le lien qui nous relie vers toi, non ?

Scott trembla et hocha la tête. Derek attrapa délicatement sa main et caressa son pouce de son pouce.

\- N'ai pas peur, ouvre-toi et laisse-moi entrer, d'accord ?

\- Je... hm...

Derek sentit une chaleur dans sa main, celle qui touchait les doigts de Scott et le Louveteau fut enfin dans sa meute.

Le Premier Alpha soupira de nouveau de soulagement. _let me feel these high and lows before the doors to_ **my heart** _close *_ Stiles se rapprocha rapidement de lui et posa son bras sur les épaules de son meilleur ami, tout sourire.

\- Bienvenu dans la meute, mon pote, sourit-il à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

Scott le regarda, surprit, puis fixa Derek.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? S'étonna-t-il.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ? Le sacrifice d'un nouveau-né un soir de pleine lune ? Railla-t-il.

\- Euh... quelque chose comme ça, oui, rougit furieusement le Louveteau. Tu m'avais dit que pour Peter, soit je tuais avec lui, soit il me tuait...

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête.

\- La situation de Peter était... à part. Sa dissociation était profonde et il était en quête de Vengeance. Rien à voir avec une meute dite saine, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Cordelia se tourner vers lui.

\- Vous êtes prête ? S'enquit-il en la regardant.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Allez, bande de gamin, gronda-t-il. On va voir la dame et on lui obéit.

Laura pouffa, Isaac sourit et Stiles ricana.

\- C'toi, le gamin ! Clama-t-il en lui envoyant un faux regard noir.

Derek leva le bras et lui mit une légère taloche, et Stiles sauta en arrière.

\- Maltraiteur d'enfant ! Pesta-t-il.

\- Donc, tu reconnais n'être qu'un enfant. Bien, on avance, s'amusa Derek.

L'humain ouvrit la bouche, resta silencieux, puis la referma en reniflant dédaigneusement.

\- Touché, bougonna-t-il.

Derek le guida jusqu'à la table, où Cordelia les attendait. Elle le regarda;

\- Seulement pour les Bêtas ? S'enquit-elle et Derek hocha la tête.

Elle les regarda ensuite tous.

\- Bien. Tout d'abord, en bout de table, il faudrait le ou la plus gradée, dit-elle doucement.

Derek regarda Laura, l'Héritière des Hales et aussi sa Bêta de Tête pour l'instant. La jeune femme confirma sa position en partageant un regard avec lui. Elle s'assit donc en bout de table, comme demandé.

\- Ensuite, à sa gauche, le bras du cœur, l'autre Hale, continua-t-elle.

Peter mit plusieurs secondes à réagir, mais se laissa lui aussi tomber sur une chaise, à la gauche de sa nièce.

\- Enfin, chaque ajout dans la meute par ordre chronologique, terminant par le Druide Deaton, qui a accepté de se joindre à nous.

Plus personne ne bougea. Cordelia sourit, amusée, et Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Stiles, soupira-t-il.

L'humain eut un sursaut.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait, cette fois-ci !

\- C'est toi ensuite, banane, déclara Derek avec un ricanement.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

\- Sérieux ? S'étonna-t-il.

Derek ne lui répondit que part un regard et l'humain sourit en s'asseyant à droite de Laura.

\- Trop cool, murmura-t-il.

Cordelia continua.

\- Enfin, le dernier ajout sera à gauche de l'Etincelle, donc Monsieur Scott, prenez place aux côtés de votre ami et Monsieur Isaac, allez vous asseoir auprès de Peter je vous prie, dit-elle.

Ils obéirent tous, Deaton s'asseyant en dernier en bout de table, à l'opposé de Laura.

Sur la table trônaient quatre bocaux et deux petits bols en bois qu'Isaac, Stiles et Scott scrutaient, intéressés.

Le Premier Alpha fit un pas en arrière pour laisser la place à Cordelia pour faire le rituel. Elle les enferma tout d'abord dans un cercle de Sorbier. **Touch me** _someone *_

\- J'aurais besoin de quelques gouttes de votre sang à tous.

Elle commença par Laura, prenant un peu de leur sang du bout de leurs doigts qu'elle fit tomber dans l'un des bols. Dans l'autre, elle mit le sang de Deaton et entreprit de dessiner ensuite sur la table à six branches à l'aide de la cendre d'un de ses bocaux. Elle commença par Laura, la reliant à Isaac par une légère courbe, puis en ligne droite vers Stiles, incurvé vers Deaton, de même vers Peter, en ligne droite vers Scott puis incurvé vers Laura. Stiles écarquilla les yeux en voyant le pentacle s'illuminer un instant avant de revenir de la simple poudre. Cordelia se mit alors à psalmodier en mélangeant le contenu d'un bocal avec le sang de la meute, qu'elle posa là où les différentes courbes du pentacle se croisaient, et après avoir vider l'équivalent de deux cuillères à soupe d'un autre bocal dans le bol contenant le sang de Deaton, qu'elle tenait au-dessus du deuxième bol, le contenu s'enflamma.

Les plus jeunes Bêtas sursautèrent et sans cesser de psalmodier, Cordelia vida le bol qu'elle tenait dans celui sur la table. Les flammes devinrent violettes au reflets pourpres. Concentrée et professionnelle, Derek sentit tout de même l'odeur de son contentement se dégager de Cordélia quand elle mit deux pincées du dernier bocal dans le bol en feu, faisant passer les flammes du violet au bleu, puis au vert. Le feu de cette drôle de couleur embrasa la poudre dessinant le pentacle sur la table, rejoignant chacune des personnes assises tout autour en un battement de paupière. Derek et Cordelia furent sûrement les seuls à ressentir la vague de magie qui s'échappa pour se percuter à la barrière de sorbier et changer de trajectoire pour aller pénétrer chaque membre de la meute, évitant habillement Deaton. Cordelia se tut puis se pencha pour souffler sur la table. _you could be the one to make me_ **feel** **something** _.*_ Le pentacle précédemment embrasé se dilua en quelques volutes de fumées, laissant alors la table comme neuve. Elle se redressa et après brisé le cercle de sorbier, hocha la tête, contente du résultat - et elle pouvait -

\- Merci pour votre patience, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Stiles se redressa, regardant sa meute.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? Mais c'était trop bien, vous pouvez pas recommencer ?

Cordelia rit et secoua la tête.

\- Non, ce sera tout, je pense. Par contre, encore quelques petites choses.

Elle alla au comptoir du bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon pour rouvrir sa mallette et en sortir des petits pochons.

\- Vous allez devoir porter sur vous ces quelques cendres de sorbier.

Elle les distribua aux cinq Bêtas.

\- Le rituel que je viens de faire a lié toutes vos essences entre elles, ainsi qu'à l'étincelle du Druide Deaton. Grâce à cela, vous allez pouvoir utiliser la poudre de sorbier malgré le fait que vous n'en êtes habituellement pas en mesure. Vous pouvez ainsi exploiter l'étincelle du Druide Deaton sans restrictions.

Intéressée, Laura se redressa en observant le pochon dans sa main.

\- Est-ce que l'on va pouvoir briser n'importe quel cercle de sorbier ? S'enquit-elle.

Cordelia secoua la tête.

\- Non, que ceux ayant été créer à partir de la même étincelle, malheureusement.

Stiles se leva, le pochon en main.

\- Comment fait-on ? Comment cela fonctionne, en tout cas ?

Cordelia croisa les mains devants elle.

\- L'étincelle fonctionne sur la volonté et l'imagination. Il suffit... d'y penser et d'y croire, sourit-elle.

L'humain haussa un sourcil.

\- Quoi, aussi simplement que ça ?

Cordelia acquiesça et tendit la main en lui proposant de lui montrer. Elle déversa la cendre dans sa main et l'observa plus longtemps dont elle avait besoin, mais pour bien illustrer aux Bêtas qui l'observaient. Puis elle pencha la main sur le côté. Les cendres tombèrent à terre et, animées d'une volonté propre, s'arrangèrent en cercle autour d'elle pour la protéger. Elle leva les mains.

\- En tant qu'humaine, je peux sortir par moi-même sans avoir à briser le cercle, mais si vos frères et sœur de meute essayent de m'atteindre, ils ne le pourront pas.

Pour illustrer son propos, Laura s'approcha et tendis sa main vers Cordelia. Une brume bleue apparue et s'aggloméra là où Laura posa sa main, protection infaillible contre les Enfants de la Lune.

\- Et aucun loulou... pardon, Loup-garou ne peut passer au travers ou la briser ?

Cordelia secoua la tête.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait que le Loup soit très puissant, un Alpha vraiment très puissant, déclara-t-elle.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Derek, qui fronça les sourcils, mais très vite, le jeune humain voulut essayer.

Tous les Bêtas s'entraînèrent donc à se protéger ainsi, tandis que Cordelia leur expliquait que pour le prochain mois, ils étaient quasiment invisibles. Leurs vies étaient liées entre elles et que pour en blesser sérieusement un, il fallait autant blesser tous les autres pour que ce soit effectif.

\- La douleur sera toujours présente, mais votre temps de guérison est considérablement réduit.

\- Même moi ? S'enquit le seul humain de la meute, emballé.

\- Oui. Votre temps de guérison rivalisera pendant un mois avec celui d'un Enfant de la Lune. Au moins jusqu'à la prochaine Pleine Lune, alors faites tout de même attention, ne tentez pas le diable.

L'apogée de la Pleine Lune étant Vendredi, le rapide calcul que fit Derek lui apprit que oui, c'était à peu près ce nombre de jours qu'avait été actif le même rituel qu'il avait vu être pratiqué presque deux cent ans plus tôt.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire grand-chose contre les attaques de front, expliqua minutieusement Cordelia avec une mine embêtée. C'est le mieux que puisse offrir.

\- Vous rigolez ? S'exclama Stiles en faisant un nouveau cercle de sorbier, émerveillé. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, merci infiniment, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Le Maître du Cercle lui rendit son sourire et fit une légère révérence.

\- Mais ce fut un plaisir, jeune Stiles.

Derek observa ses petits désormais protégés contre à peu près tout et alla dans la cuisine préparer des boissons chaudes pour tous, tandis que Cordelia et Deaton discutaient tranquillement. Le soulagement qui enlaçait Derek le submergeait et il s'était en fait réfugié dans la pièce attenante au salon et la salle à manger pour essayer de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits. Mais très vite, on le rejoignit.

\- Hey Sourwolf !

Derek ravala un sourire en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir le jeune humain, les mains dans les poches, s'avancer vers lui.

\- Stiles, le salua-t-il.

L'humain le rejoignit et sauta pour s'asseoir sur le plan de travail, juste à côté de Derek qui préparait du thé pour Isaac, un café pour Peter et un chocolat chaud pour Laura, ne sachant pas ce que désiraient les autres.

\- Hm, ça sent super bon, bava un peu le jeune homme.

\- Tu en veux un ? Lui proposa le Premier Alpha.

Seul un sourire de son humain lui répondit et très vite, il se retrouva avec une grosse tasse fumante d'un chocolat chaud onctueux parfaitement fait maison, et pas cette poudre infâme à mettre dans de l'eau. Stiles gémit en prenant une gorgée et Derek dû se détourner un instant pour cacher son émoi. Après tout, il avait eu de nombreuses années pour parfaire sa technique.

\- Alors...

Derek jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme.

\- Non pas que je crache sur ce si délicieux breuvage, mais il y a quelque chose qui me travaille, tout de même, déclara Stiles en le regardant par-dessus son mug. Pourquoi toi, tu n'es pas protégé ? S'enquit-il très sérieusement.

Le Premier Alpha le regarda un instant avant de baisser son regard sur le plateau contenant les boissons chaudes. _Show me that you're_ **human** _. *_ Bien sûr que Stiles allait lui poser cette question, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, déclara-t-il légèrement.

Stiles renifla.

\- Ouais, enfin, tu n'es pas superman, non plus, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

\- Stiles, je sais me défendre, déclara le Premier Alpha avec un léger sourire.

\- Ouais, m'enfin, il n'empêche que-

\- Vous venez en priorité. Je suis un Alpha, ça ira pour moi, déclara ledit Alpha en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Il partit déposer le plateau sur la table, bien conscient du soupir que poussa le jeune homme, resté dans la cuisine. Deaton avait pris congé et alors que Derek retournait à la cuisine, le Maître du Cercle l'y suivit.

\- Sérieusement, Der', tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'on te laisse comme ça, sans défense tout de même, si ? Commenta Stiles, ne faisant pas attention à la Druide.

\- Stiles, vraiment. Ça va, soupira Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais...

Le Jeune homme ferma la bouche en soupirant, visiblement excédé et sauta sur le sol.

\- Espèce de tête brulée, va, cracha-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir avant de le laisser.

Le Maître du Cercle le regarda aller rejoindre la meute dans le salon, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est un humain très intéressant que vous avez là, déclara Cordelia.

Derek soupira.

\- Oui, ça, vous n'avez pas idée. Mais il a trébuché sur l'Underground et mériterait pourtant d'avoir une vie plus... normale.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et soupira.

\- Ils mériteraient tous une vie normale, et pas... et pas à avoir constamment à regarder par-dessus leurs épaules, soupira-t-il.

Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers Cordelia.

\- Thé ? Proposa-t-il.

Elle accepta avec plaisir.

\- Je voulais aborder avec vous une dernière chose, déclara-t-elle alors qu'il lui tendait une tasse d'eau chaude.

Derek porta tout son attention sur elle;

\- Est-ce que vous être au courant pour le Nemeton ? S'enquit-elle, soucieuse.

Derek plissa des yeux.

\- Oui, je connais son existence, mais...

Cordelia secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est autre chose. En arrivant aujourd'hui, j'ai remarqué que le Nemeton de vos terres était en train de s'éveiller, expliqua-t-elle.

Derek se redressa.

\- Ah oui ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Êtes-vous au courant de ce que sont exactement ces arbres ?

Le Premier Alpha s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- On ne peut dater très exactement leur âge, puisqu'ils sont là depuis la création du monde, aussi vieux que l'Univers lui-même. Ils sont des sources quasi inépuisables de puissance élémentaire, de Magie, déclara-t-il.

Elle dodelina de la tête.

\- Pas... Oui, mais non. Disons plutôt que les courants telluriques, gorgés de puissance, parcourent la terre toute entière et qu'à certains endroits, ses courants se croisent. Quand le croisement dépasse trois courants différents, un Nemeton est là comme gardien. Ils servent un peu de "résistance" pour éviter que les courants ne soient surchargés et qu'il y ait une explosion. Ils servent à évacuer à l'extérieur ce surplus de magie. Les Nemeton actifs sont totalement ouverts, des balises, des phrases pour les perdus, et les druides peuvent puiser dans leur surplus de magie sans s'inquiéter de l'épuiser. Tous comme les vaisseaux sanguins, les courants fluctuent. Pour une raison ou une autre, la magie s'agglomère dans une partie du monde, empêchant un surplus dans un autre endroit, et un Nemeton peut s'endormir tandis qu'un autre s'éveille. A ce moment, la magie qui s'échappe des Endormis reste conséquente mais les Druides ont bien plus de mal à s'en servir, une magie trop sauvage, trop ancrée dans la Nature pour être domptée.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de Cercle dans Beacon Hills ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- D'aussi loin que remonte nos archives, ce Nemeton particulier n'a jamais été actif, déclara-t-elle.

Derek soupira.

\- D'accord... Et a quoi est-ce que je dois m'attendre exactement ? Un Nemeton blanc ou un Noir ? S'enquit-il.

Corpas delia esquissa un sourire amer.

\- Vous ne savez vraiment ce que font les Druides et les Nemeton, n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa-t-elle.

Le Premier Alpha cligna des paupières et se gratta la joue.

\- Je... oui, c'est vrai, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous sommes les gardiens de l'équilibre. Bien ou mal, Lumière ou Obscurité, nous sommes là pour nous assurer que l'un de prenne pas le pas sur l'autre. Trop de proies détruits les terres et trop de prédateur à le même effet, un équilibre ténu doit exister pour une sérénité. C'en est de même pour les Nemeton, il n'y a jamais plus que Nemeton positifs comme de négatifs. Cela pourrait avoir de très grave conséquences sur l'équilibre de la planète, expliqua-t-elle.

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête mais certaines choses lui semblaient encore un peu floues. Mais Cordélia n'avait pas terminée.

\- Il arrive quelques fois que les Nemeton échangent leurs places. Par exemple, le Nemeton qu'il y a dans la forêt est en train de s'éveiller, donc un autre Nemeton quelque part dans le monde est en train de s'endormir. Il n'y a rien à faire pour endiguer la situation. Il va s'éveiller et pour se faire, il va se nourrir des émotions de la ville alentour, bonnes comme mauvaises, et on ne saura seulement à ce moment-là quel... genre de Nemeton il est. Mon conseil serait d'éviter de surcharger la ville de mauvaises émotions, de mauvaises vibrations, il y en a déjà presque beaucoup trop.

Derek soupira.

\- Super...

\- Et je parle bien de mauvaises vibrations. Il a des joies malsaines et des douleurs salvatrices. Ce qu'il faut, c'est laisser la vie faire son chemin, bonnes facettes comme mauvaises, mais en évitant les effusions de sang.

\- Vous croyez que, au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, on se retrouve avec un Nemeton Noir ?

Cordelia haussa les épaules.

\- L'équilibre est quelque chose de fragile, il y avait bien la douleur de la Chasse, mais équilibrée par le plaisir d'une Vengeance assouvie... Comme je l'ai déjà dit, on ne pourra seulement être sûrs tant qu'il ne sera pas pleinement éveillé.

le Premier Alpha soupira et se frotta le visage.

\- D'accord... D'accord.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'enverrais des personnes pour le surveiller.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Avez-vous une petite idée de ce qui l'a mené à soudainement se réveiller ?

Cordelia se gratta la joue en terminant son thé, réfléchissant.

\- Eh bien, il est vrai que normalement, les Nemetons éveillés et endormis alternent tous les cent-cinquante ans et que celui-ci est, à ma connaissance, le seul qui est endormi depuis si longtemps... Peut-être que l'un des autres Nemeton avait fait son temps et que le roulement naturel a éveillé celui-ci.

Elle leva le regard vers lui.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de sacrifices perpétrés par un Darach qui aurait pu précipiter son éveil ?

Derek secoua la tête. Il avait par trois fois eut affaire à des Darachs, plus jamais.

\- Il peut aussi y avoir des sorts si puissants et si compliqués qu'ils puisent beaucoup dans les réserves d'un Nemeton, donnant l'impression que celui-ci est endormi alors qu'il est bien actif, mais ils sont très, très rares. A mon humble avis, c'est tout simplement le cycle naturel de la vie. Peut-être encore que la perte massive connue il y a huit ans a... activé le Nemeton, celui-ci décidant de s'éveiller et de vous défendre. Par exemple, lors de la Famine de la Pomme de Terre, le Nemeton en Irlande s'est "endormi" pour permettre à tous ses protégés de pouvoir survivre, toute sa magie sensée s'évacuer travaillant activement pour garder en vie des êtres de l'Underground. En 1945, entre le 6 et 9 août, le Nemeton du Japon a été éveillé de force, alors que son heure n'était pas encore venue pour alimenter les Terres et faire face aux lourdes pertes connues à Hiroshima et à Nagazaki.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Le Nemeton de la forêt n'est pas encore actif, et ne le sera pas avant plusieurs mois. Rien d'alarmant en fait, je me devais simplement de vous prévenir, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Derek soupira et fit craquer son cou. Il tourna ensuite son regard et son attention vers le salon, où sa meute, ses petits s'amusaient et ricanaient, pressés l'un contre l'autre en riant, ignorant des différentes épées de Damoclès qui les menaçaient, et qui se trouvaient tout juste au-dessus de leur tête.

Le si vieux Alpha des Alphas donnerait tout ce qu'il pouvait posséder pour les sauvegarder, tous, sans aucune restriction.

Il le devait.

.*.

La couleur du ciel était bien différente d'une nuit classique. Ce soit, l'Astre silencieux était haut haut dans le ciel, Elle était pleine et veillait sur ses petits. Le Premier Alpha observait la Sainte Mère juste au-dessus de sa tête, si haute, si grosse, énorme ; et si pâle, si blanche, si pure. Elle était magnifique. Il n'avait jamais pu connaître l'étreinte d'une mère, devenant rapidement trop vieux pour sentir les autres anciens légitimes de le materner comme un enfant. En plus de la Mort, la seule constante de sa longue et interminable vie se trouvait juste là, au-dessus de lui. _I never thought I'd miss the_ **bittersweet** _*_ Il avait assisté en direct, avec tous ses petits des trois Familles Fondatrices réunis pour l'occasion, le premier pas que l'homme posa sur Elle, la souillant avant de l'abandonner de nouveau seule dans le ciel.

Derek s'était souvent demandé ce qui allait leur arriver, aux Enfants de la Lune, quand l'Homme aura percé les mystères du voyage parmi les étoiles. Étaient-ils des êtres aussi sauvages sur Terre ? Deviendraient-ils des êtres perdus, dissociés comme Peter l'avait été s'ils ne pouvaient plus sentir la couverture chaude qu'était les rayons de la Sainte Mère ? Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre malgré son âge avancé... Ou plutôt, à découvrir. Derek était curieux, c'était étonnamment dans sa nature, un érudit crée par le manque affligeant de connaissance - aujourd'hui considérées comme "de base" - connu au début de sa vie. Mais maintenant, il pouvait se "rattraper".

\- Derek... Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? Gémit-on à ses côtés.

Le Premier Alpha baissa enfin le regard. Avachie dans l'herbe, se vautrant dans les feuilles en simple débardeur de sport et léger pantalon de sport, Laura gémissait d'inconfort. Elle se collait à la jambe de Derek qui, assit en tailleur sur la terre froide, attendait patiemment.

\- Derek... marmonna-t-elle de nouveau, les yeux doré brillant braqués sur lui.

Derek sourit, indulgent, et passa sa main sur son front brulant.

La Pleine Lune précédent était la première d'Isaac, ils s'étaient tous - enfin, Derek et Laura - concentrés pour l'aider du mieux qu'ils l'avaient pu afin que le petit Louveteau ne connaisse pas la douleur et la peur d'une première fois totalement seul. Mais aujourd'hui ?

Derek leva son visage pour regarder ledit Louveteau torse nu, allongé en étoile de mer sur la terre, cherchant un peu de fraîcheur ; tandis qu'en arrière-plan, Peter jouait au chat et à la souris avec une famille de lapin.

Aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient enfin se libérer. Aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient enfin se défouler et cette lui, ils allaient enfin courir librement sous la Pleine Lune. Cette nuit, ils allaient enfin pouvoir apprécier la douceur des rayons de leur Mère à tous sur eux. _I gave_ **those years away** _and lost my sense of taste._ _*_ Ils n'avaient pu le faire depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Beacon Hills et Derek sentait bien que ça avait énormément manqué à sa petite Laura.

Ils avaient prévu une grosse chute de température d'ici quelques jours, mais les nuits étaient déjà très froides. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'étaient vraiment beaucoup couvert. La Pleine Lune avait toujours cet effet assez fort sur les Loups-garous, et le manque de Pleine Lune pleinement vécu par Laura et Peter, ainsi que seulement sa deuxième pour Isaac les rendaient tous à fleur de peau. Là, ils étaient à l'apogée complète et demain, la Lune commencerait son déclin jusqu'à quitter sa forme Pleine à la fin de la nuit prochaine. Et tous ses petits brulaient de pouvoir se défouler et laisser s'échapper toute cette énergie qui les consumait sur place. Il ne manquait que deux Bêtas, qui prenaient bien trop de temps pour venir.

Un mouvement attira l'attention de Derek, qui quitta Laura du regard pour sourire. A un peu moins de deux mètres, Peter avait cessé de chasser les lapins pour braquer son regard bleu électrique sur eux. Plus exactement sur Laura, qui geignait toujours à attendre les plus jeunes. Derek ne dit rien en voyant son petit se ramasser sur lui-même pour commencer à se rapprocher très lentement. Laura, trop prise par la fièvre et en totale confiance, appréciant la main fraiche de son Alpha sur son front et dans ses cheveux, ne réalisa pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle se redressa en position assise et Peter bondit.

Derek s'écarta juste assez pour éviter de recevoir les deux derniers Hales sur lui. Laura piailla, attirant l'attention d'Isaac qui se redressa pour regarder, interloqué, oncle et nièce se chamailler comme des Louveteaux. Laura réussit à repousser Peter qui roula sur le sol mais qui se remit aussi très vite à quatre pattes. Il gronda, sortant les crocs, et Laura en fit de même, mais aucun des deux n'avaient laissé pousser leurs griffes. La nièce bondit en première cette fois-ci et percuta son oncle de plein fouet, les faisant tomber dans les feuilles mortes. Tous les deux se redressèrent, froissés et feuilles humaines collées au visage, tous deux arborant un air des plus perdus. Laura souffla pour faire partir une longue et hirsute mèche de cheveux noirs de devant son visage, en vain. Derek rit à gorge déployée, ainsi que Isaac, attirant l'attention des Hales sur le Premier Alpha. Ce dernier vit parfaitement le regard entendu qu'ils s'échangèrent, mais ne régit pas, faisant mine de rien voir.

Le petit cri de surprise qu'il poussa quand ses petits se jetèrent sur lui était totalement feint, ainsi que sa chute burlesque, mais aucun des trois ne s'y attarda. Allongé entre les feuilles sur le dos, il feinta une perte de connaissance tandis que Peter lui mordillait la cheville et que Laura grimpait sur son torse. Le petit bruit en interrogation que Laura poussa n'avait plus rien d'humain et elle sursauta quand Derek se dégagea très rapidement pour sauter sur ses pieds, laissant Peter et Laura au sol. Mais à peine était-il sur ses deux jambes qu'un poids tomba sur ses épaules et s'accrocha à son dos. Isaac avait rejoint la partie.

Derek gronda sourdement, bougeant de droite à gauche pour se défaire de l'intrus, mais Laura et Peter vinrent à la rescousse de leur petit frère. La Louve s'accrocha à son torse, emmêlée avec les jambes d'Isaac, ne touchant plus le sol, et Peter osa même s'accrocher à sa jambe, assis sur son pied. Derek grogna un peu plus et se secoua, décrochant Laura et Isaac perdit l'équilibre. Mais Peter tira sur son membre et le Premier Alpha tomba le nez dans les feuilles mortes. Tout de suite, Laura poussa un cri de victoire et sauta sur son dos, accompagné d'Isaac et de Peter.

Enchevêtrés sur Derek, les Louveteaux poussaient de petits piaillements alors que Derek se débattait un peu, à moitié hilare, mais sa partie plus animale prenant aussi le dessus.

Peter se détourna de l'action, désormais plus intéressé par un papillon de nuit, et Isaac le suivit, ne laissant que Laura sur le dos du Premier Alpha. La Louve essaya de lui mordre la nuque, mais le Premier Alpha réussit à se dégager, passant sur le dos et se redressant pour donner un coup de museau dans sa mâchoire et tourner la tête pour mordre son oreille. Chatouilleuse, Laura se débattit en couinant, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur bien connue parvienne au nez de Derek, le forçant à la lâcher pour tourner la tête.

A l'orée de la clairière qu'ils avaient trouvée, Stiles et Scott les regardaient avec de grands yeux. La présence du jeune humain ramena la conscience plus civilisée de Derek à la surface, mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour les autres. Trop prit dans leurs jeux, et comme ils étaient désormais tous deux de la meute, Derek ne les avait ni sentit arriver, ni entendu, et ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, à les regarder. Laura, sûrement déçue qu'il ne joue plus avec elle, releva elle aussi la tête, apercevant enfin les deux jeunes gens. Elle gronda de plaisir et se dégagea des membres de Derek pour bondir vers eux. Heureusement, elle était toujours consciente du statut humain de Stiles malgré sa sauvagerie et ne le percuta que légèrement, pressant son visage dans son cou en grondant, contente de le voir.

\- Wow ! Ah ! Euh... OK.

Stiles se racla la gorge et posa une main sur sa taille.

\- Hey Laura... On s'est vu hier, hein, sourit-il en la serrant un instant contre lui.

La Louve, trop hypnotisée par le chant de la Lune, ne put lui répondre distinctement, mordillant plutôt son menton avec un petit bruit de gorge joueur. Elle ne prit pas mal son manque de réaction, passant plutôt à Scott qu'elle sentait et savait inconsciemment être un plein Enfant de la Lune comme elle. Mais le Louveteau eut un mouvement de recul bien visible. Blessée, Laura se recroquevilla sur elle-même en lui lançant un regard triste, gémissante.

Derek renifla et la Louve releva la tête pour se tourner vers lui, le refus de Scott déjà oublié. Le Premier Alpha fit briller ses yeux de rouge en grondant bassement, se ramassant sur lui-même, et Laura en fit de même. Les mains au sol, elle le dévisagea un instant avant de sauter sur lui. Derek fit un bond de côté, percutant un Peter, qui glapit. De nouveau, ce fut les deux Hales contre le Premier Alpha tandis qu'Isaac sautait pour tenter d'attraper une chauve-souris.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'elle t'approche ? S'enquit Stiles.

\- Mais enfin... regarde-les, ils ont plus que physique qui est humain ! S'exclama le Louveteau, clairement effrayé.

\- Scott, ils jouent ! Tu n'as jamais vu des chiots, ou même des chiens jouer entre eux ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas un chien, moi ! Je reste un gars !

\- Regarde Isaac. Lui aussi est comme toi, un mordu, et pourtant... Et pourtant, il est adorable, s'esclaffa l'humain.

En effet, en entendant son nom, le Louveteau avait relevé son nez du tas de feuilles dans lequel il était en train de rouler et ses boucles blondes abritaient désormais feuilles et branchages pour regarder les deux nouveaux arrivants, la tête penchée sur le côté. Détourné de sa chasse dans les feuilles mortes, le Loup blond porta son attention sur Laura et Peter qui chassaient Derek, qui les évitaient en bondissant et en glissant sur la terre dure. Se ramassant à son tour sur lui-même, il décida de se joindre à son tour à la bataille, là essayer de remettre leur Alpha à terre.

\- Sérieux, tu ne serais pas en train de réprimer tes instincts toi, par hasard ? Soupira l'humain vers son ami le Louveteau.

\- Hein ? Mais non ! Je ne sais même pas comment faire, d'abord ! Rétorqua ce dernier d'une voix vive.

Son coup d'éclat attira l'attention d'Isaac qui délaissa Derek pour se rapprocher, venant lui aussi dire bonjour à l'humain malgré son état sauvage. Scott regardait le jeune Louveteau, sans réellement comprendre son état et pourquoi il se comportait comme ça. Derek grogna en leur jetant un coup d'œil, à moitié conscient et à moitié comprenant ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire. Ils parlaient. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient, d'abord ? C'était l'heure de jouer, de courir, de hurler.

Laura piailla à son oreille, plantant ses petits crocs dans sa nuque, accrochée à son dos. Derek gémit théâtralement et se laissa tomber au sol dans un souffle quasiment douloureux, provoquant le cri de sa petite, qui se mit à rire. Enfin, presque, puisqu'un Loup ne riait pas, elle aboya de joie. Après tout, elle avait mis son Alpha à terre. Ce dernier sentit ses lèvres frôler son crâne et elle se mit à tirer ses cheveux. L'Alpha des Alphas rouvrit les yeux et gronda, roulant sur le dos pour attraper Laura et l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle se débattit en poussant de petits bruits mais Derek la tenait fortement et gronda très fort tout contre son oreille. Sa petite couina et Peter vint à sa rescousse.

!

\- Allez Scott, va jouer à mettre Derek par terre ! S'esclaffa Stiles.

Le Premier Alpha tourna la tête vers eux, le regard brillant écarlate pour les fixer. Isaac avait son nez pressé contre la mâchoire de Stiles, immobile et silencieux et Scott les regardait tour à tour, le Louveteau au comportement sauvage et l'Humain tout sourire qui s'amusait bien de la situation.

Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir exactement ce qui en retournait. Il ne pouvait qu'être surpris par la situation, et c'était bien normal. Il ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi ils se comportaient ainsi, même s'il s'en doutait.

\- Je... Je ne vais pas me mettre à me rouler par terre tout de même, hein ? S'inquiéta l'ajout le plus récent de la Meute.

\- Oh allez, amuse-toi, Scotty-boy !

Derek et Laura roulèrent sur le sol avec des bruits de luttes, de petits bruits aigus. Peter rejoignit la lutte, mais juste pour se laisser tomber sur eux sans chercher à se chahuter avec eux. Le Premier Alpha couina, sa petite gémissant alors que l'oncle jappait de plaisir, bien content d'être au-dessus, enfermant sa nièce en sandwich entre ses deux oncles. Derek gronda, banda les muscles et les repoussa d'un seul coup pour se redresser, sur les genoux et les mains enfoncées entre les feuilles.

Et alors même que le Premier Alpha plongeait son regard dans celui couleur miel de l'humain de sa Meute, la transformation se fit sans qu'il n'y pense, son contrôle lui échappant.

 _Ses os craquent, sa stature entière change et le monde passent en noir et blanc. Un monde plus grand, sa stature désormais bien plus petite. Il sent les liens avec sa Meute, avec tous ses petits frissonner, l'animal qu'il était se prélassant dans cette forme qu'il adorait. Un Loup noir, bien plus petit que sa forme d'Alpha, mais non moins puissant. Sa fourrure est épaisse, la saison froide déjà bien entamée, et ses oreilles se dressent sur le haut de son crâne aux deux battements de cœur_ _erratiques_ _de surprise._

 _\- Whooo ! On peut faire ça ?! S'étonne le Louveteau._

 _\- Mais c'est ouf comment c'est génial ! S'exclame l'humain._

 _L'Alpha s'ébroue et s'étire, les os de sa colonne vertébrale craquant en finissant de se transformer, et il grogne de plaisir. Sous cette forme, tout est plus fort, tout est plus puissant. Les odeurs, les sons, les choses sont plus claires, plus nettes. Plus savoureuses. Et la Mère... !_

 _Sa petite piaille de joie et lui saute dessus. Le Loup grogne, mais c'est un rire, une chicane. Il la laisse s'installer en creux de ses reins, accrochée à son cou, puis bondit pour s'en débarrasser. Il s'écarte de Peter en jappant, trop proche de lui, et se recroquevillant sur lui-même, l'arrière train en l'air. Son petit, face à lui, essaye de faire la même chose, mais il est humain, lui. Il ne peut pas, ses hanches sont trop plates. Il grogne d'ailleurs de dépit, et le Loup rit._

 _La Mère est lourde sur lui, elle hurle presque à son oreille. Alors le Loup se redresse, lève la tête et Hurle à son tour, répond à Son appel._

 _Leur Mère est si haute, si blanche et si grosse..._

 _Son Cris est reprit. Un et deux, trois puis enfin, quatre, presque hésitant, presque_ _surpris_ _._

 _Son cœur bat sourdement dans sa poitrine, dans la poitrine de ses petits, de ses Bêtas. Le Chant est fort, chaud, et le Monde s'éveille à leur contact._

 _\- Wha ! Eh bien ça, c'est un super_ _cri_ _! s'exclame l'humain._

 _\- Je... Je n'ai rien contrôlé... souffle le Louveteau._

 _\- Justement ! Allez, arrête d'avoir peur, mon pote. C'est la Pleine Lune ! Il n'y aura rien de violent, c'est juste... histoire de te défouler. Sérieusement, je te vois suer d'ici. Retire ton sweat, prend une grande inspiration, et.. Lâche-toi, sourit l'humain._

 _C'est un de ses Bêtas, il a trop de tissus sur lui. Il a chaud, des vagues de chaleurs sortent de lui et donne envie au Loup de gronder. Il résiste, pourquoi il résiste ?_

 _Le Loup souffle et s'approche d'eux, lentement. Il ne veut pas leur faire peur, non. Il ne va pas les attaquer, mais il s'approche tout de même. Ses pattes ne font aucun bruit sur le sol, et si le Louveteau réfléchit sans avoir l'air de le remarquer, l'humain écarquille les yeux en le voyant s'approcher._

 _\- Derek ? Murmure-t-il._

'Cause _**all** _of [my] **_lovers_ **eventually _**fade** ,_ and _**leave [me] alone** _in the bed [I] made. *

 _Le Loup s'arrête, la patte levée, et penche la tête sur le côté. L'humain déglutit et se penche lentement jusqu'à être_ _accroupi_ _à sa hauteur. Il hésite un instant puis tend une main hésitante vers lui. Le Loup frisonne et plisse des yeux. Il relève la lèvre pour montrer ses crocs et il sent le Louveteau se crisper._

 _\- Stiles... Fait attention... ! Murmure-t-il furieusement._

 _\- C'est Derek, ça va, Scott._

 _Le Loup aplatit ses oreilles sur le haut de son crâne et alors que l'humain ne le regarde pas, il bondit. Le Louveteau lâche un_ _cri_ _de stupeur, mais c'est trop tard, le Loup est déjà sur l'humain. Il le percute et ils tombent tous deux lourdement au sol, l'humain lâche un souffle douloureux. Le Loup espère qu'il ne lui a pas fait de mal, il ne veut pas lui faire de mal. Il se penche et renifle l'humain, essaye de voir s'il a vraiment, vraiment mal. Mais en fait, ça va, c'est juste la surprise._

 _Le Loup doit peser lourd sur l'humain, alors il bouge pour que seules ses pattes avant ne touchent le torse de l'humain_ _._ And _**all of the colors**_ that **_bleed_ **to gray leave nothing _._ _* Ce dernier rouvre les yeux et le fixe, mais il n'y a pas de peur. Ni dans son odeur, ni dans ses yeux. Le Loup se redresse et approche son museau de son visage. Il le renifle et son souffle chatouille l'humain, qui se met à rire. Le Loup sent ses babines se retrousser et il essaye de sourire, amusé. Sans même y réfléchir, sa langue sort de sa bouche et il se retrouve à lécher sa joue._

 _\- Ah ! Non, Derek, beurk, va-t-en !_

 _L'humain le repousse en riant, le Loup bouge mais revient à la charge. L'humain sent bon, sent si bon. Son museau se retrouve pressé contre son cou, il pousse son menton et l'humain se redresse._

 _\- Bon dieu, une grosse boule de poil !_

 _Le Loup entend le Louveteau rire un peu et tourna la tête vers lui. Derrière lui, ses petits jouent ensemble entre les feuilles mortes, se roulent dans la_ _rosée_ _de la nuit fraîche sous les rayons de la Mère. Un frisson le parcourt et il lève le museau vers le ciel. La beauté du ciel l'appelle. Il ferme les paupières et gémit vers la Mère. Le Louveteau frissonne lui aussi à ses côtés et le Loup le regarde. Il quitte la douceur de la présence de l'humain et se rapproche du Louveteau. Pas son Louveteau, mais son Bêta. Calme Bêta. Il le regarde s'approcher, il n'a pas peur, il n'a plus peur. Le Chant de la Mère le berce lui aussi, mais il n'est pas aussi ouvert. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça va venir. Le Loup le regarde puis délicatement, referme ses mâchoires sur son poignet, là où il y a du_ _tissu_ _. Pourquoi a-t-il encore du_ _tissu_ _?_

 _Ce n'est pas normal._

 _Le Loup tire le_ _tissu_ _, sans déchirer, il faut qu'il le retire. Le Louveteau hésite un peu, mais lentement, il accède à sa requête silencieuse. Il n'a presque plus de_ _tissu_ _maintenant, c'est très blanc. La Mère se reflète sur lui et le Louveteau frissonne. Ses yeux brillent fort, et le Loup souffle fortement. Ses Bêtas se crispent derrière lui et sa petite gémit même._

 _Puis le Loup Hurle de nouveau vers la Mère, le Cris reprit avec passion, avec amour et dévotion, avec liberté._

 _Le vent gonfle son pelage, la Chasse secoue ses membres, et le Loup bondit, suivit par ses petits. Il entend le rire joyeux et bouillant de l'humain qui se lève et se met à les suivre. Humain, qui n'est pas aussi rapide qu'eux._

 _La Meute libre, sans même se_ _concerter_ _,_ _court_ _en avance, puis rebrousse chemin, laisse l'humain les devancer, puis_ _repart_ _\- encore et encore, sans s'arrêter, jouant, courant librement sous le regard bienveillant de leur Mère._

 _Liberté._

 _Joie._

 _Amour._

 _Meute libre et soudée._

 _Le Loup Hurle son plaisir, et leur Chant combla le silence de la nuit sombre, éclairant ses petits de tendresse et de protection. Tous ses petits._

 _._

 _L'humain termine sa course au sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle, le Loup à ses côtés. La Bête, apaisée, se laisse tomber à ses côtés tandis que les Louveteaux sautent, bondissent et se chamaillent. Unité. L'humain soupire et roule, presse son front contre son flanc. Le Loup ronfle et bouge, presse son museau contre ses cheveux, et sa langue caresse son front, la sueur et la poussière de la course explose sur ses papilles, il frissonne sous son goût._ You could be _**the one** _to make me feel something _._ _*_

 _Puis ses petits se laissent tomber contre lui l'un après l'autre, leurs cœurs battants dans un même rythme ; et tandis que la Mère veille sur ses enfants, la Meute ferme et ferme les yeux, une_ _seule_ _unité._ '

.*.

Derek avait essayé. En fait, il avait presque réussi, à ne pas se laisser submerger par Stiles. Le jeune humain avait suivi ses propres propos, il n'avait rien tenté... Mais rien n'avait changé entre eux. Rien. Ils continuaient de se rapprocher, ils continuaient de tourner l'un autour de l'autre, et Derek se sentait sombrer de plus en plus. Deux semaines depuis cette Pleine Lune où ils s'étaient enfin comportés comme une Meute pleine et une Meute saine, et ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble ; tout le temps, au moindre temps libre que ses Bêtas possédaient, ils le passaient dans la Tanière, avec Derek. _So if you're gonna_ **stay** _, then_ **stay** _. *_ Ils étaient à l'abri, c'était ce qu'il fallait cela dit, mais Derek se retrouvait trop près du jeune homme, et il sombrait de plus en plus.

Le jeune homme l'avait remarqué, bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, la manière dont ils dansaient l'un autour de l'autre, et si Derek fuyait le Loft, c'était pour garder un œil sur Gérard après tout, pour rien d'autre, vraiment. _But if you're gonna_ **go** _, make sure that_ **you hurt me** _just enough *_

Parce que peut-être que Derek voulait s'écarter, peut-être voulait-il laisser à Stiles la possibilité de passer à autre chose, mais quand on en venait au jeune humain, et qu'importe qu'il ressemble à son ancien amant, Derek perdait tous ses moyens et toute volonté.

Alors, quand ce soir-là, alors même qu'il faisait une ronde dans Beacon Hills pour vérifier les derniers mouvements de Gérard qu'il n'avait pas encore osé approcher, et qu'il reçut ce message de Stiles, lui indiquant une adresse, déclarant un " _911, ALERTE, WEREWOLF, SOS !_ ", il ne réfléchit pas et bondit.

Oui, il bondit et ne vit pas le piège arriver. Il n'y pensa pas un seul instant.

Et quand le cercle de sorbier se referma sur lui, tout ce qu'il put penser, fut qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, et qu'il allait perdre Stiles. _to_ **make me feel something** _.*_

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas dans cet entrepôt désaffecté, il ne l'avait jamais été, et Derek n'était qu'un vieillard aveugle et téméraire, qui faisait trop, et qui allait une nouvelle fois mourir, seul, piégé et oublié.

On l'avait eu.

.*.

 _* Peu importe si ça_ **fait mal** _. Je_ **paierai** _mon poids en_ **sang** _pour sentir mes nerfs_ **se réveiller** _. Alors_ **aime** _-moi maintenant ou_ **laisse-moi partir** _, laisse-moi ressentir ces hauts et ces bas avant que les portes vers_ **mon cœur** _ne se ferment. Que quelqu'un_ **me touche** _, tu pourrais être celui qui me fasse_ **ressentir quelque chose** _. Montre-moi que tu es_ **humain** _. Je n'aurais jamais pensé_ _manquer_ _ce_ **goût doux-amer** _, j'ai_ **bradé ces années** _et perdu mon sens du goût. Parce que_ **tous** _[mes]_ **amours** _finissent par_ **disparaitre** _et_ **[me] laissent seul** _dans le lit que [je me suis] fait. Et_ **toutes les couleurs** _qui se_ **délavent** _en gris ne laissent rien. Tu pourrais être_ **celui** _qui me fasse ressentir quelque chose. Alors si tu_ **restes** _, eh bien_ **reste** _. Mais si tu t'apprêtes à_ **partir** _, assure-toi de_ **me faire assez de mal** _pour me faire_ **ressentir quelque chose** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Sylvercedre :** Coucou :D

Oui, il y en a des chapitres, comme ça :) Des chapitres plus... simples je dirais ^^ A partir de ce moment-là, Scott va être mieux :D Oui, pas grand chose sur sa partenaire, mais ça va arriver ;)

Le cameo, c'est Cordelia Good-Fox, une sorcière de la nouvelle orléans dans la série American Horror story, saison 3 :3 Joué par Sarah Paulson, je l'aime bien èwé Elle est OOC, bien entendu, mais c'est plus marrant comme ça xD J'espère que cela t'a plus en tout cas !

 **Flo (39)** : Yeah ! Plein de cliff, huhuhu !

C'est pire que la merde xD

Ouiiii, Gerard est de retoooour, héhéhé. Je suis teeeellement méchante èwé

 **Flo (40)** : Tellement de choses. Trop de choses dans cette histoire.

Yep, Stiles n'est pas une création de Gerard, yahoo !

En effet, ce n'est pas _du tout_ une bonne idée que Gerard puisse marcher au soleil ;)

La pauvre Laura, je la torture, totalement. Je suis méchante.

Oui. Oui, un câlin Derek/Stiles. Ne sont-ils pas meugnon ?

Yeah, les druides sont dans la plaaaace ! Yeah ! Oui, ne t'en fait pas, ils vont avoir le temps ;)

La situation de Jackson est sur le fil, mais elle va s'arranger aussi :) Derek y mets tout son coeur, il les protègent ses petits.

Mais oui, petit premier Alpha, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes ! Scott a du mal avec Derek, alors il lui vent Danny xD

T'inquiète, la fin va arriver avant même que tu ne le réalises.

Cordelia, c'est une sorcière dans American Horror Story, saison 3 ^^ Elle est OOC, mais elle est là :D Pleiiin de bisooous !

 **Guest :** Bah, voyons, il ne faut pas pleurer :O *câlin*

* * *

 _Eeeeet je m'en vais !_

 _5h coincée dans un RER où il fait beaucoup trop chaud, un cliff qui ne va sûrement pas vous plaire, eh bien voilà, je m'en vais. Je vais me cacher. Plein de bisous._

 _La semaine prochaine ... COMMING SOON *se frappe* Bref, Derek revêt son statut d'Alpha des Alphas._

 _Et oui, j'adore la manière dont la meute se comporte dans ce chapitre. Je les aimes, tous._

 _Bon allez, je vous fais plein de bisous, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :*_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	42. MONSTER

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 **• ATTENTION. PRÉSENCE DE SANG, DE TRIPES, DU ANGST, TELLEMENT DE CHOSES.**

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi - Chapitre 4** **2** _**-**_

 **SKILLET - Monster**

Quand Derek sentit le cercle de sorbier se refermer autour de lui, il se figea, interdit. Fermant les yeux, le Premier Alpha se fustigea mentalement de s'être ainsi jeté dans la gueule du loup, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Et pourtant, il l'avait pressenti. Ne l'avait-il pas dit, qu'il ne devait pas baisser la garde par rapport à Stiles, hm ? Ne l'avait-il pas dit, que baisser sa garde pouvait être dangereux ? Mais noooon, Derek était plus intelligent que tout le monde, se contredisant lui-même et fonçait tête baissée...

Le Premier Alpha sentit un grondement ronfler dans sa poitrine quand un bruit au-dessus de sa tête attira son attention. Pire, quand il ouvrit son odorat pour essayer de déterminer qui avait osé tendre ce piège, il ne sentit rien. Pourquoi Gérard cacherait-il son odeur ? Après tout, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que Derek savait... ! Tremblant de colère et de rage, Derek sortit de sa poche son téléphone pour vérifier. Mais c'était bien le numéro de Stiles, personne n'avait changé le nom dans son portable et oui, oui, il connaissait le numéro du jeune homme par cœur, oui.

Derek ferma à demi les paupières et juste pour être sûr, appuyant fermement sur l'écran pour l'appeler. La sonnerie de Stiles lui vrilla les tympans, puis plus rien. La présence cachée descendit enfin, le téléphone du jeune humain en main et un rire incrédule, presque surpris, enfla dans le bâtiment abandonné.

\- Ça a marché... je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché !

Le Premier Alpha fronça les sourcils et sentit une pierre tomber dans son estomac quand la personne se dévoila enfin.

\- Alisson ?

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle Alisson qui se trouvait devant lui, oh non. Ça, c'était la Chasseuse qui se veut confirmée, en tout cas habillée comme tel, tout de noir et de tissus près du corps, des protections en cuir et métal sur les bras, son carquois dans le dos et son arc à portée de main. Dans l'une d'elles d'ailleurs, le téléphone de Stiles. La jeune femme, le regard brillant, observait Derek comme si elle n'y croyait pas, et c'était sûrement ça. Ça avait été très simple de le piéger, après tout.

Il ravala un grondement, les pièces du puzzle se mettant peu à peu en place. La jeune femme continua d'avancer, jusqu'à s'arrêter à deux mètres de lui, se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Je n'y crois pas... Ça a marché ! Quand il m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à utiliser Stiles pour te piéger, je ne l'ai pas cru, pourquoi je l'aurais cru ? Et pourtant, tu es là !

Son regard se fit fuyant alors qu'elle passait la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça allait être aussi simple, pourquoi voulait-il attendre ? Murmura-t-elle.

Derek sentir son cœur se serrer ses yeux brillèrent d'un rouge puissant.

\- Où est-il ? Questionna-t-il en un souffle.

Mais la jeune femme était trop heureuse de sa prise pour y faire attention justement. Le Premier Alpha laissa un grondement gonfler dans sa cage thoracique, dans sa gorge, faisant sursauter la gamine, qui porta enfin son regard sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui ?! Grogna-t-il en lui lançant son plus beau regard noir.

Elle grimaça en le fixant, comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet sur sa route. Une chasseuse dans toute sa splendeur. Pensait-elle l'impressionner ?

\- Je me fous de savoir où est Stiles maintenant, j'ai eu tout ce qu'il me fallait de lui : son téléphone. Pour qui me prends tu ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi, je ne tue pas les gens.

Derek sentit un rire amer gonfler En lui et il lui lança un regard torve.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourtant regarde-toi, parfaite représentante des Sanguinaires, petite idiote, cracha-t-il.

Son regard à elle se fit flamboyant et fit un pas vers lui mais rien de plus. Oui, elle essayait d'être menaçante.

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, ricana-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, s'enquit-il, les lèvres retroussées.

\- Moi ? Je fais enfin ce que mon lâche de père n'a pas eu le courage de faire !

Derek fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux, le puzzle n'ayant désormais plus aucun secret. Il releva la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

La gamine lâcha un bruit de gorge outré et Derek la regarda, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- Tu semblais être bien partie, et pourtant, te voilà juste là. C'est bien, tu prends le même tournant que ta très chère tante. Et tout comme elle, tu as dû avoir un sacré entraînement, non ?

Elle serra des dents et Derek croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Alors, comment Gérard s'est présenté cette fois-ci, hm ? Un ami de la famille, ou t'a-t-il joué le grand-père bienveillant, hein ?

\- Tu ne sais rien de ma famille ! Cria-t-elle, le regard brûlant.

Derek renifla avec dédain, la colère enflant et vibrant dans son torse.

\- Alors le grand-père, en déduit-il.

\- Ferme-la, sale monstre !

La gamine bouillonnait de rage, presque tremblante, le fusillant du regard.

\- Mon père est un lâche, de ne pas s'être occupé de toi. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais le faire, moi, je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu te sors du sorbier et que tu ne t'approches pas encore plus !

\- Tu es bloqué, tu ne peux pas bouger ! A quoi cela m'aurait servi d'utiliser mon arc ? Je voulais que tu voies qui allait te faire payer tes vices ! Et quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi, j'annihilerais toute ta meute.

Elle sourit douloureusement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'attaquer à ma famille, souffla-t-elle d'une voix ou transpirait la douleur. Je vais te le faire payer.

Derek serra les poings en la fixant.

\- Tu sais pourquoi Gérard voulait que tu attendes, avant de t'en prendre à moi, hm ? Il te savait encore hésitante, il savait que tu n'étais pas prête. Regarde-toi, tu as des scrupules à même penser à tuer quelqu'un, ricana-t-il.

Elle posa sur lui un regard blessé, mais Derek n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

\- Alors, devoir tuer six personnes ? Tu te sens les tripes de tous les chasser, les uns après les autres, de risquer ta vie ? parce que honnêtement je ne crois pas que parce que tu es une gamine, ils ne vont pas se défendre. Tu sais ce qu'il cherche à faire ? A raviver les braises d'une guerre commencée il y a 800 ans, sans même penser un seul instant aux répercutions que ça pourrait avoir sur le monde, sur l'Amérique et sur toi. Et toi, te voilà, à l'écouter ! Exactement comme ta tante et ta mère, et regarde comment elles ont terminé ! Cracha-t-il.

Il était à deux doigts d'exploser.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi en colère, ou très rarement du moins. Il était en colère contre lui bien entendu, en colère contre elle mais avant tout en colère contre Gérard.

 _The secret side of me I_ **never let you see** _*_

Gérard, qui malgré son coup de folie contre Stiles, qui avait failli se laisser submerger par la colère et la violence, qui aurait pu le tuer ! Cet enfoiré avait tout de même eu assez de lucidité pour décider d'utiliser le jeune homme. Bien sûr, il savait que Stiles était le point faible de Derek, et bien sûr que cet être détestable avait tout monté, tout mis en place. Le Premier Alpha se sentit être traversé par un frisson de dégoût. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, malgré toutes ces années, n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr que non, il continuait de jouer avec les humains, torturant leurs esprits et pervertissant encore leur âme pour donner ça... Juste là, devant lui. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment avait tourné Kate et comment Alisson était en train de tourner, elle-même.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Cria ladite gamine. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est tuer des gens, de véritables animaux !

La douleur sortait d'elle par vague, étouffant presque Derek. Les yeux brillants, il grogna.

\- Tu m'en veux pour quoi exactement, hein ? La Vengeance contre ta tante ? Si seulement tu avais écouté ton père...

\- Mon père ne sait rien ! Il avait arrêté la chasse, il a tourné le dos à sa famille, il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à sa fami-

Derek grogna furieusement, la faisant sursauter. Il détestait la manière dont Gérard avait détourné la situation, empoisonné son esprit pour mieux la manipuler.

\- Si seulement tu savais écouter ! Cracha-t-il. Sa conscience l'a rattrapé et il a voulu te protéger et t'éviter ce monde. Mais non, aha, c'est mieux d'écouter un homme que tu ne connais que depuis moins de six mois que l'homme qui t'a élevé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es plus intelligente que tout le monde, hein ?

Il ricana amèrement.

\- Tu sais qu'aime faire Gérard, habituellement ? Arracher les enfants à leurs parents à leurs douze ans pour les garder pendant quatre ans, les entraîner à parfaitement porter leurs noms, les Sanguinaires. Leur apprendre comment bien éviscérer, bien démembrer et prendre plaisir à se tacher de sang.

Il eut le plaisir de la voir frissonner de dégoût et le doute commença à s'insinuer en elle, au grand soulagement de Derek. Peut-être n'était-elle pas perdue, après tout. Mais Derek comprenait mieux toutes les discutions qu'il avait entendu de Stiles et Scott, comme quoi la jeune femme s'était écartée de lui et totalement renfermée sur elle-même. Ils avaient cru que c'était à cause de la disparition de Lydia, sa meilleure amie, et après à cause de la mort - du suicide pour tout le monde - de sa mère, mais non. Bien sûr que Gérard était derrière tout ça. Et Chris ? Le savait-il que le Seigneur Vampire était en ville et était en train de retourner l'esprit de sa fille pour remplacer Kate ? Hm ?

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu n'es qu'un menteur !

Elle prit une inspiration difficile, tentant visiblement de garder son calme. La gamine resserra sa prise autour de son arme, le regard douloureux et le visage déformé par la colère et la peine.

\- Maintenant, je vais venger ma tante et ma mère.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, elle ne le méritait pas.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure aigu, un couinement douloureux. _I keep it_ **caged** _*_ La colère enfla un peu plus en Derek, sa peau frissonnait, l'adrénaline entrant en résonance avec sa rage, l'éblouissant.

\- Oui... Bien sûr. Et Malia le méritait, c'est ça ? Elle méritait d'être chassée comme un animal, d'être acculée par ta si douce et si incroyable môman, hm ? Et d'être pendue à un arbre par les mains, puis être découpée en deux, toujours vivante à se sentir être éviscéré sous le regard si bienveillant de ses deux femmes si respectables, HEIN ?!

Son éclat de voix et son visage à demi transformé firent peur à la petite, qui fit un pas en arrière en brandissant un couteau devant elle, comme si ça allait la sauver, la protéger de sa colère.

\- Tais-toi ! Ne trouve pas d'excuse à son massacre !

Le rire nerveux qui secoua Derek résonna dans le bâtiment comme une mise à mort.

\- Oh, mais je ne cherche aucune excuse, petite. Le génocide de la Famille Fondatrice Hale, régente de l'Esprit Sain du Nouveau Monde a été vengé par le sang de la Coupable, et le jugement de ta mère, coupable de mise à mort sur une enfant de ton âge, avait été mis en suspend à la requête acceptable de son père.

Un sourire presque hystérique étira les lèvres de la gamine, qui prit son poignard à deux mains pour s'éviter de trembler.

\- Alors, tu le reconnais, hein ?! J'avais raison ! Cria-t-elle.

Ah. Gérard l'avait totalement chamboulées, retournée, la douleur la rendant presque aussi folle que feu sa tarée de tante ! _but I_ **can't** _control it. *_ La Bête ronfla dans sa poitrine, la soif de sang faisant battre ses tempes à une vitesse folle. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire mauvais.

\- Non, susurra-t-il.

Elle cligna des paupières, perdue.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Eh oui, petite fille. Tu t'es fait manipulée, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

Alisson serra des dents.

\- Tu mens, tu ne sais faire que ça ! Le soir ou tu m'as ramené chez moi,le lycée avec ton taré d'oncle, tu ne fais que ça ! Tu ne sais pas assumer tes fautes !

Derek fut de nouveau secoué d'un rire. Lui, il ne savait pas assumer ses fautes ? Et c'était Peter, qui était taré ? Ah ah, quelle ironie !

\- Oh, je ne pense pas, jeune fille. Vois-tu, Peter a tué Kate Argent, je l'ai achevé. J'ai tué un homme du nom de Antonia Lopez, responsable de la mort du tuteur de Laura, dont il voulait se rapprocher par le biais du deuil et s'expatrier aux États-Unis pour mettre main basse sur le territoire des Hales et sur les meutes du continent. J'ai pris un malin plaisir et édifiant à tuer le druide sombre, la Nuit Rouge, qui m'avait empoisonné. Et je ne l'ai tué qu'après trois jours de torture. Je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à tuer une goule qui avait le visage d'une fillette de huit ans. Crois-moi, gamine. J'ai plus de sang sur les mains que tu n'en auras jamais.

Il avait, après tout, quelques siècles d'avance sur elle.

\- Je n'ai ni regrets, ni remords. Et pourtant, il y a bien une mort que je n'ai pas causé, directement ou indirectement, et c'est bien celle de Victoria Argent, susurra-t-il.

\- Si ce n'est toi, c'est donc un de tes Bêtas ! Cracha la gamine.

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un conte à la Fable de la Fontaine, non plus.

\- Qu'importe, je t'aurais, et les autres te suivront peu après.

Elle refusait de l'écouter. Plus aucun bon sens n'allait lui servir maintenant, elle en était totalement imperméable. Et là, Derek en voulut à Christopher. Ne lui avait-il pas dit d'éduquer sa fille, de veiller sur elle, qu'elle ne devienne pas comme sa tante et sa mère ? Il voulait lui faire croire qu'il n'avait pas vu l'isolement de la jeune femme ? _So_ **stay away from me** _*_ Qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ses absences ? Parce que ne l'oublions pas, un entraînement de meute comme de chasseurs, ça prenait du temps, de l'énergie et vous savez quoi ? Ça laissait des marques, aussi. Et vous vouliez faire croire au Premier Alpha que personne n'avait rien vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

Gérard n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours ce pervers manipulateur.

D'ici combien de temps aura-t-il totalement soumit la gamine, la mettant gentiment à genoux devant lui, la bouche grande ouverte à attendre un seul mot, un seul geste de lui pour recevoir docilement sa correction ? C'était comme ça qu'avait terminé la première Chasseuse Argent, après tout. Mais rien qu'à penser à cette gamine - cet enfant ! - offerte ainsi en pâture, comme de la viande fraîche à ce monstre, la nausée retourna son ventre et grimpa dans sa gorge.

La Bête qu'il était voulait partir en chasse, parce que malgré toutes ses envies, et toutes ses menaces, la gamine devant lui n'était pas une chasseuse, c'était bien une enfant. Elle avait l'âge de Malia, l'âge de Stiles, l'âge de son 'pup' Isaac. Et Gérard jouait avec sa vie... La colère avait atteint une telle intensité qu'il avait presque du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il entendit à peine la gamine pester contre lui et sa soudaine visible apathie ainsi que contre son téléphone qui se mit à sonner. Il n'entendit pas véritablement mais comprit sans le vouloir qu'elle fût en ce moment même en train de s'énerver contre son père, qui essayait de savoir où elle était et qui venait tout juste de comprendre qui était en vile et ce qui était en train d'arriver à sa fille. Eh bien, il choisissait bien son moment, le petit papa gâteau. Est-ce qu'il allait toujours se réveiller au pire moment, celui-là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant, hm ? Rien de bien intelligent, Derek en était sûr.

Et le monde se figea.

Son côté bestial grattait sa peau, gémissant pour sortir alors que des deux côtés opposés du bâtiment, deux actions presque simultanées se déroulèrent.

Par là où il était arrivé, une voiture se garait et en sortit sa meute, sa meute au grand complet, humanité incluse ; et par là ou Alisson s'était tapie en l'attendant, et sûrement par là où elle était arrivée, deux autres présences se faisaient sentir. Sa meute avait ses arrières alors que son Ennemi arrivait.

Stiles, et le Seigneur Gérard étaient là, tous les deux.

Traversé par un frisson de lucidité, Derek allait se retourner pour hurler à ses Enfants de la lune de s'enfuir, de s'en aller loin et surtout de garder Stiles en sécurité. Mais il n'eut pas le temps. _the_ **beast** _is ugly *_ La petite porte à l'arrière du bâtiment s'ouvrit brutalement et il était là. Juste là. Après toutes ces années, Derek sentit sur lui le regard acéré et conquérant de celui qui l'avait élevé pour être sa docile petite chose. Son self-control disparu en un claquement de doigt, en un coup d'œil.

La Meute pénétra le bâtiment, et il ne vit rien.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le regard bleu glacé vampirique du Seigneur qui pourtant ne le regardait pas, comme si Derek ne le méritait même pas son attention, comme s'ils étaient de retour à la Citadelle et que le Forgeron avait toujours ses chaînes.

Laura le vit en premier et cria son nom en apercevant le Cercle de Sorbier. Mais les jeunes gens ne purent faire que quelques pas avant qu'ils ne soient tous arrêtés brutalement dans leur cheminement vers lui. Avant même qu'Alisson ne comprenne ce qui se passait et qui venait d'arriver, la femme que Derek avait vu accompagner Gérard repoussa ce dernier et avait lancé un sort, qui avait pour but d'enfermer ses Bêtas dans un autre cercle de sorbier. Une druide, sans aucun doute. Mais Derek n'en avait que faire, il n'avait aucun regard pour ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ça, c'était lui. Gerard.

La colère, la rage, enfla de plus belle en lui. Mais pas n'importe quelle colère, une colère qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis bien longtemps. _I feel_ **the rage** _and_ **I just can't hold it** _._ _*_ Son pouvoir, cette puissance qu'il avait si minutieusement gardée enchaînée, assoupie bien profondément en lui, explosa soudainement dans chaque fibres de son être. La soif de sang le submergea, les battements à ses tempes s'atténua et le Premier Alpha se redressa, reprenant enfin ce titre qu'il avait si fermement fuis depuis la découverte de son immortalité.

Il n'était plus ce Loup-garou à part, que la Mort refusait en sa demeure ; cet être solitaire qui allait là où le vent le guidait, ne s'enracinant que très peu, sauf exception. Non, là, dans ce minable et inutile Cercle de Sorbier se tenait le Premier, l'Alpha des Alphas, le Lycan Originel, son pouvoir brillant en lui pour ceux qui savaient Voir. Mais ce n'était le cas de personne dans cet entrepôt. Ni Scott et Isaac qui se démenaient contre la barrière de sorbier en criant son nom ; ni Stiles qui essayait de faire quelque chose, mais difficilement sans étincelle ; ni Laura et Peter, la première trop tétanisée par la situation, le second trop déphasé ; ni Gérard - surtout pas cet aveugle de Gérard - ni la gamine de Christopher.

Le premier reprochait amèrement, et oralement, à la seconde son manque d'intelligence. Son idiotie de s'être précipitée et l'incompétence de Christopher à " _mater sa descendance_ ".

Il lui reprochait, acerbe, de n'avoir rien d'une bonne chasseuse, qu'elle n'allait pouvoir lui servir que pour engendrer une nouvelle génération de chasseur dont il s'occuperait personnellement cette fois-ci.

Remonté par ses propos et exaspéré par les piaillements paniqués de ses Bêtas derrière lui, Derek gronda, son pouvoir décuplant ses capacités exponentiellement, faisant vibrer les pierres du bâtiment jusque dans ses fondations. Quelques vitres éclatèrent et le verre tomba au sol dans un cliquetis assourdissant.

\- Maintenant, vous vous taisez ! Cria le Premier Alpha vers ses Bêtas, et n'eut que faire qu'ainsi tourné vers eux, ses yeux brillant furieusement de ce Vert Libre soient visibles.

Ils se turent tous, même Stiles.

\- Ah oui, je te suis inutile ?! C'est ça, alors ?!

Le cri suraigu de la chasseuse en couche culotte perça les tympans de Derek qui se retourna vers elle.

\- Alisson, _NON !_ Cria le Seigneur Vampire en faisant un pas vers elle.

Trop tard.

La gamine, bouleversée par ces derniers mois, la mort de sa mère et le rejet de la seule personne qu'elle semblait estimer en ce moment, avait fait un pas en avant. **I feel it deep** _within *_ Derek entendit distinctement les cris de Laura et de Stiles, les deux plus puissants, alors que la jeune Alisson entrait dans le Cercle de Sorbier pour enfoncer dans son torse le large poignard qu'il avait vu à sa ceinture, ainsi que dans sa main à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. D'aussi près, les volutes de folies dans ses yeux avaient quelque chose de poétiques.

\- Ça, c'est pour ma mère et toutes les morts que tu as causé, lui cracha-t-elle au visage en tournant la lame, qui racla ses côtes et atteignit son cœur.

Aucun choc, aucune douleur ne déforma les traits de Derek, aucun juron ne passa ses lèvres. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas mal. Et contrairement aux fois précédentes, ça n'allait pas le tuer. Non, il était trop puissant en cet instant, bien trop puissant, trop submergé par son Pouvoir.

La Lune pouvait être décroissante, lui n'avait pas besoin de chant pour que son pouvoir croit ou ne décroit. Il était l'être le plus puissant de l'endroit, de la ville même. Un simple couteau ne pouvait pas le tuer, pas quand il était dans cet état. _it's just_ **beneath the skin** _. *_ Le choc, la surprise de la situation avait rendu le bâtiment totalement silencieux, si ce n'était pour les halètements de la jeune femme, qui tenait toujours fermement la lame contre lui, en lui.

Mais très vite, la réalisation de ce qu'elle venait de faire s'insinua en elle et elle écarquilla les yeux en voulant faire un pas en arrière. Mais Derek l'arrêta en agrippant fermement son poignet pour la rapprocher, enfonçant un peu plus la lame dans son torse, jusqu'à ce que la garde ne touche son sternum.

\- Oh non, très chère, susurra-t-il. Tu veux faire partie de la cour des grands, non ? Alors apprend, comme une chasseuse, à apprécier de voir la vie s'éteindre des yeux de tes victimes, lui ricana-t-il.

Elle gémit, de peur ou de douleur, qu'importe ; Derek resserra sa prise et tourna lentement la lame dans son torse. Ça chatouillait... Un petit peu, en quelque sorte. Elle se débattit.

\- Eh bien alors ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Railla-t-il d'une voix suave qui claqua dans le silence du building, vibrante de puissance. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur ? Oh, pauvre petite.

Il leva son autre main pour caresser sa joue. La petite tremblait maintenant. Brutalement, il attrapa sa nuque et la rapprocha de lui, que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, qu'elle voit bien son regard se charger de puissance, devenir vert brillant et ses dents devenir des crocs.

\- Dommage pour toi, lui susurra-t-il. C'est ça, de s'attaquer à bien plus puissant que soit.

Puis il la repoussa brutalement, l'envoyant voler contre un pylône, elle et son maudit couteau qui quitta son torse en un chuintement spongieux ; brisant en même temps le Cercle de Sorbier comme s'il n'était rien, ce qui était bien le cas pour lui. Le souffle de puissance qui s'échappa du cercle brisé en étonna sûrement plus d'un, et le silence retomba de nouveau sur le bâtiment. La rencontre entre la gamine et le poteau, où Derek l'avait envoyé, avait été violent, mais pas assez pour la tuer. Elle gémit de douleur contre le sol, bougeant un instant avant de s'évanouir, un peu de sang coulant de son front endommagé.

Derek, le Premier Alpha, entendit ... ressentit Scott gémir et faire un pas vers la jeune femme, qu'il devait toujours aimer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais fut arrêté par le Cercle de Sorbier. Derek ne réagit pas. Et si sa meute se mit à s'agiter dans son dos en clamant le nom de leur Alpha d'une voix paniquée, il ne leur accorda aucun regard, rien. Non, toute son attention était portée sur Gérard, qui lui accorda enfin un regard. _I must_ **confess** _that_ **I feel like a monster** _! *_ Il était temps, n'est-ce pas ? Le regard flamboyant, Derek fit un léger pas en avant, un pas tranquille, un pas calme. La druide pesta face à sa visible invulnérabilité quant à rendue évidente à cause du fait que la seule chose qu'elle devait connaître étant capable de neutraliser un Enfant de la Lune. Il esquissa un sourire, reprit bien vite par Gérard, ce grand sourire hypocrite que Derek avait de nombreuses fois vu sur ses lèvres huit cents ans plus tôt.

\- Derek. Mon cher petit Derek, te voilà enfin. Je pensais ne plus te voir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu m'évites ? S'enquit le Seigneur Vampire en faisant un pas vers lui.

Derek ne fit que sourire en s'avançant lui aussi.

\- Comme si je le pouvais. Tu es dans la ville de Brynja, après tout, susurra-t-il.

Gérard ne se débarrassa pas de son sourire, haussant simplement un sourcil. Il ne cessa pas d'avancer non plus, sans le quitter du regard, et Derek l'imita. Comme deux animaux sauvages prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, ils se tournaient autour, montrant leur dent en souriant.

\- Ah oui, Brynja... Cette petite pute de Viking, je m'en souviens... Alors, c'est elle, la prochaine sur la liste que tu vas nous engrosser, hm ? S'amusa le Seigneur Vampire avec une moue.

Laura haleta.

\- C'est de moi dont il parle, celui-là ? Gronda-t-elle, outrée.

Derek ne fit que lâcher un ricanement amer, bien douloureux et moqueur.

\- Mais regardez qui dit ça. Ce n'est pas plutôt toi, qui a l'habitude de prendre les enfants aux parents dès leur plus jeunes âge, histoire de bien les dresser, les manipuler et les amener entre tes draps ? Après tout, c'est ce que tu fais. C'est ce que tu as fait de Steinar, de Marie-Jeanne, de Kate, et ce que tu comptais faire d'Alisson, non ? Rétorqua le Premier Alpha.

\- Que veux-tu, ils sont si périssables, il faut vivre avec son temps.

\- Oui... C'est sûr que ça doit être dur de trouver de quoi se rassasier, maintenant que l'esclavagisme est aboli.

Gérard renifla dédaigneusement et tira les manches de sa veste de costard. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un clown triste, qui n'arrivait pas à se faire à ses nouveaux gadgets. Derek ricana.

\- Regarde-toi... Tu es pathétique.

Le Seigneur Vampire lui lança un regard acéré sans pour autant se défaire de son sourire, qui se fit tout de même plus menaçant. Un frisson grisant de pré-chasse remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

\- On dirait un prêtre dans un sex-shop, s'amusa-t-il. Tu exècres les humains et pourtant te voilà, affublé de leurs fripes. Où sont passés les "singes parlants", comme tu aimais à les appeler autrefois ?

Il ne laissa pas Gérard répondre, il s'en fichait comme de l'an 40.

\- Oh, je sais, ce ne sont que tes petites marionnettes, bon en repas, à utiliser puis à jeter... Et pourtant.

Il sourit d'un air supérieur.

\- Toute cette rage, tu ne peux t'empêcher de les envier, n'est-ce pas ?

Gérard perdit son sourire en un instant, et son regard se fit entre plus meurtrier.

\- Fais très attention à toi... Déclara-t-il d'une voix polaire.

\- Tu les envies, continua pourtant Derek. Parce que tu ne te souviens plus de ce que cela fait que d'être vivant. N'est-ce pas ironique... Le grand Gérard, jaloux de ses jouets, ricana le Premier Alpha.

Le regard du Seigneur Vampire devint de ce bleu acier et glacial, lumineux et prédateur, alors que ses canines poussaient et il feula.

\- Je crois que tu as oublié à qui tu parlais, esclave ! Cracha-t-il.

Derek se ramassa lentement sur lui-même, prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement, ses crocs poussèrent et son regard flamboya, sa puissance pulsant en lui comme la meilleure des drogues.

\- Et toi, tu n'as que trop fait de me sous-estimer, gronda-t-il. Je suis libre maintenant.

Gérard ricana, dédaigneux.

\- Oui, tu es libre, bien sûr, railla-t-il. Mais pour combien de temps encore, y as-tu déjà pensé ?

Derek haussa un sourcil surpris. Que croyais ce vieux croulant ? Qu'il avait la force nécessaire pour l'asservir une fois de plus ?

\- Tu n'as pas su me retenir la première fois, tu n'auras pas plus de succès maintenant, susurra-t-il.

\- Maintenant, c'est toi qui me sous-estime, mon cher, ricana le Seigneur Vampire.

Derek se permit de froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton esprit pervers est encore allé inventer, se murmura-t-il.

Mais de nouveau, dans le silence de l'entrepôt, sa voix claqua.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de me faire encore, hm ? N'aurais-tu pas remarqué ma fâcheuse tendance à être étonnamment résistant ?

\- Qui te dis que c'est toi, qui m'intéresse ? Attrapez-les et tuez-les, ordonna-t-il soudainement.

Le cou de Derek craqua quand il tourna précipitamment la tête vers sa meute. Trop focalisé sur Gérard, il avait totalement occulté la présence de la femme, de la Druide qui travaillait avec lui, ou du moins pour lui. Elle avait en effet profité de leur échange pour se rapprocher de ses Bêtas. L'air autour d'elle scintilla et elle s'élança, prête à obéir aux ordres, mais... Mais un Cercle de Sorbier la repoussa violemment.

Derek baissa les yeux. Il y avait deux cercles de sorbier bien distincts autour de ses petits.

\- Putain, je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché ! S'exclama l'humain, éberlué.

\- Bien joué, Stiles ! S'écria Isaac.

\- Derek ! Attention ! Hurla Laura.

Le Premier Alpha bondit sur le côté, évitant de peu Gérard qui s'était élancé. Le regard du Seigneur Vampire brillait de haine pure, ses crocs maintenant impossibles à ignorer.

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt. Toi et tes misérables petits cloportes !

\- Oh, monsieur est fâché ? Railla Derek en un grondement. Tu voulais quoi, apporter nos dépouilles à ton créateur pour te faire mousser ?

Un temps.

\- Ou juste la mienne, c'est ça ?

Il connaissait parfaitement le Seigneur Vampire face à lui. Et même si ce dernier n'était plus homme, même s'il ne vivait plus, son visage n'était pas si figé qu'il ne l'espérait.

\- Alors c'était ça ? Tout ça, envoyer Alisson sur moi n'était qu'une diversion.

\- Ne te crois pas plus important que tu ne l'es, misérable !

\- Et toi non plus. Tu crois vraiment que l'Originel voit en toi une réussite ? Tu n'es pour lui pas mieux que tous ceux que tu as transformé au fil des siècles. Tu n'es rien, cracha-t-il.

C'était du bluff. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, exactement ? Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, l'Originel. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Oh, et puis de toutes manières, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne faisait que provoquer le Vampire pour mieux le faire sortir de ses gongs.

\- Tu ne sais rien, feula ce dernier.

Oh oui, il était mûr à souhait.

\- Non, mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que c'était eux, ta véritable cible, affirma Derek, lui lui-même pas loin de l'implosion, montrant sa meute d'un geste du bras. Et ça, vois-tu, c'était trop. Tu es allé beaucoup trop loin cette fois-ci, Gérard.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hm ? La Pleine Lune est bien loin, la Citadelle est bien loin, et il n'y a plus aucun Lycan pour venir te sauver. Tu es tout seul, et tu ne fais pas le poids, se moqua le Vampire avec ses yeux lumineux, laissant peu à peu son contrôle lui échapper.

Derek feula et se ramassa sur lui-même, souriant.

\- Alors tu en sais encore moins sur nous, ou sur moi, que je ne le pensais jusque-là. N'es-tu pourtant pas le grand manitou des chasseurs ? Et pourtant, tu ne connais absolument rien sur tes proies ? Décevant, s'amusa Derek.

C'en fut apparemment trop pour le Vampire. Il bondit.

Le visage du Seigneur Vampire n'avait plus rien d'humainement acceptable et Derek eut beaucoup de mal à l'éviter cette fois-ci. La rage déformait ses traits, ainsi que sa bouche dont les crocs l'empêchaient désormais de la fermer. Ses yeux brûlaient de rage, de ce bleu si détestable, ou du moins que Derek avait appris à détester au fil des siècles. **I hate what I've become** _*_ Le Premier Alpha hurla vers lui, sa vision changeait pour s'habituer à la lumière et plus exactement aux mouvements brusques et saccadés du Vampire qui avait décidé de le submerger de ses attaques.

Derek fit un nouveau bond en arrière pour éviter un bras aux ongles acérés, mais il ne fut malheureusement pas assez rapide. Les griffes se plantèrent et déchirèrent son abdomen comme du beurre. Cette fois-ci, Derek ne put ignorer la douleur et grimaça en se mettant hors d'atteinte, les yeux lumineux et la rage aux bords des lèvres. La puissance le traversait toujours en quelques instants, il fut comme neuf, mais c'était toujours douloureux et surtout, surtout ! C'était une blessure infligée par Gérard. Et ça, ça avait le don de l'énerver. De le mettre dans une rage folle... !

Le Premier Alpha laissa cette amertume qui n'avait que trop macérée l'envahir et se jeta enfin à son tour dans la bataille. Le monde ne se résuma plus qu'alors au Vampire, au Seigneur Vampire si détesté, qui semblait n'attendre de lui que la passivité, au vu de sa surprise. Il repoussa violemment l'Alpha des Alphas, qui revint pourtant à la charge, réussissant à planter ses griffes dans le bras du monstre d'orgueil contre qui il se battait.

\- Que c'est mignon, j'ai énervé le toutou, ricana-t-il. Voyez cela ma chère ? Lâcha-t-il vers la Druide.

Derek n'y fit pas attention. Oh, ce n'était qu'une égratignure, qu'il lui avait fait. Après tout, même s'ils avaient découvert que la morsure d'un Loup-garou était mortelle pour un Vampire - qu'importe le statu du premier, Alpha, Bêta ou Oméga -, Derek n'était pas sûr que même son venin puissant ne fonctionne pour un Vampire transformé par l'Originel, et il ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger par cette unique idée comme seul espoir. _the_ **nightmare** _'s just_ **begun** _. *_ Pas cette unique échappatoire. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose s'il voulait définitivement se débarrasser de lui. Oh, ça allait peut-être déclencher une guerre entre le Conseil du Sang et ses Petits, mais comme il l'avait déjà dit, cette guerre ne s'était pas réellement terminée avec la chute de la Citadelle, non. Mais pour l'instant, il se fichait des possibles répercutions de son geste futur.

Parce que oui, il allait l'emporter, il n'y avait pas d'autres options, d'autre issues à cet affrontement.

Comme il l'avait prévu, son venin, même son venin d'Alpha des Alphas n'eut aucun effet sur sur le Seigneur Vampire, en attesta la profonde morsure que Derek avait réussi à lui infliger à l'épaule, quand malheureusement Gérard s'était accroché à son cou pour lui aussi le mordre profondément. Heureusement, le dernier affrontement qu'ils avaient eut - où Derek avait fait face au conseil en entier moins l'Originel - lui avait appris que, aussi puissant furent le venins, ils n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Sauf que la dernière fois, il était mort de septicémie, et qu'en cet instant, il n'eut que cette légère sensation de chaleur dans les veines avant qu'il ne revienne à la normal.

\- Tu crois pouvoir me faire quoi que ce soit ? _TOI_?! Ragea Gérard.

Derek renifla en remettant son épaule disloquée en place.

\- En attendant, ça ne nous mène à rien, cracha-t-il sur le sol.

Sa salive était pleine de sang. Cela dit, avec deux ou côtes cassées qui avaient perforées un poumon, le sang n'était pas une surprise.

En seulement quelques minutes, Derek avait ruiné la tenue ridicule du Vampire, l'ayant déchirée voire arrachée à plusieurs endroits, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas encore bien réussit à l'atteindre. Mais étonnamment, Derek était en meilleur état. Le sang, du moins les quelques projections sur le sol provenaient en grande partie du sang dont Gérard s'était sûrement nourri avant de venir.

Ça pouvait très bien être une idée, affaiblir Gérard par exsanguination et l'affamer ?

Mise à part la manière dont le Seigneur Vampire avait exécuté Stiles, il ne connaissait pas d'autres manières de tuer un Vampire de cette trempe, de cette puissance.

Le Premier Alpha gronda quand Gérard ricana alors qu'il se défaisait de la prise de Derek. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fanfaronnait ainsi, Derek dominait largement. D'ailleurs, ça cassait un peu le mythe. Derek l'avait-il surestimé toutes ces années ?

Derek repoussa Gérard, qui ricanait. Encore. Non mais sérieusement, à quoi jouait-il ? Il était en train de perdre du terrain et pourtant, il continuait de faire le fier, de faire le beau ? Mais alors que Derek se retrouvait au sol à cause d'un coup bien placé du Vampire, qui venait de lui déboîter la mâchoire, Derek comprit.

Alors même que le Seigneur Vampire monopolisait toute son attention, la Druide, qui travaillait pour lui, s'activait pour atteindre ses petits, pourtant protégés dans leur Cercle de Sorbier. Mais Deaton n'était pas là en personne, il ne pouvait s'adapter directement aux sorts qu'elle pouvait leur lancer. Et elle allait terminer par briser le Cercle et les avoir enfin.

Le Premier Alpha se sentit traverser d'une nouvelle vague de fureur qui le submergea et il Hurla de rage. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se redresser, Gérard se laissa tomber sur son dos, l'immobilisant au sol en plantant une main griffue dans le bas de son dos, agrippant son menton pour redresser sa tête, le forçant à observer la scène sans qu'il ne puisse bouger. Derek gémit de douleur, le Seigneur Vampire appuyant lourdement sur sa cage thoracique, coupant sa respiration.

\- Regarde, Derek, susurra le monstre au creux de son oreille. Regarde-les une dernière fois, mon doux et très cher petit esclave~ Regarde les, parce que je vais te les prendre.

Gérard ricana et pressa ses lèvres contre sa peau pour le lécher, fredonnant à son oreille. La douleur explosa dans le corps du Premier Alpha, en même temps que la nausée, alors que le Seigneur Vampire tournait sa main dans sa plaie, déchirant peau, muscle et brisant même quelques os. Immobilisé, Derek put que Hurler de nouveau et au-dessus de lui, Gérard rit un peu plus fort, follement amusé de sentir Derek essayer de se soustraire à sa torture afin d'aller protéger, voire même sauver ses petits. Mais Gérard continuait de resserrer sa prise sur Derek, empêchant le corps de ce dernier de se soigner. Il était totalement impuissant, et comme si aucuns jours n'étaient passé, il se retrouvait de nouveau dans la Citadelle, incapable de réagir pour sauver Stiles, parce qu'il était trop faible...

Un bruit de moteur arriva tout de même à percer la bulle de douleur et de colère, et il se figea. Le bruit se fit plus fort, il était le seul à l'entendre, et le rideau de fer du bâtiment explosa.

La diversion permit à Derek de lever la main pour attraper Gérard et le faire voler loin de lui, le temps qu'il se régénère. Le Premier Alpha gronda de douleur alors qu'il sentait peu à peu sa peau, ses muscles et même ses os se reformer. Puis un cri perçant lui arracha un frisson sans que cela ne lui soit douloureux et il releva la tête.

Sortie de la voiture, la jeune Lydia était à moitié en transe et c'était elle qui avait crié. Face à elle, la Druide se relevait, tremblante et aux aguets, apparemment sonnée. Et entre les deux femmes, fièrement dressé en rempart entre la Druide et Gérard, ainsi que la meute et la Fille de l'Eau, se trouvait Jackson. Jackson, sous sa forme la plus physiquement monstrueuse de Kanima. Sa queue fouettait lentement derrière lui, hypnotisante et dangereuse, mortelle. Ses yeux jaunes ne quittaient pas son ennemi du regard, monopolisant assez l'attention sur lui pour que Stiles brise leur Cercle de Sorbier, afin d'aller attraper la jeune femme et la mettre à l'abri, entre eux dans un nouveau Cercle de Sorbier, que Laura créa cette fois-ci. La jeune femme sembla enfin se réveiller quand Scott et Isaac la mirent entre eux tous, à l'abri, et Gérard cria.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Attrapez-les-moi ! S'énerva-t-il contre la Druide tétanisée.

Cette dernière fit deux pas en arrière, jetant un regard mauvais à Gérard.

\- Il n'a jamais été question non seulement de faire face à un Alpha assez puissant pour briser un Cercle de Sorbier, mais encore moins de devoir se battre contre un Kanima et une Banshee !

Derek écarquilla les yeux en se redressant. Une Banshee, mais c'était bien sûr ! La femme réussit à courir jusqu'à la porte par où ils étaient arrivés sans que Jackson ne lui saute dessus.

\- Cela ne faisait pas partit du contrat, j'en termine là !

\- Vous savez ce que vous risquez à partir !

\- Je prends le risque ! Rétorqua-t-elle en s'enfuyant enfin.

Le Premier Alpha se sentit traversé d'un rire presque hystérique.

\- Et voilà que tu es soudainement seul ! S'exclama Derek avec un rire nerveux.

Ce n'était apparemment pas la chose à dire, puisque Gérard reporta son attention sur lui avec une rage toute nouvelle.

\- Tu as été une épine dans mon pied pendant trop longtemps, esclave ! Cracha-t-il avec un grondement au fond de la gorge.

Derek sourit un peu plus, le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine.

\- Ah oui ? J'ai fait de mon mieux, ricana-t-il.

Le regard du Seigneur Vampire devint froid comme la glace, bien plus lumineux que précédemment, et son corps commença à changer.

\- Je vais enfin en finir avec toi, monstre, ronfla-t-il alors que la peau de son visage se déchirait.

Derek... Derek n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Jamais. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que les Vampires avaient eux aussi une autre forme que celle humaine et celle intermédiaire, où crocs et yeux n'avaient plus rien de naturels ? Jamais il n'avait, ne serait-ce qu'imaginé ce qui se trouvait devant lui, sûrement une forme que seule les transformés par l'Originel pouvaient arborer.

La peau de Gérard devint donc grise. Un gris cireux, un gris malade tel que le bitume des trottoirs de New-York. Son visage se déforma un peu plus, sa peau se déchira pour laisser les mâchoires s'agrandir, mâchoires affublées de crocs acérés d'où se dénotaient quatre canines proéminentes. Son nez perdit son cartilage, ne laissant que deux trous sur une peau marquée dont les pommettes saillantes auraient pu découper du verres. Ses mains s'agrandirent, appendices déformés pour supporter des griffes longues comme des rasoirs, et son dos. Son dos se courba si fort que Derek avait la désagréable impression de revoir les anciens Lycans, les quelques-uns qu'il avait vu se tenir sur deux pattes, comme Peter s'était tenu et comme lui-même s'était tenu un jour.

Espèce d'hypocrite.

Avec fourrure et sans cet aspect presque squameux que possédait le Vampire, Derek aurait pu croire faire face à un Lycan décharné, exactement comme lui avant qu'il ne prenne son statut d'Alpha des Alphas.

\- Et maintenant, tu la ramène moins, n'est-ce pas ?! Qui a peur maintenant ? Feula le Seigneur Vampire.

Derek se sentit traversé d'un frisson de plaisir, d'impatience, de soif de sang. _My secret side_ **I keep hid** _under_ **lock and key** _._ _*_

Avait-il oublié ?

Le temps avait-il rendu Gérard sénile, avait-il effacé les souvenirs plus honteux pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas de comment Derek avait pris d'assaut la Citadelle ?

Le Premier Alpha gronda. D'abord bassement, puis plus Gérard semblait se moquer de lui en déployant sa stature imposante - sûrement afin de lui faire peur -, plus Derek laissait ce grondement remonter le long de sa gorge.

Son rire caverneux résonna dans tout le bâtiment, dans sa gorge, dans son torse. _It's_ **hiding in the dark** _*_ Le Chant de la Lune hurlait à son oreille, son sang battait sourdement dans ses veines, et le tumulte des Tambours l'excitait. Ils étaient sur les Terres Anciennes, sur les Terres Amérindiennes, et la Nature amenait à lui les cris provenant des Transes des Chamans passés, présents et futurs. Il n'était pas seul dans ce combat, il avait le plus puissant des alliés, ou tout du moins pour veiller sur lui dans ce combat, et il était bien le seul à le réaliser. Peut-être que Père Nature désirait tout autant que Derek que Gerard continue ses ignominies. Derek avait son soutien incompréssible.

Alors sans peur aucune, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, le Premier Alpha laissa sa véritable puissance le submerger, l'engloutir et le noyer.

La Réalité se tordit autour de lui et sa Perception du monde changea, s'adapta, et son corps se tordit, se déchira dans une explosion de douleur salvatrice. Quelque part, sa conscience enregistra l'amour, la dévotion et le respect que ressentaient ses petits autour de lui, pour lui, alors qu'ils le voyaient se transformer – et quelque part en Espagne et en Lettonie, le grondement joyeux des descendants de ses Bêtas, de _tous_ ses petits, résonnèrent en lui comme la plus douce des mélodies.

Là où s'était précédemment tenue la forme transitionnelle d'un Alpha relativement puissant, se tenait désormais l'Alpha des Alphas. Toute son ossature s'était transformée pour permettre à ce Loup de deux mètres de se tenir sur ses deux pattes arrière. Son pelage, d'un noir abyssal, attirait tous les regards et si Derek le désirait, le moins averti pouvait même y perdre son âme. Sa queue touffue fouettait violemment ses jambes et ses oreilles fièrement dressées sur le haut de sa tête frissonnèrent de plaisir sous le feulement de chat contrarié du Seigneur Vampire. Mais que cet imprudent fasse attention, il n'avait pas n'importe qui face à lui. Et pourtant, rien dans le comportement hautain de celui-ci semblait prouver qu'il comprenait à qui – _**à quoi !**_ \- il faisait désormais face. Mais il avait tout de même perdu son son sourire fou, sûrement surprit par la forme que venait de prendre Derek.

Après tout, il n'avait réellement vu de lui que la forme la plus proche des Lycans, rachitique, et non pas cette masse imposante en bonne santé, toute en muscle et pouvoir, prêt à en découdre.

L'Alpha des Alphas braqua son regard vert lumineux sur le Vampire qui feula vers lui, et retroussa ses babines pour lui présenter ses crocs bien plus gros que ses malheureuses quenottes servant à percer légèrement la peau pour prélever du sang. _It's_ **teeth** _are_ **razor sharp** _. *_ Ses crocs, à lui, servaient à mordre, déchirer, arracher. Et c'était bien de cette manière dont il comptait s'en servir.

Gerard ne fit qu'un geste. Un seul. Il se ramassa sur lui-même.

C'était tout ce dont la Bête avait besoin, se sentir menacer par lui. Le Premier Alpha bondit, l'adrénaline traversant ses veines et gonflant ses muscles noueux et développés. À une vitesse bien trop élevée pour que l'œil humain le perçoive, le Loup percuta le Seigneur Vampire, qu'il dépassait désormais d'une tête, et referma vivement sa mâchoire sur la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. La Bête avait voulu lui mordre la gorge et peut-être même lui arracher la tête de ses épaules, mais Gerard avait voulu s'échapper et n'avait pas été assez rapide pour s'écarter assez. Cette blessure n'avait seulement rien de mortel, malheureusement.

Le cri suraigu de douleur que poussa le Seigneur Vampire blessa le Premier Alpha, qui relâcha promptement sa proie pour se reculer, ses oreilles plaquées contre son crâne. L'Alpha des Alphas hurla vers le monstre qui se redressait rapidement en faisant fi de sa blessure, qui ne saignait que peu. Quoi qu'en fait, un peu plus que la Bête ne l'aurait pensé, mais sûrement que la colère du Vampire était trop forte pour qu'il ressente autre chose que ce douloureux sentiment et qu'il fasse attention à autre chose que l'Alpha des Alphas, son ennemi de toujours, qui allait le mettre en pièce. _There's_ **no escape** _for me *_ Le Vampire feula, la gueule grande ouverte en signe de menace flagrante, d'avertissement distinct que le Premier Alpha ne prit pas en compte.

Rendu au plus bestial de leur être, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme les animaux qu'ils étaient et le Loup prit rapidement le dessus. Il avait non seulement la carrure, mais aussi la vitesse pour lui ; bien que leurs forces à tous deux soit à peu près égales, pour le moment en tout cas. Mais le Vampire savait lui aussi se battre, et le museau du Premier Alpha se retrouva lacéré et son œil crevé. Mais la Bête n'en avait pas terminé avec lui et alors que le Suceur de Sang se jetait sur lui, tous crocs sortis droit vers sa jugulaire, le Premier Alpha gronda et l'évitant en s'abaissant, il referma ses mâchoires en haut de l'appendice qui servait à Gérard de bras, et serra. Il serra de toutes ses forces, empêchant le Vampire de bouger en plantant ses griffes profondément dans son torse alors que le monstre se débattait comme un beau diable.

Le sang coagulé explosa dans sa bouche, et malgré le goût immonde que pouvait avoir ce genre de mets – trop vieux, hors d'un corps vivant depuis au moins deux jours -, l'Alpha des Alphas ne lâcha rien. Bien au contraire, il resserra encore sa prise et l'os craqua sous la pression. Au sang coagulé qui coulait dans les veines du Vampire s'ajouta les cendres de la moelle contenue dans les os du monstre momifié par le temps. _it wants_ **my soul** _*_ Et la Bête se mit à tirer. Le Vampire gigotait contre lui, lâchant ses bruits perçants pour essayer de le déconcentrer et de le faire lâcher prise, mais le Premier Alpha avait trop de rage en lui, il était bien trop décidé pour que quelque chose le détourne de son but.

La Bête gronda, et les chairs cédèrent comme du tissu trop vieux, trop élimé par le temps. Le Premier Alpha bougea alors vivement la tête et enfin – _enfin !_ – il arracha le bras du Vampire. Ce dernier se laissa glisser au sol en hurlant, gesticulant comme une mouche à qui on aurait arraché les ailes, couinant après son épaule sanguinolente, une mare sombre s'étalant autour de lui avec des caillots de sang sec. Au-dessus de lui, le Premier Alpha couvert de sang que Gerard avait osé voler à quelqu'un, recracha le bras sur le sol, qui tomba dans un bruit flasque. Grondant de dégoût, le Loup monstrueux et gigantesque retroussa ses babines, et le sang étranger forma une écume aux coins de sa gueule.

C'était assez immonde au palais, mais le Plaisir de son pouvoir, de son ascendance sur le Vampire le fit frissonner et grogner de plaisir. Le temps d'un court instant, la Bête ferma les yeux en levant sa gueule vers le ciel. _it wants_ **my heart** _. *_ La douceur des rayons de la Sainte Mère lui manquait, et aussi étrange et impromptu que cela puisse paraître, la Bête se sentit être submergée par une vague étouffante de tristesse. Le gémissement qui le secoua à ce moment-là n'avait plus rien d'une euphorie de puissance, ça non.

Mais alors même qu'il allait se perdre dans les méandres d'une tristesse désagréable, un cri empli de peur perça la bulle dans laquelle il venait de s'enfermer. L'Alpha des Alphas tourna le museau et une sueur froide traversa sa gigantesque stature. Le Seigneur Vampire, ce monstre qui l'avait poursuivi toute sa vie, avait profité de son moment d'égarement pour se redresser et s'éloigner discrètement de lui. Apparemment, puisqu'il ne pouvait visiblement pas prendre le dessus sur le Premier Alpha, il semblait s'être reporté sur des cibles qu'il pensait sûrement plus simple à atteindre, ou quelque chose comme ça : sa meute.

Ses petits.

Et le seul qui pouvait sortit des Cercles de Sorbiers, le seul qui semblait être prêt à se redresser pour se battre, Stiles bien évidemment.

C'était sur lui que Gerard se jetait, c'était lui que Gerard venait de prendre pour cible. Bien sûr que c'était lui que Gerard allait vouloir détruire en premier pour mieux atteindre l'Alpha des Alphas. Mais la Bête n'allait pas le laisser faire. Oh non, non. Gerard ne l'aura pas, pas une nouvelle fois, pas maintenant, plus jamais !

Le cri qu'il lâcha, qu'il Hurla fit tout trembler, jusqu'aux fondations du bâtiment, et il bondit. Son corps changea sans qu'il ne le réalise, sans que la Bête ne le sente et ne le comprenne, son corps changea de nouveau en un craquement extrêmement bruyant, qui résonna comme un tonnerre assourdissant. _Maybe it's_ **inside of me** _. *_ La Bête hurla, désormais en forme canidé pleine ayant perdu toute trace d'humanité, et percuta tellement violemment le Vampire qu'ils tombèrent aux pieds des Cercles de Sorbier, à plusieurs mètres de sa position initiale. L'état émotionnel du Loup avait atteint un tel paroxysme de douleur et de rage que son esprit se retrouva déchiré en deux. Il perdit toute trace de lucidité. Sa gueule acérée se referma sur une nuque. Ses griffes se plantèrent sur des membres. Une patte sur l'épaule non endommagée précédemment, dont les griffes pénétrèrent les chairs, les nerfs et les muscles, et brisèrent l'os.

Le Loup gronda et la nuque céda, se brisa dans un craquement lent, très lent. Ses mâchoires prirent goût du sang, de la cendre, et oh, de la cervelle. Le ronflement dans sa cage thoracique couvrit le gargouillement que le monstre produisit, et la Bête agita le museau. La tête se détacha, roula aux pieds de ses petits, et le Loup gronda. Sa patte déchira et arracha l'autre bras. Son appuie sur le corps, et son poids, cassèrent net la colonne vertébrale et les hanches. La Bête se redressa et planta ses griffes dans le corps mou sous lui pour le faire rouler et attraper une cheville pour arracher la jambe. Elle fut projetée à plusieurs mètres derrière lui. L'autre jambe fut réduite en charpie. Et avec un hurlement de rage, le Loup plongea le museau dans le torse du monstre sanguinolent, brisant côtes et sternum à l'aide de ses crocs, et quand son museau atteignit le cœur momifié, il n'eut aucun regret, aucun remord à le lui arracher. Il n'y avait plus de sang dans ses artères, parce que le sang était partout sur le sol, entres les tripes et les viscères. Et le Loup resta là, haletant au-dessus de ce corps démembré, cette éponge poussiéreuse entre les crocs qu'il recracha plus loin.

Le ciel au-dessus d'eux s'ouvrit dans un craquement violent pour déverser les trombes salvatrices de l'Eau, élément paisible mais néanmoins corrosif. Père Nature offrait ses Larmes de Guérison en signe de victoire, parce que ça y était enfin.

Enfin, le Loup avait gagné.

Enfin, la Bête s'était définitivement libérée de ses chaînes et s'était enfin vengé.

Il avait enfin assouvi cette vengeance qui n'avait que trop duré, que trop traîné en longueur.

Et dans le silence de la nuit seulement perturbé par l'orage et les pluies battantes, le Loup Monstrueux leva le museau et Hurla sa Victoire au ciel, forme pleine et puissante qui venait enfin assouvir le but ultime de toute sa vie.

.*.

 _* Ma face cachée, je ne_ **t'ai jamais laissé la voir** _, je la garde_ **enfermée** _mais je_ **ne peux pas** _la contrôler. Alors,_ **reste loin de moi** _, la_ **bête** _n'est pas belle. Je sens_ **la rage** _et_ **je ne peux pas la contenir** _._ **Je la ressens au fond de moi** _... juste_ **sous ma peau** _. Je dois_ **avouer** _que_ **je me sens comme un monstre** _!_ **Je déteste ce que je suis devenu** _, le_ **cauchemar** _ne fait que_ **commencer** _. Ma face cachée,_ **je la garde secrète** _, cachée sous les_ **verrous** _. Il se_ **cache dans le noir** _, ses_ **dents** _sont des_ **lames de rasoirs** _. Il n'y a_ **pas d'issue** _pour moi, elle veut_ **mon âme** _, elle veut_ **mon cœur** _. Ou alors c'est_ **au fond de moi** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Guest** : Merci :)

 **Flo** : J'avoue, j'avais même pas remarqué, pas vraiment en fait xD J'aime le chocolat chaud.

Ah mais Peter, il est totalement déphasé le pauvre. Bien déphasé, le pire arrive xD

Mais oui, sa situation s'est arrangée :3

Elle est trop cool, Cordelia \O/ Je l'aime.

Ils sont mignons, hein ? *^* Adorable, à se courir les uns après les autres.

... Nan. Du tout. Ce n'était pas Stiles... ^^'

Tu peux t'inquiéter... x)

 **Guest** **2** : ui, elle est là

* * *

 _Eeeeet voilà._

 _Le combat ! L'affrontement ! LE CLIMAX !_

 _... Enfin, non, même pas, il reste encore 13 chapitres xD Il y a encore de quoi faire ;) Tellement plus d'actions... huhuhu._

 _ALORS ?! Cet affrontement, hm ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? On m'a dit que Derek se débarrassait un peu trop facilement de Gerard. Mais je pense que la présence de Laura, de Peter et de Stiles l'a poussé dans ses retranchements, ne pouvant le laisser gagner cette fois-ci, alors il s'est totalement dépassé._

 _La semaine prochaine, la meute fait face aux retombées de ce face-à-face de titans._

 _Eeet voilà. Je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire, désolé. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plus !_

 _Bon allez, je vous fais plein de bisous, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :*_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	43. CRYSTAL BALL

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi - Chapitre** **43** _ **-**_

 **KEANE - Crystal Ball**

Laura frissonna et gémit alors que la puissance de son Alpha pulsait tout autour d'eux.

Comme les autres, elle avait assisté à ce combat de titans, incapable de réagir, soufflée. Derek s'était transformé... Comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Jamais. C'était bien plus que la forme pleine que Derek avait souvent pris pour courir à la pleine lune. Il était... Gigantesque. Un Loup magnifique avec une stature plus humaine qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. L'Hybride parfait, rien à voir avec eux, simples Loups-garous. Et cette puissance... ! La Fille de la Lune avait cru avoir déjà eu affaire à l'Alpha des Alphas, mais elle ne s'était jamais autant fourvoyée. Derek... Celui qui se faisait passer pour son petit frère, son Oncle Derek, n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec l'Alpha Originel. Derek était si présent autour d'eux, si vivant et si humain, si humble et respectueux, si fermement juste qu'ils en avaient presque tous oublié qui il était, ce qu'il était réellement.

Il était l'ancien Forgeron de la Citadelle du Sang, celui qui avait levé une armée avec seulement quelques mots, qui avait libéré les esclaves et qui était le père de toute une espèce. Il était le plus puissant d'entre tous, et cela avait tendance à leur échapper à tous.

Derek... Non, l'Alpha des Alpha, avait jusqu'alors été si concentré sur son combat qu'il n'avait même pas entendu tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Comme la fille de Christopher Argent se réveiller et regarder, horrifiée, le combat qui se déroulait face à elle sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un seul mouvement, trop tétanisée par la peur ; ainsi que le père de cette dernière arriver en voiture, ayant sûrement trouver la localisation de sa fille grâce à son téléphone. Lui aussi resta quelques instants interdit face à ce qui se déroulait dans le bâtiment avant de s'activer. Sûrement grâce à ce qui semblait être une faible étincelle, il brisa le Cercle de Sorbier qu'avait créé la Druide, mais aucun de la meute ne semblait vouloir faire un geste pour briser leur propre Cercle, ou même trouver en eux la force pour bouger.

Même si elle était une Fille de la Lune, Laura ne put retenir la nausée qui l'a pris à la gorge quand l'Alpha des Alphas arracha le bras du Vampire contre lequel il se battait. Mais quand Gérard sembla décider qu'il valait mieux se rétracter et se concentrer sur eux alors qu'une vague de tristesse tombait sur son Alpha, ce devint bien pire. L'Alpha Originel s'était de nouveau transformé pour bondir sur lui et le démembrer en un battement de paupière.

La jeune femme sentit Stiles haleter de dégoût à côté d'elle, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Non, parce qu'à cet instant, son Alpha Victorieux leva le museau vers le ciel pour hurler sa joie, et elle frissonna. Parce que sa puissance et sa joie la traversa et elle et Peter reprirent eux aussi son cri. Parce que Derek avait gagné, enfin ! Des années que cette vengeance traînait en longueur, tant d'années ! Et alors que Peter se mettait à rire, transporté par une vague d'euphorie, Laura se laissa glisser au sol, exténuée. **Who** _is the man I see ? *_ Elle n'avait pas combattu, rien, mais toute l'angoisse, la terreur de la situation retombait soudainement, la laissant vidée de toute son énergie.

Mais Derek ne cessa pas de hurler, et la jeune femme sentit en son sein un sentiment... une force qui n'était pas la sienne. Ou du moins, qu'elle ne possédait pas encore quelques instants plus tôt.

Laura écarquilla les yeux en relevant la tête vers son Alpha, qui n'était plus.

Le cri de victoire de Derek se transforma peu à peu en un cri de douleur, un cri de tristesse, la litanie de quelqu'un qui venait de tout perdre. Laura haleta.

La Fille de la Lune se précipita, mais fut arrêtée par leur Cercle de Sorbier qu'elle avait pourtant fait. Malheureusement, la peur la prenait trop à la gorge pour qu'elle soit pleinement consciente de ses gestes, de la situation dans sa globalité.

\- Derek ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le Loup gigantesque cessa de hurler dans un gémissement douloureux, baissant le museau vers le sol. Laura fixa la Bête en gémissant elle aussi, ses yeux se remplissant peu à peu de larmes.

\- Derek, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi, haleta-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

Mais le Loup ne fit aucun signe de reconnaissance et braqua plutôt son regard brillant sur la dépouille du Vampire. Cette dernière bougea, arrachant un sursaut commun à la meute, et la Bête qu'était devenu Derek gronda. Il s'avança et ouvrit sa large gueule pour la refermer violemment sur l'abdomen pourtant déjà bien abîmé. Les os craquèrent dans un bruit assourdissant et il entreprit de le réduire un peu plus en morceau. Laura se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, sentant l'angoisse et la peur l'enlacer un peu plus, jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Elle chercha de nouveau à s'approcher, mais leur damné Cercle de Sorbier l'en empêcha. La Fille de la Lune cria de frustration en frappant la barrière qui l'empêchait de passer avant que Scott ne l'arrête et que Stiles ne brise ladite barrière.

\- Laura, calme-toi. Hey, ça va, c'est terminé, lui déclara l'humain, mais la jeune femme ne lui accorda aucun regard.

Elle se concentra sur l'énorme Loup qui ne faisait pas mine de l'avoir entendu s'approcher.

\- Derek ? Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

La Bête se figea et une de ses oreilles frémi.

Lentement il leva sa large tête vers elle, son épais museau couvert de sang et les crocs luisants de ce sang coagulé. Laura frissonna quand son regard lumineux planté dans le sien vacilla.

\- Derek, s'il te plaît, plaida-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse. Ne fait pas ça, Derek, je ne suis pas prête !

La Bête ne la quitta pas du regard et se mit doucement à gémir, plaquant ses oreilles sur le haut de son crâne. Laura écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête de plus en plus fermement.

\- Non, non, Derek ! Arrête ! Gémit-elle, paniquée.

\- Laura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La voix soucieuse et inquiète de Stiles calma un peu la jeune femme, mais attira aussi l'attention du Loup sur lui. L'humain se figea alors que la Bête délaissait le corps du Vampire pour s'approcher lentement, très lentement de lui. Ça aurait pu être l'approche d'un prédateur, mais non. C'était l'approche légère d'une Bête sauvage clairement consciente que l'Humain pouvait être dangereux en un seul geste.

Le garçon le regarda s'approcher sans faire un seul mouvement, visiblement impressionné par sa stature, qui était au bas mot deux fois plus grosse que le Loup qu'il avait vu lors de la dernière Pleine Lune qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

La Bête s'approcha un peu plus de lui jusqu'à presser son museau contre son ventre, laissant des traînées de sang sur son t-shirt. Laura leva la main vers lui, voulant passer ses doigts dans l'encolure de son Alpha, mais celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et gronda, les yeux brillants. _Who_ **I'm supposed to be** _?*_ Elle frissonna et recula, et le Loup reposa son museau contre Stiles. Celui-ci garda ses mains au-dessus de la Bête, un peu interdit de ce qu'il devait faire désormais, avec cet énorme Loup pressé tout contre lui.

\- Laura... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Murmura-t-il furieusement.

La jeune femme ne quitta pas son Alpha du regard.

\- Derek... Derek, s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle.

Mais le Loup se pressa un peu plus contre l'humain et lâcha le gémissement le plus douloureux qui fut donné à Laura d'entendre. Elle grimaçant et Stiles eut le courage de glisser ses doigts dans les poils de la Bête.

\- Derek ? S'enquit doucement le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

L'humain n'avait pas peur, ça se sentait, il était juste surpris et émerveillé par la situation. Seulement Derek... Le Loup leva le museau vers lui pour presque presser sa gorge contre son torse en fermant ses grands yeux. Et alors que le jeune homme touchait doucement ses grosses oreilles, le Loup lâcha un nouveau bruit de gorge et sa masse rétrécit à vue d'œil, changeant une toute dernière fois. Stiles sursauta et en cœur, les Bêtas lâchèrent divers cris de douleur.

Laura se retrouva recroquevillée sur le sol, le cœur aux bords des lèvres, submergée par une puissance qu'elle aurait voulu ignorer un peu plus longtemps. Seulement, elle n'avait plus le choix, pas avec cette situation malheureusement. Tout son corps se trouvait affaibli, assommé, c'était si douloureux ! Mais elle trouva tout de même la force pour se redresser. Scott, Isaac et Peter s'étaient eux aussi retrouvés au sol, tout aussi assaillis de cette sensation de malaise qu'elle, et Stiles était désormais à genoux sur le béton, tenant tout contre lui la masse plus ordinaire d'un loup gris à la fourrure sombre comme une nuit sans lune.

Le Loup, Derek, avait posé son museau tout contre le cou de l'humain, ses grands yeux fermés, la tête sur l'épaule de Stiles comme s'il appréciait cette étreinte. Ce qui devait être le cas, sans aucun doute. Une dernière étreinte.

Laura déglutit difficilement et s'approcha, hésitante et tremblante. Elle sentait ses yeux la brûler, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant, jamais ! Elle se refusait d'y croire. Pas elle !

\- Derek ? Souffla-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Tu ne vas pas nous faire ça, hein ? On a encore besoin de toi, tu sais. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, je... Je ne suis pas encore prête ! Murmura-t-elle furieusement, tremblante et au bord de la crise de panique.

\- Laura ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec- commença Isaac, mais la jeune femme l'arrêta en levant la main vers lui.

Seulement, le loup bougea contre Stiles et rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. Ses yeux étaient redevenus bleu. Ce bleu si simple, ses yeux humains sous sa forme de loup plein, qui la regardait avec beaucoup d'émotion. Laura sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac quand en la regardant à son tour, Stiles écarquilla les yeux en murmurant un " _tes yeux..._ "

C'était trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme commença à secouer violemment la tête, refusant la réalité même si elle était inscrite devant elle. Le loup se détacha de l'humain et se rapprocha d'elle, silencieux et calme. _I_ **lost** _my heart *_ Quand il s'arrêta devant elle et qu'il lécha calmement et gentiment ses joues, presque tendrement, elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de pleurer. La Fille de la Lune le laissa donc faire quelques instants avant de se secouer et de s'essuyer fermement les joues. _I buried it_ **too deep** _under the iron sea.*_ Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre, non. Elle posa un regard douloureux sur le loup face à elle.

\- Je ne suis pas prête, tu le sais ça, non ? Hein ?

Le loup resta là, à la regarder. Elle renifla, un rire jaune au bout des lèvres.

\- Tu ne comprends rien à ce que je raconte, hein ! Ricana-t-elle douloureusement.

Elle leva la main et la fourragea dans l'encolure de la bête.

\- Alors ça fini comme ça, hein ? Tu me laisses toute ta merde à nettoyer ? Je vais te le faire payer, tu le sais, s'amusa-t-elle.

Le loup s'approcha doucement et lécha son menton avant de l'escalader et de mordiller sa nuque. Puis avant de lui laisser le temps de réagir et de comprendre, sautait déjà loin d'eux.

\- Derek ! Appela Stiles.

Mais le loup désormais sauvage avait déjà disparu dans la nuit, et le cri d'adieu qu'il lâcha dans la nuit se mêla aux trombes d'eaux.

 _Oh_ **crystal ball ***

.

\- Laura ?

La voix de Stiles, si triste et douloureuse, si perdue, força la Fille de la Lune à se reprendre.

Après un ultime regard vers là où avait disparu son Alpha, l'homme qui avait tant prit soin d'elle ces dernières années, Laura se redressa, prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner un peu de courage, essayant de ne pas faire attention à l'odeur du sang qui était omniprésente. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle entendait - sentait ! - l'esprit perdu de Derek qui pleurait sous les quelques rayons de la Sainte Mère. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et se frotta le visage.

\- Laura... Continua Stiles. Est-ce que Derek...

\- Derek est parti, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle réussit à contrôler pour qu'elle ne tremble pas.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Isaac.

La jeune femme respira tranquillement pour contrôler les battements de son cœur encore erratiques et se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Il avait... Derek avait une vieille affaire inachevée avec Gérard. Une très... Très... Très vieille affaire. Et je pense que comme il est sorti victorieux de cette histoire, il...

Elle soupira, se passant une main dans ses cheveux, encore surprise et chamboulée de ce qui venait de se dérouler.

\- Il n'a plus aucune raison de rester. Il en a terminé, c'est... C'est tout.

Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle.

\- Et maintenant, c'est à moi de m'occuper de tout ça, grimaça-t-elle en voyant un bout de bras de Gérard, redevenu physiquement homme, bouger.

Ça allait sûrement lui prendre toute la nuit.

\- Mais... Tu sais quand est-ce qu'il va revenir ! S'inquiéta l'humain.

Laura n'osa le regarder.

\- Honnêtement... Je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir, conclut-elle d'une voix sombre.

\- Comment... Comment a-t-il fait pour se transformer en loup ? En véritable loup ?!

Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas parler. **save us** _all._ _*_ Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Chris, qui observait la situation auprès de sa fille qui, saignant toujours du crâne, semblait être très sonnée.

\- Toi... Tout est de ta faute !

Si Scott n'avait pas réagi aussi vite, sans doute que Isaac tué la chasseuse sans un cillement de paupière, qui eut le bon ton d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

Au vu du regard douloureux sur le visage de Scott, Laura n'était pas sûre que c'était vraiment pour protéger la gamine, qu'il était intervenu. Plus pour protéger Isaac d'un coup de folie qui pouvait lui compter gros, et il avait bien fait. Christopher bougea pour mettre sa fille derrière lui et leva son arme pour les menacer avec.

Avant que Laura ne puisse réagir, le Kanima bondit - elle avait totalement oublié leur présence, à lui et Lydia. Le lézard mortel se redressa, menaçant, entre les chasseurs et la Meute au grand complet, ou presque. Laura sentit son lien de meute avec lui briller, enfler, grossir, se stabilisant. Jackson faisait parti des leurs.

Elle s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule couverte d'écaille, lui envoyant une vague de calme.

\- Ça va, Jackson, lui dit-elle calmement. Tu n'as pas à le prendre ainsi, il ne va rien nous faire.

Le Kanima siffla en la regardant, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son Maître.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, continua Laura. Lydia est avec nous, sous notre protection , elle est en sécurité. On la protège. Tu l'as bien gardé sauve, tu nous as bien gardé saufs. C'est bien.

Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers le Chasseur, se forçant à garder son calme.

\- Et toi... Comment oses-tu ?! Cracha-t-elle.

Le Chasseur garda une prise ferme sur son arme, mais fit un pas en arrière.

Bien.

\- Je-

\- Tais-toi ! Hurla-t-elle. Je ne veux entendre aucune de tes excuses ! Derek ne t'avait demandés qu'une seule chose, veiller à ce que ta fille ne finisse pas aussi meurtrière que ta femme et ta sœur ! Et ce soir, elle a essayé de terminer ce qu'avait commencé sa tante !

\- Ce connard le méritait ! Cracha la gamine qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

Le cœur de Laura se serra dans sa poitrine alors que Stiles, Scott et Isaac grondaient tous trois, et que Jackson sifflait.

\- Alison, tais-toi ! Cria son père, flairant le danger.

\- Mais-

\- Non, maintenant tu te tais ! Tu as agi inconsciemment ce soir !

\- Grand-père-

\- Quoi ? Non, on ne parle pas de Gérard, là !

\- Il a tué maman !

\- Oui, exactement, ricana méchamment Laura.

Alison lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Tu vois ? Même eux le reconnaissent !

Christopher fronça les sourcils et regarda la meute.

\- Mais Derek m'avait pourtant assuré...

\- Ce n'est qu'un menteur et grand père a raison, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Cria la gamine, et Isaac gronda.

Laura secoua lentement la tête en souriant méchamment.

\- Oh, Derek, non. Mais Gérard...

Le Chasseur jeta un regard à la dépouille dispersée du Vampire et soupira.

\- Oui... Je vois... Quoi de mieux pour le forcer à revenir chasser...

\- Et ta gamine a été sa parfaite petite marionnette bien formée ! Cracha Laura en fusillant ladite gamine du regard.

Christopher baissa son arme mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

\- Écoutez... Elle a été abusée, ce n'est pas son grand-père et je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Laura sentit un grondement enfler dans sa poitrine alors qu'Alisson reprenait son père, ne comprenant visiblement pas sa réaction et restant campée sur ses positions. _Tell me_ **life is beautiful** _. *_

\- Oh non, ce n'est définitivement plus de ton ressort, gronda-t-elle.

Elle eut le plaisir de voir une pointe de peur traverser le regard du chasseur.

\- Mais... enfin, personne n'a été blessé, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Commença-t-il à plaider.

\- Une enfant ? Une enfant ?! Une enfant tout de même assez grande pour poignarder un homme, un Alpha innocent, dans le cœur sans ciller un seul instant ! Cracha Laura.

Christopher écarquilla les yeux et fixa sa fille.

\- Tu... Tu as fait quoi ?!

La fillette déglutit, perdant de sa superbe.

\- Je...

\- Alors une enfant, peut-être, continua Laura. Mais il est temps de devenir adulte et de faire face aux conséquences de ses actes ! Alors, j'en référerais aux deux autres Familles Fondatrices pour décider de ce que l'on va faire d'elle.

Elle se laissa submergée par sa toute nouvelle puissance et ses yeux brillèrent de ce même rouge qu'avait arboré sa mère, Peter et Derek. Maintenant, c'était elle, l'Alpha Hale, et elle ne décevrait pas la confiance que Derek avait mis en elle en délaissant le pouvoir de sa famille.

\- Je ne laisserai pas une Sanguinaire près des miens de nouveau, et on ne vivra pas un second massacre, gronda-t-elle, ses yeux d'Alpha flamboyants et ses crocs frôlant ses lèvres. Vous avez vraiment de la chance que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça ce soir, cracha-t-elle, puis elle laissa un sourire mauvais éclairer son visage. Ça vous laisse un léger sursis, assez pour que tu expliques clairement à ta fille qui est réellement l'enfoiré qui s'est fait passé pour son bienveillant grand-père, enfin si tu le sais toi-même...

Elle les observa un moment tous les deux et se transforma en un clignement de paupières.

\- Maintenant, disparaissez ! Hurla-t-elle.

La gamine sursauta et son père la poussa en arrière pour qu'elle quitte le bâtiment, lui ordonnant de l'attendre dans la voiture le temps qu'il s'occupe de Gérard. Laura leva une main griffue vers lui.

\- Ne pense même pas à récupérer sa dépouille ! Je ne te laisserais pas le faire revenir ! Pas après que Derek ait mis tant de sang et d'effort pour le défaire ! Vociféra-t-elle.

\- Mais... Le Conseil du Sang... Commença le chasseur.

\- Le Conseil du Sang va vous tomber dessus et vous exterminer comme la vermine que vous êtes ! Cracha une voix étouffée.

Laura sentit la colère enfler en elle alors que la Meute dont il était désormais l'Alpha sursauta de surprise. La démarche ferme, Laura parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la provenance de la voix et attrapa les quelques cheveux qui traînaient sur le vieux cailloux de Gérard pour le soulever à sa hauteur.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a sonné, vieux décrépit ? Cracha-t-elle à la tête parlante du Vampire.

La Meute lâcha un souffle commun de surprise et jeune Lydia, sortie de sa transe, déglutit difficilement.

\- Est-ce que ... Cette tête parle réellement sans être rattachée à des poumons et aux cordes vocales pendantes lui permettant normalement de parler ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix faussement calme.

\- La magie qui tient en vie les Vampires est mystérieuse et puissante. Ce connard n'a pas besoin d'être plein et opérationnel pour être un véritable poison, cracha Laura.

Elle entendit vaguement les nerfs de la fille chasseuse lâcher, la laissant sanglotante et déclarant qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

\- Lâche-moi, misérable vermine !

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de commander qui que ce soit, ni de faire ton malin, Gérard, ricana méchamment Laura.

\- Je suis le Seigneur Gérard, Grand inquisiteur de la Cour Royal du Sang, je-

\- Tu n'es plus rien désormais ! Qu'une tête vaguement coupée parlante digne d'une médiocre décoration d'Halloween.

Laura lâcha brutalement la tête, énervée, et l'appendice tomba dans un bruit spongieux. Gérard lâcha un cri de douleur et la Fille de la Lune sautilla sur place pour se débarrasser violemment d'une de ses chaussures ainsi que de sa chaussette. _Mirror,_ **mirror** _on the wall *_ Avec un sourire victorieux et un peu malsain, elle enfonça violemment de vêtement dans la bouche et la gorge du Vampire.

\- Tiens, enfoiré. Bouffe-moi ça, étouffe-toi avec et ferme-la, gronda-t-elle, victorieuse.

Le Vampire se retrouva en effet incapable d'articuler et encore moins de passer de l'air dans sa bouche, offrant à la nouvelle Alpha une quiétude toute bienvenue. Laura soupira de soulagement et les chasseurs en profitèrent pour fuir.

La jeune femme se frotta une nouvelle fois la tête et décida de s'occuper en dernier des restes du Vampire. Sauf qu'en se tournant vers sa Meute, son regard attira son attention et elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Peter ! Lâche-moi ça tout de suite ! C'est dégoûtant !

En effet, son oncle avait apparemment profité de l'accalmie entre sa meute et les Chasseurs pour se désintéresser de l'action et s'approcher du tronc de Gérard. Il jouait apparemment depuis un moment avec les viscères et les entrailles désagrégées par le temps. Peter leva vers lui un regard émerveillé et enfantin.

\- Mais c'est tout chaud et c'est marrant ! Clama-t-il avec presque innocence.

La désormais Alpha se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

\- Sûrement, Peter. Mais s'il se plaît, c'est vraiment dégoûtant.

Un gémissement de douleur détourna son attention. Jackson semblait se battre contre quelque chose et Lydia, inquiète, murmurait doucement en caressant son épaule.

\- Bon, mais pas longtemps. Et à la maison, tu te douches ! Concéda Laura à son oncle ravi avant de s'approcher à grand pas du couple, si on en croyait les dires de sa meute. Hey, déclara-t-elle en s'accroupissant à côté de la jeune femme et face au Kanima. Lydia, c'est ça ?

La rousse tourna la tête vers elle, le regard soucieux, et hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Moi, c'est Laura, enchantée. Un Druide était supposé venir te voir et t'expliquer certaines choses, est-ce que cela a-t-il été fait ?

La jeune femme déglutit, gardant superbement son calme et hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- Cet après-midi, répondit-elle.

\- Bien. Et pour le Kanima, qu'est-ce que tu sais, exactement ? Demanda-t-elle alors que ce dernier gémissait de plus belle.

\- Je... C'est Jackson, commença la jeune femme - la Banshee. Il... Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais rien, il veille sur moi, dit-elle d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Laura acquiesça.

\- Pour faire court, un Kanima naît d'une anomalie dans la morsure d'un Loup-garou. Quand la personne qui s'est fait mordre fait face à un dilemme profond dans sa vie qu'il n'a pas réussi à résoudre, une peur profondément enfouie et ancrée qui le paralyse. Au lieu du confort d'une Meute, le Kanima cherche quelqu'un pour le guider, un maître. Et avec beaucoup de chance, il avait déjà un lien fort avec toi et tu étais en Transe, pas loin de lui, alors il s'est lié à toi, en effet pour te garder en sécurité, te protéger dans cet état plus... Fragile, plus vulnérable.

Lydia cligna des paupières.

\- Je... Je suis son maître ?

Laura hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais une petite idée du dilemme qui le paralyse ? S'enquit l'Alpha.

Lydia ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se mettre à réfléchir sérieusement.

\- Ça fait un peu plus d'un an qu'il est comme ça, sur les nerfs, c'est sans doute lié... Euh...

Son regard s'illumina.

\- Il ne croit pas en lui !

Dans le dos de Laura, Stiles gloussa.

\- Lui ? Jackass "je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde" Witthmore n'a pas confiance en lui ?

Lydia lui envoya un regard mauvais.

\- C'est sérieux, d'accord ? Il n'a pas confiance en sa place dans sa famille. Ses parents ont toujours été des plus attentionnés, il n'a jamais manqué de rien, mais ils travaillent tous les deux beaucoup. Il y a quelques années, il m'a confié qu'il avait quelques fois l'impression que des parents ne l'avaient adopté que pour la galerie.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'a jamais voulu en reparler après ça.

Laura s'humidifia les lèvres en posant sa main sur la nuque du Kanima, qui gémit et se pressa contre elle et sa touche bienvenue.

\- Ça ne me parait pas bien fort, mais qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens, après tout.

\- Oui, sûrement ; mais enfin, qu'après toutes ces années à ne pas réussir à avoir d'enfant, le fait que sa mère a enfin mené une grossesse tardive à terme et que sa petite sœur soit née il y a quelques mois, cet été, ça n'a pas dû aider son problème de confiance, déclara la Banshee avec un regard entendu.

Laura haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah. Oui, ça change la donne. C'est déjà plus concret, en effet.

L'Alpha réfléchit un instant puis plongea son regard rouge dans celui reptilien du Kanima.

\- Hey, Jackson. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, tu sais. Tes parents te cherchent partout depuis longtemps déjà, la police n'a pas abandonné les recherches. Ils s'inquiètent beaucoup.

Le Kanima gémit et fronça les sourcils - en quelque sorte. Laura sourit.

\- Si tu ne rentres pas à la maison, qui va protéger ta petite sœur, hein ? Et puis, tu n'as pas besoin d'être seul avec Lydia, tu sais, dit-elle d'une voix douce. On est là, nous. Nous sommes ta meute, tu nous as tous protégé tout à l'heure, à moi de te protéger maintenant, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête alors que Stiles déclarait que oui, ils n'allaient nulle part s'il avait besoin d'eux et qu'ils lui apprendraient à avoir confiance en lui sans rabaisser constamment les autres. _lines ever more_ **unclear** _. *_

\- Laisses moi veiller sur toi comme un Alpha, d'accord ? Continua la Fille de la Lune. Tu n'es pas inutile, juste un peu perdu et effrayé.

Ses paroles semblèrent soulager d'une certaine manière le Kanima, qui gémit en se pressant fermement contre Lydia avant de se taire. Quand les écailles de sa peau commencèrent à se fondre pour disparaître, Laura comprit que le Kanima était en train de se battre contre lui-même, tiraillé entre son Maître et son appartenance toute nouvelle mais néanmoins solide à la Meute.

Il fallut moins de cinq minutes pour que le Kanima ne disparaisse, ne laissant à sa place qu'un jeune homme haletant, le regard trouble et fuyant, mais définitivement le regard d'un Bêta. Laura sourit doucement en pressant délicatement sa nuque.

\- Hey, bon retour parmi nous, Jackson. Enchantée, s'amusa-t-elle gentiment.

La jeune Lydia lâcha un sanglot sec de soulagement et sauta au cou du jeune homme. Un jeune homme très nu, cela dit, et Stiles ne perdit pas son temps pour le relever. Si Lydia lui lança un regard peu amène, l'ancien Kanima rit doucement, encore un peu chamboulé.

\- Est-ce que j'étais vraiment... S'enquit-il d'une voix rauque, douloureuse pour ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis longtemps.

\- Comme un grand lézard vert capable d'immobiliser quelqu'un avec un simple coup de queue dans la nuque ? Eh ouais, vieux. Bienvenu dans le monde merveilleux du fantastique où Loups-garous et Vampires se font apparemment une guerre sans merci.

Laura ricana alors que le Louveteau, secoué, acceptait les vêtements de rechange que Stiles gardait toujours dans sa jeep depuis qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec la Meute, sans un mot. Lydia l'aida à s'habiller, soucieuse de son bien-être, et même Isaac et Scott l'aidèrent à se lever pour s'éloigner du lieu de l'affrontement, qu'il reprenne un peu de force sur une caisse qui traînait un peu plus loin. **Not sure** _I'm even here. *_

Laura devait être celle qui allait lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois et surtout, sa nouvelle condition après avoir été un Kanima pendant si longtemps, mais il devait d'abord reprendre pied avec la réalité, et puis Isaac, Scott et même Lydia décidèrent d'aider et de s'occuper de leur camarade le temps que Laura s'occupe du reste. Les explications pouvaient attendre après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Alors l'Alpha se pencha sur ce qui semblait visiblement être le plus gros du problème : la dépouille de Gérard.

Gerard, qui semblait vouloir toujours cracher sur les descendants du Forgeron de la Citadelle, mais incapable de le faire avec la chaussette de Laura dans la bouche.

Quel dommage.

Oui, vraiment.

La nouvelle Alpha s'approcha de son oncle et réussit à le convaincre de laisser tranquille les tripes du Vampire et d'aller se nettoyer avec les bouteilles d'eau rangées dans la voiture.

\- Laura ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Stiles, qui se triturait les mains.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire... Pour Derek ? S'enquit-il.

Laura soupira.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, Stiles. Il est parti et...

Sa gorge se serra.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir. Pas... Après tout ça.

Elle fusilla Gerard du regard.

\- Ce qu'il a vécu avec et à cause de cet enfoiré l'a détruit, et il porte cette douleur avec lui depuis bien trop longtemps. Je pense que sa Vengeance était pratiquement la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie, alors maintenant qu'il n'a même plus ça...

Elle se secoua.

\- Ce... Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça.

Ni même d'y penser. Si elle le faisait, elle allait sûrement fondre en sanglot, et n'avait pas le temps pour cela. **The more** _I look *_ Pas maintenant. Plus tard, se promit-elle.

\- Mais... Commença le jeune homme.

\- Stiles ! Stop, arrête !

Le cœur de Laura battait douloureusement dans sa gorge.

\- D... Désolé. C'est juste... Je ne veux pas en parler, d'accord ? Juste... oublie.

Stiles garda le silence un moment et, douloureusement, s'enquit tout de même.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre eux... ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, aussi misérable que Laura se sentait.

La Fille de la Lune renifla, se refusant de céder aux larmes.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter cette histoire...

Elle se racla la gorge pour chasser les larmes.

\- Peux-tu... Aller dans la camaro ? Dans le coffre, il y a des sacs... Tu peux me les ramener ? C'est pour transporter cet enfoiré, demanda-t-elle en concentrant toute son attention sur le Vampire.

Elle sentit Stiles la fixer un moment avant d'accéder à sa requête. Pendant qu'il était parti faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, l'Alpha commença à rassembler les parties que Derek avait déchiré du tronc de Gérard. Il fallait qu'ils laissent le moins de traces possible, mais surtout que le Vampire ne soit à aucun moment à la lumière de la Lune. Laura n'était pas sûre qu'ils survivent si Gérard réussissait à revenir. _the more I think that I'm starting to_ **disappear** _. *_ Alors même sans se concerter avec Dobrej et Felipe, elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

Quand Stiles revint avec les sacs de courses réutilisables en plastique épais qu'elle lui avait demandé de ramener - de vieux sacs qui dataient des quelques années passées à quelques kilomètres de Barcelone - Laura avait rassemblé la dépouille du Vampire, laissant tout de même la tête à l'écart.

\- Tiens...

Malgré son dégoût visible, Stiles l'aida à mettre les bouts dans les différents sacs, bientôt aidé par un Scott silencieux. Isaac resta auprès de son nouveau frère de Meute et Lydia, le Louveteau reprenant pied assez rapidement au vu de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Quand les deux jambes, le bras et le tronc furent emballés, Laura prit un malin plaisir à enfourner la tête parlante de Gérard dans un sac rêche qui ne pouvait être que désagréable. Puis, après avoir balancé le tout dans le coffre de sa voiture - de la voiture de Derek - elle poussa la tête dans la boîte à gant étriquée pour ne pas entendre ses jérémiades marmonnées.

Quand elle retourna dans le bâtiment, elle trouva Jackson amorphe avachi contre Lydia, respirant ses cheveux ; un Isaac tout aussi amorphe entre Scott et Peter qui veillaient sur lui, et Stiles... Stiles, lui, restait les bras ballants face à la seule flaque de sang qui appartenait à Derek. Il semblait encore plus abattu que se sentait Laura, et le cœur de la Fille de la Lune se serra. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Ça va aller, Stiles. Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre, Laura... Murmura l'humain.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-elle en frottant doucement son dos.

Elle se détacha de lui et sans lui lâcher la main, elle le tira à sa suite et se rapprocha des autres Bêtas.

\- Allez, les enfants, dit-elle doucement en attirant l'attention de tous sur elle. Rentrons à la maison, voulez-vous ?

Ils la regardèrent et Scott hocha la tête. Il se leva pour prendre à son tour Stiles contre lui et Laura en profita pour s'accroupir face à Jackson.

\- Tu vas rester à la maison ce soir, et on parlera demain, d'accord ?

Le gamin la regarda, l'œil un peu vitreux et hocha la tête. L'Alpha déclara que Lydia devrait peut-être elle aussi rester avec eux et qu'elle devait au moins envoyer un message pour que ses parents ne s'inquiètent pas. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les voitures, Stiles attrapa son poignet.

\- Laura ? Est-ce que... Je peux rester, moi aussi ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. J'ai... Je ne peux pas rester seul, pas ce soir...

Laura sourit un peu tristement et le serra contre elle, embrassant sa tempe. Il ressemblait à un petit chiot perdu, et ça lui brisait le cœur.

\- Bien-sûr, petit. Toi et Scott êtes les bienvenus à la Tanière, tu le sais.

Si Stiles lâcha un sanglot, personne ne le releva. Parce qu'il avait le droit, parce que Scott, Isaac et même Peter n'ignoraient pas que Derek venait de lui briser le cœur en disparaissant.

.*.

Arrivés au Loft, et sans se concerter, Peter, Scott et Isaac entreprirent de rassembler tous les matelas de l'habitation pour transformer le salon en un sol de matelas où très vite, Laura poussa Lydia, Jackson et Isaac à s'allonger où ils s'endormirent aussi sec. Elle envoya Peter se laver - il avait encore du sang sur lui - et déclara à Scott et Stiles de se faire quelque chose à manger ou dormir directement, mais surtout de faire comme chez eux, parce que c'était un peu le cas. _Oh_ **crystal ball** _, hear_ **my song** _. *_ Puis elle les laissa pour aller s'occuper de Gerard.

Après avoir récupéré une grosse boîte en plastique dans le débarras, qu'elle remplit de diverses chutes de tissus, elle retourna à la voiture et sortit la tête de la boîte à gant, qu'elle fusilla du regard.

\- Ne crois pas que c'est un quelconque arrangement de confort, c'est juste pour isoler et éviter de t'entendre. Lui cracha-t-elle avant de l'enfourner dans la boîte en plastique.

La nuit cacha son méfait, c'est-à-dire vider son coffre des bouts de cadavre dans des sacs heureusement étanches, qu'elle remonta sur le palier du loft. Quand elle rouvrit la porte, le plus silencieusement possible, elle trouva tous les Bêtas allongés dans le grand lit de fortune, serrés les uns contre les autres, dans une ambiance tamisée. Laura aurait aimé les rejoindre, mais elle avait encore beaucoup à faire.

Sans un mot et avec le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger leur repos bien mérité, elle traîna les sacs dans les escaliers et délaissa la boite contenant la tête derrière quand elle ouvrit la petite trappe qui menait au toit de l'immeuble. De là, personne ne pouvait les voir, et c'était ce que voulait Laura, c'était parfait pour ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle laissa le corps à cet endroit et y balança aussi la boîte, là même où elle avait caché Derek quelques mois auparavant.

Derek...

La jeune Alpha, soudainement submergée par une vague de tristesse, s'arrêta dans l'escalier en colimaçon le temps de reprendre son souffle. La souffrance émotionnelle était vraiment la pire pour elle.

Silencieuse, elle reprit difficilement son périple jusqu'à arriver dans le salon. Là, elle prit un paquet de chips, une bouteille ainsi qu'un verre et enfin l'ordinateur de Derek qui traînait avant de de nouveau laisser les petits à leur sommeil après une si longue nuit.

Sans hésiter, cette nuit était la seconde pire après s'être retrouvée enfermée dans le manoir en flamme, à sentir les siens mourir les uns après les autres.

Déprimée, elle remonta sur le toit, vérifiant que Gérard n'avait pas fait de bêtises. Mais il n'avait été effleuré par la lumière de la lune à aucun moment, alors il était toujours en morceaux, vociférant dans sa boîte sans faire trop de bruit.

Laura s'installa donc contre une des bouches d'aérations tournée vers le ciel, le dos calé contre le béton. L'ordinateur face à elle, elle se permit enfin de se servir un grand verre de bourbon à l'extrait d'aconit. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'oublier ce soir, et rien de mieux que l'engourdissement de l'alcool pour ce faire. L'appel vidéo qu'elle avait mis en route s'ouvrit enfin et sur l'écran apparus Dobrej et Felipe, le premier un peu essoufflé. Laura regarda l'heure : 3:45 du matin. _I'm_ **fading** _out *_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait : longue nuit. Apparemment, elle les avait dérangés à table, puisqu'il était respectivement presque 14h en Letonie et presque 13h en Espagne. Elle soupira, découragée.

" - _Niña ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ " s'enquit Felipe.

\- Vous avez senti, tout à l'heure ?

Dobrej hocha la tête.

" - _Oncle Derek a relâché pleinement sa puissance, il s'est totalement transformé, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- C'était incroyable, je n'avais jamais_ _senti_ _une telle puissance auparavant, et encore. On est de l'autre côté de la planète_ ", commenta Felipe.

Laura acquiesça et vida son verre d'une traite, grimaçant.

\- Il... S'est passé quelque chose, soupira-t-elle douloureusement.

Le regard des deux autres Alphas se firent grave.

" - _Raconte-nous_ ", ordonna Dobrej.

Et ce qu'elle fit. Qu'un peu avant minuit, alors que la Meute, moins Derek regardait un film, que Laura avait reçu un message alarmant du téléphone soit disant perdu de Stiles. Qu'inquiets de ne pas pouvoir contacter Derek, ils étaient tous allé à l'adresse, même s'ils avaient pressentit que c'était mauvais. Qu'ils avaient eu raison, que ça avait été un piège de la fille Argent. Qu'elle avait attiré Derek dans un bâtiment vide et excentré pour l'exécuter. Que le Seigneur Gérard était arrivé et qu'un combat de titans s'en était suivi.

La Victoire de Derek, bien sûr. Et sa régression au stade animal. Sa ... Fuite et le nouveau statut de Laura.

Les yeux rouges clignotants, la nouvelle Alpha retenait difficilement ses larmes.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

" _\- Laura, Darling, ne_ _pleure_ _pas. Respire un grand coup, tu sais que tu n'es pas toute seule, on est là nous,_ la consola Felipe.

- _Il a raison, respire ma puce. Ça va aller... Oncle Derek sait s'en sortir seul, tu le connais._ "

\- Oui, oui. Bien sûr, je sais, mais...

Elle renifla.

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait partir comme ça, sans rien dire...

" _\- Écoute, je regarde les vols pour ce soir et je pars le plus tôt possible en soirée, d'accord ?_ " déclara Dobrej, soucieux.

Laura secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non. Non, ne délaisse pas ta meute pour moi, pas comme ça. Ça va, je... Je vais m'en sortir, ne t'en fait pas. Merci quand même, sourit-elle un peu tristement.

Elle se resservit un verre.

\- J'avais... Juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un, les petits étaient tous épuisés, je les ai tous couché. Merci d'avoir répondu.

" - _C'est normal, niña. Pardon, Alpha Hale,_ " sourit Felipe.

Elle rit un peu, amère.

\- Ouais... C'est vrai...

" _\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire du suceur de sang ?_ " s'enquit Dobrej.

La jeune Alpha fixa la boîte et les différents sacs et son regard brilla méchamment.

\- Oh oui. Ne t'en fait pas, je sais parfaitement ce que je vais faire, susurra-t-elle.

.

Ils discutèrent encore une heure pour Dobrej avant qu'il ne doive malheureusement partir, et après un total de deux heures trente de discussion, Felipe la laissa à son tour, et Laura se retrouva seule avec ses pensées.

La demie Lune était en train de se coucher et le noir opaque de la nuit se diluait peu à peu, même si le ciel était encore plein d'étoiles. **everything** _I know is_ **wrong** _*_ Elle leva le nez vers ces dernières quelques minutes. Elle n'avait pas dormi, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle se reposerait plus tard après tout, elle aurait le temps à ce moment-là.

Se gorgeant d'un peu de courage liquide, elle se redressa et tituba. Après tout, elle avait presque terminé la bouteille, il ne lui restait qu'une gorgée et l'alcool engourdissait agréablement ses sens. Avec des gestes minutieux et contrôlés, la jeune Alpha fit rouler un énorme bidon de métal qui traînait là depuis des siècles au vu de toute la rouille qui avait commencé à le ronger, mais il était tout simplement parfait.

Sans aucune délicatesse cette fois-ci, elle souleva les sacs et laissa brutalement tomber les bouts du corps de Gérard dedans. Prise d'une soudaine envie - sûrement l'alcool - elle redescendit et partie fouiller dans les affaires de celui qui avait été son Alpha pendant un moment pour trouver un ultime paquet de cigarette. _so put me where_ **I belong** _.*_ Il n'en restait que cinq, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus.

En tant que Loups-garous, ils n'avaient pas besoin de fumer et d'ailleurs, c'était très mauvais pour la santé, mais la sensation exacerbée des poumons se désagrégeant sous la fumée pour ensuite se régénérer avec quelque chose de surréaliste, un effet que Laura voulait ressentir ce soir - ce matin. Et puis, avec la nuit qu'elle avait passée, un peu qu'elle avait besoin de quelque choses et puis elle était grande, elle était une Alpha désormais, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Sans faire attention au salon du loft à l'étage du dessous, elle remonta rapidement sur le toit et, sans un mot, sortit la tête étouffée du Vampire de la boîte pour le caler dans l'ancien pigeonnier. Oh, il cherchait bien à vociférer, mais il en était toujours incapable à cause de la chaussette dans sa gorge. Quel dommage. Il était obligé de rester là, à regarder ce bidon où reposaient ses bouts de corps sans pouvoir intervenir.

La jeune femme retourna s'asseoir à sa place précédente et alluma une première cigarette, regardant pendant un temps les volutes de fumées faire des arabesques dans le petit matin.

.

\- Laura ?

La Fille de la Lune sursauta en laissant tomber le briquet qui venait de lui servir d'allumer sa troisième cigarette et tourna la tête. _I_ **don't know** _where I am. *_ Trop prise dans sa contemplation des fumées, elle n'avait pas entendu Stiles grimper jusqu'à elle. Il se rapprocha en se frottant les bras.

\- Tu as passé toute la nuit ici ? Il fait froid tout de même, constata-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et retira le pull de Derek qu'elle avait pris en même temps que les cigarettes pour le lui donner, l'invitant en même temps à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dormir, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais toi ? Je t'ai réveillé en descendant ? S'inquiéta-t-elle d'elle d'avoir fait trop de bruit.

Il soupira en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle, le nez enfoncé dans le tissu du pull gorgé de l'odeur de Derek. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

\- Tu parles. Comme si j'avais réussi à me reposer, soupira-t-il d'une voix un peu faible.

Elle soupira à son tour, expirant la fumée de ses poumons.

\- Oui, tu m'étonne...

La Fille de la Lune bougea pour presser son nez contre sa tempe, les deux transpirant la douleur.

\- Je crois que les félicitations sont d'usage pour ton nouveau statut d'Alpha, non ?

 **And I don't really care.** _*_

Le rire de Laura fut amer et douloureux.

\- J'aurais préféré que non, mais bon...

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs de l'aube n'apparaissent. _I look myself in_ **the eye** _*_

\- Que le spectacle commence, railla-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Stiles.

\- Tu vas voir.

Et en effet. _there's_ **no one** _there. *_ Le ciel se dilua un peu plus, se teintant de jolies couleurs et le soleil perça à l'horizon. Un premier rayon toucha le bidon et le corps de Gérard s'embrasa comme un feu de paille. _I fall upon_ **the earth** _*_ Stiles sursauta.

\- Wahou !

\- Eh oui. Les Vampires de la vraie vie brûlent au soleil, eux... C'est ce que Derek aurait voulu.

Elle tourna son regard vers la tête de Gérard, bien à l'abri du soleil, qui avait écarquillé les yeux devant le spectacle. _I call upon_ **the air** _._ _*_

\- Qu'il constate sans conteste sa déchéance, qu'il a irrémédiablement perdu, cracha-t-elle, amère.

L'humain garda le silence mais leva tout de même la main pour presser son épaule et alors même que par sa simple présence, il lui transmettait tout son soutien et son amour, la nouvelle Alpha de leur petite meute put enfin de pleurer sa perte en de gros sanglots douloureux. _I'm_ **fading out** _*_

Parce que c'était la fin, c'était définitivement fini. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, rideau ; et dans la vie de Laura venait de se creuser un nouveau gouffre, qui ne pourra jamais être comblé.

 _Everything I know is_ **wrong** _.*_

.*.

 **Qui** _est l'homme que je vois ? Qui_ **suis-je censé être** _? J'ai_ **perdu** _mon cœur, je l'ai enterré_ **trop profond** _sous la mer déchaînée. Oh,_ **boule de cristal** _,_ **sauve-nous** _tous._ _Dis-moi_ _que_ **la vie est belle** _. Miroir, mon beau_ **miroir** _, les lignes sont bien_ **troubles** _._ **Je ne suis même pas sûr** _d'être là._ **Plus** _je regarde, plus j'ai cette sensation que je commence à_ **disparaître** _. Oh_ **boule de cristal** _,_ **entend ma voix** _. Je_ **m'efface** _doucement,_ **tout** _ce que je sais est_ **faux** _, alors mène-moi où_ **je devrais appartenir** _. Je_ **ne sais pas** _où je suis,_ **et ça ne m'importe pas vraiment** _. Je me regarde dans_ **les yeux** _, il n'y a plus_ **personne** _. Je tombe sur_ **la terre** _, je tombe dans_ **les airs** _, mais tout ce que j'ai, c'est le même_ **vieux regard vide** _. Je_ **disparais** _, tout ce que je sais est_ **faux** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Mikawaii-chan:** Bah mort... Comme tu as pu le constater, non, pas vraiment. Mais il est totalement impuissant désormais.

Ouais, la druide n'a aucune race ni aucune loyauté xD J'iame beaucoup aussi Lydia et Jackson.

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus en tout cas !

Plein de bisous !

 **Flo** : Non, ce n'était pas Stiles ^^' Et oui, pleiiiin de revenants.

Un peu comme dans la série en fait. Pendant qu'elle s'entraîne, elle s'éloigne de la meute. De toute manière, je n'ai même pas chercher à le faire, mais il se trouve que cette "pauvre" Alisson n'est pas très sympathique dans cette histoire. Derek est assez badass dans ce chapitre, je le reconnais 8D

Nan mais Stiles est un petit génie, il ne faut pas l'oublier ! Héhéhéhé ;)

Ah... la réaction de la meute... Ils sont un peu submerger, je crois.

Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus :D

Ouais, encore treize chapitres ! Enfin... Douze maintenant. :D Plein de bisooous !

* * *

 _Eeeeet je m'en vais._

 _Encore._

 _Ouais, je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas super joyeux non plus. Je suis désolé. En vrai, non 8D *un peu sadique*_

 _Alors oui, je sais, un loup n'est normalement pas vraiment capable de tordre son cou comme ça, comme il le fait en se collant ainsi à Stiles, maiiiis je fais ce que je veux, et lui aussi, c'est l'Alpha des Alphas. Bim._

 _Alooooors. Alors._

 _Je suis désolé, mais je pense que je ne vais pas poster la semaine prochaine. Une petite semaine de vacances, histoire de récupérer mon retard dans les reviews premièrement, et aussi parce que MiniBN m'avait bien dit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir corriger pendant un petit temps en août, et je n'ai pas réussit à lui envoyer assez de chapitres en avances._

 _Alors voilà, je profite de cette fin pour faire une pause. Ne me haïssez pas, mais croyez moi, c'est plutôt bien amené. Parce que pour le chapitre 44, on change complètement le point de vue de l'histoire - comme pour ce chapitre, toute l'histoire sauf quelques petits passages sont du point de vue de Derek - eh bien, ce sera la même chose pour le chapitre suivant. On va alterné entre dix points de vue différents._

 _Et du temps passe. Beaucoup._

 _Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus en tout cas._

 _N'oubliez pas de boire aussi ! Il fait beaucoup trop chaud. Beaucoup trop._

 _Je vous aime !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	44. HURRICANE

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi - Chapitre** **4** **4 -**

 **30 SECONDS TO MARS - Hurricane**

Derek était parti. Juste comme ça. Alors qu'à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, Scott aurait tout donné pour le faire disparaître de sa vie, il le regrettait aujourd'hui. **No matter** _how many times that you told me you wanted_ **to leave** _. *_ C'était un sentiment plus qu'étrange, de voir Laura se conduire comme l'Alpha, ça oui. Oh, il n'avait rien redire quant à sa façon de fonctionner. Enfin...

Il le reconnaissait sans mal, Scott n'était pas le plus informé des us et coutumes des Alphas, même des Loups-garous en général. Mais elle était bien, vraiment ! Elle au moins, savait ce qu'elle faisait, heureusement que ce n'était pas lui qui était devenu l'Alpha !

Derek lui avait dit, et Stiles l'avait confirmé que... son Loup, du moins sa partie animale, avait tout pour devenir un bon Alpha. Mais après avoir vu tout ce que Derek avait eu à gérer, et ce que faisait sa sœur désormais, le jeune Louveteau savait qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait. Pas encore tout du moins. Peut-être un jour, oui, mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment.

Le lendemain de la disparition de Derek, ils étaient tous restés chez eux, au loft. Certes, ils avaient tous eu différents cours, enfin normalement, et peu en fin d'après-midi. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que sa mère et le Shérif avaient tous deux accepté qu'ils passent la soirée chez Isaac, malgré le fait qu'ils soient en semaine.

Laura avait fini par les réveiller ce matin-là avec une bonne odeur de petit déjeuner, qu'elle avait préparé minutieusement secondée par Stiles. Tous deux avaient eu l'air dépités, tristes, défaits. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Puis ils s'étaient tous affalés dans le salon, sur les matelas pour regarder différents films alors que la nouvelle Alpha se reposait après avoir apparemment veillé toute la nuit.

Enfin, elle avait calmement expliqué l'entière situation à Jackson et Lydia, les deux derniers arrivés dans toute cette gigantesque histoire. Elle les avait brillamment gérés, Scott n'aurait jamais la patience ni le courage d'être aussi calme et clair. Désormais, Laura était leur Alpha à tous, malgré le statut particulier d'ajout provisoire de Lydia dû à son lien avec l'ancien Kanima.

Au final, aucun d'eux n'étaient allé en cours ce jour-là, préférant rester les uns contre les autres à regarder la télévision, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien tous présents.

.

Scott soupira en fermant son casier et en resserrant les sangles de son sac sur son dos. Il se retourna pour prendre la direction de la cafétéria, où il allait déjeuner avec Isaac, Stiles et Lydia.

Mais sur le chemin se trouvait Alisson.

La jeune femme le vit et se figea. Scott perdit malheureusement le contrôle le temps d'un instant et il sentit ses yeux flasher de doré. La chasseuse fut la seule à le voir et sursauta, se détournant rapidement pour pouvoir s'enfuir loin de lui.

Déjà deux semaines qu'ils étaient revenus, deux semaines que Scott devait faire face tous les jours à celle dans qui il avait eu assez confiance pour commencer à lui donner son cœur, et qui l'avait fâcheusement trahi. _No matter_ **how many** _breaths that you took,_ **you still couldn't breathe** _. *_ Scott soupira de plus belle. Il avait énormément de mal à comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Comment elle en était arrivée à haïr tant quelqu'un qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer ! Pourquoi ?

Certes... Scott ne connaissait pas la douleur de perdre quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre cette douleur, et heureusement pour lui. Mais elle avait tout de même tenté de tuer Derek !

Laura leur avait expliqué que Derek avait toujours eu beaucoup de puissance et qu'il ne l'avait que rarement utilisé à son plein potentiel, et que ce n'était que grâce à la colère et à l'adrénaline qu'il avait sécrété qu'il avait pu survivre au couteau très près de son cœur. Mais que c'était un événement très rare, et surtout qu'il avait eu beaucoup, beaucoup de chance. Oui, Derek avait été chanceux, mais si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Alisson l'aurait tué, purement et simplement, juste comme ça.

Peut-être avait-elle été manipulé par Gerard, un Vampire apparemment psychotique qui en voulait au Hale depuis des génération, mais tout de même : Elle était capable de tuer. Par vengeance, certes, mais... C'était trop pour Scott. D'accord, Peter et Derek avaient tué Kate, mais Derek avait eu raison : Elle avait enfermé toute une famille dans une maison pour y mettre le feu, juste parce qu'ils étaient différents, jusque parce que ce qu'ils étaient ne lui plaisait pas. Un peu comme le Ku Klux Klan, et ça donnait envie de vomir à Scott. Kate avait tué des enfants...

.

Le Louveteau se secoua et prit enfin la direction de la cafétéria. Il ne pouvait désormais plus avoir confiance en elle. Derek lui avait appris à écouter son Loup et ce dernier ne voulait plus avoir affaire à elle, plus jamais. En arrivant au réfectoire, il sourit à Isaac qui lui faisait signe, assis à côté de Lydia et face à Stiles. Heureusement, la perte de son ancre était compensée par la présence bienveillante de la Meute. Heureusement qu'il les avait, heureusement que Stiles avait tout fait pour qu'il écoute Derek, il avait trouvé une deuxième famille et des amis formidables.

Et Derek commençait même à lui manquer...

.*.

Le retour à la "maison" avait été... compliqué. Il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre - du moins, à lui-même - il avait rarement été aussi perdu et apeuré qu'aujourd'hui. Il était un Loup-garou désormais ! Lui, Jackson Whittemore était un Loup-garou ! Incroyable.

Parce que bon, depuis quand ça existait, ce genre de truc ?! Il... Il... Non.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y penser, d'y croire ! Et puis quoi encore, il n'était pas une tête de linotte comme Stilinski, un abruti qu'il croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait ! Il était un agnostique pur et dur, oui madame !

Mais malgré ses vociférations internes, il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait révoquer cette histoire. Le Lien qu'il sentait profondément ancré en lui et qui le poussait à chercher la présence de Laura Hale, apparemment l'Alpha ; la soudaine paix intérieure ressentie auprès de McCall, Stilinski et Lahey... Et puis, peut-être aussi le fait qu'à la moindre contrariété, une vague de colère le submergeait pour lui faire pousser des crocs et des griffes.

Quand Jackson avait déclaré à McCall connaître son secret, il avait été sûr qu'il se dopait, jamais il n'avait pensé devoir faire face à ce genre de choses ! Et pourtant...

Après être revenu de sa forme de lézard sans conscience, un Kanima apparemment, Laura l'avait gardé une semaine avec elle, avec eux, pour lui apprendre le contrôle, ou du moins les bases. _No matter how many_ **nights** _that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of_ **the poison rain** _. *_ Et même si Stilinski et ses conseils étaient horripilants, et que Jackson ne le reconnaîtra jamais, mais tous ces dits conseils étaient les bienvenus. Parce que durant cette longue semaine où les plus jeunes devaient aller en cours et Laura travailler - Peter disparaissant il ne savait où - cela laissait Jackson seul dans ce grand loft. Et de nombreuses fois, il avait terminé recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin du salon, le dans un T-shirt sale de Laura et même quelque fois de Peter pour essayer de calmer la bête qu'il avait désormais tapie en lui.

Il n'avait jamais aimé être seul, et ses longues après-midis ne l'avaient pas aidé. A la fin de cette longue semaine, Laura désespérait de ne pas arriver à lui inculquer un certain contrôle. Il ne pouvait indéfiniment pas rester chez eux, il fallait qu'il rentre chez ses parents après ces presque quatre mois passés à errer dans la forêt, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas confiant de rentrer.

Après tout, on lui avait expliqué que la morsure de Peter n'avait pas bien prise sûrement à cause du trouble que l'arrivée de la fille de ses parents avait créé dans sa vie. Mais il y avait malheureusement certaines choses qu'on ne pouvait éviter, et rentrer chez lui en faisait partie.

Alors une semaine et trois jours après s'être réveillé dans le corps d'un Loup-garou, Laura laissa Jackson retourner chez ses parents. Ils avaient décidé de prendre une fausse excuse. Que lors de la soirée de l'attaque, il avait eu une dispute avec Lydia - qui avait déclaré quand on l'avait retrouvé ne pas se souvenir de la soirée après y être arrivé, ce qui arrangeait leur affaires - et qu'énervé, il était parti ; qu'il n'avait pas eu vent de l'attaque dont elle avait été victime et qu'il avait utilisé de la liquidité pour quitter la ville sur un coup de tête.

Stilinski avait déclaré ça pour rigoler, mais Jackson devait reconnaître que ça pouvait être quelque chose qu'il ferait. Peut-être plus maintenant, plus aujourd'hui, pas avec ce qui s'était passé, mais... Le connaissant, lui et son tempérament impulsif, ses parents pourraient accepter ça comme excuse.

Et ce fut le cas. Certes, le shérif n'était pas très content de sa fugue, qu'il ait mobilisé tant de gens pour le retrouver, mais il avait eu raison : Ses parents n'avaient pas cherché plus loin. Ils étaient bien trop heureux de le retrouver. Jackson n'avait jamais vu son père pleurer, c'était désormais chose faite.

Le nouveau Loup-garou avait brillamment réussi à garder un certain contrôle, se forçant à respirer calmement. Certes, sa "fugue" était crédible, mais Jackson s'était senti obligé de leur expliquer certaines choses. Pas toute la merde surnaturelle, il n'avait pas envie de se faire enfermer chez les fous, merci bien ; mais... la cause de sa transformation ratée. Pour la première fois depuis... toujours, il avait clairement mis des mots sur sa ... peur... qu'ils ne l'aiment pas. Pas assez. Quelque chose comme ça. Il n'était pas leur vrai fils, après tout. Et maintenant que Melody était arrivée, il n'avait plus grand intérêt pour eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa mère l'étonna de nouveau en fondant en larmes et la soirée avait été riche en émotion, d'embrassades qu'il n'avait que rarement connu. Mais son contrôle fut véritablement mis à mal quand sa mère lui avait glissé le tout petit bébé fragile dans les bras. Cette petite chose rose, qui sentait bon le talc, la chaleur et la "maison".

Il avait passé la soirée dans la chambre de Melody, assis à même le sol, le nez contre sa toute petite tête couvertes de trois cheveux doux tout blonds.

Laura lui avait dit que c'était elle, son ancre. Qu'elle était de sa meute, sa Louveteau, sa _sœur_. Sa toute, toute, toute petite sœur...

Oui, il était un Loup-garou.

Oui, il avait un contrôle sur sa personne qui laissait grandement à désirer.

Mais jamais il ne ferait quelque chose contre cette petite chose, qu'il allait protéger envers et contre tout.

Aujourd'hui, deux semaines après être rentré chez lui, ça allait être la première fois qu'il était hors de la maison, loin de Melody. Aujourd'hui, après deux semaines à vivre avec ses parents comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, il retournait au cirque, et Melody et son petit gloussement ne seront pas là pour l'aider à rester ancré dans la réalité.

Il tressaillit à peine quand Stiles se pointa pour babiller à son oreille, et que Lydia s'enroulait autour de son bras.

Bon.

Il était lié à Stilinski, mais peut-être pouvait-il vivre avec, après tout. Au moins, il n'était plus seul.

.*.

Lydia leva le nez bien haut et renifla dédaigneusement en rejetant ses cheveux dans son dos. Royale, elle s'avançait dans les couloirs du lycée, fière reine des abeilles qu'elle était. On ne parlait plus sur son passage, ça s'était tassé quelques semaines après son retour. Sa fuite de l'hôpital et sa Transe étaient considérés par le menu fretins comme une crise d'hystérie de sa part, et le fait qu'on l'ai retrouvé à moitié nue dans les bois avait un tout petit peu entaché sa réputation.

Mais Lydia, forte comme un roc, était aussi gracile que le roseau : Elle pliait, ne se brisait pas.

Elle avait très rapidement fait cesser les racontars sur sa personne et avait repris sa place. Oui, elle était une Banshee, être fantastique pour le communs des mortels. Mais c'était une réalité pour elle, désormais. Après un court temps de déni et malgré une peur constante, elle était étrangement fière. Le Druide qui était venu chez elle avait été patient, lui expliquant que son sang était fort et qu'un gène récessif s'était activé avec elle.

Oui, elle était la descendante de la Banshee la plus puissante du continent américain, qui avait aidé lors de la guerre civile, qui avait aidé à rendre les États-Unis d'Amérique indépendante... Et qui avait malheureusement été condamnée pour ses aptitudes à prévoir les lieux à éviter pour qu'il n'y ai pas plus de bain de sang qu'il y avait déjà eu.

Elle était la descendante directe d'une grande femme, dont l'Histoire avait étouffé le souvenir pour la bonne conduite et les mœurs. Son ancêtre était une guerrière, une battante, une générale de Guerre qui avait appris à vivre avec toutes ces voix qui murmuraient constamment à son oreille...

.

La jeune femme se secoua et alla s'asseoir à la table pour son cours d'histoire. Si elle avait réussi à s'en accommoder et à vivre assez avec pour planifier une guerre aux côtés de Washington et des pères fondateurs, elle pouvait passer ses années de lycée à jongler entre les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Juste pour l'embêter, les voix se firent plus insistantes.

Puis elles s'atténuèrent, comme si on avait fermé une porte, et une main pressa rapidement son épaule. Stiles s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Hey, Lydia. Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?

Elle esquissa un rapide sourire.

\- Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

L'hyperactif sourit, lui montrant ses dents.

\- Et... le reste ? S'enquit-il ensuite.

Sous-entendu, et les voix qui t'embêtent ?

\- Elles se calment. Cesse de t'inquiéter.

Le garçon lui envoya un regard entendu et haussa un sourcil, et elle ravala un rire.

Stiles était la seule chose qui avait changé dans sa vie lycéenne, et la seule chose qui avait relancé les racontars quand, presque deux mois plus tôt, elle avait commencé à chercher sa compagnie. Eh bien oui. Elle apprenait qu'elle était une Banshee ; l'homme qui l'avait aidé à sortir de sa Transe, lui permettant de rentrer chez elle, était un Loup-garou ; elle assistait, impuissante, à un combat sanglant entre ce dernier et un Vampire - un vrai vampire - ; Derek gagnait et disparaissait, la laissant seule sans qu'elle puisse se reposer sur lui, intimement convaincue qu'il était celui capable de l'empêcher de devenir folle, les voix l'aimant apparemment assez pour chanter plutôt que de hurler et de l'agresser ; Jackson redevenait humain - enfin presque - et la voilà perdue.

Alors oui, quand ils étaient retournés en cours et attendant le retour de Jackson, elle avait laissé Stiles s'approcher, allant même jusqu'à... oui, chercher sa compagnie. Il était encore humain lui, mais était là-dedans depuis bien plus longtemps. Elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à ne pas devenir folle.

Lydia ne s'était jamais intéressée à lui auparavant. C'était un... _looser_ , après tout. Mais elle le connaissait tout de même, malgré le fait qu'elle avait dû lui parler une fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même classe, dès leurs neuf ans. Après tout, elle était toujours en tête de liste des meilleurs élèves dans chaque matière, secondée par un certain Stiles Stilinski, et même quelque fois détrônée. Toujours connaître ses concurrents, toujours.

Et si l'année dernière, Stiles aurait sûrement fait une crise d'hystérie qu'elle, Lydia Martin, lui parle pour autre chose que lui demander son chemin ou de déguerpir de son chemin ; aujourd'hui, il avait pris son rapprochement avec beaucoup de maturité, comprenant sûrement son besoin de Rocher pour éviter de se noyer, et lui avait offert son amitié folle et rafraîchissante sans y repenser à deux fois et sans arrières pensées.

Il était rapidement devenu son ami, elle qui ne pouvait plus s'approcher d'Alisson sans avoir envie de pleurer en chœur avec les voix qui sanglotaient à son oreille. **Where did you go ?** _*_ La population du lycée avait cru qu'ils sortaient ensemble - comme si, Stiles n'était pas aux femme, Lydia le savait - et le retour de Jackson avait lancé des rumeurs de Trouple bien juteuses. Mais Lydia affrontait la tête haute, Jackson ricanait avec dédain et Stiles bavait un peu à cette pensée, mais semblait s'en amuser.

Tous trois, flanqué de la Meute, naviguaient entre les murmures et les coups d'œil en coins. Mais Lydia était sereine. Même s'il manquait quelque chose, quelqu'un, elle avait confiance en l'avenir.

.*.

Il ne l'avait pas clairement vu faire, mais il avait vu les conséquences de ses actes. Des siens, à lui, comme ceux de sa fille. Oh certes... Certes, ce n'était pas entièrement à cause du fait qu'Alisson était jeune. Christopher n'avait pas su la protéger. Il avait essayé un peu de lui parler, d'essayer de l'aider dans son deuil, de la perte de sa mère. Mais elle l'avait repoussé et, de toute manière, Chris était trop pris dans son propre deuil. Il avait délaissé sa fille, parce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait seulement besoin de temps pour faire face au nombreux chamboulements survenus dans sa vie. Et alors même qu'il pensait qu'elle allait s'en sortir, se remettant à sortir - et qu'importe que ce soit avec le Louveteau à ce point-là - voilà qu'en fait, elle se faisait embarquer et endoctriner. Sa petite fille se faisait approcher pour celui qu'il voulait à tout prix qu'elle ne rencontre jamais.

Il y avait une raison pour que son mariage avec Victoria se passe si mal et s'il évitait tout contact avec Gerard. Quand il l'avait tenu pour la première fois dans ses bras, dans cette chambre d'hôpital presque dix-neuf ans plus tôt, il s'était dit que, qu'importe ce qu'allait être sa vie, si elle tombait dans la chasse ou non, jamais, au grand _jamais_ Gerard n'aurait sa fille comme il les avait eu, lui et sa sœur, comme il avait eu sa mère et ses deux oncles. Que jamais Alisson ne tomberait dans ses griffes. _As days go by,_ **the night's on fire** _. *_ Et ça, ça n'avait pas plus à Victoria, qui avait accueilli sa double vie comme bénédiction et la chasse comme un sport agréable à pratiquer en famille.

Peut-être l'avait-il aimé un jour, mais Chris n'oubliait pas qu'elle était en premier le choix de Gerard. Pas le sien. Alors, peut-être que sa mort avait été un choc, mais plus par le soulagement qu'elle lui avait procuré... Et Chris avait tellement haït Derek pour lui faire ressentir ça qu'il avait relâché sur lui toute la frustration de ses années de mariage. Mais Derek n'avait pas été celui à tuer Victoria.

Bien sûr, que ça avait été Gerard.

Et la situation avait été un terrain plus que propice pour que Gerard ne s'occupe d'Alisson. Qui avait tenté de tuer Derek, qui était peut-être mort en ce moment, d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait vu que la fin de l'affrontement et d'après les dires de Laura, que sa fille avait confirmé plus tard dans la nuit, Derek avait survécu à un poignard dans le cœur par il ne savait trop quel miracle.

Où était passé sa petite fille adorable, cette douce enfant joyeuse, aussi douce et innocente qu'une princesse Disney, qui prenait consciencieusement sa main pour traverser la route ? Ses mains, désormais tachées du sang d'un innocent. Et qui avait désormais une meute à ses trousses. _Tell me, would you kill_ **to save a life** _? *_ Sa petite fille...

Chris avait envie de hurler, de courir et de fuir pour protéger son enfant, mais après les paroles de Derek, il avait fait quelques recherches et n'avait effleuré que la surface, mais apparemment, la famille Hale était _puissante_. Il savait intimement que s'il fuyait, ils seraient traqués par une grande majorité des meutes un peu vieilles des États-Unis, et morts en quelques jours.

Chris n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Laura saurait trouver la force de... peut-être pas de lui pardonner, mais au moins comprendre sa situation, qu'Alisson avait des _circonstances atténuantes_. Il espérait... un peu de clémence. Qu'importe son choix et sa décision finale, qui était toute sienne, Chris allait se battre bec et ongles pour sa petite, à commencer par essayer de la ramener à la raison. Espérons que son lavage de cerveau ne soit pas trop irréversible.

.*.

Elle... avait merdé. Elle le savait, merci. Ce n'était pas une excuse, et ça n'atténuait à aucun moment la gravité de ses actes, mais Alisson se sentait comme une merde.

Pire qu'une merde.

Une sous merde.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi engueulée par son père que ce jour-là, enfin cette nuit-là, quand ils étaient rentrés le soir où sa vie s'était de nouveau mise à l'envers.

Maintenant, même sa meilleure amie - qu'elle avait peut-être un peu évité dernièrement malgré son retour de l'hôpital, trop concentrée sur sa propre vengeance, mais qu'elle considérait toujours comme sa meilleure amie - se retrouvait être autre chose qu'une humaine lambda, et son soi-disant grand-père n'était même pas de sa famille ?

En quittant le bâtiment ce soir-là, elle avait été convaincue du bien fondé de ses actions, malgré le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même pour avoir - presque – ôté la vie pour la première fois. _Tell me,_ **would you kill** _to prove you're right ? *_ Puis son père l'avait rouspété comme jamais, lui racontant l'histoire houleuse, triste et larmoyante de sa famille, intrinsèquement liée à Gerard, et au petit matin, elle s'était mise à douter.

Son père l'avait renvoyé en cours deux jours plus tard avec la stricte consigne de rester tranquille et d'éviter la meute à tout prix.

Au départ, elle l'avait fait par crainte, elle devait le reconnaître. Elle était seule face à une meute entière, elle ne faisait pas le poids face au nombre.

La première semaine était passée, puis la seconde. Enfin un mois, puis deux.

Et tous les jours, tous les soirs, son père lui expliquait, lui apprenait, et plus la honte l'étouffait.

Maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se sentait sale, sale d'avoir été manipulée, faible. Souillée. La honte l'étouffait et toute cette culpabilité la rongeait, plus que tout. _Crash, crash,_ **burn** _*_ La douleur était insoutenable et liée au deuil de sa mère, elle était perdue. Elle n'avait plus de colère, de haine à quoi se raccrocher.

Son père, Christopher, avait eu du mal à lui faire comprendre, que Derek n'était pas le responsable, que ces Loups-garous n'étaient pas comme Kate et Gerard avait pu lui dire, parce que si c'était le cas, elle n'avait plus rien. Ils étaient des chasseurs, mais son père avait suivi un code, le code des chasseurs que les Argents avaient mis en place des années plus tôt, que Gerard lui avait sorti et qui allaient dans leur sens à tous deux à l'époque : _We hunt those who hunt us_. " Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent. " Ils avaient chassé et tué sa mère, alors c'était un juste retour des choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais elle avait tort.

Elle avait eu tort, et elle se sentait totalement seule. Démunie...

Alors peut-être qu'elle pleurait seule le soir. Peut-être voulait-elle passer ses journées dans son lit et ne jamais en ressortir. Le premier pas vers la guérison pour elle aurait été de présenter ses excuses à ceux qu'elle avait attaqué, mais elle avait peur. Bien trop peur.

Elle ne pouvait de toutes manières pas les approcher. Elle ne pouvait approcher la meute au lycée, et elle avait trop peur de Laura et de Peter. De plus, son père lui avait douloureusement expliqué que les Hales allaient, avec deux autres meutes apparemment importantes dans le monde, la juger et la condamner pour ses actes. Elle ... Elle allait sûrement mourir, et son père ne pouvait rien faire.

Il essayait de trouver quelque chose pour atténuer la situation, mais Alisson le savait. Elle savait que c'était déjà cousu de fil blanc pour elle.

Alisson... se sentait vraiment comme la pire des personnes. Et elle était toute seule, même son père était là pour elle, son moral n'allait pas bien. Elle voulait... ressortir avec Scott, rire de nouveaux aux pitreries de Stiles, regarder un film moisi en mangeant de la glace avec Lydia, commentant les choix des personnages, que ce soit dans leur vie ou vestimentaire, mais non.

Maintenant, ses yeux étaient ouverts au surnaturel, à ce qui se passait dans la pénombre de la nuit, et elle savait intimement qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais les refermer. Mais il y avait peut-être quelque chose à faire.

.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et prenant aussi une grande inspiration, elle leva la main et toqua à la porte. Quand on l'invita à entrer, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis s'exécuta. Son père était assis dans son bureau, dans cette pièce qu'il s'était fait la sienne, la première fois depuis qu'Alisson était capable de se souvenir des nombreuses maisons dans lesquelles elle avait grandi. C'était ce qui lui avait faire dire qu'il comptait bien s'établir dans cet endroit et en arrêter avec les déménagements.

En la voyant entrer, Christopher Argent se redressa dans sa chaise, surpris.

\- Alisson ?

\- Je te dérange ? S'enquit-elle d'une petite voix.

Son père secoua rapidement la tête et l'invita à s'approcher.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle se tritura un instant les mains avant de s'asseoir et de prendre une inspiration.

\- J'aimerais... te poser quelques questions.

Son père hocha la tête, attendant qu'elle continue.

\- Nous sommes bien la branche secondaire des Argents ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- La famille scindée quand le fils de Marie-Jeanne, la toute première chasseuse de la famille, a décidé que le nouveau continent avait besoin de chasseurs lui aussi. Il a tenté sa chance et a repris la tradition de sa mère voulait instaurer. _let it_ **all** _burn. *_ Il en référait toujours à sa grande sœur sur le vieux continent, mais sa femme prenait les décisions sur leur terre, et sa fille a pris la succession.

Alisson hocha la tête. Il lui avait déjà expliqué que la famille Argent, dû à la première personne ayant décidé de chasser le Loup-garou, était une famille matriarcale.

\- Et qu'est-il arrivé à la branche principale ?

Chris s'humidifia les lèvres et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Ils sont devenu trop gourmands. Ils chassaient tout et n'importe quoi, en profitant pour s'enrichir au passage. Il y a eu des massacres, des tueries gratuites et après leur mort, on a appris qu'ils s'étaient mis à aussi tuer des humains. Pour leurs terres, pour leur argent.

Il grimaça.

\- Le nom Sanguinaire viendrait en partie de ces tueries...

\- Comment sont-ils morts ?

\- Vengeance Ou par précautions.

\- Et... la branche secondaire n'a pas... riposté ?

\- La branche secondaire est concentrée sur les Loups-garous. Et ce n'étaient pas des Loups-garous, qui les avait attaqués.

Il se gratta le menton.

\- Il y avait trop de marques différentes pour clairement savoir combien d'espèces différentes les ont tués.

Sa fille prit une inspiration et hocha la tête.

\- Et c'est donc à cette époque que le Code a été créé ?

Chris acquiesça.

\- _We hunt those whe hunt us._ " Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent. "Et pas ceux que l'on a envie, pour éviter les débordements des Chasseurs. La matriarche de l'époque a pris contact avec les les contacts de sa cousine décédée du continent, d'autres chasseurs pour passer le mot.

Il réfléchit un instant.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé la famille Hale tranquille à l'époque. C'était bien des Loups-garous, mais profondément attachés à la ville, c'est une des familles fondatrices de Beacon Hills... Il n'y avait eu aucun bain de sang, aucune tuerie... Il n'y avait pas de raison pour les chasser.

Alisson s'humidifia les lèvres et se racla la gorge.

\- Mais le code est vieux.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, il est juste.

\- Mais je suis la nouvelle matriarche, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme tressaillit quand le visage de son père se teinta de peur.

\- Non ! Tu n'es qu'une enfant, tu n'as pas été introduite depuis assez longtemps !

\- Même si les Hales cherchent encore ma condamnation, je suis toujours la matriarche, papa. Kate est morte, m... maman aussi... Il ne reste que moi.

\- Alisson !

\- Il faut changer le code ! Tenta de s'exclamer.

\- Non ! Cria son père.

Alisson se redressa dans sa chaise.

\- _We protect those who can't protect themselves_ ! Lâcha-t-elle rapidement.

Son père se tut et la fixa. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration.

\- " Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux-mêmes. " C'est... mieux, je trouve.

Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Et... pas seulement les humains. Tous... Sans aucune exception. Humains, Loups-garous... Je crois que Lydia est une Banshee, si j'ai bien compris...

Le silence de son père s'éternisa et la jeune femme ne pouvait quitter ses mains du regard, se triturant les doigts.

\- J'ai pensé que... que ce serait bien que l'on change tous, ou quelque chose comme ça... Qu'on se mette... à jour... C'est... Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas bien ? S'enquit-elle d'une petite voix. Je... je veux leur prouver que ça n'arrivera plus, et qu'on peut changer. Ce ne sont que des mots, mais-

Son père la coupa en quittant son bureau pour la prendre contre lui, l'enfermant dans une étreinte chaude et réconfortante qui lui avait grandement manqué. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

\- Je suis si fière de toit, _pumpkin_ , lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

Peut-être que ça ne changera pas grand-chose dans le monde de la chasse. Après tout, la grande famille Argent se résumait à eux deux désormais. _This hurricane's_ **chasing us** _all_ **underground** _. *_ Mais que, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, que ces quelques mots avaient tout de même réussi à rendre fier son père - et pas de la mauvaise manière, comme elle l'avait secrètement espéré lors de son entraînement accru avec son grand- Gerard. Et même si elle espérait que ça en aiderait d'autre, ce simple accomplissement lui arracha plusieurs larmes.

Elle changerait, elle se battrait désormais. Elle ne baissait pas encore les bras.

.*.

Isaac n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait dans sa vie en ce moment.

Derek était parti.

Assit sur le toit où il avait justement trouvé son Alpha plusieurs mois auparavant, il était accompagné d'une douce bouteille d'un liquide spécialement conçu pour les Loups-garous d'après Laura. Il avait déjà vu Derek en boire.

Une fois.

Une seule fois.

Accompagné de cette bouteille, Isaac observait le ciel s'allumer d'étoiles, appréciant la musique de la ville se couchant peu à peu. Les jours rallongeaient, le printemps s'était installé.

Derek était toujours aux abonnés absents.

Trois mois, et Derek n'était toujours pas revenu. Qu'est-ce que Isaac était censé faire, maintenant ? Laura était géniale, elle était son Alpha et la grande sœur protectrice et attentionnée qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais... Derek n'était plus là.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Isaac pleurait pour quelqu'un qui lui manquait, quelqu'un qui regrettait. Et Derek... Derek avait déployé tant de force, tant d'énergie pour l'aider. Il lui avait donné une seconde chance, une nouvelle vie, un toit et une famille. _No matter how_ **many deaths** _that I die, I will_ **never** _forget. * No matter_ **how many lives** _that_ **I live** _*_ Et tout comme Camden, lui aussi l'avait abandonné. Lui aussi était parti sans un regard en arrière pour lui. Lui aussi l'avait laissé derrière sans une pensée pour la suite, pour ce qui allait advenir de lui.

Sa vie n'allait donc être que cela ? Une succession presque humoristique d'échec et d'abandon ?

Isaac posa sa main sur le goulot de la bouteille, glissant ses doigts sur le verre.

Il ne l'avait pas ouverte.

Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Son père avait été un alcoolique notoire, l'odeur même donnait la nausée à Isaac, et s'il avait le malheur de sentir un peu de vodka et de bière, le jeune Loup-garou pouvait être sûr de commencer une crise de panique.

Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, il ne voulait pas goûter à ça.

Mais Derek était parti. _I will_ **never** _regret. *_ Et même s'il avait envie d'appeler Laura maman tellement elle se comportait ainsi avec lui, il était de nouveau seul.

La première gorgée fut la pire.

La seconde un peu moins.

À la cinquième, il comprenait désormais son père.

.*.

Plus personne n'était marrant.

Bouclette trimbalait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Le chiot qu'il avait accidentellement transformé... Bon, lui n'avait jamais été marrant de toute manière, du moins, jamais avec Peter dans le coin. La Fille de l'Eau fleurissait comme une tulipe au soleil... Un camélia ? Oh ! Une orchidée ! Peter aimait les orchidées. Et les œillets. C'est beau, les œillets. Et un peu triste aussi.

Sa nièce n'avait jamais été aussi forte, à cacher sa peur, son angoisse et ses doutes. Et le gamin drôle... Peter l'aimait bien. Il sentait la maison, comme Derek. Oncle Derek, qui était parti.

C'était à cause de lui, tout ça, si personne n'était marrant. Il en avait fini, avec l'humanité. Il en avait sûrement assez de perdre des gens, encore et encore. Peter l'enviait. Lui aussi aimerait bien ne plus avoir mal comme lui.

Quand il avait été sauvage, ça avait été une bonne chose. Il avait tellement eu mal, qu'il ne l'avait plus ressentit, la douleur. _There is_ **a fire** _inside of [ my ]_ **heart** _*_ Ça avait été bien, vraiment. Mais non.

Peter était humain, et son Loup était de nouveau là, toujours avec lui. Un peu... décalé, mais toujours là. Alors il sentait tout. Toute la douleur de la Meute que son départ, que sa perte, avait causé.

Maintenant, Peter n'avait plus qu'à voir les liens se solidifier entre eux et plusieurs fois, il avait enterré le gamin marrant sous les couvertures et des coussins pour se blottir contre lui. Sa douleur était la pire, elle laissait un goût de plomb à l'arrière de la langue de Peter. Et pourtant, il souriait toujours, il continuait de babiller, mais Peter savait.

Il ne disait rien, se collant juste un peu plus à sa Meute. _and a riot about to_ **explode** _into flames. *_ Le gamin était toute sa Meute, il en était le cœur. Le cœur de l'Oncle Derek, et Peter en prendrait soins jusqu'à son retour.

.*.

Laura soupira en se laissant aller contre le comptoir de la cuisine, ravalant un bâillement.

Comment Derek avait-il fait, toutes ces années ? Certes, il n'avait eu qu'à s'occuper d'elle, mais elle savait qu'à l'époque, il avait secondé Brynja dans son statut d'Alpha, et à l'époque, il y avait eu de nombreux Loups. Elle, elle n'avait que quelques Bêtas et elle était lessivée. Peut-être était-ce aussi les retombées de la disparition de Derek, il ne fallait pas minimiser la situation...

L'Alpha tourna la tête et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. Isaac était blotti contre le côté gauche de Stiles, regardant la télévision d'un air endormi et de l'autre côté de l'humain, Peter avait le visage enfoncé dans son cou et Laura ne savait pas si il dormait ou non.

Quant au jeune homme, sa tête était contre le dossier du canapé, le nez dans les cheveux de Peter, la bouche entrouverte et respirait fort, lâchant même quelques ronflements de temps en temps. La Fille de la Lune esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha.

Doucement, elle se pencha et posa un léger baiser sur le front du Louveteau, qui rouvrit les yeux.

\- Vas dormir, joli cœur, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle l'aurait bien laissé dormir sur le canapé, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement se reposer ainsi. Il serait mal installé et son sommeil s'en retrouverait troublé. Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. Depuis que Derek était parti, il passait de mauvaises nuits, pleines de cauchemars.

Elle l'avait déjà par quatre fois surprit à fureter autour du placard d'alcool pour Loups-garous, et trois cadavres de bouteilles avaient déjà été trouvés dans sa chambre. Elle savait que le louveteau avait ce problème de confiance, d'abandon, et le départ de Derek l'avait fait tomber dans une spiral autodestructrice dont elle tentait de le sortir. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui montrer qu'ils seront toujours là, qu'ils n'allaient nul part. elle multipliait les soirées tranquilles de Meute, et d'ailleurs, cela ne faisait qu'une heure depuis que Jackson, Lydia et Scott étaient rentrés chez eux, laissant Stiles qui voulait voir la fin du film.

Le petit Louveteau se redressa et se frotta son visage endormi, hochant la tête. Laura sourit doucement.

\- Allez, petit loup, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Au lit.

Le petit bailla.

\- Moui... Murmura-t-il.

Laura le regarda tituber en montant les escaliers. Il alla dans la salle de bain, puis ferma la porte de sa chambre. Avec ses tous nouveaux pouvoirs d'Alpha, il lui suffisait simplement de se concentrer pour pouvoir entendre au-delà des isolations pour les Bêtas, mais elle ne le faisait jamais. Elle voulait tout de même leur laisser une certaine intimité, alors elle avait appris à ne pas forcer ses sens.

Laura se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres et soupira doucement. **Where is your God ?** _*_ Elle voyait d'ici Peter qui la regardait, les yeux pleins de sommeil, blotti dans le cou de Stiles.

\- Allez, toi aussi Oncle Peter.

\- Et Stiles ? Murmura-t-il doucement pour ne pas déranger l'endormi.

Laura sourit.

\- Il sera là demain matin, ne t'en fait pas, répondit-elle.

Peter lâcha un petit ronronnement en frottant son visage contre la peau de Stiles puis se leva enfin. Il grimpa très vite les escaliers pour aller dormir, laissant Laura et Stiles dans le salon. L'Alpha rangea un peu après avoir éteint la télévision et prit le téléphone du Loft, et qu'importe l'heure qu'il était.

\- " _Allô ?_ "

\- Bonsoir, Shérif ? C'est Laura, Laura Hale. Je suis désolée de vous appeler au travail. Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

\- " _Non. Non, pas du tout. Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ "

\- Si si. Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Comme vous le savez, Stiles a dîné avec nous ce soir, et je ne pense pas qu'il va rentrer. Ne vous en faites pas, il partira en même temps que nous, il ne sera pas en retard en cours. De plus, je suis sûre que Isaac n'objectera pas que Stiles lui emprunte quelques vêtements. C'est juste pour éviter de le faire rouler en pleine nuit, c'est un stress en moins s'il dormait ici.

En fait, Stiles avait déjà laissé beaucoup de vêtements, d'affaires diverses dans le loft, il avait définitivement de quoi se changer sans s'inquiéter. Le Shérif soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

\- " _Il s'est déjà_ _endormi_ _, c'est ça ?_ " s'enquit-il d'une voix qui sous-entendait que cette situation n'était pas nouvelle.

Laura ne put retenir son léger rire.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça, s'amusa-t-elle doucement.

\- " _Très bien. Je ne pense pas que j'ai le choix, de toute_ _manière_ " , soupira l'homme avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- En effet, mais c'était pour vous prévenir, Shérif. Passez une bonne nuit et bon courage.

\- " _Merci beaucoup Laura. Passez_ _,_ _vous aussi_ _,_ _une bonne nuit._ "

L'Alpha raccrocha et reposa son téléphone sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers l'humain endormi sur le canapé. Sans la chaleur des deux Loups-garous autour de lui, il semblait avoir un peu froid, à se recroqueviller ainsi sur lui-même. Une grimace sur le visage. Laura se rapprocha et passa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il les laissait pousser depuis un moment déjà, et ça tombait en ce moment sur ses yeux quand aucune cire ou gel n'était là pour les coiffer.

Le garçon soupira d'aise et se recroquevilla pour chercher son contact. L'Alpha se pencha et le prit contre elle, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien, pour le conduire à l'étage. Rapidement, elle le débarrassa de son pull ainsi que de son pantalon pour le laisser s'étaler sur le lit de Derek. Puis elle verrouilla le Loft, éteignit les lumières après s'être préparée pour la nuit et alla enfin se coucher.

Dans le lit bien moins grand que le King Size de Derek, la jeune femme soupira et étendit un instant ses sens pour savoir comment allaient ses Bêtas. Tous dormaient à poings fermés, et elle se permit enfin de se détendre.

Trois mois que Derek était parti. Déjà, seulement trois mois, et il manquait à chacun d'entre eux. Même Jackson et Lydia, qui n'avaient tous deux eu affaire à lui alors qu'ils étaient indisposés, ressentaient son manque.

Laura comprenait pourquoi il avait fait ça, vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait disparu pour aller chez Dobrej ou Felipe, non. Ce n'était pas non plus pour voyager un peu, ce qu'il faisait souvent entre chaque vie qu'il se créait avec les Familles Fondatrices, non. Il avait disparu " _pour de bon_ ", et personne ne savait où il était.

Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement le cas.

En un peu plus de trois mois, ils avaient eu le temps de vivre trois Pleines Lunes ; où les Louveteaux avaient été libres de courir dans toute la forêt, pour jouer sous la supervision de leur Nouvelle Alpha, et adoptant instinctivement leurs jeux aux conditions plus fragiles de Lydia et de Stiles. _Do you_ **really** _want ? *_ Tous leurs sens et leurs instincts s'étaient retrouvés décuplés, mais Laura avait été la seule à le sentir. Cette présence, qui les avait suivi partout, veillant sur eux sans peut-être même le réaliser.

Derek n'avait pas encore quitté les abords de la ville, restant dans la forêt des ancêtres de Laura et de Peter. Elle n'avait essayé qu'une seule fois de l'approcher, lors de la première Pleine Lune après son départ. Mais Derek... Le Loup avait pris la fuite.

Elle le sentait toujours, Derek était toujours là, toujours "lié" aux Enfants de la Lune grâce à son statut d'Alpha des Alphas, mais pas parce qu'il faisait partir de la Meute. Il ne pouvait pas, sa... Condition de Premier Alpha lui donnait ses liens, profondément inscrits en lui, mais parce que c'était ce qu'il était, il n'en avait aucun contrôle, comme une personne atteinte de diabète, ou quelqu'un qui a les yeux bleu. C'était comme ça, point.

Il ne pouvait plus tisser de liens avec eux, parce qu'il n'est plus un Loup-garou, enfin un humain, il était.. Sauvage, mais plus que ça. Il était désormais un Loup. _Do you really want_ **me** _? *_ Un vrai, un plein, un véritable animal. Peut-être intelligent, mais pas bien plus que tous les autres Loups gris. Derek... Son Derek, son oncle, s'était effacé. Et ça brisait le cœur de Laura, mais... Elle le savait. D'une certaine manière. C'était... Un peu comme une histoire de plus, que les Familles Fondatrices se racontaient sur leur Alpha. S'il n'y avait pas eut eux, tous ceux des Familles Fondatrices, au fil des siècles, Derek n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps.

L'Alpha des Alphas n'avait pas besoin d'ancre, puisqu'il n'avait pas un homme et une bête qui se battaient constamment en lui comme les mordus, ou qui cohabitaient en étant les deux faces d'une même pièce, non. Il était les deux en même temps, et aucun à la fois. Véritable unique représentant de son espèce, qui lui était propre. Oui, il était d'une certaine manière leur Père à tous, mais eux étaient... Des humains évolués. Une évolution de l'homme, une ramification créée par une mutation de leur ADN dû à un virus. Le virus de Derek. Il était leur père, mais il était différent. Il était Loup et Homme.

Derek n'a pas besoin d'ancre, puisqu'il n'a pas de Bête à amadouer. Mais... Mais les Familles Fondatrices étaient tout de même son ancre émotionnelle. Oui, il ne cessait de les perdre, les uns après les autres, parce que le temps n'avait pas la même emprise sur lui que sur eux. Oui, il ne mourrait jamais et continuait de naviguer d'une Famille à l'autre, mais s'ils n'étaient pas là, Derek serait seul.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelques personnes autres que les Loups-garous qui savaient la vérité sur lui, mais ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. S'il n'avait personne avec qui il pouvait être lui-même - Vieillard immortel dans le corps inchangé d'un jeune homme de 22 ans - ... Il deviendrait sûrement fou. Psychotique. Il ne s'attacherait à personne, ne verrai personne et s'il ne finissait pas par détruire l'humanité sur un coup de folie, il abandonnerait rapidement la vie, s'enterrant sûrement dans une grotte, que personne ne le trouve, condamné à mourir puis à revenir, encore et encore, sans qu'il n'y ai de fin et ceux jusqu'à ce que l'univers implose.

Laura frissonna et se retourna dans son lit.

Ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose agréable à laquelle penser. Et même si la nouvelle Alpha savait très bien que Derek saura s'occuper de lui bien après qu'elle soit partie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher se s'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait raison, peut-être était-elle trop protectrice en ce moment. Il serait peut-être temps pour elle de se trouver un compagnon et commencer le processus de nidification-

L'Alpha se redressa dans son lit. Une nidification ?! Et puis, quoi encore ? Non, non, on se calme !

\- N'importe quoi, ma pauvre fille, se fustigea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en s'enterrant sous son drap.

Mais elle n'y resta pas nichée bien longtemps. Un malaise commença à se faire ressentir, et Laura sauta sur ses pieds.

Quand le Shérif travaillait tard le soir, voir ne rentrait qu'au petit matin, Stiles venait souvent ici, au Loft, où il était le bienvenu. Il n'était aussi pas rare qu'il dorme ici, et ce n'était donc pas une surprise. _Do you really want me_ **dead** _,_ **or alive** _to_ **torture** _for my sins ? *_ Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle disait toujours à tout le monde d'aller se coucher dans leurs propres lits.

Dû à ses sens accrus d'Alpha et sûrement parce qu'elle était encore debout, elle fut la première dans la chambre de Derek. Stiles y était toujours endormi, mais tout comme Isaac, ses nuits n'étaient pas calmes. Oh, il n'était pas vraiment sonore, comme si une partie de lui était toujours consciente qu'il était sous un toit de Loups-garous et de leur sens accrus, et qu'il ne voulait pas déranger leur sommeil. Mais il était de la Meute, ils sentaient ce genre de choses de toute manière.

Laura se rapprocha du corps tremblant et prostré sous les couvertures, si petit dans ce grand lit. Sans un bruit, elle se glissa elle aussi sur le matelas et toucha le bras nu du jeune homme. Il sursauta dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Tendrement, elle prit le jeune humain cauchemardant contre elle et alors qu'il commençait à se détendre, Peter entra à son tour dans la chambre, suivi d'Isaac. Ce dernier ne reconnut pas leur présence, presque somnambule. Il se glissa contre le dos de Stiles, pressa son visage entre ses omoplates et se rendormit aussi sec.

La présence de Stiles rendait toujours ses nuits plus douces, et c'était réciproque.

Peter s'installa en grosse cuillère contre sa nièce, marmonnant contre sa nuque en balançant un bras par-dessus elle pour toucher la peau nue de l'humain. Lui aussi se rendormit et les cauchemars quittèrent Stiles.

Enveloppée de chaleur, et de la présence réconfortante de ses Bêtas autour d'elle, Laura soupira doucement et après un baiser sur la tempe de Stiles pour apposer son odeur, elle ferma à son tour les yeux et força son esprit à rester assez calme pour lui permettre de s'endormir à son tour.

Enfin.

.*.

Routine.

Lever, manger, lycée.

Sourire, répondre aux questions, lâcher des infos sans fondements, sans logique, juste comme ça.

Sourire à son père, sourire à la meute, sourire au nez des professeurs.

Rentrer. Meute ou maison. Devoir, manger, dodo.

Cauchemars.

Et rebelote. De nouveau la même rengaine.

Lever, manger, lycée...

Mentir à son Père, sourire à Lydia, mentir à Laura. S'effondrer contre un Peter silencieux.

Sourire, mentir, manger, dormir.

Rester éveillé jusqu'au matin, et faire comme si tout allait bien.

Jeter un regard à un Isaac empestant l'alcool éventé, aller en cours, débarquer au loft et cacher les bouteilles.

Manger, internet, lycée. Regarder Alisson tenter de garder la tête hors de l'eau et regretter de n'avoir rien vu. De ne pas avoir su voir la douleur du deuil, lui qui l'a pourtant si bien caché à l'époque.

Se demander si le pardon est acceptable. Espérer. Observer la forêt, sentir un regard fort sur lui.

Frissonner, se détourner.

Regretter.

.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Stiles referma la porte de sa maison sombre et silencieuse.

Il s'était perdu dans ses révisions pour les examens de la fin de l'année, qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours de là. Il s'était fait gentillement reconduire à la sortie de la bibliothèque de Beacon Hills, où il avait perdu la notion du temps. **Do you really want** _me dead, or alive to_ **live a lie** _? *_ Maintenant, il se retrouvait seul dans cette maison presque trop grande, et il était trop fatigué pour aller au loft. Certes, c'était comme s'il faisait garde partagée entre Laura et son père tant il passait du temps au loft, mais pas ce soir. Son père travaillait, il avait donc enfin la possibilité d'être un peu seul. Au calme. En parfaite position pour broyer du noir - ou tout de moins, essayer de comprendre pourquoi il broyait tant du noir.

Certes, peu de personne avait remarqué son état d'esprit latent, tel que Peter et Laura. Mais il ne voulait pas les inquiéter ! Oui, la disparition de Derek lui avait fichu un coup. Oui, il se sentait triste de l'avoir... Perdu, en quelque sorte. Mais il fallait être honnête : ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre ! De simples connaissances - non. Des amis. Mais rien de plus. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être plus.

Lydia avait passé leur enfance/adolescence à le repousser par sa simple ignorance, par le fait... Qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il connaissait le rejet, il pouvait vivre avec !

Seulement, la disparition de Derek, ce n'était pas ça. Stiles se sentait... Abandonné, trahi. Comme à la disparition de sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de se sentir ainsi, mais à Laura et Peter ! Peut-être même qu'Isaac "méritait" plus que lui.

Mais bon. C'était bien lui qui se sentait comme l'amant laissé seul sur le bord de la route alors que son cher et tendre avait disparu au front, à protéger son pays sous les pluies de balles. Cette image était extrême, oui, peut-être, mais c'était comme ça que se sentait Stiles.

Il était pathétique.

Soupirant, le jeune homme grimpa les escaliers pour aller poser ses affaires dans sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil à son lit. Il resta là à le regarder un long moment avant de redescendre dans la cuisine se faire manger. **The promises** _we made_ **were not enough** _. *_ Il trouva des frites qu'il balança dans le four et une entrecôte, qu'il réserva.

Après trente-sept minutes et douze secondes à fixer la vitre du four sans même la voir, il passa l'entrecôte quinze seconde de chaque côtés sur une poêle bien chaude, récupéra un torchon et mena le tout dans sa chambre. Il posa les deux assiettes sur son bureau et se rapprocha de son lit. Sur les couvertures froissées du lit, le museau contre son oreiller et étalé comme si c'était sa propriété, dormait un Loup noir. Sa masse se soulevait lentement au rythme de ses respirations et l'humain s'assit au bord du lit. Il massa doucement sa main dans l'encolure de la bête, qui ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête vers lui.

\- Hey, 'big guy', salua Stiles avec un sourire, une chaleur agréable dans son torse.

Le Loup s'étira, les membres tremblants sous l'effort et bailla. L'humain pencha la tête sur le côté sans le quitter du regard.

\- Comment tu fais pour grimper jusqu'ici ? Autant en tant qu'humain, je comprends. Tu peux te raccrocher. Mais comme ça, à quatre pattes ? Comment tu fais ? Soupira-t-il en se levant pour aller fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre, que le Loup avait ouverte en venant jusqu'ici.

Le Loup ne lui répondit pas - bien entendu.

\- Tiens. Je t'ai ramené de quoi manger. Mais tu descends de mon lit, déclara-t-il en posant l'assiette avec l'entrecôte sur le torchon, près du lit.

Le Loup gronda rapidement puis sauta sur le sol pour aller renifler l'assiette. Stiles prit ses frites et s'assit sur le sol, adossé contre le lit et tout près du Loup.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à en mettre partout, parce que ce n'est pas toi qui nettoie après.

Le Loup ne fit même pas mine de l'avoir entendu, préférant donner un coup de crocs dans la viande et commencer à manger. Stiles le suivit très vite, lui racontant ces derniers jours.

\- Isaac a enfin arrêté de boire, mais pas avant que je ne lui dise à quel point tu serais déçu si tu le voyais faire. Déçu et triste.

Le Loup avait finit de manger et le regardait piocher dans ses frites immondes, allongé sur le sol et son museau posé sur ses pattes avants. Il l'écoutait. Consciencieusement.

Stiles se figea, une frite à moitié dans la bouche. Il la jeta dans son assiette en soupira.

\- Laura nous a dit après... Le combat avec Gérard, que tu avais abandonné toute humanité pour te laisser... Pour laisser le Loup prendre le dessus. Que ça ne servait à rien de te parler, que tu ne comprendrais pas plus qu'un vrai Loup.

Le jeune homme mit de côté son assiette à peine entamée, trop dégoûté pour en manger plus.

\- C'est vrai ? S'enquit-il en s'essuyant les mains, évitant de regarder le Loup. Est-ce que les seules vraies conversations honnêtes que j'ai depuis plusieurs mois, enfin les monologues honnêtes, sont avec un animal qui ne comprend pas un traître mot à ce que je raconte ?

Il ne sursauta qu'à peine quand il sentit une truffe froide se presser contre sa joue, et une langue récupérer les deux larmes traîtresses qui avaient roulées sur sa joue. Stiles grogna et repoussa le Loup un peu violemment.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, d'accord ?! S'énerva-t-il en jetant un regard noir au Loup.

La Bête s'était relevée et s'était rapprochée, et le regardait en penchant son énorme tête sur le côté, ses oreilles bougeant sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Pesta de nouveau le jeune homme.

Le Loup ne l'écouta pas et se rapprocha seulement pour se coller à lui, grondant doucement en passant sa langue dans son cou. Stiles tenta bien de le repousser, mais c'était peine perdue. _(_ **Never** _play the game_ **again** _) *_ Il était beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop lourd. Alors Stiles ne fit qu'une seule chose : il referma ses bras autour de l'encolure de la bête pourtant sauvage et le laissa se blottir contre lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, Derek, d'accord ? J'ai... j'ai juste besoin, et pas seulement moi, mais Laura, Peter, Jackson, Lydia, Isaac – tu as pensé à Isaac ? On a juste besoin que tu reviennes... souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il se refusait de pleurer. Hors de question, non. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il était déjà assez pathétique comme ça. Le Loup gronda contre lui et se redressa, quittant l'étreinte de Stiles, qui se refusa de se sentir si vide à l'intérieur. _The prayers that we had prayed were like a_ **drug** _. *_ La bête sauvage se détourna poussa du museau les assiettes avant de se rapprocher et de prendre le poignet de l'humain délicatement dans sa gueule. Il tira, doucement.

Fatigué, Stiles se laissa faire et laissa le Loup le guider sur son lit. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son pull, puis après un temps d'arrêt, fit sauter son pantalon pour rester en caleçon et t-shirt. À peine fut-il installé sur son lit, la tête sur son oreiller, que le Loup bondissait à ses côtés pour s'allonger contre lui, sa présence chaude contre son flanc. Stiles renifla puis soupira, passant sa main dans le pelage étonnamment soyeux du Loup.

\- On a besoin de toi... Pas forcément en tant qu'Alpha, hein. Laura s'en sort comme une chef. Mais juste... Pour savoir que tu vas bien, continua-t-il à mi-voix.

Le Loup bougea sa tête et pressa son museau juste sous son oreille, son souffle chaud et humide lui arrachant des frissons.

\- Tu nous manques, Derek... Tu me manques... murmura Stiles comme un secret, le cœur battant. Tu sais que je n'ai pas eu le courage ni la force de dire à Laura que à peine une semaine après que tu aies disparue, je te retrouvais là, dans ma chambre comme si tu étais mon Loup de compagnie ?

La bête sauvage grogna un peu mais ne fit rien de plus, écoutant simplement.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu me voir, moi ? Pourquoi pas Laura ou Peter ? Je leur ai demandé, quand tu es revenu, s'ils t'avaient revu depuis. Et non, je suis la seule personne que tu viens voir comme ça, sous cette forme.

Stiles bougea la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au Loup, mais ce dernier resta le museau dans son cou, l'empêchant de l'apercevoir clairement. _(_ **Never gonna help me** _here) *_

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as confiance en moi ? S'enquit le jeune homme avec espoir, peignant ses doigts dans ses poils.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, bien entendu. Alors il soupira et se réinstalla pour fixer le plafond, sa grosse bouillotte tout contre lui. Quatre mois que Derek avait disparu sous une forme animale dite dangereuse, et voilà quatre mois qu'il venait une à deux fois par semaine, juste pour dormir contre Stiles ou traîner dans sa chambre en silence. Le jeune homme ignorait si Derek était toujours quelque part à l'intérieur, il l'espérait... Et il remerciait le ciel que son père ne les ai pas encore surpris, ça serait quelque chose de difficile à expliquer, un gros Loup noir dans son lit au petit matin.

Mais pour le moment, Stiles profitait de cette proximité toute provisoire qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il appréciait sans en trouver les mots.

.*.

 _Il regarde la ville en contrebas, son poitrail se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. La Pleine Lune s'est déroulée deux jours plus tôt, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il a_ _senti_ _Son Appel. **The secrets**_ that we sold **_were never known_ **_*_ _Courir librement dans la forêt, hurler à sa Mère et se rouler dans l'herbe ne fait plus son effet. Il a besoin de plus. Le Loup a besoin de plus, mais l'Homme encore plus._

 _Il ne veut pas rentrer._

 _Mais il sent sa Meute pleurer son absence._ _( **Never**_ sing a song _**a second time** ) * __Il sent la douleur qu'il a causé en partant, quand l'Homme est_ _parti_ _. Il veut changer cela, mais il a peur. Il a peur de s'oublier, d'oublier la liberté des sentiments, la liberté de toutes contraintes, de tous choix autre qu'un lapin ou un écureuil pour se sustenter ?_

 _Il a revu son Humain. Il sent bon, mais il sent la pluie. Il sent le froid. **The love**_ we had, we had to _**let it go**. * __Il sent... comme quand on perd sa Meute. Et le Loup a déjà perdu sa Meute, est-ce qu'il veut la reperdre ?_

 _Ses Louveteaux lui manquent. Le creux dans sa poitrine, ce creux qui donne envie de pleurer à sa Mère, de se rouler dans un trou et gémir ce creux est abyme._ _( **Never**_ giving in _**again** ) * __Dévore tout. Détruit tout._ _Comme l'Homme. Mais pas son Humain. Son Humain est doux, son Humain est chaud. Et son Humain est en danger._

 _Il est un Loup solitaire. Il est un Loup Oméga, il n'a pas besoin de Meute. Mais il en a une. Et dans la forêt, entre ses arbres qui sont sa maison, le Loup a_ _senti_ _quelque chose._

 _Quelque chose est venu sur son territoire, quelque chose de noir, de dangereux. Quelque chose est_ _entré_ _sur son territoire sans lui demander la permission, et le Loup n'aime pas ça._ Do you really _**want me dead** , _or alive to **_live a lie_ **_?_ _*_ _Sa Meute est en danger._

 _Le Loup lève le museau vers la nuit sombre et Hurle sa décision._

 _Il est temps de rentrer à la maison._

.*.

 _*_ **Peu importe** _le nombre de fois où tu m'as dit que tu voulais_ **partir** _. Peu importe_ **le nombre** _d'inspirations que tu ais prises,_ **tu ne pouvais toujours pas respirer** _. Peu importe le nombre de_ **nuits** _à rester éveillé, les yeux grands ouverts à écouter le son d'_ **une pluie empoisonnée** _._ **Où es-tu allé** _? Au fil des jours,_ **les nuits s'enflamment** _. Dis-moi, tuerais-tu pour_ **sauver une vie** _? Dis-moi_ **, tuerais-tu** _pour prouver que tu as raison ? Détruis, détruis,_ **brûle** _, laisse_ **tout** _brûler. Cet ouragan_ **nous chasse** _tous_ **sous terre** _. Peu importe le nombre de_ **fois où je mourrai** _, je n'oublierai_ **jamais** _. Peu importe_ **le nombre de vies** _que_ **je vivrai** _, je ne regretterai_ **jamais** _. Il y a_ **un incendie** _à l'intérieur de [ mon ]_ **cœur** _et une émeute sur le point_ **d'exploser** _dans les flammes._ **Où est ton Dieu** _?_ **Veux** _-tu vraiment ?_ **Me** _veux-tu vraiment ? Me veux-tu vraiment_ **mort ou vivant** _, me_ **torturer** _pour mes péchés ?_ **Me veux-tu vraiment** _mort ou vivant pour_ **vivre un mensonge** _?_ **Les promesses** _que nous avons faites_ **n'étaient pas suffisantes** _. ( Je ne jouerais_ **plus jamais** _à ce jeu ) Les prières que nous avions faites étaient comme une_ **drogue** _. (_ **Personne ne viendra m'aider** _ici )_ **Les secrets** _que nous avons vendus_ **n'ont jamais été sus** _. ( Je ne chanterais_ **pas** _cette chanson_ **une seconde fois** _)_ **L'amour** _que nous avions, nous devons_ **le laisser partir** _. ( Je ne céderais_ **plus jamais** _)_ **Me veux-tu** _vraiment_ **mort** _, ou vivant pour_ **vivre un mensonge** _?_

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Mikawaii-chan :** Héhéhé, je dois reconnaître que j'adore moi aussi ce passage xD

J'adoooore torturer Stiles, vous devriez le savoir x)

Peter va faire encore plus :D Je suis contente que la réaction de Laura te plaise x)

J'espère que la suite t'a plus ;)

 **Flo** : Héhéhé. Je sais. Je suis méchante. Très méchante. Laura était prête, mais n'osait pas se l'avouer. Elle se complaisait dans le rôle de bêta de tête de Derek, parce que c'était plus simple ainsi.

Mais en vrai, elle est vraiment prête, parce que Derek l'a très bien formée sans même qu'elle ne le réalise.

Taaaant de question que tu as là.

Et tant de réponses que je ne vais pas te donner ;) *méchante*

MOUAHAHAHAH, JE SAIS. JE VOUS FAIS TELLEMENT PEUR !

Mais en vrai, ça va, non ? ;)

Plein de bisous !

 **Sylvercedre (42)** : Bonsoir pour moi ! :D

Il est vrai que l'on m'a dit que Gerard mourrait un peu trop vite. Mais je vois les choses ainsi : Avant, Derek se sous-estimait. De plus, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, se faire tuer, ce n'était pas grand chose pour lui. Alors qu'aujourd'hui ? Gerard le sous-estime. Et Derek doit en plus de protéger sa meute, progtéer Stiles. Une nouvelle fois. Il a la chance de pouvoir le sauver, il ne peut pas perdre. Oui, Alisson a quelques circonstance atténuantes, mais... Bon.

 **Sylvercedre (43)** : Chapitre un peu plus triste, oui. Mais cette histoire a beaucoup de angst.

Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire en tout cas :D Ou t'a plus, plus exactement.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _Coucou ! Vous passez de bonnes vacances ?! Moi, super. De telle sorte que je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors PAAAAAS DU TOUT commencé à rattraper mon retard dans les reviews. C'est pathétique, je m'en excuse._

 _Mais voilà la suite. Elle vous plait ? Un peu plus différent du reste de l'histoire, mais c'est pour marquer la fin d'une ère, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Gerard est détruit, enfin, Laura est l'Alpha Hale, tout un taaas de choses._

 _J'espère que cela vous a plus !_

 _La semaine prochaine... Le Loup rentre chez lui._

 _Je vous aime !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	45. RUNNING UP THAT HILL

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi - Chapitre** **4** **5 -**

 **PLACEBO - Running Up That Hill**

 _Il_ _court_ _._

 _Ses pattes ne font aucun bruit sur le terrain de chasse qu'il s'est trouvé. Ses envahisseurs savent se faire_ _discrets_ _. Mais il est meilleur qu'eux._

 _Il n'a pas_ _eu_ _besoin de les voir tous pour comprendre la gravité de la situation. Des souvenirs l'assaillent, et il sait qu'il ne peut plus faire ça._

 _Il en_ _a_ _assez de se cacher dans les bois. Cette bataille ne pourra être gagnée que debout. Et pour ça, il faut qu'il revienne. Il n'est pas_ _prêt_ _, bien sûr qu'il ne_ _l'est_ _pas ; mais le Loup connaît le sens du devoir, et est plus que_ _prêt_ _à se sacrifier._

 _Il ne pense pas, mais continue d'avancer. Il saute sur le tronc, grimpe souplement sur une branche haute et saute. Il se prend la vitre dans le museau mais ses griffes se plantent dans le bois. En équilibre précaire, un de ses crocs accroche le dessous de la fenêtre et il arrive à faufiler son museau pour enfin remonter et tomber dans la pièce._

 _Ses oreilles se dressent sur son crâne. Il a fait du bruit, il a_ _attiré_ _l'attention. Le plus silencieusement possible, prédateur de son état, il se glisse dans la pièce, jusque sous le lit et ne bouge plus._

 _La porte s'ouvre et la tête du père de son Humain passe._

 _\- Stiles ?_

 _Mais son Humain_ _dort_ _à poing fermé_ _au-dessus_ _de lui, et le Loup ne bouge plus d'un muscle. L'humain s'avance dans la pièce, sûrement_ _surpris_ _de ne rien trouver d'anormal, jusqu'à voir la fenêtre ouverte. Il soupire._

 _\- Et après ça, si tu t'étonnes encore de tomber malade... Soupire-t-il._

 _Il s'avance, assez silencieusement pour un humain, et ferme la vitre. Il s'avance vers le lit et le Loup se recroqueville encore plus, invisible dans la pénombre. L'humain se penche et embrasse le front de son Louveteau, enfin, de son petit, et sourit._

 _\- Je suis désolé que tu doives encore_ _passer_ _le week-end tout seul, Stiles, murmure-t-il._

 _Il regarde son petit un moment puis prend une feuille et un stylo et note quelque chose. Le Loup s'en fiche, le Loup ne sait pas lire. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que le père de son Humain s'en aille. C'est ce qu'il fait, après avoir_ _posé_ _le papier blanc sur la table à côté du lit. Puis il quitte la chambre, il quitte même la maison et le Loup attend que sa voiture soit assez loin pour qu'il ne l'entende plus, pour sortir de sa cachette._

 _Il furète quelques instants dans la pièce, attrapant l'odeur de son Humain si forte, puis saute sur le lit. Son Humain est là,_ _endormi_ _, silencieux. La lumière de Sa Mère l'illumine et le Loup veut hurler pour chanter sa gloire. Mais son Humain a besoin de sommeil._

 _Alors le Loup ne fait que s'allonger contre lui et laisser son Humain se blottir contre la source de chaleur qu'il est, fermant ses grands yeux pour profiter pleinement de ses deniers moments de calme et de bonheur._

.*.

Derek se réveilla lentement, il mit du temps à sortir de sa torpeur et quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa vision fut floue. _It doesn't_ **hurt** _me. *_ Un à un, les souvenirs brouillons de ces derniers mois lui revinrent en mémoire, brouillons, sans réelle consistance. La vision et la compréhension du monde étaient bien différentes pour un animal sauvage comme avait été Derek ces quatre... cinq derniers mois. Néanmoins, il arrivait à déchiffrer certaines images, il était sûr de plusieurs choses.

Quelque chose, une menace était arrivée subrepticement sur le territoire Hale ; et il était redevenu humain dans la chambre de Stiles, dans son lit, et le jeune homme était encore endormi tout contre lui.

L'air quitta ses poumons sous la surprise et le Premier Alpha, l'Alpha des Alphas se retrouva là, les bras ballants, totalement démuni. _Do you want to feel how it_ **feels** _? *_ Il se souvenait... Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait - de toutes ces fois où le Loup avait grimpé jusqu'ici pour se blottir contre Stiles, parce qu'il était son Humain et qu'il ne pouvait pas le quitter malgré son état sauvage. Il se souvenait avoir écouté consciencieusement l'Humain parler même si le sens lui échappait, juste parce que sa voix était douce, parce qu'il aimait cette voix.

Derek décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille, rapidement, de fuir une nouvelle fois, mais il se retrouvait incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause du jeune homme, qui était à moitié allongé sur lui, ou à cause de lui-même, qui s'était totalement enroulé autour de lui pour le serrer et le garder protégé du monde extérieur, non. C'était un tout.

Les souvenirs qui le submergeaient, les souvenirs douloureux d'un temps révolu, toutes ces sensations et ces sentiments nouveaux, pas ravivés, si puissants qu'ils l'étouffaient. Ce Stiles dans ces bras n'était pas son Stiles, et pourtant Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Ce Stiles dans ces bras n'était pas son Stiles, et c'était ça qui attirait Derek.

Son Stiles lui manquait, c'était un fait indéniable. Ce Stiles hanté par la vie, possédé par la Mort et qui pourtant ne pouvait l'accueillir à bras ouverts, qui n'en était pas capable. Son Stiles était un être autrefois humain qui avait toujours un peu d'attachement pour eux, mais qui les enviait surtout. La finalité d'une existence lui en donnait tout son sens, Derek savait désormais le poids qui avait été celui de son amant. Un être presque aigri, mais simplement désabusé, sans but et sans soulagement, sans offre de repos définitif.

Ce Stiles là, ce Stiles humain ne connaissait pas cette douleur, ce désespoir aussi poisseux que du goudron chaud. Tout ce qu'il connaissait, c'était sa douleur humaine et sa fin, comme tout à chacun dans son monde. Il était plein de vie, tellement plein d'espoir, exactement comme Derek avait pu s'imaginer son Stiles avant d'être transformé par Gérard. Il était pareil, et à la fois différent. Comme lorsqu'on regarde une vieille photo d'une personne que l'on connaît, mais qu'on n'arrive pas à reconnaître, parce qu'il n'est pas encore celui que l'on côtoie.

Et c'était justement ça, qui faisait battre un peu plus fort le vieux cœur de l'Alpha des Alphas. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Comment pouvait-il revendiquer une passion qui ne pouvait être sincère ? Derek n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste, son état d'immortel le lui en empêchait. S'il commençait à être égoïste, il terminerait par abattre le Chaos sur la Terre.

Stiles bougea contre lui et Derek fit bien attention à être le plus immobile possible pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de l'humain, mais le jeune homme ne passait plus de nuits calmes depuis longtemps. _Do you_ **want to know** _that it doesn't hurt me ? *_ Combien de fois le loup avait été réveillé par un cauchemar trop prenant de l'Humain pour qu'il se réveille, et que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se blottir contre lui pour lécher tendrement son front en espérant que ça le calme ?

Stiles se réveilla donc lentement, Derek le sentit. Mais au lieu de commencer à bouger comme d'habitude, il ne fit que se figer avant de resserrer ses bras autour de son torse enfoncer son visage dans son cou.

Derek frissonna et ferma les yeux, sa main enfonçant un peu dans les cheveux de l'humain, le gardant contre lui. Leurs jambes s'étaient emmêlées durant leur sommeil et aucun des deux ne fit mine de vouloir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu en a mis du temps, Sourwolf, murmura le jeune homme contre la peu du Premier Alpha.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et enfonça un peu plus son nez dans les cheveux de Stiles, frissonnant. _Do you want to hear about the_ **deal** _that I'm making ? *_ Il sentit son vieux cœur se battre furieusement dans sa cage thoracique, dans sa gorge comme s'il voulait en sortir. Emmitouflés sous les draps, les deux hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Qu'on laisse à Derek encore un peu de temps pour profiter. _You, it's_ **you and me** _. *_ Parce que l'Alpha des Alphas savait qu'au moment où ils bougeraient, tout sera terminé. La réalité les rattraperait comme un train lancé à vive allure, et Derek n'avait pas encore envie de penser à la réalité. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait que Laura s'était sans aucun doute occupée de Gerard, mais qu'il fallait mettre un point final à cette histoire. Qu'il allait devoir partir, parce qu'il n'était resté que trop longtemps avec sa petite, et qu'il s'attachait beaucoup trop à Beacon Hills.

Comme s'il avait déduit son train de pensées par la manière dont Derek se pressa un peu plus contre lui, Stiles bougea et son visage quitta son cou. Derek refusa de rouvrir les yeux, s'accrochant un peu plus à ce mirage.

\- Derek ? S'inquiéta l'humain, démêlant leurs jambes pour se redresser, et Derek sentit même son oreiller s'affaisser. Hey, Derek. Est-ce que ça va ? Derek, regarde-moi.

La main de Stiles avait fait son chemin jusqu'à son cou, pressant agréablement là, le pouce contre le côté de sa mâchoire.

\- Derek, plaida soudainement l'humain d'une petite voix.

Derek se sentit tressaillir.

La voix de Stiles était si pleine de désespoir que le Premier Alpha ne put qu'accéder à sa requête. Il papillonna des yeux et Stiles était juste là, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Si près, si chaud, si là.

Le jeune homme sourit en le voyant enfin ouvrir les yeux vers lui.

\- Hey, _big guy_. Est-ce que tu es bien avec moi ? S'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

Le Premier Alpha cligna des paupières et leva la main, dans un état second, caressant doucement les lèvres entrouvertes de l'humain. _And if I only could, I'd_ **make a deal with God** _, and I'd get him to_ **swap our places.** _*_ Ce dernier rougit mais ne détourna pas le regard, et ne se déroba pas non plus à son toucher. Bien au contraire.

Doucement, comme s'il avait de nouveau affaire au Loup et non à l'Homme, il leva à son tour la main pour caresser le poignet nu du Premier Alpha, ses doigts pressés contre son pouls.

\- Derek, mon pote, il va falloir que tu me dises quelque chose, ou je vais finir par avoir l'impression que tu n'es toujours pas revenu, et que le Loulou est le seul présent, hein. Un Loup très sauvage dans le corps très nu de Derek Hale. Et ça, ça va être encore plus compliqué à expliquer à mon père, tu sais, continua de babiller l'humain à mi-voix.

\- Stiles...

Le murmure de Derek était rauque, il n'avait usé de sa voix depuis longtemps maintenant.

\- Je vais bien...

Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux, comme réellement surpris de l'entendre parler, et hocha lentement la tête, Derek frissonnant alors que le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de Stiles caressait la pulpe de ses doigts.

\- Ok... ok, c'est bien ça. C'est vraiment bien, c'est... c'est parfait, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Comme si on venait de lui retirer le poids du monde de sur les épaules, tout son corps se détendit et il se laissa reposer sur l'oreiller, le même oreiller que Derek ; et son souffle caressait le visage de l'Alpha des Alphas.

Derek ne dit rien, ne fit rien, continuait juste à l'observer sans pour autant réussir à cesser de le toucher.

Stiles s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, abandonnant sa coupe avec le crane presque rasé, et la puberté avait dû soudainement le frapper durant ces presque cinq mois. Son visage avait perdu de sa rondeur d'enfant, sa peau semblait plus lisse et ses taches de sons ressortaient d'autant plus.

Il était magnifique.

Parce que devant lui se trouvait l'exacte réplique du Seigneur Stiles. Sans ses paillettes de bleu glacial propre au vampire, sans cet air noble qu'il avait traîné partout à l'époque. _Be_ **running** _up that road *_ Mais si avant, Derek pouvait encore s'accrocher aux minimes différences qu'il avait pu déceler entre les deux - cheveux trop courts, pas aussi grand, plus jeune, plus rond, plus maladroit - maintenant, c'était une toute autre histoire. Derek se perdait.

Les pommettes du jeune homme se teintèrent d'un rose tendre en sentant et voyant le regard de Derek sur sa personne.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas cessé de venir me voir ? S'enquit-il dans un murmure.

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres, et le regard de l'humain tomba sur sa bouche.

\- Je... Mes instincts me savaient en sécurité ici, lui répondit-il doucement.

Le cœur de Stiles dérapa.

\- Tu as confiance en moi, alors.

Son regard évita le siens.

\- C'est bien, sourit-il, son odeur se teinta de joie presque euphorique.

La gorge serrée et le cœur douloureux, Derek passa une main dans le cou de l'humain pour le forcer à lever les yeux vers lui, pour attirer toute son attention sur lui pour s'en gorger comme un homme fou.

\- Stiles. J'ai confiance en toi pour ma vie et pour tout ce qui m'est cher.

Ce qui comptait bien entendu Laura et Peter, mais qui se résumait surtout à ce que Derek avait devant lui. Toute sa vie était là, juste là, devant ses yeux, et...

\- Derek...

Le cœur de l'humain battait fort, son odeur l'enveloppait totalement et son désir, leurs désirs combinés le prit à la gorge. Le souffle de Derek quitta ses poumons quand enfin, _enfin_ , après tant d'années, les lèvres de Stiles, si douces, se posèrent sur les siennes, hésitantes.

Le jeune homme voulut ensuite s'écarter, mais paniqué, Derek le retint en pressant sa paume contre sa nuque. A moins d'un pouce l'un de l'autre, respirant le souffle de la bouche de l'autre, Derek se lécha les lèvres pour retrouver le goût du passé, et se fut un tout nouveau goût qui explosa dans sa bouche. Ça, c'était _ça_ qui lui avait tant manqué, mais il y avait plus, il y avait tellement plus, et l'esprit de l'Alpha des Alphas s'égara. C'était...

Stiles ne se fit pas prier.

Il avança la tête et combla de nouveau le minuscule espace qui les séparait. Un baiser hésitant, un baiser qui découvre, et Derek s'abandonna.

Son bras enlaça le corps de Stiles, sa main fermement pressée dans son dos, son autre main dans ses cheveux pour le tenir contre lui alors que le garçon l'embrassait comme jamais on avait embrassé Derek, tenant son visage comme la plus belle et la plus fragile des œuvres, un gémissement presque désespéré engloutit par la gorge du Premier Alpha.

Leur danse reprit comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Les bras forts de Derek enveloppèrent et tinrent la constitution plus petite de Stiles contre lui, ses lèvres épousant les siennes, sa langue retraçant ses crêtes et vallées dans sa bouche. Le goût de son amant explosa sur sa langue et Derek gémit, Loup et Homme frissonnants en cœur de plaisir.

Stiles s'accrocha à lui, fougueux, affamé, ses mains caressant le corps nu de Derek comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là et qu'il ne partirait pas. Ses mains si chaudes sur sa peau, ses mains si... humaines.

Le Premier Alpha sursauta et réussit, avec toute la douleur du monde, à se détacher de lui. Pas Stiles son amant, mais Stiles l'humain. Si jeune humain. Ce si petit, si fragile, si _mortel_ humain. La passion semblait les avoir rendus fous, rendus à l'état sauvage. Derek avait épinglé le jeune homme dans son lit, son corps nu épousant les courbes noueuses du jeune homme qui bouillonnait sous lui, son érection pressée contre la sienne.

\- Putain...

Le jeune humain haletait, cherchant son souffle qui ne cessait de lui échapper, le visage et le cou rougis, toute trace de sommeil disparue mais les cheveux enchevêtrés, les lèvres gonflées et le menton légèrement irrité par le chaume... non, par la barbe de Derek.

\- Bah merde, alors... Pour... un premier baiser... c'était pas si mal, murmura-t-il amusé, le regard brillant.

Derek se crispa un peu plus et jura dans son souffle en s'écartant brutalement, tombant sur le matelas sans pouvoir sortir du lit.

\- Putain... Merde, merde, non... se fustigea-t-il, sans pouvoir bouger, son corps refusant de s'écarter de nouveau de Stiles alors qu'il venait à peine de le retrouver, son cœur un peu plus brisé alors que sa tête lui hurlait de fuir.

\- Derek ? S'inquiéta l'humain en se redressant à son tour.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et le contact de sa peau chaude - chaude ! - contre la sienne arracha un gémissement douloureux à l'Alpha.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?! Pourquoi était-il en train de faire ça, par la Sainte Mère, Stiles ne méritait pas ça ! Derek n'était qu'un enfoiré, et voilà qu'il s'était laissé tomber amoureux, qu'il se laissait tomber pour la seule personne que Derek ne méritait pas. _be running up that_ **hill** _. *_ Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, pas pour l'Humain qui méritait que quelqu'un l'aime pour lui seul et pas un vieux pervers comme lui qui était incapable de le regarder sans regretter son passé !

\- Hey, Derek ! Je rigolais ! C'était génial, hein ! C'était... Pfiou, matériel de masturbation niveau 8, minimum ! Tenta de blaguer l'humain pour désamorcer la situation.

Mais la bonne volonté de Stiles l'humain ne fit que rappeler un peu plus à Derek l'énorme méprise qu'il venait de commettre. La douleur l'accabla et le Premier Alpha gémit en cherchant à s'enterrer dans les draps, à deux doigts de retourner en forme Loup plein pour le reste de ses jours ; ou du moins le reste des jours de Stiles. Et _l'Humain_ était en général si éphémère, que ça ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps... Ça, non...

\- Wow, Derek, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en l'entendant gémir aussi douloureusement et en le voyant avec une grimace toute aussi douloureuse sur le visage.

Derek le sentit se rapprocher, sa chaleur irradiant tout autour de lui et Derek dût serrer très fort les poings jusqu'à ce que ses griffes percent sa peau pour s'éviter de se blottir contre Stiles, de se prélasser dans cette chaleur nouvelle, se complaire dans cette odeur entêtante. Son Stiles, son Humain... Non !

\- Derek !

La main du jeune homme se posa, bouillante, sur son épaule, et Derek eut un mouvement très léger de recul.

\- Hey mon pote, allez. Il faut que tu me parles, pour que je sache ce qui ne va pas, murmura l'Humain.

Son souffle caressa sa joue, sa main dessinant de petits cercles sur sa peau alors que l'autre lissait ses cheveux, comme pour calmer quelqu'un après un cauchemar. _Be running up that_ **building** _. *_ Stiles était trop doux, était trop pur, à quoi avait pensé Derek, à faire son égoïste ?

\- Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, se mit-il à murmurer comme une litanie, et la main de Stiles hésita.

\- Hey... Ça va, ce n'est rien, tout va bien, Der.

Le Premier Alpha secoua la tête, ses sens s'affolant sous la panique, il ne pouvait faire face à la douceur du jeune homme.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis tellement désolé, je suis désolé...

La douleur étouffait Derek, appuyant sur son torse, tordant sa gorge, sa voix craquante de sanglots secs et ses larmes, depuis trop longtemps séchées, semblaient vouloir revenir.

\- Chut... Chut, Der, tout va bien, calme-toi, tout va bien, continua de murmurer le jeune homme si proche.

Le jeune humain, le garçon, _l'enfant_ , se rapprocha un peu plus, juste pour enlacer Derek, le tenir fermement comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre sur terre qui comptait que lui.

\- Je t'ai Der, tout va bien, je ne te lâche pas, murmura-t-il doucement en passant une main sur sa nuque, la pressant doucement, tandis que l'autre dessinait des ronds dans son dos.

Le Premier Alpha gémit quand son index frôla un peu trop le blason de Gerard incrusté dans sa peau, l'envoyant à des temps plus sombres mais à la fois plus tendres, quand il aimait sans condition, quand il aimait jusqu'à se rendre fou et déclarer la guerre à une espèce toute entière pour venger un amour perdu, un amour détruit, qui avait commencé sur un mensonge.

Derek gémit, incapable de se soustraire à l'étreinte qu'il désirait hardiment depuis si longtemps, mais qu'il savait intimement être mal. Il se figea quand l'humain embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres pour détourner son attention, pour calmer son souffle erratique. Son cœur battait à un rythme frénétique dans son torse, si fort et si rapide que Derek avait peur qu'il ne cesse sous la pression.

Le Destin s'était déjà tant joué de lui, un peu plus, un peu moins...

\- Derek, ouvres les yeux. Regarde-moi. Derek, tout va bien.

Ses doigts caressaient ses paupières, ses lèvres, son menton.

\- Stiles... Gémit enfin le Premier Alpha d'une voix faible.

\- Je suis là, Derek, je ne te lâche pas. Tout va bien.

Derek commença à secouer la tête, les mains agrippées au t-shirt que le jeune homme avait enfilé pour dormir et une partie sauvage de lui voulait l'attirer encore plus près pour se fondre sous sa peau, tandis que l'autre désirait ardemment le repousser pour s'enfuir.

Cette dualité qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps l'immobilisa, la peur l'étouffa.

\- Je... ne peux pas... faire ça... murmura-t-il alors que Stiles lui demandait s'il avait mal quelque part.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire quoi ? S'enquit doucement l'humain. Derek... Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi, continua le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

Derek lui obéit.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû.

La beauté de Stiles dans la lumière du matin le frappa de plein fouet et son regard se fit un peu plus douloureux, alors que celui de Stiles, soucieux, débordait de tendresse. Il était près, si près…

\- Hey, _pretty face_. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, hm ?

Il y avait tant de confiance, tant d'affection ! que le Premier Alpha haleta.

\- Ok, Der. Respire un grand coup et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Toi, répondit enfin l'Alpha des Alphas à mi-voix.

L'humain se figea, son regard se teintant de surprise.

\- Q-Quoi ?

Derek ne lui répondit pas, incapable, ne faisant que l'observer.

\- Hm... je... ok...

L'humain déglutit difficilement, son odeur se chargeant de douleur.

\- Mais...

Son cœur battait douloureusement aux oreilles de Derek, qui ravala une plainte apeurée.

\- Mais tu sais... C'est... je veux dire, ça va, non ? On... On peut, hein... murmura-t-il à voix basse, hésitant. On... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Parce qu'on ne fait rien de mal, là, continua-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Derek secoua la tête, l'esprit vide. Son cœur était sur le point de s'enfuir, de disparaitre, de se briser une toute dernière fois, et de s'émietter définitivement.

\- Je ne peux pas... je... tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Derek...

La voix de Stiles était un peu plus ferme, l'incompréhension se sentant dans la pièce.

\- On ne fait de mal à personne, là, pourquoi-

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Rit amèrement le Premier Alpha, la douleur le submergeant.

Le regard de Stiles se perdit, son cœur ratant quelques battements.

\- Alors explique-moi, ordonna-t-il, la frustration commençant à rouler dans sa voix.

Derek ouvrit la bouche, mais sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge.

\- Je... ne peux pas...

Stiles fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit acéré.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire, là ?! Gronda-t-il.

Derek tenta bien de détourner le regard, mais Stiles l'en empêcha en attrapant son visage pour le forcer à... ne pas fuir.

\- Wow ! Je te parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, hein ? Tu vas me donner dans les clichés, après ça ? Que tu ne peux pas, mais que ce n'est- pas moi, c'est toi ? Les chasseurs sont tranquilles, la meute va bien, Laura s'en sort comme une chef, plus rien ne nous menace et soudainement, tu fuis ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas... murmura de nouveau Derek en secouant la tête.

\- Oh mais si, je comprends tout à fait. Tu es en train de fuir. Tu n'assumes apparemment rien, tu recommences, comme juste après Gerard.

La voix de Stiles était amère et plantait toujours plus de poignards dans l'âme déjà bien malmenée du vieil Alpha.

\- Stiles, non, je...

Le jeune homme, clairement énervé, se redressa et plaqua Derek contre le lit, le dominant définitivement de sa faible constitution.

\- Tu vas me faire croire qu'après tout ça, tu n'en as pas autant envie que moi ?

Il se pencha vers lui, le regard flamboyant, si sûr de lui, si... puissant.

\- Derek. Si tu ne veux pas me donner une véritable explication, arrête-moi. T'es un putain de Loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? Cracha-t-il.

Il se pencha un peu plus et Derek l'observa faire, incapable de l'arrêter. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'arrêter, parce qu'il le voulait, bien sûr qu'il le voulait. Mais passé et présent se mélangeaient, et pendant un fugace instant, il imagina les yeux de Stiles se teinter de bleu et ses crocs pointer. Pendant un fugace instant, il se revit dans la grotte, et dans son dos ne se trouvait plus un lit moelleux, mais la fraîcheur de la pierre presque lisse.

Alors oui, quand les lèvres de Stiles se posèrent sur les siennes, le Premier Alpha perdit toute volonté et fondit dans le baiser, ses bras grimpant sur la forme de Stiles pour agripper ses hanches et ne plus le lâcher.

Le désir déferla en lui comme une vague sur la rive. Derek haleta en ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, le cœur battant dans ses tripes alors qu'un Stiles inexpérimenté envoyait toute sa passion, toute sa frustration et tout son désir refoulé dans ce baiser renversant.

Le Premier Alpha, agréablement pressé entre le jeune homme et le lit, remonta ses mains pour aller fourrager ses cheveux, levant les hanches pour aller rencontrer celles du plus jeune. Ce dernier lâcha un bruit de plaisir étranglé et se cambra contre lui, mordillant sa lèvre pour étouffer un peu son plaisir. _You don't want to_ **hurt me** _*_ Le cœur de Derek remonta dans sa gorge et il serra un peu plus plus le jeune homme contre lui tout en diminuant la danse de leurs corps et la frénésie de leur baiser. Il se fit plus lent, plus calme et contrôlé, Derek étouffant sa détresse pour donner à Stiles quelque chose de bien, quelque chose de vrai auquel se raccrocher.

Mais bien trop vite, le Premier Alpha pressa une dernière fois sa bouche contre la sienne et se détacha de Stiles pour le laisser reprendre son souffle.

Pressant son front contre le sien, il observa ses paupières clauses, écoutant consciencieusement son cœur reprendre un rythme moins affolé et caressa sa joue, un de ses doigts frôlant ses cils.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Derek d'une voix étranglée.

Le visage de Stiles se tordit en une grimace.

\- Dis-moi les choses clairement, Derek. Je te jure, on va tout faire pour que ça fonctionne, ça ne peut qu'être bien. Si c'est parce que tu es un Loup-garou, je peux gérer ça, je t'assure. Si tu as cette mauvaise impression de faire comme Kate, je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. Si-

\- Non...

Derek avait envie de rire et de pleurer à fois. Stiles était beaucoup beaucoup trop bien pour lui... Il devait rester accroché à un souvenir pour ne pas tout gâcher, pour ne pas gâcher cette merveille contre lui.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, s'écartant d'à peine de quelques centimètres, mais Derek le sentit comme une déchirure.

\- Alors quoi ? S'étonna-t-il. Dis-moi, Derek, qu'on le fasse fonctionner. Ou dis-moi pourquoi non, donne une raison valable, explique-moi !

Le Premier Alpha l'observa, cet humain si incroyable, si fort, si implacable et fidèle, et son cœur tomba dans son estomac. _unaware I'm tearing you_ **asunder** _. *_ C'était mieux ainsi.

\- Je ne peux pas... je suis désolé.

Stiles bondit sur ses pieds, le regard flamboyant de colère.

\- Sérieusement ?! Putain, mais tu n'es pas croyable ! Je croyais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes, mais apparemment non ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne fallait pas être... comme ça ! Ça t'amuse donc de me faire courir après toi dans tous les sens, hein ? C'est ça ?

Derek réussit à se redresser dans le lit, cachant ses tremblements.

\- Si.. Si, bien sûr que si, marmonna-t-il. Mais-

\- Mais quoi ?! Quoi, Derek ? Bordel, mais parle ! Dis les choses clairement ! S'énerva l'humain, la voix forte.

Derek tressaillit et secoua la tête. Il... il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas... tout.

\- Je... je dois partir... murmura-t-il, sa voix claquant enfin dans le silence accablant.

Stiles se tut et le regarda, les bras ballants.

\- ... Oui, concéda-t-il enfin d'une voix amère. Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu te casse, cracha-t-il.

Avec un dernier regard violent, plein de ressentiments, Stiles sortit violemment de sa chambre.

Derek resta là un instant, à l'écouter pester et vociférer sur ce " _connard de merde d'enfoiré de Loup-garou qui trouve des problèmes et drames là où il n'y en a pas, et je sais très bien que tu peux toujours m'entendre, et oui je parle de toi enfoiré de Derek Hale_ " avant qu'il ne claque la porte de sa salle de bain.

Le Premier Alpha enferma toutes ses pensées et sa douleur dans une boite en fer et, profitant que la seule chose qui pouvait le faire revenir sur ses principes et le rendre fou, soit loin de lui, il se redressa et sortit du lit, nu comme au premier jour. _Is there so much hate for the_ **one [ I ] love** _? *_

La transformation en un gros chien noir se fit en un clignement d'œil, bien plus douloureuse que d'habitude, la queue entre les pattes, il prit la fuite.

.*.

Quand il était arrivé chez lui... au loft... Enfin, à la Tanière quoi, cette dernière était déserte. Oh, les odeurs de ses petits et de son ancien Bêta étaient encore fraîches, ils avaient dû sortir pour faire des courses, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Après avoir repris forme humaine, le Premier Alpha s'était traîné dans sa Tanière, nu comme au premier jour pour se réhabituer au physique humain. Il avait ensuite pris une longue douche chaude pour se débarrasser de la sensation de la forêt qui collait à sa peau - presque cinq mois, après tout - mais aussi et surtout pour se débarrasser de l'odeur prenante de... du jeune humain sur sa peau. Malheureusement, il s'était ensuite glissé sous ses draps et l'odeur de Stiles l'avait de nouveau enveloppée. _Tell me,_ **we both matter** _, don't we ? *_ L'humain avait apparemment dormi dans son lit plus d'une fois.

Submergé, le Premier Alpha se retrouva là, la douleur et le désespoir le tiraillant de toute part.

Cette vie, fils de Talia et frère cadet de Laura, commençait à être trop pour lui. Il était fort, mais il avait ses limites. Et il venait de les dépasser. Il était resté trop longtemps. Il... Il devait partir. Faire ses valises, et tout recommencer, comme il l'avait dit à Stiles. _It's you and me won't be_ **unhappy** _. *_ Mais Gerard avait pu les trouver, combien de temps faudrait-il encore pour que la Cour Royal du Sang vienne après eux, après ses petits, à la recherche de Gerard pour le venger ensuite ? Il fallait qu'il prenne enfin ses responsabilités.

Il était l'Alpha des Alphas, il aidait sans distinction les siens quand ils avaient besoin et il était aussi reconnu par le royaume des Faes, les hauts dirigeants de la communauté druidique internationale et bien d'autres le connaissaient ; tout comme la Cour du Sang. Mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il pouvait faire, il semblait ne pas comprendre son poids dans la communauté de l'Underground, ça non. Ils ne le connaissaient pas assez.

Il ne pouvait pas rester et risquer la vie des petits par sa simple présence, et non plus que la vie de Stiles. Il devait aller directement à la source des plus grosses menaces : Les Vampires et les Chasseurs. Si Gerard n'avait que faire de l'équilibre que les Familles Fondatrices créaient chez les Loups-garous du monde entier, il n'était sûrement pas le seul. Il fallait que Derek remette les pendules à l'heure.

Le Premier Alpha, le nez dans l'oreiller gorgé de l'odeur de Stiles, tressaillit sous ses draps quand il entendit la porte du loft s'ouvrir brutalement et le bruit d'une course rapide dans les escaliers. _" C'mon,_ **baby** _, c'mon_ **darling** _. *_ La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et Laura fut là, gémissante à sa vue. En quelques secondes, elle fut à son tour dans le lit, collée à son Alpha, tremblante comme une feuille.

\- Je t'ai senti revenir ce matin. Isaac, Peter et moi t'avons cherché partout depuis ! Derek, tu...

Elle frissonna et enfonça son visage dans son cou.

\- Tu m'as tant manqué, se lamenta-t-elle dans un gémissement.

Elle se figea en sentant Derek frissonner contre lui, lui rendant son étreinte mais... éteinte.

\- Derek ? Murmura-t-elle en se détachant pour observer son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le Premier Alpha secoua la tête, le cœur battant douloureusement et le désespoir l'écrasant. Le regard de Laura s'écarquilla en sentant sûrement toutes ces choses qui l'étouffaient, mais surtout en voyant ses yeux s'embrumer de larmes.

Derek n'avait jamais pleuré devant elle. Jamais devant Laura, jamais devant Felipe, jamais devant Dobrej, jamais devant Talia, ni même Sandra, la grand-mère de Laura. Jamais il n'avait pleuré devant eux, plus depuis bien longtemps - est-ce que Runi l'avait vu pleurer un jour ? Sûrement pas. _Let me_ **steal** _this moment from you now. *_ Et pourtant il était là, sanglotant douloureusement contre la poitrine de Laura, qui le berçait gentiment en lui murmurant que tout allait bien. Qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne le laissait pas tomber.

\- Chut Derek. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là, rien ne t'arrivera, chuchota-t-elle contre son front en caressant ses cheveux, reprenant mot pour mot ce qu'il avait pu lui murmurer quand elle se réveillait de violents cauchemars après l'incendie.

Le Premier Alpha était dans un tel état de détresse, tremblant et sanglotant, que l'attrait de la Bestialité fut si douce, que son visage commença même à changer. Mais Laura veillait sur lui.

\- Derek ! Non !

La jeune Alpha se redressa dans le lit pour plaquer Derek sur le dos, contre le matelas, penchée au-dessus de lui avec ses yeux rouges.

\- Non Derek, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Pas de nouveau. Je sais que c'est dur ! Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais tu dois rester.

Son pouvoir d'Alpha ne pouvait rien contre lui, il pouvait lui désobéir bien entendu, elle n'était _rien_ ! Si ce n'était sa petite.

Sa petite, qui avait besoin de lui, un tout petit peu, qu'il avait abandonné alors qu'elle avait le plus besoin de lui, à prendre la relève de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, plus vraiment, pas dans l'instant présent.

Alors, dans une dernière secousse qui balança au Nyx son cœur déchiré, Derek, le Premier Alpha, l'Alpha des Alphas, s'effondra, le nom de son amour coincé dans la gorge.

.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Derek n'était pas seul. _C'mon,_ **angel** _, c'mon, c'mon,_ **darling** _. *_ Laura était toujours pressée contre lui, le tenant fermement contre elle en caressant ses cheveux, et dans son dos se pressait une présence, une chaleur agréable et bienvenue, que Derek identifia comme Isaac.

Soupirant d'aise, confortablement installé et en sécurité entre ses petits, il ne bougea pas. Laura réalisa bien qu'il était réveillé, mais ne dit rien pressant juste fermement son bras d'une main avant de passer la main dans les boucles blondes d'Isaac contre l'épaule de Derek. Le gamin bougea mais le nez dans la poitrine de Laura, il ignorait s'il était lui aussi réveillé.

Les secondes passèrent, lentes, accablantes et même s'il s'était calmé, la douleur était toujours là, vive.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, murmura-t-il enfin, après de longues minutes.

Isaac - apparemment bien réveillé - se crispa contre lui, mais Laura ne fit que soupirer.

\- Oui. Je le savais... Dit-elle doucement.

\- Je ne suis que trop resté, et... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux juste pas... Stiles...

Il se tut, la gorge serrée et douloureuse. La main de sa petite serra doucement sa nuque et embrassa doucement son front.

\- Je sais Derek, ne t'en fais pas.

Derek ferma les yeux et se détacha pour rouler sur le dos, Isaac bougeant lui aussi pour le laisser faire, mais se réinstalla très rapidement contre lui, sa tête sur son torse. Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux du jeune homme.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Alpha, gémit le Louveteau contre lui.

Derek soupira contre ses boucles blondes. Bien sûr que Laura était censée être son Alpha, mais c'était le Premier Alpha qui l'avait transformé. Même si... même si ce n'était pas le même lien qu'il avait avec lui qu'il avait possédé avec Brynja, Novàk et Hasan, c'était tout de même un lien plus fort que ce que partageaient Scott et Peter. Alors le Premier Alpha ne dit rien et serra plutôt ses deux petits contre lui.

Doucement, il caressa ses cheveux et pressa ses doigts contre sa nuque. _Let's exchange the_ **experience** _. " *_ Isaac gémit et enfonça un peu plus son visage contre son torse.

\- Je suis désolé, Isaac, murmura-t-il doucement.

\- Pourquoi tu dois t'en aller ?

La voix du jeune homme était si... si désespérée que si Derek n'avait déjà pas aussi mal, il aurait pu sentir son cœur se fendiller.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas rester. Je suis... resté trop longtemps, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Isaac bougea contre lui et se redressa, le regard un peu triste.

\- Je... Je dois aller voir la Cour Royale du Sang...

Derek n'avait aucune excuse, pas une excuse que le jeune homme puisse comprendre en tout cas.

\- Est-ce que c'est lié au fait que tu es plus que ce que tu avoues ?

Le Premier Alpha cligna des paupières et Laura se crispa contre lui.

\- Comment...

Isaac fit un petit sourire, un rougissement grimpant sur ses joues et dans son cou.

\- Je veux dire... Je ne sais pas comment un Alpha doit se comporter avec ses Bêtas, mais... Je trouve cela un peu plus fort avec toi, qu'avec Laura... Non ? S'enquit-il doucement.

Derek se sentit sourire alors que Laura marmonnait contre le tissu du t-shirt qu'il avait enfilé avant de se glisser dans son lit. Le Premier Alpha lâcha un rire étranglé.

\- Les liens entre un Bêta et un Alpha peuvent être puissants... Surtout pour ceux qui ont grandi dans une Meute Familiale, commença à expliquer Derek.

Laura soupira et se redressa.

\- Mais oui. Derek n'est pas mon petit frère, lâcha-t-elle fermement.

Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil et caressa doucement sa main, sentant l'angoisse du secret dévoilé lui peser. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Mon... Mon Derek est mort le soir de... de l'incendie. Comme tous les autres.

La douleur transperça dans sa voix, dans son odeur, et Isaac tendit la main pour passer ses doigts contre son épaule, la soutenant tout en se réinstallant contre Derek. _\- "If I only could, I'd be running up that hill. * If I only could, I'd be running up that_ **hill** _."_ _*_ Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et les serra contre son torse. Le jeune homme ne le repoussait pas, il ne demandait pas d'explications. Il acceptait simplement, parce que Derek avait su gagner sa confiance et qu'il semblait ne pas pouvoir la perdre, pas maintenant.

\- Isaac, peux-tu m'accorder une chose ? Demanda-t-il alors doucement.

\- Oui ?

\- Ne laisse pas la lycanthropie te changer. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ne devient pas quelqu'un que tu aurais détesté.

C'était... Étrange, comme demande, il le savait. C'était comme s'il disait au revoir... Il n'allait plus le voir, il allait partir, il avait tant de choses à faire, et Laura serait un bon Alpha pour lui, il le savait.

Le gamin releva la tête pour le regarder.

\- Euh, je... Oui. Oui, bien sûr, promis.

\- Pas besoin de me le promettre, ta parole me suffit.

Derek soupira.

\- Il est trop simple de se laisser aller à ses plus bas instincts. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se croire supérieur aux autres, aux humains. Certes, dans pleins de domaines, tu surpasseras la majorité des humains, mais il ne faut pas que ça te monte à la tête. Oui, nous sommes des loups-garous. Oui, nous courrons, hurlons et jouons au clair de lune, mais une partie de nous est toujours humaine, et il ne faut pas l'oublier. La parfaite symbiose pour un loup-garou arrive le jour où il n'y a plus de distinction entre l'un et l'autre, où le contrôle est total sans être étouffant et où l'on s'épanouit auprès des autres, loup-garou comme humain. Les humains sont imparfaits, et c'est ce qui fait leur force et leur beauté. Nous sommes imparfaits à notre manière mais malheureusement, ça peut être mortel pour les autres. Le loup-garou est un être de meute, un être social, mais il n'a jamais été dit que ça devait se faire en autarcie. Nous avons beau être une race différente, l'Humain sera toujours notre ancre émotionnelle. Alors, ne dénigre pas ceux qui sont plus faibles, qui sont plus petits ou plus lents juste parce qu'ils sont humains, parce qu'à cet instant tu deviendra pire que la bête dont tu redoutes de perdre le contrôle et qui grogne dans ta poitrine, dans un coin de ton esprit.

Il bougea un peu, mal à l'aise, puis laissa échapper son souffle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne. Je... Je suis un Loup-garou un peu différent, murmura-t-il doucement.

Isaac lâcha un petit bruit de gorge et pressa son visage contre son torse.

\- D'accord. Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, tu sais, lui répondit-il tout doucement.

Derek soupira et ferma les yeux, touché de sa confiance sans faille, de son acceptation. Isaac était un bon Loup-garou, la Meute avait du bon pour lui, et il apportait tellement à la Meute...

Alors le Premier Alpha soupira doucement et à mi-voix, commença à conter l'histoire de sa vie. Sans parler de lui, pas clairement, mais il parla de lui. De Steinard - _Stiles_ -, de Gerard, du commencement de l'Empire Lycanthropique. L'amitié forgée dans l'adversité de Brynja, Novàk et Hasan, leurs liens transcendants sous la lumière de Sainte Mère Lune, enfants indirects du Forgeron qui les avait libérés, leurs descendants et leurs liens à tous. Mais il ne put expliquer plus avant que sa voix ne se brise alors que repassaient dans son esprit ses derniers instants de servitudes, où il avait perdu Stiles.

 _If I only could, I'd be running up that_ **hill** _."_ _*_

Stiles...

Laura sentit sa douleur et caressa son ventre, prenant la main d'Isaac, tous deux pressés contre lui pour le soutenir.

\- Je me suis occupée de Gerard, tu sais, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le Premier Alpha rouvrit les yeux et déglutit difficilement.

\- Ah ? Croissa-t-il.

\- Ses cendres sont dans une boite en fer imperméable et sa tête dans un sac en plastique, le tout dans le placard qui nous sert de débarras, expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

Derek se lécha les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as nourri ? S'enquit-il en sentant son cœur se libérer d'un poids.

\- Non.

Dommage.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, je m'en occuperais, déclara-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Parler à la Cour Royale du Sang, déclara-t-il.

La jeune Alpha se redressa dans le lit, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ?!

Derek sourit doucement et l'attrapa par le poignet pour la rallonger contre lui.

\- Il faut que je vous mette enfin en sécurité. Je vais aller mettre les choses au clair avec eux.

\- Mais, Derek-

\- Laura. Tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas.

La jeune femme déglutit mais accepta enfin en acquiesçant. Elle se rallongea contre lui et referma son poing sur son t-shirt.

\- Quand... Quand est-ce que tu comptes partir ? Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres et caressa le dos de la tête d'Isaac qui secrétait de la douleur et la peine alors que Laura n'était que résignation amère.

\- Bientôt. Mais pas tout de suite. Une Meute a pénétré le territoire, déclara-t-il doucement.

Laura releva la tête et Derek embrassa son front.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais m'en occuper. C'est la dernière chose que je vais faire pour toi, chuchota-t-il. Je te dois bien ça.

Avant même que sa petite ne puisse répliquer, Peter entra en trombe dans la pièce et ricana, sautant joyeusement sur le lit.

\- Moi aussi, je veux des câlins ! Clama-t-il comme un enfant, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres.

Il se laissa tomber sur Derek, enfonçant son visage dans son ventre en ronronnant, aveugle et sourd aux différentes douleurs dans la pièce. Derek sourit et peigna ses doigts dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

\- J'emmène Peter avec moi en Europe. Je veux voir si les Archives Sombres à Londres ou la Bibliothèque du Vatican ont quelque chose pour l'aider.

Ses trois petits, silencieux, ne firent que se presser un peu plus contre lui, de telle sorte qu'ainsi emmitouflé, il ne pense presque pas à son Humain.

Presque.

.*.

 _* Ça ne me_ **blesse** _pas. Tu veux ressentir ce_ _ce_ _que_ **ça fait** _? Tu_ **veux savoir** _que ça ne me blesse pas ? Tu veux entendre parler du_ **pacte** _que je suis en train de passer ? Toi..._ **C'est toi et moi** _. Et si seulement je le pouvais, je_ **passerais un pacte avec Dieu** _, et faire qu'il_ **échange nos places** _._ **Emprunter** _cette route, traverser cette_ **colline** _. Franchir cet_ **immeuble** _._

 _Tu ne veux pas_ **me blesser** _, (...) inconscient que je te déchire en_ **morceaux** _. Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de haine pour_ **celui que [ j'aime ]** _? Dis-moi,_ **nous comptons** **tous** **deux** _, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et moi ne seront pas_ **malheureux** _. " Aller,_ **bébé** _, aller, aller_ **chéri** _._ _Laisse-moi_ _te_ **voler** _ce moment, maintenant. Aller_ **ange** _, aller, aller_ **chéri** _. Laisse s'échanger_ **l'expérience** _. " - " Si seulement je pouvais, traverser cette_ **colline** _"_

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! J'ai eut peur qu'il ennuie un peu. Il faut dire que j'ai ouvert beaucoup d'arc dans cette histoire et que je les fermes un par un, en ne me concentrant pas forcément sur le Sterek, et que ça peut ennuyer.

J'avoue que j'aime bien mon Jackson... Je ne l'ai pas exploité, parce que voilà, cette histoire est assez longue comme ça xD Mais le peu que" j'en ai fait... Ce n'est pas mal. Enfin, je trouve.

Héhéhé, Lydia ! \O/

Isaac est celui qui me fait le plus de peine. Mais Spoiler : il va aller bien x) TOUT LE MONDE VA ALLER BIEN, OK ?

Peter est mon préféré xD Il est fou, le pauvre.

Laura est la meilleure, et Stiles... Pauvre Stilinou. Mais oui, le Loup qu'est Derek en étant totalement sauvage ne pouvait pas rester trop loin de Stiles. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ;)

* * *

 _JE RAPPELLE QUE TOUTE ATTEINTE A L'INTEGRITE PHYSIQUE D'UN.E AUTEUR.E NE PERMET AUCUNEMENT D'AVOIR LA SUITE ! ALORS ON RANGE CES COUTEAUX ET ON SE CALME, OK ?!_

 _Vous pouvez me détester._

 _Ouais, je sais. Vous pouvez, allez-y. Mais pas physiquement._

 _MAIS VOUS L'AVEZ ENFIN, LE BAISER STEREK, DE QUOI VOUS VOUS PLAIGNEZ, HEIN ?_

 _Comment ça, je suis frustrante ? Mais pas du tout._

 _Ah oui, et pour infos, ce que fais Stiles - empêcher Derek de partir et l'embrasser "de force"._

 _Oui, c'est totalement une agression. Même si Derek est plus fort physiquement, ça reste une agression. Je l'ai écrit en connaissance de cause et j'ai eut cette révélation de "OMG, mais en fait on en écrit souvent, des agressions considérées comme sexy parce que c'est notre ship !" Je me sentais pas bien après ça ._._

 _Le consentement, c'est important. Et c'est sexy._

 _Et la coercition n'est PAS du consentement. Namého._

 _Voilà, fallait juste que je le dise. Ca a été la révélation quand j'ai écrit ce passage, parce qu'en plys c'était en plein mouvement #MeToo, #BalanceTonPorc et tous les autres, et j'étais un peu gênée que Stiles face ça._

 _Mais au final, ça me sert pour plus tard. Dans la tête de Derek, bien sûr que ce n'est pas une agression. mais Spoiler, dans la tête de Stiles, c'en est une, et il va se rendre malade de culpabilité. Fin Spoiler._

 _Hm, que dire de plus..._

 _J'aime Isaac ? Et j'aime Peter ?_

 _Derek n'est pas seul, et ne le sera jamais._

 _AH ! La semaine prochaine, on fait face à cette nouvelle menace sur Beacon Hills. Voyez, ce chapitre, je ne voulais pas l'écrire, parce qu'en vrais, il n'est pas utile à l'histoire. Mais Derek, Laura et Peter sont tellement BADASS ! Pour ceux qui veulent deviner, un petit indice : J'ai suivit la série \O/ Sauf que... Ahaha, contrairement à d'habitude, j'ai prit un chapitre pour exploiter plusieurs épisodes de la série parce que, ahaha, DEREK EST LE PREMIER ALPHA PUTAIN \O/_

 _*kofkof* Désolé._

 _Je vous aime et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	46. SURRENDER THE THRONE

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus est index animi - Chapitre 4** **6 -**

 **K** **REWELLA - Surrender The Throne**

La nuit était enfin tombée.

Durant les deux jours depuis le retour de Derek, Laura et lui avaient recommencé à faire des rondes dans la forêt non seulement pour marquer leur territoire mais aussi et surtout essayer de trouver la meute qui avait pénétré leur territoire sans s'annoncer. Ils avaient eu jusqu'alors beaucoup de chance qu'aucune Meute hostile n'ai décidé de faire son chemin jusqu'ici après l'incendie.

Mais peut-être qu'eux avaient décidé qu'ils avaient trop attendu.

Avec ses Bêtas, Laura n'avait pas trop insisté sur le marquage de territoire, parce que Derek était toujours dans les bois et qu'elle voulait le laisser tranquille, et que c'était surtout le Premier Alpha qui s'était occupé des différentes rondes jusqu'alors. La jeune Alpha connaissait et savait très bien les limites du Territoire Hale et même si les Pleines Lunes se passaient dans la forêt, elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas réellement sentit l'obligation de faire des rondes. Après tout, le territoire Hale était ancien et était à eux, qui oserait s'en approcher ?

Eh bien, cette Meute, apparemment.

Cet après-midi-là, Isaac et Laura étaient rentrés du Lycée avec Scott, Jackson, Lydia et... Et Stiles. Tous un peu énervés et paniqués : Deux Alpha s'étaient pointés à leur Lycée pour les... Eh bien, les menacer. Oh, ils ne leur avaient pas parlé directement, mais à jeune fille de leur promotion, déclarant que Beacon Hills était plutôt agréable et que sûrement d'ici le lendemain, la ville leur sera plus accueillante, car débarrassée de ses nuisibles.

C'était grossier et c'était rude.

Mais la Meute au grand complet, ainsi que Derek plus en retrait, se présenta dans la forêt - dans leur forêt ! - à l'écart de la ville, dans une plaine où Derek avait souvent joué avec la grand-mère de Sandra - elle-même grand-mère de Laura - ainsi que cette dernière. Il n'avait pas vu grandir Laura et le plus jeune Derek, alors il n'avait pas encore pu la mener ici. Et ça le dégoutait que ce petit coin ne leur soit présenté que de cette manière, à cause d'envahisseurs. Ça le rendait un peu malade.

Surtout quand il sentit cette puissance noirâtre, pervertie, qui se rapprochait d'eux, qu'il était pour le moment le seul à sentir. Oh, il ne la connaissait pas... pas réellement... Enfin si. Il en avait entendu parler, un jour lointain, mais il pensait qu'on ne faisait plus ce genre de chose, pas dans cette époque, cette société civilisée... Mais comme il l'avait déjà dit, la disparition des Hale avait laissé libre cours aux Meutes plus sauvages, les Hale n'étant plus là pour faire tampon. Mais rien n'était plus dangereux que les purs et simples psychopathes avides de sang.

Il avait décidé de n'être là qu'en renfort, parce que pendan sa fuite, Laura avait décidé de prendre son rôle bien au sérieux, et avec beaucoup de cœur. Il ne pouvait pas lui retirer son premier affrontement pour son territoire, mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls. C _an you_ **hear** _the sirens ? *_ Et pour ça, pour cette situation, oui, il allait intervenir.

Laura attendait le plus en avant de ses Bêtas, le plus au centre de la clairière. Derrière elle, Scott, Peter et Isaac, les plus proches d'elle et enfin, Jackson, Stiles et Lydia. Derek restait patiemment sur le côté, ce n'était pas son combat, il n'était pas un Bêta de Laura, alors il restait contre un arbre, adossé et les bras croisés sur son torse.

Ils avaient tous prit son retour avec joie et un peu d'incrédulité de la part de Lydia et de Jackson. Quant à Stiles... Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois, pas une seule, trimbalant autour de lui une puissante odeur d'amertume brulante dirigée vers lui. Mais c'était bien mieux ainsi, oui. Derek pouvait ainsi l'ignorer... L'ignorer au regard des autres, tout du moins, parce que néanmoins, Laura savait mieux. Comme maintenant.

Les ennemis arrivaient et tout ce que pouvait faire Derek, adossé à son misérable arbre, c'était de fixer Stiles sans pouvoir détourner le regard, malgré la monstruosité qui allait leur tomber dessus. Sous la faible lumière de la Lune bien loin d'être pleine et sous l'œil avisé des étoiles, le seul humain de la Meute se tenait bien droit, nerveux mais ne voulant et ne pouvant être nulle part ailleurs. Il tenait sur son épaule sa batte de baseball et ne frissonnait même pas dans la nuit froide, malgré sa simple chemise en flanelle rouge et noire, sur un t-shirt batman qui en avait, semble-t-il, vu beaucoup. Il était courageux, il faisait face sans ciller. Il était incroyable, et Derek avait envie de pleurer.

Mais il n'était pas comme ça. De plus, il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, la Meute hostile venait d'arriver.

Sortit de sous les arbres deux hommes, une femme et deux adolescents à peine plus vieux que les jeunes Bêtas de Laura. Tous des Alphas, dont un aveugle. Derek fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Il ignorait si ce dernier était un aveugle de naissance et était devenu un Loup-garou à la suite d'une morsure, ou si un accident grave était survenu, lui causant sa cécité, Mordu comme Natif. Malgré cette dite cécité, l'Alpha souriait - il souriait ! _We're coming for your_ **crown** _. *_ Derek détestait les hommes trop prétentieux et trop sûr d'eux !

Cela dit, au vu de ce qui se tenait devant Laura et sa meute, il pensait sûrement - et à raison - avoir l'avantage : Une Meute totalement constituée d'Alpha, ça avait de quoi impressionner.

C'était d'ailleurs cette odeur que se mirent à sécréter les Bêtas, qui donna envie de vomir aux deux Alphas. L'odeur de Stiles était la plus prenante, celle qui prit Derek par la gorge pour retourner son estomac. Laura eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Deucalion ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Quel plaisir de te revoir, douce Laura, susurra l'aveugle.

Derek serra des dents. Oui, il avait entendu parler de Deucalion, un Alpha assez puissant, troisième du nom, descendant d'un Mordu sur la troisième génération. Il avait une grande meute ; enfin apparemment à l'époque, puisque ce n'était plus vraiment le cas : Quatre Bêtas sous forme d'Alpha.

\- Laura, Laura, Laura... Soupira Deucalion. Je suis tellement déçu de toi... Regarde-toi, ta mère doit se retourner dans sa tombe, s'amusa-t-il.

Derek fronça les sourcils - qu'il laisse cette pauvre Talia tranquille ! - et entendit la jeune femme gronder.

\- Je te croyais mort ! Cracha-t-elle, insultée pour sa mère.

\- Oui, grâce à ta douce génitrice, qui a tout fait pour se débarrasser de moi. Elle qui voulait le pouvoir-

\- Elle n'a jamais été comme ça ! S'étonna Laura, reculant d'un pas, secouée.

\- -elle l'a obtenu à ma disparition.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Elle te l'avait dit, de ne pas faire confiance à ces Vampires ! Cria Laura.

Derek ravala une grimace. Oui, c'était plusieurs années auparavant, entre son départ précipité de Beacon Hills à la mort de Paige, et l'incendie. Talia l'avait contacté pour avoir son avis sur cette "réunion" qu'avait décidé de faire quelques Meute avec plusieurs Vampires pour passer un accord. Derek le lui avait dit, de ne pas leur accorder trop sa confiance et de dissuader les autres meutes de se présenter. Elle n'avait pas réussi, et ça avait bien entendu été un véritable massacre. Deucalion avait mené plusieurs Alphas jusqu'à cette rencontre, prenant les devants, et il n'y avait eu aucun survivant parmi eux. Du moins, le croyait-on jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Mais Madame Hale et sa soif de pouvoir ne lui a rien apporté. Elle est morte, et je suis là, moi, ricana Deucalion en remontant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Et c'est toi qui a pris le relais, comme si tu le méritais.

Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Peter et même Stiles grondèrent et grognèrent de concert, dans un seul souffle - Lydia ne faisant que regarder la situation sans la commenter, un peu dans le vide. Deucalion ricana et se tourna vers Derek, comme s'il le voyait parfaitement.

\- Regarde-toi, entouré de faibles et pathétiques humains. Et tu es le seul qui ne parle pas, et qui pourtant avait tout compris en commençant à les transformer. Bonjour, Derek, susurra-t-il. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, et je misais beaucoup de choses sur toi après l'incident d'il y a quelques années. Tu te souviens d'Enis je suppose, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek écarquilla les yeux. Oui, il se souvenant d'Enis, mais ne l'avait pas reconnu.

\- Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, et je suis un peu déçu de constater que malgré les rumeurs, tu ne sois pas resté l'Alpha, déclara le Loup-garou, comme s'il lui racontait la pluie et le beau temps.

Le Premier Alpha grinça des dents et ses yeux flashèrent de bleu. _There's_ **fire** _on the horizon *_ La femme à côté de Deucalion ricana presque amoureusement.

\- Ce si joli bleu... Magnifique.

\- Ah oui, comment elle s'appelait déjà, ton innocente ? Sourit Deucalion, presque compatissant.

\- Elle s'appelait Paige, gronda Derek, parlant enfin pour la première fois.

\- Ah oui, jeune et innocente Paige. Tu vois, c'est la manière dont tu l'as exécuté qui me fais regretter que tu ne sois plus un Alpha... Mais je vais arranger ça, ne t'en fait pas.

Si Stiles lança sur Derek un regard incrédule, il ne fit pas mine de le voir, restant totalement concentré sur Deucalion et ses insinuations pour le moins dérangeantes. Laura gronda, attirant l'attention sur elle.

\- Ne parle pas à Derek ! Je suis l'Alpha, c'est à moi que vous devez tous vous adresser !

\- Plus pour longtemps, petite fille, s'amusa Deucalion avec un sourire carnassier. Plus pour longtemps. Toi, tout comme ta mère, ne mérite pas le Statut d'Alpha, alors je vais te le retirer.

Derek cligna des paupières, tout comme Laura, qui lui lança un regard incrédule.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-elle, un peu perdue et déboussolée.

\- Aha, ce que tu peux être naïve, ma pauvre idiote ! S'amusa la femme.

\- Oh, Kali, reste polie, sourit Deucalion.

Derek vit Peter se gratter la tête et il se tourna vers lui.

\- Il nous fait un anévrisme là, ou quoi ?

\- Tu vois bien, tu n'as rien pour un Alpha, petite Laura. Tu laisses les Bêtas parler alors qu'ils n'en ont pas l'autorisation, cracha Enis en faisant rougeoyer ses yeux.

\- Enis, mon cher, ça ne sert à rien de parler pour ne rien dire, déclara Deucalion d'une voix ferme, sans se défaire de son sourire. Il se tourna vers Laura et se redressa.

\- Maintenant, il est temps. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je te déclare inapte au Statut d'Alpha et illégitime dans ta possession de ce territoire.

Derek haussa un sourcil et les Bêtas de Laura se figèrent, choqués.

\- Pardon ?

La voix de la jeune femme était pleine d'incrédulité. Deucalion esquissa un sourire.

\- Je réclame la légitimité de la Terre Hale pour haute trahison de la part de Talia Hale.

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la clairière, jusqu'à ce que Peter n'éclate de rire.

\- Ça y est ! On l'a perdu ! S'amusa franchement le Bêta en claquant des mains comme un enfant excité par Noël.

Il fallait le reconnaître, Derek n'était pas loin derrière. Mais enfin, que croyait Deucalion, exactement ?

\- De... quoi ? S'enquit Laura, les sourcils froncés et un peu perdue, mais avec néanmoins un sourire sur les lèvres, elle aussi commençant à trouver la situation cocasse et assez drôle.

\- Ta mère ne te l'a jamais dit, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, elle ne l'a dit à personne, ricana Deucalion. Dès le moment où je me suis présenté à elle avec cette proposition de trêve avec les Vampires, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ses poings se resserrèrent sur le pommeau de sa canne.

\- Elle a voulu bien trop violemment de nous en dissuader, et quand j'ai pris les devants, cela ne lui a définitivement pas plu.

\- Oui, enfin, qui avait raison dans tout ça ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a eu aucun survivant de cette entrevue, cracha Laura, les griffes perçant les paumes de ses mains.

\- Mis à part moi, susurra Deucalion en souriant de toutes ses dents. Très chère petite Laura, aurais-tu entendu parler du Seigneur Vampire Gérard ?

Les Bêtas eurent un hoquet commun.

\- Apparemment, oui. Il est de fait qu'aucun représentant de notre race et des autres n'a pu survivre à un face à face avec le Seigneur. C'est faux.

Il leva les bras en souriant de plus belle.

\- C'est de nouveau faux, parce que je suis là, moi, déclara-t-il avec emphase.

Laura haussa un sourcil, peu impressionnée, et jeta un coup d'œil à Derek.

\- Oui, enfin, quand on voit comment il a fini... commença-t-elle.

\- Ouais. Je crois que sa tête s'est remise à parler dans le sac, non ? S'amusa Peter en souriant de toutes ses dents, regardant ensuite le sol d'un air passionné.

\- Taisez-vous ! Cria soudainement Deucalion. Vous ne comprenez rien, bien sûr que vous ne comprenez rien, vous n'êtes que de misérables enfants avec des jouets de guerres ! Talia avait au moins compris, elle. Elle le savait. Elle a tout fait pour étouffer ma puissance, mais ce face à face avec Gérard m'a révélé ! C'est fini maintenant, et Talia le savait. Elle a voulu me faire disparaître, m'étouffer pour prendre ma place, mais elle a échoué. La légende raconte l'histoire du plus puissant des Loups-garous, et elle a osé me défier ! Elle a voulu se débarrasser de moi, mais même le Seigneur n'a pas réussi !

Derek sentit un frisson le parcourir et un grondement se forma dans sa gorge.

\- Je suis le plus puissant, je suis le seul à avoir fait face au Seigneur pour pouvoir le raconter et ma puissance n'a fait qu'augmenter jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis l'Alpha d'une meute d'Alphas, le Démon Loup ! Cracha-t-il en balançant ses lunettes, dévoilant des yeux aveugles mais rougeâtres, rouge pâle, presque rose.

Derek sentit une montée de puissance chez lui, une puissance... pervertie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Laura cligna des paupières, le souffle coupé. _your walls are_ **crashing down** _. *_ L'Alpha Hale sentait elle aussi cette puissance nécrosante, bien moins fortement que le Premier Alpha, mais elle le sentait assez pour comprendre ce qui en retournait. Ses sourcils rejoignirent ses cheveux si vite que Derek craint pendant un instant qu'ils se détachent et partent dans la stratosphère.

\- Attends... Tu veux dire que... L'Alpha des Alphas ? Sérieusement ? Tu te proclames _sérieusement_ l'Alpha des Alphas ?!

\- Eh bien, tu n'es peut-être pas si idiote que cela, après tout. Je suis le propriétaire légitime des terres du monde entier, tu me dois respect et obéissance, ou je m'arrangerais pour que Derek récupère son statut d'Alpha auprès de toi pour me rejoindre, après s'être débarrassé de ces encombrants ! Déclara Deucalion d'une voix forte chargée de sa puissance d'Alpha en montrant les Bêtas, Loup-Garou comme humain, comme... autre chose, même s'il semblait l'ignorer. Te voilà donc prévenu, alors choisit bien tes mots suivants, susurra-t-il enfin.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la clairière et Derek frissonna en fermant les yeux, réprimant un sourire.

Puis Laura éclata de rire.

Un rire prenant, ce genre de rire presque hystérique, celui qui prend aux tripes et qui ne lâche pas avant un bon moment ; celui qui laissait essoufflée et le ventre douloureux. Derek ricana et Peter sautilla en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Ça y est ! On l'a complètement perdu, complètement ! S'amusa-t-il en riant lui aussi.

Les Bêtas observèrent les Hale d'un drôle d'air et les Alphas face à eux grondèrent. Laura réussit à reprendre un peu son contrôle d'elle-même et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Mais... mais ! Commença-t-elle en haletant, les yeux brillants.

\- Gardes tes commentaires et fait attention à ce que tu dis, gamine ! Cracha l'Alpha femme, Kali apparemment. La puissance de L'Alpha des Alphas est légendaire et-

\- La Légende ?! S'écria Laura en souriant. Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je suis l'Alpha de la Famille Hale, l'Alpha de la Famille Fondatrice des États-Unis, du continent Américain ! Je suis la mieux placée pour connaître la légende.

Son sourire se fit carnassier, son regard toujours amusé.

\- Les Familles Fondatrices connaissent mieux que personnes les légendes, très chère, susurra-t-elle.

\- Alors tu sais que tu devrais faire attention, cracha Enis en faisant un pas vers elle.

Mais Deucalion l'arrêta.

\- Laura a l'air très sûr d'elle, c'est son problème si elle aussi inconsciente, sourit l'Alpha, sûr de lui.

\- Oh oui, que je connais les légendes. L'Alpha des Alphas est le protecteur des loups-garous, le plus puissant, le plus sage. Il est aussi l'être le plus doux qui existe, mais gardien de la justice froide et implacable. Certains disent que la puissance de l'Alpha des Alphas passe d'un Loup-garou à l'autre sans qu'ils n'en soient conscients. D'autres pensent que cette puissance va d'un Loup-garou à l'autre dans les Familles Fondatrices depuis le début du monde, avec quelques bribes de souvenirs d'entant. D'autres enfin, pensent que c'est un être immortel, que la Mort ignore et qui ère sur cette terre depuis quand seule la Mère Lune peut le savoir.

Deucalion souriait toujours mais son odeur, teintée de colère exulta d'une pointe d'agacement.

\- Ce n'est clairement pas ça, je suis déçu de t-

\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, tu es déçu de moi, de mes connaissances, blablabla - Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me chante, hm ? Qu'est-ce qui, au nom de la Sainte Mère, a pu te faire croire que tu étais l'Alpha des Alphas ? S'enquit Laura dans un éclat de rire malicieux.

Deucalion perdit son sourire et gronda, sa peau ondulant, prêt à se transformer au premier écart de la jeune femme. Mais Laura n'avait pas peur, pourquoi aurait-elle eut peur ? _We came to break_ **the silence** _*_ Et son sourire confiant ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus Deucalion.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire ça ? Est-ce cette puissance trompeuse, celle que tu as ressenti en tuant les membres de ta meute ?

Elle fit rougeoyer ses pupilles.

\- Parce que tu te trompes. Ton pouvoir est corrompu, un poison qui te ronge. Ce que tu prends pour une dose de puissance en plus et que tu penses être écrasante n'est que ton statut d'Alpha se rebellant et te faisant payer le meurtre des tiens. Parce que c'est ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas ? Tuer les tiens pour un peu plus de puissance. Mais tu n'es pas puissant, Deucalion. Tu n'es que plus instable, plus agressif. Plus sanguinaire. Rien de moins, rien de plus, cracha-t-il au travers son sourire.

\- Tu ne sais clairement pas de quoi tu parl- commença l'un des jumeaux mais Laura le coupa sans lui accorder un regard.

\- Ou peut-être encore est-ce parce que tu as réussi à survivre à une attaque du Seigneur Vampire Gérard, le protecteur des Sanguinaires. Mais alors, qu'est-ce ça veut dire de nous, hm ? Gérard, le grand Seigneur Gérard est en moment même en cendre dans une boite en métal dans mon placard, et sa tête toute desséchée dans un sac, sous mon lit. Tu es sorti vivant mais estropié d'un de ses attaques, mais nous, nous sommes sortis victorieux d'un affrontement avec lui.

Elle écarta les bras.

\- Alors quoi ? Je suis clairement supérieure à toi pour l'instant, est-ce que ton statut d'Alpha des Alphas m'est automatiquement transmis ?

Elle releva la tête en arrière et rit au ciel, rit à la Lune et aux étoiles. La Meute d'Alpha resta silencieuse, Deucalion fulminant du peu de respect qu'elle lui accordait. Laura se tut et fixa la nuit noire avant de reporter son attention sur eux, toutes traces d'amusement dissipées, le visage dur et les yeux flamboyants.

\- Bien sûr que non. Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que cela fonctionne, déclara-t-elle froidement.

\- Mon Loup est un être à part entière, gamine. Peux-tu en dire de même ? Cracha Deucalion en souriant d'un air supérieur.

Laura ne fit que hausser un sourcil.

\- Oh. Tu es dissocié. Et tu crois que c'est une bonne chose ?

Elle tendit la main vers Peter.

\- Prends l'exemple de Peter.

Ce dernier releva la tête, intéressé par le fait que l'on parle de lui. Il s'était désintéressé de la conversation quand, à ses pieds, s'était mis à bouger une chenille... ou un mille-pattes. Il s'était donc tout naturellement accroupi pour regarder d'un peu plus près cette fascinante créature.

\- Peter, mon oncle. Tu l'as déjà rencontré, il me semble. Eh bien, pour une question de survie, Peter s'est dissocié après l'incendie pour se soigner. Presque neuf ans dans le coma. Et son réveil brutal a totalement déchiré sa psyché - ici, son Loup et son Humanité. Et même encore aujourd'hui, son Loup n'est toujours pas totalement intégré à son Humanité. Il y a comme une sorte de latence... Un léger décalage. Eh bien...

Elle regarda son oncle jouer avec la chenille. Ce dernier releva la tête pour regarder sa nièce.

\- J'ai faim. J'ai envie d'une glace. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une glace en rentrant ? S'enquit-il, le regard pétillant.

Laura, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, acquiesça.

\- Tu auras de la glace aux snickers, promis.

Elle reporta son attention sur la Meute d'Alpha. _we're_ **knocking** _at your door. *_ Deucalion sortit les crocs et ses griffes flashèrent, mais Laura le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, ou avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir.

\- Tu oses te présenter ici, en mes terres, celles qui ont vu naître les Alphas de la Famille Fondatrice Hale des cinq derniers siècles et tu m'insultes, tu insultes ma Famille ? En venant ici ce soir, je pensais avoir à me battre pour mon territoire, pour les Terres que les descendants de la Godi Brynja ont décidé de chérir, de devoir verser mon sang pour protéger ces arbres qui m'ont vu naître, comme beaucoup d'autres l'ont fait avant moi, et pourtant... Pourtant...

Elle soupira et secoua la tête, riant à moitié.

\- Ton ignorance, ta bêtise et ton arrogance te perdront, Deucalion.

Elle le fixa avec un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

\- S'il n'y avait que vous... Que moi, qu'un banal affrontement pour un territoire, même aussi ancien soit-il, je vous aurais dans doute laissé repartir, sans dommages.

Ce fut au tour de Deucalion de rire.

\- Sans dommage ? Mais pour qui te pr-

\- MAIS ! Hurla Laura, sa voix vibrante de colère et de son pouvoir d'Alpha. Mais tu viens sur mes terres sans t'annoncer comme le veut la tradition, tu m'insulte et tu brandis un statut usurpé ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tut Tut Tut Tut Tut, ce n'est pas à moi de te faire payer cet affront et de te remettre à ta place, déclara-t-elle froidement.

À peine avait-elle terminé de parler que la jeune Lydia rejeta sa tête en arrière et Hurla.

 _Cause for every_ **broken promise** _is a desperate cry for_ **war** _. *_

Personne ne vit l'attaque venir, surtout pas Enis, qui se retrouva projeté à Terre. Trop omnibulé par le discours de Laura qui leur semblait à tous surréaliste, personne n'avait, semble-t-il, fait attention au "petit frère" de l'Alpha.

Piètre comportement pour un Loup-garou, que de se faire surprendre dans un environnement aussi naturel et calme que la forêt.

Derek avait laissé la colère le submerger.

Face à lui se trouvaient des meurtriers. Les pires de son espèce, ceux qui tuent les siens dans un remord, pour ce qu'ils pensent être de la puissance en plus. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qu'ils ressentaient, et comme Laura l'avait bien dit, c'était la Folie rongeante, le poison que leur Statut d'Alpha sécrétait pour leur faire payer leur infamie, que d'avoir tué les leurs.

Un Alpha n'est rien dans sa meute et instinctivement, Deucalion avait réussi à trouver et rassembler autour de lui ceux et celles capables de supporter le meurtre des leurs, ceux qui n'étaient pas assez profondément attachés à leur Bêtas, les Alphas distants et souvent cruels avec les siens.

Alors Derek les avait écouté en se dépouillant de ses vêtements - il ne cherchait même pas à être discret, mais personne ne faisait attention à lui - et avait laissé la puissance l'envahir, la colère, la trahison. Ils ne méritaient pas d'être ses enfants, ils ne méritaient pas ce que Derek considérait comme son présent, une liberté qui n'égalait que sa soif d'antan, la présence d'une Famille qui dépassait les frontières, la solitude n'existait pas pour eux. _Surrender the throne. *_ Mais ceux-là, ces Loups-garous là, ils ne méritaient pas son cadeau.

Son corps avait changé en quelques secondes et il avait bondit vers l'Alpha le plus proche de lui, qui se trouvait être Enis, quelques micro-secondes seulement avant que Lydia ne hurle. Derek, sous la forme d'un Loup gris au pelage sombre, la même force que ces derniers mois sauvages, retomba sur Enis et le maintint au sol. Il ouvrit grand sa gueule pour Hurler à son visage puis avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il referma ses puissantes mâchoires sur le cou offert de cet Alpha qui ne l'était que par le nom.

Il avait hurlé, secoué le lien avec Enis pour faire venir à lui des bribes de souvenirs. _Are you in the_ **shadows** _? *_ Il avait alors été juge et bourreau, le condamnant et rendant à Père Nature la vie qu'Enis avait usurpé et gâchée.

Un vague mouvement de recul secoua la Meute d'Alpha avant que Kali ne hurle à son tour, comprenant que Enis ne se relèverait plus jamais. La douleur et la colère sembla la submerger et elle bondit vers lui, sûrement dans l'optique de lui faire payer la mort de l'autre Alpha, peu impressionnée par sa forme de Loup plein.

Mais Derek n'en avait pas fini. Il venait de venger la mort de la jeune Paige, de la perfidie qu'avait faire preuve Enis en utilisant l'incrédulité, la naïveté et les insécurités qui avaient secoué le petit frère de Laura à une époque, ainsi que tous les morts dont s'était rendu coupable ce Loup-garou ; mais ce n'était pas fini.

Il laissa Kali se rapprocher de lui, le museau baissé en ensanglanté contre la gorge encore chaude d'Enis, puis s'écarta brutalement. La femelle Alpha retomba donc sur le corps de celui qui semblait avoir été son amant pendant un temps, désormais décédé, et hurla de plus belle, son visage prenant sa forme intermédiaire de Loup-garou, crocs et griffes - aux quatre membres - aiguisés comme jamais.

Mais Derek n'avait pas à s'attarder sur son cas, elle ne méritait pas son temps. Alors bien plus vite que l'œil humain ne pouvait le percevoir, il la percuta et referma ses crocs sur son flanc, plantant ses griffes dans sa colonne vertébrale pour sectionner sa moelle épinière, la rendant totalement inapte au moindre mouvement pour un temps. Ce n'était pas définitif, mais c'était déjà quelque chose, Derek n'avait plus à s'inquiéter d'elle.

Il releva son museau et un frisson le parcourut, secouant son épaisse stature. Kali gémissait au sol, pathétique et enfin apeurée. Le sang d'Enis coulait et nourrissait la Terre des Hale, et Laura regardait la scène avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, ses yeux rouges de puissance, son instinct ancestral de prédateur appréciant cette effusion de sang, Fille de la Lune qu'elle était et descendante de la première Alpha. Derek gronda à son tour, ronronnant presque de plaisir en même temps que sa petite, tous deux excités par la situation.

Le Premier Alpha, sous sa forme de Loup, releva le museau vers les autres Alphas ennemis alors qu'un grondement de colère était poussé simultanément par les jumeaux. Son regard flasha vers eux, un regard bleu brillant comme devrait l'être celui du petit frère de Laura, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Assez pour faire gémir l'un des deux jumeaux qui se ratatina en reculant, suivit par son frère qui se colla à son flanc.

Ces deux enfants n'étaient pas plus mauvais que Scott. Derek le sentait, il savait intimement que ces deux-là n'avaient pas tué leur Meute. Peut-être avaient-ils tué leur Alpha précédent pour avoir le Statut, mais ils n'étaient pas des meurtriers. Pas comme pouvait l'être Enis, Kali, ou Deucalion. Ce dernier gronda d'ailleurs dans leur direction, les crocs sortis, déformant sa mâchoire.

\- Espèce de lâches ! Gronda-t-il dans leur direction.

Puis il se tourna vers Derek, vers là où il _savait_ être le Loup - peut-être qu'en tant que simple Bêta, il aurait été totalement aveugle, mais avec son Statut d'Alpha, Derek savait que ses instincts _voyaient_ pour lui. Deucalion sourit, ses yeux morts brillant d'un rouge trop pâle et malade, mais qu'il pensait être si puissant.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité. Quel pauvre enfant. Si plein de rêves inatteignables.

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux jouer, petit garçon ? Ronronna Deucalion, les babines retroussées.

Son physique commença à bouger. Lentement, doucement, le corps de l'Alpha commença à changer, grandissant, sa peau ondulant. Son teint devint cireux, malade, et son visage tourna même bleu quand il passa à sa forme intermédiaire. Enfin, intermédiaire... Plus vraiment. Il était très loin de l'humanité, maintenant. Il était même très loin du Loup-garou. Non, il était devenu autre chose, qui n'avait plus rien de naturel. Il grandit de plusieurs centimètres, sa peau se déchira pour laisser des muscles se développer beaucoup trop. Ça n'allait pas. Derek gronda et Deucalion ricana.

\- C'est ça, gamin ? Hein ? Tu veux jouer avec les grands ? Tu veux jouer avec le Grand Méchant Loup ?! Gronda-t-il difficilement avec ses crocs l'empêchant de fermer ses mâchoires.

Il releva la tête en arrière et rit de tout son saoul, il rit aux étoiles, il rit à la Sainte-Mère, comme s'il avait déjà gagné, comme s'il était en effet le Maître de ces Terres, le Maître du Terre du monde entier.

Derrière lui, Derek entendit Kali elle aussi éclater de rire, qui malgré sa douleur, ne rit que plus fort alors que Deucalion faisait luire ses yeux vers Derek, la bave aux coins des babines.

\- Je suis l'Alpha des Alphas, mon mignon, comme si ta petite forme de Loup allait me faire p-

Derek Hurla pour le faire taire, excédé par son comportement, et bondit. _Denial's chasing you. *_ Sa puissance le traversa et il changea en plein saut : Sa large, épaisse et puissante forme d'Alpha des Alphas se déploya alors, écrasant tout à chacun de sa puissance. Il atterrit juste devant Deucalion, gigantesque Loup Alpha, cette même forme qui avait fait face à Gérard et se redressa sur ses deux pattes arrière. Il déploya son épaisse stature et gronda avant de lever sa patte, qu'il referma sur le cou fragile de ce drôle d'animal, qui se pensait tout puissant.

Deucalion lâcha un bruit de gorge étouffé, un couinement apeuré, pathétique. _The_ **truth is hard** _to swallow *_ Oui, sa propre forme d'Alpha était plus grosse, plus large que les Loups-garous classiques, son corps essayant de s'adapter au poison en lui donnant une forme plus imposante, plus forte pour y faire face - mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre l'Alpha des Alphas, le véritable ; le Loup qui avait réduit toute une Citadelle en cendre, le Protecteur des Enfants de la Lune, le Père entre tous.

Le Premier Alpha sentit son pelage frissonner et il roula des épaules alors que Laura et Peter, ses deux petits, fredonnaient de contentement quand il souleva sans rechigner Deucalion du sol, le portant à son museau. Ce dernier planta ses griffes dans son poignet, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise, de le laisser retomber sur ses pattes, sur le sol, mais non. Derek n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir si facilement, et puis quoi encore ?

Derek gronda, approchant le visage de cette pathétique chose bleuâtre de son museau, ses crocs aiguisés prêt à l'emploi et ça le démangeait de s'en servir. _but only for the_ **fools** _. *_ Ses yeux brillèrent de mille feux, de ce vert qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, de ce vert prouvant son Statut, qui lui était propre, qui lui était unique.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu, exactement ? Gronda-t-il au travers de ses crocs et de sa mâchoire serrée.

Quelqu'un derrière lui hoqueta - oui, il pouvait comprendre. Déjà, peu de personne connaissait cette forme, et parmi ceux qui la connaissait, Derek... oui, Derek n'avait jamais dit, montré à personne ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire sous cette forme. Alors oui, un Loup de deux mètres, se tenant debout comme un Homme mais aussi animal et sauvage qu'une Bête, mais capable de parler comme les plus lucides des humains, ça pouvait surprendre. _So look inside the mirror *_ Mais le Premier Alpha, l'Alpha des Alphas et le vrai cette fois-ci, ne s'en préoccupa pas du tout. Il resserra plutôt un peu plus sa prise sur le cou de Deucalion sans pour autant le lui briser - Non. Il fallait qu'il comprenne avant de périr.

\- Petite chose insignifiante, ronronna-t-il en laissant un sourire étirer ses babines.

Sa voix était rauque, profonde et caverneuse, bien loin de son timbre de voix habituel. - Bien sûr, après tout, les Loups n'étaient pas faits pour parler, mais que voulez-vous. Il n'était pas un Loup ordinaire, après tout.

Deucalion continua de gigoter dans sa prise, perdant peu à peu ses attributs lupins et Derek ricana. Il le lâcha brutalement et le Louveteau retomba sur le sol, s'écroulant comme une poupée à qui on aurait coupé les fils. L'Alpha des Alphas s'ébroua un instant et fit un pas vers lui, Deucalion essayant de s'enfuir en rampant, ses yeux blancs malades écarquillés. _and tell me what you see. *_ Derek esquissa un sourire.

\- Eh bien alors, petit _chiot_ ? Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant de nouveau. Tu peux me voir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais, déjà ?

Avant que l'Alpha ne puisse penser à réfléchir à une réponse, le Premier Alpha gronda, Hurla et fit briller ses yeux. **A picture perfect hero *** Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, les bras à quelques centimètres de lui, ses griffes frôlant ses membres.

\- Devine quoi. Personne, je dis bien personne, n'ose ne serait-ce que penser à usurper mon titre, tu es le premier. Certains m'ont défié, d'autres voulaient me voler et devine quoi ? Tous ont échoués. Parce que personne ne touche ce qui est mien. Personne n'usurpe mon Titre et ce n'est surement pas toi, commenta-t-il avec un ricanement - qui pourra revendiquer ma couronne.

Le Premier Alpha gronda un rire et se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que son museau ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du cou de l'usurpateur, qu'il sente bien l'odeur du sang dans son haleine, qu'il _comprenne_ bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. _but you're no_ **God** _to me._ _*_

\- Que la Sainte-Mère ait pitié de ton âme, parce que je n'en ai aucune.

 _Surrender the_ **throne** _. Back down.*_

Lentement, très lentement, qu'il sente bien la vie quitter son corps dans la douleur et la misère, l'Alpha des Alphas planta ses griffes dans le bas-ventre de Deucalion et remonta le plus lentement possible, déchirant chair et viscères sur son passage, muscles et vaisseaux sanguins. Deucalion hurla, ou tout du moins tenta de hurler, puisque Derek ricana et murmura.

\- Non, non, voyons. Chut, tais-toi. _Souffre en silence_ , dit-il avec son pouvoir d'Alpha dégoulinant de sa voix, vibrante de puissance.

Et Deucalion ne put qu'obéir.

Et il mit de longues... longues minutes à mourir, se vidant de son sang sur la Terre des descendants de Derek. Puis Laura leva le visage vers le ciel et Hurla sa victoire, repris bien vite par Peter, et même ses Bêtas, Enfants de la Lune comme autres, en firent de même, reprenant le cris de victoire poussé par la puissante Alpha Hale, le cri de Lydia prenant le dessus, bien différent de son cri de Banshee douloureux habituel - un cri de joie, sa voix vibrant en même temps et en harmonie avec celui de Laura.

Derek ferma les yeux le temps d'un court instant, un frisson grisant d'appartenance le secouant de la tête au pied alors que ses liens avec ses petits se renforçaient, traversés par la puissance de Derek qui se résorbait peu à peu, et l'euphorie de la jeune Alpha Hale. Le Premier Alpha se redressa, s'écartant du corps de Deucalion qui refroidissait et se redressa sur ses pattes arrière, prenant une grande inspiration. Le gout du sang d'Enis, mêlé à celui de Deucalion lui arracha un grondement, qui fit vibrer la terre tout autour de lui.

L'énorme Loup qu'il était désormais frissonna et se secoua, des gouttes de sang tombant de son museau pour s'écraser avec de petits bruits tout autour de lui. Il tourna la tête quand Laura grogna. Kali gémissait, déboussolée d'avoir perdu son _Alpha_ , même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas - elle était elle-même une Alpha, le seul Alpha au-dessus d'elle capable de vraiment avoir une ascendance sur elle, c'était Derek... Enfin, toujours était-il qu'elle avait bien comprit qu'elle venait d'être chanceuse, que Derek ne s'attarde pas sur elle, et que la fin de Deucalion n'avait rien d'envieux. Alors malgré sa douleur, malgré son désormais handicap - qui n'allait pas tarder à s'estomper... d'ici quelques semaines au vu de la colère que Derek avait ressenti en la blessant - elle tentait de s'éloigner le plus possible de la Meute Hale, et de l'Alpha des Alphas, le Véritable.

Laura la voyait tenter de ramper, s'éloigner le plus possible d'eux, pour s'enfuir, pour survivre. La jeune Alpha fit un pas vers elle mais Derek l'arrêta en grondant doucement. Son regard vert brillant survola les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas fait un geste, et qui semblaient ne pas vouloir encore bouger, ne faire aucun geste, silencieux et dociles. Le Premier Alpha leur laissa le bénéfice du doute, les vibrations qu'il ressentait s'échapper d'eux, et posa enfin son regard sur l'Alpha femelle, Kali. Elle sentit sa puissance d'Alpha des Alphas l'écraser et gémit, sanglotante et tremblante. Derek fit deux pas vers elle, la patte tendue et les griffes menaçantes. Elle pleura en se recroquevillant sur elle-même et Derek grogna. Il relâcha sa puissance, mais pas pour la détruire, non. Doucement, insidieusement, il remonta le fil qui le liait avec elle et l'inonda de sa colère. La puissance de Kali tressaillit, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il implose.

Le Statut d'Alpha de Kali disparu dans le néant.

Le cri de douleur qu'elle poussa rivalisa avec un cri de Lydia, et c'était très impressionnant.

Derek adorait cette douleur.

Le Premier Alpha tourna son imposante tête vers les jumeaux Alpha, qui se crispèrent d'avoir ainsi l'attention de Derek et l'un d'eux ferma même les yeux en soufflant, l'odeur de panique l'embaumant comme le pire des parfums. L'Alpha des Alphas renifla et retroussa les babines.

\- Récupérez-la et quittez dans l'instant les Terres sacrées des Hale, gronda-t-il de sa voix profonde et caverneuse.

Les jumeaux sursautèrent en cœur et l'un d'eux eut un moment de flottement tandis que l'autre s'élança. Il fit minutieusement le tour de Derek, évitant de trop s'approcher et enjambant les cadavres d'Enis et de Deucalion pour récupérer Kali. Il lui attrapa le bras pour la soulever, l'ancienne Alpha hurlant de douleur sous le mouvement qui n'arrangeait en rien sa colonne vertébrale endommagée, et fut rapidement rejoint par son miroir. Derek les fixa, s'assurant qu'ils lui obéissaient bien et fit luire un instant ses yeux.

\- Plus jamais vous ne pénétrerez ces Terres sans en avoir préalablement demandé l'autorisation en bonne et due forme à l'Alpha Hale, ou la Mort sera la plus douce des sentences que vous recevrez, gronda-t-il sans les quitter un instant du regard.

Si Kali ne fit que pleurer, pleine de douleur et au bord de l'inconscience, les deux jumeaux hochèrent précipitamment la tête, offrant leur cou à son regard, moitié par instinct, moitié consciemment.

Puis ils furent enfin partir, après un dernier cri dans la nuit, un cri de soumission, un cri de demande de pardon.

Le Premier Alpha leva le nez vers le ciel sans hurler, parce que même s'il avait été celui qui s'était battu, pour défendre son titre, son statut, sa couronne, il était sur les terres de Laura, c'était elle qui Hurlait sa victoire. Il ne fit que fermer ses grands yeux pour lâcher un grognement un peu sourd puis soupira. Derrière lui, Derek sentit les mouvements des Enfants de la Lune. Laura se rapprocha de lui et souffla un léger grondement.

\- Derek ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle devait surement croire qu'il était sauvage, ou d'une certaine manière toujours énervé et c'était en effet le cas, mais pas contre elle.

Le Premier Alpha grogna donc et tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux brillants. La jeune Alpha lui sourit et derrière elle, Peter était assis sur le sol en souriant, montrant ses crocs au ciel en fredonnant. Quant aux Bêtas, ils observaient Derek avec des regards bien différents : Surprise, inquiétude, suspicion... Il força donc toute son attention sur sa petite. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda les deux corps autour d'eux et le sang qui imbibait la terre.

\- Tu crois qu'il serait possible que tu caches cet endroit aux chiens du poste du Shérif ? Demanda-t-elle en ayant bien comprit qu'il était toujours là et pas sauvage comme après le combat contre Gérard.

L'énorme Loup qu'il était se secoua un peu, un rire quittant sa gueule, rauque et inhumain, son qui n'avait rien de naturel - vous avez déjà entendu un loup rire, vous ? -, rire qui arracha un frisson aux gamins derrière Laura.

\- Je peux même m'occuper des corps, si tu veux, déclara-t-il avec un grondement.

Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute manière : Il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que gronder sous cette forme. Laura secoua la tête et releva le menton, son regard se teintant de rouge.

\- Ils sont morts sur mon territoire après nous avoir défié. C'est le meilleur avertissement qu'on puisse avoir.

Elle se racla la gorge et haussa les épaules.

\- De plus, je pense que les Meutes ont besoin de savoir que la Meute d'Alphas a été neutralisée. En tant qu'Alpha Hale, c'est à moi de le faire, déclara-t-elle.

Le Premier Alpha l'observa, fier de voir enfin la grande Alpha qu'il avait perçu quand il s'était occupé d'elle, celle qu'il savait qu'elle allait devenir et dont il était fier d'assister à l'ascension. Mais avant qu'il ne... la _reconnaisse_ comme l'Alpha qu'elle était, elle et Peter - qui venait soudainement de porter leur attention sur lui - le saluèrent en lui présentant son cou, le regard de Laura toujours rouge et plein de joie.

\- Alpha, murmura-t-elle.

Il gronda, reconnaissant avec plaisir sa présence, et l'Alpha des Alphas accueillit l'Alpha Hale en son sein, aux côtés de l'Alpha Dargan et l'Alpha Kovacevik avec une joie grisante non dissimulée.

Puis le Premier Alpha renifla et gronda plus sérieusement en baissant le regard sur le cadavre de Deucalion, qui commençait déjà à empester. Le poison qu'avait sécrété son corps et qu'il avait cru être de la puissance - vraiment ? Sérieusement ? - avait déjà poussé son corps à se retourner contre lui-même. Si Derek n'était pas intervenu, il ne lui aurait resté qu'un an, tout au plus. Mais c'était déjà un an de trop.

\- Comment a-t-il pu croire qu'il était l'Alpha des Alphas ? Ricana Peter, s'étant rapproché pour frotter sa joue contre l'épaule de Derek.

Ce dernier tourna sa grosse tête vers lui et se pencha un peu pour presser son museau contre ses cheveux.

\- Il a cru en des contes de bonnes femmes, répondit Laura en reniflant dédaigneusement, lançant un regard mauvais au cadavre. Il a pris les murmures et les légendes des Enfants de la Lune pour acquis, n'écoutant et ne croyant que ce qu'il voulait.

Elle soupira théâtralement et lança un regard entendu à l'Alpha des Alphas, le véritable.

\- Les hommes, déclara-t-elle comme finalité.

Derek rit de nouveau puis se secoua.

\- Il a surtout profité de la faille, répondit-il à la question précédente de Peter.

Laura fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais revendiqué mon statut, ces dernières années, souffla-t-il en sentant la colère et la rage refluer et se dissiper dans ses veines.

Sa stature frissonna et sa masse diminua. Des touffes de poils se détachèrent de lui et tout son pelage se décrocha pour se dissiper en fumée sans réelle contenance, disparaissant dans le néant.

Son museau se résorba et très vite, il ne resta plus qu'un Derek physiquement humain dans la clairière, qui soupira avant de se secouer. La sueur collait à sa peau et un brin de vent lui arracha un frisson.

Laura fit un pas vers lui, mais s'arrêta en se mordant la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire, remarquant le regard de Derek toujours brillant de vert. Elle était juste heureuse que Derek ne se cache plus. Enfin, plus réellement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu inquiète.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir, et c'était bien normal. Derek comprenait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il baissa une dernière fois son regard sur le cadavre et renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Je vais aller colmater cette brèche, répondit-il, se retenant de ne pas cracher sur le cadavre.

Il tourna son regard vers Laura et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de ça. D'abord Gérard, ensuite lui ? Eux ?

Il secoua la tête en grimaçant.

\- Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je dois m'en occuper.

Il devait faire assez peur comme ça, totalement nu, luisant de sueur et de sang, le visage barbouillé d'hémoglobine. Laura soupira douloureusement mais hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle doucement.

Elle tourna la tête vers le corps d'Enis, réfléchissant sûrement à ce qu'elle allait en faire, puis eut un léger sourire un peu triste.

\- Au moins, tu as vengé la mort de Paige, dit-elle tout doucement.

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira en acquiesçant. Oui, c'était déjà quelque chose. Peter, toujours collé contre Derek, ronronna un instant avant de presser son visage dans son cou. Le Premier Alpha leva sa main pour gratter le crâne de Peter sans oser jeter un regard aux enfants derrière Laura.

Il ne voulait pas les voir. Il ne voulait pas... être conscient qu'ils _savaient_ , d'une certaine manière. De plus, il sentait l'odeur du jeune homme... le... Eh bien, celui qui était le plus intéressé par lui. Mais Derek se refusa de poser son regard sur lui, passant plutôt son bras autour du cou de Peter pour le serrer contre lui, pressant à son tour son visage dans les cheveux de son petit.

\- Ça va aller Peter, je te promets. Je vais trouver quelqu'un pour te guérir, tu vas aller bien mieux.

Son petit lâcha un petit bruit de gorge et se blottit contre son Alpha en soupirant de plaisir.

.*.

Au petit matin, Derek et Peter avaient fait leur valise et avant même qu'Isaac et que Laura ne se réveillent, ils étaient dans un avion direction l'Europe.

.*.

 _* Pouvez-vous_ **entendre** _les sirènes ? Nous venons pour la_ **couronne** _. L'horizon est en_ **feu** _, vos murs_ **s'écroulent** _. Nous sommes venus briser le_ **silence** _, nous_ **frappons** _à votre porte. Car toutes ces_ **promesses brisées** _ne sont que des cris désespérés pour la_ **guerre** _. Abandonnez votre trône. Êtes-vous dans_ **l'ombre** _? Le déni vous poursuit. La_ **vérité** **est difficile** _à avaler, mais seulement pour les_ **imbéciles** _. Alors regarde dans le miroir et dis-moi ce que tu vois._ **L'image parfaite d'un héros,** _mais tu n'es pas un dieu pour moi._ **Abandonnez votre trône** _. Recule._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Je saaaaais ;) Mais tu me connais ! J'aime faire dans le angst et le compliqué =w= Héhéhéhé.

C'est vrai que pour le coup, c'est cocasse xD Stiles, il ne voit pas le côté creepy, il est juste soulagé que Derek aille bien et soit de nouveau humain. Ok, ça ne dure pas longtemps, mais eh. Il redevient humain.

C'est vrai qu'il.. Comment dire, qu'il s'inquiète d'un problème qui n'arrivera que plus tard. Je veux dire, s'il décide de se laisser aller et de commencer à être avec Stiles, ce dernier va commencer à vieillir à un moment donné, puis va finir par mourir. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas maintenant, mais Derek a peur de ne pas pouvoir le laisser partir et de ne pas réussir à se relever après une nouvelle mort. De plus, il arrive de moins en moins à différencier les deux, alors qu'il sait parfaitement que Stiles Humain **_n'est pas_** Stiles Vampire. Mais bon, le coeur fait des choses pas souvent très cool.

Peter va l'avoir, son voyage. Ils vont l'avoir, ce petit moment en Europe. Et il va aller mieux, promit. Derek aussi, en quelque sorte.

J'espère que ça t'a plus :D

 **Mikawaii-chan** : Coucou :D

Mais oui, mais il a peuuuur. Immortel comme il est, 80 ans, c'est un battement de paupière, ce n'est pas assez, et il se fera du mal à rester auprès de Stiles. C'est comme ça qu'il voit les choses.

Héhéhé, ouiiii, c'était la meute d'Alpha ! \O/ J'espère que ça t'a plus ;)

 **Guest** : A bon ? C'est dommage, il ne reste plus que 9 chapitres pourtant. Et les plus funs, ceux avec lesquels je me suis le plus amusé. Eh bien dommage, ne commence pas les fic du saucisson des ténèbres alors, parce qu'elle bat tous les records niveau longueur de fic xD A une prochaine

* * *

 _Bonjour._

 _J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi écrire après ce chapitre xD Je veux dire, comme mot de fin, je vous rappelle que cette histoire est terminée ;) plus que 9 chapitres ! :D_

 _Non mais plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Voilà, en vrai, ce chapitre, c'est juste pour rapeller à tous que ouais, Derek est un peu con à être aussi têtu, mais eh. C'est l'Alpha des Alphas, LE VRAI._

 _Mouahahha, il est badass ce chapitre._

 _Je suis fatiguée._

 _Voilà, je suis sûre que ça vous intéresse beaucoup xD_

 _La semaine prochaine, Peter et Derek sont en Europe. Le temps passe un peu, l'été se passe, la rentrée scolaire se fait à Beacon Hills, et un nouveau personnage se fait connaître. Un perso original, dont j'ai déjà parlé, mais ehehehehe. Je l'aime bien._

 _Je vous aime et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	47. FAMILIAR FIRE

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **V** **ultus est index animi – Chapitre 47 -**

 **YODELICE - Familiar fire**

Derek ferma la porte derrière lui et sifflota un instant en se dirigeant dans la cuisine pour y déposer le sac de courses. La grande maison était plongée dans la pénombre, ils avaient fermé les volets et les fenêtres pour garder un peu de fraicheur durant la journée pour faire face à la canicule qui frappait la France en ce moment.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Derek et Peter avaient quitté les États-Unis pour l'Europe sans un mot ni un au-revoir. Laura lui avait envoyé un message bien sanglant mais lui avait souhaité bonne chance pour leur quête. Le Premier Alpha ne lui avait pas répondu. Non, il était arrivé en Espagne pour aller à la rencontre de Felippe. Là, il avait laissé Peter à ses bons soins avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée dans le manoir familial des Dargans et était resté dans ce lit plusieurs jours à se morfondre. L'Alpha Hale, en plus de l'encouragement d'usage, lui avait déclaré qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ce matin-là, à Beacon Hills. Et en effet, ce jour-là en terminant enfin leur traversé du monde, Derek avait en plus du message de Laura, un message vocal incendiaire de Stiles sur son téléphone.

 _« Quand tu disais que tu devais partir, j'ai cru que tu avais besoin d'espace parce que tu regrettais ! Mais noooon ! Ça va ?! Maintenant, MÔSSIEUR a assez d'espace à son goût ?!_ » avait hurlé pendant plusieurs minutes l'humain à sa messagerie.

 _From million of_ **fire** _*_

Ça avait été un peu trop à supporter pour le pauvre Premier Alpha. Après un tel voyage - ils avaient quitté Beacon Hills à 4h du matin, attrapé l'avion de six heure dix pour Portland. De là, ils avaient attendu 9:15 pour avoir le premier vol vers l'Europe, direction l'Allemagne pour un voyage de presque onze heures. Enfin, après deux heures à somnoler dans un terminal de l'aéroport de Francfort, ils étaient arrivés à Barcelone après un vol de deux heures - Derek avait été totalement lessivé. Si Peter avait réussi à se reposer durant les différents vols, ça n'avait pas été son cas, et ça avait été douloureux, très douloureux à l'arrivée. Il s'était douté que s'ils avaient fait le voyage en plusieurs jours, le moral de Derek serait tombé au plus bas, la situation l'aurait rattrapé d'un seul coup et il n'aurait plus été capable de bouger ; alors le Premier Alpha avait tout fait pour arriver le plus vite possible chez Felippe, que le descendant d'Hassan prenne Peter en charge afin qu'il puisse s'effondrer sans avoir à s'en préoccuper. L'état déphasé de son petit avait été la seule chose qui lui avait permis de garder la tête sur les épaules durant les seize très longues heures de voyage à traverser l'atlantique.

Il avait, une nouvelle fois, abandonné Stiles. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait laissé derrière lui, son amant était mort, exécuté pour les méfaits de Derek, exécuté pour ses crimes. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait abandonné un Stiles humain derrière lui par espoir qu'il lui survive - ou plutôt, qu'il survive au petit frère de Laura... Qu'importe -. Derek le savait, que ce Stiles-là était humain. Il le savait mieux que personne, vraiment. Mais... Mais au moins, il ne sera pas là pour assister à sa fin.

Laura s'occupera de lui. Stiles était trop impliqué dans la Meute pour qu'il s'écarte du surnaturel comme ça. Il était dedans au moins jusqu'à sa fin, et comme Derek allait s'assurer qu'un autre épisode comme le génocide perpétré comme Kate ne se reproduise jamais, la Meute Hale allait être en sécurité et prospérer de nouveau pour des années à venir.

Stiles ne risquait rien avec sa petite auprès de lui, qui prendrait soins de chacun de ses Bêta, Derek pouvait dormir tranquille.

Mais... Tout de même. Il savait qu'il avait fait la bonne chose, permettre à Stiles de s'épanouir sans que Derek ne vienne mettre son museau dans sa vie. _lazing the ashes of_ **my pain** _. *_ C'était la bonne chose à faire, mais ce n'en était pas moins douloureux. Alors oui, arrivé en Espagne, Derek s'était laissé déprimer pendant plusieurs jours, presque deux semaines dans sa chambre chez Felipe, le cœur déchiré à se dire qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, à se _convaincre_ douloureusement. Puis il s'était enfin relevé et avait fait face aux conséquences de ses actes.

Le Premier Alpha ferma le réfrigérateur et attrapa son téléphone sur le plan de travail, téléphone qui venait de sonner. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit un message texte.

 _« Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour vous, mais l'été cette année est assez étouffant. Sérieusement, 5h du mat', et je ne peux déjà plus dormir à cause de la chaleur ! Tu imagines ?! »_

Derek observa les mots quelques instants, le temps que son cœur cesse de dérailler ainsi, puis reposa le mobile à côté de la machine à café, allant dans le garde-manger ranger les conserves et toute autre nourriture non périssable.

Il avait bien essayé d'ignorer les messages de Stiles au début. En sortant de ces deux semaines de déprime au fond de son lit, il avait relevé la tête et commencé à chercher quelqu'un pour l'aider à soigner Peter, à remettre son âme à sa place, à resynchroniser son Loup et son Homme. **Feeling** _old wire *_ En plus de son contact avec la Cour Royale du Sang, c'était pourquoi ils étaient allés en Europe - et peut-être pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de l'Humain, oui.

Derek se secoua et quitta la cuisine pour aller dans le salon frais - l'avantage d'une maison faite en de grosses pierres.

Cela avait pris un mois et demi, mais Derek avait enfin réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider à soigner son petit.

La communauté des Feas de Brocéliande n'était pas les personnes les plus simples à trouver, mais Derek y était parvenu. Il avait eu la chance de rencontrer leur Princesse trois cent ans auparavant, quand elle était partie à découverte du monde des Humains, un passage obligatoire pour rentrer dans la vie adulte pour les Feas de cette communauté - un peu comme le Rumspringa de la communauté anabaptiste amish. Certes, la jeune princesse à peine adulte qu'il avait rencontré à l'époque avait bien grandie, et bien vieillie. Mais la désormais doyenne des Feas de Brocéliande lui avait permis de pénétrer leur territoire et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, Derek devait une dette qu'il sera obligé d'éponger à la communauté de Brocéliande, mais cela avait valu le coup.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé après s'être changé pour une tenue plus légère et plus décontractée, un des volets qui menaient au jardin s'ouvrit et Peter rentra dans la maison, fermant la porte-fenêtre derrière lui avec un soupir de plaisir. Son regard brilla quand il aperçut Derek et il se sécha. Il venait tout juste de sortir de la piscine, si le Premier Alpha en croyait son maillot de bain et les gouttes d'eau qui roulaient sur son corps, qu'il essuya avec une serviette de plage.

\- Il y avait du monde ? S'enquit son neveu.

L'Alpha des Alphas haussa les épaules.

\- Je t'ai acheté de la glace, répondit-il plutôt.

\- Aux snickers ? S'impatienta Peter en se léchant les lèvres.

Le Premier Alpha esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Deuxième bac du congélateur, indiqua-t-il.

Peter ricana et disparu dans la cuisine.

\- Tu devrais aller piquer une tête, tu sais. Ça te ferait du bien, continua Peter de la cuisine.

Derek préféra plutôt s'allonger sur le canapé de tout son long et attrapa la télécommande.

\- Non, c'est bon. Ça va, soupira-t-il en mettant une émission sur les faits divers français.

Peter le rejoignit avec le pot de glace et une cuillère.

\- Ne mange pas tout, le prévint Derek. Je ne retourne pas me taper les courses demain.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais, au besoin.

Derek hocha la tête et porta son attention sur l'écran de télévision.

Peter avait toujours quelques petites réactions assez étranges, mais les Feas avaient fait un boulot remarquable avec son esprit. _my frozen_ **blood** _will_ **be free** _again. *_ Le processus avait été douloureux, mais ça avait été nécessaire. Les Feas avaient totalement dissociés son corps et son âme ainsi que son esprit pour les déchirer, les écraser à la limite de la mort, puis avaient réassemblé son esprit et son âme qu'ils avaient ensuite guéri en douceur, ce qui avait été le plus long, cinq longs jours. Enfin, ils avaient sorti son corps de la stase dans laquelle ils l'avaient plongé et avaient réassocié son âme et son esprit désormais guéris à son corps.

Peter était sorti de ce processus assez désorienté, mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il s'était réveillé enfin comme avant. Ou presque. Mais il était guéri, il n'était plus aussi décalé qu'avant, et c'était tout ce qu'avait demandé Derek. Son petit avait des souvenirs un peu épars de ce qui s'était passé durant cette dernière année, mais ça lui revenait assez vite, malgré la perte de Malia qui était encore une douloureuse plaie qui n'avait pas encore commencé à cicatriser. Mais il pouvait enfin y faire face totalement et réellement, et avait ainsi commencé à faire son deuil.

Derek avait donc pris Peter sous le bras et était retourné à l'une de ses nombreuses demeures éparpillées dans le monde. Il avait toujours investi dans la pierre et louait depuis lors ses propriétés à de nombreuses familles d'Enfants de la Lune. Celle qui se trouvait ici, dans le sud de la France, près de la jolie ville d'Aix-en-Provence, avait surtout servi à des locations de vacances, et cette année, il n'avait pas eu de propositions, alors il l'avait su vide et y était venu avec son petit.

Le Premier Alpha rouvrit les yeux en ravalant un bâillement. La chaleur le tuait petit à petit, et il s'était assoupi sans même le réaliser. C'était son téléphone qui l'avait réveillé. Doucement, il se redressa et attrapa l'appareil.

 _« Hey, tu sais mon pote, j'aimerais bien avoir une petite nouvelle, toute de même... Je veux dire, tu me manques, et ça me saoule que tu ne me répondes pas. Laura m'a dit que ça allait, mais je veux tout de même le savoir_ _venant_ _de toi... »_

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira en se laissant retomber dans le canapé, contre les coussins. _I'm falling in_ **love again** _. *_ Il... Stiles ne le laissait pas tomber, bien entendu qu'il ne le laissait pas tomber. Il était incroyable... Si impitoyable.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais cessé de lui envoyer des messages. Il l'avait engueulé durant quelques jours après son départ, messages que Derek avait lus après être sorti de sa chambre, puis Stiles était passé par la phase supplication, s'excusant pour son comportement la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus - pas alors que Deucalion était là, mais quand Derek s'était réveillé dans le lit du jeune homme. Il lui avait déclaré qu'il s'en voulait énormément pour son comportement, pour lui avoir sauté dessus, pour l'avoir forcé. Et il s'était excusé, il s'excusait toujours. _Lasting_ **desires** _*_ Derek avait d'ailleurs ri jaunement à cette pensée. Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas s'en vouloir, qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'il n'avait pas à croire que son comportement avait été déplacé - parce que Derek l'avait voulu au moins autant que lui... Voire même plus, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas trouvé le courage de lui envoyer un message.

Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, parce que s'il commençait, il n'allait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter...

Malgré son envie, son _besoin_ de se tenir loin du jeune homme, ce dernier ne pouvait le laisser tranquille et lui permettre de faire son deuil tranquille. Parce que c'était une forme de deuil, de nouveau deuil certes... Malheureusement, si Stiles ne pouvait le laisser tranquille, Derek ne pouvait pas faire l'autruche et faire comme s'il n'existait pas - plus.

Le Premier Alpha observa le plafond avec un soupire profond, qui lui arracha presque les poumons. Stiles...

Son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

 _« Ouais, je suis_ _fatiguant_ _, je sais. Mais je veux une réponse. Je l'aurais, hein. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, Derek. Je vais être le plus chiant de tous les harceleurs du monde. Et je l'aurais mon message. Un petit message. Un tout petit message ? Genre demain. Ou_ _après-demain_ _. On reprend les cours dans une semaine, c'est notre dernière année de Lycée, et je l'aurais mon petit message._ »

Derek esquissa un rapide sourire, le cœur battant, s'enfonçant dans les oreillers.

\- Oncle Derek ?

Le Premier Alpha releva la tête. Peter était dans un fauteuil à côté de lui, habillé en Marcel et short, lisant un bouquin. Il s'était apparemment assoupi quelques minutes et son petit fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Ton cœur bat un peu rapidement... S'inquiéta-t-il.

Derek se redressa en soupirant, secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas, déclara-t-il avec un rapide sourire.

Peter l'observa un peu et haussa un sourcil.

\- Stiles ? Devina-t-il.

Derek lui envoya un regard noir et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure avant de fuir le salon pour éviter le regard entendu de son petit et ses remarques acides... Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui et à ses commentaires, il avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec Laura, qui elle aussi lui envoyait des messages tous les jours pour le tenir au courant de ce qui se passait à Beacon Hills. Ou plus exactement ce qui se passait pour sa meute. _per sting the dumb for_ **deep with him** _. *_ Il s'était malheureusement passé quelques petites choses quand il était parti. Les jumeaux Alpha étaient restés dans le coin et avait demandé la permission à l'Alpha Hale de rester sur son territoire. Ils avaient même abandonné leur statut d'Alpha par eux-mêmes afin de lui prouver leur bonne volonté. Ils étaient désormais des Omégas habitant sur le territoire Hale pour une durée probatoire d'un semestre scolaire. Si d'ici Noël, ils s'étaient bien tenus, Laura accepterait peut-être de les intégrer à la Meute. Mais ils s'étaient déjà montrés assez volontaire : Kali était revenue. Les jumeaux l'avaient pourtant mené jusqu'à Sacramento afin de l'y laisser récupérer et de disparaître ensuite, mais elle était revenu se venger. Elle avait traqué la Meute et s'était attaquée à une de leur connaissance, une petite gamine du nom d'Erica, qu'ils connaissaient tous mais qu'ils ne fréquentaient pas assez pour intervenir assez vite pour la sauver.

Kali n'était plus une Alpha, mais elle restait une Enfant de la Lune. Elle l'avait attaqué comme l'animal sauvage qu'elle s'était laissée devenir et la jeune fille avait failli y passer. Mais les Jumeaux avaient senti l'arrivée de Kali dans la ville et pour se faire " _bien voir_ " par l'Alpha local, avait décidé de la retrouver et de la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Kali avait malheureusement réussi à prendre la fuite, laissant derrière elle le cadavre sanguinolant de la gamine. Les jumeaux l'avaient récupéré et étaient tout de suite allé voir Laura, qui l'avait sauvé en la transformant, tout comme Derek l'avait fait pour Isaac. Elle savait, tout comme l'Alpha des Alphas, que s'entourer exclusivement de Bêtas au passé des plus troubles pour sa meute - ladite Erica ainsi qu'Isaac - n'était peut-être pas le plus judicieux ; même s'il leur fallait plus de stimuli que les autres Bêtas pour perdre le contrôle.

Ce fut pourquoi quand se présenta Vernon Boyld, un autre camarade de classe des jeunes, voulant savoir si Erica était désormais dans un gang et se droguait, son changement ayant apparemment été radical, la morsure l'ayant guéri d'une épilepsie handicapante et la gamine se sentait désormais libre de toutes folies auparavant peu recommandées. Laura lui avait tranquillement et posément expliqué les faits, comme elle avait procédé avec les parents de la jeune femme - qui l'avaient d'ailleurs extrêmement bien pris, malgré une petite crise de panique de quelques heures. Vernon - qui préférait être appelé Boyld - était revenu pour avoir lui aussi la morsure, conscient des dangers et des risques, mais voulant plus que tout avoir la possibilité de ne plus être seul. Et la Meute Hale reprenait peu à peu du poil de la Bête. Huit membres, dont l'Alpha Hale, un humain, un Potentiel Alpha assez puissant mais désormais assez calme et ne cherchant plus le pouvoir, une Banshee, un ancien Kanima et trois Bêtas. Il y avait bien sûr Peter en plus de cela, mais la distance ainsi que leur entrée plus tardive dans la Meute ne faisait pas réaliser à Erica et Boyld qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Ils le savaient, mais s'en accommodaient assez bien, tout comme les autres Bêtas dû à la distance. Sa petite avait déclaré à Derek, très discrètement... mine de rien, que malgré le fait qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas, les derniers petits arrivés avaient hâte de rencontrer Derek.

Elle savait... Elle savait qu'une fois que Derek avait réussi à contacter le Conseil du Sang et réussi à instaurer une paix durable comme il le désirait... Il renverrait Peter aux États-Unis, mais ne rentrera pas. Il ne resterait pas, il ne viendrait sûrement même pas. Il n'était de toute manière que trop resté avec les Hales. C'était au tour des autres. Et puis, il y avait eu beaucoup d'action, beaucoup trop, presque trop... Trop d'action, trop de passif. Elle comprenait, si ce n'était mieux que quiconque, comment il pouvait se sentir, ce qu'il devait faire : Prendre du recul, des vacances, du temps pour lui. Il avait définitivement besoin de temps pour lui, de temps pour se retrouver. La Meute Hale aussi avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se retrouver et surtout, s'adapter. Il suffisait de se référer au fait que la dernière fois que les grandes Familles Fondatrices s'étaient retrouvées comme le voulait la tradition, ça avait été presque 17 ans plus tôt... Puisque la dernière fois, ça aurait dû être au tour des Hale de tous les accueillir. _Electric_ **fire** _*_ Malheureusement, ça ne s'était jamais fait, à cause de l'incendie. Si avant, tous se retrouvaient bien tous les dix ans comme le voulait la tradition, ça s'était un peu relâché au fil des nombreuses années. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de déplacer le rassemblement d'une année ou deux, suivant les affaires de familles ainsi que les années importantes, telles que les graduations, les obtentions des diplômes, tout ce qui demandait un effort particulier pour les plus jeunes. Les adultes avaient toujours préféré qu'ils se concentrent pleinement sur leurs études - ou autre - pour ensuite faire la fête et profiter pleinement. Après tout, les festivités des Familles Fondatrices duraient toujours une semaine complète, du lever de soleil jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, certaines ne dormaient même pas, préférant apprécier le plus de temps possible avec les autres.

Derek n'était pas sûr d'assister encore à une de ses petites... grosses sauteries. Pas avant un moment tout du moins. Ou alors devra-t-il choisir de tomber le masque. Les petits Bêtas de Laura n'allaient pas partir, pas s'ils pouvaient rester et vivre une vie pleine et saine aux côtés de leurs Alphas, même les non-Enfants de la Lune, tels que Lydia et Stiles. Alors il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se pointer comme une fleur, comme il l'avait de nombreuses fois fait, dans vingt ans, avec la même tête que le jour où il était parti. Soit il évitait tous les Hales jusqu'à la seconde prochaine génération, soit il arrêtait de mentir.

Seulement, Laura lui avait dit - et le jeune humain qu'était Stiles avait appuyé son propos en lui répétant à peu près la même chose - que ses Bêtas ayant assisté à son face à face avec Deucalion, avaient plutôt bien accepté que Derek se trouve être en fait l'Alpha des Alpha. Mais qu'ils avaient retenu l'un des exemples de rumeurs que Laura avait exposée ; soit que l'Alpha des Alphas naissait tour à tour dans les grandes Familles Fondatrices, avec quelques réminiscences des vies passées. Ils n'avaient pas cherché plus loin, parce que ça avait tout expliqué. L'autorité naturelle de Derek, cette envie que tous les gamins Bêtas avaient envie de lui plaire, d'être le plus proche de lui possible...

Le chat était à moitié sortit du sac. Il n'avait plus qu'un geste à faire, que quelques mots à dire, mais il hésitait encore. Il hésitait beaucoup. C'était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ça oui.

Néanmoins, il avait d'autres choses sur lesquelles se pencher avant de ne serait-ce que penser à retourner aux États-Unis.

Une semaine plus tôt, il s'était enfin mit en quête de quelqu'un capable de le mettre en contact avec la Cour Royale du Sang. Ça allait être lent et fastidieux, non seulement parce qu'il était un Enfant de la Lune et qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en son espèce - cela dit, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort, non plus - mais aussi parce qu'on n'entre pas comme ça en contact avec eux. Derek avait toujours été proche des siens, mais eux ? Les Vampires ? Surtout les nobles de la Cour du Sang ? Ils n'étaient plus humains depuis trop longtemps. C'était comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

\- Oncle Derek ?

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage en se redressant, le corps engourdit. Il avait commencé à s'endormir à cause de la chaleur. Il n'en voulait pas à Peter de l'avoir dérangé et de l'avoir ainsi empêché de totalement tomber dans les bras de Morphée, c'était bien mieux ainsi, ou il n'allait pas pouvoir s'endormir de la nuit. Le Premier Alpha se redressa totalement dans le canapé en ravalant un bâillement et envoya un regard noir sans chaleur à Peter qui ricanait en voyant sa tête endormie. Son petit rit réellement sans même chercher à se cacher et se rapprocha. Dans sa main se trouvait une lettre qu'il lui tendit. Derek se redressa et la prit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Euh... Merci ?

\- Je pensais que tu n'oublierais pas d'aller regarder le courrier, au vu de ce que tu attends, déclara Peter avec un haussement de sourcil.

Derek se frotta la joue en observant la belle enveloppe en vieux papier doux au touché, de très belle manufacture. À l'arrière se trouvait un blason, une armoirie sûrement familiale qu'il ne savait reconnaître, mais qui n'en n'était pas moins magnifique. Derek haussa les épaules.

\- C'est un oubli bien involontaire de ma part, soupira-t-il.

Il était allé faire les courses et après ça... Eh bien, la chaleur n'aidait vraiment pas. Derek avait de toute façon préféré le froid. Après tout, vu où il était né et où il avait grandi, dans des geôles froides et venteuses, ça n'avait vraiment rien d'étonnant. Le Premier Alpha fixa la petite enveloppe dans sa main, la retournant de nouveau pour regarder une nouvelle fois les armoiries et fronça les sourcils. Il s'imagina l'ouvrir avec les doigts, mais il se ravisa très rapidement, à peine y avait-il pensé. Le papier était trop beau, trop vieux, ça avait l'air presque trop formel pour ne pas l'ouvrir avec minutie. Le Premier Alpha se leva donc et marcha jusqu'à la grande table en verre et fer forgé, qui leur servait de bureau / fourre-tout, et attrapa le vieux couteau qui y trônait, un coupe-papier. Il l'avait depuis quelques siècles maintenant, et qui ne servait plus vraiment à grand-chose mise à part à de la déco dans la bibliothèque, mais qui était juste parfait pour la situation, bien entendu.

Assez respectueusement, il ouvrit la lettre. Peter n'était pas loin, à l'observer faire, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il était si silencieux, si respectueux, si... concentré. Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil et ravala un sourire avant d'inspirer et de sortir la lettre de son enveloppe. Une lettre au papier aussi précieux que l'enveloppe, avec en entête la même armoirie que sur l'enveloppe, en plus gros et avec le dessin plus minutieux. C'était un blason dont la forme rappelait les blasons des régions de France, comme au temps des chevaliers. Il y avait un Phœnix au centre, magnifique, les flammes l'entourant... ou sortant de lui. _and countable before_ **your skin** _. *_ De longues plumes lui servaient de queue et deux d'entre elles se rejoignaient pour dessiner discrètement le signe de l'infinie. Derrière l'oiseau de feu que la légende déclarait immortel, une épée transperçant un triangle. Il y avait autre chose derrière l'oiseau légendaire, mais malgré tous les détails du blason, Derek n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Sous le sigle, un bandeau portant ce qui semblait être la devise d'une famille. _Ad vitam Æternam_ , Pour la vie éternelle. Drôle de devise, mais Derek avait vu beaucoup de chose - oh certes, contrairement aux vampires, aux sirènes, aux loups-garous ou tous les autres races de l'Underground que les humains pensaient n'être que des légendes, les Phœnix n'existaient réellement pas.

Tout autour du papier à lettre, un encrage doré encadrait la lettre en elle-même, et la calligraphie qui se trouvait sur le papier était une calligraphie qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Presque plus personne n'écrivait en manuscrit aussi minutieusement, et surtout plus avec ce qui semblait être une véritable plume et de l'encre qu'il sentait avoir été séchée avec du sel. Un vieux de la vieille, apparemment. Derek s'assit au siège en face de la table et se mit à lire.

« _Alpha des Alphas Derek, Père des Enfants de la Lune._

 _Je me permets de vous contacter de cette manière un peu rustre, ou tout du moins un peu brusque, après avoir_ _eu_ _vent des quelques murmures soufflant que vous cherchiez à entrer en contact avec la Cour Royale du Sang. J'ai moi-même tenté de vous contacter depuis quelques siècles déjà, mais apparemment, tout comme moi, vous savez vous faire des plus discrets. De plus, il est vrai que nos espèces respectives ne sont pas réellement du genre à désirer la présence de l'autre, voire même à l'éviter activement. La longévité des Vampires les rend très rancuniers. J'aimerais que ma simple parole puisse suffire pour pouvoir m'excuser à leur place, malheureusement cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi._

 _Vous n'avez malheureusement pas dit pourquoi vous vouliez entrer en contact avec la Cour Royale du Sang, et je sors ainsi de mon temps_ _d'ermite_ _pour_ _m'avancer_ _vers vous pour non seulement obtenir quelques réponses quant à ma curiosité, mais aussi peut-être vous accorder vos propres réflexions. Vous n'êtes pas facile à trouver, mais j'ose espérer que vos propres recherches pour trouver les Vampires ou du moins, ma trace,_ _tendent_ _à un échange pacifique tout d'abord épistolaire, et peut-être plus tard_ _mener_ _à des échanges physiques plus_ _neutres_ _que par le passé._

 _Je reconnais que cette situation doit être assez étrange, mais j'ose espérer vraiment pouvoir converser un peu avec vous plus longtemps. J'aimerais vraiment mettre les choses à plat._

 _Merci pour votre temps, et veillez recevoir tout mon respect._

 _HGPB l'Originel._ »

Derek cligna des paupières en terminant la lettre, totalement interdit. Très vite, il relit une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Juste... pour être sûr, vous voyez ? Doucement, il déposa la lettre sur le bureau et relâcha un souffle tremblant qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé retenir.

\- Oncle Derek ? S'enquit Peter en se rapprochant. De qui est-ce ?

Le Premier Alpha releva la tête pour regarder son petit, encore un peu surprit.

\- Eh bien... Le Vampire Originel, apparemment, répondit-il d'une voix un peu détachée.

L'oncle de Laura haussa les sourcils de surprise et se rapprocha à son tour.

\- Sérieusement ?! S'étonna-t-il ?

Derek hocha la tête et lui tendit la lettre. Son petit l'attrapa pour la lire. Alors que l'oncle de Laura était penché sur la lettre, Derek réfléchit à son prochain coup. La balle était apparemment dans son camp, il fallait qu'il joue bien... Peter resta silencieux un long moment face à la lettre pour se tourna pour regarder le Premier Alpha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'enquit-il.

Derek réfléchit un moment, posa ses idées et mesura ses propos. Puis il se redressa dans sa chaise.

\- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un aurait l'idée farfelue et un peu suicidaire de se faire passer pour le Vampire Originel. Alors ça ne peut être quelqu'un d'autre. Et même si je n'ai aucune confiance dans les vampires, je vais lui répondre.

C'était vrai. Mis à part son amant, Derek n'avait aucune confiance dans ces êtres. De plus, c'était le Vampire Originel. Le Seul, l'Unique. Celui qui avait décidé de transformer Gérard et les autres, celui qui avait donné son sang à ce dernier pour une ou une compagn. on. e, et qui avait donc permis à Gerard d'enfermer Stiles dans une vie éternelle qu'il n'avait pas désiré. Du peu qu'il en avait entendu parler... Eh bien, c'était tout comme pour Derek, rien n'était vraiment très clair, même dans les populations les plus mise au courant, les plus proches. Il suffisait de voir comment Deucalion avait compris les légendes qu'il avait cru être vraies sur le Premier Alpha. Ça devait être la même chose pour le Vampire Originel après tout.

Mais de toutes manières, c'était vrai, qu'il cherchait à rentrer en contact avec la Cour Royale du Sang depuis un moment déjà, pour mettre sa menace à exécution, leur donner des termes clairs et faire entendre ses arguments, de quoi protéger ses petits. Alors avoir la possibilité d'être en contact avec leur Premier ? Leur plus vieux ? Qui était... Eh bien, son équivalent en plus vieux et plus puissant sûrement... Et vampire...

C'était parfait pour ce qu'il voulait faire.

Peter le regarda puis hocha la tête et le laissa pour aller... Sûrement regarder quelque chose à la télévision, ou autre chose.

Derek s'installa bien mieux à son bureau et prit une feuille blanche pour faire un brouillon. Il devait lui rester, dans un de ses manoirs - oui, il possédait quelques manoirs dans le monde, et alors ? - bref, il devait lui rester un set de papier à lettre personnalisé, qu'il n'avait pas usé depuis l'époque victorienne. Autant répondre au Vampire Originel dans les formes.

« _Votre Seigneurie._ »

Derek se mordilla la lèvre en faisant tourner son stylo dans sa main, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait répondre, très exactement. Savoir être conciliant sans paraître trop faible, respectueux sans pour autant s'abaisser, se rabaisser, ne pas paraître trop doux et ne pas oublier ses menaces. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il commence une guerre, mais non plus qu'il soit pris pour assez faible pour risquer une attaque, lui, ainsi que ses petits.

Il se repencha sur son brouillon.

« _Votre Seigneurie._

 _J'ai vu bien des choses durant mon errance, rencontré bien de gens et_ _vécu_ _bien des vies. Notre monde a quelque chose de merveilleux aussi bien que dangereux dans sa_ _grandeur_ _, ses mystères et ses surprises. Néanmoins, votre missive est sans conteste une des plus grandes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir un jour l'honneur de pouvoir_ _converser_ _avec vous._

 _Malheureusement, vous avez raison et malgré tout, je n'ai aucune confiance ni aucune empathie en votre espèce. Mes recherches quant à la Cour Royale du Sang se trouvent être un peu moins glorieuses que vous ne le pensez. Disons simplement que j'en ai plus qu'assez des menaces qui planent constamment sur mes petits depuis des siècles maintenant. J'ai_ _atteint_ _mon point de rupture, et maintenant que j'ai_ _eu_ _la preuve que le massacre de mes descendants a été orchestré par l'un de vos_ _protégés_ _, s'en est trop._

 _J'ai_ _eu_ _ma réparation par le sang, ma descendance a_ _reçu_ _une justice et une vengeance tardive mais bien réelle. Néanmoins, je refuse que cela arrive de nouveau. Je veux que cette chasse systématique cesse désormais. Je ne veux pas que cette guerre se fasse à la vue de tous, mais s'il faut en arriver_ _par-là_ _, je ne renoncerais pas._

 _Je n'ai payé que trop cher ma liberté et celle des miens pour courber l'échine et me laisser me faire_ _marcher_ _dessus et que mes petits soient de nouveau_ _réduits_ _en esclavage._

 _C'est pourquoi, au lieu d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, j'aimerais pouvoir désamorcer cette situation._

 _Je veux une rencontre. Avec vous, avec les Vampires royaux, ainsi que mes propres nobles Alphas des Familles Fondatrices. Les représentants continentaux des Druides et des Enchanteresses. Des familles de chasseurs les plus influentes ainsi qu'un_ _représentant continental_ _élu pour chaque grandes espèces capable de passer le mot le plus en douceur possible._

 _Je veux que tout cela cesse dans la_ _discussion_ _et non le sang, le tout en terrain neutre, avec quelques Druides comme témoins, eux qui sont_ _neutres_ _depuis des siècles. Si ma requête est rejetée, ce serait bien_ _dommage_ _, mais tant pis. Néanmoins, je ne_ _reprendrai_ _pas mes menaces, et j'ai le corps décrépit de l'un d'entre vous pour illustrer jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller pour les miens._

 _J'aimerai prendre votre désir de "_ mettre les choses à plat _" pour la réalité, mais je ne suis pas si naïf. Vous avez mon respect détaché pour votre statut, mais il me faudra bien plus pour que je vous accorde un véritable respect, comme celui que j'ai accordé au Roi Triton du Pacifique ou à la Reine des êtres des Bois._

 _Malgré cela, je reste plus qu'ouvert à une_ _discussion_ _posée comme les adultes et immortels que nous sommes._

 _Le Monde est vaste, il doit y avoir un moyen que nous cessions de nous marcher dessus._ »

Derek réfléchit à comment il devait finir cette lettre, pour choisir de seulement signer « _En attente d'une réponse, Derek, Alpha des Alphas, Père des Enfants de la Lune._ » Ledit Premier Alpha se redressa et soupira en se massant le poignet.

\- Peter ? J'aurais besoin de toi quelques instants, s'il te plait.

Son petit le rejoignit et Derek lui tendit son brouillon pour avoir son avis. Peter resta silencieux en lisant, avant de lever son regard vers Derek.

\- Tu n'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère, déclara-t-il, un peu surpris.

Le Premier Alpha haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut que je mette les points sur les i le plus rapidement possible, qu'il comprenne que je ne rigole pas.

Il soupira.

\- J'espère juste qu'il ne le prendra pas comme une déclaration de guerre.

C'était un risque à prendre, Derek ne pouvait faire autrement.

.*.

Le Vampire Originel ne l'avait pas pris comme une déclaration de guerre. Les lettres que Derek et lui échangèrent se retrouvèrent pleine d'espoir, de bon sens et de beaucoup de sagesse. Le Vampire Originel était un sage, le temps l'avait marqué et malgré ses propos ouverts et avant-gardiste, Derek sentait toute la puissance derrière ses mots. Une puissance contenue mais tout de même libre, une puissance brute et sauvage, bien plus sauvage que pouvait l'être Derek. Et à son grand soulagement, la rencontre qu'il avait demandée se mit en place.

Derek reçut de nombreux appels, de partout dans le monde, des Familles Fondatrices en passant par des esprits, le monde de la nuit tout comme les êtres plus "lumineux ; les Enfants de l'Eau, comme le Roi Tritons, les Enchanteresses ainsi que même les Cercles Druidiques gardiens des Nemetons, tous ceux que Derek pouvait connaître personnellement l'avaient contacté, surpris et indécis quant à ce petit carton magnifique, pas plus grand qu'un faire part de mariage. Ses armoiries - un écu anglais surmonté d'une branche d'oliviers, entouré de deux loups-menaçants ( enfin, autant que pouvaient l'être les représentations des Loups à l'époque ) et en son centre, un triskèle, il avait fait scandale avec ce qui était une armoiries très différentes de celles faîtes à l'époque - Ses armoiries, donc, jouxtaient celles du Vampire Originel, l'invitation étant à leur deux noms et statuts. Aucune d'elle n'était plus grosse que l'autre, aucun n'était plus mise en avant... Derek n'avait vraiment rien à redire quant au professionnalisme du Vampire Originel.

Seulement, comme si ce n'était pas assez stressant que de se retrouver à vouloir rassembler tous les représentants de toutes les espèces de la terre - moins les humains - au même endroit en demandant d'essayer de mettre de côté leurs différents ancestraux le temps de quelques jours... En plus de cela, Beacon Hills était étrangement distant. Derek comprenait que c'était la dernière année pour les jeunes, la plus important - ou presque - pour les lycéens, mais c'était tout de même douloureux de n'avoir aucune nouvelle.

De sa petite Alpha Hale... Tout comme de Stiles. _I'm_ **falling** _in love_ **again** _._ _*_ Laura lui avait seulement demandé quelques explications quand elle avait elle aussi reçu le carton d'invitation vers mi-septembre - quand elle avait déclaré qu'elle donnait procuration à Peter pour la rencontre, ne se sentant pas encore d'attaque pour abandonner ses petits Bêtas et surtout très jeunes Bêtas, à peine transformés, dans Beacon Hills sans aucune surveillance. Après tout, Peter était son Bêta de Tête, tout allait bien se passer.

Stiles, quant à lui... Eh bien, ses messages venus d'un peu n'importe où avaient continués jusqu'à l'appel de Laura, jusqu'à se calmer, puis... Plus rien, après un message explosif le traitant de lâche de ne plus lui parler et d'éviter la conversation.

Derek comprenait. Et de toutes manières, c'était bien mieux ainsi. _Time is a_ **liar** _… *_ Que Laura prenne enfin totalement les rênes sans chercher à s'accrocher à lui, et puis que Stiles se retrouve fatigué du silence du Premier Alpha et qu'il passe enfin à autre chose. C'était ce qu'il fallait, c'était bien, c'était parfait. Derek n'avait plus qu'à prendre sur lui, se concentrer sur autre chose et tout faire pour oublier... ou tout du moins, ne plus y penser. Il... Derek avait beaucoup à penser au lieu de cela.

Il restait, au plus de ses instincts, un peu malade de la situation. Certes, c'était lui qui avait demandé le face à face. Certes, l'Originel avait apposé son nom aux côtés de sa propre signature sur le carton d'invitation, tout comme ses armoiries ; mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Derek était à l'aise ou lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Il recueillait de son côté les réponses de présences positives de ceux et celles qu'il connaissait, mais il n'avait choisi ni le lieu ni la date. _Just when I found_ **I walked away.** _*_ Tout avait été si bien orchestré par l'Originel que Derek commençait à douter d'un piège. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Derek ne le connaissait pas encore personnellement, mais quand on savait jusqu'où pouvait aller un de ses protégés comme Gérard... Le Premier Alpha restait donc le plus possible sur ses gardes.

L'Originel avait choisi le jour de Halloween pour se retrouver, pour cette rencontre - quelle ironie, de choisir le jour des peurs humains pour que toutes les ères de l'Underground se retrouvent dans un même endroit - et ce même endroit était d'ailleurs la demeure même de l'Originel. **Love** _is riding high *_ Ce dernier avait bien entendu promis, donné même sa parole - qu'importe ce qu'elle comptait - que son manoir en Écosse était un endroit neutre parfait pour la situation.

Sans réelle autre option, Derek n'avait pu qu'accepter. Malheureusement... Ça ne faisait que se rajouter à son stress.

La situation n'avait vraiment rien de simple.

.

Le Premier Alpha referma doucement la porte derrière lui. _my_ **feelings** _shifting their own way. *_ La nuit venait tout juste de tomber et le silence pesait lourd sur chaque chose dans la pénombre. Il avait envoyé Peter en avance en Écosse, prendre une chambre dans un petit village non loin de l'adresse du manoir, et lui était parti en Normandie.

Le seul bruit qu'il pouvait entendre dans cet endroit était le sifflement du vent dans la toiture, les volets claquants doucement contre le mur... Et le roulis des vagues de la mer juste à côté. _Just when_ **I found** _I walked away. *_ Cette vieille maison avait des trous dans tous les coins. Elle était vieille, si vieille, et si... Eh bien, l'air marin avait infiltré tous les murs, ça sentait le sel et la moisissure. Mais ça sentait bon, Derek aimait cette odeur de vieux et de décrépit. Cette vieille maison avait vu beaucoup de chose. En bord de manche, au bord d'une falaise, elle avait vu des bourrasques, des tempêtes, des catastrophes et même le débarquement de 1945. Elle n'avait pas contre vu aucun habitant depuis quelques années déjà. Pauvre petite chose.

 **Is it for ever** _*_

Derek prit une grande inspiration. Il adorait cette odeur d'eau un peu croupie et surtout cette fragrance qu'il sentait, qu'il savait être... eh bien, ce qu'il avait enfermé ici. Un sourire un peu mauvais étira ses lèvres et avec un frisson de plaisir, et aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, Derek suivit doucement son instinct en grimpant les escaliers après que le couloir sombre l'ai englouti.

Les marches grincèrent sous son poids. Ses pas faisaient à peine du bruit alors qu'il glissait dans la grande demeure. _is it the_ **truth** _before [_ **your** _]_ **death** _. *_ Personne n'était venu ici depuis qu'il s'y était lui-même arrêté presque cinq mois auparavant. La porte du bureau n'était pas vraiment fermée et l'endroit était totalement détruit. La toiture s'était effondrée sous le poids du temps, le poids de l'eau et des vents puissants des bords de mer.

La porte fut rapidement ouverte, couinant dans le silence plombant sous le mouvement. Au milieu de la pièce, une table, juste à côté de ce qui avait été fut un temps un siège, qui s'était à moitié écroulé. Il y avait aussi un vieux bureau qui tenait encore debout par il ne savait quel miracle, les étagères vides autour de la pièce rendait l'endroit un peu bizarre, mais ça avait été une pièce magnifique fut un temps.

Aujourd'hui, ça avait un petit côté post-apocalyptique. Derek adorait.

Sur la table au beau milieu de la pièce se trouvait un sac. Un sac de sport noir, normal, banal, comprenant une boite de métal, de ces boites pour le goûter des enfants des années 80. _Once in my_ **fever** _*_ Dedans, dans cette boite aux couleurs criardes totalement ridicules, des cendres et des bouts de fer, même un peu de bois, ah ! L'intérieur d'un gros bidon de fer où le soleil avait tout détruit. Et aux côtés du sac, déformé par le manque de nutriment, de sang, à passer son temps aussi près des rayons du soleil pour se dessécher sans pour autant bruler totalement, une tête tranchée.

Le sourire du Premier Alpha se fit plus carnassier encore et il s'accroupit face à cette tête décharnée, proche d'une physique d'une momie, la peau sèche tendue sur les os et la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux et éternel. **I think of you** _all day my greath. *_ Les yeux étaient blancs, morts, mais Derek savait qu'il n'avait besoin que de peu pour se remettre à vivre.

\- Alors Gérard, tu profites bien de tes vacances dans une de mes maisons secondaires ?

Il ricana alors que le silence fut sa seule réponse.

\- Eh bien, alors ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as faim, peut-être, non ?

Silence.

 **I'm falling in love again.** _*_

Heureux de ce constat - oui, il était quelqu'un de simple, pas quelqu'un de bien, il ne fallait pas l'oublier -, le Premier Alpha attrapa fermement la tête desséchée par les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient sur le crâne - quelques-uns lâchèrent d'ailleurs - et la fourra dans le sac sans aucune délicatesse, aux côtés de ses cendres.

Il ne s'attarda pas, il avait un train à prendre en direction de Londres, puis plusieurs heures de trajets pour rejoindre Peter en Écosse.

Et enfin, Enfin, il allait pouvoir mettre un terme aux monstruosités faîtes aux siens... Et en fait, mettre définitivement un terme à la suprématie Vampirique. _My feelings shifting_ **their own way.** _*_

Il allait enfin agir réellement pour les siens, et rien n'allait être plus agréable que ça.

Enfin. Il était temps.

.*.

* _De millions de_ **feu** _, paressant sur les cendres de_ **ma douleur** _. Mes_ **sentiments** _sont câblés, mon_ **sang** _congelé fonctionne, à nouveau_ **libre** _. Je tombe de_ **nouveau amoureux** _._ **Désirs** _durables, pestant le muet_ **plus profond** _, avec lui._ **Feu** _électrique, et dénombrable avant_ **votre peau** _. Je_ **tombe de nouveau** _amoureux. Le temps est un_ **mensonge** _... Juste quand je réalisais enfin_ **me détacher** _._ **L'amour** _monte, mes_ **sentiments** _se déplacent à leur manière. Juste quand_ **je réalisais** _enfin me détacher._ **Est-ce pour toujours** _, est-ce la_ **vérité** _avant [_ **ta** _]_ **mort** _. Une fois dans ma_ **fièvre** _,_ **je pense à toi** _toute la journée._ **Je tombe de nouveau amoureux** _. Mes sentiments se développent_ **comme ils le veulent** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Héhéhé, coucou ;)

La dernière menace ? ... MOUAHAHAHAHA.

Non.

La Cour Royale du Sang... Eh bien, tu verras dans les deux chapitres qui suivent ;)

Héhéhéhé... SI ! C'est lui \O/

Non, tu vois, la meute Alpha a été pliée en deux xD Oui, Derek n'est pas le gentil. Et les chapitres suivant vont encore le prouver.

On aime Laura et Peter \O/

Eh si, Derek part comme ça, héhéhé ;)

Ah, la grande question, que va-t-il se passer avec l'Originel, hm. En effet, Stilesception. Et c'est exactement pourquoi Derek est partit.

 **Guest** : Yeah, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

Ah, la grande question... Indice : L'histoire n'est pas terminée \O/ Presque, mais bon.

* * *

 _Hellow :D_

 _Alors... Vous me détester toujours ?_

 _Oui, j'avoue j'avoue. Vous pouvez me détester. Ce chapitre, c'était un peu la transition. La transition vers les derniers actes. Il en reste deux, je vous laisse deviner lesquels._

 _La semaine prochaine, le départ vers la Cour Royale du Sang. Le face à face avec l'Originel. Pour la petite anecdote, j'ai écrit les deux chapitres qui arrivent en deux jours, entre Noël et le nouvel an l'année dernière, le tout sous des kilomètres de neige à New York. C'était ouf xD_

 _Je vous aime et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	48. BLACK OUT DAYS

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **V** **ultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 48 -**

 _ **PHANTOGRAM - Black Out Days**_

L'Écosse était froide, humide, venteuse. Et bizarrement, Derek aimait beaucoup. Malgré le pourquoi de sa présence, malgré la raison de son arrivée dans ce pays, il se retrouva à se détendre et apprécier l'endroit. _Hide_ **the sun** _. *_ Il avait rapidement traversé l'Angleterre à coup de train, ses instincts le tiraillant alors qu'il était suivit et surveillé durant toute la durée de son périple pour rejoindre son petit Hale. Après tout, il se souvenait de la requête un peu aigrie de l'homme du nom de Holmes de la dernière fois qu'il avait été présent sur l'île. Mais soit l'humain apparemment haut placé dans le gouvernement britannique avait été mis au courant de la situation, soit il avait décidé de surveiller les faits et gestes de Derek avant de décider quoi faire avec lui.

Toujours était-il que Derek était arrivé en Écosse sans aucun souci et que désormais, Peter et lui se dirigeaient vers la demeure du Vampire Originel. Et quelle demeure.

Le terrain, la propriété dans sa totalité, était gigantesque. Ce qui semblait être un manoir avait quelques soupçons de vieux château fort, se dressant fièrement droit vers le ciel, imposant, puissant. Étrangement, même si l'endroit semblait être d'inspiration victorienne, c'était comme si l'endroit était... Enfin, la maison, bien plus vieille encore. Beaucoup plus vieille. Perdue dans la forêt, bordé d'un parc et même d'un lac calme et gigantesque, la demeure trônait royalement comme venu d'un autre monde, d'un autre temps.

De nouveau, même si c'était... Même si ça aurait dû être le contraire, Derek trouva une sorte de réconfort et de quiétude dans cette demeure. Au pied du manoir, quelques voitures étaient garées, illustrant le nombre de personne ayant répondu présentes à l'invitation de Derek et de l'Originel - et une sorte de préau avait été aménagé avec de lourdes tentures noires pour occulter le soleil. Intelligent, surtout que ce dernier brillait fièrement dans un ciel sans nuage. Derek et Peter n'étaient pas les premiers, mais n'étaient pas les derniers non plus.

Derek frissonna en sortant de la voiture. L'odeur de la nature joyeuse et s'épanouissant avec allégresse l'enlaça et il se retrouva à sourire. Ces terres étaient puissantes et le Premier Alpha se demanda si l'Originel, moins proche de la nature que lui comme tous les Vampires, l'avait senti en s'installant ici, d'une certaine manière. A quelques mètres d'eux, les grosses portes de bois s'ouvrirent et une jeune femme se retrouva sur le perron, leur souriant doucement. En se rapprochant, Derek remarqua que son regard semblait être focalisé sur quelque chose qui... semblait ne pas être réellement là et elle les rejoignit à mi-parcours, doucement, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, ses longs cheveux pâles flottant autour d'elle et lui donnant un air éthérée.

\- Monseigneur, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir au Manoir Vagari. Je me nomme Sélèné, je vais vous faire visiter et vous mener aux vôtres, dit-elle d'une voix douce, presque décalée.

Peter fronça les sourcils en reniflant vers elle.

\- Tu es humaine, constata-t-il, un peu surpris.

Elle ne fit que sourire et hocha la tête.

\- En effet. En plus des quelques chasseurs, je serais la seule humaine présente en ce jour, n'ayant aucun lien avec le surnaturel si ce n'est celui de travailler ici.

\- Assisterez-vous à la rencontre ? S'enquit Derek, intéressé.

Elle se tourna vers lui et baissa les yeux respectueusement.

\- Non, Monseigneur. Je ne serais que spectatrice si vous le désirez, mais je n'ai aucune influence dans le monde des humains. Je ne suis ici qu'en tant qu'employée de maison. La gouvernante, la cuisinière, la femme de chambre, je suis autant de casquettes que son Altesse le désire, déclara-t-elle respectueusement.

Peter et Derek se jetèrent un coup d'œil suspect, se demandant si cette pauvre fille était ici vraiment de son plein gré.

\- Avez-vous des bagages dont je pourrais vous délester ? S'enquit-elle ensuite en les regardant tour à tour. Quelques-uns de nos invités logeront sur place si besoin est et que cette rencontre se retrouve être plus longue qu'attendue, expliqua-t-elle.

Derek resserra sa main autour des lanières du sac de sport contenant les restes de Gerard et secoua la tête.

\- Je m'en occupe seul, déclara-t-il en essayant de ne pas être irrespectueux.

Mais l'Humaine ne fit que sourire doucement en hochant la tête, lui présentant une révérence en bonne et due forme.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Les deux Enfants de la Lune suivirent donc cette étrange humaine dans la demeure. Les lourdes portes de bois se fermèrent derrière eux sans un bruit et ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand hall. Un large escalier leur faisait face, se séparant ensuite en deux escaliers distincts qui partaient à droite et à gauche, vers les étages. Les grandes fenêtres au-dessus desdits escaliers avaient été calfeutrées par un tissus épais, sûrement pour être plus sécuritaires pour les Vampires et il y avait un nombre impressionnant de bougies d'allumées ainsi qu'un grand lustre au-dessus de leur tête. La femme leur expliqua que les escaliers menaient aux pièces qui n'allaient que très peu être utilisées au cours des jours suivants, tels que les nombreuses chambres, les salles d'eaux, une salle de jeu ainsi qu'un laboratoire.

\- Son Altesse cherche un moyen de cloner le sang humain plutôt que de marchander de nombreux litres aux banques de sang, expliqua-t-elle en attrapant le regard surprit de Peter pour un tel endroit dans une maison comme celle-ci.

Le Premier Alpha garda ses réflexion surprises pour lui puis la femme les conduisit à une autre grande porte à gauche dans le hall et l'ouvrit. Elle les guida au travers d'un grand couloir, lui aussi plein de fenêtres calfeutrées et arriva enfin face à une double porte. Malgré l'épaisseur des murs, Derek entendait parfaitement les ronrons des conversations. _I will_ **leave** _your face out_ **of my mind** _. *_ Elle l'ouvrit. La pièce était un très grand salon, avec de nombreux sièges et canapés, quelques meubles et surtout, les murs couverts de bibliothèques et de livres. Derek connaissait un peu ce genre de maison et ça l'amusa de constater que ce n'était pas la bibliothèque en elle-même, juste un grand salon où avaient atterrit des tonnes de livres qui ne devaient sûrement plus rentrer dans la pièce prévue à cet effet. La... femme de chambre, la gouvernante, se tourna vers eux et sourit.

\- Nous attendons encore beaucoup de personnes. Vous n'êtes bien entendu pas prisonniers de cette pièce bien sûr, mais son Altesse espère qu'être proche les uns des autres avant la réunion pourrait vous habituer à être dans la même pièce. Mais si vous le désirez, vous pouvez partir à la découverte de la maison, aucune pièce n'est interdite, si ce n'est la pièce de son Altesse ; mais cette dernière est fermée. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'appeler, je vous entendrais et je viendrais, quoi qu'il arrive. Y a-t-il des restrictions alimentaires quelconque pour le souper ?

Peter jeta un coup d'œil à Derek et renifla, toujours un peu surpris des manières de la jeune femme.

\- Eh bien, si on pouvait éviter de l'aconit tue-loup dans ma soupe, ce serait génial.

La jeune femme le regarda quelques instants en clignant des paupières, visiblement surprise, avant de réprimer un rire derrière sa main, les yeux brillants de joie.

\- Dument noté, Monsieur hale, s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la pièce et se racla la gorge.

Les gens se turent et se tournèrent vers elle. Ils la fixèrent tous, mais elle n'eut aucun mouvement de peur, aucun signe de malaise.

\- Je me dois de vous rappeler que vous êtes ici en terrain neutre. Nous espérons sincèrement que vous serrez en mesure de mettre de côté vos différents le temps de quelques jours. Cet endroit n'est pas lieux de chamailleries et je vous demanderais de respecter les règles établies entre ces murs et sur cette propriété. Pas de sang. Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre et pas de basses vengeances avant d'avoir quitté les lieux.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Merci pour votre temps.

La jeune femme regarda Peter, puis Derek.

\- Monseigneur, le salua-t-elle avec une révérence.

Puis elle fut partie. Sans un mot de plus, voilà qu'elle abandonnait les deux Enfants de la Lune sans prévenir, dans une pièce pleine de gens qui les regardaient avec différents niveaux de reconnaissance. Peter avait bien tenté de la suivre du regard, mais elle fut malheureusement trop rapide pour lui. Derek sourit un peu et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit.

\- Focus, Peter.

L'Oncle Hale tourna son visage vers lui et sourit.

\- Je l'aime bien, cette petite, s'amusa-t-il, mais tout de même mortellement sérieux.

Le Premier Alpha roula des yeux, un peu amusé par son comportement. Oui, comme c'était étonnant. Le voilà de nouveau sur pattes et avec presque toute sa tête, et il courait déjà après les filles. Pas même un peu étonnant.

\- Tiens-toi bien, s'il te plait. N'oublie pas que tu es ici en tant que représentant des Hale, d'accord ?

Peter lui envoya un regard noir sans aucune chaleur.

\- Hey, je sais me tenir, OK ? Et même mieux que tu ne le pense, d'abord ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, la Reine Anita est présente, je vais aller lui présenter mes hommages ! Lâcha-t-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Peter Hale, le nez levé vers le plafond et le lustre qui donnait à la pièce une drôle d'ambiance un peu moyenâgeuse, quitta donc les côtés de son Alpha pour s'avancer dans la pièce. Ce dernier s'amusa un instant de lui en l'observant se rapprocher de la Reine des Faes de Brocéliande, la petite fille de la Faes que Derek avait fut un temps, intimement connu. Les Faes ne sortaient que très rarement de leur Terres, de leur forêt natale ou même très rarement, de leur village. La Reine des Faes de la forêt de Brocéliande était en revanche, la plus puissante de son espèce - c'était d'ailleurs pourquoi elle en était la Reine - et c'était elle-même déplacée pour l'événement. Elle était une souveraine juste pour son espèce, qui faisait partie des plus petites du monde - une simple cinquantaine de colonies à travers le monde, qui ne comportaient jamais plus de vingt âmes.

Mais tous le savaient, de toutes manières, qu'importe leur puissance, qu'importe leur espèce et surtout qu'importe leur nombre, ils n'étaient qu'un minuscule fragment de la population mondiale, écrasés par les humains. **You should** _save your_ **eyes** _... *_ Et quand il parlait d'eux tous, il pensait à eux, tous ceux qui allaient être présents à cette réunion les êtres _surnaturels_.

Derek observa son petit embrasser doucement la main de la Reine Anita, la remerciant de nouveau pour le travail merveilleux qu'elle et les siens avaient fait à son esprit. La Reine, magnifique, s'amusa du comportement de Peter, elle qui le connaissait sûrement mieux que lui-même, elle qui avait dû totalement détruire son esprit pour mieux le reconstruire par la suite. Elle leva son visage vers lui et Derek la salua avec une révérence légère de loin. Elle sourit et le salua à son tour avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le représentant des Hale, qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié durant la courte période où lui et Derek avaient été présents dans son royaume.

Derek regarda les gens autour de la pièce, qui avaient détourné leur attention des nouveaux arrivants pour retourner à leurs occupations respectives. Ne lâchant pas son sac - hors de question, et puis quoi encore ? - il se rapprocha d'une des grandes tables qui n'étaient surement pas là habituellement et sur lesquelles se trouvaient quelques boissons et quelques petites choses à grignoter, accompagnées de notes extrêmement détaillées pour éviter que, par exemple, les Enfants des Mers tels que le roi triton, ne se retrouve pas à manger du thon sans le vouloir.

Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde. Il y avait la délégation de la Reine Fae, deux mâles, une femelle et un.e esprit-double, la consort et femme de la Reine étant restées à Brocéliande pour que leur royaume ne se retrouve pas sans souverain.e. Il y avait aussi cinq druides, de deux endroits de la terre bien différents - deux d'Inde et trois de Nouvelle-Zélande, intéressant - ainsi que deux enchanteresses. Derek sentait la présence d'un esprit... voire peut-être de deux trois, mais ils ne se montraient pas encore. Et dans la maison, quelque part, il y avait deux Enfants de l'Eau qui étaient... à l'étage ? Oui, à l'étage, et... Derek se crispa un instant avant de se détendre, puisqu'il sentait la présence de trois Vampires. Mais c'était prévu, c'était ce qui était prévu, alors Derek rongea son frein et laissa son corps se détendre assez pour permettre à une des enchanteresses de s'approcher sans se sentir menacée pour lui parler.

.

Après avoir fait connaissance avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas personnellement et s'être laissé tenté par quelques amuses gueules, il était parti observer la demeure. Elle était belle, bien entretenue, et même si les fenêtres avaient toutes été calfeutrées pour les Vampires, ça donnait justement une certaine ambiance, et c'était magnifique. Et par la Sainte Lune, Derek était tombé sur la bibliothèque. La vraie, cette fois-ci. Voyez la bibliothèque dans la Belle et la Bête de Disney ? Et bien, presque pareil. Moins imposant, moins... spectaculaire, bien entendu, mais pas loin.

Il y était, bien entendu, resté une bonne heure, caressant doucement les tranches de très vieux livres, en feuilletant quelques-uns qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps, mais qui était là, bien à l'abri du temps et de la destruction. Et même s'ils étaient extrêmement bien entretenus, ça se sentait qu'ils étaient lus, et souvent. Et ça faisait plaisir au vieil Alpha.

Après cela, il était retourné dans le salon. Il avait senti toujours un peu plus de personnes arriver et même si ce n'était pas sa demeure, il restait l'un des deux à les avoir tous invités... Même si Derek n'avait pas encore aperçu l'Originel. Le Premier Alpha n'était toujours pas encore tout à fait sûr qu'il soit présent, et son inquiétude ne se calma qu'un peu quand, en retournant dans le salon, il vit Dame Amelia et Sieur Victor, deux autres Vampires nobles tout comme Gerard, qui discutaient avec un druide et une enchanteresse. Même si c'était lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'ils soient présents - en fait, il avait demandé toute la Cour Royal du Sang, ne l'oublions pas - ce ne fut pas pour ça qu'il se rapprocha. Il était immortel, mais il n'oubliait pas. _A thousand voices_ **howling** **in my head** _. *_ Amelia avait été celle qui lui avait arraché le cœur tandis que Victor lui arrachait les membres inférieurs quand Derek avait tenté de tuer Gerard des années auparavant. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher sans vouloir les détruire.

Alors calmement et discrètement, gardant toujours bien contre lui le sac contenant les restes de Gerard, il se glissa dans un coin en espérant que les retardataires n'allaient pas trop l'être, en retard ; qu'il puisse rouler des mécaniques et enfin quitter cet endroit. Mais c'était malheureusement sans compter sur sa légendaire chance, qui semblait beaucoup lui en vouloir en ce moment.

Alors qu'il avait totalement concentré son attention sur ses deux petits qui s'approchaient - Dobrej et Felippe, qui n'étaient venus que tous les deux - on se glissa jusqu'à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Derek n'avait pas sursauté, mais il ne put cacher sa surprise en se retournant.

\- Qu'est-ce que toi, tu fais là ? Je savais qu'il y aurait des chasseurs, mais... Ton père n'est pas loin ? S'étonna Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

Face à lui, l'apprentie chasseuse Alisson Argent serra les poings en lui lançant un regard noir. Ah, elle n'avait apparemment pas appris la leçon. Dommage, vraiment.

\- C'est une réunion de la Cour Royale du Sang, tu n'as rien à faire là ! Gronda-t-elle.

Derek haussa un sourcil. Avant, c'était Scott, et maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, voilà que sa petite-amie, enfin ex-petite-amie, s'y mettait. C'était un cercle sans fin de haine contre lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il retint un soupire et lui envoya seulement un regard désabusé, mais elle ne lâcha rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, gamine ? Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes tous là, les représentants de chaque espèces, hm ? S'amusa-t-il jaunement.

La gamine ouvrit la bouche en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement énervée mais cherchant à rétorquer, ne rien lâcher, trop fière qu'elle était ; mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Alisson ! L'apostropha-t-on d'une voix dure.

La gamine tressaillit et recula d'un pas. Derek releva la tête pour fixer le père de la gamine, Christopher Argent, se rapprocher rapidement, le visage crispé et le regard froid. Le Premier Alpha s'attendit à devoir faire face à la colère du père de la future matriarche de la famille Argent, mais on n'arrêtait pas le progrès et cette journée promettait bien des surprises : Christopher se tourna vers sa fille, la main fermement pressée sur son épaule et le regard vraiment froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Être discrète, ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi et rester près de moi ! Tu es en probation, jeune fille, dois-je encore te le rappeler ? Gronda-t-il.

La gamine tressaillit un instant, elle grimaça et eut la bonne idée de baisser la tête pour fixer ses pieds.

\- Je... Oui, pardon, Monsieur.

Sa posture se détendit un peu et Derek observa le tout d'un air intéressé. Argent sénior se tourna vers lui après avoir visiblement réprimé un soupir.

\- Eh bien... Désolé pour ça. Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi nous sommes ici... En fait, moi non plus, mais qu'importe. Derek, le salua-t-il.

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête et laissa un sourire un peu décalé étirer ses traits.

\- Eh bien l'invitation était claire, non ? Pour la première fois au monde, tous les représentants de toutes les espèces de l'Underground se retrouvent ici, en terrain neutre bien qu'appartenant à l'Originel. Bien que je pensais que ce ne seraient que les Enfants de la Lune, quelques chasseurs, les Vampires et les ambassadeurs des différents Cercles Druidiques.

Certes, il avait laissé sous-entendre que ce serait bien que différentes espèces soient présentes en tant que témoins, mais l'Originel était allé bien plus loin encore, et toutes, toutes les espèces sans restriction, avaient été invitées. **I don't even recognize** _your face. *_ Espérons juste que ce n'était pas un énorme piège pour tous les tuer et prendre le contrôle... Enfin bref, il se comprenait. Argent plissa les yeux un instant et déglutit.

\- Hm... Oui, si on veut...

Ce n'était pas étonnant que les Argent aient été appelé pour cette réunion. Après tout, avec Gerard, c'était à cause d'eux qu'ils se retrouvaient ici, alors...

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi toi et Peter êtes ici, plutôt que Laura. Ce n'est pas elle, l'Alpha Hale ? J'ai vu la Souveraine des Faes, la Souveraine des Enchanteresses - que je pensais être tous deux n'être que des légendes d'ailleurs - et on m'a dit qu'on attendait encore du... beau monde, tels que les Alphas des autres grandes Familles Fondatrices Lycanthropes.

Il jeta un regard plein de question à Derek.

\- Ce n'est pas que je cherche à être... irrespectueux, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais... juste... Ça me surprend, dit-il doucement.

Derek ne fit que sourire sans le prendre mal.

\- Eh bien, c'est assez simple. Les Bêtas de la Meute Hale sont encore trop jeunes pour être laissés seuls à Beacon Hills. Laura ne peut pas juste les abandonner en espérant que leur contrôle soit optimal. Alors Peter est ici en tant que représentant de la Meute Hale, étant Bêta de Tête de l'Alpha Hale, expliqua-t-il calmement et même un peu cliniquement.

Christopher hocha la tête.

\- Hm. Et tu es là en renfort, pensa-t-il comprendre.

Derek rit un peu.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Argent le regarda sans comprendre. C'était bizarre, mais en fait, pas surprenant. Derek savait que pendant l'été, Christopher avait sorti sa fille de Beacon Hills, même des USA, pour qu'ils se reposent et puisse faire clairement face à leur deuil - il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils avaient perdu femme et mère dans des circonstances douloureuses - et que même si Scott aura toujours un cœur tendre pour la jeune chasseuse, personne de la Meute n'avait cherché à entrer réellement en contact avec elle. Et apparemment, personne n'avait pensé qu'il était important de prévenir les deux chasseurs de... Eh bien, de la vérité sur Derek. **Mirror** _on the wall,_ **tell me** _all the ways_ **to stay away** _._ _*_ Il n'allait pas se le cacher, avoir ce petit avantage sur eux était très... jouissif.

Hm, il avait de petits travers, oui.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas clairement fait quelque chose contre lui - c'était le cas pour Alisson, mais sa maladresse avait été rattrapée et elle était encore jeune, elle pouvait encore être éduquée - ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il les appréciait, bien que Christopher ai prouvé qu'il était, d'une certaine manière, assez digne de confiance et pas rongé jusqu'à la moelle par le poison de Gerard.

\- Eh bien, commença Derek en leur jetant un coup d'œil avant de tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée, là où venait d'arriver Felippe et Dobrej, accompagnés de Sélèné ses deux petits voyant Peter avant lui. Je suis ici de mon propre chef, de ma propre initiative, et mon propre nom. Qui crois-tu, as eu l'idée de ce rassemblement ? Lâcha-t-il, cryptique.

Argent plissa des yeux avant de froncer plus carrément des sourcils en le regardant.

Derek sourit alors que, du coin de l'œil, il vit Felippe et Dobrej l'apercevoir et en son sein, les liens qu'ils avaient ensemble flamboyèrent alors qu'ils reconnaissaient sa présence.

\- Toi ? Comment ça, en ton propre nom ?

\- A qui penses-tu que les secondes armoiries de l'invitation appartiennent-elles, hm ? S'amusa le Premier Alpha.

La fille de Christopher ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose alors que son père observait Derek en essayant sûrement de le comprendre, mais elle ne put rien faire ni rien dire puisque ses petits Alphas choisirent cet instant pour les rejoindre.

\- _Est-ce qu'il faut que je grogne et que je_ _sorte_ _les crocs pour qu'ils te laissent tranquille, Oncle D ?_ Demanda Dobrej en letton tout en glissant son bras droit sur les épaules de son Alpha.

Derek sourit en jetant un coup d'œil à son petit, si large et trapus, impressionnant.

\- _Non, ça ira, Dobrej. Merci tout de même_ , répondit-il dans la même langue.

À sa gauche les rejoignit Felippe, force tranquille avec un sourire léger sur les lèvres, mais ne quittant pas les deux chasseurs du regard.

\- _Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Oncle Derek. Toujours est-il que ce sont des Argents juste là. S'ils n'osent, ne serait-ce que hausser un peu la voix, qu'importe si nous sommes en terrain neutre, je me ferrais une joie de les_ _déchiqueter_ _,_ ronronna-t-il presque en Espagnol.

Le Premier Alpha leva les yeux au ciel mais se réjouissant intérieurement de la protection de ses petits. _And_ **stay** _. *_ Leur confiance et leur loyauté n'étaient pas chose facile à obtenir, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était leur Alpha et qu'il les avait pratiquement vu grandir qu'il les avait obtenus sans se battre un tout petit peu. Il ne les prenait jamais pour acquis. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur, que sa famille soit aussi soudée.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose aux deux Alphas, Peter les rejoignit en sautillant.

\- Hey, on s'amuse sans moi ? Se plaignit-il en jaugeant de la situation d'un simple regard, et une moue sur les lèvres.

- _On est juste en train de gonfler les muscles et faire les gros yeux_ _aux_ _deux sanguinaires_ , commenta Dobrej sans prendre la peine de parler en anglais.

\- _Et j'en rajoute une couche,_ s'amusa Felippe en espagnol.

Le regard de Peter pétilla et il frappa dans les mains.

\- Trop cool ! Je peux me joindre à vous ? S'enquit-il en anglais.

Derek leva les mains en les regardant.

\- OK, OK vous trois. On freine tout de suite les ardeurs, d'accord ? Commença-t-il en anglais. Nous sommes en territoire neutre, pas de bain de sang, on ne touche pas encore aux Argents, je vous l'avais dit et Sélèné a été très clair là-dessus. _De plus, Christopher Argent ne fait pas_ _parti_ _des chasseurs les plus sanguinaire, il réfléchit par lui-même et on peut même dire qu'il essaye de changer sa famille. Il a main forte sur sa fille et elle, ce n'est encore qu'une gamine et son père l'a tenue loin de Gerard. Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait endoctrinée, bien qu'elle semble me tenir rancune pour quelque chose, et j'ignore quoi_ , continua-t-il en letton.

Dobrej eut un mouvement de tête et Felippe renifla dédaigneusement. Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais, ouais, que tu dis, que tu dis, ronchonna-t-il.

Derek ricana puis observa Felippe, passant en espagnol.

\- _Et évitons de leur donner des indices inconvenants sur qui je suis réellement, enfin pas avant la réunion_ _._ _Appelle-moi juste par mon prénom s'il te plait, j'ignore à quel point ils ont été studieux dans_ _leurs_ _cours d'Espagnol au lycée._

Felippe écarquilla les yeux et commença à parler à toute vitesse, s'énervant qu'il doive se censurer juste pour ne pas trop choquer deux chasseurs qui, d'après lui, ne méritaient rien d'autre que de se prendre une tarte pour remettre leurs idées en place. _Dig a_ **hole** _. *_ Dobrej observa son ami avec un sourire en coin, et Peter lui, riait carrément.

\- Wahou, je ne pensais pas que ton langage pouvait être aussi fleurit, Feli ! Ricana-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Derek lui aussi ne pouvait combattre le sourire amusé qui étira ses lèvres. Felippe était toujours d'un calme olympien, mais il avait du sang italien en plus de ses origines espagnol. Autant dire que ce cocktail pouvait être explosif si on savait appuyer sur les bons boutons. Et les Argents étaient d'énormes manettes plaquées d'or et serties de diamants. **Fireworks** _exploding in_ **my hands** _. *_ D'ailleurs, la tête des deux chasseurs observant ce quatuor étrange se parler dans des langues étrangères tout en comprenant les autres étaient assez incroyables surtout quand Derek se retrouvait à jongler entre les trois langues aussi aisément que s'il ne parlait qu'une seule et même langue. Eh oui, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'ils ne savaient pas sur ce qu'ils chassaient depuis si longtemps. Et Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, pas tout de suite, tout du moins. C'était comme ça, malheureusement, et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette réunion bien spéciale, Derek n'aurait jamais montré cette facette, surtout pas à eux. D'ailleurs...

\- Christopher Argent, se racla-t-il la gorge en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Je crois t'en avoir déjà parlé, mais je te présente Felippe Dargan, l'Alpha de la Famille Fondatrice Dargan, gardienne du vieux continent et des anciennes... Eh bien, des anciennes colonies. Et voici Dobrej Kovacevik, de la Famille Fondatrice Kovacevik, protectrice du Kremlin et du Gange.

Dobrej renifla et fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai plus de Terres sur lesquelles veiller que Felippe, gronda-t-il avec un accent assez fort.

Peter lui tira la langue.

\- Eh ! Laura supervise tout le continent américain, la Groenland et les îles alentours.

Derek les regarda tour à tour.

\- Ah, désolé, mais en surface, l'Asie est plus grande, même avec l'Australie et l'Afrique sous l'autorité de Felipe.

L'Espagnol ouvrit la bouche, outré, et repartit dans un babillage faussement énervé dans sa langue maternelle. Malheureusement, cela attira l'attention sur eux.

Deux chasseurs se rapprochèrent, les sourcils froncés en voyant les deux Argents face à eux.

\- Argent ? Besoin d'aide ici ? Gronda l'un d'eux en passant sa main dans son manteau, pour y trouver une arme surement.

Les Enfants de la Lune froncèrent les sourcils et Peter fit cligner ses yeux de bleus, les lèvres retroussées sans pourtant sortir les crocs. Derek se crispa alors que les yeux du deuxième chasseur s'allumèrent d'une lueur particulière, celle de la soif de sang.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte ces poubelles pleines de puces ? Ricana-t-il sans une seule once de peur d'être en sous nombre par rapport aux Loups-garous.

Le Premier Alpha sentit tout de suite ses petits se crisper auprès de lui. Parce que eh, ces deux-là ? Ou tout du moins, le dernier qui avait parlé ? Lui, c'était un vrai sanguinaire. _If I could_ **paint the sky** _, would all the_ **stars** _be shining_ **bloody** _red ?_ _*_ De ceux qui s'amusent dans la chasse, ceux qui ont le vrai goût du sang. Il y avait d'autre chasseurs dans la pièce, mais ils avaient apparemment attiré les plus obtus. Derek fit un pas, ses yeux brillèrent et alors que Christopher leur demandait de reculer, le Premier Alpha gronda.

\- Tu oserais aller contre les ordres de l'Originel, gamin ? Souffla-t-il avec condescendance.

Il en avait plus que marre de ces menaces qui pesaient constamment sur eux et c'était justement pour ça, _**pour ça**_ ! qu'ils étaient là aujourd'hui. Étaient-ils tous plus idiots les uns que les autres, hm ? A toujours vouloir lui prouver leur supériorité, à jouer à qui en a la plus grosse ? Alors que Derek pouvait ne faire qu'une bouffée d'eux ? Il les attirait tous apparemment, et ça cessait aujourd'hui.

Le chasseur le plus amusé par le combat fit un pas vers lui.

\- Ouais, le cabot. Allez viens, on va aller s'amuser un peu, que je te fasse regretter de venir ici juste après être à peine sorti des jupons de ta mère, cracha-t-il avec venin.

Derek vit Christopher se crisper et se mettre entre le chasseur et lui, lui offrant son dos. Il les "protégeait" clairement. Le chasseur face à lui fronça les sourcils et retroussa les babines, pâle copie de ce qu'il chassait habituellement.

\- Argent, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Gronda-t-il, visiblement énervé par le comportement de Christopher.

\- Non, je peux savoir ce que _toi_ , tu fous, Beurt ? Siffla ce dernier. On est territoire neutre, et même si on ne l'était pas, tu crois faire le poids face à deux Alphas ?

Le chasseur ricana et renifla.

\- Au moins, j'en emporterais l'un d'eux avec moi ! Se vanta-t-il

Peter, Dobrej et Felippe grondèrent de concert, faisant briller leurs pupilles et Derek fit un pas en avant pour bien mettre ses petits derrières lui. Le Premier Alpha, lui, laissa son regard s'illuminer. Le chasseur se crispa, sûrement surprit par la couleur inhabituelle de ses pupilles - vert puissant.

\- Si tu penses sincèrement que tu auras le temps de toucher l'un d'eux, tu ne ferras pas long feu dans la chasse, gamin. Je me demande comment réagirait l'Originel s'il apprenait ce que tu tentes de faire, ronronna-t-il, son sang battant dans ses oreilles.

S'il continuait ainsi, qu'importe qu'ils soient chez l'Originel, il le tuerait sans aucun scrupule. Le chasseur allait visiblement rétorquer quelque chose, mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Sélèné fut soudainement à leur côté, le visage vide de toutes expressions, mais le regard froid. **Stay** _. *_

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? S'enquit-elle froidement.

Le chasseur sourit à Derek, comme s'il avait gagné - de quoi ? - et les désigna d'un geste de la main.

\- Ouais, tiens, ces sales cabots empoisonnent mon air, tu ne veux pas te rendre utile et les dégager ?

Sélèné l'observa de pied en cape puis se tourna vers Derek. Elle baissa son torse en gardant les yeux vers ses pieds, une grimace gênée sur ses traits dans sa révérence.

\- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cet individu et ses propos, Monsieur. Son Altesse avait espéré qu'il n'y aurait aucuns accrocs, malheureusement, il oubli bien souvent la bigoterie dont peuvent faire preuve les simples humains, et en particuliers quelques chasseurs, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce et pleine de respect.

Derek l'observa un instant et hocha la tête.

\- J'accepte vos excuses, bien que ce ne soit pas votre faute. Et si j'ai demandé cette Assemblée, c'est justement pour remédier à cette situation, et si l'Originel l'a secondé, c'est parce que nous avons le même but, déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement, sa voix d'Alpha des Alphas.

Ses petits frissonnèrent à ses côtés et baissèrent la tête en présentant leur cou, respectueux. Les deux Argents se crispèrent en le regardant et les deux autres chasseurs fixaient soit Derek, soit Sélèné avec de grands yeux. La jeune femme lâcha un puissant soupir soulagé et se redressa pour le regarder avec un sourire.

\- Merci de ne pas m'en tenir compte, Monseigneur, lui sourit-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- C'est bien normal, déclara-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que- Commença le chasseur un peu con - oui, à ce stade, il était juste con, à ne pas savoir quand se taire - et Sélèné lui lança un regard noir qui lui arracha les mots de la bouche.

\- Je pense que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, Monsieur Breut ! Clama-t-elle. Alors à moins que vous ne souhaitiez partager une couche avec un des gardes de Dame Amelia, je vous conseille de vous taire, de vous faire tout petit et de ne pas oublier votre place !

\- De quel droit tu me parles comme ça, toi ? Tu n'es que la gouvernante, la petite chose qui n'est là que pour nous servir, tu n'as pas à ouvrir la bouche et c'est à toi de connaitre ta place ! Cracha le mort sur pattes - oui, il n'avait clairement plus longtemps à vivre, cet idiot.

Le regard de Sélèné se fit encore plus dur si possible, mais une main aussi blanche que la neige et sertie de nombreuses bagues se posa sur son épaule.

\- Garde ton calme, douce Sélèné. Je vais m'occuper de ce malotru à partir d'ici, susurra une voix chantante aux éclats glacés.

Derek se crispa mais il ne laissa rien voir alors que ladite Sélèné se détendait en effet.

\- Bien, madame, souffla-t-elle. Messieurs, mademoiselle, les salua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Amélia, "grande sœur" de Gerard, n'accorda qu'un simple regard à la situation, s'attardant quelques secondes sur le chasseur avant de renifler. _And_ **stay** _*_

\- Tonio, Sacha, clama-t-elle.

Deux autres vampires - pas des nobles comme elle mais tout de même puissants, Derek pouvait le sentir - furent à ses côtés en quelques secondes.

\- Occupez-vous de lui. Apprenez-lui un peu de respect, sourit-elle, ses crocs brillant un instant dans la lumière d'un des bougies autour d'eux.

\- _Vos désirs sont des ordres, Ma Dame,_ ronronna l'un d'eux en Italien.

Trop vite pour que quelqu'un réagisse, le chasseur fut attrapé par les deux gardes manu militari, soulevé du sol et emporté hors de la pièce. Derek renifla, amusé alors qu'Amélia ne faisait que sourire.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre désire oublier le respect ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Le chasseur qui avait accompagné le bigot secoua vivement la tête avant de reculer et de disparaître dans un coin de la pièce. Christopher resta ferme sur ses pieds, devant sa fille et secoua lentement la tête.

\- Non, madame.

Sa voix était claire et posée, mais Derek entendait la petite trace de peur. La Dame Vampire acquiesça.

\- Bien, susurra-t-elle.

Elle posa son regard sur Derek et hocha la tête dans un salut respectueux.

\- Seigneur Derek, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, déclara-t-elle.

Derek sourit jaune.

\- Je doute que ce soit le cas, mais j'apprécie le geste, s'amusa-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop... irrespectueux.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Eh bien, croyez-le ou non, mais c'est bien le cas, sourit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais elle ne fit que hocher la tête.

\- Je désirerais échanger quelques mots avec vous plus tard, s'il est possible.

Il la jaugea un instant du regard avant de hocher la tête, surprit, et en bien.

\- Ça doit pouvoir se faire, commenta-t-il.

\- Parfait.

Puis elle fut partie.

Derek l'observa s'éloigner avec une grâce féline qui lui arracha un frisson. Apparemment, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'inné pour les Vampires, cette manière de bouger. Son ancien amant avait exactement la même manière de faire... Une vague de nostalgie le submergea et le Premier Alpha se permit de fermer les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Clama une voix aiguë.

Derek rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Les deux chasseurs Argent étaient toujours là, à le fixer comme s'il était une bête de foire, et Derek n'avait qu'une seule envie, prendre ses affaires, les ignorer et partir. _I'm_ **hearing voices** _all the time up_ **in my mind** _._ _*_ Seulement, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas quitter la réunion maintenant. Quoique s'il se faisait discret, il pouvait peut-être se glisser hors de la pièce...

Sauf que malheureusement, se faire discret allait être compliqué voire impossible, surtout quand il était tant fixé par les deux Argents. La fille fronçait les sourcils, énervée, le regard mauvais et les poings serrés, et son père le fixait simplement - enfin, _simplement_... ironie - d'un air effaré, à moitié surprit et à moitié soucieux. Presque inquiet en fait.

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment tort, murmura le père de la gamine.

Derek le regarda sans rien dire, et Christopher fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche.

\- C'est un plaisir de tous vous accueillir ici, déclara soudainement une petite voix, faisant fi de la tension de la situation et la dissipant en quelques secondes.

Derek et les autres se tournèrent vers la provenance de la voix. Face à eux, une toute petite fille, pas plus vieille que cinq, six ans. Encore un bébé... Et pourtant dans son regard brillait une intelligence, qui n'était clairement pas de son âge. Elle était haute comme trois pommes, de longs cheveux bouclés d'un roux flamboyant tombant sur ses petites épaules et ses yeux étaient d'un vert magnifique - très proche du vert des yeux d'Alpha des Alphas de Derek mais sans cette étincelle de pouvoir et la luminosité propre aux êtres de l'Underground. L'enfant sourit et Derek sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette petite.

Elle avait beau être mignonne comme un cœur, avec ses taches de rousseurs clairsemées sur le visage, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait 'quelque chose' qui n'allait pas.

Elle sautilla puis s'inclina, toute respectueuse, dans sa petite robe blanche immaculée.

\- Famille Argent, Alpha Kovacevik, Alpha Dargan, Second Hale.

Son regard se posa enfin sur Derek et s'inclina une seconde fois, plus respectueuse encore.

\- Seigneur Alpha Derek, piailla-t-elle de sa petite voix face à lui.

Elle se redressa et trottina jusqu'à lui. A ses pieds, elle leva ses grands yeux verts vers lui et sourit, sourire auquel il manquait deux petites quenottes.

\- Son Altesse l'Originel aimerait vous parler avant que ne commence le conseil. Si le cœur vous en dit, bien évidemment.

Elle dodelina de la tête et sourit, un peu canaille.

\- Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il veut vous parler, alors vous voulez bien ?

Malgré le malaise qu'il pouvait ressentir face à elle, Derek se sentit sourire.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en la saluant de la tête.

L'enfant tapa doucement des mains, heureuse comme lors d'un matin de Noël, puis attrapa doucement la main, le faisait sursauter.

Elle était froide. Très froide. Trop froide.

La suivant docilement alors qu'elle le tirait derrière lui, ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce alors que ses petits le regardaient s'éloigner. Mais le Premier Alpha, avec un regard, leur fit comprendre que tout allait bien, vraiment, qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. _I'm_ **hearing voices** _and they're_ **haunting my mind** _. *_ Dans le couloir, Derek baissa son regard sur la petite, qui lui tenait toujours la main pour le tirer derrière elle, une petite musique marmonnée sortant de ses lèvres. Intéressé et assez interloqué par... eh bien, ce qu'elle était, ce qu'il ne savait justement pas, il ouvrit son ouïe et son odorat pour essayer de comprendre. Un long frisson le secoua de pied en cape et il ravala un halètement de surprise.

Elle n'était pas vivante. Il ne sentait rien. Elle n'était pas un vampire, mais elle n'avait aucun cœur battant. Elle n'était d'aucune espèce que Derek pouvait connaître. Aucun cœur battant, aucune odeur de sang ou de chaud. Aucune odeur de sueur, aucune odeur en fait. Il ne sentait rien, il n'entendait rien venant d'elle. Elle était comme morte mais pire que ça : c'était comme si elle n'existait pas au départ.

Un peu sur ses gardes, Derek entreprit pourtant de suivre l'enfant qui le traînait gentiment derrière elle, le guidant aux travers des nombreuses pièces et des nombreux couloirs, dans lesquels il aurait pu se perdre s'il n'avait pas son odorat pour l'aider. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une lourde porte qu'elle entreprit de pousser de toute ses forces, et malgré son petit gabarit, cette dernière s'ouvrit en un grincement presque sinistre.

À la grande surprise de Derek, la porte donnait sur une cour interne baignée de la lumière du soleil. Un peu - beaucoup - surprit par la luminosité du soleil qui l'éblouit, le Premier Alpha grinça des dents et porta sa main à son visage pour se cacher. Il s'habitua rapidement à la lumière et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. D'une taille raisonnable, la cour était en fait le centre même du manoir, ce qui était étrange pour un Vampire, mais qui était Derek exactement pour parler de ce qu'il ne savait pas ? Des lierres grimpaient le long des murs et des façades, ainsi qu'autour des quelques piliers d'une petite coursive menant à une autre porte et une autre partie de la maison. Mais ce qui était le plus fascinant dans cette cour, c'était les arbres verts et les nombreuses fleurs qui peuplaient ce jardin étrange. Un regard en hauteur lui prouva que non, ce n'était pas une serre et que la cour donnait bien sur l'extérieur. Le soleil tapait peut-être fortement dans le ciel, mais ils étaient en Écosse, à la fin du mois d'octobre. Le temps ne devait pas paraître aussi doux et ce jardin aussi prospère.

On tira précipitamment sur sa manche et Derek baissa les yeux sur la petite gamine, qui lui sourit doucement en attrapant son poignet.

\- Suis-moi, murmura-t-elle comme un secret.

Le Premier Alpha ne put que lui obéir alors que la petite se remettait à le tirer derrière elle pour l'amener au centre de la cour. Là, sur un vieux banc en pierre, se trouvait un jeune homme, ce qui figea Derek. _I'm hearing_ **voices** _all the time up_ **in my mind** _._ _*_ La petite fille le lâcha et courut jusqu'à lui avant de s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre devant lui. Le jeune homme, à peine plus vieux que Stiles, semblait plongé dans ses pensées, la tête baissée sur ses genoux sur lesquels se prélassait un gros chat roux qui ronronnait sous les caresses qu'il lui donnait. Derek vit l'enfant s'humidifier les lèvres, se triturant les doigts.

\- Excusez-moi ? Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix, comme pour ne pas le déranger.

Il ne sursauta pas et releva plutôt la tête. Derek n'avait pas eu tort, il n'avait pas plus de dix-neuf ans, des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, comme les siens, des yeux tout aussi verts que l'enfant, et encore plus magnifique si possible. Son visage était plutôt doux... Pas ses traits, mais son expression. Elle était lisse, douce, ouverte, quoiqu'un peu... nostalgique, si possible. Un sourire éclaira ses traits et son regard en voyant l'enfant.

\- Hey, te voilà.

Sa voix avait des échos d'infini tristesse, et Derek voulait se jeter à ses pieds pour pleurer et porter sa croix.

L'enfant sourit, un peu timide.

\- Je... Oui. J'ai ramené le Seigneur Derek, Votre Altesse.

Le jeune homme porta enfin son regard sur le Premier Alpha qui se figea un peu plus sous son regard.

C'était lui. C'était l'Originel. L'Originel Vampire, qui semblait si jeune et dont le regard était pourtant si vieux, qui se prélassait au soleil dans un jardin impossible en attendant une fillette qui n'existait pas.

Eh bien, si Derek s'était attendu à ça.

Le sourire de... l'Originel était vrai, un peu léger et un peu ternis par son regard vieux - si vieux - mais c'était tout de même un sourire.

\- Ah, parfait. Juste à temps, dit-il doucement.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la petite sans quitter son sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup... ?

Oui, la fin de la phrase était bien une question et malgré la surprise qui avait figé Derek, il l'entendit parfaitement. _I'm_ **hearing voices** _and_ **they're haunting my mind** _. *_ La petite fille rit, un rire cristallin mais pas un rire enfantin, un rire aussi vieux que Derek, si ce n'était plus.

\- Toujours pas, non.

L'Originel soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Vas-tu me répondre, un jour ?

Le sourire de l'enfant était un sourire doux, tendre, et nostalgique.

\- Peut-être. Mais pas maintenant.

\- Auras-tu du temps à m'accorder après l'assemblée ? S'enquit l'Originel avec une voix si pleine d'espoir qu'elle déchira le cœur du pauvre vieux Alpha des Alphas.

L'enfant secoua la tête.

\- On ne peut être sûr du temps que cela va prendre, malheureusement. Alors, non.

L'Originel la fixa un moment avant de hocher la tête, comprenant ou acquiesçant à quelque chose au-delà de la compréhension de Derek qui resta là, spectateur un peu perturbé par cette situation. **Black out** _days. *_

\- Très bien alors... Mais tu viens l'année prochaine, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant sourit toujours et se rapprocha pour prendre le visage de l'Originel dans ses toutes petites mains afin de baisser son visage, qu'elle puisse poser délicatement ses lèvres sur son front, comme une mère aimant son fils, comme une fille aimant son père, comme des liens que seul une famille pouvait tisser, des liens indestructibles que le temps même ne pouvait altérer.

On dit que l'on meurt deux fois. Quand on perd la vie, et quand la dernière personne qui nous connaissait nous rejoint.

Cette enfant-là, était éternelle.

Et puis comme ça, juste comme ça, elle s'évanouit dans le néant.

Le Premier Alpha cligna des paupières de surprise, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle n'était plus là, mais avait-elle déjà été là au départ ? Ce n'était pas une illusion, ce n'en était clairement pas une. Derek connaissait les effets d'une illusion, il savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir et pour les plus puissantes, elles empêchaient même que l'on réalise qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Alors non, ce n'était pas une illusion, l'enfant avait vraiment été là... Sans pour autant l'être.

\- Qu'était-ce ?

Il n'eut même pas conscience d'avoir parlé avant que l'Originel ne porte son regard sur lui. Un regard un peu trouble, comme hanté.

\- Une anomalie de l'Univers. Deux âmes qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer, liées par quelque chose, et qui n'ont pu revenir autrement qu'enchevêtrées l'une à l'autre. Mais l'Univers n'aime pas l'imperfection, alors comme pour les paradoxes, il s'est tout simplement arrangé pour corriger cette anomalie.

\- C'est à dire ?

L'Originel sourit, mystérieux.

\- Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'existe autrement qu'en n'existant pas, répondit-il.

Derek cligna des paupières, perdu.

\- Pardon ?

L'Originel se mordit la lèvre et se leva en secouant la tête, délogeant le chat qui atterrit avec un ronronnement sur le sol. **I don't recognize you anymore.** _*_

\- Désolé, s'excusa l'Originel en s'époussetant les genoux. C'est toujours un peu... Compliqué, d'expliquer ce genre de choses aux néophytes.

Derek le regarda passer une main dans ses cheveux et il se rapprocha de lui. Il était si petit... Il arrivait à peine au menton du Premier Alpha, qui ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Cette journée n'allait que de surprise en surprise, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il appréciait ça. L'Originel s'arrêta face à lui et leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il sourit et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour Derek. Il était temps que l'on se rencontre, déclara-t-il sans aucune animosité.

Derek l'observa un instant, ses sens aux aguets, mais son instinct, qui ne l'avait que très rarement trompé, ne s'allumaient pas en sa présence.

\- Votre Altesse, le salua-t-il en prenant sa main tendue.

L'Originel grimaça un instant et secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas de ça entre nous, vraiment. Appelle-moi... Adam.

Derek haussa un sourcil et ne put retenir le sarcasme qui lui vint.

\- Vraiment ? Le premier homme sur terre ? Railla-t-il.

L'Originel - Adam - eut un sourire un peu brisé et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'y a pas meilleure désignation que ça. J'ai bien eu un autre nom, un jour, mais... Le temps a fait que... ma mémoire n'est plus si bonne qu'elle ne l'était auparavant, soupira-t-il.

Il lui désigna le banc d'un geste de la main.

\- Asseyons-nous, veux-tu ? J'ai beaucoup à te dire.

.*.

 _* Cacher_ **le soleil.** _Je vais_ **garder** _ton visage_ **hors de mon esprit.** **Tu devrais** _fermer les_ **yeux** _... Un millier de voix, qui_ **hurlent dans ma tête.** **Je ne reconnais** _même plus ton visage._ **Miroir** _sur le mur,_ **donne-moi** _toutes les clés pour_ **rester à l'écart.** _Et_ **reste** _._ _Creuse_ _un_ **trou** _._ **Des feux d'artifices** _explosent dans_ **mes mains** _. Si je pouvais_ **peindre le ciel** _, toutes les_ **étoiles** _brilleraient-elles d'un rouge_ **sang** _?_ **Restes** _. Et_ **restes** _. J'entends_ **des voix** _tout le temps_ **dans ma tête** _. J'_ **entends des voix** _et elles me_ **hantent** _. J'entends des_ **voix** _tout le temps dans_ **ma tête** _. J'_ **entends des voix** _et_ **elles me hantent** _. Jours de_ **perte** _._ **Je ne te reconnais plus désormais** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo ( Je pense ? Tu as oublié de mettre ton pseudo ? :3 ) / Guest** : OUI ! L'ORIGINEL, ENFIN !

Mon bébé ! Je l'aime !

Par contre, oui.. Derek est totalement partit comme un voleur xD

Voui, Erica et Boyld :3 On les voit trois secondes en tout u_u

Tu n'imaginais même pas un tel bordel, hein ? xD

... Ouiiiii, toooout va bien pour eux, oui. Tout à fait. J'espère que ça t'a plus en tout cas :D

 **Lucie** : Hellow ! :D Merci beaucoup, je suis super contente que cette histoire te plaise :D Désolé d'avoir monopolisé ton temps xD J'espère que la suite te plaira/t'a plus en tout cas ^^

* * *

 _Yo !_

 _L'ORIGINEL ! UNE OVATION POUR ADAM !_

 _Putain, je l'aime. C'est ouf._

 _Ouais, j'ai gardé quelques persos de Underworld ;) J'avais la flemme de trouver des noms, je le reconnais u_u J'aime la petite, j'aime Adam, bref, j'aime beaucoup les deux chapitres qui arrivent, on en apprend un peu plus sur l'Originel, sur les Lycans, sur la Cour Royal du Sang, tout ça. Bref._

 _La semaine prochaine... hm... Derek et Adam discutent. Beaucoup de discutions, de révélation, et Derek se dévoilent à ceux qui ne le connaissent pas._

 _Je vous aime et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	49. GHOSTS UTOPIA, (WE) ALL FALL DOWN

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **V** **ultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 49 -**

 **IAMX - Ghosts Of Utopia**

 **ALAN WALKER - All Falls Down (Ft. Noah Cyrus)**

Sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher, Derek se retrouva à fixer le jeune homme d'un air un peu hagard. Le jeune homme... Non, l'Originel. C'était... Étrange, dérangeant mais si logique en fin de compte. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas très poli, mais c'était plus fort que lui. _You are_ **haunted** _by the turmoil of your_ **lives** _*_ Alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le banc qu'il lui avait montré, le Vampire Originel ne fit que sourire, pas intimidé ou embêté par son regard, sûrement conscient de ce qu'il pensait. Derek se retrouva à s'agiter sur la pierre, ses pommettes rougissantes. _Walking_ **circles** _,_ **crossing** _lines *_ Il se sentait tout petit auprès de cette figure d'autorité, si _jeune_ alors qu'il ne l'était pas. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait été impressionné ?!

\- Désolé, se retrouva-t-il à marmonner.

L'Originel ne fit que sourire.

\- Aucun mal n'a été fait. Je comprends ta surprise, voire ton scepticisme. Tu devais sûrement t'attendre à un vieux croulant, s'amusa-t-il.

Derek grimaça. Oui, c'était tout à fait ça, et il se sentait un peu idiot. _And it is_ **tearing up your souls** _, of this_ **fury** _*_ Il s'était en effet attendu à quelqu'un au physique plus mur, proche de Gérard, pas quelqu'un d'aussi juvéniles et 'fragile' que les premières rosées du matin.

\- Je devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, soupira-t-il. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

L'autre homme hocha la tête.

\- Oui, sûrement. Mais n'oublie pas l'adage. Le visage est le reflet de l'âme, déclara-t-il d'un ton docte.

Derek l'observa à la dérober, puis baissa son regard sur ses mains, avant de soupirer.

\- Oui... Si on veut, murmura-t-il.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, un drôle de silence. Pas vraiment mauvais, pas gênant ou désagréable, juste... Une absence simple de conversation entre eux. Alors que Derek avait tant de questions et de demandes.

Le Premier Alpha laissa son cœur se calmer petit à petit, attendant patiemment que l'autre engage la conversation. Le soupire que ce dernier poussa lui arracha un sursaut de surprise. **Jumping** _hurdles, just to_ **abide** _*_ Il tourna le visage vers le plus jeune physiquement. L'Originel avait le visage baissé sur ses genoux, les mains triturant le tissu de son pantalon en lin noir.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira L'Originel.

Le père des Loup-garou francs les sourcils et se redressa.

\- Euh... Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il, véritablement surpris.

Le jeune homme... Enfin, pas tout à fait bien sûr, serra un instant les poings avant de relever la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner en fait, expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme. Déjà, pour les années de chasse. J'ai laissé les Vampires Nobles s'occuper de ça alors que j'aurais dû moi-même m'en occuper. J'aurais à ce moment-là réalisé plus tôt qu'une chasse intempestive devait être exclue au plus vite. J'ai... quelques fois du mal à réaliser quelque chose de pourtant évident.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Tenta-t-il de ne pas grogner.

L'Originel eut un petit sourire triste.

\- Parce que vous n'avez rien en commun avec les Lycans, déclara-t-il doucement.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, visiblement gêné.

\- Les Lycans... C'était de ma faute, et je n'ai pas bien géré cette situation, je dois le reconnaître, marmonna-t-il.

Derek plissa des yeux et se redressa.

\- Comment ça, les Lycans étaient votre faute ?! S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Les Lycans ne sont pas apparus comme ça. Ils sont trop puissants, ils auraient été en haut de la chaine alimentaire avant que les humains n'aient pu véritablement s'installer sur terre comme espèce dominante. Et L'Humanité aurait disparue dans ses premiers pas.

Il regarda autour de lui avant de lever le visage vers le ciel avec un sourire nostalgique.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes Derek, que même si je trouve le mot pompeux, ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on m'appelle l'Originel, expliqua-t-il.

Il soupira et se pencha en avant, ses bras sur ses genoux.

\- Je suis vieux, Derek. Très vieux. J'étais là avant tout le monde, je suis encore là et je resterais là quand tous seront disparus. Ça a été si long, à attendre que quelqu'un... qu'une présence intelligente soit là pour au moins converser. J'ai été seul pendant des siècles, j'ai erré pendant des millénaires en attendant qu'on me rejoigne, et même là c'était encore trop lent. Je suis puissant, mais je ne suis pas parfait, malheureusement. J'ai cru faire quelque chose de bien... Je voulais juste... Une présence, qui sente, comme moi, la terre vibrer et chanter sous ses pieds.

Il soupira et se frotta le visage.

\- C'était trop présomptueux de ma part de penser y arriver du premier coup. Elle - c'était une femelle - était trop proche de la nature, trop proche de cette puissance, et elle a été submergée. Elle m'a échappé et quand je l'ai retrouvé, elle avait malheureusement commencé à propager le virus parmi les humains. C'était irréversible, et je n'avais pas assez de bras et de temps pour m'en occuper seul, se retrouva-t-il à expliquer sous le regard ahuris du Premier Alpha.

\- Vous... Voulez dire que c'est... Vous qui, quoi ? Avez créé, de toutes pièces, les Lycans ?!

L'Originel hocha la tête d'un air fatigué.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, belle création, mais un peu... Turbulente.

Derek renifla. Oui, c'était peu dire, oui.

\- En essayant de réduire les pertes, reprit Adam, j'ai regardé l'humanité évoluer, grandir et j'ai cherché certains hommes et femmes capables d'accepter leur nouvelle conditions et capable de m'aider.

Derek l'observa.

\- Les Vampires Nobles, devina-t-il.

Adam esquissa un sourire.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Et de nouveau, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire ce que je voulais. Qu'ils aient besoin de boire du sang humain pour survivre sans pouvoir sentir les rayons du soleil... C'est fâcheux. Mais ils ont fait ce que j'attendais d'eux.

Il soupira.

\- Et puis, j'ai commencé à être fatigué. Je voulais juste... Que ça aille plus vite. J'avais besoin de repos. Alors quelques années après avoir transformé Gérard, je suis allé me reposer... Enfin... Presque une transe hibernante.

L'esprit de Derek partait dans tous les sens. _You are_ **drowning** _in the_ **sorrow** _of a billion_ **opinions** _*_ Le Vampire Originel lui parlait, s'ouvrait à lui, ou du moins expliquait certaines choses à Derek avec sincérité et pourtant ses mots semblaient n'avoir aucun sens. _Ils_ devaient se nourrir de sang ? Sans s'inclure ? Ses... Créations ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas le Vampire Originel, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Derek en étant pourtant sûr de la réponse à peine la question avait-elle quittée ses lèvres.

Il le savait, il le sentait, et ça le terrifiait.

\- Vous êtes l'Originel. Ni plus, ni moins.

Le sourire de ce dernier fut si triste, ses yeux si vieux que la gorge de Derek se retrouva bloquée avec une envie de pleurer. **Nobody** _can_ **hear** _you *_ Mais il serra les poings sur ses genoux et continua de regarder Adam, l'évaluant.

\- Encore plus vieux que cela, déclara-t-il simplement.

Derek poussa des yeux et Adam soupira.

\- J'ai vu et j'ai vécu tant de choses... J'ai vu ma famille grandir, mes enfants avoir des enfants, qui ont eu eux-mêmes des enfants. Je les ai vu grandir, prospérer, puis s'éteindre. J'ai assisté à la plus belle ascension de l'espèce humaine et j'ai été spectateur de sa chute. Des tribus, des villes, des sociétés et des planètes entières, réduites en cendres par le temps, inlassable, neutre mais violent. Puis les étoiles, des supernovas, puis plus rien d'autre que le noir, que le néant intersidéral. J'ai assisté à la mort de la dernière étoile et même après avoir tout perdu, ça a été le plus beau et déchirant spectacle qui m'ai été donné de voir.

L'Originel soupira, nostalgique, et leva son visage vers le ciel. **This is psychosis** _*_ Derek ne quitta pas son profil du regard, incapable de bouger.

\- L'univers est en constante expansion. Proxima du centaure est plus loin de nous qu'elle ne l'a été le mois dernier. Et tout comme un tissu fragile, celui de la réalité à un seuil de résistance et au bout de centaines de trilliards d'année après sa naissance, il se déchire. Parce que c'est ce qui est arrivé et ce qui arrivera encore. Cet univers finira dans un chaos grandiose et magnifique, avant que le prochain ne naisse de ses braises fumantes.

Sa voix s'éteignit enfin et Derek prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il avait été tenu sous l'eau trop longtemps. Parce que c'était trop.

C'était... Gigantesque, incroyable, et l'Originel ne pouvait pas mentir.

Pas sur ça.

 _You are_ **the ghost of Utopia** _*_

Sa tête se retrouva entre ses genoux, sa bouche prenant de grandes goulées d'air nécessaires pour repousser la panique et l'Originel caressait bientôt doucement son dos.

\- Désolé. Je sais, ça fait beaucoup, j'ai moi-même quelques fois du mal à y croire, et pourtant je l'ai vécu, dit-il d'une voix douce et calme.

Derek resta là et sans même le réaliser, commença à se détendre sous les attentions de l'Originel, qui continuait de caresser son dos. _You're the conquered_ **stars** _, the_ **divided hearts** _*_ Et puis, il y avait cette sensation. Comme une couverture douce et chaude sur ses épaules, à côté d'un foyer agréable.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et dure.

\- Un peu d'Empathie. J'essaye de calmer ta panique avec un peu de ma puissance et de ce que je ressens en ce moment, mais si tu préfères, j'arrête, répondit sincèrement Adam.

Derek réfléchit un instant, son esprit se calmant et il hocha la tête.

\- Non, je... Merci, soupira-t-il plutôt.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Derek soupira en se redressant quand le choix se fut atténué.

\- Je... D'accord. Hm. Je peux vivre avec ça... Murmura-t-il.

Il releva le torse et prit une inspiration discrète. _You are the ghost of_ **Utopia** _*_ Il regarda Adam qui attendait patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

\- Donc... Vous venez d'un autre univers, se retrouva-t-il à demander en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

Juste pour être sûr, voyez.

L'Originel hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire.

\- Celui d'avant en tout cas, oui.

Derek déglutit.

\- Que... Que vous est-il arrivé pour vous retrouver là ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

Adam ouvrit la bouche, resta silencieux puis grimaça.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne me souviens plus, ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était. J'ai beaucoup perdu quand mon univers s'est dissous. J'ai...

Il se gratta le côté de la mâchoire.

\- J'ai été humain un jour. Je le sais. Un humain spécial, avec certaines capacités, mais un humain tout de même. Il... Il s'est passé quelque chose, notre société était au bord de l'implosion, sur le point de s'effondrer. Beaucoup de gens sont mort. Et j'ai été... Maudit. Le temps a perdu son emprise sur moi et... La Mort m'évitait. Quand ma dernière étoile s'est éteinte, je me souviens avoir cru que ça allait enfin être... Terminé pour moi. Je me suis sentit être écartelé, broyé, réduit en poussière et je pensais s'évanouir dans le néant. Malheureusement, je n'ai fait que me reconstruire... en étant un peu trop intrinsèquement lié à cet univers, si tu veux mon avis, déclara doucement l'Originel. Adam.

Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu sais que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, l'Histoire ne faut que recommencer ? Encore et encore ? J'ai été humain un jour, et même si je suis devenu... Un peu plus, ma mémoire est toujours assez humaine. Ma... Capacité mémorielle est limitée, certaines choses s'effacent pour faire de la place. Je me peux me souvenir de certaines choses que je pensais avoir oublié, mais ça peut prendre du temps, comme ça peut être instantané, comme ça ne peut jamais revenir. Il faut que je force et même quelque fois, ça ne suffit pas. Mais le siècle passé ? Définitivement l'exacte même histoire, et... Cette impression de déjà vu, de déjà "vécu" est incroyablement inconfortable.

Adam fronça les sourcils en se passant une main dans son cou.

\- Je... je crois que je me suis perdu dans mon discours... Constata-t-il, embêté.

Derek ne put s'en empêcher, il esquissa un sourire, auquel Adam répondit avec un ricanement un peu nerveux.

\- Oui, Je... J'ai tendance à faire ça. Séléné est là pour me garder saint d'esprit. En quelque sorte. En tout cas, sans elle, je ne me nourrirais pas et je parlerais certainement au mur.

\- Des fois, ils sont de bien meilleurs compagnie qu'un être dit pensant, soupira Derek.

Adam le regarda quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire frénétique, puissant, prenant. Derek se retrouva à sourire de plaisir, juste content d'avoir réussi à le faire au moins sourire. Adam essuya rapidement le dessous presque humide de son œil.

\- Oui, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.

Derek sourit et se tut quelques instants avant de s'humidifier les lèvres, essayant de cacher sa... "Timidité" ?

\- Alors... Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous, exactement ?

Il n'avait pas oublié que Adam avait déclaré vouloir le trouver depuis des siècles. Et mis à part le fait que Derek s'était élevé au rang d'immortel seul, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait attiré l'attention de quelqu'un comme Adam. _Every time you learn_ **you don't regret** _*_ Ce dernier grimaça un sourire.

\- Oui... Euh... Je m'étais mis en... Hibernation. Trop fatigué de retrouver un temps qui aurait pu me rappeler mon époque et mon univers d'origine. En quelques sortes. Et j'ai senti ta naissance. Ça m'a arraché de la transe dans laquelle je m'étais plongé et... Me voilà. Malheureusement, tu étais déjà parti quand je suis arrivé à la Citadelle, expliqua-t-il.

Derek l'observa, un de ses sourcils grimpant sur son front.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser ou vous manquer de respect, je sais que le monde est grand et qu'à l'époque, niveau transports en commun, on est était pas à la pointe. Mais tout de même. Vous avez eu plus de 20 ans entre ma naissance et notre fuite de la Citadelle, commenta-il.

Adam l'observa avec un sourire.

\- Je ne parles pas de ta naissance, de ton enfance. Je parle de ce qui t'a amené à être ce que tu es aujourd'hui, l'Alpha des Alphas, le père d'une toute nouvelle espèce. Je te parle de l'impossibilité de ton existence.

Il réfléchit et soupira.

\- J'ai croisé des personnes... Des âmes que j'avais déjà croisé auparavant. La petite fille de toute à l'heure ? Qui se trouve être deux âmes imbriquées l'une à l'autre ?

Il esquissa un sourire triste.

\- Elles ont été quelqu'un pour moi. Toutes les deux. Dans ma vie d'avant, dans ma vie d'humain, elles ont compté pour moi. Elles ont été quelqu'un d'important, même si je n'arrive pas à me souvenir comment et pourquoi. C'est pour ça que chaque année, à chaque Halloween, quand les frontières entre les différents plans de la réalité s'amenuisent, j'attends qu'elles viennent me voir, parce que même sans m'en souvenir, elles arrivent à me manquer. Il en est de même pour Séléné. Elle devait mourir. Elle était condamnée. Mais... Je la connais. Elle ne porte pas le même nom que dans mon univers, mais c'est elle. Elle est... celle qu'elle était avant. Alors je l'ai sauvé. parce que j'ai dû la voir mourir une fois, et je ne veux plus revivre ça.

Il soupira.

\- L'Histoire ne fait que se répéter, encore et encore, les grandes lignes tout du moins. Parce que même si ce sont en générales les mêmes personnes qui reviennent, avec quelque fois des noms différents, il y a tout de même des variables. Des variables nouvelles, que personne ne pouvait prévoir. Et tu en es une.

Adam le fixa et Derek du mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas plier sous son regard.

\- Toi, et apparemment les Hale, êtes des variables que personne n'avait pu prévoir, et l'Univers n'aime pas ça.

Derek fronça les sourcils, serrant des poings pour cacher ses tremblements.

\- Comment ça ?

Adam grimaça.

\- Les Lycans. Tu as été la progéniture de l'un d'eux, une espèce qui n'existait pas au départ, que j'ai créé de toutes pièces parce que je voulais que quelqu'un d'autre sente la beauté de la Nature Puissante comme je le fais. Je voulais que quelqu'un soit aussi proche de la Terre que je peux l'être, mais je n'ai pas pensé au fait que contrairement à l'Univers précédent, cette Puissance-là est plus brute, plus sauvage. Moins malléable. L'animal ne peut que se vautrer dans cette puissance et abandonner toute humanité. Sauf pour toi. Et comme il l'a déjà fait de nombreuses fois, l'Univers a remis les choses en place, en ordre en donnant plus que ce que tu n'es. Ainsi, tu te retrouves incapable de pénétrer le royaume des Morts, Elle te refusera à jamais l'entrée.

\- C'est pourquoi je suis devenu immortel, alors, comprit Derek.

Oui, cela avait du sens. _All_ **your hurting** _, all your_ **debts** _*_ Il était une anomalie - ça faisait un moment qu'il l'avait compris, après tout il était le seul Loup-garou à ne pouvoir mourir - et ça éclairait un tout petit peu plus sur un pan de sa vie qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre.

Adam le regarda et secoua lentement la tête.

\- Non. Les Vampires sont Immortels. Mais toi et moi Derek, nous sommes Éternels. Je suis désolé, mais tu es comme moi.

Derek cligna des yeux et le fixa, interdit.

\- Je... Commença-t-il sans pouvoir continuer.

Adam ne le quitta pas du regard et hocha simplement la tête, silencieux et concerné.

\- Oui, je suis désolé, mais tu es comme moi. Tu vivras et tu verras ton Univers s'écrouler et finir comme le mien a fini, et tu assisteras à l'avènement du suivant. Et malgré toutes ces années où j'ai souhaité ne pas être seul, je n'ai jamais voulu que quelqu'un d'autre se retrouve avec ma croix à porter. Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il.

La peur paralysa Derek. Un instant. Puis le choc se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'il venait de le vivre.

Il était immortel... Éternel. Quoi de nouveau ? Il avait de nombreuses fois essayé de mourir pour constater que ça ne fonctionnait pas. La fin de l'Univers était trop loin pour s'en préoccuper maintenant. Il avait tout le temps du monde devant lui pour s'inquiéter de sa finalité... Où de sa non finalité, justement.

Alors il ne fit que fermer les yeux et soupirer, le cœur aux bords des lèvres mais l'esprit calme. _The emergency of_ **your secrets** _and_ **your trash** _*_ Blanc. Ah. OK. Peut-être que le choc était un poil plus grand que ce à quoi il avait pensé au départ. Mais très vite, la main de l'Originel se posa sur son épaule et soudainement, tout allait bien. Parce qu'il n'était pas seul de toute manière, et qu'il ne le serait plus jamais.

\- C'est pourquoi tu voulais à tout prix me trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

La familiarité glissa d'elle-même mais Adam ne fait que se rapprocher en acquiesçant.

\- Je savais que j'avais encore du temps devant moi pour te trouver avant que ta réelle immortalité ne pose problème, mais... Tout de même. J'étais curieux au départ, de savoir et de connaître les circonstances de ton statut, qui m'avait tout de même sorti d'une transe profonde. Et après, j'ai appris ce qu'avait fait Gérard.

Il soupira.

\- Je suis contre l'esclavagisme, et j'ai fait une énorme erreur en le transformant. Le pouvoir lui est monté à la tête... Tous les travers de l'humanité et des vampires dans une seule et même personne. La seule chose de bien qu'il ait réellement faites, fut de ne pas te tuer alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé.

Adam secoua la tête.

\- Je ne vais pas te le cacher, j'étais inquiet. Après tout, j'avais fait en sorte que les Lycans puissent s'épanouir sans nuire au bon développement de l'humanité, avec les Vampires pour endiguer les débordements et soudainement, une nouvelle espèce apparait, plus intelligente puisque moins animale, et qui déteste les vampires ? Non sans fondements ou logique, je le reconnais - mais tout de même. Je me suis inquiété pour l'humanité, j'ignorais ce que toi ou les tiens aviez prévu pour eux. Quand ils ont émis l'idée de prendre des chasseurs humains plutôt que d'autre vampires, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée, ils étaient assez évolués, ils pouvaient s'en sortir désormais, et faire face à tout ce qui reste caché à la vue du plus grand nombre.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Et puis, de votre côté, il n'y avait aucune trace de plan pour dominer les humains, pas de tuerie ou de génocides, rien de très flagrant si ce n'est que quelques débordements anecdotiques. Pas d'asservissement comme avait pu le faire Gérard durant son Règne.

Il se frotta la joue.

\- Oui, arrivé à un moment donné, j'ai bien réalisé que ça ne servait plus à rien de vous... surveiller, de vous chasser, systématiquement du moins. Que ça ne servait plus à rien de s'inquiéter pour l'humanité, mais certains n'étaient pas d'accord... Enfin bon, un seul. Gérard.

Il regarda Derek.

\- C'est bien de lui dont tu parlais dans tes lettres, n'est pas ? Celui qui a dépassé la ligne et dont tu t'es débarrassé ?

Derek retint difficilement le sourire qui étirait ses traits en pensant au sac de sports que Peter, Dobrej et Felipe devaient en ce moment même garder jalousement.

\- J'ai ramené ses cendres et sa tête décrépie comme menace même si je réalise maintenant que ça ne va pas me servir à grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Adam ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Tu rigoles ?! Il y a un peu plus de dix ans, la Cour Royal du Sang a statué qu'il devenait plus dangereux que nécessaire de maintenir un climat de tension avec les Enfants de la Lune. Nous avons décidé qu'il fallait cesser tout cela et nous avons essayé de te contacter pour discuter justement. Gérard n'a rien voulu entendre et nous a traité de lâches - et quand nous avons compris qu'il cherchait la guerre plutôt que la paix, nous l'avons condamné et chassé de la Cour. Malheureusement, il s'est enfui avec sang et fracas et avant que nous ayons pu l'arrêter, et cette fois-ci le condamner comme il se doit, il avait disparu.

Derek regarda Adam un instant.

\- Oui... Gérard et moi avons un lourd passé en commun, c'était personnel pour lui. Beaucoup d'affaires inachevées aussi... Ou tout du moins une. Et j'avoue avoir pris un malin plaisir à classer définitivement cette dite affaire, déclara-t-il cette fois-ci sans réussir à retenir un ricanement mauvais, plein de méchanceté et de soif de sang.

Mais Adam ne fit que lui offrir un sourire entendu, comme s'il comprenait - ce qui était sans aucun doute le cas.

Derek ravala rapidement son sourire pour fixer l'homme, l'Éternel, rien que ça.

\- Cela ne va pas poser de problème, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il, réellement soucieux.

En plus du fait que c'était l'Originel, voilà que c'était désormais Adam, et oui, il commençait à l'apprécier. _You are_ **drowning** _in the_ **sorrow** _of a billion_ **opinions** _*_ Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en l'observant.

\- C'est à dire ?

Derek grimaça.

\- Avec les autres nobles. J'ai croisé Amélia tout à l'heure, alors...

Il haussa simplement les épaules, attendant une réponse. Le regard - si vert et incroyable - d'Adam s'illumina de compréhension et il secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Comme je te l'ai dit, le conseil a décidé à l'unanimité. Elle, Amélia je veux dire, est d'ailleurs venu me voir quelques temps auparavant pour me faire part de ses inquiétudes quant au comportement un peu obsessionnel de Gérard quant aux tiens. De plus, elle m'a expliqué l'altercation qu'ils ont tous eu avec toi il y a quelques siècles. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ignorait qui tu étais à l'époque, ils pensaient que tu n'étais qu'un Enfant de la Lune juste sauvage, et qu'elle regrettait leur oisiveté à laisser Gérard prendre les choses en mains pour ce qui est de toi et de ton espèces puisque c'était lui qui avait clairement... "Vu" ce qui se passait, si je puis dire les choses ainsi, expliqua tranquillement Adam. Clairement, il était le moins apte à gérer la situation.

Derek le regarda sans trop savoir quoi dire ou faire d'autre, si ce n'est hocher bêtement la tête. **Nobody** _can_ **hear** _you *_ Mais Adam n'avait pas terminé. Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants avant de regarder très franchement le Premier Alpha.

\- Si je puis me permettre... Je sais qui est Gérard et je ne regretterai jamais assez de l'avoir transformé... Ou du moins, de l'avoir laissé devenir ce qu'il est et de ne pas être intervenu pour l'arrêter. Mais... Que s'est-il passé exactement avec lui ? Il y a bien plus qu'une haine classique "Maitre" / ancien esclave - et désolé des termes, je déteste ça, grimaça-t-il.

Derek l'observa en réfléchissant. Ce qu'il y avait... Il y avait beaucoup en effet, et malheureusement. **This is psychosis** _*_ Il y avait tant, et maintenant que Gérard n'était plus - parce que Derek allait veiller à ce qu'il ne soit plus jamais une menace pour personne, qu'il reste à jamais dans l'état dans lequel il était en ce moment - eh bien, il n'avait plus grand chose à quoi se raccrocher. Plus rien de son passé, rien d'aussi constant et éternel que lui.

Alors sans vraiment le regarder, préférant fixer une drôle de fleur aux couleurs chatoyantes de rouge, orange et framboise, il se mit à parler.

 _You are the_ **ghost of Utopia** _*_

\- La seule chose que je connaissais de toi était ce qu'on m'en avait dit, soit que tu étais le Vampire Originel, créateur de tous les autres Vampires et que tu étais solitaire. Si solitaire que tu aurais donné à tes seconds, les premiers Vampires, un peu de ton sang pour que s'ils trouvent quelqu'un de digne, qu'ils ne soient plus seuls.

Il se tut en attendant une forme de confirmation d'Adam, qui ne tarda pas.

\- Ce n'était... Pas vraiment mon sang, pas en totalité tout du moins et... Oui, quelque chose comme ça. S'ils trouvaient quelqu'un qui acceptait de les accompagner dans ce périple qu'est l'immortalité, bien sûr...

Derek hocha simplement la tête, son regard passant sur les bords ondulés des pétales de la fleur.

\- Hm, eh bien, celui de Gérard était un ancien fils de pêcheur du nom de Steinard. il ne l'a jamais clairement dit, mais je soupçonne fortement Gérard de l'avoir piégé, poussé dans ses retranchements. Tu vois il avait à peine 17 ans, une femme qu'il aimait et un bébé en route. Seulement...

Doucement, il raconta l'histoire de Stiles, puis la sienne, et enfin le moment où les deux histoires se rejoignaient. L'apothéose, finalement. Le grand final, grandiose et pathétique.

Il garda le silence sur... Enfin, l'autre Stiles, toujours à Beacon Hills. Il ne pouvait clairement pas encore... Partager ce secret avec quelqu'un d'autre. Trop le savaient déjà. Ses petits, Hale comme les autres, Gérard... Il fallait que Derek le garde en sûreté.

Quand il se tut enfin, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Il... Il n'avait pas raconté cette histoire depuis des années. En fait, les dernières personnes à qui il l'avait murmuré se trouvaient être Malia, Cora et Laura.

Ce n'était... Pas aussi douloureux qu'auparavant. Sa voix était crue, ses émotions bouillonnaient à la surface, mais... Ça allait.

Adam posa sa main sur son genou et serra doucement, le regard compréhensif et un peu triste.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé comme tu l'as aimé. Je suis désolé de ce que Gérard a fait.

Derek hocha doucement la tête et esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Je ne regrette pas que Gérard l'ai piégé et l'ai transformé. Parce que je suis égoïste et que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Stiles serait mort des années avant même que la Citadelle ne soit qu'une idée, alors...

Il haussa les épaules et Adam grimaça.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vait te juger. Après tout, ce serait hypocrite après ce que j'ai fait avec les Lycans.

Les deux hommes, les deux Éternels se fixèrent un instant, partageant beaucoup dans ce silence léger. Cette journée était importante, pleine de rebondissements, pleine de... Beaucoup de choses. Et Derek était fatigué de toutes ces révélations, mais il n'en avait pas terminé.

\- Dis-moi... Toi qui a... Beaucoup vu, commença-t-il. As-tu déjà été témoin d'une réincarnation ? Une vraie, je veux dire... Même physique, même odeur ou presque, même... Les mêmes... Je ne sais pas, vibrations... Pas une personne de ton univers qui revit de nouveau dans cette réalité, mais... Dans ce même univers ?

Adam réfléchit visiblement et haussa les épaules.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Le cœur de Derek tomba dans son estomac et il ferma les yeux.

\- Mais...

Le Premier Alpha rouvrit les yeux pour le fixer.

\- Tu sais, j'ai beau être vieux, et c'est peu dire, il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui peuvent me surprendre. Cet univers ne fonctionne pas comme le mien, les Puissances qui le régissent sont différentes. Beaucoup d'espèces qu'il y a ici n'étaient pas dans mon univers et même si j'ai souvenirs d'enfants de la Lune de mon Univers, leur création a été différente. Les Lycans n'existaient pas et les Vampires non plus. Ce n'était qu'une histoire. Et les Druides, ils ressemblent un peu à une communauté que j'ai connu, mais bien différentes. Certaines histoires ici étaient la réalité là-bas, des auteurs ont dû avoir ... Des échos, une sensibilité plus importante, une étincelle non exploitée. Prend les Nemeton. Ils n'existaient pas dans mon Univers et pour cause, c'est un peu... Moi, qui les ai créés. En quelques sortes.

Il soupira et sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si tu réalises, mais je me suis retrouvé dans le vide intersidéral, à mourir puis à revenir inlassablement, parce que malgré toute ma puissance, mon corps reste humain. Et un corps humain n'est pas du tout fait pour survivre dans le vide sans atmosphère. Alors oui, quand j'ai compris que l'étoile qui était la plus proche de moi se trouvait être le soleil. j'ai compris que c'était une nouvelle galaxie, toute neuve. Alors j'ai concentré un peu de mon pouvoir en me souvenant des quelques cours d'astronomie que j'ai eut - oui, j'ai été enfant, j'ai eu des cours - et j'ai... Comme qui dirait accéléré le processus de la création de la terre. J'ai créé des points focaux pour que la force centrifuge soit plus importante et quand la terre s'est créés, eh bien les Nemeton ont poussé là où j'avais créé ces points focaux. C'est ce qui a tenu la terre ensemble avant que les forces de la Nature reprennent leur cour normal. Après, les Nemeton se sont retrouvé être des puits presque inépuisables de puissances... encore une fois, l'Univers a bien arrangé les choses.

Il regarda Derek, rougissant un peu de diarrhée verbale.

\- Tout ça pour dire qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui sont mystérieuse, même pour moi. Alors... Pourquoi pas.

Le cœur de Derek se mit à battre un peu plus fort, animé par quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir : l'espoir. Un souffle tremblant lui échappa alors que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même. Parce qu'il avait déjà fait la paix avec le fait que le jeune Stiles n'était pas son Stiles, mais la frontière entre les deux se floutait constamment, et que quelque part, ses sentiments partaient à la dérive, aussi fort l'un pour l'autre... Bien que la proximité qu'il avait eu et la possibilité de la connaitre avait fait flamber son coeur, bien plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Il était... Tellement, mais tellement... Foutus.

\- Un sou pour tes pensées ?

La voix d'Adam le sortit de ses pensées, de son apitoiement sur lui-même. _You're the conquered_ **scars** _, the_ **divided** _hearts *_ Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'Éternel, qui l'observait avec un petit sourire.

\- Je... Non. Pas tout de suite, souffla-t-il d'une voix presque faible.

Adam ne fit que sourire un peu plus en hochant la tête.

\- Très bien.

Derek grogna et ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

\- Ouais. Je suis sûr que tu sais parfaitement à quoi je pense.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas difficile à deviner, s'amusa l'Originel avec un rire dans la voix. Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, qui suis-je pour te forcer ?

\- ... L'Originel, l'Éternel, rien que ça, ricana Derek.

Adam fit une grimace assez comique et secoua la tête.

\- On en reparlera dans quelques millénaires. Nous sommes égaux, Derek. Je ne te dois rien, et surtout, tu ne me dois rien.

Derek l'observa, un poids qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé avoir s'envolant de sa poitrine.

\- Après ça, on restera en contact, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, ne réalisant que maintenant que la présence de quelqu'un comme lui, que le temps ne condamnait pas, pouvait lui manquer.

Le sourire que lui offrit Adam fut brillant, magnifique et plein d'espoir. Communicatif. _You are_ **the ghost** _of Utopia *_

\- Tu rigoles ? Il n'en pouvait être autrement, s'exclama-t-il.

Derek ne pût que sourire en retour.

Adam regarda son jardin avec un soupire d'aise.

\- Bon. Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, tu ne crois pas ? Tout le monde doit être arrivé, je pense que Séléné les a menés à la salle de bal, déclara-t-il en se levant.

Derek le suivit et Adam s'étira, faisant craquer son dos.

\- Et puis, continua-t-il en le guidant au travers d'une autre porte que celle par laquelle Derek était arrivé, j'aurais besoin que tu me donnes la dépouille de Gérard. Ou tout du moins, sa tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai vraiment besoin qu'il soit conscient de ce qu'il va se passer pour lui, déclara Adam avec un sourire sombre. Alors je vais le ranimer.

Derek s'arrêta un instant dans le couloir et le fixa, plissant des yeux. **Nobody** _can_ **hear** _you *_

\- J'ai eu assez de mal comme ça à le tuer, ou du moins, le mettre hors d'état de nuire assez longtemps pour que le soleil le brûle presque entièrement, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le revoir sur pied, gronda-t-il.

Adam secoua la main en ouvrant un peu grand les yeux.

\- Ah non ! Ne t'en fais pas, une petite gorgée de sang dans sa bouche sera juste assez pour réanimer ses fonctions cérébrales. Il pourra parler, mais je vais le faire écouter plutôt. Ne t'en fait pas, ce ne sera vraiment que la tête.

 **This is psychosis** _*_

Derek l'observa, encore suspicieux, avant de grogner son accord. Mais il ne cachait pas le fait d'y aller à reculons. Adam lâcha un petit rire en voyant son air renfrogné mais ne commenta pas. **What's the trick ?** _**_ Choix judicieux si vous voulez l'avis du Premier Alpha. De l'Alpha Éternel. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de nom et de titre comme ça. _I_ **wish** _I knew **_

Le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle de bal - qui portait vraiment bien son nom - fut rapide. Plus rapide que quand la... Petite fille, l'irrégularité, l'avait conduit jusqu'à Adam. La salle était spacieuse, et avait été placée trois tables, disposée en U. Les gens n'étaient pas encore installés - en fait, Séléné semblait essayé de faire respecter un certain plan de table, sûrement une hiérarchie qu'Adam avait mis en place - mais certains refusaient. Un brouhaha prenant et embêtant s'élevait un peu partout. Derek voyait ses petits, flanqués de Christopher et de sa fille, ainsi que de la Reine des Faes et même... Amélia ? Qui tentaient apparemment vainement que l'on écoute Séléné. Et qui refusait d'écouter ? Des chasseurs humains, étonnant.

\- Monsieur Harrison, je vous prierais de m'écouter ! Vous n'êtes pas ici chez vous, vous n'avez pas à discuter des ordres de son Altesse. Vous êtes en bout de table ouest, parce que votre famille est la plus jeune de cette assemblée ! Clama Séléné, le regard mauvais et les cheveux blonds si pâles ébouriffés, presque soulevés par un vent surnaturel.

\- Et toi gamine, tu n'es personne pour me commander ! Comme si j'allais me laisser être installé plus bas que de sales cabots, ou pire ! La gamine Argent ! C'est une enfant, et elle n'a rien à faire là !

L'homme qui parlait était un homme trapu, voire même en surpoids, les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient étaient gris et il approchait de la soixantaine, s'il ne l'était pas déjà. _I'm so_ **done** _with thinking through_ **all the things** **I could've been** _**_ Il sentait la poudre, le sel et l'aconit. Derek se crispa instinctivement.

\- Qui est-ce ? Marmonna-t-il au travers de ses mâchoires serrées.

\- Harrison... Il me semble que c'est la nouvelle famille de chasseur que Gérard a formé, soupira Adam. Je n'ai pas pu faire autre chose que les inviter, ils ont pris rapidement de l'importance aux États-Unis.

\- Jamais entendu parlé, commenta Derek.

\- C'est pourquoi ils ne sont pas si bien installés, répondit son vis-à-vis avec un sourire entendu.

Il garda son attention sur le groupe qui parlait trop fort et soupira un peu avant de se rapprocher assez pour se racler la gorge.

\- Excusez-moi ? Tenta-t-il d'attirer l'attention.

Et il y parvint, sans même forcer. Il n'avait pas crié, rien de tout cela, mais on se tourna tout de même vers lui. _And_ **I know you want me, too** _**_ Le visage de Séléné se détendit et se barra d'un sourire, les petits de Derek foncèrent un peu les sourcils mais se détendirent aussi en voyant leur Alpha, et même Amélia se redressa, fière général d'Adam. Mais le plus drôle - ironie - fut la réaction du fameux Harrison et de sa famille apparemment - deux autre hommes, un peu plus vieux que Laura, qui regardaient dédaigneusement la fille de Christopher - qui lui-même s'était d'ailleurs crispé, son instinct lui dictant qu'il affaire à _quelqu'un_. Un instinct qui semblait être inexistant chez le chef de famille Harrison. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil aux deux nouveaux venus, les deux Éternels de la pièce et... Hm, au moins les plus puissants, toute modestie mise à part. **All it takes** _is that_ **one look** _at you **_ Il ne fit que rouler des yeux en soupirant théâtralement.

\- Et allez, encore plus de gamins ! C'est une garderie cet endroit, ou quoi ?! La gamine Argent, maintenant deux mômes à peine sortis de leur couches, c'est une blague ! Vous allez me faire croire qu'ils sont plus importants que nous, ceux-là aussi ? Cracha-t-il à Séléné, ne leur accordant pas une seconde de plus de son attention.

Derek roula des yeux - l'égocentrisme des chasseurs ! Des humains en général, certes, mais les chasseurs... ! Derek se sentait un peu chanceux de connaitre Christopher et la famille de Chasseur avec laquelle travaillait sa Famille Fondatrice Kovacevik, sinon il aurait très bien pu croire qu'ils étaient tous comme ça.

Mais après tout, s'ils avaient été élevés et entrainés par Gérard, ce n'était pas étonnant, il savait caresser dans le sens du poil et faire croire à plus de valeurs qu'ils ne l'étaient. _and I_ **run right back to you** _**_ Ou moins, dans le cas de Derek.

À ses côtés, Adam ne réagit pas plus qu'un battement de cil, alors que Amelia et la reine des Faes se crispaient, et que Séléné lâchait un cri outré.

\- Mais pour qui vous vous pren- commença Séléné mais Adam la fit taire avec un regard - pas mauvais, juste... Prenant.

\- Monsieur Harrison, déclara-t-il d'une vois doucereuse.

Les petits de Derek jetèrent un regard suspicieux à ce dernier, surpris de ne pas le voir réagir, mais il savait que ce n'était pas à lui de gérer ça. _You cross_ **that line** _and it's time to say_ **F you** _**_ Et vous savez quoi ? Ça fait du bien, de temps en temps, d'être pris en charge et défendu par quelqu'un de plus puissant. Oui, Derek allait laisser Adam gérer cette histoire.

\- Si vous voulez assister à cette assemblée, vous allez devoir obéir à Séléné, c'est elle qui est en charge, continua Adam avec un sourire de connivence.

Harrison ne fit que lui jeter un regard dédaigneux en reniflant.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a donné ton biberon aujourd'hui, gamin ? Laisse les adultes parler.

Derek ferma les yeux et lâcha un rire étouffé. Adam soupira à côté de lui et enfonça même son coude dans ses côtes.

\- Arrête de rire, toi, ce n'est vraiment pas marrant, ronchonna-t-il. C'est en partie pour cette raison que je vis en ermite. Ne me fais pas croire que ça ne t'arrive jamais.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Tu veux rire, j'espère. Je vis avec ça tous les jours. C'est notre croix à porter, très cher, s'amusa-t-il.

Adam lui offrit un sourire plein de dents et reporta son attention sur Harrison, perdant toute amabilité. **What's the point** _in saying that **_ Et là Derek pu voir l'Éternel, l'Originel dans toute sa splendeur. Il ne faisait rien de spécial, mais se dégageait de lui une puissance qui arracha un frisson de plaisir au Premier Alpha, qui ne put réprimer un sourire plein de crocs, ses yeux brillants de vert.

\- Amélia, appela Adam d'une voix polaire en épinglant Harrison d'un regard tout aussi glacial. Soit un amour et va mener la famille Harrison à leur chaise. Ficelle les dessus s'il le faut, et bâillonnent les, pourquoi pas, qu'ils n'interrompent plus les... Comment a-t-il dit ? Ah oui, les adultes.

Amélia fit un pas, la grande Dame Amélia, Général impitoyable de la Cour Royal du Sang, qui ne ployait devant rien ni personne, et qui pourtant - et bien entendu - s'inclina respectueusement devant Adam. _when you know_ **how I'll react ?** _**_

\- Avec grand plaisir, Votre Altesse. sussura-t-elle.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Amélia attrapa personnellement Harrison senior et ses deux subordonnées apparurent sans un bruit et attrapèrent les autres pour les guider en bout de table, loin, très loin d'eux.

Adam retrouva son sourire et regards tour à tour les personnes encore attroupées autour deux.

\- Messieurs, Mesdames, désolé pour ce contretemps. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, le Seigneur Derek et moi-même allons ouvrir cette assemblée, déclara-t-il gentiment.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche avant de plisser des yeux. Il se tourna vers Derek.

\- Mais avant cela, une petite condamnation à mort, ça te tente ?

\- Si c'est celui dont on a parlé, bien sûr, sourit Derek, trépignant d'impatience.

Adam sourit, indulgent.

\- Qui d'autre, mon ami ? S'amusa-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses petits.

\- Peter, je pourrais avoir le sac, s'il te plait ?

Si son petit voulut commenter son choix ou son action, il n'en fit rien et Derek récupéra le sac, poids familier et rassurant dans ses mains. Séléné s'occupait d'installer les gens, se rapprochant des Argents et des petits de Derek quand Adam l'apostropha. _You think you can_ **just take it back** _**_

\- Séléné, ma douce, serait-il possible que tu nous ramènes un peu de ce sang A positif qui se trouve dans le laboratoire ? Il fait son travail, mais est contaminé. Il a apparemment un goût exécrable, glissa-t-il à Derek.

Séléné jeta un regard aux derniers encore debout- les Argents et les Alphas des Familles Fondatrices, apparemment soucieuse d'être une bonne hôtesse. Adam sourit gentiment.

\- Je m'occupe d'eux, Séléné, merci.

Elle sourit à son tour et s'inclina légèrement avant de quitte la salle. Adam regarda les restants.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, sourit-il gentiment.

Alors qu'il les guidait autour de la table vers les dernières places restantes, Felipe, Dobrej et Peter se glissèrent auprès de Derek. _but_ **shit** _just_ **don't work like that** _**_ Malheureusement, leur proximité à tous ne leur garantissait pas de l'intimité ou de la discrétion.

\- Pssit, Derek, qui c'est ? S'enquit Peter avec un froncement de sourcils, fixant le dos d'Adam, a à peine deux mètres devant eux, juste après les Argents.

Derek sourit.

\- D'après toi ?

Il sentait l'amusement d'Adam qui entendait la conversation et la suspicion de Christopher et de sa fille.

\- Allez, devine. Tu n'es pas plus bête qu'un autre, s'amusa-t-il.

Dobrej s'arrêta en premier.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, gronda-t-il avec son anglais un peu guttural.

Derek ne fit que sourire.

\- Mais naaaan, surenchérit Peter.

\- Si, Monsieur Hale, c'est bien cela, répondit soudainement Adam, s'étant faufilé en silence.

Il réussit à arracher un sursaut aux grands Alpha, qui le regardèrent comme un diable ayant jaillit de sa boite. _You're the_ **drug** _that_ **I'm addicted to** _, **_ Derek ricana.

\- Et ça t'amuses, en plus, constata-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de petit plaisir quand on est aussi vieux que moi, répondit Adam en haussant les épaules, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Il observa les Alphas et leur fit un signe de tête respectueux.

\- Alpha Dargan, Alpha Kovacevik, Bêta Hale, je vous laisse décider de vos sièges et de la hiérarchie entre vous, je ne veux manquer de respect à personne, déclara-t-il en montrant les trois sièges en bout de la table principale.

Deux assises visiblement confortables suivaient, trônant au milieu, majestueuses ; et à l'opposé des Enfant de la Lune, Victor avait laissé une place pour Amélia, et suivait leurs gardes, leur guerriers ; bref, leur seconds. _and_ **I want you** _so bad **_ Au final, les Enfants de la Lune se trouvaient en sous-nombre à cette assemblée, mais ce n'était au final pas dérangeant. Derek et Adam veillaient au grain. Et tout allait bien se passer.

Amélia rejoignit sa place, s'asseyant avec grâce, et les petits de Derek s'installèrent eux aussi, Peter le plus proche de lui, puis Dobrej et enfin Felipe. Il ne resta très vite plus que Derek et Adam debout alors que les conversations dans la pièce se faisaient plus légères. _Guess_ **I'm stuck** _with you,_ **and that's that** _**_ Il y avait du monde, tellement de monde ! Tellement d'espèces différentes et les seuls humains qu'il y avait se trouvaient être des Druides.

Le regard du Premier Alpha survola le Maître du Cercle de Salem, et s'immobilisa sur quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas pensé voir ici : Deaton. Celui-ci, impassible d'ordinaire, fronçait aujourd'hui les sourcils en observant le Premier Alpha. Lui non plus ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi Derek était à la place de Maître, égal à Adam. Derek, lui, ne fit qu'esquisser un léger sourire amusé en se tournant vers Adam, qui lui fit signe de se mettre à sa place. _'Cause_ **when it all falls down, then whatever** _**_ Aucun des deux ne s'assirent pourtant. L'Éternel observa la tablé avec un regard appréciateur, jugeant les personnes présentes.

Chasseurs, Druides, Faes, Tritons et Sirènes, Kitsune, Loup-garou, Vampires, Enchanteresses, il y avait toutes les grandes espèces.

Adam frappa légèrement dans ses mains avec un sourire, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui, et le silence tomba sur la pièce.

\- Messieurs, Mesdames, Doubles et Aucun, merci d'avoir répondu présents à notre requête, au Seigneur Derek et à moi-même, commença-t-il avec un hochement de tête. Et avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne pose la question très indiscrète, déclara-t-il avec un regard froid vers les Chasseurs, oui, je suis celui que vous appelez l'Originel.

Un silence de plomb était tombé sur la pièce et personne n'osait ne serait-ce que respirer. _When_ **it don't work out** _for the better **_ Mais Adam perdit son sang froid et son regard s'illumina.

\- Je m'excuse pour notre léger retard, le Seigneur et moi avions quelques affaires à régler et si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais encore abuser de votre temps avant de commencer cette assemblée.

Parfaitement dans les temps, comme si tout avait été orchestré à la seconde près, Séléné réapparut avec un petit sac contenant à peine une gorgée de sang. Derek entendit quelques humains s'agiter sur leur chaise. _If it just ain't right, and_ **it's time to say goodbye** _**_

\- En effet, continua Adam en faisant mine de ne pas le réaliser, la Cour Royal du Sang a encore un léger... Mais très léger désaccord à régler, termina-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il se tourna vers Séléné qui lui tendit la poche de sang, la remerciant avec cette fois-ci un sourire tendre. Puis il regarda ses Seconds.

\- Amélia, Victor, vous serez les témoins. Derek, si tu pouvais...

Le Premier Alpha posa le sac de sport sur la table face à lui et Adam l'ouvrit. Il ne put retenir le petit gloussement qui le secoua en regardant à l'intérieur.

\- J'en connais un qui sais aussi s'amuser malgré son âge, murmura-t-il et seules les espèces aux sens surdéveloppés purent l'entendre.

Peter avala difficilement un ricanement.

Le Premier Alpha lui lança un regard entendu, mais aussi pour lui dire de se taire un peu. L'oncle de Laura baissa les yeux pour se fait tout petit alors qu'Adam sortait du sac la tête de Gérard. _When_ **it all falls down** _**_ Les seuls bruits ou commentaires provinrent des Chasseurs. Derek vit du coin de l'œil Christopher détourner le regard de la tête décharnée en bâillonnant presque sa fille pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse remarquer. Adam fit taire les commentaires avec un seul regard.

\- C'est ce qu'on récolte quand on n'obéit pas aux lois, dois-je réellement hausser la voix pour avoir un peu de silence ?

Sa voix était calme, _mortellement_ calme. Et le silence fut une nouvelle fois de plombs. Presque religieusement, l'Éternel ouvrit la poche de sang et en glissa un peu dans la bouche ouverte du cadavre de Gérard. Derek ravala une grimace. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment ça fonctionnait ; après tout, la tête de Gérard n'était pas rattachée à son corps, à son estomac, rien ne permettait au sang de passer dans ses veines et de remonter jusqu'au cerveau pour réactiver les fonctions cérébrales, et ce fut pourtant ce qui se passa.

La tête sembla être parcourut d'un frisson, puis la mâchoire du Vampire se crispa. La peau perdit un tout petit peu de son aspect cadavérique, et des yeux s'effaça le voile opaque qui les recouvrait pour laisser apparaître les pupilles bleu électrique du Vampire. **I'll be fine** _**_ Gérard prit une grande inspiration et hurla.

\- _ESPÈCE DE RÉSIDU DE SALE MERDE, SALE CABOT, OSE TE PRÉSENTER DEVANT MOI, JE SUIS LE GRAND GERARD, JE-_

Adam roula des yeux et posa son doigt au milieu de son front.

\- Et maintenant, on se tait, chantonna-t-il presque.

Ainsi commandé, la bouche de Gérard s'immobilisa et lui qui n'avait semble-t-il que vu Derek, commença visiblement à paniquer en voyant enfin Adam. Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement. _Why_ **we fight** _?_ **I don't know** _**_ Adam fixa Gérard avant de renifler dédaigneusement, croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Gérard... Gérard, Gérard, Gérard, soupira-t-il, le visage sombre. Tu m'auras tout fait. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui pourquoi je t'ai transformé.

Les yeux du Vampire allaient frénétiquement de droite à gauche, cherchant une issue qu'il pensa trouver en Amélia et Victor, mais les deux autres Vampires Nobles ne firent que hausser les sourcils pour l'un et le regarder dédaigneusement pour l'autre.

\- Oui, c'était une erreur de ma part. Mais que je vais pouvoir corriger dès aujourd'hui, puisque tu es rentré à la maison, sourit Adam.

Sourire qu'il perdit très rapidement.

\- Vampire Gérard, anciennement Seigneur Gérard, grand inquisiteur de la Cour Royal du Sang. Il y a dix ans de cela, à cette même table, un Conseil d'urgence a été mis en place. Il a été voté, à l'unanimité, que la guerre froide entre Vampire et Enfants de la Lune était une perte d'argent, de ressource et d'énergie. Suite à votre violente opposition faite dans le sang, nous avons ensuite convenu que vous étiez désormais une menace à la tranquillité de tout l'Underground. Je t'avais _expressément_ ordonné de cesser la chasse, de cesser de former des chasseurs, de laisser les Enfants de la Lune tranquille, et notamment le Seigneur Derek.

Adam jeta un coup d'œil en coin à ce dernier.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu décides de prendre une nouvelle famille en formation, les Harrison. Tu prends l'un des Argents et tu vas juste après la famille de l'Alpha des Alphas.

Il plissa des yeux en se penchant légèrement vers lui, menaçant.

\- Tu croyais vraiment qu'un tel génocide allait passer inaperçu ? Tu as mis en péril l'entièreté du continent américain en immolant la Famille Fondatrice descendante directement des Libérés de la Citadelle. Tu as amené la vengeance et la rage dans le cœur des autres Familles Fondatrices et pire, tu es allé exactement là où je ne voulais pas que tu ailles : face à Derek. Ne t'avais pas explicitement dit que l'Alpha des Alphas était ma priorité ? Ne t'avais-je pas déclaré que je voulais entrer en contact avec le Seigneur guidant les Enfants de la Lune afin de discuter d'une paix explicite entre vos deux espèces ?

Il se redressa et renifla.

\- Mais non. Non, tu as soif de sang. Sans mauvais jeux de mots. Tu veux la guerre, mais devine quoi ? Tu ne l'auras pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Victor et Amélia.

\- Tes anciens compatriotes sont là en tant que témoins. Il y a dix ans, nous t'avons condamné. Aujourd'hui, je te condamne une énième et dernière fois. Tu seras emmuré dans les sous-sols du Vatican pour une durée de mille ans et si au bout de cette période, tu n'as pas montré signe de changement, tes cendres seront mêlées au plâtre de ta prison éternelle. Sommes-nous clair ?

Il renifla en agitant la main, Gérard toujours incapable de parler.

\- De toute manière, même si ça ne te convient pas, c'est exactement comme ça que ça va se passer. Victor, Amélia...

Les deux Vampires Nobles hochèrent la tête et se levèrent en un seul mouvement fluide. _We say what_ **hurts the most** _**_ Adam tourna la tête vers Derek, haussant un sourcil.

\- Et si tu gardais les cendres avec toi jusqu'à l'échéance, Hm ? Que l'on évite toutes possibilités qu'il se reforme.

Le sourire de Derek appelait le sang.

\- Avec grand plaisir, déclara-t-il.

Il confia la boite à Peter tandis que la tête toujours silencieuse mais bien consciente de Gérard fut récupérée par Victor et que Derek donnait le sac de sport à Amélia pour qu'elle y mette la tête décharnée de Gérard. _Oh, I tried_ **staying cold,** _but you take it_ **personal** _**_

En quelques minutes et sous un silence de plomb, Gérard fut condamné et emmené par Amélia dans une autre pièce, suivie par une Séléné silencieuse qui la guida sûrement dans demeure. Adam fit la moue et se frotta la joue, soucieux.

\- Hm... Bon. Eh bien ça, c'est fait... Commenta-t-il.

Derek roula un peu des yeux en souriant, follement amusé par ses manières un peu... décalées, si on pouvait dire les choses comme ça. _All these_ **firing shots** _and making ground **_ Après tout, il était l'Originel, l'Éternel même. Il venait d'un univers différent - précédent -, il était un peu normal qu'il se retrouve... Pas tout à fait en phase avec la situation qui l'entourait - ou plus précisément, peut-être trop en phase, justement. _It's way too hard_ **to cope** _**_ Derek était assez impressionné avec quelle facilité il évoluait auprès de tous, et comment il se retrouvait à se faire obéir de tous, puissants comme beaucoup moins, influençables aussi bien que butés comme des bourriquets. La force de l'âge, sûrement.

 _but_ **I still can't let you go** _**_

Adam se tourna vers lui, désignant la tablée d'une vague de la main.

\- Veux-tu... ? S'enquit-il.

Quand Derek était venu ici, il s'était attendu à devoir batailler pour faire entendre son point de vue. _'Cause_ **when it all falls down, then whatever** _**_ Il s'était attendu à devoir sortir les crocs, bander les muscles pour que l'on reconnaisse ses petits et cesse de les chasser, quitte à faire beaucoup de bruits.

Mais non. Maintenant, aujourd'hui, Adam l'accueillait comme un égal. Tous deux allaient présider cette drôle d'assemblée, la première de son Genre. _When_ **it don't work out** _for the better **_ Le regard du Premier Alpha passa sur chaque personne présentes, ceux qu'il connaissait, ceux qui pensaient le connaître, ceux qui le redécouvraient et ceux à qui il n'avait jamais rien caché. _If it just ain't right, and_ **it's time to say goodbye** _**_ Les personne présentes sentirent un frisson les secouer alors qu'un sort tombait sur eux.

\- Maître Cordelia ? Demanda Derek d'une voix fluide et douce, ayant sentit sa signature.

Cordelia se tourna vers lui et s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Un simple sort de confidentialité, Monseigneur. Je suis sûre que certains de vos secrets sont bien mieux dissimulés en dehors de ces murs.

\- De tels sorts sont durs à maintenir, commenta Derek.

\- Une simple dissimulation. Personne dans cette salle ne pourra parler du Seigneur Alpha à d'autres si ces derniers ne sont pas déjà au courant.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Hm, tu sais, on pourra bien avoir besoin du contraire. De l'exact contraire, d'ailleurs.

Elle hocha la tête et d'autres Maître de Cercle acquiescèrent à leur tour, déclarant qu'ils allaient accéder à n'importe quelle requête de l'Alpha des Alphas. _When_ **it all falls down** _**_

\- Et pour ceux qui se demandent encore qui je suis, je suis Derek, l'Alpha des Alphas. Ancien forgeron de la Citadelle, Premier d'entre tous et père de tout Enfants de la Lune. J'ai été là bien avant vous et je serais là bien après vous tous. Jouez fair play avec moi, tout ira bien. Mais si vous osez ne serait-ce que vous moquez de moi pour tester ma patience et mes capacités...

Il se tut, ne terminant jamais sa phrase. Son grondement résonna encore un instant contre les murs de la pièce et un nouveau frisson secoua la tablée. **I'll be fine** _**_ Le sourire d'Adam correspondit au sien, s'amusant clairement du regard ahuri que leur lançaient certains chasseurs et les hochements de tête entendus et compréhensifs d'autres familles, ainsi que des êtres tels que les Faes et le Peuple de l'Eau. _You're the_ **drug** _that_ **I'm addicted to** _, and_ **I want you** _so bad **_

\- Êtres immatériels, je vous demanderais donc de vous incarnez. Accrochez-vous à ce que vous sentez de moi et venez à nous afin que nous puissions commencer la première Assemblée de l'Underground.

Derek s'assit en même temps qu'Adam, frissonnant alors que les esprits présents dans la pièce s'incarnaient en effet, faisant légèrement chuter la température de la pièce.

\- J'aime beaucoup le nom, glissa Derek.

\- Oui, moi aussi, sourit Adam.

Et l'Assemblée put commencer.

 _But_ **I'll be fine** _, and_ **that's that** _**_

.*.

 _* Vous êtes_ **hantés** _par la tourmente de vos_ **vies** _. Dépasser des_ **cercles** _,_ **franchir** _des lignes. Et il_ **déchire vos âmes** _, de cette_ **furie** _, des obstacles_ **à sauter** _, juste pour_ **survivre** _. Vous êtes_ **noyés** _dans la_ **douleur** _d'un milliard d'_ **opinions**. **Personne** _ne peut vous_ **entendre** _._ **C'est la psychose** _, la folie. Tu es le_ **fantôme de l'utopie** _, tu es les_ **étoiles** _conquises, les_ **cœurs divisés** _; Tu es le fantôme de_ **l'utopie** _. Chaque fois que vous apprenez que_ **vous ne regretterez pas** _tous_ **vos blessures** _, toutes vos_ **dettes** _. L'urgence de_ **vos secrets** _et de_ **vos bagages** _. Vous êtes_ **noyés** _dans la_ **douleur** _d'un milliard d'_ **opinions**. **Personne** _ne peut vous_ **entendre** _._ **C'est la psychose** _, la folie. Tu es le_ **fantôme de l'utopie** _, tu es les_ **cicatrices** _conquises, les cœurs_ **divisés** _; Tu es_ **le fantôme** _de l'utopie._ **Personne** _ne peut_ **t'entendre** _._ **C'est la psychose.**

** **Quel est le truc ?** Si **seulement** je savais. J'en ai **marre** de penser à toutes **ces choses** que **j'aurais pu faire**. Et **je sais** que **tu me veux, toi aussi**. **Tout ce que cela prend** est **ce regard** sur toi, et je **cours maintenant vers toi**. Tu dépasses **cette ligne** et il est temps de dire **F you**. **À quoi ça sert** de dire ça quand tu sais **comment je vais réagir ?** Tu penses que tu peux **juste le reprendre** , mais **merde ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça**. Tu es la **drogue** à laquelle **je suis addict** , et **je te veux** si fort. J'imagine que **je suis coincé** avec toi, **et c'est ça.** Parce que **quand tout tombera** , **alors** **peu** **importe.** Quand **ça ne marche pas** pour le mieux, si ce n'est pas juste, et qu' **il est temps de dire au revoir**. Quand **tout tombera, j'irai bien**. Pourquoi nous **battons-nous** ? **Je n'en sais rien**. Nous nous crachons **ce qui fait le plus mal.** Oh, j'ai essayé de **rester détaché** , mais tu le prends **personnellement**... Tous ces **coups de feu** et prises de terrain, c'est trop dur à **supporter** , mais **je ne peux toujours pas te laisser partir**. Parce que **quand tout tombera** , **alors** **peu** **importe.** Quand **ça ne marche pas** pour le mieux, si ce n'est pas juste, et qu' **il est temps de dire au revoir**. Quand **tout tombera, j'irai bien**. Tu es la **drogue** à laquelle **je suis addict** , et **je te veux** si fort. Mais **j'irai bien, et c'est ça** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Sylvercerdre ( Je pense ? Je reconnais cet entête ! ) / Guest** : Hellow. Très intéressant tout ça. Je ne connaissais pas du tout les fanfic TwilightXHP, ça m'm'intéresse tu peux m'envoyer un mail ? c'est :3 Merci ! J'espère que la conversation Adam/Derek t'a plus... ;)

 **Flo** : Coucou ! :D Ouais, ça promets cette réunion, hein ? *ˆ*

Tu me connais, j'adore le drama ;) Mais en vrai, ça va bien se passer, promit :3

Je me suis bien amusée avec les chasseurs. C'est genre gros bashing tout pourris xD Mais ça m'amuse bien ;) ( HEIN QU'IL EST TROP COOL, ADAM ?! )

Ca va être cool; héhéhé, j'espère que ça t'a plus en tout cas ;)

* * *

 _Ok, je le reconnais, Adam était un perso arrivé sur le retard, pas prévu au programme, mais Damned sérieusement, je me suis laissé emporté avec lui xD Sérieux, je l'adore ! Et je suis à deux doigts de faire toute une histoire rien qu'avec lui xD Mais bon. On va laisser ça de côté, j'ai trop d'écrit en ce moment, et je n'avance sur rien, ce serait jouer avec le feu._

 _Alors pour ceux qui se posaient la question : Non, Séléné, ce n'est pas Sélène de la série des films Underworld. Rien à voir. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence plutôt drôle des choses. Je voulais un prénom bien spécifique - oui, il y a une raison pourquoi Séléné - et le hasard a fait que c'était presque le même prénom qu'ils ont choisit dans Underworld. Et bien, qu'a cela ne tienne._

 _On avance petit à petit, on s'approche de la fin... Encore un chapitre avec l'Assemblée, Puis enfin, le dernier... Tournant, dirons-nous._

 _Ouais, ouais, je l'avoue, l'Assemblée, ce n'était que pour introduire l'Originel, que je trouve TROP COOL, et que Derek mette ses couilles sur la table. C'est seulement à quoi cela sert xD_

 _La semaine prochaine, l'Assemblée prend fin. Derek se dit que peut-être, les Chasseurs ne sont pas des causes perdues, quelques questions sont posées, et Deaton fait un petit coucou..._

 _Je vous aime et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	50. FIGHT

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **V** **ultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 50 -**

 **ICON FOR HIRE - Fight**

\- Je ne fais qu'exprimer mes craintes Seigneur Derek, déclara-t-elle d'une voix un peu frustrée.

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête.

\- J'entends bien, Reine Anita.

\- Mais le Seigneur Derek a raison, malheureusement. Les humains peuvent devenir un problème majeur dans le futur, s'ils ne le sont pas déjà, rétorqua Adam avec une grimace.

Sur sa chaise, la jeune Alisson se trémoussa mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés et si son père copia son geste, il ne se tut pas pour autant.

\- Je rejoins la reine Anita sur ce point. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très judicieux de présenter l'Underground aux Humains, pas... Tout de suite, tout du moins, ils ne sont pas prêts.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, non, je ne parle à aucun moment de nous dévoiler maintenant. De plus... Ce serait presque trop dangereux. Non, je parle de garder un œil très attentif sur eux et ne pas trop être en autarcie. Même en n'étant pas l'espèce dominante sur la planète... Enfin si, mais très bas dans la chaîne alimentaire, ils arrivent à détruire l'habitat naturel de nombreuses espèces et repoussent toujours leurs limites en termes de mort. Les Faes étaient autrefois prospères, ne parlons pas des Naïades, et durant les trente dernières années, la population des océans, humanoïdes comme faune dite classique, a chuté de 75% à cause de malformations dû à la population, ou à une hausse du taux de stérilité. Les Humains sont dangereux une arme à la main, mais c'est dans leur ignorance naïve qu'ils sont les plus mortels.

Seuls les Chasseurs n'approuvèrent pas ses dires avec un hochement de tête furieux.

\- Devons-nous revenir aussi et nous attarder sur ce qui s'est passé au Japon à la fin de la Grande Guerre ? Déclara Himara, le gardien du Nemeton non loin de Nagazaki.

Les Cercles Druidiques gardaient, protégeait et régulaient peut-être la puissance des Nemetons actifs, mais les Nemeton inactif eux, choisissaient d'une certaine manière un Druide solitaire, l'un de ceux qui ne s'accordaient pas aux différents cercles qu'il pouvait visiter. **I don't know** _how I got here but_ **I refuse** _to stay *_ C'était intelligent, et la Nature faisait vraiment bien les choses tout de même.

Adam avait, semblait-il, instinctivement pensé à tout en "accélérant" la création de cette Terre.

La fille de Christopher fronça les sourcils, regardant son père sans comprendre. **I betrayed myself** _when I let others have their way *_ Celui-ci grimaça et détourna le regard, visiblement honteux - _même s'il n'y était pour rien_.

\- Nagazaki et Hiroshima, Alisson, glissa-t-il d'une voix serrée.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina de compréhension et elle baissa la tête, elle aussi rouge de honte.

Aux côtés de Derek, Adam frissonna.

\- Je ne peux qu'être plus en accord avec vous sur ce point, dit-il d'une voix presque douloureuse.

Tout autour de la table, les gens hochaient la tête, ainsi que les derniers Chasseurs de la famille Argent et Aleksander Yarmola, représentant de la Famille Yarmola, des Chasseurs de Russie, travaillant en étroite collaboration avec les Kovaceviks.

\- Attendez, attendez, stop, pause, deux minutes. Quand est-ce que cette ridicule réunion est-elle devenue une chasse à _l'Homme_ , littéralement ? S'insurgea l'un des jeunes Harrison. Who, tout doux, voulez-vous ? Nous sommes des chasseurs, d'accord ? On _protège_ les humains de êtres comme eux, cracha-t-il avec un geste vers les représentants des Familles Fondatrices. On est le dernier rempart entre le chaos et la destruction ; et la tranquillité de corps et d'esprit de la grosse majorité de la population !

Un frisson secoua la table, des exclamations outrées, des bruits de dédains. _But I am holding on,_ **my finger** _on the pulse *_ Derek allait rétorquer une réplique cinglante, mais le Seigneur Victor le battit de vitesse cette fois-ci.

\- Et pourtant, vous qui vous croyez si intelligent et indispensable, chassez sans aucune restriction, sans réfléchir un tant soit peu. Vous vous dites les protecteurs de l'Humanité et pourtant, vous semblez toujours porter en grande estime celui qui vous a introduite à cette facette du monde il y a si peu de temps que je me demande ce que vous faîtes ici.

Harrison se crispa.

\- Le Seigneur Gérard- commença-t-il, mais Amélia le coupa cette fois-ci.

\- Est le plus sanguinaire de toutes les _Bêtes_ que tu penses être réunies ici, jeune homme, d'où le surnom tristement célèbre de la première famille Humaine de Chasseur qu'il a entrainé. Il y a des règles, jeune Harrison. Des lois, comme dans toutes les communautés aussi vieilles. En plus de celles des humains, nous faisons en sortes de nous adapter au monde qui change en un clin d'œil. Depuis des années, Victor, moi, ainsi que tous nos semblables avons pris sur nous pour ne nous nourrir que du sang en poche, acheté aux hôpitaux et autres collecteurs de sang, et son Altesse cherche toujours un moyen encore plus sain en essayant de cloner le sang humain. Mais Gérard ne s'y ai jamais abaissé, ce n'était apparemment pas digne de sa personne. N'avez-vous tous pas remarqué le nombre croissant de disparition de jeunes ères sur tout le sol des État-Unis depuis des années ? De jeunes femmes à peine réglées et de jeunes hommes encore plus jeunes pour satisfaire son palais exigeant et délicat ? Susurra-t-elle.

Les Harrison perdirent toutes couleurs alors qu'elle souriant méchamment. **The sound of my heart** _pounding tells me_ **there's still hope** _*_ Derek intervint alors.

\- Et je ne nie pas l'utilité, voire l'obligation d'avoir des Chasseurs dans le monde, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme mais sombre.

Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce, lui qui venait de choquer tout le monde. Il resta parfaitement immobile et silencieux, attendant la première réaction. Elle ne tarda que peu.

\- Attendez, pardon ? Vous pouvez répéter ? S'amusa jaunement le vieux Harrison en lui lançant un regard interdit, comme si une nouvelle tête venait de pousser à côté de celle de Derek.

Le Premier Alpha haussa les épaules avec indulgence. Sa main trouva sa bouche et il caressa légèrement sa lèvre inférieure de son index.

\- Je ne vais pas mentir, mes petits ne sont pas des agneaux garous, railla-t-il. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui ferme les yeux sur les siens avec bonheur. Je sais, mieux que personne, leur bon tout comme leur mauvais côté. Les Enfants de la Lune, notamment les Mordus, abritent en leur seins une Bête qui n'a soif que de liberté et de courir librement avec les siens dans un grand espace verdoyant ; et il n'est pas toujours simple de résister à l'appel chantant et envoutant de la Sainte-Mère. Il est très simple d'y succomber, d'où le besoin, que dis-je, la nécessité, d'être dans une meute. Saine si possible, bien entendu. Mais même si les accidents arrivent, des transformations imprévues qui peuvent laisser le nouveau Louveteau vraiment perdu et effrayé, ou même une perte de contrôle douloureuse pour les deux côtés ; il y a certains individus qui ne méritent pas à ce qu'on regarde à deux fois avant de les traquer. Tout comme chez les humains, il y a certains Loups-garous qui ne méritent que le mépris. Ceux qui s'amusent à transformer à gogo sans s'attarder, qui s'amusent à traquer les humains comme du gibier. Et même si mes seconds restent vigilants, déclara-t-il en montrant ses petits d'un geste de bras, ils ne peuvent être partout en même temps, la terre est _si grande_. C'est pourquoi Dobrej... Alpha Kovacevik, qui supervise toute l'Asie, dont la Russie, travaille en collaboration avec la Famille de Aleksander ici présent.

Le Russe hocha la tête en reconnaissance, stoïque mais s'étant un peu redressé, sûrement fier que _Le Premier Alpha_ connaisse son prénom et s'en souvienne.

\- Ainsi que de trois autres Familles de Chasseurs et quelques Chasseurs indépendants, dirons-nous.

Harrison haussa un sourcil intéressé en regardant tour à tour le chasseur susdit et Dobrej. _But people don't like when you put up a_ **fight** _*_ Il renifla après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Oui, enfin c'est facile pour eux, il n'y a sûrement pas autant de Loups-garous qu'aux État-Unis !

Derek se retint de rouler des yeux.

\- Il se trouve qu'il y a exactement le même pourcentage d'Enfants de la Lune sur les deux continents.

\- Eh bien la gentille petite " _Famille Fondatrice_ ", railla-t-il en mimant grossièrement les guillemets, des États-Unis ne fait vraiment pas du bon boulot, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

À ses côtés, Peter gronda en bougeant sur sa chaise, le regard de Fellipe s'illumina de rouge et Dobrej montra les crocs. Derek lui-même serrait les poings en s'intimant de se calmer.

\- C'est parce que les Hales ne sont malheureusement plus capables de superviser quoique ce soit depuis quelques années déjà.

Harrison soupira théâtralement en levant les yeux au ciel, pensant sûrement que Derek appuyait ainsi ses dires.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ? Railla-t-il.

Derek laissa ses griffes percer les paumes de ses mains et sa voix tonner, vibrante de sa puissance d'Alpha.

\- Ce qui veux dire qu'il y a presque dix ans, à cause d'une Vendetta qu'il a menée contre moi, Gérard a réussi à approcher ma descendance coulant dans le sang de la Famille Hale. Il a attisé la haine que Kate Argent portait déjà sur les miens, qui a ensuite abusé émotionnellement et physiquement d'un enfant pour approcher les miens. Elle les a enfermés dans leur demeure et y a mis le feu. Treize personnes sont mortes ce soir-là, dans des conditions insupportables. Treize personnes, qui n'avaient jamais levé la main sur personne, pas même les leur. Treize personnes, dont deux enfants et l'une de moins de dix ans ; deux jeunes gens à peine au début de leur vie d'adultes, dont une _humaine_ , qui n'avait comme péché, que d'être amoureuse de l'Héritier de Fellipe et d'avoir voulu entrer dans une université américaine ; deux vieillards qui n'auraient mérité qu'une mort bien plus douce. Peter ici présent n'a réussi qu'à sauver de ce massacre que deux enfants, avant de se faire à son tour engloutir par les flammes. Il est resté presque neuf ans dans le coma, à essayer de se soigner et de surmonter assez la perte des siens pour se réveiller. Sa propre fille, le fruit de ses entrailles, a été orpheline pendant neuf ans et alors que son père allait lui revenir, Kate - il cracha le nom comme un poison - a eut vent qu'elle n'avait pas eu tous les Hales la première fois. Elle est venue et a presque réussit à terminer le travail. Peter a été arraché de son coma salutaire pour seulement trouver sa petite fille, qu'il n'avait pu qu'abandonner à l'âge de huit ans, découpée en deux, les entrailles à l'air libre, en pleine forêt comme une charogne abandonnée sur le bord de la route.

Il se pencha en avant, les mains à plat sur la table, le regard brillant et le visage meurtrier.

\- Alors dis-moi Harrison, susurra-t-il, _ose_ me dire que ce sont les miens, les Bêtes, cracha-t-il enfin.

Le Silence avait le gout de plomb sur sa langue quand il se laissa retomber dans son siège, ne quittant pas du regard l'insolent qui avait encore osé ouvrir sa _**si grande gueule**_ !

Peter gémissait doucement et glissa sa main dans la sienne en recherche de réconfort, et de l'autre côté, Adam posa sa main entre ses deux épaules, présence chaude et réconfortante, _forte_.

Harrison sénior ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de déglutir difficilement et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je... Je suis désolé.

Et il ne mentait pas. Alors Derek hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec. _And_ **slowly** _, ever so slowly,_ **I am losing mine** _*_

Peut-être pouvaient-ils aller quelque part avec tout ça...

.*.

Même si cette réunion pour le moins étrange avait été la chose la plus compliquée et la plus longue à laquelle Derek avait pu assister ces 250 dernières années, il n'empêchait qu'ils avaient réussi à en voir le bout. _I'll_ **fight** _, or be taken out_ **alive** _*_ Avec beaucoup de cris, de discutions intenses avec des sourds, et surtout jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit, ils y étaient enfin arrivés. Ils avaient discuté des problèmes que pouvaient causer les Vampires, les Enfants de la Lune, les possessions d'esprit vicieux, bien plus vicieux que ceux qui s'étaient présentés à la réunion en ce jour.

En bref, tout ce qui pouvait un peu trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Les Humains étaient de plus en plus ingénieux, leurs créations pouvaient être aussi bien splendides que désastreuses. Internet et la rapidité que les différentes formes de communication pouvaient prendre était grandiose, et la facilité qu'il y avait à prendre en photo ou vidéo l'un des leurs et de le partager à des centaines, des milliers de personnes était vraiment trop dérangeante. **Nowhere** _to run, nowhere to_ **hide** _*_ Les avancées des effets spéciaux amuseraient la grande majorité, mais il restait tout de même les fanatiques, les grands sceptiques mais dans l'autre sens cette fois-ci, et les petits malins comme Stiles, comme quand Scott avait été mordu. Il y avait toujours une minuscule chance que la vidéo ou même la photo soit prise pour ce qu'elle était, et c'était ça pouvait en tout cas devenir un énorme problème.

Armes de poings, armes à feu, explosifs, les humains trouvaient toujours plus de manières de s'entretuer alors qu'ils faisaient partie de la même espèce, alors face à d'autres espèces ? _Standing on the edge,_ **am I better off dead** _? *_ Il y avait beaucoup trop de variables qui pouvaient jeter le monde dans le chaos.

Personne autour de cette tablée n'avait voulu assister à une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières mondiales, non.

Alors la réunion s'était prolongée, attardée, et si le croissant de lune avait été haut dans le ciel quand les discutions s'étaient enfin taries, personne ne l'avait relevé. Mais cette réunion, cette assemblée, avait eu beaucoup de bien sur leur mentalité et avait ouvert des portes que personne n'avait imaginé exister.

Étonnamment - et _**OUI !**_ on pouvait apparemment mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de chasseurs - ça avait été Harrison Sénior qui avait posé des mots sur ce que chacun avait ressenti.

 _\- Il faudrait faire ce genre de chose plus souvent..._

Chacun s'était regardé et Adam avait osé en rire, le bougre.

Ça avait été les Druides qui s'était redressés en premier. Ils avaient sorti des parchemins et avaient commencé à noter certaines choses. Certes, Séléné s'était installée dans un coin de la pièce au début de l'Assemblée et avait apparemment passé tout le temps à retranscrire en sténo tout ce qui y avait été dit. _How could I_ **forget** _that I'm_ **better** _than this ? *_ Quant à eux, les Druides de tout horizon, commencèrent à parler entre eux, des marmonnements que Derek ni personne autour de la table ne chercha à comprendre.

Au final, personne n'avait quitté la propriété, tous s'étaient entassés dans des chambres aux étages supérieurs pour attraper quelques heures de sommeil et quand, après un copieux petit déjeuner préparé par les hommes et femmes en contacts avec la nature, tous étaient retourné dans la salle ayant accueilli le Conseil, les Druides y avait minutieusement rédigé un contrat, comprenant de nombreux points, de nombreuses clauses pour convenir à chaque espèces présentes en ce jour.

\- Un pacte de non-agression ? S'étonna Derek en reposant les trois parchemins sur la table.

Les Druides hochèrent tous la tête dans un signe parfaitement coordonné et exécuté, et le Maître du Cercle de Madrid, un moine, fit un pas en avant.

\- Oui, un pacte de Non-agression, mais pas seulement. Des promesses d'ententes pour garder les conflits hors de vos terres, mais qui ouvre aussi à toutes négociations et possibilités d'ententes plus cordiales dans le futur, expliqua le moine.

Cordélia s'approcha à son tour.

\- Nous avons travaillé toute la nuit pour tenter de trouver des terrains d'entente pour vous tous, chacun d'entre vous, et l'idée de Monsieur Harrison n'était pas mauvaise. **C'est** le genre de choses qu'il faut faire plus souvent, bien plus souvent.

Un autre druide hocha la tête.

\- On s'est dit qu'une réunion tous les cent ans pour discuter serait acceptable, au vu de la moyenne d'âge maximum de chacun, expliqua-t-il cliniquement, avec un léger accent asiatique. Et comme nous sommes les êtres neutres depuis toujours, du moins les Grands Cercles, pourquoi ne pas se réunir chez nous, en changeant de Cercle à chaque siècle.

Derek regarda la tablée, si gigantesque, mais Cordélia l'empêcha de parler en reprenant doucement le contrat qu'ils avaient rédigé de ses mains, alors qu'un autre Druide leur distribuait des feuilles.

\- Nous avons fait des duplicatas, afin que vous puissiez tous l'étudier comme il se doit. Toutes modifications ou commentaires sont bien entendu les bienvenus, refaire le contrat ne sera pas si long.

Les Êtres rassemblés ici, et malgré leur fatigue évidente à tous, se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis se penchèrent comme un sur leur propre duplicata pour l'étudier.

Ce qui était bien avec les Druides, en plus de leur contact privilégié avec la puissance qui les entourait, étaient en effet totalement neutre, et qu'importe les différences qu'il pouvait y avoir entre deux races ou plus, comme la haine profonde entre Vampires et Enfants de la Lune, ils traitaient avec les deux sans distinction et ils savaient donc presque tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur leurs races respectives, à chacun. Et s'il y avait des modifications à faire, ce n'était que des détails.

En moins d'une heure, le contrat fut modifié, relu et accepté. _My thoughts are racing_ **faster** _than my body_ **can react** _*_ Les familles de chasseurs présentes s'engagèrent à entrer en contact avec le plus de chasseur possible pour leur présenter la situation et prévenir pour ceux qui montraient peu, voire aucune volonté à ne chasser que les êtres des espèces qui eux-mêmes refusaient de se plier à ces règles presque trop basiques mais apparemment nécessaires. Ils s'engageaient aussi à, avant de partir en chasse, contacter le représentant de l'espèce concernée afin d'avoir du renfort et, par exemple pour les Enfants de la Lune, tenter de faire revenir l'Humain sous la Bête si c'était encore possible. Ils avaient le droit de faire peur mais pas de massacrer ; de chasser mais de ne tuer qu'en cas d'extrême nécessitée.

Au final, Derek se retrouva fatigué et _essoufflé_ comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Il n'avait personnellement n'eut aucune modification à faire dans le contrat et ses petits non plus. Alors, très vite, ce fut à tous les autres de signer, Derek et Adam l'ayant fait en premier.

Quand la feuille arriva jusqu'à lui, Harrison sénior eut un moment visible de doute, la plume - sérieusement Adam ? Une plume ? - au-dessus du parchemin.

\- Et... Qu'est-ce qu'on risque exactement ? A ne pas suivre les termes de ce contrat ? S'enquit-il.

Tout le monde le regarda et il leva les mains en signe international de calme.

\- Juste pour savoir, hein. Je préfère tout savoir avant de signer.

Un des druides se pencha en avant, les bras sur la table face à lui.

\- Venant de nous, rien. Ce sera avec les autres ayant signé ce contrat, que vous aurez affaire bien entendu, expliqua-t-il.

Harrison hocha simplement la tête et signa. Derek sentit Adam bouger à ses côtés. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et le vit se gratter la joue en fixant Christopher Argent. Le Premier Alpha le regarda donc à son tour pour le voir penché sur quelques feuilles, un stylo à la main et griffonnant furieusement. Adam se racla la gorge.

\- Cela dit, Mesdames, Messieurs, Entre et Aucun, je peux user un peu de mes... Capacités, pour arranger encore mieux notre affaire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au photocopies précédentes du contrat qui étaient toujours face à eux et passa un doigt sur les différentes écritures.

\- Je pourrais, afin d'éviter les grandes révélations, faire en sorte que les êtres de chaque espèce sachent les termes de ce contrat.

On le regarda à son tour et il ne fit que sourire poliment, l'œil rieur et bienveillant.

\- Eh bien, il ne suffirait qu'une petite dose de sang sur le contrat, deux gouttes devraient suffire, et avec un peu de a volonté, chacun pourrait être au courant.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Cela ne subsistera en rien à une bonne conversation en face à face, ou une bonne lettre, mais c'est déjà un début, déclara-t-il.

Derek réfléchit un instant : bien que ce soit une bonne idée, un petit quelque chose le dérangeait tout de même. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse soulever le sujet, ce fut le souverain du Peuple de l'Eau qui parla.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, votre Altesse, commença-t-il avec un accent chantant, il y a beaucoup de choses que l'on peut faire avec une simple de goutte de sang, et une grande majorité n'est pas très agréable, pas très gentille. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie que mon sang se retrouve ainsi, possiblement entre des mains moins sincères que celles qui peuvent être présentes ici, déclara-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

Derek ne fut pas le seul à hocher la tête, bien que ses instincts lui soufflaient qu'il pouvait avoir toute confiance en Adam. Ce dernier fit une petite grimace.

\- Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, répondit-il avec un hochement de tête, visiblement prêt à se réinstaller en abandonnant l'idée.

Cordélia fut celle qui offrit une solution.

\- Et si l'un de nous, Maîtres des Cercles, prenions le contrat pour l'emmener chez l'un de nous, afin de le dissoudre dans la puissance de l'un des nemeton, qu'il reste à l'abri dans les courants telluriques ? Il faudrait beaucoup de puissance déployée afin de l'y en sortir et il faudrait déjà au départ savoir qu'il est ici. Si ceux présent ici gardent le secret et qu'il ne se transmet que d'un Maître de Cercle à son successeur, le secret restera bien gardé, proposa-t-elle.

Apparemment, qu'importe l'obstacle, il se trouvait ici quelqu'un capable de le surmonter.

Personne n'y trouva quelque chose à redire et très vite, on avait fait couler quelques gouttes de sang sur le parchemin qui devint en cet instant très sacré.

\- Comment cela va fonctionner ? S'enquit Derek en voyant Adam disposer des cristaux de quartz, deux bougies un peu de cendre de sauge autour du parchemin.

\- Ça va envoyer une secousse dans l'inconscient de chacun et pendant quelques secondes, les esprits découlant ou tout du moins liés au niveau modifications génétiques aux sang présents sur ce papier vont entrer en résonance. Leurs inconscients vont tous se retrouver attirés ici et ils vont chacun voir le contrat, en rêve. Les plus sensibles réveillés à ce moment vont même sûrement être capable de le reproduire à l'exact, mais pour les autres, leur inconscient aura déjà fait tout le travail. Il va avoir gravé cette image et au moment de dormir, l'un de leur rêve en sera une illustration. Mais tous sauront que c'est vrai. Un seul mot, une seule déclaration de votre part le confirmera, expliqua calmement Adam.

L'Originel observa la feuille alors que les cristaux de quartz commençaient à luire, de plus en plus fort. Les cendres de sauges s'enflammèrent d'elles même, de même que pour les bougies, et les cendres commencèrent à remuer dans les flammes. _The_ **danger** _doesn't register,_ **the fear** _feels like_ **an act** _*_ Les signatures se mirent à briller, de même que les gouttes de sang ; puis un souffle puissant quitta le parchemin pour les traverser, sans aucun doute décuplé par le quartz. Puis les bougies s'éteignirent tout comme les quartz, la sauge était de nouveau reconstituée dans le bol et le parchemin resta là, intact et n'ayant plus aucun signe de puissance.

Peter renifla.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? Aussi simplement que ça ? S'étonna-t-il. J'aurais pensé à un peu plus de jeux de lumières, d'incantations en latin, des murmures venus de l'hauuuut delààààà... !

Adam rit et roula le parchemin, lui envoyant un regard amusé.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, Monsieur Hale. Promis, je m'appliquerais pour une prochaine fois, déclara-t-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Peter gonfla le torse et hocha vivement la tête comme un Louveteau sous l'approbation de son Alpha, arrachant un sourire à son oncle et des gloussements ridicules à ses deux cousins éloignés - c'était comme ça que se considéraient Dobrej et Fellipe.

Derek secoua doucement la tête avec un sourire attendri, profondément amusé par le comportement de son petit. Amusé, mais surtout soulagé. Plus le temps passait, plus Peter ressemblait à son _lui_ passé. A son lui, d'avant l'incendie. Il aurait toujours mal, toujours prit dans les méandres de son deuil de sa Meute, de tous les siens mais aussi et surtout de sa petite. Mais le temps allait atténuer la douleur. Il n'en serai jamais guéri bien sûr, mais un jour, les bons souvenirs ne feront plus aussi mal, seulement teintés d'un peu de nostalgie doucereuse.

Le Premier Alpha frissonna désagréablement, un long frisson puissant, glacial, mordant, qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. **Don't** _pull the plug, I swear this isn't how_ **I want to go** _*_ Il se redressa et il prit tout ce qu'il avait pour s'éviter de sursauter alors qu'un esprit puissant se penchait au-dessus de son épaule pour lire le duplicata du contrat.

Les Esprits avaient été les seuls êtres à ne pas avoir parlé durant la réunion. Il n'y avait en réalité que peu d'esprit au travers le monde. Malgré la vie la plus compliqué qu'il pouvait y avoir, la mort semblait toujours être un soulagement. Vraiment peu de gens avaient la force, la volonté de s'accrocher au monde des vivants alors que plus rien ne les retenait ici-bas. Les bons esprits, les esprits les plus neutres, c'étaient souvent des mères, des pères disparus trop tôt et qui s'accrochaient à leurs enfants de peur qu'il se retrouvent seuls sans eux pour veiller sur eux. Ou bien des esprits curieux du futur. Plus communément appelé des anges gardiens. Les Esprits plus... mauvais, étaient les fruits de morts les plus douloureuses, les plus immondes, les plus traumatisantes, qui s'accrochaient toujours au dernier sentiment qu'ils avaient ressenti en mourant, un sentiment de colère, de vengeance... D'où les Poltergeists, ou les possessions.

Auschwitz était plein de ces esprits vengeur, en peine. Des Druides d'Europe avait mis beaucoup de sceaux tout autour de l'endroit afin que les esprits n'attaquent pas les vivants qui venaient visiter et rendre hommage aux victimes, et tous les ans, les Druides et quelques prêtres possédant des étincelles venaient tenter de les exorciser. Certains se laissaient enfin attirer par la quiétude de la mort ; d'autres s'accrochaient encore.

Derek n'avait eu qu'une seule fois affaire à un Esprit. Une Darach avait réussi à l'époque à trouver le moyen de communiquer avec eux sans avoir à les exorciser, et Derek s'était trouvé sur leur chemin de vengeance pour l'un et de quête de puissance pour l'autre. L'Esprit - une gamine de treize ans tuée sous les coups de son proxénète de beau-père pédophile - avait pris possession de son corps et l'avait _brulé_ de l'intérieur. Pas une de ses morts les plus douces, ça non.

Alors il fallait le comprendre : non, il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler être _tranquille d'esprit_ quand il se trouvait vraiment trop près de d'autres esprits, aussi calmes et pacifiques qu'ils étaient. Mais le Premier Alpha ne fit aucun geste, aucun bruit, aucun signe de malaise, laissant l'esprit lire le contrat.

Le plus gros de leur problème en fait, c'était cette odeur permanente de mort qu'il trainaient tous derrière eux, et cette impression que tout l'air quittait ses poumons, parce que la vie y était aspirée, un esprit étant tout le contraire de _la vie_. C'était assez dérangeant pour lui - puisqu'il avait déjà demandé à d'autre de ses petits et aucun d'eux n'avaient sentit cette odeur persistante. Un petit cadeau pour être l'Alpha des Alphas, sûrement.

Puis l'Esprit se redressa et s'éloigna sans un bruit, dans un souffle léger et une odeur d'eau croupie, et Derek pu enfin respirer plus librement.

L'Assemblée était désormais terminée et tout autour de lui, les gens commençaient à s'éloigner de la table pour quitter l'ambiance austère et se mirent à discuter légèrement, bien plus légèrement que durant le conseil et encore plus qu'avant ce dernier. Derek les observa tous, bien installé dans son siège. **The sound of my heart** _pounding tells me_ **there's still hope** _*_ Adam avait disparu en cuisine avec Séléné pour préparer les différents plats pour le déjeuner des convives et ces derniers papotaient librement. C'était... Oui, c'était calme et vraiment bien.

On s'assit à ses côtés, silencieusement. Tout du moins, on essaya, mais Derek était un Loup-garou.

\- Alors, euh... Commença Harrison Sénior d'une petite voix qu'il tentait de faire paraître forte et sûre.

Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Monsieur Derek... Seigneur Derek ?

Le Premier Alpha rit un instant.

\- L'Assemblée est terminée désormais, Derek est bien suffisant, rétorqua-t-il, conciliant.

Harrison chercha à sourire, mais cela ressembla plus à une grimace.

\- Ouais... Euh... D'accord. Je me demandais si... vous pouviez m'expliquer comment fonctionne exactement la société des Loups-garous ? Je veux dire, j'ai entendu aujourd'hui beaucoup de termes que je n'avais jamais entendu jusqu'alors, des situations que je ne pensais ne jamais vivre, que je n'avais même jamais imaginé... Et... Il va bien falloir que j'explique clairement la situation à ma famille, et j'aimerais ne pas faire d'erreur cette fois-ci, déclara-t-il sincèrement.

Derek l'observa un long, un très long moment où il le jaugea, prenant son odeur, écoutant son cœur pour déterminer les intérêts du chasseur dans cette entreprise, dans ces questions. Mais il était sincère et réellement, Derek ne risquait rien à faire un petit cours d'histoire à cet homme qui semblait vraiment intéressé. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, tapotant doucement le bois de ses doigts.

\- Est-ce que vous, les Harrison, aviez remarqué que les Enfants de la Lune sont toujours bien plus calmes et en contrôle quand ils sont en meute, que quand ils sont seuls, les Omégas ? S'enquit-il.

Le chasseur hocha la tête.

\- Nous n'avons pas... tués tous les Loups-garous que nous avons croisé, vous savez. On a regardé, observé.

\- Pour mieux connaître son ennemi, commenta Derek.

Harrison ne nia pas et Derek sourit un peu. Ce n'était pas le moment de leur reprocher leur but de vie. Pas maintenant... Plus maintenant, s'ils suivaient le contrat et le pacte de non-agression.

\- Eh bien, voyez maintenant tous les Loups-garous du monde entier faisant partie d'une meute gigantesque. De trois grandes et gigantesques meutes, dont les Familles Fondatrices sont les Alphas. Les Hales sont les Alphas du Territoire de l'Ouest, le continent Américain et les alentours, les iles, ainsi que le Groenland. Les Kovacevik régentent l'Asie, l'Océanie et toute l'Europe de l'Est, et les Dargan supervisent toute l'Europe de l'Ouest, le Royaume Uni et l'Islande, tout le continent africain ainsi que l'Australie.

Harrison le regardait sans ciller, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc. Derek sourit.

\- Les Familles Fondatrices sont là pour qu'inconsciemment, tous les Enfants de la Lune sachent qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Ils sont aussi là pour servir de négociateur en cas de litige entre deux meutes et ils chassent eux aussi les plus violents d'entre nous.

Il soupira.

\- Tous les humains ne sont pas des cœurs dorés et des âmes pures, et il en est de même pour les miens.

Harrison l'observa un moment et hocha lentement la tête.

\- OK... D'accord... Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi... complet. Aussi bien mené, voyez.

Derek sourit et allait répondre, mais Argent se rapprocha. Le Premier Alpha le regarda et Christopher grimaça.

\- Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je vais attendre que vous ayez terminé de discuter.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'allais expliquer à Harrison comment on en était arrivé à une communauté aussi bien organisée, si cela t'intéresse.

Le Chasseur hocha la tête, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'installer, Séléné leur indiqua que s'ils le désiraient, ils pouvaient se déplacer dans une pièce attenante où un repas leur serait servi.

Cette fois-ci, au lieu d'une grande table comme pour l'assemblée, plusieurs tables pouvaient accueillir presque sept personnes s'il se serraient un peu. Ils commencèrent donc à s'installer et les différents groupes formés par l'espèce se brisèrent. Dobrej alla s'installer avec le chasseur avec qui il faisait affaire, Fellipe continua sa discutions avec la Reine Anita et Derek garda une place à table pour Peter, pour le moment en train de discuter – flirter avec Séléné, qui se prenait au jeu avec un beau sourire. L'un des chasseurs accompagnant Harrison - son neuve apprit Derek - s'installa avec eux, ainsi que la fille de Christopher. _And_ **slowly** _, ever so slowly,_ **I am losing mine** _*_ Ce dernier et Harrison s'installèrent et même s'ils attendaient visiblement qu'il se mette à parler, ils attendaient, patiemment. Ce fut quand leur repas fut servi et Peter le nez dans son assiette - apporté à table par quelques druides volontaires et deux vampires au service de Victor - qu'Adam les rejoignit et se glissa à table.

On se crispa à table et Derek haussa un sourcil. Adam lui jeta un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules en plongeant sa fourchette dans ses pâtes aux olives, oignons et tomates - ça ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard, mais c'était bon.

\- Les autres tables sont affreusement guindées, déclara l'Originel avec une grimace.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'à une table où nous sommes tous les deux présents, ce sera mieux ? S'amusa-t-il.

Adam haussa les épaules.

\- Comme on me voit moins que toi, je serais d'après eux... Mystérieux. Je ferais un peu peur, apparemment, expliqua-t-il.

Derek renifla.

\- Même moi, tu m'impressionnes ! Railla-t-il.

Adam ouvrit de grands yeux comiques.

\- Même maintenant que tu me connais ? S'étonna-t-il.

Le Premier Alpha esquissa un sourire.

\- Justement.

Adam fronça les sourcils et grogna en montrant ses dents. Peter rit en le voyant faire.

\- On dirait un chaton mouillé pas content ! Commenta-t-il en ricanant un peu fort.

Derek ferma les yeux en souriant à son tour. Heureusement qu'Adam était quelqu'un de sympa, sinon son petit n'aurait plus eu qu'à courir vite pour échapper au sacré manque de respect dont il venait de faire preuve. Et Derek avait raison, Adam ne fit que souffler dramatiquement et faire la moue. Derek sourit.

\- Mais tu sais, niveau conversation, ça ne va sûrement pas t'intéresser, j'allais raconter à Argent et Harrison comment s'était mise en place la société des miens, les origines en somme.

Adam lâcha un petit bruit intéressé en prenant une gorgée de vin.

\- Hm, au contraire. Je te rappelle que je dormais à ce moment-là, j'aimerais bien avoir les détails justement.

Il reposa son verre et réfléchit.

\- Enfin, je venais de me réveiller, mais ça revient au même.

\- Attendez, mais vous avez quel âge ?! S'étonna Alisson en le fixant d'un drôle d'air.

Son père soupira mais Adam ne fit que rire.

\- Oh ça, ma petite... Eh bien, j'ai perdu le compte. Mais pour te donner une échelle, j'avais déjà perdu le compte quand j'ai transformé Gérard, qui est le plus jeune des Vampires de Sang-pur, et il était à l'époque au service de Marc-Aurèle, de l'Empire Romain, si tu connais.

Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que c'est le genre de choses que l'on apprend encore à l'école de nos jours ? S'enquit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Derek.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je ne suis jamais allé à l'école, moi, répondit-il avec un reniflement.

Si la gamine Argent lui envoya un regard interloqué, Adam lui, ne fit que rire à gorge déployée.

\- On n'a pas l'air fin, nous deux, s'amusa-t-il et Derek ne pouvait être que plus d'accord.

Le Premier Alpha prit son verre et avala une bonne gorgée de vin puis regarda les Chasseurs à ses côtés.

\- Alors. Par où commencer...

Il regarda Adam.

\- Rappelle-moi, quand est-ce qu'a commencé à être construite la Citadelle ?

L'Originel le fixa et s'humidifia les lèvres en réfléchissant, les sourcils un peu froncés.

\- Hm, eh bien, si je me souviens bien, je l'ai laissé aux mains de Victor en... 740 ? 750 ? - Il grimaça et secoua la tête - Ça aurait aussi bien pu être 850. Je t'ai dit, ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Derek hocha la tête et haussa les épaules.

\- Bref. À peu prêt au neuvième siècle après Jésus Christ, les Lycans avaient totalement envahi des forêts dans l'est de l'Europe et menaçaient gravement la population humaine. Les Vampires ont toujours eu pour but de les contrôler, de les exterminer. Et désolé de te décevoir Adam, mais je n'ai jamais senti autre chose venant d'eux. Qu'importe. Toujours est-il que c'est ce qu'ils ont fait pendant presque quatre cents ans, dans une Citadelle construire sur le flanc et à l'intérieur d'une montagne.

\- Attendez, les Lycans ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrompit Christopher en fronçant les sourcils.

Adam grimaça et Derek soupira.

\- Ah, les Lycans. Eh bien, c'était... une race qui a disparu au 18ième siècle en France. Des Bêtes assoiffées de sang, des Loups larges à l'aspect légèrement humains, presque deux mètres de haut, une énorme gueule et à l'aspect maladif et rachitique ; qui n'avaient que deux motivations, se nourrir et se reproduire.

\- Ah, à propos de ça, ils étaient tous stériles, intervint Adam.

Derek haussa un sourcil et l'Originel haussa une épaule.

\- Oui, leurs organes génitaux n'étaient pas fonctionnels et il n'y a jamais eu aucun petit. Enfin, jusqu'à la fin en tout cas.

Le Premier Alpha s'humidifia les lèvres et hocha la tête.

\- Hm. Eh bien, toujours est-il que pour que leur population s'accroit, ils attaquaient les chargements et même quelques villes humaines, qui leur servaient aussi de buffet à volonté. Les Vampires les chassaient et contrôlaient d'une certaine manière leur population. Pour éviter qu'ils ne s'attaquent directement à la Citadelle, ils ont enchaîné pendant un temps des Lycans qu'ils avaient réussi à attraper dans la forêt aux remparts, tout en continuant de creuser la montagne avec l'aide de beaucoup d'esclaves. Seulement un jour, un des Lycans qu'ils avaient enfermé dans les cachots a mis bas, à un petit garçon. Pas un Louveteau. Un bébé humain, un vrai. Il faut savoir que les Lycans à l'époque, quand ils mordaient un humain, c'était définitif. L'humain développait une force surhumaine, une dextérité hors du commun mais dès que la pleine lune était là, ils se transformaient et toute humanité les quittaient. Plus aucune conscience. Sauf que ce bébé-là était différent. Gérard n'a pas voulu le tuer malgré le fait qu'il était la progéniture d'un Lycan et l'a donné à élever aux femmes esclaves qui s'occupaient de la Citadelle et il a travaillé aux cuisines pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde un jour le contrôle et que Gérard comprenne qu'il était aussi Lycan que les autres. Sauf que lui pouvait redevenir humain comme il le voulait. Alors il l'a enchainé et l'a mis en apprentissage à la forge de la Citadelle, se servant de lui pour transformer les esclaves. C'était bien plus pratique pour lui de les avoir sous la main, eux et leur force pour creuser la montagne, plutôt que de risquer à aller en chercher de nouveau dans la forêt toutes les deux pleines lunes.

Il s'arrêta et s'humidifia les lèvres, prenant son verre pour boire une gorgée. On l'écoutait consciencieusement et ce fut Christopher qui comprit en premier. Il lâcha un souffle tremblant en se laissant aller contre sa chaise et l'observa.

\- C'était... C'était toi, déclara-t-il plus qu'il ne posa la question.

Derek haussa une épaule et ne répondit qu'avec un sourire. Alisson ouvrit la bouche, tout comme le fils de Harrison, et ce dernier se précipita sur son verre.

\- Oh putain, jura-t-il dans un souffle.

Alisson lâcha un rire étranglé et repoussa son assiette pour se prendre la tête dans ses mains.

\- Quand j'ai à peu près eu 20 ans... Parce que je ne peux que deviner mon année de naissance, ce n'était pas très important pour un esclave à l'époque. Toujours est-il que d'entendre constamment les Lycans courir librement dans la forêt, en meute ; entendre les histoires des vies passées des quelques esclaves venant d'arriver... Eh bien, même si je ne connaissais qu'une vie de fer, j'avais développé un besoin de plus, un besoin de liberté. Sûrement un des effets secondaires d'être un demi Lycan, un véritable hybride. J'ai trouvé comment me débarrasser du collier que Gérard m'avait mis depuis mon enfance et j'attendais juste le bon moment pour m'enfuir.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres et réfléchit un instant à leur parler de la totalité de ce qui s'était passé là-bas, de la profondeur de ses ressentiments du drame de l'époque.

\- J'étais sur le point de partir quand il y eut une nouvelle attaque. Bien différente cette fois-ci. J'étais à l'époque le... Le petit chien obéissant de Gérard, comme il aimait m'appeler, ou du moins, je me faisais passer pour. Je cachais bien mes ressentiments pour les Vampires, mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je m'étais... lié d'amitié avec l'un deux. Pas n'importe lequel bien sûr, le Protéger de Gérard même, son pupille. Il faisait malheureusement partie du convoi de Vampire envoyé récupérer le nouveau convoi d'esclave qui s'est fait attaquer. Les Lycans y ont été en plus grand nombre, plus vicieux encore, plus violents. Et j'ai voulu protéger mon ami, montrant à tous que je pouvais me débarrasser comme bon me semblait de mes chaines. J'ai réussi à me faire obéir des Lycans, mais Gérard l'a vu. Il m'a attrapé, m'a puni bien entendu, et c'en était trop pour moi. Dans ce nouveau convoi, j'avais remarqué trois qui se détachaient du lot, et pas qu'un peu. Trois humains libres qui avaient été réduits en esclavage, et qui se conformaient si peu à leur statut d'esclave qu'ils avaient été envoyés à la Citadelle comme pour être punis. Quand j'ai décidé de partir, j'ai décidé de le faire en grandes pompes. Je les ai tous trois transformé pour avoir un peu d'aide et leur transformation a été différente.

Il termina son verre et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Ils ont été les trois premiers Loups-garous comme vous les connaissez aujourd'hui, les tous premiers d'une nouvelle espèce, les Premiers Alphas. Alors que j'arrangeais notre fuite avec l'aide du protégé de Gérard, ils ont eux-mêmes transformé les autres esclaves du convoi ainsi que les quelques esclaves que je n'avais moi-même pas encore transformé mais qui m'étaient fidèles depuis leur arrivée. Nous avons fui la Citadelle, mais en devant en laisser beaucoup derrière nous, alors j'y suis retourné. Le Protégé de Gérard devait nous accompagner, mais Gérard avait compris que nous ne l'avions pas pu faire nous-même. Alors il a exécuté beaucoup d'autres esclaves pour nous punir ainsi que son propre protégé, pour haute trahison.

Il se racla la gorge, serrée et douloureuse. Il essaya de ne pas succomber aux souvenirs, et surtout ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

\- Alors nous avons détruit la Citadelle, tué les Vampires qui avaient pris plaisir à torturer les humains et nous sommes partis. On a passé un an sur les routes et un an dans une forêt de France. Puis Novàk a émis le désir de retourner dans son ancien village slave, où il avait été forgeron, pour le reconstruire. Hasan est retourné dans son royaume d'Aragon natal, même s'il ne pouvait redevenir le capitaine de la Flotte Royal respecté qu'il avait été ; et Brynja décida de trouver des terres à chérir, elle qui n'en avait jamais eu, chef d'un clan nomade Viking avant d'être attrapé et réduite en esclavage.

Le Premier Alpha soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Le temps a fait son œuvre après cela, les esclaves de la Citadelle ayant suivi les Alphas qui les avaient transformé sont restés avec eux et se sont installés là où ils se sentaient le plus à l'aise. Certains descendants sont partis, d'autres sont restés. Après un temps... Plusieurs années en fait, j'ai réalisé que je ne vieillissais pas, que je ne mourrais pas. Alors je me suis mis en chasse des Lycans qui, sans la Citadelle pour les contenir, pouvaient devenir rapidement un gros problème pour l'Humanité. Et pendant que je chassais, les Loups-garous se sont dispatchés dans le monde. Ce n'est que quand Danita Halvard, descendante de Brynja, est arrivée sur le nouveau continent en 1502 que j'ai réalisé ce que faisaient les Trois Grandes Familles aux autres Enfants de la Lune.

Il dodelina de la tête.

\- Quand elle s'est installée sur la côte Ouest du Nouveau Monde, les Terres qu'elle a choisi... C'était comme si elles n'avaient attendues que son arrivée. Elles se sont découvertes friandes, puissantes comme endormies jusqu'à son arrivée, et elle dont la meute s'était essoufflée avec le temps, s'est soudainement développée. Il ne restait à l'époque qu'elle et ses deux enfants, et en quelques années, ils étaient de nouveau une meute de taille respectable et prospère. Mais surtout, il y avait eu quelques Loups-garous faisant partie des expéditions précédentes au nouveau monde, et ils avaient malheureusement presque tous perdu pied avec la réalité. J'ai honte de dire que les colons et les maladies occidentales qu'ils ont amené ne sont pas seules causes de disparition des natifs américains, avoua-t-il avec une grimace.

Peter grogna à ses côtés.

\- Mais quand Danita a posé le pied sur les nouvelles terres, ils ont commencé à se calmer. Et quand elle s'est enfin établie, ils ont tous reprit leur esprit. Ça a été compliqué pendant un temps, avec les natifs des terres, mais au final, les tensions se sont apaisées, ça s'est arrangé. Et depuis, les Hale, auparavant Halvard, les Dargans et les Kovaceviks veillent sur leurs Terres et les leurs, proches comme éloignés.

Il s'arrêta enfin et soupira. _I've_ **survived** _on_ **life support** _*_ Adam rit légèrement en le voyant se dégonfler comme un ballon et remplis son verre, et Derek le remercia avec un sourire.

Derek souffla un peu plus plus, presque fatigué d'avoir de nouveau raconté l'Histoire des siens, son histoire. Il se retrouva donc là, à soupirer de fatigue alors qu'un silence lourd tombait sur la table.

\- Mais... mais, les autres sont au courant ? De ton retour à la maison, je veux dire ? S'enquit Alisson avec un regard interloqué et même un peu noir.

Derek haussa un sourcil mais répondit tout de même.

\- Laura et Peter, bien entendu. Isaac, je lui ai raconté l'histoire de notre espèce et je pense qu'il a compris. Mais pas les autres, expliqua-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Pourquoi... Commença Christopher avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Eh mais attend, je ne suis pas fou, Talia Hale avait bien un fils qui s'appelait Derek non ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- À moins que... tu ne puisses rajeunir... ?

Derek rit amèrement et secoua la tête.

\- Non, tu as raison. Le deuxième né de Talia était bien un petit garçon, qu'elle a appelé Derek en mon honneur.

Son air devint sombre.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû les abandonner à l'époque, mais j'avais appris une nouvelle qui m'avait grandement contrarié. Le jeune Derek s'est fait approcher par une belle jeune femme, bien qu'un peu trop vieille pour lui... Mais quand on est un jeune adolescent impressionnable, hétérosexuel et bourré d'hormone, ça ne peut que flatter que de penser attirer les faveurs d'une belle femme.

Derek vit Christopher se crisper.

\- Amoureux, ou se pensait-il amoureux comme il l'était - l'a laissé entrer chez eux et elle l'a enfermé dans sa chambre, enfermé la meute dans leur demeure et elle y a mis le feu.

Christopher lâcha un souffle douloureux et se pencha en avant, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Putain...

Derek hocha la tête.

\- La chambre de Derek était cachée, c'est pourquoi les pompiers ne l'ont pas trouvé. Je l'ai enterré, j'ai laissé Peter à l'hôpital, j'ai pris les petites et suis parti. Nous ne sommes revenus que lorsque Kate et Victoria ont tué Malia, la petite de Peter.

\- Je... C'est pourquoi tu es resté si longtemps avec les Hale, alors... Soupira Christopher avec une grimace douloureuse.

Derek secoua lentement la tête.

\- Oui, mais pas seulement. Oui, Laura et Malia ne pouvaient s'occuper d'elles-mêmes, parce qu'elles n'étaient que des petites. Malia est restée à Beacon Hills pour empêcher Peter de se laisser mourir, séparé de sa chair et son sang.

Il passa sa main sur l'épaule de Peter, son petit qui avait le regard dans le vide, essayant sûrement de ne pas penser à la situation. Le cœur de Derek se serra en le voyant faire.

\- Mais je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. Certes, je répondrais toujours présent à chacun de mes petits, Natifs comme Mordus, mais les Hales et moi avons un lien plus profond.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit cette fois-ci Harrison.

Derek le regarda. Le chasseur l'observait avec de grands yeux pleins de... d'émerveillement ? De respect ? En tout cas, son histoire venait de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, et pour un peu, Derek était sûr qu'il était capable de lui en demander plus.

\- Parce que Brynja, l'ancêtre de Peter, et moi, avons eu une petite fille.

Un silence de plomb interloqué s'installa sur la table.

\- Runi. Qui elle-même a eu des enfants. Qui a eu des enfants. Qui a eu des enfants... Jusqu'à ce que Sandra Hale mette au monde Talia, Mickael et Peter Hale, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste aujourd'hui que Laura et Peter.

Il sourit un peu amèrement.

\- J'appelle chacun des miens familièrement 'mes petits', parce que c'est le cas, j'en suis le premier, je suis leur "père" ; mais ça n'a jamais été plus vrai que pour les Hale.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, haleta Christopher en se redressant, les yeux humides et humbles.

Derek allait parler, mais la fille de Christopher ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, tu oses t'excuser ? Après ce qu'ils ont fait, tu oses t'abaisser à t'excuser ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Pourquoi tu fais ça, tu vas me faire croire que cette histoire de bonnes femmes te touche ?! Cracha-t-elle violemment.

Peter gronda et Derek allait en faire de même quand il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Le regard de la jeune chasseuse était trouble et bien plus sombre qu'habituellement. Pas un regard noir, mais un véritable voile noir, qui assombrissait aussi bien le blanc de ses yeux.

\- Alisson ! Cracha son père, outré. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang ?!

Elle se mit à hurler qu'il s'était ramolli, qu'il n'était qu'un lâche d'avoir osé accepter les termes du contrat, d'abandonner la chasse, qu'il n'était qu'un-

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse terminer ses vociférations, Deaton apparut derrière elle et posa sur son nez un petit mouchoir couvert de... quelque chose. Elle écarquilla les yeux, qui reprirent leur teinte normale avec un petit flash de lumière puis elle s'écroula comme une poupée dont on aurait coupé les fils, dans les bras du Druide. Christopher se leva précipitamment et se jeta sur elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?!

\- Toutes mes excuses, déclara Deaton avec un petit sourire qui hérissa le poil de Derek.

Il _**dé-tes-tait**_ son sourire. **But I'm stronger than [ they ] give [ me ] credit for** _*_ Alors il grogna.

\- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, ce sont les effets secondaires de ce qui s'est passé il y a un mois.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Attendez, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? S'enquit-il.

Christopher fronça les sourcils en le regardant et Deaton fit un geste de tête vers lui, souriant toujours.

\- Attends, tu n'es pas au courant ce qui s'est passé et ce qui se passe en ce moment Beacon Hills ?

Derek claqua sa langue contre son palais d'un air exaspéré et se redressa.

\- Non. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? Gronda-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

Certes, il n'avait plus de nouvelle de là-bas, mais ce n'était pas catastrophique, hein ? _These conditions_ **only** _cure when_ **we prepare** _ourselves for_ **war** _*_ Après tout, ça voulait dire que Laura s'en sortait bien avec son statut d'Alpha, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Seigneur Derek, je pense que vous n'auriez pas dû quitter Beacon Hills, déclara Deaton en _**souriant, putain**_ !

Derek se crispa et gronda.

\- Ça, c'est mon problème, gronda-t-il.

\- Et c'est très rapidement devenu le nôtre, déclara le druide.

\- Est-ce que vous allez e dire ce qui se passe, oui ? Commença à s'énerver le Premier Alpha.

Deaton sourit.

( Derek allait le tuer. )

\- L'Alpha Hale a été compromise pendant quelques temps.

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux et Peter se redressa.

\- Pardon ?!

\- A la rentrée scolaire, une Druide a été engagée au lycée, répondit Christopher.

Le Premier Alpha se crispa.

\- Une druide ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Elle s'est fait passer pour une, oui, expliqua Deaton. Cela faisait partit de ses habilités. Elle m'a caché sa présence et a approché la meute hale. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard, malheureusement.

Derek plissa des yeux puis les écarquilla, comprenant soudainement.

\- Oh non ! La druide qui a aidé Gérard ! S'exclama-t-il. Je l'avais totalement oublié ! Se fustigea-t-il.

Deaton hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas une Druide mais une Darach, répondit-il.

Le cœur de Derek grimpa dans sa gorge et se passa une main sur son visage pour essayer de se calmer.

\- Oh non...

\- Elle a séduit, ou plutôt dirais-je ensorcelée, l'Alpha Hale afin de pouvoir se déplacer librement sur le territoire.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Peter.

Le Druide le regarda.

\- Le Nemeton, bien sûr, répondit-il.

Derek soupira.

\- Dont tu es le gardien, déclara-t-il.

Le Druide hocha la tête.

\- Ce dont je n'avais aucune connaissance, d'autres Maître de Cercle n'ont pas réussi à m'expliquer la situation, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Deaton acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Ce Nemeton est caché depuis des années, des siècles. Mes ancêtres sont tombés dessus avant la découverte même des États-Unis, et nous avons toujours mis un point d'honneur à le garder ainsi. Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons dissimulé, il l'était déjà quand mes ancêtres l'ont trouvé.

\- Et votre famille s'en est imposée gardien, déclara Adam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le Nemeton nous a choisi, répliqua Deaton. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez et pensait la Darach Jennyfer, il n'était pas inactif. Il ne l'a jamais été. En plus du sort constant de dissimulation, un puissant sort était actif, si puissant qu'il puisait toute l'énergie disponible. C'est un Nemeton Blanc, alors nous n'avons fait que le surveiller et le protéger. Jamais les Hale n'ont prouvé être à la recherche de puissance supplémentaire mais le Nemeton ne s'est jamais révélé à eux, alors nous ne leur avons jamais rien dit. Seulement, le sort qui le monopolisait a pris fin il y a un peu moins de dix-huit ans et il est tombé en sommeil pendant quelques années. Comme vous le savez sûrement, il s'est mis à se réveiller il y a huit ans. J'ignore exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis sûr que le sang a couler près de lui, commençant le processus d'éveil. Il y a un peu plus de dix mois, le sort de dissimulation s'est dissipé de lui-même et je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de le remettre en place, puisqu'il allait définitivement devenir actif à la vue et aux sens de tous.

Derek se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Et le Darach est tombé dessus, soupira-t-il.

Deaton acquiesça et le Premier Alpha se redressa.

\- Huit ans, vous dites ?

Le Druide plissa des yeux mais confirma. Derek grimaça.

\- Alors vos informations sont fausses. Le Nemeton s'est montré aux Hale, en tout cas à l'un d'eux en particulier. Derek, le jeune frère de Laura. Une de ses proches amies s'est retrouvée sous les griffes d'un Alpha sanguinaire, mais la morsure n'a pas prise. Il a sûrement voulu l'emmener à sa mère, mais le venin était bien trop avancé. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était dans la crypte sous le Nemeton en la tenant contre lui. Il avait abrégé ses souffrances et le traumatisme était plus important que je ne le pensais. C'est pourquoi il a été si simple pour Kate de l'approcher, expliqua-t-il. Et il y a dix mois...

Il se gratta le menton en se retenant de siffler avec innocence.

\- Disons qu'on ne retrouvera jamais le père pédophile et abusif d'Isaac, déclara-t-il simplement.

Christopher le regarda en clignant des paupières, surprit. _I've come_ **too far to fade** _tonight *_

\- Oh... Souffla-t-il en comprenant.

Derek leva les mains.

\- Quoi ?! Ce pourri l'avait bien mérité ! Si j'avais trouvé Isaac quelques minutes seulement plus tard, il serait mort, qu'importe ma morsure et cet enfoiré a molesté une dizaine d'enfants à Beacon Hills et dans tout l'état lors des rencontres de natation ! C'était le seul endroit où j'étais sûr qu'on ne le trouvera jamais ! Se défendit-il.

\- Seulement, ça a apporté une dose nécessaire de ressentiment et de sang pour pousser le Nemeton à s'éveiller d'avantage, et la dissimulation a cessé. Jennyfer a pu tomber dessus, contra Deaton.

Derek se leva presque.

\- Il faut que j'appelle Laura, déclara-t-il.

\- Elle va bien, l'interrompit Deaton en leva les mains. La Darach a voulu influencer le réveil de Nemeton en causant les Sacrifices de la Trinités.

Adam plissa des yeux.

\- Les Ermites, les Soldats, les Gardiens, souffla-t-il, et Deaton acquiesça.

\- C'est Stiles qui a vu le lien entre les trois premiers meurtres, les trois premiers sacrifices. Malheureusement, ils ne se sont tournés vers moi qu'au moment où la police a trouvé le Troisième Soldat, soit le sixième sacrifice. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Jennyfer à fait une bêtise, expliqua Deaton.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est à dire ? S'enquit-il.

\- Elle nous a choisi comme sacrifice pour les Gardiens, intervint soudainement Christopher.

Le Premier Alpha le regarda.

\- Moi, la mère de Scott et le père de Stiles.

Derek haussa les sourcils, surprit.

\- Oh... Donc Melissa et le Shérif sont désormais au courant...

\- Melissa le savait depuis le début des vacances scolaires, Laura est venue la voir et lui a apparemment expliqué la situation. Elle s'est ensuite tournée vers moi pour un deuxième avis, expliqua Christopher.

Deaton hocha la tête.

\- La Darach a ensuite dissimulé le Nemeton à notre vue et sens à tous, et a entrepris de le nourrir de toutes ses nouvelles sensations pour le tourner en Nemeton Noir. Nous avons donc fait ce qu'il y avait à faire pour éviter qu'elle n'en prenne le contrôle.

Derek le fixa, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Murmura-t-il.

Deaton ne fit que sourire.

(Encore deux sourires, et Derek lui en faisait un troisième sur la gorge. )

\- Nous avons, ou plutôt, ils ont, offert au Nemeton un sacrifice équivalent en contraire pour pallier la négativité des sacrifices de Jennyfer, expliqua Deaton.

Derek cligna des paupières et Adam soupira.

\- Un sacrifice d'Amour. Les trois enfants se sont sacrifiés pour leur parents, déclara-t-il en comprenant en premier.

\- **ILS ONT FAIT** _ **QUOI**_ **?!** Hurla Derek sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Christopher sursauta et Deaton eut un mouvement de recul. Derek s'était levé et sa chaise était tombé dans le mouvement. Ses yeux brillaient puissamment de vert, ses crocs et ses griffes étaient sorti sous le coup de la colère. Le Druide grimaça.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Alisson est en vie, et les autres aussi, ils vont bien.

\- Alors qu'arrive-t-il à ma fille ?! S'énerva Christopher en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Il a raison, se concentra Derek sur la situation, pour calmer sa rage et sa colère.

Ses crocs et ses griffes se rétractèrent, mais ses yeux brillaient toujours. Son cœur battait douloureusement entre ses côtes alors qu'il pensait à ce qui s'était passé à Beacon Hills alors qu'il n'était pas là pour aider les siens.

Deaton sembla ne pas réagir, mais Derek vit le petit mouvement qui prouvait un soupir.

\- Vous savez ce qui se passe en ce moment à Beacon Hills, répondit-il simplement à Christopher.

\- Ouais, eh bien moi, je n'en ai aucune idée et j'aimerai bien un petit compte-rendu, s'exclama le Premier Alpha en avisant l'air pâle et maladif qu'arborait désormais le chasseur.

Le Druide le regarda enfin.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses enfermées dans les courant telluriques, là où nous allons mettre le contrat. Dont des esprits trompeurs trop puissants pour que l'on puisse les exorciser et faire passer dans le monde des morts, ainsi que d'autre choses. Dès que Jennyfer a été tuée - c'est Laura qui s'en est occupé, au moment où les Gardiens ont été sauvés - le Nemeton s'est pleinement éveillé et des choses ont commencé à se passer. Au début, on aurait pu croire à de simples accidents isolés, mais malheureusement, j'ai su reconnaître les signes d'un esprit trompeur. Il a profité du sacrifice que les enfants ont offert de tout cœur pour sortir de sa prison.

\- Ma fille est possédée ? S'écria Christopher.

\- Quel genre d'esprit trompeur ? Demanda Derek, la gorge serrée.

\- Un Nogitsune, répondit Deaton en le regardant.

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et jura. **Fight or be taken out alive** _*_

\- Et non, Monsieur Argent. Votre fille va bien, je viens de m'en assurer. Elle a malheureusement été un peu contaminée par ce que je devine être les sentiments haineux de sa tante que le Nemeton avait tamponné. Il ne lui suffira qu'un peu de repos avec quelques décoctions de plantes, et elle ira bien. Un petit check-up de son esprit, et ce ne sera qu'une histoire ancienne. Si elle avait été possédée, la poudre ne l'aurait pas endormi, mais l'esprit en elle aurait mal réagit et elle aurait été malade.

\- Et comme un Loup-garou ne peut être possédé... Murmura Peter.

Le cœur de Derek s'arrêta dans sa poitrine et la terreur glaça son sang. Si ce n'était ni Alisson, ni Scott, il ne restait que...

\- Nous rentrons à Beacon Hills, souffla-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

.*.

* **Je ne sais pas** _comment je suis arrivé ici, mais_ **je refuse** _de rester. Je_ **me trahis** _quand je laisse les autres avoir leur manière. Mais je tiens bon,_ **mon doigt** _sur le pouls._ **Le son de mon cœur** _qui bat me dit qu'_ **il y a encore de l'espoir** _. Mais les gens n'aiment pas quand tu déclenche un_ **combat** _._

 _Et_ **lentement** _, toujours tellement lentement,_ **je** **perds** **le mien** _. Je vais me_ **battre** _, ou m'en sortir_ **vivant** _._ **Nul** **part** _où fuir, nulle part où se_ **cacher** _. Debout sur le bord,_ **suis-je mieux mort** _? Comment pourrais-je_ **oublier** _que je vaux_ **mieux** _que cela ? Mes pensées défilent_ **plus vite** _que mon corps_ **peut réagir** _. Le_ **danger** _ne s'enregistre pas,_ **la peur** _ressemble à_ **un mensonge** _._ **Ne** _débranche_ **rien** _, ce n'est pas comme ça que_ **je veux partir** _._ **Le son de mon cœur** _qui bat me dit qu'_ **il y a encore de l'espoir** _. Et_ **lentement** _, toujours tellement lentement,_ **je** **perds** **le mien** _. J'ai_ **survécu** _au_ **soutien de la vie** _._ **Mais je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air** _. Ces conditions_ **ne** _guérissent_ **que** _quand nous_ **nous préparons** _pour_ **la guerre** _. Je suis allé_ **trop loin pour m'effacer** _ce soir._ **Bats** **toi, ou sort toi en vivant** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Trop d'infos, je suis même pas désolé xD

Oui, je sais, je sais ! Adam est génial !

Ils ne seront plus jamais seul, oui. Eh ouiiii, plus de Gerard, plus jamais ! BIM ! Héhéhé, j'espère que ça t'a plus, a suite ;)

Plein de bisooous !

 **Sylvercedre** : Héhéhéhé, oui !

Disons qu'Adam est plus son... Grand-père, si on chipote un peu x) Mais oui, c'est vrai que sans Adam, Derek ne serait pas né.

Héhéhéhé, on en a parlé, voilà voilà ;)

Oui, c'est vrai, mais Adam est peut-être très puissant, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il a la science infuse.

Il n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'y attarder en réalité.

Exactement, le chasseurs, sûrtout élevés par Gerard, sont les plus idiots.

C'est vrai qu'Adam a mal geré la situation, mais il essaye de se rattraper. Aussi vieux que lui, et aussi déphasé, il ne réalise pas vraiment du temps qui passe, alors... Enfin voilà. La petite anomalie, ce sont en fait deux âmes de l'univers originel d'Adam qui n'ont pas pu revenir et revivre dans cet univers, et qui, lié par quelque chose, sont revenus liées l'une à l'autre. Une anomalie.

Je n'ai pas encore lu les crossover, mais je vais m'y mettre :D Plein de bisoous !

* * *

 _Héhéhéhé._

 _Quoi ? Vous me connaissez pourtant, non ? J'aime les cliffhangers. Vous vouliez savoir ce qu'il se passait à Beacon Hills ? Eh bien voilà, maintenant vous savez. Vous préféreriez ne pas savoir finalement, hm ;) Je sais, je sais, je suis affreuse. La semaine prochaine... Hm... Bonne question. Eh bien, Derek et Peter rentrent à Beacon Hills pour trouver **le** dernier affrontement de cette histoire. Le Nogitsune. Je suis méchante, je sais, je suis désolé. Je vous aime. _

_Je vous aime et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	51. ENJOY THE SILENCE

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **V** **ultus** **est index animi –** **Chapitre 51 -**

 _ **DEPECHE MODE - Enjoy the silence**_

Derek avait ordonné à Christopher de s'occuper du bien-être de sa fille plutôt que de se mettre et de la mettre en danger en venant avec eux à Beacon Hills. Il avait aussi même eu la présence d'esprit de lui glisser gentiment l'idée de profiter de ça, du besoin de soin de sa gamine pour en profiter et changer de vie. Ils avaient beau n'avoir vécu à Beacon Hills qu'une simple année, la ville leur avait tout de même beaucoup prit. La douce naïveté et l'innocence d'Alisson, la sœur de Christopher, sa femme et la mère de sa petite, la croyance de cette dernière de la bonté de celui qu'elle pensait de son grand-père... La ville leur avait vraiment beaucoup prit, pour ne pas dire tout. Elle était nocive.

Derek avait promis de les tenir au courant que pour le moment, les Argents devaient se retrouver plutôt que de risquer de se perdre dans un nouvel affrontement de ce qui se passait à Beacon Hills. C'était trop dangereux, même pour des chasseurs entrainés. Alors pour un père inquiet et sa fille dont l'esprit était empoisonné ?

Finalement, ce ne fut que Peter, Deaton et lui-même qui prirent l'avion pour retourner aux États-Unis - Adam avait demandé à Victor de leur prêter son jet privé. Le Vampire, bien qu'un Seigneur de la Cour Royal du Sang, faisait partie de ces quelques vampires ayant recours à l'aide des Druides pour pouvoir se déplacer en plein jour et il les avait accompagné pour donner des instructions strictes à son pilote personnel.

À peine avait-il eu les nouvelles de Beacon Hills que Derek avait essayé de contacter quelqu'un là-bas, mais personne ne répondait. _Words like_ **violence** _break the_ **silence** _*_ Même quand l'avion avait décollé et qu'il avait continué d'essayer de les appeler, toujours rien. Laura, Isaac, même Stiles, mais en vain. En quittant Beacon Hills, il avait effacé toutes traces de ces quelques mois passés là-bas dans son mobile, ne voulant plus y penser à ce moment-là - mais malheureusement pour son pauvre vieux cœur, il avait réalisé dans l'avion qu'il n'avait pas su oublié le numéro de téléphone de l'humain. Seulement, lui non plus ne répondait pas et son dernier SMS remontait à trois semaines.

Pourquoi Derek avait-il cru que c'était une bonne chose ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas plus inquiété que cela ? Hein ? Pourquoi s'était-il tant voilé la face sur la situation, comme si ça avait été normal, ce soudain silence ?! Pourquoi avait-il surtout pensé que c'était mieux ainsi ?

Si le Druide et son petit avaient réussi à s'endormir sur les sièges très confortables du jet quelques temps après le décollage, ce ne fut pas le cas de Derek, qui se retrouva à faire les cent pas et tourner en rond dans la petite boite de métal. Au final, puisque personne ne semblait vouloir lui répondre sur Beacon Hills, il s'installa dans un coin de l'appareil, loin des deux autres pour pouvoir les laisser dormir tranquillement. Il décida de mettre ses plusieurs heures à disposition enfermé dans un lieu clos pour rassembler toutes les informations qu'ils avaient, et surtout dont il se souvenait, par rapport au Nogitsune.

Le Premier qui avait été clairement identifié avait fait son apparition au japon, d'où le nom. C'étaient des esprits puissants, adeptes du chaos et des tours le plus souvent dangereux et de mauvais goût. Très mauvais gout... ils apportaient le chaos et la douleur là où ils s'installaient. Ils octroyaient aux corps qu'ils possédaient une force qui rivalisait avec celle des Loups-garous. Ils savaient tous manipuler les gens, leur faire croire ce qu'ils voulaient, inspirer les esprits qu'ils soient faibles ou non, mais ils n'avaient pas à proprement parlé des pouvoirs surnaturels. Seulement, ils étaient dangereux. L'un des grands fanatiques d'Hitler avait été possédé - ce qui n'avait pas été difficile pour le Nogitsune, puisque l'homme se rapprochait un peu trop de ce qu'il désirait faire de toute manière. Il y avait aussi eu la vraie personne ayant mis le feu à Londres qui avait provoqué le Grand incendie de 1666. Et la colonie perdue de Roanoke. Ce n'était qu'anecdotique - enfin, dans le sens où il n'y avait que peu d'exemples de possession de Nogitsune au fil des siècles, des histoires devenues légendaires avec le temps dû à leur étrangeté.

Il n'y avait pas que ça que Derek avait noté sur ses feuilles, dont il se souvenait. Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui ne changeait pas au fil des possession, mais que Derek refusait de croire. Alors il nota bien l'information sur une des feuilles éparses devant lui, fixa les mots pendant quelques secondes avant de la déchirer en deux et la glisser dans la poche de sa veste. Il refusait d'y croire. Il refusait de s'attarder sur ça. Non, il était l'Alpha des Alpha, il était immortel - Éternel ! -, il allait trouver. Il allait se débarrasser de ce parasite et il allait sauver son humain... Stiles. Il allait sauver Stiles.

Il était si plongé dans ses notes, dans ses quelques ratures éparses sur des feuilles blanches volantes - il ne faisait que les regarder, vraiment - qu'il fut surprit quand son téléphone vibra. L'avion, le jet privé très exactement, possédait le wifi et Derek commençait doucement à se sentir submergé par les avancées et les inventions des humains... Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, le Premier Alpha ravala un soupir douloureux en prenant son mobile pour le déverrouiller. Un mail, et quand il scrolla la page pour voir qui lui avait envoyé un mail - un vrai mail, avec beaucoup de temps et tout - , il se retrouva à froncer les sourcils.

Il remonta tout en haut et commença à lire.

 _" Seigneur Derek._

 _Je ne connais pas trop les formes pour ce genre de choses, il y avait encore beaucoup de points que je voulais aborder avec vous, mais je_ _comprends_ _vraiment pourquoi vous avez dû partir aussi précipitamment. Sachez tout de même que je vous envoie toute ma sympathie et que moi, mon fils ainsi que mon neveu_ _atterrirons_ _demain à onze heure, heure_ _locale_ _, à Seattle et que nous pouvons être à Beacon Hills en trois heures, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, comme du renfort pour une situation d'urgence. Nous sommes_ _efficaces_ _et si vous le désirez, je vous mets à votre disposition tout ce que vous désirez, homme comme matériel, sous votre directive._

 _En attendant, et je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour vous parler de cela, mais vous pourrez relire ça bien plus tard : Christopher Argent a décidé peu de temps après votre départ d'aller en France pour quelques semaines du moins, afin d'accepter l'aide de la Reine Anita et des merveilles que peuvent apparemment faire les Faes aux esprits. Il a aussi passé de nombreux appels et m'a donné plusieurs lettres avec pour instruction de les faire parvenir à quelques groupes de chasseurs ainsi qu'à ceux les plus "_ importants _" aux États-Unis, ainsi que_ _quelques-uns_ _en Amérique latine. Il m'a aussi donné plusieurs adresses vers qui me tourner pour améliorer mon équipement et faire_ _passer_ _le mot quant au contrat que nous avons signé ce matin._

 _J'avais osé_ _espérer,_ _quand je vous ai approché peu après,_ _de_ _pouvoir discuter de ce que vous avez parlé précédemment, les arrangements qu'il y a entre votre Famille Fondatrice de Russie et la Famille de chasseur présente. À mon sens, il_ _serait_ _en effet plus... intéressant, moins dangereux et plus fonctionnel si nous pouvions nous aussi créer une alliance entre les Hales et ma famille, entre les_ _Hale_ _et n'importe quels chasseurs près_ _à_ _revoir leurs appriories_ _pour la santé de l'Humanité. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir travailler en collaboration avec eux. Je_ _comprends_ _tout à fait qu'ils ne soient plus beaucoup et que la meute qu'ils ont depuis peu ne comporte que des jeunes gens n'ayant même pas encore_ _eu_ _leur graduation, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont pour le moment déjà beaucoup à faire dans la simple petite ville qu'est Beacon Hills, et qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment se concentrer sur le reste des États-Unis. Mais nous pouvons être là pour ça, justement._

 _C'est pourquoi je propose de faire le déplacement afin de rencontrer l'Alpha Hale et sa meute, sur leur territoire, ou s'ils le préfèrent, dans une ville plus neutre, afin de discuter un arrangement qui sera profitable_ _aux_ _deux partis. Je propose mon aide matérielle comme_ _immatérielle_ _si elle rencontre des difficultés sur des territoires que nous connaissons déjà. Nous n'avons jamais fait de paix avec des Loups-garous_ _, mais nous avons_ _passé_ _plusieurs territoires en faisant connaître notre présence mais sans chercher à entrer en conflit avec la meute locale. Je ne peux parler de paix, mais plutôt... de connaissance suspicieuse de l'autre sans mouvements ou actes venant de l'un des deux partis._

 _Certes, il faudra à mon sens attendre la fin de la génération de mon fils, ou même la génération d'un futur petit-enfant avant de pouvoir échanger sainement sans qu'il_ _n'y_ _ai de suspicion, mais ce serait déjà un bon début._

 _En attendant, Argent m'a nommé conseiller_ _durant la période où il ne se trouve_ _pas sur le territoire. Les Chasseurs ne sont visiblement pas aussi bien_ _organisés_ _que vous, mais les Argents restent un nom puissant et connu par le plus jeune des chasseurs qui n'est dans ce monde que depuis un ou deux ans. Pour les plus grosses affaires, si je puis dire les choses ainsi, c'était toujours vers eux que l'on se tournait - officiellement, puisque Christopher avait_ _pris_ _sa retraite, ça aurait dû être vers sa sœur que nous devions nous tourner, mais presque personne ne l'avait fait. Kate n'a jamais été_ _appréciée_ _ni respectée malgré son nom par la grosse majorité d'entre nous. Elle ne se fichait que trop des pertes collatérales qu'il pouvait y avoir, et je ne connais que peu de chasseurs, voire aucun, qui vont aussi dans ce sens pour apprécier ce trait de caractère._ _Quelle que_ _soit la raison que les chasseurs ont_ _trouvée_ _pour commencer à chasser, elle a toujours été légitime."_ \- Derek grinça un peu des dents à cette phrase, mais il comprenait son point de vue - " _Toujours est-il qu'un simple appel, et je répondrais présent, accompagné de mon fils et de mon neveu. Peut-être même de ma fille. Elle sera sans aucun doute intéressée par cette nouvelle facette du monde qui s'offre désormais à nous, et nos croyances un peu bouleversées, il faut le reconnaître. Elle a toujours préféré être le nez dans les livres et grimoires pour comprendre plutôt que d'aiguiser sa lame ou nettoyer son canon. Elle est la plus pacifique d'entre nous, et je crois qu'elle va beaucoup m'en vouloir de n'avoir pu assister à ces quelques jours et d'avoir raté la possibilité de vous rencontrer et de vous assommer de questions._

 _J'espère que ce mail vous trouvera en bonne santé et que votre affaire se résoudra avec le moins de pertes possibles et aussi pacifiquement que faire se peut. N'oubliez pas, un seul mot et nous venons en renfort._

 _En l'espoir d'avoir la possibilité d'une entente et d'un avenir cordial - pitié, ne nous mettez pas à la retraite anticipée -_

 _\- Robert Harrison ; +555. 98(...) "_

Derek soupira en esquissant un sourire et se passa une main fatiguée dans les cheveux. Il balança légèrement son téléphone sur les feuilles face à lui. Bien... Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelait un changement de cap à 90°, mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait se plaindre, ça non. C'était bien. C'était vraiment bien. Le pacte de non-agression garantissait la sécurité de ses petits pour les chasseurs ayant signé mais de plus, après avoir bien compris que la disparition des Nobles Familles Fondatrice des Enfants de la Lune entrainerait sans aucun doute une nouvelle guerre mondiale dévastatrice, les Druides avaient apposés le même sort que Cordélia à Beacon Hills plusieurs mois plus tôt, mais définitif cette fois-ci. Les Hale, les Kovaceviks et les Dargans étaient désormais sous une bonne protection. Seule la famille proche y était éligible, ainsi que la Meute la plus proche, comme par exemple Stiles. Une attaque de front venant d'une personne humaine ayant été en contact avec de l'aconit depuis moins de vingt-quatre heure ainsi que plus de deux fois en un mois, se retournerait automatiquement contre l'assaillant. Comment cela fonctionnait, Derek ne savait pas. Seulement, même si ce n'était pas optimal, mais ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Les Grandes Familles étaient protégées, notamment Laura et Peter qui n'étaient plus beaucoup... Derek espérait sincèrement que ses deux petits trouveront quelqu'un pour se lier et faire un nid, que le sang des Hales principaux ne s'éteigne pas. Il suffisait de voir comment ça s'était passé sur le continent, quand il avait emmené Laura en Espagne et Peter "inactif". La simple présence de Malia et des quelques Hales secondaires, comme la famille de Mickael, avaient à peine gardé calme les Loups-garous du continent. Ça aurait pu être pire, mais ça aurait aussi pu être bien mieux. Laura devait rapidement se reproduire.

Certes, c'était peut-être froid comme pensée, mais Derek avait le mauvais rôle de devoir penser à l'image dans son ensemble. Il devait penser à la sécurité des Hale, oui, mais aussi à la population entière des Enfants de la lune. Et pour ça, il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent leur ancre la plus puissante, l'une des Familles Fondatrices. Si Laura mourait avant de pouvoir donner naissance, c'était la fin de la dynastie Hale, et les États-unis se retrouveraient plongés dans le Chaos. Les Humains se retrouveraient dans les feux croisés et Derek _ne pouvait_ _ **pas**_ _s'y résoudre_. Peut-être que si, malheureusement, on en arrivait là... Derek pourrait rester sur le continent. Peut-être que sa présence serait suffisante pour éviter le massacre...

Derek ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. _come_ **crashing in** _into my little world. *_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure d'Edimbourg, qu'ils avaient quittés, et Sacramento, vers où ils se dirigeaient, faisant un rapide calcul - encore 8 heures de vol - et décida qu'il avait encore le temps de répondre au mail avant d'atterrir... Alors après un détour par le cockpit pour demander au pilote et à son second s'ils désiraient quelque chose à boire, il baissa les lumières de l'avion et s'installa sur son siège, blotti contre la carlingue pour prendre quelques heures de sommeil avant d'arriver à Sacramento.

.*.

Victor les avait approché le plus possible de Beacon Hills en ordonnant à son pilote d'atterir à un aéroport privé pour lequel il avait l'autorisation à mi-chemin entre Sacramento et Beacon Hills. Le passage à une douane si superficiel que c'en était risible, se fit à une vitesse vertigineuse et oui, Adam avait usé de son influence pour qu'une voiture les attende à l'aéroport. C'était encore plus déroutant que lorsque Derek usait de ses propres contacts...

Harrison n'arrivait aux États-unis que dans seize heures, mais au moins Derek était _enfin_ arrivé. Seulement, seul son lien avec Peter réagissait, les autres étaient calmes. Trop calmes. Le Premier Alpha était sûr que Laura avait appris à ses Bêtas comment rendre le lien qu'ils avaient avec lui le plus silencieux possible. Sale petite... Ne pouvait-elle pas répondre à son téléphone ?! Même le lien avec Stiles était calme. Ce qui n'aurait pas dû être possible, parce qu'un humain n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce genre de chose. C'était la dernière preuve qui lui manquait. C'était bien Stiles qui était possédé, seul un être de l'Underground pouvait le faire... Le vieux cœur de Derek se brisa un peu plus.

À peu près une heure avant d'atterrir, le Premier Alpha avait répondu positivement au mail que Harrison lui avait envoyé. Il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à dormir, seulement quelques heures, mais se s'était pas réellement reposé. Il n'avait pas pu. Beaucoup trop de choses qui tournaient dans sa tête, beaucoup d'idées, beaucoup de mauvaises et déprimantes pensées... Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il y avait tant de choses à faire et pourtant, Derek avait la tête vide. C'était... Blanc. Tout blanc, et vide, avec ce creux douloureux dans l'estomac, et ce silence fade des liens avec ses petits... **Painful** _to me *_ Alors oui. Le retour à Beacon Hills se fit dans le silence le plus complet, Deaton au volant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin arrivé à Beacon Hills. La veille, alors qu'ils allaient à l'aéroport, Deaton les avait informés qu'il avait discuté avec quelques autres Maîtres de Cercles ainsi qu'avec la Doyenne des Kitsune afin de voir avec eux s'ils avaient quelques idées pour se débarrasser d'un Nogitsune. Les Maîtres ainsi que la Doyenne avaient eu la même idée : Une racine bien particulière qui avait tendance à rendre le Nogitsune endormi, pour un temps tout du moins. Et comble de la chance - ça leur arrivait, quelque fois - Derek avait le frais souvenir d'en avoir vu dans le jardin du manoir des Hale, quand il avait pris des plans d'aconit pour enterrer Malia.

La première chose qu'ils firent donc fut un arrêt à la maison bancale et noircie et enfin, alors même que Derek se dépêchait de déterrer la racine de la terre, _**enfin**_ les liens qu'il avait avec les siens frissonnèrent. Celui de Scott se secoua même, à la grande surprise de Derek. Quand il retourna dans la voiture, armé de ladite racine, il demanda à Deaton de se dépêcher d'aller la mettre dans son établit - sois la clinique vétérinaire - afin que Peter et Derek puissent commencer à enquêter, trouver Stiles et déterminer s'il était toujours là, si le Nogitsune n'avait pas totalement pris le contrôle, ce qui n'avait semble-t-il pas été le cas avant que Deaton ne vienne à l'Assemblée. Il fallait de toute manière qu'ils l'immobilisent le temps de trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Seulement, alors même qu'ils s'approchaient de la clinique, l'odeur de Stiles agressa Derek. Le Premier Alpha ouvrit de grands yeux. Il arrivait même à le sentir alors les fenêtres étaient fermées et qu'ils étaient encore à vingt mètres de la clinique. Parce que ça ne pouvait être que là qu'il était, et nulle part ailleurs, puisque Derek sentait aussi Scott. **pierce right** _through me... *_ Mais l'odeur de Stiles... Elle était plus forte, plus prenante et surtout... _mauvaise_. Derek ne savait pas ce qu'il n'allait pas avec son odeur, mais c'était ça, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Une odeur... électrique, une odeur de sang tourné, une... Quelque chose. Sans aucun doute le Nogitsune.

Les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler et il gronda dans le petit habitacle de la voiture, alors qu'ils se garaient à deux pas de la clinique.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Deaton en le regardant.

\- Stiles... Le Nogitsune, gronda Derek, le regard fixé sur le bâtiment sombre. Il est à l'intérieur.

Peter se redressa et Derek regarda Deaton.

\- Votre racine là, elle est déjà opérationnelle ?

\- Non, il faut en faire de la cendre et certaines autres manipulations-

Derek s'allongea presque dans les sièges pour réussir à sortir un briquet de sa poche et le lui tendit.

\- Faîtes ce que vous pouvez pour le moment, lui conseilla-t-il. Peter, tu restes ici.

\- Mais-

\- Ne discute pas. Essaye d'appeler Laura, s'il te plait ! Lui intima-t-il d'une voix pressante.

Le Premier Alpha frissonna sans quitter le bâtiment du regard alors qu'à ses côtés, Deaton s'activait. Dans un mouchoir en tissus - le même utilisé sur la fille de Christopher mais propre - il déposa les quelques cendres qu'il venait de faire.

\- Ça ne durera pas longtemps, ce n'est pas optimal. Trois heures, au grand maximum, déclara-t-il. Cela dit, ça me laissera le temps de faire quelque chose de mieux. Mais ça ne pourra pas servir pour toujours, expliqua-t-il en jetant un regard entendu à l'Alpha des Alphas.

Ce dernier hocha vivement la tête.

\- Ça suffira bien, ça suffira, il le faut bien, pour le moment ça ira bien, lâcha-t-il, presque haletant.

Ça n'allait pas, dans la clinique. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il sentait le lien avec Scott s'embraser. Pas de la même manière que pour l'incendie, mais de douleur. Il sauta hors de la voiture, ne prêtant aucune attention à la voix de Peter qui pestait contre les petits qui ne répondaient toujours pas au téléphone.

Deaton sur les talons, le Premier Alpha se précipita vers le bâtiment et le druide ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible pour se glisser dedans. Le cœur de Derek se serra et dérailla en percevant le halètement de douleur de Scott et le caquètement vicieux dans la voix de Stiles. _Can't you_ **understand** _, oh_ **my** _little [ boy ].*_ Mais ce n'était pas Stiles, ça ne pouvait être lui, ce n'était pas l'humain ! C'était autre chose, et le sang de Derek ne fit qu'un tour.

Deaton ouvrit le comptoir pour les conduire à l'arrière. Seulement, le cercle contenu dans le comptoir avait déjà été brisé, cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Si ce n'était... La vision qui s'offrit à eux était un crève-cœur. Une jeune femme avait été jetée au sol, inerte dans un coin de la pièce et contre la table de la clinique avait été poussé Scott. Haletant, le jeune Enfant de la Lune était pris dans une douleur qui coupait tous ses autres sens. Une lame, que Derek reconnu être un katana, avait profondément été enfoncée dans son estomac et de l'autre côté de la lampe, fermement accroché à la garde, Stiles.

Stiles, qui riait, qui se gorgeait de la douleur de Scott, la main placée dans le cou du Louveteau, prenant sa douleur comme les Enfants de la Lune seuls étaient seulement capable de le faire. Et il jubilait. Il soufflait un rire maniaque alors que l'odeur sirupeuse du plaisir malsain emplissait la pièce. Seulement, Deaton ne laissa ni Derek réagir, ni le Nogitsune continuer son méfait. Il fut derrière lui en deux pas silencieux et plaqua contre son nez et sa bouche le mouchoir et surtout, la cendre. **All** _I ever wanted *_ La surprise du Nogitsune fut palpable. Il haleta contre le tissu, aspirant donc encore plus de cendre et l'odeur _mauvaise_ du jeune homme s'atténua tandis que le Nogitsune reculait dans un sommeil interdit. Derek aurait pu se précipiter sur Scott pour l'aider mais non seulement le Louveteau avait déjà rejeté la lame de son corps, il était déjà guéri ; mais surtout, Derek ne pu s'empêcher, il fut celui qui rattrapa Stiles avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Et soudainement, Stiles fut là, tout contre lui, totalement inconscient... Mais bien là. Le Premier Alpha haleta et soupira, serrant le corps du jeune homme contre lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se retrouva à presser son visage dans le cou de Stiles, prenant une grande inspiration, se complaisant dans son odeur. _all I ever_ **needed** _is here in_ **my arms** _. *_ Il avait envie de gémir, de s'enterrer sous une douce couverture et lécher les blessures de son humain, mais il ne pouvait pas. _Il ne pouvait pas !_ Parce que Stiles avait besoin de soins, il avait besoin...

\- Derek ?

Le Premier Alpha renifla et pressa un peu plus son visage contre la peau du jeune homme. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule et il ne réagit même pas, si ce n'était qu'un frisson, parce que ce n'était que l'un de ses petits, c'était sécuritaire, tout allait bien. Scott lâcha un gémissement pathétique et se rapprocha pour presser son visage contre la nuque de Derek. Le Premier Alpha gémit lui aussi et se redressa. Seulement, malgré la douleur du Louveteau, il ne pouvait laisser partir le corps inconscient de son humain et le tenant toujours contre lui, il leva le bras pour prendre le Louveteau et le rapprocher pour le tenir contre son torse. Le petit lâcha un bruit de contentement et pressa son visage dans son cou en soupirant de plaisir. Derek bougea la tête pour enfouir son nez dans ses mèches et inspira profondément.

\- Eh, Scott... Le salua-t-il dans un souffle, une boule de soulagement éclatant dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu es revenu... Haleta le gamin dans son cou. Tu es revenu ! Derek, il s'est passé tellement de choses ! S'excita le petit avec soulagement en sortant la tête de son cou.

Derek esquissa un sourire et se pencha pour embrasser son front.

\- Oui... Je sais, Deaton m'a expliqué.

Le regard de Scott se fit trouble, hanté.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Derek, c'était... Stiles !

\- Chut... Calme-toi, tout va bien, Stiles est là... je vais venir vous aider, je suis là pour vous aider, pour vous, d'accord ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le Premier Alpha releva le visage, son bras fermement enroulé autour de Stiles. Deaton avait récupéré la jeune femme allongée sur le sol et l'avait mis sur la table avant de se pencher sur la concoctions sensée endormir le Nogitsune. Derek jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, une asiatique sûrement de l'âge de Scott, puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il lâcha Scott pour resserrer sa prise sur lui et résista - difficilement - à l'envie de presser ses lèvres contre son front.

\- Peter ? Appela-t-il en sachant que son petit l'entendrait de la voiture. Si tu as réussi à contacter Laura, j'ai besoin que tu viennes ici. J'ai... J'ai besoin que tu sois là, murmura-t-il presque.

Peter ne mît que quelques minutes à venir, mais cela suffit pour que la jeune femme commence à se réveiller. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle eut sûrement la drôle de vision d'un total inconnu tenant un Stiles dans les vapes alors que Scott se rapprochait d'un pas trottinant d'un autre inconnu pour se presser dans ses bras. Derek esquissa un sourire en voyant le regard un peu perdu et agréablement surpris de Peter, qui ne prit qu'une petite seconde avant de le serrer contre lui avec un sourire.

\- Hey, _pup_. Alors, comment tu vas, hm ? Moi, ça va bien. Tu m'as manqué, mon _pup_ , s'amusa-t-il.

Deaton releva la tête pour les regarder avec un sourire amusé, et Derek ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Mais tu sais, tu aurais dû répondre aux appels quand Derek a beaucoup essayé de vous contacter tous, gronda Peter d'une voix sans aucune chaleur.

Le lien avec Laura frissonna, mais elle le bloquait toujours, et surtout le lien avec Stiles était silencieux. Si _silencieux_ , si inerte... S'en était plus que douloureux.

\- Elle ne voulait pas vous déranger, soupira le Louveteau contre le torse de Peter.

Ce n'était pas qu'il l'appréciait soudainement beaucoup, mais voir son meilleur ami dans cette situation, se faire planter et sa douleur _sucer_ par un esprit malin démoniaque, ça l'avait un peu retourné, et la présence de l'Alpha des Alphas était une aide non négligeable et ne parlons pas de la présence de son créateur, un Hale. _Words are very_ **unnecessary** _*_ Même s'ils n'étaient plus liés comme un Alpha et un Bêta, c'était ce dont il avait besoin dans cet instant. Contre Peter, le petit Louveteau ne bougeait plus et soupira de plaisir en se calmant.

\- Scott ?

Les trois Enfants de la Lune se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui s'était redressée et qui les regardait sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Scott se détacha enfin de Peter avec un petit rougeur sur les joues et se tourna vers elle, le regard brillant.

\- Kira ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'exclama le jeune homme en se rapprochant d'elle, observant son visage pour en déduire son état.

La gamine eut un petit sourire dans sa direction, hochant la tête avant de jeter un regard interdit qui se voulait être discret à Derek qui tenait Stiles.

\- Hm... Euh... commença-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Kira, c'est... C'est Derek, et Peter, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Un vrai sourire, qui réchauffa le cœur décrépit du vieil Alpha.

\- Les gars, continua Scott, c'est Kira. Elle vient d'arriver en ville avec ses parents.

\- Japonaise ? S'enquit Derek.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et descendit de la table pour croiser les bras sur son torse en signe de défense.

\- D'origine, oui. Mais je suis née ici, je suis américaine, déclara-t-elle d'un ton enflammé.

Comme si Derek l'avait insulté et qu'elle tentait de garder le contrôle. Il haussa simplement un sourcil, n'ayant pas cherché à être condescendant, alors que Scott fronçait les sourcils, perdu et surprit. La gamine avait dû grandir entourée de cons bien capable de lui avoir dit de _retourner dans son pays_. Cette bande d'arriéré.

La pièce s'emplit légèrement d'une odeur piquante d'électricité. Derek ne fit que sourire.

\- Kitsune de foudre alors, n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-il ainsi très rapidement.

Il eut raison, puisque le visage de ladite Kitsune perdit son air farouche pour se peindre d'une surprise non feinte.

\- Comment est-ce que tu... Commença-t-elle avant que Peter ne claque des mains.

\- De Foudre ?! Mais c'est grave la classe ! Je peux t'appeler Thor ? Et moi, je serais ton Loki ! S'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant.

\- On verra ça plus tard Peter, si tu veux bien. On a des choses à faire. Réessaye d'appeler Laura.

\- Je... Je vais le faire, intervint Scott. Elle ne va pas répondre autrement.

Il sortit son téléphone et grimaça.

\- Elle va tellement être énervée que vous ne l'ayez pas prévenu que vous rentriez, soupira-t-il.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, railla Derek. Elle sait parfaitement que nous sommes là, et elle n'avait qu'à répondre au téléphone !

\- Il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle m'avait formellement interdit de vous parler de ce qui se passait ici. Et en raison du comportement récent d'Alisson, elle avait sans aucun doute espéré que vous ne l'approchiez pas assez pour comprendre que Beacon Hills avait des ennuis, répondit Deaton avec son éternel sourire.

Derek grogna.

\- Pas étonnant venant d'elle, mais elle aurait dû savoir que j'allais être mis au courant, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et arrêtez de sourire Deaton, je vais finir par vous arracher la tête, gronda le Premier Alpha en fronçant les sourcils vers lui.

Deaton eut le bon ton de garder son sourire pour lui, mais son amusement était palpable. Scott sourit un peu en portant le téléphone à son oreille et Derek baissa son regard sur le bol dont se servait Deaton pour faire... Eh bien, sa mixture, sa potion, _Derek n'en savait rien !_ pour arrêter le Nogitsune.

\- Est-ce que vous avez terminé ? S'enquit-il, la gorge serrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Interrogea la Kitsune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Une potion faite pour endormir le Nogitsune et le couper du corps et de l'esprit de Stiles.

La Kitsune fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas, c'est impossible. Ma mère a bien dit qu'il n'y avait rien pour battre un Nogitsune, surtout d'une telle puissance, déclara-t-elle d'un ton presque docte.

Derek fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fut déconcentré par Laura qui répondit enfin à Scott.

" _\- Louveteau ?_ " S'inquiéta-t-elle. " _Tu vas bien ? J'ai_ _senti_ _une douleur, puis plus rien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_ "

Scott grimaça.

\- Hm... On a plus besoin de fouiller le bureau de Deaton, c'est bien Stiles qui est possédé. Et Madame ? avait raison, c'est bien un Nogitsune.

" _\- Merde. Et où est Stiles maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?_ "

\- Non, je... Enfin si. Mais Deaton est arrivé avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

Un petit silence se fit entendre.

" _\- Hm... Deaton est rentré, alors... Bien... Bien. Hm. Est-ce que par hasard, il..._ "

Derek décida de mettre fin au supplice de la jeune femme.

\- Non, Laura. Il n'est pas rentré seul, en effet, lâcha-t-il presque avec un ricanement.

De l'autre côté du fil, la Fille de la Lune pesta et jura allègrement, arrachant un ricanement à son Oncle - l'officiel, pas l'Éternel -.

" _\- Hm... Derek. Je peux... Je peux tout t'expliquer, vraiment..._ "

\- Pas maintenant, Laura. Il faut que l'on s'occupe de Stiles avant toute chose.

" _\- Oui, oui. Tu as raison... Hm... Scott, comment il va ?_ "

\- Il est inconscient pour le moment mais... Enfin, ce... Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il n'est plus.. Stiles. Laura, se plaignit le jeune homme avec un gémissement plaintif mais surtout angoissé.

Laura déglutit visiblement.

" _\- Je... Hm, OK, d'accord. Il faut... Euh..._ "

Derek fit signe à Scott de lui donner le téléphone.

\- Écoute Laura. Pour le moment, Stiles est dans les vapes. Grace à Deaton et à ses recherches, on a trouvé quelque chose qui devrait garder le Nogitsune dans l'arrière-plan pendant quelques jours. Ça devrait nous laisser du temps pour trouver autre chose, mais il faut surtout le mettre dans un endroit où il est à l'aise pour lorsqu'il il se réveillera. Je ne sais pas ce que le Nogitsune à fait mais surtout, on ne peut pas prévoir combien Stiles va se rappeler, expliqua-t-il.

" _\- Est-ce que l'on peut être sûr que ça ne va pas être le Nogitsune qui va se réveiller ?_ " Demanda-t-elle.

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à Deaton et lui posa la question. Ce dernier acquiesça simplement.

\- Oui Laura, nous en sommes sûrs.

" _\- Alors qu'on l'installe dans la Tanière. Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit, il y sera bien en sécurité._ "

Derek grimaça un instant.

\- Laura, le danger cette fois-ci ne vient pas de l'extérieur malheureusement.

Scott, qui entendait bien entendu tout ce que son Alpha pouvait dire au téléphone, intervint avec une grimace.

\- Sans vouloir être méchant ou offensant, je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleures des idées. Pas... Pas avec Derek et Peter de retour, souffla-t-il en jetant un regard timide à "l'ancien" Alpha.

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Oui... Oui, bien sûr, oui...

C'était normal. C'était logique. _they can only do_ **harm** _. *_ C'était douloureux.

\- Alors on le ramène chez lui, auprès de son père, souffla le Premier Alpha, la gorge serrée.  
\- Il faudrait peut-être que l'on appelle ma mère, vous ne croyez pas ? S'enquit la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

Derek la regarda.

\- Ta mère est une druide ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est une Kitsune tout comme moi.

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi elle va pouvoir nous aider, mais si tu te sens mieux avec elle à tes côtés, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

La gamine croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Ma mère sait beaucoup de chose. De plus, je ne vous connais pas, et je trouve cela très bizarre que, après qu'elle ait bien précisé qu'il n'y avait rien pouvant contrer un tel Démon, Deaton disparait on ne sait trop où pour revenir avec deux inconnus et une solution miracle. C'est trop gros, gronda-t-elle.

Derek cligna des yeux.

\- Quel âge as-tu, 100 ans ? S'enquit-il, surpris qu'elle parle de la sorte.

Sa mère ne l'avait-elle pas éduqué ? Oui, elle ne les connaissait pas, mais Derek ne bridait plus sa puissance, son odeur. Maintenant que la meute de Laura connaissait son statut, il ne voyait plus pourquoi il devrait se cacher, alors il ne se dissimulait plus. Ne sentait-elle pas sa puissance ? Ou était-elle encore trop jeune ? Pourtant, les Kitsune avaient toujours été pacifiques, voire même amicaux avec les Loups-garous, leur race tout de même assez semblable - mis à part le fait que les garous, qu'il soient coyotes, loups ou jaguar, étaient de gros prédateurs, tandis que les Kitsunes, étaient de plus petits prédateurs, des renards. Mais mis à part cela, c'était vraiment la première fois que Derek rencontrait un Kitsune aussi amère envers lui.

\- Ou peut-être un peu moins, corrigea-t-il.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et lâcha un cri outré.

\- J'ai dix-sept ans ! Merci beaucoup ! Cracha-t-elle alors que ses yeux brillèrent et ses pupilles se fendirent.

Derek eut du mal à retenir son rire.

\- Tu es un bébé ! La cadette des Kitsune, c'est bien ma veine, tien ! Commenta-t-il amèrement, n'ayant pas encore envie de s'énerver et de perdre du temps. Et ta mère, c'est une Kitsune de quel âge ? Pour avoir un enfant aussi jeune et non formé, elle doit être tout aussi jeune !  
\- Ma mère à 57 ans, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de prouver ?! S'énerva la gamine.

Derek ne fit que hausser un sourcil.

\- Pour de vrai, ou ce qu'elle fait croire à la société ? Demanda-t-il en espérant une réponse sincère.

Ce fut au tour de la gamine de le regarder sans comprendre et Derek sentit la frustration le parcourir. Il retint difficilement un soupir en se redressant, tenant toujours Stiles contre lui. Instinct, il se mettait plus grands et plus imposant pour qu'elle "comprenne".

\- Écoute... Kira, c'est ça ? C'est vraiment sympa de vouloir nous aider et de t'inquiéter comme ça pour Stiles, mas on sait ce que l'on fait. Nous avons les informations de premier ordre. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais ça va fonctionner pour un temps. Mis à part si tu considères que les précieux conseils de votre Doyenne n'ont aucune valeur, expliqua-t-il alors que Deaton injectait sa décoction dans le cou de Stiles.

L'humain se crispa et s'agita dans les bras de Derek avant de retomber dans l'inconscience, des veines noires teintant sa peau le temps de quelques secondes avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues.

Derek n'eut aucunement besoin de lever le visage vers Deaton pour savoir que ça avait fonctionné. L'odeur du jeune homme se retrouva définitivement débarassée de cette odeur de... poussière, d'ancienneté peu agréable que le Nogitsune avait semblait-il sécrété discrètement et que Derek n'avait pas su identifier jusque-là. _Vows are spoken to_ **be broken** _*_ Le soulagement le submergea et il ferma les yeux en soupirant, se recroquevillant presque au-dessus et autour de Stiles pour presser un instant son nez dans les mèches de l'humain. Ce dernier était un poids agréable dans ses bras, sûr, tellement bon... Derek ne voulait pas le lâcher. Pas maintenant, jamais. Non, jamais. Stiles ne pouvait être en sécurité qu'avec lui et seulement lui.

Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi avait-il fui ? Stiles avait été blessé parce qu'il n'avait pas été là pour l'aider, pour le sauver. Pour le protéger. Dans ses bras et nulle part ailleurs, Stiles avait sa place. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient rester là. Ils étaient sur un territoire inconnu, potentiellement dangereux pour les siens et ses instincts s'aiguisèrent en préparation à une attaque imminente. Il avait un des siens de malade dans ses bras, et il serait celui qui le protégerait.

Le Premier Alpha se redressa, se levant sans laisser partir Stiles de ses bras, le tenant fermement par le torse et sous ses jambes. L'humain se blottit contre lui avec un soupir sans pour autant se réveiller. Tant mieux, parce que si Derek voyait Stiles le regarder maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder tapis tous ses instincts et s'il essuyait un rejet - qu'il méritait toujours, mais allez dire ça à ses instincts, vous - eh bien... La forêt et la Nature l'avaient accueilli pendant plusieurs mois, elles pouvaient de nouveau le faire.

" _\- Derek, on se rejoint chez le Shérif. Je l'appelle pour le prévenir de notre et de votre arrivée. J'espère qu'il pourra se libérer._ " Déclara soudainement Laura, lui arrachant presque un sursaut.

Mais sa petite faisait bien, c'était bien. Elle était forte, c'était un jeu d'Alpha, un coup d'Alpha, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et elle prenait les choses en mains. Derek se secoua et hocha la tête sans rien dire, Scott répondit à Laura et l'Alpha des Alphas baissa le regard sur Stiles, sur son humain. Ce jeune homme si fort qui dormait paisiblement, dans un sommeil causé d'inconscience qui ne semblait pourtant pas perturbé une seule fois. Mais au-delà de son sommeil calme, son état était plus que visible. _-_ **Feelings** _are intense *_ Comment n'avaient-ils pu ne pas le voir ? Ne pas le comprendre ? Voir l'était du jeune homme, sa fatigue évidente, ses cernes, son teint pâle ?

Le cœur de Derek se brisa.

.

Il ne lâcha pas Stiles un seul instant durant tout le voyage. Il refusait de le laisser partir, ne bougeant que pour grogner quand quelqu'un se rapprochait un peu trop de lui et de son précieux chargement. Et si Kira fit mine de vouloir rétorquer quelque chose, comme le fait que la gorge de Stiles était trop proche des crocs de Derek à son gout, Scott comprit bien mieux qu'elle et l'empêcha d'approcher en la conduisant à sa propre voiture, laissant Deaton et Peter dans le véhicule prêté par Adam, Derek à l'arrière blottit autour de son humain.

Le voyage jusqu'à la maison du Shérif et de son fils se fit dans le plus profond des silences. Un silence lourd, inquiet, plein de questions non dites, mais Derek n'y fit pas attention. Il s'était totalement concentré sur les battements de cœur régulier de Stiles tout contre le siens, des battements qui prouvaient qu'il était toujours en vie, qu'il allait bien, qu'il était là, juste là.

Ils trouveraient quelque chose, Derek n'abandonnerait pas Stiles. Cette fois-ci, il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Plus jamais.

La demeure était sombre quand ils y arrivèrent enfin, et ce fut Scott qui leur ouvrit en utilisant sa propre clé, comme si c'était tout à fait normal, ce qui devait sans aucun doute être le cas. Après tout, Stiles était son meilleur ami. Derek n'attendit l'autorisation de personne pour grimper les escaliers et aller déposer sa précieuse charge dans son lit. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps le jeune homme allait rester inconscient – bien qu'il était désormais plongé dans un sommeil qui semblait réparateur. Le Premier Alpha prit sur lui pour s'occuper du malade... Du possédé... Il ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée.

Il avait envie de... d'enterrer Stiles sous les couvertures et de s'enrouler autour de lui pour les sauvegarder de toute la misère du monde. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas le faire, parce que Stiles était déjà possédé. Un être immonde et noir comme les plaines des Asphodèles avaient élu domicile en lui, ce jeune homme si fort mais qui ne pouvait rien faire, strictement rien contre un tel être.

Derek retira doucement les chaussures du jeune homme, ainsi que sa ceinture avant de rabattre ses couvertures sur lui, enfoncé dans les oreillers qu'il était. Derek ignorait depuis combien de temps exactement le Nogitsune était actif, mais le visage de Stiles était marqué. _words are_ **trivial** _. *_ Tout comme un virus, un Nogitsune prenait le temps de s'installer dans un hôte avant de s'amuser, et ça pouvait prendre six mois _d'incubation_. Mais déjà, c'était comme si le Nogitsune avait possession de ce corps depuis des années. Sa peau était plus que pâle, malade et presque translucide, de petites veines bleues étaient visibles sous et autour de ses yeux, ainsi que de sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient craquelées et il avait visiblement perdu du poids. Le Nogitsune se faisait toujours discret dans les débuts, se glissant comme un caméléon dans la peau de son hôte sans rien changer, pour faire le plus de dégât possible et qu'on ne remarque sa présence que bien, bien, bien plus tard.

Il pouvait l'entendre, mais Derek se pencha tout de même pour prendre le poignet de Stiles dans sa main pour sentir sous ses doigts les battements de son cœur. C'était régulier, stable, bien qu'un peu plus calme et lent que d'habitude. Le Premier Alpha prit une petite inspiration.

Stiles se battait.

Ce petit humain se battait farouchement contre cette possession, contre cet esprit étranger et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il y arrivait. **Pleasures** _remain *_ En tout cas, il secouait assez le Nogitsune pour que son corps soit une preuve vivante de son effort titanesque. Derek s'humidifia les lèvres et se pencha pour peigner doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est ça, Stiles, murmura-t-il d'un souffle douloureux. C'est ça, bas-toi. Je vais trouver quelque chose. Je te le promets, je te sauverais cette fois-ci. Bats-toi, je suis juste là.

Il n'attendait aucune réponse, mais ses propres paroles semblaient tout de même alléger un certain poids de son corps et de son cœur. Stiles n'était pas seul, il était fort et cette fois-ci, même si la culpabilité et le regret d'avoir quitté Beacon Hills et laissé tout cela arriver pesait lourd sur sa conscience, Derek ne faillira pas, il ne trahira pas Stiles cette fois-ci.

Derek, le Premier Alpha resta là quelques instants, à juste l'observer, continuant de caresser doucement les cheveux de Stiles, comme il l'avait de nombreuses fois fait pour ces nombreux petits. Il savait qu'à un moment donné, il faudrait qu'il bouge, qu'il se redresse pour quitter la chambre du jeune homme, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. **so does the pain** _...*_ Pour le moment, il fit taire l'angoisse sourde qui pulsait douloureusement en lui pour simplement profiter du fait que le jeune homme était de retour dans sa demeure, dans son propre lit et que pour l'instant, les choses ne pouvaient pas aller plus mal.

Il dormait, Derek veillait sur lui, et la meute n'allait pas tarder, sécuriser le périmètre même l'Alpha familiale de Stiles, ici son père, était en chemin pour venir veiller lui aussi. Le Nogitsune était inactif... Pour le moment, Stiles était sauf, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Malheureusement, et beaucoup trop tôt au goût de Derek, le Premier Alpha dû se faire à l'idée d'abandonner le jeune homme à ses songes, l'approche de Laura – qui avait de nouveau ouvert grand son lien – le sortit de ses propres pensées et de sa contemplation du jeune homme, dont le torse se soulevait doucement, calmement, au rythme de ses respirations. Doucement alors, il se redressa et se pencha une dernière fois sur Stiles pour embrasser doucement son front avec un soupir. Il inspira un instant son odeur pure, espérant qu'elle allait le rester pour encore un temps après son réveil, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard à la masse endormie sur le lit et encore, avec beaucoup de remords, de réticences et de douleur, il quitta la chambre du jeune humain.

Sa marche fut lourde dans les escaliers, ses sens toujours focalisés sur le jeune homme et ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le salon que toutes les autres odeurs et présences le rattrapèrent. Il cligna un peu bêtement des yeux alors que dans le salon de chez la famille Stinlinski, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vue, se trouvaient non seulement toute la meute réunie, mais aussi le Shérif et Deaton. Avant même que Derek ne puisse dire quelque chose, comme par exemple « _Bonjour Shérif, alors vous savez enfin la vérité ? Au fait, votre fils est en haut, il dort, il est un peu fatigué de sa possession, et pour infos, s'il_ _meurt_ _, je crois que je le suivrais quelques temps après désolé pour l'intrusion cela dit._ » il fut soudainement submergé par une bande d'Enfants de la Lune heureux de le voir.

Sous le regard surpris mais intéressé de l'homme de loi Humain, de deux jeunes Louveteaux qu'il ne connaissait pas et sous les regards rieurs de Scott, Peter et Deaton, Derek tomba au sol, plaqué en bonne et due forme par l'Alpha Hale Laura, son Bêta Isaac, Jackson et même la Banshee Lydia n'avaient pas eu peur de lui sauter dessus. À l'entrée du salon, Derek ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire un peu soufflé sous le choc, étalé au sol avec sa petite et son nez dans son cou d'un côté Isaac de l'autre, gémissant joyeusement à son oreille et Jackson et Lydia sur son torse – et Derek ne voulait pas penser à la manière dont ils arrivaient tous à se positionner contre lui sans s'écraser tous.

\- Hey, hey ! Scott, moi et les deux petits nouveaux Louveteaux, on peut venir nous aussi ?! Piailla Peter en sautillant pour se rapprocher, tapant dans les mains.

Derek écarquilla les yeux en réussissant à relever la tête et le voyant prêt à bondir, une étincelle dans son regard vicieux. Le Premier Alpha réussit à lever la main, le cœur battant.

\- Bien que je t'adore, que je vous adore et que je n'ai pas encore été officiellement présenté aux Bêtas de Laura, c'est non Peter ! Tu veux ma mort ?! Ça devient lourd ! Souffla-t-il.

Scott ricana un peu alors que Jackson grognait contre son torse.

\- Est-ce que par hasard, tu serais en train de dire que nous sommes lourds ?! C'est ça, on est lourds ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu racontes, hein. Ancien Alpha ou non, on est assez forts pour te mettre à terre, gronda-t-il distinctement.

Aux côtés de l'ancien Kanima, Derek sentit Lydia bouger sur son torse pour frapper le jeune homme derrière la tête.

\- Ferme-la toi, et profite ! Derek est rentré à la maison !

Le Premier Alpha rit un peu et réussit à passer sa main dans les boucles blondes un peu rousse de la jeune femme, qui se blottit contre sa touche.

\- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, déclara-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Et c'était vrai, ils lui avaient tous manqué, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Laura fut la première à se redresser et soupira profondément, se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, retenant visiblement les larmes de ses yeux. Puis ce fut Jackson et Isaac et enfin Derek pu se redresser, sans pour autant que Isaac ne fasse mine de vouloir le lâcher. Doucement, Derek prit le jeune homme contre lui, caressant doucement ses boucles blondes.

\- Hey Isaac, murmura-t-il doucement alors que le Louveteau pressait son visage dans le cou du Premier Alpha.

Le petit Louveteau pleurait silencieusement et Derek adressa une prière silencieuse à la Sainte Mère que le jeune homme soit un jour capable de lui pardonner d'être un jour parti. Isaac avait encore beaucoup de problème de confiance, et Derek s'en voulait énormément pour ce qui s'était passé après qu'il soit parti, ce qui n'avait sans aucun doute fait qu'enfoncer un peu plus Isaac dans son sentiment d'abandon. Derek était un Alpha pathétique. **Words are** _meaningless and_ **forgettable** _._ _*_ Il n'avait jamais voulu tout ce pouvoir et maintenant qu'il l'avait – enfin, depuis plusieurs années, siècles maintenant – il ne savait rien faire avec. Pourtant, il savait mieux que quiconque ce que ça faisait que d'être abandonné, encore et encore par les siens, mais non. Il avait fait exactement la même chose à Isaac.

Mais que se passerait-il quand il sera l'heure pour Derek de repartir ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement ici, on allait commencer à se poser des questions. C'était au tour de Dobrej de l'accueillir en sa demeure, peut-être qu'une fois débarrassé du Nogitsune, il pourrait demander à Dobrej s'il acceptait d'accueillir un petit de plus, un Bêta de Laura qui pourtant continuait de s'attacher à lui ?

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses, il penserait à cela plus tard. Il fallait d'abord qu'il se concentre sur Stiles et son problème. Derek s'assit donc dans le couloir alors que Laura soupirait pour s'accroupir à côté de lui, passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux du Louveteau. Isaac refusait catégoriquement de lâcher Derek, s'accrochant un peu plus au Premier Alpha alors que ses pleurs redoublaient d'intensité. Derek caressait doucement ses cheveux en pressant quelques fois sa nuque tout en le tenant fermement contre lui, la grande silhouette dégingandée du Louveteau recroquevillée sur ses genoux.

Laura, elle, passait doucement ses mains dans son dos, murmurant doucement des paroles réconfortantes qu'elle avait entendue de Derek. Le Premier Alpha décida de ne pas reprendre son accent qui était pourtant affreux, se détendant plutôt sous les mots d'un ancien temps, les mots que les Femmes de la Citadelle lui avait murmuré dans le jour de sa cellule alors qu'il venait tout juste d'être enchaîné pour la première fois et qu'il avait peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? S'inquiéta quelqu'un, mais Derek n'y prêta pas attention.

Il plongea juste son nez dans les boucles blondes d'un Isaac tremblant, respirant doucement contre sa peau en prenant plaisir à constater que tout le monde allait bien, que sa meute allait bien.

\- Isaac et Derek ont un lien plus puissant que les autres dû aux conditions de la transformation d'Isaac.

\- Comment ça ?

Derek rouvrit les yeux et les fit flasher vers celle qui parlait, soit Kira. Laura soupira.

\- Si Derek était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, si Scott n'avait pas appelé Stiles ce jour-là, Isaac serait mort sous les coups de son père et dieu seul sait comment on aurait retrouvé son corps dans le congélateur de leur sous-sol. Et Derek étant bien plus puissant que les autres... Bref, leur lien est plus puissant, et Isaac eut énormément de mal à le voir partir, soupira l'Alpha en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Ah. Cela explique bien des choses...

Derek sortit de sa torpeur avec un sursaut. Doucement, il leva le visage du Shérif qui les regardait lui aussi.

\- Hm.. Shérif, bonjour. Désolé pour l'intrusion.

Le Premier Alpha s'humidifia les lèvres et bizarrement, il se sentit rougir. Ça en lui était jamais arrivé depuis... Des siècles.

\- Je vous serrerais bien la main, mais...

Il baissa le regard sur Isaac recroquevillé sur ses jambes et blottit contre son torse.

\- Derek... Le salua l'homme de loi qui l'observa un instant. J'aurais préféré que tu me viennes me parler et non me mentir comme tu l'as fait – il réfléchit un instant et soupira – bien qu'en fait, ce serait plus de la rétention d'informations... Il faut que l'on parle.

Le ton de l'homme de loi était froid, tranchant, et Derek grimaça alors qu'Isaac plantait ses griffes dans son torse. Et un autre T-shirt bon pour la benne, c'était bien sa veine tien...

\- Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut me dire ce qui arrive à mon fils ? Grogna le Shérif en les regardant tous.

Ce fut Deaton qui fit un pas en avant. Cliniquement, parce que c'était ce qu'il semblait caractériser l'homme magique, il se mit à lui exposer la situation, ce que le Nogitsune avait fait en profitant du sacrifice de bonne foi des enfants pour prendre possession de l'un d'entre eux.

\- Pourquoi Stiles ?

Ce fut cette fois-ci Derek qui répondit, toujours assit au sol, mais Isaac désormais calme contre lui, l'oreille contre son cœur.

\- Un tel esprit ne peut pas prendre possession d'un Loup-garou, et Deaton a vérifié que ce n'était pas Alisson.

\- Mais pourquoi mon fils et pas elle ? S'entêta le Shérif.

Derek se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Il faut que je trouve les origines de cet esprit pour savoir comment il fonctionne. J'ai déjà une petite idée, mais je préfère être sûr avant de vous en parler, exposa-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le Premier Alpha déglutit difficilement alors que le Shérif lui envoyait au regard noir. L'homme de loi le fixa un long moment, assez pour mettre l'Éternel mal à l'aise. Mais il abandonna très vite son air mauvais, la peur et l'angoisse prenant place au-dessus de la colère induite par ces deux sentiments. _Words are very_ **unnecessary** _*_ Derek ne pouvait que comprendre l'angoisse qui s'enroulait autour de l'homme, l'inquiétude pour son fils... S'il n'avait pas eu Isaac blotti tout contre lui, il se serait levé pour poser sa main sur son épaule, qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve, qu'il ne le sera plus jamais. Toute la meute serait désormais là pour lui, pour eux.

\- Stiles va bien, monsieur, murmura Laura en se rapprochant pour faire exactement ce qu'avait voulu faire Derek.

L'homme de loi déglutit et rejeta ses épaules en arrière pour feinter une fermeté et une détermination qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout. Il souffla à mi-mot qu'il allait voir son fils. Mais le Premier Alpha pensait que le jeune homme allait surement dormir... au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Il en avait besoin. Derek garda son attention portée sur le Shérif et ferma les yeux de douleur en l'entendant renifler et l'odeur des larmes lui parvenir. Ça brisait le cœur du vieil Alpha et au vu de l'air douloureux sur le visage de Laura, il n'était pas le seul à l'entendre et à le ressentir.

Derek se redressa doucement en tenant toujours Isaac contre lui, le portant pour le poser sur le canapé. Le petit s'était écroulé dans ses bras, s'endormant sous le poids des émotions. Le Premier Alpha peigna un instant ses boucles blondes de ses doigts et soupira avant de se redresser. Laura se rapprocha après lui avoir laissé un moment auprès de son petit et attrapa le tissu de son coude pour le tirer doucement. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire mi-fier, mi-excité, avec une pointe d'appréhension... mais un sourire tout de même. Elle l'attira loin du canapé, laissant Jackson et Lydia s'installer sur le canapé à côté du petit, Jackson attirant Isaac contre lui - ah ? Ah.

Laura s'arrêta face aux deux nouveaux ajouts de la meute, ses deux louveteaux, ses deux Bêtas. C'étaient deux jeunes gens de l'âge de Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson et Isaac... en fait, elle avait continué dans la ligné qu'ils avaient commencé sur un malentendu, Scott étant transformé par erreur. Des petits encore. Enfin, petits... Pas tant que ça, en fait. Le garçon était gigantesque, il dépassait Derek de quelques centimètres. Un grand noir à la peau magnifique, qui se dégageait de lui un tel calme qu'on aurait presque du mal à croire qu'il y avait en lui un loup trépignant d'impatience de courir dans la forêt. À ses côtés, une fille qui dégageait plus d'assurance, peut-être trop... Même si dans l'instant, elle était plutôt morte d'inquiétude. Elle avait une belle masse de cheveux blond qui tombaient en de larges boucles sur ses épaules, un maquillage et des vêtements ostentatoires... Derek avait quelques fois vu un tel comportement chez des Mordus : Elle croquait sa nouvelle vie à pleine dent.

\- Derek, commença Laura, je te présente Vernon Boyd et Erica Reyes.

\- Je préfère Boyd, précisa le garçon d'une voix douce.

Laura sourit.

\- C'est vrai. Mais très chers petits, je vous présente Derek, déclara l'Alpha avec un sourire tendre.

\- Tu nous a beaucoup parlé de lui, mais tu ne nous avais pas dit à quel point il pouvait être sexy, s'amusa la jeune femme en posant sur Derek un regard gourmand.

Le Premier Alpha haussa un sourcil peu impressionné, le jeune Boyd leva les yeux au ciel et Laura fit rougeoyer son regard.

\- Erica, gronda-t-elle.

La Bêta baissa la tête d'un air penaud et Laura envoya à Derek un regard désolé.

\- Sa louve est très... instable, s'expliqua-t-elle avec presque un soupir.

Derek hocha la tête, sachant que ça pouvait se passer. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas ses antécédents, elle devait avoir une raison pour être ainsi ; mais il ne s'en faisait pas, Laura allait être une bonne Alpha pour elle. Il regarda les jeunes gens autour de lui et soupira en entendant le Shérif se réinstallant dans la chambre de son fils.

\- Je sais que ça doit être compliqué dans l'instant, mais on devrait partir, déclara-t-il doucement.

La tension et l'angoisse augmentèrent d'un seul coup dans la pièce.

\- Depuis que le Shérif est au courant, il n'est plus surpris de nous vois tous ici. Juste, maintenant, il comprend mieux pourquoi on était là presque tout l'été, partageant notre temps entre ici et la Tanière, répondit Laura.

\- Je vais aller dire à John qu'on reste tous là, qu'il ira bien et qu'il n'est pas tout seul, rajouta Scott avec un hochement de tête.

Derek observa le jeune Louveteau prendre la direction des escaliers et comprit qu'il ne gagnerait pas le combat. Alors il ravala un soupire et se tourna vers sa petite.

\- Alors, si on reste, il va falloir que tu ailles chercher quelque chose à manger, pour tous nous nourrir. On ne peut pas se permettre de squatter le Shérif et en plus de cela, vider son garde-manger, expliqua-t-il à la jeune Alpha.

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

\- Boyd, Erica, vous pouvez venir m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les deux Bêtas acquiescèrent et alors qu'ils quittaient la maison après l'avoir marqué de leur odeur, Deaton expliqua à Derek qu'il allait rester ici lui aussi cette nuit, pour palier à d'hypothétiques complications durant le sommeil réparateur du jeune homme. _they can only_ **do harm** _. *_ Le Premier Alpha jeta un petit regard en coin à la Kitsune qui n'avait rien dit, mais qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Puis Peter se laissa tomber sur le canapé de l'autre côté de Jackson et Lydia pour se blottir contre Isaac, qui se blottit dans la chaleur des deux autres Enfants de la Lune, laissant s'échapper un petit soupir de plaisir dans son sommeil. Et soudainement, la maison était trop petite pour Derek. Il y avait trop d'émotions, trop de douleur, trop de _**tout**_ et il eut besoin d'espace. Il quitta le salon pour s'enfoncer dans la maison et ouvrit la porte fenêtre pour sortir dans le jardin. Là, Derek leva le nez vers les étoiles et inspira profondément pour taire la douleur sourde dans son cœur.

.

\- Derek ?

Le Premier Alpha se secoua.

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté dans le petit jardin, dans la petite cour, mais l'humidité de la nuit avait commencé à infiltrer ses vêtements. Derek tourna la tête alors que Scott le rejoignait sur la terrasse. Le Louveteau posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour la presser fermement.

\- Comment tu vas ? S'enquit-il gentiment.

Derek reporta son attention sur le fond du jardin et ne répondit pas.

\- Comment va le Shérif ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

Scott soupira, comprenant clairement que Derek ne voulait pas parler de ses sentiments.

\- Ces dernières semaines ont été dures...

D'une voix serrée, le Louveteau lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le Darach. Sa propre peur de perdre le contrôle et tuer tout le monde ; Alisson qui, malgré le fait qu'elle s'était excusée et avait commencé à ravoir des relations distantes mais tout de même cordiales avec eux, s'était soudainement éloignée une nouvelle fois, devenant presque violente avec eux. Et puis Stiles. Ses terreurs nocturnes, ses crises de paniques, sa fatigue constante, le somnambulisme... Puis le Coach, la bombe dans la station du Shérif, les doutes de Stiles quant à son implication mais comment personne ne l'avait cru, n'avait pas voulu le croire...

\- Il... Il a fait un cauchemar éveillé il y a une semaine. Une terreur nocturne très violente, pire que d'habitude. Le Shérif avait mis des caméras dans sa chambre en début de mois, mais il n'y avait rien dessus. Rien de bizarre, on a cru... On a cru qu'il était sorti et qu'il avait été enlevé. On l'a cherché partout. Quand on l'a retrouvé, maman l'a fait interné à l'hôpital pour qu'il se repose, mais... Elle a réalisé quelque chose. Qu'il commençait à avoir les exacts même symptômes que sa mère, quelques temps avant qu'elle ne...

Le cœur de Derek s'emballa.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Maman lui a fait faire des examens en urgence... Et les résultats sont tombés, la même chose. L'image de son cerveau est la même que celle de sa mère, et c'est pas bon. Alors oui. Ça a été... Un long mois... Termina Scott d'une voix tremblante.

Derek déglutit difficilement.

\- De... de quoi est-elle morte ? Souffla-t-il douloureusement.

\- Démence fronto-temporale, répondit le Louveteau tout aussi douloureusement.

Le cœur du vieil Alpha s'arrêta pendant une longue minute, puis partit dans une danse erratique avant qu'il ne se force à se calmer. Puis il cligna des paupières en réfléchissant furieusement avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Oh... Attend, quoi ? S'étonna-t-il un instant, une idée commençant à faire son chemin.

Il connaissait cette maladie. Peu, mais il la connaissait tout de même. Scott le regarda, les yeux brillant un peu de larme.

\- C'est... Une maladie qui-

\- Oui, je sais ce que c'est, le coupa-t-il en secouant la tête. Mais ça n'a jamais montré autre chose que des délires éveillés qui peuvent certes quelques fois dangereux pour les proches, mais jamais quelque chose d'aussi gros et bien planifié que faire sauter une bombe dans un lieu comme le commissariat, même si c'est là où son père travail, expliqua-t-il.

Scott fronça les sourcils et se frotta les yeux en reniflant.

\- Je... oui, c'est là que Deaton nous a dit qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus. Puis avant qu'il puisse nous dire quelque chose, il était parti... Du coup, tu crois que la bombe c'était... le Nogitsune ? C'est ça ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Un Nogitsune se nourrit du chaos qu'il provoque, c'est non seulement sa drogue, mais aussi sa nourriture, sans ça, il dépérit. Alors mettre le chaos dans un commissariat, c'est marrant. Mais rendre fou celui qu'il possède quand il se permet de se reposer et laisser son hôte reprendre le dessus ? C'est comme la cerise sur le gâteau, exposa-t-il.

Le Louveteau cligna des paupières un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand.

\- Tu.. Tu crois ? Murmura-t-il avec espoir.

Derek se sentit fondre en regardant le Louveteau aussi ouvert, aussi plein d'espoir qu'il était, lui demandant implicitement d'être là, de le rassurer. Il esquissa un sourire en posant sa main sur son épaule, la pressant doucement.

\- N'en parle pas tout de suite à son père. J'ai un coup de fil à passer avant de le faire et d'être totalement sûr. Mais oui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Derek voulait surtout ne pas reconnaître le fait qu'il risquait peut-être de perdre Stiles une nouvelle fois et que cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait rien faire contre. Alors il se berçait doucement d'illusions, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée.

.*.

Laura ramena de quoi nourrir l'armée qu'ils étaient pour le petit déjeuner ainsi que plusieurs boites de pizzas, et quand Derek amena une part au Shérif qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son fils, l'homme ricana tristement.

\- Je ne sais pas si Stiles va détester ta sœur pour me fournir en graisses et lipides, ou l'adorer parce qu'il adore la pizza au petit déjeuner, souffla-t-il.

Derek ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il se tut, évitant le regard de l'humain, évitant de regarder le jeune homme sur le lit, au pays des songes... La moquette bleue était jolie.

\- Je ne suis pas un très bon hôte ce soir, je suis désolé, murmura l'homme.

Derek osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Non, monsieur. C'est nous qui nous imposons, il est normal que vous restiez auprès de lui.

Le Shérif leva le visage vers lui.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour lui, je... Je ne peux pas être plus heureux de voir mon fils aussi bien entouré.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Une... histoire de meute, m'a dit Laura, c'est ça ?

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête.

\- Stiles est... Il a été le premier membre de la meute, autre que... la famille. Il... Il nous est très... très important. Très cher, expliqua Derek d'une voix qu'il espérait ne pas être douloureuse, mais ce n'était pas facile.

Le Shérif l'observa un instant puis hocha la tête, la gorge visiblement serrée.

\- Mens-moi, Derek, supplia-t-il d'une petite voix, refusant de laisser couler ses larmes.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir. Dis-moi qu'il va bien aller.

Le Premier Alpha sentit son cœur se briser face à la détresse et à la douleur du shérif. Il se rapprocha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'humain assit sur la chaise du bureau tout à côté de son fils pour la presser doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mentir, monsieur.

Le Shérif eut un faible sourire.

\- Je ne laissera rien lui arriver et Stiles ira bien, déclara Derek fermement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant avant de reporter tous les deux leur attention sur l'endormi, silencieux alors qu'à l'étage inférieur, la meute mangeait et veillait sur la demeure.

 **Enjoy the silence.** _*_

.*.

Le lendemain matin, après s'être réveillé en étant réellement lui, Stiles plaida son père pour se faire interner à Eichen House pour plus de sécurité, qu'il soit loin de la meute et des gens en général si _ce_ qui le possédait reprenait le contrôle. Il refusa catégoriquement que la meute le voit, surtout dans cet état, et quand son père précisa que Derek était revenu et était dans la cuisine, le silence du jeune homme était plus douloureux et acerbe que toutes les insultes au monde.

Le Premier Alpha quitta la maison du Shérif sans un mot et quand Stiles fut en effet interné quelques heures plus tard, ils ne s'étaient pas revus.

.

Derek aurait dû insister, mais il n'avait pu se douter de ce qui se passa ensuite.

.*.

 _* Les mots, comme la_ **violence** _, brisent le_ **silence** _et viennent_ **s'écraser** _dans mon petit monde. Me_ **blessant** _et me_ **transperçant** _. Ne peux-tu pas le_ **comprendre** _, oh [_ **mon** _] petit [ garçon ]._ **Tout** _ce que j'ai toujours voulu, tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu_ **besoin** _, je l'ai ici dans_ **mes bras** _. Les mots sont vraiment_ **inutiles** _, ils ne peuvent que_ **blesser** _. Les promesses sont faîtes pour_ **être brisées** _-_ **Les sentiments** _sont forts, les mots sont_ **fades** _._ **Le plaisir** _reste,_ **ainsi que la douleur** _..._ **Les mots sont** _vides_ _de sens et_ **oubliables** _. Les mots sont vraiment_ **inutiles** _, ils ne peuvent que_ **blesser** _._ **Apprécie le silence** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Héhéhé, coucou ! :3 Oui, Void!Stiles. Je pense que tu vas l'aimer ;)

Je suis contente que l'Assemblée t'ai plus :D Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, même si j'ai radoter plusieurs fois. Je sais, je suis assez contente, j'ai réussit à vous endormir et à vous faire oublier que je suis une méchante, et que c'était _trop beau_ , que je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de jouer avec le Nogi ;)

J'espère que ça te plaira en tout cas ;D

 **Sylvercedre** : Coucou ! :D

Héhéhéhé... Non xD Pas cette fois-ci - ouais, à un moment donné, tu vas voir, tu vas sauté au plafond xD

Eh bien, j'ai adapté le tout à ce que je voulais. Le fait que le Nemeton se rêveillait, que pour ça, il se nourrissait des ressentiments des terres, et qu'il fallait quelque chose de fort pour contrer toute la noirceur de Beacon Hills. J'avoue que dans la série, ça ne m'a jamais semblé très... Cohérent. Donc j'ai fait ce que je voulais. J'espère que ça te plait en tout cas. ( Et oui, Adam ;D )

Bien sûr, qu'il veut rentrer Beacon Hills ! Il ne pouvait pas fuir pour toujours de toute manière. J'espère que ça t'a plus et que ça continuera à te plaire ! Bisous.

 **Mikawaii-chan** : Paaardon !

... Non, en vrai, pas pardon. Héhéhé, mais quad même déso de t'avoir perturbée xD

Aaaah, là est la question, hm ? ( Joli que tu ais relevé ça ;) )

J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas :D

* * *

 _AH BAH OUI, MAIS EH, QUE DES CLIFS JUSQU'A LA FIN LA._

 _Ouais, un cliff. Mais sinon, elle est mimi cette retrouvaille, hein ? ( je parle de la meute, pas du Nogi. ) ( Quoique le Nogi, ça promet une catastrophe. Ouais, ça va être affreux, vous n'êtes pas près mes louloups. ) Avec le recul, je me suis rendue compte que ça part un peu dans tous les sens, qu'il y a beaucoup de blabla qui vous ennuie peut-être. J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas en tt cas :O Parce que Damn... Les chapitres sont de plus en plus grands, j'espère que ça va aller ;)_

 _La semaine prochaine, je me suis amusée à rendre la mère de Kira insupportable. Je l'aime pas plus que cela dans la série, j'ai profité d'Adam pour rendre Derek badass, encore. Le Shérif est le MEILLEUR de tous les temps, vous n'êtes pas PRES ! Et vous n'êtes pas près pour mon esprit pervert ayant le Nogitsune dans les mains, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je vais vous balancer à la tronche. Et Adam est toujours là._

 _Je vous aime et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	52. PASSING BY

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

• **WARNING :** Beaucoup de vulgarités dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de mots crus, et je ne regrette rien 8)

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus est index animi – Chapitre 52 -**

 **ARNO ALYVAN - Passing by**

La mère de la jeune Kira avait été... Une rencontre très étrange à avoir. Une grande conversation de sourd.

Pour elle, le Nogitsune était un démon, qu'elle avait malheureusement invoqué et dont elle avait espéré s'être débarrassé des années plus tôt. Oh, Derek ne se doutait pas que c'était son désespoir qui avait amené le Nogitsune jusqu'à elle la première fois, mais... Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'elle devait apprendre. Elle n'était pas bien plus vieille que sa ville, précédente cadette des Kitsune, n'ayant que 134 ans. Sa propre mère avait malheureusement succombé quand elle n'avait été qu'une enfant et personne n'avait semblé prendre le temps de bien l'élever.

Par exemple, elle et sa fille ne savaient pas que les Kitsunes n'étaient que des femmes et ne pouvaient se reproduire qu'avec des mâles humains, que leurs filles n'étaient des Kitsunes que quelques fois et que c'était pourquoi il y en avait si peu. Ils n'avaient pas parlé du fait que Stiles avait refuser de parler à quiconque avant d'être enfermé, même Scott, son meilleur ami. Non, parce que la conversation était plus que compliquée avec la mère de Kira, qui était " _bien plus vieille_ " qu'eux et bien plus sage.

Elle avait réfuté en grande pompe les origines des Nogitsunes, qui ne tenaient leurs noms japonisants que parce qu'ils étaient plus que liés avec les Kitsune. En effet, les Kitsunes étaient apparus dans le monde asiatique des siècles de cela, et les Nogitsunes étaient leurs enfants. Littéralement. En effet, lorsqu'un enfant Kitsune mourrait en bas âge, il y avait une petite malchance qu'il ne quitte pas le monde des vivants, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé. L'enfant, joueur et puissant dû à son héritage, restait bloqué dans le monde des vivants, voulant s'amuser avec les autres gens mais frustré que personne ne le _voit_. La frustration, la colère de voir que personne ne faisait attention à lui prenaient ampleur, tout comme les poltergeists, et le temps le tordait, le pervertissait jusqu'à ce que le Chaos qu'il provoquait pour qu'on le remarque ne soit plus que leur but et leur nourriture, sinon ils s'évaporaient dans oubli.

C'était d'ailleurs un moyen de s'en débarrasser, retirer toutes manières pour lui de provoquer des catastrophes, mais il y avait toujours l'hôte à tourmenter, et Derek ne voulait pas enfermer Stiles dans une cellule capitonnée en attendant qu'il meurt et que le Nogitsune ne s'essouffle...

Mais la mère refusait tout simplement de l'écouter, et exaspéré - parce que ça n'allait visiblement pas être elle qui allait leur donner une solution - Derek sauta presque sur ses pieds en soupirant.

Ils étaient toujours chez le Shérif, faisant tous attention à ne pas faire attention au silence qu'il y avait dans la demeure sans la présence de l'humain hyperactif. Son père, malgré le manque de personnel à la station à cause de la bombe, avait posé quelques jours de congé, se voulant d'être là pour son fils. Alors toute la meute était là, même Deaton et bien entendu, les deux Kitsunes, la mère qui lui parlait comme à un enfant idiot qui ne voulait rien écouter de ses paroles d'adulte. Derek lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Si vraiment vous ne pouvez faire que critiquer nos actes et nos décisions, vous pouvez partir maintenant, vous n'avez pas plus de solution à notre problème que nous, et ne me parlez pas du fait qu'il faut _**tuer**_ Stiles, il en est hors de question, gronda-t-il en se retenant difficilement de faire briller son regard.

La japonaise, calmement assise sur le canapé, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Écoutez, jeune homme. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses, je suis sur cette terre depuis longtemps, je sais ce que je fais, ce que je dis. Je ne pense pas que vous pourrez trouver meilleure source d'information pour cette situation, déclara-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Derek haussa un sourcil et un sourire étira ses traits.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Susurra-t-il presque en sortant son téléphone, cherchant un nom. Vous avez parfaitement raison, je vais plutôt me tourner vers quelqu'un de plus vieux et de plus sage, on n'a pas besoin de vous, au revoir.

Le regard de la plus vieille des Kitsunes dans la maison brilla un instant et se tourna vers Laura.

\- Vous pouvez être jeune, mais en tant qu'Alpha, il faut que vous appreniez à contrôler vos Bêtas, réprimanda-t-elle sans même hausser la voix.

Le regard de Laura s'illumina de rouge et le Shérif bougea inconfortablement sur son siège.

\- Derek, commença-t-il doucement. Elle n'a pas tort, elle a 134 ans tout de même, où pourrions-nous trouver quelqu'un qui en sait plus ?

Ce fut Peter qui rit, et même Laura esquissa un sourire. Derek regarda l'homme de loi, souriant paisiblement en menant son téléphone à son oreille.

\- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas, Shérif. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai en effet beaucoup de contact et-

On décrocha à l'autre bout du monde.

" _\- Oui Derek ? "_

\- Oui Adam, bonjour. Enfin, Bonsoir. Il doit être tard à Edimbourg, non ?

Peter ricana et hocha la tête vers Derek.

\- Bonjour Seigneur Adam, roucoula-t-il.

" _\- C'est Peter que j'entends derrière ? Dis-lui bonjour de ma part. Et ne t'en fait pas, il n'est pas encore minuit ici. J'ai_ _voulu_ _t'appeler, mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu ais le temps de me répondre. Alors ? Comment ça se présente ? "_

Derek soupira.

\- Aussi mal qu'on aurait pu le penser. C'est bien un Nogitsune qui a pris possession de l'humain de la Meute. Pour le moment, nous l'avons neutralisé, mais ce ne n'est que temporaire. Mais pire que cela...

Il envoya un regard mauvais aux deux Kitsune qui le fixaient, perplexes.

\- Il y a ici deux Kitsunes qui nous mette des bâtons dans les roues, gronda-t-il.

" _\- C'est à dire ? "_

\- C'est à dire que la plus âgée, si saaaaage avec ses 134 ans - oui, je la cite mots pour mots - refuse d'autre piste que de tuer Stiles sans trouver autre chose, et comme elle est si vieille, on n'a pas notre mot à dire.

" _\- ... C'est une blague ? Parce que c'est très drôle."_

\- Aha. Je suis content que l'ironie de la situation t'amuse tant, Adam, mais non. Ça ne l'est pas. Je ne sais pas si ont toutes les deux fait nuit blanche depuis le sort international, mais elles n'ont pas l'air d'avoir eu les rêves. Est-ce que tu aurais, par hasard et ça ne m'étonnerait pas de toi, le numéro de la Doyenne ? Je crois qu'elles ont besoin du petit rappel que dans la communauté des êtres quasi immortels, elles sont les plus jeunes, gronda-t-il vers les deux Kitsunes.

La mère haussa un sourcil et renifla, peu impressionnée.

\- Un simple Bêta ne peut être en contact avec notre Doyenne, c'est un ermite, elle n'a pas été vu depuis 50 ans, déclara-t-elle.

Derek ne fit que lui sourire d'un air supérieur. Il cherchait à s'amuser de la situation plutôt que lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents.

" _\- Hm, j'ai encore mieux. Je l'avais déjà rencontré quand elle était encore jeune, et elle est_ _restée_ _pour qu'on parle un peu de nostalgie. "_ Déclara Adam.

Derek cligna des paupières, agréablement surpris.

\- Elle est encore avec toi ?

" _\- Oui."_

\- Tu crois qu'elle dort déjà, ou il est possible de lui parler ?

Des bruits de mouvements se firent entendre et une voix sombre et vieille, mais définitivement alerte, se fit entendre.

" _\- Bonsoir, Seigneur Derek."_

Le Premier Alpha se redressa.

\- Doyenne Mei, la salua-t-il.

La Kitsune la plus âgée de la pièce pâlit considérablement alors que le silence dans la maison se fit lourd.

" _\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? "_

\- Eh bien, l'une des vôtres... en fait, la mère de votre cadette, commence sérieusement à être... Hm, comment dire sans être désagréable... Elle est à deux doigts de l'incident inter-espèce, déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre.

La Kitsune fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais Derek l'arrêta en levant la main. Au téléphone, la Doyenne soupira.

" _\- Vous voulez mon accord pour l'exécuter ? Je ne veux vraiment pas commencer une guerre entre nos deux peuples."_

Scott, Isaac... En fait, tous les jeunes Bêtas haletèrent en entendant la phrase de la vieille femme, alors que Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- L'exécuter ? Non, n'allons pas dans les extrêmes... Pas tout de suite tout du moins. En tout cas, pas si elles savent écouter leur aîné, déclara-t-il en envoyant aux Kitsunes un regard sombre.

" _\- Bien entendu. Voulez-vous que je l'appelle tout de suite ? "_

\- Ou sinon, je vous la passe directement. Vraiment, je peux comprendre ses inquiétudes, mais quand on en vient à ma meute, je n'aime pas qu'on remette en cause mes directives, gronda-t-il.

" _\- Bien entendu, je_ _comprends_ _tout à fait. Votre problème de Nogitsune ? "_

\- C'est en train d'être géré justement, répondit-il.

Il tendit le téléphone vers la mère non sans un autre regard noir vers elle.

\- C'est pour vous, déclara-t-il sombrement.

La femme prit le téléphone avec une certaine appréhension et dès qu'elle le porta à son oreille, la Doyenne vitupéra rapidement les présentations d'usage à son rang, en japonais féodal, avant de passer en japonais de ce siècle. Derek secoua la tête et soupira en se laissant tomber dans le canapé à côté du shérif, se frottant le visage alors que la Kitsune tentait de répondre à sa Doyenne d'une voix hésitante.

\- Hm... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? S'enquit le shérif en regardant Derek.

Le Premier Alpha s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Les Kitsune peuvent vivre bien plus longtemps que les humains, et comme toutes les autres espèces, il y a une certaine hiérarchie.

Il désigna les deux Kitsunes d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Elles sont les plus jeunes de leur espèce et doivent obéissance à leur Doyenne, leur reine en somme.

\- ... Et quel âge à cette doyenne, si 134 ans est jeune ?!

Derek ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit un instant et se gratta la joue.

\- Hm... elle n'est pas loin de 700 ans il me semble.

Le Shérif s'étouffa dans sa salive.

\- Oh... ah... Il y a alors en effet beaucoup de choses que j'ignore... murmura-t-il d'une petite voix serrée.

Derek sourit doucement.

\- Et encore, ce n'est pas la plus vieille, dit-il calmement.

\- ... Ah ?

\- C'est le Vampire Originel que tu as appelé, non ? Demanda Laura en se penchant vers lui, de l'autre côté du Shérif.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Pour vous deux. Par exemple, l'Originel, le créateur des Vampires, est le plus vieux d'entre tous.

Le Shérif déglutit.

\- Les... vampires. C'est vrai. J'avais oublié ça... Alors... il est si vieux que ça ?

Laura et Peter observaient Derek, tous comme les Bêtas, Derek étant le seul ayant parlé à Adam en personne.

\- Eh bien, les êtres immortels ont tendance à perdre le compte de leurs années entre 700 et 900 ans, à cause de la fatigue d'être toujours là alors que les autres se fanent indubitablement. Et pour vous donner une idée, Adam avait arrêté de compter depuis bien longtemps lors de la création de l'Empire Romain... En -30 avant J.C, déclara-t-il simplement.

Le Shérif ne fut pas le seul à le regarder avec de grands yeux, Isaac et Lydia balbutiant eux aussi.

\- Je... C'est possible ça ? Murmura le Shérif, un peu malade du vertige que ça pouvait lui provoquer.

Derek acquiesça.

\- C'est souvent compliqué, dit-il doucement.

L'humain le regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut interrompu par la Kitsune qui s'approcha pour rendre son téléphone à Derek.

\- Je... je vous présente toutes mes excuses, monsieur, déclara la mère de la jeune Kira.

Ce dernier n'avait pas fait attention à ce que la Doyenne avait pu lui dire. Peut-être lui avait-elle dit la vérité sur lui, peut-être était-il le temps de se montrer... D'avouer qui il était aux autres.

\- N'en parlons plus, dit-il simplement.

Au téléphone, la Doyenne pestait toujours en japonais et Derek souffla un rire en s'excusant auprès de tous en reprenant la conversation.

\- Doyenne Mei ?

La femme âgée soupira de frustration et passa en thaïlandais - vraiment ?

" _\- Je ne lui ai pas dit votre réel statut dû au contrat, Seigneur Derek, mais elle sait désormais qu'elle a affaire à la puissance du Père des Enfants de la Lune. Elle le pense juste réincarné… "_

\- _Je vous remercie,_ déclara-t-il dans un thaïlandais un peu hésitant.

La Doyenne rit.

" _\- Vous parlez Thaïlandais comme un poisson blob_ ", s'amusa-t-elle.

Il fit la moue.

\- Oui, eh bien mon Thaïlandais est un peu rouillé, que voulez-vous, marmonna-t-il en anglais.

" _\- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je vous repasse le Seigneur Adam. Au plaisir de vous revoir ultérieurement"_ , déclara-t-elle doucement.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, Doyenne Mei.

" _\- Quand vous voulez, Seigneur Derek._ "

Derek se leva de son canapé en faisant un geste à Laura pour lui dire de prendre le relais avant de quitter le salon.

" _\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide, tu veux que je vienne ? "_ Demanda directement l'Originel.

Le Premier Alpha soupira en ouvrant la porte fenêtre, fermant derrière lui.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais... Je vais m'en occuper. Il faut que je m'en occupe seul, c'est... C'est Stiles.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres et se frotta le visage en s'enfonçant dans le jardin.

" _\- Tout ce que tu veux, Derek,"_ dit l'Éternel avec une voix douce.

Il comprenait, bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Le Premier Alpha sourit et s'accroupit pour passer sa main dans l'herbe du fond du jardin, là où les Enfants de la Lune dans la maison ne pouvaient plus l'entendre.

\- J'aurais par contre besoin de ton aide pour quelques infos. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les Nogitsune toi ? C'est personnellement la première fois que j'en ai un aussi près de moi, et je ne sais pas tout, expliqua-t-il.

Tout de suite, Adam lui lista ce qu'il savait sur ces esprits farceurs et Derek soupira.

\- Oui... Tu n'en sais pas plus que moi...

" _\- Oh, sûrement oui. Mais je te rappelle que ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était. En revanche, j'ai plusieurs bibliothèques comprenant nombreuses informations que j'ai accumulé au fil des siècles. Je vais faire des recherches. "_

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement.

\- Je... oui, merci Adam. Est-ce que... Tu pourrais aussi regarder si les Nogitsunes ont l'habitude de tourmenter leurs hôtes ? Et pas qu'un peu.

" _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "_

\- Il y a quelques semaines, suites à des nuits compliquées, Stiles a été hospitalisé et on a découvert qu'il avait la même maladie dégénérative que sa mère. Et... je ne sais pas, ça me parait... étrange.

Adam lâcha un bruit curieux.

" _\- Ah oui, en effet. Je crois avoir souvenir qu'au contraire, les Nogitsunes favorisent des hôtes totalement sains pour... rester le plus longtemps possible, si je puis dire les choses ainsi. Ça ne servirait pas à_ _grand-chose_ _s'ils ne peuvent être actif bien longtemps. "_

Le cœur de Derek battit fort dans sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux.

\- Oui... Je m'en doutais.

" _\- Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, je vais vérifier, mais ne perds pas espoir Derek. Je vais aller regarder les cas de possession de Nogitsune pour être sûr, d'accord ? "_

\- Oui... Et si tu trouves de quoi s'en débarrasser sans avoir à tuer Stiles... Ce serait bien, souffla-t-il.

" _\- Bien_ _sûr_ _. Je te rappelle dans quelques heures, d'accord ? "_

\- N'oublie pas de dormir, déclara le Premier Alpha.

" _\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, Derek. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Occupe-toi plutôt de tes petits et de ton Stiles. Dis-moi comment ça se présente, si je peux t'aider. "_

Avec un soupire douloureux, Derek lui exposa la situation de Beacon Hills et après lui avoir assuré qu'il trouverait quelque chose pour l'aider, Adam raccrocha et Derek mit un moment pour se rassembler avant de pouvoir retourner dans la maison, une nouvelle détermination l'animant. _Allons_ _sauver_ _Stiles._

.*.

Quelques heures à peine après l'affrontement avec la mère de Kira, l'hôpital psychiatrique Eichen House appelait le Shérif.

Stiles avait disparu.

Son camarade de chambre avait été retrouvé égorgé dans les sous-sols, pas loin de la chaufferie.

Sandra Tate, après un affrontement verbal avec le fils du Shérif, excessivement violente d'après les témoins, avait été retrouvée pendue dans sa chambre, à côté d'une lettre s'excusant pour ce qu'elle avait fait - le meurtre du camarade de chambre de Stiles -, déclarant que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle se haïssait, et que l'esprit renard qui le lui avait dit de le faire avait raison, que tout était et avait toujours été de sa faute.

Stiles était officiellement porté disparu, au mieux se cachant de la colère et de la folie meurtrière de la femme, au pire était lui aussi mort ; mais la meute savait mieux. Ce n'était sûrement pas Sandra qui avait tué le camarade de chambre de Stiles. Et l'esprit renard...

Derek... ne comprenait pas comment ça avait pu se passer aussi rapidement, et il n'était pas le seul. Deaton non plus ne comprenait pas, mais les faits étaient là : Au lieu des quatre, voire cinq jours de calme qu'ils pensaient avoir pour faire les recherches nécessaires pour sauver le jeune homme, ils n'avaient eu que vingt-et-une heure. _I'm sorry_ **my love** _. *_ Vingt-et-une petites heures, et le Nogitsune avait repris le contrôle de Stiles et cette fois-ci, il ne se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement que la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, et tous le savait, c'était définitif s'ils ne trouvaient pas quelque chose rapidement. Si l'esprit de Stiles n'était pas déjà... n'avait pas déjà disparu, ce n'était malheureusement plus qu'une question de temps.

Il fallait qu'ils le retrouvent, et vite.

Laura et Peter étaient partis avec Deaton pour aller faire des recherches dans ses livres de druide ainsi que dans les grimoires de la famille Hale ; et les autres Bêtas étaient en train de passer la ville au peigne fin, en petit groupe ou par deux - mais jamais seuls - pour trouver une piste.

Mais lui...

Derek, lui, était... totalement catatonique. Il... Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Son esprit était vide, un bruit blanc constant.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté pour lui parler ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé Stiles se faire interner sans essayer de ... lui expliquer la situation ? Lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qu'importe si ça allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il s'était dit jusque-là ? ... Mais il n'avait rien fait et là encore, il ne _pouvait_ rien faire. Rien. Il était là, incapable de trouver la force de bouger, incapable de réfléchir correctement, juste assis sur le lit, dans la chambre du jeune homme... Celui dont il était profondément tombé amoureux indépendamment du fait qu'il était le portrait craché de son premier amour. Le Seigneur Stiles était peut-être mort des siècles plus tôt, mais l'Univers avait donné une seconde chance à son être, et le jeune humain avait encore toute la vie devant lui.

Son odeur si humaine enveloppait totalement Derek et au lieu d'avoir envie de s'y complaire et de se rouler dedans, son souffle lui échappait et la douleur de son cœur, de son cœur était la plus dévastatrice qu'il avait connu jusque-là.

Stiles... Stiles, jeune Stiles, si humain, si lumineux et si vivant Stiles...

Autour de Derek, il y avait tant de choses qui rappelaient la beauté de l'esprit du jeune, de la finalité de la vie humaine, sa si courte vie humaine. Il avait vécu tant de choses dans cette chambre, dans cette pièce. Peut-être ses premiers pas, ou ceux juste après. Sa première poussée de croissance. Ses premiers sentiments amoureux pour la belle Lydia et bien sûr, ses premiers émois plus... profond. Et toutes ces fois que Derek était venu, en humain ou en animal... Et _cette_ fois. Cette unique et si belle fois où leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées dans un éclat de désespoir et de désir que le temps n'avait fait qu'attiser encore plus jusqu'à rendre dévorant, presque violent ; qui avait tout embrasé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste... Tout.

Tel le phœnix, ça n'avait rien changé, rien détruit, bien au contraire. Ça n'avait fait que renforcer les sentiments bouillants de Derek, sa passion pour lui. _There's_ **something** _on my mind_ **making me restless** _. *_ Ça n'avait pas détruit la relation un peu bancale mais réelle qu'ils avaient eu, ça avait été Derek qui l'avait fait pour suivre ses convictions.

Le regard du Premier Alpha passa sur les murs de la chambre, remarquant peu à peu les détails qui avaient changé et qui se frayaient un chemin dans la brume épaisse de son esprit. Il y avait toujours des posters de films et de jeux vidéo, mais tout un pan de mur avait été dénudé pour permettre au jeune homme d'y accrocher... Tellement de choses. Des articles, des dossiers, des rapports et des photos, le tout relié par des fils de laine rouge. Face à tout cela, trônant bizarrement pour sa singularité, un échiquier. Lentement, le Premier Alpha se redressa, les jambes un peu... molles d'être resté si longtemps sans bouger.

Silencieusement, il se rapprocha de ce qui semblait être une version encore plus complète et plus grande que son tableau de liège qui lui avait servi pour rassembler des preuves sur l'incendie, les preuves contre les Argents avant que Peter n'assouvisse sa vengeance. C'était exactement ça, comme si Stiles avait essayé de relier et de trouver une logique dans tout ce qu'il s'était passé de surnaturel à Beacon Hills depuis la mort de Malia. Mais... Enfin, Stiles avait été présent, il avait vu et vécu de ses propres yeux ce qu'il y avait sur le mur, pourquoi avait-il eut besoin d'un rappel ? Le Nogitsune jouait-il avec sa mémoire ?

Mais l'échiquier... Sur chaque pièce, blanches comme noires, il y avait un petit bout de papier, avec des noms dessus. Il trouva le siens, le roi noir. _Most of_ **the time** _*_ Son nom, écrit dans les pattes de mouches de Stiles, ainsi inscrit et posé sur le pion le plus important du jeu, fit quelque chose d'étrange au vieux cœur de l'Alpha des Alphas.

Doucement, presque avec révérence, ses doigts passèrent sur la pièce et il la prit délicatement. Laura était sa reine. Scott et Isaac, les tours. Erika et Boyd, les cavaliers. Peter et Jackson étaient les fous - et Lydia et Alisson, ainsi que les jumeaux anciennement Alpha, Ethan et Aiden - étaient de simples pions. Face à eux, les différents ennemis qu'ils avaient pu avoir. La Meute d'Alphas, Jackson, Lydia, Kate et Victoria, même le Darach et sur le roi blanc, Gérard.

Seulement, Stiles n'était nul part sur le plateau, nul part en vue.

Le Premier Alpha fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris, et son pouce caressa doucement la pièce où son nom trônait, son esprit se remettant en route alors qu'il levait son visage vers le mur d'enquête.

\- Tout s'est enchaîné trop vite, il n'a pas eu le temps de ranger.

Derek sursauta presque, un peu surpris que le shérif ai réussi à se faufiler sur lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Shérif, le salua-t-il. Je... euh..

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Alors il se tut et reposa délicatement la pièce d'échiquier à son effigie sur le plateau, silencieux. L'homme de loi resta à la porte, à l'observer. Son regard brulait la nuque du Premier Alpha, qui n'avait pas réussi à se sentir à l'aise avec lui depuis qu'il était de retour à Beacon Hills. S'il n'avait été aussi vieux, il se serait retrouvé à se dandiner sur ses pieds.

\- Il a essayé de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait ici pendant le Darach, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, déclara le père de Stiles.

Son regard tomba sur la pièce d'échec qui portait le nom de Derek.

\- Tu as toujours été la pièce centrale pour mon fils. Et oh dieu, comment j'ai pu te détester.

Le Premier Alpha se crispa et grinça des dents sans oser regarder l'homme de loi.

\- Je suis... désolé, réussit-il à dire.

\- Quand tu as disparu, je t'ai haï de toutes mes forces. Tu arrives soudainement, accompagné de ta sœur, et mon fils et ses amis changent du tout au tout. Et mon fils, _Mon fils_ , qui change tellement, se met à me cacher des choses, à dissimuler, à omettre des vérités, mentir ! Et il se languissait, Oh dieu, comme jamais il ne s'était langui pour Lydia Martin. Mais non. Non, tu n'es pas le gourou étrange d'une nouvelle secte en vogue, non. C'est tellement plus drôle de me mettre devant le fait accompli, que mon fils est désespérément amoureux d'un Loup-garou ! Et ma vie est soudainement devenu un bouquin de bit-lit ! Cracha-t-il.

L'Alpha des Alphas perdit son souffle le temps d'un instant, d'un très long et douloureux instant où le Shérif lui envoyait un regard lourd de sens, de ressentiments, plein de _colère_ ! Il déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Je...

Il... Il ne pouvait rien dire, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dire ?

\- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, hm ? S'enquit le Shérif, un peu violemment.

Derek réussit, contre toute attente, à lâcher un souffle haletant et un petit, très léger hochement de tête. Il n'était pas terrifié, il était mortifié. Il... Il aimait bien le Shérif, mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'apprenne ainsi... Qu'il l'apprenne... Tout court.

\- C'est ce que je pensais. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi personne n'a semblé trouver cela nécessaire de me prévenir que tu partageais ses sentiments !

Le cœur de Derek s'arrêta et tout son sang quitta son visage.

\- M... Monsieur, je...

Le Shérif leva la main pour le faire taire et pointa son doigt vers lui, le regard mauvais.

\- N'ose même pas me mentir, Derek ! J'ai dû installer des caméras dans la chambre de Stiles à cause de ses crises de somnambulisme ! Et j'ai vu les images d'hier soir, quand tu l'as ramené. J'ai vu la manière dont tu le regardes, comment tu le chéris ! Lui cria presque l'homme au visage.

Derek ne pouvait plus respirer. Non pas qu'il... Si. Totalement. Il était totalement terrifié. Le Shérif ne devait pas le savoir, il n'aurait jamais dû le savoir ! Et pourtant il était là, oui, il était juste là, à le regarder avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait emmagasiner en lui.

\- Je...

Derek se sentit frissonner et il baissa le regard sur le plateau de jeu. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et... Oui, d'accord, il abandonna la lutte.

\- J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne soit pas impliqué, monsieur, réussit-il à souffler.

Le Shérif ricana.

\- Oh pitié, Derek. On parle de mon fils, là. Si tu l'avais ne serait-ce qu'un peu repoussé, il aurait redoublé d'effort et se serait jeté la tête la première dans les ennuis. Mon fils est têtu, Derek. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois responsable de ça.

C'était comme si le fait que le Premier Alpha soit si docile à répondre aux questions de l'humain avait rendu ce dernier plus... Comme s'il lui avait arraché toute sa haine soudaine, et pourtant bouillante. **Angel** _'s passing by *_ Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il ne semblait plus énervé, observant juste le mur avec un air un peu triste, mais surtout fatigué.

Deux petites secondes passèrent avant que le shérif ne reporte son attention sur lui.

\- Maintenant que nous nous sommes mis d'accord que pour tout le monde, tu es mon beau-fils en devenir...

Derek s'étouffa avec sa salive et le shérif ricanant en se rapprochant de quelques pas.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me réponses avec la plus grande sincérité possible.

Le regard de l'humain cloua le père des Enfants de la Lune sur place.

\- Quel âge as-tu réellement, Derek ?

La course folle du monde, la rotation de la terre, le chant des oiseaux ; Tout s'arrêta le temps d'un instant. Oh, non, ce n'était... Non, non. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre normal des choses, c'était... Non...

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Le shérif haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire '' _vraiment, Derek ? Tu veux VRAIMENT jouer à ça avec moi ?_ " qui était si semblable à son fils que ça lui fit mal. Son souffle s'échappa de ses poumons.

\- Je n'ai pas mon insigne parce que j'ai une belle gueule, Derek. Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, d'accord ? J'ai bien vu comment tu étais tout à l'heure, à quel point tu avais l'air... Détaché, et en même temps si investi dans cette histoire d'immortels. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça peut parfois être compliqué... Et ton regard à ce moment-là, Derek. Si vieux... Il ne faut pas être devin. Et je suis du genre à être futé.

Derek ferma les yeux et porta sa main à son visage, s'appuyant en avant, l'autre main sur l'échiquier pour le retenir. _\- Almost_ **like a child** _*_ Et soudainement, un rire le secoua, le transperça de part en part.

\- _Oh, my_... Stiles est vraiment votre fils, hein, ricana-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Derek. Quel âge as-tu ? Redemanda le Shérif d'une voix douce.

C'était le moment, n'est-ce pas ? Là où le masque tombe et que l'on se retrouve seul, face à ses mensonges. Rideau, la pièce est terminée.

Sa main quitta son visage et il ouvrit les yeux. Face à lui, juste devant ses yeux, les pièces de l'échiquier, les noms dansaient sur les papiers, le narguant. Ses deux mains posées, bien à plat, solides, si jeunes en apparence et pourtant. Pourtant. Il creusa le dos, abattu et en même temps libéré d'un poids. Sa tête tomba entre ses épaules et il soupira.

\- J'ai perdu le compte, avoua-t-il enfin, d'une voix étrangement calme.

Il entendit le shérif déglutir difficilement, se rappelant sûrement de ce qu'il avait dit sur les êtres immortels quelques heures plus tôt. Derek s'humidifa les lèvres.

\- Quelque part entre la guerre civile et la naissance de Sandra, la grand-mère de Laura, éclaircit-il d'une voix qui commença enfin à être un peu faible.

Le Shérif soupira, douloureusement, comme s'il laissait s'échapper toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé en lui. _who can't see_ **anymore** _*_ Derek renifla, la gorge douloureuse et il renifla.

\- Alors oui... Vous voyez pourquoi j'ai dû partir, réussit-il à dire avant que sa voix ne craque.

\- Au risque de briser le cœur de mon fils ?! S'enquit le Shérif, apparemment peu impressionné par la révélation et encore moins par la justification du Premier Alpha.

Derek se redressa, riant amèrement.

\- Ah ! Ça aurait fait exactement la même chose, on en serait arrivé au même point ! Cracha-t-il.

Il se tourna enfin vers le Shérif, qui le fixait d'un air... douloureux ? Pas vraiment en colère, mais presque.

\- Je ne vieillis pas. Je ne peux pas mourir, qu'importe le nombre de fois que j'ai essayé. Rien ne change, je suis juste condamné à voir mes petits et mes amis grandir, vieillir puis mourir alors que je reste inchangé, juste là, abandonné sur le bord de la route ! Je ne reste jamais plus de dix ans avec l'une des Familles, et il était temps pour moi de passer à autre chose ! Je ne peux pas vivre ça, et je ne peux pas imposer à d'autres de vivre ça, clama-t-il.

Le Shérif s'humidifa les lèvres et déglutit.

\- Derek...

Il s'arrêta et plissa des yeux.

\- Euh... Comment je dois t'appeler ? S'enquit-il, hésitant.

Derek ricana et se passa une main dans les cheveux, dépassant le Shérif pour retourner s'asseoir sur le lit avec un soupir presque douloureux.

\- Oh, Derek est mon vrai prénom. Talia a nommé son fils par rapport à moi, expliqua-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Il était fatigué. Trop d'émotions ces derniers jours, il... Il ne pouvait juste plus le supporter. C'était trop.

Le silence fut lourd, douloureux, étouffant. Le shérif s'approcha lentement de lui, envoyant des vagues de calme sans qu'il ne montre rien. Eh bien, il était... très calme, étrangement serein de la situation. _even if_ **I close my eyes** _. *_ Il prenait vraiment bien les choses, c'était étonnant. Mais après tout, il n'était pas le père de Stiles pour rien.

Derek se pencha en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux et la tête dans ses mains.

\- Alors, qu'est devenu le fils de Talia ? S'enquit doucement le Shérif, tout proche de lui.

\- Comme tous les autres. L'incendie l'a eu, répondit Derek d'une voix lasse.

Le Shérif soupira et s'assit lui aussi sur le lit, à une distance raisonnable de Derek mais bien là, bien présent. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander, Derek continua.

\- Il est mort asphyxié par les fumées, dans une pièce que les flammes n'ont pas atteinte. Sa chambre était dissimulée derrière un petit passage secret que j'ai construit il y a bien longtemps. Les pompiers ne pouvaient pas le savoir.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Il est enterré avec ses ancêtres, expliqua-t-il doucement.

\- Et... Laura le sait ?

Derek rit un peu en se frottant les yeux, incapable de se retenir.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle le sait. Tout comme Peter et comme Malia à l'époque. C'est moi qui me suis occupé d'eux après tout ça. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Sandra et Henry de s'occuper de Malia. Donc...

Le silence qui les entoura fut interloqué.

\- Eh bah putain, souffla soudainement l'homme de loi.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil, un peu surpris de son juron.

Le Shérif le regardait, les yeux un peu écarquillés.

\- Je savais qu'une coupe de cheveux pouvait changer un homme, mais çà ce point... Je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu, avoua-t-il enfin.

Le Premier Alpha sourit légèrement, l'image du jeune adjoint qu'il avait été se superposant à l'homme de loi intègre qu'il était aujourd'hui.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas deviner que vous regardiez la même personne. De plus, vous ne m'avez vu que quelques instants et vous aviez à l'époque d'autres choses à penser, répondit-il doucement.

Le Shérif eut l'air un peu perdu et Derek soupira.

\- Quand j'attendais des informations sur l'état de Peter et que Laura et Malia se remettaient du choc, j'ai vu votre femme, dans ce que je pense être une crise, répondit-il doucement.

L'homme prit une petite inspiration puis soupira.

\- Oui... Oui. C'est un de mes regrets, que ça ait donné au Shérif Costin une raison pour m'écarter de l'enquête et la clôturer rapidement. Trop d'ailleurs.

\- C'était bien mieux ainsi de toute manière, Shérif. Malgré la mort de Malia, Peter et Laura ont été vengés. C'est tout ce qu'il fallait.

\- Oui, enfin en laissant une trainée de cadavre derrière soi, rétorqua l'homme en posant sur lui, un regard suspicieux.

Derek perdit sa légèreté, son visage se fit sombre et ses nombreuses années se dessinèrent sur ses traits.

\- Notre race est peut-être plus bestiale que la vôtre, mais nos lois sont justes. Et personne ne touche à mes enfants sans en payer le prix, gronda-t-il alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient de vert.

Le Shérif sursauta et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Le Premier Alpha inspira pour se calmer.

\- Je suis proche de tous mes petits à un point que personne ne peut l'imaginer, mes liens sont tous forts avec les miens ; mais les Hale, c'est différent. Ils sont mon sang, ma chair, et s'en prendre à eux, c'est s'en prendre à toute la race et se mettre à dos le Premier Alpha, l'Alpha des Alphas, le tout Premier d'entre tous et sans aucun doute le seul qui restera debout sur les braises fumantes d'un monde qui s'autodétruit.

L'humain déglutit difficilement et Derek ferma les yeux pour les rendre de nouveau plus humain. **I'm sorry** _my love. *_ Doucement, il rouvrit les yeux et s'humidifia les lèvres. Un sourire amer et lasse étira ses traits, et il soupira.

\- Je sais que ça vous dépasse, que vous trouvez ça sûrement barbare, mais plus d'une Vengeance, c'était une sécurité. Sans la présence des Hale, les Enfants de la Lune de ce continent pourraient perdre la tête, et mener tout le pays à une guerre civile qui... - Il secoua la tête - je ne suis pas sûr qu'un des deux camps pourrait en réchapper, expliqua-t-il.

Le Shérif porta sa main à sa bouche en fermant les yeux pour réfléchir, et Derek soupira une nouvelle fois. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme de loi qui commençait enfin à être rattrapé par la situation.

\- Vous n'avez pas à penser à ce genre de choses, monsieur. D'accord ? Tout ce dont vous avez besoin de vous préoccuper pour le moment, c'est Stiles, d'accord ? Votre fils va avoir et a besoin de vous, dit-il doucement.

Le Shérif rouvrit les yeux et observa le loup-garou.

\- Mais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui craqua.

Derek sourit doucement.

\- On va trouver Stiles. Je vais le sauver, je vais vous le ramener, d'accord ? Il ira bien.

\- Et après ?

\- La vie reprendra. Ça semblera dur au début, mais ça ira. Vous passerez au travers de tout ça, la meute sera là pour vous.

Le Shérif regarda son visage.

\- Et toi, dans tout ça ?

Derek esquissa un sourire triste.

\- Je suis resté trop longtemps avec Laura. Et maintenant, elle n'a plus besoin de moi, elle a sa meute, une famille un peu hétéroclite, mais une famille tout de même. Alors je vais reprendre mes habitudes.

\- Est-ce que tu reviendras un jour ? Souffla l'homme de loi.

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête, son sourire triste encore en place.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Dans vingt ans.

Le Shérif fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche.

\- Le temps que l'on m'oublie... Répondit Derek dans un souffle.

L'homme l'observa sans rien dire. Peut-être qu'il comprenait... Sans aucun doute, d'ailleurs, au vu de son regard.

Le silence entendu entre eux s'allongea un long moment, et enfin, le père de Stiles soupira, les yeux brillants.

\- Au moins, cette fois-ci, assure-toi de lui dire au revoir, d'accord ? S'il te plait. Tu n'imagines pas dans quel état il était quand tu es parti. Je connais mon fils, Derek. Si tu veux finir cette histoire, termine-la comme il se doit. Sinon il ne pourra jamais passer à autre chose sans se bouffer un rein avant, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Le cœur de Derek tomba dans son estomac, et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux alors que le Shérif posait sa main sur la sienne, toujours sur son épaule, pour la serrer.

\- Je vous donne ma parole, jura-t-il dans un souffle.

Et il savait dors-et-déjà qu'il n'osera jamais se défaire de cette promesse.

Jamais.

.*.

Derek serra les poings, un grognement sourd faisant vibrer sa poitrine, son regard vert ne quittant pas le point devant lui. Laura se glissa à ses côtés, mais Derek ne la regarda pas, trop concentré mais la main de sa petite sur son bras le sortit de sa drôle de transe. Il réussit enfin à arracher son regard du canapé, là où observait le Nogitsune en ricanant, attaché et bâilloné.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Laura d'une voix douce.

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête, se frottant le bras en lui répondant d'une voix distraite.

\- Tout va bien, répondit-il doucement.

Laura l'observa.

\- Je ne parle pas de tes blessures physiques, déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Derek ne répondit pas et porta une nouvelle fois son attention dans le salon. Son regard accrocha les pupilles couleur miel au soleil, embrumées d'un voile de folie, de mesquinerie et de méchanceté.

" _\- Enfin ! Le fils prodigue rentre à la maison. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir forcé la porte d'entrée, je ne trouvais plus mes clés.(...) Quoi ? Tu ne dis rien ? Tu vas rester là, à me regarder ? À me... Contempler, Derek ?_ susurre sa voix si... Différente, si mauvaise, si "mal".  
 _\- Bien. Tu connais mon nom. Et moi, comment je dois t'appeler ?_

 _\- Mais enfin, Derek. Stiles, voyons, comment voudrais-tu m'appeler..._

 _\- Je ne t'appellerais jamais comme ça. Jamais comme lui. Tu n'es pas lui._

 _\- Oh, ce grognement... Il avait raison, le gamin, c'est sexy._

 _\- Ne... joue pas ... avec moi._

 _\- Hm. En revanche, tu es beaucoup moins marrant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. (...) Je suis... Le Vide. Et ce corps est désormais mien._ "

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que la voix insidieuse du Nogitsune sous les traits de Stiles résonnait encore à ses oreilles. _There's something on_ **my mind** _*_ Ce Nogitsune, qui souriait toujours. Quand Derek avait quitté le shérif pour retourner à la Tanière, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'être perfide du Chaos l'y attende. Et pourtant.

" _\- Tu aimerais qu'il soit_ _tien_ _, hein ? Tu le désires, tu désires ce corps, de violents frissons dans les reins, qui font durcir ta queue... Hein, que tu aimerais me coincer contre un mur, me soulever et me tenir à la simple force de tes bras pour me pilonner jusqu'à ce que je brise ces jolies cordes vocales... Hm ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ça te dit ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

La main du Nogitsune se glisse sur le corps de Stiles, s'attarde sur ses pectoraux, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres ; puis sa main glisse sous le tissu rêche du jeans, la pointe de désir malsain s'épanouissant sans la pièce.

 _\- Allez, petit loup... Moi au moins, tu ne risques pas de me briser en deux. Tu peux enfin baiser ce joli, tendre et jeune petit trou si fragile, totalement vierge, que tu désires tant... Je le sais parce que regarde, ce joli corps réagit tout seul à ta présence, il est dur comme la pierre et fuit comme une chatte désireuse..._ "

Le Premier Alpha se secoua et se détourna enfin, quittant l'encadrement de l'entrée du salon de chez les McCall pour aller dans la cuisine, là où la Meute se trouvait avec le Shérif. L'homme avait l'air si abattu, si détruit, si fragile...

Le Premier Alpha se rapprocha pour s'accroupir à côté de l'homme de loi et posa sa main sur son genou. Calmement, il se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer des phrases d'encouragement. Parce que Stiles allait s'en sortir, mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se laisser aller et se perdre dans l'illusion que le Nogitsune leur offrait.

\- John, murmura-t-il doucement. Ce n'est pas Stiles qu'il y a dans le salon, d'accord ? C'est un esprit farceur, qui se nourrit du chaos qu'il provoque. Il veut vous déstabiliser pour encore plus s'en réjouir et s'en repaitre, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas l'écouter, ne pas y faire attention. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que vous soyez fort, pour Stiles, John.

Le Shérif hocha lentement la tête, reprenant peu à peu pied avec la réalité. La meute écoutait patiemment les paroles réconfortantes de l'Alpha des Alphas. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait dans le salon, au su et à la vue de tous. Derek sauta alors ses pieds et s'engouffra presque violemment dans le salon sous le regard interloqué de ses petits.

Dans le salon, face au Nogitsune avachit dans le canapé, Melissa sanglotait, accroupie face au monstre qui lui susurrait des insanités. Elle lui avait retiré son sparadrap sur ses lèvres, mauvaise idée mais sûrement avec de bonnes attentions, connaissant le caractère de la douce infirmière.

Le Premier Alpha se rapprocha pour tirer Melissa sur ses pieds, la femme un peu tremblante, lourdement secouée par des sanglots douloureux, ainsi que par toute la situation en elle-même. Derek prit la femme contre lui, serrant ses épaules pour la rassurer, alors que le Nogitsune ricanait.

\- Derek, mon doux et fougueux Derek, te voilà enfin ! Susurra-t-il de la voix de Stiles. Des liens, vraiment amour ? Tu te mets dans le _bondage_ ? Ça, c'est un _kink_ qui aurait fait jouir le petit vierge qu'est Stiles d'un coup d'un seul, tu le sais, ça ? Allez, viens, on va s'amuser.

Derek n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, que Melissa se défaisait déjà de sa prise d'un coup sec, se jetant sur le Nogitsune pour remettre brutalement le scotch sur les lèvres de l'esprit, qui ricanait et roucoulait toujours. Elle se retint visiblement de lui asséner une gifle bien sentie, et Scott fut bientôt aux côtés de sa mère pour l'attirer contre lui. Alors qu'il la conduisait dans la cuisine, elle s'arrêta aux côtés de Derek, reniflant.

\- Je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle. J'ai cru pendant un instant... j'ai cru...

Sans quitter le Nogitsune du regard, Derek leva la main pour caresser le bras de la femme.

\- Ça va, Melissa. Ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit-il dans un murmura.

Elle et son fils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Derek dans le salon, seul avec le possédé. Calmement, le Premier Alpha se rapprocha et s'accroupit face au Nogitsune, plongeant dans le regard trouble de Stiles.

" _\- Tu n'oses pas, hein ? Pauvre petite chose, tu l'aimes tellement ton gamin. Que c'est pathétique, vous vous êtes bien trouvés, tous les deux. Le grand méchant loup, et le petit chaperon rouge, Ah ! (... ) Je dois te remercier, doux petit Bêta du cœur du faible petit humain. Après tout, j'aime torturer ceux qui s'ouvre à moi comme on écarte les cuisses pour toi ; Mais lui... Il était déjà tellement foutu, tu m'as bien préparé le terrain, sans toi, je ne serais pas aussi bien installé._

 _Il se dandine sur place un instant, ricanant en se caressant - en caressant le corps de Stiles !  
_

 _\- Ah ! Qu'il est si doux... Et si chaud de l'intérieur. Tu adorerais._

 _(...)_

 _\- Si triste. Pauvre petit Stiles, si perdu sans le puissant et magnifique et incroyable Derek Hale. Tu es arrivé, tu as totalement retourné sa vie, de haut en bas, et tout comme une drogue, le sevrage de ta petite personne a été dur, et le_ _sera_ _sûrement toujours. Son esprit est un tel merdier, tu sais te faire_ _désirer_ _. J'adore ça, quand on me facilite les choses. Et maintenant, c'est trop tard. Il n'y a plus que moi, et c'est grâce à toi._ "

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres alors que le regard du Nogitsune se faisait encore plus amusé si possible, en voyant l'air stoïque du Premier Alpha face à lui.

\- Il se bat toujours, murmura le père des Enfants de la Lune avec un sourire. Il est toujours là, même si tu veux me faire croire le contraire. Je le sais. Et ne t'en fait pas, Monsieur le Vide. Je vais le récupérer et je vais m'occuper de toi, gronda-t-il.

 _making me_ **restless** _. *_

Derrière son sparadrap, le Nogitsune souriait toujours et eut même l'audace de lui envoyer un clin d'œil.

\- Derek.

Le Premier Alpha resta un long moment à observer passionnément l'être perfide qu'il y avait devant lui. Alors ensuite seulement, il se redressa lentement et quitta le salon pour rejoindre Laura, qui l'avait appelé. Elle le prit par le coude et l'attira un peu plus loin de la meute et des adultes, ce qui était un peu inutile, puisqu'ils pouvaient tous les entendre.

\- Derek... Tu crois vraiment que... Je veux dire, tu es sûr que Stiles est toujours quelque part ?

Parce qu'elle l'avait entendu, et elle avait aussi entendu son cœur sincère.

\- Bien sûr, déclara-t-il. Il fanfaronne trop, répondit-il.

\- C'est apparemment comme ça qu'il fonctionne, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est... que Stiles est toujours là...

La voix de la jeune femme craqua à la fin de sa phrase et Derek posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Il pense que je ne suis qu'un Bêta, déclara-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Stiles sait... Il sait que je suis l'Alpha des Alphas, expliqua-t-il.

Il tendit la main vers le salon.

\- Seulement lui, le Nogitsune, sait peut-être certaine chose, mais pas ça. Crois-moi, il s'en serait servi pour fanfaronner, c'est comme du pain bénit pour lui. Mais rien. Un Nogitsune peut avoir accès à la mémoire de ceux qu'il possède, mais il peut arriver que le possédé réussisse à cacher certaines choses. Et pour ça, il faut qu'il soit _toujours là_.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Stiles est toujours, Laura. Il ne faut pas désesperer, ni l'abandonner, d'accord ?

Elle hocha fermement la tête, toute sa confiance en Derek. Alors qu'ils retournaient auprès des leurs, qui discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant, le téléphone du Premier Alpha se mit à sonner.

Il ne fut jamais aussi heureux du timing impressionnant.

\- Allo ? Déclara-t-il en faisant signe à tous de se taire.

Il mit en haut-parleur.

" _\- Derek, je suis désolé du temps d'attente, je voulais t'appeler plus tôt, mais je voulais faire une double vérification, deux fois au moins, avant de te donner les informations. Donc une quadruple vérification – est-ce que ça se dit, au moins ?_ "

\- Adam, ce n'est pas grave, le coupa Derek. Dis-nous, on t'écoute.

" - _On ?_ " S'étonna-t-il le temps d'un instant. " _Ok, très bien. Alors, avant toute chose, première grande bonne nouvelle. Ton intuition était la bonne, Derek. Les Nogitsune ne prennent jamais possession d'un corps malade ou même susceptible de l'être. Pas ceux avec un cœur défaillant, un système immunitaire un peu faible ou même les porteurs de maladie non diagnostiqués. Ils prennent toujours le plus résistant, en plus du plus influent et bien sûr, du plus fort._ "

Le Shérif se redressa, observant le téléphone sur la table, le regard plein d'espoir.

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire que mon fils n'est pas malade ? Pas comme sa mère ? S'enquit-il.

\- Impossible, j'ai vu moi-même les radios de son cerveau, elles étaient les mêmes que celles de Claudia, intervint Melissa.

" _\- Justement. C'est totalement improbable, voire même impossible. N'en déplaise, un corps humain est en constante évolution, et il n'y a pas deux radios pareilles. Il est impossible que les radios d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans-_ "

\- Dix-huit. Il... Il y tient, intervint Laura, surprise par sa propre audace.

" _\- ... Bien sûr. Donc, que les radios d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans et le cerveau d'une femme..._ _dirons-nous_ _de la quarantaine pour être large, soient les_ _mêmes_ _, c'est impossible. Mais les Nogitsunes sont vils, ils s'amusent de la douleur qu'ils peuvent provoquer. Ce n'est qu'un tour, vous pouvez me croire._ "

Le soupir de soulagement que poussa le père de Stiles arracha un sourire tendre à Derek.

" _\- Maintenant, les nouvelles qui suivent ne sont pas les plus agréables. Séléné et moi avons tout passé au peigne fin et malheureusement, j'ai peu d'informations sur les Nogitsune à cause de leur rareté. Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus que ce que nous savions déjà. Seulement, j'ai trouvé un rouleau japonais qui nous explique comment on peut s'en débarrasser. Bon, mon_ _japonais féodal_ _est un peu rouillé, mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça reste très basique._ "

\- C'est à dire ?

" _\- Eh bien, texto, il faudrait_ changer _le corps du porteur, qu'importe la manière employée. J'avoue que ça reste très vague, mais en faisant quelques_ _regroupements_ _d'information, on peut dire que le rendre irréversiblement malade, sans pour autant que ce soit fatal, ça fonctionne. Je pense aussi que faire une greffe d'un organe important pourrait fonctionner, comme la moelle osseuse, qui le "changerait" indubitablement. Il faut que quelque chose en lui change. Bon après, il y a le bon vieux coupage de tête, qui change son statut de vivant à ... mort, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut tout de suite oublier cette option. "_

Le Premier Alpha fronça un peu les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

" _\- Mais ça m'a fait_ _penser_ _au fait que l'on peut aussi changer sa nature même_ ", déclara-t-il enfin.

Laura lâcha un cri de joie. **Most of** _the time *_ Scott sursauta et la regarda.

\- Quoi ?! S'enquit-il.

\- Lui donner la morsure ! Lui retirer son humanité, le transformer ! S'exclama-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Derek ferma douloureusement les yeux.

" _\- Exactement_ ", déclara Adam d'une voix où transpirait son sourire joyeux.

\- Est-ce que tu as autre chose ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

\- Derek ? S'étonna Laura et le Premier Alpha soupira, le cœur saignant.

\- Peter l'a senti quand il était sauvage. Stiles fait partit de ces quelques rares cas que même ma morsure ne ferait qu'empoisonner.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- On en a parlé, il le sait. Il ne pourra jamais être un Loup-garou, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde, la gorge serrée.

Laura leva les mains pour fourrager ses cheveux, le visage détruit. À ses côtés, Scott se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, lui aussi abattu, et Derek préféra ne pas regarder les autres.

 **I'm sorry my love.** _*_

\- Alors pitié Adam, ne me dit pas que c'est tout ce que tu as, murmura Derek, s'en fichant de plaider, de supplier dans cette situation.

" _\- ... Je... Eh bien, il y a bien toujours cette phrase sibylline que moi-même je ne_ _comprends_ _pas... Mais les éclairs de génie viennent quand on s'y attend le moins. Ça dit_ " que l'être double uni sous un seul visage deviennent les miroirs de leurs âmes la plus forte." _Ou la plus proche, le mot peut avoir deux sens._ "

Le silence de plomb lui donna sa réponse : Personne ne savait ce que cela pouvait bien dire.

" _\- Derek,_ " dit Adam d'une voix douce. " _Je peux avoir un mot en privé ?_ "

Le Premier Alpha prit une inspiration puis arracha brutalement le mobile de la table, coupant le haut-parleur pour quitter la cuisine et aller dans le jardin. _There's_ **something** _on my mind,_ **making me restless.** _*_ Adam parla alors dans sa langue maternelle, celle dans laquelle Derek avait baigné et grandit, de retour à la Citadelle. Derek s'arrêta après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, n'ayant pas besoin de s'éloigner plus, cette même langue ayant disparue depuis longtemps.

" _\- Comment est-ce que tu vas, Derek ?_ "

\- Je...

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il s'est... Le Nogitsune a réussi à prendre totalement le contrôle de Stiles. Ça a été si rapide... Il... il est très puissant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a choisi lui et pas Alisson, mais c'est le cas. Il l'a pris et même si je sais que Stiles est toujours là, c'est... c'est douloureux. De devoir le regarder, regarder son corps vomir des insanités et des vulgarités comme il n'en a pas l'habitude, c'est...

Il ferma les yeux, sa gorge se bloquant de douleur.

" _\- Derek..._ " murmura Adam d'une voix douce. " _Il va peut-être falloir que tu commences à te faire à l'idée que... que cette fois-ci encore, tu ne pourras peut-être pas sauver Stiles._ "

Derek haleta de douleur, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Tu... Tu sais... ? Pour...

Il ne lui avait pas dit, il ne lui avait rien dit, il avait voulu garder la douceur de ce secret pour lui... Et Adam soupira doucement.

" _\- Lors de ton explication, tu as appelé quelques fois Steinar Stiles. Tu m'as demandé si j'avais connu des réincarnations... Et même si ce n'était que des doutes jusqu'à présent, tu viens de me le confirmer_ ", expliqua-t-il doucement.

Derek déglutit, se passant une main sur le visage pour tenter de repousser ses larmes.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est, c'est un miracle, c'est _**mon**_ miracle, d'accord ? Ils sont tous les deux si semblables et si différents à la fois. Le même physique, la même odeur ; l'un était un vampire, l'autre est un hyperactif. Je sais que... qu'ils ne sont pas les mêmes, mais... Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à y faire face cette fois-ci. Je ne peux pas le perdre, pas une nouvelle fois, pas maintenant. Et pas... Il ne mérite pas ça, sanglota-t-il, abandonnant le combat contre la tristesse et le malheur.

Dans la maison juste derrière lui, il sentit la tristesse de Laura et de Scott, qui même s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il disait, devinaient ce qu'il murmurait par ses larmes. Et puis Laura le savait, pour faire pleurer Derek, il en fallait beaucoup.

" _\- Chut... Chut, Derek, calme-toi, ça va aller, chut..._ "

Adam se mit à fredonner doucement un chant que Derek ne reconnaissait pas, ne pouvait reconnaître et qui pourtant faisait vibrer chaque fibre de son être, la mémoire des premiers temps du monde résonnant dans ses cellules. **An angel's passing by** _*_ C'était doux, vieux, intemporel et délicieux. Il ne fallut donc pas longtemps pour que ce chant étrange murmuré par l'Originel ne calme le Premier Alpha pourtant au bord de l'implosion.

" _\- Est-ce que ça va un peu mieux ?_ " S'enquit Adam paisiblement.

\- Oui, je... oui, merci, souffla Derek en se frottant les yeux, reniflant.

Il n'avait plus rien de fier, le grand Alpha des Alphas. **almost like a child** _*_

" _\- Derek... Je déteste être celui qui ramène les mauvaises nouvelles au premier plan, mais il faut que tu commences à y penser, d'accord ? Il peut-être déjà mort._ "

\- Il respire toujours, Adam.

" _\- Le Nogitsune respire toujours, Derek. Son corps est peut-être toujours vivant, mais Stiles... Stiles est peut-être déjà_ _parti_ _, et au fond de toi, tu le sais. C'est pour ça que ça fait si mal_ ", expliqua-t-il délicatement.

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux de douleur. Oui. Oui, il le savait, bien sûr qu'il le savait...

\- On ne peut pas être sûr, on ne peut pas savoir, couina-t-il presque.

" _\- Sèche tes larmes, Derek. Et... Oui, on peut le savoir. Tu peux le savoir. Être sûr, ainsi tu_ _commenceras_ _à y faire face et si Stiles est déjà_ _parti_ _, ça sera plus simple pour éliminer le Nogitsune,_ " lui murmura doucement l'Originel.

\- De... De quoi tu parles ? Bégaya le Premier Alpha en fronçant les sourcils.

" _\- Les Alphas n'ont-ils pas la possibilité de pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un ?_ " S'enquit-il doucement. " _L'esprit peut-être quelque chose de vaste, mais si Stiles est toujours là, tu l'y trouveras._ _Or_ _, s'il ne l'est pas... Tu seras au moins fixé..._ "

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Oui, mais... non. Stiles est humain, ça ferait trop de puissance en lui d'un seul coup, ça pourrait le tuer...

" _\- Oui, mais il est en ce moment possédé. Mine de rien le Nogitsune protégera ce corps pour le garder le plus longtemps possible, son corps supportera le choc. Et tu le sais,_ " rétorqua Adam, voix de la raison.

Derek prit une grande inspiration, le cœur battant. _who_ **can't see** _anymore *_ Il se frotta les yeux pour essuyer ses larmes et renifla.

\- Oui... Oui, tu as raison.

Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Et c'était une idée parfaite. Même si cela ne changera pas grand-chose.

Si Stiles était en effet déjà parti une seconde fois, sans que Derek ne puisse rien changer... **even if I close my eyes.** _*_ Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

.*.

 _* Je suis désolé_ **mon amour** _, j'ai_ **quelque chose** _en tête,_ **me rendant agité** _. La plupart du_ **temps** _, la mort des_ **anges** _, presque_ **comme un enfant,** _qui_ **ne peut plus** _voir, même si_ **je ferme les yeux** _._ **Je suis désolé** _mon amour, j'ai quelque chose_ **en tête** _, me rendant_ **agité** _._ **La plupart** _du temps,_ **je suis désolé mon amour** _. J'ai_ **quelque chose** _en tête,_ **me rendant agité.** **Un ange mourant,** _presque comme un enfant, qui_ **ne peut** _plus_ **voir** _,_ **même si je ferme les yeux** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Alors. Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas terminé xD Presque, mais je n'ai pas eut le courage, il faisait trop chaud u_u

Bref.

Je te l'avais dit, tu n'étais pas prête pour le Nogi. Donc tu le sais déjà, Alisson va échapper à sa mort. Alleluya. ( Et non, on ne va pas revoir Harisson en vrai xD )

Le Shérif n'est pas trop cool dans ce chapitre ? Hein ? Mouahahaha.

Il faudrait qu'on se refasse ça :D Je te fais plein de bisous !

* * *

 _Je vous l'avais dit, je vous avais prévenu, vous n'étiez pas près pour le Nogi. Ca, non. BON. Et sinon, ça va vous ?_

 _Ca y est, on a perdu Stiles, Bonjour le Nogi. Le Shérif est génial, mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Ce perso est génial. Adam est toujours aussi génial, oui, je l'aime plus que tout. Mon Adam :coeur: Mon bébé. Bref. Oui, je vous l'avais dit que je mettais des indices pour la suite dèèès les premiers chapitres. Hein, Derek le lui a dit, quand Peter n'a pas attaqué Stiles, que le fait que le venin de Derek ne transformerait pas Stiles. Voilà pourquoi. Ah :D Je suis affreuse :D_

 _Alooooors. Qu'en dites vous ? ;)_

 _La semaine prochaine, on se retrouve dans l'esprit de Derek, et .. Je ne vous dis pas ce qu'il s'y passe, en fait. Et il y a un peu de moment caliente, vous n'avez aucune idée de comment je vais amener ça, mais ne vous enfaîtes pas, c'est logique. Mon pauvre Stiles et mon pauvre Derek discutent, et il se passe plein de trucs, Derek est badass... Et encore un cliff._

 _Bon allez, vous savez que je vous aime, mais j'espère que ça vous plait toujours !_

 _Plus que trois chapitres !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	53. UNDISCLOSED DESIRES

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

• **WARNING :** Beaucoup de vulgarités dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de mots crus, et je ne regrette rien 8)

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus est index animi – Chapitre** **53 -**

 **MUSE - Undisclosed Desires**

Derek avait été celui désigné pour pénétrer l'esprit de Stiles. Ils avaient tous confiance en lui, le Shérif avait même insisté pour qu'il y aille personnellement quand Derek leur avait exposé l'idée bénie d'Adam. _I know you've_ **suffered** _*_ Puis Scott fut choisi pour l'accompagner dans les méandres de l'esprit tourmenté du jeune homme aujourd'hui possédé.

Derek savait mieux que quiconque comment fonctionnait cette méthode, comment le faire sans rien risquer, mais... Il avait toujours peur de faire mal, de faire une fausse manipulation, après tout, des griffes acérées plantées dans le tronc cérébral, ça peut être dangereux. Très dangereux.

Mais Derek ferma tout de même les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, et planta ses griffes dans la nuque de Scott, puis de Stiles.

.

La perte soudaine de ses sensations peut en paniquer plus d'un... En fait, ce fut la première chose qui se passa quand Derek ouvrit les yeux. Il n'entendait rien, il voyait à peine, son coeur battait la chamade dans ses côtes, mais _il ne l'entendait pas_ ! Son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons, dans sa gorge, et plus rien n'allait ! Etait-ce... Etait-ce comme ça que les humains se sentaient continuellement ?! Comme ça que s'était senti Peter quand Derek avait endormi son Loup ? C'était démoniaque, c'était une torture ! Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?!

\- D-Derek ? Derek !

Ses oreilles grincèrent et sa vue se stabilisa enfin. Au-dessus de lui, un plafond de carrelage ; tout autour, des murs de moquettes ; et autour de ses poignets, de ses jambes, de son _**cou**_ , des contraintes. Son pouls accéléra encore plus, et-

\- Derek, Putain Derek, regarde-moi !

Bien sûr que le jeune Scott savait comment faire face à ce manque total de _tout_ , ce contact avec la terre et le ciel, cette perte complète et douloureuse de soi. Le Premier Alpha haleta et tourna enfin la tête. Il connaissait cet endroit... Ou plutôt ce genre d'endroit. Alors certes, la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit, dans ce genre d'endroit, ça avait été deux cent trente-quatre ans plus tôt. Mais les maisons de fous se ressemblaient toutes.

Un lit, une chambre minimaliste... deux lits. Dans l'autre, Scott. Lui aussi était attaché, si visage paniqué tourné vers lui.

\- Derek... Je... Est-ce que ça va ?!

Le Premier Alpha déglutit avec difficulté et hocha la tête, tremblante.

\- Oui... Je... J'ai jamais été aussi vide qu'aujourd'hui... murmura-t-il et étrangement, Scott éclata de rire.

Un rire nerveux.

\- Oui, c'est bizarre d'être humain, hm ? Je ne pensais pas revivre ça encore une fois ! Souffla-t-il.

Puis il observa autour de lui.

\- On... On est où, là ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix, et Derek inspira pour tenter de se donner du calme.

\- Sûrement la chambre d'Eichen House dans laquelle Stiles a sûrement été pendant une nuit.

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux, le coeur battant, la poitrine douloureuse. C'était si différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec d'autres de ses petits, différent de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Isaac. L'esprit de Stiles, même possédé, semblait être organisé, clair ; en totale opposition avec l'esprit de ses petits, plus brusque, plus animal, plus instinctif.

Derek rouvrit les yeux.

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent Stiles. Ils étaient là pour ça, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Alors Derek se força à se calmer, puisant dans ce qu'il était de plus fort, de plus puissant, son essence Eternel d'Alpha des Alphas. Il n'y avait rien, rien du tout, si ce n'était un frisson, qui le secoua de part en part, de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses pieds ; et si ses yeux ne brillaient pas quand il les rouvrit, ce fut tout comme. Ses attaches ne résistèrent pas bien longtemps à son assaut et lâchèrent enfin, s'évanouissant dans l'oubli avec un léger souffle de puissance qui dissipa les sangles dans une poussière qui ne laissa aucune particule.

Il se redressa d'un bond et aida Scott à se débarrasser lui aussi de ses liens. Le Louveteau se frotta les poignets, l'air un peu perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

Derek n'aurait jamais cru voir le jeune homme de cette manière, comme un peu timide. _but I don't want you_ **to hide** _. *_ En fait, peut-être que le Loup qu'il avait depuis plus d'un an s'était maintenant bien accordé avec l'Humain qu'il était et que sans lui, il se sentait sans aucun doute démuni. Derek posa sa main sur l'épaule du gamin.

\- Allons trouver ton meilleur ami, d'accord ? Reste bien derrière moi, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a un Nogitsune quelque part ici.

Le jeune homme hocha fermement la tête, le visage et le regard désormais durs et déterminés. Derek esquissa un sourire et soupira légèrement avant de se tourner vers la seule porte de la pièce. Au-dessus d'eux, l'ampoule mise à nue grésilla et la lumière tressauta même quand Derek posa sa main sur la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte et la lumière l'éblouissait. _It's cold and_ **loveless** _. *_ Même avant même qu'il ne récupère ses sens, la porte claqua derrière lui, séparant efficacement Scott et Derek.

\- Merde ! Scott !

Le Premier Alpha frappa la porte, essaya de tirer sur la poignée mais elle résista. Les bruits de la Cour de la Citadelle le submergèrent _mais son amant le pousse contre ses draps et rampe sur son corps avec un sourire. Derek rit légèrement alors que le tissus riche caresse son torse dénudé mais soupire bien vite quand les mains délicates du Seigneur Stiles passent sous ses braies. L'hybride sourit quand le Seigneur se penche et l'embrasse, cajole sa bouche comme le plus beau des joyaux. Il ne peut retenir le gémissement qui le secoue alors que son érection à moitié dure réagit agréablement à la poigne du Vampire. Ce dernier rit doucement à son oreille et il embrasse sa tempe, passant le bout de sa langue contre le cartilage._

 _\- Chut... Reste silencieux, sinon ils vont nous trouver, murmure le Vampire contre le lobe de son oreille._

 _Le désir le transperce et Derek halète doucement alors qu'il se retrouve nu sous le regard affamé bleu éclatant du Seigneur Vampire. Ce dernier sourit et se lèche les lèvres, magnifique dans son besoin, dans son désir pour lui. C'est Derek qui le met dans cet état, et son propre désir s'en retrouve décuplé. Il se penche, fait glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, ses crocs accrochent légèrement à sa peau et Derek gémit dans le besoin._

 _Son corps est tendu, il veut... Il veut tellement de chose, il a besoin que-_

 _\- Je ne vais faire de toi qu'une bouchée... Tu es magnifique, Derek... Souffle le Seigneur en faisant glisser les lourdes étoffes riches et soyeuses de ses épaules fines._

 **I won't let you** _be denied._ _*_

 _Il glisse contre lui, l'embrasse jusqu'à ce que Derek se perde, son corps retrouvant sa place contre le siens._

 _\- Si tendre, si ouvert pour moi... Oh, Derek..._

 _L'hybride gémit et Stiles est désormais nu, la peau froide contre la sienne, bouillante, ses hanches osseuses s'enfoncent, se_ _muent_ _contre les siennes, et le Vampire emprisonne sa verge entre ses deux globes, qui renferment sa délivrance. Le Seigneur sourit, affamé, et bouge contre lui. L'érection de Derek glisse entre ses fesses, sa pointe accroche son trou puis glisse de nouveau, et le Seigneur ne fait que jouer avec lui. Derek gronde, frustré, et ses mains agrippent ses cuisses, il soulève les hanches et le Seigneur rit. Il se penche et embrasse ses lèvres, passe sa langue sur sa lèvre_ _inférieure_ _et fredonne._

 _\- Si impatient... Calme-toi, on a tout notre temps... Lui murmure-t-il._

 _Derek ferme les yeux et sa main grimpe le long de la colonne vertébrale pour agripper sa nuque et se perdre dans la douceur du baiser. Le Seigneur Vampire soupire contre ses lèvres et se cambre contre lui, une main sur le torse de l'hybride ; l'autre froissant les draps à côté de sa tête._

 _Les draps..._

 _Derek brise le baiser._

 _\- Attend... Pourquoi on est là ? Murmure-t-il._

 _Stiles fredonne contre sa peau, mais l'hybride ne répond pas à son baiser, alors il glisse ses lèvres, dépose de doux baisers contre la peau de son cou, contre son pouls. Le coeur de Derek tressaute et il ferme les yeux en soupirant de plaisir. Mais quelque chose le dérange toujours et il rouvre les yeux, haletant._

 _\- Attends, pourquoi nous sommes là, et pas à la grotte... Qu'est-ce que..._

 _Il secoue la tête._

 _Soothing, I'll make_ **you feel pure** _._ _*_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que nous faisons dans ta chambre ?... Votre chambre... S'enquit-il enfin._

 _Pourquoi le tutoie-t-il ? Il est un esclave, et le Seigneur Stiles un noble, il ne doit pas être familier avec lui..._

 _\- Personne ne va nous déranger ici, je te le promets..._

 _\- ...Gerard..._

 _\- Gerard ne peut plus rien contre nous, murmure le Seigneur avant de l'embrasser délicatement._

 **Trust me** _*_

 _Le coeur de Derek tombe dans son estomac sous le choc._

 _\- Oui... Je sais..._

 _Il agrippa les hanches du Seigneur pour arrêter ses mouvements pourtant si délicieux et se redresse, serrant le Seigneur Stiles contre lui._

 _\- Derek ? S'étonne ce dernier avec un murmure, surpris qu'il cesse ainsi leurs ébats._

 _L'hybride... Le Premier Alpha inspire profondément et sa gorge se bloque._

 _\- C'est un système de défense..._ _Murmure-t-il, comprenant._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ? Ronronne le Vampire contre son oreille, mais Derek l'arrête en attrapant ses cheveux et les tirant en arrière._

 _Il l'observe, il le regarde, le contemple... Oui, c'est bien le Seigneur Stiles qui est là devant lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis sa_ _ **mort**_ _, il est bien là._

 _\- C'est un rêve... Souffle doucement le père des Enfants de la Lune, la gorge serrée._

 _Le Seigneur Stiles arrête d'essayer de se débattre et le regarde, silencieux. L'émotion bloque sa gorge et Derek lève une main tremblante pour caresser doucement la joue du Vampire._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'une illusion... souffle-t-il douloureusement. Une douce illusion, enfermer les intrus dans de belles mémoires, de bien plus beaux souvenirs que la réalité..._

 _L'autre ne dit rien, resta silencieux et l'observe seulement. Derek sent une larme couler le long de sa joue et le regard de Stiles suit la goutte, fasciné. C'est à son tour de lever la main et de caresser la joue du Premier Alpha du bout de son doigt, jusqu'à la récupérer._

 _\- Derek... Soupire le Vampire et le Premier Alpha secoue lentement la tête._

 _\- Tu es mort. Tu es mort il y a des années. Et tu me manques. Tu me manqueras toujours, Steinard..._

 _Le regard du Vampire se plonge dans le_ _sien_ _, chaux et doux, tendre._

 _\- Je t'aime, tu le sais ça, hm ? Lui murmure le Seigneur avec un petit sourire._

 _Derek hoche la tête et enroule ses bras autour de lui, le serre fort contre son torse, presse son front contre sa clavicule et reste là, lâchant juste un_ _soupir_ _tremblant. Les mains du Seigneur_ _caressent_ _sa nuque, tire doucement ses cheveux et les lèvres du Vampire se posent sur sa tempe._

 _\- Tu me manque... murmure Derek contre sa peau avant de se secouer._

 _Il se redresse doucement et le regarde au travers de ses larmes. Le Seigneur Stiles sourit doucement, tristement._

 _\- Je sais, Derek._

 _you can_ **be sure** _. *_

 _Son pouce caresse sa lèvre et les deux soupirent comme un seul homme, comme un seul être, comme une seule âme._

 _\- Je t'ai perdu et ne peux plus rien faire pour toi... Murmure Derek, mais il faut que..._ _Stiles a besoin de moi..._

 _Le Seigneur sourit tendrement alors que le Premier Alpha ne peut plus retenir ses larmes et tourne la tête pour embrasser la peau froide de la paume de sa main._

 _\- Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement désolé... pleure-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir._

 _Le Seigneur se penche vers lui, embrasse ses joues, ses paupières, cajole son visage avec tendresse._

 _\- Tout va bien Derek, chut, tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas... Lui chuchote doucement le Vampire._

 _La douleur dans sa poitrine est peut-être trop forte et Derek se secoue. Il lui faut toute la force mentale qui lui reste pour repousser le Seigneur, qui roule sur le matelas et le Premier Alpha se retrouve debout à côté du lit, haletant et tremblant. Furieusement, il remonte ses brais le long de son corps et s'essuie le visage. Sauf que le Seigneur Vampire l'attrape par le poignet et l'attire de nouveau vers le lit. A genoux sur le matelas, négligemment_ _drapé_ _de ses habits soyeux qui ne_ _cachent_ _rien de son corps offert, le Seigneur Stiles attrape son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres, embrasser tout de lui, lui voler de nouveau son coeur, lui voler son corps, tout lui prendre de lui, jusqu'à son souffle fuyant. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas invasif. C'est juste... Un baiser désespéré. Un baiser d'adieu, celui qu'ils n'ont jamais_ _eu_ _la possibilité d'avoir._

 _Ses pouces_ _caressent_ _ses pommettes et il presse une dernière fois sa bouche contre la sienne et soupire contre sa langue._

 _\- Vas-y Derek, il t'attend, lui murmure-t-il délicatement._

 **I want** _to reconcile the violence in_ **your heart** _*_

 _Derek gémit et fait deux pas en arrière, se forçant à s'éloigner alors qu'il ne peut quitter le Seigneur Stiles du regard. Ce dernier ne détourne pas non plus les yeux, ce petit_ _sourire_ _triste toujours sur les lèvres et il se laisse glisser sur le matelas, se languissant entre les draps. Derek halète de douleur de le voir si beau, si magnifique, si... Il est là, juste là, à_ _portée de main_ _..._

 _Mais comme s'il entendait ses pensées, Stiles - le Seigneur Stiles - ne fait que secouer la tête et agite la main._

 _\- Va Derek. Maintenant, il a besoin de toi. Allez !_

 _Derek sanglote et réussit enfin à atteindre la porte, la poignée plantée dans le creux de son dos, et plus rien n'a de sens, et la porte lui cède, il sort_ et la porte claqua face à lui. A peine eut-il le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il n'y eut plus rien devant lui, l'illusion venant de s'écrouler.

Et Derek aussi s'écroula. Fermant les yeux, il tomba au sol, ses jambes refusant de le tenir une seconde de plus. Sa main se porta à sa bouche, mais ça ne servit à rien, ses sanglots étaient trop forts, trop douloureux, il ne pouvait les étouffer de cette manière.

\- Derek !

Scott fut là, agrippant son épaule pour le secouer, le ramener, quelque chose.

\- Derek, calme-toi, c'est fini, c'était... C'était faux, j'ai vu Alisson, mais c'était faux.

Derek haleta douloureusement et hocha la tête, tremblant.

\- Je... Je sais...

Il se frotta le visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? S'enquit le Louveteau près de lui, désemparé de voir le Premier Alpha dans un tel état.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et renifla difficilement.

\- Je... Un passé, qui aurait dû le rester, sanglota-t-il d'une voix craquante.

Scott serra un peu plus fort son épaule, posant son front contre sa tempe. Il passa doucement sa main dans son dos, caressant de haut en bas son dos pour... essayer de le calmer, de lui changer les idées, de le réconforter. Derek réussit enfin à se calmer et il releva la tête pour prendre une grande inspiration. Finalement, il n'avait jamais commencé le processus de deuil. Jamais. Et pourtant, il en avait eu du temps.

Il était de nouveau habillé des affaires qu'il avait avant, _dans la réalité_ , et il frissonna, le bras de Scott, chaude présence sur ses épaules.

Lentement, le Premier Alpha se redressa, les membres tremblants.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Murmura Scott en observant son visage, inquiet.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Non. Il faut qu'on trouve Stiles, le temps presse, déclara-t-il en détournant malhabilement la conversation.

Scott l'observa un instant puis hocha fermement la tête. Précautionneusement, les deux Loups-garous observèrent autour d'eux. C'était un énorme... hangar ? Derek n'en savait trop rien, c'était une pièce gigantesque d'un blanc trop pur, une toile blanche. L'agencement de cette pièce ressemblait un peu à l'endroit où Derek s'était battu avec Gerard. Juste... Trop lumineux. Trop vide. Trop impersonnel.

\- Derek !

Scott lui attrapa le coude et montra derrière lui. Le Premier Apha se retourna.

Il était là.

 _ **Ils**_ étaient là. Le Nogitsune, Stiles et le Nemeton. Trois êtres... Trois entités différentes et qui pourtant, étaient toutes liées entre elles. _I want to recognize_ **your beauties** _not just a mask *_ Le jeune Humain était assis en tailleur sur la puissante souche, plongé dans ce qu'il semblait être une partie de Go. Et face à lui, la dernière possession du Nogitsune, l'être décharné qu'avait voulu venger la mère de Kira à l'époque, le miroir de la détresse du Kitsune.

\- Stiles ? Hurla Scott à ses côtés.

Mais malgré la distance qui les séparait, Derek voyait parfaitement la scène, et le jeune homme ne les entendait pas. Ou ne pouvait les entendre. Alors que Stiles levait la main pour poser une pièce sur le plateau, le Premier Alpha vit quelque chose. De ses poignets brillaient des racines qui le reliaient à la souche, une troisième enroulée autour de son torse, pressée et pulsant contre son coeur. Derek fronça les sourcils, mais puisque Stiles ne répondait pas, Scott perdit patience et commença à courir vers lui. Derek jura et se précipita pour le suivre.

Seulement, malgré leur force, malgré tout leur pouvoir, ils n'y arrivaient pas. Ils courraient, oui, mais ils n'avançaient pas, le Nemeton était toujours aussi loin d'eux. Le Nogitsune tourna la tête vers lui, vers eux, sa tête couverte de bandages, une bouche pleine de petits crocs pointus et un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres qui n'étaient plus. Il s'amusait de leur détresse, accroupi et un genou posé sur la souche, ayant lui aussi deux racines aussi lumineuses que celles de Stiles, mais enroulées autour de ses chevilles.

Derek fronça les sourcils, retroussant ses babines pour montrer les crocs, faisant ricaner le Nogitsune, ricanement qui rebondit contre les murs, écho lugubre dans ce vide total.

Le Premier Alpha attrapa Scott par le bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, haleta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais...Mais...

Derek pressa l'épaule de Scott.

\- Il est toujours là, Scott. Regarde, ils se font face. C'est... C'est un combat mental. Stiles donne du fil à retordre à cet enfoiré, ricana-t-il amèrement.

Il réfléchit furieusement, se passant une main sur le visage en pestant.

\- Il lui fait face... Seul... réfléchit-il à voix haute.

\- Mais on est là, nous ! Il n'a plus besoin de se battre seul ! S'exclama le Louveteau en lui lançant un regard paniqué.

Le Premier Alpha plissa des yeux et hocha la tête.

\- Oui... mais il ne le sait pas. Il faut... faut qu'il brise le lien qu'il y a entre eux...

Il leva la main pour les désigner.

\- Il lui tient tête. Malgré la douleur que le Nogitsune peut lui provoquer, il lui tient tête ! On n'a pas donné assez de crédit à Stiles, il est bien plus fort que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre pour un humain ! Il _**peut**_ briser cette... Transe, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu... Tu crois qu'il peut briser la possession lui-même ? Tout seul ? S'étonna Scott.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Non, on a affaire à un être de plusieurs centaines d'années, il est très puissant mais... Mais Stiles aussi, son âme est plus...

Il se tut, réfléchissant.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, c'est ça !

\- Quoi ?!

\- " _Que l'être double uni sous un seul visage deviennent les_ _miroirs_ _de leurs âmes la plus forte._ "C'est... Ça veut dire les dédoubler, les séparer l'un de l'autre ! Si l'âme du possédé est plus forte que ce à quoi le Nogitsune est habitué, il n'a sûrement pas pris de disposition pour faire face à la force mentale de Stiles. Il n'a pas assez d'emprise sur lui !

\- Mais... non, le Nogitsune a réussi à se débarrasser plus rapidement du... du... Du truc qui l'endormait, ça n'a pas de sens !

Derek secoua la tête.

\- On a mal compris. C'est la constante bataille entre les deux qui a mis à mal le sort de Deaton. Pas seulement le Nogitsune, Stiles aussi. Une telle bataille pour la domination a agi comme... Comme un coeur qui bat trop vite et qui envoie trop d'oxygène au cerveau, tout s'est accéléré !

\- Comment on fait pour Stiles, alors ?! S'exclame Scott en jetant un regard à Stiles, la souche, le Nogitsune.

\- La meute... Murmura Derek. C'est la force dont il a besoin.

Le Premier Alpha ferma les yeux, respirant profondément en faisant appel à toute la force d'Alpha des Alphas qu'il possédait, qui faisait **ce** qu'il était... Le grondement enfla dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'accrochait au lien qu'il sentait toujours le relier à Stiles.

Il ouvrit les yeux et Hurla.

Ce n'était pas seulement le cri de l'Eternel, le commandement et l'appel de l'Alpha des Alphas, c'était aussi et surtout la plainte de la Bête, la complainte du Loup qui pleurait la peur de sa perte future et sa perte passée. _I want_ **to exorcise** _the demons from your_ **past** _*_ Même Scott gémit à ses côtés, gémissant de douleur en entendant tous ces sentiments refoulés qui rongeaient Derek depuis si longtemps. Son cri résonna bien plus fort dans la _pièce_ que le rire du Nogitsune.

Un cri si puissant qu'il fit vibrer le plateau de go. Les racines entourant Stiles pulsèrent un peu plus violemment, plus brillantes encore, et Stiles releva la tête en haletant. Son visage chercha visiblement l'origine de _ce_ qui l'avait sorti de son état et malgré cette grande, si grande distance qu'il y avait entre eux, le regard miel chaud de l'humain accrocha ses yeux. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et son halètement ne fut qu'un murmure, mais tous pu l'entendre.

\- Derek...

Le coeur du Premier Alpha tressauta, et lui et Scott virent - avec un grand plaisir non dissimulé - le visage du jeune homme se froisser, prendre un ton dur et déterminé, et il balaya le jeu au travers de la pièce avec un cri de rage. Les petites boules plates de blanc et de noir tombèrent sur le sol dans un claquement de tonnerre. _I want_ **to satisfy** _the undisclosed_ **desires** _in_ **your heart** _._ _*_ Un bruit aussi fort que la terre s'ouvrant sous leurs pieds.

La lumière augmenta soudainement, jusqu'à tous les éblouir douloureusement.

Puis tout fut terminé.

.*.

Derek sortit de cet état de Transe comme s'il avait passé les dernières minutes sous l'eau. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal, sa gorge était irritée, son souffle le fuyait et ses membres lui semblaient bien lourds. Son instinct le protégea et réagit avant même que lui ait la présence d'esprit de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son bras se leva pour attraper le poing qui se dirigeait vers lui. Juste pour l'arrêter, pas pour blesser son assaillant, et heureusement, parce que c'était Stiles qui était au-dessus de lui, penché sur le corps inerte et affalé sur le sol qu'était Derek. Stiles, son visage humain magnifique mais si pâle, si maladif, comme si le Nogitsune était toujours là, à la surface - seulement, c'était différent. Derek savait mieux, sans même chercher à se concentrer, il savait. L'odeur de terre, pas de pourriture, ce n'était pas le Nogitsune qui était face à lui.

C'était Stiles, son Stiles- le Stiles humain, celui de Beacon Hills.

\- Oh, Derek...

Tenant toujours le poignet du jeune homme, le Premier Alpha chercha à se redresser, mais une douleur dans son abdomen se fit haleter. Stiles, le visage soucieux, chercha à se rapprocher mais s'arrêta très vite, comme pris d'un doute soudain ; et Derek remarqua enfin la présence de ses petits tout autour de lui, autour d'eux. Le Premier Alpha baissa son regard sur son torse. Son haut était déchiré - encore - et du sang avait imbibé le tissus. Laura se glissa derrière lui, l'aidant à se redresser, et Derek se laissa aller contre elle, son dos contre sa poitrine. Des plaies étaient toujours ouvertes sur son abdomen, c'était douloureux, mais elles se refermaient déjà. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait à se souvenir comment il s'était retrouvé ainsi, dans cette situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit-il en relevant le regard sur Stiles.

Stiles qui, pour le moment, était bien lui, lui et personne d'autre. Ni possédé, ni le souvenir d'un temps lointain qui devait rester ce qu'il était, passé.

Le jeune homme déglutit en le fixant, observant son visage, ses yeux passant sur lui à un rythme presque effréné.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi ? Lui parvint la voix de Scott.

Alors même que Derek caressait doucement le poignet de Stiles toujours dans sa main, sans même le réaliser, ce dernier se défit de sa poigne et se redressa, s'éloignant de deux pas. Derek avait envie de le suivre, de se redresser et de se blottir contre lui, l'empêcher de **partir** ; Mais Laura, comme sentant son envie, passa ses bras autour de son torse pour l'attirer contre elle.

\- Tu ne te souvient de rien ? S'enquit-elle en prenant sa douleur d'une main tremblante, son coeur battant fortement entre ses côtes et contre son dos.

Derek, ne pouvant quitter l'humain du regarde, le jeune homme dont le coeur battait si lentement, les lèvres bleues et presque tremblant alors qu'il s'éloignait toujours de lui, secoua juste la tête. Il se souvenait de son réveil dans la chambre d'hôpital psy dans l'esprit de Stiles, son face à face avec les démons de son passé, l'esprit vide alors que le jeune homme et le Nogitsune se faisaient face...

\- Le Nogitsune... murmura-t-il.

\- Tu avais raison, s'exclama Scott. On est sorti de l'esprit de Stiles et il... enfin, le Nogitsune, s'est mis à vomir... vomir des bandelettes.

\- Et Stiles, notre Stiles en est sorti, murmura Laura.

\- Tu avais raison, ils se sont séparés, termina Scott d'une petite voix.

Le Premier Alpha baissa son regard sur son torse et posa sa main sur ses blessures. Laura frissonna en le sentant faire et pressa son visage tout contre épaule.

\- Il s'est séparé de Stiles, nous laissant nous concentrer sur lui. Il a voulu s'enfuir en emmenant Lydia, mais tu t'es interposé, et... Il a enfoncé sa main dans ton ventre comme si c'était du beurre.

Il comprenait mieux les tremblements de sa petite, cette... langueur dans qu'il reconnaissait bien dans ses muscles. Si ça avait été un autre Loup-garou, un autre enfant de la Lune, même un plus puissant, il serait mort. Parce que c'était ce qui venait d'arriver à Derek, il était mort ; et venait de revenir, une nouvelle fois.

\- Je suis désolé...

Le murmure désespéré de Stiles fut comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur du vieil Alpha. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, Laura l'en empêchait ; et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, l'humain avait disparu à l'étage, Scott sur les talons.

\- L-Lydia ? Murmura Derek d'une voix étranglée.

\- Il l'a prise quand tu t'es écroulé, souffla Laura.

Derek ferma les yeux en pestant.

Il avait failli. Malgré toute sa puissance, malgré toutes ses années que constituaient sa longue vie, il n'avait pu les protéger. D'abord Scott, puis Stiles, tous les autres ; et maintenant Lydia... Il ne leur était pas salutaire...

La douleur émotionnelle le submergea un instant en entendant les sanglots qui secouaient Stiles à l'étage, et les murmures de Scott et de John essayant tous deux de l'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le bouleversement de sa vie allait être difficile à surmonter, mais il irait bien. _**Il irait bien**_ !

Alors que Derek se remettait de cette mort soudaine dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, Laura renvoya tout le monde chez eux. Avec la traque du Nogitsune la veille, personne n'avait encore dormi et malgré la perte soudaine de Lydia, personne ne pouvait sciemment passer une nouvelle nuit sans dormir. Ça pourrait provoquer plus de perte qu'ils ne pouvaient le supporter, un temps d'inattention et...

Alors que Laura le quittait pour les presser hors de la maison - ce qu'ils acceptèrent, mais avec beaucoup de mal et surtout, à reculons - la jeune Alpha se rapprocha du seul qui ne pouvait pas bouger, du seul qui était resté silencieux, catatonique. Apparemment, Derek s'était interposé pour protéger Lydia, mais aussi pour repousser Jackson qui s'était jeté pour sauver sa petite amie, celle qui était pour lui la plus proche de son ancre émotionnelle. Mais elle avait été enlevée, lui avait été arraché, et le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étouffait le détachait partiellement de la réalité. Le Louveteau avait besoin de son Alpha, de la présence douce, puissante, et réconfortante de Laura. Il avait besoin d'elle, bien plus que Derek avait besoin d'elle, lui et ses petites blessures de chair.

Douloureusement, le coeur battant, abandonnant Laura et Jackson, laissant Melissa reprendre le contrôle de la situation après cette journée rocambolesque en préparant un repas pour les personnes encore présentes, Derek s'éloigna et lentement, commença à grimper les escaliers. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une seule fois arrivé dans le couloir, ne connaissant pas la maison.

\- Scott, dit-il doucement, sachant parfaitement que le Louveteau pouvait l'entendre de là où il était. Est-ce que tu aurais un autre T-shirt pour moi ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Le silence s'allongea un instant avant que Scott se déplace dans la chambre.

 _\- Stiles, il y a Derek derrière la porte,_ murmura-t-il doucement.

Les larmes du jeune humain s'étaient taries, tout du moins ses sanglots, et il ne fit que renifler. Scott sortit alors de la chambre, le visage défait et tenta d'offrir un sourire au Premier Alpha, qui se concentra sur ses battements de coeur, occultant tout le reste.

\- Viens... Je crois que ma mère a encore quelques fringues de mon père, ça devrait t'aller.

Derek ne fit que hocher la tête et le suivit docilement dans ce qu'il semblait être la chambre de sa mère, ce qui voulait donc dire que la chambre dans laquelle s'était réfugié Stiles, suivit de Scott et de son père, était en fait celle du jeune louveteau. Ce dernier lui donna un t-shirt noir uni d'homme, ce que portaient tous les cadets de Quantico. Le père absent de la famille McCalls était donc un fédéral, intéressant... Mais peu pertinent.

Sans un mot, il se changea, son abdomen déjà guéri. Dans l'intimité toute relative de la salle de bain des McCalls, le Premier Alpha se fixa dans le miroir, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Lentement, calmement, il se concentra sur sa respiration, sur son calme intérieur, mais le bruit du corps vivant de Stiles à quelques mètres de là seulement résonnait à ses oreilles.

Derek ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur le lavabo, soupirant profondément. Rien n'allait. Plus rien n'allait. Son monde s'écroulait, une deuxième fois alors que cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien provoqué ; et surtout, il était une nouvelle fois dans cette position ignoble où il ne pouvait rien faire !

Après quelques longues minutes, incapable de se concentrer pour réfléchir, Derek se décida enfin à sortir de la salle de bain. Dans le couloir, Scott attendait en face de la porte de sa chambre et quand il se rapprocha, prêt à descendre et quitter la maison, la porte de cette dernière s'ouvrit et le shérif sortit de la pièce. Il regarda le meilleur ami de son fils et ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Derek. Quelque chose passa dans son regard, mais Derek n'eut pas le temps de l'identifier, l'homme de loi se rapprocha et attrapa l'épaule du Premier Alpha pour l'attirer. Avant même que Derek ne puisse réagir, trop mis à mal par toute cette situation, il fut poussé dans la chambre sombre du Louveteau.

La porte se ferma, et il se retrouva alors seul avec Stiles, tous deux enveloppés dans la pénombre. Le jeune homme était sur le lit de Scott, le dos contre la tête de lit, enroulé autour d'un oreiller comme pour se protéger de l'impitoyabilité du monde. Derek déglutit avec difficulté en constatant que ce jeune humain, celui qui avait une telle force de vivre, une telle force d'âme, se retrouvait totalement détruit par cette situation. Derek inspira doucement.

\- Stiles...

Son murmure fit se crisper le jeune humain et il releva le visage de l'oreiller pour le regarder.

\- Der...

Le Premier Alpha secoua la tête, s'humidifia les lèvres et céda à son impulsion. En quelques pas, il fut sur le lit, se laissa tomber sur le matelas et attrapa Stiles pour l'attirer contre lui. Avant même qu'il puisse dire que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, Stiles l'agrippa comme pour essayer de ne pas sombrer, accablé d'une douleur qui ne pouvait être qu'émotionnelle. Derek ferma les yeux et laissa Stiles grimper sur ses genoux, enterrant son visage dans ses cheveux, passant ses bras autour de son cou, toujours tremblant. _You may be_ **a sinner** _*_ Le Premier Alpha gémit un peu et l'entoura de ses bras, mettant toute sa volonté pour ne pas resserrer sa prise autour de lui au risque de lui faire mal.

Les bras tremblants de Stiles se resserrant autour de son cou et Derek appuya son visage dans son cou, juste contre sa carotide.

\- Je suis désolé, Derek... Je suis tellement désolé, murmura l'humain en sanglotant...

Des sanglots secs, douloureux, et Derek secoua la tête. Doucement, délicatement, il remonta ses bras, un fermement enroulé autour de la taille si frêle du jeune homme, l'autre allant se placer contre sa nuque, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Chut, chut, Stiles... Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien, calme-toi...

\- Je suis désolé, Derek. Pour tout, j'aurai dû voir, je n'aurais pas dû te faire partir comme ça, tu aurais vu toi, Alisson qui pétait un câble, Scott qui avait tellement peur, mais je n'ai rien vu, c'est de ma faute, c'est-

Derek bougea pour détacher les bras de Stiles d'autour de ses épaules pour l'écarter de son corps. Il crut surement que Derek voulait le repousser, parce que le bruit de douleur qu'il souffla était... Était tout, mais le Premier Alpha l'empêcha de s'éloigner en attrapant ses coudes, ses bras doucement mais tout de même fermement. Stiles n'osa pas le regarder, les yeux fuyants et le visage douloureux ; et Derek attrapa ses joues pour le forcer à garder sa tête en face de la sienne.

\- Tout va bien, Stiles, calme-toi... Murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, chut...

Ses pouces caressaient doucement les joues de l'humain, un rythme calme et paisible, voulant tant prendre ce poids, cette douleur qui étouffait Stiles, mais n'y pouvant malheureusement rien. Stiles ferma les yeux, le visage tordu de douleur et tenta de se défaire de sa poigne, mais Derek tint bon. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça, c'était...

Le Premier Alpha soupira, un souffle tremblant, et se redressa, attirant Stiles pour presser son front contre le sien.

\- Arrête... Arrête, il faut que tu arrêtes de prendre toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules... Murmura-t-il doucement.

Stiles renifla.

\- Tu sais que ça vaut aussi pour toi, surenchérit le jeune homme, son souffle caressant ses lèvres. Derek déglutit et attira de nouveau le jeune homme contre lui en gardant le silence. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, rien. _but your innocence is_ **mine** _. *_ Alors il ne fit que le serrer contre lui, le berçant comme un petit enfant, et Stiles se laissa aller avec un petit soupir après quelques toutes petites secondes d'hésitation. Derek ferma les yeux et le consola, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pour le moment... Pour le moment, Stiles irait bien. Il était avec lui, il était contre lui, respirant, bougeant, en vie.

Il irait bien.

Il... irait... Bien...

.*.

Le monde ne fonctionnait plus comme avant. C'était... Difficile, différent.

La nuit était bien avancée. Sombre, gluante, dure. Poisseuse. Lourde. Elle s'engluait sur les toits de la ville et pesait lourdement sur chacun.

Derek ne dormait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Dans sa chambre, le shérif ronflait doucement, dans un sommeil paisible. Dans son lit, Stiles tremblait. Et Derek le tenait fermement dans les bras. Durant les trois dernières heures, le jeune homme avait fait sept cauchemars, dont cinq réveils en sursaut, avec trois qui avaient abouti à des crises de panique intenses. Au début, Derek avait assuré au shérif qu'il veillerait sur eux durant la nuit et il s'était installé dans le salon, sur le canapé. Mais au premier cauchemar de Stiles, il était venu le réveiller.

Au départ, il n'était que resté dans le couloir de l'étage, mais avait ensuite décidé de veiller sur son sommeil. Et lors de sa première crise d'angoisse, Derek n'avait trouvé que le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il ne l'avait pas lâché depuis.

Le sommeil du jeune homme n'était pas calme, mais... Il avait si froid. Son corps était si froid, et malgré toutes les couvertures que Derek avait pu trouver dans la maison pour les poser sur lui, sa température corporelle ne changeait pas, trop basse. Il pouvait entrer en hypothermie...

Alors Derek l'avait pris contre lui et attendait patiemment. Il attendait... Il ne savait plus trop.

Stiles frissonna et Derek resserra doucement sa prise, caressant doucement son dos, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Parce que malgré la panique, malgré le sommeil et les cauchemars, les battements de cœur de Stiles ne changeaient pas. Alors quand le bras de Stiles glissa autour de sa taille pour passer dans son dos alors qu'il se rapprochait contre son torse, Derek sursauta presque. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était réveillé. Le Premier Alpha leva sa main et la passa dans ses cheveux, et Stiles soupira.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, tu sais... Murmura-t-il dans la pénombre.

Derek laissa un souffle douloureusement lasse passer ses lèvres.

\- Il le fallait, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Le silence s'allongea et Stiles soupira un peu de frustration.

\- Pourquoi tu rends les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont ? Grogna-t-il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le lui disait... Et Derek s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, répondit-il doucement.

\- Non. Non, je ne comprends pas, non. Et j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que tu m'explique. Un minimum ! S'énerva le jeune homme en plantant ses ongles dans son dos.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, d'accord ? Rétorqua Derek, les mâchoires serrées.

\- Alors quoi, tu ne m'aimes pas ? Supplia-t-il presque.

Derek ouvrit la bouche et hésita un instant, mais il n'en eut pas le coeur.

\- ... Tout serait bien plus simple si c'était vrai, et tu le sais, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Ah ? Eh bien tant mieux. Parce que _breaking news_ , je t'aime Derek. Genre, dans le sens romantique, amoureux, passionnel. Ça va, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il soupira.

\- Et moi qui pensais connaître la frustration en étant ignoré par Lydia, j'avais tort ; parce que tu gagnes les trophées toutes catégories.

Il se tut un instant et soupira plus légèrement.

\- Ça fait du bien, de le dire à voix haute... Murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse que même Derek eut du mal à l'entendre.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et tout son corps se crispa. Il ne pouvait... Il ne pouvait pas penser que... Il ne pouvait pas.

Il était prêt à quitter le lit, pour s'éloigner, ne pouvant faire face à toute la situation, quand Stiles l'en empêcha en resserrant sa prise sur lui.

\- Non... Non, attend, je suis désolé, je ne voulais, je-

Le jeune homme frissonna contre lui, presque tremblant. **Please** _me *_ Le Premier Alpha ouvrit la bouche, mais toute sa volonté s'écroula. Il attira de nouveau Stiles dans ses bras et l'humain fondit sous sa touche.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, je suis désolé, pardon, ne pars pas, je...

La voix du jeune homme était petite, toute faible... Pathétique. Derek eut mal. Si mal...

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau l'humain d'une voix tremblante. Je veux juste savoir... pourquoi... S'il te plait...

Derek soupira.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores... Avoua-t-il doucement.

\- Alors explique-moi, Derek. S'il te plait...

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ce genre de choses ?

\- Et quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on en parle, Derek ? Hein ? Parce qu'on n'est pas idiot, d'accord ? toi et moi, on sait très bien que je ne vais pas survivre au Nogitsune. Mon père s'en doute, Scott est trop optimiste pour son bien, mais toi, tu n'es pas idiot. Tu connais la vérité crue du monde, et tu sais ce qu'il va se passer.

Derek serra fermement des mâchoires et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal.

\- Derek...

\- Non. Non, je ne te laisserais pas mourir.

\- Mais tu sais que c'est une possibilité, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Même s'il le pouvait, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ?!

\- C'est en rapport à ton statut d'Alpha, je veux dire, d'Alpha des Alphas, c'est ça ? Genre grand secret dans le secret que sont les Loups-garous et... En tant qu'Alpha des Alphas, tu te dois de leur donner une descendance, c'est ça ? Surenchérit le jeune homme.

Derek entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre, pour nier, mais...

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui... murmura-t-il difficilement.

Stiles resta silencieux un moment avant de soupirer, son odeur se teintant de douleur.

\- D'accord... OK... Ça je... Oui, d'accord, je comprends. On... On s'est raté de peu, alors. Peut-être...

Il rit doucement, tristement.

\- On aurait dû se rencontrer dans une vie antérieure.

Le coeur de Derek s'emballa et il écarquilla les yeux dans le noir. Mais Stiles n'avait pas terminé.

\- A la prochaine... Promis, la prochaine fois, on se rattrapera...

Derek haleta et ferma les yeux en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux du jeune homme, qui se blottit contre lui. Le Premier Alpha serra les dents et s'accrocha autant à Stiles qu'il le faisait avec lui.

Le jeune homme était déjà en train de s'endormir quand il eut enfin le courage de parler.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dure, chuchota-t-il dans la nuit noire.

Et la pénombre garda son secret.

.*.

Retrouver Lydia n'avait pas été une mince affaire, loin de là ; mais ils l'avaient récupéré, sans aucune perte. Seulement, même si Derek devait se sentir soulagé, ce n'était pas le cas. Loin là. Non, lui, il avait des envies de meurtres.

Personne n'avait jugé bon de lui parler des Onis. Ils ne lui avaient pas dit qu'ils avaient été, tour à tour, attaqués par des soldats samouraïs d'un autre temps capable de se faufiler partout et de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Ils avaient tous crus que c'étaient les serviteurs du Nogitsune, mais Derek savait. La mère de Kira, la Kitsune la plus âgée. Tour à tour, elle avait testé les membres de la meute, comme si elle en avait eu le droit, pénétrant violemment leurs esprits à l'aide de ses gardes du corps, qui étaient en fait la représentation de ses "queues", sa puissance en sommes. Sous forme de larmes, les Kitsunes les forgeaient avec une petite partie de leur puissance à chaque nouveau palier de franchi et... Oui, d'accord ! D'accord, elle était puissante, elle possédait déjà six queues, ce qui étaient énormes pour une femme de moins de deux-cents ans, mais cela ne justifiait rien ! L'intrusion dans l'esprit de ses petits avait été une torture pour eux, torture qu'il n'avait su ressentir et **_PIRE_** !

Elle ne leur avait jamais dit que ces chevaliers, qui semblaient ne pas exister tant ils n'avaient aucune odeur et aucune présence pour les Enfants de la Lune, étaient à elle ; mais en plus de cela, pire que cela, elle avait tu le fait que les unes après les autres, ses lames avaient disparu. Un peu, mon n'veu, elle croyait vraiment qu'un Nogitsune pareil n'allait pas profiter de la situation ?! Il les avait désormais à sa botte, et elle n'avait plus que le minimum syndical en puissance pour ne pas mourir, même sa fille se trouvait être plus puissante qu'elle en ce moment !

Et tout ça, _**tout ça**_ ! Il ne l'avait appris qu'une petite heure avant l'assaut qu'ils avaient prévu pour récupérer Lydia. Il avait dû travailler dans l'urgence pour préparer quelque chose, préparer les siens afin qu'ils sachent faire face aux Onis _et_ au Nogitsune, ne pouvant se permettre de repousser l'assaut, il ne pouvait laisser la jeune femme aux mains de ce tortionnaire.

Et le Nogitsune avait osé s'enfuir. Il leur avait échappé, et Lydia, choquée, leur avait déclaré d'une petite voix qu'il l'avait enlevé pour _l'absorber_ , la dévorer. Parce qu'en plus de tous les déstabiliser par son absence, avec elle et ses pouvoirs, il n'aurait plus besoin de rester ici ; qu'absorber son contact prononcé avec la Mort lui permettrait de partir et de se nourrir du Chaos dans le monde entier, se laissant guider par sa puissance, qu'il se nourrissait de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Derek était furieux. Parce qu'à peine le lendemain, le Nogitsune se vengea.

Se faisant passer par le si apprécié fils du Shérif blessé, il avait lancé les Onis sur l'hôpital et s'était accroché aux blessés et autres condamnés pour leur dévorer leur douleur, leur désespoir et leur panique face à leur mort inévitable. Sur les caméras de surveillance, il ressemblait juste à Stiles, l'air vaguement malade, qui semblait chercher à aider les blesser. Mais ce n'était qu'un simple apéritif pour lui. Une petite mise en bouche. Parce que pendant que la moitié des Onis qu'il avait volé attaquaient l'hôpital, l'autre moitié prenait d'assaut la station du Shérif. Sa véritable motivation. John et Melissa, les deux humains, voire les personnes les plus importantes de la vie de Stiles.

Le jeune homme haleta et ferma les yeux en faisant un pas en arrière.

Ils avaient récupéré John, qui n'avait eu que quelques éraflures ; et Melissa, qui elle avait une longue estafilade sur la cuisse assez douloureuse, mais son statut d'infirmière lui avait permis de rentrer chez elle et ne pas rester dans l'endroit de massacre qu'était désormais son lieu de travail. Laura les avait tous récupéré et les avaient tous, _tous sans exception_ , installé dans le salon de la Tanière pour prendre soin d'eux. Et Derek venait d'expliquer ce qu'il avait vu sur les caméras de surveillance des deux endroits.

Et Stiles ne semblait pas bien prendre la nouvelle.

Le Premier Alpha se redressa lors que le jeune homme s'éloignait toujours d'eux, dans le salon de la tanière.

\- Je... Je suis désolé... Murmura le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

L'odeur de la détresse embauma la pièce et il se détourna pour sortir, claquant la porte coulissant en fer derrière lui. John tenta de se redresser mais rapidement, Derek passa derrière le canapé pour poser une main sur son épaule et la presser.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, John, lui dit-il doucement.

L'homme de loi lui lança un regard triste et perdu mais hocha tout de même la tête. Après tout, depuis que Derek lui avait parlé, lui avait dit la vérité sur lui, Derek l'appelait par son prénom et l'humain le respectait indubitablement. Alors il avait toute confiance en lui, le Premier Alpha. Même si ce dernier ne pensait pas que ce soit une si bonne idée que cela.

Mais Derek sortit tout de même du loft et doucement, il descendit les escaliers.

Stiles était assis sur la dernière marche, ou la première suivant le point de vue, affalé sur ses dernières, les jambes fermement plantées dans le sol, la tête entre les mains et tout le corps tendu. Derek lâcha un petit soupir de douleur et alors que dans la tanière, Laura mettait un peu de musique au piano pour atténuer les bruits de leur conversation, il s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme. _show_ **me** _how it's done. *_ Il garda le silence, laissant Stiles se calmer et décider si oui ou non il avait envie de lui parler. Oh, certes, il avait besoin de parler, mais vouloir... C'était bien différent.

l'humain renifla enfin et releva la tête de ses mains, se frottant le visage.

\- Je ne suis qu'une merde, soupira-t-il.

Il eut un rire mauvais et s'essuya le visage ou coulaient quelques larmes. Derek leva doucement la main et la posa sur son épaule.

\- C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute, mon père et Melissa ont failli mourir et c'est de ma faute, ricana amèrement le jeune homme.

Le Premier Alpha secoua la tête et se rapprocha pour presser ses épaules contre lui.

\- Non Stiles, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il doucement.

Stiles secoua la tête mais n'essaya pas de se débattre.

\- Derek, ne me ment pas. Pas toi. On sait tous qu'il les a attaqués pour m'atteindre, grinça-t-il des dents.

L'Alpha des Alphas soupira doucement.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Même s'il n'est plus en toi, vous... Vous êtes toujours liés, d'une certaine manière. Oui, c'est vrai. Il s'est vengé d'avoir perdu Lydia et a fait d'une pierre deux coup en essayant de t'atteindre. Mais Stiles...

Il força le jeune homme à tourner la tête vers lui et il garda le regard dur, sombre.

\- Stiles. Des gens sont peut-être morts hier, mais il n'a pas réussi. Il n'a pas tué John ou Melissa. Ils vont bien.

\- Ils sont-

\- Un peu amoché, mais en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et si ça n'avait pas été l'hôpital et la gare, ça aurait pu être n'importe quel autre endroit, comme le centre commercial, quelque part où il y avait du monde à faire souffrir. Stiles... Ce n'est pas ta faute. A aucun moment. C'est ce qu'il essaye de faire, nous diviser. En t'assommant de culpabilité et en espérant que l'on se détourne de toi. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, aucun de nous ne te laissera tomber, et il ne faut pas que tu le laisses gagner. Ne le laisse pas entrer dans ta tête.

\- Derek... Il l'a été pendant plusieurs semaines...

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Tu es plus fort que ça, Stiles, et tu le sais.

\- C'est faux, Derek... murmura le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

Il sembla user de toute sa force pour tourner son visage vers lui. Son visage pâle, défait.

\- Je suis faible. C'est pour ça que ça a été si simple pour lui... Je lui ai à peine résisté, il n'aurait jamais pu prendre Alisson ou Scott.

Derek serra des mâchoires.

\- Tu as raison. Il ne les aurait jamais possédés.

Il resserra sa prise sur ses épaules. Stiles s'était laissé abattre par ses paroles, mais Derek n'en avait pas terminé.

\- Tu as raison, parce que la petite partie de l'âme humain que quelque chose peu possédée est déjà prise par le Loup, par le Coyote, par le garou en général. Scott était sauf. Alisson... Cette pauvre gamine était déjà trop endommagée, il n'y aurait eu aucun plaisir.

Stiles leva un regard perdu vers lui et il secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Stiles. Un Nogitsune ne choisit pas quelqu'un de faible, jamais. Ils choisissent quelqu'un d'influent, qui peut faire autant de dégâts aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. La vision de quelqu'un de confiance faisant des atrocités à plus d'impact qu'une personne au profil typique de fauteur de trouble. Et quelqu'un de fort mentalement, parce que c'est un challenge que de les faire craquer, les briser, et qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, ça...

\- Stiles.

L'humain le regarda.

\- Tu es toujours là. Malgré les semaines de possession, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, tu es toujours là.

Le jeune homme l'observa un instant puis baissa son regard sur le sol, sur ses mains qu'il tordait entre ses genoux.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas...

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- Toujours.

Stiles avait répondu vite, très vite. **Tease me** _*_ Il rentra un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules et soupira. Derek hocha la tête et le serra contre lui.

\- Derek... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- On l'attrape, lui répondit le Premier Alpha.

\- Et après ? Ça n'a pas bien fonctionné la première fois...

\- Si. Parce qu'on t'a récupéré.

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Je... Ouais, d'accord. Mais cette fois-ci ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Comme les recherches d'Adam nous l'on apprit. On transforme l'hôte.

Le jeune homme se crispa et releva doucement la tête vers lui.

\- Mais... Derek, tu me l'avais dit, je ne peux pas devenir un Loup-garou...

\- Ce n'est pas toi que l'on va mordre. Vous vous êtes séparés, il a un corps physique qui lui est propre...

Un silence s'installa et Derek entendit l'humain déglutir difficilement.

\- Derek... Jure-moi que tu t'en occuperas. J'adore Laura, mais si elle a le moindre doute sur le fait que ça risque de... me tuer dans le processus, parce qu'on est peut-être toujours beaucoup lié... Elle ne fera rien. Alors... Promet-moi que toi, tu n'hésiteras pas.

Son regard dans le sien était ferme, dur. Et ça faisait mal... Si mal...

\- Je... Je te le promets...

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix possibles, Stiles avait raison. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison...

Et Derek priait, prit si fort pour que cela fonctionne, et que Stiles en ressorte indemne.

.*.

Il ne fut pas dur de trouver où se cachait le Nogitsune. Ce dernier avait besoin d'un endroit calme, loin des autres, là où on ne risquait pas de se poser la question de " _Comment le fils du shérif a-t-il fait pour venir jusqu'ici aussi rapidement alors que je viens de le voir de l'autre côté ?!_ " Et surtout... Surtout, là où il pouvait empoisonner le quotidien des jeunes gens.

\- Mais pourquoi le lycée ? Murmura furieusement Scott.

\- Parce que mis à part moi et Peter, c'est une part intégrante de votre quotidien, expliqua le Premier Alpha. Il veut que cette image de lui déambulant dans les couloirs, indépendamment de tout ce que l'on essaye de faire pour l'arrêter, marchant et se déplaçant sans être inquiété, dans un endroit où vous vous sentez habituellement en sécurité. C'est ce qu'il veut faire, détruire la sécurité de votre quotidien.

Les gamins grognèrent et comme animés d'une nouvelle détermination, ils s'avancèrent vers les bâtiments de leur lycée. Seulement, Derek ne put les suivre puisque Stiles l'arrêta en pressant son bras. Le jeune homme était de plus en plus fatigué. En fait, si Derek ne l'avait pas réveillé pour y aller tout à l'heure, il serait sûrement encore en train de dormir. Il était fatigué, malade... Le Nogitsune lui suçait toute son énergie. Alors le Premier Alpha l'aidait à marcher, et il pesait à peine lourd dans ses bras... Son bras se resserra autour de la taille du jeune homme et ce dernier soupira et agrippant ses épaules, essayant de ne pas trop s'appuyer contre lui.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse, hein ? Souffla Stiles à son oreille.

Derek frissonna et tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il secoua la tête. Malgré la faiblesse du jeune homme, malgré son air malade et sa fatigue évidente, son regard était sûr, déterminé, implacable. Sûrement que la seule chose qui le maintenant encore debout était la certitude de l'anéantissement du Nogitsune. Derek ne voulait pas penser au fait que s'ils échouaient...

Mais il le fallait, et il le savait. Stiles le savait. Tous le savaient, mais ça n'en faisait pas moins mal. Alors sans mots dire, il ne fait qu'acquiescer, ne quittant pas le jeune homme du regard. Stiles non plus, ne détourna pas les yeux. Trop de fatigue, trop de lassitudes, toutes ces dernières épreuves, toute cette dernière année... Il était lessivé, et Derek le comprenait. Contre lui, le jeune homme soupira et pivota, et Derek referma ses bras sur sa constitution tremblante.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils n'en avaient plus besoin, ils étaient bien au-dessus de ça, c'était vrai. Stiles avait raison, ils s'étaient ratés de peu...

Malheureusement, à partir de maintenant, même si Stiles se mettait à revenir tous les mille ans, ils ne feraient que se rater. Derek ne pouvait... Il ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre, encore et encore. Son coeur ne le supporterait pas. Et le plus douloureux serait de ne pas pouvoir l'oublier, ne pas pouvoir tout oublier dans la Mort. Parce que s'il succombait, il ne pourrait plus jamais le quitter. Malgré le vieillissement, malgré la maladie, malgré... Tout, Derek ne pourrait jamais repartir et serait condamné à le voir mourir et s'éteindre dans un souffle, vieillesse grimpante sur son corps alors que lui resterait inchangé.

Déglutissant et ne voulant pas penser à ce genre de choses, Derek ferma les yeux et serra le jeune homme contre lui, pressant son nez dans ses cheveux, contre sa tempe.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Stiles, le visage dans son cou et ses lèvres caressant sa peau.

Le Premier Alpha soupira et sa main passa à l'arrière de sa tête. Stiles était froid, si froid blotti contre sa peau si chaude.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il enfin.

Ça y était, il l'avait dit, enfin. **you are the one** _. *_ Le jeune homme souffla un rire et le serra un instant, les bras autour de ses hanches, puis se détourna au bout de quelques secondes. Le jeune homme se plongea un instant dans son regard et lui offrit un sourire... doux, beau, agréable. Et si triste...

Derek ne put s'en empêcher. Il ne put le combattre. Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Juste un baiser, lèvres contres lèvres, juste pressées les unes contre les autres, sans rien d'extravagant... Mais c'était chaud et doux, c'était puissant et plein d'émotion, et Stiles soupira et se rapprocha, se fondant sous sa touche. Ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, leur coeur battant et leur front pressé ensemble.

Ce fut Derek qui réussit à se détacher, se déchirant le coeur dans le processus.

\- Allons-y, murmura-t-il.

L'humain hocha la tête en évitant son regard, et tous les deux rejoignirent lentement la meute, ayant la pudeur de faire comme s'ils ne s'était rien passé, qu'ils n'avaient rien vu ni entendu.

Ce fut Laura qui décida quoi faire, et Derek la seconda. La meute fut donc divisée en trois, pour couvrir plus de terrain, et rentrer par trois portes différentes. Derek, les jumeaux Ethan et Aiden, et Peter d'un côté ; Jackson, Isaac, Boyd et Erica de l'autre ; et enfin Laura avec Scott et Lydia pour protéger Stiles. Derek n'aimait pas l'idée de se séparer de Stiles, mais il avait confiance en Laura. Ils allaient trouver le Nogitsune, et elle ou lui allait le détruire, aussi simplement que ça. Kira était là en simple renfort. Trancher l'esprit à coup de katana ne pouvait lui faire de mal, l'énergie du Kitsune qu'elle était entrerait sûrement en résonance avec le Kitsune que le Nogitsune avait été pendant un temps pour mieux l'immobiliser. La mère de Kira avait insisté pour l'enfermer dans une boîte, enfermer son essence comme elle l'avait fait la première fois qu'elle avait eu affaire à lui, et l'enfermer dans les courants telluriques en passant par le Nemeton. Mais non. Derek le refusait.

Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Il allait n'anéantir, le réduire en poussière et qu'importe s'il était si vieux. Le Premier Alpha se défendait lui aussi, il n'était pas si jeune. Et Stiles Stiles était tant lié au Nogitsune que sa disparition le tuerait dans le processus, alors Derek n'avait plus rien à faire et sa colère serait dévastatrice.

.*.

\- Putain de... C'est une blague ?!

Les jumeaux, anciens Alphas de la Meute de Deucalion, grognèrent de concert et l'un d'eux envoya même son poing dans un des casiers, tordant le métal. Derek serra les poings alors que Peter ricanait.

\- On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus... S'amusa le petit frère de Talia, trop sarcastique.

Le Premier Alpha lui envoya un regard noir, très noir, et Peter se tut. Mais il avait raison. Oh oui qu'il avait raison... Et Derek détestait ça. Parce qu'il aurait dû le savoir !

A peine Derek, Peter, Ethan et Aiden avaient-ils passé la porte du lycée que Derek avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait commencé à marcher, s'avançant silencieusement en leur faisant un geste pour qu'ils restent sur place, et quand il avait tourné dans un couloir, celui de droite, il s'était retrouvé face à eux. Les jumeaux avaient eux aussi essayé d'aller plus loin dans le lycée et Peter avait même essayé de ressortir par la porte d'où ils étaient arrivés, et les trois avaient eu le même résultat. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au point de départ.

\- C'est une illusion, gronda Derek.

\- Et comment on en sort ? Commenta l'un des jumeaux.

\- Il faut trouver l'épicentre du sort.

\- Et on trouve ça où ? Questionna le second.

\- Nulle part ! Parce qu'avec toutes ces années, tous ces siècles derrière lui, il a dû apprendre de nombreux sorts. Il voulait absorber l'essence de Lydia, ses pouvoirs ; si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ce charabia cryptique ?! S'énerva l'un des jumeaux.

Derek le fusilla du regard.

\- Qu'il est sans doute plus puissant qu'on aurait pu craindre, et que contrairement aux autres Nogitsune, il peut faire de la magie, et que ça ne peut-être nous qui pouvons briser cette illusion, parce _qu'il n'est pas là !_ Il faut... il faut attendre que Stiles comprenne, murmura-t-il.

\- Stiles ? Ce faible humain qu'il est, comment pourrait-il comprendre comment briser une illusion faites par un être aussi vieux et puissant ? S'énerva l'autre jumeau.

Le Premier Alpha et Peter tournèrent leur tête de concert vers eux en grognant, et Derek fit même briller ses yeux de vert. Les deux gamins eurent un mouvement de recul similaire en gémissant, baissant leur tête en signe de soumission.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de la force d'esprit que peut avoir Stiles, il a bien plus de courage en lui en cet instant que tu n'en auras dans toute ta misérable vie ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de le dénigrer ainsi devant moi, ou même quand je ne suis pas là, ou je te montre pourquoi il faut craindre l'Alpha des Alphas, gronda Derek en faisant un pas vers lui.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire un autre mouvement vers eux qu'un frisson le parcourut. Un frisson violent qu'il ne fut pas le seul à ressentir.

L'illusion venait d'être brisée.

Derek ne s'attarda pas auprès des siens. Si, tout comme lui, les autres groupes avaient été enfermés dans une illusion, et que cette dernière venait d'être brisée, c'était que Stiles s'en était occupé. Ça ne pouvait être que lui qui avait pu voir au travers. Parce que si le groupe d'Isaac, de Jackson et des Bêtas de Laura s'étaient retrouvés dans une illusion semblable à la leur, le groupe de Stiles et de l'Alpha avaient dû faire face à une illusion plus puissante, plus importante et complexe, sûrement plus angoissante et dangereuse ; parce que c'était ce qu'avait voulu le Nogitsune, faire face à Stiles, Lydia et l'Alpha de Beacon Hills, Laura Hale, pour se venger.

Mais il avait oublié Derek. Derek, que le Nogitsune ignorait être autre chose qu'un simple Bêta.

Le Premier Alpha se mit à courir, si vite qu'il devança rapidement ses petits et quand il tourna au fond du couloir, glissant sur le lino au sol, son coeur tressauta.

A plusieurs mètres dans le couloir, enfoncés dans le lycée, Stiles et Lydia, pressés l'un contre l'autre pour se défendre mutuellement faisaient face au Nogitsune. Ce dernier semblait avoir assommé Scott et Kira ainsi que repoussé Laura, et hurlait, dos à Derek.

\- Un coup de Maître... Un coup de Maître, tu crois qu'il te reste encore un quelconque coup à jouer ? Tu peux repousser les Onis, voire peut-être même les tuer, mais moi ? **Moi**?! _**J'ai un millier d'années, tu ne peux pas me tuer !**_

Derek accourut vers eux et par-dessus l'épaule du Nogitsune, Stiles l'aperçut.

Lydia, courageuse Lydia, fut celle qui osa avoir un mouvement vers l'esprit frappeur, levant le menton fièrement et bombant le torse.

\- Mais nous pouvons te transformer ! Clama-t-elle avec toute la passion dont elle était capable.

L'être trompeur arrêta sa progression vers eux et silencieux comme une ombre mais tout de même rapide, Derek les rattrapa.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as aucune idée à qui tu t'es attaqué, déclara Stiles en plissant des yeux, ne quittant pas Derek du regard.

Le Premier Alpha n'attendit pas longtemps. Se glissant derrière le Nogitsune, il l'attrapa par la gorge et par les hanches, les griffes prêtes à lui arracher la gorge. Le Nogitsune ricana et tenta de s'échapper, mais Derek le ceintura bien fort. L'esprit eut un mouvement de surprise qu'il ne puisse se défaire de Derek, mais continua de ricaner.

\- Aha, c'est adorable, s'amusa-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Tu es venu danser, Derek ?

Il essaya de bouger les hanches contre lui, pressant ses fesses contre son bas-ventre, mais Derek ne prit pas la perche qu'il lui tendait. Contre son oreille, le Premier Alpha laissa un sourire éclairer ses traits.

\- Le parchemin Shugendo, susurra-t-il d'une voix sombre. Tu l'as oublié...

L'être perfide eut un mouvement de suspend, un battement, le temps lui-même retenait son souffle pour qu'enfin, le Nogitsune ne fasse que rire de plus belle. **I want** _to satisfy_ **the undisclosed desires in your heart** _._ _*_ Mais Derek sentait parfaitement la tension dans tous ses membres, il savait que s'il le lâchait, le Nogitsune prendrait ses jambes à son cou.

\- Ah ! Changer l'hôte ! Laisse-moi rire. Et c'est toi, Derek, qui va me _transformer_ ? Toi ? Un simple Bêta ? _**Tu ne fais pas le**_ _ **poids**_ _ **!**_ Cracha-t-il, plein de venin.

Mais Derek planta ses griffes dans l'os saillant de la hanche du Nogitsune sous la forme de Stiles et plaqua durement ses lèvres sur le cartilage de son oreille, ses crocs sortis frôlant la peau, prêt à la percer.

\- _C'est le problème avec vous, les êtres singuliers. Vous ne vous intéressez jamais à ce qu'il y a autour de vous_ , gronda-t-il dans sa langue natale.

Le Nogitsune avait mille ans ? Tant mieux pour lui, ils n'avaient que deux cents ans d'écarts alors.

\- _Qui a dit que je ne suis qu'un simple Bêta, hm ?_

Contre lui, le Nogitsune s'était tendu comme un arc, près à éclater sous la tension que supportait chaque fibre de son corps, sous le choc.

\- Cela ne se peut...

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire, bougeant frénétiquement et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Derek n'eut aucun scrupule à faire luire ses yeux de vert.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas être lui ! Hurla finalement le Nogitsune, comprenant enfin à qui il avait réellement affaire.

\- Je vais m'assurer que le Loup se force un passage jusqu'au renard, grogna-t-il en emplissant sa voix de sa puissance d'Alpha des Alphas. Bon voyage.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse agir, Derek leva la main pour attraper son front et rejeter sa tête en arrière pour découvrir son cou. Il ouvrit grand la gueule et enfonça ses crocs dans sa carotide.

Le Nogitsune ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais le corps de Derek était parcouru de toute sa puissance de Premier Alpha, d'Alpha des Alphas, d'Éternel ; et même si le Nogitsune était un être sombre, noir et vieux, puissant, il ne faisait pas le poids contre la rancœur et la rage que pouvait ressentir Derek. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de Kira, la puissance de Derek envoya le venin dans le corps qui n'était le sien. Un Loup qui n'existait pas encore entama une bataille sanglante pour la domination avec le Kitsune qu'avait un jour été l'être trompeur ; et le Nogitsune s'embrasa, aussi facilement que ça.

L'âme de Derek percuta la sienne, l'enveloppa, et s'ils s'autodétruisirent en un battement de coeur, Derek resta debout, parce que la mort ne l'accueillera jamais dans son royaume. Alors que le Nogitsune s'embrasait et se craquelait comme une statue de sel pour se dissoudre en poussière, Stiles s'écroula à moins d'un mètre de là, et son coeur s'arrêta.

 _ **\- Stiles !**_

.*.

 _* Je sais que tu as_ **souffert** _, mais je ne veux pas que tu_ **te caches** _. C'est froid et_ **sans amour** _._ **Je ne veux pas te** _laisser le nier. En t'apaisant, je te ferais_ **te sentir pure** _._ **Aie confiance en moi** _, tu peux_ **être sûr** _._ **Je veux** _réconcilier la violence dans_ **ton cœur** _. Je veux reconnaître que_ **ta beauté** _n'est pas qu'un masque, je veux_ **exorciser** _les démons de ton_ **passé** _, je veux_ **satisfaire** _les désirs inavoués de_ **ton cœur** _. Tu pourrais être_ **un pêcheur** _, mais ton innocence est_ **mienne** _. Fais-moi_ **plaisir** _, montre-_ **moi** _comment cela s'est fait._ **Provoque-moi** **, tu es le seul. Je veux** _satisfaire_ **les désirs inavoués de ton cœur** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : ...

...

...

...

Tu m'en veux je le sais, je le sens.Même si quand j'écris ces mots, tu n'as pas encore lu le chapitre, t'inquiète, j'ai ma vision du futur qui est venue faire coucou, et je sais que tu m'en veux et que tu te tate pour prendre le train et monter sur Paris me noyer dans mes toilettes.

Mais dis-toi que si tu fais ça, tu n'auras pas l'avant dernier chapitre, hm ?

* * *

 _Je vous rappellle, avec tous l'amour que je peux avoir pour vous, qu'attenter à la vie de l'auteur empêchera la fin d'être posté._

 _Et contennez votre rage quand je vous assure que je ne regrette strictement rien. Mais alors riiiien. Ni le Seigneur Derek, ni le trauma de Stiles, ni le petit baiser de rien du tout entre ces deux là, confession d'amour sortie de derrière les fagots, niiiiiii ce cliffhanger._

 _Vous me connaissez, vous savez comment je suis. J'aime faire monter la tension, héhéhé._

 _JE SAIS QUE VOTRE COEUR NE LE SUPPORTE PAS, VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE ME SENTAIS COMMENT EN L'ECRIVANT, HEIN ? *kofkof* Bref._

 _La semaine prochaine, eh bien... C'est la fin, j'ai envie de dire. Parce que j'ignore si je vous l'avais dit, mais pendant plusieurs mois, je m'étais faite à l'idée d'arrêter l'histoire au chapitre 54. L'accalmie, le climax, le dénouement quoi. Sauf qu'en l relisant pour voir si je n'avais rien oublié, il y avait certaines choses qui n'allaient pas, alors j'ai remanier, et le chapitre 55 ( QUATORZE MILLE MOTS, OUECH ) est né._

 _Donc le chapitre 54... eh bien, c'est la fin. Et le 55, c'est n peu l'épilogue. Donc il se passe beaucoup de choses dans le chaptire 54, et... Et je dois reconnaître que j'étais très fière de moi quand MiniBN m'a dit qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, MOUAHAHAHAH._

 _BREF._

 _VOUS N'ÊTES PAS PRèS POUR LA FIN, MES AMOURS !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	54. STILL HERE

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

• **WARNING :** Chapitre fillers, pour ceux qui savent ce que ça veut dire : un chapitre pour combler. En vrai, il ne se passe pas grand chose.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi – Chapitre 54 -**

 **DIGITAL DAGGERS - Still Here**

Le monde s'était comme... arrêté.

Tout du moins, celui de Derek, qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Le Nogitsune était mort.

Ils ne l'avaient pas mis hors d'état de nuire, comme voulait le faire la Kitsune ; elle avait d'ailleurs tenté de s'insurger, mais ça n'avait mené nul part. Non seulement c'était déjà fait et on ne pouvait plus rien n'y changer, mais en plus de cela, Derek n'était pas là pour argumenter avec elle.

Parce que Stiles était tombé.

Ils l'avaient tous vu tomber, et ils avaient tous entendu son cœur s'arrêter. Il y avait eu un moment... un si long moment de flottement, où tous avaient été trop choqués pour réagir, pour faire quoique ce soit. Puis soudainement la panique, l'impuissance, la douleur.

Derek se souvenait de Lydia qui s'était jeté sur Stiles à terre pour lui donner les premiers soins, une respiration artificielle, le bouche à bouche et tenté de faire repartir son cœur en faisant les mouvements adéquats. Laura eut la judicieuse idée d'appeler tout de suite les renforts, John, Melissa, une ambulance, Derek ne savait plus trop. C'était flou. _Musing through_ **memories** _... *_ Il se souvenait juste d'être à l'hôpital, d'attendre des nouvelles sur l'état du jeune homme, et entendre, totalement impuissant, son cœur s'arrêter deux... non, trois fois, sans que les médecins ne comprennent pourquoi et comment.

Ça avait été une longue nuit. Une très longue nuit. Une trop longue nuit.

Pour les docteurs, Stiles était dans un état de fatigue extrême, comme s'il avait été torturé en l'empêchant de dormir pendant des jours, des semaines. Qu'auraient-ils pu répondre ? C'était au-dessus de leur compréhension - sans vouloir être désobligeant. Ils l'avaient pourtant stabilisé, ils ignoraient encore comment, mais cela n'avait pas servi.

Aux premières lueurs du matin, Stiles ne pouvait plus respirer seul, et était tombé dans un sommeil profond qui n'avait rien de reposant. Un coma de niveau trois sur l'échelle de Glasgow. _Numbing the_ **senses** _, I feel you_ **slipping** **away** _*_ Si son cœur et d'autres organes internes ne fonctionnaient pas encore, ils auraient pu croire qu'il était mort.

Pour vérifier que son coma n'avait pas été causé par la même maladie que sa mère, qu'ils avaient diagnostiqué quelques temps auparavant, les médecins avaient fait des examens sur leur jeune homme en urgence, et ce malgré son inconscience. Même si John avait eu la confirmation du Premier Alpha des Loups-garous et du Vampire Originel, il ne fut jamais autant rassuré que les médecins s'excusent auprès de lui pour le faux positif de la maladie du jeune homme ; il n'avait en fait rien, et les docteur étaient un peu perdus, ne comprenant pas si s'était réellement un faux positif ou une guérison miraculeuse.

Seulement, les médecins avaient prévenu John qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare au pire, le cerveau de Stiles n'était peut-être pas mort, mais... mais il n'en était pas loin. Il n'y avait presque plus d'activité cérébrale. Son encéphalogramme était presque plat, et sans l'assistance respiratoire, il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Il ne fallait pas que l'homme de loi tombe dans l'acharnement thérapeutique.

 _Mais Stiles avait passé la première nuit._ _Fighting to hold on clinging to just one more day._ _*_ Il avait survécu à la possession d'un Nogitsune, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Alors le Shérif, John, avait refusé de perdre espoir, il en était hors de question. Il allait récupérer son fils, parce que le jeune homme était un battant et n'abandonnerai pas ainsi. Tout le reste n'était que détail, John s'en fichait : son fils allait bien et il allait s'en sortir.

Derek se souvenait aussi que Scott avait dit que Kira avait récupéré les queues, les Onis de sa mère et qu'elle les lui avait rapportées. Et quand la jeune Kitsune était venue les rejoindre à l'hôpital, la meute n'avait pas quitté le chevet de John, qui attendait juste que son petit passe la nuit.

Il l'avait fait, oui, ça Derek en était sûr. Stiles survécu, mais...

Les... Les jours qui suivirent la mort du Nogitsune étaient flous dans sa tête, des morceaux de mémoire éparses qui ne s'emboîtaient pas.

En fait, Derek ne savait pas combien de temps il était là. Il... Stiles était dans ce lit d'hôpital, attaché à toute sorte de machines si bruyantes, inerte, et ce n'était _**pas bien**_. Mais Derek, en plus du fait qu'il ne pouvait partir, ne pouvait tout de même pas détourner le regard, malgré ce tableau douloureux. S'il le quittait des yeux, il pouvait disparaître, n'est-ce pas ? **Love** _turns to_ **ashes** _, with all that I wish_ **I could say** _._ _*_ Il allait s'évanouir dans oubli, et encore une fois, Derek ne pourrait rien faire. Comme la première fois, comme sûrement ce sera le cas pour les fois suivantes. Ça ne pouvait être un cas isolé.

Edern avait dû le maudire. Ou alors, Derek avait dû faire quelque chose pour offenser les divinités supérieures, à devoir de nouveau observer la déchéance de son Seul et Unique, et être de nouveau totalement impuissant à le sauver malgré tous ses pouvoirs. La vengeance de l'Univers pour ne jamais censé avoir existé. _I'd_ **die** _to be where you are *_ C'était donc cela. Adam le lui avait pourtant bien dit. Il avait vu sa femme et ses enfants lui être arrachés par le temps alors que lui restait inchangé. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas devenir fou ?!

Que racontait Derek, il avait rencontré l'être. Malgré la façade, Adam n'était pas plus sain d'esprit qu'il ne l'était lui-même. Le prix de leur existence, sûrement.

.

Ce fut l'odeur des larmes de Laura qui le sortit de sa torpeur, de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé depuis le premier arrêt cardiaque de Stiles. Derek cligna des paupières alors que tous ses membres se rappelaient à lui avec douleur. _I tried to be_ **where you are** _*_ Il était dans un de ses fauteuils inconfortables des hôpitaux, n'ayant jamais pris le temps de penser une seule seconde que peut-être que le Shérif aurait préféré s'installer à sa place. Parce que c'était sa place toute désignée, et non dans une chaise pourrie juste à côté du lit de son fils. Lui, il s'était installé dans ce fauteuil, tout au fond de la chambre, veilleur silencieux et immobile. Et totalement inutile, puisqu'il n'avait, à aucun moment, eu conscience de qui pouvait rentrer dans la chambre bien qu'il pouvait tout voir de là où il était. Toute sa conscience... Conscience endormie... avait été toute concentrée sur le jeune homme paisiblement endormi. Il n'avait... Il n'avait pas pensé à un seul moment... Il n'avait plus pensé.

Mais là... Là, il était réveillé. Il était dans ce fauteuil, et si face à lui John était en train de veiller sur son fils en lui tenant la main, Laura était recroquevillée sur ses genoux et pleurait silencieusement. Derek bougea un peu, et la jeune Fille de la Lune sursauta sur lui. Elle se redressa à la vitesse d'un lapin poursuivie par un renard et plongea son regard dans le sien, ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Derek ! Derek, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Sa voix lui vrilla les tympans, comme si elle avait hurlé, alors que ce n'était qu'un murmure, vraiment. Il frissonna de pied en cape, surpris par... tout. Son dos craqua quand il bougea ses épaules et Laura renifla en s'essuyant les joues, le regard inquiet.

\- Oncle Derek, s'il te plait. Si tu es bien là, dit quelque chose, que je sois bien sûre que tu vas bien... Souffla-t-elle.

\- Je dis forcément aller bien ? S'enquit-il de la voix la plus rauque qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Elle déglutit difficilement et secoua la tête.

\- Non, Oncle Derek, non. Bien sûr que tu ne vas pas bien. Ça fait quatre jours que tu n'as pas bougé, mangé ou dormi. Bien sûr que tu ne vas pas bien ! Termina-t-il avec de la panique dans la voix.

Derek cligna des yeux, se sentant un peu abrutis.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, Ah ! Mais... Mais ça va. Tu étais là, tu... Je suis sûre qu'en fait, tu n'as pas besoin de manger ou de dormir, tenta-t-elle de rire.

Derek braqua une nouvelle fois son regard sur l'humain endormi sur le lit en hochant lentement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas d'Adam, alors ça doit être la même chose pour moi, murmura-t-il.

Laura ne fit que l'observer sans réussir à dire quoi que ce soit avant que John ne bouge sur sa chaise pour se lever et enfiler sa veste. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et posa sa main sur le bras de Derek.

\- Oncle Derek, je veux que tu rentres à la Tanière. John va te ramener et je vais rester là. Même avec toi et ton état de Sentinelle, je n'ai jamais laissé Stiles seul, je te le promets, on fait des roulements.

\- S-Sentinelle ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- La mère de Kira est venu présenter ses... respects ? à John, cracha-t-elle comme du venin - et elle a commencé à se plaindre qu'on ait tué le Nogitsune, et qu'on ne pouvait même pas être sûr que ça ai réussi. Elle a sorti une de ses queues, un de ses Onis et-

Derek se redressa dans son fauteuil, mais Laura l'arrêta en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'éviter de bondir, sûrement sur Stiles pour vérifier qu'il allait bien - elle le connaissait très bien.

\- Elle voulait vérifier que le Nogitsune était bien parti, et pas tapis toujours en Stiles, mais tu l'en as empêché. Tu l'as repoussé et tu as tué son Oni. Sa lame s'est brisée et elle n'a plus le droit de s'approcher de Stiles. Les médecins et les infirmières le savent tous, elle est bannie de l'étage. Elle ne pourra pas l'atteindre, je te le promets. Il va bien.

Derek hocha une tête tremblante et se frotta les yeux. Laura le regarda, soucieuse et inquiète.

\- Oncle Derek... Rentre à la maison, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le Premier Alpha fixa Stiles sur le lit et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non.

\- Oncle D-

\- Laura. S'il te plait. Juste... Juste cette nuit, d'accord ?

Il leva vers elle un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Juste cette nuit... Et promis, demain matin, je rentre à la Tanière.

Elle le regarda un long moment silencieux et déglutit.

\- Je paris que tu préférerais que je reparte avec John, hein ? Souffla-t-elle.

Il tenta de sourire, mais ça ressemblait à une grimace.

\- Tu me connais bien, réussit-il à chuchoter.

Elle ferma les yeux et gronda dans le fond de sa gorge.

\- Bien, concéda-t-elle enfin. Mais si par malheur, tu oses retomber dans cet état bizarre, je t'arrache d'ici, même si je dois t'emporter en petits morceaux, c'est clair ?! Cracha-t-elle, acerbe.

Derek ne put rien dire, rien faire d'autre que de la regarder enfiler sa veste d'un geste rageur et de quitter la chambre, fâchée. John soupira et vint juste presser fermement son épaule en signe de soutien et quitta lui aussi la chambre. _Every night_ **I dream you're still here** _*_ Quand ils quittèrent tous deux l'étage, Derek se permit enfin de souffler. Doucement, délicatement, il se pencha en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et prendre sa tête dans ses mains, soupirant douloureusement. C'était... Derek était perdu.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il _**ne savait pas**_ quoi faire !

Son esprit était en morceau, à peine là, et... Il releva son visage vers le lit et garda cette pause un moment. Un long moment.

Les infirmières terminèrent leurs rondes avant que leur collègues ne les remplacent pour la nuit... Et lui resta là. Dans ce fauteuil, sans un mouvement, sans un mot. Puis la nuit s'installa, l'influence dans l'hôpital diminua et engloutit Derek de noirceur, d'odeur de médicaments, d'un vide profond. **The ghost** _by my side,_ **so perfect** _so clear *_ Le Premier Alpha bougea enfin pour la première fois en plusieurs heures. Il se redressa doucement, un poids dans l'estomac et se rapprocha, les membres lourds.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu sais, dit-il doucement, la gorge serrée et la voix craquante.

Seuls les bips des machines lui répondirent. Lentement, Derek s'avança et s'arrêta à côté du lit, observant le visage vide et inerte de Stiles. Les ombres creusaient sa peau, lui donnant une allure encore plus malade si possible. L'Alpha des Alphas s'humidifia les lèvres, le corps un peu... engourdi. Lent. Son esprit répondait de moins en moins, il s'engluait dans quelque chose de...

Il leva la main et se frotta le visage.

\- Stiles... S'il te plait... tu ne peux pas me refaire ça... Il faut que tu vives, d'accord ? Tu le sais, ça. J'ai besoin de toi, ton père a besoin de toi, toute la meute a besoin de toi. Et pourtant, tu es là, complètement...

Il lâcha un rire douloureux qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

\- Tu... Tu dois te réveiller, tu ne peux pas mourir une nouvelle fois, ce serait...

Il secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'imaginer la situation. Lentement, il se pencha au-dessus du lit, se rapprochant du jeune homme endormi. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, bien entendu. Il avait beau être là, il n'était... _pas là_.

Derek soupira et s'accroupit à côté du lit pour poser sa tête sur le lit, sa main allant légèrement caresser celle de Stiles du bout des doigts. Le Premier Alpha ne pouvait se décider à lui prendre réellement la main.

\- Cette fois... Cette fois, je crois que je n'aurais pas la force d'y faire face, avoua-t-il dans un murmure. Et je ne pourrais rien arrêter, cette fois-ci encore, je... Je ne peux rien pour toi. Je suis totalement inutile et...

Il ferma les yeux en posant son front sur le matelas, la gorge serrée. _When I awake, you_ **disappear** _ *****_

\- Tu as une seconde chance. Tu ne peux pas... faire ça à ton père. Il mourrait de chagrin s'il venait à te perdre, tu le sais ça ? Je te laisserai tout faire, même me tuer si tu le désires, que... Si ça veut dire que tu te réveilles et que tu continues ta vie...

Il releva la tête pour le regarder.

\- Ça ne peut pas s'arrêter comme ça. Tu ne peux pas perdre comme ça, tu es plus fort que ça ! Tu...

Il avait envie de hurler, de le secouer pour qu'il se réveille, qu'il réagisse au moins. Mais... Mais rien. Stiles n'était pourtant pas fait pour être discret, pour être calme, pour être aussi silencieux et immobile. Pas ce Stiles là en tout cas. Derek déglutit et soupira une nouvelle fois et se tut. Il avait encore tant de choses à dire, mais à qui bon ? Ce n'était pas comme si le jeune homme entendait entendait tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il était dans le coma, et cette fois-ci, Derek savait qu'il n'y avait pas de Loup présent pour protéger la partie Humaine. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, il était seul, totalement seul, et Derek ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il resta figé, blottit contre le côté du lit, à le regarder, à fixer sa poitrine qui montait et descendait, lentement, calmement ; les machines qui étaient les seuls bruits de la pièce, et ce souffle artificiel, qui était envoyé directement dans les poumons du jeune homme. _Back to the_ **shadows** _*_ Il n'y avait rien d'autre, et les heures) passèrent dans ce silence lourd et poisseux.

Quand le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, Derek se décida enfin de se lever. Lui avait dit que quelqu'un viendrait voir Stiles, s'occuper de lui et l'empêcher d'être seul, et Derek lui avait promis de rentrer. Il ne se brisait jamais ses promesses, alors il commença à se préparer mentalement qu'il allait devoir abandonner Stiles une nouvelle fois. Ce malaise... ce même malaise qu'il avait ressenti quand Gerard avait ordonné de prendre les cendres du Seigneur Stiles et de s'en débarrasser, l'étouffait peu à peu, et... non.

Doucement, il se pencha une fois de plus au-dessus du jeune homme pour cette fois poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le front de l'inconscient, comme s'il allait lui faire du mal. _With_ **all I hold** _, dear *_ Sa main passa tendrement dans ses cheveux et il soupira contre sa peau.

\- N'abandonne pas le combat sans te battre. Tu mérites mieux que de t'éteindre ici, comme ça.

Il resta là, penché sur lui et les lèvres contre sa peau si froide et il ferma les yeux. D'une voix faible, il lui murmura dans sa langue maternelle à quel point il pouvait l'aimer, à quel point il pouvait _les_ aimer. Tous les deux. Stiles l'humain et le Seigneur Stiles ; qu'il s'en voulait de ressentir autant de sentiments si forts pour un fantôme et autant de Nostalgie pour quelqu'un qui était sa propre personne, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et qu'il s'excusait avec toute son âme.

\- Tu vivras vieux et heureux, comblé avec quelqu'un qui t'aimeras inconditionnellement, entouré de pleins d'enfants et de petits enfants, et tu auras cette chance que Steinard n'a jamais eu de connaître le repos après une vie humaine bien remplie, pria-t-il en Anglais.

Le cœur lourd, le Premier Alpha eut enfin le courage de se détacher du jeune homme pour qui il abandonnerait de bonne cœur son immortalité, son... statut d'Éternel, qu'il puisse vivre paisiblement quelques années à ses côtés, vieillir à ses côtés... S'éteindre contre lui, quel doux rêve. **I dream** _you're still here *_

Avec un soupir et le cœur douloureux, Derek détourna le regard et sortit de la chambre avant de perdre toute volonté. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre parce qu'à peine une heure après, le soleil se leva doucement et fut suivit dans son ascension par Melissa, qui claudiquait encore un peu. Le soulagement éclaira son visage alors qu'elle apercevait Derek debout pour la première fois depuis quatre jours et avant même qu'il ne puisse lui dire bonjour, il était déjà dans ses bras. **Hidden companion** _*_ Surprit, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais très vite, il ferma les yeux et lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Va te reposer Derek. Tu l'as bien mérité, lui murmura-t-elle en se détachant, un sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais veiller sur lui, rien ne lui arrivera.

Le Premier Alpha hocha simplement la tête, un peu amorphe et exécuta la promesse qu'il avait faite à Laura : Il rentra à la Tanière.

Et ce fut le début d'une longue attente.

.*.

 _Son premier réveil est comme un saut_ _soudain_ _dans une eau gelée, la force de l'impact lui retirant tout l'air de son corps pour un léger temps de suspens avant que la douleur ne l'étouffe. La douleur, la panique, la désorientation, rien qui le_ _maintient_ _assez en vie pour qu'il y prenne goût. Et il se laisse engloutir par la pénombre et le néant._

.*.

Son second et dernier réveil fut moins catastrophique. Même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi lucide, il l'était pourtant. Il sentait à peu près tout, des draps rêches sur sa peau jusqu'aux bruits infernaux des machines tout autour de lui. Des flashs de mémoires se secouèrent et il rouvrit les yeux pour essayer de se redresser, effrayé, les draps s'enroulant autour de lui comme une pieuvre gigantesque, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

\- Stiles !

Son père était là, tout près de lui, lui tenant fermement la main. Le patient haleta en regardant autour de lui, le cœur battant et la machine occupée à bipper ce dernier s'emballant. La main de son père passa doucement dans ses cheveux, le forçant à se rallonger.

\- Chut, chut... Tout va bien, tu vas bien. Tu étais dans le coma, mais tu vas bien, tu vas bien, termina-t-il par murmurer d'une voix un peu tremblante, pleine de sanglots réprimés.

L'hôpital. Il était à l'hôpital.

\- Le Nogi... les autres... ? Réussit-il à dire d'une voix douloureuse sans tousser.

\- Il est mort, Stiles. Et les autres vont bien, ne t'en fais pas, je...

L'homme regarda son fils en reniflant, combattant ses larmes.

\- Deux semaines, Stiles. Tu as été dans le coma pendant deux semaines, réussit-il à souffler en retenant ses sanglots.

Le jeune homme grimaça en ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer. D'autres images le submergèrent, mais elles ne lui firent pas de mal cette fois-ci. Et il eut beau fouiller sa tête, essayer de trouver un ricanement vicieux, il n'y avait rien.

Stiles sourit.

Il était bien seul dans sa tête. Il était seul, le Nogitsune était partit.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux pour parler, une quinte de toux le secoua et bien vite, un verre d'eau agrémenté d'une paille se tenait devant lui, et Stiles vit le visage soucieux de son père qui l'observait. **Phantom** _be still in_ **my heart** _*_ Il esquissa un sourire et releva la tête pour siroter un peu de son eau, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

\- Ils étaient là tous les jours, tu sais. Tu n'as jamais été seul, pas à un seul moment. Et même les premier jours, Derek... Oh mon dieu, Derek...

Le cœur de Stiles se serra et s'emballa à la mention de l'Enfant de la Lune... L'Alpha des Alphas...

Le Shérif lui offrit un sourire aqueux et se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer les quelques larmes traîtresses qui lui avaient échappées.

\- Je... Je vais aller chercher un médecin, et appeler les autres. Ne force pas, je reviens tout de suite.

Stiles se redressa difficilement mais rapidement dans le lit, tendant la main vers lui.

\- Attend ! Attend... Tu... Tu peux appeler un médecin, mais... attend un peu avant d'appeler la meute, s'il te plait... J'ai... J'ai besoin qu'on discute avant, réussit-il à dire d'une voix rauque.

Son père hocha vivement la tête et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux, fils, dit-il tendrement.

Alors que son père quittait la chambre quelques minutes, Stiles se laissa aller dans le lit en soupirant, un sourire sur ses lèvres gercées. _Make me a_ **promise** _*_

Oui, ça faisait du bien d'être de nouveau lui-même.

.*.

Derek avait tenté de partir de Beacon Hills trois fois en une semaine, depuis que Stiles s'était réveillé. Laura l'en avait empêché à chaque fois. Elle avait plusieurs fois voulut l'emmener à l'hôpital pour voir le jeune homme désormais éveillé, mais le Premier Alpha n'avait pas pu. _That_ **time** _won't_ **erase us** _*_ Quand il avait quitté l'hôpital, il n'était pas revenu une seule fois durant les deux semaines de coma.

Derek savait pertinemment que Stiles aurait pu lâcher à tout instant et que s'il le voyait, il ne pourrait pas le quitter, et il ne voulait vraiment pas le voir faire, le voir s'enfoncer indubitablement et définitivement pour ne plus se relever. Alors lâche comme il était, il n'était pas allé voir le comateux. _That we were_ **not lost** _from_ **the start** _*_ Et lâche comme il était, il n'était pas allé le voir malgré son réveil, la semaine précédente.

Toute la meute y était allée, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire, hm ? " _Hey Stiles. Heureux de voir que tu n'es pas mort cette fois-ci. Bon bah moi maintenant, je retourne en Europe._ " Non.

Et puis de toute manière... Maintenant, Derek était trop embourbé dans son mensonge. Il savait que s'il voyait le jeune homme une nouvelle fois, il voudrait partir et ne pas revenir sur la côte Est des États-unis avant des années, voire même quelques siècles. Mais cela serait vain. Stiles faisait désormais, et ce depuis un moment, partie de la meute de Laura, de la Meute Hale. Dans quelques années, ils se déplaceront tous en Europe, en Eurasie, pour une rencontre avec les deux autres Familles Fondatrices, et le masque allait devoir tomber à un moment donné.

Derek ne voulait pas que ça se fasse à cet instant, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il leur dise à tous la vérité sur lui. Il savait qu'il devait la vérité à Stiles, avec tout ce que le jeune homme avait traversé, Derek lui devait bien ça. _I dream_ **you're still here** _*_ Mais Derek avait peur. Alors il ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable. Il était lâche et peureux.

Et le temps continuait de passer tandis qu'il regardait la Meute de sa petite s'épanouir doucement, se remettant petit à petit de l'attaque du Nogitsune. L'absence de Stiles se faisait sentir, absence lourde et douloureuse. Il n'était pas rare que durant une conversation, le silence se fasse en attendant la réplique cinglante de l'humain, qui ne venait jamais. Mais quand Scott était venu à la Tanière un matin, les larmes aux yeux mais souriant, pour leur apprendre qu'après un énième arrêt cardiaque, Stiles s'était enfin réveillé et était lucide, la tension avait diminué. Ils s'étaient tous bousculés pour arriver à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible, mais Derek était resté en arrière. Il était resté terré à la Tanière, trop paniqué pour mettre le museau dehors. _Ever slightly_ **out of reach** _*_

Plusieurs fois, Laura l'avait retrouvé sous sa forme la plus primaire, la plus animale, caché dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle ne disait presque rien, mais l'inquiétude - et même une pointe de jugement - assombrissait toujours son regard.

Malgré la puissance des siens, malgré la présence rassurante de la meute soudée - bien que temporairement amputée d'un membre - de sa petite, Derek s'enfermait peu à peu dans le même mutisme qui l'avait abattu la décennie après la chute de la Citadelle.

.

Aujourd'hui était un beau jour. Enfin, d'après ce qu'avait compris Derek, il n'avait toujours pas mis le museau dehors. Mais il sentait l'hiver arriver et les derniers oiseaux chanter, et toute la Meute était réunie ici pour passer leur week-end ensemble, comme ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de le faire depuis... Eh bien, depuis la transformation d'Isaac, trio auquel s'étaient greffé Scott, puis Lydia et Jackson, puis tous les autres.

Ça ne dérangeait pas Derek, qu'ils soient tous présents, bien au contraire. Ça brisait le silence qui pouvait l'étouffer. Même la présence de Kira, et des jumeaux anciennement Alpha, ne l'indisposait pas. Seulement, toute cette foule voulait dire beaucoup à manger, et ni Laura ni lui n'avaient le courage de cuisine pour autant de monde. C'était pourquoi il était présentement penché au-dessus du fascicule de la pizzéria préférée des enfants, qui allait leur livrer une montagne de nourriture et venir ici avec un camion. _I dream_ **you're still here** _*_ Une grande pizza pour chacun d'eux, plus trois autres de secours ; la note allait être salée, mais Derek pouvait se le permettre.

Maintenant, il tentait de se rappeler les goûts de chacun ; quand le bruit d'une voiture bien connue lui parvint et il écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer, ravalant un juron.

Il n'était définitivement pas prêt pour ça. Nope. Non. Jamais.

Se levant de la table à laquelle il était installé, il s'appuya un instant sur le bois en inspirant pour se donner du courage et se tourner vers la porte par laquelle Stiles allait apparaître, quand une odeur d'un autre temps, une odeur d'un passé révolu et Ô combien douloureux lui parvint.

Le Premier Alpha se figea, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de faire un seul mouvement tant le choc était _immense_. _But_ **it breaks** _so easily *_

La porte s'ouvrit.

.*.

Laura avait vu l'exact moment où son Alpha avait senti et entendu l'arrivée de Stiles, et une petite partie d'elle se sentit coupable de l'avoir ainsi piégé. Mais l'Alpha ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Alors la veille, quand le jeune humain avait expliqué à Laura qu'il rentrait dès à présent chez lui, parce que " _Duh, je dé-tè-steuh les hôpitaux !_ " malgré l'avis des médecins qui ignoraient toujours les causes de ses arrêts cardiaques consécutifs, ainsi que son coma. Son père avait signé sa sortie, alors le corps médical ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre. _I try_ **to protect you** _*_ Toujours était-il que Stiles lui avait dit qu'il allait venir passer l'après-midi avec eux, et Laura avait sciemment retenue l'information.

La jeune Alpha se disait que si Derek voyait Stiles vivant et bien portant, il ne pourrait qu'aller mieux. La jeune femme ne s'était jamais sentie aussi inutile qu'en voyant Derek s'engluer peu à peu dans la dépression. Son Alpha ne méritait pas ça, et même si elle comprenait pourquoi il ne pouvait se permettre d'être avec le jeune humain, il ne méritait tout de même pas toute la douleur qu'il s'infligeait.

Laura ne quitta pas Derek du regard quand Stiles ouvrit la porte et fit peu attention aux salutations de la meute envers leur membre jusqu'alors manquant, trop concentrée sur Derek. **I can't let you fade** _*_

\- Laura ?

Elle cligna des paupières et se tourna vers le nouveau venu pour lui sourire.

\- Hey, Stil...

Son sourire se fana un peu et elle prit une inspiration surprise. Doucement, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se redressa. Face à elle, le jeune homme eut un sourire contrit mais paisible, calme comme il ne l'avait jamais été, et son regard se teint d'un peu de douleur quand il ne s'attarda pas sur elle pour fixer le dos crispé du Premier Alpha.

\- Bonjour, Derek, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Une voix posée, qui dénotait tellement de son habitude que s'en était dérangeant. Laura se crispa quand Derek ne répondit pas, enfonçant plutôt ses griffes dans le bois de la table. Stiles grimaça légèrement.

\- Derek...

Il se racla la gorge et jeta un rapide regard à Laura avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur lui.

\- Il faudrait que l'on parle, s'il te plait, dit-il d'une petite voix étranglée.

Laura s'avança juste d'un pas, se mettant entre Derek et... Lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Stiles. **I feel you** _slipping *_ Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et ça la dérangeait. Les Bêtas avaient parfaitement senti son malaise et la tension dans la pièce augmenta d'un cran, et Stiles soupira.

\- Laura... Est-ce que tu pourrais prendre les Bêtas pour faire un tour et nous laisser un peu ? Derek et moi, on... On a beaucoup à se dire, demanda-t-il délicatement.

Laura plissa des yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie, non, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû empêcher Derek de détruire l'Oni de la mère de Kira et la laisser vérifier que le Nogitsune était en effet définitivement parti, détruit, mort. Elle avait été trop aveugle, trop... pleine d'espoir et d'optimisme, et pas assez consciencieuse. À l'hôpital, Laura prenait toujours l'habitude de baisser son odorat pour ne pas être assaillie par des souvenirs enclenchés par des odeurs, et elle n'avait rien sentit de mal venant du jeune homme, elle _ne l'avait pas_ _senti_ _!_

Face à elle, la joue de Stiles tiqua de frustration, ne quittant pas le dos de l'Alpha de Laura du regard.

\- Derek, s'il te plait. Dis-leur de partir.

La jeune Alpha jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Derek enfoncer sa tête dans ses épaules, le bois gémissant sous ses griffes.

.*.

\- Derek. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment... Vraiment faire ça devant tout le monde ?!

Le Premier Alpha ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. _I feel you_ **slipping away** _*_ Cette odeur... Cette odeur puissante, vibrante, ces éclats de neiges éternelles, c'était... C'était tout bonnement _**impossible**_.

\- Derek ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Le Premier Alpha, l'Alpha des Alphas, le Père des Enfants de la Lune, l'Amant de la Sainte-Mère, le Second Éternel de l'Univers et des autres, tressaillit. Parce que cette voix... Cette même voix... Cette intonation noble, si noble ! Ce n'était pas... Pas _Stiles_ derrière lui. C'était... Ce n'était pas le fils d'un simple shérif de province américaine, c'était l'intonation d'un _**Noble**_. Sauf que-

\- Je t'en veux. Très fort. D'accord ?

\- Stiles ! Déclara la voix perdue de Scott, calme-toi. Tu sais, c'est Derek qui a détruit le Nogitsune.

\- Oui, oui. Je sais, oui. Je lui en veux pour autre chose, et il sait parfaitement de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? Susurra presque _sa_ voix.

\- Tais-toi...

Le murmure de Derek le surprit lui-même, tout comme les tremblements de son corps.

\- Ah ! Bien ! Maintenant tu parles, bien ! Dis-leur de partir, ou je te fais une scène devant tout le monde dans le salon, et tu sais parfaitement que j'en suis capable !

Et le revoilà. Le Stiles... d'ici. **Every night** _ *****_

\- Tais-toi... Ce n'est pas toi... Ce n'est pas toi... Murmura le Premier Alpha d'une voix faible, tremblant.

\- Derek, regarde-moi !

La supplication dans... _cette voix_ était... Le cœur de Derek se brisa de douleur, de sentiments refoulés pendant trop longtemps, de souvenirs passés qui... qui n'avaient plus le droit d'être là, parce qu'il y en avait trop, et que ce n'était **pas** le _Seigneur Stiles_ !

\- Je vais me réveiller... Je vais me réveiller... se retrouva-t-il à marmonner, le regard bloqué sur la table de bois.

\- Tu ne dors pas Derek, je te le promets, répondit... _il_ d'une voix étranglée.

\- Oh putain, le _drama_ qui se profile, ça va sûrement être drôle ! Ricana soudainement une voix amusée.

\- Ah non ! Ne commence pas Jackson !

Tant de puissance dans cet ordre, cette puissance, forte, indéniable... autoritaire...

Des bruits de mouvements, Laura qui grogne un instant et soudainement, l'odeur de Stiles, _l'odeur du Seigneur Stiles_ , est partout autour de lui, l'enlace, l'étouffe, et une main douce, une main froide, **une main connue** se pose sur son dos, entre ses omoplates, là où le sceau de Gerard avait à jamais brulé sa peau, marqué son âme. _I dream_ **you're still here** _*_

Derek gémit et ferma brutalement les yeux en ravalant un sanglot

\- Derek... C'est moi... Lui murmura-t- _ **il**_ _._

Son visage se tordit de douleur, une douleur infernale, dévastatrice, qui détruisit sa dernière parcelle d'esprit sain.

\- Non. Non, non non non nononononononon-

Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, figé sur le sol, incapable de faire un seul geste. C'était trop, c'était juste _**TROP**_. La main de... _Sa_ main s'ancra un peu plus dans sa peau à travers le tissu de son haut.

\- Laura... S'il te plait...

 _Il_ renifla.

\- Ok. Ok, deux, trois petits trucs alors. Premièrement, je ne suis pas hyperactif, je ne l'ai jamais été, d'accord ? - Il soupira doucement - Tu avais raison. Le Nogitsune choisit le plus fort. Il avait le choix entre Alisson et moi, et il m'a pris moi, parce qu'il l'a senti. Il a senti tout le potentiel, et même s'il n'a pas compris, il savait qu'en me prenant, il pourrait prendre bien plus de pouvoir qu'il ne l'aurait espéré... Je n'étais pas hyperactif, juste de vieux... de très vieux souvenirs, qui essayaient de remonter à la surface.

\- Non non non non... Reprit la litanie de Derek, la gorge serrée. Non, tu es mort... Je t'ai vu... Gémit-il, incapable d'autre chose.

\- Euh... Il était dans le coma, pas mort Derek... Intervint Scott d'une petite voix perdue.

\- ... Oh... Oh, par la Sainte-Mère...

La voix de Laura fut étouffée par le bruit qu'elle fit en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. _The ghost_ **by my side** _, so perfectly_ **clear** _*_

\- Scott... S'il te plait, ne...

 _Il_ déglutit.

\- Attend, en fait, si. Et si tu racontais à Derek pourquoi j'ai pris Stiles comme surnom, hein ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que le Louveteau ne prenne une inspiration.

\- Euh... Eh bien, tu... Quand tu étais gamin, tu faisais toujours le même rêve. Tu m'as dit que... tu avais cessé de le faire quand tu as eu huit ans et que tu ne te souvenais plus grand chose de ce qu'il s'y passait, seulement le fait qu'il y avait cette personne... qui t'appelait Stiles d'une telle manière... Avant autant d'amour que ton père appelait ta mère, et que tu avais décrété que tu voulais qu'on t'aime autant que dans ton rêve un jour, et... Et tu as commencé à vouloir qu'on t'appelle Stiles, que tu puisses un jour ressentir la même chose, une nouvelle fois...

La voix de Scott s'éteignit dans un murmure et Laura s'étrangla.

\- Merci Scotty... Écoute, Derek... Tu veux savoir le plus grand secret de la Famille Stilinski ? Hm ?

 _Il_ prit une grande inspiration.

\- Claudia Tagbo a découvert, quand elle a eu 17 ans, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. Un utérus défectueux et des ovaires atrophiés. Et pourtant, je suis né. C'est comme ça qu'elle m'a toujours appelé : Son petit miracle...

 _Il_ eut un rire un peu étranglé.

\- C'est d'ailleurs sûrement ce qui l'a tué. Quand elle a commencé à perdre la tête, elle... elle ne comprenait pas comment j'ai pu... Comment je pouvais être réel. Mais c'était vrai, je suis vrai... Derek, il faut que tu me crois, et que tu me regardes, là !

Le bois de la table gémit sous ses griffes et Derek se mit à pleurer. Sti... _Il_ haleta et renifla.

\- Laura... S'il te plait... Plaida-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oh mon... Est-ce qu'il est vraiment... Est-ce que c'est vraiment en train de se passer ?! Couina la jeune Alpha d'une voix étranglée.

\- Oui... Oui, Laura, oui. S'il te plait... Je vous en supplie... Allez-vous en...

\- Oh, par la Sainte-Lune, Steinard ! Ok ! OK ! Tout le monde dehors ! _**Maintenant**_ ! Clama l'Alpha Hale en sautant sur ses pieds, se cognant sûrement dans la table au vu du bruit qui tonna presque dans le silence de la Tanière.

Les Bêtas refusèrent le temps d'un instant, perdus, mais Derek ne put y faire attention... Il... ne pouvait pas... Parce que... Parce que l'autre... _**l'autre**_ attrapa doucement son bras pour détacher ses griffes de la table et le tourner vers lui. _When I_ **awake** _, you_ **disappear** _*_ Et lui se laissa faire... Parce qu'il n'était désormais plus qu'une poupée malléable, dont la volonté venait d'être totalement détruite...

Des mains froides, froides et douces se posent sur ses joues, et son souffle est juste contre ses lèvres, parce **qu'il** presse son front contre le sien. Ils sont seuls désormais... Et le silence est lourd sur eux...

\- Derek... Derek, je t'en prie... Regarde-moi... murmura doucement _sa_ voix.

\- Tu es mort... Chuchota le Premier Alpha alors que ses mains tremblantes se refermaient sur _ses_ poignets.

\- Je sais... Je sais, je suis désolé, je sais, lui répondit-il dans un murmure. Mais je pense qu'Edern est derrière tout ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'en ai la conviction. Parce qu'il faut bien qu'il y ait une explication...

\- Tu... es... mort...

Sa voix se brisa et **l'autre** se colla à lui, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu te souviens de la dernière chose que je t'ai dite ? Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Ses lèvres bougeaient doucement sur sa peau et ses pouces caressaient tendrement ses pommettes.

\- Je t'ai sangloté, totalement paniqué, qu'après toutes ces années, après tous ces _siècles_ à vouloir mourir, que j'avais peur. Que maintenant que j'étais au pied du mur, je ne voulais plus mourir, plus maintenant que je t'avais. Que je t'aimais. Et ça, ça n'a pas changé.

Derek pleurait, sanglotait sans pouvoir se contrôler, tremblant, pathétique. **Back to the shadows** _*_ Stiles soupira, lui aussi tremblant.

 _\- Et je t'ai dit que même si j'ignorais s'il y avait un quelconque quelque chose après la vie pour les gens... pour les Êtres comme nous, mais que_ _j'espèrais_ _que tu me_ _chercherais_ _, que tu m'y_ _trouverais_ _... Derek..._

Ce dernier s'étrangla. Parce que ce n'était plus de l'anglais, ou même de l'américain, c'était _**sa**_ langue, la sienne... La _leur_... Ô par la Sainte-Mère.

 _\- Je... Je ne peux pas..._

 _\- Mourir ? Oui, j'ai cru comprendre... Mais j'étais là. J'étais juste là, Derek, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait, pourquoi... Pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé comme ça ?_

Derek s'étrangla et plissa un peu plus les paupières, n'osant les ouvrir, le cœur déchiré, son monde s'écroulait... pour mieux se reconstruire autour de lui... Et ses bras tombèrent autour de ses hanches pour serrer... serrer si fort ! _With all I hold,_ **dear** _*_

\- Je t'ai vu mourir... S'étrangla-t-il.

Stiles gémit et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. **I dream** _you're still here *_

\- Je t'ai vu mourir... Répéta-t-il. Et soudainement... après... Après toutes ces années, tu étais là... Tu étais là ! Mais ça... Ça ne pouvait pas, et il n'était pas toi, et ce n'était pas toi, et tu-tu n'étais pas lui et- s'embrouilla-t-il dans ses larmes, dans sa douleur, dans cet _**espoir**_ qui l'étouffait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien, qu'il ne soit plus rien...

\- Derek... Chut, chut, calme-toi, chut... Je suis les deux... L'humain, l'hyperactif, le fils du shérif tout comme le fils de pêcheur, autant Steinard que Stiles, autant l'humain que le Seigneur Vampire... Tout en un. Derek... C'est moi... Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait. Ouvre les yeux, et regarde-moi...

Et Derek obéit.

Il obéit et quand il ouvrit les yeux, devant lui se trouvait Stiles... Son Stiles. Entier et complet, l'humain comme le reste, et dans ses yeux aux couleurs du miel chaud, des paillettes de bleues, et quelques larmes. Parce que son cœur battait, du sang chaud coulait dans ses veines, mais que ses canines étaient pointues quand il lui sourit.

\- Hey, Sourwolf... Murmura le jeune ho... le jeune vampire vivant. Tu m'as manqué.

 **You're still here** _*_

Et Derek ne put que pleurer de plus belle.

.*.

 _* Rêvant de_ **souvenirs** _... Des rêves, ou des_ **souvenirs** _. De mes_ **sens** _engourdis, je te sens_ **t'échapper** _,_ **luttant** _pour t'accrocher, t'accrocher_ **juste un jour de plus** _. Et_ **l'amour** _devient des_ **cendres** _, comme tout ce que_ **j'aurais** _souhaité_ **pouvoir dire** _. Je_ **mourrais** _pour être là où tu es, j'ai_ _essayé_ **d'aller là où tu es** _. Chaque nuit,_ **je rêve que tu es toujours là** _..._ **Le fantôme** _à mes côtés,_ **tellement parfait** _, tellement clair... Et quand je me réveille, tu_ **disparais** _, de retour aux_ **ombres** _. Avec_ **tout ce qui me tient à cœur** _, mon amour,_ **je rêve** _que tu es toujours là._ **Compagnon caché** _,_ **ton spectre** _est toujours dans_ **mon cœur.** _Fais-moi cette_ **promesse** _, que_ **le temps** _ne_ **nous effacera pas** _, que nous ne sommes_ **pas** **perdus** _depuis_ **le début** _. Toujours un peu_ **hors de portée,** _je rêve que_ **tu es toujours là** _. Mais_ **cela se brise** _si facilement. J'essaye de_ **te protéger** _,_ **je ne peux pas te laisser t'effacer** _._ **Je te sens** _glisser, je te sens_ **t'échapper** _..._ **Chaque nuit** _je rêve que_ **tu es toujours là** _, fantôme_ **à** **mes côtés** _, tellement parfait, tellement_ **clair** _. Quand je me_ **réveille** _, tu_ **disparais** _,_ **retour aux ombres** _. Avec tout ce qui me tient à cœur,_ **mon amour** _,_ **je rêve** _que tu es toujours là._

 **Tu es toujours là** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Héhhéhé.

Voilà voilà.

Des scénarii catastrophes ? Tu vois, tout va bien ;)

TOUT VA TRES BIEN EN VRAI !

Héhéhéhéhé, je suis tellement fière de moi.

Oui, oui, j'ai été très méchante en faisant "revenir" le Seigneur Stiles quand Derek est dans l'esprit de Stiles.

Oui, Derek meurt, ça faisait longtemps xD

Mais oui, ma bêta était en panique, elle ne me croyait pas pour le Happy End ;)

Voilà voilà ;) J'espère que ça t'a plus !

* * *

 _Je déconnais pour le warning du chapitre. Je suis une méchante madame, hm ?_

 _TADAAAAAAA. Huhuhu. PAMPAMPAAAAAAM. Alors, hm ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Souvenez-vous qu'avant, je voulais terminer cette histoire LA. Juste là. Sans rien de plus. Sauf que eh, c'est le Happy End, hein, mais on n'a aucune réponse !_

 _( Ok, en vrai, il y a des indices partout dans l'histoire, du premier chapitre au dernier, et si on relit et qu'on relève tout en les mettant bout à bout, on arrive un peu à comprendre. Mais tout de même. Donc, le dernier chapitre, toutes les réponses. )_

 _Juste, comme ça, parce que personne ne m'en a parlé... Le titre._

 _Ca ne vous a jamais intéressé, le titre de l'histoire ? Oui, une locution latine, c'est jolie, c'est mignon, c'est mainstream, mais non. Je ne fais jamais rien au hasard. Ce n'était pas pour faire joli. Je vous propose d'aller regarder sur internet ce que ça veut dire._

 _Je veux dire, c'était le PREMIER indice. Huhuhu._

 _Voilà voilà, cette histoire est bientôt terminée, plus qu'un chapitre, et c'est tout..._

 _En parlant de ça, j'ai bientôt terminé justement, et je n'ai plus rien à poster pour après ! En tout cas, j'ai deux histoire que j'écris en ce moment, et j'aurais besoin de bêtas. La plus avancée, celle qui a le plus besoin de correction, c'est la suite du xover Harry Potter X Avengers, Mort, sa Déesse et son Roi. Qui veut ? :3_

 _BREF._

 _J'adore la chanson de ce chapitre._

 _La semaine prochaine, la fin, la toute fin. Voilà voilà... ( ne me demandez pas comment, j'ai fait un Xover u_u )_

 _xoxo, 'Win_

 _P.S : Sincèrement, qui a pleuré ?_


	55. FOREVER

**GENRE** **:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Univers Alternatif

 **PARING :** Sterek ( Stiles x Derek )

 **RATING** **:** M, pour le sexe, le sang et la drogue. Et peut-être aussi la torture... ^w^ ( tout va bien, oui. )

 **BÊTA** **:** Merci à **MiniBN**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnages et une bonne partie de l'histoire appartiennent à Jeff Davis, Patrick Tatopoulos et Len Wiseman. Après, j'ai tout mit à ma sauce et j'ai tout écrit, il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

• Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, à chaque début de chapitre pour une histoire comme celle-ci, il y aura une chanson en début de chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une song fic, mais plus... une bande son. Avec quelques paroles intégrer au texte... Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. De nouveau, vous pouvez retrouver la playlist sur la page Youtube, j'y ajouterai chaque chanson à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous convient ! ( Lien sur ma page FaceBook )

• **WARNING :** ALORS ! Plein de choses à vous dire avant ce début de chapitre.

 **PREMIÈREMENT** : Toutes nos excuses pour le retard d'une semaine. Ce chapitre est gigantesque et j'ai prit trop de temps à l'envoyer à MiniBN. Elle me l'a envoyé Jeudi mais j'ai décidé d'attendre aujourd'hui. Etant donné que l'intrigue se passe un peu de temps après le chapitre précédent, on va dire que c'est pour vous donner l'impression d'avoir attendu avec eux ;)

 **DEUXIÈMEMENT** : Je disais la dernière fois que j'avais été surprise que personne ne m'avait fait de réflexion à propos du titre de l'histoire. Quelques personnes m'ont répondu plein de choses différentes, et... Ca me paraissait bizarre, parce que c'est vrai qu'avec google trad, ça ne veut strictement rien dire ! C'est une locution latine, une phrase dont la traduction mot pour mot peut ne pas avoir grand sens, mais qui au font... en généralité a du sens. Comme un proverbe. Les phrases des proverbes sont... Nyaaeeaea, et le sens a... eh bien, du sens justement. Et très étrange, j'ai remarqué que maintenant, quand on met "vultus est index animi", on ne trouve pas directement la liste des locutions latines ! Et c'est bizarre, parce qu'avant, ça le faisait ! Enfin bref. Je ne vais pas mettre la traduction ici, je la mettrais en fin de chapitre, et ceux qui veulent savoir en premier, vous pouvez chercher dans google ( pas google trad ! Attention, c'est traitre. ) "Vultus est index animi Locution latine". Normalement, vous devriez trouvé la traduction du sens.

 **TROISIÈMEMENT** : Ne me demandez pas comment, mais j'ai fait un crossover pour ce chapitre. Oui, un crossover. Pas de caméo comme Microft Holmes ou Cordélia Goode, non non. Un VRAI CROSSOVER. Alors, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série que j'utilise, ce n'est pas bien grave je pense. Vous pouvez les prendre comme des personnages secondaires, et j'ai mit assez de détails pour comprendre la dynamique entre les personnes.

Pour ceux qui connaissent la série, hm... En bien, imaginez-vous que j'ai prit la série et que je l'ai déplacé dans le temps. Normalement, à peu près il me semble, le début de cette série commence en même temps que Teen Wolf. Eh bien, déplacez ça au début du Nogitsune. Voilà.

Hm...

 **QUATRIÈMEMENT** : Oui, c'est la fin. Je suis désolé.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Vultus** **est index animi** **\- Chapitre 55**

 _ **MILKSHAKE - Forever**_

Derek ouvrit les yeux avec un soupire étranglé, les sombres songes de la nuit s'accrochant à lui comme du goudron chaud. Le coeur battant, le Premier Alpha s'assit silencieusement dans la pénombre de sa chambre. **At the end** _, I can see that_ **you believe** _*_ Si le soleil se levait à peine, les rideaux cachaient efficacement et totalement les quelques rayons qui venaient dans la pièce et dans le noir, Derek se permit de respirer calmement. Les cauchemars n'étaient pas agréables déjà en temps normal, mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé...

Le Premier Alpha se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage et se leva enfin, se fondant dans la pénombre du petit matin. La maison était silencieuse et il entendait parfaitement l'océan qui ronflait à quelques mètres de là.

Il était tombé amoureux de cet endroit paisible quand il l'avait vu la première fois, nottament à cause de la cour arrière qui donnait sur une plage privée et donc, l'océan. C'était paisible, un calme bienvenu après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec la Famille Fondatrice des Etats-Unis. Un peu fourbu, l'Alpha des Alphas se traîna dans la cuisine pour mettre une route la cafetière puis se glissa dans la salle de bain en étouffant un bâillement. D'ici moins d'une heure, la température sera plus qu'agréable - et dans quelques heures, presque étouffante - alors Derek ouvrit grand l'eau bien fraîche et se mit sous le jet avec un soupir de plaisir. Doucement, il commença à se détendre et ferma les yeux en laissant le jet frapper les muscles de son dos, laissant aussi son esprit dériver.

Mais avant même que son esprit ne se mette à partir trop loin et risquer de retomber dans la noirceur de la nuit, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et un corps nu et frais se glissa contre lui. Derek sourit en se sentant se détendre doucement et referma ses bras sur lui pour le tenir, soupirant de plaisir.

\- Hey _Big guy_ , il est trop tôt pour quitter notre lit, murmura doucement Stiles en embrassant son épaule.

Derek rouvrit les yeux et rit un peu en voyant son amant plisser le nez alors que des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur son visage. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour se mouiller franchement le visage et Derek en profita pour l'observer. _And_ **I know** _you can feel the light_ **in me** _._ _*_ Il frissonna comme au premier jour quand Stiles rouvrit les yeux et braqua vers lui ses pupilles dorées avec des paillettes bleues glaciales qui les parsemaient.

\- Derek ? S'étonna-t-il de son silence.

Le vampire sourit d'un air taquin et se rapprocha pour embrasser le bout de son nez.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se trame dans ta si jolie tête, murmura-t-il doucement, et Derek soupira un peu.

\- J'ai juste toujours un peu de mal à croire que tu es bien là, répondit-il dans un chuchotis, comme un secret.

Stiles perdit légèrement son sourire et posa doucement la main dans son cou, proche de son pouls.

\- Mauvaise nuit ? Devina-t-il avec un regard inquiet.

Derek s'humidifia les lèvres et soupira.

\- Une des pires, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Le Vampire hocha légèrement la tête et se rapprocha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis là, Derek. Et je ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête en fermant les yeux et attira de nouveau son amant contre lui pour le serrer fort et déposer un léger baiser sur son épaule, à la lisière de son cou. Tout à côté de son oreille battait lentement le coeur de Stiles et comme toujours depuis que le jeune homme s'était révélé être _son_ Stiles, cette musique le berça comme la plus belle des mélopées. Stiles se serra contre lui en fredonnant, passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés et faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses épaules pour le masser légèrement. Puis, sans s'écarter, il bougea un peu et Derek entendit le bruit du produit douche que l'on ouvre, et l'odeur de cyprès emplit la salle de bain alors que le Vampire passait ses mains mousseuses contre sa peau.

La caresse lui arracha un frisson de plaisir et il n'eut aucun scrupule à serrer un peu plus fort les hanches de Stiles contre lui pour presser les siennes contre sa peau froide. Le Vampire rit doucement et fit glisser ses mains jusque dans le creux de ses reins avant de s'attarder sur ses fesses, puis ses hanches, et enfin une main glissante pleine de mousse attrapa son membre pour commencer un va-et-vient léger. Derek soupira contre la peau de Stiles, s'abandonnant à ses caresses et se laissant doucement guider, une danse douce qui semblait ne jamais devenir vieille. Très vite, ses propres mains glissaient le long du corps svelte de Stiles, pressant ses muscles sous sa peau et y posant sa marque et son odeur que même celle de cyprès du produit nettoyant ne pouvait couvrir.

Bientôt, et ce malgré la douche froide, ils furent tous deux bouillonnants, dans une frénésie réprimée durant trop longtemps, et quand Stiles vint et qu'il planta ses crocs dans l'épaule de Derek, le Premier Alpha gémit en sentant ses reins s'embraser et venir dans la main froide de Stiles fut la plus douce et la plus belle des récompenses.

\- Dieu comme je t'aime, murmura le Vampire contre sa peau malmenée qui se guérissait déjà.

Derek fredonna de contentement en tournant la tête pour prendre ses lèvres des siennes, goûtant le goût de son propre sang contre ses crocs toujours sortis, et un grognement animal fit vibrer sa poitrine. Contre lui, le Vampire frissonna puis gloussa.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être sexy, vraiment. Une morsure de toi, et je suis mort, s'amusa-t-il en passant son visage sous l'eau pour se frotter les cheveux.

Derek s'écarta un peu pour le regarder, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, demanda-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et lui envoya un regard peiné.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau. C'était maladroit.

Derek ne dit rien, parce que même s'il l'avait retrouvé, la blessure de sa perte et de toutes ces années à errer seul était encore assez fraiche, et qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à revivre ça. Pas quand il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas quand il sera _encore en vie_ à l'univers suivant.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Derek se prélassait sur une chaise longue sur leur plage privée, le soleil brûlant agréablement sa peau. _Watch and_ **learn** _*_ Il fredonna de plaisir quand il sentit un Stiles mouillé s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et lui faire de l'ombre alors qu'il se penchait pour picorer ses lèvres.

\- On devrait commencer à se préparer, tu sais. On doit être chez Steve dans un peu moins d'une heure, lui murmura le Vampire qui sortait tout juste de l'océan et qui s'allongea sur lui en le trempant.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment y aller ? Grogna Derek avec un soupir en passant ses doigts le long du dos nu de Stiles, refusant de bouger et même d'ouvrir les yeux.

Stiles bougea contre lui pour enfouir son visage dans son cou afin de se cacher du soleil.

\- Oh allez, ça va être sympa, et on ne va pas les voir pendant deux semaines. Ne fais comme s'ils ne vont pas te manquer.

Derek ne prit pas la peine de répondre, parce que c'était le cas, il s'était beaucoup attaché à ses collègues humains.

Le temps que Stiles termine ses études au lycée, Derek s'était d'autant plus rapproché du père de ce dernier, jusqu'à ce que le shérif le pousse à entrer à l'école de police, histoire de _faire quelque chose_. Sous l'identité de Derek Hale, le Premier Alpha avait battu des records de vitesse et des records tout court d'ailleurs et avait été diplômé en moins d'un an. S'il avait eu cette idée de quitter Beacon Hills et le côté de Laura et Peter pour retourner à son errance, il était pourtant resté un peu plus longtemps là-bas, attendant patiemment de voir ce que son amant retrouvé désirait faire. Parce qu'il allait le suivre désormais, il n'y avait pas d'autres options.

Stiles avait exprimé l'envie et le besoin de voyager, et Derek avait pendant ce temps passé l'évaluation pour devenir inspecteur, n'ayant aucun scrupule à appuyer sa candidature auprès des contacts qu'il avait pour que ça aille plus vite malgré l'âge du fils de Talia, et pendant ce temps, Stiles cherchait une université qui pouvait lui plaire. Il avait pensé à aller en Eurasie, que Derek se rapproche de ses autres petits et leur famille, mais Derek l'avait poussé à ne penser qu'à lui, à continuer de chercher pour trouver autre part, plus grand, qui pouvait mieux lui convenir. Intérieurement, Derek voulait aussi un terrain neutre qu'ils puissent... Construire quelque chose ensemble, ce qu'ils n'avaient pu faire avant.

Le choix de Stiles s'était donc arrêté sur Hawaï, dépendante des Kovaceviks malgré le fait que ce soit aujourd'hui un territoire américain. Ainsi, après de longues embrassades et des adieux ponctués de promesses de ne pas disparaître sans rien dire pour ceux qui étaient désormais leur famille, ils avaient fait leurs bagages et étaient partis. Un détour en Espagne pour passer deux semaines avec les Dargans, puis deux semaines en Lettonie pour voir les Kovaceviks, où Dobrej l'avait mis en relation avec la seule meute locale, et ils arrivaient enfin à Hawaï.

La meute, des locaux, les avaient accueillis à bras grands ouverts pour quelques temps, qu'ils trouvent un endroit qui serait le leur et une semaine avant que Stiles ne doive aller à l'Université pour commencer ses cours d'informatique poussé - ne demandez pas, c'était un coup de tête - ils avaient trouvé cette maison, leur maison.

Derek, qui avait commencé à travailler dès qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île, avait malheureusement dû faire face au HPD et aux flics locaux. Son _jeune âge_ ainsi que sa _belle gueule du continent_ ne l'avaient pas du tout aidé à se faire des amis, bien au contraire. Il y avait un tel racisme que s'en était dérangeant, mais Derek n'en avait que faire, il n'était là pour se faire des amis. Il était là pour travailler, pour Stiles, et rien d'autre. Il pouvait passer dix ans à se faire dénigrer et déprécier par ses collègues, il s'en fichait. Il savait mieux, et n'avait pas besoin de leur approbation pour profiter de son éternité.

Grâce à ses supers-sens, il réussissait toujours à élucider les affaires de cambriolage qu'on lui assignait en un temps records, n'aidant clairement pas à la bonne entente, ça non. La jalousie n'avait vraiment rien de beau.

Il en avait entendu parler, mais n'eut réellement affaire au Five-0 que presque neuf mois après être arrivé ici. Le cadre idyllique, le fait d'avoir Stiles à ses côtés dans une maison qui était _leur foyer_ désormais était tout ce qui suffisait à son bonheur, mais il n'allait pas se mentir : l'affaire en collaboration avec le 5-0 avait été exaltante. Le courant était si bien passé avec eux et ils avaient tellement bien travaillés ensemble que le soir de la clôture de l'enquête, Derek s'était retrouvé dans le jardin de Steve McGarrett, Navy Seal en réserve et qui dirigeait depuis deux ans déjà le 5-0, avec toute l'équipe de présente pour un barbecue apparemment bien mérité.

Il avait attiré tous les regards en leur demandant s'il pouvait faire venir son conjoint, et Kono avait carrément gloussé en voyant Stiles arriver, lunette sur le nez, chemise légère en flanelle et un des pantalons que Derek savait lui appartenir. L'étudiant avait totalement prit ses aises à peine arrivé, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et quand il avait salué Derek avait un doux baiser dont il avait le secret, Stiles avait définitivement été adopté comme la mascotte du 5-0.

Ni Derek ni lui n'avaient été surpris quand, le lendemain, on informait Derek que McGarret l'avait fait transférer au Five-0 et qu'il devait débarrasser rapidement son bureau au HPD.

Alors oui, il était vrai que Derek et Stiles s'étaient greffés à eux comme s'ils avaient toujours fait partie de l'équipe, Stiles les aidant même quelques fois et ayant été assuré par Steve qu'il aurait un emploi de consultant pour eux une fois son diplôme en poche. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. _and I know we'll change_ **forever** _*_ Quatre ans après être arrivés à Hawaï et presque six depuis le Nogitsune, Stiles et Derek vivaient et travaillaient ensemble avec une équipe qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une meute familiale tant les liens entre eux étaient forts.

Il n'avait fallu qu'un an à travailler avec lui pour que Steve prenne Derek à part et lui demander s'il était un Loup-garou. Il avait parcouru le monde et beaucoup d'Omégas sans meute se tournaient facilement vers l'armée pour trouver une stabilité en projetant le rôle d'Alpha sur celui qui les commandait et les guidait sur le front, et les frères de meutes sur les frères d'armes. Steve avait vu beaucoup de choses et savait garder les secrets, connaissait l'importance des secrets, alors Derek n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à lui dire la vérité sur lui - enfin sur Derek Hale et statut de Loup-garou. Que leur commandant sache pour ses capacités et possibilités avait rendu les choses bien plus simples sur le terrain.

Il avait tout de même fallu quelques mois pour que Steve lui demande de quelques petites choses, comme comment il faisait face à sa solitude ici, sans meute, sur une île sans la présence de sa famille restante à ses côtés - le Navy Seal avait bien sûr fait des recherches dans son passé, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, et Derek lui avait dit que Laura, sa soeur, était bien un Alpha mais pas la sienne ; et que la seule meute dont il avait réellement besoin et qu'il désirait plus que tout était Stiles. Derek lui avait d'ailleurs avoué que ce dernier n'était pas un Loup-garou, mais qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain non plus. Il n'avait pu rien dire de plus, parce que ni Derek ni Stiles ne savaient exactement ce qu'était ce dernier.

Un Vampire, certainement, mais sans une soif de sang et n'en ayant aucunement besoin pour être fonctionnel, parce qu'il était toujours vivant : Son coeur battait toujours et ses fonctions vitales étaient intactes. Et surtout, le soleil ne lui faisait rien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un sort particulier pour évoluer sous l'astre du jour, mis à part un peu de crème soleil pour éviter les brûlures purement humaines. C'était un mystère autant qu'un miracle, et aucun des deux ne s'en plaignaient.

Deux ans auparavant tout de même, Derek avait dû avouer à ses collègues sa particularité et ce qu'il était réellement. Kono avait été prise dans une maison en flamme prête à s'écrouler, et Derek s'était précipité. Il n'avait pas pu la sortir, mais s'était allongé sur elle pour la protéger des flammes. Heureusement que plusieurs membres de la meute locale faisaient partis de la caserne la plus proche et qu'ils avaient été ceux qui les avaient trouvés et sortis des flammes, parce qu'il aurait été difficile d'expliquer à d'autre humain, que ceux de son équipe, comment il faisait pour survivre avec d'aussi importantes brûlures sur le corps et qu'il n'y eut plus rien quelques heures plus tard.

Danny avait été le plus suspicieux, à cause de sa fille. Si Derek était pour elle Oncle D et Stiles son grand frère trop cool dès que Grace les avait rencontrés, il était pourtant normal qu'il s'inquiète. Une longue discussion et une semaine à lui poser toute sorte de question sur son contrôle l'avait rassuré et maintenant, tout allait bien.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles d'Adam ?

Derek sursauta presque alors que la voix claire de Stiles résonnait près de son oreille et il rouvrit les yeux. La lumière du soleil l'éblouit et le Premier Alpha grogna, chougnant presque de douleur. Stiles rit un peu et sa main se posa sur son visage pour le faire tomber dans l'ombre.

\- Non, toujours, marmonna Derek en lui répondant.

Le Vampire resta silencieux un moment avant de soupirer.

\- Est-ce que l'on veut vraiment savoir et comprendre ? Est-ce que ça va nous empêcher de vivre ? Demanda-t-il ensuite d'une voix un peu légère.

Derek réfléchit un instant.

Le réveil de Stiles les avait amené à s'enfermer pendant une bonne semaine dans le loft sans voir personne. Le shérif étant le premier à avoir été mis au courant pour son réveil... pour sa situation, ils n'avaient aucune explication à donner à personne. Il n'y avait eu qu'eux et rien qu'eux deux.

Seulement, une fois que l'euphorie première était retombée, ils s'étaient tout de même demandés, questionnés. Comment cela était-il possible ? Derek avait essayé de comprendre par lui-même, et quand il s'était retrouvé dans une impasse, il avait appelé Adam. Aujourd'hui, presque six ans après, ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle. Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles s'en inquiétait soudainement, puisque Derek ne s'inquiétait pas lui-même du manque de réponse de l'Originel.

Le Premier Alpha passa doucement sa main sur sa nuque et joua avec ses cheveux.

\- Tu ne veux pas de réponses ? S'enquit-il doucement.

Contre lui, Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais trop rien... Je ne suis pas sûr en fait.

Le Vampire bougea sur la chaise pour se redresser et s'asseoir confortablement sur ses hanches. _And_ **at last** _, you will find_ **the answers** _here... *_ Derek porta sa main à ses yeux pour cacher le soleil et pouvoir le regarder, posant son autre main sur la cuisse nue de son amant.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement en caressant son pouce sur sa peau.

\- Je... Et si ce n'était pas vrai ? Et si on découvrait que je suis mort - parce que... Parce que je me suis senti mourir quand le Nogitsune est parti, tu le sais... Et que tout ça n'était qu'une projection de ce que tu désires le plus ?

Derek ne dit rien, la gorge trop serrée pour répondre, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé en cherchant à comprendre comment son Stiles avait réussi à être le Stiles humain. Il avait pensé au système de défense auquel il avait fait face quand lui et Scott étaient entrés dans son esprit pour le libérer du Nogitsune, et avait commencé à douter du fait que c'était _réellement_ un système de défense. Le Seigneur Stiles de ce songe n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, bien au contraire, il l'avait poussé à aller sauver et protéger le Stiles humain ; et avec le recul, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il avait commencé à espérer que peut-être, d'une certaine manière, cela avait été la partie Vampire endormie dans Stiles, profondément enfoncée dans son subconscient, qui lui avait fait face pour mieux le laisser partir et lui donner toute sa bénédiction pour le Stiles humain. Et maintenant que les deux n'étaient qu'un, Derek était perdu et ne voulait pas y penser. Il n'avait toujours pas de réponses mais prenaient les jours qui venaient comme les petits miracles de son éternité qu'il pensait mériter.

Alors que Derek se redressait, le Vampire soupira et se rapprocha pour se coller à son torse et passer ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas, et je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, parce que mon moi inconscient humain est exactement comme j'ai pu l'être en tant que Steinard, fils de pêcheur. Et je veux voir cette situation, toute cette situation comme un simple miracle et le prendre comme tel, expliqua-t-il. Parce que renaître, grandir de nouveau, passer par l'enfance une seconde fois sans même le réaliser, avoir de nouveau un père aimant, une mère aimante, et même un frère même s'il n'est pas de sang, m'a permis d'inconsciemment faire la paix avec ce que m'avait fait Gerard.

Derek le regarda soupirer et secouer la tête d'un air détruit.

\- Pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui, depuis ce qu'il m'a fait, je me sens bien. - Il grimaça un peu. - Zut, c'est sorti bien moins agréable que je ne le voulais. Je ne dis pas que ce que nous avons eu ne comptait pas. Oh dieu, bien au contraire, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivant qu'avec toi.

Il secoua la tête d'un air un peu triste.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps, murmura-t-il ensuite en lui lançant un regard un peu hésitant.

Derek ne put que hocher la tête en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser doucement, parce qu'il savait exactement de quoi il parlait. S'il avait bien appris une chose en ses huit cents ans à errer, en plus de la patience, c'était que le temps était précieux et qu'il ne fallait pas le gâcher. Stiles et lui... Le Seigneur Vampire Stiles et l'esclave hybride Derek n'avaient rien eu du tout. _We'll change_ **forever** _*_ Une broutille. Pas le temps de ne plus se supporter, de perdre patience avec l'autre, de se haïr et de haïr les défauts de l'autre et enfin, se détruire mutuellement, trop de ressentiments les étouffants.

\- Je ne veux pas de nouveau perdre ce qu'on a Derek, lui murmura doucement Stiles contre ses lèvres. Pas une nouvelle fois.

Derek secoua vivement la tête, parce que non, bien entendu que non ! Ce n'était pas comme si... s'ils découvraient la vérité, un quelconque sort allait reprendre Stiles. Du moins... il l'espérait. Plus que tout au monde.

\- Promets-moi une chose, Der, soupira le Vampire en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit le Premier Alpha sans aucune hésitation, parce que c'était _Stiles._

\- Qu'importe ce qu'il se passe ou ce que l'on puisse découvrir, tu ne partiras pas en me laissant derrière, déclara ce dernier d'un ton grave.

Derek se figea en le regardant sans comprendre. Comment pouvait-il imaginer que-

\- Je suis très sérieux, continua pourtant le Vampire en faisant briller ses yeux d'un bleu glacial. Parce que c'est ce que tu as fait, à Beacon Hills, avant que je sois conscient de moi-même. J'étais juste là, juste devant toi, et tu n'as rien fait.

Derek déglutit avec difficulté et resserra ses bras autour de ses hanches.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Tu crois ? Le poussa le plus jeune... le... l'autre.

\- J'étais perdu. D'un côté, il y avait les souvenirs que j'avais du Seigneur Vampire, et de l'autre, l'humain incroyable et bien vivant. Et... Et j'avais peur. De ne plus t'aimer et d'en aimer un autre déjà, et de t'abandonner d'une certaine manière, et de l'autre, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si je ressentais ça pour l'humain parce que, parce qu'il ressemblait au Vampire, tellement... Enfin, que ce que je ressentais pour le toi humain n'était qu'un transfert de ce que j'avais pour le toi Vampire, et aucun des deux ne méritaient... ça... Que je projette sur l'un ce que je ressentais pour l'autre, et que... Enfin.. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Supplia-t-il presque.

Il se battait avec ses pensées, ne réussissant pas vraiment à s'exprimer, parce que c'était dur... Si dur...

Stiles ne dit, soupirant plutôt avant d'embrasser une de ses joues, puis l'autre, puis ses paupières, délicatement, puis l'enlaça enfin, respirant doucement à son oreille.

\- Je comprends, lui chuchotta-t-il. Je suis désolé.

De quoi était-il exactement, d'en avoir parler, d'avoir amené ça sur le tapis, d'avoir forcé Derek à faire face à ses peurs les plus violentes et de ses regrets... Beaucoup de choses pouvaient se cacher derrière ses excuses, et Derek ne fit que serrer fort Stiles contre lui. **We'll change forever** _*_ Parce que si tout ça se révélait être une grande mascarade parce que Derek ne pouvant pas laisser partir le Seigneur Vampire et avait transformer l'Humain en ce qu'il avait été... Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il allait faire ou devenir.

.*.

\- Oncle D !

Derek esquissa un sourire en se penchant pour attraper Grace Williams, qui avait sauté sur ses pieds dès qu'elle les avait vu entrer dans le jardin pour se jeter sur lui. Le Premier Alpha lui embrassa la joue en la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien, et avec sa force, c'était un peu le cas. Il l'accrocha dans le creux de sa hanche sans aucun problème et la fillette de dix ans - presque onze, il fallait le noter - fredonna de contentement en s'accrochant à son cou. Il lui sourit alors qu'elle embrassait sa joue.

\- Hey, _Amazing Grace_ , la salua-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien ! Oncle Steve m'a promis qu'il m'emmènerait au récif ce week-end ! Lui apprit-elle avec excitation et un grand sourire.

\- C'est génial, ça !

Grace ne perdit pas son sourire en tournant la tête alors que Stiles s'avançait pour lui dire bonjour, un baiser sur la joue et une main dans son dos.

\- Coucou _Kaikunàne_ **.

\- Bonjour _Kaikaina_ **, lui répondit le Vampire avec un sourire.

Il posa sa main sur le biceps de Derek pour le serrer un peu, lui souriant doucement avant de s'éloigner pour dire bonjour à tout le monde, tel que Kono qui le saluait avec de grands gestes du bras, en maillot de bain sur la plage. Derek le regarda s'éloigner un peu tristement, la conversation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt toujours trop fraîche en tête.

\- Oncle D ? L'appela doucement la petite fille.

Le Premier Alpha cligna des paupières et la regarda. L'enfant paraissait soucieuse, et Derek voulait effacer le petit pli sur son front, entre ses deux yeux.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé ? S'enquit-elle d'une petite voix quand Derek eut posé toute son attention sur elle.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, _cub_. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu... Tu as l'air triste, et lui aussi... Continua-t-elle, visiblement un peu gênée de le souligner.

Il hocha la tête et soupira.

\- Oui... C'est vrai. C'est juste que Stiles et moi avons parlé de quelque chose un peu triste avant de venir, c'est tout.

Elle continua pourtant de le regarder, semblant ne pas vraiment vouloir le croire.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous séparer comme maman et Danno ?

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Par la Sainte-Mère, non ! J'aime trop Stiles. Maintenant que je l'ai, je ne veux et ne vais pas le laisser partir, assura-t-il.

Plus encore.

Plus jamais.

Grace lui offrit un grand sourire et hocha vivement la tête.

\- Bien !

Apparemment, le bien être de leur vie sentimentale était très important pour elle... Allez savoir pourquoi. Mais ça faisait plaisir, il n'allait pas le cacher.

Derek la laissa ensuite descendre et termina de saluer l'équipe. Comme toujours, l'Ohana qu'ils étaient tous entraient sans même frapper dans la maison de McGarett et servir la nourriture alors même que tout le monde n'était pas encore là avait fait arrivé les retardataires tels que Kamekona.

C'était un repas donné pour Stiles et Derek, qui partaient tous les deux en vacances à Beacon Hills pour au moins deux semaines, et l'ambiance était légère, au beau fixe - Toujours avec eux, cela dit. Comme bien souvent, Derek et Stiles finirent le repas en se tenant la main sans même le réaliser, le Vampire jouant distraitement avec les doigts du Premier Alpha tout en discutant avec Chin, alors que Derek discutait des saveurs diverses et variées avec le cuistot qu'était Kamekona, assis à sa gauche. Comme bien souvent avec eux, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, une chaleur douce s'était installée entre les côtes de Derek et ne semblait pas vouloir faire mine de partir. A côté de cela, peut-être était-ce la chance d'avoir de nouveau Stiles à ses côtés qui faisait ça...

Trop occupé à observer son amant totalement inconscient de l'intérêt de l'alpha des Alphas sur son profil - magnifique d'ailleurs - Derek mit du temps à réagir quand Grace grimpa sur ses genoux pour s'y installer, le visage dans son cou. Avec un sourire, le Premier Alpha passa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux en lui jetant un coup d'oeil. La fillette avait l'air épuisé.

\- Danno veut déménager, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix contre lui.

Derek fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à Danny.

Depuis quelques mois déjà, Steve avait attrapé son partenaire de travail sous le bras et arraché à son petit appartement minable qui était infesté de tout et de rien, et l'avait forcé à s'installer dans sa chambre d'ami.

Tout le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'il se passe _enfin_ ce qu'il devait se passer avec eux, parce qu'il suffisait simplement de les regarder se parler pour que ça saute aux yeux, mais rien. Tous attendaient impatiemment et maintenant, Danny voulait partir ?

\- Pourquoi il fait ça ? Soupira Grace en regardant Derek. Oncle Steve n'était pas content... Dit-elle doucement.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je peux comprendre... Mais tu sais, peut-être qu'il ne veut pas vraiment-

\- Oncle D ! Tout le monde le sait ! Murmura-t-elle presque furieusement en se penchant vers lui, gigotant sur ses genoux. Kaina Kono le sait, Oncle Chin le sait, tu le sais, je le sais... Même Step-Stan le sait !

Elle bougea pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu crois que si je me mets à l'appeler Step-Steve, le message va mieux passer ? S'enquit-elle d'un air un peu taquin mais très sérieuse.

Derek rit un peu.

\- Oulà ! Je n'aime pas les messes basses ! Clama Danny en se laissant tomber sur la chaise qu'avait quitté Kamekona pour aller aider Steve avec les desserts et les digestifs.

Grace lança un regard à Derek et se tourna très sérieusement vers son père, toujours installée sur les genoux du Premier Alpha.

\- Danno, il faut qu'on parle, annonça-t-elle d'une voix presque sombre, et Derek tressaillit.

\- Et c'est mon drapeau pour partir, déclara-t-il en lâchant pour la première fois la main de Stiles, qui se tourna vers lui, presque surpris.

Il attrapa Gracie par la taille pour la poser sur Danny, qui les regardait d'un air un peu perdu, puis Derek se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

\- Je vais aider Steve, lui apprit-il avec un petit sourire et fuit - littéralement - la conversation houleuse que voulait avoir Grace avec son père.

Cette dernière lui lança un _Méchant lâcheur !_ qui le fit rire, mais il ne voulait tout de même pas assister à ça. Parce que même si c'était très clair, limpide, une évidence entre eux, Derek ne connaissait que trop bien l'exaspération que l'on pouvait ressentir quand on cherchait à nous pousser dans un sens, nous mettre au pied du mur sans nous laisser une seule porte de sortie que de faire face à quelque chose qui nous déroute. Laura avait essayé de le pousser dans les bras de Stiles quand il ne se sentait pas près, et il compatissait avec Danny en ce moment.

Il lâcha un petit soupir de bien-être quand il pénétra dans la maison, bien plus fraîche que l'extérieur, puis alla dans la cuisine, où il entendait Steve s'affairer. Kamekona était revenu dans le jardin avec une carafe d'eau bien fraîche et était en ce moment même en train de discuter avec Kono.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ? S'enquit le Premier Alpha en entrant dans la cuisine.

Steve jeta lui jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, préparant la cafetière.

\- Si tu peux m'aider à emmener tout ça dans le jardin quand ce sera terminé, ce n'est pas de refut oui.

Le Capitaine de Corvette se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il était un homme tellement ouvert en privé, tellement proche de ses sentiments et de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, c'était rafraichissant. Derek se rapprocha.

\- Alors, comment ça va ? Prêt à partir ? S'enquit Steve avec un sourire.

Le Premier Alpha hocha la tête.

\- Tout est prêt, et on a encore quelques heures devant nous, déclara-t-il en souriant lui aussi.

Ils avaient donné leur clé de voiture à Kono, qui allait les conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport en fin d'après-midi. Steve l'observa.

\- Et... Tout va bien ? Grace a laissé glisser que vous vous étiez disputé ? Demanda-t-il délicatement.

Derek grimaça.

\- Non, pas du tout. On a eu une conversation sur quelque chose de pas très joyeux. Mais pas de dispute, lui apprit-il.

Il le regarda sans approfondir plus que ça.

\- Par contre, il paraît que toi et Danny avez eu des mots assez sérieux, dit-il.

Steve se figea un instant et soupira.

\- Ouais... il veut trouver un autre appartement, déclara-t-il et Derek se rapprocha pour se laisser aller contre le plan de travail sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Et comment tu te sens à propos de ça ? S'enquit-il doucement, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

Parce qu'il avait beau compatir avec Danny, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait rester les bras croisés sans rien faire et ne pas donner quelques conseils.

Steve cligna des paupières et le regarda.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me sente, hein ? Je veux dire, c'est totalement idiot ! La maison est grande, il a sa propre chambre, la chambre pour Gracie, il n'a pas de loyer à payer, ce qui lui laisse plus d'argent pour offrir de jolies choses à sa fille tout en pouvant manger à sa faim - je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il veut de plus ?! Lâcha-t-il tout d'un coup.

Derek ravala un sourire.

\- Et puis, ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison et d'avoir quelqu'un, non ? Termina-t-il malicieusement sans en avoir l'air.

Steve le regarda un instant puis détourna le regard pour s'occuper autre part, comme poser le sucre et les dosettes de lait sur le plateau, attendant toujours le café. C'était quelque chose que Derek appréciait avec Steve : Il savait faire face à tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, ne se voilait pas la face comme pouvait le faire Danny, il savait ce qu'il voulait - même s'il ne faisait rien pour l'avoir.

\- J'ai failli perdre Stiles avant même de pouvoir l'avoir, avoua-t-il soudainement.

Steve porta son regard et toute son attention sur lui, surpris.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna-t-il.

Derek ravala difficilement un soupire et acquiesça.

\- Notre ville d'origine est... Spéciale, commença-t-il.

Il lui raconta qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps mais que le temps les avait séparés jusqu'à l'incendie, où Derek avait carrément chercher du réconfort autre part. Que quand il était revenu, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils étaient de nouveau deux étrangers à se découvrir et se rapprocher ainsi. Que Stiles, plus jeune que lui, n'avait que peu de souvenirs de lui, mais qu'ils s'étaient tout de même assez rapprochés.

\- J'étais, et je suis toujours, assez endommagé. Je... Je savais ce que je ressentais pour lui, mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer avec mes bagages. Il ne méritait pas ça, il méritait quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai... J'ai dû m'éloigner de Beacon Hills pendant un temps, et alors que je n'étais pas là, il... Il s'est fait posséder, avoua-t-il.

Steve ne laissa rien transparaître de ce qu'il pensait, le laissant parler, mais ses yeux étaient très expressifs, assez pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de dire un mot.

\- Je suis revenu en catastrophe, bien entendu. On s'est débarrassé de l'esprit qui le possédait, mais son coeur s'est arrêté dans le processus. Il est mort, comme ça, avant de revenir. - il se frotta les yeux, le ventre contracté sous les souvenirs douloureux. - Après, il est resté pendant plusieurs semaines dans le coma, et son coeur s'est de nouveau arrêté plusieurs fois.

\- Alors quand il s'est réveillé, tu as tenté ta chance, crut deviner Steve.

Derek eut un sourire amer.

\- Oh non. Tout le contraire, en fait, avoua-t-il.

Steve fronça les sourcils, perdu.

\- Pour moi, expliqua le Premier Alpha, c'était la preuve que Stiles devait s'éloigner de l'Underground et tenter d'avoir une vie normale. C'est lui qui s'est pointé à la maison, qui m'a presque assommé et qui m'a dit d'arrêter mes conneries.

Oui, on pouvait dire que les révélations de Stiles l'avaient assommé, oui, et pas qu'un peu.

Steve l'observait, ne bougeant pas d'un seul muscle même quand le café termina de couler. Derek sourit un peu jaunement et se rapprocha pour le prendre, ainsi que le plateau, arrivant sans problème à jongler avec les deux.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? S'enquit enfin le Navy Seal et Derek le regarda, près à retourner dans le jardin avec sa charge.

\- Parce que tu es amoureux de Danny, et que si tu ne fais rien, il arrivera un jour où tu te réveillera en te demandant pourquoi tu n'as rien fait quand tu en avais l'occasion. Parce que même s'il ne te rend pas tes sentiments, il t'aime tout de même assez pour ne pas vouloir te perdre et tout faire pour ne pas rendre les choses bancales entre vous s'il ne se passe rien. Mais au moins, tu sauras. Parce qu'il vaut mieux vivre avec des remords d'avoir tenté quelque chose plutôt qu'avec les regrets de n'avoir rien fait, termina-t-il enfin avant de lui donner un signe de tête et de retourner dans le salon, laissant le Seal seul avec ses pensées.

.*.

Stiles sourit doucement en voyant son amant revenir de la maison de Steve avec du café bien frais - et ironiquement, bien chaud - ainsi que des tasses pour tout le monde en équilibre sur un plateau. Avec un sourire bien en place sur les lèvres, il embrassa doucement le front de Gracie qui s'était installée sur lui après avoir dit ses quatre vérités à son père, qui était totalement déconnecté de la réalité depuis. L'ancien Seigneur Vampire savait parfaitement pourquoi Derek avait fui, mais Stiles avait véritablement apprécié la verve de Grace quand elle expliqua à Danny par A+B qu'il était logique, sensé et même vital que Danny et Steve se mettent ensemble. Le père n'avait apparemment pas trouvé quoi dire et était resté silencieux en écoutant sa petite fille lui tirer un tableau très Disney de sa relation avec le Navy Seal.

Une fois son exposé terminé, elle avait embrassé la joue de son père avant de descendre de ses genoux pour aller sur ceux de Stiles, lui glissant à l'oreille que ce n'était pas très poli que d'écouter les conversations des autres.

Bon Dieu qu'il aimait cette gamine.

Sauf que derrière Derek ne vint pas Steve, et Stiles rit intérieurement, parce que si Gracie avait été occupé à remettre les pendules à l'heure à son père, le Premier Alpha avait sans aucun doute fait la même chose avec leur commandant. Une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant de cette Ohana qu'il chérissait tant, le Vampire envoya un clin d'oeil à son amant, qui sourit simplement avant de distribuer les cafés à tout le monde.

Stiles ne remerciera sûrement jamais assez les divinités supérieures d'avoir cette chance inestimable que d'être né une seconde fois et de s'être souvenu assez rapidement pour ne pas perdre Derek une nouvelle fois. L'ironie de la chose était que maintenant, ils avaient le même âge, mentalement du moins. Comme si l'Univers avait attendu que Derek se retrouve aussi vieux que lui à l'époque de la chute de la Citadelle pour le faire revenir.

Il aimait sa nouvelle vie et chérissait déjà celle qu'il s'était construite et qu'il allait continuer de construire avec Derek à ses côtés.

Alors que Derek faisait le tour de la table pour retourner s'asseoir à côté de Stiles, entre lui et Danny, Gracie vibrait presque contre lui en regardant son père, faisant se demander à Stiles quand Derek comptait expliquer à Danny que sa petite fille était une puissante étincelle en devenir, et une forte potentielle émissaire en plus de cela. S'ils décidaient de ne pas agir dessus, ce n'était pas très grave, mais Gracie recevait déjà les vagues de la Nature et ses vibrations, et même si elle ne savait pas encore comment traduire ces sensations, elle était assez intelligente pour faire confiance à son instinct et à son sixième sens. Si un jour, Grace suppliait Danny et Steve de ne pas aller quelque part, il allait falloir que les adultes l'écoutent consciencieusement pour ne pas risquer leur vie.

Mais cela pouvait attendre après leurs vacances à la maison, décida le Vampire alors que Derek rapprochait sa chaise pour embrasser le coin de ses lèvres en posant son bras chaud sur ses épaules toujours froides.

Il n'était pas aussi froid que lorsqu'il il avait été le Seigneur Vampire de la Citadelle, mais sa température corporelle était toujours plus basse que la norme humaine depuis le Nogitsune. Ils ignoraient si c'était le contrecoup de sa possession et du lien qui avait brutalement été coupé, ou si c'était un peu plus de son vampirisme qui ressortait. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Avec la bouillotte qu'était Derek en tout temps... Ils se complétaient plutôt bien.

Stiles releva la tête quand des acclamations de joies se firent entendre un peu partout autour de la table, pour voir Steve arriver enfin dans le jardin, talonné par Maloko, un des pompiers de la ville - et le Bêta de tête de la meute Locale.

\- Aloha tout le monde ! Les salua-t-il avec un sourire. Désolé de m'incruster de la sorte, mais... Derek ?

Il leva ce qu'il semblait être son téléphone et lui lança un regard un peu blasé.

\- Il t'arrive de garder ton téléphone à côté de toi ? S'amusa-t-il avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

A côté de Stiles, le Premier Alpha se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, fouillant dans sa poche pour sortir son mobile. Il le regarda et renifla un peu dédaigneusement.

\- Plus de batterie, marmonna-t-il en fusillant le téléphone du regard comme si c'était sa faute toute particulière, et la table rit un peu de ses manières.

Maloko leva le regard vers le ciel, lui aussi souriant.

\- L' _Iwikuamo_ ** essaye de t'appeler depuis quelques heures.

Derek grogna et se leva pour le rejoindre, et les deux Enfants de la Lune s'éloignèrent d'eux. Le silence s'était fait autour de la table alors que certains regardait Derek garder ses sourcils froncés en discutant avec Maloko, qui lui donna son téléphone pour passer le fameux coup de fil. Si l'homme n'avait pas été aussi joyeux en arrivant, Stiles se serait inquiété que Dobrej appelle la meute locale juste pour contacter Derek, mais ça semblait aller... Les regards se posèrent donc sur lui et il leva les mains.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

\- Tu crois que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Kono en jetant des coups d'oeil à Derek qui marmonnait au téléphone.

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Maloko n'aurait pas été aussi joyeux sinon.

Il baissa un peu le regard et sourit en constatant que Grace s'était endormie sans prévenir personne.

 _Dieu qu'il aimait cette gamine !_ Il ne le disait pas assez.

La conversation ne dura pas longtemps puisque Derek revint très vite s'asseoir à côté de Stiles et que Maloko déclinait gentiment un café offert par Steve pour repartir après de joyeux souhaits de bonne journée. Stiles fronça les sourcils en avisant l'air un peu vide de Derek et son ventre se contracta.

\- Der' ? S'inquiéta-t-il en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

Le Premier Alpha cligna des paupières et se tourna vers lui alors qu'on l'observait.

\- Euh... déclara très intelligemment l'immortel en regardant son amant.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Stiles d'une voix douce en caressant son bras.

Derek cligna un peu plus des paupières - petit hibou-garou - et hocha enfin la tête.

\- Oui... Juste... Dobrej a vu débarquer Adam chez lui ce matin.

Stiles haussa les deux sourcils cette fois-ci.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ouais. Il compte venir à Beacon Hills avec eux. Il n'était pas loin, et connait mieux l'Espagne que la lettonie, il a décidé d'aller là-bas en marchant de Paris...

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce gars me laisse complètement... Commença Derek sans savoir comment terminer sa phrase.

\- Dubitatif ? S'amusa Stiles.

Derek le regarda et hocha la tête, l'air hagard.

\- Ouais, complètement. Je veux dire... Tu vas voir du coup demain, mais il est... complètement perché.

Stiles sourit et dodelina de la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'aime déjà, décida-t-il.

\- Vous parlez de qui ? S'enquit Danny - qui semblait s'être réveillé de son petit choc et qui évitait consciencieusement le regard de Steve assit pourtant face à lui.

\- Oh, personne. Juste le doyen de l'humanité qui s'est pointé sans prévenir chez un de mes cousins éloignés après une rando bien longue de Paris jusqu'à la capitale de la Letonnie, soupira Derek en lui lançant un regard qui criait " _aide-mouaaaa_ ".

\- Et quand vous dites doyens...

\- Il a plusieurs millénaires, s'amusa Stiles en connaissant les quelques difficultés qu'avait Danny à concevoir tout ce qu'il ne savait pas.

Le policier cligna des yeux et renifla.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi j'ai demandé, moi aussi, se marmonna-t-il en se détournant pour plonger le nez dans son café.

Derek et Stiles rirent assez fort pour réveiller Gracie, et la petite fille ne fut pas du tout contente.

.*.

Derek sourit légèrement alors qu'à ses côtés, Stiles lâchait un souffle étouffé et douloureux quand Scott lui sauta littéralement dessus, s'accrochant à son torse comme un koala à son arbre. **The time** _is down *_ Derek ne dit rien et laissa les deux frères en tout, sauf de sang, se retrouver et s'avança plutôt sur la terre des Hales en soupirant de soulagement et de plaisir en sentant ses liens avec tous ses plus proches petits se renforcer et se revigorer dû à sa proximité. Son regard passa sur le grand manoir, heureux de ne plus sentir la douleur sourde de la perte des Hales l'enlacer et le brûler comme avant.

Quand Derek et Stiles étaient partis à Hawaï, Laura avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et avait fait reconstruire le manoir. Elle avait mis plusieurs mois à nettoyer la demeure ancestrale pour garder les fondations, le coeur même de la maison, mais avait tout changé, redécoré, refait presque de ses mains pour effacer le deuil et le temps qui avait attaqué les murs. _the world_ **will change** _*_ Elle avait tout reconstruit dans un style très Européen, tout en dur, ciment, béton et vieilles pierres, et il faudrait une véritable chute de météore pour en venir à bout cette fois-ci.

Le Premier Alpha fit le tour du manoir flambant neuf pour atterrir directement dans le jardin et sourit, heureux, en les voyant tous réunis. Leur tradition était revenue. Les Familles Fondatrices n'avaient jamais cessé de se voir et de se réunir dans un même lieu pour festoyer tous les dix ans. Malheureusement, le dernier rassemblement aurait dû se faire à peine deux ans après l'incendie, et cela aurait dû être au tour des Hales d'accueillir le rassemblement. Les Dargans et les Kovaceviks s'étaient tout de même réunis, et Derek y avait conduit Laura pour que les trois familles soient de nouveau réunies malgré la situation pour pleurer ensemble et porter le deuil, la réunion bien loin des réjouissances et festivités des autres années.

Mais cette fois-ci, aujourd'hui, la chaleur était de retour. Laura avait insisté pour reprendre la tradition, et qu'importe si ça ne faisait pas encore dix ans, elle avait de nouveau une meute, la Maison était fin prête, il fallait fêter ça.

Derek n'allait sûrement pas être celui qui allait lui jeter la pierre, bien au contraire.

\- Oncle Derek !

Le Premier Alpha ouvrit les bras et ferma les yeux en grondant doucement alors que Laura se jetait sur lui pour se blottir contre son torse, vibrant joyeusement.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle contre sa gorge, gémissant presque.

Elle était devenue si forte, si grande, si adulte, mais elle était toujours sa petite, à lui, Derek s'était tellement occupé d'elle qu'elle était la sienne. Le Premier Alpha gronda contre elle, heureux même s'ils s'étaient vus l'an passé, il s'était occupé d'elle pendant si longtemps...

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il à son tour.

La femme renifla contre lui puis se détacha, les yeux brillants mais un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Vous êtes les derniers arrivés, Scott a décollé d'un coup comme un bébé chien dès qu'il a senti l'odeur de Stiles, s'amusa-t-elle.

Derek sourit d'autant plus en hochant la tête, comprenant assez facilement de quoi elle parlait, puis posa doucement sa main sur son ventre rebondi. _The_ **love** _we have_ **is here to stay** _*_ Sa petite attendait une portée, et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.

\- Est-ce que vous savez le genre du louveteau ? S'enquit-il à mi-voix, sa main chaude sur la petite boule de vie qui grandissait dans les entrailles de sa petite.

Laura hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire complice.

\- La tradition a encore parlé, s'amusa-t-elle. Scott s'est évanoui chez le gynéco quand on a vu les tous petits membres de la petite, sourit-elle tendrement.

L'annonce de leur couple en avait surpris plus d'un, et Stiles avait pleuré en apprenant qu'il allait être oncle. La grossesse avait été une surprise pour tout le monde, les parents en premier, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux. Melissa avait apparemment pleuré, ainsi que Peter, qui était de plus en plus en contact avec la réalité. Cela dit, avec sa propre situation...

\- Oncle Derek ! Oncle Derek ! Comment je peux être grand-oncle ? Je ne peux pas être grand-oncle, je suis trop jeune pour ça !

Derek rit un peu en relevant la tête, souriant d'un air désabusé à Peter qui trottinait jusqu'à lui, son petit garçon de deux ans accroché dans le creux de sa hanche et son poing dans la bouche. _So_ **turn around** _, look at [_ **me** _] *_ Le petit avait les cheveux très blonds de sa mère, Séléné, qui devait se cacher quelque part avec Adam, restait à savoir où.

\- Tu feras comme moi, Peter. Tu vas te faire à la situation sans aucun problème, s'amusa Derek en se rapprochant.

Peter se glissa contre lui et Anthony, son fils, sourit de toutes ses petites quenottes minuscules en posant sa main sur la joue du Premier Alpha, faisait briller ses yeux de doré. Il n'était pas encore assez âgé pour laisser son Loup d'exprimer, mais un Louveteau était capable de faire briller ses yeux dès sa naissance.

\- Bonjour, toi, gloussa doucement l'Alpha des Alphas, lui qui ne l'avait vu qu'avec les conversations Skype.

L'enfant babilla, faisant rire Laura, qui embrassa sa joue.

\- Mon petit cousin adoré ! Fredonna-t-elle avant de prendre la main de Derek et de le tirer à sa suite.

Ils firent le tour des invités, Jackson et Lydia qui étaient rentrés de Londres pour l'occasion avec Ethan, Aiden devant arriver plus tard ; Erika et Boyd qui attendaient eux aussi leur premier enfant - mais qui n'étaient apparemment pas encore au courant, ou alors ils voulaient garder le secret, alors Derek n'allait rien dire ; John et Melissa, qui saluèrent Derek comme le fils prodigue enfin rentré à la maison - travailler au Five-0 était une fierté que les deux parents prenaient très à coeur pour Stiles autant que pour Derek - ; et enfin Isaac et Danny. Le Louveteau de Derek se colla à lui avec un grand sourire, heureux de retrouver son Alpha, et quand Felipe et Dobrej s'approchèrent pour saluer leur Alpha comme il se doit, Derek fut submergé de Louveteaux tous plus affectueux les uns que les autres.

\- Eh bien, il ne faut pas que je te laisse tout seul trop longtemps toi, hein ?

Derek leva les yeux des cheveux d'Isaac - plus grand, il prenait le plus de place et les enfants, entre quatre et treize ans, cherchaient tous à se faire une place en grognant et jouant comme les Louveteaux qu'ils étaient - pour voir Stiles, le regard brillant et amusé qui l'observait d'un air attendri. Le Premier Alpha lâcha un faux gémissement triste en faisant briller ses yeux de vert, reniflant vers le Vampire, et ce dernier sourit en levant le visage au ciel avant de faire briller ses yeux de bleus. Il poussa un sifflement purement vampirique, mais sans aucune chaleur, et Isaac fit le Louveteau apeuré quand Stiles se pencha pour le chatouiller.

\- Lâchez mon homme ! Ordonna Stiles avec un rire dans la voix en chatouillant une Louveteau de la meute de Felipe.

La petite couina et rit en sautant sur ses pieds pour courir, évitant les doigts agiles du vampire qui se pencha pour passer à un autre petit, jusqu'à ce que Derek soit de nouveau seul sur le sol. Le Premier Alpha soupira et se redressa, Stiles accroupi à côté de lui.

\- Mon héros, s'amusa Derek et Stiles ricana en lui volant un baiser.

\- Je n'ai pas vu la maîtresse de maison, tu sais où est-ce qu'elle est ? S'enquit le Vampire alors qu'ils se remettaient tous deux sur leur pied.

\- Sûrement à l'intérieur.

Stiles acquiesça, l'embrassa de nouveau, puis fit son chemin vers la maison, saluant les Bêtas et Alphas des Familles Fondatrices sur le chemin. Tous connaissaient l'histoire de leur peuple. Tous connaissaient leurs origines et l'histoire tragique de Derek. Alors, quand Stiles s'était révélé être _Stiles_ , ça avait été la débandade. **Let's move together** _to end of day *_ Chacun de leur côté, les Dargans et les Kovacevik avaient fêté le miracle que se trouvait être le Vampire vivant, et quand ce dernier s'était présenté à eux avant d'aller à Hawaii, ils l'avaient tous adopté comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de la famille. C'était bien, d'avoir les siens si ouverts et si accueillants.

\- Derek ! Je suis content de te voir !

Le Premier Alpha cligna des paupières et se tourna. A ses cotés lui souriait Adam, les joues gonflées et les mains pleines de petits fours. Derek l'observa un instant sans rien dire, et l'Originel déglutit avec presque difficulté pour se vider la bouche. Il était trop vieux pour rougir, et eut un air paisible et serein en lui souriant.

\- J'ai un faible pour les petits fours, souligna-t-il comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez évident en en faisant sauter un dans sa bouche.

Derek renifla, amusé, et se rapprocha pour presser doucement son épaule - il avait les mains prises par les petits fours. Beaucoup _beaucoup_ de petits fours.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as marché non-stop de Paris à la Letonnie ? Taquina-t-il légèrement.

Adam hocha vivement la tête, ses yeux verts brillant.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps de marcher un peu, de sortir du manoir, de voir du pays. C'est rafraîchissant. Dernièrement, j'ai beaucoup été la tête dans les bouquins. Je cherchais ce que tu m'avais demandé ; d'ailleurs désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps, grimaça-t-il.

Derek l'observa un instant avant de sourire légèrement.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de combien de temps tu as été le nez dans tes bouquins, hm ?

L'Originel le regarda sans rien dire avant de déglutir.

\- Tant que ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Ça va bientôt faire six ans, souligna Derek.

Adam l'observa, cligna des yeux, baissa son regard sur ses petits fours et soupira.

\- Oh.

Derek ne fit que rire, parce que ce n'était même pas étonnant. Contrairement à lui, Adam passait son éternité seul, avec quelques fois quelques humains à ses côtés, telle que Séléné. Mais cette dernière, bien qu'étant toujours son aide directe, sa gouvernante et sa secrétaire, sa... La Pepper Potts au Tony Stark qu'il était en gros - s'était laissée être coutisée par Peter et son esprit décalé... Oui, Derek ne se doutait pas qu'elle n'était pas resté inactive pour être avec lui. _The time_ **is down** _, the world_ **will change** _*_ Elle avait donc commencé une vie de famille avec lui, ils étaient bien ensemble, amoureux. Mais Adam se retrouvait seul face aux jours qui passaient et qui n'avaient aucune emprise sur lui.

\- Je me suis laissé un peu emporté, je crois, déclara l'Eternel avec une voix presque surprise.

Derek acquiesça et tourna son attention et son regard sur le jardin, où tous ses petits étaient réunis. Il aurait bien aimé être présent pour voir la tête de tout le monde en voyant débarquer le Père des Vampires, l'Originel, l'Eternel entre tous. Il ignorait si Felipe et Dobrej se doutaient de quelque chose, mais il n'avait rien dit à Laura. Ici, seul Stiles savait ce qu'était réellement Adam.

Il n'avait cependant pas osé lui dire que c'était aussi son cas.

\- Tu as une belle famille, Derek. Tu dois être très fier.

Le Premier Alpha reporta son attention sur lui. Adam regardait lui aussi le jardin avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, les souvenirs embrumant ses pupilles et son esprit, avant qu'ils ne se fadent et ne s'évaporent comme des volutes de fumée et de poussière dans le vent. Derek n'avait pas ce problème... Pas encore tout du moins.

Derek regarda lui aussi et sans rien dire, hocha la tête. Parce que c'était vrai, il ne pouvait pas plus les aimer tous, et être plus fier d'eux.

.*.

Derek ravala un sourire en voyant l'air qu'arborait Stiles. **The love we have** _is here to stay *_ Le Vampire était en train d'observer son Originel, celui qui était à l'origine de sa transformation et de toutes les autres, le si puissant, mystérieux et hors du temps Éternel du nom d'Adam en train de glousser en jouant avec le carillon à l'extérieur du manoir Hale, entouré de tous les enfants en bas-âge qui jouaient avec les petites lucioles lumineuses de toutes les couleurs qu'Adam avait fait apparaître du bout de ses doigts.

\- Ah...

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers Derek avec un sourire.

\- D'accord... Je vois ce que tu as voulu dire... Souffla le Vampire, les yeux rieurs, et Derek hocha la tête.

Il était vrai que quand il l'avait rencontré, Derek avait eu affaire à cet être puissant et hors du temps, qui avait montré à tous pourquoi il fallait le respecter et même pour certains le craindre. Mais ils étaient restés en contact, et Derek avait vu l'Adam plus léger. Enfin... Il avait été en contact avec Séléné, qui lui dépeignait toujours avec douceur et gentillesse les habitudes de l'Eternel perché qu'il était.

Aujourd'hui devant eux se trouvait un être certes vieux, mais qui savait aussi prendre les choses comme elles étaient et n'ayant aucune peur du ridicule, qui n'avait jamais tué jusque-là, qui n'avait pas peur de se laisser submerger par quelque chose, même si c'était son propre esprit et ses divagations. **So turn around** _, look at [_ **me** _] *_ Ca faisait du bien à voir.

Malgré l'amusement du Vampire qui le regardait toujours, Derek décela la petite pointe d'appréhension qui flottait dans le regard de son amant et avec une confiance qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout, prit la main de Stiles et le guida jusqu'à l'Originel.

\- Adam ? L'appela-t-il doucement, et l'Originel se tourna vers eux avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Voici Stiles, lui présenta le Premier Alpha.

\- Ah ! Enchanté. J'ai beaucoup... _beaucoup_ entendu parlé de toi, sourit délicatement Adam en le regardant.

Stiles hocha la tête et sembla déglutir difficilement.

\- Mon Seigneur.

L'Originel grimaça et secoua la tête.

\- Oh non, pas de ça. Pas en privé, loin de là. Durant un des Conseils du Sang, je ne dis pas...Même bien entendu d'ailleurs, mais pas maintenant, déclara-t-il.

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil perdu à Derek, qui le lui rendit bien, et Adam soupira.

 **Let's move together to end of day** _*_

\- J'ai beaucoup à vous dire, je crois, décida-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

.

Laura, qui avait un peu compris pourquoi Adam était venu, leur avait permis d'utiliser le bureau insonorisé avant de passer à table, ce qui devait arriver d'ici trois bons quarts d'heure, tous les convives en train de profiter du beau temps dans le jardin avec un apéro bien mérité selon eux.

Quand la porte de ce fameux bureau se ferma derrière eux, Derek eut soudainement envie... Besoin de reculer. Les craintes que Stiles avait exprimé la veille - une sorte de sixième sens sûrement - ne voulaient quitter son esprit et il n'était plus du tout sûr d'avoir envie de savoir, envie de comprendre.

Mais Stiles tenait sa main comme s'il était le seul rocher au milieu d'un océan déchaîné, et Derek ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Plus jamais.

Adam lâcha un petit bruit appréciateur en scrutant la pièce et commença à parler sans les regarder.

\- J'ai déjà présenté mes excuses à Derek pour le temps d'attente, je suis du genre à perdre la trace du temps, alors toutes mes excuses Stiles, vraiment, déclara-t-il tout d'abord. Mais il faut le reconnaître, la traduction a été compliquée.

Il grimaça en se tournant vers eux, levant les mains au ciel.

\- Mais enfin, quelle idée aussi ! Ecrire quelque chose d'aussi important dans une langue non seulement disparue, mais en plus qui se transmettait à l'oral, qui a eu cette idée incongrue ? Ça m'a pris un temps considérable, et je dois reconnaître que c'était très marrant, et je me suis un peu perdu dans les recherches, il y avait tellement de choses à lire, à regarder, à trouver, c'était vraiment-

Derek leva la main pour attirer son attention, parce que Stiles était comme lui, ils étaient perdus et ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il était en train de dire. _At the end,_ **I can see** _that you believe *_ Et la tension augmentait, Derek sentait son amant crispé contre lui comme il ne l'avait jamais été, même auprès de Gerard quand il lui faisait ses propositions malaisantes pour tout le monde.

\- Adam ! L'appela le Premier Alpha, et l'Originel se tut enfin, coupé en pleine phrase pour le regarder.

\- Oui ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'enquit Derek avec un froncement de sourcil.

L'Originel cligna des paupières.

\- De la traduction, répondit-il - comme si c'était la bonne chose à dire.

\- La traduction de quoi ? Insista Derek.

\- Du journal.

Stiles et Derek se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, mais aucun des deux ne voyaient de quoi il parlait. Adam sembla enfin réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas et fronça les sourcils en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant pour le journal ? S'enquit-il, un peu surpris. Le journal du druide, précisa-t-il.

Derek leva la main et se frotta le front.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Adam, soupira-t-il. Je t'ai appelé pour savoir si tu savais, par hasard, comment Stiles avait-il pu revenir, humain et bien vivant.

\- Oui, bien sûr, ça je le sais.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Intervient soudainement le Vampire avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Adam le regarda.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce que...

Stiles se racla la gorge.

\- Est-ce que je suis bien celui que je pense être, est-ce que c'est vrai, est-ce que je ne suis pas une poupée vide, où Derek déverse sans le vouloir et sans même le savoir ses souvenirs qu'il a du Seigneur Stiles, est-ce que je ne suis pas une énorme coïncidence génétique et que le Stiles humain est vraiment mort avec le Nogitsune, est-ce que-

Derek se rapprocha et pressa un peu plus la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

\- Hey, Stiles. Respire, lui demanda-t-il doucement, mi inquiet, mi malade.

Même si le Vampire n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, il le fit tout de même, c'eût le don de le calmer et de calmer ses babillages. _And I know_ **you can feel** _the light in me._ _*_ Adam les regardait tous deux, visiblement perdu.

\- Attendez, attendez deux secondes... Vous êtes en train de me dire que ça fait six ans que vous vous inquiétez de savoir si ce qu'il se passe avec Stiles est vrai ou non ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

Derek regarda Stiles, mais ce dernier évitait consciencieusement ses yeux. Il haussa plutôt les épaules.

\- Disons que j'essaye plutôt de ne pas y penser, expliqua-t-il d'une voix serrée.

Derek ne dit rien, parce qu'il faisait la même chose. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur la situation, préférant profiter de ce qu'il pouvait avoir pour le moment... Le temps que ça durera.

\- Et... Ce serait un problème si c'était le cas ? S'enquit Adam en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

Le coeur de Derek tomba dans son estomac mais Stiles tint sa main un peu plus fort.

\- Pour moi ? Non, pas du tout ! Mais pour lui, là ?! S'exclama-t-il en montrant un Derek silencieux et immobile. Pour lui, c'est genre _la_ grande question ! Parce que si c'est le cas, il serait bien capable de partir et de se cacher de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps, parce que dans son drôle d'esprit torturé de chevalier au grand coeur, se serait me rendre service, parce qu'il m'influence, _bla bla bla_ !

Derek détourna le regard en sentant le regard brûlant de Stiles sur son profil mais ne dit rien, parce qu'il avait raison. Parce que ce serait _exactement_ ce qu'il ferait, même si cela voulait dire s'arracher le coeur en miette une nouvelle fois. **Watch and learn** _*_ Parce que si le Stiles humain était mort, que son corps était une coquille vide où Derek déversait effectivement ses désirs, c'était _mal_.

Adam secoua la tête et se rapprocha.

\- OK, OK, je vois le genre. Alors je vous coupe l'herbe sous le pied tout de suite : Félicitation Stiles, tu es la première réincarnation que je rencontre. C'est un honneur, déclara-t-il d'une voix solennelle.

Derek haleta et releva le visage pour regarder l'Originel, essayer de déceler si ce n'était qu'une farce, ou pire, qu'il était en train de leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. _and I know_ **we'll change forever** _*_ Adam vit son regard et soupira, plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Vous auriez dû m'appeler. Me secouer les puces. Me réveiller et me tanner pour avoir une réponse plus rapide plutôt que d'attendre que je me réveille de moi-même, marmonna-t-il.

Le Premier Alpha ne pouvait rien répondre, ne pouvait même plus réfléchir. Son sang battait sourdement à ses oreilles, son coeur voulait sortir de sa poitrine sans attendre, et la prise que Stiles avait sur sa main était presque douloureuse, mais c'était à son tour de tenir Derek au beau milieu de cette tempête. Le Vampire... Son amant, prit une petite inspiration.

\- Alors tout est vrai, dit-il simplement.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai vraiment été Steinard, fils de pêcheur, puis le Seigneur Stiles de la Citadelle, le Pupille de Gerard ?

\- En effet, continua Adam avec un sourire. Si tu veux une preuve, tu peux me dire comment exactement tu as rencontré Edern.

\- Je l'ai pratiquement assommé pour le sortir d'une maison en flamme.

Derek regarda Stiles comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, parce que _ça, il ne le savait pas_. Un peu choqué, il se laissa tomber sur le sofa du bureau. Puis il regarda Adam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Attends, comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna-t-il en regardant l'Originel.

Ce dernier sourit légèrement et s'assit en tailleur sur le bureau.

\- Alors, c'est là que ça devient long. Quand tu m'as expliqué la situation, je t'avoue qu'au début, j'étais sceptique. Je veux dire, c'était vraiment beau, et dieu seul sait à quel point je peux être romantique, alors je n'avais presque pas envie de trouver de réponses. Mais je peux comprendre pourquoi vous en vouliez ; alors j'ai commencé à chercher s'il y avait un sort, un rituel qui pouvait permettre ce genre de choses. Ce qui, en fait, n'existe pas. Ça aurait pu, en effet, être une coïncidence génétique, mais avec les souvenirs de retour, et le fait que tu sois... _redevenu_ un vampire, ça n'allait pas.

Adam hocha la tête en se frotta les mains.

\- J'ai retrouvé la trace d'un très ancien rituel - que je me suis démené à faire disparaître il y a quelques siècles déjà...

Aux côtés de Derek, Stiles se redressa, soucieux.

\- De la magie noire ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Adam secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. Concrètement, il n'y a pas de magie blanche ou noire, il n'y a que les sentiments qui se dégagent d'un druide quand il fait un sort ou un rituel, et dans quelle situation il l'exécute. La colère n'est pas la même si une personne est blessée physiquement ou dévastée émotionnellement, expliqua-t-il.

Il se passa une main sur la nuque.

\- Sauf que pour ce rituel, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un le connaisse, sache comment l'exécuter à la perfection, et surtout, les effets auraient dû être immédiats, expliqua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Commença Stiles, mais Adam secoua la tête pour le pousser à le laisser finir.

Derek ne se doutait pas qu'Adam serait capable de totalement digresser et diverger dans une même conversation.

\- J'ai vraiment eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait fallu attendre plus de huit cents ans pour que ça se passe ! Et, éclair de génie, je me suis souvenu de ce qu'il y avait à Beacon Hills ! Lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire. Le Nemeton.

Le Premier Alpha fronça un peu les sourcils puis déglutit quand il se souvint soudainement du mausolée qu'il y avait sous l'arbre druidique. Le blason du Seigneur Stiles, la boîte de fer qui avait un jour contenue ses cendres, et l'arme qu'il lui avait forgée. _And_ **at last** _, you will find_ **the answers** _here... *_ Stiles savait, ce qu'il se trouvait là-dessous, et même s'ils n'en parlaient pas beaucoup à cause des souvenirs douloureux que ça invoquait, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il l'ignorait. Derek se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Du coup, j'ai pris contact avec le Druide qui s'en occupait pendant qu'il était encore dissimulé à la vue de tous.

L'Originel fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça a pris du temps, beaucoup de persuasion et une pointe de menace, il faut le reconnaître, avant qu'il n'avoue que sa famille avait retiré quelque chose de la crypte. Ce qui était très idiot et inutile, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qu'il y était d'écrit.

Derek cligna des paupières alors qu'Adam soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais aller le tuer, marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Stiles sauta sur ses pieds et le rattrapa, prenant fermement son bras pour le garder physiquement dans le bureau.

\- Stiles... gronda Derek en faisant briller ses yeux.

\- Je sais Derek, répondit ce dernier avec en réponse, ses yeux brillants aussi froids que la glace.

\- Deaton savait qu'on cherchait des réponses ! Continua-t-il avec les crocs de sortie.

\- Je sais Derek ! Mais le tuer tout de suite ne servira à rien, et j'aimerais beaucoup que le Seigneur... Qu'Adam termine de nous expliquer avant tout mouvement imprudent, déclara le Vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

Derek observa Stiles un long moment, tout le corps crispé et en attente de _quelque chose_ , parce qu'il allait le tuer, c'était sûr, mais son amant avait peut-être raison. Il pouvait attendre un tout petit peu. Le soupir que lâcha Adam poussa Derek à le regarder. L'Originel grimaçait en les regardant.

\- Je suis désolé... Vraiment... Je pensais sincèrement que vous saviez, dit-il doucement.

Derek ne fit que hocher un peu sèchement la tête, parce qu'il n'allait pas en vouloir à Adam, ce dernier était déjà assez gentil d'avoir pris le temps - beaucoup, certes et justement - de leur chercher des réponses. Il n'était pas fautif dans l'histoire. Stiles serra doucement le poignet de Derek et l'attira de nouveau sur le sofa pour poser sa main fraîche sur le genou du Premier Alpha, et ce simple geste l'aida à se concentrer et ne pas se laisser aller à la colère.

\- Donc, reprit Stiles en reportant son attention sur Adam. Ce qu'il y avait dans la crypte et que Deaton et sa famille ont gardé, c'est un journal, c'est ça ?

Adam acquiesça.

\- Le journal d'un druide du nom d'Edern, répondit-il en les regardant tous deux.

Derek se crispa de nouveau et du faire appel à tout son calme pour éviter de grincer des dents sous le nom. Il n'avait que trop pensé à lui ces dernières années, ces derniers siècles, et beaucoup trop depuis que Stiles était revenu. L'ancien Seigneur Vampire de la Citadelle n'avait pas trop de rancune envers l'homme qui avait été son ami pendant un temps, mais Derek... Derek avait toujours beaucoup de mal. Si Edern avait fait quelque chose... Rien qu'un peu, un tout petit peu, tel que desserrer les chaînes de Derek, rien qu'un tout petit peu... Il aurait pu se libérer, libérer Stiles, et tout cela ne serait pas arriver.

Seulement, il n'avait rien fait, Derek avait vu Stiles devenir une statue de cendre, et _plus jamais_.

Mais Adam, même s'il se doutait peut-être de son aversion pour le druide, continua tout de même de parler.

\- Je pense que la famille de Deaton, malgré le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, a bien compris que c'était quelque chose de très important, et ils l'ont jalousement gardé. Peut-être ont-ils bien fait, après tout, le temps et les intempéries auraient pu encore plus le dégrader qu'il ne l'était quand Deaton me l'a fait parvenir...

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre le cours de ses pensées, leur offrant un petit sourire d'excuses.

\- Avec ce journal dans les mains, je savais que les réponses que je cherchais, les réponses que vous vouliez étaient bien là-dedans, entre ces pages. Et la traduction a pris beaucoup... Beaucoup de temps.

Il grimaça et dodelina de la tête.

\- Je ne savais pas ce qui était important ou non, alors j'ai tout fait, du début à la fin. Ça a été très instructif, mais long.

Derek, qui s'était retenu de dire quelque chose jusque-là , intervient pourtant.

\- Attend, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment le journal d'Edern... Si c'est bien son oeuvre, s'est retrouvé ici, à Beacon Hills. Je veux dire, la crypte en elle-même n'a aucun sens ! Edern n'a pas pu vivre assez longtemps pour assister à la découverte du nouveau continent, comment ça a pu se retrouver ici ? S'enquit-il, toute cette situation le dérangeant.

Adam s'humidifia les lèvres et réfléchit, mettant sûrement ses idées en ordre.

\- Eh bien... D'après ce que j'ai compris - parce que, encore une fois, je ne peux pas être a cent pour cent sûr de ce que j'ai traduit - ça a été un choix fait très rapidement. - Il les regarda tous les deux et soupira. - Désolé, mais je vais être très clinique, prévint-il. Dans ce journal, il y avait tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es... mort, leur apprit-il en regardant Stiles.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Derek.

\- Est-ce que toi, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé après ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le Premier Alpha, la gorge serrée alors que ces très mauvais souvenirs remontaient à la surface, hocha la tête un peu faiblement.

\- Gerard a séparé les cendres en quatre, murmura-t-il d'une voix craquante. J'étais peut-être à moitié sauvage, mais je me souviens parfaitement qu'il les a confiées à quatre humains, dont Edern, avec pour ordre de partir dans quatre directions différentes pour ensuite... s'en débarrasser...

Stiles se rapprocha un peu de lui, passant son bras dans son dos pour le caresser doucement, sans un mot. _The love we have is_ **here to stay** _*_ Derek lui avait tout dit, tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il était... mort, sans rien cacher. Edern, Gerard, lui qui traversait les époques, comment il s'était senti quand il l'avait revu dans la forêt ; il lui avait tout déversé dessus parce qu'il avait fallu qu'il extériorise. Stiles l'avait déjà vu s'effondrer sous le poids des remords et il se tenait là, contre lui, le tenant fermement pour éviter qu'il ne sombre de nouveau. _We'll change_ **forever** _*_ Le Premier Alpha tourna le visage vers lui, et le Vampire était assez près pour que Derek face glisser son nez contre sa tempe sans avoir à bouger, et par la Sainte-Mère qu'il l'aimait...

\- C'est exact, continua Adam sans s'attarder sur leur proximité. Dans le journal, dès qu'Edern rencontre le Seigneur Vampire, le ton change, il se sentait comme s'il te devait beaucoup et ne savait jamais comment te rendre tout ce que tu avais bien pu lui donner, expliqua doucement l'Originel.

Derek ravala un rire jaune, parce que pour ce qu'il avait fait... Mais au vu du regard que lui lança Adam, c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Il y décrit aussi ce que Gerard l'a forcé à faire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour empêcher ça, et jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de retour en arrière, il était bloqué. Comme tout à chacun, il ne voulait pas mourir, et il savait que s'il ne s'occupait pas lui-même de la suite, Gerard pouvait très bien rendre tout inversement irréversible.

Derek et Stiles l'observèrent sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir. Adam dodelina de la tête.

\- Je m'explique. Il savait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Gerard allait trouver un moyen infaillible d'empêcher le Seigneur Stiles de revenir. C'est lui qui a glissé cette idée de séparer les cendres et de les confier à plusieurs personnes.

Il leva la main pour empêcher Derek de s'énerver de nouveau, ou du moins de hurler sa colère.

\- Gerard a fait ce qu'il espérait : Il a confié une partie des cendres à Edern.

Derek se crispa une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux pour éviter de hurler. La Bête en lui, comme presque de nouveau indépendante, gémissait et grattait les parois de son esprit, et l'odeur de Stiles fut là, juste là, et le jeune homme, le Vampire se pressa contre son flanc, et son coeur résonna doucement à son oreille, l'ancrant dans la réalité.

Adam se tut pendant quelques secondes, ayant bien réalisé que ce n'était facile pour personne, puis reprit d'une voix posée.

\- Edern écrit bien qu'il ne se remettrait sûrement jamais de cette trahison et il s'en voulait, énormément. Quand il a quitté la Citadelle, il ne comptait pas revenir, à aucun moment, malgré les ordres de Gerard. Il a pris ses affaires, ce qu'il restait du Seigneur Stiles et a chevauché jusqu'au Nemeton qu'il connaissait. A l'époque, ce dernier était apparemment inactif, alors il a pu payer assez facilement le druide qui le gardait et l'aider à utiliser un sort... - Il réfléchit un instant - il me semble qu'il en existe un autre depuis, plus facile d'utilisation, mais ayant les mêmes conséquences. Il a usé des courants telluriques pour se déplacer de Nemeton en Nemeton.

Derek rouvrit les yeux et l'observa.

Oui. Oui, il connaissait ce sort, le Maître du Cercle de Salem l'avait utilisé pour venir à Beacon Hills avant qu'il ne défasse Gerard.

\- Il voulait un Nemeton le plus éloigné possible de Gerard, qu'il ait le temps de faire ce qu'il voulait avant qu'il ne le retrouve. Il pensait sincèrement que Gerard allait se mettre à sa poursuite, ou envoyer au moins des soldats pour l'exécuter en comprenant qu'il ne comptait pas revenir pour lui obéir de nouveau. Alors... Il l'a tellement souhaité, d'être si loin de lui, que les courants telluriques l'ont envoyé sur un continent qui n'était même pas encore connu du monde occidental, expliqua l'Originel en hochant la tête.

A côté de Derek, Stiles lâcha un petit souffle qu'il semblait avoir retenu, et Derek n'était pas mieux loti. Aurait-il pu l'imaginer seul ? Non. Jamais. Adam se redressa.

\- A ce moment-là, après des pages à se morfondre, il a apparemment compris qu'il était dans un endroit presque inconnu et qu'il ne risquait rien. Alors il s'est mis au travail.

L'Originel bougea et observa les deux amants.

\- Seulement voilà. Avec sa fuite assez précipitée, Edern n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Il n'a jamais su que la Citadelle avait chue, que les Loups-garous étaient désormais une race à part entière et qu'elle avait pris son indépendance. Il n'a jamais su ce que tu étais devenu, Derek, déclara-t-il.

Le Premier Alpha frissonna, et Stiles en fit de même contre lui.

\- Alors quoi ? S'enquit le Vampire d'une petite voix.

Adam sourit.

\- Il a travaillé sans relâche pour mettre en place le fameux rituel. Celui que j'ai effacé de la réalité, et je ne l'ai fait qu'après être sorti de mon isolement pour partir à ta recherche. Ce n'est pas... De la magie noire en soit, ça ne dénature pas la Nature, ni la réalité. Ça... Bouleverse un peu le cours des choses, mais ça n'a pas d'impact vraiment négatif sur le reste de la Réalité. Si je l'ai supprimé, c'est que ça permet de faire revenir à la vie n'importe qui, à un prix très élevé.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Enfin, c'est une façon de voir les choses. Pour des gens avec peu de scrupule, un sacrifice équivalent n'est pas si cher payé. Une vie pour une vie, ça ne peut être rien pour certains. Et il était hors de question de revivre ça.

Adam se perdit un instant dans ses pensées et même si Derek souhaitait lui demander des explications, qu'il lui dise de quoi il parlait, s'il avait vraiment déjà vécu le retour de quelqu'un d'assez horrible pour qu'Adam détruise toute possibilité que ça recommence, il ne demanda rien. **We'll change forever** _*_ Parce que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'à ses côtés, Stiles lâcha un bruit dégoûté, un peu détruit aussi.

\- Tu veux dire que... Qu'il a sacrifié quelqu'un, une personne innocente pour me faire revenir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dégoûtée.

Adam sortit de ses pensées, le regarda en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit, et secoua vivement la tête.

\- Oh non ! Enfin... Pour lui, cette personne n'était pas innocente. Mais surtout, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Il ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit, la referma en fronçant les sourcils, puis fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit carnet. Stiles se redressa.

\- C'est ça ? S'enquit-il. C'est son journal ?

Adam secoua la tête, le nez dans les pages.

\- Na, ça, c'est mes propres notes. A cause du rituel qui y est parfaitement décrit, je préfère qu'il soit en sécurité chez moi, qu'on ne puisse pas tomber dessus par hasard.

Il releva la tête.

\- Ça pourrait faire revenir sans problème Hitler, je ne sais pas si tu vois le délire, déclara-t-il avec une grimace.

Stiles grimaça lui aussi et se blottit un peu plus contre Derek. _The time is_ **down** _*_ Le Premier Alpha leva le bras et le posa sur ses épaules pour le tenir contre lui, silencieux.

\- Ah ! Voilà. Euh... Derek, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens très bien, puisque tu m'as dit que tu étais sauvage à ce moment-là, mais Edern affirme qu'il a pris un peu de ton sang ainsi que de son sang à lui et qu'il les a mélangés avec les cendres... ? Demanda-t-il presque en relevant le nez vers lui.

Le Premier Alpha fronça un peu les sourcils et réfléchit.

\- Euh... Je... Peut-être, je ne sais plus vraiment... Répondit-il doucement en réfléchissant.

Ça chatouillait un peu sa mémoire, mais... Sans plus... Il n'arrivait plus trop à réfléchir, parce que _c'était bien Stiles_ , et que Edern était bien un facteur de son retour.

Ça faisait beaucoup. **the world will change** _*_

Adam souffla un petit bruit soucieux puis secoua la tête.

\- De toutes manières, c'est bien ce qui a dû se passer.

Il se redressa et posa le carnet à côté de lui.

\- Toujours est-il qu'en fait, il n'a pas cherché à te faire revenir à la vie, Stiles, dit-il en regardant le Vampire.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna ce dernier en se redressant, perdu.

\- Non. Il a essayé de faire revenir Derek, les assoma-t-il de cette nouvelle information.

\- _Quoi ?!_ Déclara cette fois-ci le Premier Alpha.

Adam hocha vivement la tête avec un sourire.

\- C'est ce qu'il a voulu faire ! Alors certes, ça ne s'est pas passé du tout comme il le voulait, mais c'était son but au départ.

Derek ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était... Abasourdi.

\- Il ne savait pas que tu étais immortel, murmura Stiles.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui, et le Vampire le regardait comme le plus beau des joyaux. **The love we have is here to stay** _*_ Le Premier Alpha frissonna.

\- Exactement, déclara Adam d'une voix douce.

Les deux amants le regardèrent de nouveau.

\- Il n'a pas assisté à ce qu'il s'est passé après. Pour lui, Gerard t'a exécuté, et c'est tout, dit-il doucement. En fait, il a mis deux sorts en place. L'un pour faire revenir à la vie Derek, et l'autre pour amener au même endroit les cendres de Stiles pour que tu puisses te régénérer. C'est pour ça que ça a pris autant de temps, les cendres ont eu beaucoup à voyager pour venir ici.

Il s'humifia les lèvres.

\- Il a lié deux rituels, qui n'auraient pas dû avoir des effets secondaires, ni entrer en interaction. Seulement, il a voulu faire revenir quelqu'un qui n'était pas mort. Alors je pense que ... d'une certaine manière, la Nature s'est arrangée d'elle-même, expliqua-t-il. Il a usé de toute la puissance que pouvait avoir le Nemeton pour y parvenir, et même si ça devrait être interdit... On va lui passer ça, hm ?

\- Qui est-ce qu'il a sacrifié ? S'enquit Derek d'une voix sourde, son sang battant douloureusement à ses oreilles.

Adam sourit un peu tristement.

\- Lui-même, répondit-il.

\- ... Oh, fut tout ce que put souffler Stiles.

Derek n'était pas mieux. Adam continua simplement de sourire en les regardant.

\- Oui... Enfin, quand je dis qu'il ne voulait que ça entre en interaction, en fait si. Il a détourné toute la puissance du Nemeton pour s'en servir... Comment dire... grossièrement, pour s'en servir comme une énorme balise, pour attirer toutes les cendres là où il l'avait décidé. Il a fait en sorte que le sacrifice d'une vie pour une vie ne se produise qu'au moment où toutes les cendres se seraient réunies. Pour ça, il a fait d'une pierre, deux coups. Il a usé de tout son sang, qu'il avait mêlé aux cendres dans la Citadelle, pour que le Nemeton ancre sa puissance et sert d'aimant géant. Le rituel d'une vie pour une vie s'est mis en marche quand il est mort par exsanguination, lié au sang de Derek cette fois-ci, dont une infime partie était aussi dans les cendres pour qu'une fois aux abords des courants telluriques directement liés au Nemeton, tu puisses... renaître. Dans une nouvelle famille.

L'Originel fit la moue et dodelina de la tête.

\- A partir de là, je ne peux que extrapoler. Mais, avec mes connaissances, je pense que je suis près de la vérité...

Il inspira un peu et réfléchit, retenant sa respiration.

\- Euuuuh, souffla-t-il. Donc... Déjà, les cendres réduites au niveau microscopique ont fait leur petit bout de chemin sur la planète, dans l'eau qui s'est évaporée pour créer les nuages... Bref, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin du cycle de l'eau, non plus... Jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent sur le continent américain.

Il grimaça.

\- A partir de là... Le rituel d'une vie pour une vie aurait dû se mettre en place. Sauf que... - Il leva la main et désigna Derek - Tu étais fort en vie et bien portant. Sauf que la vie avait déjà été donnée, le tribut avait déjà été payé. Alors je pense que la Nature et l'Univers... La Balance s'est rétablie d'elle-même. Au lieu d'offrir une nouvelle vie à Derek, le sort s'est concentré sur la vie manquante - si je puis dire les choses ainsi - et t'a bien fait revenir Stiles, mais avec une nouvelle vie cette fois-ci. Le fait que tes souvenirs n'étaient pas... présents, ni ton statut Vampirique est sûrement dû au fait qu'Edern était humain, et non vampire. C'est entré en interaction, et tout s'est enfermé jusqu'à... Jusqu'au bon moment, termina-t-il en les regardant tous deux.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

Derek... ne savait pas quoi dire.

Adam bougea un peu sur le bureau, mal à l'aise.

\- Avec tout ça, Edern était sûr que ça allait prendre du temps, c'est lui qui a mis en place un sort pour dissimuler le Nemeton à la vue de tous que personne n'interfère avec ce qu'il pensait être sa rédemption, et le sort s'est auto alimenté avec le temps. Deaton avait raison, le Nemeton n'était pas inactif, seulement très très _très_ occupé à faire venir à lui les cendres du Seigneur Stiles. Je pense aussi que c'est pour ça que les Hales se sentent tant chez eux ici, à Beacon Hills. Edern a essayé de faire revivre Derek dans cette région, et le sang appelle le sang. Après, comme ça n'a pas fonctionné comme ça, la Nature a décidé d'offrir un petit cadeau à une de ces Étincelles qui n'était pas capable d'avoir d'enfant, continua-t-il de babiller en lançant des informations sans vraiment de fils conducteurs.

Stiles sauta sur ses pieds, les yeux braqués au sol et les membres tremblants.

\- Désolé, je... Je reviens, marmonna-t-il avant de s'enfuir du bureau.

Derek allait le suivre, mais la porte n'était pas fermée et il entendait ce qu'il se passait à l'étage ; et il entendit parfaitement son amant être un peu malade en pleurant, s'enfermant dans les toilettes. **So turn around** _, look at [_ **me** _] *_ Le Premier Alpha déglutit difficilement et espera, _espera_ du plus profond de son coeur et de son âme, que ces nouvelles n'allaient rien changer.

Il préférait ne pas penser au fait que s'ils n'avaient pas eu autant de chance... Il aurait fait exactement ça, changer les choses pour fuir, parce qu'il était un lâche et loin d'être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Derek...

Le Premier Alpha sursauta presque et se tourna vers Adam, qui le regardait avec un petit air triste.

\- Je... Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, mais... Il n'est pas comme nous, dit-il doucement.

Derek cligna des paupières.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il, un peu perdu - et de la glace dans l'estomac.

Adam grimaça.

\- Il ne survivra pas à l'effondrement de cet univers et à l'avènement du prochain. Les Vampires sont immortels, pas Éternels. Et même si la chance que vous avez eu est sans aucun doute une excuse de l'Univers pour ce qui est arrivé, il n'est pas revenu... Comme ça, comme nous. Nous l'aurions senti. Tu l'aurais senti.

Derek regarda Adam en réfléchissant.

\- Je... Oui. Je m'en doutais. Mais... Ce n'est pas important. Pas... Pas maintenant.

Il réussit à sourire, parce qu'il avait déjà eu presque six ans de plus avec son amant, qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré pouvoir avoir un jour, c'était un véritable miracle, même avec les explications qu'avait trouvé Adam. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il avait beau être indécis, avec beaucoup de peurs profondément ancrées en lui... Il n'allait pas se gêner pour être égoïste cette fois-ci. Non. Non, plus maintenant. Il avait voulu être au grand coeur, comme Stiles l'avait dit, quand ce dernier n'avait pas de souvenirs de lui, quand il n'était qu'un humain, et _il avait failli le perdre_.

Non. Plus jamais.

Face à lui, Adam sourit et balança ses jambes dans le vide comme un enfant. _Let's move_ **together** _to_ **end of day** _*_ Derek sourit.

Cet Éternel était... Incroyable.

Le Premier Alpha tourna la tête et leva la main pour attirer un Stiles qui avait repris des couleurs et qui revenait dans le bureau. Le Vampire lui sourit, un peu tremblant, et Derek déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Stiles grimaça.

\- Je viens de vomir, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée... Dit-il doucement sans pour autant s'écarter.

\- M'en fout, grogna-t-il en le serrant contre lui. Est-ce que ça va ?

Stiles soupira contre son oreille et passa ses bras dans son dos pour l'enlacer.

\- Oui... Juste... Un peu trop d'émotions, répondit-il.

Derek s'écarta un peu pour regarder son visage.

\- Mais... Ça va ? Je veux dire, tu es d'accord avec ça ? Demanda-t-il, un peu... hésitant.

Stiles lui sourit, les yeux pétillants et rieurs, joyeux et amoureux.

\- Oui, Der. Je vais parfaitement bien. Si tu es d'accord avec tout ça toi aussi.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? - Il bougea la tête de Stiles pour presser ses lèvres contre son front - Comme si j'allais cracher sur notre chance.

Stiles rit doucement.

\- C'est un peu ton genre, je te rappelle, répondit-il.

Le Premier Alpha soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vas me le sortir encore longtemps ? Marmonna-t-il.

\- Ça dépend, répondit très sérieusement Stiles.

Le Vampire prit une inspiration et se tourna vers Adam, qui les regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir... Mais... Si, il faut que je le sache, soupira-t-il.

Derek fronça les sourcils et Adam prit un air curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Après, plus tard je veux dire. Dans quarante, cinquante ans ? Demanda Stiles en le regardant.

\- Euh... Répondit très éloquemment l'Originel.

\- Quand mon coeur va s'arrêter, précisa Stiles en serrant des dents.

Adam jeta un coup d'oeil à Derek, qui était lui aussi un peu perdu.

\- Bah... Voilà. C'est tout ?

Stiles ne fit que continuer de le regarder et Adam plissa des yeux.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire dire, là ? Je... Je suis un peu perdu.

\- Donc... Derek va devoir me regarder mourir une nouvelle fois... Soupira le Vampire, et Derek se crispa.

 _Quoi ?!_

Adam eut à peu près la même réaction : Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa.

\- Hein ?! Mais non, mais... pas du tout... Aaaaah ! Attend, d'accord, je comprends.

Il secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- C'est triste que vous vous imaginez tout de suite le pire, marmonna-t-il. Alors non. Il se trouve, qu'avec le sort qu'a bidouillé Edern, tu te retrouves être le premier Vampire encore vivant. Je pense que le Nogitsune a voulu bouffer la partie Vampire dissimulée qui était en toi et qui l'a faite ressortir. Toujours est-il que... Quand ton coeur va s'arrêter de battre, parce qu'une vie humaine ne dure pas éternellement, il ne va rien se passer de spécial. Parce que tu es un Vampire et les Vampires n'ont pas besoin d'un coeur qui bat.

Il sourit doucement.

\- Six ans, ça ne fait pas beaucoup, mais le procédé est le même qu'avec Derek : Avec un coeur qui bat, les cheveux continuent de pousser, les poils, la barbe ; tu peux prendre du poids, en perdre... Mais tu as arrêté de vieillir au moment même où t'es réveillé Vampire, expliqua-t-il.

Contre Derek, Stiles se laissa aller en soupirant.

\- Quand ton coeur va arrêter de battre, tu seras de nouveau un Vampire plein et total. Un des premiers, parce que Gerard t'a transformé grâce à moi, termina-t-il.

Il sourit de nouveau.

\- Tout va bien. Si tu n'es pas condamné par le Conseil du Sang, il n'y a rien qui va t'empêcher d'être avec Derek, et surtout pas moi, s'amusa-t-il.

Il les regarda tous deux.

\- D'ailleurs... Ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, mais je vous donne ça aussi. On en parlera plus au calme une autre fois, mais je m'attends à te voir à la prochaine réunion du Conseil du Sang, déclara-t-il.

Stiles se redressa.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Parce que... Quand j'ai débarqué à la Citadelle pour trouver tous mes Premiers Vampires bien réveillés, j'ai décidé que le système de roulement n'était pas fameux. Donc, un des Premiers Vampires est assigné à un continent, un peu comme les Grandes Familles Fondatrices. Quand le continent Américain a été découvert, c'est Gerard qui est parti là-bas. Sauf que je ne compte pas le faire revenir avant un moment, ricana amèrement Adam. Du coup, il y a une place de libre.

Il secoua vivement les mains devant lui.

\- Mais ça peut attendre, ça peut attendre ! Insista-t-il en sautant au sol. Profitez pour le moment de vous deux, de vos retrouvailles, même si je me doute que vous n'avez pas attendu que je vienne vous expliquer pour vous retrouver, s'amusa-t-il, et Stiles rit un peu.

Derek ne fit que hausser les épaules, l'air de dire " _Pffeu, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, voyons !_ ". _The time is_ **down** _, the world_ **will change** _*_ Adam s'amusa un peu avant de les regarder tous deux.

\- Je suis vraiment content pour vous, dit-il gentiment en les regardant tous deux. Ce qui m'attriste, c'est que vous vous attendez toujours au pire. J'avais un ami une fois... Enfin... Je crois que c'était un ami... Peut-être un mentor... Dit-il d'une voix un peu fantôme, le regard dans le vide. Il a dit : " _Mais vous savez, on peut trouver du bonheur même dans les endroits les plus sombres. Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière._ "

Il reporta son attention sur les deux amants, clignant des yeux pour sortir de ses pensées un peu sombres, un peu lointaines et _si vieilles_.

\- Ne l'oubliez pas. Je sais que votre vie n'a pas été très facile, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, mais vous avez la chance d'avoir tout le temps du monde devant vous, et vous êtes ensemble, c'est tout ce qui devrait compter pour vous.

L'Originel se secoua un peu et glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Bon ! Bah je crois avoir vu un fût de Mojito quelque part, je vais aller me chercher un verre ! Déclara-t-il avec beaucoup de joie. Allez, je vous laisse les amoureux !

Et l'Originel, l'être qui était venu jusqu'à eux d'un autre univers, de _l'univers précédent_ , s'en alla en sautillant.

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira, amusé par l'homme. Malgré son âge, il y avait un tel vent de fraîcheur quand il passait... Le Premier Alpha porta son attention sur Stiles. **The love we have is here to stay** _*_ Le Vampire, toujours dans ses bras, gardait pourtant son regard braqué sur la porte, par là où venait de disparaître Adam.

\- Eh... Murmura le Premier Alpha en touchant doucement sa joue pour le tourner vers lui. Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-il.

Stiles cligna des yeux et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, pardon. C'est juste... Il me fait penser à quelqu'un. Il est génial et tout, mais... Je ne sais pas, j'ai une sensation de familiarité, et je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part, déclara le plus jeune... enfin physiquement... le fils du shérif, en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Derek sourit et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Ne pensons pas ça maintenant, veux-tu ? Dit-il doucement. Je t'aime.

Le regard de Stiles se réchauffa et il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'embrasser lui aussi légèrement.

\- Je t'aime encore plus, gros bêta.

Derek rit et le berça contre lui en picorant ses lèvres. _So_ **turn around** _, look at [_ **me** _] *_

\- Tu crois qu'on a le temps d'aller dans une des chambres ? Murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu es prêt à faire face à une Laura énervée et enceinte qui va nous chercher partout dans la maison si on ne se présente pas à temps à table ? S'amusa Stiles avec un sourire taquin.

Derek frissonna de pied en cape et sentit les couleurs quitter son visage.

\- Oh non. Et toi non plus, tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. Si elle n'est qu'un dixième de comment était sa mère enceinte...

Le Premier Alpha, le Père de tous les Loups-garous, Éternel de son état, attrapa la main de son amant et le tira furieusement dans les escaliers, presque tremblant de cette vision des enfers.

Et le rire de Stiles résonnera dans cette demeure pendant encore de longues années, jusqu'à ce que les étoiles ne chantent une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre dans un murmure qu'Adam et Derek observaient d'un oeil détaché et un peu triste.

 **Let's move together to end of day ***

Mais pour l'instant, le rire de Derek rejoignit celui de son amant, et ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose.

La vie était belle, la réincarnation était géniale, et Derek ne voulait rien de plus.

 **The love we have is here to stay** _*_

.*.

 _Kaikunàne_ ** : Grand frère

 _Kaikaina_ ** : Petite soeur

( Attention, je ne parle pas Hawaiien, j'ai totalement triché en regardant sur internet, désolé si ce n'est pas ça )

** _Iwikuamo_ : ... Je trouvais le mot joli... Ça veut dire - encore une fois, d'après internet - colonne vertébrale. Pour Dobrej, l'Alpha d'une des familles fondatrices avec lesquelles tiennent la société Lycane sans tomber dans la folie, ça me paraissait judicieux... Enfin très exactement, c'est _iwikuamo 'o._ ... voilà voilà.

.*.

 _*_ **A la fin** _, je peux voir que_ **tu crois enfin** _; Et_ **je sais** _que tu peux sentir la lumière_ **en moi** _. Regarde et_ **apprend** _, et je sais nous changerons_ **pour toujours** _. Et_ **enfin** _, tu trouveras_ **les réponses** _ici ... Nous changerons_ **pour toujours** _._ **Nous changerons pour toujours** _._ **Le temps** _est tombé, le monde_ **va changer** _._ **L'amour** _que nous avons_ **est fait pour durer** _. Alors_ **tourne-toi** _, regarde-[_ **moi** _]._ **Allons ensemble** _jusqu'à la fin des temps. Le temps_ **est tombé** _, le monde_ **va changer** _._ **L'amour que nous avons** _est fait pour durer._ **Alors tourne-toi** _, regarde-[_ **moi** _]._ **Allons ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps** _. A la fin,_ **je peux voir** _que tu crois enfin ; Et je sais que_ **tu peux sentir** _la lumière en moi._ **Regarde et apprend** _, et je sais_ **nous changerons pour toujours** _. Et_ **enfin** _, tu trouveras_ **les réponses** _ici ... L'amour que nous avons est_ **fait pour durer** _. Nous changerons pour_ **toujours** _._ **Nous changerons pour toujours** _. Le temps est_ **tombé** _,_ **le monde va changer** _._ **L'amour que nous avons est fait pour durer** _. Alors_ **tourne-toi** _, regarde-[_ **moi** _]. Allons_ **ensemble** _jusqu'à_ **la fin des temps** _. Le temps est_ **tombé** _, le monde_ **va changer** _._ **L'amour que nous avons est fait pour durer** _. Alors_ **tourne-toi** _, regarde-[_ **moi** _]._ **Allons ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps** _._ **L'amour que nous avons est fait pour durer** _._

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Flo** : Je sais, je suis affreuse, hein ? ;)

Nan mais pire que ça, c'est le Slowburn des enfers xD

N'est-ce que pas qu'ils sont mignons, hein ? Héhéhéhé. J'aime cette révélation. Sachant que c'est la première chose que j'ai écrite de cette histoire, à peine la trame écrite ! C'est pour ça que je voulais terminé là. C'était comme ça que j'avais imaginé la fin. Mais... Mais oui, il manque beaucoup de réponses.

Je garde ta proposition de correction en tête, pour le moment, je suis plongée dans NaNoWriMo ˆˆ

 **Sylvercedre** : Coucou ! :D

Oui, la mère de Kira est insuportable. En vrai, je ne l'aime pas dans la série, donc voilà.

Le Shérif est intimidant :3 Et Derek l'aime bien. Et le respecte beaucoup.

Eh bien oui, tu avais bien raison ! :) Pas seulement, certaines choses ont besoin d'être clairement expliqué, et c'est ce qu'a fait Adam dans ce chapitre :3 Ah, Dark Shadow... Je crois que je l'ai vut mais... Mais m'en souviens pas.

N'est-ce pas ? J'aime torturer Derek. J'adore ça. Héhéhéhé.

Les xover, j'en ai commencé, mais je me suis perdu dans l'écriture entre temps. Mais j'ai bien aimé :) J'aime les xover de toutes manières xD

Ouiiii, j'aime cette chanson, j'aime les paroles, j'aime le titre, c'était juste parfait pour ce chapitre.

Ah ?! Je vais aller lire ça, oui, ff a cette facheuse habitude de couper des mots, des paragraphes en entiers èé

Oui ! L suite de Mort, sa déesse et son roi, ça arrive. J'ai mit en pause pour le moment, j'écris autre chose, NaNoWriMo, mais bon. J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

* * *

 _... Et voilà._

 _C'est fini._

 _Totalement fini._

 _CETTE HISTOIRE EST TERMINEE ! AVEC DU MCDANNO AVEC CA ! Héhéhé._

 _Voilà voilà voilà... ( Pour ceux qui auraient tiqué pour Adam, la réponse est oui. J'ai vraiment fait ça. Hein,_ _Sylvercedre_ _? huhuhu )_

 _Alors, ooui. Oui, j'ai encore mit Laura avec Scott, je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis le panda, c'est un peu le couple basique pour moi xD_

 _Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, vos mises en favs, de m'avoir suivit pendant aussi longtemps :3 Je vous adore, et même si je n'ai plus le temps de répondre aux reviews depuis longtemps, je les lis toujours avec grand plaisir. Un jour, je vais prendre un mois complet pour répondre à toutes vos reviews, je vous le promets._

 _Merci merci merci. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus, je suis désolé, mais je vous aime très fort. Voilà, je... Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à la prochaine fois avec une autre histoire._

 _Pour le moment, je n'en ai pas. On est en Novembre, je suis en plein NaNoWriMo, qui est la réécriture en originale et plus étoffé Quelque chose d'étrange. Je m'amuse bien pour le moment, c'est Kenneth et Noah mes bébés en ce moment._

 _Allez, je vous embrasse :)_

xoxo, 'Win


End file.
